A new baby, a new business
by cc71
Summary: The S6CS finished with Mary gestating a baby, while Henry and Tom are starting their business. Let's continue those and some other storylines from the final season. More characters than the 4 we can select, including the children. (also continues ideas and characters from our other work, 'Honeymoon and Settling In')
1. Chapter 1

**First Trimester Continues - January - February 1926**

After the bustling activities and celebrations of the previous year, the new year's beginning is noticeably quieter at the Abbey. After spending a few more days in Downton after the wedding, Rose and Atticus had visited with his family and are now departed on their return to America. Cora still spends a number of hours per week at the hospital. Between the new shop and the estate, Mary, Tom, and Henry have their days filled. Edith and Bertie are still on honeymoon, and will return directly to Brancaster in any event. Cora will be bringing Marigold there next week to help in her transition to her new home.

Robert looks forward to the daily rituals of teatime and dinners more than ever. He adores playing with the children, and he catches up with the family's goings on at dinner. He has always enjoyed his role as head of the family. He latches on to every opportunity to turn the regular meal into a celebration, such as tonight. He raises his glass and proclaims, "Here's to the first success of the new business! Not even officially open two weeks and you've already sold the first car. Congratulations!" Cora and Mary, with merry eyes proud of the two, join him toasting to Tom and Henry.

Tom cautions, "Well, it is not sold quite yet, but there appears to be an agreement on it. He should take ownership in the next couple of days."

Ever the optimist, Henry chimes in, "We are hoping this bodes well for the future of the enterprise. We have had quite a few people stop in the shop out of simple curiosity, but only a few made actual inquiries. The service area, on the other hand, has gotten even more traffic, we believe due to our location."

Robert nods in agreement, "I can see that it would be convenient to have your car looked at whilst doing other errands in town."

Cora adds, "You two did well to get a lease in that spot." She and Robert had visited the shop just a few days ago.

Henry turns to his wife, "Oh, Mary, assuming this sale does go through, I will be going to London Monday to look at some other cars for us to resell. While there, I'll go out to Brooklands to drive the car Carlisle wants me to assess for the newspaper column."

Mary gives a slight nod in acknowledgment, "How long will you be gone-just an overnight?"

"Yes, I think that should do it," Henry answered.

In spite of Mary's earlier misgivings, Tom loves the fact that Henry has been able to write the automobile articles. He would enjoy something like that himself. But Tom respects that it is Henry's column, so only provides input when Henry requests it. The last several articles ranged in topics from car-accessible outings within an hour's drive of London, to simple maintenance tips that car owners could do themselves. This is the first time Henry will be driving a car and writing about the experience. Tom recalls Henry mentioning this would come up every now and then. "What type of car will you be driving?"

Henry turns to Tom and grins as he answers, "A Sunbeam touring car. I've driven the racing car on which it is based, which is one reason for the review. You know, to see how it compares. Perhaps there is an assumption that every man secretly wants to race cars." He gives Tom a wink. While they would never tell Mary, he and Tom have been known to race their respective cars home on a certain stretch of empty road between here and York.

Cora looks over at Henry, expressing the concern she is certain Mary must share, "Is it safe to be on the track in the winter?"

"Oh, I won't be racing. I will be at the track to start out and finish, but take it out on a regular road with hills and such to have a normal driving experience." Henry had already explained this to Mary when he told her originally, but reinforcing that he would not be racing was always a good idea.

Robert is more curious about the column than the driving experience, "Tell me, on whose behalf will you be doing the article? Are you expected to come out on one side or the other?"

Henry has an answer for these questions. "I did have that conversation with Carlisle. He understands that I do not want my name being attached to dishonest or misleading information. For his part, one of the reasons I am even involved is my past experience and generally forthright reputation in the automotive circuits. Damage to that wouldn't be good for the paper, either. What we agreed to was that I would provide as objective a piece as I can, giving both positive and negative comments. His editors will not change the overall leaning of it, but may soften the edges, so to speak."

"I suppose it wouldn't do to upset the advertisers and sponsors," Mary interjects with a note of sarcasm. Henry looks over at her, but their mutual smiles indicate they have had such an exchange before. In truth, they both feel fortunate to be with someone with whom they can engage in such banter without the other being offended by it.

Tom will not be dissuaded from his interest, and a little envy, "I, for one, think it is a splendid arrangement: you get to drive different kinds of cars and get paid to write your opinion of them."

Cora remembers something she has been thinking about for a few days, "Pardon me for changing the subject, but, Henry, I have been meaning to ask you: Shall we invite your aunt and cousins for tea, or perhaps have a dinner? Now that you have settled in, I can imagine it might be nice to see more of your relations in the area."

Henry pauses before answering, considering, "Thank you, that would be very gracious of you. Mary and I will discuss it."

"Of course. Please just let me know what you decide."

* * *

Later, upstairs, as Mary and Henry are getting into bed, Mary decides to find out why Henry did not give her mother an answer. "Tell me why you were evasive with Mama about having your cousin over. Granny had mentioned that you and Lady Shackleton's son, Philip, got on well."

Henry shrugs ambiguously, "I did have a couple of summers here in Yorkshire with Philip, but that was when we were young."

"But you've stayed in touch?"

Henry shakes his head, "Only barely. Last year when I was here I stayed with Aunt Prudence so only caught up with him for a brief Hello at tea. He is a little older than me. We overlapped for a year at Eton and then Oxford, but that is about it. After the war, he went back to the country and I to London. Now we see each other only on occasion for family events. With his father's passing, he has the title, so the estate keeps him busy... as does his wife."

Mary is genuinely surprised not at his words, but the way he said the last, "Henry-you seem to get along with everyone, yet your tone suggests otherwise about Philip's wife!"

Henry laughs at being caught, and decides to be more open about it, "That is no secret in my family! There are not many who rejoiced at that union, including Aunt Prudence."

Again Mary is surprised, since Granny did not mention this. "Why not?"

Henry does not want to continue the conversation tonight, and he also knows that Cora is right-the appropriate thing to do is to extend an invitation. He wraps Mary in his arms as he replies, "I will say only that not all men are as lucky as I am in who they marry." He gives her a kiss. "Your mother is right-we should have them over, and you can judge for yourself."

* * *

A week or two later, Tom and Mary are working in the agent office, seeming to finish up some work one morning. Tom closes a ledger and says, "That's it for here. I am going to the shop for the rest of the day."

Mary rises from her chair, stretches her neck a little, and says, gratefully, "And I will rest."

It is not like Mary to nap. Tom looks up at her with a worried expression, "How are you feeling?"

Mary tries to reassure him, "Well enough. I do not remember being this tired with George."

Tom smiles, "Maybe it is a girl, then?"

"I hardly think that would make a difference," Mary states as they prepare to leave the office. She is not really worried about her pregnancy-related lethargy; rather she is a little envious that Tom has enough energy for two jobs. She sees that little kick in his step lately. "It is good to see you and Henry enjoying the shop. I know being co-agent here is not as much a passion for you as it is for me. I am glad you have found something that suits you better."

Tom smiles, "We can thank your husband for much of it. Do you recall the first time he came for dinner here? That was when the seed of the idea started sprouting for me."

Mary smiles as she recalls the walks shortly thereafter, during which Tom tried to get her enthused not only about a car repair shop, but about Henry, too. "How could I forget? Your choice of location in York is much better than at the edge of the estate!"

Tom smiles in agreement, "That was also Henry's influence. Having a partner helps-it is much better than if I would have had to go it alone." Tom continues to smile as her puts some ledgers into the desk and locks the drawers. "I have to tell you: he is a natural at it."

Mary puts the last files away and closes the filing cabinet drawer. "That is not surprising. Cars are his passion, after all."

"Besides you, you mean?" Tom teases. Mary just rolls her eyes at him. Tom continues, "Actually, I was referring to Henry's instinctive ability with people. You should see him engage with them! You know his likable personality- it is very effective in the shop."

Mary is pleased to hear this about her husband. She knows he is charming, but she did wonder if being away from London and his exciting racing career would have changed that in any way. Tom shakes his head and laughs lightly, "The only downside is that he wants to please everyone that comes in."

This comment catches Mary off guard, so she questions "How is that a negative?"

Tom does not want to upset Mary, so he is careful in how he explains, "He is not as poor a businessman as your father-now don't give me that look-you know what I mean. We have to make a healthy profit on each sale. I have an understanding with him that he not sign off on any sale for less than a figure we both agree to."

Mary has been through enough financial discussions to understand what Tom is implying. Well, everyone has some faults, she thinks. To Tom, she replies, "I see. I suppose it comes from not having had to worry about the business side before; as a driver he never had to. He did say Turner was very good to Charlie and him."

As he helps her on with her coat, Tom is relieved he and Mary can have this discussion without her worrying too much. "He learns quickly, though-I only had to mention it once. You may not understand, but his whole scheme is to help people be happy about their cars. For example, we are having buyers come back into the shop for a free look-over after one month. That way, we can help them understand how to maintain the car and keep it running well based on how they are using it."

They walk out of the office and start back to the house. Mary says, "Henry already explained that to me. While I may not relate to how a car can make someone happy, I can certainly see that a broken down one would frustrate the most ardently committed owner."

Tom confirms Mary's understanding. "You have the idea of it. Well-running cars mean happy people; happy people mean good references and return business."

* * *

While not as big nor as cosmopolitan as London, York is a larger, more populous town than Downton. It therefore supports a sizable number of cafes and pubs, of varying degrees of sophistication. One night, Tom and Henry are laughing as they come out of one of the middling level establishments, and mostly because of their gaiety, walk a little unsteadily, holding on to each other's shoulders as they make their way down the street.

They had selected this particular pub not only for its proximity to the shop, but also their perception of its likely clientele. These were not only farmers and mine workers downing a pint after a long work day; but there were clerks and shopkeepers, and an assortment of other businessmen enjoying a night out. Both Tom and Henry felt at ease across the social strata, and they wanted to get to know more of the York citizenry to whom they were now attaching their futures. They were not disappointed; soon they were trading stories and laughter with some of the regulars; Henry with tales from the war and racing, and Tom with his experiences in America.

They are still laughing as they get out of Henry's car at the house. Neither of them has had so much fun, in just the company of men, in months. For Henry, it has been since before Charlie passed away, and for Tom, even longer. Now that he thinks of it, Tom realizes that it has been close to a year since he had this type of male camaraderie: with his cousin, in America. Perhaps it is just a combination of the ale and the endorphins released with laughter, but he thinks about how grateful he is for Henry coming into their lives. He was very comfortable in his life with Sybbie and the family here at Downton before; he just did not realize how much better it could be until lately. The business has given him some measure of independence from the family, which was something he wanted on his own accord; he knew they would never want him to feel that he needed it. Henry had wanted that type of independence right from the start. Tom also knows how much Henry loves and respects Mary, and is developing a relationship with George, which just adds to Tom's approval of his partner.

Perhaps it was the length of time since his last such night out, or the welcoming atmosphere at the pub made him not pay attention to how many pints he was enjoying, but Tom is a little more tipsy than Henry. He leans on his brother-in-law for support as they enter the house. They are not quiet, still giggling a little. Mary comes out of one of the main floor rooms, in her night attire. She has been waiting up for them. "Where on earth have you been? Papa said you had called to say that you were having dinner in town, not spending the night there."

Tom attempts to straighten up and warns Henry, "Uh oh. Watch out, Henry. I know that look on her face."

Henry, who is not really drunk, begins to walk over to Mary, opening his arms. "Darling, were you worried? We were just at the pub celebrating our first month in business!" He tries to lean in and kiss her, but she prevents it.

Mary is curt in her response, "We will discuss this in the morning." She leaves them and goes upstairs.

Tom, still waving, snickers a little, "I guess your honeymoon is finally over."

Henry stares after his wife, "Isn't she beautiful, though?"

* * *

The next morning, Henry finishes dressing in his dressing room while Mary is still asleep in bed. He takes his jacket from a hanger then walks over to her side of the bed, sits, and kisses her to waken her, caressing her upper arm. He says, gently, "I am sorry for last night, darling. We didn't mean to cause you worry."

Mary rubs her eyes and stretches a bit to rouse herself. "Well, I was worried. It didn't help to have you both come in impaired." She sees that he is already dressed. "I can see you are suffering no ill effects from it this morning."

Henry defends himself, "Oh, I didn't really drink too much-we were having fun, that is all."

Mary will not let him off that easily, "Still, I don't like the idea of you driving all the way from York in that state."

Henry recognizes when he needs to appease Mary, but he also wants her to know that they will continue going out on occasion. "I understand. Look, it is important for Tom and I to get to know more people in the area. But I promise you we will be careful about how much we partake." Henry kisses her forehead.

Even in the relatively short time that Mary has known him, Mary knows that Henry keeps his word. There would be nothing to be gained from staying angry with him. "Thank you-please do."

Henry gets up and puts on his jacket. "I will be back for tea." Then he leaves the room.

Mary begins to rise from bed, but as she swings her legs over and straightens to a sitting position, she makes a face and rubs her stomach a little. Suddenly her eyes go wide, she clamps her hand to her mouth, and hurries to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Henry and Tom meet in the hall on the way into breakfast.

Tom is also fully dressed and ready for the day, albeit perhaps more in need of coffee and some protein than Henry. "How is Mary this morning?"

Henry replies, "The first thing she heard upon waking was an apology from me, so it wasn't too bad."

Tom is impressed. "That was a wise course. Are you sure you haven't been married before?" They both laugh as they begin breakfast.

* * *

Sometime in February 1926

Anna is in the bedroom putting a necklace on Mary to finish getting her ready for dinner one evening, as Mary begins to pull on her long gloves. Uncharacteristically, Mary is a little flustered. "Well, that took longer than I expected!"

Anna walks over to the bed and picks up several dresses that were apparently tried but rejected. "I am sorry, m'Lady. I will see about taking out some of your dresses a little."

Mary puts up a hand as she rises, "No apologies needed. I didn't expect I would need such alterations yet." She adjusts the beaded, drop-waisted dress around her hips slightly, thankful for the loose fit around the midsection. "And, Anna, tonight will be a late night with Henry's cousins here. You do not have to attend to me afterward. If I need help, Henry can do it."

"I don't mind m'Lady," Anna protests. She is used to the long hours of her job. Since the baby was born, she usually brings him downstairs with her while she waits, or she sneaks in a nap in her old room while he sleeps in a cradle nearby. Baxter or one of the other staff is very reliable about waking her in time.

"Of course not, but I insist. Please, enjoy a night at home with little Jack," Mary gently orders. Then she realizes that Bates will have to be here for her father, so she is not sure Anna will go home by herself. "Or, simply sleep without worrying about having to awaken on my account."

Anna smiles gratefully, "Thank you, Lady Mary. I will take these with me, and work on them."

Knowing Anna's commitment and loyalty to her job, in spite of being a new mother, Mary smiles in hope that Anna does take a little time to rest, "Very well."

Henry comes back in from having said goodnight to George for the both of them while Mary was finishing. Anna leaves the room. Mary takes Henry's arm and they leave the room together.

At cocktails before dinner, Violet and Lady Shackleton are seated together when Henry and Mary arrive. The couple heads directly over to the two dowagers and give them each a peck on the cheek. Henry greets them warmly, "Ah, my two favorite ladies! You are both looking well as always."

Aunt Prudence's smile at her nephew is genuine, "Hello, dear."

Violet gives Mary and Henry a reproving look, "We were beginning to wonder if we had the wrong night."

Mary is apologetic. "I am sorry, Granny, Lady Prudence. It was entirely my fault trying to find something that fit."

Barrow announces, "The Lord Philip and Lady Muriel Shackleton."

The appropriate greeting line ensues, including Robert, Cora, Mary, Henry, and Tom. Philip's wife, Muriel, is very lovely, and dressed fashionably appropriate for such a dinner. She and Philip are a few years older than Mary and Henry, respectively.

Andy serves cocktails. The ladies gravitate together in a small group, as do the men.

After a little chit chat about how long it has been since they have seen each other, Philip asks Henry, "How are you enjoying your new life in the country? It must be quite different from London."

This is the question that Henry gets asked the most since his marriage. He doesn't mind; it is natural for people to wonder. In this case, Philip knows that Henry loved his former fast-paced lifestyle. But on the whole, Henry loves his new life. He replies, "It is, indeed. But I am enjoying it. I spend most of my days in York, which is busier than Downton."

Philip asks, "York?"

Henry explains, "Yes, My brother-in-law here and I started an automotive business there."

Philip raises his eyebrows in comprehension, "I hadn't heard. It doesn't surprise me, you always have loved cars. When does race season start?"

"Spring as usual, but I have given up racing," Henry shakes his head confidently.

Philip chuckles a little, "Ah, so you are really settling down, eh?" The men snicker a little at this and Henry nods in mock surrender. Philip continues, "I do read your column every now and then. I especially liked the one..."

Cora, Mary, and Muriel are standing and chatting separately. Muriel offers gracious thanks to the hostess, "Thank you for having us, Lady Grantham."

Cora insists, "Cora, please. We are delighted you could come. It has already been six months since the wedding, so I hope you haven't felt snubbed."

Muriel tilts her head back and laughs lightly, "Of course not. We hardly ever saw Henry before, so not hearing from him was no surprise, really. Perhaps now that he has married at our level he will be more comfortable associating with us."

Mary and Cora exchange a glance, wondering why Muriel made such a rude remark. Mary is especially sensitive about negative comments, for Henry's sake as well as her own.

The night has only just begun, so Cora tries to keep the conversation civil by redirecting the topic, "I understand you were in France at the time of the wedding…?"

Unfortunately, Muriel's snobbishness continues, "Yes, it's a shame we could not attend. My mother-in-law told us it was a lovely, simple affair. But it would have to be, wouldn't it, as quick as it was?"

Mary glances at her mother, who warns her with a simple look to take care with her words. Mary is therefore politely defiant when she explains, "It was what Henry and I wanted; I had all the pomp and finery with my first wedding, and didn't need it the second time around."

Muriel agrees, "Yes, I suppose it was more appropriate; your first husband was an heir, after all." She gives a little tilt of her head, as if to offer Mary her sympathies that she did not have as good of a marriage this time. She then continues. "On the other hand, your sister's marriage certainly set the society pages aflutter. (to Cora) You must be immensely pleased with that match."

Cora is about to say that she is happy with all of her daughters' marriages, but she is interrupted by Barrow announcing that dinner is served.

At dinner, Muriel sits to Robert's right, with Tom on her other side. She seems to be turning toward Robert whenever she speaks, however, and keeps her voice low, almost as if he is the only one deserving of her attention. "Lord Grantham, I heard you were taken ill last year. It is good to see that you appear to have made a full recovery."

Robert knows the gossip that flourished about that horrific event, and has learned to take inquiries in stride. "Robert, please. Yes, I am doing much better, thank you. It has helped that I no longer have to bear all of the stresses of managing the estate."

Muriel assumes that Robert is saying Henry has been helping out, so she is taken aback. "I wouldn't have thought Henry would know how to do it-he only ever seemed interested in cars." The last is said with humor, but also some disdain.

Robert chuckles and clarifies for her, "Oh, it is not Henry. Mary and Tom have been co-agents for a while now, and quite frankly are doing a much better job of it than I ever did." Robert glances smiling at Tom while he is saying this. Muriel has an even more surprised expression as she looks between Tom and Robert, and down the table toward Mary.

Tom supports Roberts statement, "That's right. Mary is quite level-headed and makes good decisions."

Muriel remains amazed. "Well!" She appears to be considering something briefly as she is served something. Finally, she says, again turning to Robert. "She likely does have adequate time, doesn't she?"

Tom and Robert were not party to the ladies' discussion before dinner, so are as yet unaware of Muriel's snobbishness. Tom innocently asks, "How do you mean?"

Muriel responds, "She should have very few social obligations, having no title of her own nor her husband to worry about." Her tone and demeanor suggest she is not purposely trying to act up; she acts as if this is an obvious observation one would have made.

Robert straightens. He and the others at that end of the table are clearly unsettled by Muriel's comment. He looks over toward Mary, but it appears she has been engaged in a conversation at the other end of the table so did not hear. Henry may have heard, but he says nothing. Tom wants to respond, and looks to Robert to assure him he will not cause too much of a scene. He has learned a lot over the years at this table. So he simply says, "She takes good care of the obligations that matter. Her family, the staff here, our tenants..."

Prudence, who is on Robert's other side, graciously changes the topic. She turns to Henry on her left, "Henry, Violet tells me you are no longer racing. That pleases me to no end. I worried about you so."

Robert notices that Henry's eyes reflect his thanks to his aunt. So he did hear Muriel, Robert thinks. Henry gestures toward Mary at the other side of the table when he responds to Prudence, "You were not the only one. You have heard that Tom and I have a car shop in York? It has kept me occupied."

Prudence nods, "Yes, and your writing, too." She smiles with evident affection for her nephew, but teases him, "I suppose it was too much to hope you would give up cars altogether."

Cora is at the other end of the table with Philip to her right. It is an uneven number in the party, with an extra female for the number of males. She has put Mary to her other side and the three converse comfortably. Based on the before-dinner conversation with Muriel, she is thankful for these arrangements now. They are unaware of the discomfort at the other end of the table.

Cora knows a little of Philip's family from Violet and Prudence, who they see more regularly, so she is assured of a relatively safe line of conversation by asking after them. "I understand your daughter and son are at college now. Doing well, I trust?"

Philip replies, "Yes, I believe so. You know that age-only give the parents as much information as they think you need."

Mary notes politely that she is ignorant about this, "George is quite young yet-we haven't gotten to that stage yet."

Philip laughs, "You will! At least we can take comfort in the surroundings and authorities at Wycombe and Eton."

At this last comment, which has an implicit assumption that George will go to Eton, Mary smiles at Cora, and states, "Hmm, now that Philip mentions it, we may have a battle in the house when the time comes: Matthew went to Radley, and shouldn't a son follow in his father's steps?"

Philip says jokingly, "Well, I don't want to be responsible for starting a war in the house! They are both excellent choices; I just thought ..."

Mary, smiling, finishes for him, "Yes, all the other Earls of Grantham have attended Eton. Still, I wish to consider what Matthew would have wanted."

Cora glances down at Robert to see if he heard. Thankfully, he has not. Cora is relieved. To Mary, she says, "Thank goodness we have time to start getting your father used to the idea if you really mean it!"

Violet is sitting in between Philip and Henry, and she has been monitoring the conversations at both ends of the table. "George not go to Eton? I am sure Mary is simply attempting to inject a comedic element to the dinner conversation."

Mary will not be dissuaded at the moment. "No, Granny, I fear not."

Violet scoffs at Mary and turns to Henry for support, "Henry, you also went to Eton; perhaps you can convince her of the right path."

Henry and Mary share a look that means this is only the beginning of this discussion. He is actually more amused than anything, and proud of his wife for being loyal to what Matthew might have chosen. He declines to take a stand, saying, "Something tells me we will not resolve this here and now. And as such, I will wait until the issue has a more immediate need for an answer before I voice my opinion."

Violet scoffs and expresses her disappointment at this, "You sound like a politician…"

After going through, the guests are partaking in coffee or after dinner drinks. While all are gathered in the same room, per usual a separation by gender has naturally occurred. Violet has left for the night after dinner.

Muriel thinks back to the dinner conversation of earlier, and attempts to be complementary to Mary, "Mary, since you are clearly doing well here, you'll have to give some of your management secrets to Philip. It seems he is always complaining whenever I buy a new dress! He cannot expect me to wear last year's fashions."

After the fiasco in getting ready for dinner, and knowing what the months ahead will bring, fashion is the last thing Mary wants to discuss. "I shall not have to worry about that myself for a while. With this pregnancy, it seems I will have to be satisfied with wearing a tent!"

Muriel raises her eyebrows and cocks her head to indicate she has just now become aware of Mary's pregnancy. She titters at the thought, and declares, "Indeed! No fashionable beach outfits for you this summer! Being with child at your age, no one will expect you to be anything other than matronly."

Cora and Mary, and even Prudence are again appalled at the cheek of Muriel. Mary has had enough, finally, so while taking a sip of her drink, she smiles sweetly, saying "Perhaps you could give me the name of your dressmaker?"

Muriel looks as if she is offended, but tries to hide it. She attempts to catch her husband's eye across the room.

The men have been closing out their conversation. Philip tells Henry and Tom, "I do get in to York on occasion, so I will stop in to your shop one time."

Tom is encouraging, "Please do! We are very proud of it."

Henry adds, "One of us should be there, at least. I do go to London every few weeks."

Philip inquires, "For your articles?"

"Yes, lately as a meeting point for car assessments. But also to scout out cars for the shop," Henry answers.

Philip wonders if Henry is also trying to keep some of his bachelor life after all. "Are you staying in touch with your racing gang?"

Henry nods and is forthcoming in his reply, "In fact, my former team manager coordinated one of my test drives. Other than that, it is social, but not the same without Charlie. Tom and I do think it will help to stay engaged with the team for connections for our shop."

Robert agrees, "No doubt." Then he adds with a tease, "But I am not sure you'll find many takers for used race cars out here now that both of my daughters are taken."

Henry smiles at the reference to his own reason for being in Yorkshire when he and Mary reconnected, and glances over at the women to try to catch her eye. He notices that Muriel is looking their way, and subtly gestures to Philip about it while taking a sip of his drink.

Philip gets the hint, and turns attention to his wife, who is clearly signalling her desire to depart. He turns to Robert, "It has been a delightful night. Thank you, but we must be going now."

Robert knows when a party is winding down, "It was a pleasure to have you!"

As the guests are preparing to leave, Prudence implores Henry, "Henry, I do hope you and Mary will come visit your dear aunt every now and then."

Henry accepts the invitation generally, "Thank you, Aunt Prudence. We will be delighted to."

The three guests depart at the same time.

The family gathers back in the red room for a small nightcap. Henry feels the need to thank his in-laws for their hospitality to his relations, and also apologize. "My apologies, Cora and Robert. I had hoped Muriel mellowed a bit."

Per usual, Mary expresses her displeasure openly, "You did warn us, but she is positively ghastly!"

Tom is quick to point out the irony, "Mary, I hate to be the one to say it, but you used to be nearly that snobbish."

Mary cannot argue about her past, but is defensive about her current point of view, "But I grew up!"

Tom agrees, smiling, "And we are all thankful for it."

Cora of course attempts to find some positive in the evening, "Philip seems a reasonable fellow."

Robert agrees, "Yes, his father was a good man."

Henry tries to explain, "As I mentioned to Mary, the family questioned the match. The story I heard was that Muriel's family had come on hard times, and there was a sense from some that she was merely looking for a monied haven for herself. But Philip was quite taken with Muriel's beauty, and that was that."

Mary stifles a yawn. Henry notices, and offers Mary his hand, saying, "It is time to retire, I see. Good night, all."


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Trimester - March 1926**

As a bachelor, Henry had not had anyone other than himself to support, and his racing career had provided for him to enjoy a fairly lavish lifestyle. Since not all drivers get purses at every race, the sponsors paid the team stipends and underwrote their memberships at the Club, where they took many meals. It was expected that the drivers maintain a high standard of living; they were the very visible representation of the character and success of the team. Nonetheless, Henry had always been meticulous about his personal finances, taking care to put some aside since he had no large inheritance to depend upon. How was it that Aunt Prudence had put it? "Adequate, but not overwhelming." Yes, that was a fair description. After retiring from racing at some point, he would have had a pleasant enough lifestyle if he'd stayed single.

Some of his savings and Tom's were used to start the auto business. He and Tom share the same vision about the business' future-they don't want to be seen as simply whiling away their days, keeping themselves occupied while living large off of the Crawleys. They both seem to have a similar work ethic: willing to put in the time and effort to get things done without being elitist about the type of work it might be at any given time. For his part, Henry wants to earn back his savings and more; he does not want to be wholly dependent upon Mary and the estate. It isn't male pride - he would not have even considered marrying Mary if he were that type of chauvinist. He is accustomed to looking after himself, and he genuinely wants to contribute to the support of his growing family.

While Tom is just as committed as Henry to their automobile business, he continues to share agent responsibilities with Mary on the estate. They expect he will take full duties for a short time after the baby is born while Mary recovers, so he needs to stay engaged with day to day decisions. Therefore, several mornings a week, and sometimes all day, Henry is alone at the shop. Some days, business is slow, with few potential customers coming through the door. Henry reads trade journals, works on cars or organizes things in the shop area if needed, jots down ideas for his columns, or updates the ledgers. After his initial discussions with Tom about profitability, he is determined to keep the business healthy and financially sound.

But although he is competent at it, paperwork is not Henry's favorite activity. He is continually trying to come up with ways to generate business. Sometimes he closes early and introduces himself to other businesses in an increasingly expanding circle surrounding the shop. Anything to make the slow days a bit less boring.

* * *

At breakfast one morning in March, Tom and Robert are eating when Mary comes in. Even though she is just about 4 months along, Mary is starting to show around the middle already. This is not very surprising since she was so slender to start. As she helps herself to some food from the sideboard, Tom notes, "I see you are able to take breakfast again-you must be feeling better."

Mary sits down to eat. "At least in that way, yes. The rest of the discomfort will only get worse. Thank heavens Anna has been competent with alterations for me."

Mary is thankful that Anna and her mother had discreetly packed away her maternity clothes from her pregnancy with George. In her depressive state, Mary would have burned them had she even thought about it - what possible future use would they have been without a husband? A few changes here and there to update the clothes for new styles means that she will need only a few more additions to her wardrobe to get her through the next several months.

Robert gets up and takes his paper, "I suppose we'll have to put up with your misery and complaining until the end of the summer, but it will be worth it. Enjoy your day in York." He then departs.

* * *

The same day, Henry is reviewing some paperwork at the desk in the shop, when Tom arrives with Mary, George, and Sybbie.

Henry's whole face lights up when he sees them. "Hello, everyone!"

George runs over and grabs Henry's legs, and Henry picks him up to give him a hug and peck on the cheek. He is delighted with how George has taken to him in such a short time, and pleasantly surprised at how mutual the feeling is. It is not like he has done anything other than spend time with the boy on occasion, in particular when Tom does likewise with Sybbie. He hadn't even realized he was opening his heart to George; moments like these give him a glimpse at the genuine affection he has for him.

Henry addresses Sybbie and George, "Are you going to help us with the cars today?"

Sybbie excitedly answers, "Yes-Daddy said we could!"

Henry beams at her eagerness, "Wonderful!" He puts George down and walks over to give Mary a hello kiss. "How are you feeling, darling?"

Mary is amused at the exchange with the children. She'd had no idea when she married Henry what type of parent he would be. He is far more natural at interacting with children than she is. She suspects Tom's influence has helped. She answers Henry's question, "Quite well today. I was able to have breakfast."

Tom snickers, adding, "And not a little one at that!"

Mary rebukes her brother-in-law, "Oh, hush!" Turning back to Henry, she says, "I am going to my hair appointment-shall I meet you back here or somewhere else for lunch?"

Henry is thankful Mary is not suffering from nausea today; he had been starting to worry about it. He is not familiar with pregnancy, having never lived with a woman going through it. His main concern is her nourishment, not only for the sake of the baby. He thinks about where they might get a hearty but tasty meal later. "We'll meet you at the salon. There is a little place near there that is good."

They kiss again and Mary departs. As she is leaving, a young couple enters the shop. Henry sees and approaches them, extending his hand in greeting to both the man and the woman.

Tom, wanting to give Henry time with the customers, says to the children, "Alright, now-let's go into the back and see what we can do there." He ushers them into the back where the shop area is.

* * *

Later, Henry and George meet Mary at her salon, and walk to a little cafe nearby. It is small and relatively humble, but clean and tidy, and most of the tables are taken already by other patrons. Mary notes that the other customers, based on their attire, appear to be an assortment from all classes. Her first thought is that this is a little unusual. The she recalls it was similar when Henry took her and Tom to the pub, and she realized then how sheltered in some ways she was. She is sure some of that came from being female. She thinks, "I do not want our children, and George in particular, to grow up in isolation. He will have responsibilities with his title, and having a broad exposure will help him understand these a little better."

As they sit at a small table, a middle-aged woman in an apron comes over, "So we get to meet your missus!" Winking at Mary, and nodding toward Henry, the proprietess and waitress continues, "'E says we have the best pies in town, and I thought he was speaking fluff. But if he thinks 'em good 'nough to bring his family here, 'at's somethin'."

Henry and Mary exchange a smile, and Henry says to the woman, "You should know I don't lie, Pearl. How about your lunch special, with something for George here, too." The waitress nods and leaves.

Henry explains to Mary, "Whatever it is, it is usually excellent."

Mary teases her husband, "Are you charming your way through all of the local establishments?"

Henry, smiling a little, admits, "In a way, yes. There is no harm in being friendly."

Mary cocks her head and has an appraising look on her face, "Tom mentioned that you have a way with people at the shop. I didn't realize it extended to half of York."

Henry says, slightly smugly, "Come now, it's only been a few months. But don't worry-all of York will know us in no time!"

* * *

Back at the shop, Tom is in his vest, shirt sleeves rolled up, with a leather apron on, working on a car while Sybbie stands nearby, also in an apron that is dragging on the floor due to its large size. She is holding a wrench for Tom. Mary and Henry walk in, Henry carrying George. Henry puts down George, who immediately runs over to stand near Sybbie and watch Tom.

Mary has an odd look on her face as she surveys the scene. After a moment, she says, "Sybbie, would you like to come to the dressmaker with me?"

Sybbie turns to her and answers, very politely, "No, thank you, Aunt Mary. I am helping Daddy."

Mary pauses, clearly not really liking that answer, but refrains from saying anything more. "Alright then. I will be back in a little while, and then we can all head back to Downton. Bertie and Edith will be arriving around teatime, and we'll want the children to wash first." She gives Henry a kiss and departs.

As she is walking out the front door, she happens to glance at a poster that is hanging on the window that she hadn't noticed before. It shows a picture of a race car and in large letters it says "British Grand Prix Race", and in slightly smaller type "Brooklands, August 7, 1926".

* * *

That evening is to be a large family dinner, since Bertie and Edith are there. They have come for a visit en route to London, where Edith will be checking in on the magazine in person and Bertie will take care of some business related to Brancaster. Violet, Isobel and Dickie will also attend the dinner.

Before dinner, Andy passes around drinks. Violet and Isobel have their usual stations seated together. Tom, Cora, Edith and Mary stand together with their drinks.

Cora beams to Edith, "I cannot wait to hear more about your trip! I am so happy you stopped through here with Marigold. We miss you both!"

Tom adds, "I agree-Sybbie and George miss Marigold sorely."

Edith smiles at them, "That is kind of you to say. I did fear it would be lonely for Marigold at Brancaster without her playmates. Bertie's mother has been such a dear, though. She and Marigold have become quite close."

Mary is genuinely happy about this news, "That is reassuring. But, please, we have been to Brancaster; tell us about Greece."

Edith interprets Mary's remark as impatient and commanding, and at first thinks, "You never change, do you?" But Mary's face shows genuine interest in the trip, and it is clear her mother also wants to hear her travel stories, so she decides to oblige without a cutting retort. "Oh, there is so much to relate! It is quite different from here…"

Robert is in discussion with Bertie, Dickie and Henry in another part of the room. Bertie has been telling his own stories of the honeymoon.

Dickie says, "What a wonderful trip it sounds like you had!"

Bertie nods in agreement, "It was an excellent experience. I am glad we had the opportunity to take it. I certainly have the resources for travel at my disposal now, but then who would take care of the estate? My cousin had me while he toured the world."

Robert believes that Bertie enjoys taking care of Brancaster more than the other responsibilities of his title, and doubts he would ever really take seriously the notion of spending much time away from it like his cousin did. Much like Mary is with Downton, he muses. He thinks on how pleased he is that Edith made this match. He recalls that even before Bertie had become Marquess, he had been happy for Edith. He shakes off his musings to ask, "How are things at Brancaster? I hope nothing went asunder while you were away."

Bertie says, "No, no. Just the normal winter activity. I actually kept in touch regularly with Mother, who is most capable."

Henry chimes in, "I would think so. You got your own talents from somewhere."

Bertie nods in thanks. In spite of having several months with his title, he still does not like to be the center of attention or compliments. He has already seen that from some people, it is only his position that they care about, and not him as a person. That is not true in present company; he knows that Henry's compliment is sincere. And he sees Robert's proud face, happy to have him here as his son-in-law this evening. This flusters him, but he is getting better at redirecting, "I have heard good things about your car business, Henry."

Dickie turns to Henry also,"Yes, Henry, so have I."

While Henry believes Dickie could have heard talk about the shop, he is dubious that word of their business has reached all the way to Brancaster. He gets the hint that Bertie is just changing the topic, so goes along with it, "Well, what a small world it is, then. I suppose good rumors should be welcome. Anything to help grow the business, at least."

Bertie looks a little relieved. "I would think so. Say, Edith would like a car for herself, but I admit I am uncomfortable with her driving here to Downton alone."

Robert knows this feeling well. He often worried about his daughters travelling without companions. He also knows Edith's independence and will. "Hmm, that is a predicament."

Henry has already sold at least one car to a single woman, and has no reservations about females driving. He thinks Edith is one of the more competent in this area than others he has met. He encourages Bertie, "The roads are generally safe enough, but stretches of them are rather remote. It would be important to be sure you get a reliable car, and always keep it in serviced condition. You know we'll be happy to help you look for the right one."

Bertie acknowledges, "I was hoping you would offer…"

Barrow announces that dinner is served.

Edith, Isobel, and Mary walk in to dinner together. Edith asks about Mary's progress, "How are you feeling, Mary? You are looking well."

Mary responds, "Quite well! Although I do not recall growing as quickly with George."

Isobel reminds her, "Each pregnancy is different." Turning to Edith, out of simple curiosity, she asks, "I trust you and Bertie are hoping for children?"

In truth, Edith is a little disappointed that she is not pregnant already since she conceived so quickly with Marigold. "Certainly, but no news yet, I am afraid."

Isobel is only trying to be reassuring and helpful when she says, "With some couples it takes time, as Mary and Matthew found out. Dr. Ryder is very competent should you feel the need."

Edith recalls that Isobel and Dickie are the only ones present who do not know about Marigold. She responds kindly to Isobel, "We'll keep that in mind; thank you for reminding me."

* * *

At dinner, Robert asks Mary, "And how was the visit to York today?"

Mary replies, "Very productive. George and I enjoyed having lunch with Henry. And I was able to get some things done while there."

Henry is glad Mary and the children came, so he adds, "We shall do it regularly, I hope. Thank you for the idea, Cora."

"Of course." Cora had been playing with the children one day when George had asked about the shop, what it was like. She realized that he was interested in knowing what Tom and Henry did during their time away from the Abbey. She mentioned this to the two, and suggested an outing was in order. "The children seemed to enjoy it, too. That is all they talked about this evening until Marigold arrived."

Mary had no hesitation in agreeing to the visit in York. She wanted to encourage his growing relationship with Henry. She had not thought through the children's actual activity at the shop, however. Mary adds, "Indeed they were enamored. Sybbie for one was not afraid of getting her hands soiled."

Tom thinks he hears criticism in Mary's tone, so teases her warningly, "I hope you don't mean anything by that, Mary."

In truth, Mary does have mixed feelings about the children at the shop, but she recognizes she would be the lone voice of dissension. She is diplomatic and chooses her response carefully, "Not at all! Such activities were not available to us girls when we were young. Who knows what we would have done?"

Her father knows very well what Mary would have done, and reminds her, "If I recall, you worried little about getting dirty when helping with the horses."

Tom voices his opinion that is not a surprise to anyone at the table, "I see nothing wrong with a girl learning about engines."

Edith had shared much with Bertie about her relationship with her sister. Bertie didn't understand it, since he did not have siblings and had never been at odds in such a way with anyone. The sisters both seemed to be trying to change that. But Bertie couldn't help but feel a little grudge still for Edith's sake. So he is enjoying Mary being on unsteady ground for a change. He adds to it while seeming to complement Mary by reminding everyone of another oddity, "Of course not. It is akin to having a woman be an agent for an estate." He and Mary exchange smiles.

Dickie characteristically wants to encourage the parents to allow their children to explore the world around them, "I think it is marvelous! As I have told Isobel, I regret not pursuing my interests when I was young. I was always being told not to do this or that."

Ever a voice of reason, Isobel says, "The children are young still. Their interests will change over time."

Henry knows that Mary will always have a little distaste for cars; he has accepted that just as much as she seems to have accepted that his occupation depends on them. So he has no qualms about declaring with levity, "The world is changing around us - everyone will have cars someday. Engines have become part of life. Perhaps Sybbie or Marigold will even fly an airplane someday!"

Robert is amused by Henry's exuberance for his trade, "Now that would be something!"

Edith would love her daughter to be the type to fly an airplane, "How exciting that would be!"

Mary continues to eat her dinner with a polite smile on her face.

* * *

While getting ready for bed, Mary's growing midsection is more obvious in her silk nightgown. After Anna leaves, Henry comes over and embraces her. "I did enjoy having you and the children in York today. Was it very tiring for you?"

Mary answers, honestly, "Not at all; I enjoyed it. I am feeling much better now, and still not so large that I cannot move easily."

Henry brings up the dinner conversation, "You didn't fool anyone, you know, about Sybbie and her helping out at the shop. Why does it bother you, of all people?"

Mary really doesn't have an answer. "I am not sure; perhaps from being drilled myself about how proper young ladies should be raised. It is quite a different world now, though..."

Henry has heard enough about Sybil from Tom and the rest that he feels he has a sense of her. He asks Mary, "What would Sybil have said?"

Mary knows exactly what Henry is doing. She had gone through the same thoughts herself. She sighs and says, "She would have agreed with Tom, I believe, which is why I didn't press it."

Henry rests his hand on her midsection, smiling, "If this one is a girl, I want her to be raised to be as strong and confident as her mother, no matter what her interests."

Mary counters, teasing, "Wouldn't you want those traits regardless of if it is a girl or a boy?"

"Hmm." Henry doesn't answer further because they begin kissing instead.

* * *

 **April 1926**

At tea one day, Cora and Mary are seated together on one of the sofas. Robert is occupied with Sybbie, while Isobel is there as well, reading with George. Henry comes in, and immediately heads over to greet and kiss Mary. Mary says, "Hello, darling! I am glad you made it back early. How was your trip?"

Henry had been at Brooklands for another car review, and stayed over in London for a night. He responds, "Fine. Brooklands is bustling with activity already in preparation for the big race." He walks over to greet Isobel and give George a small peck. George smiles up at Henry before turning his attention back to the book. Isobel looks pleased at the mutual affection.

Robert is curious, "What race?"

Henry walks over to the tea table as he answers, "They are holding a Grand Prix race in August." He realizes that none in the room would know what that means, so he continues, "It is to be more than 100 laps."

Cora is astounded, "Goodness! That seems to be a long distance to be racing!"

Henry nods in agreement as he explains, "That is partially the point. It is one thing to be able to race a few laps, but quite another to have a car and driver be able to withstand a longer distance test. These types of races have been held in France and America, but it is the first time one will be in England." Henry clearly is enjoying educating them about this.

Mary looks at her husband, smiles, and sighs with a note of resignation, "Well thank goodness the baby is not due for a few weeks after it."

Henry looks at Mary wonderingly, "Why?"

As she takes a sip of her tea, Mary laughs a little, and says, "I can see that you want to go to the race, so you might as well plan on it."

Henry smiles and asks, "Is it that obvious?" But he leans over and gives Mary another kiss as a thank you.

Cora and Robert share a knowing look with each other. They have been through ups and downs in their own marriage, and know well how important it is to give as well as take. It is gratifying to see their eldest be so willing to give for her husband's sake, even in this small way.

Tom comes in, says "Hello" to the collected group, gives Sybbie a hug and kiss in greeting, and then helps himself to some tea.

Henry wants to know the status report from his absence, "How are things at the shop?"

Tom smiles, since he would have predicted those would be the first words from Henry. There is one update he expects to be the next question, so he decides to be proactive in his response, "Good. Barcroft will come tomorrow for his car."

Henry smiles widely, praising Tom, "Well done!"

Tom demurs, "Oh, no credit to me; you convinced him of the purchase; I just finished the arrangements."

Isobel has been listening, "It sounds like you make a good team, then." Tom and Henry smile in acknowledgement.

Henry also relates something more from his trip, "Another bit of good news: Carlisle agreed to the change in my byline. It will now be obvious that the writer of these popular pieces is one of the owners of Talbot and Branson Motorcars in York."

Tom grins, "And he is not going to charge us for that little bit of exposure like other advertisers?" He is a little dubious that Carlisle would willingly forgo an opportunity for revenue.

Henry is a little excusing, "I told him that it will add to my credibility as a car expert, but he is smart enough to have seen through that. He is always one to make a deal if it benefits him, so let's just say that my stipend amount may remain stable for a little while no matter how popular the column is." Henry is not worried about his pay from the column; that effort is truly an enjoyable diversion. While the trips to drive the cars to review take time away from the shop, so far he has always been able to arrange to do other shop-related activities while there.

Mary puts her tea down, and cautions, "Do not let Carlisle take advantage of you, darling." Changing her tone to be a little lighter, she continues, "Now, since you are both here…" She gets herself up, and her growing belly is obvious. She is not clumsy, but not as lithe in her movements as she used to be. Henry starts toward her, "Here, let me help…"

Mary is continually amused at Henry's ignorance of pregnancy. Not that she expected otherwise. His previous lifestyle was male-dominated and did not offer many opportunities to spend time with females, let alone any with child. She is a little defensive about her condition, and waves him off, saying adamantly but with no anger in her voice, "I am alright, I am not an invalid."

Isobel sees the exchange and eyes Mary's midsection, which seems rather pronounced for this stage. She recalls that she saw an appointment on the books. "Mary, why don't you bring George with you and I will look after him while you meet with Dr. Clarkson later this week?"

Mary considers the idea. She is very happy that Isobel has been more engaged with George of late, and wants to encourage the continued relationship. Isobel will be able to tell him things about his father that Mary may not know, in particular about what Matthew was like as a child. Further, once the baby comes, it will be good to have others be able to give George attention when Mary is occupied. "Georgie, would you like to walk with me to the village and spend a little time with your Granny Isobel?"

George is very receptive to the idea, "Yes, Mummy."

Isobel gives him a squeeze, "It's settled then." She and George are about to go back to their reading, but Mary has other plans.

"Sybbie and Georgie, will you come here, please?" Mary has picked up a couple of packages that were on a side table. "I have something for you-for your visits to the shop." She smiles as she hands one package each to the children.

Henry and Tom have no idea what Mary is doing or what are in the packages, and are especially intrigued at her mention that this has something to do with the shop. Henry looks to Mary for explanation, "What is this?"

Mary replies only, "You'll see." She has an impish look on her face, mixed with pleasure at watching the children.

George and Sybbie tear into the packages, taking out child-sized coveralls. George's are the traditional shape, a one-piece jumpsuit with buttons down the front. Sybbie's is clearly meant for a girl. It is the same cotton fabric and style on top with the button front as George's, but the bottom is full-skirted rather than pants. Both seem large enough that the children can wear them for a little while without fear of outgrowing them. Sybbie and George hold them up to themselves, clearly pleased; they always look forward to their excursions to help in the shop.

Tom grins from ear to ear, and Henry gives Mary another loving kiss.

* * *

Later that night, Tom and Henry are in the red room alone having whiskey. They are catching up in more detail about the shop's activity the last two days, since Henry will be there tomorrow and Tom will be spending the day with Mary on estate business. Tom mentions that the paperwork for the sale to Barcroft is in the desk, ready to go. Henry nods, thankful that his partner is so competent and organized. "I'll check over the car one last time when I get there, and run it down the street to top off the tank."

Tom agrees. He knows Barcroft will be happy about that little detail, as most of their customers are. They would never deliver a car without it being as clean and shiny as possible, and the fuel tank filled. Even though they are selling used cars, they try to have them feel like new. It is still a large outlay for their customers; most are there since they want or need an automobile but cannot afford a new one. Tom and Henry understand this, and do not want budget constraints to get in the way of people having an enjoyable car experience, or car buying experience.

Henry and Tom have even showed Sybbie and George the proper way to buff a car's exterior, which the children do with exuberance. They haven't mentioned it to anyone else in the family, which is probably for the better. He doesn't want anyone to suggest that the children are child laborers, or that the "help" they are doing in the shop was service work beneath their social status. As Tom thinks of this, he smiles and shakes his head at the differences since he first started working for the estate. "No one would have predicted that the future earl would be helping in a car shop, polishing cars," he chuckles to himself. As he considers Mary's behaviour from earlier in the day, he thinks, also, "Nor that his mother would encourage it!" He takes another sip of his drink.

"By the way, Henry, having been around two pregnant Crawley women, one of them Mary, here is my advice: enjoy days like today when they occur, because tomorrow she may act exactly the opposite. You will do nothing right, and it will be your fault, always! But don't fret-it is all normal."

Henry laughs, "You are a sage!" They each sip their whiskey.

Merely to make small talk about Henry's trip, Tom asks, "Is your former team going to be in the race?" He's known about the race since Henry brought the poster to the shop.

Henry is pensive and shakes his head a little before answering, "They are not sure. Charlie and I would have been the likely drivers; the ones who remain are not as experienced. In fact, Clarke mentioned as much today, asking if I would help in getting them ready for the race."

"Now that is a new development," Tom thinks. He looks at Henry, trying to gauge his partner's thoughts. Aloud, he asks, "In what way?"

Henry sighs a little as he replies, "Oh, assessing and preparing the cars, practicing with the drivers, giving them tips on the course, that sort of thing." He is saying these nonchalantly, as if they are everyday activities.

Tom thinks he knows what Henry is thinking, "Have you told Mary?"

Henry looks up at Tom and is slightly defensive. He doesn't want to give Tom the impression that he is hiding anything from Mary. "No - I haven't decided if I will do it yet. I told Clarke I would think about it."

Tom nods slowly, "But... you haven't said 'No', either." He pauses while he takes another sip. "It can get quite dull at the shop at times."

Henry looks at Tom, chortling to acknowledge that his perception is accurate. "Tom is such an asset to this house," Henry thinks. He knows that Tom's rapport with Mary is unassailable, and likewise with the rest of the family. "I knew we would get along; but I had no idea how fortunate I would be to get such an astute partner."

Aloud, he confesses, "I didn't think that I would miss racing. I haven't, really. Being at the track today, though… But I don't want to upset Mary, especially with the child on the way."

Tom again nods, "Mary would not welcome the idea, I'll agree with you there. But even more, she would not want to hold you back from something you love, even racing."

Henry knows this. "Yes, I realize that."

* * *

The next day, Mary and Tom are out walking around the estate in the morning. Springtime is always busy, with lots of preparation for the summer and early planting of the crops that can handle the still cool weather. The two have been discussing summer plans, too.

Mary says, "That's settled then. I will call Mrs. Turner to ask for her help in making arrangements. We'll have quite a crowd with Edith and Bertie joining us."

Tom agrees, "It sounds like the children will love it. I think I will, too. It will be a good change of scenery."

Mary recalls the ocean fun she and Henry had last year. "It is that. Are you sure you and Henry won't mind closing the shop for a few days?"

Tom shakes his head, "Everyone deserves a holiday. Don't worry; between the two of us, Henry will be convinced."

Mary has something else on her mind, "There's another thing I want to discuss: I am going to tell Henry to ask Clarke to see if he can help somehow with the Grand Prix."

Tom is taken off guard; the way she phrased it suggests that Henry has not yet told her of Clarke's request. "That is for Henry to do," he thinks. To Mary, he plays innocent and says nothing to suggest the conversation of last night, "What do you mean?"

Mary has the breathlessness associated with pregnancy, and walking, while not a strain, exacerbates this normal condition. She takes a deep breath before explaining, "Ohh...You should have seen him when he came in yesterday from London and told Papa and the others about the race. He was bursting with the same level of excitement as when you first opened the shop!"

"So you think he wants to be involved in the race?" Tom asks, even though he already knows the answer.

Mary is unequivocal, "Of course he does. You know I would rather he not race, but perhaps there is somehow he can help. A last hurrah before the baby comes." She laughs a little.

Tom is cautious with his next statement, "That is very generous of you, Mary." He wants to see if she has any reservations.

Mary is surprised, "Is it? I would think wanting my husband to be happy is normal. I am even mentioning it to you first because it may take Henry away from the shop more. Will you mind covering when he is away? I'll be able to handle most of the estate business if need be."

Tom is agreeable. "He goes to London or Brooklands every few weeks anyway now, so it should not be too different. I think we will be able to manage it."

* * *

A few days later, Mary is at Dr. Clarkson's office. She is on the exam table and Dr. Clarkson is listening to her belly with a stethoscope. He gives a couple of "Hmms." and moves the stethoscope to various points and listens carefully at each location. There is a look on his face that causes Mary to ask, "Is something wrong?"

Dr. Clarkson looks up at Mary's face and puts aside the stethoscope. He helps her lay her blouse back in position so that her belly is no longer exposed. He has so much history with the Crawleys, and his calm, professional demeanor is an asset. "Mary, before you get up..."

* * *

At teatime that same day, Tom has gotten himself some tea and is sitting on one of the chairs, starting to leaf through a periodical. Mary and Henry come in together, his arm touching her back lightly. They get themselves some tea and Mary sits on the sofa while Henry stands nearby. Cora and Robert enter, and as they approach the tea service, Cora asks, "Mary, how did your appointment with Dr. Clarkson go?"

Mary, glances briefly up at Henry, but keeps her face and voice neutral, "It appears there is a complication."

Henry has an odd expression on his face but doesn't say anything. He takes a sip of tea to hide behind the action. Meanwhile, Tom puts down his periodical and Cora and Robert turn to look at Mary in worry at her statement. Cora comes to sit down on the sofa next to Mary, while Robert just stands there, holding their two tea cups.

Cora's voice is grave but steady, "What is it, Mary?" Having been through a miscarriage, she knows that it can be emotionally devastating.

Mary takes a deep breath and replies, "Dr. Clarkson is fairly certain he heard something odd as he was listening through his stethoscope." Her composure remains stolid.

Robert takes a step closer, still holding the teacups, and he shows his frustration with Mary's ambiguous answer, "Odd? What in the devil does that mean?"

Cora looks sharply up at Robert, "Robert, please." If something has gone wrong, it can be very difficult to share the news. She reaches out to touch Mary's arm, comfortingly. "What does he think it is? Have you lost the baby?"

Mary allows a little emotion as she exclaims, "Heavens, no! At least, he heard strong heartbeats."

Cora is confused. "Then what…?"

Mary starts smiling just the tiniest bit. "He heard _two_ sets of heartbeats." She takes a sip of her tea, then smiles devilishly, like she just got away with something.

Tom, Cora, and Robert exclaim at the same time, "Two?!" Robert and Tom both let out breaths of relief and shake their heads.

Henry is smiling hugely now, and leans over and rubs Mary's upper back, "Isn't it magnificent news?"

Cora is relieved but chastises Mary for the trick she just pulled. "Oh, for heaven's sake, Mary, you gave us such a fright! Twins, really?"

Mary has gotten over the initial shock herself, and is even more happy that Henry was elated about the news when she just told him in private. Two at once will be a handful. "Yes, Dr. Clarkson believes so. At least it explains why I have been enlarging at such a pace. Apparently, the chances increase with age, and with the height of the parents." As she says this, she gives Henry a look to say she places the blame in him, conveniently ignoring that she is taller than most women.

Tom says, "Well, that is exciting. Looks like we are going to have a full house again soon enough!"

Robert is smiling, shaking his head as he comes over and hands Cora her cup of tea. "By golly, we certainly will!"

* * *

 **May 1926**

Robert is reading the newspaper at breakfast. Henry and Tom are there, and Mary comes in. Her belly is bigger, and she is walking a little funny, but not quite waddling yet. She heads directly to the sideboard and begins to make herself a plate.

Robert shakes his head, "This mining business and the potential strike … I don't know what to think of it."

Tom has heard a lot of discussion in York about the potential for the strike in solidarity for mine worker pay and hours. He is sympathetic to the tough working conditions in the mines, "Workers should get paid a fair wage for a their hard labor."

Robert looks at Tom, and evinces that he regrets bringing up the topic, and does not want to get embroiled in another one of those debates.

As she takes her seat, Mary asks Henry, "Darling, do you think it will be safe going to London tomorrow? If the strike occurs, it could lead to violence..."

Henry is very aware of the discord brewing, but is not concerned that it will impact their day-to-day activities. "I doubt anything would reach out to Brooklands, but I'll be careful."

* * *

In the kitchen, Daisy is looking at a newspaper between her chores. "D'ya think we should go on strike, too? To show our support for the mine workers, I mean?"

Mrs. Patmore responds, "The only thing you need to be striking are those peas for the mash! Come on!"

* * *

Tom comes into the drawing room for pre-dinner drinks, and walks over to Mary, who is with Robert and Cora.

Tom looks at Mary sympathetically, and announces to the group, "Henry just called. It looks like no trains are running due to the strike. He is going to stay at his flat another night."

Mary's worry is evident in her face and voice, "I knew he shouldn't have gone the other day."

Her father tries to downplay the news, "I'm sure he'll be alright. There are no reports of riots or violence." He and the others know that this may not be enough to console Mary, but it would not be wise for her to get too upset, for the babies' sake.

Tom adds to this, "That's right, Mary. Henry said he's going to use the time to write his next articles for Carlisle. He won't need to be out and about in the streets for that."

Robert turns to Tom and warns, "His column may not get published-printers are on strike as well."

Cora is astounded, "Has England come to a standstill?"

* * *

A few days later, Mary is reading to George in the library, with him snuggled up next to her. After a little while, he encircles her belly with one arm and puts his ear to it. George has never done this before, and Mary is not quite sure how to react, so she stays still and says nothing. He lifts his head, looks up at his mother, and asks, "There are two babies in there?"

Mary gently says, "Yes. They are still growing."

George smiles, "One of the pigs had four piglets the other day."

Mary stifles her laughter; she is not accustomed to being compared to livestock. She knows that George loves being outside and visiting all of the animal enclosures. She did not know until just then that he was paying such close attention. Gently, she says, "Yes, I am aware of that. With people, it is usually only one at a time."

George questions his mum, "Like Jack?"

Mary nods, "Yes, like when Anna had Jack."

George puts his ear back to her stomach. Suddenly Mary is overwhelmed with emotion at his curiosity and tenderness. She does not exhibit her affection for her son as openly as Edith does with Marigold, but Mary feels it deeply. She wonders to herself how she will manage to divide her love between three children. She caresses George's head, almost tearing up at how she wishes Matthew could have seen him grow. Mary will never get over her sadness about this. These thoughts in turn make her worry about Henry, with him being caught up in London due to the strike. She cannot control a sharp intake of breath at this thought compounded by the movement of one or both of the babies.

George raises his head and looks at her, "Are you alright, Mummy?" Mary doesn't want to upset George, so she shakes off her momentary sadness and worry and smiles again at him. "Yes, I am fine. They moved a little, and sometimes I can feel it more than other times." She decides to continue the talk, "When there are two, we call them 'twins'. It is even more rare for there to be three, but when that happens, it is called 'triplets'."

George inquires, "And what do they call four, like the pig?"

Mary is patient as she explains, "Oh, that is a long word: 'quadruplets'."

They turn their attention back to the book.

* * *

An unfamiliar automobile pulls into the Abbey drive. After it stops and parks by the garage, Tom and Henry get out of the car and go into the house together.

Mary is coming out of the library holding George's hand and sees them. George runs over to Henry and jumps into his arms. Mary smiles in relief. Still carrying George, Henry comes over and embraces her with one arm, and kisses her.

Mary is beaming, "Well, this is a very pleasant surprise! I thought you'd be stuck in London for days still!" Since their marriage, she and Henry have had many individual nights apart, but this was the first time the separation spanned multiple nights. It had been made worse by not knowing when the trains would be running on a regular schedule again.

Henry keeps his arm around his wife as he explains, "We devised an alternate solution. It so happens we were not the only ones frustrated with not being able to get around. Tom sold two cars in our shop the last three days! In addition to the ones I went to look at in the first place, I was able to buy another in London and drive it back. It just needs a little work and it will be able to be resold."

George looks between Tom and Henry and asks, "Can Sybbie and I help get it ready?" The children have kept up their regular visits to the shop, and now know a thing or two about how they get the cars running well and looking their best.

Tom nods as he answers, "Yes, George, you and Sybbie can help." To Mary, he says, "I admit it makes me a little uneasy to be profiting due to the strike…"

Mary cares little for such sentiment, "I, for one, am glad of it!" She is thankful that Henry is home and safe. Thinking of the other reason Henry had been gone, she asks, "How are things at the track? Have they been affected by the strike?"

Henry shakes his head, "Not really, no. The preparations are progressing nicely, I believe. At least Clarke does not appear overly nervous."

Mary is dubious, "I've met the man...there are still more than two months left-he'll be nervous about something or another soon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Trimester - June 1926**

Henry, Mary, and George enter together into a nicer restaurant in York. Mary is getting larger; at seven months with twins she looks like she could be closer to eight months along. As the host holds the chairs, Henry holds Mary's hand while she sits, and helps George onto his chair.

Muriel Shackleton is also at the restaurant, having lunch with a longtime friend, Kate. Muriel is facing the direction of the entrance, so notes the family's arrival. She recalls that her friend also knows Mary, and as a York banker, Kate's husband likely knows Henry. She mentions their presence to her companion, "Hmm, there are the Talbots just arrived."

Kate glances over and sees them as they are being seated. "So it is-we'll have to say Hello before we leave," she says pleasantly and goes back to her meal.

Muriel glances over again, trying not to stare, but observes, critically, "Mary seems quite progressed to be out and about, wouldn't you say?"

Without even looking up at Mary, Kate replies, "Oh, not really, I believe they are not due until the end of the summer."

Muriel is curious about the choice of wording, "They?"

Her friend looks up from her lunch, smiling in surprise. "Twins-didn't you know? You would think the whole world would know by now. My husband says Henry is apparently a very proud father-to-be."

Muriel does not respond as one would expect, "How utterly unrefined of him. He always was a little boorish."

Kate continues to be surprised at Muriel's reactions, "Whatever do you mean?"

Muriel is characteristically snobbish. "What else would you expect from a racing driver, now a car shop owner?" To Muriel, these two occupations alone would discredit anyone in her eyes. "Such mess and noise and smell," she continues, "How can anyone stand it?"

Kate knows Muriel and her high nosed attitude; she has been that way since before she married, and it has only gotten worse over the years. Many of the aristocracy have begun to see things differently, but obviously Muriel is not in that camp. Kate is not going to try to change Muriel; it would be words wasted. However, she is going to let Muriel know the local hubbub, "By all accounts, he and Mr. Branson are welcome additions to the York business community. They are well-liked here already."

Muriel is not one to be persuaded by anything other than social status, "I suppose it doesn't hurt to marry above your station. Both of them did well by catching daughters of an earl with a large estate."

Kate is tired of the negative comments, and hopes to end them by reminding her, "Muriel, don't forget that you married above your level. If I recall, your family was nearly destitute when you met Philip."

Muriel is defensive, "That was different. My family is of good blood."

Her friend points out the obvious, "So is Henry's, but you know that matters little anymore. Enough of this, anyway: you are likely the only one in town who would think ill of them. You are just jealous that _they_ married for love."

* * *

At bedtime one night, Mary makes a small noise, almost a grunt, as she eases herself into bed. Henry has started to get used to such new noises from his normally more graceful bride so does not show any concern. He climbs in with her and encircles her with his arms. He leans to kiss her, but suddenly jumps back, exclaiming, "Here now!"

Mary is still propped up on her elbows, and starts laughing at his action, "That is one of your children! Have you really not felt them before tonight?"

Henry feels guilty at her question, and cautiously puts his hand back toward her midsection. "Sorry-this is new for me."

"I hope you are not too bothered by it." Mary disappointingly notes that he had not appeared thrilled to feel the movement.

Henry has never been a good liar. Like his wife, he can keep his cool in the toughest of situations. But Mary can see right through him, and he through her. "I admit it is a little unsettling, but mainly because I cannot imagine having to go through it myself." He does not want Mary to think he is repulsed in any way. On the contrary, he is amazed that she would go through this to have his children. He purposefully settles his open palm on Mary's midsection, trying to get the sensation of movement again.

Mary laughs, "Humans would be extinct if men had bear children." She lowers herself a little clumsily to a fully lying down position, turned slightly to the side to face Henry.

Henry is still intently looking at her belly and his hand on it."Likely." He leans over to give her the kiss that was interrupted before. "Are you sure you still want to go to the shore? If you are not up for it, we can cancel. The Turners will understand."

Mary will hear nothing of any change in plans. "Quite the opposite! I am looking forward to it. We will not be traveling at all for a while after the babies come. Besides, I am still feeling well, and it will be good to have the family together again."

Henry teases her, "A year ago, I would not have expected that you would look forward to spending time with Edith. I guess it must be true what they say, 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'…" He moves his hand to another part of her stomach, still expecting to feel movement.

"Oh, hush. George and Sybbie will enjoy spending time with Marigold," Mary rationalizes.

Henry decides that Mary will not admit to missing Edith no matter how he prods. He smiles and moves his hand again, saying in an almost patronizing way, "I see."

Having his hand roving all over Mary has unexpectedly aroused him. He stretches back to turn off his light, then returns his attention to his wife. He shifts his body so he is pressed against her and their legs intertwine.

Mary is amused at how obvious he is, "I am sorry I will not be able to thrill you in racy beach attire this year."

As Henry continues to caress her, and not just her midsection anymore, his voice is lower, with a certain intensity to it, "You thrill me no matter what you are wearing. Let me show you..."

* * *

A few days later, Mary and Cora are at tea at the Dower house with Violet and Isobel. George and Sybbie are on the floor nearby, sketching with small tablet chalkboards and chalk.

Violet is from a different generation, and is a little bothered as she looks to Mary's round belly, "As much as I enjoy the visit, do you think it is wise to keep walking into the village, Mary, in your condition?"

Mary has always been active and strong physically, horseback riding and walking about the estate since she was a little girl. She is exasperated with her grandmother's question, and shows it in her response, "Granny, please, I do not need to be treated like this china cup."

Isobel echoes the sentiment, "I agree with Mary here, Violet. Staying active is good in pregnancy for both the mother and the child." Looking at Mary and smiling, she adds, "Children, in this case."

They are interrupted by George coming over to show Isobel his sketch. She puts her arm around his waist as she looks at his tablet, saying, "Oh, that's marvelous!" Her relationship with George has blossomed over the last year, and she is glad she decided to make the effort. And effort it is: she misses Matthew so much that at times it takes some strength not to burst into tears when looking at George.

Isobel thinks about something she wants to ask the boy, "George, are you looking forward to having your own room?"

It has been decided that with two babies coming, and Jack already in the nursery when Anna was on duty, Sybbie and George will move to rooms of their own. The children are old enough, and there are certainly rooms aplenty. Sybbie will be moving into the room that used to be her mother's. There was some discussion about where to put George-to Edith's former room (whenever they visit, Bertie and Edith are given a much larger room, as befits a married couple, and more grandly furnished, as befits their titles) so he could still be close to Sybbie, or to a room on the bachelor wing, so that he will not have to move again when he is older. For a number of reasons, the latter won out.

The decision about the move has been met with dissimilar responses from the children, as evidenced by George's unenthusiastic reply to Isobel, "A little. I will be by myself."

"Yes, in your room, but near your Uncle Tom," Cora reassures George.

Sybbie has heard the conversation and looks up from what she is doing. She interjects, "I am going to have my own room, too! Just like my mother and Aunt Edith used to have."

George goes back to working on the floor next to Sybbie.

Upon hearing these comments, Violet reminisces, "It appears one is eager, and the other not so. I recall a similar dynamic with Robert and Rosamund."

Mary understands that George is a little nervous about the move, but will not back away from the decision, "They will adjust. Preparations will take place while we are away, and they will be in their new rooms upon our return." She is not trying to be hard-hearted; it is simply that she thinks that George would not like such a change no matter when it happens, so this timing works as well as any, and possibly better.

Cora adds, "We believe it will be easier this way than after the twins come. We do not want him to think they are displacing him."

Isobel is a little sympathetic to George, but understands that the timing before the babies arrive does seem to make sense. She comments, "That is sensible. Tell me about the upcoming trip."

* * *

 **Early July 1926**

The family is at the train station one morning, about to begin their journey to Brighton for their beach holiday. Like the trip to Brancaster, Barrow and Baxter are accompanying the family; Carson will be back to his old role at the Abbey in their absence. Barrow and Baxter oversee the luggage being loaded, then get on the train in a different car than the family.

Cora and Robert board the train. Bertie and Edith are already aboard with Marigold. Tom is saying goodbye to Sybbie, while Nanny and George wait nearby. Mary is also on the platform.

After giving her a hug and kiss, Tom says to his daughter, "You behave now, darlin'. I'll be there in a few days." With that, Nanny takes Sybbie's hand on one side, and George on the other, and boards the train.

Mary says to Tom,"Thank you for staying here for a couple of days more."

Tom responds, "It is alright. I'll be there soon enough and get my holiday. It is only fair-Henry will be coming back early to cover the other end. With his stops in London he is getting the shorter break."

Mary has no sympathy for Henry's schedule, but has no resentment in her voice as she says, "That is his own doing. You've seen his excitement about the race preparations. It would be worse trying to keep him from that." As much as Mary still worries when she knows Henry will be practicing with the drivers, she is glad he is happy.

Tom has had many discussions with Henry about parts and engine works over the last several weeks as the team tries different things for optimal performance. He feels like he is part of the team himself. In fact, he plans on being so at the race, so that he can share in the culmination of the efforts to which he has contributed. He knows Mary is right-Henry has been loving it; Tom has been enjoying it himself immensely. It has given them both ideas for cars they hope to manufacture themselves some day. But that is still a couple of years away at least.

To Mary, Tom says, "You've got that right. You'd better board now. Good bye!"

"Good bye!" Mary gets on the train, assisted by the porter.

* * *

On the train, Robert and Cora are sitting together, as are Bertie and Edith. George has a seat next to Mary, and Sybbie and Marigold are sitting together with Nanny. After Mary finishes reading a book to George, he goes over and sits with Nanny and the girls.

Edith moves to sit next to Mary. "Thank you for arranging this holiday, Mary. Marigold always enjoys time with her cousins."

Mary notes that Edith is using the familial term, and does not seem to have the same nervousness when talking about the girl as before. Mary understands so much more about Edith's emotions and actions over the last few years now that the truth is out. Mary feels a little embarrassed about not having paid attention enough to have guessed before she did. Being pregnant again makes Mary think about how difficult it must have been for Edith; she cannot imagine going through this in secret, without the support of a loving husband and family. They'd both had to begin motherhood as widows, effectively, if not legally for Edith. Mary did not wish that upon anyone. That Edith never confided in her speaks volumes of their relationship. Mary does feel some regret now, but also knows she cannot change the past. She wonders to herself, "Can Henry and I do anything to prevent that type of animosity among our children?"

To Edith, she says, "I am glad you and Bertie agreed to join us. Henry and I enjoyed it so much last year, even for just our short trip. Mrs. Turner is the one to thank, really. She arranged for all of our suites, and the rooms for Barrow and Baxter."

Based on Mary's comments, Edith is looking forward to meeting the Turners. "That was helpful of her!"

Mary nods, continuing, "Mrs. Turner is a gracious hostess; you will like her, and she will no doubt ensure all our needs are met. She was surprised that you and Bertie are bringing no staff with you. Mrs. Turner is cognizant of rank and is a stickler for things being done properly."

Edith sighs a little, seeing that Mary is not being critical, and is thankful that Mary just provided that little warning that she can pass on to Bertie. Bertie can get very annoyed at people paying extra attention to them because of their titles. It is to be expected, of course, especially in certain situations. But Edith is much more accustomed to it on a day to day basis than Bertie is. Together with Bertie's mother, they are still making changes to the staff at Brancaster, much like the changes that were happening at Downton. At the moment, Bertie and she live much more simply than would be expected of the title. Bertie does not have a personal valet, and Edith has not taken a personal lady's maid. And after talking it over with Mary and Tom, they decided that only one nanny would be needed for the holiday, the one that all three children know from Downton.

Edith asks, "And Henry will be meeting us for our connection in London?"

"Yes. I am glad we have a small break in between trains-I want to get up and walk a bit. My ankles make me look like I have like elephant feet." As she says this, Mary extends one foot and then the other, turning her ankles around to stretch each in turn.

Edith begins to laugh. Mary looks beautiful as always, just pregnant, but Edith cannot help but observe, "You are quite large…"

Mary looks sideways at Edith, annoyed a little, but smiling, "You should be more sympathetic, since you know what this is like. Just wait until your turn...again."

Edith has a hint of expectation in her voice as she says, "I am hoping it will not be that long, truthfully."

Mary does hope for Edith and Bertie to have children, but cannot help but tease her sister, "Then I look forward to laughing at your portliness when it comes."

Edith accepts Mary's remarks like she has learned to, "Laugh all you like. We both know the end result is worth it."

Mary just smiles.

* * *

At the beach, Henry and Bertie are in their beachwear, playing with the children in the water while Edith, in her fairly conservative but still fashionable bathing suit, hovers near the water's edge. Nanny is there, too, keeping an eye on the children. Cora and Mary wear sundresses and sit on lounge chairs under umbrellas, while Robert is in a lightweight linen suit without a jacket, also on a beach chair under an umbrella. They sip on tall glasses of iced lemonade. Barrow and Baxter are in lightweight beach outfits as well, sitting nearby, waiting to be of help. It is a beautiful summer day, with a light breeze every now and then providing some relief from the warmth of the sun.

Robert contentedly observes, "It has been some time since we've been to the shore; now that we are here I regret not making the effort in a while. I can see why the staff enjoyed it so."

Cora laughs at her husband, "Dear, we had good reasons to let our trips lapse. You realize that the staff's trip was almost two years ago, Robert."

Her husband looks momentarily confused, then remarks, "I suppose it was. Golly, time has slipped by."

Mary decides to enter the conversation by reminding her father, "A lot has happened in that span."  
Cora laughs again, "So true! Just with you and your sister: the two courtships and marriages, two more grandchildren nearly here…" She looks over at Mary, smiling.

Mary corrects her mother, "Nearly? I still have almost two months to go."

Cora cautions her daughter, "Recall George came early."

Mary shifts her position and adjusts her dress a little, cocking her head to respond to her mother, "I remember." Then she lays her head back and closes her eyes.

Robert decides this is as good a time as any for a stroll. He sits on the edge of his chair, rolls up his pants legs, and asks Cora, "Well, my dear, can I convince you to walk with me?" He stands up and offers his wife his hand.

Cora smiles up at her husband, delighted at the prospect of walking hand in hand with him along the beach. "Why, yes, darling." She takes Robert's hand and gets up, taking the umbrella out of it's holder so she can carry it with her. They start walking down to the water's edge and along the beach together.

A few minutes later, Henry sees Mary sitting alone, and comes up to her and offers his hand to her, "Come on." He is still dripping wet from playing with George in the waves.

Mary is amused at Henry's attention, but smiling, responds, "Thank you, but I fear I cannot join in the play." Not only is she not in proper clothing to go in the water (Heavens, what a thought!), she also is in no shape to attempt to squat or kneel to play in the sand. The absurdity of it nearly makes her burst out laughing.

Henry remembers their fun last year, and is kindly insistent that Mary enjoy the ocean, "That's alright, come anyway." He is still holding his hand out to her.

George has come up on the beach, looking expectantly not only at his mother, but also toward Barrow and Baxter.

Henry notices the direction of George's gaze, "Barrow, Baxter, please join us!"

Barrow does not have to be asked twice; he rolls up his pant legs and heads to the water, reaching out for George's hand on the way. George squeals in delight and runs to him. As they get in the water shin deep, Barrow has both of George's hands in his, and swings the boy around by the arms, dipping him into the water with each swing. George loves it, laughing continually. Baxter slowly leaves her post to walk toward the water's edge and smiles as she sees Barrow enjoying the moment.

Mary takes Henry's hand and gets up a little clumsily and waddles down to the water's edge with him.

Edith is now kneeling near Marigold, who is sitting on the wet sand playing with it: scooping it in her fingers and letting it drip through. Bertie is playing with Sybbie, but then they come to where Marigold and Edith are, and Bertie suggests building a sand castle. Sybbie energetically agrees, jumping down onto the sand and scooping some into a pile with her hands. Marigold sees this, gets into a kneeling position herself, and begins to mimic her older cousin.

Henry returns to the water to play with George and Barrow. Barrow bends his legs a little so that George is standing on his thighs while Barrow supports his waist. Then Barrow gently pushes George off through the water to swim to Henry. It is more like a dog paddle, really. Henry shows George how to put his arms together first like a diver, then repeats the push off. Back and forth George goes, learning a little bit more on each turn. Barrow tells George to kick with his legs straighter. Henry then shows him how to move his arms to swim in the freestyle manner. And so on. George will be tired tonight.

Meanwhile, Baxter approaches Mary, and says, "If there is anything you need, Lady Mary, please let me know."

Mary turns to glimpse briefly at Baxter, saying, "Thank you, I am alright for now. I may need some help sitting again when the time comes."

Baxter, "Of course, m'Lady." She pauses for a little, clearly hesitating, but then decides to say something. "Lady Mary, I do not mean to be impertinent, but I want to thank you for what you have done for Thomas, Mr. Barrow, I mean."

Mary is a little surprised, "I am sure no thank you's are necessary."

Baxter knows better. She has heard of or witnessed many an incident after which Thomas could have been excused; but yet now he is butler. She is careful not to be argumentative, "As you say, m'Lady. But I for one am grateful to see him happy with his family." Baxter's use of the possessive as naturally as if she meant his biological family is not lost on Mary, but she says nothing.

Mary smiles watching the children frolic with the others, and sighs in pleasure as the cool water laps at her ankles.

* * *

A few days later, Cora, Edith, and Mary arrive to have luncheon with Elizabeth Turner at her home. It is not as large as the Abbey, but well furnished, and with a beautiful salon and an adjoining veranda that overlooks a beautifully manicured lawn ending at the ocean. The luncheon is set up in the salon with the large double doors to the veranda kept open. A cross breeze cools the main floor.

As they are led to the table and sit, Cora says, "Elizabeth, thank you for having us today, and also for all of your assistance. It has been such a wonderful holiday so far."

Edith echoes her mother's gratitude, "Yes, very relaxing in spite of all the activity. I don't think the children have ever slept so well!"

Mrs. Turner beams with pleasure, "Oh, it has been my delight! I was absolutely thrilled when Mary called in the spring. If it had been later, it may have been more difficult to find accommodations. We would have gotten you a house, but really, the location of the Grand is much preferable on the water itself."

Mary agrees with Mrs. Turner by saying, "Not to mention the restaurant and services at hand."

Not just to be polite, Cora adds, "Yes, it has been superb!"

Mrs. Turner again shows the gracious hostess she is, "Wonderful to hear! Mr. Turner will be pleased, if I can catch him for a few moments. He has been so busy with that race! Well, I don't need to tell you that, Mary. He says Henry has been indispensable!"

From some of Henry's comments, Mary knows that Turner genuinely appreciates his help. She wants to make sure Mrs. Turner realizes that Henry does not view it as a chore, "Henry has enjoyed every minute of it, I assure you."

Mrs. Turner replies, "I am so glad. We were so worried about him after poor Charlie's accident. Thank heavens he had the happiness of love and marriage to keep him from sinking too far into depression." She smiles at Mary when she says this. "When my husband told me about Clarke's idea for the newspaper column, I wondered if it was the right thing. But Carlisle liked the idea, and if Henry enjoys being back at the track, it has turned out well after all."

Mary stays gracious, but cannot help a little sarcastic edge in her voice, "Quite so. Carlisle certainly has a knack for finding mutually beneficial arrangements." She smiles and takes a sip of lemonade.

Cora and Edith know Mary well enough to have caught her tone, and look at her, wondering about the full meaning of her words.

Edith changes the topic, "We have been impressed with the performances and other activities at the Pier…"

* * *

Before dinner that evening, the adults begin to gather in the terrace bar, and Henry excuses himself to order drinks. Tom had joined the family a day earlier, and is sitting beside Mary. He turns to her and smiling, says, "This was a good idea, this holiday. I am glad you were still able to do it."

Mary is in a foul mood, and snips at Tom, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Tom is surprised at her response, and asks, carefully, "Are you going to tell me what is bothering you tonight? Up until now you seemed relaxed, and enjoying yourself."

Mary sighs. She confesses, "If you must know, it turns out it was Clarke's idea for Henry to do the newspaper column."

Tom is relieved that it was not anything he did wrong, nor the rest of the family. He is not sure if it is Henry's doing, since he still does not understand why Mary is upset. He inquires, "What is wrong with that?"

Mary shows her irritation, "Don't you see? They must have suspected Henry was thinking about leaving racing. It was all a scheme to keep him in the fray."

Now Tom sees what is bothering her. He thinks he needs to remind her of the decisions of a few months ago. "Mary, you shouldn't let this upset you. Remember, he likes the writing, and you encouraged him to work on the race. He is happy, and safe."

Mary shakes her head in resignation, "I realize that. I just don't like the idea that he was manipulated."

Tom snickers at the irony, "The queen of it cares when scheming turns around and hits closer to home, eh?" Mary looks over at Tom, intending to counter him, but catches herself when she sees the smirk on his face. Tom continues, "Well, the original idea may have been disingenuous, but Henry has never complained." Tom suddenly nods, looking over her shoulder, "And here he is now…"

Mary knows that Henry has been enjoying both the column and the race work, and how it came about should not matter. But more importantly to her at the moment, Mary does not want to spoil the last night with Henry on holiday. So she puts a smile on her face as he approaches. Henry rejoins the party, followed by Cora and Robert, and Edith and Bertie, then a waiter carrying a loaded tray of drinks.

As the others sit, Henry takes a seat next to Mary, reaching for her hand and giving it a little peck. He turns to the rest of the group, saying, "I trust you all will keep an eye on Mary for me after I head to London tomorrow."

Cora smiles and gives the only answer possible when it comes to Mary, "We will try, Henry. But you know as well as we that Mary has her own mind."

Bertie laughs at the thought that Mary needs to be monitored, but adds "Henry, I have to agree with Cora - but I suppose if you cannot trust her family, who can you trust?"

Mary declares in mock indignation, "Am I a child needing supervision? The fresh air is good for me; I am not confined to bed."

Robert shakes his head, chuckling, "As if we could keep you there anyway…"

* * *

 **Late July 1926**

Henry is in the car shop, on the telephone. He is relaying information about his latest column to Carlisle. "I've put the article in the post today."

Carlisle's pleasure at this bit of information is evident in his voice, "Excellent. Just what I was hoping to hear. Did you get to speak to all of the drivers or teams?"

Even though Henry is helping out one team, Carlisle had asked him to write up profiles of all of the teams and drivers. Without saying as much to Henry, Carlisle knows that there will be wagering going on about the race's outcomes. As a newspaperman, he wants to provide information about the race just like would be printed about a horse race. Henry knows that the racing community is rather tight, and new techniques or designs do not take long to spread once they are out in the open. So as to gain the trust that Henry was not just spying for his team's advantage, Carlisle made it known that Henry was writing the article. Then Henry met with the other teams in the clubhouse rather than in the garages. The photographer took the team photographs with the cars separately. This arrangement worked well enough, but such discretion may not have been necessary. All the teams openly provided nuggets of information that might make their own car and driver appear to be a favorite, and Henry made sure he highlighted these tidbits in his writing.

In spite of being on the telephone with Carlisle, out of habit, Henry nods his head, saying, "I believe so. I included several who are unsure still of their intent. If any scratch before the race, I will let you or the editors know."

It surprises Carlisle that some teams have not decided if they will race yet. "You don't say! The race is less than two weeks away."

Henry is not at all surprised. He tries to explain to Carlisle, "Getting a car with a driver ready for this type of race is not as easy as one would expect. There are lots of mechanical issues that come up. Even Turner's team is uncertain for the same types of reasons." Partway through this, Tom comes walking into the room from the shop area. He is carrying his jacket, and starts to put it on while listening to the remainder of Henry's side of the call.

Carlisle wonders why Turner's team might not be ready, since he has been to the track and watched Henry practice with the other drivers. None of the cars seemed to have any problems, at least to an outside observer like himself. Then he realizes that Henry said car 'and driver' being ready. With his usual directness, Carlisle asks "Couldn't you do it for them?"

Henry shakes his head, amused but also a little frustrated with Carlisle, "Richard, you know I don't race anymore. Even if I did, there are still engine issues to work through."

Carlisle knows when he will get no further, so does not pursue more. "Hmm, well the excitement is building here in town. I hope it will be a good race anyway."

Henry tries to stay upbeat, "It should be."

Carlisle ends the call by saying, "We'll look for your post. I'll see you at the race."

Henry hangs up the phone, seeming a little frustrated. He rubs his head and neck with his hands.

Tom sees this reaction, and inquires, "What was that about?"

Henry looks up at Tom and sits back heavily on his chair. "Effectively, Carlisle thinks I should race for the team."

This does not shock Tom, especially in light of Mary's revelation about the newspaper column. This is the first time it seems to have bothered Henry, though. Tom asks, "Have they asked you to?"

Henry shakes his head. "No, Clarke and Turner knew when I started helping with preparations not to expect that. Although he hasn't said anything, I can tell Clarke is worried. On the practice runs, the drivers are not paying enough attention to the cars. We've had a number of repairs that could have been avoided."

Tom tries to be reassuring about Henry's involvement. "Well, you've tried your best to advise the team."

Henry nods, "There are just experience things that cannot really be taught to young drivers by words; you have to go through them yourself or you never believe they will happen to you."

Tom starts laughing at this, "Oh, you mean to say that most drivers are as bull-headed as you?"

Henry looks up at Tom, a little surprised, then starts laughing in acknowledgement. He gets up and puts on his jacket. "Come on, let's go. I am not so bull-headed as to not recognize when a pint is in order."


	4. Chapter 4

**Third trimester continued - August 1926**

5 August 1926

The Pelhams are at Downton again. Bertie will be attending the race with the other men while Edith stays at the Abbey with Cora, Mary and the children. Bertie and Henry are the first to come down for drinks before dinner. Mary and Edith come into the parlour and join them, with Tom following shortly after. Mary says to Henry and Bertie, "The children are abed. George says good night." She is holding her back with one hand to support it against the weight from her front.

Henry looks concerned at her stance, "Do you want to sit?"

Mary knows better than to sit down only to have to get up again in a few minutes. "Not until we are at table," she says with a smile. She has gotten to the point near the end in the pregnancy where she has mixed feelings-she is ready for it to be over, but doesn't want the babies to come too early to jeopardize their health. Because of her large, obvious size, her condition is often the unavoidable topic of conversation.

Edith is sympathetic, "You are doing remarkably well..."

Mary smiles at Edith's comment about doing well, "Other than being enormous, having heartburn, and being breathless constantly, I feel stupendous. Thankfully only a few more weeks to go."

Bertie is only trying to support that she is almost done when he turns to Henry and asks, "Isn't that what they call the home stretch in racing?"

Henry corrects him, "More horse racing than cars."

Mary holds up her hand and says, forcefully, "It is entirely inappropriate to even mention horses, or stretches, near a woman in my state."

Bertie and Henry look defensively at each other since that is not what they intended, but all laugh anyway, including a small smirk from Mary.

Robert and Cora have arrived by now.

Now that her parents are in the room, Edith, still chuckling a little, says, "Bertie, I hope you are paying attention to how an expectant father should behave."

All catch on quickly, but Cora is the first to ask, hopefully, "Edith, are you…?"

Edith, smiling and nodding, "Yes, I am!"

Cora gives her middle daughter a peck on the cheek, saying, "Congratulations, dear. Are you feeling well?"

Edith answers, "Yes, so far. We believe the baby will come in March."

Henry smiles broadly as he pats Bertie on the back, saying, "Well done!" Bertie looks a little embarrassed, but happy and proud, too. Tom and Robert also shake his hands and say congratulations.

Barrow calls them to dinner.

* * *

At dinner, Robert asks to nobody in particular, "So do you ladies have full days planned while we are away?"

Mary scoffs at her father's question, "Surely you are not serious? I, for one, can empathize with Granny these days: I consider the day a success when I have conquered the stairs."

Cora ignores Mary's drama, and responds to her husband, "Isobel and Violet are coming for luncheon tomorrow. That will be enough excitement." To Henry, more out of politeness than any true regret, she says, "I hope you do not mind that we will not be joining you at the race."

Henry chortles, "On the contrary! I am nervous about being gone myself so close to term. I admit when we made plans initially, I had no idea what 'about eight months along' would mean."

Mary appreciates Henry's concern, but tries to reassure her husband, "I did. You'll be gone only two days. And it is not like you are going more than a few hours away."

Tom wants to make sure Mary knows he will be on duty for her, "Don't you worry: if something happens, we will get Henry back straight-away!"

Bertie agrees, "Right!" He was the one who worked out the travel arrangements for maximum flexibility. They are driving rather than depending on the trains. Henry and Tom will take Henry's car early in the morning tomorrow directly to Brooklands, and they will stay at Henry's flat. Since they do not need to be at the track until the race, Robert and Bertie will leave a little later in Bertie's car, going to London and staying with Rosamund. Then both cars will return to Downton the next day. They are expecting some type of celebration after the race, regardless of the team's outcome.

Mary is appreciative, but is not worried. She feels the same as the last couple of weeks, just bigger, with no new pains or twinges. "Thank you. But there is no sign yet according to Dr. Clarkson yesterday. If there were, you would know."

* * *

6 August 1926

Violet and Isobel have joined Cora, Edith and Mary for a ladies luncheon at the Abbey. To avoid confrontation, even after so many months it is still an unspoken rule that conversation topics steer clear of the hospital. They begin with small talk of the weather and village happenings, and eventually get to the race. Isobel says what she expects to be a unanimous declaration, "I understand competition and sport, but I do not see the appeal of car racing. I suppose it is just a man's activity."

Cora counters, "I don't know, Sybbie loves her time at the shop. I think she would enjoy watching a shorter race."

Edith also adds, "Oddly enough, Laura will be going to the race to cover it for the magazine. She volunteered."

Violet is surprised, saying, "What interest is there for a women's magazine?"

Edith explains, "Well, we try to offer things other magazines do not. Many women are increasingly becoming drivers these days, so why not showcase the possibilities? Laura was very pleased when I agreed to her idea."

"She is an attractive, smart, single woman, and should gain attention at race full of single men about. Could it be as simple as that?" Mary asks, with a suggestive hint in her voice. She has seen letters from Tom to Laura in the outgoing post.

Edith smiles but stays mum; she has learned her lesson about interfering with other's love lives. Laura has become a friend as much as an employee, and Edith does not want to add any complications by prying.

Violet turns to Edith and asks, "Edith, dear, Cora told us on the way in that you are expecting-that is welcome news! Is Brancaster constrained by gender or the same sort of entail as Downton or will this be the heir whether boy or girl?"

Bertie has shared some of the details of the estate with Edith, but she is not really comfortable talking about it, even with family. She tries to answer simply, "The new law allows us more flexibility if we will want or need it. The death taxes from Peter are substantial, as we all know, but Bertie would rather keep the estate whole rather than sell off parts. Thank you for the good wishes; Bertie and I are excited. Because of having had Sybbie and George as playmates, Marigold is looking forward to either a brother or sister."

While Mary makes a mental note to check with Murray on the new property law, Isobel looks at Edith and suddenly understands all of the evasiveness about finding Marigold's parents. She hopes she has a chance to commend Edith in private for her courage.

Edith sees Isobel smiling at her, and thinks it is merely about her pregnancy. To change the subject away from inheritance, she asks, "Mrs. Crawley, I am so glad to hear how well Baron Merton is faring!" Even though Edith had heard at the wedding reception that Dickie's health condition was less dire, it was so hectic there that she did not have time to visit with them for more than a few moments.

Isobel continues to smile, reflecting on the companionship she and Dickie have now.

Violet chimes in, "As soon as we got him away from his son and daughter-in-law, the improvement started. Not to trivialize the care from Isobel, of course. That was a given." She cocks her head and smiles at her friend.

Isobel turns to look gratefully at Violet. "If I had not had such a dear friend in Violet, it might not have been so. She knew when to leave things be, and just when to challenge me." She eyes Mary and Edith in turn, "Why, it's almost like having a sister!"

At this reference to sisters, Mary and Edith look across the table at each other. Whereas in the past such looks would have been competitive or antagonistic, cutting each other to the quick, today somehow it is different. What passes between them in an instant covers a whole spectrum of their relationship, but surprisingly includes understanding, apologies, and even hope. Both look away, almost embarrassed.

Cora sees that exchange. She is so accustomed to discord between her daughters that she is caught off guard by its absence. She takes a sip of tea to hide a smile for fear any reaction might jeopardize the apparent truce.

Meanwhile, Isobel continues, "Violet was the one who helped me to see that my relationship with Dickie was greater than any discourtesy from his children. Who else could have convinced me to barge in to Cavenham?"

Mary smiles at her grandmother, "Granny is quite adept at getting to the crux of it for matters of the heart."

Violet scoffs, "I am too old and experienced to do otherwise. I should not want to spend my remaining years in the company of the depressed."

Cora teases her, "Perhaps you should collaborate with Edith's Agony Aunt!"

Violet, smugly, replies, "I already do."

* * *

That afternoon, Tom and Henry are at Brooklands in the team's garage. They are in shirtsleeves with leather aprons on, and are looking over a race car. Other team members are milling about with other cars. Henry closes the bonnet, saying, "It is as good as it is going to be."

Tom nods in agreement, and asks about the other cars, "This one will be the lead car for the team?"

Henry shakes his head, saying, "The only one, actually. The others might work, but quite frankly, Hadley is the only driver I would trust. Even he is still a little green."

Tom nods in understanding, recalling Henry's comments about driver preparedness. In a race environment, a car could get ruined, and safety compromised, if drivers are not paying attention. Both of the men take off their aprons, wipe off their hands, and roll their sleeves back down. As they grab their jackets, Henry continues, "Shall we be off? We can grab a pint and dinner at a pub nearby, or go back to my flat and have dinner at the Club."

Tom is a little thoughtful for a moment, seeming to consider the options. Finally, he decides to let Henry in on his secret. "London. Would you mind another guest?"

Henry looks over at Tom, who has a sheepish smile on his face. "What type of guest?" Henry asks, smirking. He thinks he knows, since Mary had told him about the letters she'd seen.

As they walk out of the garage to Henry's car, Tom replies, "Oh, a friend. You met Laura at the wedding."

Henry instinctively goes into what in later years will be termed wingman mode, "Yes, I remember. If you'd like it to be just the two of you elsewhere, I understand."

Tom says, "No, I think she will like dining at the Club the night before the big race. Besides, I mean to keep my promise to Mary about sticking with you."

* * *

7 August 1926

At Brooklands on race day, in the morning, several cars, including the team's car, are parked near the starting line. Many drivers and helpers are milling about. Henry and Tom are both in brand new team coveralls specifically made for the race. After making sure Bertie and Robert are accommodated in the reception tent, they walk over to the team pit area. Clarke is there along with a few other men in the same coveralls, as well as Turner in his suit.

Henry gives his last opinion to Clarke and Turner, "The car is running as well as it has been, although the supercharger is still not quite right for this heat and the long distance. Tom looked at it yesterday and agrees. Hadley will just have to come off and have the engine cool for a few minutes every hour or so. We're in better shape than some of the other racers this morning. There may not be as big of a field as expected."

With his usual big smile and twinkling eyes, Turner nods and then shakes the other men's hands. "Well, this is it! Thank you for all your hard work. No matter how we do, it surely has been fun! Just look at this crowd-wonderful to see!" With that, Turner walks off toward the racetrack clubhouse building.

Clarke confides in Henry and Tom, "Between us, it is good news that other teams are bowing out. Hadley still makes me a little nervous. At this rate, the fewer cars on the course and the less competition the better."

Henry understands Clarke's concern about Hadley, but thinks he'll be fine. He laughs, saying, "Come now-drivers love competition!"

Clarke shakes his head, "I'm not referring Hadley's personality; just our chances of racing without incident, let alone winning!"

Henry looks down, finally understanding what Clarke is saying: the whole team misses Charlie, not just Henry, and everyone is still on edge because of the accident a year ago. There have been a number of races so far this year, but the team has not done as well as when Charlie and Henry drove. Henry attributed it to experience, but now he thinks it might be more than that. Nervous drivers are not winning drivers. He thinks, "Why did I not think of this before? These drivers have been looking to me for guidance, and here I am the one who is no longer racing. Of course they are not listening like they should." He looks up at Clarke, silently shaking his head in apology.

Oblivious to this exchange, Tom asks, "Where is Hadley, by the way?" They had seen the pair at the Club the night before, making the rounds to greet the sponsors and newspapers, including Carlisle.

Clarke explains, "I told him to sleep in to be well rested. It will be several hours of driving."

Henry is surprised at this. It will be a tiring race, but it is really not that different than driving from London to Yorkshire or back. "And he listened? Before races I always wanted to be at the track early to make sure things were set."

Clarke pats Henry on the back, "Hadley is not you...he still has a lot of maturing to do." Henry is grateful that with that simple gesture, Clarke is telling him that he understands, and there are no hard feelings.

* * *

Mary is going over some paperwork at the desk in the library when Edith comes in. Edith takes a seat on one of the sofas and begins to read a periodical.

Mary says, "Thank you for bringing these from the office, Edith. I haven't been down there, or even out of the house, in a few days." While Mary is not confined to bed, the weight in front makes it uncomfortable to walk or stand for very long. Her only activity has been moving about the main floor house, and going up and down the stairs to get ready for dinner.

Edith nods, "You are welcome. Marigold and I took an early morning walk, before it gets too hot. It must be driving you batty, not being able to be about as much."

Mary smiles. Edith knows her well. "Yes-believe it or not, I am already feeling out of touch."

Edith empathizes, laughing lightly and still flipping the pages of her newspaper as she says, "I understand: even though I was in contact with Laura while we were away, I couldn't wait to visit the office on our return!"

Mary looks over at Edith, and realizes they have more in common than she would have expected. Edith glances up to see Mary contemplating her, and puts a questioning look on her face.

Mary gives one of her small smiles, and says, sincerely, "I am very happy for you and Bertie." Mary is not only talking about the pregnancy-she means the match and marriage as well.

Edith is touched. It is a simple statement, but it is the look on Mary's face that catches her. Such open, loving sentiment is uncharacteristic of her sister, at least to Edith. Perhaps her comments before Mary's wedding sunk in somehow. Perhaps each having her own independent life has given them both perspective on the other. Perhaps Tom and Henry have finally convinced Mary to respect her. Perhaps Mary is thinking of her own forthcoming brood and anticipating their future battles. Whatever the reason, Edith feels a sense of relief, with none of the usual discomfort, in Mary's company. She looks with affection at her sister, and replies, "Thank you! We are thrilled." She turns her attention back to her periodical, a little choked up.

* * *

At the racetrack, more spectators have gathered and are starting to line the course. With its long timespan, the event is as much an excuse for a party for the attendees as it is a race. The reception tents are filled with people tipping back drinks from champagne to ale, nibbling on snacks from delicate hors d'oeuvres to simple sandwiches. Laura has arrived, so Tom has joined her, Bertie, and Robert, while Henry has remained in the team area. The atmosphere is festive and filled with gaiety.

It is nearly time to start the race and still there is no sign of Hadley. A crew member comes over from the direction of the garage and whispers something in Clarke's ear. Clarke runs to the garage. A few minutes later, he comes back fuming and swearing. He throws his hat on the ground in anger. He says, gritting through his teeth, "All that work-wasted! He better not show his face around here..."

Henry is confused and asks, "What is it?"

Clarke's face is tight through his emotion. He grumbles, "Hadley has been here all along-in the garage, pissed, apparently from carousing too much last night! Of all the...I don't understand it! I was with him the whole night. I swear he only had one drink..." He stands there with his hands on his hips and a disgusted look on his face. "I had better go tell Turner." Clarke shakes his head again and turns to go.

Henry has a thoughtful look on his face. He puts his hand out to stop Clarke, at the same time looking at the track. "Clarke, have they made any changes to the course since Hadley and I last practiced?"

Clarke is dejected, and shakes his head, "No, but that does not matter. He is in no state to drive even a straight drag course."

Henry looks directly at Clarke, "Put me in."

Clarke is confused, looking up at Henry, "What? But you don't..."

Henry interrupts him, and insists, "Quickly, now! While there is still time!"

Clarke looks suddenly as if he understands, and is amazed and grateful at the same time. He runs over to the officials and we can see him talking and gesturing.

Henry walks over to a bench where there is a small bag, and finds his gloves, helmet, and goggles. He seems very calm and focused. He puts on the helmet, then perches the goggles atop. He starts to pull on his gloves as he walks over to the team's car. From the reception tent, Tom and Bertie see him about this time, and they run over to intercept him en route.

The noise on the track is loud and shouting from paces off doesn't get Henry's attention. Running up to him, Tom grabs Henry's arm lightly to stop him, asking "What is going on?"

Henry gives him a direct look, and answers, "Hadley is not sober enough to race."

Both Bertie and Tom's eyes go wide; they understand immediately what Henry's intent is. Tom says, "Oh, God, Henry! Mary will kill us all if something happens to you! Here, let me drive instead."

Henry shakes his head, saying, "You don't know the course or the car, and Mary would be just as upset if something happened to you. I'll be careful. I, .. I need to do this." Part of him knows that this is a risky move, but he has always been a very confident driver. The team has worked too hard on the race preparations to have to scratch now when he can help.

Tom sees that Henry's mind is made up-he has gotten to know Henry's stubbornness over the last several months of close working. "Well, I'm looking at that car one more time, and they'll have to fight me if they don't let me crew the race."

Henry looks at Tom gratefully, nodding, "Thank you." They continue toward the car.

Bertie just stands there for a moment, indecisive. He swears to himself, "Damn, Henry!" Then he runs toward a nearby building.

Robert, who hung back at the reception tent talking with Laura, has been watching the activity. He and Laura appear to grasp what is going on only when Henry climbs into the driver's seat. Robert says, "Oh, bloody hell!" He starts walking toward Tom in the team crew area, but then changes his mind and heads into the clubhouse that Turner went into.

It is clear that it is time to clear the track of all except the entered cars and drivers. Laura sees Tom shaking Henry's hand and start walking back toward her.

* * *

Mary and Edith are still working silently in the same room. Barrow comes in and announces, "Telephone for Lady Hexham."

Edith looks up surprised, then gets up to go to the telephone.

A short while later, Edith comes back into the library. She has an upset look on her face, but tries to hide it and sits down to get back to reading. Mary immediately knows something is amiss.

Mary says, "What is it? Something is wrong, Edith. We've known each other too long for you hide anything from me."

Edith wants to deflect Mary's curiosity, but she is not as capable at it as her sister. She decides on partial truth. "That was Bertie. The race is about to start...um, in case we wanted to put it on the wireless."

Mary narrows her eyes. "That is not all...What else?"

Edith is torn. If something were to happen...but Edith does not want to think about that. She says, "It seems there was a problem with the driver…"

Mary's face shows her concern, and interrupts her, asking, "Not another accident?"

Edith says, "Oh, nothing like that! It's just, well, he isn't able…" She thinks about it and decides that Mary should know. She pauses and takes a deep breath while she gathers herself. "Henry is driving instead."

Mary drops the papers that were in her hand, exclaiming, "What?!" She pauses for a moment to let what Edith said sink in. Her face is a combination of confusion and distress. She is looking down, pondering the situation. She very clumsily starts to get up, and demands, "Edith, drive me there."

Edith looks at her in alarm, saying, "I really don't think-"

Mary cuts her off, forcefully saying, "If anything happens, I want to be there, do you understand?"

Mary has gotten over to where Edith is sitting by now. Edith stands, saying "I..I do understand. But-"

Mary is now pleading to her sister, "Please, Edith."

Edith looks at her sister and sees a worry and anxiety that she has never seen before. She thinks about what she would want if their roles were reversed. She remembers the time of worry and uncertainty when she did not know what had happened to Michael. She understands. "Alright, I'll take you." They walk out of the library together.

* * *

Back at Brooklands, the announcer lists off the cars and their drivers, Turner is in the sponsors section of the clubhouse, and gives a startled shout of surprise when he hears Henry's name being announced for his team. Carlisle is sitting with him, and starts smiling broadly, as if he is very pleased with something.

The announcer begins the countdown, and the race starts.

Bertie and Robert are now back in the reception tent with Tom and Laura. Unlike at the last race, when at the start they were all smiling expectantly at the prospect of Henry or Charlie racing well and possibly winning, this time they have worried expressions on their faces. They simply want no harm to come to Henry. At one point, Laura takes Tom's hand and squeezes it, comfortingly.

Bertie informs them, "I called Edith."

Robert asks, "Do you think she'll tell Mary?"

Bertie replies, "I don't know."

Tom knows Edith as much as Mary. "I don't think Edith is going to be able to keep it in."

Laura says, "I don't think she should!"

Bertie looks at Tom in agreement and nods. "If they put the race on the wireless, Mary will find out anyway. I thought if Edith knew, it would be better for Mary to hear the full story."

All of them look toward the track, watching for Henry to come around the bend.

* * *

Edith is driving the family car, and Mary is up front with her. They are somewhere between Downton and Brooklands. The worry and stress on Mary's face is evident. It has been a long drive already, since there is no small talk that can ease Mary's mind or distract her. Edith had tried, but Mary snipped so Edith decided to let her be alone with her thoughts.

Every now and then, Edith tries to be comforting, "I am sure everything is fine. Bertie said Tom is keeping an eye on the car."

Mary sighs and looks saddened, "It's just...I suppose it was too much to expect he would stop racing."

Edith tries to rationalize, "It's not like this was planned. From what Bertie said, it was last minute." She pauses to think of anything that can be reassuring. "He's a good driver, Mary. And he won't take too many risks; he cares about you too much."

Mary closes her eyes and takes deep breaths in and out, but doesn't say anything more to Edith for a few moments. Edith notices that, but says nothing. They drive for a little bit longer in silence, then Edith says, "I'm going to stop at the next place we get to and see if we can hear the race progress on the wireless."

Mary is periodically breathing purposefully still, but is not admitting that anything is wrong. She glances over at Edith and replies, "Alright."

After driving for several minutes more, they come upon a small village and stop in front of what appears to be a tavern. To avoid any unnecessary, cumbersome movement, Mary decides to stay in the car while Edith dashes inside. Edith comes out a short bit later, gets into the car and begins to drive again.

Mary had been starting to get worried about how long it took Edith, "You took a while...what is happening?"

Edith informs Mary, "The proprietor did not have the race on the wireless. While he searched for the channel, I used his telephone to call Dr. Ryder."

Mary is surprised, "Dr. Ryder?"

Edith looks over at her sister, and says, "We are closer to London than Downton at this point, and he knows you. Mary, how long have you been in labor?"

Mary rolls her eyes. "If it is labor, you mean. It might be just nerves. It started since we have been in the car. We can get to London-it was several hours before George came. What about the race?"

Edith sees that Mary is in denial about her labor. She answers the question, "The remaining drivers are about halfway through. Henry is one of them."

Mary tips her head back and closes her eyes gratefully, "Thank God." Not only does this mean that Henry is safe, but it also means that he is still in the race. Mary has done a lot of thinking over the last couple of hours in the car. It was a difficult exercise for her to do, but she considered his perspective. As much as she is upset that Henry is racing, since he is, she wants him to be satisfied with how he does. She doesn't care whether he wins, but she knows he will want to know he has done his best. If she were there and not terrified of an accident, she would be cheering him on just like the rest of the crowd. Mary cannot deny it.

"Knowing that should ease my nerves a little," she says aloud to Edith. But as soon as she does, she takes a sharp breath in, then begins to breath heavily and carefully through her nose for several seconds before she relaxes again.

Edith meanwhile, cares more about what is going on with Mary at the moment than the race. She declares, authoritatively, "Nerves or labor, I am taking you to the nearest hospital. Dr. Ryder told me where to go; he is calling ahead to let them know we are on the way. He said he would also try to get a message to the racetrack."

Mary shakes her head, "We can make it to the track. I'll be fine as long as I know Henry is okay." But she sucks in her breath and squeezes her eyes shut as she feels another contraction.

Edith defies her sister, "No. Henry is alright, but you are not. Let's find that hospital." She turns her attention to the road.

* * *

Back at Brooklands, the race has been going well so far for Henry. Some of the other cars have had to scratch part way through for some mechanical reason or another, but the team's car has been performing as expected. Henry has come off every now and then to allow the engine to cool, make sure the fluids are topped, and the like. He is not in first place at the moment, but there is a lot of race still left. He had one of the fastest laps timed at one point. Tom is in the pit area now, and everybody is in good spirits. He is proud that his own contributions helped get them this far. It has been a long day already, but Tom has to admit that having Henry drive, and drive well, has added a special dimension of excitement to the race for him. He can see why Henry loves racing so much.

Turner comes running out of the clubhouse and goes to the team pit area. He shouts to some of the men, "Flag Henry in at his next circuit!" He turns to talk to Tom. Tom's eyes go wide at one point, and while they await Henry, Tom runs over to the reception tent and talks to Bertie, Robert, and Laura, then comes running back. Finally, they see Henry coming, and the crew flags him to pull in. Henry slows down and comes to a stop in the pit area.

Without getting out of the car, Henry shouts, "The car is running well-why the stop?"

Turner comes over to the car and opens the door for Henry, shouting "I've got to pull you, Henry!"

Henry is confused, almost angry since he has been doing well. "Whatever for?"

Turner is shaking his head, "Good God, man! You've got to get to your wife-the babies are coming!"

Henry's face registers shock and he leaps from the car. "What?" He is rushing and dazed at the same time.

Turner insists, "Get going!"

Henry looks shaken, but starts to walk quickly away from the track in the direction of his own car. Tom talks briefly with Turner, then catches up with Henry, and takes his arm. "I'm the driver now," he says.

Henry says to him, still looking a little dazed, "I've got to get to Mary."

Tom chuckles a little as he says, "And now you are the one who is in no state to be driving." As they near Henry's car, Tom continues, "At least it is not as far as Downton."

Henry stops abruptly, turning to look sharply at Tom, "What are you talking about?"

Tom looks at Henry as he explains, "Mary and Edith started on their way here when Mary found out you were racing."

Henry is shocked. "Good Lord!" On top of worry for Mary, he now feels a tremendous sense of guilt.

Tom keeps his head about him, and points to the passenger side, "Get in!"

Henry still seems to be confused, but realizes Tom is right and gets in the car. Tom gets in the driver's seat and they take off.

* * *

At a hospital somewhere between Yorkshire and Brooklands, Henry bursts through the doors, calling Mary's name, followed closely by Tom. A nurse tries to shush him, but he turns to her and asks urgently,"Where is my wife, Mary Talbot?"

Another nurse with a clipboard comes over to them. "Please, keep your voice down, sir."

Henry turns to her and repeats his question, a little more calmly. "We were told Mary Talbot would be here. She is giving birth to twins…"

The second nurse is confused since there have been no admissions in the last several hours. She looks at her clipboard. "There is no patient here by that name...oh! She must be the one Dr. Ryder from London called about. She has not arrived yet." She says this matter-of-factly, as if it is a train that they are awaiting.

Tom looks at the nurse, baffled. "But that makes no sense." To Henry, he says, "We've been on the road for more than half an hour. I may drive a little faster than Edith, but surely they were closer."

The nurse is sympathetic, but there is nothing she can do with no patient. "I'm sorry…please know that she'll have excellent care once she arrives."

Henry and Tom look at each other, concern crossing both of their faces. Working and living together sometimes means people can read each other's minds, and this is one of those situations. They both turn and go quickly back out the way they came.

* * *

On a country lane several miles from the hospital, the family car is pulled over to the shoulder. There are no other passing cars. Mary is now on the back seat, reclining across the bench seat. She is supporting herself with one arm on the back of the seat and the other stretched across along the closed door on that side of the car, hand on the top back of the front seat. She is alternating between breathing in short breaths and grimacing in pain, eyes closed. The other door is open, and Edith is crouched on the floor of the back seat, looking between Mary's spread legs.

Edith doesn't think they took a wrong turn, but it had seemed to be taking longer to find the hospital than she thought it should. At one point Mary cried out in such pain that Edith pulled over so that she could rub Mary's back. She recalled a nurse doing that for her when she gave birth to Marigold. She suggested that Mary lie down in the back seat and try to calm down. Mary started to oblige, and Edith helped her out of the car. As soon as Mary lifted her foot to the running board to get in, her water broke. At that point, Edith helped Mary into the car and off with her shoes, stockings, and knickers. Mary kept her sense of humor until then, "Well, I know what Anna felt like at your wedding now." Then another contraction set in, and Mary's composure was lost. From that point on, the pains kept coming closer and closer, so that Edith did not want to leave Mary's side. Nor did Edith want a jostling car to cause more problems for Mary. She held her hand, letting Mary grip it tightly each time a wave came.

Between breaths, Mary says, "This shouldn't be! Dr. Clarkson predicted at least another week. George didn't come this quickly."

Edith is trying to stay calm for the both of them. The irony of who is cool and collected, and who is distraught, provides an edge of humor that Edith is using to her advantage inside her head. She calmly tells Mary, "The children of a race car driver may be keen on arriving faster than the son of a barrister." At Mary's expression, Edith smirks back at her, "The stress probably helped it along. How are you doing?"

Mary shakes her head, "I'd be better if-ahhh!" She lets out a cry of pain.

Once the contraction passes, Mary lays back a little. "I fear it will not be long, Edith. How are your midwifery skills?"

Edith starts to laugh at the question, letting a little stress out, "Nonexistent! But we've each been through it once, so we'll manage."

Mary cries out again. There is an even greater sharpness to the sound, so Edith looks between Mary's legs and sees a baby's head crowning. She exclaims, "Here it comes! Push, Mary!"

Through the car windows, a car pulls up and stops in back of the family car. It is Henry's car, and before it even stops fully, Henry leaps out and approaches the women's car. Henry pauses as he gets to the open door and sees what is happening. Edith has her back to him, but somehow senses someone nearby and glances up to see him.

Edith calls out, "Oh, thank goodness you are here! See, Mary-Henry is well!"

Mary is grimacing, pushing and crying out with the pain and exertion. Edith looks at Henry and Tom, appears to think of something, then says, "Quickly, take off your coveralls, turn them inside out, and have them ready for me!"

Henry looks confused, but begins to do as instructed and unbutton his coverall. He starts to take it off, but looks again at the scene in the car and collapses to the ground. Mary is too preoccupied to notice.

Tom exclaims, "Oh, for heaven's sake!" He quickly finishes taking his coverall off, turns it inside out, and hands it to Edith.

One of the babies has just been delivered. Edith cries out, "It's a boy!" Edith rubs the baby's back and a newborn cry fills the car. Edith begins to swaddle the first of the twins in the coverall as a makeshift blanket. Meanwhile, Tom kneels down to check on Henry.

Mary takes a few breaths in relief. Edith holds the swaddled infant, umbilical cord still attached, close to Mary. She is uncertain what to do since she does not have anything with which to tie and cut the cord. But Mary's break doesn't last very long. Another contraction sets her to breathing and grimacing again. Edith decides she will hold the baby until she needs her hands again. She does not have to wait long until Mary cries out again. Carefully, she lays the babe on the seat next to Mary, and calls to Tom: "I am going to need that other coverall soon!"

Tom looks up from Henry, who is still out. "I'll try my best." Tom starts to remove Henry's coverall.

Edith thinks of something else, then calls to Tom, "And if you have any other rags, please get them."

Between gasps, Mary asks, "Why do you want rags?"

Edith: "I think I should try to catch the after births."

Mary just drops her head back to await the next contraction. "Where is Henry?" She doesn't have time for a reply before she is crying out again.

Tom complains, "He fainted, the big milksop!" Tom is getting Henry's coverall off of his feet now.

Mary cries out, "Aahhh!"

Edith encourages her sister, "And here comes the second one! Push, Mary!"

Mary complies, her face contorted with pain.

Edith delightedly announces, "This one is a girl!"

Soon, another baby's cries join the first. Mary lets out a huge sigh of relief of her tension. Tom hands Edith Henry's inside-out coverall, and she wraps the second baby in it, keeping this one close to Mary also.

Edith is joyfully exuberant. "Mary-you did it! The worst is over!" Mary looks at her and smiles painfully but happily.

Henry groggily begins to stir and sit up, looking around confused. He starts to realize where he is, and attempts to get up. He has to pause on his hands and knees to clear his head a bit. "Is Mary ok? She was in pain..."

Tom has gotten some rags out of Henry's car and hands them to Edith. To Henry, he says, "That usually accompanies childbirth. She is fine, no thanks to you!"

Edith adds, "And your two children seem to be well, too!"

Henry is getting to his feet. "I'm sorry…I don't know what happened."

Mary is very tired, but there are no apparent complications yet. Edith looks at her sister and says, "One more small push, Mary." Edith holds the rags underneath Mary, and appears to collect dark substance.

Recalling his poor Sybil, Tom says, "We need to get them to the hospital." To Edith, he orders, "You stay back there with Mary and the babies." To Henry, "We'll leave your car here and come back for it. Get in." Tom opens the front passenger door for Henry, who stumbles into the car. Tom then goes around and gets in the driver's seat. Edith hands one of the babies to Mary to hold, and takes the other herself.

They drive off.

* * *

A little while later, at the hospital, Mary is in a hospital bed, appearing to be resting. Tom, Edith, and Henry come in, Henry pushing a bassinet with the two babies in it wrapped in actual blankets. Henry leans over and kisses Mary. "Hello, darling. How are you feeling?" He reaches into the bassinet and picks up one of the infants, while Edith picks up the other.

Mary starts to push herself up, "Tired, but lightened." She'd almost forgotten what it felt like to not be pregnant.

Edith, whose dress is soiled, says, "The doctor says everything looks normal with you, and your son and daughter are perfectly healthy." She hands over the baby she was holding to Mary's outstretched arms. Henry sits on the bed with her so she can look at the other baby, too.

Mary smiles weakly. Henry is beaming. "You are the strongest, bravest woman!" He kisses her again.

Tom remarks, "And that's a good thing, since the children will at least get it from their mother's side!" He shakes his head a little in disbelief. "I cannot believe you fainted."

Mary smiles again, "It's over now." She looks at Henry and says, "We'll have to come up with names…"

Henry nods, saying, "Hmm, I have a few thoughts." He whispers in Mary's ear. She turns to him and smiles, "Yes, that may be appropriate. Let me mull on it."

Tom inquires, "So are you going to let the rest of the world know?"

Henry says, "Eventually." He turns to both Edith and Tom, "Thank you, both, from the depths of my heart!"

Edith and Tom smile and look at them, knowing they need not reply.

Bertie and Robert come in then.

Robert exclaims, "Ah, here they are! Just like Dr. Ryder said." He walks over to Mary's bedside and gives her a fatherly kiss on the forehead. He looks like the proud father and grandfather he is as he gazes at the babies.

Bertie approaches and puts an arm around Edith, asking "Boys or girls?"

Edith laughs and answers, "One of each!"

Robert is beaming, "Congratulations-well done! I cannot wait to call and tell your mother! Have you decided upon names yet?"

Mary looks at Henry and replies, "Not quite, but there are some family names from both sides we are considering."

Everyone is quiet for a while, enjoying the happy moment.

Robert interrupts the silence, "Turner and Clarke send their best wishes, by the way. Turner was in such a state you'd have thought it was his own grandchildren being born."

Bertie adds, laughing, "Truly he was! He appeared more anxious about this outcome than the race!"

"That is entirely as it should be!" Edith remarks.

Henry is looking wonderingly and lovingly at the baby in his arms. "Turner is a good soul."

Robert knows that the visit should not be long. "We should let Mary rest." He turns to Edith, and asks, "Do you want to ride back to Downton with us?"

Edith shows evident relief. "Yes! It has been quite a day and I would rather rest than drive. Tom can take the family car back."

Tom thinks of something, "Here, you can drop me at Henry's car on the way out."

Bertie and Robert share puzzled looks. "Where is Henry's car? Didn't you take that from Brooklands?"

It is suddenly apparent that Robert and Bertie do not know the full story. Tom, Edith, Henry, and Mary all start laughing together, while Robert and Bertie just look at each other in confusion.

Tom is still chuckling as he says, "Edith and I will fill you in." To Henry, he says, "I'll be back shortly with your car." With that, everyone else departs to leave Mary and Henry alone.

Henry shakes his head,"They have quite the story to tell."

Mary smiles and looks at the two sleeping newborns. "I can hardly believe it! It all happened so quickly!"

Henry's guilt returns, "I am so sorry, Mary...I didn't realize-"

Mary manages to reach out a hand to press it to his mouth, stopping his speech. "I know. We both made hasty decisions today, didn't we?"

Henry is somewhat relieved, smiling at his wife. "You should rest. Shall I have someone bring them back to the nursery?"

Mary shakes her head, "Not yet. Please, just stay with me. I will rest better with you here."

Henry understands immediately. "I'll not leave until they force me to."

Thinking he means he will leave tonight after visiting hours, Mary asks in worry, "You're not planning on driving back to Downton at night?"

"No-for your sake I will not drive anywhere tonight. I'll find a place to stay nearby," Henry reassures her.

They begin to kiss again tenderly, but the baby Mary is holding starts to fuss to interrupt them.

Mary begins to laugh, "We had better get used to this!"

Henry is ignorant of newborn care. He stands up carefully since he is holding the other baby, "Do we need a nurse?"

Mary has taken one of her fingers and lightly caressed the fussy baby's cheek. It turns toward the finger with its mouth open. "No. He needs me. Why don't you walk with her for a few minutes?"

Henry thinks he understands, "Alright. Here we go, little one!" He begins to walk around, holding his fragile burden carefully, periodically talking to her quietly. Mary begins to nurse the baby boy.

A short while later, Henry comes back and the girl baby is now fussing. He states, "I believe it is time to switch."

The boy is now quiet, so Mary carefully sets him down on her lap, then reaches for the girl baby. "Here, let me see." After Mary has the girl, Henry picks up the boy.

Henry turns his back as Mary starts to nurse the girl, looks scrutinizingly at the boy baby's face and asks, "Who do you look like?"

Mary laughs, "I don't know about him yet, but this is clearly your daughter!"

Henry had noticed the same thing, "I guess I will have to teach her about engines then!"

Mary looks at her husband scolding, "Of course you should. Him, too."

A nurse comes in, bearing a tray with some covered dishes on it. She says, "Here we are, dear. Something to help you recover your strength."

Mary is suddenly aware of how hungry she is, having missed lunch. "Thank you!"

The nurse looks knowingly at Mary, and asks, "And how are the babies? I see one is feeding already-that is good."

Mary answers, gesturing with her head toward the baby in Henry's arms, "The boy, too. Just a short while ago."

The nurse nods, stating, "Good to hear. Let me take him, then, and change his nappy." She reaches and Henry relinquishes the infant. The nurse puts the baby into the bassinet and wheels it out of the room.

Tom comes back in the room just after the nurse leaves. "Your car is parked on the street outside. Unless you need anything, I am going back to Downton now."

Mary's face is filled with gratitude, "Thank you, Tom. We're fine."

Henry adds, "Yes-I am going to get a room somewhere nearby tonight. You should make it back for dinner."

"That is what I am hoping. Take care-and rest!" He gives Mary a kiss on the cheek, and shakes Henry's hand. "Congratulations, again!" Then he leaves.

Mary has finished nursing the girl, so puts the baby down on her lap and straightens her gown. Henry notices, and brings the food tray closer to Mary and picks up the baby so Mary can eat.

The nurse comes back in wheeling the bassinet with the boy baby. She says, "Ah, there we are...looks like it is her time, now." She takes the girl from Henry and places her in the bassinet. Turning to Mary, she asks, "Shall I bring them both back to the nursery for a bit so you can eat and rest?"

Mary responds, "Yes, please, thank you."

Henry shakes his head, finally understanding a little of what their near future will be like, "Two at once makes for a lot of activity, I see."

The nurse thinks he is referring to her work, and laughs, "Oh, it is no bother! We always have lots of babies to care for at the same time. In your case they just happen to come from the same parents!"

* * *

 _A/N: The first British Grand Prix was held August 7, 1926, and a number of drivers/teams did have to scratch either before or during the race. One of the top racing drivers of that time was Henry Seagrave, who drove a Talbot car. We don't know what Fellowes intended, but the timing of Mary's announcement of her pregnancy late December was too irresistible to pass up._


	5. Chapter 5

**Postpartum**

It is morning the next day in Mary's hospital room. In his clothes from the day before (that is, without a jacket since he had only his coverall yesterday), Henry sits in a chair next to the bed reading a newspaper while Mary sleeps. He looks for the race results, and is curious when he sees that the officials listed "unknown" as the reason for Turner's car not finishing. But then he sees a related article that gives more of the true story.

 _"It was an exciting day at the race track, and off of it for one team. It started when, for unknown reasons, the Turner team did a last minute switch of drivers. Our own well-regarded columnist, Henry Talbot, was entered as driver in place of James Hadley. While the team had been faring well enough in the stakes, its odds soared and people rushed to the bookies when the switch was announced._

 _What a race Talbot was having! He had solid laps and steady pacing, and even some best time laps, just like we know his reputation would have predicted._

 _Alas for the bettors and us spectators, Talbot's "large prize" of the day would have nothing to do with racing. The team scratched about two thirds through the grueling test, and Talbot disappeared from the track. We learned from a reliable source that Talbot's wife had gone into labor, to deliver their twins. As devoted a racing team member he is, even more he is a devoted husband. His race became to get to his wife and welcome his children. Congratulations to the family! Should we find out more about the happy arrivals we will share any news."_

Henry shakes his head in bemusement, figuring that Carlisle was likely behind the piece. It would be just like him to add that teaser in the end to get people to check back for further updates. He makes a mental note to ask the nurses not to mention anything more than that Mary and the babies are healthy and doing well. He doesn't want the full story to get out to such a broad audience.

* * *

Upon arriving at the car shop in York, Tom smiles when he sees a bouquet of flowers and a couple of packages by the door. He is even more surprised at the number of cards that have been pushed through the post slot and are now scattered across the floor. The shop was closed for a couple of days for the race, but there are typically not this many letters in the daily post. As he collects them, he notices that the vast majority are addressed to Henry and family. "Crikey," He thinks, "News travels fast! I wonder how everyone found out?" He will be even more surprised as throughout the day, more and more people stop by to offer their congratulations and drop off a card or gift.

* * *

Cora walks into the hospital room carrying a bouquet of flowers. She is accompanied by Marigold, George, and Sybbie, followed by the family chauffeur who is carrying two small valises. The chauffeur sets the bags down, then takes the flowers from Cora and places them on a dresser in the room. Cora says, "Thank you," he tips his hat, then departs.

Henry's whole face lights up, and he rises to greet them. He walks to the end of the bed so they can talk quietly without disturbing Mary, and bends down and picks up George.

Henry says, softly, "Hello, everyone!" To George, he continues, "Have you come to see your mummy?"

George nods, and whispers, "And the babies."

To Cora, Henry says, "Hello, Cora. Thank you for coming and bringing them." Henry leans over and gives Cora a peck on the cheek in greeting.

Cora whispers, "They were very excited about the chance to come, in spite of the long drive." She gestures to the two bags, saying, "We brought a few things for you and Mary."

Henry gratefully says, "Thank you."

George is a little curious about his mother in a hospital room sleeping, and asks, "Is Mummy ok?"

Cora reaches to rub George's back, saying, "Yes, dear, she is just resting." To Henry she inquires, "Are the babies in the nursery? Perhaps we can take the children to see them there."

Henry nods in agreement, he puts George down and takes his hand, and they leave the room. As they are walking down the hall, Cora keeps her voice low as she asks Henry, "How is Mary?"

Henry shrugs and replies, "Tired. I am glad she is sleeping now. Apparently the babies kept her busy on and off all night long."

Cora nods in understanding, "That is the way it is, at first, even with just one. Two must be even more trying."

They approach the nursery window. Sybbie is just tall enough to see in. Cora picks up Marigold, and Henry picks up George so that they can see. Pointing, Henry says, "See, George, there are your brother and sister." It is easy to tell which ones he is referring to since the twins are the only ones sharing a bassinet. They are small enough to do so, and it makes it easier for the nurses to bring them back and forth.

Cora looks very pleased at seeing the infants. She asks the pressing question, "Have you decided upon names yet?"

Henry answers, "No-I have been letting Mary sleep this morning."

George's expression is curious. He comments, "They are small."

Henry nods, saying, "Yes, your mum gave birth to them just yesterday."

George nods knowingly, saying, "I thought it would be like the pigs. See, Sybbie, they didn't drive."

Sybbie looks up at George and counters, "I knew that! The maids were the ones confused." She turns to look again at the babies.

Henry and Cora are baffled at this exchange. Cora asks for clarification, "What are you two talking about?"

Sybbie explains, "Yesterday, Nanny said Aunt Mary and Aunt Edith went to the race. This morning we heard the maids saying the babies came in the car. But we knew they would be too little to drive."

Henry and Cora look at each other and start laughing. After they catch their breath, Henry asks Cora quietly, "Speaking of the race, have you seen this morning's paper?" Cora replies that she hasn't. Henry fills her in on the little article, asking her to please remind the staff to keep private matters private. Cora nods in agreement, but reminds Henry that it may already be too late, given what the children overheard from the maids. Henry ponders whether he should call Carlisle himself and ask him not to print the unusual circumstances of the births.

* * *

When they get back to Mary's room, she has awake and is sitting up in bed. She smiles when she sees the group and gestures for George to come over and sit with her. He climbs up onto the bed, and she puts her arm around him in a gentle hug. Sybbie sits on the bedside chair, and Marigold sits on the foot of the bed. Henry and Cora remain standing.

Cora asks, "Mary, you look well-how are you feeling?"

Mary responds, "Well enough at the moment." To her son, she says, "I am very happy you came to visit, Georgie. If the doctor agrees, Mummy and the babies will come home tomorrow."

Sybbie looks over at Marigold, then asks her aunt, "Will they sleep in the nursery?" Marigold has been sleeping in her old bed in the nursery during her stay.

Mary answers, "Eventually, but not at first; we will have their cradles in our room for a short while."

Cora adds, "Your Aunt Mary will need to rest when she gets home, too. But you and George can visit her and the babies."

A nurse comes in pushing the bassinet with babies in it. She looks at George sitting on the bed with Mary and says, "Ah, there, that's a nice family! D'ya think you can help your mum with your brother?"

George nods. The nurse takes the boy infant out of the bassinet and carefully places him on George's lap. She moves one of George's hands to be underneath the baby's head, and the other so that it is wrapped around the baby, supporting its body. George looks at the baby wonderingly, but is careful and you can see a little smile to know the he is happy with the situation.

Sybbie eagerly reaches her arms out, saying, to the nurse, "They are my cousins, but I will help, too! I sometimes help with little Jack."

The nurse takes the girl baby and places her on Sybbie's lap, and Sybbie shows them how she already knows how to cradle the baby carefully in her arms, supporting her head.

Mary says to the nurse, "Sybbie's mother was a nurse, so it is not surprising that she instinctively cares for others."

The nurse smiles widely at Sybbie, and says, "Is that so?"

Marigold does not want to be left out, but there are no more babies. She hops off the bed and then one at a time, leans over and gives each baby a little kiss on the forehead. Cora, Mary and Henry smile and show that they are very pleased at the interactions.

The nurse loves moments like this in her job. She smiles and continues, "Why, I think we will be able to convince the doctor to let everyone go home tomorrow, knowing they have such a caring, loving family waiting for them." As she starts to depart, Henry joins her on the way out of the room, speaking in a hushed voice. He then returns to the bedside.

Cora says to Mary, "If you don't mind, I'd like to find the hospital administrator here, to share notes as well as offer my thanks for your care. I won't be gone long."

Mary nods, "Of course."

Cora smiles and gives Henry a knowing look and leaves the room.

Henry moves over next to Sybbie on the chair and squats a little to put an arm around her and the baby. He says, "Do you know, children, I am happy you can help. I do not know a lot about babies."

George does not move his arms, but looks up at his mother, "Are all babies the same? This one seems a lot like little Jack was."

Mary nods, saying, "In many ways they are, especially when they are very young like this."

Sybbie takes the cue from George, and states as if to educate Henry, "We can tell you about little Jack then: when he was first born, he slept a lot, and sometimes he was fussy. Miss Anna feeds him, changes his nappy, and talks to him."

George adds to her list, "It is easy to get him to smile or laugh now."

Marigold chimes in, "He just started to crawl."

Henry had started to smile while Sybbie was speaking, and adds a gentle chuckle, "Why, how marvelous that we have such experience here!"

The girl baby on Sybbie's lap starts to wake and fuss a little. Just like Mary did the day before, Sybbie puts one of her fingers to the baby's cheek near the babe's mouth, and as expected, the baby turns its mouth toward the finger. Sybbie says, "Aunt Mary, she wants you to feed her." To Henry, she adds, "That is how Miss Anna showed us with Jack."

Mary complements Sybbie, "How good that you remembered all this time!"

Henry takes the baby from Sybbie and hands her to Mary. He then takes the boy baby from George so that George can get off the bed. "There we go. Let us give your mum some room."

As Henry leads, Marigold, Sybbie, and George follow him out of the room while Mary makes movements to start to nurse the baby.

* * *

Later, Cora, and the children are giving kisses to the babies and saying goodbye. Henry is holding one and Mary the other.

Cora advises her daughter, "Please rest, Mary."

Mary looks as if that is a tall order, but says, "I'll try. Thank you for coming."

Cora adds while walking toward the door, "See you tomorrow."

After they have left, Henry sits on the bed with Mary.

Mary says, "It was good of Mama not to press, but we do need to settle on names."

Henry is elated about his new fatherhood, with Mary and the babies all healthy. He recognizes that Mary did all the hard work bearing and birthing them, and he has no demands for their first and middle names; they will have his surname, after all.

Thinking to be helpful, he starts listing out some of the more obvious choices. "Well, there is Robert, after your father, or Harry, after mine? Or Charles or Roger in honor of Charlie? Charlotte, likewise, I suppose. I am partial to either Violet or Prudence for the girl, but Cora may please your mother, or Roberta your father. I am not so vain that I would like another Henry, and honestly would prefer not Henrietta, please. Of course, they could be Carl and Caroline based on where they were born." He says the last with a little laugh.

Mary gives him a dubious look and says, "You are not serious about those last suggestions, I hope?"

Henry laughs more and leans over to kiss her and says, "Of course not, darling! I just feel so fortunate right now that you could pick the silliest names and I would agree to them."

Mary doesn't say anything for a few minutes, at first just smiling at the baby in her lap. After a short while, however, her expression darkens, and she looks at Henry, confused. "I am sorry, but my mind is all a jumble. The intensity of the last day and lack of sleep must be getting to me."

Henry shifts his burden to put one arm around Mary. "It's alright, darling."

Mary seems upset about something, and begins, hesitatingly, "Henry, we never talked about this before: I…I was not a very attentive new mother with George, because, well, you know." She pauses while he nods in understanding that she is referring to Matthew's death, then continues, "I want to be better with these two, but I am not sure-"

Henry can see that Mary is distressed, and wants to do something to reassure her. He says, "I'll help where I can, even though this is new for me. Your family and staff will help, just like they must have with George."

Looking at her two infants, a tremendous feeling of care, concern, and love overcomes her. With Henry's arm about her, she also feels the support and love from him. Mary suddenly gets weepy. Henry sees this and leans over to kiss her temple. "Here, now-what is wrong?!"

Mary leans on Henry, and sniffles, "Oh, it's just … Please, don't leave again today."

Mary's sudden change in demeanor worries Henry. But this is an easy decision for him. He had planned on going to his flat tonight since it is closer, but since Cora has brought some of his things, there is no need. "I won't-I'll stay in the same place as last night."

Mary looks relieved, saying, "I'm sorry-but … you've already had more time with them than Matthew had with George…"

Henry begins to understand why Mary is distraught. He tries to be reassuring when he says, "I am right here. And we'll go back to Downton together. I'll have the chauffeur bring the bigger car back tomorrow. I wager he'll be thrilled to drive my car back."

Mary, smiles a little but is still sniffly. "Thank you."

The nurse comes back in with Mary's lunch tray, sees that Mary was crying, and says, knowingly, "It is time for the mother to get some nourishment and some more rest. In they go." She takes the baby from Mary's arms and puts it in the bassinet, then puts Mary's lunch tray across her lap. Then she takes the baby from Henry and wheels them both in the bassinet back to the nursery. Henry gives Mary a tender kiss, saying, "Try to eat and rest, darling. I'll be back in a short while."

Mary settles herself in to her meal as Henry leaves the room.

Outside of the nursery, Henry stops the nurse in the hallway, "Pardon me, Nurse?"

The nurse responds pleasantly, "Yes, Mr. Talbot?"

Henry wants to ask about how he can help Mary. He begins, "You see a lot of births, I take it, and care for a lot of new mothers?"

The nurse replies, proudly, "Indeed, I do!"

Henry begins to ask more questions, "Tell me, …"

* * *

Henry comes back into the hospital after checking in with Tom via telephone and getting himself a nibble. He is surprised and touched at Tom's report of the outpouring of good wishes. York may not have the excitement of the racetrack, but it is proving to have just as much a feeling of community.

In the lobby waiting are Turner and Clarke, carrying a package and a beautiful bouquet of flowers, respectively. When they see Henry, Turner greets him, "There is the new father! Congratulations, Henry!" Henry warmly shakes each of their hands in turn. Clarke adds, "Tom called last night and said everyone was well."

Henry responds, "Yes, Mary and the babies are fine."

Turner nods, "Well, we don't want to disturb Mary but we did want to congratulate you in person and pass on these." He gestures to the gift and flowers.

Henry says, appreciatively, "Thank you! Mary will be delighted. By the way, sorry this interfered with the race…"

Turner bursts out laughing, shaking his head and saying, "Don't you think it was really the other way around? My wife was up in arms about it, I'll tell you! Thank goodness all are healthy."

Clarke cheerfully adds, pointing his hat at Henry, "And don't think you leaving the race was all that bad, either. Our team was the story of the day! Everyone is saying you would have won had you continued on."

Henry demurs, "I am not sure about that…"

Clarke spreads his arms wide, saying, "But it doesn't matter-we gained as much goodwill and success in public opinion as if you had!" He and Turner are genuinely happy with the way things turned out.

Henry asks, "Speaking of public opinion, I saw the snippet in the paper this morning. I'd rather not have this location disclosed, so as not to bother Mary. Besides, it's likely she and the babies will go back to Downton tomorrow."

Turner insists, "Don't worry, Henry-we won't tell a soul! And you can obviously trust Carlisle-he was there when I got the call from Dr. Ryder. He's known all along and didn't let it out." Henry is relieved to hear this. Richard and he have been friends a long time, and is glad Richard's discretion won out in this case. Usually a story takes precedence over sentiment.

Clarke says, reaching his hand out to shake Henry's, "Well, we'll let you get back to Mary. Congratulations, again! Please, stay in touch! We'd love to have you, or Tom, for that matter, stay on the team...in whatever capacity you like."

Henry nods in thanks, saying, "That's very kind of you, but I suspect having two little ones may limit my free time. I will talk it over with Tom."

Turner likewise shakes Henry's hand, "Yes-please do! We understand, of course. Take care, Henry!"

Henry takes the flowers in one arm and the gift in another, and proceeds to Mary's room.

* * *

When he enters her room, the shades are drawn and Mary appears to be sleeping. Henry quietly turns to put the flowers on the small dresser, but there are two other large bouquets there. The flowers from Cora are now on the bedside table. Henry tiptoes across the room and gently sets down the bouquet and gift on the windowsill near the bed. Henry settles into the bedside chair to wait for Mary to awaken. He taps his fingers to his chin, his thoughts alive on the newness of everything. The added sense of love and responsibility he now feels is immense. Not that he hadn't felt some of it before-the last year with George made him realize how much he enjoys fatherhood. But George is an active child with speech and personality; the babies are so … needful, helpless. Henry rarely lacks confidence, but is finding himself worried about being able understand their needs, and Mary's after her earlier episode.

Mary's voice interrupts his thoughts, "It's become a veritable garden in here!" Upon awakening, seeing Henry there made her heart leap with relief and love. Then she had glimpsed the flowers on the bedside table and windowsill, and turned to see those on the dresser.

Henry smiles and moves over to kiss her. He opens the shade and points to the items on the windowsill, saying, "These are from Turner and Clarke. They came by to express their congratulations."

Mary smirks and says, "And did Clarke ask when you would return?"

Henry chuckles and replies, "He did say that Tom and I are welcome to stay active with the team; but there was no pressure." Henry is relieved that Mary appears refreshed and back to her old self. As he is talking, he walks over to the dresser and looks at the cards on the other arrangements. "Ah, these are from Laura and _The Sketch_! You were right, by the way. Tom and Laura have become more friendly."

Mary smiles and says, "Hmm, I will have to ask Edith a little more about her."

Henry warns, "Mary, please do not interfere. They are both adults."

Mary gets defensive, "Henry, you and I might not be married if it weren't for Tom! Can't I at least return the favor?"

"You are very different from Tom," Henry explains. "Don't you think there might be a reason he is being cautious and tight-lipped about it?"

Mary sighs, recalling some of the ups and downs of Tom's love life over the years. "Yes, several, now that you mention it. Alright, I will follow his lead, but if given an opening, I will not be shy."

Henry smirks, "You never are." He knows that is the best he can hope for. He smiles as he reads the card on the other flowers. "Well, what do you know-these are from Carlisle!"

Mary's face shows her surprise, "How on earth did he know-?"

Henry sees that he has to tell Mary. "Darling, Carlisle was at the track with Turner when Dr. Ryder called."

Mary is suddenly worried. "He doesn't know about the delivery…?"

"I do not know," Henry replies honestly. "But I can tell you that while his paper did mention your labor as part of the race coverage-why I had to leave, that is- there was nothing objectionable."

Mary is only partially mollified. She puts her hands to her forehead, saying, "Why is it that when it comes to Richard, I always feel like I am on the edge of scandal and public ridicule?!"

Henry laughs, but gently, saying, "Darling, please try not to fret about it. As far as the circumstances of the births go, even if he does not know yet, I understand from the children that it is the talk of Downton already." Henry sees her look, and apologizes, with a smile, "Oh, sorry, I am probably being cavalier again."

The nurse interrupts them by coming in with the babies again, one of them fussing. "Mr. and Mrs. Talbot, your little beauty needs her mother." She hands the girl to Mary, who immediately starts to get ready to nurse. Henry reaches in to pick up the boy. The nurses asks, "Any decisions on names so that I can refer to them with something other than girl or boy Talbot?"

Henry looks to Mary, who slyly says, "Almost." The nurse departs, saying, "Very well. I will be back shortly with tea for the two of you."

As Henry looks at his son, he has a puzzled look on his face. Seeing this, Mary asks, "Is anything wrong?"

Henry replies, "Oh, no! I am trying to determine who he favors. To help with his name."

The little nap has done wonders for Mary's mood, and not even the discussion about Carlisle dampens it. She announces, "I initially thought he should be Edward after our next king, but something was not quite right about it. My next thought was Robert after my father, but I do not care for 'Bobby' or any of the other diminutives we could use to distinguish him in the house. Then, your idea of Roger struck me. I don't know why. I would like his name to be Roger Thomas."

Henry is pleased with the name, in particular since Mary seems so keen on it. If he is anything like his two namesakes, the lad should be lively and full of good cheer. He dares to ask, "And the girl?"

Mary hesitates a little, saying, "That is a more difficult. She looks so much like you that it seems she should have more than your last name."

Henry chortles, "Conversely, since she already has so much of me, then there is no need for more!"

Mary smiles and cocks her head at him. She is relieved that Henry is so willing to let her choose the names. She realizes that she would have been stubborn, and did not want to fight with him about it. She was not trying to be clever with the reference to twins for each child; the names feel right to her. She is just as surprised as everyone will be about the girl's name, and hopes that it is not a foretelling of what their relationship will be like. "I am glad you feel that way, because she is Viola Edith."

* * *

AN: We had such trouble agreeing on the names, other than having Edith and Tom honored for middle names. Obviously, we ended up honoring Violet and Charlie, but did not like Violet Edith together, and there are too many other characters named Charles.

Also, apologies for this and forthcoming chapters if the childcare is historically inaccurate.


	6. Chapter 6

**First Days Home**

The next day, Henry is at the hospital first thing in the morning again. When he arrives in Mary's room, she is in the bedside chair nursing Roger, but still in her nightwear (her own nightwear rather than a hospital provided one, Henry notes). Her face relaxes in relief when she sees him. Henry goes over and gives her a kiss Hello, then takes the sleeping Viola out of the bassinet and gives her a little peck on the forehead.

Henry had been a tad uncomfortable with Mary nursing the babies the first day, wanting to give her privacy, but he has gotten over it. He quickly realized that with two babies, not only is it easier for Mary to have someone else in the room, but he would hardly see her if he had to leave every time. Now his attitude about it has changed completely-he thinks it is marvelous that Mary is able to nourish the children, and he enjoys being witness to it. Yet again, another learning experience for a man whose occupation involves inanimate objects and motors. Yes, a well-taken-care-of engine is both safer and more effective, but that is nothing like the care and nurturing a child requires.

"How are you feeling today, darling?" Henry asks.

Mary looks up at him with tired eyes. "It was another tiring night, of course. They do not know the difference between day and night yet; they will need something every couple of hours around the clock."

Henry nods, understanding. "Have you nursed her yet?"

"No, he fussed first this time," Mary says with a smile. She strokes the head of her son, marveling at how much she loves these two little beings already. He finishes nursing, and she adjusts the top of her gown before carefully placing him against her shoulder and rubbing his back a little. After the desired result, she takes him down and holds him, looking at his face and smiling at him. His eyes are open and he appears to be looking at her with a little scrutiny. She laughs at his expression.

Henry has been taking this all in, heart filled with admiration and love for his wife. "Have you eaten? Is there anything you need?"

Mary looks up at him and says, "They brought in breakfast earlier, but I would love some water if you can manage it." She gestures to a pitcher and glass on the dresser. Henry walks over to it, and shifts Viola so that her can hold her in the crook of one arm. With the other, he pours Mary a glass of water, then brings it over to her. Mary is impressed with how naturally he did it; as if carrying a baby around and doing something else was second nature to him. She remembers Tom being that way with Sybbie, too. Her thoughts drift toward whether Matthew would have...and her face darkens, her thoughts in a cloudy place.

After handing Mary the glass, Henry adjusts Viola again in his arm, focusing on the baby rather than Mary for a moment. So he does not see Mary's gaze to nowhere. As he makes this small move, it is enough to awaken Viola. The cry of her daughter breaks the spell, and Mary shakes off the bad memories.

"I do not think I can hold both at once," Henry says while he puts Viola on the bed for a moment, within Mary's reach. She hands Roger to him, and takes the girl up to nurse.

"You are doing very well for a novice," Mary tells her husband, smiling.

"And you are incredible!" Henry leans down and kisses Mary again. The nurse comes in and announces, "Mr. Talbot, there is a call for you; you can take it down the hall." As Henry places Roger in the bassinet, the nurse continues, "Here, I'll take him and change his nappy." Then she wheels the bassinet out of the room, Henry following her.

Mary has a moment to herself with her daughter. Again, the burst of love and caring is almost overwhelming. "You will be strong, my girl," she whispers. She is curious that that was the first trait to come to mind.

Henry comes back in, saying, "That was your father calling. The chauffeur will be departing soon, with Edith along to help. I will take her to lunch before the drive back."

Mary is surprised that Edith is coming. She had thought they would have headed back to Brancaster already, since they had planned on going back today. Henry explains that Cora had hospital and other appointments in town most of the day and so Edith volunteered to help transport the new family home.

Mary considers the long drive, which Edith will do in both directions in one day, like the day of the race. Mary is astounded at Edith's generosity. She tells Henry, "Also, please walk with Edith a little; it will be good for her in between the rides. It will also give enough time for the nurse to help me get ready to depart, slow as I will be."

Henry has no idea about post-delivery recovery, so asks, "Are you sure you want to leave? I can call and stop them if you would rather recuperate another day here."

Mary laughingly insists, "Heavens, of course I want to go home! I am looking forward to being back in my own bed tonight, and Mrs. Patmore's cooking is far better than hospital fare."

* * *

At the Abbey, Robert is taking the children out for their walk. While he does not officially have estate responsibilities, Robert wants to check on things so that he can help Tom and Mary while she recuperates. But he does not want anyone to worry about him overdoing it. Taking the children out for their daily exercise is a way he can enjoy the company of the children and look over things. Besides, he does not get a lot of time with Marigold anymore, and wants to make sure she knows her grandfather.

As Tom is leaving the agent office and walking back to the house, he sees Robert with the three children outside. He sees Robert's face is a little flushed, but he is smiling and does not seem overworked. The children run up to Tom and Sybbie gives him a hug before he leaves for the day to go to the shop. Then they run off chasing each other again. To Robert, he says, "It looks like they are keeping you busy."

Robert nods, and responds with a smile, "Being a grandfather is very gratifying. I look forward to time with them more than anything these days. Have a good day in York." Then Tom continues on his way to the house.

* * *

While her charges are otherwise occupied, the Nanny approaches Mrs. Hughes. "If I may have a word with you and Mr. Barrow?" Mrs. Hughes nods, and they go to Barrow's office. The Nanny hesitantly begins, "I would like to know the arrangements with the arrival of the two babies."

Barrow frowns at the question. "Lady Cora did say that we may hire a nursemaid, at least for a little while. Do you know someone who might be available?"

Nanny does not hesitate when she replies, "Yes, sir. I would like to be considered, please."

Mrs. Hughes is a little surprised, and says, "But what about the other children?"

Nanny is a little apologetic when she explains, "Oh, I love the dears, truly I do, and it has been a pleasure being their nanny. But, if I may say, they no longer need as much help with dressing and the like. They would be better served with a governess or tutor than a nanny now. Someone who can help them better with their manners, and teach them their lessons. They are very intelligent, and they will surpass my abilities soon. And, I just adore babies!"

Mr. Barrow nods in understanding. He says, "We cannot make this decision without conferring with the parents, of course. But I see your point. Thank you. Can we take it that you will assist Lady Mary with the babies in the meantime?"

The nanny beams with excitement about the possibility, "Yes, I will! I know they will need a lot of attention."

Barrow nods, "Very well then." With that, the nanny departs the office. Mr. Barrow says to Mrs. Hughes, "Let us see if Mr. Branson is still here. We should not delay in posting an advertisement either way." He and Mrs. Hughes head upstairs. They find Tom in the hall about to leave to go to the shop. They explain the situation, Barrow saying, "The nanny believes the older children should have different care now than she can provide. Someone who can groom the children in decorum, and teach their lessons."

Tom nods in agreement, and says, "I don't disagree, but Mary and Henry need to be brought into the decision, too. Please, draft an advertisement and we can discuss it tomorrow. I do not know if Mary will be up for it tonight."

"Very well, Mr. Branson," Barrow replies. As he and Mrs. Hughes head back downstairs, Barrow says, "It is too bad Molesley will be teaching full time at the school. He would make an excellent tutor, and the children know him."

Mrs. Hughes says, "Perhaps we can ask if he can help us review candidates?"

Barrow turns to Mrs. Hughes and says, "Excellent idea. I will go to the village later and ask."

* * *

Henry and Edith come back from a walk and lunch, and see that Mary is fully dressed and waiting for them. Mary says, "With our long drive ahead, the nurse suggested the babies be fed and changed just before we leave. Then they may sleep through until we make it to Downton."

Henry sees that Mary is more tired now than she was earlier; she has not rested this morning like she should have. He asks, "In that case you should try to sleep in the car, too."

Edith adds, "I did bring a pillow for you, and a baby basket. I thought we might put it on the floor between us to give you a respite from holding a baby every now and again."

Mary looks at her sister in wonderment, thinking, "Such simple, kind-hearted, practical considerations. Why, together, she and Bertie will be unstoppable." To her sister, she smiles, and says, "Thank you."

The nurse comes in the room, wheeling the bassinet. Viola is awake and beginning to cry out a little. The nurse picks her up and hands her to Mary, who begins to nurse her. Edith turns to Henry and asks, "Have you decided upon names yet?"

Henry and Mary exchange smiles, and Henry says, "Yes, but you'll have to wait until we can tell everyone at the same time."

Edith is a little baffled at why this would be, but shrugs it off, thinking it is just another one of Mary's games.

Henry turns to the nurse before she leaves the room, saying, "Thank you, truly, for your care of Mary and the babies while she was here. And please tell the others, too."

The nurse replies, "Oh, you are quite welcome, but it is our job, after all." She turns to glance over at Mary and her nursing baby, "With patients like these, I have the best job in the world!"

Edith suppresses a small scoff, not having expected such a positive statement from someone taking care of Mary. She thinks, "Perhaps Henry's Mary really is not my Mary."

Henry continues, "Please, may we leave some of the flowers here for you and the other nurses to enjoy?"

The nurse smiles in delight, "Why, that would be lovely, thank you! An arrangement would be welcome at our desk in the hall."

Edith adds, "If I may add, there is no need for us to take any back, frankly. Between what Tom has brought home from the shop and the other deliveries to the house, there are plenty!"

Mary and Henry are pleasantly surprised; Henry knew from Tom that flowers and gifts had been coming to the shop, but did not know to what extent. Mary asks the nurse, "Are there other patients whose spirits might be lifted by some flowers?"

The nurse nods and says, "I am sure we can find a few."

Henry concludes, "It is settled, then!" He pulls the cards from all of the arrangements and puts them in one of his pockets.

Roger awakens and begins to fuss. Both the nurse and Edith instinctively turn toward the bassinet, but Henry gets there first. He picks up his son and rocks him in his arms, which soothes him while he awaits his mother.

* * *

Late afternoon, Henry's car driven by the chauffeur comes through the Abbey gates and heads to the garage. Shortly thereafter, the family car pulls up to the Abbey front door. While the footmen run to open the back passenger doors, Henry gets out of the driver's seat. He helps Mary alight, while Andy helps Edith; each has a baby in her arms. The footmen begin to get the bags and packages as the group enters the house.

The hall does indeed have more fresh flower arrangements than usual. Robert comes out of one of the rooms, exclaiming, "Here you are! Welcome home, everyone!" Bertie follows, looking happy to see everyone home safely as well. He gives Edith a kiss.

Mary looks tired, but manages a small smile while her father gives her a peck on the cheek. With a curious smile, he puts a hand to the bundle in her arms, eager to see one of his new grandchildren again. "There is a little dear! Have you named them yet?"

Mary answers, "Yes, but let's wait until we can let all of you know at once." Robert nods in agreement.

Henry takes the baby from Edith, saying, "Thank you, again, Edith." He turns to Bertie. "And you, too, for staying an extra day." Bertie shrugs it off, pleased they could be of help. "Not to worry…"

Edith adds, "Truly, we were happy to help."

Mary says quietly, almost absent-mindedly, "If you don't mind, the drive was a little tiring. I'd like to rest." With that, she begins to slowly ascend the stairs. Henry gives the others a look that tells them to be patient with Mary, and then he follows Mary up the stairs.

Some new furnishings have been added to their bedroom in their absence: there are now two cradles, a rocking chair, and a small chest upon which are neatly folded and stacked nappies, and a small container of nappy pins. There are several fresh flower arrangements in various places throughout the room, and one of the small tables has a sizable stack of cards and gifts.

Henry and Mary place the children in their cradles, and Henry embraces Mary in a way he hasn't been able to in several days. The feeling of his strong arms around her comforts Mary more than she would have expected. He kisses the top of her head as she rests it on his chest. Henry says, "Darling, try to rest. I'll stay here with the babies for when they awaken." Mary agrees, and prepares to nap.

* * *

At teatime, Cora and Robert are in the library with Edith and Bertie. Henry comes in to say that he and Mary will take tea in their bedroom. Barrow nods and leaves the room to have the tea prepared and sent upstairs.

Robert asks, "How is Mary?"

Henry answers, "She is sleeping at the moment, thankfully. As are the babies."

Cora says, "Newborns can be tiring."

Tom comes in at about this time. He is carrying another flower arrangement, and Andy follows with a box of cards and gifts. All of these get placed on a side table.

Henry pauses before saying, "Being tired is part of it, but...it's a little early to tell, but there could be more. Mary was, well, not herself yesterday afternoon. I actually spoke with the nurse at the hospital about it."

Edith adds, "Mary was unusually quiet on the drive back. It wasn't just not speaking; she had a blank gaze nearly the entire time."

Henry continues, "From what the nurse said, it is likely a combination of things, not just being tired from the ordeal, nor the physical changes she is undergoing. Apparently, some women have a more difficult time after births."

"We do see that at the hospital sometimes," Cora says.

Tom interjects, "We wouldn't know if Mary is like that-she was dealing with Matthew's death with George, so of course she was depressed then."

Henry nods, "I thought of that, too. It also brings up another thing I have noticed: Mary seems overly worried something similar will happen to me."

Robert shakes his head in concern, "Hmm. Is there anything we can do?"

Henry replies, "According to the nurse, at this point nothing more than we would do anyway: help her with the babes, make sure she eats well, and do what we can to help her sleep whenever possible."

Cora says, "I've asked Dr. Clarkson to come check on her tomorrow. Perhaps he'll have some advice, especially since he knows her so well."

Henry says, "Yes, that would be good." He gestures toward the items that Tom brought in, "Going through all of the well wishes may help, too. Now, before I go back upstairs...so as not to keep everyone in suspense any longer: Mary and I have named the children after four people who are incredibly dear to us. I will let Mary explain her reasoning to you when she has a chance." Henry turns to smile at Tom, "The boy is Roger Thomas, after Charlie and Tom here." He turns to Edith, and continues, "The girl is Viola Edith, after Mary's grandmother and sister."

All gathered break into tremendous smiles. Tom is grinning from ear to ear, not only for the honor for himself, but also for Edith. He did not expect either: he is not a blood relation, and everyone knows of Mary's and Edith's animosity over the years.

Edith has put her hand to her face in shock, and tears begin to form. Bertie puts an arm around her in support. If Cora and Robert were disappointed that their own names were not chosen, seeing Edith's expression erases it.

* * *

That evening, Mary and Henry are to dine in their room together. However, Mary is rested enough that the others are gathering in her bedroom for pre-dinner drinks. Mary is in bed, in modest nightwear and a robe. Henry has not changed into dinner attire, and is seated in the rocking chair between the two cradles. As everyone comes in the room, they immediately go over to admire the infants, then gather near the bed. Cora sits on the end of the bed and says, "I am glad you were able to rest, Mary."

Robert adds, "You are looking much better than earlier today."

"Thank you, Papa. It is wondrous what a little sleep can do."

Andy follows Tom, Edith, and Bertie into the room, carrying a tray of drinks. He distributes them, then departs. Tom brings up the discussion about the nanny. "Barrow and Mrs. Hughes told me that the nanny would like to be your nursemaid for the twins."

Mary and Cora share equal looks of alarm, and Mary is the one to ask, "But what about George and Sybbie?" She has noted that Tom does not appear to be concerned.

Tom wants Mary and Henry to come to the same conclusion as he did and agree to the nanny's suggestion. He says simply, "Think about it: they _are_ ready for a different kind of care."

Because of their days at the shop, Henry and Tom spend the most amount of time with the children other than the nanny. Henry immediately concurs, "Yes, George and Sybbie are quite adept at their numbers and letters already. They should have more of a teacher now."

Robert fears that a change to the type of caregiver will limit his time with the children, so says, "But isn't it too soon for day long lessons? It is not like they will be off to college any time soon."

Remembering their discussion from earlier in the day, Tom immediately understands Robert's concern. He consoles him, smiling, "Oh, they will still need breaks from lessons and have time outside."

Cora smiles at this exchange, and seems to understand her husband, too. In particular since she spends time at the hospital, being able to engage with the children seems to have given Robert a day-to-day purpose. She does not want to see that taken from him abruptly.

Bertie is oblivious to these thoughts, and says, "I am glad you are having this discussion in front of us, because we may need to go through the same thing in a year or so with Marigold and our coming child."

Edith agrees, "I suppose there will be just enough of an age difference for that."

Barrow comes in bearing a loaded dinner tray for Mary and Henry, which he places on a side table. To the rest gathered, he says that they may proceed to dinner. Cora, Robert, Bertie, and Edith depart. As he is about to leave, Tom says to Barrow, "We discussed the nanny's suggestion; Mary and Henry will think on it."

Barrow bows slightly to Mary, "M'lady, I talked with Mr. Molesley today. He regrets not having enough time to work with George and Sybbie himself, since his classes run all morning. But he says he will be happy to help us interview applicants in the afternoons."

Mary nods and says, "Thank you, Barrow." Thomas leaves the room.

Tom says to Henry, "If you are able, come down after dinner and I will fill you in on the shop."

Henry nods, and Tom departs.

* * *

Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson are having dinner in their cottage. She asks, "How was your day?"

Mr. Carson replies with an almost bored tone, "I worked on the garden and did some small things around here."

Mrs. Hughes sees that her husband is in a grumpier-than-usual mood. To liven his mood, she often relates happenings up at the house, in particular on days like today when Mr. Carson is not there himself. She has already told him that Mary and the children are back, and that they all need to rest. She now says, "The nanny prefers babies and would like to work with the twins. She suggested the older two would be better served by someone who can work with them on their lessons, and teach them proper decorum. Mr. Barrow and I agree, but it may take longer to find someone now."

Mr. Carson scoffs, "Decorum?! Why, anyone can teach manners. It's common sense!"

Mrs. Hughes smiles at her husband, "Charles, not everyone instinctively knows proper etiquette like you. Look how far Mr. Branson had to come. He seemed to agree, by the way."

Mr. Carson harrumphs and continues to eat his meal.

* * *

Tom and Henry are having whiskey together later that night. Tom mentioned how busy he has been at the shop, but mostly in greeting people who have come by to express their congratulations on the births. He says, "We may end up having business come of it. Some of them are people you or I know from the pub or one of their own businesses, but they had never been to our shop before. A few actually looked at the cars while they were there."

Henry laughs and says, "I will not tell Mary that she needs to keep having babies for the success of the business!" He takes a sip of his drink. As much as he has enjoyed his few days away with the race and Mary, he is looking forward to being back at the shop tomorrow and handing out cigars himself. "Thank you for holding down the fort."

Tom laughs, "Be prepared to load packages and flowers into your car at the end of the day tomorrow!"

The mention of flowers makes Henry remark, "Tell Laura 'Thank you' for the flowers. I assume you will be in touch with her…?"

Tom grins a little that Henry is fishing for more information. "Yes, we will stay in touch, at least I hope so." He pauses to take a sip of his drink. "Did you tell Mary?"

Henry nods, then cocks his head and tells Tom, "Yes. Mary guessed months ago that there was something going on via correspondence. You know better than I that secrets do not stay so for long in this house."

Tom shakes his head and smiles, "That I do." He is impressed that neither Mary nor Henry inquired about the relationship earlier. Both are curious sorts, always wanting to know what is going on.

Henry offers, "If there is anything we can do…Mary is determined to see you happy. I as well, for that matter."

Tom smiles to reassure Henry, "I _am_ happy, thank you very much. I admit every now and then I would like a female companion. But I have had little time the last several months, haven't I? It has been nice getting to know Laura through the post, seeing as how we both like the written word. Is it any different than would have happened during the war? Soldiers and their sweethearts back home?"

Henry recalls several soldiers whose long distance sweethearts did not wait for their beaus to return home. There were so many war deaths that few could blame them for agreeing to a present proposal rather than awaiting an uncertain future one. Of course, there were others who chose what they perceived to be better offers over love. But Henry did not want to dwell on that right now. Tom was looking at him, expectantly. Henry says, "I suppose."

Tom noticed Henry's hesitation in his reply. He didn't think it was about Laura; was there someone in Henry's past? If Henry did not want to share more, then Tom was not going to pry. Instead, he says, "I am willing to be patient to find another love like Sybil, like you and Mary have."

* * *

That night, Mary is not sleeping well. Toward the end of her pregnancy she seemed to have more vivid dreams, and it appears they are continuing. She dreams that she is outside, but hears a baby crying. Mary looks around in confusion and sees the cradles by the side of a road. It is Viola, who looks just like Henry, crying. As Mary reaches the cradle to pick her up, the cradle and baby are no longer there, and instead Henry's still form lies on the ground in his racing coveralls. Mary looks at him in horror and shouts, "No!"

The next moment Mary awakens to find herself in bed with Henry's arms around her, attempting to console her. He whispers to reassure her that she was just dreaming and everything is alright. Mary finally wakes enough to realize that is true, but she is shaking and upset. She tells Henry, "I'm sorry-it was so frightening! You were just sprawled there and so still…"

Henry, still holding and kissing her gently on the cheeks, says, "It's alright, darling. I am here-no need for worry."

Mary looks at Henry and asks, "Please, call the house when you arrive in York safely tomorrow?"

"Of course, darling," Henry consoles her. He sees that her fear for his safety has not disappeared. A simple call is not too much to ask.

A baby begins to cry. Henry observes, "It sounds like at least one of them is going to take advantage of us being awake."

Henry gets up out of bed and goes over to the cradle with the crying baby, picks her up, and brings her to Mary, who is now sitting up in bed with her pillows propped behind her. She takes the baby and begins to nurse her. Henry gets in bed but sits up next to Mary, rubbing her shoulders. Mary at first seems unsettled still from her dream, but having her daughter in her arms awakens her sense of responsibility and Henry next to her provides comfort.

The baby finishes nursing and Mary hands her to Henry. "Now, see if you can get her to burp."

Henry raises his eyebrows and says, a little unsure of himself, "Uh, alright." He watched Mary do it at the hospital but has never done it himself. He carefully puts the baby to his shoulder and rubs her back. "Like this?"

Mary smiles and encourages, "Sometimes you have to pat the back a little."

Henry begins to gently pat the baby's back, and she gives a little exhalation. "There it is!" He seems as much proud of himself as the baby for this accomplishment.

Mary smirks, "You can only call yourself a truly modern man if you are willing to help with the babies in all ways."

Henry looks alarmed at this statement. "I have no idea how to change a nappy…," he begins.

Mary laughs lightly, and reaches out to feel the child's bottom. "You are in luck for now. Wrap her in her blanket and she should go back to sleep," she instructs her husband.

Henry wraps the baby in her blanket, carefully gets up, then carries her to her cradle. He sees that the boy is awake and starting to fuss, so he picks him up and carries him to Mary.

Henry says, "At least he didn't wait until we were asleep again."

Mary yawns, agreeing, "There is that." As she is nursing the baby, she notes something. She teasingly says, "He will need changing, so please get a clean nappy and I will show you how."

Henry rolls his eyes, but gets up and gets a clean nappy and another small cloth from the small chest.

Mary continues, "Luckily, the nursemaid will take care of it most of the time for us, but we'll have the chore at night until they sleep a little longer and can be in the nursery." She finishes nursing, and hands the baby to Henry to burp. He is not as uncertain this time as he pats the baby's back, producing a small amount of gas.

Henry declares, "That's my boy."

Mary has spread the blanket out and Henry lays the baby down.

Mary yawns as she begins to unpin the nappy. Henry sneaks a kiss in and continues to watch her.

* * *

The next morning, Mr. Carson walks his wife to work. As they arrive downstairs, Carson and Mrs. Hughes greet Cora, who is going over some menu planning with Mrs. Patmore.

As is his normal routine, Carson goes to his former office, and asks Barrow if there is anything needed from him for that day. Barrow assumes that Carson is enjoying his retirement, and wants to let him have his hard-earned free time. Barrow says, "Not today, Mr. Carson. Enjoy your day!"

Carson nods in acquiescence and grumbles, "Mrs. Hughes mentioned you will be posting for a tutor for the children. Would you mind if I reviewed the advertisement?"

Barrow is not bothered by the request. He knows that Carson misses his work at the Abbey, and that he cares for the children and wants to be sure of their proper upbringing. Carson was involved in hiring all of the governess and tutors for the Crawley girls. "Of course not. It is right here." Barrow hands Mr. Carson a piece of paper.

As Carson begins to read it, Mrs. Hughes comes by the door. "Are you still here?" she teases her husband.

Barrow answers for his former superior, saying with a wry smile, "Your husband wants to make sure we hire someone who meets his standards, Mrs. Hughes."

"Well, that will be a challenge!" She laughs as she turns to leave, "We will do well enough with a tutor if Molesley approves." Then she thinks of something and turns back to her husband, shaking a finger as she says, "And don't get any ideas of you testing and approving them on manners! We would never find anyone." Mr. Carson looks up from the paper, raises his eyebrows and is about to say something in his own defense, but sees that Lady Cora is now standing in the hall behind Mrs. Hughes. Cora smiles and says, "Thank you for your help, Carson. Please, I will take the listing upstairs and review it with Mary."

After finishing downstairs, Cora stops in the study for a few minutes and through the window views Robert out with the children. Bertie and Edith look on; they will be departing for Brancaster soon but wanted Marigold to run around a bit before the car journey. Cora makes a mental note to talk to Barrow about making sure the tutor they hire is flexible in scheduling lessons, for Robert's sake. She looks again outside, then appears to have thought of something. She starts to head upstairs, and asks one of the footman to please find Mr. Branson and have him join her in Mary's room.

Mary is reading in bed when Cora arrives. The nanny is in the rocker in between the cradles, awaiting any noise from them that would signal her to action. Cora smiles at her daughter and sits at the end of her bed, handing Mary the paper. Cora explains, "Here is the advertisement Barrow drew up for the tutor." Mary begins to read it.

After a few minutes, she looks up at her mother, "This appears to cover it."

Tom enters the room. Mary hands the paper to him, explaining what it is. As Tom begins to read, Cora says, "We will want to make sure that your father can still have time with the children in the morning. It is not only for him; I believe they will learn about and appreciate the estate more that way." Cora looks at Mary in particular when she says this.

Mary begins to understand. Cora is implying that George will learn to grow and love the estate through this activity, in the same way that she did when she was young. Mary recalls many a walk or horseback ride through the grounds, and accompanying her father when they went to visit the tenants.

Tom nods in agreement. Cora is not finished yet, and continues, "With that in mind, it struck me that you may not need a full time tutor yet. We can gain some time to find the right one...if we ask Carson to mentor them in the mornings, before Robert spends time with them."

Tom sees where Cora is heading, "And perhaps Molesley can tutor them in the afternoons, at least for a little while. Do you think they would do it?"

Mary looks over at Tom and smiles, "I do not know about Molesley, but Carson never turns down a request from me."

Edith and Bertie have walked in while Mary is saying this last, and Edith adds, "Carson never could bear to see you upset."

Cora titters a little, knowing this is true. She says to Mary and Tom, "I will see what Baxter thinks about the plan. I believe she may have inside information on Molesley." Then Cora leaves the room.

Edith takes Cora's place on the end of the bed. She has decided to be direct else she will break down in tears again, so she says, "We wanted to say good bye before we depart. Mary, I am very touched by the name. It is so unexpected…"

Mary smiles and says, "If she is as strong as you were when she was born, then haven't we chosen well?"


	7. Chapter 7

**August - continued**

A few days later, Henry finishes dressing just as Andy comes into the bedroom carrying Mary's breakfast tray. Mary is stirring, so Henry goes over and sits on the edge of the bed and kisses her. "Happy Anniversary, darling!" he says with tenderness.

Mary, smiles a little sleepily; clearly the date had slipped her mind. "Oh! My, what a year it has been!"

Henry says, "Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world."

Mary rolls her eyes at him, but smiles when she says, "There you go being sentimental again!"

Henry counters, "What else would you expect? I have a wonderful wife and three children to love, and it is magnificent. If you had asked me not two years ago what would make me happy, I would have said a new car, or winning a race. But since I met you, all that pales in comparison."

A flicker of sadness crosses Mary's face when she says, "Yet still you raced."

"I am sorry-it wasn't planned, and had I known-," Henry begins to say, with a guilty, hurt expression.

Mary shakes her head at the stupid thing she just said, and interrupts him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to chastise you." She reaches up to caress his face. "You were still a racing driver when I married you. I am probably just tired." She kisses him lightly.

Even though everything turned out alright, Henry will always carry guilt about driving in the Grand Prix. He says, "Well, still. I'll do what I can to keep my trips to London and Brooklands for Carlisle as infrequent as possible."

Mary's smile is even wider, "Now that is a welcome anniversary gift!" One of the babies begins to waken. Henry walks over and gets Roger from his cradle, and says as he brings him over to Mary, "Good morning, Roger!" Henry smiles at his wife and child, feeling the tremendous love he just described to Mary. As he looks at the pair, he thinks about the name and how he wishes Charlie could have met the children.

* * *

Walking with his wife to the Abbey the next day, Mr. Carson is quiet as he contemplates the coming day. He is a little nervous...no, not nervous, rather simply a trifle uneasy, about working with the children. He has no doubt about his knowledge, but it has been a long time since he spent more than a few minutes in the sole company of young people. Really, since the Crawley daughters were little. Others were responsible for the children in the house.

He had been flattered when Lady Mary asked him to visit her and the babies, and that was when she made the request. She looked tired, but the sincerity on her face when she said she trusted him more than anyone made his heart melt. It always did with Lady Mary. If he had any hesitation in agreeing to her request, he could not have even voiced it after that.

Then, the conversation had taken the strangest turn. She said they wanted him to teach the children not only propriety and manners, but also to help the parents reinforce right from wrong, and the morality upon which many of the societal rules were based. She then confessed to him that he was a barometer for her own behaviour. She said she was always careful to do what was appropriate and good in his company. Did he not notice that her battles with Edith and others never occurred in his presence? He stammered that he sometimes disbelieved some of the stories he heard since he didn't think her capable of such actions. She had shaken her head and sadly admitted that most were unfortunately true. She continued by saying that she wanted her children to have that sense of right and wrong; but then hopefully they would act more like their fathers, she had said with a smile.

Carson has been pondering how he will begin the lessons. Elsie had suggested that he spend the first couple of days getting to know George and Sybbie a little more. Carson is uncertain of that approach-he thinks he needs to establish himself as an authority more than a friend. But he does not want to be too stern, since he believes he should gain their trust otherwise any lessons would fall on deaf ears. Oh, well, he'll think of something.

He enters the small study they will be using as their classroom. He had spent the day before outfitting it for both his needs and for Mr. Molesley to use later in the day. In addition to a large chalkboard, there is a small table and child-sized chairs, which is currently set as if tea is about to be served. He moves two of the chairs to be facing the chalkboard and awaits his charges. They enter and sit down a few minutes later. Carson checks his watch, and says to the children, "Excellent, Miss Sybbie and Master George. Punctuality is important and I am pleased to see you here on time." George and Sybbie simply smile and look at Mr. Carson expectantly. For a fleeting moment, he is transported back in time to being on stage, with an audience awaiting the show.

He shakes that off and continues, "Your parents have asked that I provide lessons for you on deportment, so that you will mature to be a proper lady and a gentleman."

Sybbie is not sure of the correct way to get Mr. Carson's attention, so she raises her hand, "Excuse me, Mr. Carson. What is 'deportment'?"

Mr. Carson pauses, debating with himself about whether to make a point about interruptions. He does not want to dissuade them from asking questions. He says in an even tone, not harshly, "Miss Sybbie, it is good that you raised your hand and asked for permission to interrupt me by use of the phrase 'Excuse me, Mr. Carson.' In the future, please await consent before continuing with your question."

Sybbie and George both nod their heads. Mr. Carson continues, "To answer, 'deportment' is behaviour, how we conduct ourselves, in particular in company of others." Mr. Carson writes three words on the chalkboard, saying each out loud as he does, "Courtesy, Conduct, Character. Three essential elements of good behaviour. By 'Courtesy' we mean showing respect for others and following rules of civility. Such as being on time for lessons and appointments, and being considerate with interruptions."

As he turns to look at the children, he sees them eyeing the board with scrutiny. He asks, "Are you able to read these words?" He realizes he has no idea what level their other lessons are. Sybbie nods, and says, "Yes, Mr. Carson."

George waits for Sybbie to finish her answer before saying, "Since you said the words, I can see them. Sybbie is better with her letters than I am." He says the last with a slight hint of disappointment.

Mr. Carson is constantly thinking of Lady Mary's words, and her charge to him. He comments, "Master George, does it bother you that your cousin is a better reader than you?"

George is surprised at the question. No adult has ever asked something like this before. He thinks about it and replies, "No, Mr. Carson."

"Do you not have confidence in your own future reading abilities?"

George understands the question but is a little confused at how to answer due to its phrasing, so he says, "I will be a good reader someday."

Mr. Carson remembers how young these two are and decides to keep things simple, but clear. "Master George, when you made the comment about Miss Sybbie being a better reader, you said it in a way that made me think you are disappointed, either in her, or yourself. Your tone, as much as your words and actions, conveys much to your listeners. This is part of what we mean when we discuss 'Conduct'." As he says the word, he points to it on the board.

George nods. Sybbie looks at the words again, then raises her hand. "Excuse me, Mr. Carson?" she asks, then awaits a response.

Mr. Carson is pleased, and asks, "Yes, Miss Sybbie?"

She asks, "Isn't a 'character' a person in a story or play?"

Mr. Carson raises his eyebrows at the question. "Not in this case. When we are talking of behaviour, 'character' refers to your personality, honour, and honesty. Often it is a measure of whether you can be trusted. Such as when I asked George about reading, I knew because of his character that he would give me honest answers." He smiles at George as he says the last.

Sybbie and George look at each other and smile, then give their attention back to Carson.

* * *

Robert comes to collect the children and they go out for their walk together. He is happy with the new arrangements, even though he suspects it is a little manipulation on Cora's part. She had said it was so George and Sybbie could learn to love the estate like he and Mary do, but he knew it was for him as much as them. As they cross the lawn, he asks them, "How was your first lesson with Mr. Carson?"

Sybbie giggles a little when she answers, "Mr. Carson likes to use big words like 'deportment'."

George adds, "And 'C' words, maybe because of his name."

Robert asks, "What do you mean?"

Sybbie interjects, to help explain, enunciating the beginning sound of each word, "Charles Carson, conduct, courtesy, character! They all start with 'C'."

George starts skipping and singing a little sing song chant, "Charles Carson likes his Cs!" He and Sybbie start skipping ahead, laughing and singing the phrase over and over.

* * *

A few days later, Mary is in her room, dressed simply, sitting on a chair, watching out the window. Isobel comes to the door with George, to visit her and the babies.

Isobel greets Mary, "Hello, Mary. George wanted to show me his brother and sister before tea, I hope it is alright."

Mary, without much emotion, says, "Please, come in." The nanny leaves the room to stand right outside the door during the visit.

George is holding Isobel's hand and leads her over to where the cradles are. George kneels down between the two cradles, rocking both of them very gently.

Isobel beams, and says softly, "Aren't they precious, George? I can tell you are a good big brother!"

Isobel goes to sit next to Mary. "How are you feeling, dear?"

Mary replies with no enthusiasm, "Well enough, I suppose. It should get better when they sleep a little longer through the night."

Isobel advises, "You should try to rest during the day when they do." Mary simply nods.

Isobel continues the conversation in a somewhat chit-chatty way, "I understand Henry is helping quite a lot; you are fortunate in that. Babies are messy work that most men steer clear of. I was lucky with Matthew's father, too. Of course, as a physician he was used to such things."

Mary looks at Isobel with a mix of sadness and disbelief that she brought up Matthew. Isobel interprets the look incorrectly as Mary being tired.

Mary sighs, "Henry does help at night and when he is here in the evenings. He likely isn't getting enough sleep, either." She turns to look out the window again. "I worry about him falling asleep at the wheel on his way to and from York. He should be back soon now."

Isobel nods in understanding about Mary's concern for Henry.

Isobel tries to be reassuring, "You are doing the right things, Mary. They will be healthy and happy children, just like George. Dr. Clarkson tells me you are recovering well, too. He expects that you will be up and about soon. The children are looking forward to you being able to join them for walks again."

Mary doesn't respond for a few moments, then she says simply, "Thank you for visiting." She goes back to looking out the window.

Isobel looks at Mary in concern, but says no more. She gets up, goes back to where George is, and says, "George, why don't you show me that new puzzle you've got, and we can bring it down with us for tea." She gives one last worried glance at Mary, then she and George leave the room.

* * *

A week or two later, Henry and Tom are both at the car shop. Henry is speaking to a customer and Tom is working at the desk. The customer and Henry shake hands, then the customer departs. Henry walks over to the desk, sighing, "Phew. I think he'll be a go; we'll see." Henry looks tired. He has always been an energetic type, but Tom knows that Henry is getting up in the night with the babies. It does not take long for exhaustion to build up.

Tom thinks that Henry needs a break. He suggests, "What d'ya say we finish up and head to the pub for a round? The lads are likely missing us this past month."

Henry shakes his head, "As much as I'd like to, not tonight. Really, not until Mary snaps out of it. I don't want to do anything that would cause any more worry; she's already struggling enough."

Tom nods, disappointed in the answer. "I understand. Is she still having nightmares?"

"Not as frequently, thankfully," Henry responds, shaking his head and laughing a little. "It is my own doing-she has visions of me lying by the side of the road from when I fainted."

Tom snickers and shakes his head, but then asks with all sincerity, "So she still fears Matthew's fate will befall you?"

Henry sighs, "Apparently. I was considering postponing the trip to London next month, but we need a few more cars, and there are a couple of good prospects I have lined up."

Tom also is concerned about Mary. She has nothing to be depressed about. And now he is beginning to worry about Henry. Not just about getting enough sleep, but because Henry has not really been himself either. He seems to be muddling through with the customers, but without the same engaging energy he used to have. Maybe the trip to London will give him a chance to regroup and get a good night's sleep. He tries to be an optimist, saying,"Well, Mary's tough; she just needs a little time."

Henry nods in hopeful concession as they begin to close up for the day.

* * *

 **September 1926**

In Mary and Henry's bedroom, Henry is in the dressing room, getting himself ready for dinner. Anna is helping Mary get ready.

Anna comments, "If you don't mind my saying so, I was very happy to hear you would be going downstairs for dinner, m'Lady. I am sure everyone has been missing you."

Mary responds, not very enthusiastically, "Honestly, I am not sure I am up for it. But between Mama and Henry they've convinced me to try since Granny and Isobel will be here. Both of the babies have been sleeping a little more the past few nights." She looks toward the cradles, saying, "To the nursery soon for them."

Anna smiles and says, "They are doing well, m'Lady." She finishes the last of the buttons on the back of Mary's dress, and reaches for a necklace.

Mary regards her reflection in the looking glass and says, "Thank you for this round of alterations."

Anna prepares to leave the room, "Of course, m'Lady. G'night."

She departs, carrying some dresses with her. Shortly, the Nanny comes in and takes a seat by the cradles. Henry comes out of his dressing room, smiling at Mary. He looks a bit more rested, too. He comes over to her and hugs her from behind. She doesn't push him away but does not return the affection either. Either Henry doesn't notice or he ignores it. Mary rises and takes his arm, and they leave the room.

* * *

At before-dinner drinks, Violet and Cora are seated together, with Robert and Tom standing nearby. Isobel and Dickie are there as well. Tom's eyes light up and he smiles when he sees Mary enter the room with Henry.

Tom remarks, "Now that is a welcome sight!"

Mary rolls her eyes and says, "My coming down for dinner is nothing special. Honestly, do not act as if it is the second coming." Mary sits down next to Violet.

Andy offers drinks to Mary and Henry, who each take one.

Violet pats Mary's arm, and says, "I, for one, am happy to see you again, dear. I've missed your visits. I hope you are at a point that will allow them to recommence?"

Mary shakes her head to discourage further suggestions along these lines, "Not yet, Granny." But she says no more than that.

Cora looks a little curiously at Mary but doesn't say anything. Barrow announces dinner.

At dinner, Dickie asks Henry and Tom, "How is the automotive business going?"

Henry replies, "Well enough. We are certainly holding our own."

Tom is curious that Henry lacks his usual optimism when talking about the shop. "Henry is being modest. It's going splendidly."

Dickie returns, "Marvelous! Good to hear. Perhaps Isobel and I will make it down to York for a visit. I cannot believe we haven't been yet, come to think of it."

Henry nods and says, "You are welcome any time."

Isobel adds, "I know George and Sybbie love their visits. I admit I am mostly interested so that I can understand what George talks about so much!"

With the reference to the children, Mary says to her father, "Papa, isn't it about time we start horseback riding lessons for the children?"

Robert looks at his daughter, wonderingly, "Why, it certainly can be. You won't be riding for a bit, I assume."

Mary scoffs, "Of course not. But that shouldn't be a hindrance. You and Henry can work with them after the groom has given the rudimentary lessons."

Henry looks at Mary with a questioning look, wondering why this topic has come up out of the blue.

Violet thinks that teaching the youngsters some of the more traditional arts and activities is a good idea, so she voices her agreement with Mary, "The children are old enough; they'll want to join a hunt before you know it."

Robert is actually beginning to like the idea. This would add something else he can do with the children during his time with them. He concedes, "Alright, then. We can talk to the groom tomorrow if you'd like. Then Henry and I will work out some time to spend with them."

Mary says, "You and Henry can talk to the groom. I am not quite up to going to the stables yet."

Everyone shows a little surprise or concern at this, since Mary appears to be doing well enough to make the short walk.

Tom tries to encourage her to be out and about using a different tactic, "As soon as you do feel up to it, I'd like your opinion on a few things at the office." He and Mary have had discussions related to the estate in her room, but Mary's focus has been lacking. Tom hopes her coming down to dinner is a signal that she is recovering.

Mary responds, "If you don't mind, we can discuss them here in the house."

Tom replies, with a tone that suggests he'd rather that Mary go down to the office, but is not going to argue, "Alright, I'll bring the paperwork up then."

* * *

Later that night, in Cora and Robert's bedroom, Cora says, "I am so glad Mary joined us for dinner tonight. Let's hope that means she is starting to come out of the post-birth difficulty."

Robert agrees, "I hope so, too. She still seemed to be on-edge the whole time. And it concerns me that she doesn't feel up to getting out of the house. That is not like her."

Cora cautions, "One step at a time, dear. It's been a month just to get her to come downstairs."

Robert sighs as he gets into bed, "I suppose. I think she surprised all of us, including Henry, about the horseback riding lessons. Had she mentioned it before with you?"

"Not a peep. I do wonder what brought that up," Cora answers.

Robert wonders what initiated the request, but he is thinking it is a good idea. "Well, so as not to rock a recently launched boat, I'll talk to the groom tomorrow."

Cora says, giving her husband a kiss, "Please do. Good night, dear."

* * *

The next day, Robert and Cora are sitting with their tea when Tom and Henry come in. As they get some tea, Robert says to them, "I spoke with the groom today about riding lessons. The children can start anytime. We'll just want to schedule around any hunts."

Cora hears this, and asks Tom and Henry, "Can you order riding attire for them in York? It may take a little time, but won't be required until they get some of the basics down."

Henry nods, "Certainly. We'll get them sized next time they come for a day at the shop."

Tom smiles and warns everyone, "Sybbie will wear riding breeches and learn to ride astride from the start."

Mary has come in and hears the tail end of the conversation. She says, "I am glad to hear that, Tom. Sybbie will have much more control of the horse."

Mary has not been down to tea very often since the babies were born. It was understandable the first couple of weeks, but since then it has been a day-to-day decision for her. Sometimes the twins are being needy, but sometimes, uncharacteristically for Mary, she just doesn't feel like socializing. Today, she is feeling up to it.

Henry gets Mary some tea, and gives her a kiss as he delivers it to her. She takes the cup and sits down on the sofa.

Tom continues with a smile, "Sybil wouldn't want it any other way."

George and Sybbie enter the room. Henry sees them, and says, "Here they are now." Upon seeing Mary in the room, George smiles and walks over and gives her a big hug. Then he turns and gives Henry a hug, too. Sybbie has done likewise with Tom. Then both head over to do the same with Cora and Robert.

George picks up a book from a table, then sits down next to Mary. She puts her teacup down, encircles him with an arm, and they begin to read together. Tom and Sybbie likewise get engaged in a book.

Robert, Cora, and Henry look on and seem pleased.

Robert says, "It is good to see things getting back to normal."

Henry agrees while taking a sip of his tea, "Hmm." Now that the babies are sleeping a little more, he is feeling much better, too.

In a short while, Mary closes the book says to George, "Georgie, we are going to let you and Sybbie start horseback riding lessons. What do you think of that?"

George, his face alight, asks, "Really?!"

Sybbie has heard, and turns to Tom, "Truly?"

Robert laughs at the outbursts, and cautions the children, "It will take a little time before you are actually riding, mind you. You need to learn a few things first."

Mary adds, "And when you do, Henry will help."

George looks at Henry and smiles widely. "Thank you, Henry!"

Henry smiles back but does not otherwise respond. George and Sybbie begin to play a game with Robert. Mary and Henry glance at each other, Mary's look is slightly triumphant, while Henry's is a little puzzled.

* * *

That evening, Anna is in the nursery with her son, Jack, who is crawling and sitting. The nanny is there keeping an eye on the babies in their cribs. Mary and Henry come in to check on and begin to feed the twins. Mary takes a seat on a rocker and the nanny picks up one of the babies and brings it to her. Henry goes over to the other crib and picks up the other baby. The nanny leaves the room. Mary starts to nurse Viola, while Henry softly talks and coos at Roger.

Anna sits with little Jack on her lap and reaches for a spoon and bowl of soft food that is nearby. She begins to spoon food into his mouth, which he eats willingly.

Mary says to Henry, "The children are happy about learning to ride."

Henry agrees, "George loves animals, and especially the horses."

Mary looks to be considering something, and says, "It would be good to have them get as much practice in while the weather holds. You may need to adjust your schedule at the shop."

Henry is still focusing on the baby in his arms, says distractedly, "Oh, I don't know. Your father and I will work it out."

Mary is testy with her next statement, "I don't want you to pass it off onto Papa. George is expecting you will help."

Anna glances up at the nastiness in Mary's voice but doesn't make a sound. Henry is also surprised at Mary's critical tone, but does not want to get her more upset by arguing. He concedes, "I will be involved. I loved learning to ride when I was young."

Mary takes the baby from nursing and puts it up on her shoulder to burp. "Good."

Henry comes over and places Roger on her lap, then takes Viola from her. He walks around a little, and has his daughter on his shoulder, rubbing her back and murmuring to her since she is still a little fussy, while Mary begins to nurse Roger. The nanny comes in with a tray on which are three baby bottles, and sets it on a side table. Anna takes one of the bottles, and sits and gives it to her child. Henry sits with Viola and the nanny hands him a bottle, which he uses to feed the child. Viola hushes immediately upon starting to suck from the bottle.

Henry laughs at the instant change in demeanor, "She has a hearty appetite!"

Mary says, "They both do." She takes in a deep breath and lets out a sigh. "I do not think I will go down for dinner tonight. It has been a tiring day for some reason. Anna, please let them know downstairs and have a tray sent up."

Anna says, "Yes, m'Lady."

Henry looks disappointed, but says, "Are you feeling alright, darling? Would you like me to stay with you?"

Mary shakes her head and sighs, "I'm tired and not up for small talk at dinner. You go down, though. I just want to rest."

Anna finishes with Jack, puts him in his crib and leaves the room.

Viola has finished the bottle, and the nanny takes her to help her burp and then change her nappy. Henry stands and says, "Well, then, alright." He leans over and gives Mary a kiss, then leaves the room.

* * *

After dinner, Henry joins Tom for whiskey for the first time in a while. Tom has noticed Henry's improved attitude since the babies are in the nursery at night. He is disappointed that Mary did not come down to dinner, but like tea, that seems to be a day-to-day decision.

For his part, Henry had been hoping Mary would be in better spirits before his trip to London tomorrow. Her inconsistency bothers him, as does her apparent worry whenever he is out of sight. He turns to Tom, "I wonder if we can afford to have me postpone the trip."

He is referring to the cars he is to look at. Henry is sure he could put off reviewing the car for Carlisle and submit something else for the column instead. Carlisle had said the last one, about how people should view taking care of their cars like taking care of their children, had gone over very well with the readers. At the beginning of the piece, Henry had mentioned that Mary and the twins were healthy and well, and made a general comment to thank everyone for the good wishes. This was the first mention of it since the race. Another wave of congratulatory cards and letters came to the shop after that column, and apparently more went to the newspaper office. Needless to say, Carlisle was very pleased. Henry is not worried about deferring that part of the trip.

The errands for the shop are another matter. The cars may very well get sold to someone else, and they would have to find others. Tom understands these considerations. It is a tricky balance to find cars in good enough condition that relatively inexpensive repairs and refurbishment can get them ready for resale. Henry and he have gotten good at it over the last several months.

Tom does not want to make Henry's decision for him, but wants to be honest about the inventory. "The cars you have lined up look good on paper, but of course we have to see them in person and drive them to know for sure. Anderson is keen to look at one of them if we get it."

Henry nods and then shakes his head. He knows he should go and they should get the cars if they turn out to be good. "London does seem to have more people who are willing to trade in their cars for new ones at the first sign of trouble."

"Don't you know it! Laura says that the streets are so crowded with cars now that she sees minor accidents all the time."

Henry glances at his partner at the mention of Laura. Henry knows they have continued to correspond and talk via telephone, but Tom is being very cautious. Henry sees that as a good sign given Mary's tales of Tom's sometimes fiery personality. He has heard that Tom and Sybil had a long courtship. With Laura, the distance and their respective busy schedules force that anyway. The fact that it is still a developing relationship says something. As these thoughts cross Henry's mind, he suddenly says, "Tom, I think I know the answer."

* * *

Tom enters a posh London bar the next evening, and heads to a table at which Carlisle is seated. Carlisle stands and shakes Tom's hand, then both sit. Carlisle says, "Well, Tom, I understand Henry would like you to review the car for us this month."

Tom nods, saying, "Only if that is alright with you and the paper."

Carlisle chuckles and says, "I am the paper! Yes, of course we can give it a go." A waiter brings two cocktails to the table for the men. "You know, when Clarke suggested the column, I liked the idea immediately since I had seen Henry's writing. It has been as much of a success as I had expected it would be. People love the way Henry can write about cars and relate to their everyday lives, even if they do not have a car. I have to tell you, you've got big shoes to fill."

Tom nods and says, "Yes, I know! But I am not too bad at the pen myself."

Carlisle knows this; he has already read some of Tom's work from his journalism stint. He would have been foolish not to. He smiles, "Good! I like self-confidence in a person. One of the reasons Henry and I get along."

Tom smiles and takes a sip of the cocktail that has been given to him. He decides to let Sir Richard do the talking since it was Carlisle who wanted to meet. Nothing he has said so far would be reason for an in-person meeting.

Carlisle continues, "I wanted to meet with you first, because, well, I'll be frank, you were around when Mary and I were engaged. I want to make sure you have no hard feelings. I know it is just an automotive column, but I dislike the idea of someone working for me who I may not be able to trust."

Tom raises his eyebrows at this bald admission. He actually respects Carlisle more because of it. He had assumed everything was just a business transaction to him. The man actually cares about his relationships, working and otherwise. He decides to be equally forthcoming in his reply, "I see that what happened with you and Mary was between the two of you, a long time ago. (Tom snickers a little) Well, maybe there were a couple of others involved, but I was not one of them. If you recall, I was busy courting a different Crawley daughter at the time."

Carlisle chuckles and says, "Yes, I suppose you were." Carlisle believes Tom; he is usually a good judge of character, and he doesn't sense that Tom is holding anything back, or just play-acting. "In retrospect, it was a difficult situation all around. I knew Mary still had feelings for Matthew, but can you blame me for still wanting her myself?" Tom doesn't respond verbally, simply shrugs and takes a sip of his drink. Carlisle notes this, and thinks, "Alright, you can be loyal to Matthew's memory."

Aloud, Sir Richard continues, "I've known Henry for a long time, and I think he and Mary make an excellent match. I am glad they are happy together. By the way, Henry said Mary is tired and it would be better for him not to be away right now. Is she faring well otherwise?"

Tom nods his head and says with a smile, "As well as one can expect. Twins mean double everything." He again is surprised at Carlisle-it seems to be genuine concern. But Tom is not going to say anything about Mary's inconsistent behaviour. He has no idea how the society column would spin that into something scandalous, and he does not want to be the source of it.

Carlisle seems to accept the answer. "Alright. You'll meet Clarke at the track tomorrow, is there anything you need while you're in town?"

"I am pretty self-sufficient, thank you anyway. I am staying at Henry's flat and having dinner with a friend tonight. After driving the car for the paper, I've got a full schedule of other errands for the shop."

Both men stand, shake hands again, and go their separate ways.

* * *

Tom does not know many London restaurants, but he did like the one he and Mary went to with Henry, Charlie, Evelyn Napier and the rest. So he had asked Laura to dine with him at the Criterion after his meeting with Carlisle. They arrive in different cabs at the same time, making both a little self-conscious yet pleased at the coincidence. Laura is wearing a sleeveless, no-waisted, teal frock with a knot and drape at one shoulder, and contrasting, floral printed attachments at the skirt that flare out when she walks. Though not as fancy as some of the dresses Mary and Edith wear, it is the type that could serve well at both a garden party and a dinner out. A stylish and pretty yet practical dress that a single working girl might choose. She has a simple, lovely vari-colored beaded headpiece that encircles her head, her hair is in its usual curls. Her long beaded necklace is of similar colors but different shape beads as her headpiece, and her wrap is a crushed navy velvet with a bronze trim. Tom takes in all of these details, but they are mostly lost on him. He says, "You look lovely!" She thanks him as they enter the restaurant.

At the table, she mentions that she has never been to this restaurant before, and is excited to try it. He tells her about the time Mary surprised Henry here, and had invited him along. "It was a fun night; I know Mary enjoyed it, and look where they are now!"

Laura laughs, "Aren't you being a little forward?" But she continues to smile as she looks at her menu.

Tom only then realizes what he inadvertently suggested, and tries to cover it by looking at his menu also. He sees there are some things on it that are the same as before, so he starts to say, "If you are interested, the beef is tasty-" But, at the same moment, Laura looks up and says, "What do you know about the beef-?" They both laugh openly, which dissipates any of their initial discomfort about this first in-person "date" when they actually know each other fairly well by now.

Laura says, "I don't think I ever mentioned it, but I like the names chosen for the babies. Each is a 'twin' in more than one way! Edith was quite choked up about being honored when she told me."

"We were all shocked! You don't know their full history. It may have been the first time Mary offered an olive branch, and she gave the whole tree!" Tom shakes his head, chuckling.

Laura says, "Edith told me about some of their run-ins; I didn't understand. I love my family and couldn't imagine treating any of them that way!"

Tom challenges her a little, "Come on, didn't you bicker with your siblings when you were young?"

For just a moment, Laura's face betrays a sadness, but she does not let it take hold, "Well, yes, I suppose."

Tom nods, smiles and says, "Mary and Edith took a little longer to grow out of it than the rest of us."

Laura is impressed that Tom has been able to stay objective throughout all of that. She decides to change the topic and asks, "Are you excited about being able to do the car review? Writing again, that is? I am looking forward to reading it."

* * *

Molesley is at the Abbey, having finished with the children for the afternoon. He has remained in the "classroom" and is working on his lesson plans, for school as well as for Sybbie and George. His usual routine is to do this and then have dinner with the staff. It makes for a long day for him, but he and Phyllis get to spend a little time together every day. This was one of the reasons he took the family up on their request to have him tutor, at least for a short while. That, and, as much as he loves teaching, he had also begun to miss the adult interaction with the rest of the staff.

Downstairs dinners are a little different than they used to be. Carson's presence is notably missing, and little Jack is there more often than not, sitting in a high chair near Anna. It makes for some interesting episodes of child-giggling or antics of continual spoon-dropping. Molesley cannot even imagine Carson putting up with it, but the rest of them enjoy the laughter-filled diversion after a long day.

Molesley heads downstairs, papers and attache in hand. Thomas greets him as they sit at the table, "Glad you can join us again, Mr. Molesley. I trust the children are progressing well in their studies."

Molesley knows of Thomas' fondness for the children, so even if there were concerns, which there are not, he would never say anything critical about them in Thomas' company. "Yes, v-very well," he stutters in response.

Daisy is putting the bowls and platters of food on the table, and asks, "Why don't they have Master George and Miss Sybbie go to the village school with the other children?" It is only partially a rhetorical question-Molesley is the same teacher, after all.

Molesley snickers a little at the suggestion. He has always been conscious of rank and status, and sees the contrast between the villagers and George and Sybbie daily. In spite of some of the forward-thinking changes here in the house, he can only imagine the rows the children would end up in. And with her father's blood in her, Sybbie would likely start and win most of them. He looks up and sees not only Thomas looking at him. He realizes everyone is expecting he would answer the question. "I-I think they may be too privileged."

Thomas dismisses the response, "Of course they are privileged!" He shakes his head as if that is no answer-that is just stating the obvious.

"Sorry, Mr. Barrow, but the status, titles-that's not what I meant. I mean that they have others here in the house to help them. Sybbie and George are already farther along than their counterparts at the school. For some of the schoolchildren, they are the first in the family to go to school. Children, people, really, learn better and faster when others around them care and help them."

Daisy nods, understanding, "Like when you encouraged me, Mr. Molesley."

Andy speaks up, "And Thomas helped me."

Phyllis beams with pride at Molesley, a true teacher.

* * *

A week or so later, Tom and Mary are reviewing some paperwork together in one of the main floor rooms. Mary says, "Everything looks as it should. I suppose I am superfluous for managing the estate."

Tom counters, "Don't say that. I am just continuing what you set in motion. I will be happy to turn the reins back over to you."

Mary shakes her head, "Don't count on that yet."

"Why not? You are looking well and the babies are thriving." Tom is being completely truthful-Mary is looking better rested. There is a little strain around her eyes every now and then, but not like the first couple of weeks.

Mary demurs, saying, "I am not ready to go to the office yet, let alone the rest of the estate. You'll have to keep on until I can."

Tom encourages, "Whenever you are up to it, then. It will also be good to give Henry more breaks from the shop."

At this, Mary suddenly becomes frustrated, "Couldn't you just reduce the shop's hours? Perhaps only open five days?"

Tom is bewildered at Mary's question and tone. He says, carefully, "That really wouldn't be wise as we are still building the business. We entered the venture knowing what it would take to get it going."

This response does nothing to better Mary's mood, and she says, testily, "Yes, but neither of you informed me or anyone else of your plans beforehand; and neither of you expected two babies would be forthcoming."

Tom is quiet for a few minutes. He does not like her tone nor words, but he wants to try to tease out the real issue behind her comments. "True, but you were supportive, up until recently." Mary scoffs a little at that. Tom pauses before he asks the next question, "Are you still worried about something happening to Henry?"

It is Mary's turn to be silent for a moment. She does not want to admit that her irrational fear lingers. But she knows she has to say something. "I want Henry to be involved with the children, not be a stranger."

Tom chuckles at the irony of it, "He's more engaged than most, I'd say."

Mary begins to protest, "But once they do more than sleep and eat...For heaven's sake, Tom-you of all people should understand my fears. Sybbie, George, Marigold-each has a missing parent! Perhaps we are ill-fated."

Tom shakes his head. "Mary, now you're talking nonsense. Of course any of us could meet our end at any point-we're human! But God willing, Henry will be there for them...and you."

Mary gives Tom a surprised look, since he just got right to the heart of it. She is not only concerned for the children's sake, she lives in constant worry that Henry will be taken from her like Matthew was. She straightens herself, defiantly indicating that Tom just doesn't understand. She stands, saying "It's about time for me to check on the twins again." Then she leaves the room.

* * *

Before dinner that evening, Henry arrives and says that Mary will not be joining them. She had not come down for tea, either. George had been so disappointed that Cora took him upstairs to spend some time with Mary and the twins in the nursery.

Tom sips his cocktail and tells the gathered, "I suspect Mary's absence from tea and dinner is my fault. I did not think I pressured her with the estate work this morning, but ..."

Henry shows a little frustration, atypical of his normal calm and even-keeled nature, "Who knows what set it off today? The babies have been sleeping well in the nursery at night, so she seems to be getting enough sleep."

Cora says, "When we were upstairs earlier, she seemed fine with George and the babies. Which is a good thing, because I think George would have been terribly upset otherwise." Cora sips her drink. "Dr. Clarkson will be coming to check on them. Before he sees her, I will talk to him."


	8. Chapter 8

**October 1926**

Henry and Tom are having their whiskey one night early in the month. Tom voices what all have been thinking lately, "Mary has us all worried. We thought she would have been back to being herself by now."

Henry agrees, "Yes. I think her holing herself up in the house may be contributing to the problem-she isn't getting out and engaging fully in the estate management like she used to."

"Don't I know it!" Tom confirms.

Henry adds, "She's the type who needs such activity. I don't know why she's keeping herself in."

Tom looks at Henry, wondering if it is a simple reason, even if they do not understand it. "Maybe she thinks if she doesn't go out, no harm will befall her." Henry looks at Tom questioningly. Tom continues, "She seems terrified that George and the twins will become orphans." Tom pauses before he continues, "I didn't want to say anything before, but sometimes she acts as if she is not supportive of the shop anymore."

Henry looks at Tom in initial surprise, but then sighs and acknowledges, "I suppose that matches some of her other comments." He takes another sip of his drink.

Tom sees how deflated Henry is. It is strange to see him without his usual vigor. "Don't get me wrong-I don't think it is the shop itself. It's that it takes you away from here, the children, and her."

Henry nods in understanding, and notes, "Is that why she is insistent that I spend time with the children riding? The business didn't bother her before-she was rather happy with our respective independence."

Tom sighs, "I know, it doesn't make sense."

* * *

Carson and the children are standing by the door to their classroom. Carson says that they will be working on manners for dinners that day. "Your parents are looking forward to you being able to join the evening meals, but you must be ready to do so."

In reality it may be years before the children attend a formal family dinner, especially George. They are still too young and may not be able to stay awake and not fidgeting for that long of a period. But he and the parents agreed that he should begin to teach them so that they can learn some of the differences from their usual routine.

He says to George, "You as a gentleman, Master George, offer your arm to a lady to escort her into the dining room, like so." He extends his arm out from his side, bent at the elbow, bowing slightly. George mimics the action toward Sybbie, adding a smile, cocked head, and raised eyebrows in invitation to her. "Miss Sybbie, you accept the escort with your hand coming up and inside George's arm. Then you proceed to the table." Sybbie does as directed. Both children have seen the adults in the house doing this, so it is an easy lesson.

Carson continues, "The gentleman leads the lady to her seat, and the staff, or waiter if at a restaurant, assists her with her chair. As I am sure the nanny has instructed, take care with your posture at all times." George and Sybbie do as directed; Carson pushes Sybbie's chair in and says, "If you had gloves on, Miss Sybbie, you would take them off now and place them on your lap." As George goes to his chair and sits, both children delicately take their napkins from the setting, and unfold them onto their laps. Carson is pleased to see that the nanny has already covered these basics. Sybbie raises her hand, and says, "Excuse me, Mr. Carson?"

"Yes, Miss Sybbie?"

"Where is your place at the table?" Sybbie asks.

Carson looks startled at the query. "The staff do not dine with the family."

Sybbie presses, "Nanny eats with us."

Carson nods his head to the side to acknowledge her, saying, "Children are different. It is traditional that the family and the people who work for them dine separately." Sybbie looks confused and disappointed in this answer, but she says nothing more while she thinks about it.

Carson decides to use the topic of tradition now that it has arisen. He has discovered that the children respond well when he incorporates some type of story into the lessons. "There are many traditions or rules that may seem peculiar now, but started in order to keep peace. For example, I would like you to look at the table settings. What do you see?"

Seeing the multitude of forks, knives, and other utensils, plates and glasses, George says, "There are more of everything than when we have dinner."

Carson nods, stating, "This has been set for a formal dinner, which has more rules than when you dine with the nanny. Do you notice the knives, how they all have their sharp edges pointing inward?"

Sybbie and George nod, and Carson continues, "Some say that a long time ago, kings or lords or knights, when they went to have dinner with another, would bring their own utensils and knives. They would put their knives on the table with the blades pointing to themselves to show they intended no harm to their host or the person sitting next to them."

George and Sybbie both look alarmed. Carson bends over and smiles, then says, "Do we fear terrible knife fights while dining today?" Both children shake their heads. "Certainly not. Nonetheless, the tradition of the blade direction continues.

"Now, let us continue. We will have a little game now: you must pretend to eat after I pretend to serve you-do you think you can do that?" Carson's eyes are smiling as he asks this. And so the lesson continues.

* * *

It is morning a day or two later, in Mary's bedroom, and Dr. Clarkson is with her. He has just finished examining the babies and then Mary. He summarizes for Mary, "The babies are doing very well, and you seem physically back to normal." Mary concedes with a nod of her head. Dr. Clarkson continues, with a concerned tone, "Lady Mary, How _are_ you feeling? Your mother told me that there are days when you stay upstairs. That concerns me."

Mary begins to get defensive, albeit politely, "I just gave birth two months ago…"

Dr. Clarkson will have no excuses, "And it has been adequate time for recovery given that there were no complications. As I said, you are physically well enough to be out and about. The fresh air would be good for you. You shouldn't join the hunt, but-"

Mary looks at the doctor in surprise, "What hunt?"

Dr. Clarkson is astonished that Mary doesn't know about it. He does not make the connection that Mary staying upstairs somedays means she is not apprised of family happenings. "Your father invited me to join a hunt when your sister and her husband are here. He said it is a small affair, just family and me." Dr. Clarkson pauses, then continues, "By the way, if you haven't already, you can also resume marital relations."

Mary nods but doesn't say anything as she leads him to the door other than, "Thank you, Dr. Clarkson."

Dr. Clarkson returns the farewell, "Good day, Lady Mary."

* * *

At tea that day, Robert and Cora are already in the library when Mary comes in and gets herself some tea. She says to her mother with a caustic tone, "Here I am, Mama. You can report my presence at tea to Dr. Clarkson."

Cora rolls her eyes at her daughter. She has been living with her for more than thirty years and still is surprised at her dramatic outbursts. "Mary, there is no need to be snippy. I wanted Dr. Clarkson to know our concern about you."

Mary remains prickly, "Well I am fine. But you all seem to think otherwise. Not even telling me about the coming hunt!"

It is Robert's turn to be defensive, and chastising, "We just decided on it yesterday at dinner! If you had been there, you would have known."

Tom and Henry walk into the room about now. Henry initially seems pleased to see Mary there, but she immediately glares at him and says, "My husband could have told me if he didn't leave the house before I woke."

Both Tom and Henry are flummoxed. Henry looks between Mary and Robert, bewildered at her anger at him. He is completely unaware of what is wrong. "What's this about?"

Mary acts as if he should know, "I had to learn about the hunt from Dr. Clarkson."

Tom comes to Henry's defense, "Mary, you are not being fair."

Nothing is going to appease Mary at the moment, "Aren't I?" She doesn't have a chance to say more at the moment since Sybbie, George and the nanny come in the room. The children are smiling brightly, wearing riding attire, Sybbie in breeches. They walk over to Henry and Tom and thank them for the clothing.

Sybbie exclaims, "Now we'll be proper riders!"

The nanny looks apologetically at everyone in the room, saying, "I hope it is okay. They were so excited about trying them on and showing you." She is a little worried about the look on Mary's face.

Tom is grinning. "It is alright by me. I would be the last one to complain about inappropriate dress." The nanny gives a little bow and leaves the room.

Mary is silenced due to the children's presence, but still looks like she is fuming inside. She takes a deep breath and keeps her rage at bay, calling George over. She says, "My, what a young gentleman you are! Are you heeding the groom's instructions?"

George nods forcefully while he answers, "Yes, Mum. And Henry and Donk's, too."

Mary glances over at Henry since she didn't realize they had begun working with the children already. Unfortunately, her mood means that rather than be pleased about it, she is furthered outraged that it is another thing she didn't know about. But to George, she simply says, "As you should."

George goes to the tea table to get a scone.

Mary walks over to where Henry and Tom stand, and says, quietly, "I see there is more you have been keeping from me."

Henry shakes his head, "We haven't kept anything from you. We were hoping to show you how well they are doing before heading out for the hunt."

Mary is still not in a mood to be placated. She says, curtly, "I am going to go check on the babies." Then she leaves the room briskly.

The adults in the room look around at each other in consternation. Henry takes a deep breath and sighs, "If any of you have any ideas, please don't keep them from me." Then he leaves the room to follow Mary upstairs.

Up in the Nursery, Mary picks up Viola from a crib while the Nanny is holding Roger. Mary sits and starts interacting with the baby. With her attention focused on her daughter, who smiles back at her now, Mary does not appear to be upset about anything. Henry comes in, and Mary looks up and pauses a little, but she puts her attention back to the baby again. She is obviously still angry. Henry walks over to the nanny, and reaches for the baby she is holding. As she is handing Roger over, Henry gestures silently for her to leave the room. Henry sits next to Mary on the loveseat, and says, gently, "We were simply doing as you asked."

Mary's voice is also quiet, "But when were you going to tell me? I don't like being disconnected from everything."

Henry doesn't respond, since while Mary has brought this on herself with her reclusive behaviour, he knows it would make things worse for him to point that out. Instead, he interacts with the baby in his lap. For a few minutes, the two are simply being parents to their newborns. After a short while, Henry has an appraising look on his face and says, "I believe he looks like your father, with our coloring."

Mary looks over at the baby and says, "At least one of my children looks like my side of the family."

Henry nods toward Viola in Mary's lap, "She may look like me now, but she'll be as beautiful as you one day."

Mary lets out a tremendous sigh. She is not ready to be consoled yet.

Anna enters the nursery, carrying Jack in one arm and a bowl of food for him in another. When she sees Mary and Henry there, she pauses. "Oh, I am sorry, m'Lady, Mr. Talbot. I didn't know you were here already. I'll just get some things and feed Jack downstairs."

Mary doesn't want Anna to be uncomfortable, so says, "No need. You may stay."

Anna hesitates slightly but does not want to do anything to counter Mary. Everyone in the house has been walking on eggshells around her. Anna gets a little spill cloth and sits to feed Jack.

Henry turns to Mary and gently asks, "Can I convince you to dine downstairs this evening? I promise we'll tell you all about the riding and the hunt, and anything else you'd like to know."

Mary replies resignedly, "Oh, alright."

Henry is cautious due to her tone, but relieved somewhat. He is not sure what truly caused her strife, or if it has dissipated. But he smiles, says, "Thank you" and leans over and kisses her.

* * *

Mr. Molesley, Sybbie and George are gathered around a table on which there are a number of flat maps, including one of the British Isles, and one of Europe, and a table globe. Mr. Molesley is giving a general lesson about maps and geography. He explains, "The world is enormous, but some very smart people and brave explorers and sailors have helped make maps so that we can understand it. Miss Sybbie, do you remember your journeys across the ocean to and from America?"

Sybbie nods and answers, "Yes, Mr. Molesley, it took several days, and all we saw was water."

Molesley points to a spot on the globe, and says, "We can use this globe to show George. See, here is where you started, and all the way over here (Molesley trails his finger across the globe) is Boston, where you finished. And then you came back again the same way." Molesley keeps his finger near the British Isles, and says, "These are the British Isles, and we can use these other maps to learn about more about Britain and Ireland." Molesley moves the globe aside and picks up a Europe map. "Do you see how much smaller the islands look on the globe? That is because of something called 'scale'. Map makers figure out what kind of map they will draw, and then use measurements to make things the correct size." He then points to the map of just the British Isles, so that the children can compare all three. "And sometimes, people make maps for one specific purpose, such as this one, that shows the train lines in England." He holds up a rail map.

Sybbie and George look at the British Isles map that is on top, and George asks, "Mr. Molesley, is Downton on the map?"

Molesley says, "Many maps only show bigger cities, and Downton is too small. But, here is York, where the car shop is." He moves his finger slightly, and continues, "Here is about where Downton would be." Molesley wanted to teach the basics before he started with more complex topics. "Do you think you understand?"

At the mention of the shop, Sybbie is thoughtful for a moment and suddenly exclaims, "There are maps in the shop to show people where the roads are, to get places, all over York, and all the way to London!"

George listens to his cousin and nods a little, remembering. He is understanding, too, "And there are maps in the agent office that Mummy and Uncle Tom use to know where things are on the estate!"

Molesley smiles widely. "That's right, children." As much as he loves learning himself, he has discovered that he loves teaching even more.

* * *

At downstairs dinner that evening, Daisy comes in and asks Molesley a question, "Mr. Molesley, I been thinkin' about what you said, about the village schoolchildren not having help at home. D'ya think the parents know? I mean, have ya told 'em it's important?"

Molesley is taken aback by the question, and says, "N-No, it never occurred to me."

Daisy stands there looking at him and declares, "Now that I gave ya the idea, maybe ya should!"

* * *

Tom and Henry have scheduled Tom's mid-October trip to London to coincide with the visit from the Pelhams, so that Tom can accompany to Edith to and from London. Edith is feeling well enough, but Bertie would prefer she not drive alone. Marigold will stay at Downton while she is in London, and Bertie will come a day later in time for the hunt the following day. It all works out for Edith to spend time at the magazine and Marigold to spend time with her cousins and grandparents.

After arriving at the Abbey one afternoon, Edith and Tom drive to London early the next morning. On the way, they discuss their respective plans so they can coordinate the return.

Tom says, "After I drop you in London, I will be spending the rest of the day out at Brooklands, then Clarke is taking me to dinner at the Club."

"The Royal Automobile Club?" Edith inquires, then proceeds to grill Tom further, "Tom, I hope you are not considering becoming a race driver!"

Tom lets out a loud guffaw. "Wouldn't that be something! No, as much as I love cars and driving, I don't want to race. I've got Sybbie to worry about. Clarke and Turner liked some of Henry's and my ideas when we were helping get ready for the race, so they've asked us to continue to work with the team."

Edith looks relieved. "I'll be at _The Sketch_ office the rest of today, and Rosamund and I are having dinner at my flat."

"That sounds fun."

"Well, it may be a little emotional," Edith says. She turns to Tom, "We've decided to let the flat out. The movers will be coming tomorrow morning to pack things to ship to either Brancaster or the London Hexham property. It was one of the reasons I wanted to drive this time. There are a few fragile things I'd like to take myself."

Tom notes that Edith's voice cracked a little as she was telling him this. He asks, "It sounds like you are not sure of the decision."

"Oh, no! It was a little difficult, but it was my idea, actually. I loved Michael, but he is gone and I have moved on. There is just no need to keep the flat empty when we have other places to stay."

Tom smiles at Edith's pragmatic decision, but something else in her statement catches him. He shakes his head and says, "Sybil has been gone longer than Matthew and Michael, but I haven't moved on. No other woman compares."

Edith looks at Tom in sympathy. "Tom, I hope you don't mind my saying this, but, no one will be Sybil. Just like Bertie is different than Michael, and Henry is different than Matthew. You are different now, too."

Tom smiles in genuine affection for Edith, nodding as he keeps his attention on the road. At first he thought Edith was referring to Laura, but he sees no fishing in her look.

Edith senses it is time to change the subject, so she asks, "Will you be back at the track tomorrow?"

"No, a couple of errands in town, and maybe a walk in the park before the drive back," Tom replies.

* * *

Marigold is upset, and no one is here to help. It is not being in the nursery-she is used to sleeping there in her old bed when she visits Donk's house, and it doesn't bother her that there are two new babies here, plus Jack when Miss Anna is busy. She knows that Sybbie and George have their own rooms now. She has her own room at her castle, but that is because there are no other children. Mummy and Bertie did tell her that there may be a baby coming to live with them next year.

What is bothering her is that George and Sybbie did not come to be with her and the nanny this morning like they used to. The nanny said they have morning lessons with Mr. Carson. When they are finished, they can all go out and play with Donk. Marigold likes that idea, but she does not want to wait. And Mummy is not here to help.

As she thinks about it, she decides, "I will go find Donk now." She is not intending to be sly, she just happens to leave the nursery while the nanny is occupied with changing Viola's nappy.

She thinks she remembers where to go; she knows how to go down the big stairs, she is careful holding onto the railing with one hand since she has her stuffed rabbit in her other. Which way is it through the big hall? Maybe this way…

Meanwhile, the nanny is panicking. She turned around and Marigold was gone. She has never lost a charge before. She quickly puts Viola back into her crib, checks to see that Roger is okay, and dashes out of the room.

Marigold is sure the big room with all of the books and games is near somewhere. That is where they play with Donk and Granny Cora. She is getting scared that she is lost. Where is everyone? She is just about to panic when she hears a familiar voice, "Well, Hello, Miss Marigold!" She turns around and sees a smiling Mr. Barrow coming toward her. She is so happy to see someone that she runs to him and instinctively he picks her up. She buries her face in his neck. "Here now, what is wrong?"

She says, almost in tears, "Sybbie and George cannot play. I was looking for Donk."

Thomas nods in understanding, "Ahh, I see. Would you like me to help you find him?" Marigold nods silently. She can finally take a deep breath. He turns around and as they enter the big hall again, he asks, "Did you tell Nanny where you were going?"

Marigold looks with her big eyes at Mr. Barrow's and shakes her head. "Hmm, do you think next time you can remember to do that?" She nods. As they get to the library, the nanny and Robert are just coming out, with slightly panicked looks on their faces. Upon seeing Marigold, they both visibly relax. Barrow informs them, "Miss Marigold was looking for you, m'Lord, but made a wrong turn."

Robert's heart melts upon hearing that the child was looking for him. He turns to the nanny, "It's alright, I'll take her now. Thank you, Mr. Barrow." He reaches for Marigold and takes her into the library with him.

* * *

At _The Sketch_ office, Edith and Laura have finished going through the layouts for the next issue, and the content plans for the one after that. Edith is so pleased with her editor's work. "Laura, I feel like I found a goldmine in hiring you! You are the best thing to happen to this magazine!"

Laura smiles and graciously accepts the compliment, "Thank you and you are welcome at the same time! This has been a dream job-I feel lucky you took the chance on me. It is nice to be working for someone I admire and get along with-and a woman!"

Edith smiles, knowing from her previous editor how difficult some men can be in the workplace. It is not only Laura's work she likes-Laura is a great person and fun to be with. "Say, I know it is last minute, but, do you have plans this evening? My Aunt Rosamund and I are having dinner at my flat-would you like to join us? A ladies' night 'in'. Not formal or anything like that."

Laura thinks about the book she was looking forward to tucking into tonight, then about how she can always do that. "Well, I was going to have a quiet night tonight, but if you are sure I wouldn't be interfering...that does sound like fun."

Edith smiles even more, "Wonderful! Oh, I am so pleased. Here, let me give you the address."

* * *

At the Club that evening, Tom and Clarke have a drink in the bar area before dinner. Clarke says, "Thank you for looking at the new car, Tom. We appreciate you and Henry fitting it in; we know you are busy when you are here. But this will give us time to make the changes before the spring racing season starts."

"Well, we appreciate your leads on cars for us. It saves us a lot of time and legwork." The two raise their glasses in mutual toasts to each other. Tom asks, "How did the team do the rest of this season?"

Clarke says, "Alright. It is still not the same without Charlie and Henry, but the other drivers are coming along. Even Hadley."

Tom is shocked, "Hadley?"

Clarke nods, "We decided to give him a second chance. He swears he had only one drink, and quite frankly, I believe him. I was with him the whole time, even walked him to his room. The gatekeeper at the track even confirmed he got there early. He said he had some breakfast, then recalls feeling tired. That is all he can remember until we woke him up."

Tom nods, and says, "Do you think someone put something in his food or coffee? I know of victims to something like that."

Clarke replies, "That's the likely answer, but who would do such a thing? Anyway, Turner is the forgiving type, and I agree. Hadley is working harder than ever." Clarke stops, then continues, "We'd still love Henry to practice with them every now and then."

Tom teases, "Is that the real reason you wanted to take me to dinner? So that I can go back and pressure Henry?"

Clarke laughs, "No, honestly! Listen, I have known Henry since before the war; if he doesn't want to do something, he won't do it. Why do you think I was so surprised when he decided to drive in the Grand Prix?"

Tom snickers, "Well, I haven't known him that long, but I do know that you are right about his stubbornness! I didn't realize you two go back that far."

"Yes, we got to know each other because of cars, and I got him into racing after the war-he was the best tank driver in his unit. Oh, the stories!" Clarke chuckles as he sips his drink.

Tom nods, "I have heard some of them." Tom thinks about some of the fun evenings at the pubs in York, and inwardly laments that he and Henry have not been for a while.

Clarke is saying, "I bet you have! Here, let's head in for dinner."

* * *

Rosamund was a little dubious of Edith's plan for dinner this evening, but was willing to be supportive of Edith's desire not to be alone while she made decisions on where things would go. When she gets there she sees that Edith had asked the cook from the Hexham property to pack up a basket for them, the contents of which are all laid out nicely for them on a table. Edith gave in to a craving and is already nibbling on some cheese and bread and pickles. It is becoming apparent that she is expecting, and Edith is not ashamed nor trying to hide her growing midsection with this pregnancy.

When Edith says that her editor will be joining them, Rosamund smiles, "Well, this may not be a depressing night after all." Edith chuckles at her aunt and says, "That is why I invited Laura." The door buzzer sounds, and Edith answers to let Laura in.

Later, the ladies have dined and are sipping wine as they each wrap some of the smaller fragile objects to go back to Brancaster with Edith. It is clear that the main room has been sectioned into areas, with various objects placed according to where they would end up. The larger pieces of furniture have remained in their places with small notes on them to indicate where they will go.

Edith says to Laura, "Thank you for your help, Laura. Truly, I did not mean to invite you over to be our workhorse. I can see how much easier it will be tomorrow with things more organized like this."

Laura answers, "Not to worry. You shouldn't move things or lift much. I have moved flats several times over the years, so have learned a few things. Say-let's do an article about that soon!"

Edith concurs, "Excellent idea! But don't task yourself with writing it if someone else is available."

Rosamund has enjoyed the night more than she thought she would. The liveliness of the two women makes her recall her younger days. She says, "Laura, I do not mean to be nosy, but at my age I get away with. Why is a lovely girl like you not taken already?"

Laura smiles at the compliment, and takes another sip of wine before she answers. "I think there are a number of reasons, mostly my own choices." She bobs her head and shrugs her shoulders as she says this, still smiling.

Rosamund remarks, "That is very cryptic…"

Laughing, Laura says, "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude." Laura gets a little serious, but not somber as she wraps another figurine. "You see, I had a brother who was older than me, and he died in the war. As upset as the rest of us were, I saw how distraught my sister-in-law was, and I never wanted to go through that. I focused on my studies and started working so I wouldn't have to marry and risk that sadness."

Rosamund and Edith are quiet for a moment and share a compassionate look. Edith spreads her hands as if to display the flat and says to Laura, "Aunt Rosamund and I lost loves, and I can probably speak for both of us that we wouldn't trade the time we had with them for anything."

Rosamund nods in confirmation, "I agree."

Laura feels that she needs to explain further-she did not mean to have the conversation take a depressing turn, especially given their current activity. "Oh, that was the first of my choices that has me where I am now. I no longer have the views of a young girl about relationships. But, I enjoy working, and I am good at it (she raises her glass to Edith, who acknowledges with a raise of hers and a smile in return). Most men are put off by that. I usually quickly realize they just want a wife at home having babies and taking care of all the domestic chores."

Rosamund and Edith nod in understanding. Edith says, "I can see how that might be."

Laura adds, cheerfully, "That is one of the reasons I love the magazine so much-we don't just publish recipes and housecleaning tips. It is wonderful having that latitude as an editor. I think our readers appreciate it, too."

Rosamund observes, "Edith, I never looked at it this way before, but you and your sisters all found good men who let you be free. You'll have to let Laura in on your secret."

Edith laughs, "There is no trick-we were just lucky! At least our current husbands popped into our lives when neither of us were really looking."

Rosamund says, "And I expect Sybil did not intend to fall for the chauffeur!" She finishes the last bit of wine in her glass. "Do you think Tom will ever marry again?"

Laura glances up at Rosamund and Edith, but neither are looking her way. Edith rises and pours a little more wine into each of their glasses, saying, "I don't know. He was so lost without Sybil for a while. I think he has found his own peace, now. So perhaps he will be open to companionship." She remains standing and says, "Alright, ladies, shall we try to sort out the bedroom next?"

* * *

The next day has a crisp autumn brightness to it that is perfect for a stroll in the park. Tom and Laura meet at the Wellington Arch entrance and proceed into The Green Park. The intent is to walk for a while and then find something for lunch nearby. As they greet each other, Laura smiles and is happy to see Tom. They begin to walk, but the conversation of yesterday evening has been niggling at Laura. She has decided to tackle what is bothering her straight away.

"Tom, I find it curious that you have not told Edith that we are friendly."

Tom looks at her and smiles with a playful grin, "I could say the same." Laura looks at Tom and realizes that she is caught out just as much as he. As always, Tom is not hiding anything, so he explains, "I am not in daily contact with Edith now that she lives at Brancaster. When I realized you hadn't said anything, I thought I should respect that."

Laura nods in understanding, chuckling, "The reverse is what I thought last night." At Tom's questioning look, she says, "Oh, I helped at Edith's flat last night with Rosamund. Your name came up."

"Now you have me curious...in what way?" Tom prods.

Laura wonders how much of the conversation she should relate. She looks sideways at Tom and answers with a smile, "We were talking about modern-thinking men."

Tom has a smug look on his face as he smiles and says, "I will take that as a compliment!" He holds his arm out and Laura takes it without hesitation. They walk a little in silence, enjoying the park, watching the other people, dodging the begging birds. Finally Laura says, "I wouldn't mind, really. Edith is my employer, but…"

Tom is surprised to find that he is relieved. He is not sure what that means, but he has no compunction about saying, "Laura, I like you and I enjoy spending time with you; I assume it is mutual?"

Laura nods and answers, equally open, "Of course."

"That's enough then. Edith wouldn't mind, even if she is your employer and my sister-in-law. And if it comes up, I won't mind saying so. I am glad to hear that you are not ashamed to be in my company." He snickers as he says this, since he knows it is not the issue.

"Tom Branson-how dare you insinuate that I would be!" Laura teases back, any tension gone. "Thank you for agreeing to the walk; I try to get out every weekend day when the weather is favorable, and some lunch hours during the week."

Tom nods, "This works out for me, too-we have the drive back this afternoon. How was Edith last night at the flat?"

"She did very well," Laura says. "I think it helped to have both Rosamund and me there. I never met Michael, so was able to help keep her from getting too sentimental about every little thing."

Tom asks, "So you are not the sentimental type?"

Laura replies, "I wouldn't say that...I think I am pretty balanced. Everyone has their sensitivities. I still have the whistle my brother gave me when he was home on leave one time. What do you have from Sybil?"

Tom smiles, "Sybbie."

* * *

Bertie arrives at Downton that evening, about the same time that Edith and Tom return from London. They spend a little time together with just Marigold in their room before getting ready for dinner. Edith is sitting on a little settee with her and says, "Marigold, I heard you were a brave explorer yesterday morning."

Marigold shyly looks down, and says, "I got lost." Her mother's tone is not mean, but Marigold does not like being in trouble.

Bertie comes over and sits on the other side of Marigold, putting his arm around the girl. "But you got found. We just want to make sure you learned to tell the nanny or your mother, or me, or Nana when we are home, if you want to go somewhere." Marigold looks up at him and nods. She likes Bertie-he says things in a nice way that does not make her feel bad.

Edith says, "I am back now, and tomorrow we can spend the morning together and I will show you all around the house."

Marigold frowns a little, "Can Donk come, too?"

Bertie chuckles and says, "No, dear, it is my turn to spend time with Donk tomorrow morning." Marigold is visibly disappointed and jealous, so Bertie adds, "But you can see him at tea."

Marigold seems to be satisfied with this response.

* * *

The next morning is the hunt, Dr. Clarkson arrives and is greeted by Robert, "Glad you could join us and keep me company amongst these youngsters." He gestures with his head over toward Tom, Bertie, and Henry who are walking toward them.

"Thank you for having me. Robert, I have to say, you look well. I apologize, but you know in my profession I cannot help but look at everyone with an eye toward their health."

Robert nods and says, "I am feeling well. Perhaps spending more time with the grandchildren is my own fountain of youth."

Dr. Clarkson chuckles, "Would that we could bottle it!" He turns to Henry and asks, "How is Mary?"

Henry responds, "Some days are better than others still. If she comes out to see us off, it will be her first steps outside since the births."

Dr. Clarkson shakes his head, "Oh, dear. I had hoped my encouragement the other day would have helped."

The men become aware of movement from the house. Sybbie and George come out wearing their riding gear, followed by Carson, who has decided to watch over the children in the company of adults so that he can assess if any corrections are needed.

The groom and stable hands are bringing horses out. The groom hands the reins of one horse to Henry, places a box stool on the ground, then takes the reins again.

Tom addresses Sybbie and George, "Let's see how much you have learned."

Sybbie comes over and while the groom keeps the horse in check, Henry helps Sybbie mount. She looks relaxed and confident with her hands holding the reins. The groom leads the horse on a couple of circuits, and at various times the horse walks, canters, and trots a little. They come to a stop by the stool, and Henry helps Sybbie dismount. Tom is smiling from ear to ear at how well she did, and gives her a little hug.

George steps up eagerly and Henry helps him into the saddle. The groom makes a similar circuit with George, who does just as well as Sybbie. As they near the stool again, a voice comes from the direction of the house.

Mary calls, "Well done, children."

Everyone turns to see Mary walking toward them. George smiles at her compliment. Mary directs the groom and George, "Please take him around again, but, George, this time, try to straighten your shoulders and put your ankles back just a little more."

George adjusts himself as she instructed, "Like this?"

Mary, nods, "Yes, that is good."

The groom leads the horse around again, and Henry walks over to Mary. "What do you think?"

Mary answers, with a little smile, "It's a good start." She crosses her arms and rubs her own upper arms as if she is cold. "My, it is more brisk out than I expected; I'll be heading back in now-Good luck on the hunt." Henry gives her a little kiss and she turns to go back to the house.

Henry helps George down from the horse.

Robert remarks, "Well, that was better than nothing."

* * *

About a week later, Barrow accepts a package from a deliveryman. He looks at the addressee and sender, then walks with it upstairs. He enters the study, where Tom and Mary are working together. "Excuse me, Lady Mary, Mr. Branson."

Tom and Mary look up, and Mary asks, "Yes, Mr. Barrow?"

"A package has been delivered for 'The Children of the House' from Lady Hexham."

Tom and Mary exchange a look of curiosity, and Tom takes the package from Barrow and begins to open it. Mary leans over and looks on. Inside is a book, and a card. Tom hands the brown paper back to Barrow, who then bows to excuse himself from the room. Mary takes the card, opens it, and begins to read, "This is a charming children's book that has just been published. We hope you enjoy it as much as we think you will. With Love, Edith and Bertie."

Tom has been looking at and flipping through the book, and reads the title, "'Winnie-the-Pooh.' I recall a story in the paper with that character. Sybbie liked it."

Mary agrees, remembering, "Yes-George loved the idea of talking animals. I am sure they will like this." She glances at the paperwork on the table and sighs. "Is that all for today?"

Tom looks at Mary incredulously, and asks, "Mary, how are you? Really, I mean?"

Mary is a little affronted, and replies, "Do I not look well?"

For the things they have gone over, Mary has been the solid decision-maker she has always been. Tom cannot quite place what is still wrong, since he does not think she wants to divorce herself from the agent work. He gestures to the paperwork, "We've only just scratched the surface of things to discuss and decisions to make. It would be easier to work in the office again."

Mary sighs, "I see. Let me think on it. Here, I'll bring the book up; I need to check on the babies anyway." She takes the book from Tom and turns to leave.

Tom shakes his head, muttering, but loud enough for Mary to hear, "You cannot keep running away."

Mary turns back, challenging Tom, "What was that?"

Tom's frustration is evident. "It just seems to me that you are doing the same thing only opposite as when George was a baby."

Mary still does not know what Tom means, "I don't understand."

"You avoided interacting with George since he reminded you too much of Matthew and what you had lost. Now, you seem to be using the twins as a reason to avoid everything else."

Mary is incensed at Tom's accusation, so she retorts, "Heavens, it seems I cannot win, can I? I am either not spending enough time with my children or spending too much!" She storms out of the room.

As Tom straightens the paperwork, Carson enters the room. "Mr. Branson, might I have a word?"

Tom turns and replies, "Of course, Carson. What is it-I hope Sybbie is behaving for you?"

Carson smiles, "She is a sharp, delightful, and well-mannered student. With your permission, I would like to introduce the children to the nobility rankings, from the king on down, and the titles and appropriate terms of address."

"Aren't they a little young for that? How much could they remember?" Tom instantly wonders if his hesitation is really just an excuse to defer the decision until he has a little more time to think about it. Tom understands that he and Sybbie are living in this culture, and she needs to learn its structures. But he would like to be able to explain things from his point of view to her.

Carson, "Their minds are like little sponges, Mr. Branson. Oh, I would not expect them to remember everything, rather have an awareness at this point should the need arise."

Tom is sure that Mary would agree with Carson, which suggests... "Carson, is there a reason you are asking me?"

Carson coughs a little, and hesitates slightly before replying, "I would like you to be aware, Mr. Branson. Miss Sybbie is an inquisitive and thoughtful child. She, er, may have questions."

Tom thinks, There it is...just like about dining and who eats with whom. After that lesson, he had to explain that he and she are family even though he works for the Crawleys. It was helpful to have Mary as another example. Well, Tom thinks, I chose to come back to live here, so I suppose it's only appropriate that Sybbie learns these things.

To Carson, he says, "Thank you for that, Carson. Go ahead with the lesson, but let me know if there is anything in particular that comes up."

* * *

At tea that day, Robert is sitting on a couch with Sybbie and George, one on each side of him. They are reading the new book. Robert is reading for the most part, but he has Sybbie and George taking turns sounding out some of the words and sentences. Tom is seated reading a periodical. Cora has been gone all day in the village either at appointments or at the hospital, and she comes in and gets herself some tea.

Robert pauses from his reading, "Hello, dear. How are things at the hospital?"

Cora replies, "Fine. I must say that the bureaucracy can be very tiring some days." She walks over and gives Robert a little peck. "What is this you are reading?"

Sybbie answers, "Aunt Edith sent us a new book!"

George adds with a gleeful smile, "The animals talk!"

Cora smiles, "Well, I am sorry for interrupting." She walks over to Tom. Robert and the children get back to the book.

"Has Mary been down yet?" Cora asks Tom.

Tom puts down his periodical and says in a frustrated voice, "No, and it is my fault again if she doesn't. This morning I told her she shouldn't use the babies as an excuse for not getting out."

Cora rolls her eyes, and says, "I can imagine that did not go over well."

Tom nods, saying, "Yes, she had lunch in her room."

Henry comes into the room, gives George's hair a little tousle, and gets himself some tea. He walks over to Cora and Tom.

Cora tells Henry, "Tom was just telling me he upset Mary again."

Tom gives a sheepish look, "I'm sorry, Henry. I was trying to get her to come out to the office."

The dispirited look on Henry's face has become all too familiar. "Thank you for the warning. I'll try to convince her to come down for dinner." He leaves the room to go upstairs.

* * *

The morning argument with Tom was followed by an afternoon of introspection for Mary. Somehow, between that and Henry saying that she should come down, Mary has agreed to join dinner. Anna is helping Mary to get ready, and observes, "Your clothes are fitting nicely again, Lady Mary."

Mary gestures to her chest area, saying, "A little snug up here still at times."

Anna laughs lightly, as she adjusts the headpiece and brushes Mary's hair again, "Same for me, m'Lady. The nursing is good for the babes and the mother, so they say. Jack is almost done with it now; he is getting to be an armful."

Mary realizes that she and Anna do not really talk about motherhood very much, which is silly since their children are not that far apart in age, and share the same nursery through the day. They are sometimes in the room together, but Anna per usual is very cognizant of her place. Mary turns to face Anna, "Anna, I am sorry that I wasn't more sensitive to you being a new mother yourself."

Anna is surprised. Mary has been more than accommodating to allow her to continue to work with a baby, and have him in the nursery when needed. "No need to apologize, m'Lady."

But Mary continues anyway, "I don't recall you ever being slack in your duties. I wish I had such resilience."

Anna knows that Mary has not gotten out, and everyone is worried about that. But Mary is not like she was with George-Anna sees the amount of time Mary spends with the babies. Anna tries to be reassuring. "Oh, m'Lady, don't say such things. You know early on is hard; you have been through this before."

Mary contests, "But, I haven't! With George, you know as well as anyone that those were dark days. Somehow I managed to survive day to day. This is different...now I have another child, estate duties, and a husband. All of those should make me happy; but I find myself gripped with worry, fearing that something will break."

Anna says, gently, "Lady Mary, we are all here to help. If you don't mind my saying so, you need only let us."

Mary is touched at Anna's words, "Thank you, Anna, truly."

Henry makes a noise and comes out into the room. "Ready?"

Anna bows slightly, says "G'night." and takes her leave.

Mary rises, takes Henry's arm and they leave the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**November Part 1  
**

Violet has come to join the family for tea. She and Cora are the first in the library as they await the arrival of the others. Mary enters the room carrying an infant, and the nanny follows carrying the other. Cora gets up and takes Viola from the nanny, and sits down next to Granny. The nanny takes a place off to the side. Mary sits on the other sofa. Violet leans over to look at the baby in Cora's lap, who turns to look at her great-grandmother namesake with a curious expression on her face.

Mary says to her grandmother, "Granny, if you smile at her, she will smile back."

Violet looks over at her granddaughter sitting on the other sofa, and laughs a little, "Mary, dear, you know that even at my best I am not the doting-grandmother type. I do appreciate you bringing them down, however."

Cora remarks, "They'll be running around before we know it."

Violet smiles anyway as she reaches out and lets the baby girl grab her hand, "Such is the progression of life."

Robert and Tom come in with George and Sybbie. The children walk over and politely say Hello to Violet, each giving her a kiss on the cheek. They then go to another area of the room to find a game to play.

Violet contentedly sighs and says, "It eases my mind to see a burgeoning generation."

Robert and Tom greet the ladies, and Robert leans over Mary and smiles at Roger in her lap.

Robert exclaims, "There's a little smile!" Perhaps it is a subconscious ego thing, since the boy does seem to look like him, or simply that he has embraced his role as grandfather to the fullest, but Robert cannot resist reaching out and taking Roger from Mary and talking to him as he sits down in a chair.

Henry arrives, and greets Mary with a kiss and makes the rounds to everyone else before getting himself and Mary some tea. He then walks over to Tom and they confer quietly about things at the shop that day.

After a while, Tom comes over to Mary, "While I was out with Robert and the children earlier today, I noticed a few things I'd like to discuss with you."

Mary puts him off, "Alright, let's talk about them tomorrow."

Tom says, "I'll be going to the shop mid-morning with Sybbie and George, so I'll look for you after breakfast."

Mary trivializes that schedule, "And if it takes too long, you'll just have to skip the shop."

Sybbie and George overhear Mary's comment and look up in alarm, since they still love going to the shop. Nobody says anything to counter her, however.

Violet notices the exchange and breaks the uncomfortable silence, "Mary and Henry, I'd like you to come for a visit soon. It has been far too long."

Henry jumps on an occasion to have Mary leave the house, "That would be lovely. Thank you, Violet."

Mary gets up abruptly, takes Viola from Cora and gestures to the nanny, "Excuse me, everyone, but we must bring the twins upstairs now." The nanny gently gets Roger from Robert and follows Mary out. All in the room look around at each other, dumbfounded. Cora and Tom go to play with Sybbie and George. Robert takes up a periodical.

Violet looks around in consternation and then motions for Henry to come sit by her.

Violet says to Henry, "How long will you allow this to go on?"

Henry shakes his head and replies, "Do you mean Mary? I do not know that I have any control of it."

Violet straightens her back, puts her chin up, and scoffs at his answer. "You have more than you think. You know well that Mary wears her unhappiness for all to see and to be brought down with her. Yet everyone is just waiting for her to snap out of it. You should know better. For someone as stubborn as Mary, bending to her testiness will do nothing but encourage her to dig herself deeper."

Henry doesn't respond. He knows that what Violet is saying is true.

Violet takes a deep breath, and gives a critical eye toward Henry. "Mary needs the estate as much as it needs her."

Henry looks directly at Violet and asserts, "Yes-I understand that more than most."

Violet's tone is chastising as she continues, "Then you must help her see that. Henry, I will not be around forever to help Mary through her emotional distresses. It is your responsibility now. I once told Mary that I believed you to be clever and strong enough for her. I am not accustomed to being wrong."

* * *

The next day, Tom makes sure to keep things brief with Mary so that he and the children can still have their day at the shop. Tom and the children spend the latter part of the morning working on a car to be delivered the next day. It is time to take a break, so Tom helps Sybbie on with her coat, saying, "Sybbie and I will get some lunch to bring back."

Henry says, "Thank you."

George walks over to help Henry put some small boxes of parts on a shelf. After the others have left, George says to Henry, "I am glad we were able to come today. Why did Mummy say we should not?"

Henry pauses, trying to think how to answer, "Your mum sometimes misses us when we are here."

George nods as if he understands, "She has to stay home with the babies." Mary has not been with them to York since a few weeks before the babies were born.

Henry does not want George to blame the twins, nor think that Mary must be in the house all the time because of them. He has been thinking about what Violet said yesterday, but hasn't come up with a solution yet. He says to George, "Yes, but she should be able to get out and about a little more now."

George is a little confused now. He is mother used to like going out with Uncle Tom on the estate, or walking to the village. He asks Henry, "Why doesn't she?"

Henry is patient with George's questions, and answers simply, "She doesn't feel quite up to it."

"Why not?" George would like to understand.

Henry sighs a little, not wanting to show his true frustration with Mary, but also wanting to be honest with George. "I am not sure, really."

The two work in silence for a little bit. Then George says, "Can we help her feel better?"

Henry looks down at George, then squats down to be at eye level with him. He looks the boy in the eyes and realizes that George really does want to help. He loves their outdoor time with Robert, or anyone for that matter. He also loves his mother and wants her to be well. Henry suspects the caregiver personality from Isobel and Matthew's father has carried through to the grandson. He says with all the earnestness he can show, "We will certainly try," then engulfs George in an embrace to show him how much he loves him, too.

As they break the embrace, George smiles, and they finish what they are doing just as Tom and Sybbie come back.

* * *

For the lesson the next day, Carson has written the following words on the chalkboard:

Duke - Duchess

Marquess - Marchioness

Earl - Countess

Viscount - Viscountess

Baron - Baroness.

Carson begins, "Children, the other day we talked about royalty, the King, Queen, and all. Today I shall tell you about the nobility."

Carson has put a little thought into this lesson, but he does not know how it will go. Both George and Sybbie like to understand _why_ something is, not just that it is. He would leave the government lessons to Molesley, so how to explain what it means otherwise to have title and rank? And how to explain it so the children might understand? Sybbie and George see themselves as equals, and he has taken care to treat them as such in their lessons. He supposes they are while Robert is still alive. Carson knows that Mary has told George that he will eventually be the Earl of Grantham, but the boy may not understand what that means yet. Sybbie has no rank unless she were to marry someone with one. Carson has decided to keep it simple and relate it to something at their age level. On a table, he has set up a game of draughts.

"Have you played draughts?" After seeing the two children nod, Carson asks, "Tell me, George, what happens when you take one of your pieces and jump it over one of your opponent's pieces?"

"We capture the piece and take it off the board," George answers.

"Very good. So your opponent may no longer use it," says Carson. "Sybbie, what happens when your piece makes it all the way to the end on your opponent's side of the board?"

Sybbie answers, "We crown them so they can move either forward or backward."

Carson nods, then goes on to explain. "So those pieces become more helpful to us, do they not? Years ago, something similar happened with kingdoms and countries. After wars or disagreements, the land from the losing side came into the control of the winning side. Our Kings and Queens rewarded the people who helped them win by giving them pieces of land, so they could count on the people to help them in case of another war. The land in exchange for that loyalty, or help and promise to help, are called 'titles'. The people who have the titles also help the sovereign and other people make laws.

"Just like crowned pieces in draughts, some people are more helpful than others, so they received more land and were considered more important. To help keep track of who had what, and to make everyone aware of who was more important, they came up with a list." Carson gestures to the titles on the chalkboard. "The ones on the top are the most important, down through the bottom, who are still important, but less so. The first words are the gentleman's titles, and the second are the corresponding ladies' parents want you to understand these titles so that when you meet people with them or we have visitors, you will know how to address them properly."

George raises his hand and says, "Excuse me, Mr. Carson?"

Carson replies, "Yes, Master George?"

George asks, "Mummy says that I will be an earl someday, but I have not helped in a war."

Carson nods at the boy's astute observation. "Ah, when someone who has one of the titles dies, the title goes to another member of the family, usually one of his children or grandchildren. Your grandfather is currently the Earl of Grantham, and when he dies, you will get the title." Carson smiles at George when he says this.

Sybbie and George look at each other, confused. George cries, "But I don't want it if Donk has to die!"

Carson is momentarily at a loss. He anticipated questions, in particular from Sybbie, on men versus women inheriting. He had intended on keeping things simple, and referring again to tradition. He had heard the new property law was changing everything, so some of the older rules were already obsolete.

But their fear for his Lordship catches him off guard...the distressed looks on their faces are genuine...he bids them to join him on a chesterfield, one on either side of him. With an arm around each, he says, "Of course we all hope that we will be able to enjoy your grandfather's company for a very long time still. Sybbie and George, I know you have some awareness of life and death; because your family makes sure you know about your wonderful parents who died when you were born. We never know when it may happen, but it is certain. Your grandfather became Earl when his father died, even though it saddened him. This is simply the way it is. Someone takes over after the one before passes." Carson thinks of another example that he hopes will help, "You may not remember when the dog Isis died, but your grandfather now has Tiaa to keep him company. Do you understand?"

Both Sybbie and George look up at Carson, take deep breaths, and nod.

Carson pats their backs gently and begins to rise, "Very good, now, let us continue the lesson."

* * *

When Robert comes to collect the children that day, he gets exceptionally strong embraces from both of them. As they walk out to the hall, one child holding tightly to each hand, Robert looks questioningly at Carson, who simply smiles. Robert invites Carson, "Carson, I think we will walk in your direction today; would you like to join us?"

The children look up eagerly at Carson and Sybbie exclaims, "Oh, yes, you can enjoy Donk's company with us!"

Robert laughs at the remark, having no idea about the conversation during the lesson. "And we his!"

After getting on their coats and beginning their walk outside, Robert takes a deep breath in of the cool autumn air, his breath misting out on the exhale. "Ah, it always feels good to get out-I never tire of it!"

Carson says, "If I may say, m'Lord, I sense your daily jaunts have been good for you."

Robert nods, and responds, "And you, too, Carson! You and Mrs. Hughes have been looking well since you've been walking to and from your cottage. And, if I might add, spending a fair amount of time with the children."

George and Sybbie look up at Carson and smile. Carson feels that he must retain his air of authority, so simply says, "As you say, m'Lord."

* * *

At the shop that same afternoon, Henry is on a telephone call with a parts supplier when Pearl from the cafe enters, carrying a small paper bag. She looks around the shop and cars admiringly while she waits for Henry to finish. When he does, he smiles, comes over and gives her a hug and peck on the cheek in greeting. "Pearl! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?"

She lifts up the sack to give it to him. "I want to talk to ya about a coupla things, so I thought I'd bring ya yer favorite pie."

"Why, thank you! What would you like to talk about?" Henry accepts the sack and puts it on the desk, and gestures for Pearl to sit.

"First, is business: there are a number o' people been askin' me to sell pies at lunchtime at the confectionery factory. I'm gonna need a lorry to do it. I want yer help findin' one." Pearl explains as Henry listens and nods. Pearl gets a little timid, "And, uh, I plan on hirin' someone to do it regular, but I'm gonna need help learnin' how to drive the thing, 'case I need to."

Henry smiles at this admission. Their customers usually know how to drive already, so this is a new request. He'll think of some way to fit it in. "Of course we'll help you, Pearl. I am sure we'll be able to find a few options and then help you narrow it down. What is the other thing?"

Pearl uncrosses her hands from her lap, puts one arm on the desk, leans in and gives Henry a concerned, direct look. She begins, "Morley at the pub tells me ya haven't been in for a while. I wanna know why not?"

Henry has raised his eyebrows at the question. Pearl's expression is so genuine that it never dawns on him to try to evade answering, so he starts, "Well, I, uh, need to get home to my wife and family…"

As soon as he starts to say this, Pearl begins to shake her head, not accepting the explanation. She asserts, "Ya had a wife an' family before the new ones came…"

Henry nods, and starts to say, "I don't want Mary to worry…"

Again, Pearl is insistent, "Did she worry before?"

Henry is honest, nodding and saying, "Yes, sometimes."

Pearl nods, saying, "Uh huh! So that's not new, either. Henry, yer missin' somethin' these days...we all see it. Yer not yerself. Ya need to be out and about-yer gonna waste away if ya keep yerself holed up like this." She purses her lips resolutely as she finishes her diagnosis.

Henry sits back, astounded. He had not even realized that he had been doing the same thing that Mary is doing to herself. After shaking his head and chuckling for a bit, he stands up and helps Pearl to her feet. "Pearl, I owe you more than a drink, but let me close early so we can go say Hello to Morley."

* * *

In George's room that night, Henry and Mary tuck him in and kiss him good night. They are about to leave to go down to dinner, but George stops them, saying, "Henry?"

Mary smiles and says, "I'll stop in the nursery and see you downstairs," and she leaves.

Henry sits on George's bed. "What is it, George?"

George looks to see that Mary is not there, "I have an idea, to help Mummy."

Henry has been thinking of some ideas himself, but encourages George, "Oh, really? Tell me."

* * *

After dinner, Henry, Mary and Tom have a nightcap together in the red room. Henry has just told them both that he will make the trip to London this month. "I would like to check on the flat myself, and reconnect with everyone in person."

The trio in the room perceive different things: Tom and Henry see a flash of fear on Mary's face. Mary and Henry note that Tom seems a little disappointed. But Mary and Tom see that Henry is positive and determined about this decision; they know it would be futile to try to convince him otherwise.

Tom _is_ disappointed, but he likes seeing Henry's determination again for a change. He smiles as he finishes his drink and says, "Alright, that's the plan then. Good night. I'll see you in the morning." He leaves the room.

Mary puts down the periodical she had been flipping through and gets up as if to leave as well.

Henry says, "Just a little longer, please?" He walks over to a side table. Mary looks at him curiously as he starts up the gramaphone. He walks over to Mary and holds out his hand. She smiles, takes it, and they begin dancing. After just a short bit, Henry pulls her close and puts his cheek against hers. They dance like that until the end of the song.

Henry whispers into Mary's ear, "I so love you, Mary. Please, come back to us, to me."

Mary is a little hesitant as she separates only just enough to look at Henry in the eyes. She is about to question Henry's meaning, but sees the look in his eyes and she acknowledges to herself that she does not have to ask. She knows that yet again she has been distancing herself out of fear that he will be torn from her like Matthew was. She suddenly becomes acutely aware of Henry's presence, his hand holding hers and his arm around her-the reality that he _is_ here. She realizes that she has not initiated a proper kiss since before the twins were born, so she closes her eyes and kisses him. Their kiss is tender but powerful and she feels it throughout her body-not lustiness, just love and care. The music stops, and they break the kiss slowly, holding each other tightly for a moment longer.

* * *

In their bedroom, they have both changed into nightwear, and Mary is sitting up in bed, presumably waiting for Henry. He turns off the light, takes off his robe and climbs into bed, encircling her with his arms. She accepts his embrace, and returns his kisses. It feels wonderful to have his arms around her like this again. But…

She says, gently, not wanting to hurt Henry's feelings, "I ... am not sure I am ready for ..."

Henry does not release her, and says, "That's alright. I hope you don't mind my holding you like this. I've missed it." He kisses her gently.

Mary replies, holding on to him, "I have, too." She pauses a little and then says, "Henry, I fear that I have changed...my body, that is."

Henry's hands have been roving a little. "And?"

Mary continues, "Well, … I hope you do not mind."

Henry chuckles slightly, then says in a teasingly but reassuring way, "What a silly thought." He kisses her once more, pulls her close, then they settle together to sleep.

* * *

Barrow finds Mary in the nursery the next morning, "Excuse me, m'Lady. The Lady Hexham is on the telephone." Mary at first wonders what Edith could want with her, but then realizes that Cora is in the village, Robert is with the children, and Tom and Henry are at the shop. She is the only family member in the house.

She goes downstairs to the telephone and says, "Hello, Edith! How are you feeling?"

"Very well, thank you. I wanted to make sure about our visit next week, that the timing is alright with everyone. It will be just Marigold and me this time, and the chauffeur." Edith sounds a little annoyed at the last, but not driving herself is a little concession she is making for Bertie's sake. "I hope it will be alright for him to stay there while I am in London; I am planning on taking the train in this time."

"Of course. How long will you be there?"

"Oh, just an overnight, as usual. It gets very tiring going back and forth like this, with the journey from Brancaster and then to London. But I do not want to leave Marigold here-it would be too many days apart for me, and it lets her see everyone there. I would like the cousins to stay close."

Mary concurs, "I agree; they all get along so well." Mary pauses, thinks about getting along, and says, "Thank you, by the way, for making the effort. I...I also look forward to your visits."

Edith is surprised, but thankfully the telephone line cannot display her shock at Mary's comment.

Mary continues, "I will let Henry know; he may make the journey with you. I do not know his timing, or if he plans to drive or take the train."

"Henry?"

Mary explains, "Yes, he will go this month instead of Tom. I must say, Tom seemed a little disappointed. I suspect it is because he will not get to see Miss Edmunds." There is a little tease of a laugh in her voice.

"Miss Edmunds-do you mean Laura?" Edith's surprise is evident in her voice.

Mary hears the tone of Edith's voice, so is careful to be sincere when she says, "Yes...I am sorry, Edith, I thought you knew they've become friendly."

"No, I...I had no idea!" Edith does not know what to make of it. It is not that she minds that they are friendly; she is upset that neither of them told her. Why would that be?

Mary genuinely tries to be consoling, "If it makes you feel better, Tom has never told me directly, either. I guessed when I saw some letters between them after your wedding. Tom let Henry in on it at the Grand Prix."

"I see. Well, please let Mama and the others know about next week. I will see you then." Edith hangs up the phone.

* * *

Edith finds Bertie in his office, working. "Darling, would you mind an interruption?"

Bertie sees that his wife is upset. He immediately gets up and puts his hands on her arms, comfortingly, saying, "What is it?"

"I was just on the telephone with Mary, and…"

Bertie instantly jumps to the wrong conclusion, "That woman! When will she grow-!"

Edith is startled at Bertie's reaction, and quickly stops him, "Oh, no, Bertie! It's not Mary! She was actually very nice." Edith laughs at the irony, "Perhaps it was because she caught me off guard being so good that the other news upset me so much."

Bertie calms down and looks at Edith quizzically. She takes a deep breath and continues, "It seems that Laura and Tom have been seeing each other."

Bertie pauses for a moment, looks to the side, and then looks back at Edith. He has a look that shows he is baffled. "I am sorry, darling, but I do not see why that is upsetting." He chuckles a little, "In fact, shouldn't it be just the opposite?"

"But I didn't know! They didn't tell me!"

Bertie gives his wife a little scolding look. "Ah, I see. And why does that matter? Especially for someone like you, who specifically avoids the society gossip pages."

Edith shows that she is confused. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe I could have helped…"

Bertie says, "Dear, that might be seen as meddling. Don't you think Tom and Laura are capable of helping themselves?"

Edith smiles in defeat, but in a good way. "You're right, of course." She accepts a hug from Bertie. She thinks about Mary's mentioning that Henry would be going to London for the shop and column this month. Suddenly, she thinks that perhaps there is something she can do…

The telephone in the office rings, and Bertie answers it. "Hello?" His look evinces surprise, and he says, "Oh, yes, Mary, Edith is right here…" He gestures to his wife, who takes the receiver.

Edith says, "Mary, what is it?"

On the other end, Mary says, "Edith, I think you should reduce the amount of time you are travelling in your condition." The tone of her voice is not scolding, but rather hints at something else.

Edith smiles, suspecting that her sister has had the same idea that she just had. "Yes, Mary, I think I should take your advice. But I still have a magazine to run, and need to meet with my editor." Bertie is looking at Edith with suspicion. Edith puts an innocent-looking expression on her face as she is listening to Mary, and says, "Yes, I think that might work. Let me make a call, and I will let you know." Edith has a mischievous smile on her face as she hangs up the telephone.

* * *

Henry has convinced Mary to go to Dower House to visit Violet the next afternoon. They are dressed to go out, in the nursery checking on the twins. Mary has a hat on and they have coats at hand. She looks anxious. The twins are on a blanket on the floor, and George and Sybbie are making faces at the babies who are wriggling and giggling back at them. The nanny is kneeling close by.

Mary still looks nervous as she says, "We'll be back in time for their evening feeding, if not sooner."

The nanny says, "Yes, m'Lady."

George smiles and says, "Don't worry, Mummy, Sybbie and I will help."

Henry winks at George, "Well done, George. Come, Darling. We mustn't keep Violet waiting."

Henry takes Mary's elbow gently as they leave the room.

* * *

Outside at the Dower House, Henry opens the passenger door of his car for Mary and she gets in. He is very pleased, and kisses her after he gets in the driver's seat. He says, "You have made Violet and me very relieved. A short excursion is at least a start."

Mary looks sideways at her husband, countering but smiling, "I could see from your insistence the other day that I couldn't avoid going out any longer without the family wanting to commit me."

They are driving back to the house when suddenly the car starts sputtering as Henry shifts gears. He says, "What's this, now?"

The engine stalls out, and Henry steers it to the side of the road and puts the brakes on.

Mary asks, "What is wrong?"

Henry answers, "Oh, probably nothing. I'll check it out." As he is saying this, he gets out of the car and gets a rag out of the boot. He wraps the rag around his hand as he opens the bonnet. He starts to look and poke around in the engine.

Mary calls to him, "Have you discovered the problem?"

He calls back, "Not yet, but don't worry, I'll find it."

Mary starts to get nervous. "How long will it take? We told the nursemaid we'd be back."

Henry responds, almost distractedly, "That depends on what is wrong. But we should be alright; we left Dower House with plenty of time."

Henry takes off his jacket and rolls up his sleeves. He gets some tools out of the boot, and starts to lay them out. Mary gets out of the car.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Henry glances over at her, "Not yet."

As they are having this last exchange, Carson comes walking up the lane.

Carson calls out, "Lady Mary, Mr. Talbot! What have we here-automotive troubles?"

Mary turns to the former butler, "Carson-what brings you by?"

Carson replies, "I am on my way to the Abbey, m'Lady. I like to walk Elsie, pardon, Mrs. Hughes, home, and Barrow asked me to come early today to consult about some wine."

Mary offers, "When Henry fixes the car, you can ride the rest of the way with us."

Henry looks over, sheepishly, "I am sorry, darling, but Carson may not want to wait. I fear this may take a little bit."

At this, Mary becomes concerned, "But I must get home!"

Carson offers his arm, "Lady Mary, will you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you home?"

Mary looks taken aback slightly, saying "Well, I,... "

Henry interrupts her, "Carson, that is a splendid idea! Thank you! Mary-please go on. I'll finish here and be there as soon as possible."

Mary is still unsure, but acquiesces. She says to Henry, "Do you need us to send the chauffeur back with anything-any parts?"

Henry appears to be looking at something in the engine, and says, "I don't think so, but I'll walk myself if I need to."

Carson and Mary begin walking away from the car. Henry continues looking at the engine, but as soon as they are out of eyeshot, he starts to pack up his tools.

* * *

As they walk, Carson says, "The children are doing well with their lessons, m'Lady."

Mary says with a smile, "Thank you for saying so; they must have an excellent teacher."

Carson asks, "And you, Lady Mary? You know I will always be concerned with your well being."

Mary takes a deep breath before she replies. Carson knows full well how she has been doing. She cannot deceive him. "Did you know that today was my first real journey outside the house? I only did it since it was to be a quick drive and visit at Granny's. I did not expect car troubles to extend the outing."

Carson says with concern, "If you are tired, m'Lady, we can stop to rest."

Mary didn't mean that, and reassures him, "Heaven's, no! Actually, I feel quite well. That's a change in itself."

Carson says, "Lady Mary. If there is anything I can do…"

Mary gratefully says, "Thank you, Carson. I can always count on you."

As they are walking, they go by some of the tenant farms, and at one the farmer is outside. He waves and comes over to them.

The farmer greets them, cheerfully, "Hello, Lady Mary! Have ya come by to check on things? Mr. Branson was here t'other day. D'ya want to come in for some tea?"

Mary shakes her head, saying "No, we are just on our way back to the Abbey. Thank you, though."

The farmer nods, "Well, it sure is good to see you back, m'Lady. G'day!" He tips his hat to her and turns away to get back to his work. His comment about her being back catches Mary off-guard in a good way, but she says nothing and she and Carson continue on their walk.

By the time they get to the Abbey, Mary's face has a little flushed color in it. She is not breathless, but the walk and fresh air were good for her. She and Carson appear to be having a happy discussion. As they get to the door, Henry walks over from the direction of the garage.

Mary turns to Henry, "Is the car alright? It seems we could have waited after all."

Carson prevents Henry from answering by saying with a slight bow to Mary, "But then I would not have had the pleasure of your company, m'Lady."

Henry shakes Carson's hand and says, "Thank you, Carson." They all walk into the house together.

* * *

That night at dinner, Mary says, "Tom, there is a field we had discussed, about whether it should remain fallow for another season. I think it should be used after all. The ground has not frozen yet so there is still time to turn it over."

Tom is surprised, "Alright. I will let them know tomorrow."

Mary nods, adding, "If you don't mind, I'll come with you."

Everyone at the table slyly looks up at her and they exchange glances of disbelief.

Tom smiles, "Certainly. Just let me know what time."

Mary states, "As early as possible after breakfast. There is a lot of catching up to do."

Cora turns to Robert and says, "Robert, Edith called today. She asked if it would be alright for her to meet with her editor here rather than going all the way to London. It would save her travel time, and time away from Marigold. I hope you don't mind that I agreed. Miss Edmunds will need to stay at least an overnight, possibly two."

Robert says, "No, not at all! Will Marigold be coming, too?"

Cora knows that Robert loves the little girl just as much as the other children. She smiles and says, "Yes, dear, she will. And, Bertie, too, since eliminating the London leg reduces it to a more manageable time away for him."

Henry and Mary both sneak glances at Tom, who had been listening attentively to Cora and is now trying to suppress a smile. Henry looks over to Mary, and is wondering about the self-satisfied expression on her face. She sees him, and asks, "Henry, darling, when will you be going to London? It could be so much more fun if you are here when Edith and Miss Edmunds are; we can make a party of it!"

Henry looks at Mary with curiosity; he knows she is up to something. He'll play along, "I think I can arrange my travel to correspond. I'd hate to miss a party."

Cora adds, "Mary, since you are so taken with the idea, you can work with Mrs. Patmore on the dinner arrangements. That will be one less thing for me to fit in; I have a full slate of meetings at the hospital next week."

Mary says, "Not a problem."

Tom offers, "I will check on Miss Edmunds' travel schedule for you. It may be more convenient for her to get a train to York and then ride here with Henry or me."

Cora has a grateful expression on her face, "Thank you, Tom."

* * *

The next morning, Mary is dressed for the outdoors, with boots on. As she leaves the nursery from checking on the twins, George and Sybbie are walking by to go down for their lessons.

George sees his mother's attire, and says, "You have your boots on! Are you going on an adventure, Mummy?"

Mary smiles at her son, "I suppose a little one."

George continues, "Can we can go on _expotitions_ with you in our woods, like they do in the Pooh book?"

Mary nods as she begins to understand, "Yes, I think so."

George smiles brightly and hugs Mary's legs.

* * *

Later that day, in the afternoon, but before teatime, Mary is in the estate office, looking at some papers as she is also looking up at one of the maps. Henry comes into the office. When she sees him, she is surprised.

"Darling! Why are you back from the shop so early?"

Henry comes over and embraces her and gives her a Hello kiss. "When Tom told me you really were out and about, I couldn't stand not seeing for myself. Tom will cover the rest of the day there."

Mary smiles teasingly, "Such joy is unwarranted." But she doesn't let go of his embrace, and as they kiss some more, it becomes increasingly passionate. They begin to tug at each other's clothing.

* * *

Molesley and the children are walking across the yard. The teacher asks, "If it is alright with your parents, we may be able to look at the maps of the estate to help you learn about scale."

Sybbie says, "There is a big map hanging on the wall."

As they arrive at the agent office, Mr. Molesley has his hand on the doorknob and is about to open the door, when through the glass he sees Lady Mary and Mr. Talbot. His eyes go very wide.

He immediately looks away, and then turns back to the children, guiding them away from the office. "Er, um, if the maps are large and hanging on the wall, then it would be too difficult to use them. Let us go back and we can look at some of the others today. I, uh, I'll ask your parents if there are any smaller ones we can use another time."

* * *

Robert is the first at tea that day, and Sybbie and George come in and greet him. Mary and Henry walk in together, each holding a baby, smiling happily with a secret post-coital glow. Mary and Henry sit down on the sofa with the babies on their laps. George waits until they are settled and then gives each of the four a little peck. Sybbie has gone over with Robert to select a game to play.

George asks, "How was your adventure, Mummy?"

Mary glances at Henry and says, "It has turned out to be a very exhilarating day." She pauses and seems to be remembering something. "Henry, I never asked how your car is today?"

Henry answers, dismissively, "Fine-no problems."

George snickers a little. He is holding a hand of the baby in Mary's lap. He smiles and says, "Of course it is."

Mary looks at her son, thinking that he is just referring to Henry's skill with cars. She remarks, "Georgie, even Henry can have car problems, and there was one yesterday."

George looks pleased as punch at something. He is smiling at his own cleverness. He turns to Henry and asks, "It was my idea-can I tell her?"

Henry's eyes evince a warning, but Mary has already heard that something is up, so she narrows her eyes at him. He looks a little guilty but does not say anything. But George continues without waiting further approval, "There was nothing wrong with the car. We wanted you to get out and walk, to help you feel better."

Mary is aghast as she is looking between Henry and George, "What?!"

Henry tries to apologize, "I am sorry for the small deception, darling." He looks over at George and says, "George appears to have his mother's talent for schemes, but apparently has not yet learned the value of discretion."

George is oblivious to what could possibly be wrong, and is still grinning gleefully, "It worked!"

Mary doesn't know what to say. She is clearly unsettled about being tricked, but sees the joy on George's face. "I shall have to be more on guard with you now, Georgie," she smiles warningly to her son.

George is still smiling as he nearly skips over to play with Sybbie and Robert.

Mary takes a deep breath and turns to Henry, "And I suppose Carson was in on it, too? Anyone else?"

Henry sees that Mary is not incensed after all. He answers, "No, just the three of us, who love you very much. It _was_ George's idea."

"Oh, don't try to downrate your involvement. You are fortunate that I am in much too good of spirits right now to get too angry." She has a smirk on her face.

Henry leans over and kisses her lightly, smiling also. He had hoped her getting out yesterday and today was going to mean turning the corner for her, and he is relieved to see that finding out about George's idea didn't degenerate into another relapse. He tells her, "Mmm, I will take credit for that, and there was no scheming or trickery involved."

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon and evening, Molesley has been unsettled. He cannot stop thinking about what he and the children had almost walked in on at the agent office. He is embarrassed even from the little glimpse he had seen through the window. He gets flushed just thinking about it.

Baxter notices that Molesley is distracted throughout dinner downstairs. He normally joins in whatever conversation and laughter there is, and always has a nice word for her. But tonight he is much quieter, and he barely looks at her. She must have done something wrong, but she cannot think what it could be. Maybe he has tired of waiting for a relationship between the two of them to progress. She always enjoys his company, and it has been wonderful getting to see him during the week again when he is tutoring the children. She thought it was mutual, that their affection for each other would eventually lead to something more. She knows she has been hesitant-after Coyle she does not trust herself as being worthy of someone as sensitive and caring as Joseph. She must have made him wait too long.

Molesley cannot stop thinking about it. He is happy that Lady Mary and Mr. Talbot are so in love, and they were obviously enjoying each other. But he cannot shake that there is something else bothering him about it. Oh, he doesn't care that they were not in their bedroom. As odd as it is, that is kind of exciting in its own way given how Lady Mary has been acting lately. No, it is nothing about them.

He is a grown man, and had a couple of romances when he was young. But it has been so long … Molesley glances over at Phyllis when she is looking away. She is such a beautiful person, a lovely creature.

Baxter looks up, feeling someone's eyes on her. She is relieved to see that it is Joseph looking at her, but he has the strangest expression. She can tell that her early worries were unfounded. Somehow, though, his gaze makes her embarrassed, so she smiles coyly and looks away.

Molesley knows what it is now. He finds himself getting red in the face, feeling the blush on his neck on up. He's hot and cold at the same time. He wants what the Talbots have. He is not jealous; he is just recognizing something he should have seen a long time ago. Companionship has been very nice, but he wants passion, too.

After dinner, Molesley comes up to Baxter and asks, "Phyllis, will you see me out, please?"

She often walks with him at least partway down the drive in the nice weather. It is a little brisk out tonight, but she replies, "Of course."

As soon as they are outside of the door, Molesley does something he has never done before: he takes her hand. It is warm surrounding hers, and it feels very good to Phyllis. She squeezes back just a little. After a few paces, Molesley stops and faces her. "Phyllis, I...I know I'm not going to be very good at this." He looks down at the ground for a moment.

Baxter smiles, teasing him just a little, "Good at what, Joseph?" Her heart is racing.

Molesley looks up at her and sees her smile, and it fills him with a confidence he didn't know he had. "M..May I kiss you?"

Instead of replying verbally, she closes her eyes and kisses him.

* * *

On the way to Downton, Edith has a discussion with Marigold. "Marigold, dear, you will sleep in the nursery as you usually do, but you will attend lessons with Sybbie and George, and go outside with them and your grandpapa. Bertie will be working in York with your uncles."

Marigold nods, "I won't get lost again, I promise."

Edith gives her daughter a squeeze. "We know that, dear. We just want you to be able to spend some more time with the other children while I work with Miss Edmunds. But I will not leave this time, so we can see each other throughout the day and at tea."

Marigold looks up at Edith and smiles, "Ok."

* * *

At the train station in York, Tom approaches Laura as she gets off the train. She is carrying a large leather portfolio case, and a porter follows her with a suitcase. Tom immediately says, "Here, let me get that for you," as he reaches for the portfolio. She hands it over so that she can have free hands to tip the porter. After that exchange, she says, "Thank you, but if you could take the case instead…"

Tom hands back the portfolio and hefts the suitcase. They begin walking toward the car. He teases Laura, "This is loaded...what have you got in here?"

"I did bring a book, and Edith told me there will be a party tomorrow night. I wanted to come prepared." Laura says with a tease in her voice.

Tom chuckles as he secures the case and portfolio to the back of the car, "Are your shoes gold-plated?" He holds the passenger door open for her.

"If you are going to press it, I'll let you in on the surprise: I brought along some fun jazz records." She looks over at Tom while he gets into the car. "I recall from the wedding that you enjoy a party, but do you dance?"

As Tom starts the car and they begin the journey to Downton, Tom replies, "I can dance."


	10. Chapter 10

**November - Part 2**

At tea, Cora is reading a children's book out loud while the three older children sit and listen attentively. Robert is reading a periodical. On one couch, Mary is holding Roger, and on the other, Edith is holding Viola while Bertie looks on.

Mary says, "Bertie, perhaps you should hold the baby."

Bertie is so good with the other children that Edith does not think a baby will present a challenge for him. But she concurs, "Yes, now that you mention it, Mary, that is a good idea. Here you go, darling!" She hands Viola over to Bertie, who at first seems surprised by the concept, but quickly accepts the duty. He begins interacting with Viola, and gets her to giggle by making faces at her and gently saying "boo!" every so often.

Something about the baby play catches Marigold's attention. She gets up and walks over to where Edith and Bertie are sitting, and squeezes herself in between the two adults. She is looking curiously at Viola; she is a little jealous of Edith and Bertie's attention to the baby. Suddenly, she says, "BOO!" at the baby, as if to mimic Bertie, but more forcefully. Viola is startled and her lower lip starts to tremble and then she begins to cry.

Edith says, "Bertie, why don't you walk with her a little to calm her down while I talk to Marigold." Bertie does as directed, with Marigold looking up and following with her eyes. Edith counsels her daughter, "Marigold, dear, you must be gentle with babies. You frightened the poor thing. You do not like to be frightened, do you?"

Marigold looks up at her mother and says, curtly, "No." She does not like to be in trouble, and she feels like she is, when she was just doing the same thing that Bertie did.

Henry comes in to the library about this time, and greets Mary with a little kiss. Mary says, "Darling, please take Roger and keep Bertie company walking around with them a little." Henry takes Roger and joins Bertie in the other part of the room. Viola has mostly calmed down by now.

Mary goes to sit with Edith and Marigold. Marigold looks warily at her Aunt Mary, fearing that she will be in more trouble for frightening the baby.

Mary gently takes Marigold's hand, and says, "Marigold, dear, I know you did not mean to scare Viola."

Marigold looks up at her aunt and looks relieved that someone understands. Mary gently asks her niece, "You know that there will be a baby in your house in a little while, too?"

Marigold nods.

Mary continues, "Sometimes, your parents will be spending time with the baby, when you may want them to spend time with you. You must be very nice about telling your parents, and you may need to wait. Do you think you will be able to do that?"

Marigold says, "I can try."

Mary adds, "You will have a great job, being the big sister to the baby in your house. It might be hard, learning what to do and what not to do. I know, because I am a big sister, too."

Marigold looks curiously at her aunt. "You are?"

Mary says, "Yes, I am! I am the big sister to your mother." Mary puts her hand on Edith's arm as she says this. Marigold looks between the two women. Mary adds, "And it took me a very long time to learn how to be a good big sister. I still make mistakes." She cocks her head to the side a little as she is saying this.

Marigold asks, "You do?"

Mary smiles and admits, "Oh, yes."

Edith interjects, "We all make mistakes, Marigold dear. We just have to try to learn and not make them again. Alright?"

Marigold says, "Ok." Then she gets up and goes back to where the other children are.

Edith turns to Mary and says, "Thank you, Mary. That was very sweet of you."

Mary smirks in a teasing but nice way to her sister, "It is only fair that I help, really. She's got Crawley in her, and I sense that perhaps she is aptly named." At Edith's questioning look, Mary says, "'Mari'-gold?"

The two sisters begin laughing together. All the other adults in the room look at the two in wonder.

Barrow comes in and says, quietly, to Edith, "Excuse me, Lady Hexham. Mr. Branson and Miss Edmunds are pulling in the drive now, m'Lady."

Tom and Laura are greeted by Edith and Bertie in the hall. The footmen start to get the portfolio and case from the car. Tom leaves Laura in Edith's company and goes into the library.

Seeing that Edith is showing more now, Laura exclaims, "Edith, look at you! It is incredible what a difference just a few weeks makes. Are you feeling well?"

"Quite well, thank you. How was your journey?" Edith asks.

Laura replies, "No problems at all. I was able to get some things done on the train so it wasn't a complete loss of time."

"Thank you for doing this," Edith says.

Laura responds with a smile, "Not to worry-you are the boss, after all."

Edith is torn about how to treat Laura now that she is here. The trip is primarily on the premise of work and convenience for Edith. She does not want to make Laura feel out of place with all of the family gathered, especially with the children. So she says, "Here, let me take you upstairs and show you to your room." Edith leads Laura upstairs to the room that used to be hers. "Here you are." Andy comes in with Laura's suitcase in one hand and the portfolio in another. He puts the portfolio by the bed and the case on a stand. As he opens the case, Edith says, "Ah, thank you, Andrew." Turning back to Laura, she says, "He will unpack for you. Is there anything you need?"

"No, I do not think so, thank you. Well, maybe a breadcrumb trail to help me find my way." Now that she is here, Laura is a little agog at staying in the big house. When she was here for the wedding, she had been only in the main floor rooms where the reception had taken place, and had stayed at a little place in the village. With all of the other people in attendance, the spaciousness of the house had not been as apparent.

Edith laughs. "There are plenty of people around to help; I know you won't be too shy to ask." Edith looks to be thinking of something, and gestures toward the doorway, "Actually, Sybbie's room is right there; I'll have Tom come get you for dinner when he tucks her in, if you don't mind."

"Thank you-that would help!" Laura seems relieved. Edith leaves the room. Laura takes off her hat and coat, puts both on the bed, and heads into the bathroom to freshen up.

Andy has finished with the clothing and shoes and unpacks the gramaphone records to the top of the dresser, and Laura's book to the bedside table. He sees the hat and coat on the bed and puts them away in the wardrobe for her. As he is leaving the room, Mrs. Hughes comes in with a tea tray, which she sets down on a table. Laura comes out of the bathroom about this time. Mrs. Hughes says, "Miss Edmunds, Lady Mary suggested you might like some tea after your journey. Please let us know if there is anything else you need."

Laura smiles and says, "Thank you." Mrs. Hughes departs. Laura is amazed at the efficiency of the service in just the few minutes since she arrived. She pours herself some tea and looks around the room, curiously taking everything in.

* * *

Before dinner, Tom knocks on Laura's door. Laura opens it; she is dressed in the same frock that she had on when Tom took her to dinner at the Criterion. Tom notices, but simply smiles and says, "I wanted to give you a few minutes' warning-I am about to say goodnight to Sybbie, and then we can go downstairs."

Laura says, "Oh, well, I am ready, shall I just join you now?"

Tom replies, "If you'd like." They walk to Sybbie's room together.

Sybbie is sitting up in bed reading when Tom and Laura come in. Tom introduces Laura to Sybbie, "Sybbie, darlin', this is Miss Edmunds. You may remember her from Aunt Edith's wedding."

Laura extends her hand to shake Sybbie's. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Miss Sybbie."

"'Nice to see you, too," Sybbie replies. She looks nervous for a minute, thinking of all of the titles that Carson has been teaching them. "Should I say 'my lady'?"

Tom snickers, "No, 'Miss Edmunds' is enough."

Sybbie remembers some of the courtesy tips that Carson has been teaching them, about giving compliments when they are sincere. She says, "That is a very pretty frock, Miss Edmunds."

"Thank you, Sybbie." Laura smiles at the girl, thinking about how sweet she is. "I see you are reading; reading is one of my favorite things to do."

Sybbie thinks for a moment and says, "I like to read, but I also like to do lots of other things, like help in the shop and play outside with George and Donk."

"Your father has told me what good helpers you and George are in the shop. I think that is wonderful. I like to do other things, too, like walk in the park, write, and listen to music." Laura says.

Tom says, "Miss Edmunds is here to work with your Aunt Edith tomorrow, so you'll see her around."

Sybbie looks at Tom curiously at the statement, then asks Laura, "You work with my Aunt Edith?"

Laura responds, "Yes, for the magazine. We can show you tomorrow, if you'd like."

Sybbie smiles and says, "Yes, please."

Tom leans over and kisses Sybbie on the forehead, "Goodnight, darlin' We don't want to be late for dinner." He takes the book from Sybbie and sets it on her bedside table. "And you need to get to sleep."

"G'night, Daddy. G'night Miss Edmunds."

Laura and Tom leave the room, turning off the light as they go.

* * *

At before dinner drinks, Tom and Laura chat with Robert and Cora, while Mary and Edith confer separately. Bertie and Henry are their own separate twosome. Henry says, "It is good you could make it, Bertie. Mary thought it would be just Edith and Marigold."

Bertie says, "It works out since it is a shorter trip: we've got a hunting party letting the place upon our return. I like to be on-premises during those events. I am looking forward to going to York with you tomorrow and getting some errands done." Bertie looks at Henry, then casts a glance over at Tom and Laura. "Besides, something tells me you and I need to keep an eye on things." He gestures only slightly with his eyes to Mary and Edith. "Who knows what those two are scheming."

Around this time, Mary and Edith share a small laugh together as Henry looks over at them. Henry chortles, and says, "Yes, I am not sure what is more dangerous, Mary and Edith as enemies, or as friends."

* * *

After dinner, Baxter is helping Cora change for bed, and Cora says, "Baxter, please do not think I am being critical, but you seem distracted today."

Baxter says, apologetically, "Oh, I am sorry, my Lady! I didn't realize…"

Cora laughs a little, "You haven't done anything wrong! It seems like a _good_ sort of distraction."

Baxter takes a breath and sighs, still not sure what, if anything, she should say. She is quite confident now of the mutual affection between her and Molesley. They were both so caught up in the kiss last night that they parted without saying another word. Tonight was similar after dinner. Again, Molesley took her hand as they left the house, and again he asked if he could kiss her, and she in turn replied by kissing him. And then he left to go to his cottage. Two days is hardly a pattern, but she thinks they are both happy to know that the night before had not been a fluke. Neither has said anything about what the next progression might be. It took both of them so long to get to this point that Baxter does not mind. It is almost as if they are so relieved that their feelings are reciprocal that they are just basking in that. So she is honest with her employer, "My Lady, I hope you don't mind when I say that it is simply being happy here."

* * *

The next morning, before heading to the agent office to work with Mary, Tom stops in to walk Sybbie downstairs and say goodbye to her. "You be good for Mr. Carson and Mr. Molesley, darlin'."

Sybbie says, "I am always good, Daddy." Then she asks something that has been bothering her since last night, "Daddy, if Miss Edmunds works for Aunt Edith, why did she have dinner with the family rather than downstairs?"

Tom shakes his head, thinking of the other discussion about dinners upstairs versus downstairs. "Miss Edmunds is also a friend of Aunt Edith's, and mine, too. Besides, we can invite anyone we'd like to dine with us. Goodbye now." He kisses her forehead and opens the door of their classroom just as Mary and Edith are about to leave after having dropped off George and Marigold. Sybbie's look shows that she is thoughtful about something as she enters the room.

At the morning lesson, Carson has decided to do something a little different since Marigold is here. She is younger, and he wants to include her, but most of their recent topics would be beyond her understanding. He has the three children sit at the table, which has nothing atop it at the moment.

"Good morning children. Today our lesson will be about being considerate and gracious. Sybbie, do you recall what we mean by those words?"

Sybbie responds, "Yes, Mr. Carson. They mean that we think about the feelings of other people, and try to be kind."

"Very good. George, can you give an example for Marigold's sake of being considerate?"

"Yes, Mr. Carson. If we are to meet with someone, we should be on time."

Carson nods, "Very good, Master George. Miss Sybbie, can you give Miss Marigold an example of being gracious?"

"Yes, Mr. Carson." Sybbie turns to Marigold and says, "When we are playing a game together, if I lose, I should not make a fuss about it. And if I win, I should not make the others feel badly."

"Excellent, Sybbie. Miss Marigold, being considerate and gracious sometimes means we have to act kindly even when we may not feel like doing so. I have these cards, and we will practice."

Carson places one playing card, face down, in front of each child on the table. "When I tell you, I want you to turn your cards over. Whoever has the highest card will be the winner. I would like the winner to say something kind to the losers, and the losers to say something to congratulate the winner. Do you understand?"

All three of the children nod in acknowledgement.

"Very well, you may turn over your cards."

George's card is a king, Marigold's is a ten, and Sybbie's is a three. Marigold pouts a little upon seeing that she did not win.

Sybbie is used to Mr. Carson's games, so she says to George, smiling, "Aren't you the lucky one!"

George says to Sybbie and Marigold, "I hope you two have better luck next time."

Marigold is not happy that she did not win, but Sybbie did not win either; her card was even lower than Marigold's. But Sybbie was nice to George. And George did not brag that he won; he was nice to her and Sybbie. Marigold thinks she understands what Mr. Carson means now. She also remembers yesterday when Aunt Mary told her about learning to be nice when she is a big sister. She turns to George, smiles, and says, "It is nice that you won, George."

Mr. Carson smiles, and says, "Well done, Miss Marigold. Let us do that again."

* * *

A little before lunchtime, Tom and Mary come in the house together, and Mary heads upstairs to check on the twins in the nursery. Tom enters the library where Edith and Laura are working together. The portfolio is fully open and is like a makeshift large desktop on the coffee table. Tom watches the two women working for a little while. They are working on a layout, and Laura is taking notes while Edith shifts pictures and documents around.

When it seems like they are at a pause in their work, Tom observes, "Well, now, you two have been at it all morning! Time for a break?"

Edith sighs and says, "Yes, actually, now is a good stopping point." She stands up, as does Laura after she finishes with a note. Edith continues, "I am really happy we have been able to get so much done! We will be finished well before tea at this rate."

All three walk out of the library.

Tom says, "It is a pleasant day outside, would you like to show Laura a little of the grounds before lunch? I can join you for a little bit before I head to the shop."

Edith says, "That is a splendid idea, Tom." Laura and Edith start up the stairs to get their coats. As they are walking down the stairs after they have both gotten their coats and hats, Edith says, "Oh, sorry, but I just realized I want to check with Mary on something-you go on without me and I will see you at lunch."

Laura continues down the stairs.

As they begin their walk outside, Laura takes Tom's arm, as she had done at the park in London. It is a very natural instinct already when she is walking with him; as such, neither attaches any significance to it. They walk by the garage and other outbuildings, Tom tells Laura about how much has changed here since he first came.

* * *

Robert and the three children are completing their walk before lunchtime. Robert is happy with the changes that Tom and Mary are making. It may have taken him until these years, but he sees that the improvements they are putting in place, envisioned initially by Matthew, are for the good. The tenants all seem to be happy and thriving, and the farming operations are going well.

The children are chasing each other around Robert for the most part, but Sybbie stops when she spies Tom and Laura walking arm-in-arm from a distance. She points, "There is Daddy!" and begins running to meet the couple. Since Robert does not know of the potential relationship between Tom and Laura, he ascribes no special meaning to their walking together at first.

Sybbie shouts as she gets closer, "Daaaaaddddyyy!" Tom breaks from Laura and picks Sybbie up, swinging her about in the air with the momentum of her approach. Tom, Sybbie, and Laura laugh with delight. Tom puts Sybbie down and keeps one of her hands in his as they walk toward the house. He says, "Darlin', I think you are growin' up-I'll not be able to pick you up like that for very long."

Sybbie says, "That's alright. You can still hold my hand."

She looks at Miss Edmunds and does not want her to feel left out. Daddy had been escorting her like Mr. Carson had showed George, and now she does not have an escort. So Sybbie says, "You, too, Miss Edmunds." She reaches out her hand and Laura smiles and takes it.

Soon, the intercept path with Robert, George, and Marigold occurs on the way to the house. Robert is holding the hand of one child on each side. Sybbie says, "George, you can be Miss Edmunds' escort now."

George looks uncertain for only a split second, then understands what Sybbie is saying and breaks off from Robert and takes Laura's hand.

Robert says to Laura, "Well, it's good to see that Edith didn't keep you cooped up all morning!"

Laura laughs, "Well, she did, but Tom rescued me for a bit. I do love walks."

Robert says, "Well, this is the most beautiful place to do so. Oh, I know it is home to me, but wouldn't you agree, Tom?" Robert looks over at Tom for corroboration.

Tom says, "I will agree about it being home, and being pretty. Ireland and America have their own beautiful spots, too."

Marigold chimes in, "It is pretty at my castle, too!"

All three adults chuckle at that, and Robert says, "You are correct, Marigold. We all see beauty in different places."

Sybbie adds, "And in people, too! Miss Edmunds was very pretty in her frock last night."

Laura is a little embarrassed by the unexpected compliment, but smiles and says, "Thank you, Sybbie."

George looks up at Laura and corrects Sybbie, "I think Miss Edmunds is pretty now, too." He has a self-satisfied smile that suggests he is fairly happy about being escort to a pretty woman.

Tom and Robert see that Laura is even more embarrassed about being the focus of such attention, but Tom says, "I think we can all agree on that!"

There is a tone in Tom's voice that makes Robert look, and he sees an admiring glance between Tom and Laura that tells him more than he expected.

* * *

Meanwhile, Edith is in the nursery with Mary while she nurses and feeds the twins. Edith holds Roger having his bottle while Mary finishes with Viola. Edith says, "I let Tom and Laura go off on their own for a walk before lunch. I must admit I am still a little unsettled about the situation."

Mary looks at her sister in curiosity, "In what way?" Mary has not come to any conclusion yet about the couple. They seem to have similar interests, but Mary has not seen them together for more than a couple of minutes. Uncharacteristically, she has decided to reserve judgement for now.

Edith takes a deep breath and says, "Well, neither has said anything to me yet. I can understand them not wanting to in one way. I am in the middle in a sense, being Tom's sister-in-law and Laura's employer. If nothing develops, or worse, if something does but then collapses...that might make things uncomfortable."

Mary looks at her sister and does not voice what she thinks Edith's real concern is. It is not the time yet, since the relationship may be nothing more than friendship. Instead, Mary says, "Sybil and Tom kept their relationship secret from the family until they had decided to marry. Perhaps that is just Tom's way. After Miss Bunting, I wouldn't blame him for staying quiet until there is something to tell."

Edith looks over at Mary and says, "I think the situation is different. But I will respect their privacy."

Mary puts Viola up on her shoulder and begins to rub her back. Instinctively, Edith does the same with Roger. Mary is amused, saying, "It looks like you are more than ready for a newborn again."

Edith smiles, and says, "I hope so." She thinks a minute and then asks, "Is it difficult? I cannot imagine loving another child as much as I love Marigold, but I already feel like I love this one…" Edith looks down at her small bulge as she says this.

Mary smiles at her sister, understanding the question, since she recalls wondering the same about George and the twins. Mary thinks that this pregnancy is undoubtedly different for Edith-she should have none of the fear and shame that she must have felt with Marigold. But Mary checks herself from saying that; there is nothing to be gained by pointing that out. "Of course you do. Having enough love is not hard at all." Mary thinks again about how difficult it must have been for Edith with Marigold. If she is honest, it was likely worse than Mary faced when Matthew died. At least Mary was surrounded by family and staff who were here to help. She considers how she should continue, then decides on simply, "Edith, it will be different; but hopefully only in positive ways."

* * *

For the afternoon lessons, for part of the time Molesley has the children practice their hand on the chalkboard. He has Sybbie and George work on one side, while he works with Marigold on the other. She stands on a little stool so she can reach high enough. He has her make large lines, circles, swirls, and loops with the chalk. After a while, she turns to him and says, "Mr. Molesely, these are silly drawings."

Molesley is patient with his youngest charge. He takes the eraser and clears the board of her work. Then, he says, "Miss Marigold, sometimes you have to learn how to do one thing before you can do another. Let me show you something." He takes her hand, which is still holding the chalk, and guides it to write on the board, "There are certain lines, curves, loops, and circles that when we put them together, make something very special." One the board, in rough cursive due to the way it was formed, is the name 'Marigold'. "That is your name, Marigold." The young girl looks at it and seems to recognize it, and smiles.

* * *

When it is a little before tea, Molesley brings Marigold, George, and Sybbie to the library where Edith and Laura are wrapping up their work. Marigold heads over to Edith and gets a little hug in greeting. Mr. Molesley knows that all parents like to hear about how their children are doing at school, so he approaches Edith and says, "She is beginning to recognize numbers and letters already, Lady Edith."

Edith is indeed happy to hear that, thanks Molesley, who departs, then gives Marigold another hug. The children look over the portfolio that is still open, with papers and pictures spread out. Sybbie asks, "May we see your work now, please, Miss Edmunds?"

Laura and Edith smile and Laura gestures at the papers spread out, and says, "Of course! Here are all sorts of articles and pictures that will be in one of our coming magazines. Your Aunt Edith and I decide what to put where, and it will look something like this after it gets printed." She holds out a copy of an earlier edition of _The Sketch_ for Sybbie to flip through.

George is looking at all of the papers and over Sybbie's arm at the magazine in her hands. George says, "It is like one of our puzzles!"

Edith laughs and says, "Yes, George, that is right. Miss Edmunds is very good at putting the pieces of our magazine together."

Laura adds, "And your Aunt Edith is very good at figuring out what puzzle pieces to use."

Laura packs up the portfolio and papers but allows the children to keep looking at the magazine. She takes her leave to bring the portfolio upstairs.

Suddenly Sybbie says, "There is Daddy in this picture! And Uncle Henry, too!" Sure enough, the edition she is looking at is the one that included a section on the Grand Prix race. The article focused on all of the behind-the-scenes preparation and teamwork that went into the race, which included a number of women as well as men. A small inset article recalled Dorothy Levitt and introduced some of the female racers of Europe, and suggested that wasn't it time for England to have more female racers?

Edith had been pleased with that edition. They had received positive letters from readers about how much they enjoyed something different like that. There were a few complaints that they should stick to women's concerns and events, although not many. But now Edith cannot help but wonder if Laura's interest in covering the race was personal as much as professional. She immediately chastises herself for second guessing what ended up being excellent work.

Cora and Robert enter the room, followed by Mary and the nanny with the twins. Cora and Robert each take one of the babies and sit down to spend time with them. Marigold smiles and appears to want to make up for yesterday by going and giving Viola a kiss on the cheek, then Roger, too. George gets a hug and kiss from Mary. Andy brings in the tea service.

Laura comes back in the room carrying an armful of gramaphone records. "Edith, I thought I would bring these down now so they are ready for later. Where is the gramaphone so I can put them nearby?"

George looks up at Laura, and then asks his mother pleadingly, "May we listen to some music, please?" His look is so desirous that Mary does not want to deny the simple request. She asks, "Miss Edmunds, would you mind? We can have someone bring the gramaphone in here so we all can enjoy some music during tea."

Laura looks pleased to be able to contribute something to the festivities. "What a lovely idea! Of course I do not mind." She puts the records on a side table while Mary leaves the room, and Sybbie and George begin looking at them. A few minutes later, Mary comes back in followed by Barrow with the gramaphone. He sets it up for them.

Sybbie does not know what she is looking for when she is scanning through the records, but some words catch her eye. She exclaims, "Here is one about tea! Let's listen to that."

Laura laughs and says, "Alright."

Soon, the melody and a lilting voice singing _Tea for Two_ are filling the library. George walks up to his mother, bowing slightly with one arm crossing his front, "May I have this dance, please?"

Mary smiles and takes his hands and they begin to sway together. She says, "Has Carson been teaching you about dancing?"

George says, "Yes!"

Marigold reaches up for her mother's hands and they begin dancing, too. Sybbie looks around and assumes Laura is to be her partner, so she takes her hands and they join in the fun. Cora and Robert are still holding the babies, but each stands up and sways a little with them, standing close to each other still, and smiling broadly.

During the song, Tom, Henry, and Bertie enter the library. Each has about the same reaction upon witnessing the scene: smiles play on faces, and each looks to his own partner and child, including Tom at Sybbie and Laura.

Henry declares, "It looks like they have started the party without us!" All of the dancers look toward the gentlemen who have just arrived, adding a little laughter to their smiling faces.

Tom turns to his companions and adds, "If they don't need us, maybe we should just head to the pub." Henry and Bertie shrug in agreement and the three turn as if to leave.

Sybbie chastises, "Daddy!" Then she runs over and grabs Tom and pulls him to join her and Laura in the dance. Henry walks over and join Mary and George, and Bertie to Edith and Marigold, exchanging kisses in greeting. When the song ends, Laura, Sybbie and Tom pick another record to play.

Henry leans over and says to George, "The proper thing to do at a party is to make sure all of the ladies get a little of your attention. I think it is Miss Edmund's turn for you."

George smiles in understanding, then walks over and asks Laura to dance. She says, "Of course!" takes his hands, and they begin swaying together. Tom begins to dance with his daughter. Robert hands Viola to the nanny so that he can dance with Marigold, leaving Bertie and Edith as the last pair.

Mary and Henry have begun dancing, and Mary looks slyly at her husband and says, "Teaching George how to be as charming as you?"

Henry replies, "George is already charming, if you hadn't noticed." Henry's dancing guides Mary away from earshot of the other pairs. He leans to his wife's ear and says, "Bertie told me today about how you and Edith planned this little gathering. Let's not force Laura and Tom together too obviously." His look at Mary is a little scolding, but smiling.

Mary smirks back, "Do you honestly expect me to believe you hadn't guessed? I shall be disappointed if so."

"Guessing is one thing, getting confirmation another. I thought you said you would stay out of it…?" Henry recalls their discussion in the hospital.

"I believe I said that if given an opportunity to help, I would do so. We just provided a time and place for them to meet. What they do now is up to them." Mary says all of this with a confident but rationalizing tone of voice. Then she turns coy, "Is it any different than my arranging with Evelyn for a dinner with friends?" She is referring to Henry taking advantage of the opportunity to walk Mary home and profess his love for her.

Henry responds, "Yes, darling, it _is_ different." The song ends, and Henry and Mary see that George is politely thanking Laura for the dance. They go select another record, then George approaches Sybbie and asks if he can have the next dance. Sybbie smiles and they begin dancing. Tom looks on, smiling.

Henry remarks, "You see, George is a quick learner. Let's be good role models for the children." Henry leaves Mary's side and asks Laura to dance. Bertie and Robert switch partners. Tom comes over to Mary, "I guess it is us next." He says this with a chuckle and holds his hand out and Mary takes it so they can begin to dance.

Mary gives Tom a reproving look, "Don't say it as if it is a chore! The children are enjoying this more than I thought they would."

Tom acts surprised, "So this was your idea? I thought it might have been Laura's."

Mary shakes her head, saying, "Laura brought the records down, and George asked to play them now. I don't think it was anyone's idea other than George's to start dancing."

Tom snickers, looking over at George and Sybbie dancing. Both children are smiling and trying not to giggle too much at each other.

Henry tells Laura, "Thank you for bringing the records. We have a few here, but the collection could stand an update."

Laura says, "You are welcome. You could pick up a couple while in London."

"Good idea. Let me know if you would rather take the train than ride back with me. I can understand if you want to read or get some other work done."

Laura counters, "Oh no! With my bags, I will appreciate the lift much more."

As the song ends, the sound of the gong can be heard. The children all look disappointed that their little party is ending, Marigold especially. She laments, "I didn't get a turn to dance with George!"

Cora says, "I think we could manage one more song, don't you, everyone?" Nobody is going to protest the suggestion of the lady of the house. Marigold smiles, "May we hear the tea song again?" Laura heads over to the gramaphone to put the first one back on. Mary discreetly takes the baby from Cora and she and the nanny head out of the room.

George approaches Marigold, Henry moves to be partners with Cora, Bertie takes over with Sybbie, Robert asks Laura, and last, Tom and Edith.

Edith is a little uncomfortable with Tom, but she tries to hide it. Talking about Marigold is safe. "Between the time with her cousins and this little party, Marigold will want to visit more often!"

Tom says, "We would love to have you here more often; that is not a secret. I think even Mary misses you."

Edith questions that remark, "You mean she misses having someone to belittle on a daily basis?"

Tom is sincere when he says, "Edith, you can't say that it's not better between you two...I can tell."

Edith confesses, "I am sorry; it is. I know that Mary is trying; I am, too. It is just hard to break old habits."

As Robert and Laura dance, Robert says, "This little impromptu soiree takes me back to the old days when we might have a dance every week to attend."

Laura says, "My Lord, if you'll excuse me for saying so, I find having occasions like this less frequently makes them that much more special when they do occur."

Robert looks at Laura and says, "Robert, please. You make a good point. Forgive an old man's reminiscing."

Laura smiles and says with a laugh, "You are not old, and having pleasant memories is something you should cherish. I will cherish the memory of this visit."

Now that Robert suspects something between Tom and Laura, he would like to get to know her. After Miss Bunting, he has become protective of what he sees as Tom's maturity. He is aware of Edith's friendship with Laura in addition to their work at the magazine. He assumes at least that will continue, so he smiles back and says, "Why, let's hope Edith allows this to be just one of many."

The song ends, and everyone breaks up to head upstairs.

* * *

A similar routine from the night before occurs, with Tom getting Laura before going to say goodnight to Sybbie. Laura's frock this evening is fancier than the one from the day before. It has beadwork and embroidery about the neckline; long, full, sheer sleeves that flare slightly from the elbow to the wrist; a double-layered skirt, the top layer being sheer and scallop-edged with similar embroidery as the neckline; and the drop waist is accented with a scarf-like belt edged in beads. It is still not nearly as elaborate or expensive as one of Mary's or Edith's, but its medium green shade compliments Laura's coloring well. Tom's appraising smile when Laura opens the door speaks more than his words, "You look lovely! I take it you are ready…?"

As she enters the hallway with him, Laura laughs and says, "Tom, for someone who is good at words on paper, I think you need to practice verbal skills."

Tom looks amused and puts on a face of being slightly offended as they go to Sybbie's door, "But you do look lovely!" He opens Sybbie's door and adds, "Here, we will ask Sybbie her opinion. Sybbie darlin', how would you describe Miss Edmunds tonight?"

Laura walks into the room and does a little pirouette so that Sybbie can see her fully.

Sybbie's eyes are wide at how pretty Miss Edmunds is in the frock. Mr. Carson has been teaching them lots of new words and ways of giving compliments to people. Sybbie thinks that her father is testing her about these so she thinks a little before she says with evident feeling, "Oohh, Miss Edmunds, you look exquisite!"

Tom's eyebrows raise in surprise that his daughter just showed him up, and he sheepishly laughs with Laura. Laura walks over to the bed and gives Sybbie a hug and kiss, saying, "Thank you, Sybbie! Thank you!"

Sybbie notices the interaction with Tom and Miss Edmunds, and wonders if there is something she is missing. But the gratefulness from Miss Edmunds is genuine, and Sybbie likes that she made her happy with the compliment. She will have to tell Mr. Carson that now she knows what he means when he says that sincerity and positive comments can make everyone feel better.

* * *

It is typical these days for Mary and Henry to be the last ones down before dinner, due to checking on the babies. Cora and Robert are gathered for drinks with Violet when Tom and Laura come in. Cora gestures for Laura to come sit with her and Violet, and Laura obliges.

Cora says, "Miss Edmunds, thank you for playing the music earlier with the children. I hope you didn't mind." Cora is pretty sure that Laura had fun with the dancing, but she feels obligated to say something.

"Oh, not at all! That was terribly fun. When Edith said we would be working here, I had no idea it would be like being on holiday!" Laura is effusive in wanting to reassure Cora.

Violet comments, "Miss Edmunds, I enjoy the magazine very much; not just due to the Agony Aunt column. We can get so caught up in our own day to day routines that it is refreshing to have something that reminds us to step back and reflect on new ideas."

Cora is surprised that such a statement just came from her mother-in-law, and her face reflects this. But she cannot think of something to say.

Laura is quite amused at this exchange, and happy to meet the formidable dowager countess Tom has described. Edith has told her that several family members know of Spratt's double life, including the Dowager Countess, but she is not sure about Lady Cora. Laura says, ambiguously, "We at the magazine appreciate your indulgence, Lady Violet."

Violet sees Cora's look, and says to Laura, "My daughter-in-law here thinks of me as outdated."

Cora scolds, "Violet, please. I am sure Miss Edmunds doesn't need to see us bicker."

Violet says, "Then she should never have come for a visit."

* * *

Dinner was delicious but uneventful, even with Violet attending. After the dowager leaves, The rest gather in the hall for music, dancing, and after-dinner drinks. Henry and Mary choose the first song, and soon a crooning voice begins to sing _It Had to be You_ while everyone pairs off.

Tom approaches Laura and speaking softly, asks, "May I have the first dance with you? George is not here now."

Laura laughs, "Yes, you may. But my dance card is not completely free-I have not yet had Bertie as a partner."

"Far be it from me to try to usurp the turn of a marquess!"

Robert says to Cora, "This is an appropriate song for all of us, isn't it?"

Cora looks a little confused, but chuckles and says, "Well, at least the married couples! And perhaps some others, too."

Robert gives Cora an inquisitive look. She continues, "I think it may be only a matter of time before there is another wedding in the house."

Robert looks over at Tom and Laura, saying, "Do you think…?"

Cora sees the direction of Robert's gaze and says, "Goodness! Have I missed something?"

Robert acts equally confused, asking, "Who else did you mean?"

Cora explains, "Baxter and Molesley! Here I was hoping we hadn't overwhelmed Miss Edmunds. I hadn't even noticed that Tom was being especially attentive other than that she is an attractive single women here."

Robert is a little pleased that he is privy to something before Cora. He teases his wife, "Well, my dear, it seems being around the house more has given me an advantage over you for once."

At the next change in song, Bertie does indeed request the dance with Laura. Bertie tries to make small talk by asking if she is enjoying this working visit.

Laura responds, "I told Lady Cora that it is like being on holiday! If I didn't love work so much, it would be quite a letdown to go back to the office. Is it this lively at Brancaster?"

Bertie shakes his head and says, "Oh, every so often when we let the place out for hunting and such there are big parties. That is how Edith and I met, you know."

Laura says, "Yes, Edith told me."

Bertie continues, "Day to day dinners are not nearly so grand."

Laura asks, "But still formal."

Bertie snickers and says, "My mother wouldn't have it any other way. Edith either, for that matter."

Laura says, "Oh, I don't know about that! We had a lovely picnic dinner at her flat with Lady Rosamund that was far more fun than formal."

Bertie says, "Yes, I heard. Thank you for your help, there, by the way. I know Edith appreciated it."

Edith and her father are dancing together. Robert decides to seek confirmation of his suspicions. "I see that Tom and Miss Edmunds get along well…"

Edith looks at her father and says, a little bitterly, "Has he said anything to you? If there is something up, which there may very well be, neither has sought my counsel."

Robert is surprised at Edith's tone. "If you are expecting that Tom would seek your approval, then you do not know him very well."

Edith still shows her frustration, "I do not know what to expect these days. I thought I was getting to know Laura, but I suppose I was wrong about that, too."

Robert is patient with his daughter, "Edith, in just over a year's time, you have turned around a magazine business, gotten married, moved and helped establish the household of a marquess, delivered babies to your sister, and are now expecting one yourself. Don't worry about what you may not know...be as proud of your accomplishments as I am."

Edith looks thankfully at her father, almost choking up at his words, "I always want to make you and Mama proud, Papa."

Robert kisses his daughter's forehead and says, "We are, dear, we are."

A little while later, after several song changes, Laura walks over to the gramaphone to put on the next one. She looks around at everyone ready to dance with their respective partners, and asks Tom, who has come over to help her, "Are we partners for this dance?"

Tom looks around and answers, "It looks like it."

She puts on a lively tune, and announces, "Everyone must do the Charleston!"

She takes Tom's hand and leads him to the center of the room. Everyone snickers and looks around at each other, but all try to comply by following Laura's lead. Cora and Robert give up very quickly, and at first they look on with big smiles, then decide to leave such activity to the younger set, and start up the stairs together.

The remaining three couples are laughing by the middle of the dance, during which at least Laura and Tom alternate between partner and singles Charleston moves. When the song finishes, Edith says, "I am not sure that was the best idea in my state! I think that is the end of me. Good night, all." She turns to Bertie and they join hands to head upstairs.

Mary says, "One more, but a little slower tempo to close the night." She heads over to the gramaphone and selects another record. As she and Henry begin this last dance, Mary notes that Tom and Laura seem very comfortable with each other. There does not seem to be any hesitation or shyness. She cannot hear what they are discussing, but whatever it is, they are enjoying each other's company. To Mary, that means more than anything they have said to anyone else. After the song finishes, she and Henry say goodnight, leaving Laura and Tom alone.

Tom helps Laura gather her gramaphone records to bring upstairs. Tom says, "I hope you enjoyed the visit. Mary as much as Edith wanted to make sure it was not all work for you."

Laura laughs, "And not you as well?"

Tom looks over at Laura and pauses. For the first time between them, there is an awkward moment. Laura looks up at his gaze and says, softly, "You would like to kiss me, wouldn't you?"

Tom replies, "Yes, I would. But,... I won't."

Laura looks at Tom, questioningly.

Tom says, "You aren't sure if you want me to."

Laura smiles a little, nodding slightly to acknowledge him. She says, "Am I such an open book?"

Tom smiles, "Perhaps, but one I don't mind reading."

Laura has another flash of discomfort, but shakes it off, saying, "I hope you don't take it the wrong way."

Tom picks up the stack of records and they begin to ascend the stairs. Tom smiles and says, "Laura, I like you and I enjoy spending time with you; I assume it is mutual?" Upon hearing those words she has heard before, Laura smiles, takes Tom's arm as they ascend, and answers, "Of course!"

* * *

It is raining lightly as the two cars prepare for departure early the next day. The footmen put Laura's bags on the back of Henry's car, and the Pelhams' on theirs. Inside the hall, the children give Marigold hugs goodbye.

Bertie makes a point to approach Mary and quietly say, "Mary, I didn't want to leave without thanking you for, well, being better with your sister. Oh, I know it is not only one sided...but still, it means a lot to Edith."

Mary smiles and says, "I will appreciate us all looking toward the future rather than the past."

Bertie says, "Well said."

Mary looks at Marigold, smiles and says, "You may have a handful in _your_ future. Let's hope for a baby brother for Marigold, shall we?"

* * *

On the drive back to Brancaster, Marigold has drifted off to sleep on Edith's lap. Bertie notices that Edith is rather quiet.

Bertie remarks, "What is bothering you?"

Edith is frank, "This whole thing with Tom and Laura. They obviously enjoy each other's company, but did you notice how reserved they were whenever we were around?"

Bertie shows his frustration with his wife and comments, "No, I did not. They were no more detached than any other two singletons in a similar situation would have been. What did you expect they would do?"

Edith voices her concerns again, "But are they each looking for something that is not there? I just don't see how anything _could_ develop. She lives in London and he out here. I do not see either of those changing."

Bertie looks at wife shrewdly, "You mean you do not _want_ to see either of those to change? At least, not Laura leaving London. Where _The Sketch_ is."

Edith looks at her husband, who has come to know her very well, and sighs heavily. "Yes, you've guessed it. Nor would I want Tom to leave Downton. He is too valuable to Papa and Mary, not mention Henry."

* * *

On the drive to London, Henry says, "I am not a betting man, but if I were you, I would expect that this type of arrangement will occur again. Especially as Edie gets nearer to term."

Laura says, "Oh, I wouldn't mind at all! Perhaps I will need to go up to Brancaster when she is very close, and for a bit after. I would not expect there to be a party each time."

Henry laughs and says, "No, that's true. I suppose she could hand the reins over to you completely for a month or two."

Laura continues, "I could handle it, but I think she and I do well together."

Henry observes, "That is as Tom and I are. And frankly, as Tom and Mary are with the estate."

Laura says, "Yes, I can see that. He fits in well here, doesn't he?"

Henry looks over at Laura, who seems pensive. "I understand from Mary that it wasn't always so. It took him some time to figure out what type of life he wanted for Sybbie and himself."

Laura looks over at Henry, "I understand your influence has made a difference."

Henry shrugs, "Probably."

Laura asks, "Was it hard for you, giving up your life to move to Downton?"

Henry wonders if there is some meaning behind Laura's inquiry. He replies, "Yes and no. At the time, the idea of not having a life with Mary was worse." He smirks a little and continues, "Finding something to occupy my time was a challenge. Believe it or not, I really had not intended on racing again." Laura laughs with him. Henry continues, "When Tom and I decided to go into business together, things started to fall into place nicely for both of us."

Laura continues to be thoughtful, "I think it is easier for men. Society expects you will find occupations for yourself. Women are supposed to be content with domestic life."

Henry scoffs, "You sound like a Crawley sister!"

Laura smiles but adds, "Forgive me if I sound contrary, but Mary and Edith work because they want to, not because they have to."

Henry says, "That is only partially true. But it is true that they are both happier because of their work. You seem the type that would not be happy without your work either. I suspect you could have easily married, yet you did not chose that path."

Laura demurs, "Actually, I have never had a marriage proposal." She states this as a matter of fact, not regretfully.

Henry laughs, "I stand corrected!" He is intrigued that Laura does not seem uncomfortable talking of marriage, yet it is almost as if it is an abstract concept to her. One to be observed, but not to participate in. He thinks that is what he was like not too long ago, so he says, "I understand-I never thought I would marry until I met Mary."

Laura says, "It is obvious you love and respect each other very much."

Henry nods, saying, "Mmm. I cannot say how it happened. Neither of us were really looking, and it is no secret that Mary resisted."

Laura comments, "That is what Edith said, about herself and Bertie."

Henry looks sideways at Laura, wondering how much she knows about why Edith resisted, and the truth about Marigold. It is not his secret to tell if she does not know. He adds, "Which gets us back to the original point: Edie has had to make more changes to be with Bertie in Brancaster. But I don't think she sees it as sacrifice, other than needing to travel to keep up with the magazine. She is still true to herself, who she is."

Laura comments, "Do you know, I think you are the only one I have heard refer to her as 'Edie' rather than Edith."

Henry laughs, "That's likely the racing team influence; it is a lot less formal than at the Abbey."

Laura laughs with him, "The formality was less daunting than I had expected. But even so, living like that daily would be tiring. Not too mention having to worry about a wardrobe!"

* * *

After dropping Laura off at her flat, Henry heads to his own and catches up with Gibson. He has been thinking about letting the flat out, like Edith has done with hers. He looks at the boxes of Charlie's things that he still has not gone through. He decides that today is not the day either, so heads to the track early to meet with Clarke.

Several hours later, Henry is satisfied that three of the four car prospects are good enough to purchase. He also drove two completely different new cars for the column. One is more like his own car, a sportier coupe, while the other is a nicely finished but more staid, well, family car. The dichotomy of the driving experiences amuses Henry. Rather than write two articles, he decides that he will do one that includes both cars and discusses choices, sacrifices, and being true to who you are even with your car purchase.

That evening, Henry meets for dinner with Carlisle. After confirming the plan for the column, Henry thanks Carlisle for allowing the change in dates from the original plans.

Carlisle says, "Not to worry. The timing works; one day more and it would not have. As a matter of fact, I am attending a hunt up at Brancaster."

Henry is surprised, but says, "Ah, yes, Bertie mentioned there was a big party letting the place."

"Yes, a number of our financiers will be there. Got to keep on good terms with them, you know. It will take most of the day to get up there, though." His tone clearly indicates he is not enamored with the travel.

Henry laughs and says, "Edith and Bertie usually break up the trip and visit us along the way. It helps a little."

Carlisle says, "Whatever Edith is doing is working- _The Sketch_ is an excellent piece of journalism."

Henry says, "I'd pass along the compliment to her, but you'll likely see her first up at Brancaster."

Carlisle says, "Yes, actually, I hope to. It's good to make alliances in this business."

As they are finishing dinner, Henry says, "Thank you again, for your discretion in printing the circumstances of twins' birth."

Carlisle laughs and says, "You are welcome, but don't ascribe more to me that I deserve. I am your friend, but a businessman first and foremost. Thankfully, the two aligned."

Henry asks, "How so?"

Carlisle feels he has a reputation to uphold, so he smiles and and says, "Henry, I hate to tell you that it was mostly a business decision. I take the long-term view when it makes business sense to do so. Right now, readership interest is growing related to cars and women's topics. The birth story is a women's topic, but it would have been news for perhaps a week or two, but that is it. Your column has been an incredible success, for both the paper and the automotive industry sponsors. Why would I want to upset you and jeopardize that in the long term?"

* * *

A/N: As replied to Rosie80: We started this only focusing on Mary and Henry and Tom, for our own amusement, and added other characters when they were part of the new-business-and-pregnancy-and-postpartum story we originally devised. When we started revising it to post it here, it got a life of its own and grew. As much as we think Fellowes messed up with Mary and Henry's reconciliation, we have a lot more respect for the complexity of keeping stories alive for all of the characters (although this is not our full-time jobs). We also noted that there are sooo many other good works here and on other sites about the downstairs characters (and Robert/Cora), but not as many about Mary/Henry. We know we are in the minority in liking the couple, but that's ok.


	11. Chapter 11

The weather up at Brancaster is only slightly cooler than at Downton, but with rain there is a chill in the air. With the hunting party arriving the next day Bertie spends the afternoon upon their return double checking that all of the rooms to be used are ready and adequately supplied with firewood. He trusts his staff, but this was a habit he had gotten into as agent when the castle would be let. He charges a good penny for these parties, and wants the accommodations and service to match expectations. This will be a group of London-based financiers and businessmen that has rented previously, based on the recommendation of Lord Sinderby two years hence. Bertie has found that it is much easier to keep return visitors happy, having a sense of their needs, and he has come to understand the value of dependable return bookings.

His mother had tried to persuade him to stop the short-term lettings now that his family is in residence, but Bertie was adamant that the revenue was necessary. The death taxes from Peter were substantial enough that he actually increased the number of parties he let during the past year. The summertime is typically quiet but there had been a party wanting cooler climes coinciding with the period at the beach. Hunting parties at this time of year require more planning and preparation, which is why Bertie prefers to be on premises during these events.

Bertie has to tread a careful balance with this type of group: it includes a number of men of title or influence, and Bertie must be the Marquess in their company, rather than act as the estate agent. Since he is present, he has to appear as a gracious host, even though they are paying for the use of the castle and hunting services. Thankfully, he recently hired a new agent, Lewis Clifford, who, while still learning, can at least serve in the manager role in front of the guests.

After finishing the rooms, he goes through the list of expected attendees with Clifford. "I recognize a number of these names from last year, but there are a few new ones. As always, have the staff pay attention to the requests from them." As Bertie scans through the list, he sees Sir Richard Carlisle on it. He turns to Edith who is reading to Marigold. "Dear, isn't Richard Carlisle the newspaperman Henry and Tom write for?"

Edith says, "Yes, why do you ask?"

"He will be in the hunting party," Bertie replies.

Edith rolls her eyes a little. She recalls the fiasco surrounding Mary's engagement to Carlisle, in part driven by Edith's revelation of the Pamuk episode. She has not told Bertie about that, and does not plan on it, either. While Tom and Henry seem to have a good relationship with Carlisle now, having it be in the background has been better for everyone. Edith has no desire to bring it to the forefront. She tries to go back to reading to Marigold.

But it is too late, Bertie has seen her reaction. "Is something wrong?"

Edith closes the book, and says to her daughter, "Marigold, dear, please put this book on the shelf and pick out a puzzle for us to do." After Marigold is out of earshot, she says, "Carlisle is an inquisitive man and resourceful. He is not the type we want digging into Marigold's past." With a glance toward Clifford, she continues, "She is our adopted daughter now and that is all that matters."

"Of course, dear. But we must be hospitable to the man. Perhaps you and Marigold can visit with Mother?" Bertie offers this as an alternative to having Marigold running about when the party comes in from the hunts.

Edith nods and says, "We will do that."

* * *

"Phyllis, you don't have to come out in the rain with me," Molesley says. He has a dependable umbrella which will keep him mostly dry on the way home. Baxter gives him a disappointed look. Molesley assumes it is because if she does accompany him out, they will not have their nightly kiss. They have not spoken of it, they have simply enjoyed the daily intimacy. For Molesley's part, his whole body goes atingle and his mind buzzes from the moment he takes Phyllis' hand each night. Even if he wanted to talk about it, he is not sure he could.

Phyllis says, "Joseph, there is room under your umbrella for both of us."

Molesley hopes his eyes do not reveal his thoughts, which are, "Oh my. We will need to be quite close together." Their kisses have been relatively chaste, with just their lips touching other than their hands. As they proceed out the door, Molesley opens the umbrella and holds it up with one hand to shelter them from the light rain. They do not start their walk down the drive tonight, but stay only a pace or two from the door. Instead of taking Phyllis' hand, Molesley puts his free arm around her back and pulls her close. Phyllis looks up at him and smiles, "You see?" Then she kisses him.

Around this time, Thomas has decided to go out for a cigarette. Molesley and Phyllis are startled from his interruption, and slightly embarrassed to be caught kissing. Thomas moves off to the side under the cover of an eave and lights his cigarette. From his perspective, if Baxter and Molesley are uncomfortable having their relationship visible to others, then they should not continue it. He is being judgemental, because he cares enough about Baxter to not want her to be hurt again.

Somehow, Phyllis understands this. She smiles at Molesley, gives him a small kiss again, and says, "Be safe. I'll see you tomorrow."

Molesley nods, then turns down the drive to walk home.

Baxter turns to Thomas, who nods in Molesley's direction and says, "Things are going well then."

Baxter smiles and replies, "Yes, I think so." Her voice has confidence in it.

Barrow nods and shakes some ashes off of his cigarette. He might not have chosen Molesely for Baxter if he were matching mates, but then he is not the one choosing. Molesley did good for himself by getting out of service and becoming a teacher, and Thomas admires that anyway. What strikes him most is Baxter's smile. It is not strained, nor conflicted, nor carries any of the questions she might have with other less deserving men. Barrow nods and says, "E's a good, honest fellow. You deserve no less." He thinks for a minute, taking a drag, as Phyllis smiles at him. Then he continues, "Molesley'll do."

* * *

At Brancaster the next day, the members of the hunting party start to arrive around midday. One of them is Bertie's own banker, who comes early enough to allow for a meeting. After they have finished with the needed transactions, Hayward says, "There is money to be made in stocks in America. Shall we look up some possibilities for you?"

Bertie is hesitant for a couple of reasons. First is that he wants to build up monetary reserves again after paying the taxes, but he wants to do it safely. For their status, he and Edith have been frugal, such as in hiring new staff, for that reason. The second is that he wants to consult with Atticus, who is in America and may have better information than people here. He responds, "You can research some, but please do not commit without my approval."

Carlisle arrives with a number of other attendees. After they are shown to their rooms, they gather for tea. Bertie and his banker enter the room together and greet the other guests.

Hayward does the introductions, "This is Sir Richard Carlisle, Lord Hexham."

"Bertie, please," Bertie says as he shakes Carlisle's hand. "I am glad the rain did not impede your travel, I trust your journey was uneventful?"

"Oh, yes, thank you, although it is quite a ways out to here," Carlisle responds. He takes in the room, and continues, "Henry tells me you and your wife often break up the trip via Yorkshire. Wise move when you've got the time."

Even though Bertie just gave permission for Carlisle to use his first name, he understands immediately from Carlisle's reference to Henry, using only his first name, that he is assuming a level of familiarity not necessarily appropriate. But not only is Carlisle an associate of his brothers-in-law, of more immediate concern is that he is a guest, and an influential person in London, so Bertie will play along. He says, "Yes, it is good for Edith to keep up with goings on in Downton."

Carlisle says, "Actually, I was hoping to get a few minutes of your wife's time while I am here. Journalist to journalist."

Bertie is a little surprised at this, and says, "She does have some plans with my mother the next few days, but I will let her know."

Hayward says, "Bertie, you should dine with us one night, if that would not impose on you too much. Your wife and mother, too."

Now Bertie is trapped. This is precisely the situation he likes to avoid with the rental parties now. It was different when he was not only single but also not the marquess. He enjoyed the hunts and the festive atmosphere of the dinners. That is how he met Edith, after all. But now that he is married and titled, he finds the forced pleasantries uncomfortable. When he has no connection to attendees other than the letting, it is relatively easy for him to decline such invitations and interact only for business purposes. But he knows several in this party, and cannot turn down the personal invitation. "Well, that is kind of you. Let me confer with Edith on which night and I will let you know in the morning." Upon receiving a nod of acknowledgement from Hayward, Bertie continues, "I hope you enjoy your time here. Please let Clifford know if you need anything." Bertie shakes hands with Hayward and Carlisle and leaves the room.

* * *

The rain has limited the outdoor time for the children, and they are getting antsy by afternoon the day after the Pelhams leave. There are no lessons with Carson and Molesley on Saturdays or Sundays, so the children did not even have that distraction. A small break in the rain had allowed Robert to take them to the stables, where they helped brush the horses to have something to do. But that is a poor substitute for their typical level of activity.

Thomas recognizes the symptoms of restlessness in the children first. As he is bringing in the tea service, he overhears George and Sybbie bickering over what game they should play. Mary comes to get herself a cup of tea, and Barrow quietly says, "M'Lady, it has been a while since the children played with their race cars. Shall I fetch them?"

Mary looks at Barrow curiously, "Barrow, what is on your mind?"

"Apologies, m'Lady. I do not mean to be presumptive, but it seems the children could use some activity. I would be happy to supervise them in the hall."

Mary smiles at Barrow. He is right-the rain has had them all cooped up and she is sure the children feel it more than she does. The children will have to run back and forth to retrieve the cars after each 'race' and the hall provides a greater amount of open space unimpeded by furnishings. "Good idea." To Sybbie and George, she says, "Children, please go with Mr. Barrow and get your race cars. He has agreed to be your referee while you race in the hall."

Sybbie and George jump at the idea, and leave the room with Barrow.

Mary sits next to Cora who is holding Roger. "I hope you do not mind, Mama and Papa, my sending them out."

Cora and Robert chuckle, and Cora says, "Not at all, Mary. It will be good for them."

Robert decides to take advantage of the opportunity of just the three of them in the room besides the babies. "Mary, do you know of anything between Tom and Miss Edmunds?"

Mary does not hesitate before asking, "Why do you ask, Papa?"

Robert knows when his daughter is being evasive, and says, "Come now, Mary. Even I could see there was a glimmer of attraction in Tom's eyes."

Mary sighs, and says, "I do not know of anything officially, that is, from Tom. I know they have been corresponding via post since shortly after the wedding, and have met a couple of times in London before this visit."

Cora is the one to react, "So there _is_ something."

Robert counters, "Now let's not speculate. There could be nothing to it."

Mary says, "I tried to get a sense during the visit. They seem very comfortable with each other, but that is not necessarily the basis for romance."

Cora says, "Other than her working with Edith, do we know anything about her?"

Mary shakes her head, and replies, "I am sure Edith knows more, but as Laura's employer, she does not want to interfere. I am hoping Henry will have gotten something from their trip back."

As she is saying this, both Henry and Tom walk into the room, and greet the three adults. Tom gets himself some tea and says with a smile, "I am going to join the racers in the hall." Then he leaves the room.

Henry gives little pecks to his wife and the twins, taking Viola from Robert, and sitting down next to him. "Sorry, Robert, I hope you don't mind." To his daughter, he says, "Hello there! Do you still recognize me?" Viola smiles and waves her arms at him, catching his mouth with one of her hands.

Mary is relieved to have Henry back safely. She says, "Darling, Mama and Papa were just asking about Miss Edmunds. Can you enlighten us?"

Henry shakes his head and says, "Not really. Oh, we talked a little. Upon reflection, it strikes me that, compatibility aside, she does not expect any romantic relationship to develop."

Cora surmises, "Perhaps she is just being realistic. They have separate lives, after all."

* * *

That night after dinner, Henry embraces his wife amorously after Anna leaves.

Mary teases, "My! I see you missed me only one night!"

Kissing her, Henry teases back, "Mmm, wasn't it mutual?" He had seen the look of relief on Mary's face when he entered the library.

Between kisses, Mary simply murmurs, "Mmm."

As they are laying intertwined in bed, Henry caresses Mary's face. He says, "I love you, Mary. When Laura and I were talking, I realized how impossible it is to explain to someone who has never felt it."

Mary kisses him, and responds, "I love you, too, darling. So you did discuss something with Laura."

Henry says, "I told her I never expected to marry before I met you. She seems to be of that ilk." Henry kisses Mary again.

Mary says, "I wish for this type of love for Tom, whoever it is."

Henry says, "He had it with Sybil, didn't he?"

Mary remarks, "Am I not proof that love can occur more than once in a lifetime? Edith, too. Even cousin Isobel!"

Henry concedes, "And I am thankful every day for it."

* * *

The next day at morning lessons, Carson begins to review being a host or a guest. He feels the children have a good grasp of being considerate and gracious in general. Now to add some more specific examples and circumstances.

He begins, "Children, on occasion you visit your great grandmothers, and I am sure that you are well behaved when you do so. Do you notice how they behave?"

George and Sybbie look at each other, wondering what Carson means. Both Granny Violet and Granny Isobel are always nice to them. George points this out, "Both of them are nice to us, Mr. Carson."

Carson nods, and says, "Of course, but even further, do they merely have you come in and sit quietly while your parents visit?"

Sybbie says, "They let us draw on slates. They give us sweets when we visit, too."

Carson nods again, saying "Ah. Do they give sweets to your parents, and have them draw on slates?"

George shakes his head, giggling a little when he responds, "No, Mr. Carson."

"Perhaps it is because, as good hostesses, they thought of you, and planned in advance for your visit. They must have thought about the fact that you are children, and made sure they had slates and sweets available."

Both children give Mr. Carson curious looks. He can see that he needs to explain further. "Hmmm, your cousin Marigold and her parents came for a visit. What types of things did your family do to prepare for them?"

George thinks a second or two then says, "They made sure the nanny knew about Marigold sleeping in the nursery, and having meals with us."

Carson says, "Very good, Master George. Anything else, Miss Sybbie?"

Sybbie thinks a little, then says, "They talked to you and Mr. Molesley about Marigold coming with us to lessons."

Carson nods, and says, "Yes, that in particular was a very thoughtful thing for your parents to do. Otherwise, Miss Marigold might have felt lonely. Being a thoughtful host or hostess means you think about your guests and what might make them happy, even beyond what they will eat or where they will sleep."

Sybbie and George nod in understanding this time.

Carson says, "Another important part of being a good host is to let your guests know the activities that will take place, so that they can can come prepared. One time Marigold visited, there was a hunt. Your grandfather made sure your uncle, Lord Hexham, knew about it so he would bring his riding attire."

Sybbie is nodding more now, "They must have told Miss Edmunds that there would be a party, because she brought pretty frocks." That reminds Sybbie, "Mr. Carson, you were right about compliments making people happy-it worked with Miss Edmunds."

George adds, "And Miss Edmunds brought gramaphone records-we danced at tea! Mummy was happy you have been teaching us about dancing."

Mr. Carson is very pleased that the children are thinking about the lessons outside of the classroom. He had hoped so, but it is nice to get validation. "Miss Edmunds brought some records? That is an example of being a good guest. When you are invited somewhere, you should think about your host and the activities that are to take place, and plan accordingly."

Sybbie's face registers understanding still more. "Aunt Edith and Miss Edmunds were working together, so Miss Edmunds brought a big case with lots of papers and pictures."

George is thoughtful for a moment, and asks, "Mr. Carson, sometimes when we walk with Donk, we stop for visits at some of the farms. But we do not bring anything with us, and they don't have sweets for us."

Carson nods and says, "Sometimes, your grandfather or your parents visit with the farmers about running the estate. Other times, we visit with people simply to find out how they are, to check on their well-being, or to enjoy their company. In those cases, there is no need to bring or prepare anything other than ourselves, and of course a friendly attitude doesn't hurt."

George smiles and says, "That is what Henry says to my mum. 'There is no harm in being friendly.'"

Carson is surprised at that. Not that Mr. Talbot voiced the sentiment, but that George paid attention enough to remember it. He must advise the parents that the little people listen well, not just during lessons.

To the children, Carson continues, "There are all sorts of reasons for gatherings, as we have just talked you are hosting a party, and there will be dancing. You should think about partners, so that people do not feel left out if there are too many women or men. And if you are invited to such a party as a guest, the gracious thing to do is let your host know as quickly as possible if you cannot attend, so other arrangements can be made if needed. Depending upon the gathering, if you receive an invitation, it is proper to attend if you can, rather than decline simply because you do not feel up to it."

Sybbie and George are contemplating Carson's words. George cannot remember who danced with whom all the time. He says, "We had enough people for dancing at tea, but that was not planned."

Sybbie is matching people in her head. She says, "For the party after dinner, all of the grown-ups had dance partners. Granny Cora and Donk, Aunt Mary and Uncle Henry, Aunt Edith and Uncle Bertie, and Daddy and Miss Edmunds."

Carson smiles, "Very good, Miss Sybbie. Your Grandmother and Aunt Mary planned well, then."

George has been listening to Sybbie list off the couples, and has a puzzled look on his face. "Excuse me, Mr. Carson?"

"Yes, Master George?"

George innocently asks, "Who will take Sybbie's mother's place?"

Carson is confused. "Pardon me, Master George?"

George explains his question, "You said that when someone dies, someone else takes the place. Tiaa took Isis' place, and I will become earl when Donk dies. Henry took my father's place. Who will take the place of Sybbie's mother?"

Sybbie never thought of it that way before. Even Marigold has two parents now. She is suddenly just as curious as George is, and looks to Carson for an answer.

Carson takes a deep breath and sighs. Another unexpected turn. He is not prepared for this question. Who knows when or if someone will capture Mr. Branson's heart? He looks at the expectant faces ready for an answer, and says, "Children, I try to address all of your questions, but unfortunately, I cannot answer that one. Mr. Branson may not even be able to answer. That means love, which is more than simply being dance partners. When you are older, you will understand."

* * *

As Robert comes to get the children, Mr. Carson says, "Children, please go and get your coats and hats and meet your grandfather in the hall." After Sybbie and George depart, Robert turns to Carson and says, "What is it, Carson?"

Carson says, "My Lord, is Mr. Branson about this morning?"

Robert answers, "Why, yes, I think he is still with Mary in the agent office. Is something wrong?"

"No, my Lord. I just want to alert him to a question that was raised this morning," Carson explains. He doesn't see a need to divulge any further details to Lord Grantham, and remind the poor man about his youngest daughter's demise.

Robert knows how inquisitive George and Sybbie can be, so he chuckles, and says, "Ah, I see. Good day, then!"

* * *

Mary and Tom are surprised to see Mr. Carson at the office door. Mary asks, "Carson! Is there something wrong?"

Carson says, apologetically, "No, no, my lady. I apologize for disturbing you."

Tom knows that if there is nothing wrong, then it is likely that Carson wants them to know about something that came up during the lesson. The last time it was about George's reaction to his future inheritance. Another time it was about Sybbie and dining traditions. Tom smiles and asks, "What did our curious children ask this time?"

Carson hedges a bit before saying, "Mr. Branson, the children asked when you would marry again."

"What!?" Tom and Mary both exclaim at the same time. Tom's face registers shock, but Mary's quickly turns to amusement.

"I have mentioned that the children are intelligent. They also have excellent memories." Carson begins to explain. "George recalled our discussion about how he will take Lord Grantham's place as Earl, and he asked when someone would take the place of your departed wife."

Mary cannot help herself, "We have all been wondering that." She smirks at Tom.

Carson continues, "I am sorry, Mr. Branson, I did not have an answer, and told them you might not, either."

Tom shakes his head, "Were you talking about inheritance again?" He'd like to know the context of the discussion for if, rather, when, Sybbie brings it up.

Carson raises his eyebrows and answers with a tone suggesting that he is baffled as to how the question came up, "No, Mr. Branson, we were discussing hosting a party, and trying to ensure appropriate numbers for dancing partners. Sybbie listed the pairs from the party the other day, and George must have made some connection...Sybbie became very...curious also."

Mary smirks, but sees that Tom is thoughtful. "Thank you, Carson. Mr. Branson will have a little time to think on it before he talks to Sybbie."

Carson bows slightly, and says as he is turning to depart, "Good day, Lady Mary, Mr. Branson." He pauses before he leaves, and adds, "If I might add, it is an honor and a pleasure to teach the children." Then he departs.

Mary looks at Tom and says, "Well, it was only a matter of time."

Tom sighs, "Likely." He pauses and says, "I don't know what to say to her."

Mary looks at Tom and decides it is time for her to be a nosy sister. "Tom, tell me your thoughts on Miss Edmunds."

Tom looks over at Mary in surprise. He knows Henry told her they met in London, but he hasn't said anything directly to her since he did not know what to say. He still doesn't, but he knows Mary will not take that for an answer. "I like her, and enjoy her company," he relies on what has become his default sentiment.

"Is it mutual?" Mary presses.

Tom nods, and says, "Yes."

Mary sees something in Tom's answer, "But….?"

Tom shrugs, "She lives in London, and more importantly, that is where she works." Tom knows that Laura's career is the most important thing in her life. He is pretty sure that she has been realistic about their potential relationship from the start. She likes his friendship and companionship, but is resisting more.

Mary gleans much from Tom's statement. First, that he has no desire to leave Downton. Second, that he knows Laura's passion is her job. Mary wants Tom to know that she understands better than most, and says so, "Yes, it would be like someone asking me to leave Downton. Weren't you the one who pointed out that reason for Henry and I being well suited?"

Tom nods and is glad Mary understands. He sits down at his desk and starts to go back to work.

But Mary is not done with him. She observes,"Do you realize what you are suggesting if location were not an obstacle…?"

Tom looks over at Mary, and chuckling, shakes his head at her. "I guess I do now." He pauses and thinks for a moment, then says with resignation, "But, it is, and that's that. I still do not have an answer for Sybbie."

* * *

Henry is at Pearl's cafe, showing her trade pictures of a couple of lorries. He has found used ones of these types that are available in a suburb closer to London. "This one is a little older and smaller. This other is larger and newer, but I wonder if it isn't a little too big. In either case, we would check to make sure it is running well before we would even make an offer on it. Really I'd like to see what type of vehicle you are looking for if these don't seem right."

Pearl looks at the two pictures, but doesn't really know what she is looking for. She has never bought a lorry before. "How am I s'pposed to choose?" she asks Henry.

Henry does not laugh at her, instead says, "Here, let's go outside for a moment."

They go outside and Henry points out some of the other vehicles passing on the street. "Tell me what you think about that one." Henry points out a lorry being unloaded down the street, near the dressmaker. One worker hands down bolts of cloth to another, who brings them inside. The lorry is large enough in the back that the worker inside it can stand up.

Henry asks, "How many pies or boxes do you think you might want to transport to the factory each day?"

Pearl says, "I dunno, mebbe a cuppla dozen."

Henry nods, gesturing to the lorry down the street again. He says, "The larger one in the picture is closer to that size, and I think that is too big. We'll look more into the other one."

Pearl looks at Henry, glad that he seems to be his lively self again. "Thank ya. How's yer missus and family?" She suspected some of Henry's doldrums had something to do with home, but did not want to pry.

Henry's face lights up and he smiles at her inquiry, "Very well, thank you. I'll bring George for lunch the next time the children are here."

Pearl smiles back, "Ya do that. Er, any chance the lorry'll be ready afore Christmas? Been some ladies puttin' in orders already, an' it'd sure be nice to say we could deliver 'em."

Henry doesn't want to disappoint Pearl, but he has to be honest with her, "We might be able to get the lorry here and ready, but there is not enough time for you to learn how to drive it."

Pearl scrunches her brows together. She is well known enough in York that she is sure someone will be able to help her hire someone. There are plenty of out-of-work miners that have come to town trying to find something to get by. She says, "You worry about the lorry; I'll find a driver."

* * *

"You look beautiful, dear," Bertie tells Edith as they finish getting ready for dinner. "I hope this will not be too tedious for you."

Edith is wearing a new maternity frock whose cut and color are flattering without over-emphasizing her growing midsection. While she and Bertie are excited about the pregnancy, and she is not ashamed of it at all, she understands that a roomful of men might be uncomfortable if it were too obvious.

Edith responds reassuringly, "Do not worry about me. I'd like to be done with this meeting with Carlisle, and having it over drinks and dinner will hopefully make it sufferable."

Bertie says, "Now, dear. It might not be a bad idea for your magazine to gain an ally in the newspaper world."

Edith replies, "But we compete with each other! For advertisers and sponsors, story ideas, writers…during the strike, it was looking like we might even compete for printing. Thankfully the strike didn't last that long."

Bertie laughs, "For you it worked out, but imagine what it must have been like for the dailies!"

Edith is so thankful for Bertie; here he just made her laugh and lessen her anxiety about Carlisle. She is more worried than Bertie about Marigold's parentage being brought to light, but that is because his reputation would likely suffer more. Even though it is not true, some would say he was tricked into marriage, or if not, that he is a fool being manipulated by a title-hungry harlot.

She takes his arm and they head to the gathering.

As the couple enter the drawing room for pre-dinner drinks, Edith notes that the guests are as Bertie warned. This hunting party is only men, so she and Mirada are the only women present. She sees her mother-in-law is already holding court with a number of gentlemen. Edith makes a mental note to check with Bertie on whether any of them may be eligible bachelors. She immediately catches herself, wondering where that came from. She snickers to herself that she and Mary are becoming like her parents and Rosamund with all of the match-making of late. She and Bertie approach a group of gentlemen that includes Carlisle. Bertie makes the introductions, "Gentlemen, if I may interrupt you to introduce my wife, Lady Edith Pelham." He then goes one by one and gives their names, allowing each in turn to greet Edith.

After these formalities, Bertie walks over to greet those conversing with his mother. Carlisle turns to Edith and says, "Lady Pelham, I must congratulate you on the excellence of _The Sketch_! Would that all monthlies could deliver such fine writing and articles, all presented in such a well-formed way. I was just mentioning to Henry the other day how I admire what you've been able to do with it."

Edith smiles. "Thank you, Sir Richard. I will pass on the compliments to my staff."

Carlisle says, "Please, do. You know, I do my homework. I looked back and the improvements started when you were listed as editor." Edith is amazed that Carlisle noted that, since it was only one issue. Carlisle continues, "And then even more after you made changes to your editorial staff. Well done!"

"Again, thank you. I apologize, Sir Richard, but surely you did not want to meet just to bestow compliments?"

Carlisle likes that Edith came right to the point of it. He chuckles and wonders why all women cannot be like the Crawley women. "We are looking to shore up the women's offerings in our paper. We've got a number of options we are looking into. Your magazine has a lot of appealing features about it, so I have a proposition for you. I'd like to strike a business arrangement so that our paper would include _The Sketch_ for its monthly circulation."

Edith is speechless for a moment. "I am not sure I understand…"

Carlisle smiles. It is an unusual suggestion. "We would insert the magazine into the middle of the paper, and it would get delivered with the daily. Once a month, similar to your current distribution timing."

Edith is amazed. That would increase the distribution of the magazine, oh, she doesn't even know by how much. Think of all of the women they could reach, and she was certain that would be appealing to advertisers. Within all of that excitement, however, there is something that makes her pause. She looks up at Carlisle, "What sort arrangements are you proposing?"

Carlisle saw the attraction of the circulation on Edith's face, just like he planned on. Give the benefits of the offer first, then discuss the details. But he is impressed that it did not take long for Edith to discern there might be more to it. "Oh, we can negotiate the details, but the gist of it would be some share of ownership, how much would depend on other factors, but no less than say, twenty five percent. We would also want to be on your board, and find some way of combining your staff within our organization, so there would be no conflicts of interest."

Edith is not really interested in giving up ownership, but twenty five percent is not a majority stake. There is the appeal of being able to reach a broader audience. The magazine doesn't even have a board of directors, so Edith is not sure how that would work. She is also not sure about merging the staff; that is a little too murky of a prospect for her to agree to without more details. She needs time to think about it, so she says, "Sir Richard, I am flattered that you think so highly of us, and thank you for the proposition. Of course I need time to consider it."

Carlisle acknowledges, "Of course! As I said, we have other options, but this one appeals the most."

* * *

Mary and Henry are tucking George into bed and saying goodnight before dinner. George had not asked any questions about Tom marrying at tea. On the way to George's room, Mary has just given Henry a brief synopsis.

"Good night, darling," Mary says and kisses George on the forehead.

"Good night, George," Henry says, also kissing the boy. "We love you."

George sighs contentedly, knowing that his mother and stepfather care for him. He hardly remembers before Henry came. He thinks about the lesson with Carson, and how Sybbie was quieter than usual the rest of the day. "Mummy, Henry? I think I made a mistake and upset Sybbie."

Mary questions, gently, "What do you mean, Georgie?"

George answers, "I asked when someone would take her mother's place, like Henry took my father's, and Tiaa took Isis' place. Carson does not know."

Mary says, "I see. Carson is correct: none of us know. You think that made Sybbie sad?"

George nods silently.

Henry and Mary glance at each other. Neither wants to discourage George from asking questions. Mary says, "I am sure Sybbie knows you were not trying to be unkind, George."

George nods again, "I just want her and Uncle Tom to be happy, like we are."

Mary and Henry are touched by the sweetness of George's comment.

Henry asks, "Before today, did you think Sybbie was unhappy?"

George says, "No."

Mary nods, confidently, "I think they are very happy here. We all have times when we are a little unhappy, don't we?" Mary gives him a knowing look.

George smiles at his mother, understanding that she is referring to her own recent period of the blues. He hopes Sybbie will be in a better mood tomorrow. If not, he is going to ask Uncle Tom if he can help, like he helped Mummy. "Good night, Mummy; good night, Henry."

* * *

As they are walking into dinner, Mary tells Tom, "George is worried about Sybbie being upset by his question today. He wants you to be happy." Mary smiles as she tells Tom this.

Tom smiles back. Sybbie had asked about how they decide to have parties in the house, since Carson had said Granny Cora and Aunt Mary planned well. Tom had told her that everyone checks with Granny Cora about inviting people, and this seemed to satisfy Sybbie. But she had not asked about her mother's replacement. Tom says, "I will be sure to tell George that I am happy. Should I be worried that Sybbie didn't say a word about it?"

Mary considers this. Sybbie is very thoughtful, and may have taken to heart Carson's comment that it is a question he couldn't answer. "She is a Crawley girl, Tom. She will bring it up when she is ready for whatever answer she thinks you will give."

* * *

Getting into bed, Edith tells Bertie about the discussion with Carlisle. Bertie is impressed. "Well, if that isn't validation of your work, I don't know what is."

Edith says, "One of the things that worries me is that he made it all seem so simple. I may have lucked into a career that suits me, and have done well with it, but believe me, I am no sophisticated business lady."

Bertie says, "You are more competent than all of the women I know, even my mother." He smiles and kisses Edith as he is saying this. "If there is any way I can help, please let me know. Such business dealings are not my strong suit, either, but I am happy to be an ear and let you know if something sounds fishy."

"Thank you, dear. I've got a lot to think about." Edith kisses him and tries to go to sleep. It doesn't come easily. She tosses and turns for a couple of hours, thinking of all of the possibilities, and drawbacks. Eventually, she dozes off knowing that she is no closer to an answer.

* * *

Early the next morning, Edith calls the Abbey and asks to speak to her mother. "I am sorry to bother you so early, Mama, but I need to talk to someone."

Cora hears the distress in her daughter's voice, and asks, "Edith, dear, are you alright? There is nothing wrong with the baby, I hope."

Edith replies, "Oh, no! He or she seems to be doing well, at least, active anyway. Something has come up, and I wanted to hear your thoughts." Edith fills her mother in on the offer from Carlisle.

Cora says, "I am not sure how I can help, dear. I know nothing about magazines or newspapers other than reading them."

Edith says, "I was thinking about the hospital merger. Are you and Dr. Clarkson happy with the way things are going so far?"

Cora begins to see what Edith is asking. "Ah, I see your point. Well, in some ways, you could say it is a similar: a small organization merging with a larger one. But in our case, the local hospital has been subsumed by the larger organization. We have gained equipment and training, but we must cater to the dictums of the parent organization. I have mentioned to your father how the paperwork and bureaucracy are the more tiring aspects of my work. If Carlisle would have only twenty-five percent, that seems different."

Edith agrees, "Yes, that is one thought. His comment about merging staff concerns me. We have become an effective team, and I would hate to see that fall apart. We want to produce as good of a magazine."

Cora reassures her daughter, "From what I have seen, you and Laura do a great job together. As long as you can keep that momentum, you'll be alright."

* * *

Thank goodness Bertie had said Edith was spending time with his mother, so that Edith can avoid the hunting party while she contemplates the offer. She does indeed take Marigold to see Mrs. Pelham.

Edith teases her mother-in-law, "I hope you enjoyed the dinner last night, Mirada. It seemed you were charming a number of the gentlemen." Edith smiles to show her good humour, and receives a return chuckle.

"Goodness, it was fun, wasn't it? Such an event is a rarity, with only gentlemen on good behaviour due to our presence, but lacking their wives to keep check on them. It is a good thing none suggested putting on the gramaphone; with just the two of us we would have been exhausted with all the changes in partners!"

"We were well out-numbered, weren't we?" Edith looks over at Marigold who is playing with her stuffed rabbit.

Something makes Mirada realize that her daughter-in-law is distracted. "What is on your mind, dear? You don't seem yourself this morning."

Edith is touched that Mirada notices. She fills her in on the conversation with Carlisle. Mrs. Pelham thinks for a moment and then asks, "So you say Carlisle has significant influence in London?"

"Oh, yes, and even farther, I would say," Edith responds.

Mrs. Pelham asks, "Did he mention any financial remuneration for the ownership share?"

It surprises Edith that she had not thought of this herself. She responds, "No, but we would not have to pay distribution costs, which are increasing for us." Edith considers more of Carlisle's words, "He said we could negotiate the details. I suppose I might be able to discuss monetary compensation."

Mirada sits back and decides to lay out her thoughts, "Edith, dear, I have two observations. First, if you do decide to go ahead with it, demand payment for any ownership. Their incremental distribution costs will be minimal-he appealed to your sense of purpose and being able to reach out to more women. Am I right?"

Edith is stunned. She had no idea she would get such wisdom from Bertie's mother. "Y-Yes-he did not say it but that was the first thing I thought of, actually! Heavens, I feel like a fool!"

Mirada pats her daughter-in-law's arm, "Do not be hard on yourself, dear, you are clever enough that you would have come to it eventually." She smiles and continues, "Your first reaction should remind you that this is not just a workaday job for you."

Edith knows what her mother-in-law means. However she came to it, _The Sketch_ has become more to her since she has been in charge of it. It is not just the memory of Michael, but also she loves the outlet; being able to represent issues, in particular women's issues, in a way other periodicals do not. She says, "And your other thought?"

Mrs. Pelham takes a deep breath before she says, "You need to be very careful with the man. Whether you accept this proposition or not, your magazine is in his sights."

* * *

When Molesley brings George and Sybbie to the library for tea, Cora and Robert arrive at about the same time. Robert leads the children to select a game to play, while Cora exchanges pleasantries with Molesley. "Mr. Molesley, I am sure I speak for Mary and Tom when I say how pleased we are with the children's lessons."

Molesley modestly nods and says, "Thank you, er, you're welcome, my Lady."

Cora adds, "I hope it does not make it too long of a day for you?"

Molesley responds, "Oh, no! I like being able to dine with Phyl-uh, the staff downstairs."

Cora smiles knowingly, "It is alright, Mr. Molesley. There is no reason to be covert about your relationship with Baxter. She has quite the kick in her step lately."

Molesley is not surprised about Phyllis' attitude-he has been giddy himself of late-but he is taken aback that Lady Grantham is saying it, so he forgets his manners. "Uh, she does?"

Cora laughs, "Yes, Mr. Molesley. Have a good evening."

* * *

At dinner that night Cora informs the others of Edith's quandary. "Edith called with some interesting news this morning. Sir Richard Carlisle would like to enter into a business arrangement with _The Sketch_."

Everyone looks up in surprise, and Robert asks, "In what way?"

Cora replies, "The newspaper would include the magazine as an insert once a month. I could tell the appeal of reaching a broader audience interests Edith."

Mary turns to Henry and asks, ""Did you know anything about it?"

Henry replies, "No, although Richard did say he wanted to meet with Edith. He is at the hunt at Brancaster."

Mary voices her skepticism, "At what cost? Carlisle would not offer the service for free." Even Henry and Tom nod in agreement at this.

"The details would need to be worked, but some ownership of the magazine, and merging of the staff," Cora informs them.

Robert ponders this news. He was against Edith going into journalism in the first place, but he has seen how much it means to her, how much she has blossomed since _The Sketch_ has been part of her life. Even more since Gregson's death, if he is honest. This must be quite a lot to think about for Edith. "My, what a turn up!"

Mary asks her mother, "Did you get a sense from Edith if she'll do it?"

Cora shakes her head, "No, but she is thinking about it."

Tom immediately becomes protective of Edith. "Carlisle has been reasonable with us, but Edith needs to be careful. She's in a tough spot."

Cora says, "In what way?"

Tom looks over at Henry and wonders how much he knows of the family history with Carlisle. One of Henry's faults is that he hardly ever expects people will act maliciously or that bad things will happen. Tom decides to be open. If Henry doesn't know already, Mary can tell him later. "We all know he can be a bully, and he's pretty influential. If Edith declines, will he try to do something to retaliate, to pressure her to reconsider?"

Henry does not want to get into such conjecture. He agrees that Edith should consider the offer carefully, but he cannot imagine any business benefit Carlisle would gain from retaliating if she decides not to accept. And after his last discussion, Henry knows that business comes first for Carlisle. He decides it is time to change the subject. "Speaking of Carlisle, neither Tom nor I need to go to London in December for the column."

Mary smiles and says, "That is good news."

Henry says, "Don't celebrate yet...one or both of us need to go in order to pick up a lorry for Pearl. You remember, Mary, from the cafe?"

Mary teases, "Yes, darling. One of your early friends in York."

Henry smiles at Mary and continues, "Yes. The location is not served by train, so we'll see if they'll be willing to deliver it to the closest station. If not, then one of us will have to drop the other there to pick it up."

Mary asks, "Can't someone from the racing team help?"

Tom interjects, "Clarke already did us a favor by sending someone out to look at the lorry. It saved us another trip."

Mary says, "Very well. When will you go?"

Henry answers, "Next Sunday afternoon, and we'll be back the next day."

* * *

The next day at the shop, Tom and Henry are finishing up a car for delivery, and Henry asks, "What do you think about Carlisle's offer to Edie?"

Tom looks over at Henry and sees that he wants to have a frank discussion about the matter. He says, "Honestly, I don't think she should do it. We know from our own articles how Carlisle's editors change things. Oh, most of the time it isn't too bad, but I know how much Laura likes having the freedom and support of a female owner."

Henry purses his lips and nods. He notes well that Tom immediately jumped not to the impact on Edith, but Laura.

Tom continues, "As I said, I think she should be careful."

"Hmm, I agree, actually. But here's another thing I didn't mention last night: Richard's focus is business, and he admitted that he wants to keep us happy because the car column is doing so well."

Tom nods, thinking ahead to the next logical conclusion, "So you don't think he would risk making one of our family members unhappy?"

Henry nods, "That's what I am hoping."

Tom considers this. "Let's give Edith a call."

* * *

Edith hangs up the phone after talking with Henry and Tom. She is thankful that they called, since her discussion with Mrs. Pelham has been bothering her. She is not sure if Mirada meant that Carlisle would try to bully his way into getting the magazine, or if he would find out and expose Marigold's parentage. Edith is not happy with either potential threat, so even the little reassurance from Henry helps. The other thing they mentioned was for her to consider the impact on editorial control. If she does decide to do it, she needs to make sure those arrangements are clearly spelled out. She goes to find Bertie.

He has just bid farewell to the last car of hunt attendees who are being take to the station, and is about to start working with Clifford on the tasks to get things ready for the next group who will be coming in a few days. Edith approaches him and says, "Bertie, dear, may I have you for a few minutes?"

Bertie looks lovingly at his wife and says, "My dear, you have me for life!" After she gives him a you-know-what-I-mean look, he says to Clifford, "You can start working on the guns; I'll be there shortly." After Clifford leaves, he says to Edith, "How can I help you?"

Edith begins, "I think I have made a decision, and I want to run it by you."

* * *

At tea back at the Abbey, Sybbie approaches Cora and says, "Granny Cora, I would like to have someone dine with us."

Cora smiles at her granddaughter and says, "Oh, really?"

Sybbie nods and says, "Yes, Daddy said we need to check with you about inviting someone to dine or to a party. I guessed that also means for luncheons, too."

Cora nods, and asks, "Who do you have in mind?" Cora is very curious since the children do not have any opportunities to get to know or play with any other children in the area.

Sybbie states, "Mr. Carson and Mr. Molesely."

* * *

The next day Carlisle hangs up the phone in his office, disappointed in Edith's decision. He had thought she would think the opportunities would outweigh the loss of ownership and control, but it was obvious from what she did and did not say on the phone that she wanted to keep the latter. While she mentioned her sentimental attachment to the magazine that Gregson had built up, Carlisle knew that was just a front. No matter, he had other options. He calls out to his secretary, "Jane, get Miss Laura Edmunds on the telephone for me. She works at _The Sketch_."


	12. Chapter 12

Cora had told Sybbie she would confer with the rest of the family on a luncheon with Carson and Molesely, and at dinner has just informed Tom, Mary, Henry, and Robert about the request. As one might imagine, there is a spectrum of reactions.

Robert's traditional side shows first: he is not incensed, more upset that they are even having the discussion. Mary tries to have a neutral position, especially given that Sybbie is Tom's daughter, not hers. Tom and Henry are both very amused.

"That's my daughter!" Tom grins and says.

Robert counters, "I am sorry to correct you, but it sounds more like _my_ daughter." He of course is referring to Sybil.

Cora says, "I agree with Robert on that, Tom. In fact, I have been thinking a lot about Sybil and Sybbie's request since she asked this afternoon. It made me think about Gwen Harding's visit. She had worked for us and most of us did not even know her, except Sybil and Tom. I would like to try to change that, so that our staff know that we care about them, and appreciate their service to this family. So, I have made a decision: we are going to start a new tradition in this house. Once every month we will have a luncheon to which we will invite two members of our staff."

Everyone's eyes and expressions convey their surprise, including Barrow and Andrew who are attending the family at dinner. They steal glances at each other, each amazed at what they just heard.

Robert says, "Should we discuss this…?"

Cora says, "We can, but I am decided upon the idea. Sybbie, George, and I will work on the invitations together. It can be an extension of their lessons; my own small contribution." She smiles and looks at Robert as she says this. She turns to Barrow, "Mr. Barrow, we will of course depend upon you and Mrs. Hughes to ensure that other duties are covered if necessary during these luncheons, for example when it is your turn, or Andrew's." She nods slightly toward Andrew.

Barrow bows slightly, and answers, "Yes, My Lady."

"Another thing, Barrow and Andrew: please keep this first one a secret until the invitations are received by the recipients. If either of them ask you about it, please refer them to me."

Barrow nods, saying again, "Yes, My Lady."

That evening, after Baxter has left, Robert climbs into bed and says to Cora, "I hope you realize what you are doing, dear. You are putting them in quite a spot having to dine with us. Some may not be familiar with proper table manners."

Cora admonishes her husband, "Robert, how very snobbish of you! Whatever manners they have will be the ones we adopt for the meal."

Robert catches himself before he contradicts his wife again. "Of course you are right, darling. I only meant that they might feel uncomfortable."

Cora remains adamant. "Then we will do whatever we can to put them at ease. Darling, we had many celebrations last year in this house, with both family and staff. Was there ever a time when you did not want to share the joy with them, or you thought either side felt out of place?"

Robert smiles at his wife, "No, dear." He considers for a few minutes, "We haven't had as many celebrations this year, have we?"

Cora chuckles, "And that is a good thing for several reasons! Actually, we have had a very good year with the twins coming, and Edith expecting. The parties may have been smaller, but I am so enjoying the children and watching them grow."

Robert smiles and says, "I as well. Good night, dear."

* * *

Carson is surprised when Cora comes to collect the children the next day instead of Robert. Cora says to Sybbie and George, "We have a special project to work on, and then you can have your time with your grandfather. Thank you, Carson."

Once they are at Cora's desk, she says, "We are going to work on the invitations for our first special luncheon that will include the two of you and your special guests. I will help you learn how to write them properly, and will do so until your handwriting is a little better, but I would like you to sign them. Alright?" Sybbie and George smile and nod in agreement.

Sybbie is beaming that her idea is happening. She says, "Thank you, Granny Cora!" To George, she says, "I asked if we could have Mr. Carson and Mr. Molesley dine with us." George smiles in delight at the idea.

Cora wants to engage the children in planning and preparing for the events, so she says, "Here is a calendar; I would like to have these luncheons on the first Sundays of each month."

George looks at the calendar his grandmother is holding, and says, "The first one would be January 2, right after New Year's. Oooh, I hope the Carsons and Mr. Molesely will be able to come!"

Cora pauses for a second, at George's reference to the Carsons rather than just Mr. Carson. She is not sure what Sybbie intended initially, but Sybbie doesn't contradict. "Very well," she thinks. She takes out two sets of Crawley stationery, embossed with a capital 'C', each with a card and envelope.

To the children, she says, "I am sure that Mr. Carson has already told you about the different types of invitations. Since these will be informal invitations, we will write them as letters." On the first card, Cora proceeds to write an address and a couple of sentences of invitation to a luncheon on the date in mind, then signs her name under the closing.

"Please sign your names next to mine." And in turn, each child signs as carefully as possible. This is the first time they have used their signatures for a real purpose, and they are very proud of being able to do so. Cora fans the card to dry the ink slightly then places it aside while they do the envelope. "While we refer to her as Mrs. Hughes in the house, the appropriate address should be to 'Mr. and Mrs. Charles Carson'," she explains to the children, then proceeds to address the envelope. Then they repeat the process for Mr. Molesley.

They are just finished with both when Robert arrives, and he says, "I understand we are walking to the post today?"

* * *

Henry finds Mary working in the smaller dining room, the table completely covered by a large map of the estate. Mary has a number of other smaller sketches of maps nearby, and refers to them as she adds or changes the larger scale version.

As Henry walks in the room, he inquires, "Here you are, darling. Will you break from work for tea?"

Mary smiles, "Let me just finish this last section…" She carefully adds a boundary line and a few tree symbols to one area of the map. "There, that will be enough for today." She turns and greets her husband with a kiss.

Henry looks at her work, and says, "You have got quite a fine, steady hand."

Mary straightens the smaller pieces of paper so that the table is not in quite as much a disarray. "Mrs. Hughes will be thankful when I have finished in here; the size of the table for working and the lighting are so much better than at the office." Mary explains to her husband.

Henry's face shows concern, "I hope you are still getting out of the house…"

Mary smiles and reassures him, gesturing to the smaller papers and a sketch book, "Yes, do not worry, darling. I have to go out to do those." She pauses for a moment, then continues, "I cannot wait until I can ride again. I am looking forward to accompanying the children and Papa."

Henry smiles and appears reassured. As they walk out the door to go to tea, Henry asks, "Are you ready for that?"

Mary says, "I think so. All along I have been thinking it will be something that we will have with the older children, not the babies. Hopefully George and Sybbie will appreciate it."

Henry has seen how the children have taken to riding, so he answers, "I think we can count on it."

* * *

After walking his wife to work at the Abbey, Carson is back at the cottage to get a few things done. Since it is a Saturday, and there are no lessons, he plans on going to the market to acquire a few items. Their meal preparation duties have undergone changes with Carson's near-retirement, and they have settled on a workable arrangement whereby Carson does the dinners during the week, Elsie does weekday breakfasts, and they work together for the weekend meals. Before he heads out, Carson leafs through the letters that have come with the morning post. Upon seeing one with the family seal, in Cora's hand, he is curious. He opens and begins to read it, then almost drops it in his shock. He takes a seat, bewildered. This is most unusual. It is just not done. He immediately notes that Sybbie and George have signed the peculiar invitation along with Lady Cora, and assumes they have something to do with it. He puts the letter back together and sets it on the table for Elsie to see when she gets home.

* * *

Around the same time, Mr. Molesley is going through a similar experience in his cottage. He had been planning to walk up to the house to see Phyllis after lunchtime, when she typically has a little break. His invitation is addressed to Mr. Joseph Molesley, but the words inside request him 'and your guest' to attend the luncheon. Molesley's reaction is slightly different from Carson's, who had thought about how improper the situation is. Molesley's mix of ego and self-confidence is sometimes unpredictable, and in this case the invitation inflates his sense of self-importance. "Well, now," he thinks, "Lady Cora complimented my teaching skills; I suppose they are pretty spectacular if they are inviting me to dine with them!" He tucks the letter into his jacket pocket so that he will be able to show it to Phyllis later.

* * *

Baxter's look of shock is precious to Molesley; he interprets it as pride in him. In fact it is more like Carson's reaction: surprise that the family is inviting someone who works for them to dine. They are in the hallway downstairs, and he has just shown her the invitation.

"I suppose this is a testament to how much they like my teaching," he says to her, pride filling his chest. He is happy to be able to share this moment with her.

Phyllis looks up at him, realizing how he is interpreting the invitation, and she smiles. She is proud for Joseph, but she sees the children's signatures and thinks that there is more to it. Lady Cora has said nothing, not even a hint, to her. She smiles and says, "It should be quite the experience for you. Once word gets out, you may have other village families inviting their teacher to dine."

Molesley chuckles a little at that thought. Since he assumes the invitation is purely related to his teaching, he asks, "Do you think they mean me to bring the schoolmaster, Mr. Dawes, as the guest?"

A flicker of disappointment crosses Phyllis' face at the suggestion, and Molesley notices it but he is too giddy to think about what it might mean. Phyllis puts a forced smile on and says, "If you think that is appropriate. Excuse me, Joseph, but I need to get back to work now. Will I see you for services tomorrow morning?"

Molesley looks up, shaking off his distracted emotions for a moment, and responds, "Yes, I will come here so we can walk together, is that alright?"

Baxter smiles and says, "Yes, that would be nice." She gives him a kiss on the cheek, and departs.

About then, Barrow comes downstairs, and sees Molesely with the invitation in hand. Thomas recognizes the self-important look on Molesley's face, which annoys him. Thomas thinks, "You'd think he'd been asked to dine with the king, for God's sake." Barrow remembers that he has been told to refer them to Lady Cora if there are any questions, but he was only supposed to keep quiet until they had the invitations. As he is walking by him, Barrow cannot help himself and says to Molesley, "So you are going to be the first to the slaughter, eh?"

Molesley is jolted out of his reverie and says, "Pardon?"

Barrow nods at the invitation and says, "The new staff luncheons they are having. You and Carson are the first victims."

Molesley is bewildered, and only the second sentence registers. "Carson? Oh, is it because he is teaching the children in the mornings?"

Thomas looks at him and says, "'s not about the lessons, other than Miss Sybbie and Master George started it and will attend. I am s'posed to tell you to speak with Lady Grantham if you have any questions." With that, Barrow goes into the butler office, leaving Molesley confused in the hallway.

Now Molesley is baffled. If it is not to compliment him on his teaching, then what is the purpose of the luncheon? And what did Barrow mean by 'first victims'? He stands a moment longer in the hallway, wondering what to do. He looks for Baxter again, and finds her in the boot room. She smiles at him, but asks, "What is it, Joseph? Excuse me, but I do need to work on Lady Cora's boots, I hope you don't mind."

Molesley says, "Mr. Barrow just said that the invitation is not because of my teaching, and that the children started it. Carson has been invited, too."

Baxter shrugs, and says, "Whatever the reason, you should still be honoured by it." She continues to rub leather wax on the boot in her hand.

Molesley says, "Should I be? It doesn't feel as special of an invitation anymore somehow."

Phyllis looks over at him and says, "Joseph, that is silly! You should be happy to receive it and thrilled to attend! I would be." Molesley continues to look baffled. Seeing this, and knowing Thomas better than most, Phyllis asks, "Did Thomas say anything more?"

Molesley does not want to embarrass himself by telling Phyllis about Barrow's reference to being first to the slaughter, so he simply responds, "He said if I had questions, I should ask Lady Cora."

Phyllis says, "Then that is what you should do."

* * *

That evening at the Carsons', the two walk in together and as Charles helps his wife with her coat, she notices the envelope on the table. She says, "What's this, Charles?"

Carson says, nonchalantly, "Something that came today in the morning post." He goes to hang up their coats and hats.

Elsie sees that the letter is from the Crawleys, and addressed to the two of them, so she opens it with curiosity. Her reaction is similar to what her husband's was. "Heaven's to Betsy! What is the meaning of this?"

Carson sighs and says, "I was hoping you could enlighten me. Apparently not, I see."

Elsie says, "Why, I was just reviewing some of the Christmas plans with Lady Cora today, and she didn't say anything about it! It is in her hand, and Mrs. Crawley would never put on about something like this!"

As Charles puts the invitation back on the table and guides his wife toward the kitchen so that they may begin meal preparation together, he says, "I have had the day to contemplate it, and the only thing I conclude is that it has something to do with the children. You noted they signed it."

Elsie nods and says, "Yes, but, Charles, what are we to do?"

Charles recalls some of his own words to the children, "We will accept, and be considerate, gracious, and thankful guests."

* * *

The next morning, the cars wait outside the church, warming up to take the family home from services. Molesley sees Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes smiling and chatting with the Earl and Countess. When they split company, Molesley leaves Baxter with Anna and Bates, and approaches Lady Cora. He says, "Good morning, m'Lady, m'Lord."

Cora and Robert turn to him, smile, and say, "Good morning, Mr. Molesley."

Molesley hesitantly begins, "Pardon me, m'Lady, if I could have just a moment, about the invitation…?"

Cora smiles, and says, "Of course!" Robert signals a 'I'll be back in a moment' to Cora and goes to speak to the pastor. Cora continues, "I am glad you received it, and I hope we can expect you...?"

Molesley stutters a little in his confusion in how to ask, "I, er, I was wondering what the purpose is?"

Cora replies, "We are very pleased with your services to the family and we want to show our appreciation."

Molesley nods, "Uh, er, what type of guest would be appropriate? If it is about the schooling, then perhaps Mr. Dawes…?"

Cora chuckles a little, "Oh, Mr. Molesley, you have such a sense of humour! It is not only teaching related, although of course you may bring whoever you like." Cora slyly glances in the direction of the ladies' maids. "Did you have any other questions, Mr. Molesley?"

Molesley wants to ask the same questions over again, because he cannot reconcile the responses with himself. But that would be inappropriate. "Uh, no, my Lady. Thank you, Lady Grantham."

Cora joins her husband. Molesley stands there for a few minutes, still uncertain about the whole thing, lost in his thoughts. He does not notice the small person approaching him until he greets him and asks a question, "Hello, Mr. Molesley! Did you receive our invitation?" George asks, with an expectant smile on his face.

Molesley turns to him and says, "Ah, yes, Master George, I did, thank you! You did a wonderful job with your signature."

George smiles even bigger at the compliment. "Thank you-Sybbie and I have been practicing. Have you told Miss Baxter yet?"

Molesley looks surprised at the question, but responds, "I showed her the invitation, why do you ask?"

George giggles a little and says, "Granny Cora said you would; we could not put her name on the invitation since she is only a friend. We hope you both can come."

Molesley feels like he got slapped in the face. He stammers a little, "Er, uh, she - "

Thankfully for Molesley, Henry Talbot approaches and interrupts them, saying, "George, I hope you are not bothering Mr. Molesley on his day off."

George responds, "No, Henry!" He turns to Mr. Molesley and asks, "I am not bothering you, am I, Mr. Molesley?"

Molesley replies, "Not 't'all! In fact, just the opposite." He turns to Henry, smiles and says, quietly, "This is one of those times when the teacher is taught by the student!"

Henry does not know what Molesley is talking about, but from the look on his face, does not need to know the details. "Have a good day, then, Mr. Molesley. Come along, George," Henry says to George, and they depart.

While Molesley is not sure still why the luncheon is being hosted, he is going to take George's hint that they expect Phyllis will be his guest. Which means he needs to make her aware of it. He joins the others, waiting patiently until the conversations are finished, then offers his arm to walk Phyllis back to the house.

Molesley begins, "Phyllis, I have been thinking more about the luncheon invitation. Will you accompany me?"

Baxter looks up at him, and asks, "What about Mr. Dawes?"

"Lady Cora said it is not only about teaching, and that I may bring whoever I wish. I wish it to be you." He smiles when he says this, but then adds, "But,... only if you want to."

Phyllis looks down for a moment, unsure of how to answer. They walk for a few paces as she thinks about it. She does not feel worthy to dine with her employers, such a prominent family. But she sees in Joseph's face how much he wants her to join him. "Alright, Joseph. I will be your guest."

Molesley smiles and lets out a big breath, relieved to have that over with. He says, "I, uh, feel a little foolish for not asking you right from the start, Phyllis. I thought it was about the lessons. I hope I did not hurt your feelings; I would never want to do that."

Phyllis laughs a little and says, "It's okay, Joseph, I understand you very well. I knew what you were thinking."

Molesley pats her hand on his arm, and says, "I've got to give credit where it's due...Master George is the one who set me straight." Molesley chuckles at this, comfortable in admitting his error, not fearing that Phyllis thinks less of him because of it. "He seems very eager for us to attend."

As he is saying this, his brain starts to catch up with the conversations of the past twenty minutes, and several thoughts crystallize for him, starting with others' words: ' _I understand you very well.' 'Granny Cora said you would.' 'could not put her name...only a friend.' 'such a sense of humour'_

And then ending with his own words: ' _...very eager for_ us _to attend.'_ He realizes he said it, and meant it, as if they are an 'us' now, a unit together. And she didn't think anything of it. He looks at Phyllis, wondering if it is finally time. He feels that it is, and so he feels he must...right away.

"Phyllis, I w-would like..," he begins, his stammering voice shaking, "I mean, would you like..?" his words are stuck in his throat, even though he does not feel scared in the least.

Phyllis is looking at him strangely, wondering what he is trying to say. It never occurs to her what his next words will be. He takes a breath, shakes his head, clears his throat, and begins again, "Phyllis, would you like to be included on invitations with me, not just as my guest?"

"Joseph, what...I don't…" Baxter is instantly confused, but also, her heart just skipped. Did he just say and mean what she thinks he means?

Now that it is already out there, Molesley stops, faces her, and takes both of her hands in his. "Phyllis, you must realize what you mean to me. I would be honoured if we could receive invitations together, as Mr. and Mrs. Molesley."

* * *

As she settles to get some work done the next morning, Edith picks up the ringing telephone in her office at Brancaster. That was an investment well worth the expense, she thinks, referring to the telephone extensions throughout the castle. "Hello, this is Lady Edith Pelham. How may I help you?"

"Edith, I am so glad you are in." Laura's voice says on the other end of the line. "I was hoping we might have a few minutes to discuss something that has come up."

Edith notes an ominous tenor to Laura's voice, which is unusual. "Of course, what is it?"

She can hear Laura take a deep breath before continuing. "I had a call the other day, from a Sir Richard Carlisle. He owns one of the big London dailies, the one Henry and Tom write for."

Edith's heart drops. Why is Carlisle contacting Laura? She had not told her staff about the business offer. She hopes Tom did not say anything to Laura about it. She decides to remain neutral, to find out more, "Yes, I know the man. He was here for the hunt last week, in fact."

Laura pauses upon hearing that information, but then continues, "Well, Edith, I might as well come out and tell you: he has offered me a position with his paper."

Edith's head starts to spin. This cannot be happening. Why is Carlisle doing this to her? She realizes Laura is waiting for her to respond, so she asks, "Oh. What type of position?"

"He says it will be a new role in charge of the women's sections of the dailies. It sounds like a large responsibility, and it is a substantially higher salary."

Edith notes that Laura's voice is slightly guarded, not as enthusiastic as one might expect under the circumstances. She wonders why, and decides to test her thoughts, "Have you decided if you will take it-is that why you are calling?"

Laura's tone changes back to what Edith would qualify as her normal self again, "Oh, no! Edith, you know you can give me more credit than that! I told him I would think about it and he should not expect to hear back until after the holidays."

Edith is confused. Laura's tone is as if she is talking to a friend, not her employer who she will be leaving hanging if she takes the offer. Edith says, "I see. Well, thank you for letting me know, Laura. Please let me know as soon as you decide. Is there anything else?"

Laura senses the wall that Edith just threw up between them. She replies, "No, that was it. Well, we need to discuss plans for doing the layout, but we can do that tomorrow. Good bye, then."

They both hang up, and each puts her elbows on the desk, hands to her forehead, confused and upset about the situation she is in.

Laura understands now that she erred in hoping Edith would be able to help her in her decision. She knows that as her employer, Edith would not want her to leave and may be upset about the situation. But Laura feels they have become friends as well, and it saddens her to think she might have been wrong about that. Of all of her colleagues and employers across her career, she connected best with Edith. Most others had been male, and even when she felt she had respect for her work from them, she always got the impression that they expected her to leave once she married. She felt her career progression had been limited by those expectations. Because of it, there was never mutual trust. Laura thought she had trust with Edith.

Laura did not need to see Edith's face, she heard in her voice instantly that Edith felt betrayed by the possibility that Laura might take the offer. Laura did not mean to upset her so much; she did not think Edith would take it so personally. She understands Edith's perspective: the magazine has done very well under Laura's editorship, and she does not want to lose that momentum. Rather than being impressed that Carlisle saw Laura's potential, Edith of course focused on what the magazine would lose. Laura is not angry at Edith, just disappointed.

Edith understands now that Carlisle had been serious in saying they had other options they would pursue. She thought he had been referring to a different magazine. Edith takes a deep breath, and tries to think about this from Laura's point of view. If it is a truly good and lucrative opportunity, then of course it is appealing in Laura's position. If Edith weren't the one being negatively impacted by it, then she would be excited for her. She feels a little guilty about the way she just treated Laura on the telephone, nearly hanging up on her, but cannot imagine a different response. Edith rationalizes that Laura has put up the foundations of a barrier by not telling her about Tom. Edith wonders if Tom knows, if Laura confided in him about the offer. Edith sits in her chair, wondering what she should do. She does not want to get into a tug of war with Carlisle, because he has greater resources at his disposal. Laura is due for a raise, so it may be at least worth the discussion. Edith wonders if this is one of the reasons Laura told her, as a bargaining chip for her raise. That is really the only tool that Edith has available to her-Laura is already at the highest role at _The Sketch_. Edith wonders if the lure of the greater circulation is also appealing to Laura, similar to how that was the attractive part of Carlisle's offer to Edith. She almost gets up to go talk to Bertie or Mirada, but Bertie is likely involved with the hunters, and Mirada was to run some errands this morning. She is going to have to do this alone for the moment.

"Well," she thinks, "My first question is: do I want to try to retain Laura?" She thinks of the other candidates she interviewed for the role, and none had that extra something that connected with Edith. "Alright," she thinks, "The answer to that question is Yes." As she is saying this to herself, the baby moves a great deal inside her. "I will take it that you agree with that answer!" she smiles and rubs her belly a little. "The next question is, how to try to do so." She realizes that Laura had given herself quite a bit of time to think about and make the decision. "That is a good sign for me," Edith thinks. "If it was too good to pass up, then she would have already taken it."

Edith reaches for a pad and pen to begin to take notes for herself. A short while later, she reaches for the telephone, and gets connected to the magazine office.

"Hello, Laura. First, I am sorry for being so short with you earlier. The news caught me by surprise, that is all."

Laura's sense of relief is palpable, "I understand, Edith, truly."

Edith says, "I'd like to discuss it with you, but not over the telephone. I will come to London Thursday. We can work on the layout together as well."

Laura responds, "Alright, if you are sure. Will you be alright traveling?"

Edith laughs a little, "Yes, of course! Oh, last month it was just something Mary and I cooked up so that we could get everyone together and have it be more fun. Don't worry-I can travel."

"Very well. Edith, thank you for calling. I appreciate it." Laura's gratefulness sounds sincere to Edith's ear. Laura continues, "I am sorry if this upsets you; it is not personal-just-well, there is a lot to it."

Edith stops her, "Please, let's discuss this when I get there, shall we? Good bye."

As she hangs up the receiver, Edith is feeling much more confident and determined than she was after the prior call, but still…

She reaches for the telephone again.

* * *

At the shop that day, Henry is explaining the results of the negotiations about the lorry to Pearl. He is pleased that she is enough of a businesswoman to have understood the pricing side easily. She is a little nervous about the timing, but there is not much Henry can do about that. He and Tom are busy through the week with other repairs or deliveries; this weekend is the earliest they can go. He is pretty confident based on Hadley's assessment that the vehicle will not need substantial repair. "Pearl, I don't want to deliver you a lorry that is not in the best condition possible. We want to clean and shine it, so that it will look its best as you make your Christmas deliveries."

Pearl says, "Tell ya what: we'll see what it is like, and what the weather is like. If it is not in too bad shape, and if it's rainin', I'll take it earlier, and ya can clean it for me after the new year."

Henry smiles at Pearl's negotiation skills. "Alright."

* * *

Mary hangs up the telephone and goes back into the library to finish some work for the estate. She wants to help Edith but cannot think of how. They both agreed not to share anything about Laura's offer with Tom or Henry; depending upon the outcome, they do not want to jeopardize the column or interfere with the men's relationship with Carlisle.

As she passes the table on which the periodicals are fanned artfully, she notices the edition of _The Sketch_ that Laura had shown the children. Mary picks it up and starts to flip through its pages, noting that there are some interesting articles. She smiles when she gets to the page with the photographs at the race, amused at seeing the coveralls on Henry and Tom that would serve a different purpose later that day.

Her attention is arrested by something in the background in another race day photo. She flips back to look again at some of the team photographs to confirm what she suspects. She puts the magazine down, and spends a few minutes pondering the situation. Mary has the beginnings of a plan, but she knows she is going to need help. She heads back to the telephone.

* * *

At tea that day, when Tom and Henry arrive, Mary makes an announcement. "Mama and I have a surprise for everyone: we are going to join Henry and Tom and make it a family trip to London. We'll do some Christmas shopping, and the children can attend their first live show."

Sybbie and George look up in excitement at this news. They have only been to London as a stop on their way to the beach over the summer. And a real show! "Truly, Aunt Mary, Granny Cora?"

Mary smiles and says, "Yes, truly. Perhaps even a pantomime!"

The children squeal with delight and give Mary and Cora hugs.

The men all look surprised, including Robert.

Mary adds, "We will go Friday. Tom, can join us then? Henry, you should come Saturday after you close up shop. Rosamund is planning dinner Saturday for us. For the show, we are planning on a Sunday matinee."

Tom thinks about this for a moment. Even though Mary has been doing most of the estate work again, Tom is still not full time at the shop like Henry is. Tom had planned on spending part of the days at the shop on Friday afternoon and Saturday morning. "What do you think, Henry? I don't want to leave you with everything. I can spend the morning Friday at the shop with you, then take the train from York midday if you think you can handle Saturday."

Henry thinks for a minute about the things that need to be done. He smirks, "It's a deal if you drive the lorry back."

Tom snickers, "Hmm, I may need to rethink it then…" Henry and Tom have been tossing that duty back and forth-while both of them love to drive, neither really wants to drive a lorry back that long distance. He puts on a show of thinking hard about it, then says, "Alright, I'll drive the lorry."

Cora smiles and reassures everyone, "I have already spoken to Rosamund, and she is happy to host us. I was going to open Grantham house, but she insisted. Edith and Bertie will be in town, and they will stay at the London Hexham property. So between the two houses, there should be enough space."

Mary says, "Henry, I would like us to stay with Rosamund since there is enough room for the babies there."

Henry says , "Well, then my flat is available if there is a need for someone else." He had planned on staying there the one night anyway, since he has made no progress in deciding whether he will let it or not.

Tom offers, "It's a splendid surprise, ladies! What a treat for the children. I was planning on staying with Rosamund, but I can stay at the flat with Sybbie if necessary."

"Thank you, Tom. We will keep that in mind." Mary and Cora have already figured out most of the sleeping arrangements, but there are a couple of loose ends still, and Tom's flexibility may help.

* * *

Baxter is helping Cora get ready for dinner that evening, Cora says to her, "Baxter, thank you for staying here and helping to prepare for Christmas. This is a last minute trip and it is reassuring to know that someone with your eye will be here to coordinate the decorations in our absence."

Since Bates will be coming, and the rooms are full with the Nanny and children, Cora has asked Anna to attend to her as well as Mary.

Baxter replies, "As you wish, my lady. I do not mind staying here."

"You should have a little more time to spend with Mr. Molesley while we are gone," Cora teases a little. The pair does not have the same type of long-term, open relationship that Mary and Anna have, but it is getting closer.

Baxter smiles, "Yes, my Lady, I probably will." She has not told the family yet of their plans, mainly because the moment was not right. She thinks now might be good, "Joseph, excuse me, Mr. Molesley and I have become quite close."

Cora says, "Yes, I understand. I am thrilled that you will attend the luncheon with him." Cora's smile is genuine.

As Baxter finishes with the headpiece, she says, "Lady Cora, Mr. Molesley has asked me to marry him, and I have accepted."

Cora turns quickly to face Baxter, eyes alight and a big smile on her face. She claps her hands together in delight, "Oh, I am so happy to hear that! Congratulations! Have you decided when?"

Robert comes in about this time, "My dear, are you ready to go down?"

Cora says, "Robert, dear, Baxter and Molesley are engaged to be married!"

Robert raises his eyebrows in happy surprise. "Well, congratulations, Baxter!"

"Thank you, m'Lord, m'Lady." Baxter is a little embarrassed by the attention, and takes her leave.

As Cora takes his arm, Robert says, "You don't have to say a thing...I admit you were right about that prediction."

* * *

At dinner that evening, Henry says to Mary and Cora, "I admit I am impressed, ladies. How did you ever manage to keep the trip a secret?" He looks in particular at his wife, since it is rare that he cannot tell when she is up to something.

Mary and Cora smile slyly, and Mary replies, "Oh, you never know what we women can do when we put our minds to it."

Tom snickers, "Sybbie was busting with excitement about it when I tucked her in."

Henry adds, "George, too."

Mary says, "Papa, do you think you and Tom can take charge of George and Sybbie Saturday morning? You recall Mrs. Turner, from Brighton? She spends this time of year in London. Mama and I will be meeting with her."

Robert nods in acceptance, "Of course."

Tom asks, "Are you planning a beach trip for the summer? If so, you can count on Sybbie and me."

Mary answers, "Good to hear. We'll let you know what we come up with."

Cora adds, "We may have a ladies' breakfast at Hexham house Monday morning. Edith will let us know what she can arrange."

Robert says, "Golly, you have a lot planned for yourselves for this trip." He turns to Tom and Henry. "I suppose we are just accessories, aren't we, boys?"

At drinks after dinner, when Cora and Robert have retired for the evening, Mary says to Tom, "Will you try to see Miss Edmunds while you are in London?"

Tom says, "I hadn't planned on it before since there wasn't any time. But I think I will see if she is free Friday night. Oh, unless you have something planned...?"

Mary shakes her head, "No, nothing specific for Friday night, unless Edith would like to meet."

Tom nods and says, "Good. I will give her a call, then."

* * *

Carlisle picks up the telephone, saying , "Carlisle here. Lady Hexham, good to hear from you."

Edith says, "Hello, Sir Richard. I am glad to have caught you in. I have put some additional thought to your offer, and would like to meet with you to discuss it. Your secretary says you have a window of time on Monday morning, Can you come to Hexham house at 9?"

Carlisle is intrigued, as much from the invitation as the initiative Edith took in checking on his availability. He wonders if his offer to Laura Edmunds played a role in the reconsideration. Perhaps she wants to meet at Hexham house so that her staff are not aware of the negotiations. He will have to see what Edith proposes before contacting Miss Edmunds again. Perhaps he may get both the magazine for monthly and Miss Edmunds to helm the daily women's section-what a coup that would be! To Edith, he replies, "I'd be delighted to."

Edith says, "Excellent! Oh, and it would be a good idea to bring Mrs. Wilson."

"Mrs. Wilson?" Carlisle asks.

"Yes, your secretary, Jane Wilson. You do trust her, I assume?"

Carlisle scoffs, "Of course I trust her! She probably knows this paper as much as I do."

"Then she will be the right person to be there with you. We will see you then. Good day!" Edith hangs up the phone.


	13. Chapter 13

Thursday evening, Edith arrives at the London Hexham house not as tired as she might have been had she not been able to sleep on the train. She confers with the staff on some of the arrangements for the weekend, and she and Marigold are able to take a short walk before dinner. Edith plans on taking advantage of her solitude to have a light dinner without having to change into finery. She first calls Mary, then calls Bertie.

"Hello, darling. I hope you don't mind too much that we have abandoned you," she says. In addition to preparing for the meeting with Carlisle, she needs to work on the layout and would like to join in some of the family activities. She also wants to if they can complete some of the year-end financials work before Christmas.

Bertie is unfazed, "Not at all. Of course I miss you already but it was not that long ago that I was dining by myself here. Besides, it will give me time to do some gift getting without having to worry about you snooping."

"Bertie! I do not snoop! Mary might, but I wouldn't. I like surprises." She pauses, having nostalgic memories of Christmases when they were young and Mary would try to get her to help look for presents. It took only one year of having Christmas morning be anti-climatic for Edith to realize that she enjoyed the morning's surprises as much as the anticipation. She wonders how Marigold will be now that she is old enough to understand. "But if you are offering to do some of the family shopping, I will gladly accept the assistance." Edith has been so busy with unexpected tasks the last few days that she has not put as much thought into Christmas as she should have. After a few more minutes discussing presents for various people on their lists, she is satisfied that she can count on Bertie. "I will be busy all day tomorrow, but should be able to call you in the evening again. I love you, darling, Good night."

* * *

After the call with Edith, Mary decides to talk to Barrow before going into dinner. "I have a slightly unusual request, Mr. Barrow."

* * *

Edith arrives at the office the next day, she hopes ready for the day ahead. The primary goal for the day is to get the layout complete. She would also like to begin the negotiations with Laura. Edith did not have a lot of information at Brancaster, so she needs to review the books here before she will know how much more of a raise she can offer. She knows it may still not be enough, but she is going to give it a try. The primary unknown is Laura's leaning toward taking the offer or not. That is one course of action. After Mary suggested she try to work something out with Carlisle, another element was added. Edith is a little more optimistic.

The Sketch team works on the layout most of the day. In spite of the silent tension about Carlisle's offer, they get it done, and done well, yet again. At one point when they are nearly complete, both Edith and Laura look at each other, knowing that it is rare to have this type of camaraderie, but embarrassed by it given the shadow hanging over their heads.

* * *

At the train station in York, Anna tries to control a struggling Jack as they get ready to board. At almost a year old, he is active and she thinks is ready to start walking. She is a little nervous about him being in a new environment at Lady Rosamund's house, but there is nothing she can do about it. If truth be told, she prefers to go instead of staying in Downton while her husband is away. Mary has said the nanny will help while she attends to Lady Cora and Bates to Lord Grantham, so Anna has to trust that.

John takes pity on her wrestling and takes Jack from her. Anna is relieved and perturbed at the same time, since per usual, Jack calms down quickly when he is in John's arms. She wishes her son would do that for her, too. But the looks she gets from Jack when she gets him from his naps make her heart burst with love, and that is enough. Now unburdened, she turns to offer support to another traveller whose face is nearly ashen with nervousness, "Daisy, I am sure it will be alright. Lady Mary would not have asked you to come if she didn't think it needed."

Daisy explains her sense of unease to Anna. "I know, Anna. 's just...the last time we went, it was hard comin' back." She is tense this time rather than eager about the travel, now that she knows the draw of the city and excitement of other opportunities appeal to her. She has adjusted well to her life at the farm with Mr. Mason. She never thought she would have the love and acceptance as a daughter that he has given her. Andy has continued to help, but also respectful of her and her relationship with Mr. Mason. He would like more than the kisses they have sneaked. She wants to figure out what she wants for herself. She knows what her future would be with Andy: at the farm, and being a pig farmer's wife. Likely still working in the kitchen at the Abbey. Not a bad life, really. Plenty of food, solid roof, warm bed, loved. This is why she is nervous about being exposed again to more exhilarating options. "I'll not e'en be stayin' in th' same 'ouse as the rest o' ya."

Anna tries to reassure her, "Lady Edith's house may be far grander! You may have gotten the better lot."

* * *

On the train, Mary notices a drawing that Sybbie is doing on a slate. "Sybbie, that is very interesting-what is it?"

Sybbie looks at her aunt in wonder that it isn't obvious, "It is an engine, Aunt Mary."

Mary is impressed, with Sybbie's artistic skills and with her being able to draw an engine from memory. "My, well done! You have a good eye and hand."

Sybbie shrugs a little, "Thank you. This is only practice. I would like to do a bigger one, for the shop."

Mary smiles, "Yes, it could use some artwork."

Sybbie says, "Daddy said they want people to understand how cars work, and I think a picture would help."

Mary mulls on this for a moment, then, after turning to see that Tom is occupied with a newspaper, leans down to Sybbie and says, "Sybbie, can you keep a secret?"

* * *

Toward the end of the day, Laura comes into Edith's office, and they begin. Edith asks, "Laura, please, tell me a little more about your discussion with Carlisle."

Laura begins, "It was late last week. He said he is impressed with the magazine, and assumes that I have contributed to its improvement and growth over the last year. They are looking to improve the paper's appeal to women, and he said he thought I could help them do that."

Edith sighs, "Yes, that is similar to what he told me."

Laura is confused now, and asks, "Pardon, when did you talk to him?'

Edith decides to be forthcoming with Laura about her conversations with Carlisle. "When Carlisle was at Brancaster for the hunt, he made a business proposition to distribute _The Sketch_ with the dailies, on a monthly basis." Edith sees the continued consternation on Laura's face. "I...I was not comfortable with the terms, so I turned him down."

Laura is silent for a few moments, thinking.

Edith adds, "He mentioned that we were just one of several options he could pursue, but I had no idea that his next move would be to try to get you."

Laura asks, "Why did you turn him down?" She immediately sees the appeal of the increase in readership potential, so there must have been a good reason.

Edith shakes her head as she answers, "Oh, a number of reasons, some sentimental. I am sure we could have come to some financial arrangement that was agreeable to both sides. The biggest reasons, though, were loss of editorial control, and that he wanted to merge staff somehow, supposedly so there would be no conflicts of interest. I...I did not feel right putting all of you in that type of situation."

There is another brief silence, then Laura asks, showing her disappointment, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Edith is a little taken aback by the question. She hears true dismay in Laura's voice, which is the only thing keeping Edith from thinking her employee impertinent. Edith realizes that Laura is asking not as a disillusioned worker, but as a friend who wishes she could have helped with the decision. Edith is torn about how to answer-as a friend to someone who has an interest in the deliberations, she has no excuses. As the magazine owner and employer, she could say that it was not Laura's business to be involved. This would mean that their discussions need go no further.

Edith says simply, "I came to the decision fairly quickly. However, I have reconsidered, and have a meeting with him Monday morning."

A few thoughts run through Laura's head. She is chagrined that Edith did not share the offer with her, even though she knows Edith had no responsibility to do so. On the other hand, it is not lost on Laura that the fact that he made the proposition to Edith means that Carlisle is serious about expanding women's offerings. She says, "Edith, are you reconsidering because of his offer to me?"

Edith nods and says, "Yes, partially. Tell me, what is the most appealing aspect of Carlisle's offer?"

Laura answers, "That is hard to say. My first thought was the potential to reach so many more women; think of the variety of articles that could be done!" Laura is almost embarrassed when she says the next sentence, "It is also a lot more of a salary; London is an expensive place to live."

Edith notes that Laura's first thoughts were similar to hers, but the higher salary is of course a factor. Laura's situation is different than Edith's: she is a working girl trying to make her own way in the world. It is not just about being unmarried; she does not have an estate to fall back on. But there is something missing in what Laura said, that Edith thought might have been a factor. She asks, "What about the career opportunity?"

Laura sighs, and says, "Edith, let me show you something." She reaches for the day's paper, and opens to the listing of the editorial staff. "Immediately after getting off of the telephone with Carlisle, I looked at this. What do you see?"

Edith looks at the listing of editors for the paper, and it takes a moment for her to see what Laura is referring to: all men, at least male-sounding names anyway. She looks at Laura with a questioning expression, wondering why Laura is not excited, "You would be breaking in; isn't that a wonderful thing?"

Laura shakes her head and says, "That's what I thought, at first. But...recall he said this was to be a new role; I think he he chose his words carefully. He never said 'editor'. Carlisle is not offering to add my name to this list."

What Laura does not need to say is that she would be working for one of the men on the list, and be subject to whatever constraints were inherent in that. Edith sees now why Laura needed time to consider the offer. She had said her position at _The Sketch_ was her dream job; Edith realizes that this means a lot to Laura, and while money is a factor, apparently it is not enough to make her jump ship right away. Edith breathes a sigh of relief; this is the Laura that she has come to know and respect. Astute, careful, and doing the background work. She was there all along; Edith had let the secrecy about Laura's friendship with Tom cloud her perception.

Edith says, "Laura, I am hoping you and I can work out new terms for you, if you are willing. I'll be honest that I may not be able to match Carlisle's offer. I would also like you to be at the meeting Monday morning. Let me tell you what I've got planned."

* * *

As the cabs make it through the London streets that afternoon, Sybbie and George have their faces pressed against the windows, taking in all of the city sites. Parts of London look no different than York, although there are quite a few more taller buildings, and it seems so much bigger. After tea at Rosamund's, Tom and Sybbie head over to Henry's flat. It does not take very long for Tom to show her around the small number of rooms.

With an appraising tone of voice, Sybbie says, "This is a nice flat, but I like our home better."

Tom snickers, and asks, "Oh, really? Why is that?"

Sybbie does not take long to begin reciting reasons, "I have my own room, and there is a library and a room for our lessons." She also gestures randomly toward the door, then puts her arms out, as if these are obvious things, "There is not enough room for the whole family, and there is no place to go for walks outside!"

Tom says, "Oh, there are a few nice parks not too far from here. I've been walking there when I have visited London. But it is true that the whole family would not fit in this flat."

They unpack their things, which is another new experience for Sybbie. When they went to the beach, the nanny had taken care of all of that. Sybbie says, "Daddy, I am getting hungry. Is there a cook in this flat?"

Tom laughs and says, "No, darlin'. No cook staff. Mr. Gibson will get breakfast for us tomorrow, but that is because I asked nicely."

Sybbie gets concerned now, and asks, "Do you know how to cook?"

This makes Tom laugh even more, "Well, as a matter of fact, I do know a few things. But don't worry, Sybbie. Miss Edmunds is going to come and bring dinner for us."

The look of relief on Sybbie's face is endearing. Tom has actually never eaten in the flat, so it takes him a little while with Sybbie's help to find some dishes and cutlery and drinkware. They set these on a small table just as Gibson announces that Miss Edmunds has arrived.

Laura comes in with a small hamper in which are several containers, a loaf of bread, and some wine.

Sybbie says, "Hello, Miss Edmunds! I am happy to see you, and thank you for bringing dinner!"

Laura says, "It is good to see you again, too, and you are very welcome." Laura and Tom share a look of amusement.

Laura looks around as they are eating, and says, "This is a handsome flat; likely a little too dear for me given its location."

Tom has no idea how much Henry made as a race car driver, nor what the prices are for London flats. He can only say, "I like it, but I could get used to pretty much anything. Sybbie says she likes Downton better."

Laura turns to Sybbie, "Really, Sybbie? Why is that?"

Sybbie finishes chewing her mouthful before she replies, "I told Daddy that there is not enough room for everybody. But now I know there is no cook, either."

Laura and Tom chuckle a little, and Laura says, "It is not too hard to learn how to cook."

Tom says, "That's right, Sybbie, your mother learned how to cook. She and I made some nice meals together when we were in Ireland, before you were born."

Laura is not too surprised at this; she initially did not expect that any of the Crawley females knew how to cook, but Tom and Sybil would not have lived on a big estate when they were in Ireland. Based on stories from Tom and Edith, her respect for Sybil has always been high.

Laura says, "Why don't we play a game of cards after dinner?"

Sybbie says, "Yes, please!" She turns to Tom and asks, "Is it alright if Miss Edmunds reads to me tonight?"

Tom replies, "It is fine with me if Miss Edmunds agrees."

Laura says, "I would be delighted to."

* * *

Edith makes a point of going to the kitchen to meet Daisy when she gets home from the office. "Daisy, thank you so much for coming here. I know it might be uncomfortable, helping out in a strange kitchen, but Mrs. Smyth is a dear person and I do appreciate it. If it were just us Pelhams, she would be adequate, but some others will be coming tomorrow and Sunday, and, well, she could use the extra hands."

Daisy is aghast that the Marchioness is speaking to her, rather than to the cook, and that she is thanking her for coming. Daisy doesn't know how to respond, other than, "Yer welcome, m'lady."

Edith turns to leave, and then stops, turning back to Daisy, "I have another request, but it does not involve cooking."

* * *

At Belgrave Square, Mary, her parents, and Rosamund have a relatively quiet meal together. Rosamund says, "This visit is such fun, you know. It brings out some of the best parts of the holiday season-the excitement, surprises, all of it. I hope the children enjoy it."

Cora responds, "I am sure they will. George told me he would like to go to the park and watch the birds."

The others laugh at the idea of spending time in London doing what he can do at home; George has an affinity for animals of any type.

Robert considers this, and says, "Now that you mention it, I was thinking of taking the children to the museum tomorrow; I think George will like the South Kensington building better."

Mary smiles and says, "Natural history would hold more appeal for George. Perhaps one of your other grandchildren will share your love of military history and want to hear your stories."

Cora and Rosamund snicker, "Stories? You mean lectures?"

Mary laughs with the ladies, but gives her father a warm look and says, "Either way, one never knows when such knowledge will come in handy."

* * *

Tom comes back out to the main room after tucking in Sybbie. "Thank you for a nice evening, Laura."

"It wasn't as festive or fancy as the party at Downton last month," Laura says.

Toms nods as he pours a couple of drinks for them. "'Doesn't have to be. I certainly didn't mind foregoing the white tie tonight, or the black one, for that matter."

Laura knows that Tom did not grow up with the type of lifestyle he lives now. She recalls Henry saying there was an adjustment period. "Did you find it difficult, getting used to life at Downton?"

Tom chortles, and says, "You could say that. The family has had a lot of patience with me."

"And you, them, I would guess." Laura asks.

Tom says, "Yes, that, too. We have all changed, not just maturing: we got to know each other. The external trappings don't really matter."

Laura laughs a little, "But every night…?"

"They are just rituals," Tom says. "It is not unusual for someone to take a night off and dine in their room. Mary and Henry do it fairly reg-" he stops, realizing what that sounds like and blushing a little. "Anyway, Sybbie and I are at Downton because of family, plain and simple."

Laura smiles but has an element of sadness about her. Tom says, "And you are here in London because your work is like your home to you, right?"

Laura looks at Tom and wonders how much he knows about what is going on. Edith has not said anything one way or another, but then again, Laura has not told Edith that there is any reason Tom might be interested in what is going on. She simply nods and says, "I suppose."

Tom tries to lighten the mood a little. He grins impishly and says, "I think that is why you don't want me to kiss you."

Laura laughs, and teases him, "You are quite confident in your kissing abilities!"

Tom shrugs, and says, "Of course! They convinced at least one woman to fall in love and marry me."

Laura continues smiling, but her voice is quieter. She takes his hand, and says, "Tom, I have never been in love before, and I would not want the first time to be bittersweet because it would have no future."

They sit looking at each other for a few moments, then Tom says, "I understand. Can I still visit with you when I come to London? I may bring Sybbie with me every now and then." Tom says the latter in an upbeat voice.

"Yes, I would like that."

* * *

The next morning, Mary and Cora meet Elizabeth Turner at her London home, which is about the size and grandeur of Grantham house. Mrs. Turner greets them after they are shown into her parlour. "Lady Cora, Lady Mary, how good it is to see you! I was delighted to hear you would be in town. You look wonderful-I trust the babies are well?"

Mary answers first, "Very well, thank you. And you?"

"Goodness, we are marvelous! I just adore this time of year in the city-the people about, shopping, secrets, singing. Mr. Turner likes both the city and the ocean, so he lets me choose." She appears like she just thought of something, and adds, "Although, he was very enamoured with the stories his bankers told about their hunting holiday. I considered getting him one for his Christmas present, but it is so far away."

Cora asks, "They are fun-we enjoyed going. Do you have family nearby for the holidays?"

Elizabeth says, "Mr. Turner and I were not fortunate enough to have children." She confides, "I think that is why he loves the racers so much-they are like sons to him. Anyway, we do visit with the Clarkes and whoever else is in town."

Mary says, "I am glad we found you free."

Mrs. Turner says, "Oh, we are not that busy; now, what can I do for you? You mentioned on the telephone that you needed my help?"

Mary says, 'Yes, Elizabeth, we do, for a couple of things. One is to help with beach holiday arrangements, as you might have guessed. Edith thinks that is the only thing. The other has more pressing timing." She goes on to explain the situation with _The Sketch_. "Edith does not want to give up any control of the magazine to Carlisle, but you and I know that Richard will seek the best arrangements for himself as possible. I am hoping your experience can help find a way to convince Carlisle to accept an attractive, but perhaps less compelling offer." Then Mary takes out the copy of _The Sketch._ "I recall we agreed that positive actions often yield better long term benefit. " Mary opens the magazine to the page with the photograph. "Would it not be better for _The Sketch_ and Carlisle to work together?"

Elizabeth looks at the photograph, and lets out a small gasp when she sees it. She looks at Mary, and asks, "You say Edith does not know about this?"

Mary shakes her head, "I have not pointed it out. She and Laura are involved in every layout, so I am surprised."

Elizabeth is a very shrewd lady. She understands that Mary sees the evidence as something to be leveraged, but is not necessarily something Edith can use on her own. "What do you have in mind?"

Mary says, "I have one idea, but I would like to hear your suggestions."

* * *

Dinner at Rosamund's is to be festive, with Henry arriving, and Edith bringing Laura. Edith wants Laura to continue to feel the personal connection to the magazine and to her. Mary is pleased to see the latter, and takes the pair aside while having drinks beforehand.

"Are you prepared for your meeting with Carlisle?" she asks Edith. Mary had simply suggested to Edith that she attempt to re-negotiate with Carlisle. Edith is planning an interesting forum for the negotiations, and Mary is not sure if that will matter for someone like Carlisle. Mary is relieved the meeting with Mrs. Turner went better than she had expected, so she is more confident now.

Edith replies, "Almost. Laura and I worked all day, and we are going through the financial projections again tomorrow."

Mary nods, and says, "Edith, I hope you do not mind that I enlisted Mrs. Turner's help. She has good insight."

Edith smiles and says, "Not at all, Mary. Although, not too long ago, I would have thought you were being bossy and interfering. I think she will be a good addition."

At dinner, Rosamund asks, "Robert and Tom, how was your day with the children? Did they like the museum as much as you hoped? I think I heard George saying something about 'Dippy'."

"Oh, yes!" Tom says, "That was very impressive! Sybbie and George did not want to leave since they had not seen everything."

Robert turns to Henry, "I think you may have been right, Henry, when you once suggested that George will follow his other grandfather's legacy and become a doctor. The exhibits fascinated him."

Mary observes, "We will see what he turns to. I would prefer him to be a doctor than a racer." She smiles teasingly at her husband.

Tom laughs, "George loves living things; Henry and I like mechanical things. We all get drawn to something."

Cora looks around the room and says, "Isn't it interesting that you younger set are able to create your own occupations? Rosamund and I had to make do with whatever accompanied our husbands'." She turns to Robert, "I am not complaining, dear."

Rosamund says, "Yes, but I am content with my work with my various charities and boards. I also enjoy parenting and grandparenting vicariously through your brood."

Henry says, "You make a good point, Rosamund You would have sought out different if you wanted it. We all do, sometimes without even knowing it. Recently, I realized it was not just cars or driving that I loved about racing, but being part of a team, a group of people looking out for each other. In York it is the business community. One of our customers helped me see it."

Edith surveys the room and says, "I think we all share that, whether we find it with work or family."

After dinner, smaller groups split off to chat. Mary, Cora, and Robert talk with Henry, while Rosamund joins Tom, Edith and Laura.

Laura says, "Thank you again, Edith and Rosamund, for including me tonight. It is nice to see a family that works so well together."

The other three snicker and Edith says, "That is only a recent thing."

Laura, "Better now than never."

Rosamund asks, 'What about your family, Laura? Will you get to see them for Christmas?"

Laura sadly shakes her head, "No, unfortunately, I have not seen my family in years. It was too painful to be together after my brother died. I still care about them, but it became a habit to stay away. I wouldn't know how to begin."

Tom says, "Sometimes the best way is to just show up! That was what I did."

* * *

The next day, Mr. Turner has lunch with Richard Carlisle at one of the clubs. Carlisle tells Turner about the hunt, and Turner says, "I haven't been to a hunt in a number of years. I wish I had gone after all."

Carlisle says, "Maybe next year. On to business: are you satisfied with the contract for the new year?"

Turner responds, "For the most part, but there is something I wanted to talk about." His demeanor goes from its usual joviality to much more serious. He pulls out a copy of _The Sketch_. Richard is surprised to see it. "Elizabeth reads this magazine, and she showed me something yesterday that, frankly, bothers me." He opens the magazine to the relevant page and shows it to Carlisle.

The section is about the preparation and support activities for the race, and the photograph is of the canteen area and staff. Carlisle's expression drops. In the background, three figures can be made out: Carlisle is shaking hands with Hadley. In back of Hadley, not able to be seen by the driver, is another man who appears to be pouring something from a medicine bottle into one of the coffee cups on the table.

Turner looks at Carlisle and says, "That is your man, Carlisle. He was not feeling ill that day."

Carlisle remains silent.

Turner continues, "We have had a good relationship over the years, Richard, and I may be willing to forgive this lapse of judgement on your part. But Elizabeth is beside herself. She thinks it would not be a stretch for someone to say that the team pulled the driver switching stunt for publicity reasons. We certainly made news that day when Henry took over. And it is clear the paper was involved."

Carlisle gets the sense that Turner does not intend to do anything rash; he is the paper's biggest advertiser. So Carlisle remains unbothered. "What of it?"

Turner continues, "Oh, this is just a women's magazine, and the likelihood of someone knowing about Hadley and making the connection is low. But Edith Pelham and Laura Edmunds know."

Carlisle remains undaunted, "And?"

Turner becomes impatient that Carlisle is not concerned about this. His own business has been built on service, and that he is not getting any apologetic reaction bothers him. "We work hard to keep a good reputation, and neither Elizabeth nor I want it sullied. Elizabeth said that she will try from another angle-we helped Mary and Edith with a beach vacation last year so she knows them. But I want you to reach out, too."

Carlisle says, "For what purpose?"

Turner says, "You are responsible for this, and you're the journalist-you figure that out. Once my wife is satisfied that _The Sketch_ will not start digging deeper, I'll sign your contract. Oh, and don't think I am not worried about Henry, too! Let's just hope he never sees this."

* * *

Edith and Laura are working at The Sketch office, refining their numbers once more. Edith says, "Carlisle's offer to you was very generous; I can see now why it was so tempting."

Laura says, with a smile, "Yes, but 'was' is the operative word."

"Are you sure?" asks Edith. "I wish I could offer more. If Carlisle agrees to new arrangements, perhaps I'll be able to."

"Yes," Laura says, "I believe I am sure. After going through these with you, I know you are doing the best you can. Thank you for including me in these negotiations. It means more than a few pounds would."

Edith thinks about the sizable jump in pay that Laura is giving up, rolls her eyes and and says, "It is more than a few pounds!" As they laugh together, Edith realizes she feels like she did with Laura before she found out about Tom. Edith wants to have everything out in the open, so she asks, "Laura, why did you not tell me about your relationship with Tom?"

Laura stops smiling for just a moment, and looks down. Edith is not sure if it because Laura is feeling guilty that she did not tell Edith, or something else.

Laura takes a deep breath, and says, "I have told you I have not done well in relationships...I didn't expect anything more than friendship. We live apart. So there was nothing to tell."

Edith finds that she is disappointed, for the two of them. Edith had been so unlucky in love that she knows exactly what Laura means. She says, "When I found out-Mary let it slip-I wasn't sure I could trust you anymore. I am sorry for that."

They share a look of forgiveness, and Laura tries to regain levity by saying, "Now we are both in the clear, and I may be able to afford a nicer flat in the new year! What else is there for tomorrow?"

Edith considers the ledger again, "It seems like there must be more we could do...I think we have been moderately conservative in our estimates, but adequate for negotiating purposes. I want our offer to be appealing to Carlisle. The added printing costs are substantial..." She is looking at each line item in the expense projections, and suddenly, her eyes reflect a new idea. She opens a drawer and pulls out a folder. She seems to be comparing something from the folder to the projections. Her eyes seem to be excited about something. "I think these figures will be good for tomorrow, but, … Laura, how willing to take a risk are you?"

Laura says, "What type of risk?"

"A big one. I might have a way to lower expenses. You may be able to get better living arrangements after all."

Laura is confused, and says, "I don't understand how-"

Edith shakes her head and puts up her hands to stop Laura from saying more, and says "Hold on, I need to talk to Henry." She looks at the clock, "We'll have to work on it tomorrow-time for the matinee."

* * *

At 8:30 am Monday, Edith shows Mary the large sitting room in Hexham house she is planning on using for the meeting. It had been redecorated under Peter's direction before he went to Tangiers. The new furnishings are fancy and lean toward a Rococo style, with pink marble table tops, gilt finishes, and pale colours. Surveying the decidedly feminine room, Mary smiles at Edith and says, "It is perfect for your plan."

Carlisle and Mrs. Wilson arrive at the appointed time, and are shown into the sitting room. Carlisle is surprised to see others assembled: In addition to Edith, also present are Mary holding a baby-there is no question of Henry's paternity of this one, he notes-plus several others. His eyes traverse the room: Cora, Rosamund, Isobel, Violet, another stately woman, Laura Edmunds, a very young school girl, one woman attired in ladies' business clothing, and, goodness, is that Anna? And, last, one young woman he does not recognize but who is in the attire of a kitchen servant and seems very uncomfortable. It is a sizeable gathering.

Edith greets the newcomers, "Welcome to Hexham house. We are glad you could meet." As she gestures to chairs for them, both side chairs on which Carlisle barely fits but Mrs. Wilson sits comfortably, Laura asks the latter, "I trust your son is feeling better?"

Mrs. Wilson smiles and says, "Yes, thank you for asking, Miss Edmunds! Just a little cold is all it was."

"I am glad to hear that!"

Carlisle is confused, and says, "Pardon me, did you know each other...?"

Laura laughs and says, "We've met over the telephone a few times, although this is the first time in person."

Carlisle didn't remember if Jane's children were boys or girls. His expression is questioning enough that Laura gives him a smiling but slightly scolding look, "Sir Carlisle, I am sure you have come to realize women do things differently. It should not surprise you that we can find out in ten minutes more information than you might come to know after years of employment."

Mrs. Wilson gives a slightly guilty but amused look to her employer.

The door to the room opens again, and in walks Elizabeth Turner. After his discussion with Turner yesterday Carlisle wonders how she managed to be here. He rises to greet her as she approaches. She gives him a warm smile, "Richard, dear, so good to see you!"

"Likewise."

As Mrs. Turner leans in to give Richard a peck on the cheek in greeting, she says, very softly, "Let's make sure this meeting goes well." She greets Edith, Cora, and takes a seat next to Mary, beaming, "Oooh, here is the little princess!" She coos at Viola, who eyes her intently, then smiles, and grabs her proffered fingers. To Mary, Elizabeth gestures at Viola and says, "Poor dear, it is so unfair that you did all the work and Henry gets all the credit!"

Edith stands and says, "That is everyone. We can begin. Sir Richard, allow me to introduce those you may not have met before. Of course you know my mother, aunt, grandmother, and sister, and you may remember Isobel Gray, formerly Crawley. This is my mother-in-law, Mirada Pelham. The other women are Gwen Harding, Anna Bates, and Daisy Mason. And these are Viola Talbot, and Sybbie Branson.

Carlisle nods in polite greeting, receiving the same in return.

Edith continues, "Let me begin by thanking you again for your original proposition, Sir Richard. It forced me reflect on what _The Sketch_ is, who we are, and what we want to become. We are and will continue to be a voice for ideas and thoughts and humor that somehow touches our readers. It also encouraged me to formalize our advisory board, which, in case you have not guessed, is assembled here. At-large members will reflect our audience: women, from future and beginning readers on up," Edith gestures from Viola and Sybbie to Violet and Isobel, "from working women to nobility," Edith gestures from Daisy to Rosamund, Mirada, and Cora. "These women not only represent our audience, but inspire us for content. You see, we all have stories, and we have found our purpose as a way of sharing these stories, ideas, and insights, much like women listen to each other in day to day life." She makes an obvious glance and smile at Mrs. Wilson, who has a steno pad out to take notes.

"We propose a counter offer: that _The Sketch_ and your paper collaborate on special semi-annual editions to be circulated with the paper per your original idea. We suggest these will be in line with the Spring and Autumn fashion cycles."

Carlisle nods, considering her words. It sounds reasonable, although not as frequent as he would like. "And in exchange?"

Edith smiles, "We are pleased you are offering. As you can see from our financial summary and projections, our additional printing expenses will be substantial, but we expect negligible additional distribution costs for you." Edith hands him a sheet of paper that has several columns of numbers.

Carlisle is a little taken aback, "Ah, pardon me, Lady Pelham, but I meant-" He stops speaking, as he looks at the financials he has been handed. He is surprised again. He expected that the magazine was profitable, but hadn't realized how much. He notes that the projections have a few added lines and figures that are not in the past year's numbers, such as Board costs. The printing costs will indeed increase for such large circulation, which is projected to be only equally offset by added advertising revenue. He thinks that is overly conservative estimating; he is sure that the rates should be significantly higher for these special editions with the greater audience.

Edith continues, "As you can see, our profits would only minimally increase, while the paper gains an incredible advantage attracting female readers, in particular if the edition is available exclusively with the paper."

Carlisle begins, "These are conservative revenue estimates..."

Edith says, "Perhaps. Earlier, you had suggested ownership share and staffing changes-both negative impacts to us in addition to the added expenses. Because the outcome is uncertain, we are unwilling to make those concessions. Besides, we think mutual benefit will accrue if we keep doing what we are doing well.

"Instead, we propose a one-time fee from the paper in exchange for a five percent profit sharing arrangement for these special editions, and a seat at advisory board meetings."

Carlisle looks again at the numbers in front of him. If he can guide some of the advertising rates, profit sharing could work out nicely. Plus he will be able to get better ad rates in the dailies those weeks, too. "What type of one-time fee?"

Edith says, "Mrs. Harding? If you could provide that information..."

"Here you are, Sir Carlisle," Gwen says as she confidently hands another sheet of paper to him.

He looks it over, and compares the figure to the financials again, and takes a glance around the room. He looks over at Mrs. Turner, who exudes her typical smiling, optimistic demeanor. But he sees her eyebrows raise and her head tilt just slightly; it is a warning from her that he should agree. Of course he cannot give in too easily; it is not Carlisle's way.

He nods, "I think we can come to agreement on this in principle, if you would you consider twenty percent, and quarterly editions?"

Edith smiles pleasantly, "If you'll wait outside, we will discuss it; however, as an act of good faith, your board representative can remain."

Carlisle is confused, "Pardon me, 'board representative'?"

Edith says, "Surely it is obvious that you cannot be on the board, and Mrs. Wilson, by your own words, knows the paper as well as you." Mrs. Wilson looks at her employer and beams at the compliment that she did not hear herself, but is pleased to hear was spoken anyway.

Carlisle begins to question, "Why-?"

Violet speaks up, "Heavens, Sir Richard, is it not apparent that your external protrusions are too low on your body compared to the rest of us?"

Carlisle is rebuffed. He hands the papers to Mrs. Wilson, rises, and exits the room. He paces in the waiting hall, admiring the artwork and furnishings. His mind wanders, even though he is likely only there for a few minutes. Things should work out alright, he thinks. This is not the best contract he could have gotten, and it is clear to him now what Miss Edmund's answer will be. That damn photograph! Since it is published, and Turner saw it first, he did not have an easy exit. It is actually worse than if someone from _The Sketch_ had tried to blackmail him with it. He could have taken care of things more easily in that case, especially if it had been Miss Edmunds. A single woman alone in London...Ah, well, he'll get the connection with the women's periodical that he wants, no damage to his contract with Turner, and nothing to upset Henry's column. The numbers should be substantially better than they projected, which will be good for both parties. He's got a hunch that they'll agree to the full monthly circulation within two years. Edith will be busy with her child, maybe children by then, and she is so far all the way up in Brancaster, she won't want to journey this far anymore. Maybe she'll sell the whole thing by then. With her life with Pelham, there'll be nothing to keep her sentimental about Gregson.

Edith and Mrs. Wilson come out and join him. Edith smiles, holds out her hand, and says, "We are agreed. Quarterly editions, and ten percent profit sharing on them. You were right-your Mrs. Wilson knows the business well. She was quite adamant about us working with your advertising office-Billingsley, is it?"

Carlisle nods, saying, "Excellent! I believe we will both benefit from this."

Mrs. Wilson says to Edith, "We can expect the paperwork from your attorneys in the next day or two?"

Edith says, "I should think so-we do want to get this resolved so we can enjoy our holidays."

* * *

On the steps outside, Carlisle looks at his watch and tells Mrs. Wilson he will be back in the office after his 10:00 meeting. They start to walk in opposite directions. Not even half a block on, Carlisle meets Tom and Henry, with a little boy. They all shake hands in greeting.

Tom says, "Is everything set?" Mary had told the men about Edith reconsidering the offer, and that the ladies' breakfast was so they would be at Hexham house to offer support to Edith if needed.

Richard nods and says, "Yes, I think so. Should work out."

Henry says, "Speaking of negotiations, we are thinking of syndicating our co-"

Carlisle holds up his hand as if to stop Henry from going further, "Not you, too! Did they put you up to it?"

Tom and Henry share a look of confusion. Carlisle sees it, and says, "Never mind. Now, I know we need a new contract, and I'll remedy that. I like our exclusive arrangement for the column."

Henry really does not have any idea how to go about syndicating the column; it had come up in conversation with Laura, and he was merely curious about what Richard would say. Frankly it is easier to keep things as they are for now, so he says, "Alright-for one year. But make it for Talbot and Branson Motorcars, rather than just me." Tom smiles at this idea.

Carlisle says, "Very well. I know I can count on either of you. Well, I'll let you be on your way and leave you to the lot of them." He gestures back toward Hexham house.

Tom and Henry look confused again and Tom says, "That's an odd expression for three women, even if they are Crawley women."

Carlisle looks perplexed, and gestures back to Hexham house, "Three-?" He looks and sees that Henry and Tom are smiling, but sincere. George pipes up, "There are five-Sybbie and Viola are there, too!"

Carlisle realizes that they have no idea that he met with more than Edith, Cora, and Mary. Carlisle starts to laugh, pitying both of them due to their lives with those women. It will turn out well, but he would have preferred simple negotiations over a whiskey to the drama. Richard pats Henry on the back and shakes his hand, then does the same with Tom, and tousles George's hair. "Happy Christmas to you!" Then he walks away. The other three proceed to Hexham house.

The butler takes their hats and coats, just as Anna and Daisy come out of the sitting room. Daisy looks excited about something, but heads to the stairs down to the kitchen. Anna goes to get her coat and hat and head back to Belgrave Square. She needs to finish packing for the journey home. The butler gestures for the men and George to go into the sitting room. They enter to see the assembled, and understand what Carlisle was talking about. Henry and George walk over to where Mary and Mrs. Turner sit, and greet them. "Hello, Elizabeth, I did not know you would be here!" He looks around and adds, "But that could be said of most of the gathered, too."

Mrs. Turner is holding Viola, making faces and laughing with her. She says, "Your sister-in-law requested that I be on the magazine's advisory board. Your daughter is precious!" She sees George, and says, "This must be George-such a handsome lad!" She gives the boy a smile.

George gives a small bow, and says, "I am pleased to meet you."

About then, the nanny comes in, carrying Roger, and hands him to Mary. Mrs. Turner says, "Ah, here's the other new family member!" She smiles at Roger, too. "I am sure I would have enjoyed children, but I think I would have liked being a grandmother even more."

Rosamund has joined them, and says, "You and I both; thankfully, they allow me to act the part every now and again."

Henry says, "Elizabeth, you are welcome to dote all you like."

Mrs. Turner says, "I am sure my husband would send his regards. How long will you be in town? We have nothing special the next couple of days-perhaps we can arrange dinner."

Henry apologizes, "Tom and I need to get back; we are picking up a lorry today to deliver to a customer Wednesday." 

Sybbie sees Tom, walks over to him and says, "Aunt Edith said I am a large member because I read-what does that mean?"

Tom has no idea what she is talking about, so he says, "We'll have to ask her." He guides her over to where Edith is conferring with Laura. "We saw Carlisle outside-he looked happy, so I guess congratulations are in order."

Edith says, "We can celebrate when the contracts are signed."

Tom says, with a hint of a question, "This is quite an assemblage."

Edith said, "I wanted to reinforce to Carlisle that it is a _women's_ magazine."

Laura sighs, "Unfortunately, I would guess it never dawned on him that we were treating him with the kind of attitude we women have to face constantly."

Tom says, "Sounds like a story there. You can tell me some other time. Sybbie, why don't you ask them your question?"

Sybbie repeats her question to Edith and Laura. Both smile, and Edith answers, "It means we are adding a section to our magazine for young girls, like you, and we want you to help us with it."

Sybbie's look shows that she still doesn't understand. She remembers seeing the work that Aunt Edith and Miss Edmunds did at the Abbey, and she doesn't think she knows how to do that.

Laura sees Sybbie's consternation, and clarifies, "We might read something to you, or show you a picture, and ask what you think of them."

Sybbie looks relieved, and says, "Oh, I can do that. Will Marigold help, too? Why wasn't she here?"

Edith says, "Yes, she will help, I think. Um, your grandfather wanted to spend some time with her this morning." In reality, Edith did not want to incite any curiosity in Carlisle about Marigold, at least not until after they have a contract in place. If things go as well as both sides expect, then he should have no incentive to bring scandal upon a business associate. Similar to the way he did not publish anything about the twins' birth, according to Henry. "Here they are now!"

Robert and Marigold walk in the room together. Marigold goes to her mother, while Robert feels he must say Hello to those in the room he rarely sees. He bids a quick greeting to Gwen Harding, who is chatting with Isobel and Violet. He chuckles to himself as he wonders if his mother knows of Gwen's background with the family. Then he heads toward Mrs. Turner. He instinctively reaches for Roger from Mary as he says Hello.

Mary notes that Tom and Laura have gone to talk to Violet, so Edith is alone for a moment. Mary rises, gesturing for her father to take her seat, and says, "Here, Papa. Excuse me, everyone, I'd like to talk to Edith."

"Well done, sister. What a way to end the year!" Mary lauds Edith.

Edith says, "I need to thank you for encouraging me to work something out with Carlisle."

Mary explains, "I once saw him being rather harsh with La-someone who crossed him. It seemed a friendly approach would be more productive than a battle. It is interesting that you involved Mrs. Harding."

Edith smiles, "She was a last-minute addition. While she is here, one of our writers is going to interview her for an article."

Mary looks puzzled, "It is a heart-warming story for our family, but does it have appeal for the masses?"

Edith replies, "I think we'll be able to get a story out of it."


	14. Chapter 14 - CS

Robert pats his lips with his napkin and says, "Edith, dear, please convey our compliments to your cook; that was delicious!"

Edith says, "It is entirely possible that the compliments should go to the help who accompanied and will be returning with you! Mrs. Smyth is dependable, but I think Daisy's touch made a difference."

Cora says, "We will also give credit to Mrs. Patmore for teaching her, then."

Mrs. Turner says, "I will be jealous that my husband will be dining on better fare the next couple of days."

Mary says, "It is a shame you cannot come as well, Elizabeth."

Cora adds, "I am glad we can at least do this little excursion for your husband."

Elizabeth says, "I am indebted that he'll get the country air he seems to be craving. He was tickled when I called him about it."

Henry notes, "If I had known he is so keen, we would have had him to Downton before now."

Tom remarks, "Perhaps after the new year, we can have the whole team up. Those who ride or at least shoot, that is."

Violet scoffs and says, "It is a disgrace that young men these days are not taught basic skills." She looks to Mary and Henry in turn, "I trust you will continue to do right by George, and I would expect Roger, too. Riding, shooting, boxing, swimming, ..."

Rosamund says, "Come now, Mama. Riding is not needed anymore, especially in the city. How many horses do you see in London these days?"

Robert wants to cease the bickering, so he says, "Well, I am looking forward to some company shooting, even if it will be just the two of us." He glances over at Henry and Tom, to see if he can convince them to forego working at the shop another day.

"I'm sorry we won't be able to join you, Robert. Pearl will have our heads if she does not have her lorry to deliver her Christmas orders," apologizes Henry.

* * *

George buttons up his coat and puts on his hat; he is so excited he can hardly contain himself. He and Sybbie are going to ride back to Downton with Henry and Uncle Tom. They don't have to take the train and be watched by Nanny the whole time. Henry said they could pass the time talking about anything he wanted! George wants to see what Henry knows about dinosaurs, or maybe reptiles. First they have to pick up a lorry for the woman at the pie cafe, so Sybbie and he will ride in the back seat until then.

Mary holds George's hand while he climbs into the back of the car on one side, while Tom helps Sybbie in on the other, then spreads a blanket across their laps. They tuck the ends in on each side. It is not cold right now, but it may be once they are moving.

George notices that his Mummy is not smiling. "Are you alright, Mummy?" George says with concern.

"Yes, I am fine. I am going to miss your company on the train," Mary says with a forced smile. Of course she is nervous with the children riding in the car for the long drive, but she knows she needs to trust Henry and let it happen. It was Sybbie's request, and Tom wanted to indulge them. She gives George a kiss on the cheek and says, "Be good for Henry."

Henry walks over after having finished saying farewell to Edith. Mary thinks that they must be up to something for Christmas, since they have been stealing moments to conspire since yesterday afternoon. This season always presents a challenge for Mary: she cannot stand knowing there are secrets about and not being part of them.

When he approaches the car, Mary says to her husband, "I do not have to tell you to be careful, darling, but I will do so anyway: please drive safely."

Henry gives his wife a kiss and reassures her, "Of course, darling. 'See you at home." Tom and Henry get in the car, and take off.

* * *

On the train on the way back to Downton, Daisy has a fretful air about her. She has a small notepad and pencil, and periodically writes something down. Sometimes, this is followed by her crossing out whatever it was. Anna notes Daisy's anxiety, and says, "Daisy, what is it now? Surely the trip was not as bad as you feared?"

"I'm tryin' to write stories...like Lady Edith said. But none of 'em are good." Daisy explains.

Anna's voice is gentle, but firm. "Lady Edith did not mean that we should write stories, Daisy. She wanted us there to make Sir Carlisle feel out of place in a room full of women." Anna wants to make sure Daisy gets the message, and doesn't blow things out of proportion. Unfortunately, being at the meeting with all those fine ladies still has Daisy intoxicated with the idea that she could be on the same level as they are. Didn't Lady Edith say that? Gwen was there. Wasn't she proof of someone who rose above the servant class? Why can't Daisy?

Bates joins the conversation, "It sounds like it was an interesting meeting."

Anna looks at her husband and shakes her head, both to disagree with him as well as to signal him not to encourage Daisy. "Not really, John. It was just for show is all."

Bates remarks, "Hmm. But Lady Edith accomplished what she wanted?"

Daisy answers first, "Yeh, they're gonna do special magazines, and she said we all have stories to share!"

Bates and Anna share an amused look. Daisy turns to Anna, and speaks quietly to her, "What about the time when ya helped moved the dead man with Lady Mary and Lady Cora? That is a story…"

Anna gives Daisy a shocked look, "Daisy, no! Besides, Lady Edith knows about that. If she thought it should be in the magazine, she would have already put it in."

Daisy looks disappointed. "Nothin' excitin' ever happens in the kitchens! How am I s'posed to write about anythin'!" She shifts herself to look out the window, dejectedly watching the countryside fly by.

* * *

Henry says. "With the children, it may be better for us to trade off driving the lorry. How did I not guess you would find some way that I would drive?"

Tom snickers and says, "I must be more clever than you."

They are walking to the office of the car yard where they are to pick up the lorry for Pearl. It is little more than a small shack in the middle of a sizeable lot. George is holding Henry's hand, and Sybbie Tom's. The children are looking around in wonder. The shop in York has a few cars in it at all times, but this place has dozens. Many have something that is obviously broken, even if it is just a headlamp or a bent fender. The neighborhood that surrounds the place is working class. The row houses evince a mix of attention to maintenance, and there are idle children hanging about. Sybbie and George notice this since it is a Monday, early afternoon, and shouldn't the children be in school? Sybbie and George were excused from their lessons today only because of the special trip. There were several curious stares in their direction as they drove in; Sybbie and George noticed them, since they notice most things like this. They do not know why people are staring; it would never dawn on them that Henry's expensive car is a out-of-place, as are two men and two children in well-made clothes.

Henry and Tom have been to places like this before to pick up used parts, so it never crosses their minds to be uncomfortable. Between the two of them, they have travelled enough and experienced all sorts of situations that might cause discomfort for someone like Mary, even though she would hide it as well as she could. So while Sybbie and George feel like this is a new experience, the men's easy banter and chatting give them no cause to be nervous. The foursome approaches the man sitting on a chair by the hut, and he stands when they get close enough for greeting. A small fire burns in a barrel nearby, throwing off just enough heat to warm him as needed. He gestures a Hello, offering for them to gather near the fire.

"We've come about the lorry for Talbot and Branson Motors," Henry says genially, offering his hand to shake and getting right to business.

"Er, yes!" The proprietor takes his cigar out of his mouth to answer, and grasps Henry's and then Tom's hand. "I 's kinda wonderin' if yer was gonna come-bein' so close to Christmas an' all. 'S over this way." He heads into the structure for a moment, then comes back out again and starts to walk down one of the lanes of cars. "'T'other fella took a good look at it, an' drove it round th' block. Seemed ta like it."

"Yes, he has a good eye, but he is just a young racer, you know," Tom says as if alerting the lot owner to a character flaw.

Henry gives him a sidelong smirk as if there is nothing wrong with being a young race car driver. Henry says, "The customer we are getting this lorry for is a friend, and we want to do right by her. She's the best pie maker in York."

"Oh, gotta keep her happy! York, ya say? My, ya've got a long drive ahead o' ya," says the man. He eyes Sybbie and George, and asks, "They ridin' with ya?"

Tom says, "Well, I suppose we could leave them here with you. You got a couple of cots in there?" He gestures toward the building. Nodding toward Sybbie, he says, "I'll warn you this one eats a lot for her size."

Sybbie knows immediately that he father is joking, so she says, "Daddy!" To the man, she says, "We are going to take turns in the lorry!"

The three men chuckle in amusement. They reach a row of lorries, and the man points out the one to be purchased. It is an enclosed back delivery van, with faded lettering on the sides for a foodstuffs company. It looks to be in the reasonably good condition expected. The proprietor opens the bonnet and starts the ignition. Tom and Henry take a look at the engine, checking the oil level while at it. Sybbie and George walk around the vehicle, inspecting it as if they are the appraising buyers. They notice some scratches that can be helped, and some dents that may take more body work than they do at the shop. But nothing to interfere with driveability. Henry says, "Is it alright if I drive it?"

"'Course! I don' try to fool folk. Wouldn't be right."

Tom and Henry have dealt with a number of car salesmen, in particular used car salesmen, who do not give the full picture of a car. Thankfully, both Tom and Henry are experienced enough to see through most smoke, and to know if a vehicle is worthy. Henry climbs in the lorry.

"We'll meet ya by th' office!" the man shouts to Henry as he pull out of the space. The remaining begin to meander back to where they started.

George observes, "You have a lot of cars here. Do you have someone to help you get them ready to sell?"

"George and I help in the shop." Sybbie adds proudly, "We are good at buffing to a nice shine!"

The man looks curiously at George and Sybbie, eyeing their nice coats. He glances over at Tom, who is following Henry's progress in the lorry on the road that circles the lot. The seller is intrigued with Henry and Tom. After seeing them come in the fancy car, he was going to try to get a little more for the lorry than he had talked about on the telephone. He'd find a way; he always does. But then he became curious that they seem relaxed and unfazed at bringing the children on this errand. One of them is Irish, too, yet they are clearly partners. An interesting pair. Now he has a little more respect for these classy fellas if they are teaching the children to work at this young age. They must not be just titled snobs. He decides against the price weedling after all. He wouldn't mind business from these chaps again sometime. He answers George, "Most folk are like yer pa, and buy 'em so's I don' have to fix 'em up."

George nods, but says, quietly, almost conspiratorially in explanation, "Henry is my stepfather. My real father died when I was born."

The man bends over to talk only to George, and says, "I am sorry t' hear that, but it looks like yer ma' did well again."

"Yes, we all love each other very much!" George declares with a nod and smile. The man's eyes crinkle at the sides with his smile.

Henry pulls back into the lot, and has Tom walk around to the front and back while he tries the lamps; one of the head lamps is not working. Henry gets out of the lorry cab and says, "It seems to be working well other than the head lamp. I noticed a similar vehicle over there-can we add one of its lamps to the settlement?"

"Sure," says the man. He thinks for a minute about their journey and says, "Whoever is drivin' it can start while th' other gets the lamp and does the papers. The fancy car will be able to catch up."

Tom notes the time; it will be dark before they get to York, but they don't have time to install the new lamp anyway. Better to get going as soon as possible then. "Alright," says Tom. He notices that the bench seat in the lorry cab is large enough for both children, so says to Henry, "I'll start with the children, then when you catch up, we can switch."

"Alright. It will need some fuel, so I can meet you in Luton," Henry and the car seller head into the shack to finish the transaction, while Tom helps the excited children into the lorry.

* * *

Idle children can imagine creative ways of amusing themselves. The local parents around the car lot know this, but are working most days so don't even realize their children are not going to school. The children feel no incentive to go since their destiny is at one of the factories in the next town over, or a dock job, if they are lucky. Their small stature keeps them invisible among the cars on the lot, as they sneak along the rows. They know the owner, who tries to keep an eye out for troublemakers, but he rarely catches them. Most of their pranks do not pay off until after the customers have left the lot anyway. These little kids just like to cause mischief, and laugh at the results of their antics. After the lorry has left, they see Henry and the car seller remove a headlamp from a different lorry, then go into the office. They know they have several minutes before the men will emerge. They giggle quietly as they approach Henry's car. It only takes a couple of minutes for them to loosen the straps on the luggage on the back. Then the children disappear from the lot, back into their neighborhood.

* * *

Henry and the car seller come out of the shop, Henry carrying the headlamp and some papers. The men shake hands and Henry gets into his car, and pulls out of the lot. Because of the children playing in the streets, Henry doesn't get up to any speed for the first block. Then at a turn at an intersection, his acceleration after stopping is enough to jostle the bags on the back, and he happens to glance at the rear view mirror in time to see the topmost slide off onto the street. Henry swears, pulls the car over, and gets out to retrieve the luggage. He nears the bag and sees a group of small children giggling and understands what happened. As he straightens from lifting the suitcase from the ground, he notes that the younger children have scattered. Then he sees a number of older youths begin walking toward him. Two are smoking cigarettes, one has a knife, and one is holding a metal bar.

* * *

The Crawleys and Mr. Turner are having a gay time entertaining each other on the train on their journey to Downton. Between the visit at Brighton and Robert spending a little time getting to know the man at Brooklands at the Grand Prix, they know enough of each other that the ice was already broken.

Cora says, "Elizabeth was very gracious to accept the request to be on the magazine's board. I understand there are to be meetings at least twice annually. Perhaps Edith can convince Bertie to host one of them up at Brancaster, and the men can go out shooting while we ladies take care of business."

Mr. Turner laughs, "Well, that would be a turn-about, wouldn't it?! Men having the leisure while the women do the work?"

Mary scolds him, "I know you are only joking, so I won't chastise you. I gather you and Mrs. Turner work well together in your businesses."

Mr. Turner responds, "Indeed that is right! We have had some wonderful successes together; not without some missteps along the way, mind you. We each have our strengths, and we are fortunate that they are compatible with each other's."

Cora says, "Let me guess: your wife helps to manage your properties, while you take care of the business transactions."

Turner nods, "Yes-you are correct! I suppose it is obvious that she does well with the people parts." He is pensive with love for his wife.

Isobel says, "We are fortunate to get to know you both."

Violet asks, "Mr. Turner, I understand you did not start with an inheritance or title-it is admirable what you have been able to achieve."

Someone else might have taken offense at the Dowager's words, since they could be seen as implying anyone not born high was not worthy of gaining wealth and privilege. Mr. Turner is not so insecure. He accepts it as the compliment he assumes it was intended to be, and says, "Thank you! We have worked for it. I see myself a little in Henry, and a little in Carlisle. Like Henry, I was born well enough, but not so well that I didn't have to work hard to make my own in the world. We both tend to have an optimistic outlook on life, too. And I am a driven, self-made businessman like Richard."

The Crawleys share a look that expresses the last is not necessarily an attractive comparison. Isobel says, "How did you ever come to sponsor a racing team?" Her tone suggests, no, flatly declares, that there must have been charities or other organizations more worthy of his support.

Turner says, "Elizabeth and I have a number of things we do - without heirs we have decided to be like Carnegie by the time we pass. As far as the team goes, it is a long story, but the gist of it is that I happened to be at the place and time when a sponsor was needed." He gives a non-apologetic look toward Isobel, "I do love cars, too!"

Mary says, "Your wife says you love the drivers, too."

"The team is like our family-oh, don't let Elizabeth fool you! She is as fond of the lads as me, even though she doesn't meet some of them because she hates the track, and is at the ocean during racing season. She gets to know them through me."

* * *

Henry is one of those individuals who can size up a situation in seconds. That does not always translate to taking the right action, since like everyone when given a choice of options, much of the time he selects the wrong one. Sometimes it is because he assumes the best out of people rather than the worst. Like when he went to Downton to convince Mary to marry him, and she threw him out. It had never dawned on him that she would meet his declaration of love with such disdain. Tom has been teasing him about being more realistic, without losing his good faith in people.

When Henry sees the young ruffians, however, he does not need Tom to understand their intent. Their obvious weapons make that abundantly clear. He continues to walk toward the car with the bag, and calls, 'Hello, lads! Happy Christmas!" Perhaps mentioning of the season will soften them a little.

No such luck.

One of them says, "Looks like ya might be helping us wit' our Christmas gifts."

Another says, "From the look o' ya, ya can afford to share."

The one with the knife says, "What ya got in th' bag?"

Henry knows that their choice of weapons means they have to be close to him in order for them to be effective. They are meant to frighten more than to do actual harm in most robberies like this. If there were not so many of them, he thinks his size, athleticism, and experience would favor him in a fistfight. He thinks of Mary and the children, and he deems the risk too great. He has a couple of things in his favor; one of them being his cool demeanor. The youths are likely expecting someone who will panic. They are still half a block away when Henry reaches his car and calmly tosses the bag into the back seat rather than stopping to secure it to the back. He turns back to the gang to see where they are. Still several paces from the back of his car.

Henry decides to leverage another skill that he has in his favor: racing.

Like the hundreds of times he has done it over the years, either on the race track or not, Henry leaps into his car with nearly a single bound and takes off. It is such an unexpected action that the youths just stand there for a split second before they begin to pursue him on foot, not realizing what type of a driver they face. He and his car are no match for them. Nonetheless, they are rewarded a block or so later when they come upon one of the other bags from the back of the car which came loose and flew off. The high-speed impact of this one caused it to open, scattering its contents about. They now have a man's dinner jacket, an assortment of children's books, stuffed animals, and a doll to collect from the street.

* * *

Tom and the children are discussing what will need to be done to the lorry to get it ready for delivery. George says, "Can we paint it? It is not looking very good right now."

Tom says, "We could do that if we had more time. Pearl says she needs it as soon as we can get it to her." Neither Tom nor Henry are happy with not having the lorry be just right for Pearl, but she insisted that timing was more important. At least they'll be able to swap the headlamp and give it an oil change and such tomorrow.

Sybbie adds, "But it doesn't say 'Pearl's' on it; it has someone else's name!"

Tom laughs, "Yes, she'll likely want to do something about that. But it will have to wait until after Christmas."

The mention of the holiday excites the children. Sybbie says, "I wonder what Father Christmas will bring this year!"

Tom says, "Ah, Christmas is about giving, not getting, Sybbie. Do you have gifts for everyone?"

Sybbie looks over at her father, a little disappointed that he is spoiling her anticipation. "Almost. I would like to get something for Miss Edmunds, since she was nice and brought us dinner. A new book."

Tom says, "That is very thoughtful of you, but I am not sure we will see Miss Edmunds again for a while."

Sybbie says, "That is okay. I can give it to Aunt Edith, or we can post it."

Tom smiles at Sybbie's problem-solving. "Alright. I will pick up a book in York for you to give to her. Anything else?"

George says, "I still need something for Henry."

Sybbie leans in and says to George, "Don't worry, George, your mummy has a good idea. It will be from all of us."

Tom is curious now, "Oh, what is it?"

Sybbie looks slyly at her father and says, "It's for you, too, so it's a secret!"

* * *

A young girl of about Marigold's age approaches her older brother as he picks up some things from the street. From the window, she had seen the man in the nice car leave the car lot, and came out to see what was happening when she heard the car race away. Her brother at first is annoyed that she is here. He had told her to stay in the flat. He does not want her to start getting into the kind of life he lives. He is about to say something, but he notices her eyes fixated on what he has in his hand. It is a doll, with eyes that open and close, and dark hair like the girl's, only the doll's is in neat ringlets secured with a ribbon band. It is the most beautiful doll she has ever seen.

The lad says, "Some men made a delivery for Father Christmas a little early, Bea. They said this is for you." He hands her the doll, and she accepts it with wonder and a huge smile on her face. She gazes at it lovingly as she slowly walks back in the direction of their flat, which also happens to be in the direction of the car lot. Her brother goes back to picking up the goods with the other boys.

* * *

As the car seller had predicted, Henry drives faster in his car, so Tom and the children are not waiting long in Luton where they had stopped for petrol. Henry fills his own tank as Tom comes over, leaving George and Sybbie waiting by the lorry. He notes the bag in the back seat, and one of the other suitcases missing. "What happened? I could have sworn I secured the trunks."

Henry says, "You did. Apparently it was too tempting for some youngsters near the car lot." He tells Tom about the older gang, too. "I am sorry it was your case that fell. I'll replace everything for you."

Tom shakes his head and says, "Not to worry-I cannot avoid white tie fiascos, I guess. I may take you up on helping shop for replacement Christmas gifts, if only due to time! I'm just glad you are okay. It could have been rough had you not gotten out of there."

Henry nods, and says, "Let's not tell Mary and the others about it, agreed?"

Tom nods, "Agreed." He gestures over to the lorry, and adds, "The van is not too bad to drive, and it's nice that the three of us fit in the cab together."

Henry chuckles, "Don't worry, I'll take my turn driving it."

Since it is getting chillier as they head north, he and Tom put the top up on his car, then Henry goes over to the lorry. Henry is actually looking forward to spending some time with George and Sybbie. He needs cheering up after the incident. As the gang had been approaching him, all he could think of was how upset Mary and George would be if something had happened to him. And on the road, after the adrenalin rush had worn off, Henry had gotten himself down about the situation. At first he was grateful: he had thought about how good it was that it was him and not Tom, who might not have gotten away as cleanly, and that he was happy that neither of the children had been with him. But these thoughts had led him to wonder if the car seller was somehow involved: was that why he encouraged Tom to leave earlier with them? Henry always gets a little depressed when he is faced with poor character by others.

* * *

Bea walks up to the car seller with the doll hugged tightly to her chest. He looks curiously at her, and at the doll, knowing her family could not afford such a toy. She says, "Please tell 'em 'Thank you' for the doll. She's the prettiest...I am naming her Matilda." Then she turns to walk out of the lot and to her family's flat.

The seller is confused, so walks with her out the gate and sees the older brother carrying the case and other boys walking off with arms full. The car dealer walks up to her brother and grabs the case from him, saying "Ya oughta be ashamed of yerself! In front o' yer sister, and this time o' year!" Then he trudges back with the bag to his office, looking for the telephone number of the car shop in York.

With business going well enough, Tom and Henry have hired a mechanic to help them in the shop, and he picks up the telephone. He jots down the information, leaves it on the desk, and goes back to work.

* * *

"Barrow, please show Mr. Turner to his room, and have someone unpack for him," Cora directs as they arrive at the Abbey. All are about to refresh themselves from the journey before tea.

The nanny and Mary carry still-sleeping Roger and Viola to the nursery, and run into Mrs. Hughes in the hall. Mary stops her, saying, "Mrs. Hughes, please tell Mr. Carson that I will be joining him for the children's lesson tomorrow. Nothing is wrong; I need his and Mr. Molesley's help on something."

* * *

Henry is in much better spirits after allowing the children to regale him with more stories from their museum visit, and retelling some of the funny parts from the show. They are nearly to York now. He says, "I think it might be time for some singing!" He begins, " _Pack up all my care and woe, here I go, singing low_ ," at which point he glances over to the children for them to join him. They all sing together, " _Bye-bye, blackbird_. _Where somebody waits for me, sugar's sweet and so is he-"_  
BANG! Whish! Thump thump thump thump...

It is just one of those days for Henry.

At dusk without the aid of one head lamp, Henry had not seen a large broken bottle in the road. The lorry's tyre hit it at just the right angle to cause a blowout. Had he not been such an experienced driver, and suffered many tyre blowouts at the track, things would have gone very differently in the next minute. When the tyre blows, the lorry swerves abruptly, tossing the children about in the cab. Henry's reactions are automatic: he releases his pressure on the gas pedal and calmly steers against the pull and tilt, getting somewhat control of the vehicle and allowing it to slow before gently braking to stop.

For the second time that day, Henry's heart is racing. He calls, "George! Sybbie! Are you alright?" He helps the children up from the floor. Both are disheveled; George has a little cut on his lip, and Sybbie is rubbing her head from hitting it on the dashboard. Henry encircles both of them in his arms, pulling them close in relief, grateful that the injuries are not worse.

Tom runs up to the door and asks the same, "Is everyone alright?" He had been following in Henry's car, and saw the tyre blow. When he sees the children and Henry are all okay, he lets his shoulders relax a bit in relief. "Whew! Thank God!"

Henry looks up at Tom and allows Sybbie to go to her father for an embrace. Tom looks at her face, to make sure she is not injured too badly. She's going to have a goose egg on her forehead. He envelopes her,"'S alright, darlin'. Everything's fine." Both she and George are crying slightly, letting the tension out.

Henry is likewise holding George close, but manages to take out his handkerchief and dab the bleeding lip. Thankfully, it does not appear to be too bad, but George will likely have a swollen mouth for a half day or so.

"That was a close one," Tom observes. He had seen how the lorry had gotten near enough to the edge of the road that he feared it was going to tip into the road drainage ditch.

Sybbie asks, "What happened?" Everyone is out of the lorry by now, walking around to see the culprit.

Tom says, "One of the tyres burst. It happens sometimes, but it is fixable."

Henry says, "Unfortunately, it is only fixable when you have a spare. Which it looks like we don't." Henry gestures to the place on the side of the vehicle which would secure a spare tyre.

George asks, "Can you use the one from Henry's car?"

Tom shakes his head, "Sadly, no-they are not the same size."

Henry says, "Well, one of us can wait with the lorry whilst the others go get a tyre, or we can all drive back to Downton in my car and deal with this tomorrow."

Tom says, "I'll wait here; it'll only take you about an hour to get back with a tyre. I don't feel right leaving Pearl's lorry here overnight."

Sybbie says, "I'll wait with Daddy."

George says, "I'll keep you company, Henry."

Henry laughs, "I suppose everyone has their role! Alright, George, come along."

* * *

Robert announces at drinks before dinner, "Henry just called. The lorry blew a tyre, so they are delayed." He looks at Mary and says, "Everyone is alright, Mary. No reason for worry."

Turner says, "Oh, they'll have it repaired in no time. These are not some random blokes who don't know a tyre iron from a clothes iron!"

* * *

It does take Henry and George longer than expected. Bad luck sometimes comes in three's, and Henry's next is that they do not get to the tyre seller before he closes for the day. It takes a little more time for Henry to go to the auto shop, call the tyre dealer, and arrange to meet him. Henry is thankful he made a point of making friends about York, especially in related businesses. While he is at the auto shop, he sees the note from the mechanic about the call from the car seller. 'Has the bag, but not all contents recovered. Very sorry.' Henry is not going to address that tonight, so leaves it be.

Tom and Sybbie are sitting in the lorry, and Sybbie is wrapped in a blanket. They have eaten the biscuits that they had packed, and Sybbie is getting tired. It is not too late, but it has been a long, exciting day. Sybbie thinks about the meeting at Aunt Edith's house, the car lot, riding in the lorry, and the blown tyre. The warm blanket and her father's arm around her are comforting, and she dozes. She barely registers when Tom gets up as another lorry, full of Christmas trees heading southbound, stops next to them, the driver getting out to offer assistance. Whereas Pearl's lorry has an enclosed cab area, this one is largely open, so the driver is bundled in a long, warm coat with a hood. Sybbie's sleepy eyes sense there is something familiar about him. Tom and the driver confer, and shake hands. Tom has told him that help is on the way, thank you anyway. The man reaches into his own lorry's cab, pulls out a small bag, and hands it to Tom, gesturing to the drowsing girl. He waves as he gets into his vehicle and takes off.

* * *

"Mrs. Patmore, you shoulda been there! Such a fancy room, and Lady Edith was so inspirational!" Daisy is still lit up about yesterday morning's events as they work on the day's meals.

"Now, don't get your head full of ideas again, Daisy!" Mrs. Patmore scolds. "Aren't you happy at the farm with Mr. Mason?"

Daisy answers, "Aww, I don't wanna move to London, if that's what yer askin'. But why would Lady Edith ask me ta go ta the meetin' if she didn't mean anythin' by it?"

Mrs. Patmore shakes her head, "God only knows! First the lunches, now that-the whole family's gone batty!"

* * *

Carson says, "Good morning, Lady Mary, children. I hope you had an enjoyable trip."

George exclaims, "Yes, we did! We went to a big museum that had dinosaur skeletons and all sorts of other animals." He points to his lip, "The lorry blew a tyre on the way home."

Sybbie adds, "We saw a real show, and got to ride back with Daddy and Henry!" She is going to keep her secret that Father Christmas stopped to help and gave them some sweets.

Mary is holding a large rolled-up sheet of paper, which she unfurls on the table, and puts books on the edges to prevent curling. She wheels the blackboard over closer to the table, smiles lightly, and says, "Carson, I apologize for commandeering your lessons, but the children are going to help me with a Christmas gift for Mr. Talbot and Mr. Branson."

Carson says, "No apologies necessary, my lady. How can I be of assistance?"

Mary says, "Subterfuge."

Between Turner's visit and preparations underway for the coming days' feasts, Mary knows that she may not use the small dining room, and she cannot work in the office, or Tom will see. This classroom's table will be adequate, and she is enlisting Carson and Molesley to help keep Henry and Tom from seeing.

Mary adds, whispering quietly to just Carson, "And...well, you have spent more time in lessons with them, and I may need your experience to translate what they say." She hands a piece of chalk each to Sybbie and George, and has Carson move a stool to the chalkboard. "Now, children, I need you to draw for me."

* * *

Robert and Turner are shooting one day and riding to hunt the next. Robert had planned on going out with Barrow and the groom to help secure some of the necessaries for the feasts in the coming days, so was thrilled when he and Elizabeth had come up with the idea to have Turner join them. Robert is not accustomed to the type of spontaneity that has been happening of late, but he is enjoying it. His own day to day life over the last year, while pleasant, sometimes leaves him lacking for purpose or something to look forward to. He loves spending time with the children, and does not miss the paperwork of the estate. But these little additions, unplanned happenings, have invigorated him. He wants to find some way of continuing these kinds of activities or trips; perhaps he will ask Mary if he can help plan their beach vacation.

Turner says, "This is a wonderful place, Robert! Different from London or the coast."

"Yes, even after only a few days away, like this past trip, I never tire of coming home to it," Robert shares his love for the estate with the feeling he uses, not just the words.

Turner adds, "I may have to invest in property up here. Catterick is not too far, I gather?"

Robert nods his head, "No, not far at all. There are undoubtedly places available. There are a number of estates whose families have to give them up for one reason or another."

"I don't mean to be crass, but that would give me an opportunity!" Turner says. "Let me know if you hear of anything."

Robert says, "I will keep an ear alert." He would prefer a decent fellow like Turner acquire one of the properties than someone who wouldn't appreciate them.

Turner adds, "In the meantime, this is not so far as Brancaster for a hunt...if you would be interested, what do you say about a swap: if you host the team here, I'll host your family at our ocean property this summer."

Robert thinks this is a wonderful suggestion, and says so, "Pinnacle idea! As long as your wife and my daughter agree…"

* * *

A deliveryman enters Talbot and Branson Motors, carrying the suitcase that had fallen off the car. Tom sees that the only thing inside is his dinner jacket, looking soiled and wrinkled from having spilled out of the bag, and an envelope. Henry opens the envelope, hands some money that was in it to Tom, and reads the note out loud, " _Mr. Talbot, Please accept my apologies for the behavior of the lads in the neighborhood. I don't know how much you lost, but I hope this can cover some of it. You didn't mean to, but you made a very special Christmas for some of the young'uns. Bea, she's a dear little one, sends her thanks to the men who helped Father Christmas, and wants you to know she is naming the doll Matilda._ "

Henry shakes his head, unexpectedly touched by the note. Because Henry had not trusted himself to keep his temper in check, Tom had talked with the dealer on the phone. He was apologetic then, according to Tom, so Henry had gotten over his suspicion that he had been involved somehow. He did not need to send the money with the case, but it was a kind gesture. Henry recalls the man saying to keep him in mind if they need other cars or lorries. He may take him up on it, if the dealer will deliver the vehicle to a more neutral location.

Tom is the one who reminds Henry of something else, "Henry, I know you got a little glum about the whole thing, but it ended up alright, and we made some children happy. Isn't that what the season should be about?"

Henry thinks about the children playing in the street, and nods, "I suppose. It does make me feel fortunate for, well, everything."

Tom says, "That reminds me, I've only got today and tomorrow to get to the stores and spend another fortune to replace those gifts, and get a book for Laura."

"Laura?" Henry asks.

Tom nods, "Yes, Sybbie wants to give her a book for Christmas. She said she'll post it if Edith won't see her for a while, which means I need to get it today."

Henry looks at the clock, and says, "I need to call Edith, so I can ask."

"What's up with Edith? More questions about Carlisle?"

Henry tries to be ambiguous, "Oh, something…" Henry turns away and heads into the service area.

* * *

The lawyers and journalists have worked long hours over the past couple of days to prepare, confirm, and get the collaboration contracts signed. Edith is so thankful not only for the nanny, but also that Mirada had agreed to come to London for these days. Edith did not get to spend as much time with Marigold as she typically does daily, so she is looking forward to enjoying the holidays with her daughter. By Wednesday evening, they have the agreements complete, and the beginnings of Edith's other plan is starting to take shape. Enough so that they can leave the next morning to begin their Christmas holiday in Downton.

Edith, Marigold, and Mirada arrive at Downton together in the early afternoon, with Laura. Edith has asked her to come to share in the excitement of the announcements related to the magazine.

Edith wants to get Marigold used to being around babies as much as possible while they have the chance during this holiday at the Abbey. So at tea they play with Roger, Edith showing how to make faces and play peek-a-boo and get him to laugh. Marigold thinks it is silly, but fun enough.

Laura sits next to Mary, who is holding Viola. Mary says, "I am pleased you'll be staying with _The Sketch_."

Laura thinks that Mary is simply being gracious for her sister's sake, so she replies, "Thank you. In spite of the appeal of being part of the larger paper, I do like the freedom I have with Edith as my boss."

"Of course; it is a good fit for a bold woman like you. It allows you to make many of the final decisions on content, and photographs." Mary says the last with more than a hint of suggestion in her voice.

Laura hears that tone, and smiles at Mary. "The choices are sometimes difficult: whether a picture captures the essence of an article, or gets to the story behind a story." She is equally as hinting.

Mary nods slightly. She had a feeling that Laura made the choice to print the photograph, knowing what it depicted. Mary is curious as to what Laura's intent was, and cannot decide if Laura had been brave, or foolish, or both. At least she had not been foolish enough to have attempted to blackmail Carlisle. The primary readership is female, and few would have had knowledge of Carlisle, or the team and what had transpired that day. None of them knew in August that Carlisle had any interest in the magazine, so he was not the intended audience, but he clearly was the intended target.

Mary observes, "It must be a challenge to determine which readers to appeal to, and which stories to tell."

Laura responds, "Sometimes we do not know who will read our magazine, but journalists take risks simply because some stories must be told. We have to be careful with our risks, since we are a small magazine in a large journalism world." Laura is not lecturing Mary, but her message about being self-aware is obvious.

Mary smiles and says, "I wonder that it may not remain small for long."

* * *

Tom and Henry come in late, as teatime is winding down. Tom goes to greet Sybbie, per usual. Henry confers with Barrow, who departs to take care of whatever is up. Then Henry pulls Edith aside, and they talk for a little while. Mary sees all of these interactions, and when her husband finally comes to kiss her and join her with the twins, she does not hide her curiosity.

"When will I be let in on your secrets?" Mary challenges her husband playfully.

Henry smirks, "You really dislike not knowing what is up, don't you?"

Mary counters, "You share that trait."

"It is rare that I can keep something from you, and I am enjoying the moment! Besides, you already know one thing: Father Christmas was successful in that gift for George we discussed."

"Good! I am glad my memory served me. Where will it be kept until Christmas?"

"I am leaving that to Barrow," Henry says.

* * *

"I don't care what you call it-I'll not have it anywhere near the kitchen-and your office is too close!" Mrs. Patmore shouts at Barrow. Her face is flushed with excitement and it is clear that she has no regard for whether her actions and words are impertinent.

Barrow sighs, and turns to carry his load up the stairs to his room. "Very well, Mrs. Patmore. "I'll keep it in my room."

"Batty! The whole lot of them have gone bloody batty!" She shakes her head in wonder at what is happening in the house.

* * *

Bertie arrives in time to get ready for dinner. Warmly embracing his wife, he says, "Dear, I believe I will enjoy this Christmas - our first one married - more than any other! Especially after missing you and Marigold this past week. It did get lonely."

Edith kisses her husband again, glancing down at her baby bump, "Next year's may be even more special. I would like to ask the family to spend it at Brancaster, if you don't mind. I am hoping to convince them to alternate hosting, every other year."

Bertie beams, "That is a splendid idea! Have you mentioned it to Mother?"

Edith chuckles, "Of course! She is thrilled with the suggestion. It may take all three of us to convince everyone here."

Bertie says, "Really? I thought they enjoyed Brancaster."

Edith laughs, "Oh, it is not the setting-it is the tradition! My father may present the biggest challenge of them all."

"He'll just have to get used to his second daughter running the show sometimes." Bertie smiles proudly at his wife, "Are you ready to steal the show tonight?"

Edith nods, "Yes!"

Bertie adds, with another kiss, "I knew I was marrying well, and you prove it to me every day."

* * *

As dinner is winding down, Edith stands and starts to make a little speech. "As you all know, _The Sketch_ will be undergoing changes in the new year. First, we have ratified a contract with Sir Richard Carlisle for quarterly special editions to be distributed with his dailies. And I have you all to thank for helping that come to be."

Everyone smiles and reaches for their glasses to toast, but Edith stops them by saying, "Before you toast, there are some more announcements I would like to add." Most of the diners have curious looks on their faces, except for Laura, who looks like she is bursting with some secret, watching Edith with eager anticipation.

"In negotiating with Carlisle, we wanted to take some sort of action that would stand out as reflective of this new partnership, be a statement about the progress and potential of women, and be newsworthy. We are journalists, after all." There are polite chuckles around the table.

"Some of you heard that the paper will be making a one-time financial payment as part of the contract. That payment is not to _The Sketch_." There are a few puzzled looks around the room. Edith looks around and her smiling gaze stops on Tom. "Carlisle and we are collaborating to establish and endow the Sybil Branson Memorial Scholarship at Hillcroft College."

Everyone lets out gasps of delight, especially Rosamund. Tom's face reflects so many emotions at once: surprise, gratitude, happiness. He bows his head to collect himself, and lightly shakes his head, saying, "Edith, that is so wonderful-"

Edith says, "Oh, I don't deserve credit-it was Laura's idea!"

Everyone, including Tom, turns to Laura as if in a collective 'thank you'. Laura does not want to be the center of attention, so she gestures gleefully to Edith and says, "Oh-Edith is not finished yet!"

Edith smiles at Laura and says, "Indeed, I am not!" To the table, she says, "As you know, the strike this year would have been disastrous in our industry had it lasted longer; London printers were not working. I had started looking into alternatives should the need arise, and realized some of them could help us lower the printing costs of the larger distribution. Further, the new contract will mean we may need a bigger office soon. It turns out that there is a location where printing is more cost effective, and office expenses are lower. It also happens to be closer to Brancaster, which appeals to me. So, early next year, we will be moving _The Sketch_ offices to be based in York."

The table erupts in delighted applause, and everyone raises their glasses and toasts in celebration. Mary and Henry are not the only ones whose eyes glance toward Tom and Laura. The latter two are trying not to look at each other, but are smiling elatedly.

Edith does not sit down. She takes her glass and says, "One more thing, if I may-I have a Christmas surprise for someone who I rely on, and expect to depend upon even more over the next year," Edith says as she glances briefly at her midsection. "Carlisle will be sharing profits when all he will be doing is delivering the magazine. It seemed to me only right that I also share them with the person who has helped in our success." Edith raises her glass toward Laura, "I intend to reward Laura with a quarter share of ownership in _The Sketch_."

Laura's reaction is incredulous; she has raised a hand to her face to hide her surprise. Her eyes start to fill with tears. Handkerchiefs are proffered to her from both sides; she accepts one of them and dabs at her eyes. "Golly, Edith! You didn't have to do that."

Edith looks fondly at Laura and says, "I want to. I am asking a lot of you, and I expect to get it. Besides, I do not want you tempted away the next time an offer comes around." She says the latter with a warning but teasing tone of voice.

Laura laughs and says, 'Well you are the boss, after all. Thank you, sincerely."

Cora and Robert signal each other silently that it is time to go through. Everyone starts to rise and make their way for coffee or another libation of choice.

Mary turns to her husband, and asks quietly, "I take it your secret dealings with Edith were about York?"

Henry murmurs to Mary, "I hope you are not disappointed that the secret was not anything for you."

Mary looks over at Tom's smile and says, also quietly, "Darling, what better gift for me than seeing my family happy?"

Tom approaches Laura and asks, "May I steal you away for a few moments?"

Smiling, Laura replies, "Certainly." They head in the opposite direction from everyone else. Tom begins to talk as they head through the door into the hall, "These are some special developments; are you nervous about leaving London?"

"Oh, I didn't grow up there-it was where I went to work, and now I will go where the work takes me," Laura answers.

Tom notes that she didn't really answer his question, but he will leave it at that for now. He stops walking and turns to her, halting her progress, "I am very touched about the scholarship. It's a perfect idea, and you didn't even know Sybil."

Laura's tilts her head as she looks to at Tom, and her eyes reflect her emotion as she says, "If you don't mind my saying so, I feel like I have come to know her, at least a little."

Again, Tom bows his head to collect himself. As he raises his head, he asks, "May I?"

Laura smirks and says, "Good try, but I'll not fall for it!" and takes Tom's hand and guides him a few paces away from where he had stopped before. Tom chuckles a little, his eyes expressing innocence. Laura points to the kissing ball that is hanging above their former location, and scolds him, "Trapping someone under the mistletoe is not fair play."

Tom laughs, "I didn't realize you were so superstitious."

Laura counters, "I am not; but as an Irishman you may be. I don't want to get your hopes up. I am not the marrying type, you know." She is smiling as she says this.

Tom pauses, shaking his head. "Why do you English say things like that?"

Laura is confused, "Like what?"

Tom says, "'Type'-trying to put people into buckets."

Laura is curious at what this comment is about, but Tom continues, "Never mind-but, I am warning you: my hopes are already up." Tom kisses her gently.

Laura looks like she is considering something. "I think you may have oversold it."

Now Tom is the one who looks confused, "What?"

"Your kissing ability-I am not convinced of anything at the moment." Laura says matter of factly.

Tom smiles as he scoffs a little, saying, "I am sorry to disappoint you!"

Laura says, "It's alright; you are likely just out of practice."

Tom raises his eyebrows a little as he says, "I may need help; I cannot regain any skill on my own."

Laura sighs and says, "Very well, if I must. Honestly, sometimes I don't know what you men would do without us." She kisses him again, and it is still tender, but with a little more to it than the first kiss. "Hmm, that was better. You may be getting the knack of it again."

Tom shakes his head, "I'm not sure. I may need to set up regular practice sessions with you."

* * *

Sybbie is awakened by cheering and commotion from the below, and rubbing her eyes, starts to make her way to see what is happening. She gets partway down the stairs when she notices Daddy and Miss Edmunds talking. Then, she sees them kissing. Donk said people kiss like that when they love each other. And Carson said love was needed for Daddy to find someone to take the place of her mother. She hadn't thought about this option: Sybbie thinks of Miss Edmunds as a friend and worker of Aunt Edith's. She is pretty, and nice, and likes some of the same things Sybbie and her daddy like. But she lives in London. Sybbie does not want to move to London. Aunt Rosamund's house is lovely, but that is not how most people live, at least that's what Daddy said. Most have flats like Uncle Henry's, or Sybbie also remembers the houses they saw near the car lot. She frowns as she goes back to her bedroom, thinking that she is not so sure she wants her Christmas wish to come true after all.

* * *

 **Christmas Eve**

Andrew helps Laura with her suitcase to the car in the morning. Edith, Tom, and Sybbie meet her in the hall. Sybbie is polite but not as exuberant as usual as she hands Laura a wrapped gift, saying "Happy Christmas, Miss Edmunds!"

Laura smiles and accepts the package, "Why, thank you, Sybbie! That was very thoughtful of you."

Sybbie looks at her critically and asks, "Are you going back to London?"

"Actually, no. I am going to drop in to say Hello to some family I have not seen in awhile. I am hoping to spend Christmas with them." Laura says.

Tom asks, "Where is that?"

Laura answers, "Near Manchester."

"That is not far at all!" observes Edith. "Why, when we'll be in York, that is just a quick trip away."

Laura nods, saying, "Yes, I thought it might be good timing to re-connect in person. Good bye-thank you again, Edith."

Everyone gives each other hugs and Laura departs so the chauffeur can take her to the train station. Edith, Sybbie, and Tom begin walking toward the staircase together.

Sybbie turns to her aunt, and asks, "Will you and Miss Edmunds work in York sometimes, instead of here?"

Edith thinks that Sybbie is referring to her helping with the girls' section of the magazine. She smiles, and replies, "I hope you won't be too disappointed -it will not be here nor in London that you will help with the magazine, Sybbie. Perhaps your father will take you to London on other trips. We are going to be working in York all of the time-Miss Edmunds and the rest of the magazine will be moving there in a little while."

Sybbie's eyes widen as she processes this new information. She smiles and says, "I am not disappointed!" She looks thoughtful for a moment, thinking about the possibilities. Then she glances at her father. He has not said anything to her about these things, and he usually tells her everything. So there must be a reason. She is going to talk to George and see if he has any ideas. Maybe Daddy needs to know it is alright with her that she gets a stepmother. But she wants to get to know Miss Edmunds a little more before she tells him that. She looks at her father and says, "Do you think we can have lunch with Miss Edmunds when I go to the shop-like George does with Aunt Mary and Uncle Henry?"

"Yes, I think we'll be able to arrange that," Tom chuckles as he replies.

* * *

The tree lighting that evening is as special as always, and the feast delicious. The children are allowed to participate in the Christmas feast, at a small table to the side. This way, they do not have to be too nervous about remembering everything (especially Marigold), nor fear Violet's disapproving glares, but can be part of the celebration. Carson serves them himself, without incident. His pride at their mostly-good behaviour is evident. When they sneak smiles and ask questions of him for conversation, he bends over and quietly reminds them, "Recall it is appropriate to focus your attention on your dining companions rather than the servers. You would not want the servers to get distracted and spill something, would you?"

Sybbie says, "Alright, Mr. Carson. I cannot wait until the luncheon when we can all dine together! It was my idea, you do know that, don't you?"

Carson is a little frustrated that somehow Miss Sybbie has continued the conversation when he has reminded her not to. But her eagerness is endearing, and he replies, "I surmised as much, Miss Sybbie."

* * *

Downstairs, the festive atmosphere is equally palpable. Molesley, who is there to assist with serving the large gathering, makes a point of wishing everyone a Happy Christmas before he leaves. He feels he got his special wish when Phyllis said she would marry him. As Baxter walks him out, he does not even ask before he kisses her. He is not trying to be presumptuous, or overly forward. His heart is just bursting with emotion and he cannot hold back.

"Oh, my, I...I'm sorry, Phyllis. That was very brutish of me…," he starts to stammer.

Phyllis knows that this is a sign that he is lacking confidence for the moment. She puts her hand to his mouth, and says with a smile, "Shush. It's alright. I am happy for us, too." And she kisses him again. They both sigh, and then she says, "I think it means that we should start thinking about when to get married?"

Molesely starts to get flustered again, "Uh, as soon as possible," he says, with desire clearly in his eyes, then he corrects himself, saying, "Er, whenever you want, I mean."

Phyllis smiles again. She respects Molesley immensely, but she has admitted to herself that she is very much looking forward to being in charge in a household for a change. "Well, then what about mid-February? I like the idea of spending Valentine's Day as a married couple, don't you?" she says with a suggestive look in her eyes.

Molesley blushes.

* * *

Christmas morning sees George running into Mary and Henry's bedroom, shaking them awake, while Sybbie is doing likewise with Tom, and Marigold Edith and Bertie. Of course Robert has been up for a while, pacing around waiting for the children to come down. Barrow is with him, having brought George's gift down from his room just moments ago.

Before they leave Tom's room, Sybbie stops and says, "Where are the Father Christmas sweets?"

Tom is still not quite awake, and says, "Sweets?"

"Yes, Daddy, the bag you got when we were waiting in the lorry!" Sybbie sometimes gets impatient with her father.

Tom seems to recall now, and looks in the pocket of the coat he wore that day. Sure enough, there they are. He hands them to Sybbie, saying, "Happy Christmas, darlin'!"

They join Mary and Henry carrying Viola and Roger in the hall, and begin to descend the stairs together. George is jumping up and down on the landing, eager to see what surprises lay in store. Sybbie waits for Bertie and Marigold to join them, then hands out the sweets, saying, "These are sweets from Father Christmas! He was delivering Christmas trees and he stopped to give them to us."

Tom looks around at the gathered, shaking his head as if he has no idea how she came up with the idea. Soon, Cora and Mirada join them, the latter beaming with delight at the first Christmas with the new family and Marigold. Sybbie hands them sweets, saying, "I think these are special, and they mean our wishes will come true."

Mirada looks at her happy son and his wife's belly, and says, "I think mine are already coming true!"

Sybbie leans in to her, and says, as if in secret, "Mine, too!"

George is the first to be elated. From the stairway, everyone hears an odd whistling sound. There is something to the timbre of it that stops George short. "Oh, Mummy, Henry! Can I please go down and see?"

Both of his parents give him permission. He runs down, and sure enough, there by the tree is a little cage, with a guinea pig in it. A card attached says, "To George. I know that you will care for this like you care for everyone in your life. Happy Christmas!"

George reaches in and takes the small animal out, hugging it fiercely. "Oh, I love it already!" he declares. "I am going to name it Ginnie, so noone will forget!"

Henry and Mary laugh. Sybbie and Marigold crowd around George, petting the animal with him.

Marigold eyes something and walks over to it, knowing instinctively that it is for her. She picks up the baby doll, cradling it in her arms. She smiles and walks over to her mother and Bertie, and says, "Look! Father Christmas brought me a baby, so that I can practice being a big sister!"

Sybbie helps to give stuffed animals to the twins, who grab them and start sucking on the ears.

Then Sybbie looks around, not immediately seeing something for herself. She guesses that having a potential stepmother is such a big gift that she shouldn't expect anything more. Her father leads her over to something, and says, "I think this must be for you."

She is curious, "What is it?"

Tom says, "It looks like it is a camera. For taking photographs."

Sybbie's eyes widen, 'For me?!"

Lifting at a small tag attached, her father asks, "Isn't this your name?"

Sybbie is in wonder. It _is_ her name. That is such a grown-up gift...then she innocently thinks this is connected to the other gift. "Now I can help Aunt Edith and Miss Edmunds with pictures for the magazine!" She hugs her father, happy for him.

When it comes time for Mary to present their gift to Tom and Henry, she asks Sybbie and George to help. They unfurl the large depiction of a car engine that the three have worked on together, and Mary says, "Sybbie and George said you need artwork for the shop, so we came up with this together. We will get it framed for you, of course."

George says, "Isn't it splendid! Mummy did such a good job!"

Sybbie adds, "It was my idea-do you like it?"

Tom answers, "It is beautiful, everyone, just wonderful."

Henry kisses his wife, saying, "You see, you just needed to be taught about cars properly."

* * *

A/N:

Thank you for reading and all the comments! All characters are either from Julian Fellowes or inspired by what was shown in the series.

The Turners and Clarke and Hadley came about because racing teams have managers and sponsors and other drivers. There was a "Billy" who timed Charlie and Henry racing, but it wasn't clear what his role was, so we added more.

Tom and Edith were always going to be part of the 'new baby, new business' story. Initially, we were not going to do anything with Laura because we did not see how the relationship could flourish with her life and career in London, and Tom being busy with both the new business and his estate responsibilities. Then, as we were researching York for the car business part of the story, references indicate that two of its primary industries in the 1920s were confectionery and printing. And there it was.

Laura was portrayed as an independent career woman of the same age as Edith. We decided it fit better to have her be single by choice rather than being a widow.

George was always going to be involved to help Mary out of her postpartum blues. We continued what Fellowes had introduced as his personality. He loved the pigs when they went to see them at Yew Tree, and who could forget the scene with Thomas and the orange? And so Sybbie and Marigold needed to feature as well. Sybbie had to be Tom's and Sybil's daughter. As for Marigold, we think it's apparent where we decided to go with her.

(Readers who enjoy the children's scenes should consider volunteering at your local schools, K-2. We find it very rewarding.)

We don't expect everyone will agree with or like our interpretations and stories, just like we didn't like all of Fellowes', but hope we entertained some.

We'll see what 1927 might bring...


	15. Chapter 15

"I don't see why you have to work on a holiday," Mary complains to Henry as he gets dressed on New Year's Day.

Henry explains, "I am sorry, darling, but we want to do this for Pearl. Neither Tom nor I feel right about the appearance of her lorry. We can get the painting done today, so that we can attend Sybbie's luncheon tomorrow." Henry has a little smirk on his face, amused at the coming event. "We are not opening the shop, so we should get things done quickly."

Mary is dubious, "Have you ever painted a lorry before?"

"No, but we are just using the old fashioned method. How hard can it be? It's all flat sides and the top. Sybbie wants to paint a pie on the side of the door. She is quite excited about it; has been practising all week, I gather."

"When she isn't trying to take pictures, you mean?" Mary remarks. "Very well. Be productive, then, and we'll see you this evening."

* * *

Later, at the shop in the service area, Pearl's lorry is sanded, cleaned and dried and waiting for the next step in its external refurbishment. Everyone has on their coveralls and there are paintbrushes and several open cans of burgundy paint set about.

Sybbie looks at the paint and pouts a little, "I thought it would be purple paint."

Henry says, "Automotive paint is not available in purple; this is the closest they had."

Tom says, "Sybbie and George, we know that you can paint well on paper, but it is different for something this big. Watch how Henry and I paint the doors. Not too much paint, nor too little. Nice, even strokes." Tom and Henry each begin to paint the lorry cab. "There, you see?"

"When can I paint Pearl's pie?" Sybbie asks.

Tom answers, "After the coat is dry enough, you can paint the pie."

George sees Henry reaching up to paint the top of the doors to the cab. "How will you do the top?"

Henry gestures to a ladder, "We will use the ladder to reach."

George considers for a moment, then says, "Sybbie and I could climb up and paint it."

Tom and Henry look at each other, contemplating the idea. It will certainly make the job go faster if the children can help. Hardly anyone will ever see the top, so if it is not as smooth it will not be too bad. Besides, if the first coat comes out very poorly, Henry and Tom will take over for the second. Tom says, "Do you think you can be careful and do a fine job like we've shown you?"

Sybbie answers, "Yes! Don't we always take care when we help you with cars?"

Tom and Henry chuckle, and Henry says, "Alright." He finishes the section he was working on, then brings the ladder to lean against the back of the lorry. He holds the ladder while Tom helps the children climb onto the top. "Be careful, now!" Tom and Henry hand up brushes and cans of paint. Tom says, "Start at the front and work your way back. It will be easier to finish back there so we can help you down."

Soon everyone is absorbed in their respective painting assignments: Tom and Henry finish the front and cab and then each work on a side and the children on top. It does not take long for the coat to be complete. Henry helps the children down from the top, then climbs the ladder and finishes the last patch the children could not do since they were squatting on it. The children have a little bit of paint on their coveralls and hands, but not much.

"Nicely done!" Henry says, admiring a job done better than he expected on top.

All four help with the back of the lorry, and soon the first coat is complete. Tom walks over to the front and gently touches the areas that were painted first. "It is drying, but still tacky. Let us take a break and see what Mrs. Patmore packed for us."

The foursome attempt to wash their hands-the oil-based paint does not come off easily-and head into the shop area. No businesses are open on New year's Day, so they planned accordingly. Henry and Tom unpack the basket Mrs. Patmore and Daisy provided. The two men let the children have the two chairs, while they lean against the walls or desk. After a while, Henry laughs and says, "Children, you do not realize how spoiled you are with Mrs. Patmore's and Daisy's cooking! These sandwiches are far tastier than any I survived on at the race track."

Tom says, "And I grew up on much simpler fare, too."

George and Sybbie smile with their mouths full, but take care not to try to speak. Once he has swallowed, George says, "Sybbie and I helped Granny Cora decide on the food for tomorrow. We're having chestnut soup, salad, and ham."

Sybbie adds, "And apple Charlotte!"

Henry and Tom glance at each other and smile, but do not laugh at the children. Tom cannot help but tease, "How did you convince your grandmother to agree to a fancy dessert at lunch?"

Sybbie shrugs her shoulders a little, "It was Daisy's idea. She said they have not made it in a while."

George adds, "Mrs. Patmore and Granny liked the idea-they smiled at each other, and said how Mrs. Hughes would appreciate it."

Tom says, "Alright. Time to get back to work. Everyone help put things away." Sybbie and George fold the cloths that had wrapped their sandwiches, and put them back into the basket. They have gotten used to helping clean up after picnic lunches at the shop. Tom and Henry like to keep the shop clean and tidy, even the service area, as much as possible. They feel it is a reflection of the care they take with cars and service.

Back near the lorry, Tom tests the paint, and while it is still not completely dry, he gives the approval to do touch-ups where they can now tell it needs it. Everyone takes the same positions as before. Henry and Tom are doing the sides so that the old lettering no longer shows. Tom begins to sing to break the silence. Soon all are singing 'When the red, red robin comes bob-bob-bobbin' along…' and other favorites.

George and Sybbie soon say, "We are ready!" and stand at the edge of the top to be helped down.

Tom comes to help them, and sees that the lower parts of the coveralls have more paint on them, as do their palms. Likely from kneeling and leaning on the not-quite-dry areas while painting with the other hand. He hopes it will come off with better soap and water at the Abbey. He helps the children down, then climbs up the ladder to finish the last bit. Sybbie and George wait near the ladder so they can help finish the back. Tom does not have quite the reach that Henry does, so must stretch a little more to get to a section that could use a touch-up. Just as he is doing this, the telephone rings, startling him. His arm jerks back, which is just enough that his elbow knocks the paint container from the top of the lorry. Perfectly, or rather, unfortunately, situated immediately in its path to the floor are George and Sybbie. Both get sprayed with the remaining contents of the paint can. Both children squeal in surprise and disgust at having the thick liquid all over their heads and bodies.

"Daaadddyy!" Sybbie cries in frustration and outrage. "Look at what you did!"

Tom looks down and sees the results of his clumsiness. "Oh, my, I'm sorry! Here, let me help you two wipe that off." He climbs down the ladder and quickly goes to get some rags.

George is standing there in disbelief, not knowing how to react. The paint drips from his head down his face and onto his coveralls. He takes a rag from Uncle Tom and begins to wipe his face. He looks at Sybbie and starts laughing. Sybbie hears it, looks at him, and starts laughing, too. Tom snickers along with them as he is trying to help wipe the paint off their faces while it is still wet.

Henry had gone to get the telephone when it rang, and now comes around to the back of the lorry, saying, "That was Mary. Laura ca-what on earth happened?!" he exclaims as his eyes take in the paint-splattered children and floor. Tom also has paint all over his hands and forearms now. Henry reaches for more rags and begins to help.

Sybbie answers, accusingly, "Daddy was not as careful painting as we were."

Tom shakes his head, snickering guiltily, "No, I was not."

Once George is not dripping anymore, Henry lifts him up and brings him to a different area in the shop so that he will not get any more paint on his shoes. He begins to try to wipe the paint out of George's hair, but some of it is already setting. George's blonde is now haphazardly burgundy streaked. "Oh, dear, Mummy is not going to be pleased at this. I don't think we should use white spirits on them-it could irritate their skin or get in their eyes." Henry has had enough cases over the years of red, sore hands after cleaning car parts and tools to be cautious.

Tom has been similarly working on Sybbie. "At least they had their coveralls on." He is trying to look on the bright side of the fiasco. "Here, I don't think we should wait to get home to try to clean this out of their hair. Let's get them over to the sink."

Tom and Henry take turns putting a child's head under the faucet to get it wet, scrubbing with soap all over, and then rinsing. Much of the paint gets out, but not all, and Sybbie and George grow tired of bending over the sink and the scrubbing. George's blonde shows the remaining bits of reddish spots more than Sybbie's does, but both have patches of stiff hair where the paint is stubborn. They should have tried to rinse the children immediately rather than wiping them off.

Henry says, "Alright. That's the best we can do, I am afraid. It will come out over time, I am sure."

Tom adds, "Why don't you two go have some of those biscuits Mrs. Patmore packed while Henry and I finish cleaning up in here."

After the children have gone to the shop area, Henry says, "I'll finish the painting while you clean the mess on the floor." In the confusion of the spill, Henry has forgotten about the call from Mary, saying that Laura will be coming this evening and spending the night at the Abbey.

* * *

On the way back to Downton, Sybbie complains, "I did not get to paint the pie on the lorry. How will people know it's Pearl's?" Due to the mess and clean-up they ran out of time.

Tom laughs, "There are no other burgundy lorries in York, Sybbie. I think people will get used to it fairly quickly. At least it looks fresher, and you cannot see the other name anymore."

Sybbie is not consoled. "Can we do it another time?"

Tom says, "We'll have to ask Pearl. That part was going to be a surprise for her, so it will give it away."

Sybbie considers this, then says, "Will it need service soon?"

Tom chuckles at Sybbie's persistence, and replies, "Alright, we'll see if you can come to the shop and do it when she brings it in for service."

When the men and children walk into the library toward the close of teatime, Mary walks briskly over to her son and exclaims in concern, "George, are you alright? What happened?"

She squats down in front of him, his head in her hands, looking at his face and head carefully. The dried paint in his hair unfortunately looks like dried blood.

"I'm alright, Mummy, it's just paint," George says.

Sybbie explains, "Daddy was clumsy."

Tom apologizes, "It was my fault. We got most of it out, but didn't want to use spirits on them."

Mary looks between Henry and Tom, and they know that is not the end of discussion on the topic.

* * *

Tom goes to tuck in Sybbie before dinner, and she says, "Aunt Mary was not happy, was she?"

"No, she was not. But it did look worse than it is," Tom answers.

Sybbie is thoughtful for a moment, "Do you worry as much as Aunt Mary does?"

Tom is amused that Sybbie is so perceptive about her aunt, even though Mary usually stays outwardly calm. He says, "We both care an awful lot about our families, and do not want harm to come to you."

Laura taps lightly on the door and says to Sybbie, "Hello, may I say goodnight?" To Tom, she says, scoldingly, "You did not stop by to get me."

Tom's face lightens with surprise and pleasure, "I would have had I known you were here!"

Sybbie exclaims, "Hello, Miss Edmunds! Happy New Year!"

Laura walks over to the other side of Sybbie's bed and leans over to give the child a kiss goodnight. She notes the paint in Sybbie's hair, and gently touches it, saying, "What happened here?"

Sybbie looks over at her father and says with a note of childish-like disgust, "Daddy spilled paint on George and me." Tom just shakes his head while Laura smirks.

Laura asks Sybbie, "Did Father Christmas come here?" Laura has no idea what Sybbie might have gotten for Christmas; she assumes this is still a timely topic for a child.

Sybbie beams, saying, "He did! George got a Guinea pig, Marigold got a doll, and I got a camera to help take pictures for the magazine!" Since Sybbie is not sure how things work yet for a relationship, she decides not to say anything about that.

Laura looks at Tom, while saying to Sybbie, "Oh, really? That is an exciting gift! Do you know how to use it?"

Sybbie says, "I am learning."

Tom says, "I am sure Father Christmas meant it for other pictures, not just the magazine, darlin'. I am looking forward to seeing some of the family photographs."

It had been Cora's idea to take some pictures of all of the family members while everyone was there for the holidays. Even though she is still a novice, Sybbie had been very particular in explaining to Barrow how to use the camera when she needed to be in the picture.

"Have a good night, now." Tom leans over to give his daughter one last kiss.

Sybbie says, "I am glad you came to visit, Miss Edmunds!" Carson had taught the children that it is polite to offer some type of acknowledgement when you have a visitor, in particular if it is a pleasant or desired guest. Sybbie wants Miss Edmunds to know she likes her so far.

"Thank you, Sybbie, I am happy to be here. Good night!"

Then Tom and Laura leave the room.

"This is a nice surprise!" Tom says to Laura as they head downstairs.

Laura says, "I did call; Mary said she would let everyone know."

Tom recalls Henry's interrupted announcement at the shop, and nods in recognition. "Ah, we were at the shop today for a special project. Mary's call was about when the paint spill happened; the message must have been forgotten in the mess."

As they reach the bottom of the stairs, Tom adds, "Edith's gone back to Brancaster already; they wanted to celebrate their anniversary there."

"I knew that was her plan," Laura says. "Isn't it alright anyway that I detoured here instead of going straight back to London?" They join Robert and Cora for drinks.

Tom smiles as they each take a drink from Andrew's proffered tray, "I am glad you feel welcome enough to do so."

Cora asks, "Miss Edmunds, I trust you had a pleasant visit with your family in Manchester?"

Laura smiles, "Yes, thank you, Lady Grantham! I was nervous-we'd only been in touch via post for several years now. But it was enough: it felt very good to be there, for their sake as much as my own."

Cora smiles, "Cora, please. I can understand a little how they must have felt. We missed Sybil and Tom terribly when they were in Ireland, and then Tom and Sybbie when they were in America." She looks with a maternal love at Tom, "Homecomings after such separations are very special."

Laura says to Robert and Cora, "It is partially because of your family that I decided it was time to reconnect with mine. You have all been so wonderful and welcoming to me. That is the main reason for my stopping through here-to thank you."

Robert says with a smile, "It has been our pleasure."

Laura adds, "Tom, your encouragement made a difference, too."

Tom says, "I didn't realize I did that!"

"It was when we were at Rosamund's-you said just showing up was as good as any way to do it," Laura explains. "By not setting expectations with them beforehand, it gave me the flexibility to back out if I needed to without hurting them further. Thankfully, I did not need to."

Mary and Henry arrive, and upon seeing Laura, Henry says to her, "I see you made it here without trouble."

"Yes, with just enough time to get changed for dinner," Laura says.

He turns to Tom, "Sorry, I may have neglected to finish conveying the message."

Mary jokes, "It is good that Laura planned on going all the way to Thirsk, then. She would be stranded in York if we had expected you to bring her here."

Laura glances between Tom and Henry, and responds to Mary, "I did not think they would be working at the shop on New Year's Day!"

Mary puts on a smug smile, "Good point, Laura!" She looks pointedly at Henry.

Henry is about to protest, but Barrow calls them into dinner.

At dinner, Mary says, "Miss Edmunds, I do hope we will see more of you after _The Sketch_ moves to York. I, for one, will appreciate another feminine voice of reason from time to time."

Tom teases, "Mary, please, you never act like you feel outnumbered."

"On the contrary, you always appear to assume you have the winning hand," her father adds.

"You see, Laura, they have just proven my point for me," Mary says. She looks around, and adds, "And while we appear to be evenly represented, I would like to hear everyone's opinion of Henry and Tom using the children as child laborers."

Henry and Tom evince frustration at Mary's question and the implied criticism in it. Laura chuckles, and asks, "Pardon? Do you mean at the shop? Sybbie has said she loves it when she is able to go, so it must not be hard work."

Robert asks Mary, "What is your point, Mary?"

"That today the children came home with paint all over themselves, and I do not think that is how the future earl should present himself."

Tom says, "It was an accident, Mary. No harm done."

Mary says, "This time, perhaps, but what if it were something heavy that fell? I am not saying they should not go to the shop; I would just like some assurances that you will be more careful."

Henry knows Mary brought this up in company in order to garner support from her parents. Looking over at Robert, however, he doesn't see that his father-in-law agrees; it was just a silly painting accident, after all. And Cora is avoiding getting involved. Rather than making Mary feel defensive, which would only serve to rile her up further, Henry decides to try to quell the dispute this time. He says, "Darling, we promise to be careful when the children are at the shop." He adds with a smirk for Mary, "Thank you for your indulgence in letting them continue to come. You might have a rebellion on your hands otherwise. I look forward to you coming again for lunch dates." Henry and Mary share small smiles of understanding with each other.

Tom says, "Laura, Sybbie asked if she could have lunch dates with you once you are moved to York."

Laura is surprised, "My, how sweet! That would be nice. She is really taking seriously the idea of helping with the magazine, isn't she?"

Tom thinks back to Sybbie's request, and how she compared it to George's lunches with Mary and Henry. He decides that it might be too forward to relate that type of comparison at this point, so he replies, "Yes, but I think the lunch dates would be for social reasons. She asked before she got the camera."

Cora says, "She is such a dear, she likely wants to make sure you feel welcome and know you have friends in your new home."

Robert asks, "Does Edith have any estimates for when the move will take place?"

Laura says, "Not yet. Henry was kind enough to provide some estimates for office leasing costs, but we still need to find something."

Henry says, "Do you need to get back to London tomorrow? Tom or I could take you around York and look at some available properties Monday. Pardon, I assume you will have as much a say as Edith in the space given you will be there full time."

Laura laughs, "She will make the final decision, but, yes, I expect to provide my opinion." Laura considers that it has been more than a week already since she has been in London. This is the longest holiday she has had in a long time. As much as she is anxious to get back, she thinks it is a good idea to take advantage of her being here to look at offices. Laura says, "Let me call Edith tomorrow and see what she thinks." She turns to Cora and asks, "If it is alright with you, Cora…"

Cora laughs lightly, answering, "Of course it is alright!" Cora decides it is time to change the topic. "Does anyone have any new year's resolutions they'd like to share?"

Robert says, "I do! We did not host as many hunts last year, and the ones we did were quite small. In addition to the one we hope to do with Turner, I would like to plan several more, similar to the way Bertie lets out Brancaster. Turner said he would let it be known, within a discrete circle, of course."

Everyone around the table is amazed, in particular given Robert's reaction to the house tour they did for the hospital benefit. Even Cora looks surprised at this announcement.

Mary says, "Papa, are you sure you know what you are getting into?"

Robert nods and says, "I think so. Bertie and I talked a little. You know how I love hunts and being host. Besides, helping with the game-keeping and planning will give me something to do."

Cora says, "Will you check in with Dr. Clarkson about his thoughts first?"

Robert gives Cora a frustrated look, but sees her concern, so appeases her, "Alright, dear. But if you can host staff luncheons why cannot I host hunts?"

Mary's mind is already thinking several steps ahead for the math. She doesn't think her father will want any noble, or perceived counterpart at least in wealth, to have to pay to visit and hunt. In addition to the accommodations and meals for the guests, they will likely have to do something to increase the game stock available.

Mary says, "I will not object as long as they at least break even on finances." She is expecting that this will put a stop to the idea. The arrangement with Turner for a hunt with the racing team in exchange for another beach holiday is well made, for both parties. The expense of last year's time at the shore was substantial. The Turner's home there may be better with the babies than the hotel anyway. And as far as the hunt goes, Mary likes the idea of having Henry's set of acquaintances visit for his sake. Even if some of them are unrefined racing team members.

Robert looks at his daughter and scolds lightly, "The last I checked, I am still head of this household. Surely a couple of hunts will not bankrupt us?"

Tom interjects, "Robert, would it be alright to see how it goes with Turner before you agree to another?" He is thinking that having a number of strangers in the house may change Robert's mind in spite of any financial considerations.

Robert acquiesces, saying, "That may likely occur anyway. But if Turner says there is interest…"

* * *

Later, Laura, Tom, Henry, and Mary wind down the night in the red room. Laura says to Mary, "Your father does enjoy traditions, doesn't he? Do you think that is why he wants to do the hunts?"

Mary answers, "I think it is as simple as he said-that he wants other things to do."

Henry says, "I can understand; until Tom and I decided on the shop, I felt quite out of sorts trying to occupy myself."

Mary looks at her husband, and smiles, "You have done quite well adjusting to boring country life."

Henry chuckles, "My teammates will be amazed at how much I have settled down out here." At Mary's questioning look, he reassures her, "Darling, I wouldn't trade it for the world."

To Laura, Mary says, "I hope you are prepared for an adjustment, too."

Laura says, "Oh, it should not be too much of a shock. York is not too small, I gather. No different than if I were going back to Manchester." Laura has only been at the train station in York.

The other three share a look. Her comment about Manchester may be true, but visiting with relatives for a week is very different than day to day life somewhere. From her stories thus far, it seems that Laura has spent all of her adult life in London. She is used to the city and all of its conveniences and attractions, some of which may not be available in York. There is also a different, less cosmopolitan feel to York. Tom is the one to say it bluntly, "York is very different than London."

Laura sees their reaction, and is astute enough to understand. "Alright, I am warned! I think one change is that I might want a car, which also means I will need to learn how to drive."

Tom smiles, and offers, "If that is a request, we would be glad to help, on both fronts."

Laura says, "Thank you! I hoped I could count on you."

Henry says, "If you do stay for Monday, we'll get you a driving manual from the shop. It outlines the basic road courtesies."

Mary asks, "Are you teaching drivers?"

Henry responds, "We have not yet, but recently decided to start offering lessons, yes. Pearl asked us to teach her, and the more I thought of it, the better the idea seemed. We will hold our first class at the shop in about a week."

Mary says, "I am impressed, darling. Let me guess: you will not be charging too dear of a fee, since you will be growing potential customers, am I right?"

Henry smiles, "My lovely bride knows us well."

* * *

"Well, that did not go as well as I had hoped," Mary says, with a frustrated tone of voice. She is holding her arms out to the sides while Anna unpins and unwraps a cloth from around her chest. Anna says, "I am sorry if I did not bind you well, m'lady."

Mary says, "No apologies needed-you did your best. I am determined to ride again, so I will begin to wean the twins." Mary had skipped services and attempted to go out for a ride with the groom. After not riding in more than a year, she was surprised at how easily it came back to her. But the jostling of her breasts, especially toward the end of the ride, was very uncomfortable, in spite of the extra binding Anna had tried.

Because she doesn't think Mary can see her face, Anna looks at her employer with a surprised, almost scolding look, but says, "Six months is a good amount of time. I just finished with Jack."

Mary actually sees Anna's disapproval in the mirror, but decides not to say anything. Her mind is made up, even though it will not be quite six months if she begins to wean now. Nursing two babies is harder than one, and she and Anna have different parenting styles anyway.

After helping Mary change out of her riding attire and into day clothes, both Mary and Anna head to the nursery for the babies' midday feeding before the staff luncheon. In the hall, Mary encounters Laura, who asks, "Mary, might I have a moment?"

Mary replies, "If you do not mind accompanying me to the nursery."

"Not at all," Laura says.

As they head into the nursery, the nanny is consoling Viola, who almost leaps out of her arms as soon as she sees Mary, with an expectant look on her face. Anna takes Jack and departs to bring him downstairs to eat. The nanny leaves the room to get the bottles. Mary smiles at her daughter and gives her a kiss on the cheek, then says to Laura, "Excuse me while I get settled here. What is it you wanted?"

Laura tries not to stare while Mary begins to nurse Viola; this is not her paradigm. She says, "I spoke to Edith, and she would like me to look at some offices tomorrow."

Mary says, "Wonderful! I'll let Mrs. Hughes know."

Laura says, "Oh, I believe your mother has taken care of that already. I was wondering, if you might have an old frock I could borrow for dinner tonight? I had only packed one, you see…"

Mary nods in understanding. It would not be a problem for Laura to wear the same one again, but Mary can see that she would rather not, since it was the same one she had worn before the holiday. Mary becomes pleased with the prospect of having Laura nearby as another potential companion for frock shopping. She hopes Edith will be paying Laura enough to afford it.

To Laura, she says, "We should be able to find something for you. Your coloring and stature are more like Edith's than mine. I am sure she has kept some here for when she visits, so we'll look at those first."

Laura is grateful, "Thank you! I am not accustomed to dressing for dinner every night."

Mary smiles and says, almost dismissively, "It is a simple tradition. I can understand that the formality might put off some, but even Tom has gotten used to it." She shifts Viola and adjusts her clothing before putting the baby to her shoulder to burp. The nanny returns with the bottles, and Mary hands Viola to her and gets Roger, who had been making gurgling noises and rolling around in his crib.

Laura says, "My, this is an operation, isn't it?"

Mary smiles as she begins to nurse Roger, "One does what one must." She pauses for a moment, then says, "Mama told you about the luncheon, I take it?"

Laura smiles and says, "Yes. Although I admit I do not see it as nearly scandalous as everyone here seems to."

Mary smiles, thinking how good that Laura will be able to attend. She would like to hear her perspective afterwards. "We'll look in Edith's closet right after lunch."

* * *

Cora has insisted that the guests enter and be greeted at the front door, which is just another oddity of the occasion for the employee guests. Robert, Cora, Sybbie, and George welcome them with enormous smiles, shaking their hands and saying something to the effect of "We are so pleased you could come!" Again, Carson is inwardly proud of the children. He notes the paint in their hair, but says nothing. His wife had mentioned they came back from the shop that way, and he doesn't want to draw any attention to it. All are led to the sitting room, where Mary, Henry, Tom, and Laura await, standing. It is clear the four guests are uncertain how to behave. Henry murmurs something to Barrow, who departs for a short while, then returns to his post.

Cora tries to ease the tension, gesturing to the sofa and chairs, "Please, sit." Mr. Carson's eyebrows raise, but he lightly guides his wife to sit, then sits next to her. He has decided that first and foremost, his duty today is to be an example of a gracious guest for the children.

Mr. Molesley guides Baxter to a chair and sits in another. Sybbie and George sit and clasp their hands on their laps.

The expressions on the children's faces, so smiling and expectant, somehow makes Mrs. Hughes a little less uncomfortable with the whole thing. Her husband has shared stories of the lessons, and he had said he intended on behaving as he thought the children would expect from a guest given what he has taught them. Mrs. Hughes now sees the wisdom in this approach. At this point, mostly because of Sybbie's presence, the lessons have not focused on class structure, and what is and is not appropriate behaviour across the lines. Mr. Carson hopes to begin these discussions this year, since he believes the children aware enough to understand now. It will be a challenge, and Carson suspects Lady Mary might have a different point of view about it than Mr. Branson does.

Out of the four guests, Baxter seems the most uncomfortable. This is understandable: the other three have experience on this floor, either serving or preparing for such events. Baxter does not, other than helping Lady Cora get dressed.

Cora says, "We are honored to have you here today, all of you, and honored for your work. We wanted to show our appreciation for all you do for the family."

Mr. Molesley takes in the complement and beams, "It has been my pleasure, Lady Grantham. The children are bright and eager students."

Sybbie and George recognize when they are being praised, and say, "Thank you, Mr. Molesley." almost in unison. Mr. Carson suppresses a small smile.

Andrew comes in and proffers a tray on which are glasses of sparkling wine for everyone. This is what Henry had just requested of Barrow, to help ease the tension. While everyone takes a glass, Robert says, "We might be a little biased about the children's abilities, but you both have been exemplary teachers so far. And even before that, your service, well, we cannot say enough about it: all of you have been assets to this house." He raises his glass as he says this, in toast to the gathered.

Cora glances over at Robert, thinking he just overdid it with the compliments. She takes a sip to encourage everyone else to do likewise. Mrs. Hughes and Baxter sip and give smiles of pleasure at the bubbly drink. It was a good choice-everyone has champagne to ring in the New Year, which was only a day and a half ago. Whether upstairs or downstairs, the celebration is similar, so there is a brief moment of shared commonality.

Mary attempts to make conversation by asking, "Baxter, my mother says you are getting married next month?"

Baxter is a little embarrassed by the inquiry, but smiles and says, "We have decided on February 12th, Lady Mary." She takes a sip of her wine. She is amazed that she is having this conversation as a guest in the sitting room of the big house with the family. But the sparkling wine is tasty.

Robert is a little concerned now that he has heard the date of the wedding, but says nothing. The Turner hunting party is planned to be coming on February 17th, staying until after services and a midday meal Sunday. He had hoped Mr. Molesley would be available to help serve with the extra guests, but had not yet discussed any of these dates with anyone, not even Cora. If they take a week off for honeymoon, Cora will not have her lady's maid available, either. Bother, this is inconvenient.

Cora smiles and says, "Please, let us know if we can help." She glances over at the Carsons, and adds, "We understand that you may want to do things your own way."

Mary notices her father's distress about something, but doesn't ask. Instead, she glances at Mrs. Hughes and echoes her mother's sentiment in a rare moment of public confession, smiling and saying with a little drama, "Yes, I learned my lesson."

Baxter has finished her glass of wine, and already feels less tense than when they first arrived. She smiles, and says to Cora, "Thank you for offering, my Lady." She turns to Mary, and says, "I enjoyed your wedding to Mr. Talbot, Lady Mary. Morning, with breakfast afterwards. That is what I would like, but that is as far as we've discussed." She smiles at Mr. Molesley.

Mary is pleased that her simple second wedding was enjoyed and became an example for someone in the community, even though that was not her intent. Larger affairs like hers with Matthew, or Edith's a year ago, are out of reach for most people. She says, "It has been a whole year now without any weddings, or large parties-how did we let that happen?"

Tom says, "It was a busy year for other reasons, Mary." Everyone knows he is referring to their getting the car business going, and having the twins.

George pipes up, "There was the party when Miss Edmunds came. That was fun."

Laura says, "Yes, George, I enjoyed dancing with you." George beams at this.

Barrow calls them into lunch.

During the short walk to the dining room, Molesley whispers to Mary, as if providing a tidbit of wisdom, "A little white spirits will get the paint out of Master George's hair." He gives his head a little nod and raises his eyebrows a little as he says this.

Mary smiles, in amusement more than anything, and says, "Thank you for the suggestion."

* * *

Upon noticing Phyllis relax a little before lunch, Barrow sees the wisdom of Henry's suggestion of the sparkling wine and takes it a step further. He makes sure that wine glasses are refilled regularly throughout the luncheon. Perhaps a little too much: Baxter and Molesley laugh a little too openly at some of the jokes during the lunch, and Barrow notes Phyllis goes to take a nap immediately after saying goodbye to Molesley, who isn't fully upright as he walks down the drive to go home. Barrow snickers at what a couple they make after all. The Carsons do not seem to have made the mistake. Age and wisdom have their benefits.

* * *

Mary and Laura are in the room that Edith and Bertie typically use, looking in the closet. Laura says, "Mary, that was a delightful luncheon. Cora and you said it might be a little odd, but I did not see it."

Mary says, "You realize it is very unusual for staff to dine with their employers, other than at rare special occasions. As Carson would put it, it is just not done." She brings out a few of Edith's frocks.

Laura nods in acknowledgement, "I understand, but I suppose with my middle class upbringing, it does not seem so traumatic."

Rather than being concerned about this admission, Mary is pleased. First and foremost because Laura is not ashamed of her background, which is much more in line with Tom's than the Crawleys'. As much as he has adjusted to their way of life here, Mary wants for Tom someone who suits him.

Laura looks at the frocks Mary has laid out and says, "Ooh, these are lovely! Are you sure it would be alright for me to borrow one?"

Mary says, "I am going to say it is. We can call Edith if you'd like. I assure you, she will not be fitting into any of these for several months."

Laura laughs, "I suppose that is true."

Mary selects the sleeveless green and gold one, the bodice covered in beadwork, with a long, split, chiffon skirt, and holds it up to Laura. "This is stunning, and the coloring will complement you well. It is several years old, so perhaps not quite up to fashion..." She is teasing Laura a little, to see where her fashion sense trends. The magazine does track fashion cycles, so she knows Laura is familiar. But professional knowledge is one thing. Mary has seen that Laura's own frocks are less exotic than some of Mary's and Edith's choices. This one in particular may be dated in age but is still daring with the exposed shoulders. Today the same frock might be offered in a different color and a slightly shorter skirt.

Laura's eyes light up, "Heavens! It seems like it would be fashionable anytime it is so lovely!"

Mary is delighted with Laura's reaction. "Here, why don't you try it on? I'll wait outside-tell me if you need assistance."

Upon seeing that it fits Laura beautifully, Mary says, "I do not think you need to try any others. But realize you are inviting advances with that one." She says the latter with a suggestive note to her voice.

Laura says with confidence, "I think I can handle it."

Mary says, smirking, "I have no doubt about you. I am more concerned about poor Tom."

* * *

At tea that day, the children are still alight with pleasure at their perceived success of the luncheon. George approaches his grandmother and says, "Granny Cora, may I choose the guests for the next special luncheon?"

Cora smiles, and says, "Of course, George. Do you have someone in mind already?"

George nods and says, "Mr. Barrow!"

Cora is not surprised at this choice. She says, "Alright. We want to invite two, so that one does not feel uncomfortable alone. Who would be your other guest?"

George thinks a moment, then says, "What about Nanny?"

Cora smiles, "That is an excellent choice, George."

George thinks a minute, then says, "We had four today...do Nanny and Barrow have special friends who should be guests?"

Cora chuckles a little at George's question. She is not about to try to explain Barrow's disposition to him at this age. She is not aware of any relationships for Nanny. For all she knows, Nanny could be a female version of Barrow. She replies to her grandson, "I don't think so; I think it will be just the two of them. We will work on the invitations next week."

Toward the end of tea time, Mary whispers to her mother, "Mama, Laura is borrowing one of Edith's frocks tonight, and it is quite fetching on her. Sharp, and finer than her own choices."

Cora smiles at her daughter, and says, "Thank you for the advice; I will choose accordingly."

Cora does not even realize what a good piece of information Mary provided. By the time she reaches her room and then Baxter arrives, Cora has already decided on her attire choice for the night. Baxter quietly and calmly helps her get ready, not saying much. It is very fortunate that the lady's maid did not have to put any thought into it.

* * *

Later, as Mary and Henry are the last to arrive before dinner, Mary notes that she and her mother have chosen ensembles that are the appropriate level of formality to match Laura, and flattering but not especially notable. Laura clearly stands out tonight, and all of the men have noticed. Mary is amused that her father and her husband each have the same expression. Not desire, but … appreciation of beauty. Yes, that is what it is. Tom, on the other hand, is captivated; he is having a hard time taking his eyes off of Laura and her exposed shoulders.

Mary hopes that Laura can handle being the center of attention. She recalls that Laura deflected attention when Edith made the announcements about the magazine. She knows it is a little premature, but Mary has decided to constantly test Laura, to see if she is strong enough for this family. No mouses nor wall flowers will fit in. It is not about replacing Sybil. It is about being a good match for Tom.

Mary says, "I am impressed, Laura, with your talents! Mama and I have someone helping us get dressed, yet you have achieved brilliance all on your own!"

Laura laughs, saying, "With a little help from Edith's closet, don't forget." She takes a sip from her cocktail.

Mary smiles one her small smiles at Laura's honesty and self-confidence. Well done, she thinks.

* * *

While getting into bed, Robert gives a huge sigh as if he has had a long, trying day. Cora laughs and says, "Are you feeling alright, dear?"

Robert says, "Hmm? Oh, yes." He needs to bring up the hunt. "Dear, I hate to do this, but the date Turner and I have planned is February 17."

Cora puts down the book she has been reading, and says with disappointment, "Oh, darling, really?" Upon seeing her husband's remorseful face, she decides that she will make do for his sake, "Well, I'll talk with Mrs. Hughes and Anna tomorrow."

Robert says, "I mentioned it to Barrow and the groom already; just hadn't gotten around to the rest of you, I am afraid. I am sorry."

Cora smiles at her husband, "It is alright. I have survived worse circumstances."

Robert kisses his wife, "Thank you. And while I am at it, I admit I was wrong about the staff luncheon. It was not as awkward as I expected. I feared at one point Molesley and Baxter were a little too comfortable." He chuckles when saying the last.

Cora laughs, too, "Yes, I think Barrow was a little generous with the wine. Baxter was quiet tonight."

"Did you notice who else was quiet tonight?" Robert asks.

Cora replies, "Do you mean Tom?"

Robert says, "Yes. I think he might have realized how much he is taken with Laura."

Cora says, "They get along, but I cannot tell if she returns the feeling."

"I wonder if that is why he was so quiet."

* * *

Daisy still has not come up with any story ideas to write, and that bothers her. She made a New Year's resolution to find some way of being a valuable contributor to the magazine. She is not really sure what an at-large advisory board member is, and is too embarrassed to ask anyone. Every time she brings up the meeting with Anna, Anna dismisses the notion that their inclusion held any real significance. But Daisy thinks that is because Anna is content with her life here at Downton, with her husband and son.

Daisy has thought about all the things Lady Edith said at the meeting, trying to come up with another way she can help. She has an idea that will require Mr. Molesley's help.

She catches his attention as he comes through downstairs before the children's lesson.

"Mr. Molesley, I been thinkin'...," she begins. "D'ya think some of the village school children could use some help? Like th' way Miss Bunting and you helped me, only with readin'?"

Molesley thinks a minute, then says, "It is really not the same type of situation, Daisy. You are an adult; these are children. They are supposed to be learning their lessons at this age. It was harder for you, being older and having another job."

"Yeh, but do any o' them need more help?" She doesn't want to be blatant about it with Molesley, but she thinks if she and Andy had had more attention from a caring adult when they were in school when they were little, it would have helped.

Molesley sees that Daisy is not going to be dissuaded from whatever idea she has, so he inquires, "Daisy, what's on your mind?"

"I was thinkin' I could help. Ya know, sit with them after school, help make sure they are readin' right. In case their parents can't." Daisy is thinking that if she can help the children be good readers, they might want to read the magazine. That would be good, wouldn't it?

Molesley considers Daisy's offer. "Daisy, isn't that when you and Mrs. Patmore prepare dinner?"

"Well, I get a half day once a week; I could do it then," Daisy replies.

Molesley is impressed, and touched, that Daisy would give up her free time to help the school children. He says, "I will speak to Mr. Dawes about it, and let you know."

* * *

At the train station in York, Tom looks a little sad to see Laura off. He says, "Do you think any of the offices you saw will be right?"

Laura says, "Perhaps either the first one or the last one we saw. The latter seemed to have plenty of space and reasonable cost."

Tom notes, "It is not as good of a location, though."

Laura says, "Yes, but we do not need to be in a bustling area like you do. The magazine does not depend on patrons visiting the establishment."

Tom counters, "We like feeling connected to the community; wouldn't you want that?"

Laura cocks her head and says, scoldingly "York is not that large, Tom. None of the places we previewed are very far from the shop. I do not expect that we will end up next door to you and Henry."

Tom put on a show of innocence, "Of course not…"

Laura gives Tom a kiss, saying, "Thank you for your help."

Tom says, "I enjoyed your visit; I am really happy you stopped through."

Laura says, "It worked out well, didn't it? Edith and I will meet here in a couple of weeks to work again. Maybe even decide on space."

Tom realizes he had become even more smitten with Laura last night. Of course he knows that a frock is a frock, but Laura looked amazing, and because she knew it, she had carried herself well. She intentionally stood out from the rest, and enjoyed doing so. It had reminded him of how beautiful Sybil looked in the shocking harem pants outfit so many years ago. He knows it is a little unfair to compare, but he cannot help himself. Edith had said he shouldn't be looking for Sybil again, and he agrees. But he also thinks that if there is the potential for something deep to develop with Laura or anyone else, he should feel some of the same things he felt with Sybil.

Tom replies, "I will look forward to that." He gives Laura one last peck of a kiss before she boards her train.


	16. Chapter 16

About a week into the new term, Mr. Molesley waits outside the classroom one evening. One of the parents arrives and immediately begins to accost him. "What 'as 'e done this time?"

Mr. Molesley asks, "Sorry, what?"

"My Eddie-why d'ya need to see me?" the insistent mother demands.

Another parent, a father this time, also arrives, and begins, "I know Dottie has been in a slump for her studies lately, but my wife's been ill and the girl's been helpin' out."

Mr. Molesley is flustered for a moment. "Mr. Jeffers, Mrs. Willis, I have no complaints about your children!"

"Then … why are we 'ere?" Mr Jeffers asks.

Molesley bids them enter the classroom, "I'll explain in a few moments, when the others have arrived. Please."

* * *

After all the parents are seated, Molesley takes his spot at the front of the classroom. He is almost as nervous as his first day teaching. The parents are looking at him expectantly, with suspicion.

"Thank you all, for coming today. First let me assure you that your children are not in trouble; I did not ask you here to report on them."

All of the parents seem to relax a little more.

"Now for the actual agenda. The school would like to get a sense of your interest in participating with some activities with the children. For example, one idea is to have a picnic at the end of the school year, to celebrate their achievements."

Molesley sees that the parents like this idea. He continues, "The teachers will not be able to do it all by ourselves, so we would like to see if any of you would be willing to help."

Mrs. Willis asks, "What kinda help?"

Mr. Molesley answers, "Oh, helping to coordinate the food, for example, so that not everyone sends the same thing."

Mrs. Willis says, "I can do that."

Mr. Molesley smiles, "Thank you! When we get closer to the time, I will let you know the date and such."

Mr. Dawes arrives in the classroom and stands off to the side. He is intrigued by these new ideas that Molesley has; the initial discussion of after-school help from Daisy led Molesley to come up with some novel ideas for trying to get the parents involved with the school more. It has been a very traditional school in the past; but Mr. Dawes is open to new things.

Molesley pauses before continuing, seeing that the parents are no longer anxious. He figured that the picnic would be the easiest of the topics, and be such a positive event to look forward to that it might make the other items easier, too.

He says, "The next thing is that we may do some projects from time to time that will help the children with their lessons, and I may ask for some supplies."

Mr. Jeffers is the one to ask, this time, "Supplies?"

Molesley anticipated this question, so pulls out something from his desk, and says, "Here is an example of a project that can help the children learn about geography." He walks closer to the parents, showing them a handmade bas relief map of the United Kingdom and Western Europe that has been made on cardboard, out of what appears to be dough. "Then, when we talk about some of the historical events, it might help them understand where conflicts occurred, and how geography may have played a role. Better than a flat map might."

Molesley sees that the parents appear to understand, so he continues, "Please, save some cardboard if you have it. Also, we would want the children to make their own salt dough. It is flour and salt and water."

Mrs. Brewer shrugs and says, "Alright." Other parents are also nodding. They have never seen such projects, but they trust Mr. Dawes. These supplies are not too much to ask.

Molesley nods, saying, "Thank you. The last thing is that we want to encourage you to have your children practice their lessons after school hours, at least for reading. That is, perhaps have them read with you for a little while before bed. They can borrow books from the school library. You'll be able to see how well they are doing, and maybe let us know if you think they might need some extra help."

One of the parents says, "Extra help?"

Molesley says, "Yes. We have had an offer from someone for after school one day a week to work with children who might need it. Purely out of the goodness of her heart, because she loves to read and wants to share that with others." Molesley has decided to embellish Daisy's idea a little so that the parents are not suspicious of it. "We'd like you to let us know if you want your child to be considered."

Mr. Dawes and Mr. Molesley had come up with this approach together. They had agreed on the students who they thought could use extra help and attention, but they did not want to embarrass the families. Neither wanted the parents to think their children were being singled out by the school as needing help. This way, all of the parents hear the same thing at the same time, they are reinforcing that the children should be reading after school, and they are relaying information about Daisy's offer. There is the risk that the parents whose children need the most help will not ask for it. But Mr. Dawes has gotten to know these people, and thinks self-consciousness will not get in the way.

The parents are murmuring, looking around at each other. Most are merely uncertain if their own children need it. Mr. Jeffers asks, "How are we s'posed to know?"

Mr. Dawes interjects, "That is a fair point. We will be happy to talk to you individually about your children if you'd like."

This seems to ease the confusion in the room. Mr. Molesley says, "Well, that is it for today. Thank you all for coming!"

After all the parents have left, Mr. Dawes approaches Mr. Molesley, and says, "That seemed to go well. We'll see what happens. Another thing, Joseph, er, about your marriage...I hate to do this, but the half-term break is not for another week afterwards. I do not have another teacher to cover-it means delaying your honeymoon. I feel very badly for not looking at the term calendar right away."

Mr. Molesley is very disappointed, but he understands the position that Mr. Dawes is in. He knows Phyllis picked the date because of St. Valentine's Day, and he thought the half-term break was then. She'll be disappointed they won't be able to spend the day together. He'll have to do something extra special to make that up to her.

* * *

Sybil has been putting some thought into how she can help with the magazine. She cannot write well enough to make a list herself, so she hopes she will not forget by the time Aunt Edith and Miss Edmunds come to work again. One day when it is snowing, she and George are upstairs playing with Ginnie, and she decides to ask what he thinks about her ideas, even though he is a boy. They are sitting on the floor in George's bedroom, periodically petting Ginnie while she slowly meanders in a small area near them. George puts small pieces of cabbage or carrots around for the animal to find and eat.

Sybbie says, "I think we should put some puzzles in the magazine, like hidden objects and secret messages."

George says, "But how will girls know the answers?"

Sybbie says, "Well, we could put the answer on another page in the back, or we could put it in the next magazine."

George nods while petting Ginnie, stretching a little since she has wandered behind him. He then turns back to Sybbie and asks, "What would the secret messages say?"

Sybbie hadn't thought of this. She is glad she talked to George before talking to Aunt Edith. After a moment, she says, "They could be simple things like 'Happy Valentine's Day', or 'Happy Easter'."

George says, "That sounds alright."

The two are interrupted by Robert, who comes into the room. George and Sybbie look up at him as he enters. Robert says, "There you two are! May I join you? I'd still like time with you even though it is cold and snowy outside."

George says, "We are just playing with Ginnie."

Robert looks around, saying, "Ginnie? Where is she?"

George and Sybbie look toward where the Guinea pig last was, and she is not there. George starts to look around, "Ginnie! Ginnie! Where are you?"

He and Sybbie start to crawl around on their hands and knees, looking for the rodent and calling her name. Robert peers around the furnishings. Finally, Sybbie points and exclaims, "There she is! Under the bed!"

The creature has skittered across the room and taken refuge under George's bed, not too far from the open door, Robert notes. George reaches under and carefully grabs hold of her to pull her out. He scolds, "Ginnie! You should not wander off like that!"

Robert says in a slightly scolding voice, "Let's hope that doesn't happen again! I am not sure the staff would want to encounter her in the hallway."

George is apologetic, "Yes, Donk." He puts Ginnie back in her cage.

Robert doesn't want George to be too upset, so he hopes to distract him a little. "I was hoping we could go to the kennels. We will be having a hunt next month and I would like to check in on the dogs. Do you think you would like to join me?"

As expected, George is excited about more animals, and cheers up immediately. "Oh, yes!"

* * *

One afternoon at the shop, Henry and Tom have moved the customer chairs to face a small chalkboard easel. The picture of the car engine by Mary and the children hangs in a prominent location in the shop, easy to see and to use to point out things.

Pearl comes in, carrying a small sack, of course. She never goes anywhere without a pie offering. Tom and Henry greet her warmly, and let her put the sack down for them to enjoy its contents later.

Henry, "I hope you do not mind being the only student today, Pearl. This is our first class and we'd like to see how it goes with you. We know you'll be honest with us."

Pearl smiles, "'Course! No need ta do otherwise."

Tom says, "We thought we would go through some of the rules of driving first. Then, you'll sit in one of our cars here so we can explain all the parts you need to use. Then we'll go out for a ride with one of us driving so you can watch as we do things, and then you'll get your turn to try."

Pearl nods and says, "Fair 'nough. I don't want to ruin one o' your cars."

Henry chuckles and says, "We don't want you to, either. That's why we want to be methodical about the lessons. But if you get to a point when you just want to get behind the wheel and start driving, let us know. Both Tom and I know people who learn better that way."

Tom says, "How much experience have you had as a passenger in a car, Pearl?"

Pearl sheepishly answers, "Not very much. I live above the cafe, and walk everywhere."

Tom and Henry nod. Just being in a car regularly and paying attention helps people get used to things without their being aware of it. Pearl's lack of experience might mean that she is not familiar with some basic principles of car driving, so they are more convinced their intended slow approach will work better for her.

And it does. Pearl is not nervous as she sits in the car inside the shop; she looks like just another customer being shown the vehicle when other customers come in. Tom takes her out for the driving part of the lesson while Henry stays at the shop. When the two return, both are smiling.

Tom says, "She did wonderfully, especially for never having even sat in a driver's seat before."

Henry is amused, and says, "Excellent. What did you think, Pearl?"

Pearl answers, "'Twas not as scary as I thought. Tom 'ere is very patient."

Henry smiles and says, "Yes, he is, isn't he? It is not one of my strongest traits, so perhaps we'll need Tom to do most of the lessons."

Tom smiles and says to Henry, "You have plenty of patience when it comes to cars." To Pearl, he says, "When would you like your next lesson? I think one more lesson in one of our cars and then you can try in your lorry."

Pearl says, "Afternoons are better, 'course. I don't want ta forget anythin', so how about Thursday?"

Tom and Henry nod in agreement, and Tom says, "We'll see you Thursday, then."

Pearl departs, and Henry asks Tom, "How did it really go?"

Tom smiles and says, "I was not lying-she did well! But there were a couple of rough patches. I think we should get a car that we have specifically for lessons."

Henry nods, "One that we will not worry about a few dents or scratches?"

Tom acknowledges, "Yes. Why don't we call Ralph Miller and see if he has something." Mr. Miller is the proprietor of the car lot from which they purchased Pearl's lorry.

Henry gives Tom a dubious look. As self-confident as Henry typically is, he would rather not visit that neighborhood again soon. The principle of the thing still bothers him. Henry is not normally a fighter, but if he were to see the older youths again, he might not be able to restrain himself from trying to give them a tongue lashing. That would undoubtedly lead to something else. And given Mary's reaction when she thought George had been hurt, Henry does not want to do anything that would cause worry for her and the children. But he realizes Tom is correct that Ralph's is the right type of place to get that type of car.

Tom knows Henry's stubbornness, but he also knows that Henry is not normally narrow-minded, and in the past has not been the type to carry a grudge. Tom thinks that Miller's lot could provide more cars and parts for them over time, especially since he was so willing to salvage the lamp from another when they bought the lorry. Tom sees Henry considering the situation and allows him time to come to the same conclusion.

Henry says, "One of our car transporters is too expensive unless it is a higher end vehicle, and this would not be. How about this: I will call, see what he has, and what he says about meeting somewhere else. I don't want to put either of us to risk. " Henry would be just as worried about Tom going to pick up a car there. But he wants to place the call himself so he can talk to the man personally about the situation this time.

Tom says, "Fair enough." For parts, Ralph could simply ship them. Henry is right that using the car transporter for that distance only makes sense if it is a car they can make a good profit on. Tom knows Henry's cleverness and stubbornness enough to understand that if there is an amenable solution, he and Miller will come to it.

* * *

The next day, Ralph Miller hangs up the telephone and leaves his office. After locking the door behind him, he walks out of the lot and to a row house nearby. He enters and knocks on the door of the flat on the first floor.

Bea answers. "Hello, Mr. Miller."

"Hello, Bea. Is yer brother home? I'd like ta talk ta him."

Bea nods, then turns and walks back into the flat. Her brother, Joey, comes to the door.

"Joey, I been thinkin' about how ya can make up fer yer bad behaviour last month."

Ralph knows that Joey Patterson is not a bad person. He is old enough to be out of school and could be working already, but he looks after his younger sister. That means he ends up hanging with the wrong crowd of youths, who have no siblings and are not looking for honest work. That is how Joey gets himself into trouble sometimes. Ralph has decided to give him a chance. Bea could be in school, Ralph thinks. He figures if Joey stays busy, and gets a job, things might be different for this one.

Joey looks at Mr. Miller and says, "Whaddya mean?"

Miller looks at him reproachfully and says, "Ya know what I mean. I figure you owe me a favor to pay back what I sent to the fella to make up for what was taken." More quietly, so that Bea doesn't hear, Miller adds, "At least for the doll."

Bea has been playing with the doll every day since she got it. Joey knows his sister cherishes it beyond anything. He sighs, and says, "Alright. Whaddya want me ta do?"

Miller smiles and nods that Joey is willing to listen. He thought he might. He asks the young man, "Ya know how ta drive, don't ya?"

* * *

Daisy is sitting in Molesley's classroom next to a young girl who is reading slowly and carefully from a book. Daisy is encouraging as the girl hesitates at one word, "'At's a tricky word, Dottie. It's 'laugh' and it doesn't look like it sounds, does it? There're lots of words like that. Ya just have to get used to 'em. 'At's why ya need to read a lot, 's like practice."

Dottie looks at Daisy and smiles before she continues to read. The way Daisy helps her makes her feel good, or at least not as frustrated.

Dottie's slightly older brother comes by to walk home with her, and Daisy says, "A few more minutes, Johnny."

Johnny sits down to wait on a bench in the hallway. Andy comes by to walk Daisy to the farm before he goes back to the Abbey to help with dinner. He has been in the village on some other errands for Mr. Barrow. He sees Johnny waiting, and sits down next to him.

"Did you read with Miss Daisy, too?" Andy asks the boy.

"Nah, I was playing outside."

Andy nods, and says, "Ah, you must be a good reader already, then."

The boy gives Andy an incredulous look and says, "My sister is better'n me! I wanta be a farmer, so don' need readin'."

Andy raises his eyebrows at this statement. "Oh, you think so, do you? I can tell you it is not that simple."

Johnny looks at Andy curiously, "Whaddya mean?"

From his coat's inside pocket, Andy pulls out one of the books on pig farming that Mr. Mason had given him so long ago, and shows it to the boy, "This here explains about raising pigs. I carry it with me and read it every chance I get."

The boy looks at Andy's livery and shoes, and says, "You're not a farmer!"

Andy laughs, and says, "Not yet, but I will be! I help out with Mr. Mason, that's Miss Daisy's father-in-law, at Yew Tree."

The boy takes the book and flips through it, seeing the small print and occasional pictures. He says, "I want ta raise crops."

Andy asks, "Really?"

Johnny nods his head, and says, "I like bein' outside."

Andy smiles and says, "Me, too. Why don't you ask your teachers if they can find a farming book for you?"

Johnny hands the book back to Andy and shrugs, "I can't read that good."

Andy sees a mirror of himself from not too long ago in the boy. He'd like to encourage him to learn to read better now so it won't be as hard and embarrassing when he is older, like Andy had to face. He thinks about Daisy working with the girl in the other room, and asks, "How about if I help you?"

Johnny looks curiously at Andy, and asks, "Like Miss Daisy is helping Dottie? But with farming books?"

Andy replies with a little caution, "Yes, but I don't know if it could be the same times. My name is Andy, by the way."

"Mine's Johnny."

"Nice to meet you, Johnny. I'll talk to Mr. Molesley or Mr. Dawes about it, alright?" Andy is liking the idea of helping out like Daisy does the more he thinks about it. Not only would it be good for Johnny, but Daisy would like it, too.

* * *

Edith and Laura are having lunch at a cafe York after looking at some office spaces. Edith says, "I understand the appeal of the lower lease rate, Laura, but I'd like our office to be in a better building and neighborhood than that first one we saw. I do not want to be worried about you or anyone else leaving the office after dark. I do agree that we do not need to be in the most expensive area, though. A couple of the ones we have on the list for this afternoon might fit our needs."

Laura looks at the list and notes that they are all more expensive than the other space. She says, resignedly, "I suppose they are still lower cost than London." Her practical frugality does not want to spend more than they need to on office space.

Edith sees that Laura is not thrilled with the higher rents, so tries to convince her, "Laura, it is not only about safety. Sometimes, appearances matter. We want to continue to reflect that we are a successful magazine."

Laura says, "I understand, but perhaps that is a difference from my growing up middle class and not being used to the finer things like you."

Edith looks at Laura scoldingly and says, "Laura, first of all, it sounds like you had a fine upbringing and I think that has nothing to do with this. It is no different than you wanting to get as nice a flat as you can within your budget."

Laura smiles and sees the point Edith is making. Edith continues, "Besides, it will be better for you and everyone to be more in the midst of the York community-not in the outskirts where you won't get to know anyone."

Laura laughs, "Now you sound like Tom - he said the same thing."

Edith laughs, too, "We both want you to like being here!"

Laura says, "Alright. I am hoping to look at some flats while here, too. It's the main reason for staying through Monday."

"You know you can stay at the Abbey and ride in with Henry or Tom as long as you need to while you look for a place," Edith says as she packs the papers in her attache case and prepares to get up, a little clumsily.

Laura says, "Thank you, but I would not want to take advantage of your family's generosity."

Edith gives her partner a smirk, and sees Laura's concerned expression at her movement and says, "I am alright! But you can carry the case for me again." She smiles and hands the attache to Laura, who gladly assists.

* * *

At drinks before dinner that evening, Henry asks, "Did I hear that you decided on some office space, Edie?"

Edith says, "Yes, we did! It needs a thorough cleaning, and the owner will give it a fresh painting for us. But we think it will work out nicely."

Mary says to Edith, but looking slightly sideways at Henry with a smirk, "It is good that you found a place where you will not have to arrange for painting yourself. Henry and Tom might volunteer, and who knows what color the children would come home wearing." Henry cocks his head to the side, and smiles at his wife in protest, but does not say anything.

Edith laughs a little, having heard about the paint accident. She says, "Yes, It took a little convincing, but Laura finally agreed that a nicer building that includes some services will make the day-to-day work environment better."

Mary asks, "Your offices in London seem fair enough. You wouldn't want anything less so in York."

Edith responds, "Precisely. The space we found here does have more windows for natural light, and we will be able to add our own touches to finish it."

Henry sees that Edith's eyes are alight, and says, "You seem very happy about this move."

Edith says with enthusiasm, "Oh, I cannot tell you how excited I am about it! I really didn't mind going to London, but having shorter trips to York will be so much more manageable. Besides, somehow it makes it feel more like my magazine, rather than Michael's, now. And Laura's, too, of course." Edith nods over in the direction of where Laura is conversing with Tom, Cora, and Robert.

Mary notes the added-on qualifier for Laura, and asks, "Are you regretting your decision to make her a partner?"

Edith looks a little alarmed at the suggestion, "Not at all! Actually, it is rather nice being able to count on someone to help make these types of decisions, not just about content."

Henry nods, saying, "That is exactly how Tom and I feel." He raises his glass to toast, saying "Here's to hoping your business in York works as well as ours."

* * *

Joey Patterson pulls a car into the alley behind Talbot and Branson Motors, and parks it in a spot behind the service entrance. He gets out carrying the keys and an envelope, and uses the rear entrance to enter the service area of the business.

He calls to announce himself as he walks in, "Hello! Car delivery from Ralph Miller!"

He comes upon Tom, Sybbie, and George as they are working on a lorry. Sybbie is very carefully painting a pie on the door of the lorry in white paint. Tom has the bonnet up, and George is holding a rag for him. Joey smiles because he thinks that this was the lorry they got from Ralph, only it looks much better now, all clean and newly painted.

Upon hearing Joey's voice, Tom looks up, takes a rag from George and wipes his hands. He walks over to Joey and shakes his hand. "Well, right on time! We'll let Mr. Miller know. Here, let me get the checque for you." Tom walks through a door that leads to the sales shop area.

Joey says to Sybbie, "'At's a good pie yer doin'."

Sybbie smiles and says, "Thank you."

Tom comes back holding an envelope, followed by Henry. When Henry sees Joey, he recognizes him immediately as one of the ruffians. Ralph had said he would hire someone to drive the car to York, and have him take the train back. Henry was not going to refuse that generous offer, so agreed. But seeing who it is makes him suspicious. Even though he keeps his cool as always, the look he gives Joey is direct … and unpleasant. Henry does not want to say anything in front of the children. He says, "Let's talk outside, shall we?"

Tom notices some unease in Henry's voice, so nods to Joey and all three head out the back.

As soon as they get outside, Henry says, to Tom, "This is one of the young men I told you about." Tom's look registers understanding of the situation.

Then both Joey and Henry start to talk at the same time. Henry starts to say to Joey, "You have some nerve showing up here…is Ralph even going to get his money?"

While Joey begins, "Look, mister, I wanna say sorry...Mr. Miller wanted me to do this fer that reason, and ta pay him back." Joey is far from home, without the rest of his gang, and nervous. He understands Henry's anger, but he just said sorry. He looks at Henry defiantly, and says, "I'll give 'im 'is money."

Both Tom and Henry see Joey's fear. Even when faced with the gang, Henry wasn't really afraid, just worried about Mary and the children. Having gone through the war and other experiences of life toughened his already strong demeanor. Henry shakes his head and says, "Dammit, lad, I'm not going to hurt you…"

Tom sees that there is a silent standoff occurring. Both Henry and Joey have given in a little, but the situation needs something more. It is a good thing he was here when Joey arrived.

Tom says, "What Mr. Talbot means is that he accepts your apology." He holds the envelope out for Joey with his other hand outstretched to receive the car paperwork from him. Joey looks between the two, and seems relieved that it is ending up being less of a scene than he thought it might when he saw Henry. He exchanges envelopes with Tom.

Henry takes a deep breath. Miller has been honest with them so far, and Henry suspects he would not have sent the lad if he didn't have some amount of faith in him. Henry says, "Mr. Branson is right; apology accepted." He reaches out his hand to shake on it.

As a surprised Joey shakes, Tom takes off his apron and adds, "Here, I'll drop you at the train station and fill the petrol while I am at it." Tom thinks Henry could handle the errand, but Henry is still better with customers, and Tom wants him to stay at the shop.

Joey hands the keys to Tom, saying, "Thank ye."

It is a short ride, but quiet at first. Finally, Joey gets over his discomfort and says, "My sister really loves the doll. Was it s'posed to be for the girl at the shop?"

Tom smiles, and says, "Yes, that's my daughter, Sybbie." Joey is a little surprised since he would have guessed based on coloring that Sybbie was Henry's daughter and George Tom's son. Tom continues, "Father Christmas ended up getting her a different gift instead. Mr. Miller said Bea named the doll Matilda."

Joey smiles, and Tom sees that talking about his sister seems to erase the fear and anger from the lad's face. Joey chuckles and says, "Yes. And we are not to call it Mattie or Tildie or anything else."

Tom laughs with him. "I hope the books and other toys came to good use, too."

Joey shakes his head and says, "I dunno. The others took those." He looks genuinely contrite. Tom does not think this surprising given the circumstances. When required to face our own bad behaviour, most people feel guilty about it.

They approach the train station and Tom stops to let Joey out. He offers one last counsel, "You did the right thing to come today, … what is your name?"

"Joey Patterson."

"Well, Mr. Patterson, we'll let Mr. Miller know you were on time and are on your way back. Don't lose that checque!" Tom warns.

"Thank ye, Mr. Branson." Joey turns to head into the station, then turns back and says, "If ya ever need another delivery, ya can get in touch wit me through Mr. Miller."

Tom calls, "We'll keep that in mind."

* * *

On the last day of the month, Barrow walks briskly toward Andy's room early in the morning and knocks. Andy is getting dressed, and is in his slacks and undershirt when he opens his door.

Barrow says, "Andy, please change into your farm work clothes. Lady Mary has requested that all able-bodied staff help clean up at the farms. The winds yesterday created an awful mess."

Andy immediately becomes concerned, "Yew Tree, too? Is everyone alright?"

Barrow nods and calls back as he departs to go to his own room to change. "There is damage everywhere." Then he looks back and relieves Andy's worry, "Daisy is here and is fine, and Mr. Mason is well, too. But I think Lady Mary would like you and Daisy to go and help out at the farm today."


	17. Chapter 17

Joey had spent the train rides and then the long walk back to the neighborhood thinking. He had spent the whole day on this errand, and would not have anything to show for it. But he did feel better about things. And he would be able to talk to Mr. Miller again without feeling guilty. Joey also had kept on thinking about how much better the lorry looked, as did all of the cars he had seen at Talbot and Branson. So when he had gotten back to Miller's lot to give him the checque, he had told him about the lorry and had asked him why he didn't at least clean the vehicles a little more before he sold them.

Miller's business is very different than Tom's and Henry's, even though they both sell used cars. Whereas Talbot and Branson focuses on service, Miller just sells cars. He is enough of a mechanic that he fixes cars so that customers can drive them off the lot, but he is not as knowledgeable as Tom or Henry to tinker and tune a car to make sure a customer is happy.

His response to Joey had been simple, "It can be some work. Besides, this is just an open lot and weather will erase it quickly. I don't usually have the time or patience to do it right before the customer comes."

Joey had seemed to accept the answer, but absent-mindedly wondered aloud if Miller might be able to sell the cars for a little more if they looked better. That gave Miller an idea.

Miller had said, "'Tell you what: why don't we find out? If ya clean up a car and it sells for more, I'll give ya the difference. If not, I'll give ya a small amount anyway so's yer time's not wasted."

Joey had said, "How will we know if it sold for more?"

Miller had looked at him and said, "We can talk about how much I plan to sell it ahead of time. I trusted ya...yer gonna have to trust me."

Joey had been dubious, but there were some days when he didn't have anything to do other than keep an eye on Bea. He had told Miller he'd think about it.

* * *

Mr. Mason hands some more shingles to Andy, who is once again up on the roof, repairing some of the damage made by the winds. Yew Tree is lucky that the house and barn are not too close to trees. A number of limbs and branches had come down that would have caused more damage if they had hit a structure. The first priority had been to fix a couple of fence areas around the pig enclosure that were damaged. It wasn't so badly broken that any of the pigs got out, but needed to be addressed. There also had been a break in the fencing in the husbandry area that separated the males from the females. Daisy, Mr. Mason, and Andy had worked together to make these fixes before tackling the roof. Now Daisy is inside preparing some lunch while the other two continue working.

Mr. Mason says to Andy, "Thanks to yer fixes that we been keeping up, the damage is not so bad up there."

Andy calls down, "You were right to keep an eye on it." He laughs and says, "You know I don't mind the work. For a while, I thought you were just giving me stuff to do to see if I was serious about helping here."

Mr. Mason says, "I'll admit I was! Farming's not an easy life, especially compared to serving at the house."

Andy looks down at Mr. Mason and says with a smile, "So now you know better." Being a footman is not physically challenging for someone like Andy. As far as physical labor goes, carrying supplies to and from the house, or bags or dishes and serveware up and down stairs is the worst of it. Polishing the silver is tedious, but not difficult. The most challenging parts of being a footman for Andy are not being outside enough, and not feeling like the work is creditable toward a future.

Now that he's been through more than a year of helping with the breeding, raising, showing, and selling of the pigs, Andy knows more than ever that it is what he wants to do. When he heard about the storm damage, his first thoughts had been to find out that Daisy and Mr. Mason were unhurt, then the pigs and the farm. Andy is not a complicated man; he knows it and is not ashamed of it. That is one of the reasons he likes the country so much. His current dream is to marry Daisy, raise a family, and eventually take over Yew Tree when Mr. Mason is not capable anymore. One could argue that the latter is already true: if it weren't for Daisy and Andy and some others at times, Mr. Mason would not have been able to manage this past year. He's got the knowledge and experience, but no longer has the physical strength and stamina. The fact that Lady Mary asked Andy to help here today makes him hope she would be supportive of the farm part of his dream.

* * *

Within a few days a customer had called about a certain type of car that Miller had two of that were similar enough but different years and colors. Miller had gone over to the Patterson's flat and asked Joey if he had thought about the idea enough yet. After explaining the situation, Joey had said, "Alright, 's long as Bea can come with me."

Miller had said, "'At's fine-she can stay wit me in the office. I gotta do some paperwork; Mr. Talbot asked me ta send 'em a list of what I got in case they need somethin'."

Joey stands back and looks confidently and proudly at the results of his work. He knocks on the door to the car lot office, and Miller opens and says, "So ya think it's ready?" Bea is sitting in the office playing with her doll.

Joey nods and says, "'s lookin' dandy to me."

Miller says, "Alright. The customer should be coming in a little while. Ya can stay here if ye'd like, 'n see how it goes."

Joey says, "Bea and I should go have lunch; but let me know." He smiles at Mr. Miller, takes Bea's hand and they walk home.

Miller walks over to the Patterson's flat later that afternoon, shows Joey the bill of sale, and gives him some money. Both Miller and Joey are surprised at how much. Miller is a good negotiator, and he had seen the increased interest by the customer in the clean one as he had looked at the two cars side-by-side, even though the clean one was the older of the two. So when asked about pricing on the shiny one, Miller had quoted a stretch price as a starting point for the negotiations. He hadn't been trying to prove Joey wrong; he just figured the two cars looked different and the prices should reflect that. Miller had expected that the lower price for the other car would make a difference.

The customer had haggled a little over the price of the clean one, but had never even asked for the price of the other.

Miller smiles and says, "Ya made yer point, Joey, and ya made out good on this one."

Joey looks in amazement at the money in his hand, which is more than he could have gotten for half a day's labor elsewhere. Miller can tell he'd like the chance to repeat the activity.

Miller cautions, "Not all sales can be that way. 'Twouldn't make sense to clean a car too much afore drivin' it to York, fer instance. Tell ya what, lemme think about this a little. Come talk to me tomorrow."

Miller calls Talbot & Branson when he gets back to his office. "Mr. Talbot, I'll be puttin' yer list in the post today. And, lemme tell ya somethin': I don't know what ya did, but ya sure made an impression on Joey." He fills them in on what happened. "I told him he shouldn't work on cars for delivery to York, but lemme know if I'm wrong."

Henry thinks about how it may be more cost effective for Joey to clean at least the interiors if they get more cars from Ralph. He says, "We will keep that in mind. Thank you."

* * *

Cora approaches Barrow before tea one day and says, "Mr. Barrow, of course you and Nanny should be greeted at the front door for the luncheon Sunday, but please do not feel compelled to go outside to do so."

Barrow allows a small, respectful smile to play on his face, and replies with a small bow of his head, "Thank you, my Lady. I am honored to be invited."

Cora smiles and says, "And we are honored to have you." She walks into the library as Molesley is bringing the children down the hall.

George greets his friend with a wave, "Hello, Mr. Barrow!" His voice still has a little lisp to it, but not nearly as pronounced as it used to be.

Barrow bows slightly and returns, "Hello, Master George, Miss Sybbie, Mr. Molesley." The children go into the library and Barrow turns to Mr. Molesley. "Are the wedding preparations coming along, Mr. Molesley?"

Molesley replies with a smile, "You'll have to check with Phyllis-she's doing much of it. But I expect so."

Barrow teases Molesley with a warning, "I'll be expecting you to take good care of her."

Molesley's eyes widen in assertion that of course he will, "I'll do my best, Mr. Barrow."

Barrow nods, adding, "'s all I ask. Good day, Mr. Molesley."

* * *

On the first Sunday of the month, Barrow and the nanny, Margaret Shelley, have their turn as guests for luncheon. George and Sybbie have requested a meal of roast fowl with turnips, and pudding for a sweet treat to finish the meal. The family almost doesn't recognize the nanny as she comes into the hall to be greeted; she is hardly ever seen without her black and white uniform. Her simple blue dress, no headwear, and relaxed, buoyant smile catch the rest of the adults off guard for a moment. They are used to Nanny being watchful and stoic in their presence, since one of her roles is to monitor and keep check on her wards' behaviour. The children know her better: Sybbie and George have known this nanny for a long time, and have a strong affection for her.

Similar to the month before, everyone gathers in the sitting room. As Andy offers drinks, Barrow smiles lightly as he takes one. As he had dressed for the event, he had been expectant and looking forward to it. It ended up alright last month; the family had been very gracious and more open and welcoming than he had expected when he first heard Lady Grantham's decision. Now that he is here and it is actually happening, he finds himself more uncomfortable than he thought he would be. Watching from the sidelines is different than being part of the activity, and being the center of attention as one of the guests. For house-related decisions and activities, it has become habit over the past year for Barrow to think about what Mr. Carson would do. So he does the same now: he recalls how Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes, and Gwen Harding, too, acted exactly as anyone would have thought thankful guests should behave. Barrow takes a deep breath and decides to do the same, including monitoring his wine intake.

This month, it is more difficult for the family to find conversation topics that do not revolve around the children or the family activities. Barrow has been with the family for so long, and Nanny Shelley has never been overly forthcoming about any relations or her past other than her previous employment for reference purposes. So the inevitable fallback to a weather-related topic occurs.

Mary says, "Mr. Barrow, we are ever so grateful for your help after the windstorm last week. It was above duty."

Barrow demurs, "You are quite welcome, m'lady. 'Twas a lot of clean-up, and needed everyone's help." Barrow had been equally impressed with the family's efforts. Lady Cora had spent more time at the hospital, even helping out with some patients. Downton was lucky that there were no serious injuries. Other areas across England had been hit hard enough that there were deaths. Lady Mary rode her horse around and coordinated the helpers, ensuring that enough people were at the needed areas when it was time to tackle a task. She even dismounted and guided the horse to help move fallen trees out of a roadway.

Robert adds, "Well, we appreciate your extra-ordinary assistance."

Carson has been teaching the children about the importance of keeping conversation. At some lessons, that is all they do.

 _"Think about the other person or people, and topics that are important to them, such as their families," Carson had instructed. "Then pose a question about them, or make a comment that invites a response. People generally like talking about their loved ones when asked. Sometimes it helps to reminisce about a shared event, and use that as a starting point. If they happen to ask you a question first, be careful to give a polite answer that helps to further the conversation, without monopolizing it."_

 _"What does monopo-that word, what does it mean?" George had asked._

 _Carson had replied, "It is when one person does all the talking, or wants all of the attention directed toward him or herself. It is ... oh, it can be very boring, but most of all, it is simply rude." Carson has sometimes found that being straightforward with the children hastens their understanding of a concept._

Carson will sometimes even pretend to be someone else so they can practice having a discussion with that person about one thing or another. George recalls one particular time when Mr. Carson pretended to be Granny Isobel. It had been all George and Sybbie could do to keep from laughing at the grandmotherly persona he exhibited.

 _"_ _George, how is your pet guinea pig?" Carson had asked, using Isobel's tone._

 _George had replied, being careful to have more than a one-word answer, as Carson had instructed, "She is marvelous, Granny! She likes to scamper about my room, and eats all sorts of vegetables."_

 _Carson had said, "Oh, how wonderful! Your father used to love animals at your age, too. Perhaps not as much as you, though." Then Carson had turned to Sybbie, and keeping in Isobel's character, inquired, "Sybbie, I understand you are getting skilled with your new camera. I would love to see some of your photographs."_

 _To which Sybbie responded, "I would be delighted to show you, Granny Isobel. The family ones we took at Christmas came out just splendid!"_

 _Carson-as-Isobel smiled and tilted his head just like Isobel would have done, and said, "You will cherish those always, my dear."_

During the luncheon, George decides that he is going to try some of these skills. He says, "Mummy says that we will go to the beach again this year. I hope the two of you be coming with us-I liked playing in the water last year." He is directing the implied question at both Nanny and Barrow, but his gaze is mostly on Mr. Barrow.

Barrow says, "I enjoyed that trip, too, Master George. We'll see when the time comes closer what the needs are." He looks over at Nanny, and says, "But I would guess at least Nanny Shelley here will go."

Nanny smiles and says, "That trip was delightful, Master George. I am not sure your brother and sister will be able to play in the water yet this year."

Mary is impressed with both responses: Nanny's gentle implication that even if she goes, she will not play as much with George and Sybbie like last year since she will be with the other two children; and Barrow's kind way of deferring an outright answer to George about his own attendance. The trip details have not been decided; that is to be determined when the Turners are here this month for the hunt. Since they will be staying at the Turner's home, they may not need a butler, and it is possible that they will have Bates and Anna join them like the London trip. As she thinks about the past year's beach trip, something else occurs to her.

"Mr. Barrow, it just dawned on me that I do not recall when you had your own time off last year...was it during my convalescence after the twins were born?"

Barrow looks a little uncomfortable as he says, "No, m'lady. I, uh, did not have a holiday last year."

Cora is astounded, "Goodness, that is just not right!"

Robert says, "We need to rectify that, Mr. Barrow. Everyone deserves some time off."

Barrow cannot help but nod as if in a bow, and say, "I appreciate it, m'lord, but in retrospect, I did not miss it. There is so much to be done 'ere, and the time slipped on by."

Tom and Mary share a look, since the Thomas Barrow they knew as a footman and under-butler took advantage of every opportunity for time off.

Henry does not know all of Thomas' history, but he sees the exchanged look. He will ask what it means later. He does his part to cut through the current discomfort now by changing the topic. "I hope this is not delving into work too much, Cora, but Tom and I were wondering...Mr. Barrow, what do you think about us teaching the staff to drive?"

Barrow gives a look of surprise, and reaches for a sip of wine to wash down the mouthful he had just taken. He replies, "The staff, Mr. Talbot?"

Henry nods, and says, "Yes...yourself and whoever else wants to learn."

Tom turns to Robert and Cora, and adds, "We were thinking it might allow more flexibility for you."

Cora chuckles a little and says, "It is rare that Robert and I conflict for needing the chauffeur. We've been able to manage without you and Edith around."

Robert says, "Yes, but I can see how it might be useful." Given everyone else's hesitation about his idea, he is not going to say that if they do have hunts, it may well be necessary to have more than one driver.

Barrow sees that his employer is in favor, and replies to Henry, "Alright, Mr. Talbot. We can work out the details at your convenience."

* * *

Henry confers quietly with Barrow after tea later that day. "I hope you didn't feel I put you on the spot about driving today."

Barrow is back in butler-mode now, and replies, "Not at all, Mr. Talbot. It's a very generous offer from you and Mr. Branson."

"I am glad you support it." He turns to go, but then stops, and says, "Barrow, I'll likely let it soon, but as of now my London flat is empty most of the time. It is a very discreet location…"

Barrow's face reflects his surprise, "Pardon, Mr. Talbot…?"

"If you ever need to get away for a couple of days...you know. It wasn't too long ago that I was a bachelor," Henry hints, then heads upstairs.

When Henry and Mary discuss these things later that night, Mary snickers a little, and says, "I have told you about Thomas' persuasion...I wonder if he thinks you do not know."

Henry defends himself, "He may want to share company with someone, whether man or woman. It shouldn't matter to us.

Mary says, "As long as he is careful. Recall I was a blackmail target at one point. With Barrow, it could be much worse than just blackmail."

* * *

Barrow escorts Phyllis down the center aisle of the church; she looks beautiful in a simple rose-pink frock that is fashionable for her class, perfectly suited to her figure. She made it herself, of course, with Anna's assistance for fitting. It has a chiffon accent belt at the drop waist, tied on one side, the knot more chiffon resembling a rose in full bloom. This Phyllis had added to make the frock special for the event. She will remove that to be able to use the unadorned frock more regularly, such as for services.

Mr. Molesley's eyes fill with tears and he starts to get choked up upon seeing Phyllis walk toward him. He hopes he doesn't stutter too much over his vows. Reverend Travis performs the service, and when the time comes, Joseph and Phyllis join hands and look joyously at each other. As always, both share strength from each other, and their voices are clear and unmistakably filled with the love they proclaim for each other.

It isn't supposed to be a large wedding, really just Molesley's family, the Crawley household, and a few others gathering for a light buffet breakfast at Molesley's cottage. But nearly all of the village school children and their families have come to the service. It appears that everyone knew the date and wants to bestow their good wishes on the happy couple. Molesley knows they didn't send invitations, so he is surprised when he sees everyone in the church as he and Phyllis walk back down the aisle together. Both he and Phyllis are still too giddy to think straight about it.

Outside, as the witnesses, Barrow and Daisy are the first ones to exit after the happy couple, and they exchange a look when they hear Molesley say, "I mentioned the wedding to the schoolchildren, but I didn't think they would come!" He snickers a little while saying, "I wonder if they will come by the cottage."

Daisy and Barrow realize that the couple hadn't planned for this many people for the breakfast reception. Barrow says to Daisy, "I will talk to m'Lady, if you wouldn't mind having Mrs. Patmore join us…?"

Barrow expeditiously explains the situation to Cora, who has come out of the church with Robert.

Soon enough, the Crawley family in attendance, including Cora, Robert, Mary, and even Henry, Tom, and the children take spots in a receiving line after Baxter and Molesley and his family. It is unusual, since they are not family. Cora has devised the idea quickly as a delay tactic; she is taking advantage of the Crawley's position in the community. The progression of people coming out of the church slows down considerably as each is required to greet everyone in the line. By the time the last people are descending the steps, quite a bit of time has passed.

Meanwhile, the chauffeur has driven the car back to the Abbey, with Daisy, Mrs. Patmore, Andy, and Barrow conferring on the way there. Mrs. Patmore says, "We've got a ham; Mr. Barrow, I'll leave slicing that to you."

Daisy adds, "I'll make small rolls outa the lunch and dinner bread dough-it shoulda risen 'nough by now; they won't take so long ta bake."

Mrs. Patmore adds, "We should have plenty of eggs we can boil, or I can coddle 'em."

And the like continues until the trio gets back to the Abbey and begins working furiously. Barrow deputizes the chauffeur to assist Andy in loading plates, platters and other items into the car.

The attendees are still milling about at the church waiting for the happy, oblivious couple to depart. Suddenly, Cora sees that Sybbie has her camera with her. She recalls from the portraits they took at Christmas that it takes some time to gather and pose people for each intended shot. She motions to Tom and indicates the camera. He understands her, picks up the camera, and calls out, "Pardon me, everyone! We'd like to get some photographs with the newlyweds."

Henry sees what Cora's and Tom's scheme is. He notes the time, which is about when he and Tom were to have left the party to go to the shop for the day to relieve the mechanic. Tom clearly cannot leave at the moment, so Henry decides that he and Tom will skip the cottage and have to be a little late to York. He uses his big voice to join in, calling out, "Please don't leave yet, in case you get called for a picture." Henry looks around, then starts to strategize photograph shots. "First, let's have the happy couple with..."

And so it happens that by the time the newlyweds and their supporters arrive at Molesley's cottage, a more plentiful but simple feast has been prepared, arranged and beautifully laid out. Daisy and Andy take serving roles so that the food can be apportioned, not so much parsimoniously as carefully. Meanwhile, Barrow has brought and begins to serve from a cask of hard cider, so the atmosphere quickly becomes even more lively.

Molesley and Baxter remain unaware of the machinations that have gone on behind-the-scenes. When they arrive at the cottage at the beginning of the crowd, Daisy hands them a plate to share and Barrow hands them glasses of cider. They are not only too giddy with happiness, but they quickly become busy being shepherded around greeting people so they do not have a chance to see the buffet that contains significantly more than what they had planned and had prepared for the party. Both bride and groom at some point note the crowd milling in and out of the cottage, but everyone seems happy and enjoying the fare. Molesley assumes that Phyllis' party arrangements must have accommodated the added guests, so in spite of his earlier concern, he is even more impressed with his bride. Phyllis thinks likewise of him, that he had planned separately with Daisy and Beryl about having the schoolchildren and their families attend, as a surprise for her.

The wonderful aroma of baking cake fills the air; Mrs. Patmore had mixed up a sweet cake batter at the Abbey, carefully cradled the bowl in her arms on the way, then put the pans in the oven at the cottage. She and Daisy furiously whip some sweetened cream to serve with it. The cakes are just out of the oven when the last of the eggs and ham are taken.

Andy works with Barrow to dole out sparkling wine or cider as available, and Mr. Molesley's father begins the first of several speeches, "To the happy couple-may you always enjoy the love and support you feel today: not only from your spouse, but also from your family and community!" Mr. Dawes and Robert also weigh in with poignant remarks about their best wishes for the couple. Then, in another unexpected turn, the school children and their parents begin to offer toasts. It becomes quite remarkable, and touching for the couple. It also allows the cake enough time to cool.

As she and Andy are helping to serve the cake and cream, Daisy sees Dottie, Johnny, and their parents. Andy says, "Hello! Johnny, have you been reading like you should?"

Johnny replies, "Yes, Mr. Parker!"

Daisy smiles that Johnny used Andy's last name, as a sign of respect for him, probably because his parents are there. Dottie calls her Miss Daisy; technically she is Mrs. Mason, but Daisy has always felt a little guilty about the 'Mrs.' part of that; being called William's wife. She has no problem with being referred to as Mr. Mason's daughter-in-law, so Daisy Mason is fine.

She asks the family, "What did ya think about the wedding?"

Dottie says, "Oh, 'tis nice seein' Mr. Molesley so happy!"

"I think he's touched that ya came; happily surprised that so many care 'nough," Daisy says. She is wondering how the small reception turned into a village gathering.

Dottie's father unintentionally clarifies, "Well, Mr. Molesley told 'em at school he was gettin' married, and said he was so happy he wanted the whole world to celebrate wit' him! So we all thought we'd do our part."

It is well past midday by the time the last of the guests leave, and the Abbey staff cleans up to leave the newlyweds alone. Back at the Abbey, Cora comes downstairs and briefly interrupts the unpacking, cleaning, and putting away of things. She says to everyone gathered, "I want to thank you all for recognizing there might be a problem, and helping to turn it into something magical for everyone there today."

The staff nod in acknowledgment of Cora's gratefulness, then get back to their work. Barrow goes to answer a ringing telephone. Cora approaches Mrs. Patmore, and says, "I assume the unexpected event has interfered with dinner preparation...?"

Mrs. Patmore seems relieved that Lady Cora recognizes this, and starts to say, "We don't have time to make more bread..."

There is a lot more at risk due to the time, but Mrs. Patmore doesn't get a chance to add to the list, since Cora halts her, saying, "Please, we have no guests tonight, so if you and Daisy could prepare a simple dinner, that will be just fine."

Barrow comes over to them as she is saying the last, and says, "Pardon me, m'Lady. That was Mr. Branson calling. He and Mr. Talbot will be bringing home an assortment of pies for dinner-for everyone."

Cora is surprised-it is not the typical fare that they would have at dinner. Far too pedestrian. But she sees the looks of exhaustion on Mrs. Patmore's and Daisy's faces, and says, "Why, what a treat that will be! I have heard so much about them, I look forward to trying them." To Mrs. Patmore, she asks, "Might we have a small salad to accompany them?"

Mrs. Patmore's relief is evident. She says, "Yes, m'Lady, a salad it will be."

After everyone has eaten, Daisy and Mrs. Patmore are picking at a pie crust, and sampling the filling. This one is some type of fowl. There had been some lamb and beef ones, too.

Daisy says, "I dunno what it is, but it's delicious! All of 'em I tried were. How 'dya think she gets the crust so tasty an' delicate, but able to hold the fillin'?"

Their professional curiosity is piqued. Mrs. Patmore says, "I don't know! But I am glad for it tonight."

* * *

Molesley and Baxter awaken Monday morning snuggling in their newly married bliss. Molesley makes a small groan as he gets up to get ready for the school day. Baxter likewise gives a little sound as she sits up.

Molesley hears it, and asks, "Are you alright, Phyllis?" He approaches her and gives her a small kiss, saying, "Happy St. Valentine's Day, my love!"

Phyllis laughs lightly, and says, "Happy St. Valentine's Day to you, too!" She gives another small grimace, as they stand and embrace each other. She smirks and says, "Joseph, I think it is not such a bad thing that we are working today after all."

Molesley kisses her and says, chuckling empathetically, "I _am_ a little sore...all over." The couple snickers happily with each other at the situation.

If anyone had been paying attention, they would have noted that the Molesleys have not ventured far from their bedroom since the last of the wedding guests departed a day and a half ago. They have already made good progress in making up for their years of celibacy.

* * *

When she arrives at the kitchen first thing Monday, St. Valentine's Day, Daisy sees a little package and card for her on the work table. She smiles as she takes it and reads the note. Andy has come a long way in his readin' and writin', she thinks. A short, handwritten poem says:

 _A daily kiss is all I ask_

 _To show you care for me;_

 _But if by chance you offer more_

 _How happy I will be!_

Daisy smiles at the poem's simplicity but honesty. So much like Andy; and like herself. She is still smiling when she opens the box and sees some chocolates. Delightedly, she starts to take one out to have a bite.

Andy has been watching, hidden, from the hall, and then comes in behind Daisy and covers her eyes with his hands. She startles, but calms immediately. He softly whispers, "You're smiling, so you like the card and gift?"

Daisy nods, finishing her mouthful, then says, "Yes, Andy, I like 'em very much."

He removes his hands and she turns to face him. He closes his eyes and purses his lips out, waiting for a kiss from her.

Daisy gives him a little kiss, just like she normally does. She looks at the poem again and says, "Did ya like the wedding, Andy? I mean, the party part?"

Andy says, "It was quite special. You and Barrow and Mrs. Patmore really saved the day."

Daisy says, "You, too!" She seems very serious when she continues, "I like helpin' people. 'S why I like helpin' with Dottie, and with Mr. Mason."

"You are a generous, caring person, Daisy," Andy says, with admiration in his voice.

"I think you are, too, Andy," Daisy says. She looks at him and says, "I never thought about it 'til now. We work good t'gether. I like workin' wit' ya." She is thinking about how well they worked together after the windstorm. It was tiring and hard work, but it was a good kind of exhaustion afterward. The same with the wedding party. Daisy is feeling very fond of Andy at the moment. She doesn't know if it is because of St. Valentine's Day, but she smiles and says, "Ya can have another kiss…"

Andy smiles, and their next kiss is not just a peck like Daisy usually offers. They embrace and are still kissing when Mrs. Patmore comes in. She pauses momentarily, surprised at the more-than-typical affection the couple are engaged in. Then she coughs audibly and says, "Alright, lovebirds! Enough smooching...time to get to work!" Mrs. Patmore has a tear in her eye as she turns away to get out some bowls and cooking utensils.

* * *

Henry picks up the Turners and Clarke at the York train station, and drops Elizabeth off at the building that is to house the new magazine office, then proceeds with the two men to the car shop.

Edith, her pregnant belly obvious in spite of her coat, meets Elizabeth on the stairs outside. Edith says, "I am so glad you could come by, Mrs. Turner! We would love your opinion on the space we selected."

Mrs Turner says, "Elizabeth, please, dear." She looks around, and says, "Well, I do not know anything about York, but it looks to be a good neighborhood." She and Edith proceed into the building.

Edith says, "That was a factor in the decision."

Elizabeth says, "I should hope it was one of the more important ones."

Edith smiles and says, "I wish Laura would have heard you say that. She eventually came around to spending a little more for a better location."

Elizabeth nods, looking around the office space that includes a reception area surrounded by several rooms that will likely be offices. A hallway leads off to the back. She says, "Wise of you to convince her."

Edith says, "Our furniture is to be packed and delivered next week, after we get this month's edition done, and make some of the decisions for the special quarterly for next month."

She leads Elizabeth around, pointing out the various offices and work spaces they plan on. "I am heading to London from here, actually."

Elizabeth is disappointed as she says, "Oh, you're not staying for the hunt?"

Edith shakes her head, "No, but I'll be back for Saturday evening's festivities." She puts her hand to her belly and says, "I do not expect to be in London for some time after this trip."

Elizabeth smiles and says, "I look forward to your return, then. If you see him, please give my regards to Sir Richard."

Edith says, "Oh, I would think we will only work with his staff."

In January, Laura and Audrey had met with the advertising staff at the paper, and rates and targets for the quarterly issue had been set. Edith had stayed engaged via telephone and had reviewed the details with Laura when they had met in York. Since then, nearly all targets resulted in contracts at the higher rates, Edith was happy to see. Profits, at least for this first special issue, should indeed be much higher than she projected. This month's meeting is to review the planned content with some of the paper's editorial team. It is intended to be a courtesy, since Edith and Laura will have final say on what gets published.

Elizabeth says, "If I know Richard, he'll want to be involved for this first one. I understand he initially wanted more influence…?"

Edith smiles, understanding that Mary must have given Mrs. Turner some of the background. She says, "So to speak, yes. I turned him down at first because of it."

Elizabeth nods, and she is complimenting, not patronizing as she says, "Good girl. Richard is a friend, but I know how...formidable he can be. The ultimate arrangements seem like they will work well for both of you. But keep sticking to your principles about what goes into the magazine."

Edith says, "Thank you, Elizabeth. I do appreciate your guidance."

* * *

"Why, this is a fine shop, Henry, Tom," Turner and Clarke say admiringly as they are shown around Talbot and Branson Motors.

Henry says, "It's relatively small still, but so far we are doing fairly well."

Turner turns to Tom and asks with a smile, "Is Henry bragging or being modest?"

Tom answers, "Neither, Kenneth! We are doing well, profitable at least. As you can guess from the size of the shop, we do a few sales per month."

Henry adds, "Service revenue is steady, too."

Clarke says, "That is not surprising. So many people just do not know how to take care of their own cars!"

Tom snickers and says, "And these days, that is fine by us."

Turner nods, saying, "Good that you two are able to take advantage of it." He pauses, then reaches for a paper from his coat inner pocket. "Say, speaking of taking advantage of circumstances, I was given the address of some property that is going to come on the market soon. The agent there made it known that favorable terms could be arranged if a sale could be done expeditiously and quietly. I was hoping to find out more and possibly see it Sunday before we leave. Here, do you know the place?" He hands the paper for Henry and Tom to read.

Henry's face registers surprise. "Good heavens! That's my cousin's place!"


	18. Chapter 18

The remaining members of the race team to attend the hunt drive to the Abbey instead of taking the train. Turner has insisted that Robert and Cora not follow any type of formal protocol for their greeting, "I understand it may be your wont to do otherwise, but please indulge me."

Turner does not want his team members to feel uncomfortable; he wants this to be a fun outing just a few weeks before they need to buckle down and start working on the racing season. Of the team, Turner, Henry, and one other were raised in aristocratic families. Clarke, Hadley and the others were not, but all attending know how to ride. While spouses had been invited, Elizabeth is the only wife to attend.

Henry is still in shock at the news that Phillip's estate is to be sold, but turns on his outward charm to greet his teammates and make them welcome over tea. Mary knows her husband well enough to sense something is wrong, but does not have a chance to ask Henry about it at tea. In an unusual move, Henry brings his accessories out of his dressing room to finish in the bedroom while Anna helps Mary with her finishing touches.

"Turner has found out that Phillip's estate is to be sold," Henry bluntly tells Mary.

Mary's reaction is nearly as strong as Henry's was, "What!? Heavens, can it be true?"

Henry shakes his head while inserting his cufflinks. "He showed me the address for a property to be available soon, and it is the Shackleton estate. Apparently, they have requested discretion about it."

Mary remains silent for a moment, concerned about the news for Henry's sake. "It is good that you know Turner, then. Otherwise we might not have found out until it was done. Perhaps he can find out more for you."

Henry says, "That was my thought. He hopes to look at the estate Sunday. Please, do not say anything to the others until we know more."

* * *

Turner had seen Henry's distress about the sale of the estate. As he is changing for dinner with his wife, he tells her about it.

"Goodness, you cannot blame the man. It's family. Do you have any information about why it is being sold?" Elizabeth asks her husband.

Turner shakes his head, and says, "Not yet. I only pry at that level once I am interested in something. Good to know if there are any circumstances to leverage for the deal. We'll see what we can find out."

* * *

The team members are not nearly as unrefined as Mary and Cora had feared. Catching her mother aside before dinner, Mary comments, "I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier, but all are at ease in a formal environment because Turner sponsors the entire team to be members of the Royal Automobile Club."

Cora nods in understanding. Even though she has not been there, she has heard that the Club is far from lowbrow. Certain standards are required. And both Cora and Mary have witnessed that while the racetrack may be more casual, the Turners have high expectations elsewhere. Cora says, "Violet should have nothing to amuse her Saturday then. I swear she insisted on coming because she thinks it will be a spectacle, regardless of her assertion that she wants to visit with the Turners."

Cora sees Elizabeth happily getting to know all of the team members in person, with genuine affection even for the ones she had not met before. She remarks to Mary, "I do like Kenneth and Elizabeth the more we get to know them."

Mary concurs, " I was glad to have met them, even on our honeymoon."

Cora chuckles a little, "If you had been younger, or it had been your first marriage, it might have been different."

Mary eyes her mother with amusement, "Are you suggesting Henry and I are too old to have enjoyed each other as newlyweds?"

Cora looks at her daughter with a smirk and says, "Far from that!"

Before Cora can explain further, Barrow calls them into dinner.

* * *

After going through, Elizabeth, Mary, and Cora stay for a short while as propriety dictates, then politely take their leave to allow the men to gravitate toward their style of socializing.

Tom is happy to see Henry relaxing with his mates. Turner comes over and says, "Henry has reason to be distressed about his cousin's estate."

Tom nods, saying, "It is shocking news, and it will be interesting to find out more. Henry and Mary make a point of visiting Henry's Aunt Prudence every now and then, and you would have thought she would have said something. Apparently, Henry used to be closer with Phillip, that's his cousin, when they were younger. But not since Phillip married. Henry is here in York now and I've only met him twice: once at a dinner here, and once Phillip stopped in at the shop when he was doing errands in York."

Turner says, "Yes, if they were closer, Henry might have known something was going on. Still, family legacy holdings would be difficult to release. Emotionally, that is."

Tom thinks about all of the ups and downs of the Crawley's estate, and says, "That is the truth."

"So I understand you won't be joining us tomorrow?" Turner asks.

Tom shakes his head, "No, I will be at the shop. It's good for Henry to have this time with you."

Turner nods, looking over at Henry with affection. "I cannot tell you how pleased we are that Henry is happy here, with Mary and all of you." Turner looks back at Tom, "He's the same man, but somehow different than when he was a bachelor driver carousing with Charlie."

Tom chuckles, "You know as well as I that married life will do that to you, Kenneth."

* * *

In their bedroom, Henry tries not to awaken Mary when he finally retires for the night. Surprisingly, she embraces him, having been awaiting him, not being able to sleep. Her mind has been churning over what it must be like for Henry's Aunt Prudence and his cousin Phillip right now, and even Muriel. The time when the Crawleys almost had to leave Downton was so depressing and stressful that Mary does not wish that experience on anyone. She does not say anything to Henry in case his socializing has dulled his worry for the night. But they do help each other release some stress so that sleep finally comes.

* * *

At the London Sketch office, Edith and Laura prepare for the meeting with the paper's staff. Quarters will be a little tight, since everyone will have to sit or stand around Edith's desk as the largest space available. Edith is happy she has planned that one of the rooms in the new space will have a large table and there will be plenty of chairs that can be used for meetings.

Edith fills Laura in on her brief meeting with Mrs. Turner. "Elizabeth Turner likes the new space, especially the good location." She smiles at Laura, in an I-told-you-so type of way.

Laura laughs back in surrender, "Alright, alright! You were right about that! What else did she say?"

Edith replies, "She said we should not let Carlisle bully us about content. Those are my words, but the gist of her sentiment."

Laura says, "Do you think he will try?"

Edith answers, "Elizabeth effectively said she wouldn't put it past him. I don't think we need to worry. If he comes today, that will be an indication, don't you think?"

Laura nods, and is quiet for a few moments. It was apparent from Mary's hinting that she had seen the raceday photograph. Laura does not know if Carlisle has. He did not even hint at it when he made her the employment offer. If he has not, then any input he would try to give is purely professional and geared toward selling ads and papers. If he has, then he will continue to try to get more review authority. He would want to make sure something like that does not get used in an edition that has wider distribution.

Laura decides she needs to come clean with Edith about it, just in case Sir Richard has seen it and says something. It's not like Laura did a last-minute switch or anything. Edith and Laura usually decide together on what will go where, and then Laura often is the one to select the final photographs or illustrations. This is particularly true if they receive advertisement copy that includes a picture of some sort. Edith is not in the office enough to be involved every time. Laura goes to her shelf and takes down a copy of that issue.

"Edith, I want to show you something."

After seeing the picture, and Laura explaining to her what it means, Edith is silent. Inside, she is angry with Carlisle for manipulating the racing team and Henry like that. Then she wonders if the photograph is why Carlisle wanted to work with them in the first place. Edith's instinctive answer to that is no. The final arrangements do not give the paper any official editorial influence-Edith had worked with her barristers to make sure of that. And Richard's whole attitude from the beginning has been one of respect for the magazine, wanting to partner since it will help achieve growth for his business.

She looks at Laura and says, "We cannot do anything about it having been printed now. You say he did not mention this when he offered you the job...so we should not discuss it unless Carlisle brings it up first. I doubt he would do that in front of his own staff. Agreed?"

Laura says, "Agreed."

Edith says, "We do not know if Carlisle has seen it, and even if he has, he may not think that we understand what it depicts. I certainly would not have known that was Hadley until you just said it."

Laura says, "I might not have either; I met him at the Club the night before the race."

Edith recalls, "That's right-Henry took you and Tom." Edith gives Laura a smiling smirk at the mention of Tom. "Why _did_ you decide to print this?"

Laura takes a deep breath, gives an exasperated sigh, and says, "Oh, I don't know; in retrospect it was pretty impulsive of me. It was several days after the race when I saw the photograph, and it infuriated me given what happened with you and Mary and the babies because of Henry driving. Even if that hadn't happened, this little stunt of Carlisle's had put to risk all the work the team and Henry and Tom had done to prepare for the race. I suppose the journalist in me wanted to tell the world about it."

The last year and a half with Bertie and the magazine's growing success have given Edith a sense of internal peace and confidence so this latest potential strife does not worry her as it might have in the past. Rather, Edith is actually amused at Laura getting herself worked up about the injustice of it, mostly due to the impact on the people close to her.

"Yet you still wanted to partner with him with the magazine, and were considering working for him?" Edith asks, in a challenging but not obnoxious way.

Laura nods, and says, "Yes, I know it sounds odd. Now you can see another reason why I needed time to think about his offer. I still believe that the wider distribution is far too beneficial to have turned down, and our arrangements with him are satisfactory to both sides. However, knowing he does these things means we should be on guard."

Edith already knew she should be careful about working with Carlisle. She says, "True. Please, the next time you want to publish an exposé, confer with me first?" She puts the issue back up on the shelf and looks to go back to getting ready for the meeting.

Laura is relieved Edith is not angry with her about this. She smiles and responds, "Yes, boss. I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I didn't think anyone would notice and make the connection."

Edith looks up at Laura and asks, "Do you know someone has?"

Laura admits, "I suspect Mary has. She didn't say so specifically, but hinted as much before Christmas."

Edith wonders why Mary did not say anything about the photograph to her when they discussed re-negotiating with Carlisle. Then, Edith realizes why: if Edith knew about the picture, there was nothing to be gained by Mary mentioning it. If Edith did not know, then Mary telling her likely would have made Edith more set against partnering with Carlisle. That would have been a mistake; she sees now the wisdom of collaborating with him rather than engaging in battle.

Edith also thinks about how this incident demonstrates the rebellious streak in Laura. Oh, she does a good job of hiding it, pretending to be just a normal working girl. But Edith knows better: Laura would not have done as well in her career if she hadn't been willing to rebel and not follow a typical woman's path. Perhaps she is a good match for Tom after all. She says to Laura, "We need to think very carefully about what to say to Henry and Tom if they ever find out."

* * *

Friday morning is a crisp wintry day, and all riders are mounted and ready to go after breakfast. Henry and Robert help George and Sybbie mount ponies; they are excited about attending their first hunt. George smiles at the dogs milling about. Sybbie is carefully watching Mary and trying to mimic her stance and behaviour. Mary is not bothered that no other women are riding; she has been used to such situations since she was young. However, to let Henry and her father enjoy the day with the others, she will ride with the children.

Robert and Henry meander, mounted, amongst the team, making sure all are comfortable astride. This is when Robert notices that the tone of the event is different than usual. The riders are much less stuffy, for lack of a better word, than a group including more peers. Robert does not know how he feels about that yet. Something about it does not sit right with him, but on the other hand there is an energy to this gathering that is infectious. He really shouldn't have expected otherwise. Turner did say he wanted this to be a fun outing for the team members; he had even specified that everyone wear tweeds rather than formal riding attire.

After the group is out for a short while, George notices a little excitement amongst the adults. He hears shouts of "There it is!" and "They've got it cornered!" He, Sybbie, and his mother catch up with the men, and he sees that a fox is darting back and forth in a little clearing in a copse while the dogs move about to surround it. Suddenly, a couple of the dogs pounce together and attack the fox. This horrifies George. He realizes he did not know what to expect on a hunt besides riding horses.

George shouts, "Make them stop!" and starts to urge his horse forward to do so himself. Henry sees this, and with the groom, is able to stop his progress.

"George, please, you or the horse could get hurt if you get too close," Henry gently says to his stepson.

All the men had heard George's protest, and sees the distraught child near tears. Henry rides with George back to Mary and Sybbie. Both females are concerned about him, too.

Mary says, "The children and I will head back now." The trio turns back, and ride to the house in silence.

* * *

"Well, then, that should cover it. Thank you all for your comments and suggestions." Edith says, getting up from her office chair to extend her hand for farewell handshakes, to Carlisle first.

Sir Richard did indeed attend the session, and even weighed in on some discussions. The women in the room, even his own women's section staff member, had politely took note of his questions and suggestions, and had said some of the new things would be considered for future editions. Because his input does not seem to stem from first-hand experience, Edith becomes very curious, and wonders if Carlisle has ever married.

As Audrey goes to get everyone's coats, Edith says, "I am not sure if you heard yet, but we are moving the office to York."

Carlisle looks surprised at this news. "No, I hadn't heard." He pauses, thinking for a moment, then says, "That certainly will be more convenient for you from Brancaster."

Edith nods, saying, "Yes, and also, if you are not aware, the printing costs should be lower. Your profit sharing will benefit from the move."

Richard nods, starting to put on his coat, "That is always good to hear." He is turning to get his hat from Audrey as he says, "Have them deliver the magazines to our distribution warehouse. Jane can work with you to coordinate."

Edith agrees, "And also for future work sessions. We can come in to London if you'd like."

Carlisle nods, and tries not to glance obviously at Edith's midsection. Edith will not be coming to London for a while after the birth, he would expect. Maybe not even down to York, for that matter. But he sees that she does not want her coming child to be seen as interfering with her work. That is unusual. To be gracious, he says, "We'll work it out. Good day!"

* * *

As soon as the stable hand helps him dismount, George runs into the house and upstairs to his room. Sybbie follows him. When she enters his room, he sitting on his bed, hugging Ginnie fiercely, and crying lightly.

Sybbie sits next to him, and says, "Are you alright, George?"

George shakes his head, and says, "Did you know that would happen?"

Sybbie says, "No." She adds, gently, "But it is a hunt, George. We know what that word means."

George sniffles and takes a deep breath in. "I know what the word means, but I didn't expect … the poor fox."

Mary has arrived now, and heard George's last words. She sits on George's other side, and hands him her handkerchief.

She is struggling internally about the situation. She wants her son to be strong, and not overly sensitive about such things. But she recognizes how young he is, and his inclinations toward animals. She decides she will try to explain it from the traditional pragmatic reasoning, even though she hardly believes it herself.

"Georgie, I understand you are upset," she says. "Foxes are pests; a hunt is just a way to cull some of them so they do not kill our fowl."

The children's immature minds are receptive to this explanation. Sybbie nods in understanding of what Aunt Mary said, and chimes in, "Remember, George, when something got at some of the chickens last year? I bet that was a fox."

George takes in a deep breath. He remembers that mess. He says, "Why didn't they just shoot it? That would have been faster. It wouldn't have been so scared."

Mary is relieved that some progress is made. "Sometimes that happens. I think today they did not want to hurt one of the dogs. Mary pauses a moment before continuing, "George, you need to apologize for making a scene in front of everyone."

George looks down at Ginnie before he responds. He does not get in trouble very often, and when he does, like his mother, he does not like to admit that he did something wrong. But like his father, he knows he must. He does not want any of the men to think badly of him.

"Yes, Mummy. What should I say?" George asks.

Mary considers this for a moment. She thinks of both Matthew and Henry and what their input might be. She answers, "It should be your own words, otherwise it will not seem sincere. More than anything, everyone is likely concerned about you, so you need to let them know you are alright. A simple apology and hope that they enjoy the rest of their hunting should do."

Without realizing it, his mother is reinforcing some of the lessons that Carson has been teaching them about considering things from others' points of view.

 _Carson had had George stand at one end of the room, looking at a bookshelf. He had Sybbie stand at the other end of the room, facing toward a window before which a table was set for lunch._

 _"Now, Master George and Miss Sybbie, please face only the one direction I have pointed you, and pretend you know nothing about this room other than what you see in front of you. Master George, do you see any windows or a dining table?"_

 _"No, Mr. Carson," George answers._

 _Mr. Carson had turned toward Sybbie, "Miss Sybbie, do you see any books?"_

 _Sybbie replied, "No, Mr. Carson."_

 _Then he had the children come back to their seats and had explained, "I was trying to show that while you both were in the same room, you each had a completely different view. That could have changed your perception of how the room is used. Miss Sybbie, if your view was all you knew, you might have thought this a pleasant dining room. Whereas Master George might have thought this a small library."_

 _The children give quizzical looks at Mr. Carson, wondering what the point of this lesson is. Carson continues, "We sometimes make mistakes by thinking that our point of view is the only correct one. Master George, if you were to ask Miss Sybbie to get a book from the small library, she might never consider this room since she thinks of it as a small dining room."_

 _"Excuse me, Mr. Carson?" asks Sybbie._

 _"Yes, Miss Sybbie?"_

 _Sybbie continues with her question, "I am not sure I understand, since the room is both, isn't it?"_

 _Carson nods, "Yes, Miss Sybbie, it is! That is precisely my point: when you think about what another person sees, or has heard, or believes, then you must remember that it might be different from your own experience or feelings."_

 _George says, "Excuse me, Mr. Carson?"_

 _"Yes, Master George?"_

 _"I am not sure I understand still," confesses George._

 _Carson pauses for a moment, then says, "Can you describe Mrs. Hughes for me?"_

 _George says, "She has brown hair that she wears pinned, wears black dresses, and is our head housekeeper. She must be about the same age as you."_

 _Carson says, "Very good. If I were to describe her to you, I would say that she is a beautiful wife, a wonderfully caring woman who lights up my life and with whom I cherish every moment we have together."_

 _Sybbie and George smile. Carson continues, "You see that your experiences with Mrs. Hughes differ from mine, and therefore we think of her differently. Neither of us is incorrect. You do not think of her as a wife, so I should not expect you to."_

George will have to work on this lesson more, since he had not thought of the current situation from the hunting party's point of view. Just because he does not like to see a fox hunted, he wouldn't want to keep the others from having a good outing. He nods, and says, "Alright, Mummy."

Mary adds, "There is a long history of hunting, dear. Your Grandpapa may be able to explain if you would like to understand more."

George looks at his mother, and says, "Donk loves hunting; I don't think I do, and I do not want him to feel badly."

Mary smiles a little. "You like to ride, don't you?"

George says, "Yes."

"That is why I join hunts; I hardly ever pay attention to anything else. You could tell him that you would like to continue to ride with him, at least. He'll like that."

* * *

As the hunting party, Cora, and Elizabeth gather in the library to await lunch, Mary approaches Barrow. "Mr. Barrow, please let George finish speaking before calling us in."

Barrow nods and says, "Yes, m'Lady."

Mary and Henry do not disagree about George needing to say something to Robert and Mr. Turner, but their justifications are different. Henry is not as concerned about appearances and George having made an inappropriate outburst. George is a young child and cannot be faulted for not knowing better; they need to continue to teach him these things. Henry feels George's interaction with Robert and Kenneth is required so that George learns to face challenges, not hide away from them.

Henry takes a few moments with George before the boy is to go in to face the others. He squats down to be at eye level with the child, and says, "George, you might feel nervous, but remember that everyone in that room cares about you. We all were young once, too."

George nods. He does feel nervous, and is relieved that Henry understands. "Did you like hunts when you were a boy?" George asks Henry.

"I lived in London, and did not go on a hunt until I was much older than you. By then, I knew what it would be," Henry explains. "But there were plenty of times when I had to apologize for mistakes," he adds with a small chuckle. "If my family ever returns from overseas, I am sure they can tell you stories. Go on, be brave now."

George smiles, takes a deep breath, and heads into the library.

* * *

"Mr. Molesley, we are going to miss you next week," Sybbie says that afternoon as they finish their lesson. "I hope you have a nice trip with Mrs. Bax-oh, sorry, Mrs. Molesley."

"That is kind of you to say, Miss Sybbie," says Molesley. "I have left some things for you to work on in my absence. You don't get a half term break like the village school children, I am afraid."

Unbeknownst to their parents, Sybbie and George had played outside during the wedding party with some of the other children who attended. Since everyone had been dressed in nicer clothes and coats due to the occasion, there had not been as many of the obvious signs of the disparity in their lives. Further, because it was a happy, special day, no arguments or disputes broke out. Mr. Molesley's mention of the school children reminds Sybbie and George of that fun.

George asks, "Will the children get to play all week?"

Mr. Molesley chuckles kindly at this, saying, "Probably not; there is likely work at their homes they will have to do."

Sybbie asks, "What kind of work? Like we help at the car shop?"

"Oh, probably not car work, but, yes, helping their families like that. If they live on a farm, then there is always work somewhere, especially in the barns; and if not, they may help to clean their houses."

George and Sybbie look at each other, and shake their heads. They have seen what the cleaning staff have to do, and how particular Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Barrow are about it. George says, "I might not mind helping with animals in a barn, but I would rather do lessons than have to help clean the house."

As Molesley walks the children to the library for tea, he smiles and replies, "And you are fortunate that you can, Master George. Most of the village houses are much smaller than this, really than either of your grandmothers' houses."

Sybbie asks, "Like your cottage? I liked that. It was a very fun party."

Mr. Molesley is touched, and says, "Yes, about like that; some a little bigger. I am glad you enjoyed the party, Miss Sybbie. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to change into my livery so that I can help with dinner tonight. Have a wonderful week, children!"

Earlier, George had accompanied his apologies to Robert and Mr. Turner with handshakes. Going in to tea, George makes sure to greet Robert with a warm embrace. He is young enough that he is not ashamed of displaying his affection for his grandfather in front of others. And Robert is old enough to feel likewise.

Mr. Turner approaches the pair, and his warm eyes smile at George when he says, "Now, Master George, I understand that you got a Guinea pig for Christmas! Would you mind introducing me to it before dinner?"

George beams at Mr. Turner, pleased that he has an interest. "I would be delighted to, Mr. Turner. Her name is Ginnie."

"I look forward to meeting her," Mr. Turner says. He adds, conspiratorially, "Now don't tell my wife-she's not too fond of anything that resembles a rat."

George snickers, "Ginnie is not a rat! But Mr. Barrow told me that Mrs. Patmore feels the same."

"It is good he did! You would not want your excellent cooks to be upset," Mr. Turner says.

Mary happens to be looking when George greets her father, and has a tremendous sense of relief. George had been so upset that she is not convinced that is the end of the hunting issue, but is grateful for its abeyance for now. She approaches Cora, and asks, "When do you expect Edith tomorrow?"

Cora answers, "In time for dinner is the best she could give. She wants to organize her office in London for the movers."

Mary nods, and looks over at George and Sybbie playing together now with Robert. "It is a shame she did not bring Marigold with her this time. Papa always enjoys her so."

Anna comes in carrying Roger, followed by Nanny with Viola. Cora takes the former and Mary the latter. Mary and Cora begin to circulate with the babies. As Mary approaches a small group of men that includes Henry, she hears one of them saying, "You seem very settled in to country life out here, Henry. I wouldn't have expected you to take to it so well."

Mary counters, "Henry has had plenty of time in London and at the track over the last year and a half to satisfy any city cravings."

Henry adds, "Oh, I think he might be referring to the London nightlife. I do not miss it when I have other distractions." Henry gives Mary a peck on the cheek and takes Viola from her, to demonstrate to his teammates that indeed he does know how to hold his daughter and make her smile.

One of his teammates teases, "Ah, that's nothing, Henry! You always knew how to hold the girls and make them smile!" The rest of the team nods and laughs while Mary gives Henry a questioning look.

* * *

At Brancaster, Bertie and his mother are enjoying tea the same day. While Marigold goes to get another book, Mrs. Pelham asks her son, "Have you heard from Edith today?"

Bertie shakes his head and chuckles, "Yes, Mother. She is doing well; there has been no change to her plan to head back to Downton tomorrow, then here Sunday."

Mirada gives an exasperated sigh, 'You cannot blame me, can you? Your first child…"

Bertie give his mother a stern look, "Mother...we discussed this." He doesn't want to say anything more in earshot of Marigold, but he is referring to their discussions about treating Marigold like his daughter, too. He has officially adopted her, so legally she is.

"Yes, yes, I didn't mean anything by that. You must see I have become very fond of the girl." Mirada defends her slip of tongue. "I've been thinking, it might help everyone if a small change were made."

* * *

At the London Hexham house, Laura and Edith are relaxing after dinner in one of the smaller sitting rooms.

Edith turns her body to put her legs up on the sofa, and says, "Please forgive me; this is entirely inappropriate posture with a guest here. But it feels marvelous to put up my feet."

Like her sister, Edith has a little extra weight everywhere in addition to her midsection. Not so much swelling of her feet to cause concern.

"Quite alright, Edith! I am impressed with your stamina." Laura pauses a bit, then asks, "Are you nervous about the birth?"

Edith gives a laugh. "Not really. Although, it has been long enough that I have almost forgotten what it is like."

Laura gives a start, "What?"

Edith looks over at Laura, and sees that she is looking at her incredulously. Edith recalls telling Laura that she and Bertie had split because Mary had forced a highly unpleasant situation. She never mentioned specifically what it was about, or that it involved Marigold. She assumed Laura would have put two and two together. She may as well lay it all out for her.

Edith confesses, "Had you not realized that Marigold is my daughter with Michael Gregson?"

Laura looks stunned. "No, I had not!" She has an exasperated expression on her face. "Oh, Edith, I feel rather silly! All the clues were there for me...the flat, the magazine, your obvious maternal love for her. I guess I never doubted the story of her being your ward from when you first mentioned her."

Edith cautions, "Laura, you understand I have just entrusted you with a tremendous secret."

Laura says, "Of course! Edith, please do not worry. There is a reason I have never suggested we add any type of society gossip section to the magazine. It is mean-spirited to take pleasure in the mistakes and tragedies of others."

Edith smiles in relief. "Thank you."

Laura gives another look of comprehension, "That is why she was not included in the negotiations with Carlisle!"

Edith nods, "Yes-as you have just laid out, especially for someone like Carlisle who may have known Michael, all the evidence is plain to see."

Laura says, "I am even more impressed with Bertie now. He seems to be so good with Marigold, and is such an understanding husband. Not many men, let alone those in his position, would have let you continue your work here."

Edith thinks of Bertie fondly. "He _is_ special. And his mother has been so much more welcoming of Marigold than we initially thought."

Laura asks, "Do you think that will change once Bertie's own child is here?"

"We hope not too much, although I have already accepted that it is bound to happen. My own family developed better relationships with Marigold once they found out she was blood." Edith smiles, thinking about how even Mary has grown in attachment to Marigold. She wishes she and her sister had had a better relationship before Marigold was born; things would have been so much different. Well, better late than never.

Edith says, "Enough on that. Are there any last minute arrangements I should know about the move?"

Laura says, "Not really. Audrey has helped a lot with it. Although she still has not found a flat for herself in York. She'll be staying with me initially."

Edith smiles, "I am glad you found a place you like. If this little one does not come early, I will meet you in York in two weeks."

Laura says, "Aren't you cutting it close?"

Edith nods, "Perhaps. Just in case, Bertie is going to come with me next time."

* * *

Anna finishes with Mary and departs the bedroom. Henry approaches Mary, embraces her, kisses her, and says, "Thank you for your patience during the visit from the team so far. I hope it is not too trying."

"Not at all! It is more enjoyable than I had expected," Mary responds. She looks slyly at her husband, and says, "I am tempted to go out shooting with you tomorrow. I'd like to find out more about all the girls you made smile."

Henry chortles, and says, "Ask all you want! I am hiding nothing." He kisses her again. "You know I knew women before you. None compare." They walk together toward the bed, Henry not going to his side.

Later, Mary is lying in the crook of Henry's arm, caressing his bare chest with her fingertips. "Darling, do you really not miss London?"

Henry's eyes are closed and he is about to doze off, but he answers, sleepily, "Oh, sometimes I miss watching all the cars."

Mary turns to look at her husband in amusement, then lets him drift off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Edith makes it to Downton during tea Saturday. Violet is there, and gives the same lecture to Edith that she had attempted to give to Mary, "Edith, dear, you must stop travelling in your condition."

"Oh, Granny, Edith is doing very well-she is not nearly as large as I was; she is with only one baby," Mary scolds her grandmother.

Edith is amused that Mary is both defending her and competing with her. "Yes, Granny. Nobody will ever have a pregnancy like Mary's," she says with a smile at her sister.

Elizabeth chimes in, "Having now seen you both fairly close to term, I'd say good carrying must run in the family."

Mary and Edith look surprised at first, but see that Elizabeth is simply trying to keep things light-hearted while mildly countering Violet. Cora observes the same, and says, "I had no idea I was gifted at breeding breeders!"

Edith says to group, "I have a few weeks left. Bertie will come with me in two weeks when we settle into the new office. The we'll go back to Brancaster and wait."

Elizabeth says, "Will you have an opening party for the office?"

Edith nods and says, "Yes, and I have to thank Henry and Tom for helping with that! Their having business friends in York cut our work substantially."

Mary turns to Violet and Cora, and states, "You see, Mama and Granny-these days 'connections' are what matters; not social rank." She is only partially teasing. Mary is very proud of what Tom and Henry have been able to accomplish in a little over a year's time. She knows it is not drudgery, especially for Henry, but it takes time and effort.

Violet disagrees, "I will believe that when people no longer curtsy or bow to the King."

Elizabeth takes both sides in the debate, "There are certain times where social status matters more than others, with no rhyme or reason other than the people in company at any given moment."

Violet tilts her head, inquiring, "When might it not matter?"

Elizabeth smiles graciously at Violet and then Cora, "Why, this event, for example! I am sure you know I mean no disrespect whatsoever when I say that twenty-five years ago you might never have seen this assortment of individuals being so welcome in such a gracious, noble household."

Mary remembers that Elizabeth stays abreast of the social hierarchy, but never comes across as snobbish. She realizes they do not know her background; only a little about Turner. Now is not the time to pry on that. Mary lightly laughs and says, "Perhaps even only twenty-five months ago! I would have said you were a lunatic if you had predicted I would marry someone like Henry."

This time, Cora and Edith start chuckling a little, and Edith says, "I don't think that is entirely true, Mary. You met Henry earlier than that, in 1924, and sparks flew from the beginning…"

Violet chimes in, "Prudence told me that was the case for Henry, too…"

Mary looks dumbfounded at all smiling at her expense. She decides to get back to Elizabeth's point, "Very well, I see I cannot argue. But I think Elizabeth is correct that who are gathered makes the difference."

Cora nods, and says, "In today's day, yes. Although some try to hold on to the past norms." She looks toward Violet when she says the last.

Violet sees this and is not ashamed when she says, "Yes, I do like traditions. But I have learned to accept and love family members of all types: American, Irish, even a race car driver!"

Edith says, "Granny, you have come far, but many do remain elitist."

Violet scoffs, "Muriel Shackleton would never host a racing team." Violet's tone of voice is not complimentary toward Muriel.

The mention of the last name of Shackleton causes Mary and Elizabeth to glance quickly toward each other. Elizabeth recognizes it from the possible estate sale. Mary covers by offering an explanation, "Muriel is the wife of Henry's cousin, Phillip, Elizabeth. She is always aware of place in society."

In another part of the room, Kenneth and some of the team members offer their gratitude to Robert yet again. All of the men have been gracious guests; even the after-hours drinking and storytelling did not go too late nor get too loud. Robert is quite pleased with how things went with the team. Robert admits to himself that the anticipation of having near-strangers who were not peers as guests was more worrisome than the activity itself. If he can convince Mary and Tom, he would like to try another group. They will likely want to go through some of the finances first. He will talk with Bertie in a couple of weeks to get some more advice. Robert and Bertie had discussed briefly how Bertie is careful to set his rates high enough to discourage all but a certain class of people, while not so high that the attendees feel they have paid enough not to worry about damage to the property, its furnishings, or its staff. Robert was appalled that the latter was even a consideration. Bertie had reminded him of the arrogance and sense of entitlement of many in their class, and also some of the nouveaux riche.

Kenneth says to Robert, "Mary and Elizabeth have worked out a week in July for the holiday in Brighton. Perhaps we can convince you to come to a race with Henry and Tom before then."

"I would enjoy that, as long as Henry is not driving," Robert warns. Tom, Hadley, and Clarke are with them, and Hadley remains quiet, but Clarke says, "I think he would have raced at the Grand Prix even if I had tried to talk him out of it. If you hadn't noticed, he is pretty stubborn."

Kenneth laughs and says, "I am sure Robert is well aware of his son-in-law's personality."

Tom recalls Clarke's observation of Henry's stubbornness from one of his London trips. He asks, "Desmond, you've said you've known Henry since before the war. How did you all come to know each other?"

Clarke says, "I used to work in the motor pool at Oxford, when both Henry and Charlie were there. They were interested in cars, and were constantly coming over to the garage and learning about them. I think they spent more time there than on their studies. Later, I went to work at Brooklands, helping out for various teams. Naturally, because of their interest in cars, Charlie and Henry began haunting the track when they finished at university. When they weren't travelling, that is. By then, Henry's father had already gone from Parliament to diplomat, so they used to visit wherever he was stationed. I think they were trying to sort out what to do with their lives. They dabbled in a couple of races, Charlie in particular.

"After the war, they gravitated back toward cars. A number of us who had been working at Brooklands throughout the war had started getting the place ready to race again. Many former drivers had been killed or wounded badly in the war, so we needed to recruit new teams and drivers. Of course I asked Charlie and Henry to give it a go."

Turner says, "That was when I came into the picture, too. I had been fascinated with cars but my businesses are properties. I knew nothing about racing, but by then I had enough money to indulge and explore new hobbies. And there you have it."

* * *

Before dinner, again there is little mingling of the men and women. Elizabeth asks Edith, "How was your meeting with Sir Richard's people?"

Edith responds, "It went very well, thank you. Sir Richard did attend, as you predicted, and offered some suggestions." The way she says this makes the other women understand that his suggestions were not ones to be considered seriously. "It struck me odd, so perhaps you can clarify: is Sir Richard married?"

Elizabeth takes a deep breath in, and says with exasperation, "Yes, he is. I suppose some marriages are for convenience; but I am in the camp that believes there should be at least a little bit of love."

Violet smiles smugly at Mary, and then asks Elizabeth, "You believe there is not in that match?"

Elizabeth says, "Heavens, there must not be! They live apart most of the time. They do have a child, a boy, about George's age, I believe."

Edith comments, "What a shame for the child."

Elizabeth nods, "Oh, I suppose they are not miserable. His money is helping to keep her family seat afloat, and she appreciates him for that. He appreciates her old family status giving him legitimacy, when it matters."

Mary has remained silent, considering that that could have been her present life had she married Sir Richard after all.

Elizabeth turns toward Mary, "I do recall that you were engaged to Sir Richard at one point. That also would have been a poor match, although one party would have been happy."

Mary looks surprised, "Meaning?"

"You are the type of woman Richard would have adored, in his way, and tried to make happy; he would have been happy doing it." She shakes her head and continues, "Now that I have gotten to know you, I do not think you would have thrived so." Elizabeth smiles.

Edith interjects, "Elizabeth, pardon me for asking, but this is the second time you have mentioned … character weaknesses of Sir Richard. How do you stay friendly if you feel that way?"

Elizabeth laughs, and says, "Goodness, we all have faults! My husband and I try to see something good in everyone, and not make enemies in any quarter. Once you understand Richard...anyway, he is important for our businesses, and Kenneth and I agree that it never hurts to be friendly."

Mary smiles at her phrasing, understanding how Henry gets on well with Kenneth.

Violet says, "Is a friendship of convenience any different than Richard's marriage of convenience?"

Elizabeth answers, "Very different! And I can tell that all of you Crawley women believe that, based on who you chose."

* * *

Later downstairs, Mr. Barrow sees Molesley carrying a tray of empty glasses from upstairs to be cleaned, and calls to him, "Thank you very much, Mr. Molesley, for your assistance. I think Andy and I can handle it from now if you'd like to change."

Mr. Molesley says, "Thank you, Mr. Barrow. I will. Lady Cora has just retired, so it will not be long for Phyllis."

"Enjoy your honeymoon, then," Barrow finishes.

Mr. Molesley responds with a smile, "I expect we will, Mr. Barrow!"

Molesley is looking forward to being away with Phyllis, just the two of them, like any newlywed would be. The euphoria of this first week of their new life together has made it seem like a honeymoon anyway. They haven't really settled on a routine at home yet. They have stolen kisses and such here and there at the Abbey, going into closed rooms or even once a closet during breaks. Molesley is fairly sure people have noticed, but none have said anything and he is not embarrassed. He hopes Phyllis isn't. Both of them have been more eager as lovers than either expected; it is as if their pent up passion finally found a vent. Neither had realized how much fun as well as pleasurable being together that way would be. They haven't smiled nor laughed so much in a long time. So perhaps their time away will not be as intensely amorous as it might have been had it immediately followed their wedding. They are going to London and hope to spend time in the museums and enjoy some entertainment. Mr. Molesley has heard so many good things about the museum the children visited; he would like to visit the main building even more. He is expecting to be entranced with all of the things to learn and see; he knows he will want to get there at opening so they can see as many exhibits as possible.

* * *

Upstairs, Mrs. Molesley finishes with Cora, collecting the clothing as she turns to leave. "Goodnight, my Lady."

Cora smiles, "Have a wonderful trip, Mrs. Molesley." Adjusting to the name change has not been as difficult as Cora feared. Seeing the woman so happy puts a little sunshine in Cora's day, too.

"I will, thank you, Lady Cora," the lady's maid says as she exits, closing the door behind her.

Phyllis is feeling tremendously happy and excited about their time away. Not only because of it being a honeymoon, but also because it will be a deserved time off from work. She is looking forward to having no time commitments unless they choose them. Just the two of them, enjoying leisure time together.

* * *

The next morning, Edith is getting ready to leave. She and Tom await her bags getting taken out since Tom will be taking her to the train station.

Edith says, "Thank you to and Henry for all of your help with our move. I am sure we would not have been able to do it before the baby comes otherwise."

Tom demurs, "It's the least we can do; we want you to be there as much as you do."

Edith smirks, "I am sure you are referring to my staff and not just me!"

Tom snickers, "Well, I am interested in one particular employee beyond you."

Edith nods and says, "You like each other, don't you?" She is careful to use that 'L' word rather than the other.

Tom nods, and says, "So far, yes. I think it is mutual. She lets me kiss her at least."

Edith laughs, and then gets a little more serious. She gently says, "Has she told you she has never been in love before? I am not sure she would know it."

"Yes, she did tell me, in fact. You are getting ahead of us, you know. Are you trying to warn me of something?" Tom asks, teasing.

"No! Not at all! You and I, we've both had ups and downs with romance, Tom. But Laura hasn't." Then Edith stops, pauses and says, "Here, enough from me-you certainly don't need a meddling sister nosing in your business."

Tom stands there and chuckles even more. Edith asks, "What is so funny?"

Tom says, "The day you and Mary stop being meddling sisters is the day I'll believe there'll be men on the moon someday-no matter what Verne and Wells say!"

Edith laughs with him, "Speaking of writers, how is the column going?"

"Well, I think. Between Henry and me, we come up with enough ideas to keep Carlisle happy."

Edith says, "I have already noticed in working with him that he has high expectations."

"There is nothing wrong with that," says Tom. He is not defending Carlisle, just offering his own opinion. "You could say the same about us and the Turners, too."

Edith smiles, because she was just thinking the same. Mr. Turner has approached them, and says, "What about us?"

"I was just saying that we all have high standards about some things," Tom says.

Turner smiles, and agrees, "Yes, we do! For many things."

"We all care about our businesses enough to do so," Edith says.

Kenneth turns to Edith and says, "And about our families, too. Elizabeth and I have such love and respect for each other that we do not want to let each other down. Oh, not just about our work, but everything."

Edith and Tom share a smile, and Edith says, "That is the trick, isn't it? Love _and_ respect for your partner. Bertie and I certainly feel that way. I believe the respect came first, and grew into love."

Turner smiles, his eyes crinkling, "I hope it is not a trick, Lady Edith. But if it is, I've been bamboozled for nearly forty years."

* * *

Bertie and Marigold meet Edith at the train station at the end of her journey from Downton. Bertie kisses her lovingly but briefly since he knows Marigold wants her turn to welcome her mother home. Edith bends over a little clumsily to give Marigold a hug and kiss.

"How was the journey, dear?" he asks, and Edith can see he is concerned about how she is faring with the pregnancy.

Edith replies, "Not tiring at all. I took the opportunity to catch up on some leisure reading. It was a nice bit of solitary time, actually."

Bertie smiles and says, "Are you cherishing it while you can?"

"In a way. But that doesn't mean I am not happy to be back here with you," Edith says. Without more words, both of them convey how much they missed each other the past few days.

Bertie checks the large station clock as they walk to the car. "We should be back in time for a late lunch; are you hungry?"

Edith looks at her husband with a look of astonishment that he even asked. "Of course I am hungry! That is one thing that has been consistent with this pregnancy. I cannot seem to satisfy this one."

Bertie laughs since he knew this would be her answer. The chauffeur is dutifully waiting by the warmed car, and opens the back door for the family. While the porter attaches Edith's bags to the back, Bertie reaches into the car and takes something out. "I thought you might be." He hands her a small basket. "I had the cook put some things together for you to nibble during the drive."

Edith gives her husband a kiss, filled with love at his thoughtfulness. "I don't deserve you," she says with a smile, helping Marigold into the car, then getting in herself. The chauffeur closes the door then goes around to the other side to get the door for Bertie.

Bertie asks Marigold, who is sitting in between the two adults "Are you comfortable, Marigold?"

Marigold looks up at Bertie with a smile, and says, "Yes, Daddy."

At Marigold's use of that term, Edith looks over at Bertie in surprise. Bertie smiles and explains, "Nana talked with Marigold about the baby coming soon. Marigold, can you tell Mummy what we decided?"

Marigold looks over at her mother, and says, "Nana said it would be a good idea if I call Bertie the same thing that the baby will when it talks. I get to choose. I think I like 'Daddy' better than 'Papa' so far."

Edith had not pressed one way or another for how Marigold should address Bertie. She had wanted it to be Bertie's decision. Marigold had started using his first name on her own after hearing her mother and others call him that, and he hadn't minded. It was similar to George calling Henry by his first name.

Bertie says, "She's been trying out different ones all weekend. I like any of them." He looks happily over at Edith, handing her a needed handkerchief.

* * *

The Turners and Clarke have been dropped off at the Shackleton estate by Hadley Sunday after an early lunch at the Abbey. While nobody associated with Henry or the Crawleys are accompanying them, Henry will be picking them up in a car from the shop afterwards to take them to the train station. If he stays in the car, with a hat on, he is hoping he will go unrecognized.

The agent greets them outside with a hand outstretched toward Mr. Turner, "I am Cecil Hooper, the estate agent. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Turner, and this is…?" He turns toward Clarke to shake his hand as well.

"Desmond Clarke, I manage some of the Turners' interests," Clarke says, grasping the agent's hand. Clarke doesn't really need to be there, but he and Turner are planning on taking the time on the train ride back to review the race schedule for the season and discuss what preparation needs to be done. And given the desire to find out more information for Henry, another set of eyes and ears might be useful.

Mr. and Mrs. Turner survey the surroundings. Like Downton, the long, tree-lined drive leads to a stately home, not quite as large as the Abbey, but sizeable. The grounds that can be seen include rolling meadows and some wooded areas. A light dusting of snow that had fallen overnight covers the ground; still the tranquil beauty of the place is apparent. Turner says, "Well, this looks lovely. Take us around!"

As they go through the main house, Elizabeth and Kenneth assess each of the rooms they see, and make a point of looking out the windows from most of them. From a couple of vantage points, they can see that a small river, larger than a creek, meanders nearby, connected to at least one lake. The foursome spends some time in the agent's office looking at the map of the estate, the agent pointing out various outbuildings and land features. He encircles one building with his finger, saying, "This building and some of its surrounding land are not included in the sale. The Dowager Lady Shackleton lives there."

Turner asks, "This is a beautiful place and it looks to be well maintained, so you are to be commended. Tell me, why is the family interested in selling?"

The agent puffs in pleasure at the compliment, and says, "The current owner would like to focus more time and effort on his interests in London." It is obvious that this is a prepared response he is to give.

Elizabeth sees this, and uses his phrasing to try to tease out more information, "Ah, I could see that a single man might find London more appealing."

The agent, without realizing it, offers more, "Oh, he is not single; but his two children are away at school most of the time, and Lady Shackleton likes the city better."

Turner notes that the agent specifically said that the wife likes the city better, but did not include Lord Shackleton. He shakes his head as if in disappointment, and says, "It is a shame that youth these days do not appreciate fine places anymore. When I was young, I would have loved the idea of inheriting something like this."

The agent seems uncomfortable for a moment. The Turners can tell he is torn about saying something.

Elizabeth adds, "Young people these days are too entranced with mechanical things like cars and aeroplanes and moving pictures! They do not understand natural beauty, or perhaps just take it for granted."

The agent clearly does not want the Turners to get the wrong impression of the children, since he says, "Oh, I am sure that is not the case here; the children will be upset when they find out. But the Dowager's house is large enough for when they will visit."

Kenneth and Elizabeth nod approvingly, as if the children have been reprieved of some assumed guilt. The agent just gave out much information by saying the children have not been told about the sale. Further, the Turners know from previous dealings that any buyer should have language in the sale contract about trespassing. Not to be malicious, but rather to make it clear that the property has changed ownership, and the sellers have no further right to enjoy it. They have seen instances wherein descendants of previous owners, in particular if they were titled, assumed they could continue to use land simply because it had once been their family's.

Clarke asks, "How much interest has the place gotten?"

This agent is not someone practised in selling property; he is an estate manager. So while he may have been told certain responses to provide to certain questions, he is not aware that information can be useful in negotiations, and that he should take care when answering any questions. He is overly forthcoming when he says, "You are the first to look at it, frankly. The owner only recently decided to do this, and we are still working through what is needed. The Dowager's house will need to be subdivided off, for example. And, depending upon the buyer's wishes, the disposition of the farms needs to be decided."

Elizabeth says, "Are they under tenancy?"

The agent says, "Yes, but the terms of the current leases allow for a change of ownership to be grounds to break them. If that land is desired as part of the deal, that is."

Turner nods. He and Elizabeth are familiar with all of these types of transactions, and he knows she hates it when third-party families are displaced when property is sold. So they will have to find out more about the current lease arrangements in detail. That may take some time for the agent to pull the information together. He is interested in the place, but there is no hurry if there are no other prospective buyers. And the longer it stays like that, the lower the Turners will be able to negotiate the price.

"Likewise, this is the first place we have seen up here. We will want to see some other places before we decide if Yorkshire is for us," Turner says. "If so, we'll want to get some more detailed information about the place, the current leases, and how much land would be excluded with the Dowager's house." He is giving Hooper notice that the agent should start compiling that information if it is not readily available.

Elizabeth says, "Yes. Shall we have someone contact you if we wish to see it again?"

The agent nods, and says, "Of course. I can arrange transport for you if needed. Just let me know."

"Thank you, Mr. Hooper," Mr. Turner says. "Our ride to the train station should be here soon. I hope we have not inconvenienced the family too much."

"Not at all; they usually dine elsewhere after services, so this time worked well, actually. They should be back soon themselves." Mr. Hooper says.

The group exits the office and begins to make the walk to the house. The Turners are a little ahead while Clarke walks with Hooper. Clarke quietly says, as if to provide information to Hooper, "I cannot tell if they like the place or not. Just in case, please let us know if other prospective buyers turn up. If they like the place, they'll better any offers." This was a role the Turners had given to Clarke ahead of time: to get Hooper to let them know if others become interested, without committing to the Turners' interest one way or another.

Hooper replies, "Certainly."

They are a good bit off when a car pulls up to the front door of the main house, and two people alight from it: a man and a woman, about the same age or slightly older than Henry. Clarke and the Turners try not to stare, but something about the woman looks familiar to Clarke. As the pair ascends the steps, they notice the other party out of the corner of their eyes. Phillip and Muriel turn toward the others, give small head bows in acknowledgement, then continue into the house.

Another car soon comes along the drive.

The Turners and Clarke shake hands with Mr. Hooper, then begin walking toward the car which is coming to a stop near them. Clarke holds the back door open for the Turners, then gets into the front seat himself.

On the way to the train station, the Turners and Clarke let Henry know what they have found out. In addition to the things Hooper had said, they give their opinions of the property itself.

"It has been well maintained as far as general upkeep is concerned, but I would have expected more complete improvements to modernize the place," Turner notes.

Elizabeth concurs, "Some of the outbuildings have not even been connected with electricity!"

Henry nods, "Phillip's father had started that work. I suspect the death taxes when he passed put a crimp in their finances to complete it."

Turner says, "That would not spoil the deal, simply factor into any price offering. I like the land. I haven't mentioned it yet, but what we have been considering is finding a place out here to transform into a country get-away. There are plenty of people in London who have wealth enough for country leisure holidays, but not so much that they can afford to own a place, nor connections to have somewhere elegant to go."

Clarke notes, "Like the Grand in Brighton provides that kind of place at the shore." The Turners nod in agreement.

Henry thinks about this past trip for the team members and how they would never have had such an opportunity were it not for the Turners and their relationship with Henry and Mary. Most are not rich, but could certainly afford a stay somewhere grand on holiday.

Elizabeth adds, "The horse racing in Yorkshire is plentiful enough year round to be a draw; we like the idea of a golf course, tennis, and of course a salon for the ladies."

Henry says, "The Shackleton estate would be a good site for that. I am not sure if it is all part of the estate still, but it used to have plenty of land. Phillip and I used to ride all over the place when we were young."

The Turners and Clarke see that Henry is being nostalgic for a moment. Henry then continues, "I've golfed only on a few occasions, but enjoyed it." He pauses again, then says, "Thank you for finding out what you could about the sale. I wonder if it may be my cousin's wife who is behind it. Phillip and the children have always loved the estate. I thought she did, too."

Elizabeth says, "I understand from Violet that Lady Shackleton is somewhat of a snob."

Henry laughs, amused at Elizabeth's comment. "How on earth did that come up?"

Elizabeth replies, "Don't worry. Neither Mary nor I brought up the sale. We were discussing how times have changed so we must accept new ideas and new people. Violet is of the opinion that Muriel Shackleton does not."

Clarke says, "She seems awfully young for that type of opinion. I think we saw the couple just before you arrived. Striking woman. Somehow, she seemed familiar."

Henry looks over at Clarke and but stays quiet, then turns his attention back to the road. Clarke has known Henry for a long time, and can tell he just hit on something.

* * *

Several days later, Mary and her father finish a morning ride with George and Sybbie.

"Georgie and Sybbie, you are doing very well with your riding. Do you still enjoy it after going a little faster today?" Mary asks the children, knowing what the answer will be.

Both Sybbie and George respond energetically, "Oh, yes!"

Robert chuckles at their enthusiasm. "Good! Perhaps you can race like your mother someday, George."

George looks at Mary, and says, "You race? Like Henry?"

Mary smirks, and says, "No, not like Henry. Your grandfather is referring to horse racing. He knows I like to ride fast sometimes. I did participate in one horse race once not too long ago."

Robert says as the four enter the house. "Off you go to change for lunch, now. We will see you at tea."

Mary gives George a little peck on the cheek and all go toward their respective rooms.

Mary finds Anna in the nursery, and tells the nanny she will be back shortly after changing out of her riding attire.

In the bedroom, as Anna helps Mary with her boots, she asks, "How was the ride, Lady Mary?"

"Wonderful, even with the chill in the air," Mary replies, removing her jacket.

Anna takes Mary's jacket and then begins assisting with her other clothing. "It's good that you are able to enjoy it at least for a little while."

Mary looks at Anna with a puzzled expression, "I hope I will enjoy it for many years."

Anna glances at Mary, and says, "M'Lady, pardon me, but have you not counted…?" At Mary's wondering look, Anna continues, "Your monthly, m'lady..."

* * *

At tea, Henry comes in with a letter in hand and greets his wife with a kiss. He sits next to her on the sofa and gestures with the letter, saying, "I've received a post from my parents. They love the photograph we sent from Christmas, and sent one of themselves." He shows Mary a photograph. "All will be coming back to England for a short stay in a few months, and are looking forward to meeting everyone." Mary can tell Henry is excited at this news. His parents have been on their latest assignment overseas since before Mary and Henry married. Henry's older brother, his wife, and their two children have been with his parents as well.

Mary says, "I look forward to finally meeting everyone. I hope your parents at least will be able to spend some time out here. Will they be assigned elsewhere?"

"Probably. My brother, too, now that he has had a few diplomatic turns with my father. Their far east experience will be useful." Henry notes.

Mary sighs and says, "Well, I suppose they'll just have to take another holiday next year to meet their next grandchild."

Henry looks at his wife questioningly. She smiles and says, "I had not noticed with all the preparations for the hunting party, but Anna says I am late."

Henry smiles, and says, "Well, that is a little surprising, but I suppose it shouldn't be." He kisses his wife again. "Are you feeling well?"

Mary smiles and says, "Yes, no sick feelings yet. I do hope it is only one this time."

Robert and Cora have come over to them, and Cora asks, "One what?"

Mary looks over at her mother sitting across from her on the other sofa, and says with a smile, "One baby, Mama."

Robert and Cora look surprised for a moment, then begin chuckling together. They may have had to wait a little longer for grandchildren than some of their peers, but are amused at how prolific their family has become.


	20. Chapter 20

Bertie lifts his champagne glass in the direction of his wife and says, "Here's to my wonderful wife and her talented staff!" All of the party attendees raise their own glasses and join the toast, "Here, here!" and then sip. Small groups form for further conversation at the opening party for the magazine's new office.

"This is quite a gathering," Robert says to Laura.

Laura agrees, "Isn't it?! Tom and Henry told us to be prepared for a resounding welcome in York, and I am glad we listened!"

Mary says, "Henry has said on numerous occasions that he loves the spirit of community here."

Laura nods and smiles at Mary, "It is rather touching that this can happen just by word-of-mouth. At least one notable difference from London already."

Tom says to Bertie and Edith, "Well, you made it! Baby Pelham was nice enough to stay put for you until after the move. Maybe he or she will be the rare child who sleeps well, too."

Edith laughs, and says, "I shall not count on that. She gestures to Bertie, and adds, "Bertie has heard all about what's coming, but I do not think he'll understand fully until it happens."

Tom chuckles, and tells Bertie, "At least you've had a chance to hold the twins and get used to babies. Ask Henry-he'll tell you how he thought he was prepared for fatherhood because of George, but quickly realized how different newborns are."

Bertie smiles and says, "I hope I'll not make too many mistakes."

Edith says, "You'll likely not have too many chances. Your mother will monopolize the poor thing, and Mama and Mary insist that they will come up to Brancaster as soon as my labor starts."

Bertie says, "I suspect they will come not only to see the baby, but also to make sure you recover well." Bertie has already had at least one conversation each with Mary and Cora about potential post-childbirth problems. Both similar to and different than Mary's experience with George, Edith's post-birth situation with Marigold cannot be a reference for how she will recover, both physically and emotionally. Of course Bertie knows about Sybil, but he and Edith did not have as much time at Downton when Mary suffered after the twins. Mary had been honest about her ordeal, mostly to warn Bertie in case it is a family trait.

Tom asks Edith, "Are you sure you don't want to stay for the staff luncheon tomorrow? The Bates' are the guests."

"No, although I heard from Laura how fun the first one was," Edith answers. "I would tell you to invite her to join again but I know she is planning on unpacking at her flat tomorrow."

Henry leads Cora to introduce her to Pearl, saying, "Mrs. Pearl Joyner, allow me to introduce you to the Countess of Grantham, Lady Cora Crawley."

Both women nod and shake hands in greeting. Cora says, "Mrs. Joyner, your pies are absolutely delicious! Our cooks are a little jealous of your talent."

Pearl beams at the compliment, "Thank ye, m'Lady. I'm glad ya like 'em."

Cora says, "I understand that you are quite a leading figure here in York. Tom and Henry give you much credit for helping them become part of the business community."

Pearl looks fondly at Henry at this statement, and responds to Cora, "We all help each other! Isn't that th' way it's s'posed to be?" She leans in and adds, "They've been very patient in teachin' me t' drive. Nearly ruined th' car one time."

Henry laughs lightly and says, "You are doing very well, Pearl! Don't be too hard on yourself. It takes practice."

Pearl says, "There's a few I been hearin' who'll be comin' to yer lessons starting next week. Tho' I think a cuppla them might be thinkin' o' somethin' other'n drivin'." While saying this last, Pearl nods in the direction of Tom.

Cora and Henry look at Pearl questioningly. Pearl adds, "'E's still single, right?"

* * *

It is the third staff luncheon, and the whole house is at ease with the concept now. Cora, Robert, and the children greet John and Anna in the front hall when it is time. The Nanny is there to take Jack from John's arms and brings him to spend time in the nursery during the luncheon. He is walking well now, but not well enough to handle the stairs even holding onto someone's hands.

Anna seems slightly nervous at first, but the warmth in Mary's smile in greeting when they enter the sitting room puts her at ease. John is not uncomfortable in the least. He has had so many years with Robert that there is a mutual respect that has nothing to do with class or service. Further, in spite of their service positions for the family, John feels a sense of belonging based on the support from the whole family during their dealings with the law. Sybbie and George know and are fond of Anna and Mr. Bates from their being in the nursery with Jack. There were many times when one or the other Bates parent played with Jack or read to him and included the other children in the activity.

The event proceeds without incident, the food delicious and the conversation informal and lighthearted. As Cora surveys and enjoys the scene around her, she recalls Elizabeth Turner's comments again. It is still not typical for such a group to gather together around the same table. Robert had initially objected to these simple mixed class luncheons, but she suspects he looks forward to them now. Today's in particular because of the shared loyalty between him and John Bates. And Cora knows that Anna and Mary have a special bond; it is a friendship of a sort, in spite of the ever-present employer-employee formality. The Bates' have been through so much over their years with this house. Cora is so relieved that they have been able to enjoy their new family life without external stresses for a change. Happy parents with a healthy child.

Yes, this was a good idea, and Cora is proud to have had a daughter who inspired it. She sips her wine in a silent prayer to Sybil.

* * *

"That is your new car?!" Mary says incredulously as Henry shows off the plush sedan parked in the Abbey drive the next day.

Henry replies, "Yes-with our growing family, we should have something more practical, don't you think?"

Mary says, "But there is the family car for that…"

Henry says, "And your parents and Tom need that, of course. Is something wrong? I thought you'd be pleased I was thinking about you and the children."

Mary tries to hide her disappointment. "Nothing's wrong. It is kind of you; just … unexpected, that is all." She forces a smile, and gives Henry a kiss.

Mary does not want to admit what is really bothering her. She saw Henry's more dashing car as reflective of his race car driver personality. Not that she wants him to race again; but she did like that the snappiness of his other car represented a little bit of excitement that one does not typically find here in the country. If she had wanted a dull country husband with a family sedan, she would not have married Henry.

Henry can see Mary is not as pleased as he expected, but he cannot fathom why. This is one of the nicest sedans available, and he was able to negotiate a good price on it. It will be much more comfortable, even just to York and back. He hopes Mary will realize that. Perhaps, oh, …

Henry says, "I'm sorry I didn't let you help pick it out, darling. I thought it would be a nice surprise. Is the green color alright? I will always lean toward that." In many international races, British cars are typically green.

Mary chuckles at the absurdity of him thinking the color would matter. She might have wanted to weigh in on the decision, but that would have been difficult if he already had resolved to purchase this type of car. She says, "Don't worry, darling. The color is fine." Mary feels she must try to appease Henry's worry. "Here, let's go for a ride."

Henry gives Mary a kiss and says, "That is a splendid idea."

As they drive along some of the country roads surrounding the Abbey, Mary remarks, "This _is_ more comfortable. It is a much smoother ride. Will you sell your other car?"

Henry smirks and says, "I already have."

Mary is surprised, "My, that was quick!"

Henry says, "Laura is going to purchase it."

Mary laughs, saying, "Really? Well, I suppose that fits." Mary thinks fondly of Laura being a single woman with a little spunk. "Perhaps she will let you borrow it if you ever miss it."

They are on a fairly remote road that does not get much other traffic. Henry pulls the car over and stops the engine. He gets out of the car, walks over to the other side, opens the door for Mary, and holds out his hand to help her out.

Mary asks, "Is something wrong?" The last time this sort of thing occurred, George and Henry had connived to have her walk back to the Abbey with Carson.

Henry says, "No, I want you to see how roomy and comfortable the back seat is." He has a suggestive glint in his eyes. Mary smiles as Henry opens the back door and helps her in. Perhaps the new car is not so boring after all.

* * *

Mary and Henry join tea upon their return to the house. Robert is reading a newspaper, and says, "Henry, aren't your parents in Japan?"

Henry looks over and answers, "Yes, why do you ask?"

Robert says, "There was another bad earthquake there." He shows a brief news article to Henry.

Henry reads quickly, and lets out a breath of relief. He says, "They are based in Tokyo; it seems the quake was farther west."

* * *

Robert catches Mary's attention as she is leaving from dropping George off with Carson for the morning lesson the next day. "Mary, I'd like a few minutes."

"Yes, Papa, what is it?" Mary asks. He has been dropping more hints that he would like a more in-depth discussion about hunts, but Mary has been able to put him off with the excuse that Bertie is too preoccupied with his coming child to bother.

Robert and Mary walk to the library together, and he says, "You know about the property law change last year…"

Mary nods and says, "Yes, but honestly I have not asked Murray about it yet."

"Well, he and I did discuss it recently," Robert says. "With the law, we need to make sure our wills are kept up-to-date, or things might not pass on as we would want."

Mary is not very surprised at this; she had gotten the gist of it through the newspapers. She has not changed her will since the arrangements after Matthew's death were finalized, nor does she expect she would need any changes. George is her heir presumptive; and he is Robert's as well. If George is still a minor when Robert passes, she will serve as his trustee. She and Henry have already discussed these details; he has no expectations from the Grantham estate for himself or any of their children. It is one of the reasons he is so committed to having a successful car business; to either pass it along or at least leave assets for their children.

Robert continues, "Well, this law makes it very clear that minors may not inherit land without some adult involved, so we need to make sure both of us have those specified in our wills." Robert pauses a moment before continuing, "Murray says that the changes also mean that it could be fairly straight-forward for me to break the entail, if I want to, for my will."

Mary is stunned. After all these years and the heartache they all have gone through, she is surprised her father is even suggesting this. "But, Papa, with George your presumed heir, there is no need."

"In some ways, yes. Murray says our having wills that spell everything out is the best way to make things clear. With my health scare two years ago, I think he is right."

Mary says, "Alright. Does your will specify the same thing as the entail would?"

Robert takes a deep breath and says, "That is what I want to discuss. The Grantham title can and will go only to George. But I have asked Murray to prepare a will that specifies _you_ to be the primary heir for my share of the estate."

Mary is stunned again. "Papa! I don't know what to say..."

Robert says, "Well, if I were to pass soon, George is so young...I know it might amount to the same thing eventually, but...golly, Mary, I think you deserve it." He pauses a little, then continues, "There is more, and I hope this is not too unpleasant...I have not signed that will yet. Under the current laws, if something were to happen to you, unless you specified otherwise in a will of your own, your surviving spouse will inherit."

Mary looks at her father, and says, "You are worried that if I die before Henry…"

Robert nods, "Then George would only receive what you specify, or perhaps nothing if he is still a minor. If you have not changed your will recently, then that would only be your share of the estate that you received from Matthew. Murray said it might get murkier later when Henry passes since George is not his blood son."

Mary sits down, thinking, "I am sure Henry would not exclude George. He loves him as if his own."

Robert agrees, "I do believe that, too. But, you see, we all need to consider these things carefully." Robert pauses a moment, then adds, "Quite frankly, I have been thinking about my other grandchildren, too."

Mary looks at her father questioningly. "What do you mean, Papa?"

Robert does not want to upset her too much. He knew this would be a difficult conversation. "I am mulling through some things. I have reflected on what wonderful women you and Edith are...and I have to admit that there was an element of maturity that came when you each had assets to be responsible for."

Mary is still confused. "We both had suffered deaths of our loves, too, if you recall. That ages anyone."

Robert tries to be consoling, "Yes, but it was a little time before we got things straightened out about the estate, and Edith did not know about being Gregson's heir until much later. My point is, I would like each of my grandchildren to have that opportunity."

Mary is astounded at what she is hearing, "You want to split up the estate at least seven ways?!"

Robert shakes his head, "No, no. Edith's children will be taken care of by her and Bertie, at least that is what Edith told me. It is really Sybbie, Viola, and Roger, and whoever the next one is."

Mary says, "And George…"

Robert looks up at her, surprised that she even questioned that, "Of course! I still want him to get the bulk of the estate. You've proven to me that it works best when it is managed as a whole."

Mary sighs and says, "I'm sorry, Papa, but you'll have to be more explicit."

Robert says, "I guess I am not explaining this very well, am I? Perhaps Murray can help. If you are agreeable, I'd like to have us all meet with him so he can explain things better."

* * *

At the car shop the next day, Tom and Henry have set up again for a driver's class. Two women, in their early thirties, come in, introduce themselves to Tom and Henry, then choose seats. A third woman enters the shop and does the same. Laura comes in next, and smiling, says Hello and Tom gestures for her to take the last chair. Henry and Tom run through the same lesson plan as they did with Pearl, then begin to review the parts of a car and driving rules and courtesies.

Henry notices that when Tom is speaking, all of the women in the room, including Laura, show greater attentiveness, nearly rapt listening to him, smiling when he turns their way. Laura is the only one who shows the same eagerness when Henry is talking. When they sit in the cars in the shop, they have two women in each of the two cars, Tom and Henry each taking a pair of students, leaning over from the back seat or gesture from outside the car to point everything out. Again, Laura, who is working with Henry, still pays attention and appears eager to learn. The other woman in Henry's group keeps glancing over at Tom working with the other two women.

When it is time to take the women out for driving in the lesson car, Tom will be the instructor while Henry stays at the shop. All three of the other women other than Laura elect to go together for the part during which Tom drives.

As Henry and Laura walk back through the service area to the little lot in back of the shop, Henry tells their mechanic, "Gus, please keep an ear out for customers while I work with Miss Edmunds out back." Henry has Laura sit in the driver's seat of his fancy car, and begins to explain where things are in it.

Laura says, "I feel special to be getting individualized instruction!"

Henry says, "Each of you will have a chance to try to drive the other car today."

Laura looks at Henry and asks, "Why not teach me in this car?"

Henry smiles, and says, "I mean no insult, but sometimes new drivers make mistakes, and this is a rather nice vehicle."

Laura smirks and says, "Alright. I understand. This is not my car yet, and I wouldn't want to damage your baby."

Henry laughs and says, "I did think of this as my baby, until our real ones came, that is."

Laura is the last of the four women to take her turn driving with Tom in the lesson car. Partially because she is smart enough to have been paying attention in cars since she decided to learn to drive, she does better than she expected. It doesn't hurt that she trusts Tom's instruction, tries to follow his directions carefully, and does not get all flustered when the engine stalls. The two are surprised that the other women are still at the shop when they return. Then it becomes clear that at least one reason is that Henry is talking with another customer, so did not have a chance to finish with the students.

Tom sends around a sheet of paper on which some dates and time slots are listed, asking the women to select two each for their next lessons. He has no idea that he has been the object of interest for something other than driving, so is not aware that he is causing a little angst with some of the women when he says, "It might be either Henry or I who will be the instructor any of the days. We will try to have each of us work with each of you. Sometimes it helps."

The first woman immediately signs up for two times that are the latest on the indicated dates; the next woman does the same for the two other days. The third at first looks disappointed, then smiles when she realizes that the remaining times are just before lunchtime. She selects two dates and hands the sheet to Laura. Laura puts her name down at the remaining times and hands the paper to Tom. Meanwhile, Tom hands driver's reference guides to the other women. Laura already has read the copy Tom gave her weeks ago.

Henry finishes with the customer, and happens to glance over as the women dawdle a little before leaving. He notices with humour that the three other women seem very disappointed when they see Tom give Laura a kiss goodbye before she departs.

* * *

At the Abbey at dinner that evening, Barrow discreetly approaches Cora and says to her, "Excuse me, my Lady, but there was just a call from Lord Hexham's agent. Lady Edith's labor has started and she is on way to hospital."

In spite of Barrow's attempt at discretion, everyone at the table has figured out the news and shows their excitement. Cora and Mary exchange glances, and Cora says to Barrow. "Please have Mrs. Molesley, Anna, and Nanny Shelley pack for a week's trip to Brancaster, leaving first thing in the morning." Cora turns to Robert, "Robert, dear, will you come?"

Robert looks surprised that she asked, and says, "Of course I'll come! I want to meet my new grandchild as much as you."

Cora says to Barrow, "Then we will have the Bates' join us for the trip, like the trip to London."

Barrow bows slightly, says, "I will let everyone know, my Lady." Then he departs.

* * *

The next morning, the hall is a bustle as everyone prepares to leave. Barrow tells Robert that Lord Hexham is on the telephone.

A tired-sounding Bertie says, "Edith and my son, Robert Peter Pelham, are doing well and resting after a middle-of-the-night birth."

The men on each end of the line are silent and choked up for a moment. "Congratulations, Bertie," Robert is able to get out finally. "We cannot wait to see you all in a few hours. I hope we will not impose too much..."

Bertie replies, "We will be delighted to have you. Edith and I are touched that you all will make the journey on our account." Bertie understands Robert's emotion at having a grandchild named after him; he also empathizes with Robert's unspoken desire of seeing with his own eyes that his own child is doing well.

Sybbie seems a little sad. Tom assumes it is because George is going to Brancaster and she is not. He tells his daughter, "We'll go soon to meet your new cousin. I would miss you too much a full week away." Tom cannot go on such short notice due to the scheduled driving lessons.

Sybbie says, "Can I come to York with you some days instead?"

Tom smiles and agrees, "Yes, you can, starting today even. We can have lunch with Miss Edmunds; she has a driving lesson today."

Sybbie smiles and appears to be happy with this alternative.

Henry kisses Mary, George and the twins goodbye. The chauffeur will be driving them, Cora, Robert and the Nanny in the family car directly to Brancaster. Henry will take the Bates' to the train station on his way to the shop. Henry is thinking of joining the group in Brancaster in a couple of days, but he doesn't want to leave Tom saddled with everything.

* * *

When Tom and Sybbie arrive at the car shop a short time later, Tom has a distressed look on his face. Henry sees it, and says, "Tom, what is wrong? Is everything alright with Edith and the baby?"

Tom shakes his head, saying, "That's not it, Henry."

He hands Henry a telegram that had come at the Abbey right after Henry had left. It is from the foreign service office in London, and it reads: _TALBOTS TOURING KYOTO WHEN QUAKE HIT STOP NO WORD YET STOP WILL ADVISE WHEN MORE KNOWN STOP_

* * *

Tom and Sybbie go to _The Sketch_ office a little before the scheduled lesson before lunchtime. Laura shows Sybbie around, introducing her to everyone. They stand outside Laura's office and Tom directs his daughter, "Wait back in the reception area, darlin'. I need to talk to Miss Edmunds a moment." Tom and Laura go into her office.

"I suppose you heard about the birth," Tom says. He does not seem as happy as Laura would have expected.

Laura says, "Yes-such good news! Bertie called me right after he called the Abbey."

Tom says, "That's the wonderful news. There is possibly terrible news for Henry: there was a telegram that said his family was in the area of the earthquake in Japan the other day. They have not been heard from since."

Laura looks shocked at this, "Heavens, that is terrible-I hope they are alright. How is he doing?"

"Awful, frankly. He has been on the telephone since he heard, trying to get more information. I have not told Sybbie, but she can tell something is wrong."

"Hello, Mr. Spratt!" Sybbie exclaims when she sees Spratt who is waiting in the reception area, recognizing him from Granny Violet's house. She extends her hand in greeting to him. He looks rather tired, with dark circles under his eyes, but smiles weakly at Sybbie and shakes her hand. Sybbie asks, "What are you doing at the magazine office?"

Spratt says, "Oh,... uh, … your great grandmother loves the magazine and wanted me to bring her a copy." He picks up a copy of the magazine from a table nearby. Suddenly, he takes out his handkerchief and sneezes heavily into it.

"God bless you, Mr. Spratt," Sybbie says.

As Spratt wipes his face, he says, "Thank you, Miss Sybbie." He sounds congested.

Audrey comes out of another office and hands an envelope to Mr. Spratt, who then quickly departs.

* * *

In the lesson car a short while later, Sybbie says from the back seat, "You are learning to drive very well, Miss Edmunds!"

"Thank you, Sybbie. Do you think I'll be as good as your Uncle Henry someday?" Laura asks.

Sybbie considers how to respond. Carson has been teaching them about being careful with their honesty.

 _Carson had said, "Recall we discussed how your character is reflected by how honest you are. There is another important point, however. Sometimes, one must be careful with how one tells the truth. You do not want to hurt someone's feelings."_

 _Carson knows this will be a challenging lesson, and it may take years for the children to grasp the finer points of when it might not be prudent to tell the truth outright. "Master George and Miss Sybbie, you understand about not hurting people's feelings, do you not?"_

 _Both children nodded. "Yes, Mr. Carson."_

" _For now, when you answer questions, think about how you might feel if you heard the answer coming from someone else. If it might upset you, see if you can find another way to answer, or say something positive, perhaps without answering the question directly." Carson had paused a moment, then clarified, "This applies in conversation, not in a classroom. If your teachers or your parents or grandparents ever ask questions, answer those directly."_

 _George and Sybil had not fully understood Carson's point, until he gave several examples. He had said, "Let us assume that Mrs. Carson has spent some time preparing dinner for me, but it is a dish that I am not particularly fond of no matter how it is prepared, such as beef liver with onions. Should I tell her that I would rather starve than eat that dinner?"_

 _George and Sybil had been appalled at the extreme emotion suggested. "No, Mr. Carson! You should thank her for preparing the meal for you."_

 _Mr. Carson smiles and says, "Precisely! I would not want to hurt her feelings after the meal effort. I might instead say that I appreciate her creativity in trying something different. Then perhaps at a later time let her know it is not a preferred meal. How about a situation that is slightly different... Miss Sybbie what if a friend of yours loves a frock that has been made for her, but it is neither a flattering color nor cut for her, and it looks terrible on her. When she asks you how you like it, how should you respond?"_

 _Sybbie has not had enough dress-making experience to fully appreciate the scenario Carson is describing. And she does not have other girl friends other than her cousin Marigold, and Sybbie does not think the situation would arise with her. She thinks of her mother, Aunt Mary, and Miss Edmunds instead, and thinks she understands the gist of Mr. Carson's question. She still doesn't have an answer for him. All of the frocks they wear are rather pretty._

 _Mr. Carson continues, "Miss Sybbie, I know that you would not want to hurt the feelings of anyone. You are in a difficult situation if you attempt to answer the question directly: you can either be dishonest and say you like it, or be honest and say you do not. Dishonesty may make your friend momentarily feel good, but you will not be happy with yourself and at some point the truth comes out, usually."_

 _George and Sybbie understand Mr. Carson's point, but Sybbie says, "Mr. Carson, how should I answer?"_

 _Mr. Carson replies, "Perhaps you might say something about what the color reminds you of, or that the ensemble is of the latest fashion. Do you see how you might say something positive, without hurting your friend's feelings? That way, you need not lie. If you feel strongly that you need to reveal the truth, so that your friend does not continue to make the same mistakes, try to be gentle about it. There are always pleasant ways to communicate if we just take a moment to think of them."_

Now in the car, Sybbie remembers how Uncle Henry kept the lorry from a worse accident when the tyre blew. She doesn't think Laura will ever be as good a driver as him. But she does not want to hurt Miss Edmunds' feelings by saying so. Finally, she says, "Uncle Henry is one of the best drivers in England! We all should practice to try to be as good as he is."

Instead of going to a cafe for lunch, the trio brings food back to the shop. Henry is still on the telephone. His hair is messy from him running his hands through it for the past hour or so, frustrated by not being able to find out about his family. Sybbie has never seen Uncle Henry this way, and it bothers her. She asks her father, "Daddy, why is Uncle Henry upset?"

Tom is torn about how to answer. He does not like to keep things from Sybbie if he can help it. He answers, "He heard that his parents might have been hurt, a long way from here. He is trying to find out more information."

Sybbie nods in understanding. Uncle Henry had shown her and George the photograph of his parents and his brother's family in Japan. They all had been interested and curious about the buildings in the background with the odd shaped roofs. She can see that Uncle Henry is more upset than she has ever seen. Sybbie would be upset if she heard that her father might be hurt, and feels badly that Aunt Mary and George are not here to help Uncle Henry feel better. After her uncle hangs up the telephone receiver, he puts his hands to his forehead, resting his head on them with his elbows on the desk. Sybbie walks over and attempts to encircle him with her arms, trying to provide a little comfort. Henry is so distraught that even this gesture from Sybbie helps. He accepts her affection, taking one of his arms and hugging her in return. But in addition to being comforting, it also breaks the last bit of outward composure Henry has been able to maintain, and he starts to sob.

Tom and Laura look at each other in understanding, then both approach Henry and Sybbie and join the embrace by each putting one hand on Henry's shoulders. After a short bit, Henry says, "The place they were visiting does not have many buildings standing...it is such a mess that it is difficult for searchers to get through. They are saying that it is unlikely there were any survivors..."

Laura understands why the foreign office wants Henry to be realistic. She still remembers when they found out about her brother, and how she and her family wanted to believe there had been a mistake. That holding on to hope had only delayed the inevitable pain. But she also knows there is nothing she can say that will lessen it, now or later.

Tom has never seen Henry break down. He knows how Henry had been excited about his family returning from overseas and finally meeting Mary and the children. To not only have that taken away, but from what he just said, far worse...Tom knows better than to suggest there could still be hope given what Henry has said about the reports, and what he himself has read in the papers. It has already been a few days, enough that good news would have surfaced. He says, "Let me take you home, Henry. Gus can cover for us the rest of the day."


	21. Chapter 21

Henry's breakdown at the shop had been an unusual but needed emotional release. The shock of the telegram, the tension of not knowing, and the frustration with not being able to get firm answers had built up until Sybbie's simple gesture of comfort made him face the likely reality of why that comfort was necessary.

On the way back to Downton, Henry says, "I am going to London to await news directly."

Tom can tell from Henry's expression that there is no room for argument on this. He insists, "You should stay with Rosamund if possible. I will call her while you pack."

For Henry, the call with Mary before he leaves for his train is the most difficult of all.

"Hello, darling. Do you miss us already? It has been only half a day." Mary says upon getting on the telephone. Her voice is light-hearted, and Henry almost smiles at her teasing tone he knows so well.

He answers, "Mary, something has happened..."

Mary interrupts him immediately, recognizing the strain in his voice, "Darling, what is wrong?"

"It appears my family was caught in the earthquake in Japan…" Henry takes a deep breath again as he hears Mary's startled gasp on the other end. He tells Mary what he has been able to find out about the extensive damage and high casualties. The he continues, "I am going to London to await further news at the Foreign Office, but they have not been encouraging so far."

"Henry, I should meet you there," Mary offers. Logistically, that would be difficult; it is late afternoon and realistically, there isn't a train the rest of the day from that far north. The earliest Mary could get to London would be afternoon the next day.

"No, darling, that is unnecessary, especially when things are still uncertain," Henry says. "Tom is compelling me to take the train and I shall stay with Rosamund." Henry pauses for a moment, then continues, "How is everyone there? Edith and Bertie, and little Robert?"

Mary hears in Henry's voice that he feels guilty for bringing possible gloom to the happy atmosphere at Brancaster. She decides to try to be cheerful for his sake. "He is an adorable baby; he looks well-nourished already. Edith is recovering well; but you recall the initial post-birth euphoria. Bertie and she are too elated to feel tired yet."

Henry asks, "Please, do not say anything to spoil their happiness. How are you feeling?"

Mary responds, "Completely normal. I would not even think I am with child."

Henry says, "Good, I suppose. Please give George and the twins my love."

"Henry, are you sure you are alright?" Mary asks with concern in her voice.

Henry sighs, "I am not, if truth be told. I was so looking forward to-" and then he stops to collect himself, "-to having them meet you and the children."

Like Tom, Mary does not want to raise false hopes. She tries to be consoling when she says, "They know we are happy; they said so themselves in the letter." Mary wants to be supportive of Henry in this as she should. However, since she never met his family it feels less personal for her somehow. She can only speak of his family based on what he has told her and what has been in the correspondence since their marriage.

"Yes, there is that," Henry says. "At least they knew I have a respectable family and occupation finally."

Mary notes Henry already using past tense, and also wonders if she hears a slight bitterness in her husband's voice. There may be something she has not heard about Henry and his family. She reassures him, "Darling, you have never been anything but respectable. I wouldn't have looked twice at you otherwise."

Mary can hear Henry scoff a little, then he says, sadly, "I should let you get back to the others. Please give my love to everyone. I will call you when I know more."

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, Henry says, "Thank you for the hospitality, Rosamund. I hope my late arrival last night wasn't too much of a bother for Mead."

Rosamund says, "Not at all. We are relieved that you are staying here with me rather than in your flat, Henry. Mary called me last night to tell me to look after you. She would prefer to be here herself, of course."

Henry looks over at Rosamund gratefully while sipping some coffee, and shakes his head, "There is too much uncertainty still."

Rosamund continues, "Would you like me to accompany you today?"

Henry's eyes are tired and his whole face looks strained. He answers, "I appreciate it, Rosamund, but it will be waiting around more than anything, and I don't want to put you to that."

"Henry, please know that it is no imposition at all," Rosamund insists.

Henry asserts gently, "Thank you, but it is not necessary. I will likely be back for tea; the offices will close anyway. I am not sure what I will do if there is no word by the end of the day."

Rosamund says, "Would you like other friendly faces for tea or dinner? Elizabeth Turner and I have stayed in touch; I can call to see if she and Kenneth are in town."

Henry looks up in surprise at this request, touched that Rosamund is thinking about him thus. But he declines, "Not at the moment, thank you."

* * *

Tom had been unsure what to do with Sybbie during the day, since with Henry gone he does not think it a good idea for her to come to the shop after all. He has driving lessons to conduct, and with other students so it is not appropriate for her to ride along like with Laura. Gus is a good mechanic, but Tom does not feel right leaving him to monitor a child as well as the shop and service area. Similarly, other than Mr. Carson and Mr. Molesley, the Abbey staff are not governesses or tutors. The same considerations will occur the next day, but even moreso since the children do not typically have lessons on Saturdays.

It had been Sybbie's request to stay at Downton, and she had asked Mr. Barrow herself to help coordinate the activities she had thought of to stay occupied apart from lessons. She has a full day in store.

After breakfast with her father, which is a treat in itself, she and Mr. Carson have a solo lesson.

Carson asks, "Well, Miss Sybbie, since we have this time together, perhaps we can review some dance lessons."

Sybbie says, "Mr. Carson, please, will you teach me about funerals? I want to do the right things for Uncle Henry."

Carson takes a deep breath, not very surprised at the request. News of Mr. Talbot's family had spread quickly. "Yes, Miss Sybbie, we can discuss it in general terms. I understand that nothing is certain as of yet about the Talbots. But it is thoughtful for you to think of your uncle. He is likely very worried and sad at the moment."

Sybbie nods, and says, "He is; he even cried a little yesterday."

Carson raises his eyebrows at this; Mr. Talbot is generally so even-keeled and composed. Carson is not privy to all of his personal details, but the fact that Mr. Talbot had not wanted to wait to marry until his family could attend seemed to point to him being not very close with them. Now that he knows they were overseas, and if Mr. Talbot was so affected, Carson realizes he likely had been too quick to judgement.

To Sybbie, Carson says, "We all get distressed sometimes, and this would be good cause for him."

"Mr. Carson, was that how my father was when my mother died?" Sybbie asks, carefully.

Carson shakes his head, sadly, sighs, and says, "Oh, Miss Sybbie, he was much worse. He probably cried, and not just a little, every day for a long time. As did the rest of us in the house. Your mother was well-loved by him and everyone."

Sybbie is silent, pondering this. Her father is usually happy. He sometimes gets frustrated or upset, but she doesn't recall ever seeing him cry. She expected he must have been upset about her mother if Uncle Henry is about his family, but she cannot picture it.

Carson can see Sybbie's confusion, so adds, "Miss Sybbie, there are many factors impacting how one reacts to this type of news. Most people cry at least a little."

Sybbie nods, and says, "Is it alright if I cry with Uncle Henry? I almost did yesterday, I was so sad that he was sad."

Carson smiles, and says, "Oh, I think that would be appropriate to show your sympathy. But, if you do, try to be reassuring, too. He would not want you to be upset on his account, and you would not want him to feel worse."

Sybbie nods, understanding.

Carson says, "As far as other details of mourning are concerned, at your age, much of it would be up to your father. He will follow the wishes of those who are closest to the deceased. There are usually services of some sort, although what they include and where they are varies greatly depending on the family and the burial site. People wear black clothing, or at least black armbands, to let others know they are mourning. It helps others see why one might be sad or distracted." Mr. Carson recalls Mr. Talbot wearing bands after Mr. Rogers died. "Above all, we need to be patient, and understanding of what the loved ones are feeling."

Sybbie considers how George will react. He cares for people and animals, but like herself, he did not know Uncle Henry's parents. He will be more concerned about his stepfather than upset about those who died.

Mr. Carson suddenly recalls Sybbie's paternal heritage. "Miss Sybbie, your father's family may have slightly different traditions when someone dies. The Irish often celebrate the life of the deceased with a party, that may be much more lively of an affair than we English would have."

Sybbie looks at Mr. Carson in surprise, "A party?"

Mr. Carson nods, and says, "Yes. Since friends and family gather for the services, the family usually provides food and drink. We English might have a light reception, but I understand it can be quite gay at an Irish one."

Sybbie thinks a moment, then says, "I like that idea. I would rather people be happy and think fondly of someone than sad."

Carson smiles, and says, "Oh, people are not necessarily happy at these parties; but they are meant to help lessen the sadness a little."

* * *

The driving lesson before lunch goes without a crash, but Tom notes that the student is not paying as much attention or doing as well as Laura is, or even Pearl for that matter. At the end of the lesson, they walk through the service area and the woman says, "Thank you, Mr. Branson, for the lesson. My, is it lunchtime already? I suppose you will take lunch with your daughter?"

Since Tom is thinking of the woman as only student, not a potential date, he does not catch the hint in her inquiry that if he has no plans, she would like to have lunch with him. He takes her question at face value and replies, "Not today; she did not come to the shop with me." As Tom opens the door to the sales area, they see Laura waiting. Tom looks at the lessons schedule and says, as he shakes the woman's hand, "I will see you next week, Tuesday, it looks like."

The woman sighs and says, almost disappointedly, "Yes, that is correct. Thank you. Good bye." Then she departs.

Tom greets Laura, saying, "This is a nice surprise!"

Laura says, "I'm glad! I was hoping you wouldn't be too busy. I did bring sandwiches for us and Gus."

Tom says, "Even better!"

Laura says, "I had a thought about a possible way to help Henry. Have you heard from him?"

Tom shakes his head, "No, but I really do not expect to until later today, unless he hears something one way or another."

Laura says, "Shall we ask Carlisle if he has any contacts in Japan? It is not uncommon for news people to get information faster than bureaucrats."

Tom nods and says, "That is an excellent idea! I'll call him after lunch. Henry is worried about the Foreign Office being closed tomorrow, so perhaps Carlisle could provide another way." They sit and begin to eat their sandwiches.

Laura shrugs and says, "It would be even better if we knew someone in the government who would make sure Henry is kept informed."

Tom finishes a mouthful, and says, "Wait-you just gave me another idea. We do have a connection in the government." He puts his sandwich down, and reaches for the telephone as he says, "Violet will give me hell for interrupting her lunch with Sybbie, but it's important."

* * *

Because her grandfather is not there for their daily outdoor time, Sybbie walks to the village with Mr. Carson, to take lunch with her great grandmother. Sybbie is feeling quite grown-up that Granny Violet agreed, and a little nervous, too. She has not made too many mistakes with her manners at the staff luncheons, but she knows Granny Violet is very strict. Denker receives them, causing Mr. Carson to ask, "Where is Mr. Spratt?"

Denker replies, "Mr. Spratt is ill, taken to bed. He refuses to leave his room to fulfill his duties."

Mr. Carson recalls several times when he himself was not well enough to work. He believes Mr. Spratt to be fairly competent and dedicated, so does not think the man would shirk his duties unless he was quite sick.

Sybbie says, "Mr. Spratt did not look well when I saw him in York yesterday."

Denker nods good day to Mr. Carson, saying, "Perhaps if he had rested instead of traipsing about York, he would not be bedridden today." Then she leads Sybbie to the lunch table.

Violet says, "Hello, dear Sybbie. I was touched that you wanted to dine with me today."

Sybbie says, "Hello, Granny Violet. I am pleased that I can be here." Sybbie recalls Mr. Carson's advice to be extra gracious since Granny Violet was not the one to initiate the invitation to lunch. With family, he had said, it rarely matters too much, but one should try not to invite oneself.

Violet continues, "Cook has made us chicken soup. She makes a delicious recipe; that is a talent not all cooks share." Violet glances over at Denker when she says this. The lady's maid is already miffed that she must fill in for Spratt and serve lunch, and the Dowager's reference makes her straighten. Violet continues, "It is always good to have some on hand when people are ill."

Sybbie nods, "I love chicken soup! I hope it helps Mr. Spratt feel better."

They all hear the telephone ring, and look up in surprise at the noise. While Denker goes to answer it, Violet muses aloud, "Who would be so rude as to call during mealtime?"

Sybbie wonders if she should answer, by politely saying that she does not know, when Denker comes back in, saying, "Mr. Branson apologizes for interrupting your lunch, but says he has an important request, my lady."

After speaking with Tom, Violet returns to the table. "Your father sends his love, and his reason for the interruption was sound, to help your Uncle Henry." As she sits again, Violet appears to sway a little, but she does what she can to hide the dizzy spell from Sybbie. "Now, let us enjoy our soup, shall we?"  
"Yes, Granny," Sybbie responds, waiting patiently while Denker serves them and until Granny lifts her spoon. After tasting the soup, Sybbie says, "This is delicious-almost as tasty as Mrs. Patmore's!"

Violet smiles, bends her head just a little to the side, and says, gently, but with an element of reproach, "Sybbie, I do know that the cooks at the Abbey are very competent. When dining at someone else's house, it is best to follow their lead in commenting on their staff."

Sybbie looks wide-eyed at her grandmother, horrified that she made a mistake but not knowing what. Violet sees this, and says, "You might have simply said that the soup is delicious, and said that your cooks also make excellent soup. By saying that this is _almost_ as tasty as theirs, I might think that you are trying to best me."

Sybbie says, "I am sorry, Granny Violet, I did not mean-"

Violet tuts her gently to stop the apology. "It is alright, Sybbie. I would like you to recognize the difference, because there will be times when people will do it to you. And, there will be other times when you do need to assert your superiority."

* * *

Phyllis Molesley walks Sybbie back to the Abbey after lunch; it will be at least another hour before Mr. Molesley is available for the afternoon lesson. Phyllis does not need to be at the Abbey full time with Cora not there, but there is some mending and shoe work she will do today. Yesterday, she had begun to go through Lady Cora's spring clothing to see what updates will be needed.

As they walk, Sybbie thinks about what she knows about Mrs. Molesley, to make conversation. Sybbie asks, "Mrs. Molesley, do you like sewing?"

Phyllis smiles at the question, and says, "Yes, I suppose I do. It is something that I learned to do, and with a little practice, became good at. I find it relaxing, and it makes me feel good to see a pretty frock I made."

Sybbie says, "Grandmama Cora always looks very pretty."

Phyllis takes that as the compliment Sybbie intended, and says, "Thank you, Miss Sybbie."

Sybbie asks, "Will you help with black frocks and armbands if we need them?" Sybbie knows she shouldn't dwell on the worst case, but she cannot help herself.

Phyllis replies, "Yes, I suppose I will, with Mrs. Bates..Miss Anna, that is." She decides that she will look through Lady Cora's and Lady Mary's wardrobes to assess what might be needed, just in case. She changes the subject to something less somber, "Miss Sybbie, Mr. Molesley enjoys being tutor to you and Master George. He says both of you are bright and well-behaved pupils."

Sybbie smiles, and says, "We like him, too. He does not get too cross when we make mistakes."

Phyllis returns Sybbie's smile, and says, "He is very kind. That is one of the reasons I fell in love with him."

Sybbie giggles a little; she and George have seen Mr. and Mrs. Molesley kissing and hugging a lot since they married, especially if they think nobody is watching; the maids talk about it, too. Sybbie thinks about all of the people that she loves. She is old enough to realize that love between married people is different than the love she feels for her father, or for George and the others. But she does not quite understand it. She knows that Daddy and Miss Edmunds kissed, but he has not said anything yet about being in love. "How did you know you fell in love?" Sybbie asks Mrs. Molesley.

Phyllis looks at Sybbie, wondering why she is asking the question. She did not expect this type of conversation when she agreed to walk Miss Sybbie home. She wonders how to respond to the child. She finally says, "At some point, we just knew. It is hard to explain. I think most people who fall in love start as just friends, but then realize that they want to be with each other, be companions together."

By now, they have arrived at the Abbey, and Phyllis takes Sybbie's coat and hat and leaves her in Mrs. Patmore's care in the kitchen.

"Well, Miss Sybbie, it seems you are like yer mum in wanting to learn how to cook!" Mrs. Patmore says to Sybbie.

Sybbie asks, in wonder, "Did you teach my mother how to cook?"

"Some, at least 'nough to get her started," the cook replies. "Let's get you an apron, so you don't mess yer nice clothes." She gets an apron from a hook and helps Sybbie tie it around herself. Sybbie looks very pleased to have this physical sign that she is going to learn to cook. She has been thinking about it ever since being in Uncle Henry's flat in London.

Mrs. Patmore asks, "Now, is there anything in particular you want to learn to make?" With most of the family not home, Beryl has some free time and is glad to help the girl. Mr. Branson and Mr. Talbot had told them to not make two meals, that they would have whatever the staff is having, without the formality of a typical dinner. And now Mr. Talbot gone, too, lessens the daily load even more.

Sybbie does not hesitate before saying, "Chicken soup! Granny Violet says that is important for cooks to know how to make."

Mrs. Patmore and Daisy share a smile and a look that suggests they are surprised that the Dowager said anything of the sort; but they recall trying to help Denker learn how to make it.

Mrs. Patmore says, "Did she really? Well, 'tis a basic necessity. It so happens that chicken stock, that is the liquid part of chicken soup, is used to make a lot of other things like sauces. So we usually have everything we need for it."

She leads Sybbie over to where the pots are, and asks her to pick one to use. Sybbie selects one of the largest pots available, and with a little help from Daisy, puts it on the stove. Mrs. Patmore takes some chicken parts and bones out of the refrigerator, puts them in the pot, and says, "Chicken. We use the leftover parts because there is still a lot o' flavor in 'em. What is in chicken soup besides that?" She is not challenging, like she would be with Daisy or one of the other cook staff, but rather patiently asking Sybbie to think about it. Daisy is amazed that her mentor's style is softened so much with the youngster, and both amused and jealous.

Sybbie thinks a moment, then says, "Vegetables, like carrots and celery and onions."

Beryl nods in acknowledgement, pleased that Sybbie is observant enough to have paid attention to her food. She smiles and shows Sybbie where things are, helping to select the right vegetables and herbs.

* * *

Mary and her father are walking down the lane near Brancaster, and Mary says, being very careful with her wording, "Papa, I have been thinking about our conversation about your will. I will be honest, I am flattered beyond belief that you are considering naming me heir of the estate. You of all people know I have always felt it unfair that your daughters could not inherit. But,...is it wise?"

Robert looks at his eldest, asking, "You are thinking of death taxes, aren't you?"

Mary smiles, and says, "Of course! The estate would have to pay twice for your share before George inherits."

Robert says, "Besides the spousal inheritance piece, I'll admit that is my other caution. As I said, I haven't decided fully yet. I know it may seem foolish in that light, and my lack of good choices with finances doesn't help the case." He looks over at Mary and they both smile at each other in a knowing way.

Robert continues, "One of Murray's younger partners brought up some good points that are being faced by other estates. Not to be fatalist, but say I pass in the next year, or even five. The thing is, now that it is possible, why shouldn't you be the target heir instead of George? You already have half the estate, why not the rest? You are young and, God willing, have a full life ahead of you, not just a dozen or so years until George comes of age. You love Downton and are committed to it, and I do not think only for George's sake." Again Robert and his daughter share a smile. Robert continues, "What would happen if, at majority, George decides he doesn't like Downton? That is still a very young age to have that responsibility and authority. With dual ownership, he could prevent certain management or investment decisions and the place could go under badly enough that you'd have to sell."

Mary is again stunned at her father's line of thinking. It seems like a complete turn-around from years ago. She is half thinking that it is his way of trying to control the management and disposition of the estate, like he always has wanted. She recalls his stubbornness about decisions, even when it was co-owned with Matthew. But she knows he has come around to agreeing with the way she and Tom have been managing the place.

Mary finally asks, "What does Mama say?"

Robert chuckles a little and answers, "She teased me about not naming her first! She trusts that you will not throw her out to fend for herself."

"Do you and she not trust that we will raise George appropriately?" Mary inquires.

Robert looks at his daughter and says, "This is not about your parenting, Mary. Do I need to point out how children do not always do as expected?"

Mary smiles and says, "No, I suppose George could fall in love and run off with a showgirl."

Robert muses, "He seems to have good instincts already with ladies. With Henry's guidance I don't think it will be a showgirl."

Mary counters, "And not mine?"

Robert says, "Mary, he won't listen to you. George will know that no woman will ever be good enough in your eyes for him. That's just the way mothers are."

Mary thinks about her mother and Granny, and how Bertie's mother tried to stop the engagement, and recognises that her father has a point. The talk of mothers of sons makes her think of Henry's family, and her face clouds. Robert sees it and asks, "That should not upset you that much!"

Mary sighs and says, "Papa, I am going to tell you something, but you must promise not to tell the others yet." She looks to her father for agreement.

Robert cautiously says, "Alright, I promise."

"Henry's family was caught in the earthquake in Japan after all. They have not been heard from." Mary feels a tremendous sense of relief being able to tell someone else in the family.

Robert looks shocked, "My God! Why that's bloody awful!"

Mary nods, "Henry is in London, hoping to learn more."

Robert says, "I understand now why you have seemed so distracted. The poor chap."

Mary shrugs, and says, "Yes. There is nothing we can do from here but pray."

* * *

George is not having as interesting a day as Sybbie is. He must spend most of his time with Marigold and the Brancaster nanny. He likes Marigold and they play well together, but there are no lessons like at the Abbey, and George realizes he misses them after only two days. At least when Mr. Molesley was on his honeymoon, they still had lessons with Mr. Carson, who also helped them with the afternoon lessons Mr. Molesley had left for them.

It had been a long drive yesterday, with only a short stop before they reached the hospital to see Aunt Edith and the baby. Then it was to the castle for tea and before he knew it, dinner then bedtime. George had not had any chance to be outside. Today, the Brancaster nanny had taken Marigold and him out for a short walk, but since it is chilly and damp, not as long as he would go with Donk. Donk had gone with Mummy to look at some farms before meeting the other adults at the hospital.

The rest of George's morning had been spent getting shown around the castle. That was fun and George could tell it had made Marigold happy to be able to show him her home. It is a big place, but George thinks he remembers where things are. He likely won't ever be alone anyway.

Now since they have finished their lunch, the nanny says they must rest or read quietly. Marigold is asleep. George has not taken an afternoon nap in a long time, and he is restless. Everyone is supposed to be back around teatime, including Aunt Edith and the baby. George has to admit that little Robert is a cute baby; bigger than he remembers the twins being. George is glad that everyone is happy. He remembers being very happy when the twins were born, too. Mummy looked a little worried after talking to Henry yesterday, but did not say anything is wrong. George decides he will ask if he can go with Mummy and Donk to the farms tomorrow if they do that again. He does not know if Uncle Bertie has pigs like at home. But for now, George will be content to look at the beautiful pictures in a big book he had found about birds in America.

* * *

Mr. Molesley walks by the kitchen and sees Sybbie there. She is standing on a stool, using a large wooden spoon to stir whatever is in a big pot on the stove.

"Hello, Mr. Molesley! Is it time for our lesson already?" Sybbie asks. "Mrs. Patmore is teaching me how to cook."

Mr. Molesley glances over at Mrs. Patmore, and says, "That is wonderful! It smells good, whatever it is."

"Chicken soup. I do not think it is ready yet. Mrs. Patmore says it needs to cook some. I think she said the word is 'simmer'-is that right?" Sybbie asks.

Mrs. Patmore nods and says, "'At's it, love. Go on now, to yer lesson."

Sybbie puts the spoon down, gets off of the stool, and removes her apron. The teacher and student go upstairs together.

Daisy remarks, "'At was somethin' different. I think ya were a lot nicer ta Miss Sybbie than ya ever were ta me!" She looks at her mentor with a teasing smile. "What are we gonna do wit' that much soup wit' th' family not 'ere?"

Mrs. Patmore shakes her head and says, "We'll think o' somethin'. Maybe make pies toward the end o' th' pot."

Daisy says, "'Wish we knew that York shop's recipe."

Mrs. Patmore says, defensively and teasingly, "Ah, ours are good 'nough. But if yer so taken wit' 'em, why don't ya ask?"

Daisy looks over at Mrs. Patmore and says, "I think I will!"

* * *

Everyone gathers in Edith's and Bertie's room for before-dinner drinks, and Bertie comes in slightly late. He kisses his wife and his son in her arms, then gives Marigold, who is in her nightgown sitting on the bed with her mother, a small kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, dear."

Marigold says turning to each party in turn, "Good night Mummy, Daddy. Good night, little Robert. Good night, everyone." Then Cora takes Marigold's hand and leads her from the room.

Mary asks, "Did I just hear Marigold call Bertie 'Daddy'?"

Edith and Bertie smile and nod. "Yes, you did. Nana and she made that change together."

Robert asks, "Well! Perhaps I should initiate a change to something other than 'Donk'!"

Everyone snickers a little, then Mary says, "Oh, Papa, you know you would never do that to Sybbie! Besides, the name has grown on you, hasn't it?"

Robert looks a little sheepish, and says, "Oh, I suppose so…"

Edith asks her husband, "Did you complete things with Mr. Atwood?"

Bertie nods, and says, "Yes, Mr. Clifford and Mr. Pearson witnessed. It helped that we had gone through it last week; he had the paperwork ready."

Edith looks around at the gathered and says, "I was a little nervous that talking about changes needed in the will in advance would give us bad luck for the baby."

Mrs. Pelham nods, and agrees, "You and me both, dear. But it seems Bertie's planning and efficiency was wise after all."

Mary steals a glance at her father. She has done some more thinking about her discussion with her father, but in front of the others is not the time to argue with him. Instead, she asks, "Does it make you nervous that your presumed heir is an infant?"

Bertie shakes his head, "Of course not; the estate is in a trust and he will be the primary beneficiary when I pass. God willing, that will not happen in the near future! Another round of death taxes so soon might sink the place."

Mrs. Pelham says, "Now, Bertie, don't be so defeatist. Brancaster will survive for many generations to come." Cora rejoins the group.

Bertie smiles at his mother's support, "Mother, it might do so only because we have done quite well with our sheep farms _and_ letting the place for shooting parties." All can tell the latter is a point of dispute between the two.

Robert is about to take advantage of that opportunity to discuss managing hunting and shooting parties at Downton, but sees a look from Mary that this would not be a good time. He has several more days to broach the topic, so he will be patient.

* * *

In London, Henry hangs up the telephone and joins Rosamund in the sitting room before dinner. He says, "That was Richard Carlisle. Tom contacted him earlier today to see if he has people in Japan. He sent a couple of telegrams and will let me know if he hears back."

Henry sighs and then takes a sip of the drink proffered by Mead. There had been no new specific information while he was at the Foreign Office today other than continued confirmation of the devastation in the area, with search and relief efforts being hindered by bad weather. While there are counts of those who perished, not all of the remains have been identified. The people in the Office seemed sympathetic, but he could tell they were trying to keep an arm's-length professional demeanor. To them, the bigger problems in Japan are in the form of financial strife related to the earthquake of a few years ago. Indeed, that is one of the reasons his family was in the quake area: they had decided to take a touring route of the old capital prefecture on the way back to Tokyo from reviewing foreign trade matters in the major port cities of Kobe and Osaka. They had mentioned in their letter to Henry that they planned on touring the island country before their departure in a few months, but Henry had not thought of it when he first learned of the disaster. Not that it would have mattered anyway; it is only in the last day that foreign offices around the world are receiving definitive reports of victims.

Rosamund says, "I had a call from Mama today. She said she contacted Sir Neville Chamberlain to ask for whatever influence he can provide in keeping you informed, even over the weekend."

Henry looks gratefully at Rosamund, "That may help immensely! His brother, well, half-brother anyway, is Sir Austen Chamberlain, the Foreign Minister."

"So she said. She seems very concerned; her voice was strained."

Henry says, "I do appreciate everyone's help. You know, after the initial shock yesterday, you'd think I'd be starting to come to terms with the likely...situation. But I cannot, really, unless I know for sure."

Rosamund nods, and says, consolingly, "That is understandable, Henry. Edith felt the same about Michael."

Henry says, "Oh, it must have been worse for Edith! Not knowing, and being with child … thankfully she had you for support."

Rosamund smiles, and says, "In hindsight we should have told Cora, and possibly even Mary."

Henry scoffs, and says, "Now there you have made me laugh for the first time in two days! I have heard the stories of the past bad blood between my wife and her sister. I am not sure Mary would have been sympathetic at the time."

Rosamund says, "One never knows. Mary surprises all of us at times. But I cannot tell you how marvelous it is that the two no longer are at daggers."

Mead calls them to dinner.

* * *

Instead of going directly to the shop the next morning, Tom and Sybbie go to Laura's duplex in York. She greets them saying, "Good morning! Sybbie, I hope you don't mind accompanying me today."

The duplex is two-level and has a small entry hall from which the stairs to the second level ascend. The layout is simple: a fairly large front room, a small dining room, and a small kitchen area all in a row; each of these separated from the next by double French doors. The furnishings are nice but limited.

Sybbie says, "I am looking forward to it! I do not go shopping very often."

Laura smiles at Sybbie's eagerness.

Tom says, "Thank you for offering for Sybbie to spend time with you, Laura. I appreciate it. Saturdays tend to be busy at the shop."

Laura shrugs, and says, "It will be my pleasure! Audrey went back to London for the weekend. I expect we will have fun. Hopefully, Sybbie's eye can help me find a few things for this space." She gestures without specific direction at the front room.

Sybbie walks into the front room and looks around, seeming to assess it. She thinks about the rooms in the Abbey that are about this size and what they have in them. Then she thinks about Uncle Henry's flat in London, and what it had. This room is similar to his main room, which means it will be used for everything, except dining and sleeping-talking, reading, playing games, whatever. Already Miss Edmund's looks more like a woman lives here than Uncle Henry's did. Sybbie states, "I think you need at least one more chair, and some more pictures. Perhaps another small table, too."

Laura raises her eyebrows and says in delighted surprise, "My thoughts exactly!" To Tom, she says, "This room is larger than the one in my London flat. My things filled that space."

Tom snickers and says, "I will leave you to it, then, and see you at lunchtime." He departs; neither he nor Laura realize that neither had initiated kisses in Sybbie's presence. But Sybbie does.

* * *

Around midday, a man in a suit is escorted by Mead into Rosamund's sitting room, where Henry and she are, reading. Mead announces, "Mr. Clarence Snow." then departs.

Mr. Snow clears his throat, "Mr. Henry Talbot?"

Henry answers, "Yes. This is Mrs. Rosamund Painswick."

The man bows slightly in perfunctory acknowledgement of the introduction. "I work for Sir Chamberlain in the Foreign Office. I am sorry, Mr. Talbot, but I am here to deliver most unfortunate news." The man sees Henry straighten his already good posture and take a deep breath in. Mr. Snow takes a letter out of his pocket and hands it to Henry. "I regret to inform you that we have confirmed the deaths of Mr. and Mrs. Harold Talbot, Mr. and Mrs. James Talbot, and the children, Arthur and Esther Talbot."

* * *

Mary returns the telephone receiver to the cradle with a solemn expression on her face. She goes in search of and finds her father. Upon seeing her face, Robert presupposes the bad news. Mary says, "I should go to London, Papa. Let me gather a few things; can you have Stark bring the car around to take me to the station?"

"Will there be a train all the way to London this afternoon?" Robert is dubious.

"If not, there should at least be one to Thirsk or York. Hopefully Tom will be able to fetch me if needed. That will be closer for a morning train to London. I wasn't there for Henry when Charlie died...I need to be there for him now."

Recalling Mary's admonishing him not to say anything yet, Robert says, "Your absence will be noted...will you tell anyone else or are you going to leave that to me?"

Mary smiles sadly at her father, and answers, "I will tell them." As she heads to Edith's room, she is thankful that she and her sister have patched their relationship enough for this to be a somber but not challenging conversation.

* * *

Tom arrives at Laura's duplex late in the afternoon to get Sybbie to go home. Laura puts a finger to her mouth in a shushing motion to silence him from greeting, then points at the girl's curled-up figure, sleeping on the sofa. Laura gestures for Tom to join her in the dining area, then closes the doors behind her.

"I guess the poor girl had a little too much shopping today!" Laura chuckles to Tom. "She was a great help, truly, but I must have worn her out."

"Thank you, again." Tom sadly says, "Henry called. It is the worst news."

Laura's smiling face is replaced by sadness and worry, "Oh, poor Henry! How is he?"

Tom replies, "I could tell he is upset, naturally, but at least he knows now. He is going to stay through Monday. The Foreign Office has procedures for these things, and Sir Chamberlain's office is helping to move things along. Mary has left Brancaster and will get to London late tonight."

"Please let me know if there is anything I can do," Laura says.

"Thank you, but that will be up to Henry and Mary." Tom sighs, and then asks with an almost hopeful expression, "Would you like to come back to the Abbey with us? No formal dinner tonight, and it will be just me besides whatever staff are there. Which is likely not many, now that I think of it." Andrew will be joining Daisy and Mr. Mason at the farm for dinner with the family away; the Molesleys, the Carsons, and the Bates take dinner at their respective homes.

Laura starts, "No, I-," but then she catches herself and changes her mind, "Well, why not!? You'll bring me back at a reasonable hour tomorrow? I have a busy week ahead preparing to go to Brancaster to work with Edith the week after."

Tom smiles and says, "Whenever you'd like."

Laura smiles back and says, "Let me go pack a few things."

* * *

"Please, Daddy, may we have chicken soup for dinner?" Sybbie asks her father. They have arrived back at the Abbey, and Sybbie is a little listless after sleeping the whole way on the back seat.

Tom looks at her and says, "I would think so, unless the staff have eaten it all." Turning to Laura, Tom explains, "Did Sybbie tell you about her cooking lesson yesterday?"

Laura says, "She did. I look forward to tasting your creation."

Sybbie smiles weakly. She is hoping the soup will help her to feel better.


	22. Chapter 22

The Abbey is quiet most mornings with so few staff living here now, and with the rest of the family away, today the only sound Tom can hear as he makes his way to Sybbie's room is the ticking of the clock. Tom is the type of person who enjoys other people, so he was pleased that Laura came with them yesterday and added another human presence to keep him company. Sybbie had been so tired from her day that she went to bed right away after having a bowl of soup. Tom and Laura had ended up playing cards and talking the rest of the night. Tom has to admit that he enjoys her companionship, and with Henry's news it was nice to have a different distraction. They had shared a small kiss as they parted ways to their respective rooms, and neither sought more. That was an especially nice feeling; no pressure or expectations from each other.

Tom enters Sybbie's room to waken her in time to have breakfast before going to mass. He wants to go this week to say an extra prayer for Henry. He is surprised Sybbie is not up yet, but as he caresses her forehead to gently awaken her, he feels the heat of her skin. She opens her eyes slowly, sees him, and says, weakly, "I am not feeling well, Daddy. I am sick like Mr. Spratt."

Tom softly says, "Oh, darlin', I am sorry. You stay resting; I'll fetch a cool cloth." Tom leaves the room and immediately heads downstairs to the telephone.

"Dr. Clarkson, Sybbie is ill with a fever. Can you come and and check on her?"

Tom can hear Dr. Clarkson sigh on the other end of the line, and feels guilty for interrupting the man's Sunday morning. But the doctor is not distressed about the day; this is his profession and he is dedicated every day. It is more that Dr. Clarkson's fears are being realized. The doctor answers, "I'll be there shortly, Tom. I suspect it is influenza; it has been spreading rapidly throughout the village. Yours is the first call this morning, but there will be others."

Tom says, "Sybbie did say Mr. Spratt is ill."

Dr. Clarkson agrees, "And the Dowager, too, I am afraid. Isobel spent most of yesterday and last night with her. We can talk when I get there. If you can, have Sybbie drink: water or whatever she will. It will help."

After hanging up the telephone, Tom goes downstairs and encounters Barrow, Daisy, and Andy finishing breakfast preparations. Mrs. Hughes is having the day off, and Mrs. Patmore is attending to some guests at her cottage bed and breakfast before going to services.

Tom informs the staff, "Sybbie is not feeling well; she has a fever. Dr. Clarkson will be coming soon. Please, send him right to her room when he gets here."

"Of course, Mr. Branson," responds Barrow.

Daisy immediately goes into action, preparing a tray with tea and lemon and honey. She says, "I'll have some tea for 'er in a minute, Mr. Branson, and an ice bath for some cloths."

Tom looks at the assistant cook gratefully, saying, "Thank you, Daisy."

To Andy, Daisy asks, "Andy, will ya get the soup outta the cold cellar for me? I'll warm some of the broth. The more o' that she'll take, the better." Andy leaves to do the errand.

Tom warns, "I'll be honest, Dr. Clarkson said it might be influenza. The Dowager and Spratt have it."

Barrow and Daisy look at each other, knowing how bad influenza can be, and how contagious it is. Mrs. Patmore keeps a clean kitchen, but Sybbie had spent a good amount of time in here Friday. Barrow says, "I'll get the cleaning supplies." Of course it has to be a Sunday, when none of the maids are here, he thinks to himself.

* * *

It is quiet at Belgrave Square that morning, too. Mary awakens, surprised that Henry is still in bed with her, arms encircling her. She can tell he is awake. He usually rises and starts his day as soon as he wakes. She gently caresses one of his arms as she says, "Good morning, darling. Were you able to sleep at all?"

"A little. It helped that you were here," Henry replies, kissing her cheek gently.

Mary turns over to face him, a very small smile on her face. "That is how it should be." Mary arrived very late, and even though Henry had stayed up for her, they were both too tired to talk before they went to sleep.

"Thank you," Henry says, simply. They remain entwined together for a few minutes more, then Henry begins to rise and dress. He says, "I'd like to go to services today." While both Mary and Henry are spiritual in their own ways, neither of them are devoutly religious enough to attend services every week. Mary had expected Henry would want to go this morning.

Mary says, "Of course, we'll go together. Rosamund may want to join us." then Mary stops, and reconsiders, "Unless...if your uncle is presiding this morning, would you like to go there?"

"Not today." Henry replies. When Charlie died, Henry had cried in the privacy of his flat, but remained composed, albeit visibly morose, in public. Henry is feeling the opposite at the moment: he thinks he might break down in his uncle's presence, and does not want to do that. He is not the type to show such grief in public display. "I'd like to go to St. Paul's." He thinks the size and grandeur of the place is appropriate for how mortal he is feeling.

* * *

Henry had made the difficult calls to his uncle the bishop and to Aunt Prudence yesterday. His father's brother had been shocked with the news, but reserved on the other end of the line; his occupation means dealing with death or helping others to do so, nearly every day. Henry could tell he had put on his professional mantle for his nephew's sake and had been trying to be helpful when he had said, "We shall have the services here, if you would like, Henry. I can arrange things to lessen your burden."

Henry knew all of the arrangements were to fall on his own shoulders, so this offer of help was a relief. He had said, "I would appreciate that, Uncle," and paused before continuing, "The remains will not be sent, sadly." He could hear his uncle's attempt at hiding his dismay. "The local officials, well, they learned a lesson from a few years ago. They wanted to reduce any chance of disease outbreak." Henry does not feel the need to continue.

His uncles replies, "I understand, Henry. When would you like to have the services? I've just received notice of some flu deaths, but I can see what I can do." With no bodies to await, the services can be held almost whenever Henry chooses.

"If you don't mind, Uncle, I am scheduled to meet with the Foreign Office on Monday; I'd like further decisions to await that."

"Alright. You have my deepest sympathies, my boy. Your family will be missed."

"Thank you, Uncle."

Aunt Prudence had been more obviously affected by the news, audibly crying out, "Dear God, no!"

When Henry had calmly said that they were certain, he could hear her whisper, "Oh, Clarissa! My world is coming to pieces…"

Henry had politely inquired, "Pardon, Aunt Prudence? I didn't catch the last..."

Prudence had attempted to compose herself and said, "Nothing, dear, I am so shocked and dismayed…"

Henry could hear Aunt Prudence's voice cracking. He had felt like he was about to lose his composure, too, so he had said, "Aunt Prudence, I must go. I will let you know when Uncle and I begin to arrange services. Good bye."

* * *

Tom uses cool cloths on Sybbie's forehead and forearms, while Laura gently tips tea by the spoonful into the girl's mouth. The sick child whimpers every now and then, from feeling miserable, but also from thinking that she is ruining her father and Miss Edmund's day. Miss Edmunds has been very nice helping her have the tea; without the honey and lemon Sybbie does not think she would be able to drink it.

Dr. Clarkson enters the room, saying, gently, "Hello, Miss Sybbie. I understand you are not feeling well." He opens his bag, takes out a thermometer and his stethoscope, and takes Laura's place on the bed next to Sybbie. "I'd like to measure your temperature, and listen to your lungs and your heart, alright?"

Sybbie merely nods wearily. Dr. Clarkson inserts the thermometer into Sybbie's mouth. With one hand maneuvering the stethoscope and listening, and the other gently on Sybbie's arm, Dr. Clarkson looks over at Tom and nods slightly. He has seen enough cases in the last few days to know what it is.

Tom says, "Sybbie had lunch with Violet Friday. She started feeling tired late yesterday afternoon."

Dr. Clarkson nods; that is confirmation as much as her symptoms. Only one day from exposure is a little quick from his experience, and Violet did not start having symptoms until Friday afternoon. But influenza is hard to predict, and he is not an expert. He takes out and reads the thermometer, rises from the bed and puts it and his stethoscope into his bag. He takes a pill out of a small bottle, handing the bottle to Tom and saying, "Keep up the cloths and whatever liquids she'll drink. Give her this aspirin to combat the fever; but only half of one of these, every four hours or so."

To the girl, Dr. Clarkson says, "Sybbie, there are some things we need to do to help you get better. This medicine does not taste good, but it will help. I'd like to have you sleep propped up a little, too." He lifts Sybbie's upper body gently while Tom and Laura adjust her pillows. Then he breaks a pill in half, and puts it in the girl's mouth. Involuntarily, she makes a disgusted face at the taste, but Laura puts the teacup to her lips and Sybbie is able to wash the bitter medicine down. Sybbie lays back and closes her eyes again.

As Dr. Clarkson begins to leave, he motions to Tom and Laura to join him outside the door. "Miss Edmunds, if I recall?"

"Please, Laura."

"I don't need to tell you both how contagious influenza is, nor how serious it can be."

Both Tom and Laura shake their heads. The doctor continues, "This year does not seem to be as bad as others, at least here; there have been no deaths here in Downton, thankfully. Isobel said that Spratt's fever appears to have broken last night, anyway. I am still quite worried about Violet; the young and elderly are always most vulnerable. I am relieved the twins and Jack Bates are not here, frankly. This is spreading quickly. From here I am going to the Willis', and then to the Smiths'."

Tom says, "Blimey!"

Dr. Clarkson says, "Those who spent time with Sybbie over the last couple of days may get sick, too. You should know in a day or two if you have contracted it."

Laura looks at Tom with a shrug, who looks back apologetically. She says in resignation, "Sybbie and I spent the entire day together yesterday."

Dr. Clarkson sighs and warns, "Make sure you have aspirin on hand." To Tom, he says, "If I can, I'll stop in to check on Sybbie tonight. Good day." He departs.

Tom says, "I am sorry, Laura, this is my fault if you get sick."

Laura looks at Tom quizzically, and asserts, "Not so. I volunteered to have Sybbie shop with me, and I could have declined your invitation yesterday. I take responsibility for my own actions."

Tom chuckles a little at this as he turns to go back into Sybbie's room. How very different from the way Mary would have reacted. "You don't have to stay in here, you know. There is a whole library downstairs for you to explore."

Following him back into Sybbie's room, Laura takes the tea tray and says, "I don't mind. But I will go fetch some fresh tea, a book to have with me in here, and something for breakfast. Shall I bring a book for you?"

"I wouldn't mind the morning's paper, thank you."

As Laura turns to leave the room with the small tray, Barrow arrives carrying a loaded breakfast tray that includes the morning paper. He puts it on the small table in the room, and takes the other tray from Laura. She remarks, "Why, thank you, Mr. Barrow! I am impressed with your service!"

Barrow replies evenly, "'Quite welcome, Miss Edmunds. 'S just the way we do things 'ere." Inside, Barrow is annoyed that he has to serve Tom; he will always have that bitterness as much as he has tried to squelch it. And now Miss Edmunds. It is nothing against her personally; she is always friendly, not just polite, and he actually likes her if he has to be honest. But in Barrow's eyes she has become more Tom's friend than Edith's.

Tom notes that Barrow brought the tray up, not Andrew, so asks, "Where is Andrew?"

Barrow answers, "Andrew did not spend much time with Miss Sybbie or you both the last few days, Mr. Branson. Dr. Clarkson suggested we keep it that way." He need not continue; Tom and Laura understand that Dr. Clarkson has advised the house to keep exposure to the illness as limited as possible.

* * *

Isobel uses a cool wet cloth to pat Violet's brow, cheeks, and neck. Other than their ages, Violet and Sybbie are twins in posture and illness at the moment. Isobel chastises her friend, "Violet, one of these days, my ministrations will not be enough."

Violet smiles weakly, and says, raspily, "Perhaps. But, not yet."

Isobel pauses a moment to consider Violet's statement. "Oh, I suppose you think your demise can be prevented through your sheer stubbornness?"

Another weak smile, "Yes, and yours."

* * *

Henry and Mary enter St. Dunstan's Chapel a short while before services are to start in the main cathedral. While Henry takes a taper and lights six candles, Mary does likewise to light three. They remain in silent prayer for a few moments before exiting to take seats next to Rosamund for the service. Henry gives his wife a questioning look, and whispers, "Sybil, Matthew, and...?"

"Charlie," Mary answers quietly. Henry looks thankfully at his wife and gives her hand a quick squeeze.

* * *

Laura brings the tray down to the kitchen, to be immediately reprimanded politely by Mr. Barrow, "Miss Edmunds, we would've got that!"

Laura says, "Of course, but I don't mind. I wanted to get up and stretch my legs a little."

Mr. Barrow turns to head to his office, saying, "Please allow us at lunchtime? It is a matter of propriety and pride, Miss Edmunds."

"Alright," Laura concedes with a smile. To Daisy, she says, "Thank you for the delicious breakfast, Daisy."

Daisy looks embarrassed a little, and shyly says, "Yer welcome, Miss Edmunds." She begins to clear the tray, and adds, to be polite, "How d'ya like York, Miss Edmunds? 'Twere a little bit strange fer me movin' ta the farm from the big house, but I like it now."

Laura is not sure moving from the big city of London to York is the same type of thing, but she responds, "I have been in York for less than two weeks, but I like it so far."

Daisy asks, "Miss Edmunds, can I ask you somethin'?" She has been thinking about trying to ask this since she heard Miss Edmunds was visiting

Laura replies, "Of course, Daisy." She has no idea what the cook could possibly have in mind.

Daisy is careful to keep working, but she looks a little sheepishly to the side at Laura, and asks, "Was Lady Edith serious about all of us helpin' wit' the magazine?"

Laura looks curiously at Daisy. She does not know the assistant cook well enough to understand Daisy's inner turmoil about the magazine. All Laura can see is that the question is clearly an earnest one for Daisy. Laura decides to see what is bothering Daisy. "Why do you ask?"

"'Cause Anna says that the meetin' didn't mean anythin'; twas jus' for show," Daisy blurts out.

Laura nods in understanding. She can see that Daisy would like a particular answer. Even though Laura agrees with Anna, she does not want to hurt Daisy's feelings. So she replies, "I believe Edith was very serious about wanting the magazine to have something for all women in it, not just the upper classes."

Daisy smiles and looks relieved at this response. After a brief pause, she asks, "Miss Edmunds, why aren't there any recipes?"

Now Laura chuckles a little, but not meanly. "Daisy, do you want to help by providing recipes?"

Daisy explains, "Well, Anna says that Lady Edith knows all the excitin' stories and would put them in if she wanted to, and I was tryin' ta think of another way ta help…"

Laura nods, saying, "I see." She'll have to Ask Edith about these exciting stories Daisy is referring to later. But for now, she will let Daisy speak her mind. One of Laura's strengths, and why she is good with Edith in developing ideas for content for the magazine, is that she listens to people, especially other women. Somehow that gets translated into articles and stories.

Daisy continues, "I was thinkin' … Lady Edith don't cook, so maybe 'at's why there are no recipes. But most women do."

Laura is pensive about this. She and Edith have not put in a food section because they had wanted to keep the magazine at a different, more educated and literary level. But now that they will have wider distribution for the quarterlies, it might make sense to add something for the masses.

"Daisy, I will talk with Edith about this, and we will see what she says." Laura promises Daisy.

Daisy smiles and says, "Thank ye!" She is on top of the world for a moment. With this newfound confidence, she decides to go further. "Miss Edmunds, I wrote a letter to the York pie shop. D'ya think ya could read it and tell me if it's good?"

Laura says with a smile, "If you don't mind putting up with my editing style; I can be quite critical at times."

Daisy smiles and takes a letter out of her pocket. "Here 'tis. I would like some o' her recipes. Mr. Mason loves pie."

As Laura opens the letter, she looks discouragingly toward Daisy. Pearl's cafe and Morley's pub were the first places Tom and Henry took _The Sketch_ staff. It is common knowledge in York that Pearl does not share her baking secrets. Laura tells Daisy, "Daisy, I will be happy to review your letter for you, but I understand Pearl Joyner does not give out her recipes."

Daisy looks visibly upset. She exclaims, "Why not? 'At's what cooks do-help other cooks!"

Laura glances over at Daisy, surprised at the young woman's hurt expression. She considers that this is likely the difference between professionals like Mrs. Patmore and Daisy, and Pearl. Both cook for their livelihood, but in very different ways. She scans the letter; it is written simply, offering compliments on the pies and requesting some information: What type of fat does she use? How long does she let the dough rest? What herbs does she use in the fillings? And so on.

Daisy seems incensed, and is quietly steaming as she goes about her work.

Laura gently offers, "Your letter looks fine, but, Daisy, pies are Mrs. Joyner's business. If everyone knew how to make them as well, they would not buy hers."

Daisy scoffs and argues, "Aww, yeh they would! Everyone likes it when someone else does the work; they don't have time. Besides, some cook better 'n others."

Laura is taken aback, impressed with how Daisy's simplicity is so insightful. With more and more women working, it is true that few would have the time or energy after a long day at work to make pies or anything other than very simple dinners. Tom and Henry had gotten the lorry for Pearl so she could deliver pie orders to the confectionery factory, making it even easier for the mostly female workforce. Still, Laura thinks that by her reputation, Pearl will not tell Daisy outright.

Daisy continues, "Mrs. Patmore 'n me, we make good pies; but cooks're always lookin' fer new recipes." She seems disappointed.

Laura thinks about the earlier part of the conversation, and is amused that Daisy inadvertently linked the two. "Hmm," Laura thinks, and says out loud to Daisy, "Perhaps you can ask without asking her directly. At a minimum, maybe someone else can help."

"Whaddya mean?" Daisy asks.

Laura explains, "If you agree, we can put your inquiry in the magazine, in the letters section. Surely someone will have pie secrets they don't mind sharing."

Daisy looks surprised, "D'ya mean wit' my name?"

"If you'd like. Or we could have it be from some other name, like 'A Curious Cook' and they can send responses to our office. I'll need to revise it to be a letter to the magazine rather than to Pearl herself, if you don't mind." Laura is starting to like this idea. She continues, "Here is what I think will be the plan, if Edith agrees: we'll use your letter to see if our readers care enough about cooking to add a section about food and recipes."

Daisy smiles with pride. Not only might she get some recipes, but she'll be helping the magazine, too.

* * *

Phyllis Molesley says, "Thank you, Dr. Clarkson." Then closes the door after him. She walks through to the cottage's kitchen, checks on a small pot simmering on the stove, and finishes preparing a tray with tea. She carries it upstairs to the bedroom, quietly setting it down on a small night table. She takes a cloth, wets it, squeezes it, and gently pats her husband's brow.

"Dr. Clarkson says the aspirin should help," Phyllis explains to her husband. She holds the teacup to his mouth so that he can take a small sip.

Joseph looks at his wife, his tired eyes grateful beyond words for her helping to nurse him back to health. This is one part of marriage he never really thought about before in spite of the words in their vows. He says, "Thank you, Phyllis. I'm sorry. Two children at school were ill last week…"

"Shhh...Dr. Clarkson says that there are many, including Miss Sybbie. Between you and her, I may get sick, too. You have to rest and try to get better, so you can return the favor if need be." Phyllis smiles, stands up, and adds, "Rest. I'll be back up in a little while with some soup for you." Now Phyllis is thankful that Mrs. Patmore insisted she take some of the large pot of soup they had made.

* * *

As George looks at the bird book again while Marigold rests, he is glum. He is very sad that Mummy had to go to London, for a number of reasons. She had talked with him after talking to the nanny outside Marigold's room before quiet time yesterday, and told him she had to leave to help Henry because of some very bad news. George is not going to be able to meet his Talbot grandparents after all. Nor any of the people who had been in the picture in the far-away place. When they had shown Mr. Molesley the picture, he had shown them on the globe where Japan is, and it seemed to be even farther away than America. Sybbie recalls few details of her voyage, but remembers they were on a boat a long time. George has never been on a boat, but cannot imagine being in a car for longer than the ride to Brancaster, or on the trains to the shore last summer.

Mummy had said that people got hurt because of something called an earthquake, when the ground shook so hard it made buildings fall down. George remembers that a lot of trees fell in the windstorm, and some shingles came off, but he does not understand how an entire building could fall. He is going to ask Mr. Molesley about that when they return home.

George had not liked seeing Mummy so sad, even though he could tell that she was trying to be brave. She said Henry probably feels worse than George does when someone he cares for is not feeling well; even worse than he felt about about the fox. It is hard for George to imagine Henry that sad. Henry is not as playful as Uncle Tom is sometimes, nor Mr. Barrow when no other adults are around and he plays with them; but Henry is usually happy, cheerful, even. Even when Mummy was not feeling well last year, Henry was worried, but not really sad.

Another reason George is upset Mummy had to leave is that he is not sure Donk will take him to the farms again. They had gone to see the sheep yesterday morning, and George had hoped to go every day to see either the farms or the stables or wherever Mummy and Donk go. George did not feel right asking his Mummy if he could still go with Donk. This morning, instead of going to a farm, Donk and Grandmama Cora took him to services, and told him to say a special prayer for Henry and his family. That was not a good time to ask Donk about farm visits.

At least Marigold's nanny is being more playful now. Yesterday after Marigold woke up, they played hide-and-seek in the castle. That was such fun; there are so many places to hide, and Marigold is being a very good sport to show him some of the best. Then they played with the twins and Nanny Shelley. George loves playing with his siblings; he likes making them laugh, and he likes watching them. Even though they cannot talk yet, George feels like he is beginning to understand what they are thinking or feeling. Roger is starting to move around more than his sister, but George sees Viola watching her twin when he does. George thinks that Viola is figuring it out first before she does it.

Marigold seems to like her new brother, too. She gives him a little kiss whenever they go into visit with Aunt Edith. Uncle Bertie has a smile on his face all the time now; but Aunt Edith is starting to look tired, like George's mummy did.

After Marigold's nap, the nanny takes Marigold and George outside for a walk. George begins to feel invigorated and refreshed, and he is reminded to tell his cousin, "Marigold, make sure your mummy takes walks outside as soon as she can! They will help her to feel better."

Marigold says, "Mummy says she is feeling well, George."

George says, as if giving Marigold his wisdom, "Babies can make people feel different after a while."

Marigold looks at George curiously. "Different?"

George nods, and says, "Yes-my mummy did not want to do _anything_ for a while." Like a child is wont to do, George is unintentionally exaggerating; Mary really only limited her time outside the house, but that activity is enormously important to the boy.

Marigold is too young to understand this distinction. She says, "Because of Roger and Viola?"

George remembers Henry saying it was not because of the twins, but he does not know anything else that was different in the house. He shrugs and answers Marigold, "Maybe. Henry said she was afraid that she or someone else would get hurt."

Marigold sometimes falls and scrapes a knee or hand when they are playing outside, but Mummy never does. Maybe now that the baby is out Mummy will have trouble walking. Marigold would not like that. She says, "I will help Mummy walk again. I like walking around outside the castle with Mummy and Ber-Daddy." Marigold snickers a little, and says, "I like using that name. It was Nana's idea, but it makes everyone smile."

* * *

Rather than driving Laura all the back to York, Tom will drive her to the train station so she can ride the short trip back that way. On the way to the garage, Daisy comes running out of the house carrying something and says, "Don't ferget yer soup!" She hands a small covered pot to Laura. "I put some in a pot fer ya; in case ya get sick, too."

Laura smiles and says, "Oh, how thoughtful! Thank you!"

"I am sorry, again, Laura," Tom says as she prepares to board the train. "Aside from Sybbie's illness, I am glad you came."

Laura responds, "No need to apologize, Tom. Other than tidying my place, I did what I would have done there, only not alone. I took a little walk, and I am enjoying the book. Are you sure it is alright for me to borrow it?"

"Should be," Tom replies. "I hope you don't get sick, too."

"So do I!" Laura asserts.

Tom says, "I will ring to check on you tomorrow; it doesn't look like I'll be going to York in the morning."

* * *

With one arm encircling the pot, and the other carrying her small bag, Laura makes her way to her door and lets herself in. She can tell Audrey is back from London by the dirty tea service on the dining table. Laura is not used to living with someone else, and the mess irritates her. She'll have to talk with her temporary roommate about cleaning up after herself. Laura puts the soup into the refrigerator, pleased yet again that the duplex has this modern convenience. She ascends the stairs with her bag. The door to Audrey's room is open, and the young woman is lying on her bed, looking absolutely miserable.

* * *

"How is Henry?" Tom asks Mary on the telephone that evening.

"He is holding up as one would expect, which is not well," Mary replies. She is glad she came to London, for Henry's sake, but it is depressing for her to see her normally positive husband with such a gloomy demeanor. "I will feel better when he starts talking about it more."

Tom thinks that Mary should recognize her own tendencies in how Henry is behaving. She is going to have to wait until he is ready to talk. He hopes that Henry doesn't let it get so bad as to explode like Mary would. Instead of pointing that out, Tom decides to tell her about things in Downton. "It is a good thing everyone is not here, Mary. Influenza is back; Sybbie has it, as does Violet, and a number of others."

"Heavens, influenza?" Mary says with concern.

"Yes, Dr. Clarkson said it is a good thing the twins and Jack are not here. They should stay in Brancaster, maybe even longer than planned."

Mary had expected to stop in Downton with Henry on her way back to Brancaster, but that is no longer a good plan. "I will call Mama and tell her; we will adapt if needed."

"Another thing, Mary: Henry hugged Sybbie the other day before he left for London. She might not have been sick yet, but if she was...Dr. Clarkson says he'll know in a day or so."

Mary sighs in exasperation, and says, sarcastically, "Wonderful! An already depressed man having to battle influenza...there is no mercy in the world, is there? I suppose it will be me and Rosamund next. We will not be able to see the children for weeks!"

Tom replies, "Please, Mary. If you could see Sybbie now, you might be more sympathetic."

Mary catches herself, "I'm sorry, Tom...it was rude of me to go on at you like that."

Tom sighs, and says, "I accept the apology. We'll get through this, Mary. We always do."

* * *

Dr. Clarkson finishes his meal and says to Daisy, "Thank you, Daisy. It has been a long day."

Daisy says, "Yer welcome, Dr. Clarkson. Ya need to keep up yer strength, too. Thank ye fer checking on Mrs. Patmore."

"Of course, Daisy. Her niece is tending to her, so she has someone who cares."

Mrs. Patmore had arrived at the Abbey after services, complaining of feeling very tired without even knowing about Sybbie's condition. Mr. Barrow sent her back to rest in the comfort of her cottage under Lucy's care. Dr. Clarkson had told them that having someone to watch over and comfort those sick with the flu is very important for recovery. Often people who are alone forget to take aspirin regularly enough, or are too weak to get themselves tea or whatever they can stomach.

Dr. Clarkson adds, "The good news here is that Sybbie seems no worse. Believe it or not, that is a positive sign."

"Mr. Branson only left her side ta take Miss Edmunds ta th' train, an' a short telephone call ta Lady Mary," Daisy says. "He wanted Mr. Talbot ta know."

Barrow joins the two and takes a seat by the fire with a newspaper.

Dr. Clarkson says, "Daisy, you don't have any symptoms yet, but I think you should stay here rather than putting Mr. Mason at risk."

Daisy looks disappointed; she had been worried about this. She looks over at Mr. Barrow, who sighs, and offers, "Yes, Daisy. I'll have Andy go over with a basket for Mr. Mason and tell him."

* * *

Mr. Mason says, "I've been through more bouts of influenza than I care to remember. Sometimes I had it, sometimes I had to take care of others who did."

Andy says, "Daisy doesn't want you to get sick, Mr. Mason. She has been keeping me at arm's length all day, too."

Mr. Mason nods, and says, "She's a caring girl, isn't she?"

Andy smiles, and says, "Yes, she is." He pauses before continuing, "Mr. Mason, does she ever talk about me? I mean, about, you know...?" Ever since St. Valentine's Day, Andy's hopes have been raised about Daisy. She had gone back to simple kisses, so he has been nervous about broaching the topic with her himself.

Mr. Mason smiles, and says, "You mean about wantin' to marry you?" After hearing from Mrs. Patmore about their St. Valentine's Day kissing, Mr. Mason has decided he is not going to dance around the topic with Andy and Daisy anymore. He feels like a father to both of them. At Andy's shy smile, Mr. Mason continues, "I asked her straight out th' other day, as a matter o' fact."

Andy looks up at Mr. Mason, surprised and eager to hear more.

Mr. Mason says, "She said she didn't know, and that you haven't asked her, anyway. She is mighty fond of you, sure enough. And she knows I like you and you're good for the farm."

Andy looks a little disappointed, and says, "But that's not enough, is it?"

Mr. Mason says, "She may look like a simple thing, but she is a complicated girl, Andy. She is proud o' your learnin' to read, and helping Johnny with his, and how much you've learned about farming. But she is scared you'd want her to stop learning things herself."

Andy looks up at Mr. Mason, exclaiming, "Why would I do that?"

"Because that is what some men do, son! They expect their wives to do nothing but have babies and wait on them hand and foot."

Andy considers this, and realizes that his time at the Abbey has made him forget what it was like elsewhere. He knew several families who were just like Mr. Mason said; for some it was worse if the man had been injured in the war and couldn't work. Those wives had to work to earn money for the family then come home and do everything else, too.

Shrugging, he adds, "I would like children, and I was hoping Daisy would want them, too. As far as the other stuff goes, Daisy should know me better than that," he says.

Mr. Mason nods, and says, "Why don't we try to make sure she does?"

* * *

Monday morning, Tom wakes to the sound of Barrow bringing a breakfast tray into Sybbie's room. He is stiff all over from sleeping in the chair, but at least he had been able to continue Sybbie's aspirin throughout the night. It might not have been every four hours, but close enough.

Barrow says, "Good morning, Mr. Branson. Lady Gray called to say that the Dowager is no longer feverish this morning."

Tom looks relieved. Not only did Violet pull through, but it may mean that this bout of the flu will indeed be not as bad as other years, and Sybbie will be better by tomorrow. "Thank you, Mr. Barrow. Thank you very much." Tom says, getting up and going to Sybbie's bedside. He puts his hand gently to her forehead. It is still warm, but at least she seems to be sleeping peacefully rather than fitfully as she did on and off all day yesterday.

Barrow has turned to exit the room, and notes Tom's genuine gratitude. As much as Barrow is jealous of Tom's rise in the world through his marriage to Lady Sybil, the butler recognizes and respects Tom's love and devotion to his daughter.

Barrow says, "You're welcome, Mr. Branson. Let us know if there is anything you need."

* * *

"Mr. Graham Marlowe," the butler at Brancaster announces to Bertie in his office.

Bertie stands, his hand outstretched to the entering thirty-something man; the handshake is warmly returned by the smiling visitor. Mr. Marlowe is impeccably dressed in a fashionable suit, exceedingly well-tailored for a valet applicant.

"Mr. Marlowe, how good of you to come," Bertie greets the man.

"It is an honor to meet you, Lord Hexham. I was delighted to hear I would be talking to you personally." Mr. Marlowe says exuberantly.

Bertie bids the man to sit, and takes his desk chair himself. He glances at a paper on his desk, and says, "And I was delighted to get your reference from Lady Clareford. If I am honest I expected it might be difficult to find a trained valet willing to live all the way up here."

Mr. Marlowe nods, and replies, "Many valets would jump at the chance to work for a marquess, m'Lord. I grew up in the country, and it always will be where my heart is. I like city life, but I am ready for a change, and a new challenge." The assessing look he gives Bertie's attire when he says the last phrase makes Bertie look down at his rather tired traditional tweed suit. It is a few years old, but it is serviceable for his work about the estate.

Bertie informs Mr. Marlowe, "We do travel quite a bit, mostly between here, Yorkshire, and London."

Mr. Marlowe smiles in delight and raises his eyebrows, "Wonderful! Overseas, too?"

Bertie shrugs a little, saying, "We would, but my wife just gave birth last week, so perhaps not for a while."

Mr. Marlowe tries to hide his slight disappointment at no overseas travel by saying, "Oh, congratulations! Her ladies' maid will be quite busy over the next few months!"

Bertie is curious at the remark, but then recalls that Mr. Marlowe has served not only men in his career; he spent some time early on working at a dressmaker shop for ladies. He is also pleased with the conversation with the applicant already. Even though Bertie expects a valet to respect him as an employer, Bertie wants be comfortable with someone he will be interacting with so intimately. He and Edith have just decided to hire personal attendants; well, he has, anyway, and he thinks Edith is nearly convinced now that the baby is here. Bertie does not mind dressing himself, but he has realized that it is worth the salary to leave all the dressing decisions and preparation to someone who knows what is appropriate for the various occasions and events he needs to attend as the Marquess. That way, Bertie can focus on managing the estate.

Edith walks in, her hair up in a simple bun and no makeup other than lipstick, so that the dark circles under her eyes show. She is dressed simply in one of her day maternity outfits. Clearly, it has not been altered for her surprisingly already-shrinking pregnancy midsection, and therefore the overall look is one of an embellished and colorful but ill-fitting sack. Both men rise, and Bertie greets his wife with a small peck on the cheek, "Darling-should you be up and about?"

Edith chuckles, "I told you other than being a little tired, I am feeling marvelous! I was going batty being cooped up in the bedroom!" She turns to the valet applicant, saying, "I am sorry to interrupt; I had forgotten about the interview. You must be Mr. Marlowe. We have heard good things about your abilities."

Mr. Marlowe nods, "Thank you, Lady Hexham." He pauses before saying, "Lady Hexham, please do not think me overly forward and rude, but dressing people well is what I do, and I take great pride in that work. Your lady's maid should be ashamed to have you greeting guests thus." He has said this with an air of expertise and haughtiness about his line of work, not ashamed to be voicing his opinion when he feels it is warranted. He obviously cares deeply about these things.

Edith and Bertie are stunned into silence. Mr. Marlowe does not let them get their thoughts together before he walks over to Edith, and says, "Pardon me, my lady, if I may?" But he doesn't give Edith a chance to approve or protest before he grasps the cloth of her frock on both sides, saying, "It is a simple thing take in tucks during your transition, my Lady. I could do it in an instant!" He drops the cloth and gestures slightly at her face, adding, "And a little touch from a compact and some rouge does wonders!"

Edith and Bertie are still nonplussed. Mr. Marlowe sees their reaction, or lack thereof, and steps away from Edith, apologetically. "I apologize, Lord and Lady Hexham, for my apparent impertinence. I was not born to the servant class, you see. I was drawn to fashion; it is my calling."

Bertie and Edith look at each other and begin to snicker a little, understanding Mr. Marlowe. This whole exchange has given Edith an idea. She says, "Mr. Marlowe, would you be willing to serve both Lord Hexham and me?"

* * *

Tom approaches Sybbie's room after having talked with Gus on the telephone about not coming to York today. He feels bad but there is nothing to be done about it. When he enters the bedroom, he is surprised to see Mr. Carson sitting at the end of the bed, reading to the girl. The more surprising thing is that Sybbie is sitting up on her own, smiling and paying eager attention to Mr. Carson.

* * *

Henry and Mary ascend the grand staircase and enter a small office in which they will be meeting with a Foreign Office official.

The man extends his hand to Henry first and begins, "We are deeply sorry for your loss, Mr. Talbot. Your father and brother and their families were remarkable representatives of His Majesty."

"Thank you," Henry responds.

The man seems genuinely apologetic when he continues, "I apologize in advance if this will seem overly efficient and administrative to you. One of the outcomes of the war was that certain areas became more effective."

Henry and Mary gather that this means dealing with deaths on foreign soil. The man begins his checklist, and starts with a sigh, "I see that you know their remains are not available for transport or burial." Henry gives a small nod. The man puts a paper down on the desk facing Henry, listing the deceased, with a blank line for Henry's signature. There is a little handwritten note next to Henry's printed name saying 'NOK informed'. Henry's eyes focus on the signature line rather than any other details; he does not want to look at the printed names and the term 'cremated' next to each. He signs the form and hands it back to the administrator. The man puts another paper that has the same information to the side near Henry and says, "Official death notices take a little more time, unfortunately, but that form should be adequate for probate proceedings to commence."

The man then continues, "Their belongings in Japan are being gathered and will be shipped to an address of your specification." He hands Henry two forms, saying, "There are two of these, one for your father and one for your brother."

Henry looks to Mary for approval before filling in the Abbey address. She gives him the slightest nod to concur.

The man takes those forms back and puts two non-signed copies on the pile of documents for Henry. He then shows Henry two regular business envelopes, and places them on the pile, "These are copies of the estimates for their final salary deposits to be made by the end of the month to their respective bank accounts."

The man then adds two large envelopes to the pile. "These are copies of the latest wills they prepared before their assignments began. The Foreign Office requires legal affairs be in order for diplomatic service such as theirs. We suggest you contact the solicitors who prepared them in addition to any others your family might have retained. It is unusual for conflicting wills to emerge, but it does happen."

Henry nods silently. Mary is relieved that these are available; they will ease the probate proceedings greatly.

The administrator checks a clock, and then shows and adds two more documents to the pile. "These are descriptions of their assignments, duties, and honors whilst working for the Foreign Office. Families often like to include some of these details in the announcements for the papers or to be read at services."

Henry looks gratefully at the man, saying, "Oh, that will help tremendously. I did not know what to say… I knew little of their actual work other than the locations. I did not want to do them a disservice."

Mary hadn't known that this was one of Henry's inner turmoils; he never said a word about it. She realizes if she had known, she would have asked the man for this information herself to help Henry. Other people had done everything for her when Matthew died, and she realizes she should step up and help Henry more, not just be there. She has been trying to let him tell her what he wants. She decides she will be more proactive in asking Henry what is on his mind. At worst, he will remain silent.

The administrator nods and says, "I would think that especially true for your father."

Another gentleman enters the office, and all rise to greet him. Henry recognizes him as Sir Austen Chamberlain. Without bothering to introduce himself, Sir Austen extends his hand to Henry, saying, "We are deeply sorry for your loss. England will miss your family greatly." Henry nods in acknowledgement.

The administrative official takes a fine wooden box from the side of his desk, and hands it to Sir Austen, who in turn holds it out for Henry. The administrator hands to Mary an envelope that due to its heavy, high quality paper, looks like a formal invitation of some sort. Chamberlain says, "Your father was appointed a Knight Commander of the Order of St. Michael and St. George. This star, to add to his badge, would have been presented to him by His Majesty at an installment service. That is an invitation for you to attend the service; Sir Harold will be honored posthumously."

Henry and Mary are stunned. They had not expected this. Henry recalls his father was a Companion in the Order, but says, "My father had not mentioned…"

The Secretary of the Foreign Office nods, and says, "The honor was granted last year actually, but often it is not announced to the public until the installment service. Sir Harold's assignment in Japan, with all of the financial mess there, made it impossible for him to return to London for the ceremony. Indeed, between your brother's finance talents and your father's cool diplomatic skills advising some of the Japanese ministers, we were making great progress." Sir Austen scoffs a little, saying almost to himself, "They likely would have prevented today's gaff by their Finance Minister…" He looks up, apologetically, saying, "I apologize, that was thoughtless of me; I mean to say that they will be missed terribly by many people. My condolences, again."

Sir Austen again shakes Henry's hand, then before he leaves the office, smiles slightly and adds, "I want you to know that we were already putting our best efforts to this, even before the call from my brother. Your family deserved no less." Then he leaves.

The administrator collects all of the documents including the invitation from Mary's hand, puts them into a large accordion envelope, and hands them to Henry, saying, "Our deepest sympathies, Mr. Talbot."

* * *

Mary and Henry walk through the parks on their way back to Belgrave Square, Henry remaining silently pensive. Mary has one of her hands in the crook of one of his arms, and she uses her other hand to patting his forearm gently. She says, "Darling, I'd like to help."

Henry looks at her, and says, "Thank you; having you here does help. It still feels like there was unfinished business, things left undone or unsaid."

Mary nods, and says, "Isn't that always the case?"

Henry shrugs his head and says, "I suppose. We lived so far apart for so long, it is almost as if we didn't know each other."

Mary nods, beginning to understand why Henry is struggling; it is not only about writing the notices. She says, "It is somewhat different than Charlie, or Sybil or Matthew for me, isn't it?"

"Yes," Henry answers. "I didn't even know my father was a Knight Commander."

Mary defends that ignorance by saying, "How would you have known? Besides, what is more important than living near each other is that you loved and cared for them, and it was obvious from their letters they felt likewise."

Henry merely responds, "Hmm."

Mary asks, "What undone or unsaid things bother you most?"

Henry looks at his wife, saying, "Isn't it obvious? They never met you, or the children. I won't be able to tell them about George getting the highest marks on his exams, or about Viola's coming out, or Roger learning to drive, or even about the new one being born..."

Mary nods in understanding, and says, gently, "Darling, it is normal to feel that way. Tom and I, and Edith, too, face that heartache daily, about our children's other parents." She chuckles a little, then adds, "I would have enjoyed seeing Charlie as a godparent…"

Henry gives Mary a small but genuine smile, the first Mary has seen since she arrived.


	23. Chapter 23

"We are hoping the worst is over for Sybbie. No fever yet for you?" Tom asks Laura via telephone.

Laura replies, "Oh, how wonderful about Sybbie! No symptoms yet for me, but poor Audrey has it."

Tom groans, "Not her, too!"

"You see, Tom, if I get ill, it could be from anywhere," Laura says. She is not feeling any more exhausted than usual for having gotten up in the middle of the night to check on Audrey and give her aspirin, as well as take a turn at the reception desk today. She is a little nervous about not having Audrey tomorrow, when the first special quarterly edition will be delivered with the daily paper. They always get more calls in the first days after a distribution. The sheer extra numbers of this run means she will likely do nothing but answer the telephone all day.

Laura continues, "I hope she'll be alright. I checked on her a couple of times during the day today and made sure she had aspirin and soup and tea. Honestly, I wouldn't have known what to do if I hadn't been there when Dr. Clarkson was with Sybbie."

"You're becoming a regular Florence Nightingale," Tom teases.

"Hardly! That is not my calling. I'll take a poorly written document to edit any day." Laura says. "It sounds like you have not succumbed, either, I am happy to hear."

Tom responds, "Not yet. But Dr. Clarkson says it could be a week until this runs its course."

* * *

In the dark of the night, Bertie walks around the bedroom, carrying his infant son, soothing him so that Edith can get a little more sleep before she feeds him again. Bertie is impressed with himself that he woke at just the slightest noise from little Robert, and was able to get to the baby before Edith stirred. He looks at his son's face and his hands sticking out of the blanket with wonderment and more love than he could ever have imagined.

He whispers, "Let's allow your mummy to sleep a bit more, alright?...that's a lad, no need to fuss...what a handsome fellow you are already...they did try to tell me that it would be different, but I never dreamed...I'll do my best to be a good father...I may make mistakes every now and again, but know that I always love you dearly..."

Bertie continues in that vein, periodically giving the boy a kiss on the forehead or a hand, or caressing the baby's soft cheeks with this fingers. He finally understands why his mother and father always seemed to be overly protective of him. He also believes he understands Edith's love for Marigold even more now, in spite of how the girl came to be. He thought he knew before, but now, every time he holds Robert, or sees Edith holding him, he cannot imagine being able to hand the child over to someone else to raise. And not having a husband, the child's father, to share in this overwhelming joy. It tears his heart that Edith had to go through that. In spite of the difference in the way he feels with his own flesh and blood son compared to Marigold, he will be damned if he will ever show it willfully. His lovely wife has done this brave and astounding thing for him...what's this? Bertie snickers a little, tickled by the sensation of Robert sucking on the end of his finger.

* * *

Tom hands pamphlets to Barrow, Andrew, and Daisy who are assembled outside the Abbey very early the next day, saying, "This lists some of the courtesies and rules for driving in England. They are mostly common sense. If you've paid attention at all when in a vehicle, you probably know them already."

Mrs. Hughes comes out of the house, taking a place with the group. The other staff look a little surprised, all smiling slightly. Tom hands her a manual, with a smile, "I am glad you are joining us, Mrs. Hughes."

"Please, do not tell Mr. Carson. I would like it to be a surprise," the head housekeeper says with a smile of her own.

Tom says, "I won't tell." To everyone, he continues, "I wanted to start the lessons since we have a little time with the rest of the family away and Sybbie recovering. It would have been nice if someone else could have driven Miss Edmunds to the station the other day."

Daisy says, "Andy could've took her, Mr. Branson."

Tom looks over at the two young people and says, "Andrew, do you know how to drive?"

Andy looks a little sheepish, and says, "A little, Mr. Branson. Mr. Mason taught Daisy and me how to use the tractor at the farm."

Tom smiles and says, "That's wonderful! It's not all that different in a car. Here, let's take a little drive so I can see how you do."

Andy smiles and the two get into Tom's car, Andy in the driver's seat and Tom in the passenger seat. After Tom points out a few things that are different in this car than on a tractor, Andy starts the engine. The car heads down the long driveway, never stalling but not fully smooth when shifting, either. Tom is pleased with Andy's ability even if it is clear the footman is still a driving novice. Tom says, "You are doing very well, Andrew! It relieves my mind to know someone else can drive in case we need it again."

Andy smiles, saying, "Daisy is about as good as me, Mr. Branson. You should have her go next."

When the car returns to the house, Andy gets out of the driver's seat, and motions for Daisy to take his place. She gets in the car, and says, "I cannot reach the pedals!"

Tom helps her adjust the seat, and says, "So you know mostly what's what already. Start 'er up and let's go down the drive and back, same as Andy did."

"Aren't ya gonna show me anything?" Daisy asks, thinking of how she saw Tom pointing things out to Andy. But she already has turned the key in the ignition while applying a little pressure to the gas pedal, started the engine, and then placed her foot on the brake pedal.

Tom chuckles and says, "Daisy, Andy told me you are as good as he is. I didn't think it necessary. And you clearly know enough to get it started."

"'E did?" Daisy is pleased at the compliment. She smiles and turns her attention to the car. Her progress down the drive is less smooth than Andy's, but still better than Tom expected. Upon the return to the others, Tom says, "Andy and Daisy, you know enough that it will take just a few more practices with either Mr. Talbot or me, and we'll schedule them with Mr. Barrow and Mrs. Patmore. You do not have to stay here now; practice on the tractor in the meantime when you get the chance."

Andy and Daisy go back inside. Tom looks at the other two, asking, "Have either of you ever driven anything?"

"No, Mr. Branson." Both Barrow and Mrs. Hughes respond together.

Tom says, "Well, that's the way most of our students at the shop are. Let's start with the basics, then."

* * *

"Such an honor!" Rosamund exclaims, but with a somber element to her voice, as she looks at the star in its case. "You should be very proud, Henry." She hands the wooden box back to Henry. After breakfast, Mary and Henry are telling Rosamund about the meeting at the Foreign Office yesterday.

"I am," Henry says, honestly but not cheerfully.

Rosamund continues, "You must attend the installment service to greet His Majesty."

Mary interjects for her husband, "We will plan on it, Auntie. At the moment, we must concentrate on arrangements for the memorial services."

"Of course, dear," says Rosamund, catching Mary's meaning. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Mary considers this, and says, "Yes, Aunt Rosamund, now that you've asked. Henry has decided upon a week from Saturday, provided his uncle can arrange it, and if we stay free from influenza. We shall open Grantham House, and with Mama in Brancaster I welcome your assistance."

Henry asks his wife, "Are you sure? That seems such a bother…"

Mary, admonishing her husband gently, "Darling, you write the eulogies, and work with your uncle for the service. Let us take care of the rest."

Henry nods in thanks, and begins to leave the room, saying, "I need to make some calls...to Uncle, and Aunt Prudence, the solicitors."

Rosamund says, "I nearly forgot...Sir Richard Carlisle rang yesterday. He sends his sincere sympathies and an offer of help if needed. Apparently he found out about the same time you did, but had to await confirmation from the Foreign Office before including the news in the paper. It is in today's."

* * *

Dr. Clarkson takes his stethoscope from the chest of the patient, removing the listening ends from his ears, and makes an unhappy sigh. As the doctor stands and puts his stethoscope back into his bag, the elderly woman on the bed coughs, her grey-tinted skin clammy, her eyelids fluttering. Dr. Clarkson is not sure she is even aware of the presence of others in the room. He motions for Isobel to join him outside the bedroom.

"I was beginning to hope we'd get through this without any deaths," he tells his concerned friend. "Everyone else is recovering. It appears she has developed pneumonia. She will not last long."

"But I have been here-how could I have missed it?" Isobel frets, twisting her hands together. "When I saw her Saturday, she said did not want to catch it, that I was the nurse, not her, and that I should come to her room if I needed her. She did not have any symptoms... it never occurred to me to check on her..." Isobel is near tears with guilt.

Dr. Clarkson tries to console his friend, "You were focused on the patients you knew about, Isobel. She secluded herself away, and inadvertently doomed herself because of it. There was no way you could have known that Denker also had contracted the flu."

* * *

"Please may I go outside?" Sybbie pleads with her father.

Tom shakes his head and is adamant, "No, darlin'! You are still recovering from being sick and need to rest."

Sybbie is in her room, dressed as if she is about to take a walk outside. Tom had intercepted her on the stairs on his way up to check on her before he leaves for York. She says, "But I don't feel sick anymore! I just want to wait for Carson outside." That is not wholly true; she was planning on walking down the lane to meet Carson and walk the rest of the way with him. But she can tell Daddy won't allow that.

Tom gets stern, saying, "Sybil Branson, you still had a fever yesterday morning! I don't want you getting sick again. I'll not hear another word about it." He has not raised his voice yet, but more protesting from Sybbie might push him to do so.

Barrow enters the room carrying a tray with some tea for Sybbie, and puts it on the small table. He gives no indication that he overheard their argument, even though he did.

"Thank you, Mr. Barrow," Tom says. He turns a questioning look to Sybbie. While the family is not in the habit of saying 'Thank you' to the staff since they would be repeating the phrase nonstop all day, Tom is trying to encourage Sybbie to be more obviously grateful for their efforts. The staff have noticed, and Barrow for one always finds himself unexpectedly moved by the small gesture.

"Thank you, Mr. Barrow," Sybbie says.

"You're welcome, both of you," Thomas says. To Tom, Barrow turns and says, "If Miss Sybbie is feeling up to it, might she assist me with Ginnie this afternoon?" Barrow has the duty of caring for the Guinea pig while George is away. Sybbie has no afternoon lesson since Molesley needs at least a couple of more days to recover, and Thomas sees that she is already getting restless.

Sybbie looks pleadingly at her father to agree, and he defeatedly says, "Alright, but no runnin' about." To Barrow, he says, "Thank you for that, Barrow. I do need to get to the shop today for a driving lesson."

* * *

"Are you going to read them?" Mary asks Henry, gesturing at the large envelopes lying on a chair, as if they were put to the side. Henry has been working at a writing desk in Rosamund's study, and Mary has just read his drafts of the words to say at the service. Henry would like his uncle and aunt to provide their opinions, but Mary is impressed with his work. The information from the Foreign Office was useful. Henry had been able to summarize and tease out the more notable activities, and add some personal elements and memories from before their foreign assignments began. Mary can tell this was therapeutic in a way for her husband: it forced him to recall what had been, rather than continue to dwell on a future that could no longer be.

Other than the few telephone conversations, including one with Tom to check on things at the shop, Henry had immersed himself with the effort all day while Mary had gone to Grantham House with Rosamund to begin preparations there. There is plenty of time if this were merely a London trip by the family, but planning for a reception after the service, which may be attended by who knows how many notables, is another matter. Carlisle's news story had included a bit of a surprise, and gave Mary notice to plan for potentially high attendance. While the article was primarily about the tragedy and the loss to England as well as to the family here, it went on to suggest, as Sir Chamberlain had hinted, that the current bank runs in Japan might not have occurred had Sir Harold and James Talbot not perished a week earlier. Ever skeptical of Carlisle's motives, Mary thought to herself that a little bit of nationalism never hurt newspaper sales. But it also might encourage more governmental associates to come to the service, if only to show their condolences for a family of true servants to the Kingdom and the world.

Henry glances at the large envelopes and answers Mary's question, "I don't see the point, really. With James gone, too, it will be the same as being intestate, I would imagine. Besides, there is no need for urgency; public servants do not earn scads of salary."

Mary is surprised at Henry's statement. She admits she is mostly simply curious, but she would have thought her husband's normally inquisitive nature would have been likewise. She recalls Matthew's letter, and how it gave her a sense of peace amongst the tragedy. "Darling, reading the wills is not only about finding out who gets what. It can show the true feelings of those who passed."

Henry scoffs, saying, "Mary, that may not be something I want to read in black and white."

Mary decides it is time to find out what this trouble is that has been surfacing from time to time over the last few days. Mary has read the letters from Henry's mother over the last year and a half, and they held no hint that she felt anything but love for her son. She takes Henry's hand, leads him to the Chesterfield, and has him sit facing her. "Henry, please, tell me why you think that."

Henry sighs, and looks at Mary with an expression suggesting she already knows. "What was my occupation when we met?"

"You were a race car driver, of course."

"And what was the reaction of your grandmother and parents to the idea that you might be taking up with a racing driver?" Henry turns his head just a little, raising his eyebrows just a hair to indicate that he already knows the answer.

Mary shows her frustration with his questions. "Darling, what my family thought of your profession has noth-"

Henry looks intently at his wife, interrupting her, "But it does! It is what everyone thought, including my family! I did not have a respectable profession like my father or brother, like they had wished for me."

Mary does not like these comments from Henry, nor the tone with which he has said them. He has never even hinted at being ashamed of racing before, other than his unexpected entry into the Grand Prix, but that was different. It was an unconventional job, true, but it suited his personality as well as his love of cars. She hopes it is just that his grief has gotten the better of him.

Mary puts her hand on Henry's shoulder, and says, gently, "I am not sure that bitterness is fair to them."

Henry stands and says, defeatedly, "It is not bitterness, Mary, it is just reality. When it became clear that my fascination with cars was becoming my profession, my father gave me the assets that would have been given upon his death. He told me I should expect no more, and that I could live off of it for as long as I could, or find some way to earn a living." Henry has his hands on his hips as he stares out a window.

* * *

"It is amazing what an extra hour of sleep will do! I have been feeling better all day because of it." Edith gushes to her mother and Cora. The three are gathered in Edith's room at teatime while the new mother nurses baby Robert.

Cora warns, "Do not expect that every night, dear. It is far too early for the baby to sleep through."

"I realize that, Mama. It was so sweet of Bertie to get up and soothe him so I could sleep."

Mrs. Pelham says, "I am not surprised, except that he woke up in the first place. Most men would sleep through."

"This is such a wonderful time for you both, isn't it?" Cora observes.

Edith smiles with love for her caring husband. The baby finishes nursing, and she holds him to her shoulder to burp. She is continually amazed, although not really surprised, at how different this is than her experience with Marigold. She looks over at her mother, obviously caring for Edith's well-being as much as the baby's.

To avoid getting choked up about it, Edith moves on to another topic, "Now that we found Mr. Marlowe, I admit I am rather excited about the prospect!"

Mrs. Pelham says, "I know they are going out of favor, but I think you and Bertie should have attendants. You are such busy people and can use the help. But, sharing one? A man as a lady's maid? Heaven's, dear, I knew you were unconventional, but I would have never guessed something like that!"

Edith counters, "Mirada, he will not be my lady's maid in the traditional sense."

Cora asks her daughter, "He won't be dressing you, I hope?"

Edith laughs, "Of course not, at least, not really. He seems to have a good sense of finishing, though."

Cora says, "When will he start?"

"In a week. That will give him time to be here for a day or so before going with Bertie to London for the services. Marlowe was thrilled about being able to take advantage of the timing of the trip to begin updating Bertie's wardrobe." Edith looks a little guilty, "I suppose that seems rather unsympathetic of me, but I don't mean it to be...I hope Henry understands why I will not attend…"

"Of course he does, dear," reassures Cora.

* * *

"Violet, you are still not well!" Isobel protests says as she finishes assisting the Dowager to dress.

Violet says, softly due to her still weakened state, but with conviction, "Correct, but I am not dying at the moment, and poor Denker is." After the exertion of simply getting dressed, Violet lays her head back and closes her eyes for a moment.

They hear a knock at the door, and after Isobel answers it, Dr. Clarkson comes into the room pushing a wheelchair. Isobel declares, "I am astonished that you are involved in this, Doctor!"

Dr. Clarkson counters, "Isobel, you cannot tell me you do not agree with the sentiment." Between the doctor and the nurse, they are able to lift the frail Dowager and seat her in the wheelchair.

Violet says, "Nobody should die alone, Isobel. Not even Denker."

The doctor wheels Violet to Denker's room, where Spratt, looking unwell still but dressed and improved from a few days earlier, sits next to Denker's bed. He is holding one of the lady's maid's hands, looking saddened, and guilt-ridden.

The wheelchair is maneuvered to the opposite side, and Violet takes Denker's other hand. "Dear Denker, your friends are here." Everyone in the room is surprised by her seemingly genuine tenderness.

Denker's eyelids flutter briefly and perhaps there is a flicker of recognition at the sound of Violet's voice. Her breathing is raspy and infrequent. Violet looks over to Spratt and indicates with a small nod that he should say something, too.

Spratt pauses a moment, thinking about what might be appropriate to give some peace to this woman about whom he knew so little, but they battled anyway. He decides on, "You've got the best promotion, Denker! The angels are waiting for you, to take you to your new Lady. Greet them with a smile; Our Lord's mother deserves no less from her new attendant."

Violet looks over at Spratt and gives a pursed-lips smile of approval. Everyone in the room is not certain, but it is possible that the corners of Denker's mouth twitch up just a little as she takes her last breath.

* * *

Mead brings in tea for Henry and Mary, which allows a few minutes for Mary to collect her thoughts. She is frustrated and also puzzled by her husband's brief story. First, because he never mentioned it before. Due to their obvious disparity in wealth when they married, they both have been honest and forthright about their respective circumstances. He had had more assets at the beginning of their marriage than she had expected, but still far fewer than she had. He had used some of it to invest in the car business with Tom. True, Henry had said that he was not due any inheritance, but he never said why. She assumed that any family wealth was concentrated in other branches of the family, Henry being too far removed to benefit from it. And even if there was more immediate wealth, he had an older brother, who would always tend to be favored.

Another reason for Mary's consternation is that the scene Henry just described does not fit the personality of the man she had come to know through Henry and letters, and has been learning more about these last few days. She has no doubt that something like it had happened; she wonders if Henry's grief is clouding his memory and causing this new insecurity about his prior profession. She supposes Sir Harold could have been a sterner parent than he was a diplomat, and as Henry implied, wanted his risk-taking son to buckle down to a more traditional occupation. But if he was trying to shake his son into conforming, it would mean he really thought Henry would carelessly spend through the money if he did not change jobs. And if that is what Sir Harold truly thought would happen, he would not have given Henry the money. Mary realizes it is a circular argument, and the whole thing does not make sense.

Mary asks, "Did your father use those words?"

Henry turns back to her and answers, "I don't know, probably more eloquent. It was not an argument, if that is what you are asking. He was very even-keeled about the whole thing."

"When did this occur?"

Henry replies, "Oh, not too long after the war. When I was getting into racing."

She nods and says, "Around 1919?" At Henry's acknowledgement, Mary says, "Henry, have you ever considered that your father was doing you a service?"

Henry turns back to Mary, a questioning look on his face, "Of course it was generous to give me anything; he could have just left it all for James. But what do you mean?"

Mary says, "By all accounts, your parents were intelligent, astute, and knowledgeable about financial matters."

"Well, that last was more my brother…"

"Who may have influenced them." Mary notes. "Let me paint a picture: Your parents were world travelers, with no end in sight to their diplomatic service. They had no immediate need for an trove of cash of their own, being accommodated around the world with their assignments. Death taxes had just gone up again, had they not? Why not make a very shrewd move? The money your father gave you _then_ would be free from inheritance tax later."

Henry looks dubious, but also as if he never considered it before.

Mary continues, "By your own stories, Turner paid you well enough from the beginning, and you and Charlie started winning purses fairly soon into your racing career. Surely your parents knew these things, that you were not dependent upon them."

Henry shakes his head and says, "I know my father wanted me to study law when I finished university. It would have been the perfect profession to lead to politics or diplomacy, like him. James was doing finance work. My father was patient for a while; I didn't actually race before the war, merely helped Charlie. My parents funded my travel to visit them wherever they were assigned, anyway. I might have eventually given in had the war not interfered."

Mary thinks of Henry's analytical mind, and his talent with people, and shrugs. "You might have been good at it, politics and diplomacy, that is. Perhaps your father wanted you to have the means to change occupations if you so decided. Think about how we look at George's personality and interests and already assume this or that about his future."

At this observation, Henry does not have a response. Mary embraces her husband and continues, "Won't you be at least a little disappointed if none of your children share your love of cars?"

Henry hugs his wife in return, still silent for a moment. Then he sighs, and says, "Thank God for you, Mary. You haven't convinced me, but I love you for trying."

Mary also sighs, and says, "There is that stubborn streak again. You know you will have to be there and listen when we meet with the solicitors."

Henry chuckles and says, "You are not deceiving me-there is your curious streak again! Go on, then. You may read them."

Mary gives Henry a little peck, then picks up one of the envelopes. "This is your brother's." She scans through the first two couple of pages of the document, and says, "The solicitor is the executor; Winifred and the children are the beneficiaries. Not unexpected. Did your sister-in-law have siblings?"

Henry searches his memory, and then says, "If I recall, she had a brother who died in the war. I do not think there were others. Good heavens! I should find out if her parents are alive!"

Mary recalls all of the investigation that had gone into resolving Reginald Swire's will. She shrugs, and says, "I don't mean to sound cold, but perhaps let the solicitor find that out; it is his duty as the executor."

Henry says, "They may not know that their daughter died! They may want a separate service…"

Mary responds, "I agree with the first, but, it seems... they served and died as a family, and should be honored as one."

Henry looks down and shakes his head, "That is how I have been thinking of it, but they may not."

Mary sees that Henry should not be pressed. She says, "If her parents still live, I suppose whatever your brother had might pass to them in lieu of her." She continues to scan the paper, "Which looks to include some bank accounts and a house in Chelsea."

Henry looks up at that, "Their Chelsea house? Why, I thought they let that. My parents were in the one next door to it."

Mary says, "According to this, they owned it."

Henry says, "Well, that is a surprise."

Mary puts the papers back into the envelope and takes out the papers from the second. She gives Henry a curious look, and says, "What did you expect this would say?"

Henry replies, "That James was the heir, of course."

"That is not what it says," Mary says. "The first heir was to be your mother."

Henry smiles, and says, "I knew my father was a modern thinker; that is good evidence of it."

Mary says, "You see, reading the will did give insight." She glances briefly back at the paper and continues, "In the absence of your mother, his assets are to be split between his surviving sons."

* * *

"Edith, how are you feeling?" Laura asks her friend and business partner via telephone the next morning.

"Tired, but wonderful!" Edith declares. "He's such a joy, and everyone has been so helpful."

Laura says, "Oh, what a relief! Influenza has got so many here, I feared for the babies."

Edith says, "My mother told me. I am hoping we'll be spared."

"That is one reason for my call: I would love to see Brancaster and meet little Robert, but perhaps we should go over things via telephone rather than having me come there next week. There is still enough time that I can send a folio via courier if you'd like to review things yourself."

In addition to risk of illness, Edith thinks about how tired she is feeling again today; no relief like the night before from waking and feeding the baby every couple of hours. She will not have the stamina for the long work sessions that she and Laura typically have if the baby does not sleep more. That is unlikely for a few weeks. The thought of a few telephone calls instead sounds like a perfect alternative at the moment.

"Yes, let us cancel your trip this time, but there is no need for a courier. The special issue looks marvelous, by the way. Have there been many calls or letters?"

"We have been answering the telephone or greeting visitors non-stop, Edith! Mostly positive, or asking where they can get this or that product they saw in an advertisement. I have started a log of those inquiries, in case the advertisers ask. Nothing out of the ordinary except for the number of calls and visitors. Audrey was able to come to the office today, which is helping immensely."

"Oh, I am glad she is well again!" Edith says.

Laura says, "I wouldn't say well, but better. She still looks depressed somehow, and does not talk much beyond the telephone or greeting the visitors."

"Oh, dear, that is unlike her," Edith comments.

"That was my thought, too," Laura says, but not knowing what if anything can be done other than help to make sure Audrey rests otherwise. "About the April issue, I have some things to discuss. Do you have a few more minutes?" Laura wants to be sensitive to Edith's nursing and napping needs.

In truth, Edith has no idea how much time little Robert will give her until he wakes again. She says to Laura, "I told the nanny to come find me if he needs me; what do you need?"

Laura starts, "First, Sybbie and I had some fun talking about the girls' section. An idea came to us when we were talking about Henry's family and what Japan might be like. Sybbie suggested we have small sections, at a young person's level, about a different country each month."

"Why that's a splendid idea!" Edith likes this adorable idea from Sybbie and Laura. "Perhaps we can create a young girl character and we'll present it as if she is exploring the places."

"Clever, Edith! Since it was partially her idea, I'll ask Sybbie to name the character. She'll be so pleased! The other thing is that I had a talk with one of the cooks at the Abbey, Daisy. She was in London for the meeting with Sir Richard."

"Daisy?" Edith is curious now.

Laura explains Daisy's comments about recipes and then the plan to publish the request to Pearl in the Letters section of the magazine. Laura adds, awkwardly, "She does have a point that most women spend a good amount of time in the kitchen or worrying about meals."

Edith laughs, "What a remarkable turnabout in your perspective on this! I think the idea to put it as a letter in the magazine is brilliant. But we should warn her that the April issue is just a regular monthly and will not get distributed with the daily paper. We won't have anywhere near the audience."

* * *

"Thank you for coming, Prudence," Violet tells her friend as they walk into the room wherein Spratt and the cook have laid out a lovely luncheon. Both women are dressed in black, Violet progressing slowly, depending more on her cane than in the past. Violet continues, "Even one more prayer for Denker's soul could make a difference."

"I came to see you, Violet; it just happened to coincide with the service for Denker. I would have changed the time if you had told me in advance. It was cruel of you, you know."

Violet scoffs gently as the two sit at table, "Not cruel. You cried, did you not? I know the tears were not for Denker. You were able to release some of them, as you needed to."

Prudence looks like she is about to tear up again, tries to collect herself, "It gave me such a fright when I heard you had influenza, I wanted to see for myself that you are well again."

Violet says, "You have your eyes and ears as witness."

"Yes, thank Heavens!" Prudence looks down, still near tears, "Violet, I am so distraught about Clarissa...I couldn't bear the thought of losing another friend, too."

"It was not my time." Violet pauses briefly before adding, "You need me, others need me. Besides, my soul would not suffer the guilt if I passed with no family present."

This makes Prudence laugh lightly, "Of course you would never go like that! But not for their sake, dear friend." A slight pause. "How are you getting on without a lady's maid?"

Violet replies, "Cora's Mrs. Molesley is attending to me while they are in Brancaster. I haven't a notion of what I'll do upon their return; I've just had the strength this morning to post an advertisement. Isobel said I should do without…"

"That is not your habit, Violet," Prudence says.

"No. How are you fairing, Prudence?" Violet asks with genuine concern.

Prudence looks over at Violet and says, "Horribly, as you expect. It is not just losing Clarissa... I hear there are potential buyers for the estate. One of them has made no secret about not being interested in the house, only the land. They'll tear down the structure to make way for a dozen in its place."

"That disturbs none other than you?" Violet asks.

"Muriel never loved the place like I do, although I thought Phillip did. If it weren't for my covert meetings with the agent, the estate would be in shambles. Phillip and Muriel have been convinced by their banker friends that the solution to their financial woes are to be found in the American stock market."

Violet rolls her eyes in disgust. "Please do not let them talk to my son at the services next week." At the mention of the services, Violet adds, "I am very sorry for the loss of your sister, Prudence."

Prudence nods and gets a little sentimental again, "Even though I haven't seen them in years, I have so enjoyed the correspondence! Reading about their travels and adventures; it put a little excitement into my own life. That my own dear sister was experiencing these things. I will miss that…"

"You could travel more yourself," Violet says. "When I am stronger, we shall plan something exotic together."

Prudence titters, "Violet, I fear our exotic days are long gone...but perhaps two old biddies could enjoy Spain, or Portugal."

Violet muses, "I do like Seville. Old Spain could be considered exotic...for us British, anyway."

"Have you been to Granada? I hear the palace there is worth a visit," Prudence asks.

Violet replies, reminiscing,"I have, and would go again in an instant if I thought I could handle the hills. I would not recommend the summer, but even then, at the palace, the Alhambra, they call it, there is always the sound of the water flowing...the rippling itself is somehow refreshing."

The conversation continues on this and other possible destinations. With practised subtlety, Violet has helped Prudence momentarily forget her melancholy and despair, and think about something to look forward to.


	24. Chapter 24

Mrs. Hughes is a little flustered. "I am sorry, Mr. Branson! That sounded just terrible, didn't it?"

As Elsie had been trying to shift gears, she did not quite get it done correctly, and the car made the loud grinding noise indicative of the error.

Tom chuckles a little, saying, "That's alright, Mrs. Hughes. It happens to everyone. You are doing better than some of our students in York."

"Is that so?" Mrs. Hughes looks at Tom incredulously. This is her second time in the car and she feels no more comfortable than the first time.

"Yes. Once you relax a little, you'll get better."

"Relax!? This is more challenging than I expected, Mr. Branson." She has a slightly troubled look on her face. "You and Mr. Talbot make it look so easy!"

Tom just chuckles a little more, and says, "Let's try it again, alright? We have a little more time until everyone gets back from London and Brancaster, and I'd like Barrow to have a lesson, too."

"Yes, Mr. Branson." Mrs. Hughes takes a deep breath, and tries again. This time, she gets it right, and the car begins to move forward.

"There-see, you've got it!" Tom compliments her. Suddenly, the car begins to lurch, and then stalls.

Mrs. Hughes looks crushed, but Tom says, "Don't even think about giving up right now, Mrs. Hughes! One more time before I will let you go. You've got to get us back to the house at least." Mrs. Hughes gives Tom a smile and look that is thankful for his encouragement. She puts the car into neutral, starts it up, and then tries again. Slowly but surely, they make it back to the house. As Mrs. Hughes alights from the car, Barrow comes out of the house.

"Excellent lesson, Mrs. Hughes! Barrow, are you ready?" Tom calls from the car.

Barrow gets into the driver seat, saying, "Yes, Mr. Branson." He starts the car, puts it into gear, then much more smoothly than Tom expected for a second lesson, begins driving down the driveway.

"Barrow, I am impressed! Have you been practising on your own?" Tom inquires, not knowing when Thomas would have had the opportunity to do so.

Barrow gives Tom a small smirk of a smile, and answers, "No, Mr. Branson, but I did have a little help from Sybbie."

Tom is amazed at the response. "Sybbie? She doesn't know how to drive!"

Barrow explains, "But she knows how a car works, Mr. Barrow. You and Mr. Talbot have been teaching her and Master George well. When you talked about shifting gears the other day, I thought about the gears in a clock. She explained the gears in a car to me."

"Well, I'll be...," Tom says. He is incredibly proud of his daughter, and Thomas for that matter for making the connection with something he understands. He'll have to think of ways to use that method for other people. He is not sure what he will be able to come up with for Mrs. Hughes or some of the women in York, but it is something he and Henry can think about.

Tom says to Barrow, "Thank you for telling me, Mr. Barrow. I don't think that comparison would work for most people, but I should have thought of it for you."

"We all are a little different, aren't we, Mr. Branson?" Barrow remarks.

* * *

"Oh, we've missed you all so much!" Henry says as he swoops George up in an embrace. George gives him as tight of a hug as he can manage with his young arms, since he wants to help Henry feel better. Grandmama Cora and Donk had said on the car ride back to Downton that Henry might be sad for a while, but knowing that his family cares will help him feel better eventually.

Henry puts George down and takes Viola from Cora, and gives his daughter a little kiss on the cheek. Mary bends over to receive an embrace from George, then takes Roger from the nanny. They are all gathered in the hall in the Abbey; Mary and Henry had arrived from London just a short while earlier, and the rest just now getting back from Brancaster.

To George, Mary says "After your long car ride, shall we go for a little stroll, Georgie?"

"Yes, please! Can we go to the stables, please?"

Mary smiles and says, "Yes, we shall stop in the stables." She gives her husband a look and a small smile.

Henry returns the smirk, knowing that Mary is referring to George's immediate need to get outside and check on all of the animals. "George, aren't you forgetting something?"

"No, Henry!" George pulls a piece of carrot from his coat pocket, and shows it to his mother and stepfather. It is slightly dried from being in the pocket all day. Barrow and Andrew are carrying bags in from the car, and George begins to follow them upstairs, "I have been thinking about Ginnie the entire time we were away! I hope she still knows me."

Cora turns to Henry, "How are you, dear?"

Henry nods in thanks for the caring inquiry, and answers, "Keeping on as best as I am able to."

Robert says, "It isn't easy, is it?"

Henry shakes his head, replying, "No, it isn't. But Mary and Rosamund have been angels of support, thankfully."

Cora and Robert look at Mary in a little surprise. Their eldest is not typically known for supportive behaviour to others, even during bereavement. Rather than face any discussion about it, Mary says, "Mama, I'd like to go over some of the arrangements we have begun, for Grantham house and after the service."

"Alright, let me freshen after the journey, and I will meet you in the nursery."

* * *

Mrs. Patmore looks worried and says, "'Ere I thought 'cause o' Lady Edith and the baby they weren't goin' to London for the season this year! I got bookings at the B&B!"

Daisy says, "'s not a whole season, is it?"

Barrow says, "No, no...it will not be the whole season, just a few days for Mr. Talbot's sake. The family will leave Thursday morning and return Sunday afternoon." Barrow has just informed the staff of the coming trip to London for the memorial service and opening Grantham House.

"Lucy can handle it, then, Mrs. Patmore. Don't get yerself worried and get sick again!" Daisy advises.

Barrow turns to Mrs. Patmore and says, "Yes, Mrs. Patmore. I understand that Lady Mary has arranged for some things already with the assistance of Lady Painswick's cooking staff, but we will need you and Daisy to be at your best. One of you should go Wednesday after dinner preparations here are in hand." Barrow would have requested that to be Mrs. Patmore, but with her reaction due to her bookings, he will let them decide. With guidance from Mrs. Patmore in advance, Daisy can handle getting the Grantham house kitchen ready for Thursday's needs until the rest get there.

Andy asks, "Who else will go?"

Barrow turns to Andy and says, "Everyone, Andy."

To Mrs. Hughes, Barrow says, "Mrs. Hughes, the caretaker at Grantham house is seeing to hiring temporary maid staff. Also, this qualifies as an occasion for which we welcome your husband's experience. It would help if you and he travel to London Wednesday evening as well." The last large event the family held was Lady Edith's wedding, and Barrow was working elsewhere during that planning and preparation.

Barrow then turns to Phyllis and says, "Do you have a sense if Mr. Molesley might be feeling up to joining us, too, to help on Saturday?"

"He is feeling much better, so it is likely," Phyllis responds. To herself, she is thinking, "I would like him to come, which will be more of an reason than anything." They have not had a night apart since they wed, even though Phyllis did not share the bed when he was ill. She would rather not have so many nights without him if she is going to London. He won't have time to spend the whole day in the museums again, but that is alright with her anyway.

* * *

"Why, Mary, you and Rosamund have taken care of most of the plans already!" Cora is looking at some lists and other paperwork that Mary has made, while Mary sits on a chair holding Viola's hands. The baby girl is somewhat standing with that support, using her legs to bounce a little as she looks up at her mother and smiles. Nanny Shelley is monitoring as Roger scoots, not quite crawling, more like push-ups that propel him backward a little.

Cora is impressed with Mary's maturity throughout this ordeal so far. "Perhaps my daughter finally has grown up," she muses to herself. To Mary, she continues, "I think I will be able to hand over all of these tedious planning duties to you soon." Cora used to love planning parties and events, but these days she finds much more fulfillment in using her talents to help manage the hospital.

Mary smiles and teases back, "You taught me well, Mama, but you are the countess and get to have the fun still. I needed something to occupy my time and energy whilst we were in London."

Cora says, "I am glad you have been able to be supportive of Henry. How is he doing, really?"

Mary takes a deep breath in, and answers, "Much like he said...he seems to be in a daze, lost in thought, much of the time. The inconsistency of it is trying: there will be times when he seems to be himself, and then something will happen that will start the brooding all over again. It was especially bad after he had a call with Winifred's father."

Cora looks sternly at Mary and says, "I do not need to remind you how hard it is to lose a child."

"Of course not, Mama. I think that is why the call impacted Henry so much. After that he started mentioning daily how much he missed George and the twins."

"Is that such a bad emotion to confide in your spouse?" Cora asks.

Mary gives a small smile, answering, "No, and Henry is more sentimental with me in private than he is with others present. I know I was worse with Matthew, but it seems a spouse dying is different. This melancholy is so out of character for Henry."

"It is out of the norm for anyone, Mary," advises Cora. "It is not one of your strong traits, but you'll need to be patient with Henry." Cora puts the papers down and picks up Roger and has him stand on her lap while she supports his midsection. She says, "When your grandfather died, your father seemed lost for a while, too. Let me guess: Henry laments not being able to have more time with his father, especially now that he is a father himself?" At Mary's nod in acknowledgement, Cora continues, "With your father, it was similar, but about the estate."

Mary looks over at her mother and nods, "Hmm. Do you think Papa might confer with Henry?"

Cora smiles, "I don't think you'll even have to ask."

* * *

Henry and Tom are meeting in the library, "Thank you for taking care of things at the shop, Tom. I'll go in this week until we go back to London."

Tom is glad to hear this; he thinks Henry should start getting back to his day-to-day routine as quickly as possible to help him through the mourning. It is not like losing a spouse, but the tragedy is intense nonetheless. Henry needs to get his mind back to being engaged in the things he loves. Tom says, "That will be good because Mary and I need to catch up on some things for the estate. We really need to thank Gus, Henry. He was there alone while Sybbie was ill and when I was with the driving students. He even might have sold a car."

"Really? We'll have to give him a bonus, then. How are the lessons going?" Henry inquires.

Tom replies, "Well enough. One of the women has decided not to continue, but did not say a reason. The other two and Laura are coming along."

Henry thinks he knows the reason the one is not continuing, but he decides to say nothing to Tom for now. He is amused that his brother-in-law is one of the more sought-after eligible bachelors in York, but has no idea of it. Henry informs Tom, "I will have to go back to London now and again to meet with the solicitors about the wills and settling the estate."

Tom nods, and says, "I understand."

Henry adds, "Let us see if I can do some errands for the shop when I am there. I might also assess a vehicle or two for the car column. I delivered one article to Carlisle yesterday."

While the beginning of the week had seen a flurry of calls and errands related to the tragedy, the last couple of days Mary and Henry had stayed at Rosamund's mostly due to Dr. Clarkson's advice for everyone to stay put. No new flu cases had surfaced at Downton, but it had been deemed prudent for everyone's sake to wait an extra day or two. Staying occupied was the only way for Henry to avoid being even more depressed. Henry had used some of the time to tailor the eulogy for the newspapers, and also he completed a car column on how difficult it can be to give up your car if you have to for one reason or another. He had started thinking about it after making the decision to sell his roadster to Laura. He modified the topic to also include when you have to give up a car not by choice, such as when it has been in an accident and is beyond repair. Mary had advised him to end on a positive note, so he mentioned looking forward to appealing features of a new automobile, or the excitement of getting a replacement. It was a wise change, and more typical of Henry's columns.

Tom shrugs, "If not, we'll manage."

Henry says, "Thank you, Tom. And, also, related to the wills... it looks like I'll have some decisions to make. Think about whether we are ready to expand...I did not know it, but my parents owned and kept their two properties in London, letting them out while they were overseas. One is the house in Mayfair I grew up in, and the other a house in Chelsea. I am the only heir. I likely will have to sell one to pay the death duties, and reimburse the Crawleys for the expenses of the services and reception. If we are ready, I might sell them both and have capital to invest in the business."

Tom looks at Henry in amazement at this new information. They have been pleased enough with the shop's nascent success that they are optimistic about their plans to start selling new cars and eventually building their own line of cars. They expected a year or two more to get to that point, so doing it earlier will take expedited consideration and planning. But the one thing Tom has learned over the years watching the Crawley family's financial ups and downs is that no decision like this should be made impulsively. Especially in the midst of a personal tragedy.

* * *

In the bedroom, getting dressed for dinner, Cora says, "Thank you, Mrs. Molesley, for helping with Lady Violet. Anna will attend to me tonight so that you can go and assist the dowager after dinner, and not have to return here."

The dowager is having dinner at the Abbey tonight; Phyllis had helped her to dress a little earlier than usual before coming back to the Abbey for Cora.

Phyllis responds, "I am glad to help, my Lady. She is a great woman and deserves it."

Cora chuckles at the comment, saying, "She thinks she is a great woman, anyway."

"Oh, Lady Cora, if I may, she was very ill; she seems to be getting on through her own will. It is admirable."

Cora chuckles again, "That sounds like Violet." She adds, "Your husband is feeling well again?"

"Yes, my Lady, he is. Thank you for asking."

"I'm glad."

As Cora rises and Phyllis prepares to leave the room, the lady's maid says, "Lady Cora, I've made some adjustments to the black garments, for you and Lady Mary. When you have a moment, we can see what else will be needed, my Lady."

Cora nods, saying, "I will need to go to the hospital in the morning, so let us do the fitting in the afternoon."

"Yes, my Lady. Good night."

* * *

At dinner, everyone tries to keep discussion as light-hearted as possible without being too gay. Cora and Robert provide a few more details of how much George enjoyed touring Brancaster by foot, especially when his cousin Marigold served as tour guide.

Cora says, "I tagged along a few times, and once the two of them were just darling as they debated the merits of sheep versus pigs!"

At this mention, Robert relays the conversation he and his wife overheard:

 _George said, "Marigold, sheep can be in a pasture and they do not have to be fed by people. Their wool can be used for coats and socks, too!"_

 _To which Marigold countered, "But, George, pork tastes better! I like ham much more than mutton."_

The others at the table laugh, especially since they would have expected the two to take the other sides, supporting the animals being raised on their respective estates.

Violet has been enjoying the dinner conversation more than usual. Being with family was just the thing to help her regain her strength. She remarks, "Sybbie and I had a delightful luncheon before we took ill. I would like to have her and George join me on a regular basis, with no parents." Mary and Tom give Violet looks of surprise. "Isobel will join us as well."

Mary and Tom smile, and Mary says, "Granny! I thought you were not a doting grandmother."

Violet remarks, "A weekly lunch is hardly doting."

Tom adds, "Sybbie enjoyed visiting with you, Violet. She will be happy that she did well enough to get a return invitation."

Violet says, "I'd like to offer my experience so that she and George continue to refine themselves."

"We will alert George to remember all of the lessons from Carson," Mary says.

* * *

While having after-dinner coffee, Robert says to Mary and Tom, "Bertie and I had some good talks about hunting and shooting parties. Did either of you tell him to downplay my idea?"

Both Tom and Mary shake their heads in denial. Mary says, "I would have, had I the chance."

Robert gives his daughter a scolding look and continues, "Bertie said that if he had not been as experienced with the parties before becoming the Marquess, he is not sure it would work so well."

Tom asks, "Why is that?"

Robert answers, "As the Marquess, if he were to invite a group for a shoot, say, they would expect it to be a traditional arrangement wherein he is the host, participates in all of the happenings, and covers many of the expenses. But since there was already the precedent of parties paying for the privilege, he does not worry about such expectations. There is enough interest that he does not have to invite anyone-they contact the estate. He has a relatively new agent, Clifford, his name is, who handles all the fees and some of the other particulars."

Mary is relieved that at least some of her father's discussions with Bertie involved financial arrangements for the hunts. "Papa, if you are going to ask Tom and me to be your fee collectors, or your hunt party coordinators, for that matter, we will have to have more discussions about it. We have a lot of duties already between the estate and the shop."

Cora does not want this to get into the argument it could, so she changes the topic, "We haven't told you yet about the new valet at Brancaster."

Tom and Henry are the ones to be surprised, Henry exclaiming, "Bertie has a valet! I wouldn't have thought he would do it."

Cora continues, "Indeed-he decided he would rather spend his time running Brancaster than worrying about what a Marquess needs to wear when. Mr. Marlowe will start this week."

Tom says, "Another reason not to be envious of being a Marquess…"

Cora continues, "But there is more to it: Marlowe will be serving Edith as well!"

Mary exclaims, "What! A valet as a lady's maid!"

Robert shakes his head, snickering, "I agree, Mary, it is unthinkable!"

Cora says, "He has dressmaking experience, and comes well referenced and well regarded for his fashion sense, apparently. I understand he will set everything out and then assist with the finishing touches."

Mary sighs, and says, "Well, when I think on it, it does make some sort of sense. Lady's maids and valets are less in vogue at the moment, anyway. Edith hardly used Anna here, although she could have used more fashion advice when we were younger."

Henry says, "Darling, don't be shallow…"

Mary counters, "It is true! Although she certainly improved over time. When Laura and I were looking through some of her frocks upstairs, I was impressed." Mary pauses briefly, then turns to Tom, "How is Laura, by the way?"

Tom gives a little smile, and replies, "She did not get the flu, thankfully, which is a wonder with how much time she spent with Sybbie."

* * *

Tom doesn't even realize that he did not tell the truth. Since he has been so busy between the shop, driving lessons, some estate work, and preparing for everyone's return, he has not spoken to Laura in more than two days since they had lunch together Friday. This had been enough time for the flu to have bloomed to its full blown potential in Laura by the next midday.

"Thank you, Audrey, you're a dear," Laura had said weakly to her roommate.

"It is only right since you helped nurse me back to health," Audrey had replied. She was quite serious about wanting to return the favor, even though having Laura help was not the same as it would have been to have her mother or father or sister care for her if she had been in London. Missing that loving touch had extended her suffering, Audrey thinks. It is fortunate for Laura that Audrey started to feel like herself again yesterday.

Audrey asks Laura, "I cannot recall since I was feeling even more wretched then than you look now: aspirin every few hours, tea with lemon and honey, and what else?"

"Soup." Laura had whispered with eyes closed, then having just enough energy to remember that she gave all of it to Audrey. "Try Pearl's."

Audrey had gone to run the errand, thankful that Pearl's was one of the few places she knew how to find in York. So much different than in London, where she could have found any number of cafes or pubs nearby. Another reason this place just isn't the same.

This afternoon, Audrey had continued the regimen and to use cool cloths on Laura's flushed face and arms, like she remembers her roommate doing for her. Then she began to read in her bedroom so that she would hear Laura if she needed anything.

Audrey hears a knock at the door, goes down, and answers it to find Pearl standing there, "Hello, Mrs. Joyner! What brings you by?"

Pearl says, "I wanna check on Miss Edmunds, 'course! She doin' any better?"

"She is still feverish, unfortunately," Audrey replies. "I'd let you up to see her, but I don't think that's wise."

"No, no, 'at's 'right. You just let her know that we want to see her better soon." Pearl says. "You let me know if you need anythin'."

Audrey says, "I will, thank you. Have a good evening." Pearl leaves.

Audrey chuckles at the idea that a near stranger came by to check on Laura. In London, there are so many people but few pay attention to each other unless they have some other connection like work or family. Or if it is to gossip. She supposes this is one positive of a smaller city. She doesn't think there will be enough other benefits to convince her to stay, however, but she did give it a try. Not enough entertainment and nightlife for her preference, and certainly she has not seen very many men of her age who seem to be available. Other than an occasional farmer or laborer, which is not the type of husband that Audrey wants. She does not want to remain single like Laura does. At that thought, Audrey wonders again why Laura is even spending time with Mr. Branson when she should let other women have the chance. She chides herself, shame on you, Audrey, he's not a farmer, but he's not your type. She wonders if she should have telephoned Mr. Branson to let him know Laura was ill. It likely would just have caused him worry when there is nothing he can do about it from his home up in...what was the name of the village? No matter, it is not in York and he has his daughter so he would not be able to be here to help Laura anyway. Not that Audrey would have let him see Laura in this state. Audrey would not have wanted a male friend to see her when she was taken ill-she probably looked as bad as she had felt. She hopes Laura gets better soon; she is feeling very guilty about planning to hand in her notice as soon as she finds another position back in London.

* * *

"It is good to be home, at least for a few days," breathes Anna with a sigh of relief, "But it may take Jack a couple of days to adjust to sleeping here again. And then we'll be off to London." She comes and stands near her husband who is sitting at the table in their cottage. He shifts away from the table slightly, encircles her with his arms and draws her to sit on his lap.

"He'll be fine," John Bates says as he gives his wife a little peck. "It is good to be home; but anywhere is home as long as you and Jack are there, too."

"When I was younger, I would have never guessed I could be so happy," Anna says lovingly, but adds, "Nor that it would have taken so much trouble to get here."

John concurs, "We have had more than our share, but our faith and commitment have held, haven't they?"

"Mmm," Anna kisses him in reply. "It will take that kind of faith and commitment for Lady Mary and Mr. Talbot, too. I can see how worried she is about him. She is used to him being happy and strong, not sorrowful. I think it disturbs her."

"'Tis understandable for him to be sorrowful," John says. "She should be more worried if it were otherwise."

Anna nods, pensive about it. She says, "Yes, but you know what it is like in the house if Lady Mary is unhappy."

John chuckles, saying, "That we do!" They kiss some more, John's hands roving up and down her body. He asks, "Are you tired after taking care of both Lady Cora and Lady Mary tonight?"

Anna teasingly smiles, and says, "Lady Mary did not need me after dinner. Mr. Bates, shall we go to bed?" She stands and takes one of his hands to lead him to the bedroom.

After they have enjoyed each other, John's hands continue to caress his wife. He says, gently, "Anna, are you with child again?"

Anna says, hesitantly, "I may be... but it won't stay. Like the others before Jack."

John says, "We can take you to Dr. Ryder again."

Anna gives her husband a small smile, grateful for his thoughtfulness, wanting to do things like this for her. She kisses him and says, "John, we are both the luckiest and unluckiest couple, and right now I am content to be happy with what we have."

* * *

Cora, Mary, Phyllis, and Anna are in Cora's room. A number of black garments are lain on the bed. Cora is dressed in a black day dress, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She says, "I like how you've added the pleated overskirt and cuffs, Mrs. Molesley. It updates it nicely without overdoing it."

The frock Mary has on is equally black and conservative, but Phyllis has added some very subtle jet beads around the neckline, giving it the right amount of hint at being fashionable while in mourning. She has made similar updates to the other mourning clothes that Mary and Cora will bring to London.

Mary says, "You have done well, Mrs. Molesley. Thank you for working on these in our absence."

Phyllis nods in grateful acknowledgement of the compliment. As she assists Cora changing out of the black dress, she says, "My Lady, Anna and I will finish the hats tomorrow."

Cora nods, and Mary, who is changing out of her black dress behind a changing screen, requests, "Also, work with Nanny Shelley to select some appropriate clothes for the children to bring. Armbands will be adequate rather than all black."

"Yes, m'lady." Phyllis replies.

Mary comes out from behind the screen in her day clothes, and adds, "Before you both leave, I have done some thinking about Granny's lady's maid. With all my travelling of late I have gotten accustomed to dressing myself."

Cora thinks she suspects where Mary is heading with this, so remains silent for the moment as she gets dressed again herself, as do Anna and Phyllis.

Mary continues, "Edith's method of sharing Mr. Marlowe is intriguing, and I wonder if Mama and I could share a lady's maid. But I do not want to overwork either of you. Could we arrange for Anna to support my mother and me here, while Mrs. Molesley assists Granny, and but also continues to help here with the sewing and care?"

Cora says, "What do you think, Anna and Mrs. Molesley?"

Anna says, "'Twould be like when we travel, my Lady." She knows that is a non-answer, but she does not want to offend either Lady Cora or Lady Mary. She does not think the question was asked for her honest opinion. That type of arrangement was not a problem last night; she served Lady Cora and then collected Lady Mary's things for care this morning. She is sure between herself and Phyllis they could have everything set out for both ladies by teatime, then Anna could help Lady Cora before helping Lady Mary with her hair and accessories if needed.

Both lady's maids are glad that Mary suggested this arrangement rather than the other way around. Anna walks with her husband to the Abbey and back every day, and spends time on their breaks together. There is Jack in the nursery, too. She is not sure what she would do with Jack if she served Lady Violet.

Phyllis is unsure, but willing to give it a try. She might even get to have lunch with Joseph some days. She says, "It might take a little while to work things out, m'Lady..." In reality, the Dowager is a little easier to attend to since she does not stay up nearly as late as Lady Cora and Lady Mary do, and does not always change for dinner if she is dining alone at home. This past week, Phyllis had plenty of time to work on adjusting the mourning attire for all three women.

Mary smiles and says, "Well, then, it's settled! We will give a go."

Anna and Phyllis collect the clothing and depart.

Cora says, "Mary, it would have been nice if you had given me notice about your idea before proposing it in front of them."

Mary says, "Mama, I believe it will work, and it will be a nice savings. We may need to increase their wages, but that would not be nearly as much as another lady's maid would be. Tom and I reviewed the estate books this morning, and we need to try more of these types of arrangements for reducing costs. Besides, Granny hinted last night that she likes Mrs. Molesley quite a bit."

Cora nods, understanding that while a lot of factors went into Mary's new scheme, this last piece of information is the most important. If she were not so comfortable with Anna anyway, Cora might put up more resistance. But Mary giving up a lady's maid is a large concession.

"Your grandmother also said she was hoping to feel well enough to travel." Cora sounds like she is dubious that Granny should do so.

Mary nods, "I expected as much given what Henry said about how Aunt Prudence reacted to her sister's death. Granny may be difficult for most things, but she is always there when friends and family need her."

* * *

At before dinner cocktails, Henry approaches Tom and asks, "Did you know that Laura does have influenza?" Henry had come in from York later than typical, after teatime, and this is the first time he has seen Tom all day.

"What? Is she alright?" Tom suddenly is quite worried about Laura.

Henry says, "Pearl came into the shop today and told me. She was a little nervous about Audrey keeping a good watch on Laura, so went by the duplex herself twice. The fever broke today, apparently."

"Now I feel even worse-not only did she get the flu, probably from Sybbie, but I didn't even know it to help take care of her!" Tom complains.

Henry tries to soothe his brother-in-law, "Audrey and Pearl were the only ones who knew until today. How could you have helped from here? Pearl knows that we are friends with Laura, but would she know the two of you are…?"

"Friendlier than friends?" Tom suggests. That is about the only way to describe it currently.

Henry agrees with Tom's way of putting it, and smirks, "Yes. Pearl may not know, which means she would not bother you up here."

Tom notes that having something else to talk about, to think about even, seems to have lessened the doldrums in Henry for a moment. It is too soon for the grief to subside too much, but Tom will do his best to help him through it with other distractions. Even if it is Tom's own love life.

"I am going to call Laura to check on her. I will let Barrow know not to wait dinner for me," Tom says before leaving the room.

* * *

"My Lord and Lady, I have some ideas of my own, but I would like to hear what type of image you would like to project to the world," Mr. Marlowe asks. Bertie and Edith are meeting with him in their bedroom. They have just shown him around, pointing out the closets and dressers and accessory cabinets.

"Image?" Bertie asks. "Why, of a Marquess, of course." He does not understand the question.

Edith thinks she understands a little better, and replies, "My husband and I are fairly conservative, however we both would like to be fashionable. I try not to pay too much attention to the society pages, but I would rather not be called out for outlandish attire, nor being frumpy."

Marlowe smiles that Edith seems to be getting the point. "And, if I may, which of the two extremes would be worse, in your opinion?" With this he is trying to gauge whether he should lean toward one or the other.

Edith thinks a moment then says, "My sister used to say my clothing choices tended to be dowdy when I was younger, but I liked them, so I suppose I would not be comfortable being outlandish."

Mr. Marlowe says, with confidence, "The past is past; we will create the style that suits you now. Certainly you are a different woman than you were when you were younger: physically, professionally, and in social rank. If I am allowed to do my work, you will not be dowdy, unless you want to be."

Bertie says, with a little exasperation, "There is not a lot of 'creating' involved in men's attire. I just want to be suitably dressed for wherever I am going, for whatever occasion, and not have to worry about getting to the tailor or finding my tie at the last minute." He says this with a little laugh, but he is serious about the sentiment.

Mr. Marlowe is a little miffed at the outburst, since to him it shows little respect for the more nuanced skills and talent that he believes he brings to the job. But he hides his reaction from his new employer. "I believe I understand, my lord. I hope I am allowed to respond to fashion trends when preparing your attire? Men's clothing does change somewhat. For example, wide trouser legs have become the norm."

Bertie has been too busy with other things to have paid attention to fashion in the last year and a half. He recalls now that Henry and Tom have adopted the new pants styles, and Bertie had seen some wider trouser legs on other men when he was at the Grand Prix last year. But he did not make the leap to realizing he needed to update his own wardrobe. Paying attention to these things has never been his strong suit.

Bertie says with a little surrender, "Of course you are. I realize some of my suits need replacing."

Mr. Marlowe smiles again, the answer he sought now gotten. "For both of you, I will go through your wardrobes and assess where we stand, than start making changes." He turns to Edith, "Lady Edith, I would like to begin adjusting some of your clothing for you right away, so that you have sufficient items to wear in my absence."

Edith says, "We have as much time as my son will allow us at any given stretch."

Edith is very pleased with Marlowe's sense of timing and purpose. She likes the planning and initiative he is taking from the start. Bertie, on the other hand, is wondering what he has gotten himself into.

Marlowe sees Bertie's concerned expression, and decides to say one last thing to appease the marquess as he is leaving the room, "Lord Hexham, updating your wardrobe should also be very good for the estate."

Bertie says, "How so?" He doesn't see how being fashionable will make any difference in Northumberland.

"Your title means that more people will pay attention to your attire, and copy you; wider trousers mean more wool; more wool demand means higher prices. The estate raises sheep, yes?"

Bertie had not considered this elementary connection of fashion and economics before. He nods in appreciation of Mr. Marlowe's point before he leaves the room. But he wonders if he should be a little nervous about how smart the man is.


	25. Chapter 25

Mary and Henry review the service and reception plans again on the train back to London. Henry says, "I trust you are keeping an accountancy of the expenses? My parents' assets should be adequate to cover them at least." They have not been in touch with the banks about the accounts listed in the will, but the last pay statement from the Foreign Office indicated that his father's salary was not as meager as Henry had expected.

Mary appeases her husband, "Not to worry, darling. Someone else will be paying."

Henry is taken aback, "Your parents should not have to-"

Mary interrupts him, "My parents were second to offer. Winifred's father was first, and he was quite insistent about it when I tried to decline."

"You spoke with Mr. Hastings?" Henry remembers how distraught the man had been on the telephone, and is concerned that Mary had to deal with it.

Mary nods and answers, "He rang the day after you talked with him. He was still upset, obviously. With his wife gone, too, he confessed he was relieved that he did not have to plan anything, and paying was the least he could do. He is very comforted with how you are handling things to include the whole family, not just your parents. When he said he wanted to pay, he rambled a bit about having no heirs now, and that he has no idea what to do with his money." Mary actually had been relieved that she had been the one to talk to the man. Not only would it have made Henry more upset again, but it avoided him being a middle man for discussion of the expenses.

At this, Henry shakes his head, "That is not a good problem to have given the circumstances."

Mary says, "I was planning on introducing him to the Turners."

* * *

"I wish I had known you were ill, Laura. I would have come down and checked on you," Tom says to Laura over lunch at _The Sketch_ office. Like everyone else so far, Laura looks tired and like she has lost some weight during her illness. Tom sees that she has her appetite back as she polishes off a sizable sandwich.

Laura says, "It's alright, Tom, I know you were very busy or up at Downton. I could not ring you-I was too weak-and I suppose Audrey didn't think to. I appreciate the sentiment, and the flowers, by the way."

"It was good that you didn't go to Brancaster after all," Tom points out.

Laura agrees, "Yes! I am amazed and glad that you did not get sick. There was no fun in it."

Tom chuckles, "I am made of tough Irish stock, I guess."

"So Sybbie must be more British than Irish," Laura teases.

"I cannot control everything," Tom says. "Are you feeling well enough to attend the services? Perhaps you should stay here and rest."

Laura says, "I am well enough that I still plan on going. Even Dr. Clarkson had said a few days after the fever breaks is adequate to not worry about being contagious. I feel we must all be there for Henry if we can."

Even though it was so long ago, Laura still recalls the pain from losing her brother. For her family, it was hard to be together-commiseration was not helpful. In hindsight, Laura thinks that was because each had lost someone different: a son, a husband, and a brother. Instead of sharing their sorrow, helping each other, they each had acted as if the others would not understand. Laura's reaction had been to leave the terribly despondent environment and make her life in London. She knows now that that may have helped herself temporarily, but it only caused more heartache for her parents for which she is now regretful. Laura wants to do her part to help Henry through his mourning, and let him know that turning to others for support can be one of the best ways to do so.

Tom nods, "Would you like to go together to London then? I am taking the late train tomorrow. Sybbie went with everyone else today."

Laura looks at Tom as if his question made her realize something she'd forgotten. "Heavens! With being ill I forgot to book a room!" Laura says.

Tom says, "Everyone else is at Grantham house, so Rosamund should have space. Shall I ring her to ask?"

"I do not want to impose, I'll find something," Laura says.

Tom reaches for the telephone, saying, "You won't be imposing if I am the one asking."

* * *

Taking a short break from proffering trays of food or drinks, Barrow surveys the guests milling about Grantham house at the reception after the service. He is pleased with what he sees. He finds Mr. Carson, who is also keeping a watchful eye on things, and says, "Mr. Carson, I want to thank you for your help on this. Not only for working on the event, but for making sure to teach me along the way." As soon as Barrow had arrived in London, Carson went through everything that had been done so far, and what had still required attention before Saturday's somber occasion. So far, everything was running smoothly.

Carson looks at Thomas, sees the genuine gratefulness in the younger man's face, and nods in acknowledgement. "It would not do to embarrass the family, today or in the future."

Barrow gives his former superior and mentor a little smirk, knowing that this is the closest he is going to get to a 'you are welcome' from the man. "No, it wouldn't."

* * *

"Mr. Hastings, allow me to introduce you to Mary's aunt, Rosamund Painswick, and my friends, Mr. Kenneth and Mrs. Elizabeth Turner," Henry says.

"Our sympathies, Mr. Hastings," the trio say politely.

"Painswick? Is that any relation to Marmaduke Painswick?" Mr. Hastings asks Rosamund.

"Why yes, he is my late husband," Rosamund replies. "Did you know him?"

Hastings replies, "Yes indeed, as a matter of fact. We were in banking together a long time ago."

"What a small world!" Elizabeth Turner exclaims. Her thoughts go immediately to the telephone conversation she had yesterday with Mary. Mary had discreetly suggested to Elizabeth that the Turners meet Hastings not only to express their sympathy for the loss of his daughter, but to establish a connection for him. Mary had summarized her conversation with the man, and suggested the Turners might be able to give him some advice on how to begin to select charities or other organizations for gifts. Mary had admitted to not knowing the scale of Mr. Hastings holdings, only that he seemed tortured by this new lack of direction. Elizabeth surmises two things given Mr. Hastings' banking occupation: first, that he might have significant assets, and so his worry about what to do with them is understandable; second, that his finance-minded character and Mary's report of his talkative nature means he will bring up the topic himself eventually.

"Tell us about your daughter, if it does not pain you too much," Kenneth Turner requests.

Hastings looks down a little before looking up and replying, "What can a father say that any father wouldn't? She brightened a room, she was remarkably intelligent, beautiful,..." He pauses a moment to collect himself.

"I do know my brother loved her dearly, sir," Henry says.

Hastings nods, "Yes, that was a good match. I was not sure at first; he was too much like myself, being so focused on work and money matters, and Freddie being much more skilled at social graces. But rather than oil and water as it appeared when they met, they complemented each other, didn't they?"

Henry simply nods. He never spent enough time with the couple to know, but what Mr. Hastings has described about his brother is accurate.

Hastings goes on, "Although it tragically caused their demise, I think the travel brought out the best of that partnership. I visited them last year, you know. The children were delightful."

Again, everyone is silent while Hastings remembers his daughter and her family. He takes a deep breath in, then says, "Thank you, Henry, for the wonderful service. You and the Right Reverend did a remarkable job with it. I could not have remained as composed as you."

"You are welcome, Mr. Hastings," Henry says.

"Gerald, please," Hastings continues. "You may have physical features from your mother's side, but that skill comes from your father. I saw him give a talk while I was there, and hearing you today, why, if I had closed my eyes I would have thought it was him."

Henry simply nods, not wanting to comment further on himself. Henry can tell he and Kenneth are of the same mind at the moment that Hastings needs to be the center of attention. He lost a daughter and grandchildren, but most of the attendees are here because of Sir Harold and James. Henry is also beginning to see what Mary meant about the man's rambling, but it is understandable.

To the rest of the group, Hastings says, "Thank you all for coming. It helps, knowing I am not the only one who cares."

"Of course," Rosamund says. "While these gatherings are to memorialize the deceased, they really are for us who remain, aren't they?"

Hastings looks kindly at Rosamund, thanking her for the sentiment. They both have lost spouses, and now he his children and grandchildren as well. He says, "It does help to have support. I know it is silly, but it seems to be an even more uncertain future now. I was looking forward to them being back, at least for a little while. Now I shall have to find other things to look forward to. Other ways to spend my earnings now that I have no grandchildren to spoil."

"Mr. Hastings, please accept my condolences," Bertie has approached the group and taken Hastings' hand.

"Ah, Lord Hexham, thank you kindly," Hastings says. "It is good of you to come all the way from Brancaster."

"Some things are necessary. I would much rather be meeting you at another hunt there than this occasion," Bertie says.

Henry catches Mary's eye from across the room, seeing that she is indicating he should bring Hastings in her direction. Then he sees that she and Violet have been joined by Sir Austen Chamberlain and his half-brother, Sir Neville. He says, "If you'll excuse us a moment…" then gently takes Mr. Hastings' elbow, and whispers into his ear as he guides the man over to Mary's group.

To the Turners, Bertie says, "It is good to see you again, Mr. Turner."

"This is my wife, Elizabeth," Turner says. "Have you met? She and your wife have gotten to know each other quite well."

"It is a pleasure, madam," Bertie says. "Yes, Edith appreciates your advice immensely. I could say the same thing to my wife and it wouldn't carry the same weight."

"Of course, Lord Hexham," Elizabeth responds. "But it never hurts to keep trying." She is looking teasingly at her own husband as she says this.

"Bertie, please," Bertie says. To Kenneth, he says, "I understand you are a hunting and shooting enthusiast. Edith mentioned a suggestion to have a magazine board meeting at Brancaster rather than London one day, so spouses can attend."

Kenneth smiles, and says, "Did she? Why, that's a splendid idea that I would support fully!"

Rosamund asks Bertie, "How do you know Mr. Hastings?"

"I wouldn't say I know him well; just that he has come with a group of financiers for shooting parties."

"Apparently he knew my late husband," Rosamund informs Bertie.

Kenneth says, "That is not unusual, Rosamund. The banking sector is no different than your charity work-Elizabeth has told me how you two have found many you know in common."

Rosamund says, "Yes, and it seems we shall bring Mr. Hastings into that circle, too."

* * *

Sybbie and George peek at the crowd from a hallway. They were not specifically invited to the reception, but were not told to stay away, either. Sybbie says, "Mr. Carson told me that there would be a big gathering, but it would not be a fun party like Aunt Edith's wedding."

George says, "It shouldn't be fun; people died." He is looking for Mummy and Henry, to make sure they are alright. He sees them talking with great Granny Violet and some men, one of whom has a monocle. Everyone in the group seems to be looking sympathetically at another man, who George remembers Henry introducing before the service as his Aunt Winifred's father.

Sybbie says, "Mr. Carson said that sometimes Irish funerals are happy parties. I asked Daddy, and he said it's true."

George looks at his cousin and says, "Why would Irish people be happy that someone died?"

Sybbie says, "They aren't happy the person died. They are trying to help each other be happy again. Don't you want Uncle Henry to be happy again?"

George nods, and says, "Yes, but he's not Irish, so we'll have to think of another way."

* * *

Sir Richard Carlisle approaches Laura and says, "Miss Edmunds, I expect you already know what I am going to say."

Laura smiles and answers, "That you are pleased with the response you have received about the quarterly issue of _The Sketch_."

"Precisely. We shouldn't talk business too much, but since neither of us really knew the Talbots, well, we might as well take advantage of the time."

Laura agrees with Carlisle that they should not discuss business here, but it is obvious the man will not be able to help himself. So she decides to attempt to keep the conversation focused appropriately. "How will your paper cover this? The number of attendees is impressive, but this is not your typical social or political gathering."

Sir Richard thinks that Laura is smarter than her question appears on the surface. She is testing him, implying that she believes he should not simply report on who is here, what they are wearing, or which political side they are taking at the moment. For such a somber occasion, and given who the deceased are, he would not allow that, even though his paper does follow and report on society stories. It is another instance when his being friends with Henry happens to align with how the event should be covered by the press. He decides to test back. "How would you do it if you were in my place?"

Laura surveys the crowd, then answers, "I would make note of the number and importance of the attendees as indicative of how well regarded the deceased were, and with what respect they should be remembered. I would point out that the memorial service helps us remember not just that they lost their lives, but that they gave their lives before then toward England's commitment to the world. To remind us that the Kingdom daily risks sending, and therefore losing such talent, for everyone's benefit."

Carlisle smiles, admiring how she covered society, politics, and respect for the deceased with that way of summarizing it. And not from a woman's section perspective; she made no mention of attire, or menu, or floral settings. Nor even that this reception was held at the beautiful Grantham House, where the deceased never had a connection until recently through Henry. He says, "That would be my thinking as well. It is too bad I couldn't have convinced you to join my paper. I'll warn you that I haven't given up."

Laura says, "Sir Richard, I appreciate the vote of confidence. But my being at _The Sketch_ furthers your business, too."

"Yes, it does." Carlisle likes Miss Edmunds; he has always been drawn to intelligent people who are strong enough to stand up for themselves. He says, "I look forward to continuing our association, either way."

* * *

"Would you like to help me change your brother's nappy, Marigold?" Edith asks her daughter. Marigold is visiting with Mirada, Edith, and the baby in the bedroom at tea, and Edith has just finished nursing little Robert. Edith glances over to Mirada and the nanny to silently stop them from intervening, as would typically happen when a nappy needs changing. Edith wants to have Marigold be involved, to interact with her mother on some of these caregiving activities, and to get to know her brother from the beginning. In spite of their visits at Downton, Edith thinks that Marigold did not have much time in the nursery with Jack or the twins like George and Sybbie did. Marigold surprises her mother by knowing exactly what needs to be done and jumping up to help.

"Yes, Mummy," Marigold says, and briskly walks over, dips a clean cloth into the water basin and squeezes it out, and gets a clean nappy. She is just about back near the bed on which Edith has placed little Robert on a cloth when her mother begins to unpin and open the nappy. The cool air hits the baby's skin, and a stream shoots out from his lower region, narrowly missing Marigold.

The young girl laughs, "Mummy! I didn't know babies came with fountains!"

* * *

Mr. Molesley and Andy bring the last of the dinner dishes down be cleaned, and Andy says to Daisy and Mrs. Patmore, "You two ladies deserve an award for the last few days. I have heard nothing but praise for the food served at the reception." He gestures with his head to overhead, saying, "The family is still talking about it."

Mrs. Patmore looks over at Andy, grateful that their hard work is recognized, but exhausted from the effort. She had thought she was over the flu, and had felt better until this evening. The pace of the work the past two days was frantic, and has caught up with her. She needs a good night's sleep. She responds to Andy's accolade, "The guests certainly ate 'nough!"

Andy and Daisy laugh at this.

Mr. Molesley adds, "Even when I was serving today, guests came looking for some of the bites. It seemed I had just filled a tray when it was empty and I had to refill it again!"

Daisy proudly says, "I like that all those important people enjoyed our cooking."

Mr. Molesley says, "Daisy, one's government or social position has nothing to do with one's appetite."

Andy says, "I think they should be proud, Mr. Molesley-some of the guests, they have been all over the world, and eaten all sorts of things."

Daisy is pleased that Andy came to her defense.

Mr. Molesley corrects himself, "Oh, I didn't mean it that way, just that people in all classes can appreciate good cooking. I know I do-are there any more of those pastry puffs with the pâté inside?" Mr. Molesley looks hopefully around the kitchen.

Mrs. Patmore answers, "Nah-those were the first to go! And none o' the fish cakes left, either!" In a moment of subversion earlier in the day, Mrs. Patmore had allowed the staff to sample the hors d'oeuvres that were to be served, "To make sure they are edible for the fine guests who are comin'," she had said. All of them were excellent, but the two mentioned just now were superior.

Molesley pouts a little, and settles for a piece of cheese.

Mrs. Patmore turns to Daisy, "How'd ya think to wrap the ham and asparagus in pastry like that? 'Twas a good bite to make up quick."

Daisy shrugs, saying, "I dunno, I guess I been thinkin' about pie crust and pastry a lot lately. And we had the asparagus and ham..."

Andy snickers and remarks, "Some guests were nervous about using their fingers at first, but got over that quickly!" While most of the appetizers had been served with toothpicks or little forks, the oblong shape of these made that awkward. "They disappeared as fast as any of the others."

Mrs. Patmore rolls her eyes, saying, "That reminds me-the ham and asparagus was 'sposed ta be for omelets tomorrow! It's too late ta find an open market, even in London, and tomorrow bein' Sunday… Andy- have Mr. Barrow call over to Lady Rosamund's and see if they have somethin' else we can use."

As Andy turns to leave, Daisy calls after him, "Th' Hexham house is not far, either-he can check there, too."

* * *

"How do you remember London so well when you live in the country and don't spend much time here?" Andy asks Daisy as they walk back to Grantham House from Hexham house. He is carrying a small box containing an assortment of smoked fish, mushrooms, and other foodstuffs. Daisy's assistance there before Christmas had made Mrs. Smyth more than willing to provide some simple ingredients to Grantham House. Daisy had remembered where the house is, so had accompanied Andy on the errand.

"I dunno, jus' always like comin' here. Big cities are excitin'. Didn't always like going back, tho'," Daisy confides in Andy. "But I don't mind any more." To herself, Daisy thinks fondly of Mr. Mason, and how he has helped her feel like she has a home. Being at the big house always felt like she was just living in someone else's home. Which she was.

Andy asks, cautiously, "What did you think about the Molesleys having their honeymoon here?"

Daisy is oblivious to the hint that Andy just made. She chuckles and responds, "'At twas funny, weren't it?"

Andy asks, "What do you mean, funny?"

Daisy says, "I overheard Phyllis tell Anna that all Mr. Molesley wanted ta do was go ta the museums all day-all of 'em! She obliged, 'cause he loved it so much. But they were so tired they didn't get ta see any shows or do much else that she wanted ta do."

Andy ponders this. From his stories, Mr. Molesley had come back thrilled with the honeymoon trip. He must not have even realized his bride felt differently. Andy had not heard Phyllis' side. He says, "'Twas nice of Mrs. Molesley to do that for her new husband."

Daisy nods, still smiling at the story.

Andy again proceeds with caution, "I guess most married folks do things for each other."

Again Daisy does not see where Andy is headed. She says, "'Course! Look at the whole family! Someone always has to move, or give up somethin'. Usually it's the woman, like Lady Edith, but Mr. Branson, Mr. Talbot..."

"That's different...I mean, the little things, like Phyllis putting up with the museums to make Molesley happy." Andy pauses a little, then asks, "What little things would make you happy?"

Daisy finally looks over at Andy, and gives him a curious look, almost embarrassed by his question. "Uh, er, …"

They really don't _talk_ about their relationship, but she can see from Andy's expression that his question is in earnest. She's never had anyone who wanted to make her happy before, who she liked back. She supposes William did, but she was always so conflicted about him. Mr. Mason does, but that is different. Neither of them even realize it, but Andy has just made a huge leap within Daisy.

She tries to think of an answer...when is she pleased?

"I like when people notice and say kind things...not just about me. 'Twas nice when ya told Mr. Branson I'm a good driver, but also tonight when ya said good things about our food. I could tell Mrs. Patmore was happy to hear it."

Andy says, "I was just being honest, Daisy." He continues with a little smile, "But I'll try to be honest more often."

Daisy smiles back, "Thank ye." Daisy feels she needs to ask the same question of him, "Is there anythin' that would make you happy? Besides more kissin', I mean?"

There is something that Andy thinks would make him very happy, but he doesn't know if Daisy is ready yet based on this conversation. And he himself said they are talking about little things. Andy knows that he can be a teaser, and that Daisy doesn't always appreciate it. "You know when I tease you it's 'cause I like you? I'm just tryin' to make you laugh. I like it when you smile. I would like it if you don't get upset if I tease you."

Daisy smirks, inwardly laughing at the situation. Now she realizes she should have asked Andy not to tease her as much. Too late for that given his request. Now she has a sense of what Phyllis felt like with the museums. At least she'll be able to laugh at the situation if not his teasing, but he won't know the difference. Just like Mr. Molesley probably does not know. She tells Andy, "I dunno if I can promise it...but I guess I can try."

* * *

Rosamund and Laura have a casual breakfast together the next morning. Rosamund says, "I was actually pleased when Tom asked for you to stay here, Laura. It gives us a chance to discuss the scholarship at Hillcroft College."

Laura asks, "Oh, do they have questions about it? I would have expected Mrs. Harding would be in touch if so. I understand the money was transferred last month."

"I am sure there will be questions, especially if you and Edith want to put restrictions, or the opposite, for that matter, on recipients or on what the money can cover." Rosamund explains.

"In what way?" Laura inquires.

Rosamund says, "If I understand from our earlier discussions, you and Edith would like the scholarship to go to a clever girl who would be able to handle the academics at a school like Hillcroft, but whose family does not have the means to send her themselves. Am I correct?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Well, finding such applicants may be a challenge in itself: girls from families like that may not even realize the opportunity exists."

"Good point, Rosamund. Would it be helpful to place advertisements, say in the magazine?" Laura asks. "I am sure I can find some space for that, and work with Hillcroft on it."

Rosamund nods, "Excellent idea! My other thought is that, well, girls in that situation might not feel like they fit in at a place like Hillcroft. You might want to consider allowing scholarship money to be used for things beyond tuition, room and board, and books."

Laura nods in understanding immediately. In some ways, it is like how she feels whenever she stays with the Crawley family, even just Rosamund. Laura herself is a mature, self-confident woman, and the upper class lifestyle is not intimidating to her, but it is different. She suspects that Hillcroft is not so grand, but it could be just enough different to be intimidating or at least uncomfortable for a younger, less experienced girl. She would like to visit Hillcroft and assess that herself; she thinks she might be better at doing so than Edith. They do not want a young scholarship recipient to be unsuccessful simply because she has not been taught formal dinner manners, or does not feel like she has the right clothing to fit in. She says, "Rosamund, I agree. Please let me know the next time you will be visiting Hillcroft. I would like to go with you to represent _The Sketch_. Edith and I will discuss this beforehand, and we will make sure Hillcroft knows our wishes."

* * *

Mary and Henry sit near Aunt Prudence on the train back to York.

Prudence says, "Mary, the reception was perfect. Your mother told me you were the organizing force and I think it showed that someone who cares so much for us took the reins."

Mary bows her head slightly in gratitude for the recognition. Prudence continues, "It reminds me a little of my sister...although right now everything does. If it is said that behind every great man there is a great woman, that couple was the proof of it. Winifred and James, too, I think."

"I always thought of both of my parents as organized and competent," Henry remarks.

Prudence snickers, saying, "You see? She made everyone think that. Clarissa had a way of influencing your father. Take you, for example."

"Me?" Henry asks.

"Of course." Prudence chuckles a little. "All children present challenges to their parents at some point or another, but with you, it was constant. Clarissa made sure your father realized that there are some traits that just _are_."

Henry raises his eyebrows in surprise, and Mary smirks a little, wanting to know more. For the first time with this pregnancy, she has not been feeling well, all day so far, and would love a distraction. "Please, Aunt Prudence, go on. I sense stories I have not heard yet."

Prudence smiles at Mary, saying, "Henry was an active child: up early, wanting to be outside and running around rather than doing his lessons, and always getting into things. Once, the nanny asked how his robe belt had gotten torn, and it turned out he had used it to swing from a chandelier!"

Mary gives her husband a small smile of surprise, and Henry laughs a little, remembering the incident.

Prudence continues, "It was his unlimited energy that forced his parents to find summer holiday retreats in Yorkshire or other country spots. Even there, you would never know if you would find Henry out climbing trees or in the barns taking apart the farming equipment."

Henry smiles, and asks, "I did not realize my mother would have needed to convince my father to summer in the country."

"Oh, I think it was just as much for herself as you. She was an active spirit, too, and riding was one of her outlets for it. You recall she loved riding, don't you?" Henry nods with a smile. Mary looks pleasantly surprised. Prudence continues, "You gave her an excuse for going somewhere she could do it. When you were a youngster, it was easier for them to do these things. It was more when you got older that you caused the greater conflict."

Henry sighs, and says, "Because of racing."

Prudence tilts her head in a small shrug, and says, "Yes, in part."

There is something in the way that Aunt Prudence said this that makes Mary think it is more than Henry thinks. She asks, "Can you bear to tell us?"

Prudence looks down at her hands and silently considers the simple request. Yes, she can bear it, for the rest of the train ride to York even, to talk, about Clarissa or anything else. Henry and Mary are listening, which nobody else seems to do these days. She never did have the presence that Violet still has. She has her stateliness and grace and proper carriage. She always did throw a grand party, but there has been no money for those in years. And she still has her instinctive ability to know when something needs fixing at the estate, before it breaks and causes greater damage. Muriel could do it but does not put in the effort. Nobody in her immediate family notices or cares about her contributions anymore. So she will bask in this attention, especially from the man who resembles her sister so much.

She says, "You know Henry is smart; he figured out early on how to get just good enough marks in his schooling to do well and not upset his parents. Then he could have free time to pursue his other activities. Or so he thought. Clarissa and Harold argued on end anyway because they knew that Henry could get even better marks. They disagreed about what to do about it. Harold wanted to confront him, but Clarissa thought it would do no good and he should have the extra time for the things that gave him joy."

Prudence addresses Henry, "You are a lot like your mother, you know. Did you realize that it was she who convinced your father to turn to diplomacy? She had a taste for adventure, and that was a way for her to fulfill it while being a dutiful spouse. She could see herself in you, that you needed stimulation, and books alone could not do it like they could for James. You have always liked to figure things out, what makes people and things do what they do. Your laboratory was the world around you: people and the physical sciences, including machines."

Mary says, "Aunt Prudence, if Henry's mother knew that about him, what was the conflict?"

"They disagreed about his profession, of course. Harold wanted him to follow in his steps-you would have been much better at it than James. However, Clarissa was thrilled that Henry was pursuing something that enlivened him."

Mary looks over at Henry, who is looking at Prudence with an expression of disbelief.

"Oh, yes, Henry. She was so proud of your racing career! She followed all of them, at least the ones for which I could send her news clippings."

Mary reaches out and takes Henry's hand, giving it a squeeze. But Aunt Prudence is not done yet. "It was interesting that they disagreed in almost opposite fashion about the money."

Henry looks bewildered. "Pardon?"

"After the war. Harold wanted you to have a leg to stand on, a sense that you had something to fall back on if you needed to. Clarissa disagreed. Oh, that argument was bloody awful from a distance, excuse my language but it is the only phrase that fits. I can only imagine what it must have been like for the participants. Your mother thought it better for you to make your own way-she had confidence you could do so. But she also she feared that you might 'invest' the money-and I do not use that word in a positive light-on expensive race cars. As much as she loved that you found a profession that suited you, she knew from your stories how long most race cars last."

Henry snickers. There were some seasons he recalls when a car might last only for a practice run and a race, getting ruined say, when an errant stone kicked up from another car's tires punctured the gas tank and the whole thing caught fire. He had no idea that his mother had paid that much attention.

"Your father, on the other hand, had faith in you. He ultimately won out, and I believe he was correct, was he not?"

Mary has a smirk on her face. It seems that both she and her husband were accurate in their assessment of Henry's parents. She says, "Aunt Prudence, thank you for telling us these stories."

Prudence chuckles a little, "I could go on for hours; the telling...it feels right to talk about them, Clarissa especially for me."

Henry looks sincerely at his aunt, and says, "You have our ears always, and my thanks."

Prudence looks over at Mary again and confides, "I am not sure I should relate this, but Clarissa was worried about Henry's changed lifestyle since marriage, that it might not be the best thing for him."

Mary says, "Heavens! But she never met me!"

Prudence tuts and pats Mary's arm, "Of course it was not you, Mary. She knew that her son would never marry unless it was a very special woman. I helped some, too, giving her a more first hand account of your relationship. Not to worry, I believe Henry's letters appeased her somewhat, that his new business and the children were giving him the challenges he needs. She was especially happy to hear there was George-a young child is so much more engaging than a baby." Aunt Prudence looks wistfully out the window of the train. "I wish she had been able to meet everyone..."

Henry sadly says, "So do I, Aunt Prudence. So do we all."

* * *

In seats a few away from the trio, Cora pulls out a notebook from a bag that is a feminine version of an attache. As she looks at an appointment book to see what lays in store for her the upcoming week, she gasps, "Goodness!"

Robert puts down his newspaper and says, "What is it, dear?"

"With all of the excitement of the birth and the distraction of the funeral, we never sent invitations for the staff luncheon! It is supposed to be next Sunday!"

Robert pats her hand, saying, "Dear, why don't we just delay it a week this month?"

Cora gives her husband a thankful smile, "Of course that is what we will do, thank you, dear."

"Who will it be this time?" Robert asks.

"I am not sure. Let me ask George and Sybbie." Cora gets up and sits down near the children, and Robert can see a smiling exchange between the three.

"Who are the lucky ones?" Robert asks upon her return.

"Mrs. Patmore, and the groom." Cora answers.

* * *

Henry knocks sharply on Cora's bedroom door. Cora has just finished changing into nightwear and Mrs. Bates was about to brush out her hair.

Henry looks like he was interrupted as he was getting undressed. His shirt is unbuttoned at the top and his collar open. His face is like nothing Cora has ever seen before. If she had gotten to the scene of Charlie Roger's car crash with some of the early arrivers, she would have. His habitual politeness is unusual coming with a voice that is panicked, "Pardon me, Cora, but Mary needs Anna-Mrs. Bates. Actually, she needs both of you."

Cora asks, "What is it?"

Henry says, "I've asked Barrow to ring for Dr. Clarkson. Mary fears...she thinks she's lost the baby."


	26. Chapter 26

The rising sun begins to sparkle the dew on the early Spring morning, and Henry commends Barrow on his driving progress as they pull up to the Abbey door where Mrs. Hughes awaits. "Well done, Barrow! Tom said everyone is catching the knack of it, but it is nice to see he wasn't exaggerating."

"Thank you, Mr. Talbot," Barrow responds. "Both you and he are patient and encouraging instructors."

Henry looks at Barrow and smirks, "You say that as if you did not expect it."

As Barrow parks the car and begins to get out, he smiles and says, "To be honest, sir, I did not."

Henry snickers at the sentiment. Tom had mentioned that he and Barrow haven't always gotten along. Henry is glad that did not interfere with Barrow listening to Tom's driving instructions, nor Tom providing them in a positive, professional manner.

Mrs. Hughes hesitates before getting into the driver's seat, and says, "Mr. Talbot, would you mind driving a little and showing me what to do again? It has been enough time that I would feel better with a refresher."

Henry shrugs and says, "Of course not, Mrs. Hughes." He gets out and gets into the driver's seat while Mrs. Hughes sits in the passenger side. She looks relieved, but also eager to watch.

"I remember how to start the car. The switching gears is tricky…," Mrs. Hughes says.

Henry starts the car and says, "Watch my feet…" He presses on the clutch with one foot and moves the gear stick with his hand, then moves his other foot from the break to press the accelerator. He does things a little more deliberately than he would normally, so that she can watch.

Henry thinks of Tom's point about trying to relate driving to something the student is familiar with, and says, "Swtiching gears is mechanical, but it is a little like managing your maid staff. You have a maid working until she leaves, and there may be sometime when you have to cover the activity with your other staff, until you get a new one. A lower gear works to get the car moving, then when you have the clutch in neutral is like when you are without maid, until the next gear catches on."

Mrs. Hughes gives Henry a dubious look.

Henry smirks and says, "Not a good comparison?"

Mrs. Hughes smiles and shakes her head, "No, but I appreciate you trying. I'll watch."

Slowly, an amused Henry releases the pressure from the clutch while increasing the pressure on the petrol. They can hear the motor whirring a little before the gears engage and the car begins to move.

"Is that sound alright?" Mrs. Hughes asks.

"It wastes a little petrol, but it is not bad," Henry answers. "Each car is a little different, and it is alright to get a feel for the gears that way."

Mrs. Hughes looks nervous for a moment, "I know cars look different, Mr. Talbot, but are they that different to drive?"

Henry sees that she needs reassuring, "Oh, no, not all that much. The basics are the same-this car is like a cousin to the race cars I used to drive." They are driving in the lesson car from the shop Henry had driven home the night before. Henry gets a mischievous look on his face, and then says, "Here, let me show you…"

Henry accelerates quickly, shifting gears again, and the car races down the drive. Mrs. Hughes' eyes go wide and her hands go to grab onto the door on one side and the seat between herself and Henry on the other. They speed along at a click until they approach the gate, then Henry decelerates smoothly before bringing the car to a stop. He looks over at Mrs. Hughes, whose initially panicked face has been replaced by a small smile of exhilaration. Henry had suspected that type of reaction from her, otherwise he would not have driven that way. That Mrs. Hughes wants to learn how to drive, and does not want Mr. Carson to know initially, tells Henry that she has a little bit of a rebellious streak in her. Perhaps not too much, but it is there. He has a hunch that Mrs. Hughes is keeping it from her husband not so that it can be a surprise, but because she thinks Mr. Carson would disapprove.

Henry says, "Sometimes, a little excitement is good for us, don't you think? Why don't you try now. But, not that fast at first, please."

"Alright, Mr. Talbot," Mrs. Hughes says, and the two switch places again after Henry turns the car around to face back toward the Abbey. Mrs. Hughes' smile stays on her face the entire transition. She is not only thrilled because of the fast driving, however. It is because of something else she just saw. Much like Lady Mary's moods do, Mr. Talbot's sad attitude of late has affected the entire household. What a pair they are! At least Mr. Talbot doesn't lash out at people the way Lady Mary does. It is actually almost the opposite, but with the same effect. His quiet melancholy...the head maid had never noticed before how much the vitality of one person can impact the house. He is not even home very much. It's not that it is unwarranted sadness. But it has become a three-legged stool, the three of them: Lady Mary, Mr. Talbot, and Mr. Branson. They work so well together that with even one of them unstable, the thing collapses. Lady Mary is holding herself together after the miscarriage better than anyone expected, but it is not enough to help Mr. Talbot. Mr. Carson had mentioned that even the children are worried about him. So Mrs. Hughes' smile is there because she has just seen a little fire and amusement in Mr. Talbot's eyes, even for just a fleeting moment, that has not been evident since the news of his family. He is still in there.

The head maid starts the motor, and like Henry had shown her, lets the engine rev a little while easing the clutch. It is a much smoother ride back to the house than any of her other attempts.

* * *

"Children, we will review manners a little every day to reinforce them in your minds. If you are at table and cannot remember which utensil to use, what should you do? Master George?" Carson asks the children at a lesson.

George answers, "We should sit nicely and watch what the hostess does, then follow her lead."

Carson nods in approval, "Very good. That also may be true not just about utensils. Sybbie, please tell George about your lunch with your great grandmother."

Sybbie knows what Carson is referring to, since she had told him about it. She relates to George how Great Granny Violet had corrected her about how to pay a compliment without comparing something. "Like Mr. Carson just said, Granny said that I should follow the lead of the hostess in the conversation," Sybbie tells her cousin.

"Correct, Miss Sybbie. In that instance, your great grandmother was not only a hostess, but a teacher, too. It is one of her roles as a family member to teach you things. Your grandparents, parents, aunts, and uncles teach you, and hire people like Mr. Molesley and me to help." Carson uses one hand against his chest as he says the last phrase.

"As you get older and more experienced, sometimes you will be a guest of honor and people will follow what you do as well as the hosts. Other times you will be the host or hostess, and your guests will look to you for guidance. Sometimes, guests may be uncertain, or may not even know they are doing something incorrectly. You will have to decide, sometimes in a split instant, whether to play the part of a gracious hostess, or a teacher. Sometimes it is appropriate to ignore something your guest has done, and other times you will need to show them the correct way."

Sybbie and George look at Carson quizzically. Carson continues, "Recall something we have discussed is making your guests feel comfortable and welcome." Sybbie and George nod. Carson says, "Say you have someone visiting and they remark that they have never had oysters before. What would you do if they are being served?"

Sybbie thinks a moment, not remembering the first time she was served a plate of oysters on the half shell. Someone must have shown her how to eat them, because they have them regularly and she knows how to use the little fork. Then she thinks of when her father's cousin served whole lobsters in Boston. She does not remember too much about their time in America, but that was memorable: watching her father learn how to crack the shells just so in order to get to the delicate meat inside.

She says, "I would tell them or show them how to eat them."

"Very good, Miss Sybbie. As the hostess, you want to help your guests whenever they need it, but in a way that does not embarrass them in front of other guests."

Suddenly, George says, "Like the asparagus at the reception!"

"Pardon me, Master George?" Carson asks.

"Excuse me, Mr. Carson. At the reception, after the service, Andrew served a tray of the asparagus savories. A few people looked interested, but I saw that Grandmama Cora was the first to take one-with her fingers! Then lots of people ate them that way. Andrew had little napkins for everyone."

Sybbie snickers, "They were tasty, weren't they?"

Carson says, "I did not realize the two of you attended the reception."

Sybbie admits, "We just watched from a doorway, but Mr. Molesley let us try some of the bites."

Carson nods, "I see. Well, I am glad you saw your grandmother being a good hostess." Like most lessons, Carson did not expect the discussion to turn to this. But he will make use of it. He asks, "What else did you notice?" Like he has emphasized to the children, Carson tries to ask questions in an open ended inquiry when possible, to encourage better conversation.

George says, "It was tiring for everyone: Mummy, and Henry, and great Granny Violet especially. But they kept on talking to everyone who came up to them."

Carson nods, "For that event, technically, Mr. Talbot and his relations were hosts. But because he is part of this family, and the reception was held at Grantham house, it was almost as if the whole family played host. Therefore, all had duties toward the guests."

Sybbie and George nod in understanding. George adds, "I think Uncle Henry and his aunt and uncle were grateful that so many people were there. And the other man, Aunt Winifred's father, too."

Sybbie had noticed that Henry was in a little better mood by the time they all had gotten back to the Abbey. Until the next day, anyway. Sybbie remembers how Henry had come to see the two children at their breakfast with the nanny and had told them sadly that George's Mummy was not going to have another baby after all. He had said that she needed to rest in bed for a couple of days, but might appreciate them visiting. It had not taken her that long to get back to doing what she normally does, but it had made George worry about his mum again as well as Henry. Every free minute it seems George is trying to think of new ways to cheer them up. Sybbie puts her thoughts back to the present when she hears Mr. Carson say her name.

Carson says, "Indeed, that was the point, Master George and Miss Sybbie. People came to show that they care. As your family were gracious hosts, the people who attended were gracious guests. And for that type of event, it is everyone's duty to remember and pay our respects for those who passed."

* * *

"How is Mary doing, Cora?" Isobel asks at the hospital.

Cora sighs, and says, "Better than I would have expected, to be honest. The first couple of days she was down, but nothing like that period after the twins were born. She said it was such a different pregnancy anyway that it was as if she was not surprised she miscarried. After Dr. Clarkson said it was fine for her to move about again, she has seemed almost back to normal."

Isobel asks, "Almost?"

"Yes, she still looks disquieted to me, although she is trying to hide it. I think she is more worried about Henry than herself. She is not letting herself be troubled about the miscarriage so as to not add to Henry's grief."

Isobel nods, "They both may be upset about it anyway. Keep a watch for any changes with her…"

Cora says, "Yes, we will. Having Mrs. Bates and me there, knowing that we have gone through them, too, unfortunately, makes her realize it is just one of those things. I do think she is determined not to fall into the same depression again." She snickers a little. "And it is not like George will let her! He makes sure she gets out and about every day. I think they are planning a family ride, too, since Mary can do so again." Cora looks over at Isobel and adds, "George certainly has his grandmother's driven nature when he sees something that needs to be done."

"Violet will be happy to hear that," Isobel chuckles.

Cora corrects her, "I was not referring to our side of the family."

Isobel smiles, but then gets serious. "Cora, there is something that I see could be done, but I am afraid I do not know how to influence it."  
Cora asks, "What is it?"

Isobel answers, "Mr. Bates has approached both me and Dr. Clarkson. His wife may be pregnant again. Both Richard and I are confident we could perform the procedure that Dr. Ryder did- after all Dr. Clarkson did monitor Anna throughout the pregnancy and had to remove the stitch for the birth. But her husband says she is too nervous their luck will turn again."

Cora nods and says, "And here I thought Mrs. Bates looking sad about Mary's miscarriage was purely empathy from her previous ones. My word, what a depressing thought that it is just a matter of time before it happens to her again."

"If we could just convince her to try...the worst that can happen is that it doesn't work," Isobel says.

Cora says, "Mary and Anna are close enough that she would be the one to help, if she hadn't just lost a baby herself...hmm, perhaps that is the reason why it would be best coming from Mary, if she can bear it. I will ask."

* * *

"What's that there?" Mrs. Patmore asks Daisy, gesturing with her head at a piece of paper just given to the assistant cook by Lady Cora. Daisy pockets it without showing it to Mrs. Patmore.

"The menu for Sunday lunch," Daisy says. "But ya can't see it."

"And why not?!" Mrs. Patmore asks.

Daisy responds, staying calm but insistent, "Mrs. Patmore, 's not right for ya to cook for yer own luncheon. I can handle it."

Somehow, Mrs. Patmore looks both annoyed and pleased at Daisy's assertion.

Daisy continues, "Mr. Mason is happy that ya invited 'im as yer guest."

Mrs. Patmore smiles, "'E's a good friend, and deserves a special lunch as much as I do."

Daisy asserts, "Ya both deserve it! The family needs the pigs and the farms, and cooks, too! Lady Cora can't cook herself...can she?"

Mrs. Patmore pauses and smiles a little. "She used to, when she and his Lordship were first married. We used to come down in the morning and find some dirty dishes. Especially when she was with child." She gestures to the refrigerator, "Now all they have to do is get somethin' from there if they get hungry at night." Mrs. Patmore goes back to kneading dough and forming it into rolls.

"Lady Mary don't e'en have ta do that! Mr. Talbot came down and got it for her when she was pregnant with the twins," Daisy says. "I seen him bringing down trays early in the morning."

Mrs. Patmore says, authoritatively, "If ya ask me, 'at's what all husbands should do! An' if you and Andy ever wed, I'm gonna tell him myself!"

Daisy says, shyly, "He ain't asked me."

Mrs. Patmore looks over at Daisy incredulously, "And why do ya think that is?"  
Daisy looks up, innocently, "I dunno."

Mrs. Patmore says sarcastically, "If you're so able to 'handle' things on yer own, then you can figure out that 'un yerself."

* * *

Tom and Henry are closing up the shop and Tom says, "Henry, we can ride in together tomorrow, but I will be coming here separately Wednesday. Mary and I have some things to look at in the morning for the spring plantings, and also, …. I am taking Laura out on a date that evening." He smiles when he provides this last bit of information.

Henry smiles, "Really-well good on you, Tom! It's about time you two had more than lunch or coffee together. What will you do?"

"We are going to the moving picture palace, and then we'll go to Morley's for a bite and drink afterward."

"That sounds marvelous! I am a little jealous of a fun night out," Henry teases.

"You and Mary should come with us one day; but not this time," Tom teases back.

Henry pauses, and then says, "I have asked Mary to come to London with me to meet with the solicitors. I will see if we can take in a show or something."

"You should! Take advantage of the time to do something fun together. Perk up your spirits a little."

"Well, I have to say that from my perspective, you and Laura always seem to be in good spirits together." Henry says.

Tom snickers, and remarks, "As you said, we only ever have lunch or coffee. It has been a busy month since she moved here."

* * *

"Violet, I think this is a wonderful idea of yours to have the children join us for lunches!" Isobel says, having just arrived at Dower House at midday. George and Sybbie have yet to arrive.

Violet says, "I suspect you know why I decided to."

Isobel looks over at her friend, and her smile drops just a hint. "Yes, I suppose I do."

"Master George Crawley and Miss Sybbie Branson." Spratt announces, opening the door for the children to enter. Sybbie and George walk in with straight posture, and approach the two older women.  
George gives a little bow of respect and says to Violet, "Thank you for having us, Great Granny Violet." He turns to Isobel, and says, "It is a pleasure to see you, too, Granny Isobel."

Isobel tuts at the boy's formality, and opens her arms and envelops her grandson in a warm embrace.

Sybbie makes similar greetings to the two ladies, receiving a similar embrace from Isobel.

The foursome sit at the set table, and Violet welcomes the children, "Sybbie and George, I do not want you to be worried about your manners too much. Your grandmother and I are here to help you, not to shame you. If we see something amiss, we will say so if it will help you in the long run. First and foremost, we want us all to enjoy each other's company."

Sybbie and George visibly relax a little, each smiling politely, but keeping their posture correct. No matter what Granny Violet just said, neither of the children wants to get called out for doing something improperly.

Isobel chimes in, "I agree, children." She turns to George and says, "When your father was your age, his manners were still quite rough."

George's eyes go wide for a moment, "Really?" He has only ever heard that his father was a true gentleman.

Isobel says, "Of course! People are not born knowing all of the niceties; it takes time and experience."

Violet turns to Sybbie and says, "And your mother, too. It was a little easier for her since she had her sisters who helped teach her." She chuckles a little, and says, "Your father still needs help."

Sybbie smiles. She and Daddy have talked about this before, that he may not know answers to some of her questions from Carson's lessons. She says, "Daddy says my mother was a very fine lady."

"She was. You are a fine girl, and will be a fine lady yourself one day," Violet says. "As George will be a gentleman like his father." She turns a little to George, "You have it in you, certainly. Just pay attention to Henry and the rest of us and it will happen."

Sybbie is silent. She does not want to point out that she does not have a stepmother like George has Uncle Henry. She pays attention to the other females in her life, so she hopes that will be enough. Daddy told her that he and Miss Edmunds were going to go to a moving picture show together tomorrow evening so he would not be home for tea or to tuck her in. But that is all he said-no mention that it was because he loves Miss Edmunds, nor did he ask what she thought of the idea of having a stepmother. So Sybbie is not sure what will happen.

Isobel says to Sybbie, "I got to know your mother well, partially because of her nursing. I think one of the things that was true about both Matthew and Sybil is how much they cared about people."

Violet smiles and nods in agreement, "Yes. As the two of you do."

George looks a little confused, and says, "Doesn't everyone care for others?"

Isobel says, "Mostly, but some not in the same way. There are some people who think about themselves more than others."

Violet says, "That you did not know this is a testament to how lucky you are to be surrounded by people who care for each other, who love each other."

Spratt comes in and serves the first course. Sybbie and George wait until Granny Violet has begun and then they do as she does. So does Isobel.

Isobel says, "I hope you do not mind when we talk of your parents who are no longer here."

Sybbie and George shake their heads No.

Violet adds, "Those who remain have a duty to remember those who have passed."

Sybbie exclaims, "That is what Mr. Carson said!"

Violet nods, "Tell me, what do you remember about your family's beach trip last year?"

George and Sybbie both smile, and George nods to let Sybbie go first. She says, "Oh, we had so much fun playing in the water and building sand castles! Uncle Bertie helped Marigold and me make one that they said looked just like Brancaster."

George looks like he is trying to recall for a moment, then adds, "It did! Henry and Mr. Barrow taught me to swim. Henry had on a bathing suit but Mr. Barrow was wearing his suit and it was all wet by the time we finished! He did not seem to mind, though."

Violet gives the children a small, pleased expression. "You see, such good memories are to be cherished, and you both are old enough to have them, and relate them. Someday, you may tell your children and grandchildren your stories."

Isobel adds, gently, "We hope these luncheons will give you fond memories, in addition to letting us share our memories of your parents."

* * *

Marlowe puts a small chalk mark at the waist area and inserts a straight pin into a pinch of fabric of the muslin pattern suit Bertie has on. Other marks and pins can be seen on the jacket and pants of other muslin pattern garments lying on a chair. "There we are; that is the last of them. Thank you for your patience, my Lord. I'll courier these back, and they should have the garments for first fitting in a couple of weeks. I suspect we'll need one more back-and-forth, but some may be good enough that I might be able to complete the hems and such here."

"I have to admit it is much more convenient that I do not have to travel to London for the fittings," Bertie says. Between the Spring estate activity and with the new baby, Bertie would rather not travel unless he has to for a while. The travel time savings alone is worth a portion of Marlowe's salary.

Marlowe collects all of the clothing pieces as Bertie changes, and they join Edith in the bedroom from Bertie's dressing room. She has just put little Robert down in his cradle for a nap.

"My Lady, Lord Hexham mentioned that we will be travelling to Downton for Easter. I would like to adjust your frocks again, if I may take some of your time."

Bertie gives Edith a little peck and then departs the room.

Edith looks tired, and replies, "Alright, Mr. Marlowe, we can do that tomorrow morning, if that is alright; I am going to rest a little right now while he naps. I will be going to my office in York while we are there, so it will be good to have something suitable ready. Oh, while we are at Downton, we can go through the clothing I left there."

"Wonderful! With the seasons changing I look forward to seeing what else you have," Marlowe says. "Hmm, if I recall, there is an excellent dressmaker in York. Would you mind if I sketch some ideas for you and we can look at fabrics?"

"That sounds lovely, Mr. Marlowe," Edith replies, then adds, "Um, my mother usually accompanies me to the dressmaker, so I hope you don't mind if she joins us."

"Not at all! I assume she knows you better than anyone, and it will be useful to hear her opinions." Marlowe cocks his head a little to the side, "And what about your sister?" The way he says it suggests he has remembered Edith's remark about Mary thinking her dowdy, and is defensive for her sake.

Edith recognizes the tone of his question, and replies, "Mary sometimes joins us, but, Mr. Marlowe, please know that our relationship has changed since she made those comments about my attire years ago. We both have grown up."

Marlowe says, "I only meant that I want you to be comfortable with me as your advisor in these matters, no matter who else is present. If I understand correctly, with her occupation, it is more important that she have well made boots and sturdy tweeds. Yours requires a professional wardrobe more conducive to a business environment."

Edith snickers at the suggestion that Mary need not worry about being fashionable. She says, "Our formal attire needs are similar."

"Yes, of course. I will follow your lead as always, Lady Hexham. My aim is to make you feel beautiful no matter what the occasion, nor who else is in the room."

* * *

At tea at the Abbey, Barrow brings in a tray on which are some letters from the afternoon post. Two seem to be identical envelopes of heavyweight, fine paper, one addressed to The Earl and Countess of Grantham, and the other to Mr. and Mrs. Henry Talbot. Cora opens theirs, and exclaims with delight, "Evelyn Napier is engaged!"

Mary looks up from the periodical she was reading as Barrow bends over slightly with the tray. She takes the other envelope, while saying, "Well, that is wonderful news! Who is the lucky lady?"

Cora is reading a handwritten note that accompanied the engagement announcement, having handed the latter to her husband. Robert reads aloud, "Miss Amelia Bradford, from Virginia, in the United States."

"An American! I wouldn't have thought Branksome needed an heiress like you did, Papa."

Robert looks sternly over at his daughter and says, "Now, Mary, don't be catty. Just because you had no interest in Napier doesn't mean others would not."

Cora is all smiles as she says, "He would like to bring her for a visit to Downton, so that she can meet me."

Mary opens their notice, sees that it is the same as her parents' and puts it on the coffee table so she can take Viola, brought in by the nanny. Henry follows holding Roger, accompanied by George and Sybbie.

"Darling, Evelyn Napier is engaged," Mary informs her husband. Gesturing to the envelope on the table, she says, "The announcement is there. She's American."

Henry sits and lets Roger stand on the ground with his hands on Henry's knees for support. The boy is unsteady still, but does not lower himself to the ground initially. Keeping one hand on one of Roger's, Henry reaches for the envelope with the other and gently shakes out the announcement to read it. "How wonderful!" He turns to his wife, and says with a smirk, "I guess he finally got over you…"

Mary returns the smirk with an eye roll..

George and Sybbie come over and ask if they can help the twins walk. Upon receiving permission, Sybbie takes Viola from Mary and George takes Roger. Each older child takes the younger by the hands and slowly walks behind them while the almost-toddlers clumsily put one foot in front of the other and cross the room. Instead of turning around and coming back, both little ones plop to the ground and giggle at each other and their older partners. George and Sybbie get down on their hands and knees and the foursome entertain each other with short spurts of crawling and peek-a-boo and laughter.

Mary turns her eyes from the scene to look at her husband, whose gaze is fixed upon the children with a contented smile on his face. But he is lost in thought as well, she can tell.

* * *

"That was a good picture! Thank you for taking me, Tom," Laura says as they settle into a little table at Morley's.

The barkeep brings over two pints, and says, "'S nice to see you both here on a weeknight! How's your daughter, Tom?"

Tom answers, "She is well, John, thank you for asking. She recovered from influenza faster than anyone, I think."

Morley turns to Laura, and says, "'Glad to see you got through it alright, too, Miss Edmunds. Some families were not so lucky."

Laura says, "Laura, please. I am sorry to hear that. If there is anything we can do, please let me know."

Morley nods and says, "I will. Now, you look like you could use something to eat, and my missus made a delicious stew today. How about I bring you some?"

Tom says, "That sounds perfect, thank you." The man walks toward the door to the back rooms.

"Cheers!" says Laura, "To good health!"

Both raise their pints and take a sip. Tom says, "Sometimes they take up a collection to help the families when someone dies. They don't expect much, usually. It's the sentiment that matters."

"I saw the number of sympathy cards for Henry at the shop. It is thoughtful. Audrey thinks it very provincial how people go out of their way to help each other here, but I think it is lovely."

"You are not such a big city girl after all?" Tom teases.

Laura smirks, "As long as a place is large enough to have bookshops, and good places to walk, anywhere can be home."

Tom notices, "You did not say family or friends."

Laura says, "Yes, I suppose that, too."

"For me, that's the most important part. That's why Sybbie and I are here."

"You know my story is different, Tom. I have had to get on without family close by. Unfortunately, with my work, friends come and go. I never have any problems getting along with people. But once the girls get married, they have other things that take their attention."

"You don't strike me as a loner," Tom says.

"I'm not-I do not avoid people, if that is what you mean." Laura explains. "Now that I think of it, it is not so different from you: you are not where you grew up, either, and you tried different places before settling here."

Tom nods, and lifts his ale to her with a smile, "Well, here's to hoping you don't have to try anywhere else."

Laura smiles and lifts her glass likewise, saying. "That is worth toasting." After each take a sip, she stands and says, "Excuse me for a moment."

She departs to freshen, passing Morley on his way to the table with two steaming bowls of stew and a basket of crusty bread. "She's a nice one, isn't she?" Morley asks, gesturing to Laura's empty seat.

"Yes, I think she is," Tom says, then inquires, "But what do you mean by it?"

Morley chuckles, "Nothing...we just care about you, 's all. Pearl says you're a good match, tho'."

Tom lifts his eyebrows in surprise-it is the opposite of what Henry had thought if Pearl knows that he and Laura are romantically involved. He asks, "Oh, she does, does she? And how did she come to that conclusion?"

"You'll have to ask her that," Morley says with a shrug.

Tom shakes his head and says, "I didn't know my love life was the topic of local interest."

Morley teases back, "You've been here long enough, Tom. Besides the weather, races, and the flu, folks've got to have something to talk about."

Laura has come back to the table and asks, "Talk about what?"

Tom snickers and says, "Same as we were saying earlier-that York is a small town after all."

* * *

"Mrs. Patmore, Mr. Mason, welcome! We are so pleased you could join us today," Cora and Robert greet the first luncheon arrivals in the front hall.

Mrs. Patmore looks a little nervous, but Mr. Mason is characteristically cheerful. He says, "'Tis an honor to be included, my Lady."

Sybbie and George greet their guests, and show them into the sitting room while Robert and Cora await the Peases, who arrive just moments later. This time Robert takes the lead in the greeting, extending his hand, "Mr. and Mrs. Pease, thank you for coming!"

"It is our delight, Lord Grantham," the groom nods his head, and his wife shyly does the same. They appear to be a little younger than Robert, but older than Tom or Henry in age. Robert recalls they have at least two children who must be grown by now. Mr. Pease himself is a second generation groom for the family; his father was groom at Downton before him. As they head into the sitting room, Robert says, "I hope it isn't an imposition to have you away from your family on a Sunday."

"Ah, no, my Lord. Sometimes they come for a visit, but Billy is at Catterick, and Diane, she just married a fellow who works at the Yorkshire course. You know horses don't take a day off to go to services," Mr. Pease chuckles.

As Andrew distributes beverages, Mrs. Patmore raises her eyebrows in a little surprise at the liquid treat. She had laughed along with the light-hearted gossip of how the Mr. Molesley and Phyllis had relaxed a little too much at their luncheon. Barrow typically manages the wine and spirits, and Mrs. Patmore had thought that first luncheon was special because it was close to the new year. A few sips of sparkling wine sees to it that she is not nervous anymore, but feeling very emotional about being treated so well. The Crawleys have been very good to them over the years, better than most employers, and Cora and Robert are not patronizing in their demeanor today, nor is Lady Mary. Mrs. Patmore didn't even lift a finger to cook for this meal-Daisy made her leave the kitchen last night and told her not to return until it was time to arrive for the luncheon.

George has been thinking of conversation topics, and sees that Mrs. Patmore looks a little confused, so he decides to start with one that interests him the most. He asks, with all sincerity, "Mrs. Patmore, would you teach me to cook like you did Sybbie?"

Everyone in the room is surprised and amused, not least of whom is Mrs. Patmore. This was just the question to shake her out of her reverie. "I'd be honored, Master George. We'll have ta check with your parents, though. You shouldn't miss your other lessons."

Mary says, "I am sure we will be able to work something out, Mrs. Patmore. But please do not feel obligated…"

"Oh, 'twas a pleasure teachin' Miss Sybbie. I'm sure Master George would be a good student, too."

Mr. Pease pipes in, "He listens well for the riding lessons; so does Miss Sybbie."

Robert chuckles and says, "That must take after his father's side. If I recall, Mary gave your father a challenge during her lessons."

The groom chuckles with his employer, but does not want to upset Lady Mary, "My father was a patient man, and Lady Mary was more comfortable faster than most youth when learning to ride."

This is a euphemistic way of saying that Mary was impatient, wanting to do more and go faster than the pace of typical lessons. Henry looks over at Mary with a questioning look, but he is not really surprised she presented a challenge for her instructors.

Barrow calls everyone to lunch, halting that line of conversation.

During lunch, the Peases educate everyone a little about the horse racing in Yorkshire, given their now grown children are connected to two of the several courses in one way or another. Sybbie beams that everyone is making Mrs. Patmore, the groom, and his wife feel welcome at the lunch with their questions. It works just like Mr. Carson said it would. During a brief lull while the Crepes Suzette are being served, she decides it is Mr. Mason's turn, and says, "Mr. Mason, would it be alright if we ride by the farm to see the pigs? We are going on a family ride on Good Friday."

Mr. Mason smiles and says, "Of course you can, Miss Sybbie! I am surprised Master George didn't ask."

George smiles and says, "I was going to, but Sybbie beat me to it."

Henry says, "Sorry, George, but your cousin is older than you, and a sharp young lady, too. She may beat you to many things over the years."

Tom adds, "And my advice is just to accept it; there's no thwarting the female Crawley blood."

Mrs. Patmore has relaxed throughout the luncheon, or perhaps it is just the right amount of wine. While she does not appear to be anywhere near sauced, her inhibitions are certainly lower, since she blurts out with a chuckle, without even thinking, "Ain't that the truth!"

Thankfully for her, starting with Tom and Henry and Robert, but then including Cora and Mary, the rest of the adults begin to laugh along with her, trying to minimize the cook's immediate embarrassment. A red-faced Mrs. Patmore puts her face down as if to concentrate on eating her dessert, while Mr. Mason turns to Mary to ask what time they will be riding. Sybbie and George notice the change in Mrs. Patmore's attitude, but do not really understand the incident. They are mirrors of each other in feeling badly that one of their guests is uncomfortable. They force laughs since that is what Grandmama Cora is doing, but Sybbie will have to ask Daddy or Mr. Carson what went wrong.


	27. Chapter 27

"There we are, Miss Marigold, what do you think?" Marlowe asks the little girl after adjusting a new bonnet on her head. Edith and Nana Mirada look on hopefully, each trying on her own new hat, too.

It had started when Edith had told Marigold that they would be going to Downton for Easter. Marigold had not fully remembered the holiday, until Edith said they go to special services, have an egg rolling game, and wear new hats to celebrate Spring. Marigold had looked thrilled at the idea of these activities and a new bonnet for herself, and excitedly asked if they were all going to have matching hats. Not wanting to disappoint the girl, Edith had deferred giving an outright No, but said she would see what Mr. Marlowe could do.

Because Marigold had seen that Mummy was going to be busy with little Robert for a while, she had taken it upon herself to ask the valet. She had told the Nanny she was going to the kitchen for a drink of water, and found Mr. Marlowe downstairs. The way Marigold asked had made Marlowe think Lady Hexham wanted to have matching hats. That was bothersome to him-too cutesy for fashion's sake in his opinion. But, he could see how having the new baby in the house meant that Lady Hexham wanted to make her ward still feel loved. He knew several adopted children when he was growing up who always felt they were not treated the same as the blood children of the family. And he can see that Lady Edith cares about the little girl too much; she would never want Marigold feel that way. So he had told Marigold he would try his best.

A few days later, Marigold had come into Edith's room while he was pinning her frocks for alteration, and she asked if she could see the matching hats.

"Marigold, dear, I forgot to ask Mr. Marlowe, so he might have prepared different hats for us already," Edith had said.

Marigold said, "But I asked him! He said he would try!"

Marlowe saw what had happened, and said, with a look toward his employer, "Lady Edith, Miss Marigold, I am still working on the hats. I should have them ready for you and Mrs. Pelham to try before we depart."

He also decided in that moment that he is going to try to influence Miss Marigold's fashion sense early on. She will never suffer from mean comments about her being dowdy if he can help it. So he had added, "Miss Marigold, part of the fun of new hats at Easter are all of the different shapes and colors and styles and adornments. I hope it is alright with you that your hats will not be exactly identical."

Marigold at first looked confused, and looked to her mother for clarification. Edith had seen Marlowe's direction and added, "Of course, Marigold. Our coats and frocks are different, and our hats must complement those."

That seemed to mollify Marigold for the moment, but in her heart she still had wanted to have matching hats.

It is the moment of truth-the three adults wait patiently while Marigold looks at her reflection in the glass, then looks at the hats on the other ladies' heads.

"They are lovely!" Marigold beams. "Thank you, Mr. Marlowe!"

Marigold is pleased with all three hats, and sees what Mr. Marlowe means about it being fun to see different styles. They are all made of tightly woven straw in a natural color-that was Marlowe's largest concession as the matching element. Lady Edith's is a cloche style; Mrs. Pelham's has a brim that is wider and flatter on one side, and smaller and turned up on the other; and Marigold's is a more traditional girl's bonnet shape with a wide brim of the same diameter all the way around. Each has a little netting in front, and adornments of ribbon or felt of the same hue as the coats to be worn, plus each has flowers of white and the same light blue shade-the other matching element.

Marlowe turns to Edith and her mother-in-law, "And do the two of you approve as well?"

Mrs. Pelham says, "They are wonderful, Mr. Marlowe! You did a marvelous job with these."

Edith says, "I agree. Thank you, Mr. Marlowe. You certainly solved this one in fine fashion-pun intended!"

Marlowe says, "Excellent! There is one more hat, then." Marlowe walks over behind a chair and picks up Marigold's doll, upon which is a baby version of her Easter bonnet.

Marigold's face lights up, "Oh, thank you, Mr. Marlowe!" She got her matching hat after all.

Edith smiles at Marlowe, mouthing, "Thank you!" again for this extra effort. Aloud, she says, "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to feed little Robert." She departs to go to the nursery.

Marigold sees some drawings on a little table, and asks, "What are these?"

Marlowe answers, "I drew some ideas for some new clothing for your mummy. Would you like to look at them?"

Marigold nods, "Yes, please."

Nana comes over to look as well. She says, "My, these will be fetching!"

Marlowe says, "That is the intent, if we can find some good fabrics whilst we are in York."

Mirada says, "Do you think Marigold and I could come along? Perhaps I can pick out some fabrics and order some new things for us, too."

Both Marigold and Marlowe beam at this idea, "That is alright with me if Lady Hexham agrees."

* * *

The solicitor is trying to make this as simple as possible for Henry. He doesn't know him as well as he knew his father and brother, having only worked with the youngest Mr. Talbot once years ago on the purchase of a London flat. But the solicitor has had enough experience working with families for estates to know that periods of grief can cloud judgement, even if only to make decision-making take longer than normal for a person. So he always tries to present a summary of the estate and an estimate of the taxes due as early as possible. This way the heir has expectations set appropriately from the first meeting. There are always important decisions to make. The solicitor has found that surprises at any point tend to make things more challenging. The sooner the family can start thinking about what actions need to be taken the better. Sir Harold and James had different personalities from each other, but were both sharp in their own way, and the solicitor expects no different of Henry. The problem today is that he is unintentionally giving Mr. Talbot and his wife a few surprises.

They had finished going through what is needed to be done for his parents' estate. It will take another few days for the official valuation of the properties to be finished so that the total amount of the estate can be confirmed, and therefore the amount of duties owed is an educated, likely very close estimate at this point. The first surprise for Henry was the amount of money in his parents' accounts. One account does not have a large balance; it is used as a transfer account for activity related to the properties. The shock was other account's balance, which also creates the need for an important decision. His father's salary and income from the properties has accumulated and earned considerable interest over time. It is by no means an exorbitant amount, but it is enough that it should be more than adequate to cover the estate taxes, if Henry wants to keep the houses.

From the paperwork the solicitor showed them, both of his parents' houses have been profitable from being leased over the years. One of the things the solicitor had suggested was to make an appointment to see the properties as they are now, and meet the man who has been managing them for the last several years. That in-person review may help Henry decide what to do with them. The steady, reliable income from the leases is attractive. It will be up to Henry if he would rather sell the properties and use the proceeds for some other investment.

As the solicitor puts the papers back into a folder, Henry and Mary begin to collect their things and rise, as if they are going to leave. That should be a clue to the solicitor, but he does not catch it. Instead, he asks, "Would you like to set another appointment for your brother's will?"

The faces of the couple show consternation, and Henry finally says, "I expect Mr. Hastings will do that."

The solicitor asks, "Why? He has already met with us about his daughter's estate."

"Winifred was named the heir for James," Henry explains.

The solicitor nods, beginning to see where the confusion originated. "You see, Mr. Talbot, because your sister-in-law died at the same time as your brother, his estate never went to her. The law says that it goes to his closest living relative, which is you."

Henry and Mary look shocked at this unexpected news, and retake their seats. The solicitor sees their faces, and knows that this is just the beginning. More surprises. He will need to handle this carefully. Thankfully, he can use the conversations they just completed as a starting point.

He says, "All of the things that we reviewed for your parents are needed for James' estate as well. Luckily, the Foreign Office did us a favor by listing you as next of kin. That saves some additional paperwork since you were not listed in the will itself."

"I see," Henry says, trying to process this new information. "The property manager you mentioned, does he take care of my brother's house as well?"

"Yes, he does, which should simplify that for you," the solicitor says, pleased that Henry at least knows about the Chelsea house. "It appears that house is no less profitable than your parents' next door."

The solicitor recalls how Henry and Mary were surprised at the monetary assets of his parents. He brings over a large accordion envelope and begins to take some papers out. "Mr. Talbot, did you review the rest of your brother's will?"

Henry shakes his head, and says, "No, Mr. Dorset. Mary glanced at it and when we saw that Winifred was the named heir, we put it aside."

The solicitor looks over at Mary, who gives him a small shrug of agreement. He takes a deep breath, and says, "Your brother's other assets are significantly more complex than your father's. There is a similar local banking account for the Chelsea house. But then there are other banking accounts, associated with investments and business interests all over the world. For the estate assessment, they are valued as of the date of his death."

The solicitor turns a summary statement to show Henry and Mary. The total at the bottom of the lengthy list of accounts or holdings is staggering. Mr. Dorset continues, "I would suggest you retain the services of a financial advisor to help you go through these and decide what do with them. I am no expert, but if I recall, your brother was quite willing to take risks if he thought the payout would be worth it. There is likely a whole spectrum of risk and liquidity among these. At a minimum, you'll want to find someone who can help you decide the best way to pay the death duties from your brother's assets."

Similar to the summary sheet for Henry's parents, below the amount listed as the estimated total value of James' estate is another amount of the estimated death taxes that will be due. While collectively the estate is sizeable, no one account or asset listed is enough to cover the taxes. Henry and Mary share a look of disbelief. Henry had no idea his brother was that wealthy. Even after paying the death duties, between the two estates, Henry's net worth has risen significantly.

As the solicitor starts to put the summary paper back into the folder, he sees another paper, and takes it out. "I am sorry, I nearly forgot: your parents and brother let a small storage building in France. They used it to store furnishings and trinkets, I believe, they collected while overseas. Here is a copy of the lease with its address. Because they had no official domicile in England when they died, whatever bibs and bobs are in the building do not count toward valuation of the estates. That is why there is nothing listed on the summary sheet about it. But you'll have to go yourself and decide if anything is worth keeping."

* * *

Tom enters _The Sketch_ offices carrying a small sack and sees through her door that Laura is a little frustrated while she is on the telephone. She is holding her head with one hand, with a confused look on her face as she listens to whatever is being said on the other end. He waits for her to put down the telephone before going into her office, saying, "It looks like you could use a lunch break!"

From her smile, Laura looks happy to see him, and drops her shoulders a little. "We have a very good problem to have, but still a problem!"

Tom begins taking wrapped sandwiches out of the sack, and hands one to her. "Now that is a very puzzling statement."

Laura stands and stretches as she explains, "Because of the Easter holiday, we got the April monthly issue out a little earlier than typical, on Monday. By yesterday evening, we started getting calls from the newsstands and distributors that they needed more copies. That is the good part-people liked the quarterly edition so much that they are asking for the monthly. So I contacted the printer about a second run, which they said they could do, and they started printing it this morning. The problem is they just called and said that they cannot deliver it. Their drivers and lorries are scheduled for other deliveries being squeezed in before the holiday. We'll have all of these magazines with no way to get them to the London distributors. We could wait until Tuesday when everyone is back to work, but my thought is that the demand might slack off if people cannot get a copy when they ask initially."

Tom notes, "You want to strike while the iron is hot, so to speak?"

"Yes." Laura pauses for a moment, then says, her thoughts whirring, "Maybe I can see if Pearl's driver can do it…" Then Laura realizes that she is being rude to her visitor, so says, "Sorry, I don't mean to burden you with our logistical problems. Would you like some tea?" Tom gives her a smiling nod and she leaves to get the beverages. The little kitchenette she and Edith had added in a back room of the offices has been a very handy feature.

Upon her return, to her surprise, Tom is finishing on the telephone. She jokes while putting down the tea tray, "I hope Audrey isn't having you play receptionist while she is at lunch."

"No, but provided I can get in touch with Henry today, I just solved your problem for you," Tom has a very pleased, self-satisfied expression on his face.

"How?" Laura looks up abruptly, and inquires, incredulously. "Did you call Pearl for me?"

"No, I called someone near London. We get parts and cars from him on occasion, and it so happens there is a list of things we need. His helper Joey will drive the parts here tomorrow morning, and take your magazines back to London in the afternoon."

"Oh, Tom! You are extraordinary!" Laura gushes, wraps her arms around him and kisses him enthusiastically.

They both blush a little after they separate. Laura is especially embarrassed for her impulsive display of affection in the office, but Tom takes advantage of the moment, asking with a smirk, "Well now, do you have any more problems I can solve for you?"

Laura smirks back and replies, "Only that I would like an invitation to come to Downton again soon." She sits and begins to unwrap one of the sandwiches Tom brought for lunch.

Tom also sits and takes the other sandwich. He says, "That is an easy one...but am I right that there is something to it that is not only because of my company?"

"To that charge, I plead guilty: I would like to return the book I borrowed, talk to Sybbie about her travelling section idea, and bring these to Daisy," Laura says, picking up from her desk a few letters with their envelopes attached. "They are responses to her letter we published about pies."

Tom says, "I can bring the letters to Daisy and return the book if you'd like, but Sybbie will want to talk to you herself about helping with the magazine. When would you like to come?"  
Laura considers, and asks, "Do you think it would be alright if I came Sunday afternoon, even though it is Easter? I am going tomorrow night to have part of the weekend with my parents in Manchester. I think there is a mid-afternoon train back Sunday, even with the reduced schedule."

"I don't see why not," Tom says between mouthfuls. "I'll let everyone know."

Laura smiles, "Thank you! With Edith and all being there, I will get to meet little Robert. I am not sure if she will bring him to York on Tuesday."

Tom adds, "Can I convince you to stay the night to dine with us? I take it you are not working on Monday..."

Laura replies, "I would be delighted to, although I suspect Edith and I will end up working a little anyway."

* * *

"Mr. Molesley, do you know anything about King Henry?" Sybbie asks at afternoon lessons.

Molesley asks, "Which one?"

Sybbie says, "The one who is the reason why Daddy and I go to different services than the rest of the family."

Because it is obvious every time they go to church, but especially during the Easter season, Sybbie had asked her father why they did not go to the church everyone else attends. He had said it was a long story, but she could blame an English King named Henry. This was part of a conversation started when they quietly celebrated, just the two of them with some cider, that there was a new name for the Kingdom. Sybbie did not understand it, but her Daddy said that while he was happy about the change, the rest of the family may not feel the same.

Mr. Molesley nods in understanding, and says, "Yes, I do know a little about King Henry the Eighth. There were other Kings before him named Henry, and he was the eighth one, so it is proper to say the numeral when referring to him."

Sybbie says, "Oh, I remember Daddy saying that now, but I didn't know the number was important."

"In any event, since your father did mention him, I suppose I can tell you a little bit about it," Molesley says. He is going to try to be simple and objective about this, since he does not want to insult Mr. Branson nor his Catholic religion. Besides, he is sure the children are not old enough to understand the whole story. "Do you recall that Mr. Carson has taught you about looking at things from another person's perspective?"

Sybbie and George nod that they do.

Molesley continues, "Well, what church someone attends is like that-sometimes different people have different points of view. Hundreds of years ago, it used to be that everyone in the British Isles and Europe who were Christians went to similar services. They practiced the religion that you and your father do, Sybbie, called Roman Catholicism. Everyone believed the same things and followed the same rules." Molesley pauses, wondering if he should mention that there are non-Christian religions, but he decides against it so as not to confuse the children more. One thing Molesley has learned from teaching children is to think about who is asking a question and why. Children have a much simpler way of looking at the world than adults do, and most of the time want simple answers. In this case Sybbie is not looking for a lesson on world religions.

"The rules for Catholics are made by people in Italy, and the leader of the Church is a man titled the Pope. The Pope is said to be chosen by God to lead, and therefore the rules come from God, too.

"King Henry VIII disagreed with some of the rules from the Church, feeling like the Pope was not looking at things from different points of view. He felt that he had been chosen by God, too, to lead England. So, he decided that he would be the leader of the Church in England, and that started what is now the Anglican Church, which is the one George and his family attend. There have been fights and battles about it ever since."

George is curious about that, "Why are there battles?"

Molesley realizes he should not have said that last statement; it has taken them into potentially dangerous territory because it is so complicated. He decides to try to generalize, so says, "Most battles are about land or property, or money-about who is in charge. The people in power get to tell their subjects what to do, and sometimes that means they can tell them what religion to practice and which church rules to follow."

Sybbie says, "The service for your wedding was not that much different from when Daddy and I go to church. And so was the memorial service for Uncle Henry's family. Daddy says it is alright for us to attend those kinds of services in different churches. He doesn't fight about it."

Molesley resists the urge to chuckle at Sybbie's simple assessment from her experience with her father. He is not about to say that that is not always true, that Mr. Branson was much more spirited in his younger years; that he did argue about marrying her mother in the Catholic Church, and about Sybbie's baptism, and likely would do the same again. Instead, Molesley says, "He is respectful of the family's beliefs, and expects them to be respectful of his."

* * *

Mary gives Rosamund a brief synopsis of the meeting with the solicitor over tea. Rosamund is as surprised as the couple were. She says, "My, what a situation! I see now why Henry wanted to ring Mr. Hastings straightaway. I will be happy to give him the name of my advisor, too, if he wishes."

"We will see. Please, Auntie, have a care about this. Henry seems to be holding up well enough, but-"

Henry enters the room and gets himself a cup of tea. As he joins the ladies, he says, "I've just spoken with Tom. There is an errand we need to do early tomorrow morning before we head back north."

"Alright, darling. I was just telling Rosamund about our meeting this morning."

Henry sighs, and says, "Thank heavens for Mr. Hastings. I asked him for a reference for someone, and he said he would do it himself. He is going through the same exercise for Winifred's estate." He chuckles, but not happily, "They may have similar holdings. Apparently, my brother made a fortune for his wife from her own assets from her family. As you can imagine, Mr. Hastings is even more aflutter about what to do with that. At least he understands how to go about deciding, though."

Rosamund says, "Elizabeth Turner and I are meeting with Gerald after Easter. Thank you for the warning."

Mary says, "Darling, I know I told you about Matthew and Lavinia Swire, but there is another part of the story that is topical."

Henry looks at his wife, and says, "You mean about Matthew being her father's heir?"

Mary looks surprised, "Yes, how did you know about it?"

Henry smiles, and says, "Your father told me. He and I have had a few conversations here and there over the past month. He's been very supportive. He said that I may go through bouts of being overwhelmed at times, similar to the way he did when his father died, or feel guilty for one reason or another, like Matthew did."

Mary says, "That was going to be my point. Of course we would rather have your family alive and well….but we cannot change that."

Rosamund says, "Sadly, we cannot."

Mary adds, "Henry, darling, the thing about Matthew's predicament that is relevant is that he felt he did not deserve Lavinia's father's money. Once he finally accepted it, he used it for Downton, which he eventually would have shared with Lavinia had she not died."

In truth, Mary is not sure about that last point-she is certain Matthew's sense of honor would have meant he would have attempted to keep the engagement. Mary thinks Lavinia, on the other hand, might have wanted to release him after finding out he still loved Mary.

Henry looks pensive for a moment, then says to Mary, "Yes, I would rather them be here, but thank you for voicing it. It is not that I feel guilt or undeserving...it is what it is."

He sighs and adds, "Overwhelmed, on the other hand, yes, I'll admit that. I am not the financial wunderkind that my brother was. I have no clue how to go about liquidating some of the assets to pay the taxes. As I said, hopefully Mr. Hastings will help. If it were up to me, there is just as much a possibility that I will be penniless from poor decisions as always."

"I hope you are not implying that marrying me was a poor decision," Mary teases, trying to lighten Henry's mood a little. She adds, to remind her husband, "You were not entirely penniless before."

"That is because I took my risks on the race track, not with money," Henry asserts.

Mary counters, "You and Tom risked investing in the shop."

"That is different-we invested in ourselves, and something we know about," Henry explains, "I am well aware of my strengths, or lack thereof. Remember, I did not expect to get anything more. I was careful with it; probably foolishly so now that I see what my brother was able to do with his." There is an element of regret in Henry's voice. "I guess I am more like my father in that arena."

Mary says, "Just promise me you will not turn to _my_ father for financial advice."

Rosamund nods in agreement, and says, "Hopefully Gerald will be able to help, but there may be things for which you'll have to choose between seemingly equal paths. If I may, Henry, might I suggest that it will give you peace to think of your family as you decide what to do. Some of my work now is not because it is a passion of mine, but because I believe it might have been for Marmaduke."

Mary looks surprised, "Auntie! I wouldn't have thought you were so sentimental!"

Rosamund gives a small smile, "I am pleased to be able to surprise you at my age, Mary."

Henry chuckles and rises, offering his hand to his wife, "Alright. In the meantime, Mary and I have a night out to enjoy together."

* * *

"Thank you again, Robert, for having us today. I can tell that Millie and Cora have hit it off," Evelyn says to Robert. Cora and Evelyn's fiancee are chatting together on the sofa at teatime at the Abbey.

Robert nods, and says, "You are quite welcome, Evelyn. Yes, those two are becoming thick as thieves, aren't they? It is a shame Mary and Henry are not here. Tom should be back soon, though, another transplant to reassure Millie."

Evelyn says, "I do not think she needs reassuring, really. She has some experience with English aristocratic ways."

Robert says, "She'll catch on to the important things soon enough; and hopefully learn to ignore the rest of it."

Tom comes in with Sybbie and George, who head over to select a game to play together while the adults converse. Cora introduces Tom to Millie, then he joins the men.

Tom says, "Evelyn, congratulations! I likely am not the first, nor will I be the last to ask: how did the two of you meet?"

Evelyn asks, "Do you really want to know? I don't want to bore you."  
Robert chuckles, gesturing toward Cora and Millie, "Those two will chat for hours if we let them; entertain us while we wait."

Evelyn begins his story:

"We can thank Mary, actually. After it became clear that Henry had won her, I moped around for a while and then decided I needed a holiday. So, I booked a trip to America for last spring, on the surface to meet with some government counterparts in Washington, DC. Since I was travelling alone, I intended on spending the crossing catching up on some reading, and walking the decks a couple of times a day at least. You both have been on liners before-you know what it is like. In my stateroom the first day, I started flipping through a dated edition of a periodical called _The Bookman_ that someone must have left behind. I came across a poem, _The Unloved to His Beloved_ , by an American, William Alexander Percy. It struck me as so intensely appropriate that I memorized it immediately:

 _Could I pluck down Aldebaran_

 _And haze the Pleiads in your hair_

 _I could not add more burning to your beauty_

 _Or lend a starrier coldness to your air._

 _If I were cleaving terrible waters_

 _With death ahead on the visible sands_

 _I could not turn and stretch my hands more wildly,_

 _More vainly turn and stretch to you my hands._

"That poem could have been written about my infatuation with Mary. It seemed my holiday was not going to heal my tormented heart after all.

"The same night, my dinner table companions included an American couple I had seen several times throughout the day since our staterooms were not far from each other. About my age, the man was wheelchair bound and the woman a beautiful and lively aide. Their rapport was so comfortable and her care of him seemed so affectionate that I assumed they were husband and wife. The table conversation was excellent and we became instant friends. I asked them if they knew anything about the American poet, reciting the verse to them. None had, but I was a little surprised when the woman said it was a shame that someone would think that unrequited love is real, when true love can only be mutual. While I was struck with the veracity of her statement, I noted that the couple shared a sad look between them.

"The next morning, whilst I was walking the decks for some fresh air, I came upon the couple skeet shooting. They invited me to join them, and I was impressed to see that the woman was the best marksman of the three of us. They explained that in Virginia, where they grew up, everyone learns to ride and shoot at an early age.

"From that point on, we ended up spending all sorts of time together, even if it was just relaxing on the deck reading. Rather than having a lonely voyage, I was part of this trio but never made to feel like they did not want me there. The companionship was refreshing; though we were forced together by the chance of the seating arrangements, the compatibility was immediate.

"The last evening on board, I was unhappy to have it come to an end. At dinner, the man said he wanted to retire early, and told me to keep the woman company for him. Then he departed. It was the first time it was just the two of us, but no less companionable. We talked, and danced, and walked the deck to enjoy the last night at sea. She remarked that if she had known I was such a good dancer she would have demanded we do so earlier in the trip. I said I did not think it would have been appropriate in her husband's presence. She stopped abruptly, and with a little laugh, told me that Frank is her brother, not her husband.

"Imagine my surprise and embarrassment! I apologized, and she asked if I would have acted differently had I known. I said honestly that I did not know, but probably, since I always seem to lose my way around beautiful women. She gave me the brightest but modest smile at the compliment. Then she asked if that was why my affection had gone unreturned. At first I didn't know what she meant. Then it dawned on me: because of their companionship, I had not thought of Mary all week after all. Further, not only was I not a bumbling fool around Millie, but she liked my company, and I liked hers. We kissed; it just happened, and it was the most glorious incident."

Robert says, "What a serendipitous romance!"

Napier continues, "We were fortunate enough to extend our time together by taking the same train from New York to Washington. At some point, she invited me to visit them in Virginia, and of course I accepted. I rearranged my meetings in Washington, and then spent two weeks as their guest. The houses are not so old and storied, but in many ways their life is similar to our English country life. Not only did our relationship bloom, but I could see that we had her parents' blessing, and more importantly, Frank's. He is quite independent but has plenty of assistance when he needs it. One night, when it was just the two of us men sharing a nightcap, Frank told me that he had confidence I would take good care of Millie. She had had a fiancee who died in the war, and he was relieved that she was able to love again. The next morning I asked her if she could stand leaving that beautiful place and making her home in another with me, and she said Yes. We have been corresponding ever since for the arrangements."

Tom smiles, and says, "I hope we do the tale justice when we relate it to Henry and Mary. I am sure they will ask."

Evelyn says, "Robert, there is a rather substantial request I would like to make, if I may. I did not want to do so until you had met Millie. One of the reasons we are marrying here rather than in Virginia is that her family travels somewhere every year, and would like to combine the trip and host the nuptials in England. A celebration of the new life she will be leading. I would love to show them more than just Branksome. Would you consider allowing us to let the Abbey for part of the festivities next month? It is not the season for a hunt, but between our horses and yours I was contemplating a fun riding party."

Robert raises his eyebrows at the request, then smiles broadly and answers, "We will be delighted!" Robert sees Tom's look of concern, then adds, "On one condition, otherwise they'll have my head: you work with Tom and Mary on any of the practical arrangements."

* * *

Mrs. Patmore shouts from across the kitchen, "Daisy, stir! I can't serve lumpy sauce! You need to be paying attention to yer cooking, not those letters!"

Daisy shoves a letter into her pocket, "Sorry, Mrs. Patmore! I just got so excited about getting the letters! I hardly ever get letters." She takes a little spoon and tastes the sauce, "This is tasty, and no lumps!"

"Of course it is tasty-everything you make is good!" Under her breath, the head cook says, "Don't even need me anymore…"

Daisy looks over at her boss and mentor, not catching the comment but concerned about her tone, "What's that Mrs. Patmore?"

The cook says, "Ah, nothin'..." Beryl is still upset with herself over her outburst at the staff luncheon, and it is making her feel insecure about everything lately. Mr. Carson even scolded her about it Monday, which did not help things. He said the children could tell she was upset about something, but did not know what. To them, Mrs. Patmore was just agreeing with Sybbie's father. He had tried to explain that Mr. Branson was teasing about the Crawley females being strong individuals, as a joke, and it was not really appropriate for a staff person to join in on the family joke. Unfortunately, this confused Sybbie and George even more.

The poor innocent dears, Beryl thinks, they are so sweet to care about her feelings. She goes back to plating the sole and early peas, and Daisy begins adding the sauce with a little swirl.

Daisy stands back to admire the plates, "Very nice!"

Mrs. Patmore shouts for Andy and Barrow to bring them upstairs.

* * *

"My, this place is tony." Mary says as Henry and she take a table in a jazz club.

Henry smiles, "I remembered it was fashionable. Do you like it?" He orders some drinks from the waiter.

Mary smiles back and answers, "Of course! We'll have to brush off our dancing skills."

"We shall. What did you think of the show?" They have just come from seeing _The Blue Mazurka_.

"It was lovely-very exuberant ending." Mary asks in a teasing sort of voice, "Did you relate to the Count?"

Henry looks at his wife at first disapprovingly, as if to scold her for her inquiry, but then reconsiders and replies, "Yes, in that he and I have a like passion for the one and only woman we love."

Mary presses, with more teasing, "And you do not lament your freer past life? Being able to come to these clubs at will; dancing with new partners each time?" They have agreed to avoid discussion of his family or the inheritance for the night; the storyline of the show brings to Mary's mind their previous discussions of his drastic lifestyle change since marriage.

Henry gives her another scolding look, "You know better." He stands and offers his hand, his new look to his wife the only invitation needed. Mary gracefully takes his hand and rises, and they make their way to the dance floor.

At some point during one of their dances, Henry leans in and whispers seductively into Mary's ear, "The thing about dancing with _you_ is….I always seem to get quite enamoured…"

Mary leans back a little to look at her husband's face and sees his desirous gaze, "Enamoured or amorous?"

"Both."

"You'll have to wait until we get back to Rosamund's at least," Mary says coyly. Dr. Clarkson had said nothing about avoiding marital relations, and she is feeling quite frisky herself. Now that she thinks of it, the last time they were together that way was before news of his family. No wonder they both have been feeling out of sorts.

Henry says, "This will be our last dance then."

* * *

In the car the next morning, Mary suppresses a yawn, "If I had known that you meant this early when you mentioned the errand, I would have said I would take the train later."

Henry snickers, "You can go into the back seat and rest if you'd like. The stop at the car lot should not take too long."

Mary looks outside the car, and says, "This doesn't look like a neighborhood I would feel comfortable resting in a car."

Henry would not have expected any trouble were it not for his previous trip here. He is only giving Miller's lot another chance in person since it Is the easiest way to settle with Miller for the parts and Joey said he would keep an eye on the car the entire time. He agrees with his wife, "I'll grant you that, but it should be fine at Miller's. The place is not wholly unsavory, but rather basic-it is a used car lot, after all."

They pull into Miller's lot, and Henry is pleasantly surprised at some changes he sees. Parked so as to be visible from the street, there is a fairly newly painted lorry with big letters on the side, which read Miller & Co. Automobiles and Parts.

"Well, it looks like they have done some work here," Henry observes.

Mary has no basis for comparison, and says, "As you said, it is a used car lot."

Henry pulls the car in and parks it right next to Miller's shack office. There is a stack of lumber nearby now. Henry adds, "Oh, but it is different than when we were here before the holidays. Then, there was no sense of organization to the cars, other than cars in one area and lorries in another. Now-see, they have them organized by model, and year, it looks like. And some look to have been cleaned."

Mary says, while getting out of the car, "I will have to take your word on that."

Ralph Miller and Joey Patterson come out of the office, and Henry shakes their hands and introduces his wife. Joey positions himself on the side of the car looking toward the street, and says, "I'll stay right here, Mr. Talbot."

Henry winks at the lad, saying, "Thank you, Joey." Then he and Miller turn to go into the office. Henry gestures with an arm for Mary to precede him, but she sees that the small room might be cramped at best. She says, "I'll wait out here, if that is alright." She turns to Joey, and says, "I hope that you do not mind, young man."

Joey shrugs and says, "No, ma'am." Miller and Henry go inside the office.

Mary approaches Joey, and says, "Do you like working with cars?"

"Yes, ma'am," Joey answers, "Only I just started a cuppla months ago, so I don't know much yet."

Ever one to size up a situation quickly, Mary notes his timing, and remarks, "My husband says this place looks more organized now-you must be a good influence on Mr. Miller."

Joey's face lights up with the compliment, but he knows to give credit where it is due. He says, "Mr. Talbot and Mr. Branson have a fine place in York; that gave me the idea." Joey points to the lumber. "Mr. Miller and me, we're gonna build a covered shelter so's we can work on the cars better, and customers don't have to be in the rain."

Mary nods, saying, "That will be a good addition. Not a full garage?"

Joey says, a little sheepishly, "Someday. We can only do a little bit at a time."

Mary says, "Of course. On our farms, we started with a small number of pigs, but we raise quite a few at a time now."

Joey turns a dubious look toward Mary, "You're a pig farmer?"  
Mary gives him one of her small smiles of victory. She loves surprising people, even if in this case it is a little misleading. "Yes, I am."

Joey shakes his head and says, "You don't look like a pig farmer."

Mary says, "Do you doubt it? You can ask Mr. Talbot if you'd like. We raise crops on some of the land, and are considering adding goats or sheep, too."

Mary sees that she has not convinced Joey, but he is being polite enough not to say anything further. Changing the subject, she says, "Are you the one who will be driving to and from York today?"  
"Yes, ma'am," Joey says.

"My sister owns the magazine. I will tell her what a fine young man you are to be doing the errand on such short notice. I hope they are paying you well enough for your time."

"Yes, ma'am. Tho', I'd be going to York and back anyway-we need to deliver the parts your husband needs. It's not that much outta the way to drop off some magazines."

Mary looks around at the neighborhood. She wonders if the women here ever have the chance to read the magazine, if they can read at all. Her thoughts are interrupted by Henry coming out of the office with Miller, shaking hands. Henry says to Joey, "Thank you, Joey. We'll see you in a few hours."

* * *

Laura enters Talbot and Branson Motors carrying a large envelope and a large sack. Henry is chatting with a customer, so Laura approaches Mary and Tom near the desk. Gesturing to Henry, she says, quietly, "Hello, Mary! Just back and he's at it with a customer already!"

Tom and Mary share a look and laugh, "That's Henry."

"Did London go well?" Laura asks, setting the large sack on the desk.

Mary can see that Laura is asking to be polite, not prying. She replies, "Yes, thank you. What have you there?"

"Lunch for all of us, including Gus and Joey. Are they here?"

Tom answers, "Yes-Joey got here not too long ago. Gus and he are unloading the parts in the back now."

"Good; that will give him time to have something to eat before he starts back." Laura holds out the large, bulging envelope, and says, "Mary or Tom, these are more letters for Daisy. Can one of you give them to her?"

Tom takes the envelope, saying, "Of course. She was tickled about the others." He looks and sees that there are quite a few letters in the envelope. "Does she have to respond to all of them?"

Laura shakes her head, "Oh, I would think not. I only glanced at them, to make sure they were replying to the Curious Cook. They are mostly pie tips and recipes."

Tom says, "Speaking of pies, I saw Pearl this morning and she said her cafe is even busier than normal; she thinks it is because of Daisy's letter."

Laura says, "I expected that, actually. I asked Pearl in advance if it was alright for us to print the letter since in it Daisy said that Pearl's were the best pies she's ever had. We see that a lot-a short term spurt for a business if it is mentioned in an article."

"Good for Mrs. Joyner," Mary says.

Joey and Gus come into the sales area, and Laura introduces herself to Joey, shaking his hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Patterson, and I thank you immensely for taking on our errand."

"Yer welcome, Miss Edmunds," Joey replies. He was only in the service area and back lot of the car business the last time he was here, and he looks around, taking in and admiring the comfortable and well-lit customer sales space. To him, the cars look a little out of place inside a building like this, but he can see how it would be easier to have people look at them out of the weather, and keep them clean. And it would be more comfortable for doing the paperwork, too.

"Can you join us for lunch?" Tom asks, holding out a wrapped parcel for Joey, and one for Gus.

Joey takes the proffered food willingly, "Thank you! If you don't mind, I'll start back, in case I can't find the place."

Laura opens her purse, takes out another envelope, and hands it to Joey, "Here are the addresses for the printer and the distributor, and your payment." She acts like she remembers something else, and reaches into the large sack and extracts a copy of _The Sketch_. "And here is a copy of the magazine, for you, or your mother."

Joey says, tentatively, "I'm not sure she's ever read it…"

Gus is the one to chime in, "She'll like it-my wife reads it every month. Wouldn't miss it!"


	28. Chapter 28

"It is good to be able to ride again; there is something about it that is both invigorating and relaxing at once," Mary says to her father. She is riding with him to one side and Tom on the other.

Robert looks over at his eldest daughter with an agreeing smile. He gestures with his head to the children riding a little behind them with Henry, and says, "It is a little too early to tell, but I think both Sybbie and George feel that way; they clearly enjoy riding at least. You have always loved the idea of being in control of a large animal."

Tom nearly snorts, saying, "You could leave off the part 'of a large animal', and it would apply to Mary."

Mary gives her brother-in-law a look of mock offense, "I shall have to switch company in a moment."

Tom switches the topic by saying, "Mary, what do you think about Evelyn's request?"

"I was surprised at first, but then upon further consideration I am quite taken by the idea. Papa here may have romantic visions of returning to days gone by with a house full of party guests, but I have been thinking along more pragmatic lines. The Abbey is perfect for events like that, similar to the way Brancaster is ideally suited to shooting parties, and Grantham house was appropriate for the memorial reception."

Tom nods, understanding what Mary is saying. They have had many discussions over the last several months of how to increase revenue for the estate. It is doing better than being self-supporting, but Mary wants to grow its reserves. She hasn't said anything specific, but Tom thinks she is worried about death taxes when her father dies. It had started with his health scare a couple of years ago, but brought more to light in helping Henry deal with his family's wills.

At least the estate is doing well enough that she doesn't have to ask Henry for some of his inheritance to keep it afloat. Tom thinks Henry would give it for Mary's sake, but Tom does not think that would be good for either of them. It was different with Matthew, since he was to be the heir anyway, and thus worried about the estate for his own as much as Mary's future. Henry has come to love Downton as his home because Mary and the children are here, but he would love wherever they would be together. More importantly, Tom thinks Henry and Mary do not want to interfere with each other's work. Given how they started at marriage, the irony and turnabout would be too much for Mary's pride if she had to accept money from Henry. She would end up resenting him for it because it would mean that she had not been able to manage the estate. Tom thinks Henry understands this better than most: Henry would feel likewise if they had to borrow money from the estate for their car business. Tom feels the same, too.

Mary's mention of the memorial reception at Grantham House is the insight Tom sees as a key puzzle piece to her thinking. She was the main organizer for that, and stayed objective and pragmatic about it in working with Mr. Hastings for his payment. He ultimately gave even more than she had accounted for, saying that she must have been too conservative, and that their trouble and effort was worth it. She used what she figured as the excess to give bonuses to the staff for their efforts. That recognition had been met with much gratitude downstairs.

Mary adds, "In fact, I was going to see if Miss Bradford's family is interested in letting Grantham House for the London part of their stay. It might be more comfortable than a hotel for a family, not to mention having the appropriate spaces for impromptu gatherings that are bound to happen."

Robert asks, surprised, "Mary, was I or your mother to be consulted?"

"I am consulting you now, Papa," Mary states. "Mama was gushing over what a fine person Miss Bradford is, so I am sure she would not oppose the idea."

Robert says, "Do I detect a hint of jealousy, daughter?"

Mary scoffs, "Certainly not! I am happy for Evelyn, of course. If Mama says that Miss Bradford is acceptable, who am I to say otherwise?"

Tom and Robert share a glance and snicker, and Tom says, "Ah, I see. Evelyn may not have been right for you, but it sounds like you are being a protective sister or mother hen for his sake."

Mary rolls her eyes, and says, "Evelyn has been a dear friend over the years, and he deserves someone special. I hope Miss Bradford is, that is all." Seeing Tom and Robert's chuckling faces, she says, "Papa has already lectured me: I will find no woman acceptable for George or Roger, nor a man good enough for Viola, I suppose. You will likewise disagree with Sybbie on her future mate."

"And I would deserve that more than anyone!" Tom says, with a look toward Robert. Robert keeps laughing in agreement.

Without notice, Henry, Sybbie, and George come galloping by, Henry smiling and touching a hand to his cap at his wife as he passes. Not a racing pace, but faster than Mary has seen the children ride before. She smiles widely, and urges her horse forward to join that trio.

A little while later, at a walk pace, George leads his horse a little closer to Henry and says something in a quiet voice. Henry gestures to Tom, and he and George lead their horses to the side of the path. Henry dismounts and assists George to do so, then hands the reins to Tom while Robert also waits nearby. George and Henry head into the woods a little way.

This time it is Mary and Sybbie bringing up the rear, and they can just make out through the trees that Henry and George have stopped, with their backs to the path.

Sybbie asks, "Where have Henry and George gone off to?"

Mary turns to Sybbie and answers, "I presume Mother Nature called."

Sybbie looks at her aunt curiously, so that Mary asks, "Sybbie, you are aware that boys and girls are different physically?"

Sybbie looks like she understands finally, and answers, "Yes, Aunt Mary. I can tell from the twins when George and I help change the nappies."

Mary nods, and says, "Men are provided with a more convenient body part in these situations."

Sybbie smiles back and says, with great enthusiasm, "But we girls can have babies!"

Mary catches herself from reacting too quickly to Sybbie's statement, not knowing whether to laugh and make some sarcastic comment about not knowing if that is a benefit, or cry. She has not really been sad about the miscarriage before, but has a moment of it now. She sees George and Henry walking back from the woods, and thinks of Viola and Roger back at the house. She takes a deep breath, thankful that she has three beautiful children, and says, "Yes, Sybbie, we can. Your father is wise to educate you on such things."

Sybbie says, "Oh, he did not tell me that-I figured it out myself."

Mary smiles; she is not surprised. "If you ever have any questions, darling, please do not be afraid to ask me. I will try to be here for you always, as your mother would have been."

It is Sybbie's turn to be quiet for a moment. Finally, she asks, "Aunt Mary, I do have a question: do you think I will ever have a stepmother?"

Mary turns to Sybbie, and says with all honesty, "I do not know, Sybbie. Would you like one?"

Sybbie contemplates the question. She assumes that it would be a good thing to have a stepmother, like George loves having Henry as his stepfather. She shrugs a little and says, "I don't know. I would like Daddy to be happy, like you and Uncle Henry are."

Mary suspects that Sybbie has not had this conversation with her father, and is touched that the girl is thinking about him more than herself. So much like Sybil. Mary says, "Your father is happy to have you, and to be here with family. He'll know if the time and woman is right." Then Mary thinks of something else, and adds with a smile, "But, Sybbie, if you decide you would like a stepmother, it might not hurt to make sure your father knows it."

* * *

The family riding party finishes with a galloping race toward the house when George's sharp eyes see from a distance that the Pelham's car is pulling in at the same time. The men and groom help Mary and the children dismount, and before any of the adults can say anything, Sybbie and George run to the car in eagerness to greet the arrivals.

Beginning their more composed walk to the car, Mary says to Henry, "We'll have to work on George's decorum for greeting guests."

"They're children, darling, happy to see their cousins," Henry says in a placating tone of voice.

Mary says to Henry, "We should at least mention that proper young ladies and gentlemen should not overwhelm guests with enthusiasm."

Henry smirks, and says, "Children learn by example; don't you think our own behaviour is a good role model?"

Mary is about to turn to her husband in light protest, but then they see that Marigold herself is equally excited, nearly leaping out of the car to receive hugs of welcome from Sybbie and George. Edith's smile at seeing the youngsters greet Marigold with such affection at first strikes Mary as typical of wear-your-emotions-for-all-to-see-Edith, but she checks herself before making any comment. There would be no gain in it; she and Edith are simply different.

Sybbie looks in the car to see the baby, but then steps back to allow her aunt room to exit the vehicle. Sybbie excitedly says something to Marigold, and the two clasp hands and head quickly into the house together.

At first George seems confused to be left out, but quickly is distracted and is smiling at the baby in his Aunt Edith's arms. Cora has come out of the house, and Tom, Robert, Mary, and Henry approach to offer their greetings.

After they have helped Mirada Pelham and Lady Edith out of the car, Barrow and Andrew start removing and bringing in the bags from the back, assisted by someone Mary does not recognize who had been driving the Pelhams' car but is not dressed in chauffeur's garb. She surmises that this is the new Hexham valet. A fastidious dresser himself, Mary notes. That is a good sign: someone who cares so about his own appearance should equally care about his employers'.

"How was the drive, dear?" Cora asks Edith, one hand on her daughter's arm as she leans in to give her a peck on the cheek.

"Better than typical, Mama," Edith says. "He fussed only a little. Bertie and Mirada took turns holding him while I slept!"

Cora, Edith, and Mirada begin to walk into the house with the baby, followed by the Brancaster nanny carrying her own small bag.

Bertie says to George, "George, come see what we've brought!" He takes George's hand and leads him to the back of the car, upon which is strapped a cage. In the cage are a lamb and two sheep of different sizes.

George's eyes are wide with excitement. Mary wonders if it was the right thing to show George the animals here at the house, and internally debates whether to be slightly dishonest now. She decides against it, especially for something like this with George. She tells herself that if he asks anything, she will be honest.

George pauses a moment, then he meets his grandfather's eyes. No spoken question is needed, and Robert gently gives him the answer, also without words.

It had happened after the conversation with Marigold about pigs and sheep. George had thought about Marigold's statement about liking ham better than mutton, and realized he knew everything without anyone saying it. But he had wanted to hear it from Donk anyway, so he had asked. And Donk had been honest and forthright with him-they talked about predation and about different parts of the animal world. Brancaster, with its mounted animal decor, was actually an appropriate place to have the discussion. Donk even related it to some of the exhibits they had seen at the museum. Some of the animals there are posed as if they are attacking other animals. Donk had explained that the animals are not being mean, they are just getting their own dinner.

George understands. He reaches into the cage and pets the head of the hogget, saying softly, "I am sorry, but thank you."

* * *

Upstairs, Barrow and Marlowe bring cases to the larger bedroom that has become Edith's and Bertie's when they visit.

Barrow says, "Lord and Lady Hexham will be in here. Do you know which cases are Mrs. Pelham's and Miss Marigold's? Andrew will see those to their respective rooms."

Andrew comes into the room carrying armfuls of bags, which he sets down to await instructions on whose are whose. Marlowe's face looks impressed with Andrew's strength in carrying so many bags at once. He reaches out his hand to Barrow and then Andrew, while saying, cheerfully, "It would be rude not to introduce myself: I am Graham Marlowe, valet to Lord and Lady Hexham. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr…?" He is shaking hands with Andrew when this question is posed.

Andrew gives only a perfunctory handshake, to allow his superior to answer; he is sure Mr. Marlowe knows who is the butler and who is the footman, and is annoyed that the valet appears to be addressing him rather than Barrow.

Barrow says, not rudely, but with a professional air, "I am Mr. Barrow, butler here at Downton Abbey. This is Andrew Parker. If you would be so kind as to help sort out the baggage…"

Marlowe is shaken alert by the butler's call for efficiency. He points to two of the cases, saying, "Of course...the smaller is Miss Marigold's, the other Mrs. Pelham's."

Barrow gestures to Andrew, who takes the two mentioned and departs. Barrow says, "Andrew will ensure the nanny has Miss Marigold's things in order, and unpack for Mrs. Pelham; I presume you will see to unpacking for Lord and Lady Hexham."

Marlowe gives a slight nod in acknowledgement.

Barrow continues, "If you'll follow me, I will show you to your room, and then downstairs." He turns to leave the room, assuming Mr. Marlowe will follow, which he does, carrying his own case.

On the servant men's hall, Barrow leads Marlowe to the room that is the furthest away from his and Andy's rooms. He says, "I assume you'll be coming regularly with Lord and Lady Hexham, so you may use the same room each time. We do not have as full of a staff these days..."

Marlowe says, "Who does?"  
Barrow nods, saying, "We will add your name to the door if you'd like."

Marlowe brings his bag into the room, saying with a smile, "Thank you, that is very gracious. Perhaps I can add some personal touches over time, if that is allowed."

Barrow raises his eyebrows slightly, and says, "Of course."

Barrow begins to walk toward the stairway, and Marlowe begins to follow, saying, "Mr. Barrow, are you always so efficient here? I mean, aren't the staff friendly with each other?"

Barrow continues downstairs, saying, "Of course the staff are friendly with each other, Mr. Marlowe. But at the moment, we have a lot of work to do. Lunch for the staff will be available shortly. Especially on days such as these, staff take it when they can." Barrow pauses briefly, then adds with a small smile, "Although if I were you, I would grab a hot cross bun... if there are any left."

Downstairs, Barrow introduces Marlowe to those present, including Mrs. Hughes, Mrs. Patmore, Daisy, and the other kitchen help. The latter are clearly busy with lunch preparations, so simply nod and say a quick Hello in Mr. Marlowe's direction.

Barrow says, "Most of the cleaning staff come daily, other than Sundays. You may see them about. Lord Grantham's valet, Mr. Bates, and the lady's maid, Mrs. Bates, are attending to his Lordship and Lady Mary after their ride. You'll meet them soon enough. They also live in the village."

"Mr. and Mrs. Bates? Married or siblings?" Marlowe asks.

"Married, Mr. Marlowe," Barrow says, not understanding why it makes a difference. "We have another lady's maid, Phyllis Molesley, who attends the Dowager Countess, but also assists here. Her husband used to work here and will be helping this weekend, so she'll be here, too."

Marlowe is intrigued that the house allows such interesting arrangements. He says, "I look forward to meeting them and comparing notes. One can always learn something from one's peers."

Barrow says, "If you'll excuse me, Andrew and I need to finish preparing for lunch upstairs. Should you need anything, Mrs. Hughes should be able to help."

Barrow points to a nearly empty basket of buns with a hinting look, before he departs to go upstairs.

As she sets about filling two small bottles with warmed milk, Mrs. Hughes makes small talk with Marlowe as he enjoys his bun. She says, "I understand that you drove all the way here from Brancaster."

Marlowe nods, saying, "Yes; when Lord Hexham found out I could drive he requested I do, so that we wouldn't have to take the train or two cars. It was a little snug, but we managed."

Mrs. Hughes says, "I am just learning to drive, and the thought of doing it for that long of a distance is a little intimidating." She puts nippled tops on the bottles.

Marlowe is pleased that the head housekeeper is being friendly, and comments on her activity. "Pardon, but I cannot help but notice…" He gestures to the bottles.

"Oh, we all help out with the babies...especially at midday when everyone seems to want to eat at the same time," Mrs. Hughes chuckles.

Nanny Shelley comes downstairs and smiles as she sees that the bottles are ready. She puts them on a tray and turns to take them upstairs. Mrs. Hughes stops her, saying, "This is Nanny Shelley, Mr. Marlowe. You'll hardly see her, though, since she takes her meals with the children, of course."

Mr. Marlowe and the Nanny smile and nod to each other in greeting, and he says to the Nanny, "Would you mind if I accompany you back upstairs? I may as well start the unpacking, and I do not want to lose my way. Thank you, Mrs. Hughes." Marlowe departs with the nanny.

* * *

As Anna finishes helping Mary change from her riding gear, Mary thinks of Sybbie's comment earlier about having babies, and a recent conversation with her mother. Mary has not had a lot of time with Anna lately, and had not thought of a way to bring up the topic, but she has now.

Mary says with a small laugh, "Sybbie and I had the most interesting talk as we were riding, Mrs. Bates. These are not her words precisely, but she said she believes it a treasure that women can have babies."

Anna smiles and laughs lightly.

Mary continues, "Upon reflection, I have to agree: in spite of all the discomfort along the way, we get a wonderful reward at the end, don't we?"

Anna says, "Yes, my lady."

Mary continues, "I want you to know that if you and Mr. Bates decide to have more children, your job will still be here if you'd like."

Anna looks a little surprised at Mary's statement, "My lady, thank you, but I am sure we'll not need to worry about that."

Mary turns to look at the lady's maid, "Why on earth not? Wouldn't you want to give Jack a sibling now that you know you can?"

Anna looks down, "I had Jack only with a doctor's skill and luck, my lady. Mr. Bates and I, we are not the luckiest of people. Some other trouble will come our way if we look for too much in life."

Mary scoffs, "Why that's the silliest thing I have ever heard! You cannot mean that…"

Anna looks away, not wanting to face Mary.

Mary continues to be direct, "Anna, I have recently gone through a miscarriage, and I can say that it was highly unpleasant. Mine could not have been predicted or avoided. Please, promise me that now you know you might avoid one, you will take steps to do so if you have the chance."

Anna looks at Mary, confused, not knowing how to respond. How can she promise that?

Mary looks at the maid, with all sincerity, and pleads, "Please, Anna, tell me you will try?"

* * *

Because he notices Phyllis and Mr. and Mrs. Bates conferring with Marlowe at the servants' table, Barrow interrupts Andy and Molesley as they prepare the tea trays for upstairs. He announces for all to hear, including Mrs. Patmore, Daisy and the other cook's assistants in the kitchen, "We'll have a fuller house upstairs by the end of tea time and throughout the weekend, everyone. I expect and appreciate all of you will fulfill your duties without too much supervision. Andy, please see to Lady Painswick's things when she arrives. Molesley, thank you again for your assistance this weekend. Please keep an eye on tea so I can see to the spirits and wine for tonight. Mr. Talbot is serving a new cocktail before dinner."

Barrow turns to leave, noting that Phyllis and Anna eagerly go back to their discussions with Marlowe. Pointing to something on one of the drawings on the table, Phyllis gets an excited look on her face and says something to Anna, who obviously agrees and Marlowe's face shows equal pleasure.

* * *

"Do you think Sybbie and Marigold will sleep a wink tonight?" Cora asks at tea. She is looking over at George, Sybbie, and Marigold playing with Donk in another part of the room.

A small bed has been brought into Sybbie's room so that Marigold can sleep there for this visit. This was what had excited the two so much at the arrival: Sybbie had been eager to show Marigold the arrangement.

Bertie says, "I did my part by taking the children out for a stroll after lunch."

Henry says, "And George and Sybbie are bound to be worn out after our ride and visit to Yew Tree earlier."

Edith says, "I hope George doesn't feel too left out." Edith is sensitive about it because in the same situation, she herself would feel left out if she were George.

Mary appreciates and understands Edith's concern for George, but does not think the three children need to be together at night. She says, "I have already discussed it with him, and he accepts it." The girls' sleeping in the same room had been Mary's idea, in part because it is apparent Marigold no longer belongs in the nursery with Viola and Roger.

She turns to Henry, changing the subject, "I spoke to Evelyn, darling; he sends his regards. He is sorry to have missed us, and looks forward to seeing us next month." Henry gives a small smile of acknowledgement.

To her parents, Mary adds, "Evelyn will pass on the suggestion of the Bradfords using Grantham House, but he was quite excited about the prospect himself. Initially, he did have a concern about it not having a lift, for her brother's sake."

"He could use Granny's room on the main level," Cora says.

Mary nods, "So I mentioned. We shall see."

Cora says, "I do like the idea of the place being used if we aren't there."

Rosamund comes in, having just arrived and freshened. After she greets everyone, she says, "I love holidays and having everyone gathered."

Edith turns to her mother, and quietly asks, "Mama, have you made any progress with Papa…?"  
Cora looks over to make sure Robert is not listening, and says, "No, I am sorry, dear. The time hasn't been right yet."

Edith gives her mother a pained look, but says nothing more.

* * *

Phyllis greets her husband with a warm, tight embrace when he comes home to their cottage-she still gets goosebumps at that idea that he is her husband, and this is 'their' cottage-and gives him a loving kiss. It is unusual for her to be home and him working at night, and she is happy that she is able to greet him thus for a change. Although, this past month has been making Phyllis feel very spoiled. Lady Violet goes to bed much earlier than Lady Cora, and even though the Dowager rises earlier and needs more help in the morning, the short walk to Dower House means Phyllis is up and out no earlier.

Besides, there is something about working for Lady Violet that Phyllis enjoys, that she did not expect given their fleeting encounters in the hallways of the Abbey. The elderly woman is engaging and talkative; almost like she expects Phyllis to be a companion as much as anything. They talk about so many things-Lady Violet is gifted that way. One time it was about the coming flower season and whether Mr. Molesley the elder will have as good of a year as always, and another it was about the changes the Dowager has lived through with fashion over the years. Another time, they both were in stitches when the Dowager was describing an incident involving being lost in crinolines in an intensity of passion that likely resulted in Lord Robert being born nine months later.

As much as she enjoyed working for Lady Cora, Phyllis hopes that Lady Mary does not change her mind and want a full lady's maid again.

"Hello, Joseph. It is good to have you home."

As soon as he opened the door and she started toward him, Molesley began to smile and open his arms to wrap them around his wife's slender figure. He still gets goosebumps that this wonderful woman loves him and has chosen to be with him. Who would have thought that two of their age would find such romantic happiness together. It doesn't cease to overwhelm him.

"Hello, Phyllis. It is good to be home. How was your day? The new Hexham valet seems to be a nice chap."

Phyllis replies, "He is! Oh, it was a delight to have such an engaging talk about how best to do this or that to a piece of clothing. He shared quite a few tricks, and I think I shared some, too."

Molesley smiles, heartened to see his wife talking in so animated a way about her work. That is unusual; although he did get a glimpse of it when she was working on the mourning attire. She would ask him his opinion about something, about which he had no clue, so he would make up an opinion and she would smile, then do what she would have done on her own anyway. He can tell that just having him around, not for his actual opinion, but so she can talk through something with herself, helps her.

He has not released Phyllis from the embrace when he gives her a mock scolding look, "Should I have cause to be jealous that this younger, dashing Marlowe will steal you away from me?" It was not lost on Molesley that Marlowe is younger, cuts a better figure, and is better dressed than himself.

Phyllis begins to laugh out loud, covering her mouth with her hand. "Joseph, you can't be serious?!"

Molesley snickers, but he feels like he is missing something, "Why...Why do you say that?"

Phyllis just laughs even harder, saying, "Dear Joseph, please, let's go to bed."

* * *

"Thank you for taking me out again this morning, Mr. Talbot," Barrow says. He is having a lesson driving in the Talbot's family car, early in the morning before breakfast.

"I don't mind at all. You know I am always up earlier than most in the house," Henry replies.

"Like his Lordship, yes," Barrow says with a chuckle. He adds, slowly, "Mr. Talbot, I was wondering if your offer of using your flat is still open. Not for...what you suggested, mind you. I am taking some time off in a couple of weeks, and being in London again made me want to have it there."

Henry snickers, saying, "Your timing is good, actually. I am either going to sell it or start letting it-I haven't quite figured out all the details yet-but as soon as I can arrange it. How about a small exchange: bring a couple of boxes back here for me?"

Barrow chuckles back and says, "That is more than fair enough, Mr. Talbot. Thank you."

* * *

Anna and John Bates each hold one of Jack's hands for part of their walk to the Abbey. John will usually carry the child most of the way, but they want the boy to have the practice walking. John in particular wants his son to to have the strong legs he no longer has. As they are entering the yard, Anna feels like she needs to just come out with it, and says, "John, do you want another child?"

John looks at his wife, with as much tenderness as he can, and says, "I would feel triply blessed: first for you, second for Jack, and third for your being brave to try again, whatever the outcome."

Whether it be due to her pregnancy or just her love for her husband, Anna needs to look away for a moment to catch herself. She knows that some women hate being pregnant, but she cannot fathom it. Lady Mary's words and the forced promise hit home, whether intended or not. Sybbie is right: it is a treasure, and one Anna will not throw away.

* * *

The children are scampering about with the sheep and lamb in a small enclosed area. Bertie and Henry watch the children from outside the fence, while Mary and Tom are conferring with the farmer.

"Bertie, I don't mean to pry, but you've gone through an estate settlement more recently than anyone...how did you pay the death duties from Peter?" Henry asks.

Bertie says, "I don't mind your asking, Henry. I'll help if I am able, but with the Hexham estate it was different. I knew I wanted to preserve Brancaster; we were able to liquidate some holdings and investments. I had been informed of most of Peter's assets as soon as I became his agent. He depended upon me to do all of his legwork for him; he had already given me signatory authority for everything. I used to joke with him that he was saving the estate money by spending so much time overseas, rather than here in England throwing parties."

Henry chuckles with his brother-in-law, then says, "I am hoping that Mr. Hastings can simplify this for me. If it were just my parents' estate, I would pay the tax and take some time to consider what to do with the properties. But with James' also, I wonder if I should sell the properties, including my flat, to pay the taxes, to have some time to look at the rest of the investments."

Bertie asks, "So you have no emotional attachment to the properties?"

At this, Henry laughs a little, "If any of them, only my flat, I suppose. Oh, I am sure I may get a little nostalgic when I visit the Mayfair house, but it has been so long since I lived there."

Bertie nods, and says, "That means you'll be able to consider everything objectively, I would think. But also, I think you should not burden yourself with trying to decide until you meet with Mr. Hastings."

* * *

Barrow is doing some paperwork when Andy approaches the office and knocks on the open door. "Come in, Andy," Barrow says.

Andy enters the office and closes the door behind him. At this, Barrow puts down his pen, and gives Andy his attention. Clearly, this is not a simple question about which candelabra to use.

"How can I help you, Andy?" he asks.

Andy looks a little discomfited, and starts to stammer, "Mr. Barrow, well, uh, Mr. Marlowe…"

Barrow says, calmly, "If there is something that Mr. Marlowe requires, I am sure that Mrs. Molesley or Mr. or Mrs. Bates can provide it for him."

Andy shakes his head, saying, "No, that isn't it. It's just, well, he makes me a little uncomfortable, Mr. Barrow."

Barrow sits up, immediately alert, "Has Mr. Marlowe done anything untoward?"

Andy looks alarmed at the suggestion, "Oh, no! Well, not really, that is. He hasn't done anything, except, well...the way he looks at me…"

Barrow understands now. He clasps his hands together on the desk, and decides to do something uncharacteristic, to see if Andy can take it when someone teases him for a change. "Andy, you realize you are a strong and attractive man-we wouldn't have you working upstairs otherwise."  
Andy looks at Barrow in alarm initially, but instantly sees that the butler is joshing him, not flirting with him. He has worked with Barrow long enough now that they have mutual respect for each other, as much of a friendship as they could have. Andy shakes his head and begins to chuckle.

Barrow joins him, saying, "Andy, I cannot do anything about someone looking at you! I'd have to fire Daisy, for one, and we certainly don't want that, do we?"

Andy momentarily forgets his distress over Marlowe, and looks intrigued, "Daisy looks at me that way?"

Barrow says, "Andy! Don't expect me to believe you don't know. But, back to Mr. Marlowe: if he does do anything, please let me know straightaway, and I will deal with it. I suspect he is harmless-he is trying to be friendly, and appears to like his job very much."

Andy nods, seeing that Mr. Barrow understands, truly understands in this case, and has put him at ease. "Thank you, Mr. Barrow."


	29. Chapter 29

The ladies are all gathered in Edith and Bertie's room, keeping Edith company as she has just finished nursing little Robert. The Brancaster nanny stands nearby to receive the baby for changing if needed. The rest of the children are being engaged in outdoor activity with the men; the more lengthy Easter services this morning warranting it.

Mary says, "Young Robert is flourishing. I hope not too much at your sleep's expense."

"He is sleeping a little better at night now-a few hours at a stretch. I am holding on since I know it will get better," Edith tells her sister.

The drawings with Marlowe's ideas are being passed about, to many comments of appreciation.

Cora says, "Some of these sketches by Mr. Marlowe are wonderful! I hope we can find some fabrics."

Edith says, "I may leave that to him and you, Mama. I do need to work with Laura and the rest on Tuesday. Between that and the baby's feedings, I'll not have much time for the dressmaker."

Mirada says to Cora, "We'll have fun with Marigold, then. Mary, will you join us?"

Mary smiles, "I would love to, but I have a lot of work in the office to catch up given my time away."

Cora chuckles, "Mary, if someone had told me that you would be so dedicated to farming and paperwork rather than a trip to the dressmaker, I would have laughed outright!"

While Mary rolls her eyes at her mother, surprisingly it is Rosamund who comes to her defense, saying, "I admire both Mary and Edith for their work, and you, too, Cora. Helping to run a hospital is admirable."

Mirada adds, "I agree. Rosamund and I are the only ones left of the old ways in this room."

Cora says, "Oh, I am only doing what Violet did."

Rosamund shakes her head in disagreement, "I suspect not, Cora. Mama attended a meeting or two a month at most. It was a different institution."

Edith says, "Well, regardless, Mirada, you and Aunt Rosamund both have activities that occupy your days; I am sure some of those organizations would be lost without your guidance or support."

Marlowe enters the room, stopping right inside the door as he sees the assembled ladies. "Oh, forgive me for intruding, my Lady!" He turns as if he is about to leave, but Edith stops him.

She says, "Quite alright, Marlowe." She realizes that even though they have been at Downton for two nights already, Marlowe may be just one of the invisible guest staff to others upstairs. Who knows if paths ever crossed in the hallways? She says, "I don't believe you have met everyone other than my mother yet: this is my sister, Lady Mary Talbot, and my aunt, Lady Rosamund Painswick. Is there something you need?"

Marlowe gives small bows in greeting to everyone, and says, "My Lady, I was hoping we could start going through your clothing here. I know it is Easter, but it would give me the time to adjust my ideas and sketches tomorrow if need be, depending on what you already have."

Edith says, "Wonderful idea! Ladies, please stay and give me your thoughts, if you like." She stands and says to the three older women, "Someone will need to help with little Robert if we are to finish by tea." She gives a little smile to her mother, aunt, and Mrs. Pelham, "The three of you will have to fight over who gets to hold him while I try things on."

Rosamund reaches out her arms, and says, "I shall get the honour first-I have not gotten nearly my share yet." She takes the baby from Edith.

Edith walks with Marlowe toward the closet, saying "I haven't even looked at some of my things here in God knows how long. This could be like opening a treasure chest."

Mary says, "Laura and I looked through a few at New Year's. You do have some gems in there."

Hearing that comment, Marlowe glances at Mary with a look of interest; he supposes it is true that the elder no longer denigrates Lady Hexham's wardrobe. The older sister is certainly a more classic beauty than Edith, and he guesses almost any of today's fashions would be flattering on her tall, statuesque figure. In spite of her obvious cool, haughty demeanor, Mary's compliment to her sister's wardrobe is sincere, he notes.

Marlowe brings some of the frocks and outfits from the closet, so as to have more room. He starts to sort the clothing into two piles on the bed, commenting, "Some of these will not need you trying them today; I am sure I can adjust them as needed. Others look to fit closer, so I would like to see them on."

As he picks up one frock at a time to consider on which pile to place it, he holds one up and exclaims, "This is gorgeous!"

Mary says, "Indeed it is! It is the one that Laura Edmunds borrowed."

Edith looks at the green sleeveless frock and is a little uncomfortable for a moment. She turns her eyes to Rosamund, who remains silent while she pretends to be focusing on the babe in her arms. Finally, Edith says, "It's interesting you mention that, Mary. I was thinking of offering the frocks I no longer want to Laura, including that one."

All of the others present, but in particular Marlowe and Mary, share a look of disbelief.

Mary says, "But Edith, that dress is stunning; I am sure it will look fabulous on you again in a month or two-why discard it?"

Edith demurs, "Oh, I don't know, perhaps I am feeling a little less risque than I was when I got it. Being a new mother and all."

Mary says, "Being a mother does not preclude one from wearing beautiful and fashionable clothing."

While Marlowe agrees with Mary, he is astute enough to understand that there is more to it than Edith is saying. He also notes that the older women remain silent. Whether it is because the frock is more revealing than they are used to, which he would not put past Mrs. Pelham, or because they know of some history associated with it….

In any event, he is still new enough to this job that he does not know Lady Edith's tolerance for him attempting to persuade her otherwise. He interjects, "Very well. Lady Hexham should only wear things that she wants to wear."

The frock is the first item to begin a third pile, and he says, "We'll add things to this set if you no longer require them."

After a little while, only Cora, Mary and Edith remain in the room as the clothing review comes to an end. Mirada and Rosamund have taken their leave to freshen for tea, and the nanny has taken the baby to put down for a nap. Marlowe takes one of the three piles, and says, "Lady Mary, if you will kindly direct me to the room where Miss Edmunds will be staying…?"

Mary says, "Of course, follow me." The two leave the room.

Now alone with her daughter, Cora says, "Edith, you do not have to get rid of perfectly good clothing simply because it reminds you of Michael Gregson."

Edith looks guiltily at her mother, "Was it that obvious? I am sorry, Mama. You know I have gotten over Michael. Bertie is so wonderful; I love him dearly and he is an exceptional husband. Marigold is my constant reminder of Michael, not to mention tha magazine. I feel like I need to purge other things for good."

Cora chooses not to press further, and smiles, "Then Laura is one fortunate young woman! She likely never dreamed she would be gaining so much by taking the job at _The Sketch_."

Edith says, "Based on how well things are going with the magazine, the reverse is true, too!"

Mary comes back, followed by Laura. Mary says, "Look who arrived as we were bringing things to her room!"

Cora says, "Welcome, Laura, and Happy Easter! I trust you had a good visit with your family?"

Laura replies, "Thank you, and Happy Easter to you, too. It was a wonderful visit-we are all pinching ourselves that we are reconnected so. Twice within a few months' time!"

Cora smiles and takes her leave.

Laura declares, "Edith, you cannot just give away that wonderful clothing!"

Edith laughs as she goes behind the dressing screen to change out of the last item she tried on. "I can! If you do not want them, I am sure we can find someone who does."

Laura puts up her hands in defeat, "Alright, but I would like to pay for them somehow."

Marlowe returns and busies himself seeing to the rest of the clothing.

Edith says, flippantly, "If it comes to that, I'll dock your salary. But I would much rather you do something like handle the work with Richard Carlisle this quarter without me. Would you please hand me my clothing on the chair there?"

Marlowe glances up at this moment, looking a little concerned.

Laura assumes that Edith is speaking to her, so she walks over to the just out-of-reach clothing.

Laura laughs, "That is hardly enough-I was to do that anyway." As she comes to the side of the changing screen to hand Edith her clothing, she suddenly seems a little embarrassed and turns away from seeing Edith in her undergarments.

Mary says in a teasing tone of voice, "Enough bickering, ladies. Laura, it is time for you to graciously accept the generous gift." Then she adds, "My only request is that Laura does not wear that emerald frock again with Tom present unless she is fully prepared for the consequences."

* * *

Bertie, Tom, and Henry are already at tea with the older children and Robert when the ladies begin to join them. Mary and Nanny Shelley arrive first with Viola and Roger; Cora, Mirada and Rosamund come in next.

Edith and Laura are about to join the others, Laura carrying a small sack, when they are intercepted outside the library by Barrow.

Barrow says, "Pardon me, Lady Hexham, Miss Edmunds. Daisy would like a few moments of your time tomorrow morning, if you would."

Assuming the topic has to do with the magazine, Laura says, "I hope she is not overwhelmed by the letters, Mr. Barrow." To Edith, Laura explains, "We received quite a few in response to hers."

Barrow says, "I cannot speak for her, Miss Edmunds, only that she requests a meeting."

Edith chuckles, "Of course we'll meet with her, Barrow. Thank you for relaying the message. We'll come down shortly before the egg rolling."

Laura and Edith continue into the library, and Laura says, "If the trickle of letters stays for a few more days, we should consider how to capitalize on the concept."

Edith nods in agreement, and says, "Did you read the letters? What were they like?"

Laura says, "I glanced at them to see that they were in reply to her inquiry, but I did not read all of them. They seemed to be mostly cooking and baking suggestions."

Edith says, "I have a notion that, for now, we should treat it similarly to how we would if this were any other letter on any other topic; no special treatment yet because it is about cooking."

Laura considers this, and says, "Then we should have at least an editorial comment about it in a future issue, which is what we do when we get good response to an article or a letter."

After getting some tea each, the two walk over to where the children are playing a card game on the floor, and sit on chairs nearby. Laura has discreetly put the sack to the side on her chair so that the children do not see it at first.

"Hello, Miss Edmunds!" George says.

Sybbie looks up and say. "Happy Easter!"

Marigold asks, "Did you get a new hat, too, Miss Edmunds?"

Laura smiles, assuming there was a new Easter bonnet for the girl, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. I will show it to you tomorrow if you'd like."

Marigold smiles, "Yes, please."

Sybbie asks, "Did you get sweets like we did?"

Laura responds, "Well, it is funny that you ask. I did not receive sweets, but I am hoping it is alright with your parents if I give some." She reaches for the sack, and from it draws out three chocolate eggs, about the size of regular chicken hen eggs, wrapped in silver foil.

The eyes of all three children light up at the gift, and almost in unison they say, "Ooh, thank you, Miss Edmunds!"

Edith says, "What a lovely surprise! Thank you, Laura. Children, you may have them after dinner-not before."

As she hands one chocolate egg to each child, Laura says, "I heard there will be egg rolling tomorrow-do you think I could use one of your coloured eggs? I did not bring any with me."

George says, "Yes-will you do it?" George does not recall Mummy joining in the egg rolling last year, but Henry and Uncle Tom did.

Laura scoffs, "Of course! Doesn't everyone?"

Edith snickers, "We only re-introduced the tradition last year at Henry's urging for the children's sake; we ladies watched. But you are committed now!"

Then Edith asks, "Sybbie, dear, have you thought of a name for the character who will be our pretend world tourist for the magazine?"  
Sybbie says, "I thought of some names, but I like Tessa the Traveller the best."

Laura smiles, "That is darling, Sybbie. What do you think, Marigold and George?"

George is pleased to be asked his opinion on this, and says, "I think that is a pretty name."

Marigold nods her agreement, too.

Edith says, "It's chosen, then! Now, that harder part: where should be Tessa's first destination?"

Marigold looks confused, "What is a destination, mummy?"  
Edith says, "A faraway place that people go to visit."

Marigold thinks only a moment before saying, "Then what about here?"

Laura says, "Here?"

Marigold nods, "Yes-Donk's house is a long way from our home, and we visit it."

Edith smiles at her daughter, and says, "Marigold, dear, we want Tessa to travel to places that are much farther away; all over the world."

George recalls the lessons with Molesley about globes and maps, and says, "Like when Sybbie went to America?"

Sybbie's eyes light up, "That is it, George-America! We can talk to Grandmama, and my Daddy, and Miss Bradford."

"Miss Bradford?" Laura asks, not recognizing the name.  
Sybbie says, "She is from America, but her voice is different from Grandmama's. She was here the other day."

George says, "She is going to marry the Honourable man who was here...I do not remember his name."

Edith recognizes the name now, and says, "He is the Honourable Evelyn Napier." She pauses before agreeing straight out with Sybbie's idea. Is America exotic enough to be the introduction of this new feature? She steals a glance in Laura's direction, but cannot read her editor's reaction. While Edith thinks on it, she decides to defer the decision, saying, "Sybbie, let me talk to your father and your Grandmama about it, alright?"

Marigold looks at her cousin, and says, "Sybbie, that means you need to talk to them."

Edith looks surprised at her daughter, "Marigold, dear, why do you say that?"

Marigold shrugs in her childish way and does not make eye contact with her mother when she says, "You did not speak to Mr. Marlowe about the hats."

Edith straightens a little, and says, gently, "Excuse us, please. Marigold, come with me." Mother and daughter rise and go over to another part of the room, out of earshot.

Edith kneels down and takes her daughter gently by the arms, "Marigold, I am sorry I forgot to talk to Mr. Marlowe about our hats. When your brother sleeps a little more, I will be less forgetful. In the meantime, it was impolite of you to mention the incident in front of others."

Marigold evades any apology by turning it back to Edith, saying, "Why can't Sybbie talk with them? You can ask now-Uncle Tom and Grandmama are here."

Edith ponders the question briefly. She had wanted to find out from Laura her thoughts on the idea of having America be the first destination. But, does it really need to be in private? Would Laura not find some way to be kindly honest in front of the children if she did not think it a good idea? Goodness, I need more sleep, Edith thinks to herself. To Marigold, she says, "Alright, dear. Would you like to come with us?"

* * *

Barrow enters the kitchen and motions for Daisy's attention. She wipes her hands on her apron and walks toward his office with him. As they enter his office, Barrow says, "Daisy, Lady Hexham and Miss Edmunds will come down to see you in the morning, before the egg roll."

Daisy smiles, "Thank ye, Mr. Barrow." She starts to turn to leave.

"Daisy, one more thing," Barrow requests.

Daisy turns back to him, "Yes, Mr. Barrow?"

"It would do Andy a service if you would demonstrate a little affection for him," Barrow says, keeping his voice quiet.

Daisy looks shocked. "What d'ya mean, 'affection' Mr. Barrow?"

Barrow shrugs, "Oh, a little smile every now and then, the kind so he knows you are attracted to him. You are, aren't you?"

Daisy is a little offended, and says, "I dunno why yer askin'."

Barrow is not to be put off, "Daisy, we all know you and Andy are sweet on each other, there's no trying to deny that. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Daisy remains silent, uncertain, confused.

Barrow continues, "I am not saying you should go kiss in the closets like the Molesleys did after they married. But, it doesn't hurt a man's ego to see that a girl might be interested in him … romantically."

Daisy's eyes go even wider. "Mr. Barrow, yer not suggesting…!? You should know me better'n that!"

Barrow shakes his head in frustration, "No, no, no, Daisy. Calm down, now. I don't mean anything other than what I said. A smile here, a wink there, that's all it will take."

"Take fer what?" Daisy asks, worried.

Barrow raises his eyebrows and tilts his head a little as he answers, "So that he'll know he's making progress, that he's got something to work toward."

Daisy still looks uncomfortable with the discussion.

Barrow sighs that Daisy does not seem to understand. Perhaps he'll try to think of another way to talk to her later. For now, he says, "Very well. That will be all, Daisy."

Daisy leaves the office, in her flustered state nearly running into Mrs. Molesley and Marlowe coming down the hall talking together. Barrow sees them and makes a point of visibly eyeing Daisy's backside appreciatively as she heads away into the kitchen. Phyllis looks at Barrow curiously but says nothing before she leaves for Dower House.

* * *

Carson kisses his wife in greeting and assists with her coat and hat, and as he turns to put them away, Elsie takes in a deep breath through her nose and says, "I smell garlic, and rosemary!" She regards her husband with a smile, "Charles, thank you for starting dinner, whatever it is. And for agreeing to dinner just the two of us rather than at the house."

Carson, upon joining his wife in the kitchen, kisses her again and says, "You are welcome, my dear. We can finish together. Since it is Easter, I used my influence to acquire something special. I am happy you are home earlier than usual; I was about to leave to walk with you."

Elsie says, "'Tis a full house, but they can manage for a few hours without me with Barrow there." She ties an apron around her waist, saying, "I would never have predicted that ten years ago!" She turns to her husband, saying, "You did a fine job training him, Charles."

Carson scoffs, saying, "You mean hounding him! I admit I was not the most patient of mentors with him."

Elsie chuckles, defending her husband, "Nor was he the best student at times! But it all sank in anyway. We've got fewer staff than ever, yet everything is getting done."

Carson says, "Not to discredit it, but there is less to do now than when I started as butler."

"There is that-cleaning is not nearly the chore it used to be when there were ashes and soot and candle wax and smoke dust everywhere," Elsie agrees. "Clothing is a lot simpler, too...Lady Mary would still have a lady's maid herself if there were corsets to tie."  
Carson harrumphs with a little laugh, then mischievously encircles his wife from behind, his hands feeling her body, not a frame, underneath her clothing, and his face nuzzling her neck a little, "I think I speak for most husbands in saying that I hope corsets are gone for good."

* * *

"Mama, Lady Prudence, you are looking well!" Robert greets the two arrivals for the holiday dinner.

Prudence says, "Thank you for having me, Cora."

Cora adds, "I am so glad you could join us, Lady Prudence."

Tom and Laura enter next, having just said goodnight to Sybbie. Tom catches Violet's eyes on them. The couple greets Cora and Robert and take cocktails from Andrew's tray, before making their way over to greet the dowager countesses who have taken their usual seats before dinner.

Laura says, "It is good to see you again, Lady Violet, Lady Prudence."

"Likewise, Miss Edmunds," Prudence says with a smile. "This is a much more pleasant occasion than when we last met." Laura had met Henry's aunt at the memorial service and reception.

Violet asks, "How are you finding York?"

Laura responds, "I like it so far! I feel like I am getting to know more people in a couple of months than I did in London in a few years."

Prudence says, "I should do my part to welcome you and have you for a visit one day, tea at least."

Laura smiles, "If that is a sincere invitation, I should warn you that I am one to take people up on them."

Violet and Prudence glance at each other and smile at Laura's open and honest demeanor, and Prudence says, "Of course it is, dear."

At about the same time, Rosamund, Mirada, Henry, and Mary enter the room. The latter two take their drinks, and approach the dowagers' group. Henry gives both of the ladies small pecks on the cheek, saying, "Aunt Prudence, lovely to have you here."

"Hello, dear," Prudence smiles in return. Laura and Tom discreetly move away to talk to Robert and Cora.

Prudence asks, "Mary, would it be too much to ask if I could go and say Goodnight to George and see the twins?"

Mary looks pleasantly surprised at the unusual request, and says, "Not at all!" Turning to her husband, she says, "Henry, why don't you take her." Henry complies with his wife's request by putting aside his drink and holding out his had to his aunt.

Prudence rises, says, "Thank you, dear," to Mary. After a brief stop for introductions with Mirada, she accompanies Henry from the room.

Violet says, looking after the two, "It was good of Henry to have her come tonight. She may need him more than she used to, Mary."

Mary nods, saying, "It would appear. Henry would have invited her sooner had he known before today that Phillip and Muriel are in London. Although why anyone would choose the city over the country to celebrate Easter is beyond me."

Violet says, "Apparently they are already spending more time there, though the estate is not yet sold."

Mary knows that Henry had been trying to keep abreast of news of the estate sale, but has other distractions of late. She asks, "I thought there were prospective buyers."

Violet scoffs, "Oh, there was some interest. But the way the land and buildings are registered and leased for the tenant farms makes it difficult for anyone wanting to chop it into smaller parcels."

Mary wonders if Mr. Turner looked into the estate further after his initial visit. From what Henry had said, he was not looking to subdivide the place. Her thoughts are interrupted by the arrival of Isobel and Dickie, being announced and entering the room at about the same time as Edith and Bertie.

Edith sees that Henry is not in the room, and remarks to her mother, "I thought we'd be the last here! It always takes longer than we think to finish with the baby."

Cora says, "Lady Prudence wanted to see the twins and say goodnight to George; Henry took her."

Isobel says with a smile, "We passed them in the hall-I took the liberty myself of going to see George."

Cora says, "Oh, I'm glad. He is enjoying the time with you and Violet."

Dickie chimes in about his wife, "They should do it more than once per week: Isobel is in such good spirits for the rest of the day afterward!" He and Bertie go to join Robert and Tom.

Isobel says, "Yes, it is delightful to see how inquisitive George is, but in a different sort of way than Matthew was. Sybbie, too, also different."

Cora says, "I have three daughters and they each were different from birth. I don't think any one is like Robert or me."

Isobel tuts, "They also grew up in a different world, Cora. Things we never dreamed of as children are available to them."

* * *

Henry and Prudence begin descending the staircase, and Prudence says, "Henry, Viola looks just like your mother, who you favor."

Henry chuckles and says, "Yes, except she has Mary's eyes; you cannot tell when she is asleep. We think Roger favors Robert."

Prudence remarks, "It is always so fascinating; no rhyme or reason to it. My granddaughter favors Phillip, our side at least; my older grandson Muriel's."

Henry demurs, "It has been a long time since I have seen the children."

Prudence laughs lightly, "They are not really children anymore, Henry. Charles and Lillian are growing up faster than I would want. I hope they still come to see me every now and again as they do."

Henry assures his aunt, "I would think so, Aunt Prudence. Don't they love the country?"

Prudence smiles, and answers, "Yes, they both like riding at least." Then her face clouds.

Henry notices, and asks, "But the stables are part of the estate to be sold?"

Prudence looks toward Henry, "So you heard?"

Henry nods.

Prudence sighs, but puts on a more positive face as they enter the library, "I heard that you are helping to teach George to ride. If he loves it, as I recall Mary does, that will help him always feel at home in the country."

Henry chuckles, "Ah, we should not have to worry about George loving horses, whether riding or otherwise."

They join Rosamund and Mirada for Prudence to make better acquaintance than the perfunctory introduction of before to the latter.

From elsewhere in the room, Robert notes the returning pair, regards that group of women, and remarks to the other men with a sigh, "Three lovely women, all with plenty of love and life left."

Bertie chuckles and says, "Are you suggesting we start playing matchmaker? That would certainly be a turnabout!"

Tom chuckles and adds, "You can start asking at your shooting parties: 'Excuse me, sirs, but are you married'?"

Robert looks nonplussed at this reaction, since it was not what he intended with his comment. He shakes his head, and sighs again, "No, simply that I want to hang on for as long as possible so Cora doesn't join them anytime soon."

* * *

At dinner, Cora says, "Edith, dear, I have been thinking of your question about the children's travelling piece in the magazine. The biggest challenge about America is that it is a large place with lots of different states, each with their own sights and personalities. You might want to narrow it down."

Edith replies, "Yes, Mama. I did not want to say anything in front of the children, but also I wonder if there is enough of a difference between England and America for it to be a good choice."

Tom says, "The bigger cities like New York and Boston could be London or Dublin, except they drive on the other side of the street."

Robert interjects, "Evelyn Napier said that Miss Bradford's home in Virginia is not too dissimilar from here, either."

For some reason Dickie wants to support the children's request, so he says, "But what about the western part of the country? From pictures it certainly seems different."

Henry adds, "It would not hurt to talk to Miss Bradford. She might appreciate being included, if only to get to know some new faces here."

"Good point, Henry," Mary says, then turns to her father. "Papa, didn't you say that she and her family travel regularly?"

Robert nods, "Yes, so Evelyn said."

Laura's mind leaps to where Mary is heading with that question, and she says, "Miss Bradford may be a font of knowledge for our feature! But I would hate to burden her with a request for help while she is still settling in here."

Cora says, "She seems a capable woman, not easily overwhelmed. Mary, since you have not met her yet, either, I will invite her to lunch in York one day with you and Laura, and we will see where the conversation turns."

* * *

Edith enters the breakfast room and finds Laura finishing breakfast with Bertie, Robert, Tom, and Henry. Since she already ate in her room, Edith takes an empty seat as she says, "Good morning, everyone! Are you ready for the egg hunt and rolling? I am surprised the children are not down here pestering you about starting already."  
Henry says, "I believe your mother-in-law is outside with the staff, hiding the eggs now. Carson came with Mrs. Hughes, and he is reading to the children as a diversion."

Robert chuckles, and comments, "Carson has become as much a grandparent to them as any of us!"

Laura says to Edith, "Let's go see if we can find Daisy, then, so we do not miss out on the fun."

Tom says with a smile, "Don't worry, we'll wait for you. The children would be sorely disappointed if Laura doesn't compete in the egg roll."

The two women depart, and find Daisy downstairs kneading some bread dough.

"Hello, Daisy," Edith says. "We understand from Mr. Barrow that you wanted to speak with us."

"Yes, Lady Edith. D'ya mind that I keep workin' while we talk?" Daisy asks. "I wanna get the bread shaped."

Edith and Laura both shake their heads, and Edith says, "Of course not, Daisy. What did you want to talk about?"  
Daisy says, "Th' letters, m'lady. Some o' them are real nice an' helpful. I just wanted to thank ye fer puttin' my letter in th' magazine."

Edith says, "You are welcome, of course, Daisy."

Daisy continues, "'First I thought I was gonna hafta reply to them, but then Mr. Branson told me Miss Edmunds said I didn't. There's a cuppla dozen letters, or more! I haven't even read them all yet."

Laura chuckles a little, and says, "You brought up a good point that a lot of women cook, Daisy. The letters are proof of that. So, we'd like to ask you something, if we may. Do you think you might be able to write down a few of the most helpful things from the letters? We were thinking that we could put them in the next issue, in case other readers were interested the same way you were."

Edith adds, "We'd pay you for it, Daisy. Then, if you have other cooking questions, you could write another letter and we could do the same thing again." Laura and Edith had come up with this scheme instead of committing to a full cooking section, to continue to tease out the extent of readers' interest.

Daisy likes the idea of helping the magazine, and even more the idea of getting paid for it. But something about it is not quite right….she thinks for a moment, starting to piece out the dough to shape the loaves as she does, "I dunno, m'lady. I can't just take their sayin' it; I'd need ta try what they suggested."

Laura nods, understanding Daisy's predicament. That could be a lot of experimental pie baking, which would take time, and supplies.

Edith says, "Well, what about asking Mrs. Patmore what she thinks? She's probably tried most everything over the years. Then you could narrow it down to just a few to test."

Laura says, "We could give you a budget for supplies if needed."

Edith adds, "Or, I'll speak to my mother about it if you want to do it here."

Laura adds, "I would bet you'd have no shortage of volunteers to taste anything you make."

Daisy blushes a little at the implied compliment, and says, "I'll ask Mrs. Patmore, an' see what she thinks."

* * *

Egg rolling is now one of the events at which the family and the staff participate together. Everyone is gathered, the ladies of the family and some of the staff women all wearing their new hats. Even Marlowe and the Brancaster Nanny have come out to watch. Before the rolling competition is to begin, Marigold and Sybbie, both also wearing their new hats, the latter holding her camera, approach Cora.

Sybbie says, "Grandmama, we need your help. We would like to take a photograph of everyone, the girls and ladies with our Easter hats. Like we did at Christmas, and at Mr. Molesley's wedding."

At first Cora is confused as to why she is the target of the plea for help, then she realizes she spearheaded the picture-taking at both of those two events. She inwardly laughs that this new role of picture-time maven is being ascribed to her, since both other photograph occasions were unplanned, spur-of-the-moment activities. She looks around for a moment, and then says, "Alright, girls. First, walk around and tell everyone that we will be doing so, and have everyone gather by the flower bed. The daffodils and tulips in the background will be nice to complement our hats."

The girls start this activity, and soon everyone-family and staff alike-are near the flowers. Laura says to Sybbie, "I'll take the photograph so you can be in it, Sybbie."

Sybbie says with a concerned expression, "You should be, too, Miss Edmunds."

Marigold agrees, "Yes-that is such a lovely hat, it needs to be in the picture!"

Marlowe comes over and says, "I'll be happy to take the picture, Miss Marigold."

Marigold beams at Marlowe, and says, "Thank you, Mr. Marlowe!"

Sybbie wonders to herself why Marigold does not seem to mind that Mr. Marlowe and the Brancaster Nanny are not to be in the picture. But someone must take the photograph, so she supposes the two of them are the best options. Sybbie takes Miss Edmunds' hand and the two join the large group near Tom.

* * *

"You are becoming a good driver, Laura. Only a couple of lessons more and I think Henry will let you take ownership of his car." Tom says with a smile from the passenger side in his car, about halfway back to York from Downton.

Laura smiles back, keeping her eye on the road, "I must have excellent instructors."  
"You do! The best in Yorkshire!" Tom laughs.

"Today was fun, Tom. Thank you for letting me join in."

Tom says, "You realize you committed yourself to coming next year, too, to defend your title as champion egg roller."

Laura smiles in self-satisfied pleasure at the memory of beating out the men who were so convinced of their own prowess in getting their shell-encased ovoids to the bottom of the hill before the other competitors. She had been the only adult female who competed, and therefore had all of the other women and staff in her cheering corner. Apart from the children, that is. While everyone rolled at the same time, it was obvious that there were child versus adult competitions. George won the day of little ones. Carsons lessons have made an impression on Sybbie and Marigold: they graciously congratulated their cousin on his victory, with not a sore loser sentiment in sight. Young Jack was the sweetest, not caring about the eggs, but rolling himself down in gleeful, laughing pleasure, much to the amusement of all spectators.

"It's all in the toss: powerful enough to go far, but low and gentle enough to skim the grass and not break the shell," Laura explains as if coaching a sport player.

Tom smirks, "That sounds like it describes you."

Laura turns a surprised face toward Tom, but then quickly back to her driving. She says, a little guardedly, "I am not sure I understand your meaning." She is not used to people reading her like this. It is not that she minds, really. Tom has been doing that since they met, now that she thinks about it.

Tom is equally surprised at Laura's reaction. He explains, "Sorry-I did not mean to offend you. You are a strong woman, powerful enough to go far. But you seem to touch people in just the right way. "

Laura shakes her head, saying, "I am not offended; it was just surprising, that is all." She smirks and blames him teasingly, "There are not many who would make such analogies."

Tom smirks back, proudly, "You should know by now that I am a unique specimen, at least in these parts."

Laura laughs out loud, "Oh, yes, Tom, that you are!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Cora finds Mary and Henry in the nursery with George, Sybbie, and the twins. Everyone is taking turns holding the hands of the twins, arms up, to help them amble about the room. Mary and Henry have the worst of it, their backs getting tired quickly from the odd bent-over posture. George and Sybbie do not seem to mind at all. The twins periodically plop down and scoot their way to Mary or Henry. They know their parents.

Cora says, "It looks like you are all enjoying your day off!"

Henry and Mary simply give small smiles in response.

Cora continues, "I spoke with Millie Bradford. She will be delighted to have lunch with us in York this week. She also said we can use part of the time to arrange the details of her family staying at Grantham House. Most of them will be starting to arrive next week."


	30. Chapter 30

To have plenty of time to assist Lady Edith be ready for her day in York, Marlowe is up earlier to take breakfast than the other mornings of the long weekend. As he finishes his coffee, Andy comes down to start bringing breakfast upstairs. The Hexham valet's eyes surreptitiously follow the footman as the young man goes about his work. Marlowe becomes disappointed as he eavesdrops on a kitchen conversation.

Andy enters the kitchen to perform the little daily ritual he and Daisy have adopted: Andy gives her a smile, saying "Good morning, Daisy."

Daisy smiles back, pausing from her work, and says, "Good morning, Andy." And then the two give each other a small kiss. Then Daisy goes back to whatever she is working on. Usually, Andy begins getting the breakfast trays ready. Today, for some reason, Andy adds, in a teasing tone, "When can I get another kiss like St. Valentine's again?"

Daisy looks up, about to chastise him for the question, but then she remembers that she said she would try not to get upset when he teases her. She gives him a coy look instead, and teasing back, answers, "When are ya gonna give me more chocolates?"

The look of surprise and delight on Andy's face at this response is endearing to Daisy. The footman seems to have a permanent smile on his face the rest of the morning.

* * *

On the way to York, Cora and Mirada ride in the back with Edith and little Robert, while Marigold seems pleased to be riding in the front seat with Marlowe driving. The women in the back can see that the two in front are chatting happily with each other, but they cannot hear about what.

Mirada says, "It doesn't seem right, having her ride up there. She should be back here with us."

Edith says, "She likes Marlowe, and does not want him to be lonely by himself. Should we not encourage that kind attitude?"

Mirada sighs, "I suppose. I do not want her to feel like she should ride up there like a servant."

Edith smiles, "Thank you, Mirada. That is very sweet of you. But it is her choice. Riding in the front does not mean the same as it used to, anyway. She rides in front with me when I drive."

Mirada shrugs and says with a small smile, "Yes, and with Bertie when he does."

Cora has remained silent through the exchange. She knows better than to interfere with disagreements, however slight, between a woman and her mother-in-law. Edith needs to defend herself and her decisions and Cora believes her to be capable of doing so. Mirada appears to be almost as formidable as Violet. Almost.

There is a pause in any conversation for a few moments, then Mirada asks, "I am looking forward to seeing your offices and meeting everyone. How long will you need to work today?"

Edith replies, "I am not sure, to be honest. It depends on how much attention little Robert needs that will distract us from the work. I am ever so grateful for the two of you to help with him while Laura and I get some things done."

"Of course, dear. We are happy to help," Cora chuckles lightly with a glance toward Mirada, knowing that she can speak for both of them.

Mirada adds, "Edith, speaking of happiness… I am not sure if I have said it since the baby was born, but Thank you. I have never seen Bertie this happy. As a mother yourself, I am sure you know how much that means to me."

Edith smiles shyly at the gratitude from her mother-in-law. Edith knows what she means; she and Bertie share a simple look and both cannot help but smile. They have been delirious in spite of not getting nearly enough sleep. Or maybe because of it. Either way, it is unbelievable.

* * *

At the car shop, Henry places the telephone receiver back on the cradle as Tom arrives.

"Tom, I was able to make arrangements with both Hastings and the property manager. I am going to London Sunday night so I can meet them Monday."

Tom says, "Laura is going to London to meet with Carlisle's people for the magazine then, too. Perhaps you can travel together."

Henry says, "I'd be happy to give her a ride. I am driving so I can start to bring some things from my flat. Is she staying with Rosamund?"  
"I think I overheard them planning that she will stay at Hexham house this time," Tom answers.

Henry shrugs, "Either way, it's close enough that it should be no problem coordinating. Especially since I will be going by Grantham House for Mary to check on its readiness for the Bradfords."

Tom observes, "You will be very busy this trip!"

Henry shrugs, "Better than being idle. We also need to write the next column."

"Do you have a topic?" Tom asks.

Henry looks up with a smile on his face, "It's Spring! Time for getting out and going for a drive in the country, getting some fresh air with the top down, and going on a picnic!"

Tom chuckles, pleased to see Henry in a good mood. Perhaps it helps having specific plans now to begin tackling the inheritance dilemma. "That sounds like fun! I am sure we can come up with an appealing set of destinations, different than you did last year."

"Ah, but I'd like to do something even more different than last year: here's what I am thinking-it is a car column, so it is not about the destination, but the journey!" Henry declares.

Tom looks confused for a moment, but Henry lets him think through it on his own. "I see," Tom says after a short while, "Not just about points A or B, but getting there. Scenic drives! Good idea."

Henry nods, "I'd also like to weave in the car-driving experience, how to appreciate different characteristics of a car in different driving situations. It came to me when I was baffled about why my cousin would want to spend Easter in London, rather than enjoying it in the country. Even just driving out here is preferable than city streets."

Tom snickers, knowing that when Henry is alone or with just Tom in the car, he drives on the country roads more like he used to race. "You really have become a country fellow now! I suspect it is as simple as starting the transition-once Phillip made the decision to give up life out here, he wanted it to happen."

"You sound as if you are speaking from experience, Tom," Henry smirks.

"I suppose I am. Once I decided to come back here, I did not tarry in America," Tom admits.

Henry asks, "Do you ever regret coming back?"

Tom shakes his head, "No, especially not since we've opened the shop. I enjoyed it there, and learned a lot from my cousin. But it did not feel like home to me. I don't know, maybe partially I went in the first place to escape memories of Sybil that are constant in Downton."

Henry looks curiously at his brother-in-law, and says, "You don't really mean that-your memories of Sybil will never leave you. You wouldn't want them to."

Tom returns Henry's look, impressed with his insight. Perhaps it is because Henry deals with it with Mary all the time. Tom figures that it takes a special man to be able to handle the sainted memory of Matthew Crawley with Mary, and everyone else at Downton, for that matter.

Tom is also a little worried about the turn in the conversation, that talking about Sybil might put Henry into another bout of depression about his family. He sees that Henry's face evinces understanding and sympathy more than anything.

Tom says. "What I mean is, I needed to figure out who I am again without Sybil, and with Sybbie. You know-being married means you aren't the same as you used to be, you aren't just an individual any more. When Sybil and I came back here from Ireland, we expected a future and family together. After she passed, I was trying to live that, but she wasn't in it."

Henry says, gently, "And you realized she was not in America, either, nor could you escape her memory by being there."

Tom nods. "As you just said, I realized I did not want to. The more I thought about it, I knew that it would be better for Sybbie to be somewhere where Sybil's memory lives as strongly as in my heart, and where Sybbie herself is loved without question by more than just me."

From the tone of Tom's voice, Henry wonders if his brother-in-law will ever be able to move on from Sybil. It's a shame if not; Laura and he seem to get along beautifully, and if not her, there are other women lining up, it seems, to have a go at it. But Henry knows from first-hand experience with Mary that people need to come to that type of acceptance themselves, not because someone else told them. The most that friends and family can do is to say is that it is alright to move on, that loving someone else does not mean you are being unfaithful to your first love. Since he did not know Sybil, nor the couple together, Henry doesn't think he can be that messenger.

Henry laughs lightly, "Sybbie is such a sweet girl that she will be loved wherever she is. But we all are glad you returned. I would say I am more than most, even though I wasn't even in the picture at the time. And if you hadn't come back, I would still not be, I suspect."

Tom decides that Henry's mood seems good enough for him to bring up something important. "Henry, I've been thinking about your question, about whether we are ready to expand," Tom begins. "The thing is, I think we work well together because neither of us has the upper hand-we're partners. I would feel uncomfortable if it was suddenly unbalanced."

Henry looks confused, "In what way?"

Tom shrugs, and says, "About the investment. If we used your money, I wouldn't feel like an equal partner anymore."

Henry looks as if he is going to protest at first, but then stops himself. He nods, "I think I understand. I am glad you thought it through and mentioned it before I meet with Hastings."

Tom says, "One possibility, and only if Hastings thinks it a good idea, is maybe the business could take out a loan from you, all above board and official. That way it would still be equal, mostly."

* * *

"These are lovely offices, Edith!" Mirada says in admiration. "Spacious, and with a decidedly feminine touch for a work environment." The group has just been shown around the office, finishing back in the reception area. None other than the group from Downton has arrived at the office yet, but it is still a little early.

"Thank you!" Edith gushes, pleased that the space meets with her mother-in-law's approval. She hands the baby to her mother, saying, "Here, let me get started working so I can take a break for the dressmaker later. It is unusual for it to be so quiet here, so I may get more done before everyone else arrives."

Marlowe offers, "I will get everyone some tea while we wait for the shops to open." He begins to walk down the hall toward the office's kitchenette, followed by Marigold.

Laura arrives while he is gone, greeting Cora and Mirada before heading to her own office. A short while later, Marlowe and Marigold return with a tray, and everyone begins to enjoy some tea. Two other women and a man arrive, introduce themselves, and go to their own offices.

The telephone on the reception desk begins to ring, and ring, and ring. Then it stops. After about a minute, it begins to ring again. Laura comes out of her office, and seeing that the reception desk is empty, looks to be confused, and answers the telephone herself. The conversation is brief, during which Laura talks a little and appears to write some information on a notepad on Audrey's desk. After she hangs up, she walks into Edith's office.

"Edith, did Audrey say anything to you about delaying her return from the Easter holiday?" Laura asks.

Edith looks up from her work on some financials, and says, "No. Is there a problem?"

Laura replies, "I don't know...she isn't here yet, and she is usually punctual. Since she did not return to the duplex last night, I assumed she would be on the early train from London. That should have arrived already."

"Perhaps she was delayed and is taking a later one," Edith says, going back to her figures. "The numbers are looking good, it seems. I was a little nervous about distributing the magazine without subscriptions, but we have more than beat our estimates on advertising revenue alone."

Laura says, "Excellent. That call was a request for a new subscription, by the way. There has been been a steady increase in calls or letters like that for the past couple of weeks. I am hoping we will see more once people realize the monthly version is just as good of a magazine as the quarterly edition was."

While Laura is in Edith's office, a postman arrives, carrying a box full of letters. He tips his hat to those in the reception area, and asks with a smile, "Where's Miss Audrey?"

Cora looks up, realizing that the man is addressing them. She answers, "She is not here yet, it seems. Do you need to speak with someone from the magazine?"

The man says, "No, not really. I was just going to wish Audrey luck in going through all these letters! Give her my regards, please." He deposits the box on the reception desk, then departs.

The telephone begins to ring again. Laura comes out of Edith's office and sits at the desk to answer it. From Cora's perspective, a similar exchange occurs as the last call, with Laura taking information down before replacing the receiver. Then Laura sees the box, and asks, "What's this?"

Cora answers, "The morning post was just delivered. The postman inquired after Audrey."

Laura has a look of surprise, and says, "I don't think we have ever gotten this many letters before!" She begins looking through them, and adds, "It will take days to go through them!" She is both amazed and pleased.

The telephone rings again. Laura answers, and has a look of relief when it is apparent that it is Audrey who is on the other end. But then her face changes to disappointment and worry.

"Audrey, Edith is here. Please, speak with her first?" Laura says in a professional but pleading voice. But it is obvious from Laura's face that Audrey does not want to speak with Edith. Laura replaces the receiver slowly, and walks back into Edith's office.

Laura gives her employer the bad news, "That was Audrey, Edith. She will not be coming in today, or any other day...she has resigned."

* * *

Phyllis Molesley enters Barrow's office with a light knock to get the butler's attention, and closes the door behind herself. As he did with Andy the other day, Barrow stops what he was doing, puts his pen down, and gives his attention to the lady's maid. "How may I help you, Mrs. Molesley?"

Phyllis knows Barrow well enough that she is direct with him. "What was going on with Daisy yesterday?"

Barrow glances down for a moment, thinking about what he should say to her. He decides to be forthright, and perhaps he will even engage her assistance. He says, "Marlowe has been obvious in his attraction to Andy, and it bothers the lad. I told Daisy to give Andy some affection. Not only for Andy's sake, but so that Marlowe knows he is spoken for, by a woman."

Phyllis narrows her eyes, and says, "That explains why Daisy looked upset about something. But... why did you look at Daisy that way? You made it seem like, well, you know..."

Barrow smiles, "Thank you for the confirmation that my ruse came across as intended."

Phyllis presses, "Thomas, don't be evasive. I know it was an act, but why?"  
Barrow looks evenly at his friend. He could make an issue of her using his first name and her tone, but he knows that her being his subordinate is unimportant for this conversation. He sighs and says, "I don't want Marlowe to turn his attention to me."

This catches Phyllis by surprise. "Oh," she says, not knowing how else to respond. But she thinks about Marlowe being a nice looking, friendly man, and her curiosity gets the better of her, so she inquires, "Why not?"  
Barrow leans across the desk, hands folded on top, and says, in a low voice so it will not carry, "First of all, because I value my position here. I have put myself in enough trouble over the years to have learned a lesson."

Phyllis nods, thinking that she should be surprised, but realizes she is not. She had put herself in bad situations, and learned lessons the hard way. Thomas' were different, but she supposes there is just as much a chance that he has mastered some of his demons.

Barrow continues, "Also, even if that wasn't the case ... simply because he may be my _type_ \- which, if you hadn't guessed, I'd rather he not know - does not mean he's _my_ type."

Phyllis looks perplexed.

Barrow explains, "Is Lord Hexham the kind of man for Lady Mary? Or Mrs. Patmore the woman for Mr. Carson?"

Phyllis begins to giggle at the questions, the comparisons making Barrow's point apparent, "Of course not. So... you don't like him?"

Thomas says, "Not in the way you're implying, but 'e's tolerable otherwise. I want things to stay professional and friendly, is all. For everyone, including Andy. I would appreciate your assistance, since you and Mr. Marlowe are getting on well."

Phyllis nods, relieved that this scheme of Thomas' should be harmless. "Alright, Thomas. But, please, be careful with Daisy."

* * *

John Morley usually opens his pub late morning; he has several regulars who will hold business meetings over lunch, and they are long lunches, beginning well before noon. He is a little surprised as he is preparing for the day to hear the telephone ring and hear Miss Edmunds on the other end when he answers it. She doesn't give him time for pleasantries before asking, "John, I am sorry to bother you so early, but-the family for whom you collected recently, who had the husband die of the flu...can the woman read and write?"

Morley responds, "I suppose so. Why?"

"Do you think she still needs a job?" Laura asks without answering his question.

"I dunno…," the pub owner responds. "What is wrong?"

Laura sighs and says, "Our receptionist, Audrey, resigned this morning. We need someone to take her place, and I thought if the woman can read and answer telephones and take messages, we could help each other out."

Morley nods, comprehending finally. "That's too bad about Audrey. Well, Maude Franklin is her name. I'll go ask my wife where she lives, and if she has any other ideas, just in case."

* * *

"Thank ye for helping with the baking ideas, Mrs. Patmore!" Daisy says with a smile while peeling potatoes. She and Beryl have just spent a little time going through a few letters, Daisy reading the relevant parts aloud, Mrs. Patmore commenting, and Daisy writing those comments or notes on the letter. "D'ya think we could do some more later?"

Mrs. Patmore shrugs, and says, "If ya don't dilly dally gettin' things on for dinner!"

Daisy sees that Mrs. Patmore seems to be in a good mood, with her more typical hurried, loud, cheekiness to the way she is ordering people around while preparing lunch. Perhaps being back fully in the role of knowledgeable master for the exercise with the letters helped. Daisy looks around to make sure it is just the two of them in the kitchen, having decided to bring up what Mr. Barrow said. "Mrs. Patmore, can I ask ya somethin' else?"

Beryl stays busily stirring something on the stove, and then takes some biscuits out of the oven, while she answers, "Ya can ask me anythin' you'd like, Daisy."

Daisy says, "Don't ya think Andy knows that I like 'im?"

This makes Beryl pause briefly in her activity and turn toward Daisy, "Now why're you askin' that?"

Daisy looks down as she puts a peeled potato in the pot of water and starts on another. "Mr. Barrow said I should smile at Andy more, so's 'e knows I'm interested in 'im. I already let 'im kiss me. Ain't that 'nough?"

Mrs. Patmore continues to stir, and wonders why the devil Thomas said anything like that to Daisy. She replies, "There's kissin' and there's kissin', Daisy. And don't tell me you don't know the difference."

Daisy blushes. She does know the difference; the extra kiss on St. Valentine's Day was certainly different, with Andy's arms around her, and she could tell he was restraining his hands from wandering. It made her feel all tingly inside, so much so that she was embarrassed about it. That was the one and only time she let him kiss her that way, mainly because she doesn't feel right doing that kind of kissing. That is for married couples, she thinks.  
Mrs. Patmore glances over and sees Daisy's reddish neck and ears. She adds, "You and Andy 've been dancin' around what yer feelin's fer each other are for some time now. You are yer own person, and so is 'e, ta figure out what ya want. And how ya show it."

* * *

Laura returns to the office with a look of hope on her face. In the reception area, she is surprised to see Mirada Pelham sitting at the desk on the telephone, taking notes from the conversation. She hears the voices of Lady Cora, Marigold, and Mr. Marlowe in their meeting room. She peeks in and sees the three of them have organized a letter-opening brigade. Marlowe is using a letter opener to open the envelopes. Marigold takes out and unfolds the letters, and then staples the envelope to the letter. If there is a checque enclosed, that gets stapled as well. She puts these in a pile on the table for Cora. Marigold seems to be being very careful and deliberate with her work. Cora briefly scans the letters and places them in one of three piles in front of herself. Laura assumes that at least one of the piles is for responses to Daisy's letter.

Laura turns an amused face away from that scene, and knocks softly on Edith's closed door before opening it. Edith is nursing little Robert, while reading something on her desk, but gestures for Laura to enter.

Laura says, "I met Mrs. Franklin, and she said she would come by in a little while to talk further. At first blush, she seems nice and willing to try. I said we needed someone on a temporary basis while we post an advertisement for a permanent employee."

Edith smiles, saying, "If this works out, that would be the fastest hiring ever. Thank you for thinking of it."

Laura gestures toward the rest of the office, "Do you realize your mother-in-law is being our receptionist, and the rest are opening our letters?"

Edith chuckles and resignedly says, "Aren't they wonderful? It was their idea, and I reluctantly accepted the offer given the circumstances."

Laura chuckles with her boss, "Well, they all want you to go to the dressmaker!"

"Yes, and even with everything going on, I think I will anyway, for their sake. Marigold is looking forward to it as much as Mr. Marlowe." Edith gestures down to her son, "As soon as he finishes, we will go."

* * *

"I'm takin' the box and puttin' it away in Mr. Barrow's office, Daisy," Mrs. Patmore says. "We've got dinner to finish."

Daisy still looks to be in shock: Lady Edith had come down with Andy, who had been carrying a box of letters for her. All of them in response to her letter in the magazine. More than twice as many as the last batch of letters from Miss Edmunds.

In spite of her starting to work on dinner again, Daisy's mind is running full tilt about it. How is she going to read them all? It will take hours to sit with Mrs. Patmore and make notes.

At the same time, Daisy is thrilled and proud that her little letter got that much attention.

* * *

Edith enters their bedroom at the Abbey from handing off little Robert to the Brancaster nanny, sees that Marlowe is getting Bertie's dinner attire ready, and says, "Marlowe, please, I need a few minutes alone."

Marlowe apologizes and leaves the room, with a concerned look on his face. He hesitates outside the room for a few moments, then goes downstairs. He sees Barrow, and requests that he fetch Lord Hexham from the library.

"What is it, Mr. Marlowe?" Bertie asks.

"My Lord, please pardon my intrusion, but I believe Lady Edith might need your presence."

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Marlowe." Bertie heads toward the staircase with Marlowe.

Marlowe adds, "I do apologize, my Lord. Understand that she did not ask for you, that is my own interpretation of...the situation."

This gets Bertie's attention. "Is something wrong?" he asks as the two ascend the stairs together.

"Well, not specifically. It was a very long, trying day. I think she might appreciate some comfort."

Bertie wonders at this cryptic message from Marlowe as he enters the bedroom, leaving the valet waiting in the hall.

Edith is sitting on the divan, holding a handkerchief, staring off into space. She sees her husband, and silently rises to greet him, looking like he is a saviour come to rescue her. Bertie walks to his wife and envelopes her in an embrace. This is precisely the action Edith needed, it makes her release the tension she has been holding onto all afternoon. She begins to cry.

Not knowing the cause of her outburst, Bertie tries to soothe her a little. "Dear, it will be alright, whatever is the matter."  
Edith continues to sniffle for a little, but finally takes a deep breath and talks, "Oh, I know, dear. It does feel so much better having you hold me like this. Thank you."

Still having no clue why his wife is crying, Bertie says, "Is there any other way I can help?"

"No, I don't think so. Really, I am fine, I think. Audrey resigned, and we have gotten boxes full of letters at the magazine, all of which need to be opened and reviewed, and the telephone rang non-stop, and there were so many wonderful fabrics at the dressmaker that it was overwhelming, and then Robert got fussy, which was trying for all of us in the car, including Marigold, who was already tired and hungry from the busy day, and the look on Daisy's face when we gave her a box of letters was just about how I was feeling at the moment..."

Bertie stops his wife's speech with a gentle kiss, finally understanding what Marlowe meant. He can feel Edith's breath intake through her nose at the kiss, and her exhale as their lips part. Her eyes are still shining from her tears, but they are filled with love now, not worry. Recognizing this, Bertie says, "And you are a remarkable woman to have that sort of day, yet a simple hug and kiss from your husband provides relief."

"Oh, Bertie. It does, truly. How I love you!" Edith says. They hold each other for several minutes more. Edith is silently amazed that her husband instinctively knew she needed him.

* * *

"Were you successful at the dressmaker?" Mary asks Edith before dinner.

Edith laughs a little, and says, "Mary, you are not going to believe this, but I missed having you there."

Both Mary's and Cora's faces express their surprise at this announcement. Mary says, "I do find that hard to believe, Edith."

"It's true. Please do not take this the wrong way, but I have gotten so accustomed to your silent and not-so-silent expressions and body language that it felt like a part of my judgement was missing today," Edith explains with a smile.

Cora and Mary are amused at this. Mary says, "I have not always accompanied you; what was different today?"  
Edith shrugs, "I don't know. Perhaps because I felt like I needed to make decisions quickly to get back to the office."

Cora adds, "You had reason to be distracted today, dear."

Edith nods, and says, "Yes, but I have had some time to think about it since we left York. I trust Laura to take care of things in my absence; she has been doing so since I hired her. That was the primary reason I gave her part ownership share. She is more than capable, and besides, she loves the job."

* * *

Carson, Sybbie, and George are downstairs in the laundry room with Mrs. Hughes. Lady Mary had asked that Carson begin to teach George about the duties of an earl, at least some of the more mundane aspects so his Lordship does not have to. Mr. Branson had leapt on this idea, and suggested this include the running of the house, saying that George should begin to learn what the people who will work for him do, not just the farmers. Tom wants Sybbie to appreciate all of the work involved in making their lives so comfortable. When Carson had discussed it with Elsie, she suggested they start with the laundries, since it would also give the opportunity for another lesson.

The children have walked by the room before, but have never spent much time there. Mrs. Hughes has just explained how things work, and what activity is done every day. Sybbie and George are amazed at all of the work that is needed to keep the linens and clothing clean for everyone in the house.

Carson says, "Your parents have requested that I begin to teach you about the household, and what is needed to keep it running smoothly. Someday, Master George, you will depend upon people like Mrs. Hughes and others to do these things for you."

Sybbie says, "Excuse me, Mr. Carson?"

"Yes, Miss Sybbie?"

"My Daddy says that there is always work to be done for dining and living, especially cleaning. We either need to do it ourselves or pay someone else to do it for us. Even when we pay people, we should be grateful when they do a good job for us."

Carson nods, amused at the simple summary. He decides to make clear the roles. "Yes, Miss Sybbie, the staff are paid for their labours. We have high expectations in this house, and the staff are generally treated well in return. It is not typical for a member of the royalty or nobility to do these tasks themselves, in particular the cleaning chores."

George thinks about the way he and Sybbie help out at the shop, not only with cleaning the cars, but also cleaning up after themselves when they have lunch there. He asks, "Why not, Mr. Carson?"

Carson pauses, knowing that he will have to alert Mr. Branson about this line of the conversation, but he continues anyway, trying to keep it simple for now, "It has become tradition that certain types of people do certain jobs. Often, it is based on what their parents or ancestors did, or what skills they have. Someone who cannot read nor write should not be a school teacher, for example."

Sybbie and George accept this explanation for the moment, but Carson sees in their eyes that they will think on it, and have questions in the future.

Carson continues, "Now, in addition to running a house, Master George, helping others is one of the responsibilities of the title."

Carson leads the children over to a crate in which some clean linens rest. He picks up a dining cloth from the top, and opens it to show the children, holding it up to a light.

"You see how this cloth is worn?" Carson asks.

George and Sybbie look closely and they can tell that there is a section of the cloth through which the light shines a little more.

Carson continues, "That is from use, from scrubbing out stains and such." He hands the cloth to Mrs. Hughes, who folds it and places it back into the crate. Carson gestures to the crate again, "These are all worn like that, but most are still serviceable. Your family is fortunate enough that we can get new things, and give the used ones to other people who cannot afford new ones."

Carson gestures to another crate, similarly full of linens. "These over here have tears or holes in them, so should not be used anymore. We will be giving the ones with tears to the hospital so they can make them into bandages."

George says, "I like that things can be used to help others, especially for the hospital. Granny Isobel will be happy about that."

Mrs. Hughes interjects, "It is not only linens, nor worn out items, children. Lady Cora gave me one of her beautiful coats for our wedding. I cherish it as a gift, mostly because of the wonderful day it reminds me of." She gives a sideways but loving glance at her husband.

Sybbie remembers seeing Mrs. Hughes wearing the coat for services. She says, "It is a pretty coat. The other day, I heard Grandmama Cora and Aunt Mary talking about Aunt Edith giving some of her clothing to Miss Edmunds. They said they were happy it was going to someone who appreciates it."

Sybbie does not also relate that her grandmama and aunt were laughing that they might see the nice frocks more now that they are Laura's. Sybbie thinks they were saying that they expect to see Miss Edmunds more often than they see Aunt Edith.

* * *

At Yew Tree, Daisy enters the cottage, removes her hat and coat, greets Mr. Mason, and takes a few letters from the box sitting on a side table to read. Mr. Mason looks up from his own reading and says, "There's a letter for you came in today's post, Daisy." He gestures with a hand toward the table, upon which Daisy sees an envelope. She takes the letter and recognizes Cora's fine script from menu planning. It says "Mrs. Daisy Mason" as the addressee.

Mr. Mason smiles and says, "Looks like it is your turn to be a guest of honor, Daisy."

Daisy looks over at her father-in-law-cum-father-figure with a look of fear on her face. She shakes her head and says, "But I can't!" Then she runs out of the room to close herself off in her bedroom.

* * *

"Miss Bradford, this is my daughter, Lady Mary Talbot," Cora introduces Mary to Evelyn's fiancée in the waiting lobby of a nice restaurant in York. "And this is Miss Laura Edmunds, editor of my other daughter's magazine, _The Sketch_."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both! Millie, please," Miss Bradford responds, shaking hands with both Mary and Laura. The maitre d comes to escort the foursome to a table.

Mary says with a smile, "It will not be long before you are no longer Miss Bradford."

Millie smiles widely, "True. I want to thank you in advance for your family's help. Evelyn says that Grantham House is beautiful, and he and I are looking forward to the riding party."

Cora says, "We are happy to help you and your family feel welcome in England."

Millie laughs lightly, "My parents and brother and I come here often, but the entire trip will be a new experience for some."

Remembering Tom's comment, Laura says, "I have heard that London is not so different than New York."

Millie says, "Yes, but Richmond, Virginia, is the largest city that some of them have ever visited. Oh, I suppose they will see New York when boarding the ship, but they will not spend any appreciable time there."

Laura agrees, "How exciting that this will be an adventure for them. I have never travelled outside of England; I would love to do so."

This is news to Mary, although when she thinks of it, hardly surprising. She says, "New experiences and travel are good for everyone."

Cora asks Millie, "Is there anything in particular you or your family will need while here?"

Millie considers this for a moment, then says, "I would like your support on something...related to our domestic help."

Mary says, "Our caretaker at Grantham House will hire whatever temporary staff you need."

Millie smiles and says, "What I mean is...some of our household help from Virginia are travelling, too. I have known them my entire life, especially our maid, and I could not imagine my marriage celebration without them."  
Mary and Cora share a smile, knowing that they shared the same sentiment for Mary's and Edith's marriages.

Cora says, "There are servants' quarters at Grantham House."

Millie takes a deep breath, and says, "My family and I have travelled enough to have a different perspective than many of our peers in Virginia. I have also been in England enough to know some sentiment here. Evelyn said he does not know what your reaction will be, but I hope it is favourable: even though they will help with the wedding, they are coming as my guests as much as our servants. I would like them to feel as welcome as possible, even though they are coloured."

* * *

At dinner at the Abbey that night, the lunch discussion with Miss Bradford is the primary topic.

Robert is frustrated. "How in God's name are we supposed to react? Why the devil do they need to stay at Grantham House?"

Mary says, "Because we invited them to do so. I did, with your consent. Evelyn said nothing to suggest this was coming. If I am honest, it makes more sense why they were so keen about taking us up on the offer, whatever the finances."

Cora says, "Please calm down, Robert, for your health's sake."

Robert looks over at his wife, takes a deep breath and a sip of water, wishing it were something stronger. "And will they come here for the ride?"

"Yes. And we will treat them graciously, as we would any other guests," Cora warns her husband.

* * *

Tom and Laura are at Pearl's cafe for lunch. Laura says, "Thank you for suggesting we get out for lunch today, Tom. It has been such a long week after all. Oh, if you could walk me back to the office after, there are some more letters for Daisy."

Tom asks, "More?" He recalls Daisy's fretting over the others he delivered yesterday, so says, "I'll pick them up, but I am not giving them to her until next week. How is it working with Mrs. Franklin so far?"

Laura responds, "She is doing well these few days. She is a little timid about some things, having never worked in an office environment before. But the job does not require much skill beyond listening, reading, and writing."

Tom adds, "And being pleasant, don't forget."

Laura smiles, "I suppose your Mrs. Patmore would not be suited for the role."

Pearl comes over and addresses the pair with a smile on her face, "Miss Edmunds, I am not sure I should love you or hate you for printing that letter."

Laura scoffs, "Love me, of course! Isn't it good for business?"

Pearl chuckles, "Yes, but almost too good! I can barely keep up. Folks are callin' from all over, hopin' to place orders to bring for picnic lunches at the races."

Tom says, "That is a good thing, isn't it?"

Pearl says, as she turns to walk away, "We'll see...I don't want to make orders that don't get picked up."

Laura asks, "How did the rest of your family react to the news of Miss Bradford's guest list?"

Tom shakes his head, "Not well. We had a situation with Mary's cousin Rose-you met her at Edith's wedding-that involved a black man, so it is a sore topic."

Laura says, "It should make an interesting event for them."

Not wanting to dwell on that subject, Tom thinks of Pearl's mention of picnics, and of the car column he and Henry wrote. He says, "Let's go on a picnic Sunday with Sybbie."

Laura says, "I would love to, but not this weekend. Even though Maude is doing well, she is not Audrey. I have had to answer a lot of questions and I will need to work tomorrow and Sunday to prepare for the meeting with Carlisle's people." Laura sees that Tom is disappointed with this answer, so adds, "For a relaxing picnic outing, I'd like to not worry about it being a rushed affair. Let's plan on it for next weekend instead."

Tom considers this, then says, "It will have to be the week after. Next Sunday is the monthly staff luncheon."

It is Laura's turn to be disappointed that the outing will have to wait another week. She says, "Alright. Well, let me make dinner for you one night next week after I get back from London."

Tom looks delighted at the invitation, and responds, "I will be happy to let you do so."

Back at the office, the new receptionist approaches Laura's office to give her some messages from calls while she was out.

Mrs. Franklin says, "Most of the calls were either new subscriptions, or new advertisers, but one was different: A Mrs. Jane Wilson called, and said that her employer, Sir Richard Carlisle, wants to take you to dinner Sunday night, before your working session Monday. Here is the name and location of the restaurant, 8PM."


	31. Chapter 31

It is a rainy Spring afternoon as Henry and Laura make their way in the roadster to London. Henry is having Laura drive, since he figures she needs to learn to drive in the rain sooner or later, and most of the roads are in good condition with not a lot of other cars. The ride also provides her a good amount of time to practice in this car, to see if she really wants to purchase it. Given her excitement rather than trepidation at the prospect of doing the driving, Henry does not think Laura will change her mind about it.

At first, they discuss logistics for the visit, to see if their respective return plans will also align. Since Laura does not expect to stay more than the one night, they make arrangements to meet at Grantham House for the ride back. Henry's checking on things there is the last of his errands for this trip.

Then the conversation turns to the recent happenings.

Laura says, "I was impressed with Miss Bradford's modern thinking about their staff. I understand sentiment may be a little tense about it at Downton."

Henry nods, saying, "Initially, they were. But like a lot of things there, good manners and civility will win the day."

Laura laughs, "That is a cavalier attitude!"

Henry smirks, "You would not be the first to brand me thus!"

"What are your own thoughts?" Laura inquires.

Henry responds, "You can probably guess. I understand Miss Bradford attributed her viewpoint to having travelled, and that is possibly why I feel the same. Remember that I served in the war, and have travelled a lot. I have seen people of all races act like cultured humans, or like animals."

Laura remarks, "Well, I have not travelled at all, but I have to agree."

"It sounds like you've got stories….We've got a drive ahead, tell me."

Laura says, "There are always stories. Say, that reminds me, Daisy made a cryptic remark one day about Edith knowing all of the interesting family stories. What do you think she meant?"

Henry laughs, "I think I know a couple of them, but they are not mine to share! That was pretty clever of you to try to avoid telling a story yourself. Tell you what, I will tell you a story-hopefully it will not upset you too much. Then it will be your turn."  
"Alright."

Henry begins, "The young lad who drove your magazines to London? Well, as recently as just before Christmas, Joey was not such an upstanding, trustworthy citizen."

Laura's face shows surprise, "What?"  
Henry nods, "Before I continue-he did do the errands for you as needed, didn't he?"  
Laura answers, "Yes-the magazines got to the London distributors in time for their evening run."

"Remember that when I tell you he was part of a band of ruffians who accosted me," Henry says. "I was unharmed because I fled the spot. Sybbie was supposed to have gotten a doll for Christmas. It was only because it was taken that Tom thought to get the camera."

Laura is silent for a moment, then observes, "Obviously something changed, otherwise I am sure Tom would not have suggested him for our errand."

Henry nods, "The owner of the car lot can be thanked for that. He engineered a way for Joey to apologize, to show his true colors. My point is, Joey and his former gang are as pale as you and me. If I were to base my judgement of people based on skin color and that one incident, I would be very disillusioned. Further, people are never always one type for ever. Ralph Miller, the car lot owner, knows that. He is also English, through and through, and was willing to give Joey a second chance. So we did, too." Henry looks over at Laura driving. She is doing well to have a conversation like this and not let it interfere with her concentration, even in the rain. He says, "Now, your turn."

Laura says, "I don't want to give any specifics, but there is no need. All of my former bosses were of European ancestry, all married men, and nearly all of them attempted to seduce or bully me in one way or another into their beds in order to keep my job or get a promotion."

Henry shakes his head in disappointment, "That certainly reflects badly on our sex, doesn't it?"  
Laura says, "I am not so jaded as to think all men are like that. I do have a father and had a brother, who I'd like to think more honourable."

Henry counters, "Surely that is not all! What of your more recent experiences-Tom and Bertie and me?"

Laura gives him a doubtful look.

Henry says, with a smirk, "Well, Tom and Bertie at least, and myself since I met Mary-you didn't know me before then anyway." He adds, almost as if he is setting the record straight, "And I never bullied a woman. Seduced... perhaps. Although I certainly never thought I was with an unwilling partner."

Laura schools Henry, "There are some girls who hide it, you know. I did not, but I had some girlfriends who toyed back, thinking that was the best way to get a raise. It would not surprise me if the parties took it further for that reason alone."

Henry ponders, "That is a very sobering thought. I'm glad I had nothing to offer nor hold over my partners, other than hopefully an enjoyable encounter."

"What about marriage?" Laura asks.

Henry chuckles, "I always made it clear that I was not the marrying kind."

Laura laughs in a way to show she can relate to that, and says, "Well, it seems Mary swept you off your feet rather than the other way around!"

"It was mutual. It has to be," Henry nods with a smile in agreement. "It is unfortunate that your former employers treated you that way, but for Edie's sake we are glad you work for her now."

Laura concurs, "There are lots of reasons for my loving working for Edith at _The Sketch_ , but her being a woman was the most compelling one for me wanting to do so in the first place."

Henry says, "I can see why. I hope you know that not all of us men are single-minded."

Laura considers this, and replies, "It is not about being single-minded, nor limited to just men. Gossip columns are filled with entries about who was seen with whom. In spite of knowing the potential marital strife or societal disgrace ramifications, especially for the woman, non-married couples engage in the behaviour anyway."

Henry thinks of his own past, Mary's stories of her indiscretions, and Edith with Marigold. He shrugs and says with a snicker, "Mother Nature ensured continuation of the species by making it pleasurable."

Laura gives Henry another scolding look, "Now that implies that you are all simply animals rather than cultured humans."

There is an odd tone to her chastising, and Henry notes that she did not include herself in it. Yet again, whether inadvertent or not, Laura provides commentary as if an outside observer. Henry cannot help but think that she must be wholly inexperienced. He would not have expected that given her age and modern mindset, and having lived her adult life in London. While Tom has Sybil's memory to contend with, it seems Laura has at least one different wall herself.

Time to change the subject again. Henry asks, "Do you have any questions for Mrs. Turner? Kenneth will be meeting with Gerald Hastings and me tomorrow."

Laura says, "Only if she has any suggestions for planning our next Advisory Board gathering."

Henry inquires, "Is that intended? Mary expected the December meeting was more for show for Carlisle's sake."

Laura explains, "So did I, but Edith is serious about it now. The response to the quarterly issue was remarkable-we really do have the larger audience we hoped for. It seems to be increasing the number of monthly readers as well. You saw the many replies we have gotten to Daisy's letter."

"Yes-the latest batch is still at the shop," Henry chuckles. "The poor thing, she likely never thought that would happen."

"To be fair, we did not, either. It is a little humbling. We thought of our readers as more educated and literary. Cooking is so mundane. And pie-not the fare one would expect of an erudite group!"

Henry looks a little surprised, "Now there you surprise me, Laura. That was rather snobbish of you."

Laura says with a teasing smile, "And that is a fine judgement coming from someone who doesn't cook."

Henry snickers, "You are right, I don't. But how did you know?"

Laura says, "Your flat: while your bar seemed well-stocked, you barely had enough plates and cutlery for Sybbie, Tom, and me. They were not well-used. And there was not a single pot or skillet in the place."

"I used to dine mostly at the track or the Club, or at a pub nearby," Henry admits. "So you cook?"  
Laura looks admonishingly at Henry, "Most people cannot afford to dine out all the time, Henry, and have at least a modicum of cooking ability."

Henry says with triumph, "There you have it! By your own admission, most people cook, yet why did you expect your readership would not care about it?"

Caught, Laura remains silent, but with a guilty smile on her face. She finally says, "You know that was precisely what Daisy said? That was why we decided to print her letter in the first place. So now we have to figure out what is next."

* * *

Mr. Mason says, "Daisy, are you gonna tell me why you have been moping around ever since you got the invitation to the staff luncheon?"

Daisy looks up from a letter she is reading. The box containing more sits by her feet. At Mr. Mason's question, she is embarrassed, not only about her initial reaction, but also about why she is troubled in the first place. She has been trying to get over it and figure out what to do by immersing herself in work, tutoring, and reading the letters, but it hasn't worked. Now that he has brought up the topic, she realizes Mr. Mason might be the best person to confide in after all. She had hesitated since he does not spend as much time at the big house as the rest. Mrs. Patmore isn't appropriate since Daisy does not want to remind her of her outburst at the last luncheon. Andy might tease her, Barrow is too busy, and she hardly ever sees Mrs. Molesley and Mrs. Bates for more than a few minutes at a stretch besides the more public mealtime. Daisy has been debating about talking to Mrs. Hughes, but she did not want Mr. Carson to know to ridicule her.

She says, "I'm grateful and honoured to be invited, Mr. Mason. It's jus' that ... I dunno the right things to do, how to act. I never learned fancy manners."

Mr. Mason nods, understanding finally. Because Daisy is such an emotional person, he does not want to upset her more by making light of her problem. "There's folks who can help-me included."

Daisy asks, "Were you nervous goin' with Mrs. Patmore last month?"

Mr. Mason says, "Nah. I've known the Crawleys for a long time now, e'en before I came to Yew Tree. His Lordship and her Ladyship are fine people; better'n most in their class."

Daisy is careful how she asks the next question, "Was it as bad as Mrs. Patmore makes it seem, last month?"

Mr. Mason shakes his head, "It was only bad in her head, and only at that moment. It was surprising, I'll grant her that. That was 'cause the family made us all feel welcome, like we belonged at the table with 'em. Isn't it a good thing that Beryl felt so comfortable? I think the family were amused more than offended."

Daisy looks thoughtful, "Mrs. Patmore made it seem like she committed a crime. I'm afraid I'll do the same thing. And I never ate at a fancy table before."

It is Mr. Mason's turn to look thoughtful for a few moments, then it appears he has decided something. He rises from his chair, and goes to a locked cupboard. Daisy has never seen him open it. He uses a small key from his key ring to unlock it, and says, "Daisy, come and give me a hand here."

Daisy puts the letter down and walks over toward her father-in-law. He opens the doors to the small cupboard. Inside are gleaming china place settings and glassware.

"William's mother treasured these. I am hoping to give them to you someday."

Daisy's eyes go wide at the sight and the thought. Mr. Mason takes out several pieces, hands them to Daisy, and gestures for her to put them on the table. From small drawers in the cupboard, he removes linen cloths and several items of flatware, and joins Daisy at the table. He begins placing the items in the appropriate format for a formal lunch setting.

Daisy looks on in wonder. To her, the dishes are beautiful, with slightly scalloped edges and a pattern done in reddish pink of flowers with curving stems and leaves. There are even daisies amongst them, but with pink centers. She cannot help but reach out and caress the cool, shiny smoothness of one of the plates with her fingertips. They look out of place, especially in contrast to the rough hewn table in the farm cottage.

"Mr. Mason, I never had anythin' this pretty!" Daisy says in awe.

Mr. Mason smiles, happy to see Daisy's reaction. "You tell Lady Cora you'll attend the luncheon, and we'll practice every day so's to make sure you're ready."

* * *

Laura is wearing one of her own, more conservative and simple frocks as she enters the Ritz for the dinner appointment with Carlisle. Sir Richard rises as the host leads her to the table, extending a hand in greeting. "Ah, welcome, Miss Edmunds. I hope the rain did not interfere with your travel."

"Not at all! Thank you for the invitation, Sir Richard," Laura responds.

Carlisle demurs in his way, "Of course. It's the least I can do for one of the rising stars in the business."

Laura chuckles at the compliment. "I am hardly that, Sir Richard."

"Just Richard, please. We can dispense with the formality, don't you think?" Carlisle says. "We'll be working together regularly enough."

The waiter comes along and places two glasses of champagne on the table for the pair.

Laura thinks about the way Elizabeth Turner refers to Carlisle as just 'Richard' but she has a longer history with the man. Laura shrugs slightly and says, "If you wish." She intentionally does not tell him to address her as 'Laura' but she thinks his question was meant to imply it should be mutual. She wonders if and when that will be tested. They both raise their glasses in a cheers fashion before sipping the bubbly drink.

Then Laura asks, "Will you be working with us tomorrow?"

Carlisle answers, "Probably not this time. I was pleased with the way things went last quarter, and you have my suggestions. I have directed Mr. Billingsley to work with you to adjust the advertisement rates."

"Thank you for the warning. We have gotten a number of calls from possible new advertisers, and have been quoting the current rates."

Carlisle smiles, "Even more reason for an increase! Not unexpected, I'll say. You have helmed a remarkable feat this past year or so."

Laura studies her menu and quickly decides as the waiter approaches and hears their selections. She says, "You are giving credit where it is not quite due. I would change that to first mate. Lady Hexham is the captain, and is involved in all decisions."

Carlisle looks critically at Laura at this statement, and challenges, "Not _all_ decisions."

Laura wonders if Carlisle is referring to the race photograph. She is happy she showed it to Edith so she does not need to be evasive. She returns Carlisle's challenge, and remarks, "Actually, Lady Edith _is_ aware of everything. We stay in constant contact, and work on every layout together."

"Well, that is a surprise," Carlisle remarks. "I would have thought the birth of her son would have lessened her commitment." Carlisle seems genuinely intrigued that it did not.

Laura almost does not respond further to say he thought wrong; he already knows it. Then she reconsiders, and says, not derisively, but more informatively, with a smile, "I believe now you know her a little better, then." She takes another sip of champagne as the waiter brings their first course.

Carlisle says, "How are you enjoying York? It must be quite a change from London."

Laura replies, "I like it so far. Mary, Tom, and Henry had warned me that it is different from London, but it has been in mostly positive ways so far for me."

"What are those?"

"Our offices are much more comfortable, my duplex is more than twice the size of the flat I had here, and it is refreshing to have such a rapidly growing assortment of friends and acquaintances on whom I can count in a pinch," Laura lists these as if ticking off a rehearsed script. In fact she is, knowing that Carlisle would ask at some point. After his comment at the memorial reception that he will keep trying to recruit her, she has decided she will subtly try to keep him at bay by saying she is happy at _The Sketch_ and in York, whenever the opportunity arises.

Carlisle chuckles at the enthusiasm, "My, you sound like an advertisement yourself!"

Laura looks at Carlisle curiously for a moment before attending to the food in front of her. He seems genuinely amused, not disappointed as she had hoped. Bother.

During the meal, they talk of industry happenings and news, the conversation periodically returning to the magazine. The meal nears its completion, and Carlisle asks, "Aside from the quantity of the responses to the quarterly issue, what types of letters and inquiries have you received?"

Laura answers, "Mostly positive comments on one feature or another, or inquiry about something advertised. There were a few complaints from subscribers who had not paid attention to our notices and were looking for a monthly issue in the post."

Carlisle says, "Even that complaint is good news."

Laura nods, "That is how we see it."

Carlisle asks, "Do you have any plans for novel content?"

"We have a new feature we will be trying out in the next monthly, and are considering another which may premier in the next quarterly issue. I would not say they are original, but new to the magazine; we will test the waters." Laura says, not providing any details. In her mind, Carlisle is only a partner for the quarterly editions. Otherwise, he is just as much a competitor as before.

"Oh? If you would you like my thoughts, I am happy to listen," Carlisle says.

Laura chuckles a little, and decides to be honest, saying, "Sir Richard, I would not want to see one of our new ideas in your daily first. Sybbie would be very disappointed."

"Sybbie?" Carlisle asks.

"Tom Branson's daughter-you saw her at the December meeting. She is taking our invitation to help very seriously, and one of the new ideas was hers."

Sir Richard nods, saying, "Ah, yes, I remember. Pretty young girl, like her mother. It must pain Tom to look at her some days."

This surprises Laura on many levels. She counters, "I think it is the opposite-he loves her dearly."

Carlisle says, "That is part of it, of course." He changes his tone, as if hoping to educate Laura on something, to make sure she knows the family she is involved with. "The Crawleys and their sort, including Tom, allow emotions to cloud decisions. Take Mary, for example. She decided to risk public humiliation rather than marry me, after concluding that she did not love me like she loved Matthew. I thought she was quite foolish at the time. Luckily for her, Matthew ultimately married her anyway. I understand Tom's and Sybil's love for each other was even greater; Sybil nearly was disinherited for marrying him. He may never get over her loss."

Laura is contemplative. She does not know if Carlisle realizes she and Tom are linked romantically. In truth, the sentiment of Carlisle's last comment, about Tom, comes as no surprise. Edith has implied as much, too. The more interesting thing is the reference to an intriguing Crawley story, this time involving Mary. She is not sure if Carlisle is fishing, to see if she will be inquisitive about it. The tone of the conversation doesn't fit that.

Laura decides to focus on what she thinks is Carlisle's point, and says, "You talk as if that is a character flaw, yet you willingly helped with the scholarship in Sybil's name."

Carlisle smiles, "It is not a character flaw, just something to be aware of as you work with them-Lady Hexham shares that blood. For my part, the scholarship and its announcement were good pieces of news, and will be over the years as you profile the recipients. Readers like positive stories like that. I know it was your idea-it was a grand one."

Laura realizes that characteristically, Sir Richard sees the scholarship only with respect to its newsworthiness. Not about the young women it will help. Not about Sybil's memory. She is careful not to let disappointment colour her face when she says, "Thank you."

Carlisle continues, "That is one of the reasons I like you, Laura. Fresh but pragmatic ideas. I think we share a similar journalistic passion."

There it is. Laura hears his use of her first name, without her explicit permission. And his careful phrasing, using words like 'fresh' and 'passion', was not by accident. Just as she suspected. Nothing overt yet. That would come later. It is following the formula. A nice meal and some drink to ease any tension. Topical, familiar conversation. A tiny, subtle hint like he just made, after the meal, since too early might have been awkward.

She remains calm, having been through this type of situation many times before, glad that she had anticipated this probable scenario. Not knowing how it would come about, she now has to decide quickly how to react. She can either be aggressive, acknowledge it and attempt to dissuade further progression, or she can pretend to not notice. Somehow, Laura thinks that Sir Richard would interpret her being assertive as an invitation to continue the game, as if she were just playing hard to get. She feels she should instead play naive for the time being. But he knows how clever she is, so she cannot pretend to be completely witless.

Laura smiles and responds as if she did not get the full meaning of the innuendo, as if she is only warning him off trying to recruit her professionally, "Sir Richard, you mentioned you would continue to try to get me to work for you, but remember that I have told you I love my work, and working for Lady Edith."

Henry approaches the table, "Here you are! Are we ready?" It is purely a polite inquiry, since it is obvious that they have finished dining.

Laura smiles, extremely pleased at Henry's appearance at that moment. She says, "Impeccable timing, Henry, we have just finished! Sir Richard, sorry-I forgot to mention that I asked Henry to accompany us for an after-dinner drink. I hope that it wasn't too presumptuous of me to assume you could."

Carlisle quickly covers his surprise and perhaps disappointment at Henry's appearance, saying, "Of course I'll join you. Good to see you, Henry!" Carlisle and Henry shake hands. "Where to?"

"Nothing too lively, please. I do have the early working session with your people." Laura says, rising. She decides to continue playing the naive role, and with Henry now here, she can reinforce something else, "But I don't mind taking advantage of the situation."

"What is that?" Henry asks.  
Laura chuckles, "It is rare that a girl has the security of having a safe escort from not one, but two married men."

Henry laughs; Carlisle calls for their coats.

* * *

Anna Bates buttons her coat as she prepares to depart the Downton hospital. She says as they join her husband outside the exam room, "Thank you, Dr. Clarkson, Lady Grey."

Dr. Clarkson says, "It is early to tell what will happen, mind you, but I am glad you came in today. I will confer with Dr. Ryder via telephone to see if there is anything we should know."

Isobel adds, "We will all pray that things will work out. Please come in immediately if you start to feel anything, and we'll do the procedure."

John Bates says, "I will carry her myself if I have to."

Anna chides her husband, "That would be the death of you, me, and the babe!" To the group, she says, "I am nervous, just like with Jack. But not afraid. It'll be God's will one way or another."

She and John share a loving look of hope. She knows she will be disappointed if this one miscarries, if Dr. Clarkson cannot do the procedure, or if it doesn't work this time. But she is so much more at peace about it now that she has made the decision to try.

* * *

Henry pulls his car to a stop, parking in front of the row of townhouses which includes his parents' and brother's. Outside, a man at most a few years older than Henry waits. He is wearing a simple suit and overcoat, nicer than a laborer's but not as fine as Henry's. He wears an eyepatch over his left eye, and the left side of his face bears burn scars.

The man approaches the car as Henry alights, extending his hand in greeting. "You must be Mr. Talbot. Joseph Gordon. A pleasure to meet you, sir. My condolences, by the way. I am sorry I could not attend the services; I did say a prayer for their souls."

Henry says, "Thank you. I am glad to meet you, too, Mr. Gordon. And thank you for meeting me here today."

"Not a problem. I come by to check on the places regularly anyway. The tenants are not in at the moment; would you like to go inside?"

"Yes, please," Henry says, impressed that the man has already made the inquiry.

As the man uses his right hand to insert a key to open the deadbolt lock on the front door, he uses his left to press down the latch lever and push the door open. Henry notices that he is missing a finger from his left hand. Henry asks, "How long have you managed the properties?"

Gordon says, "Long time now, before the end of the war. I knew your brother, he gave me the job for his parents' houses. Then added his own when he started travelling."

Henry looks around the first floor, remembering the layout from his visits to his parents when they resided there. None of the furnishings look familiar, of course, but the rest is about how he remembers. Everything appears to be in good condition-no peeling paint, cracked plaster, or water spots evident.

"Is the other house in the same condition?" Henry asks Gordon.

"More or less. The Mayfair house, too, although that is much nicer to begin with. But we'll go look at it," the property agent replies.

The two men converse as they tour the other levels of the house.

"What of the tenants?" Henry is interested in hearing the man's opinion.

"For the one next door, the tenancy seems to come and go regularly; while this one and the Mayfair, the families have been in place for years. Say, uh, the current tenants have been told about the change in ownership. Two have expressed interest in renewing the leases if possible."

Henry is surprised. He says, "Really? I would have thought they already made arrangements elsewhere. There are only a couple of more months remaining in the leases, if I recall."

The agent snickers, "There was always a chance your family's work would be extended. It happened last year. I am guessing the tenants were waiting on that possibility."

Henry nods and considers that the latest letter from his mother had anticipated a few months' time in England; they surely would have been assigned elsewhere in short order. Not really long enough to re-establish a household. Henry might have even convinced Mary to have them stay at the Abbey. Sybbie and Esther would have gotten on well.

He shakes himself from these what-if's and says, "I may be interested. I am meeting with some advisors today to help sort out the death taxes, and whether I should sell the properties." Henry looks out a back window to see the small back areas behind the houses. Nothing unusual there. "I've seen enough here; shall we go to Mayfair?"

They drive in Henry's car, and on the way, Gordon says, "If you do want to sell, I'd be interested in purchasing the Chelsea houses, if we can arrange terms like I had with your brother. By the way, let me know if you'd rather have me send the checques via post; otherwise I will deposit them in the Chelsea account, like I usually do."

"Pardon?" Henry inquires.

The agent looks over at Henry, and says, "The properties are good ones, and give a nice steady income."

Henry says, "Sorry...you mean the checques for the rents?" Henry assumes these would be deposited in the accounts, so is curious about why he would offer to post them.

"Of course, but more, my own loan payments," Gordon answers. At Henry's blank look, Gordon says, "James loaned me funds so I could buy my own house, Mr. Talbot, and two more that I let out. I would expect the loans are listed in his will."

Henry nods, saying, "Ah, now I understand." He is embarrassed when he says, "I apologize, but, er, my brother's holdings are rather complicated. I haven't gotten through them all in detail yet."

Gordon nods as they approach the Mayfair address. Henry drives the car through an alley to park in back of the house. As they get out of the car, Gordon chuckles and says, "That does not surprise me. He was always coming up with new ideas at the bank."

Henry says, "You worked with him at a bank?"

Gordon nods, "Yes. I was just a clerk, though. I tried to go back after my discharge, but my injury...I get head pains from looking at ledgers too long. Every now and then, like to manage the properties, that is not a problem. But not all day."

Henry nods, interested in Gordon's background, and the history between him and James. Gordon knocks on the front door, which is opened by a butler. "Mr. Gordon, good to see you, sir," the butler says. He steps aside to allow the two visitors entry. "Please, come in. You are Mr. Talbot?"

Henry nods, and they proceed inside. The butler says, "My sincere condolences, sir."

Henry again nods, this time in gratitude, as he turns around inside the foyer, peeking through the open doorways into the connected rooms. For Henry it is like stepping back in time. The same plaster mouldings, curved railing of the staircase, marble tiled entry. Different portraits adorn the walls, and the rooms are a different colour paint than he recalls. A different chandelier hangs in the place where he tried to lasso and swing from one. But still, it is his childhood home. He did not expect to feel the lump in his throat that he now does. He thought he'd gotten over the worst of the grief.

The butler says, "The family are not here at the moment, but they will be happy to meet with you at your request, Mr. Talbot."

Again, Henry simply nods. For some reason, suddenly he does not want to tour the entire house. It is not just the sentimentality that he would like to avoid in front of the other two men. It might also feel wrong. He feels like he would be invading into someone else's family life, someone else's home. There would be a disconnect from his own memories of this being his home. He did not feel that in Chelsea. Perhaps because he never lived for more than a few days at a time at the other address. He says to the others, "I assume the rest of the house is in the same general condition as this floor?"  
Both other men nod. Henry says, "I have no need to invade their privacy. Perhaps we can go through the kitchen to the back door to my car. That is, unless there is anything in particular I should see, from a property management perspective? Any anticipated maintenance concerns?" He is directing the question primarily to Gordon, who he assumes is keeping abreast of such matters.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Gordon replies. They descend the stairs to the kitchen, which to Henry looks remarkably like when he lived there, giving a quick nod of pardon for the intrusion to the cook.

They are approaching the door to the back entrance, when the butler says, "Er, uh, the family requested I tell you they would like to renew the lease, if that is an option."

Henry nods, saying, "Yes, so I understand from Gordon here. I should have an answer for them, hopefully, within a few days."

The butler looks relieved at this response. Henry doesn't doubt that coordinating the physical logistics of a move would fall on this man's shoulders, and if it must be done, the more lead time, the better. The man nods, and says, "And, uh, if that does happen, they are wondering if the attic and garage spaces might be made available to them?"

Henry gives the man and Gordon questioning looks. "Are they not now?"

Gordon says, apologetically, "I had completely forgotten! Rather than let a storage facility, your parents and brother stored their furnishings in the attics and garage here and in Chelsea. Golly, it has been so long the upholstered items likely have been mice nests several generations over."

The butler snickers, "Perhaps not; there are feral cats about, who seem to be well fed."

Gordon says, "Shall we have a look while you're here?"  
Looking at his pocket watch, Henry says, "Hmm, I suppose I have time to peek in the garage at least." The trio proceeds out the back door to the separate garage. Gordon fishes a key from his ring, unlocks the large double doors, and opens them.

The garage is filled with crates and items covered in dusty tarpaulins; even a loft area is filled. There is a musty smell that emanates, but also there is another smell that is very familiar to Henry. He approaches with curiosity the large tarp-covered object that can only be a vehicle. Henry lifts the cloth, and becomes entranced when he see what is underneath.

"Well, I'll be…," he says. Turning to the other men, he asks, "How long has this been here?"

Both of the men shake their heads and shrug their shoulders, not knowing the answer to the question. Gordon says, "I have only ever added things into the garage here, when your brother went overseas. It's always been here during my time."

Henry is nostalgic and says, "My father bought this car used from a friend in Parliament. How odd that he kept it."

Gordon says, surprised at Henry's remark, "Aren't you a car man? Racer, if I recall?"

Henry looks over at the man, wondering how he knows that. "Yes, well, not a racer anymore, but a car man still."

"Maybe they wanted you to have it."

"But, I didn't know about it...just like I didn't know they still owned the houses," Henry says. He is silent for a moment as he looks at the 1904 Napier touring car. It is no surprise the tyres are flat, and Henry wonders what the condition of the collapsible top is. But no need to waste the time of the other men on these things. Out of everything that he has inherited, here is the one thing about which he has no doubt what to do.

He says to the butler, "I believe we can clear the spaces for the renter to use, but allow me to confer with my wife first." He then adds, "She's the boss, of course."

The other two men chuckle empathetically with him.

* * *

Rules is filled with diners in groups similar to the three men, mostly those who have come to discuss business of some sort over lunch. Hastings glances through the accounts and holdings list that Henry provided. He remarks, "Some of these are similar to Freddie's assets, and some not."

Henry says, "I am at a loss, honestly. My immediate concern is having to pay the inheritance taxes, but I do not know what to sell to do so."

Hastings says, "I can help you with that, Henry." He looks over his spectacles and smiles at the younger man. "I do not know you well, but I can see from your face your genuine consternation. You are not as versed in financial matters as your brother, are you?"

Henry laughs in self deprecation, "Not nearly so!"

Turner says, almost as if defending Henry, "Give him something mechanical, and he'll assess it in no time!"

Hastings chuckles, and says, "My point is, I see a number of things here that do not make sense for someone like you to keep. I mean no insult, but you do not have the overseas contacts, inside knowledge nor, dare I say, appetite to dig into financial records to stay abreast of things. Am I right?"

Henry shrugs, saying, "I am analytical, but the books of our shop are the most complicated finances I have ever managed."

"Shop?" Hastings inquires.

Henry says, "I have an auto shop in York; we sell cars, used ones for now, and do repair services."

Hastings nods in understanding. "I may have you look at my car in exchange for my assistance, then!"

Henry appears to come alive at the prospect of being able to help Gerald in return. He says, "I'd be more than happy to!"

Hastings continues, "It is good you have experience with the shop. At least you understand profitability, and how to run a business. Sometimes, it makes sense to know yourself, your own fancies, strengths, and weaknesses when determining where to invest personal money. Another thing you need to consider is diversification. You do not want all of your investments tied up in one particular area. Things can sour all too quickly, and you could lose it all."

Henry nods, and says, "Yes, I understand that Mary's father was guilty of that. And probably some of her ancestors given the financial ups and downs of the estate."

Turner says with a chuckle, "Mary and Edith must have gotten their abilities from their mother's side."

Henry says, "Or at least they are better at learning from past mistakes."

Hastings looks at the list as he continues, "There are some holdings here that are interests or loans in small businesses. You might consider keeping some of the things that you can relate to as long as they stay profitable. The latter is important - all too often I have seen clients lose money because they let their emotions interfere with business decisions."

Turner interjects again, "I will echo Gerald's thoughts on that, with the caveat that sometimes your instincts let you know if something is the right thing to do."

Henry ponders the advice, and says, "I will say that after this morning, my instinct is to keep the London properties, and sell other things to pay the taxes. I know the areas, the buildings- they are in good condition, and profitable. I met with the property manager, and he is competent, so I'll retain his services still. My brother trusted him enough to loan money to him."

While Turner gives a pleased nod at Henry's decision, Hastings scans at the list, "Is he Joseph Gordon?"

"Yes."

Gerald looks through some other papers until he finds the ones with the loan information. "Well, the loans have a few more years in them. Good return for James, now you, as an independent lender, especially if it is reliable, and excellent for Mr. Gordon as a small investor. He wouldn't have gotten such terms from a bank."

Henry considers that James likely did exactly as Hastings and Turner just said-he knew Gordon, so could use his instincts as to whether he was trustworthy enough for the loans. He thinks back to the conversation with Gordon. The man is a former banker himself, albeit low level. So he likely knows that the current loans are a win-win arrangement. Gordon initially assumed Henry knew about the loans, and not only would not force any changes, but might even loan more to sell the properties. Henry says, "I won't call in those loans, either."

Hastings makes a couple of notes on the paper, "Then two decisions made! Now let's look at some others."

Henry thinks about Phillip, and says, "I saw that there were a few stocks in American companies. I understand some people believe that stock market provides a good investment opportunity. What do you think?" Henry is genuinely curious. He believes Phillip to be smart enough to not dabble in something as risky as some of Robert's investments may have been. Phillip has been working with his own financial advisors, too. Henry assumes they would not steer a client too far afield.

Hastings shakes his head, saying, "I disagree with some of my peers who expect such gains will continue ad infinitum. If something seems too good to be true, it usually is too good to be true. There are good companies in America, of course, but one should never just look at a stock's rising price to pick a business investment."

Turner says, "Personally, I like to stake money on tangible things, like our properties, where we can influence the management, or companies that build things or provide services that people of all classes use."

Hastings says, "But even still, one must be careful about that-imagine if you had invested in a company that made corsets!"

All of the men chuckle for a moment. Henry nods, "Alright. If you don't mind, let's go through what is there, and prioritize what else should be liquidated." Henry smiles broadly and adds, "I will get your car in perfect working condition if you'll help with the transactions."

Hastings gives Henry a tremendous smile, extends his hand, and says, "Deal!"

Turner says, "Henry, there may be other changes you might want to consider-not just to pay the duties. It might be a good idea while you are at it to...adjust some things."

Henry looks over at Turner and says, "Now that you mention it, Tom and I have been discussing expanding our business, with a loan from my assets to support it. But, Kenneth, I have known you long enough to see that you have something in mind, don't you?"

Turner smiles, and says, "Perhaps. Let's see where things end up first."


	32. Chapter 32

Robert greets his mother and Isobel, having walked the children for their luncheon. "Isobel, Cora asked that the children come to the hospital to meet her after lunch. Would you mind walking them there?"

"Not at all, Robert. Both Violet and I will be going there, in fact."

Robert raises his eyebrows, "Oh, really, Mother? I thought you'd given up trying to influence the running of the hospital."

Violet purses her lips and says, "Old habits, I suppose."

Isobel looks surprised at this exchange, but says nothing. Robert departs.

Violet turns her attention to the children, who are standing quietly nearby, waiting patiently. "Hello, dears. Please, come."

"Hello, Granny Violet, Granny Isobel," both Sybbie and George say pleasantly, smiling. "Thank you for having us today."

As everyone sits at table, Violet says, "Children, today I want us to discuss a very important topic: love."

Sybbie and George look curiously at their grandmother, but as Carson has taught them, await a signal to talk or ask a question.

" _Master George, Miss Sybbie, an element of good decorum is to learn when it is appropriate to speak. Recall that we talked about how it is rude and boring for one person to monopolize a conversation. So it may not come as a surprise that an important thing about being a good conversationalist is listening, and thinking about what we have heard. Even as adults, there are some settings in which we should feel free to voice our thoughts, and others where we should not. Everyone remains silent at services, for example, or if we are listening to a speaker or at a show or presentation, we give them our attention. It is a sign of respect for the person speaking or trying to teach us something or entertain us._

" _It is easier with a small group, in conversation. We look for small cues, such as questions for which we should provide answers. For children, there are higher expectations for remaining silent. You both are well-behaved in lessons with me and Mr. Molesley, as your parents and we expect. I have heard that you have fine manners when you are visiting with your great grandmother, and do not fuss or cause discomfort. That pleases me, that you are listening to me and that my tutelage is worthwhile."_

 _Sybbie raises her hand, "Excuse me, Mr. Carson?'_

 _Carson responds, "Yes, Miss Sybbie?"_

 _Sybbie goes on, "I think you and Mr. Molesley are wonderful teachers, and deserve our respect."_

 _George nods vigorously and earnestly in agreement._

 _Carson bows his head slightly and smiles. He is suddenly overcome with affection for the two children. He rises, turns his back on them, and walks over to the chalkboard, taking a deep breath to try to collect himself. He doesn't know what has come over him, but he'd better think of something to write. He takes the chalk and writes the word 'Respect' on the board. His hand shakes slightly as he crosses the 't'. He wonders how long it will be until his handwriting becomes illegible._

" _In this family, you are allowed to express your opinions freely at tea or at other times when you are with your parents or other family members. In particular, Mr. Branson has mentioned that he would like Miss Sybbie to not feel afraid of speaking out, of voicing her opinion. Her mother would have said the same, as she had the strength to do so herself. Nonetheless, we should consider the setting, and try to judge when saying something is appropriate, or when it would be better to remain silent. In either case, we must always remember to listen to and respect the people with whom we are in company."_

Violet continues, "You will have seen all sorts of love in your short lives so far, and hopefully you will experience many more as you grow up."

Isobel takes up the reins, and says, "George, you love your Guinea pig?"

George smiles and says, "Yes, Granny Isobel."

"Sybbie, you love reading?" Violet inquires.  
Sybbie nods and says, "Yes, Granny Violet."

Violet adds, "I have seen you play with Marigold and Roger and Viola, and I can tell you love them, too."

George says, "And little Robert!"

Isobel smiles, "Yes, and little Robert, too."

Violet says, "You see, each of those are different types of love."

The children nod in acknowledgement. Spratt serves the soup.

Isobel says, "There is the love for you from your parents, which will continue even when you think you are too old for any outward signs of affection. Violet here loves her son, your grandfather, and her daughter, your Aunt Rosamund, more than she would like to let on."

Sybbie and George smile, resisting the urge to snicker.

Violet nods to the side a little, and says, "I'll admit to it; there is no shame in it. And your Grandpapa loves me back, in his own way. You love your parents, and you know that they love you."  
George and Sybbie nod, "Yes, Granny Violet."

Isobel gently prods, "How do you know?"  
Sybbie and George look at each other and Granny Isobel, confused at her question. Sybbie asks, "What do you mean, Granny Isobel?"  
Violet clarifies, "You both just agreed that you know your parents love you. How do you know that?"

Both children are silent and thoughtful, thinking of how to respond as Carson has instructed them. Sybbie then says, "Daddy takes care of me. He helped make sure I had medicine all night when I was sick."

Isobel says, "Yes, taking care of people is one way we show how much we love each other."

Violet coughs a little, then remarks with a little laugh, "Isobel must love me dearly for how well she nursed me."

George shakes his head and says, "I don't know how I know that Mummy and Henry love me. I just do."

Violet nods, as if George said something correct. She says, "That is alright. Sometimes, love cannot be explained."

Sybbie asks, "I asked Mrs. Molesley how she knew that she loved Mr. Molesley, and she said she just knew. That they realized they like being together."

Violet nods again, and says, "Yes, that is another type of love, between a husband and wife."

George says, "Donk, er, I mean Grandpapa, says that people kiss when they love each other."

Isobel says, "Most couples hug and kiss or hold hands as a physical expression of their love for each other."

George asks, "Mummy said it took a long time for her and my father to know they loved each other."

Isobel does not want to refute what Mary has told George, but does want to set the record straight. She says, "Your father fell in love with your mother the moment he laid eyes on her. I know-I was there. But it did take some time before they finally married."

George asks, "Why?"

Violet takes a deep breath, and says, "Lots of reasons, some of them rather foolish in retrospect. Mostly, because of fear, of not trusting their love, or the other person fully."

Isobel says, "Your mother almost made the same mistake with Henry, too."

Sybbie says, "Were my parents like that?"

Violet pauses, remembering, and then responds, "No. I believe your father and mother trusted each other even before your mother admitted to loving your father. They waited to marry for different reasons. Your mother was young, and the rest of the family, I will admit myself included, did not approve of the match."

Isobel sees that Sybbie is about to ask, and she says, "I can see you want to know why not, Sybbie, and I will give an answer based on my perspective as someone who was not involved as much. It was because everyone was concerned about your mother, and did not know that your father is a very good person. Even though he was the chauffeur for the family, they did not know him at all."  
Sybbie looks like she still does not understand.

Isobel continues, "I will be frank: he is different than the Crowley girls' more traditional suitors, and, drivers do not make very much money. The family was worried that he was taking advantage of your mother in order to get more."

Both Sybbie and George have confused and concerned looks on their faces.

Violet scoffs and retorts, "There was more to it than that." She gives a chastising look at Isobel when she adds, "Besides, children, it is not considered polite to discuss money concerns in this type of social setting."

Isobel straightens, but gives Violet a reprimanding look in return, not apologizing nor backing down from her statement. George and Sybbie remain silent, not knowing if saying anything would be like taking sides. Carson has warned them against doing that unless they are sure of which side to take.

Violet concedes slightly, saying, "Your grandmother is correct in saying that we did not know your father. As we got to know him, we came to trust and love him like any other family member."

There is a brief pause in the conversation for a moment. Then, George asks, "Was it because Henry was a driver that Mummy almost made the mistake?"

Violet laughs a little, "Well, it was because he was a driver, but not for the same reason as for your Aunt Sybil and Uncle Tom. No, Henry had the proper upbringing that was important for your mother."

This seems to confuse both George and Sybbie further. Violet sees that she needs to clarify. She says, "Has Carson taught you about social levels yet?"  
Sybbie looks a little uncomfortable, and says, "Yes, Granny Violet. A little. The nobility titles and order." She and her father have had several discussions about the class system, and how his perspective on it is different than others' here. Sybbie does not like this topic at all since she does not know which opinion to believe. Everything her Daddy says makes sense to her, but the things that Carson says are the things she sees every day.

Violet continues, "There are customs that have developed over time, especially with respect to marriage. People are generally better off marrying within the same class." Isobel bristles at this comment, but it does not deter Violet from continuing, "Families trust each other to have raised their children with the same manners and education. People tend to be more comfortable when they feel they fit in, and their partners fit in. We have already talked about how it was difficult for your father to get used to some of the manners at the Abbey."

Sybbie nods. This is no secret.

"Had he been raised in the same type of environment, we would have welcomed him more readily."

Isobel thinks about her now son-in-law and daughter-in-law, and that just because people are raised in upper class homes does not mean they are well-mannered, good people. But she sees Sybbie's face and does not want to confuse things further today. She can tell now is not the time to get into a class warfare discussion with Violet.

George asks, "Then why did Mummy almost not marry Henry?"

Violet says, "There were several reasons, but the most important was simply that your mother feared another car accident, such as caused your father's death. Henry's racing friend Charlie Rogers perished in the same way in front of everyone. Also, it is a second love for your mother."

Isobel feels a stab of pain at the memory of Matthew's death. It is always there as a dull ache, missing her boy. But sometimes, such as right now, it pierces. She takes a deep breath, to get herself back to the conversation. She recalls understanding Mary's hesitation, not just because of Henry's occupation.

Isobel says, "Second loves are sometimes more difficult to accept; I know from my own experience. You know the pain of loss and do not want to face it again. In my case, and in your mother's case, I think, George, there comes a point when you realize that the relationship you can share until then is worth it."

"There is nothing quite like your first love, especially when you are young. You will never have the same emotion and passion with anyone else. The newness of it is incredibly powerful, and gives it a special magnitude. Second loves sometimes do not happen because a person is expecting the same intensity as the first, and that is unattainable," Violet says, almost as if coaching George and Sybbie. "Also, you have to accept that you are not being untrue to your first love by loving again."

Isobel is not sure what points Violet wanted to make with this topic today, but suspects this last bit of wisdom is one of them. She thinks of something to reinforce it, saying, "In fact, in the case of your deceased parents, I believe it is the opposite. Because of them, your living parents know what love is, and how to love. Matthew and Sybil would be very disappointed if Mary and Tom did not open their hearts to such happiness again."

Spratt begins to clear the soup dishes. While the group awaits the next course, this conversation has made Sybbie pensive. She is thinking of her father and Miss Edmunds again. They are having dinner together tomorrow night in York.

Violet sees Sybbie's expression and asks, "Sybbie, dear, are you troubled about something?"

Sybbie thinks about what Carson said, that she should feel free to speak her mind. She does trust everyone in this room, and so looks at her great grandmother, and says, "Daddy and Miss Edmunds spend time together, and I know they kiss. But Daddy has not said anything to me. Don't you think he would tell me if they are in love?"

Violet nods at this new information. One of the things she was hoping to discover with the conversation was whether Sybbie knew anything about them as a couple. Violet had noticed that Tom and Laura paired off on occasion, and have interacted comfortably at the Abbey. But they have not been publicly affectionate nor kissed openly in her presence. Violet is actually just as surprised as Sybbie that Tom has not said anything, but that is not the answer the girl needs at the moment.

Violet states, "He may not know yet. How long have they known each other?"

Sybbie says, "She came to Aunt Edith's wedding, but I did not see them kiss until Christmastime."

Violet waves her hand a little and declares lightly, "Why, that is just yesterday! And she only recently moved close enough that they can see each other more regularly. It may take time, dear, especially since it would be a second love for him, after all."

Isobel asks, "Sybbie, have you asked your father about it?"

Sybbie looks down at her lap, "No, Granny Isobel."

"Why not, if you are wondering? You and your father usually talk about everything."

Violet gives Isobel a small smile and nod in approval at the question.

"Yes-that is why I do not like that he has not said anything to me!" Sybbie nearly cries out.

Violet reaches out a hand to touch Sybbie's arm, and says gently, with a smile. "Dear, dear, Sybbie. There is no cause for such stress. You would not want me to report back to Carson that you made a scene, would you?"

Sybbie's eyes go wide at the thought, and she starts to shake her head before she sees a hint of a smile and realizes her great grandmother is teasing.

Violet consoles the girl, "We do not mean to upset you, Sybbie. Tell me, do you like Miss Edmunds? Enough to see her every day? To live with her?"

Sybbie looks at her great grandmother in wonder. This question from Granny Violet is a good one, she realizes. Up until now, when she had thought about having a stepmother, she was thinking mostly of her father having a wife, like Aunt Mary has Uncle Henry only opposite. She was interested in the idea of having a stepmother, but had not considered what the reality of it would be for herself. She thought it would be like George has Uncle Henry, but she did not think about how they spend their time, but simply that it is nice that they have each other to love. And they do love each other, she can tell.

Sybbie thinks about how she liked spending the day shopping with Miss Edmunds, even though she was starting to be ill. They always have fun playing cards or reading together. But that is not every day. Sybbie does not want to be rude by not answering Granny Violet's question, so finally, she says, "I like her, but I do not know her that well yet."

Violet nods and says, "It may be your father does not think he knows her well enough yet either."

Isobel adds, "And he may not want to say anything to you until he does. The next step after love would be deciding to marry. That is a tremendous commitment. You need to be confident you can get through arguments and all sorts of ups and downs together. I am certain he will consider your feelings on the matter if and when the time comes."

Violet turns to George, and asks, "George, you were too young for your mother to ask you what you thought of Henry at the time, but it is working out well, I think."

George smiles and nods in agreement.

Isobel asks, "Sybbie, what will you do if you decide how you feel about Miss Edmunds before your father says something? Even if you decide you dislike her."

Put that way, Sybbie does not think she would ever dislike Miss Edmunds. She answers uncertainly, "Tell my father?"

Isobel and Violet nod in agreement, but for different reasons. Isobel believes that Sybbie and her father should keep their open, communicative relationship, and something like this is interfering with that even now.

Violet's reason is obvious as she says, "Indeed. Sometimes, it takes a little nudging for a match to be recognized, or conversely, abandoned. I played that role myself with more than one couple."

George thinks about his mother not asking him about Henry, and it does not bother him because she is happy. He asks, "But, doesn't it matter more if Uncle Tom likes Miss Edmunds enough to see her every day, rather than Sybbie?"

Isobel is so delighted with George's question that she decides she wants to make a point of her own today. She says, "George asks a very important question. If you are lucky, you will fall in love at some point. And there is a chance that your family will not approve of the match. But remember this conversation and that question. The important element is whether _you_ feel it."

Violet shoots Isobel a warning look, saying, "If and when the time is right for you to select a partner, you would do well to listen to the advice of your family."

Isobel is just as strong in asserting, "If you _know_ , like your parents did, and I do, and your Aunt Edith and Uncle Bertie, and the Bates, and Molesleys do, then follow your heart. Sybbie would not be here with us if her parents had followed her family's wishes, and I would not be married to my current husband if he had listened to his son and daughter-in-law."

Violet sits back and harrumphs slightly. She is caught betwixt.

Isobel says in her singsong way, "You see, children, your great grandmother and I have had little disagreements throughout lunch, but that does not mean we do not care for each other."

Again Violet gives Isobel a scolding look, for upstaging her more than anything else. She says, "Yes, some of your best friends may also be your worst adversaries."

* * *

Mrs. Patmore and Daisy are in the kitchen, and have just planned out who will do what for dinner preparations. Mrs. Patmore asks, "Daisy, do ya wanna work on some more o' them letters now? We've got time." Mrs. Patmore has realized that Daisy gets less flustered about all of the letters if they read through a few of them together and discuss whatever suggestions are written. And Daisy being less flustered about anything is good.

Daisy looks slyly sideways at her superior, "Yes, please, Mrs. Patmore. Thank ye. There's still so many o' them. Mr. Branson brought another batch last night." Daisy has realized that Mrs. Patmore seems to enjoy going through the letters together and making comments. They anticipate eventually getting to a point where they can try some of the ideas and write something for the magazine to print, and Daisy thinks Mrs. Patmore likes the idea of imparting her knowledge to the world. It seems to be helping Mrs. Patmore get over her embarrassment of a few weeks ago and focus on what she is good at. Daisy recalls how she was a good teacher to Lady Sybil, then Sybbie. Daisy says, "Shouldn't we ask Mr. Barrow to schedule Master George's cooking lesson?"

Mrs. Patmore looks over at Daisy and asks, "Now what made ya think o' that?"

Daisy blushes a little, caught that she was thinking on a different path than the more immediate one of Mrs. Patmore. She shrugs, and says, "I dunno. I guess I was just thinkin' about things that we gotta do."

Mrs. Patmore seems to accept this explanation, and says, "Alright. I don't think we're gonna be able ta do it before the Napier riding party, tho'."

* * *

Tom stands and begins to clear the dishes from the table in Laura's dining room. "That was delicious, Laura, thank you!"

"You are welcome! It was not as fancy as Mrs. Patmore serves, but edible at least," Laura says. She gets the remaining dishes that Tom cannot manage and they enter her little kitchen.

Tom says, "It was more than edible-it was excellent steak! That was a treat."

Laura says, ""Steak is very simple to prepare, and quick for a weeknight meal. And you are the first guest here for dinner, besides Audrey, anyway, and I thought it should be a special celebration."

Tom adds with a chuckle, "If you had told me it was a celebration, I would have brought my dinner jacket."

Tom puts the dirty items beside the sink, then takes off his jacket, hangs it on the back of a chair, and rolls up his sleeves. He gently moves Laura to the side from her position standing in front of the sink, and says, "You made dinner, it is only right that I clean the dishes."

Laura smiles and says, "I will not turn down the help." She goes to retrieve their wine glasses from the table, and puts Tom's within his reach as he begins to scrape and wash. She leans back against the counter to keep him company while he works. She asks, "Do you ever feel like Pygmalion?"

Tom asks, "Is that another way of asking if I feel like I have sold out?"

Laura looks bemused at that question, "No...you must really have been a rebel if that is how you interpreted my question. I mean, after becoming refined, Eliza could not go back to her former life."

Tom says, "For the record, I really was a rebel, and was involved in some things that limit my going back to Ireland much more than learning formal manners would."

Laura raises her eyebrows and says, "I'll want to know that story some day." She reaches for and is about to light a cigarette.

Tom says, "Don't light up." He hands her a dripping wet plate. "So you can help dry." He does not mention that his primary reason for asking her not to smoke is that he'd like a non-smoky kiss goodnight.

Laura complies, and gets a dish towel out and uses it to dry the dish. "Millie Bradford rang yesterday. Her family and staff are to have arrived today, and after they spend some time in London they will be coming to Yorkshire. She asked if Tessa wants to interview them."

Tom says, "That was nice of her."

Laura realizes Tom did not understand her implied question, and asks, "Do you think Sybbie would like to?"

Tom looks over at Laura and says, "Sybbie? Oh, so you're really having her be Tessa? I would think she'd like that. The children are coming to the shop tomorrow-if you are free you can ask her yourself."

Laura cocks her head, and asks with a smirk, "Coffee or lunchtime?"

Tom snickers, since he and Laura have either coffee mid-morning or lunch together nearly every day when he is in York. He says, "Lunchtime. If the shop is busy you and she can go somewhere and have some time to talk about it. You might need to take George, too."

"Alright. I think I can handle two well behaved children." Laura dries and puts away a dish. "How is Henry doing? He was unusually quiet on the ride back from London."

Tom replies, "It's hard to tell. He's no different in the shop when there is a customer or work to do, or at tea with the children. But he's got his nose in his brother's estate papers non-stop otherwise."

"He said he's decided to keep the London properties at least," Laura says.

Tom says, "Yes, and Hastings says a loan to our business is not a bad idea. I am not so keen on it right now, frankly." He hands a clean pan to Laura to dry.

"Why not?"

"There are a lot of things we need to figure out, and I don't want to rush it. Henry, when he gets an idea like this, he has this sense of urgency, and he wants to act on things immediately. At least he needs to figure out what to sell from the other assets before we can do the loan. That buys me a little time."

Continuing to dry things and put them away as Tom hands them to her, Laura asks, "How much time do you need?"  
Tom chuckles, "Spring is a very busy time at the estate! I'd like to wait until mid-Summer or better, Winter, like we originally had planned if things went well."

"Don't take this the wrong way, since you know how much I like Edith and the Crawleys, but, perhaps you should lessen your time at the estate, and focus on the shop, the work that contributes to your own and Sybbie's future."

Tom looks surprised at that statement. "I don't look at being agent part time there as not contributing towards Sybbie's future. It's her family-she will always be welcome as long as the Crawleys are there. I help keep things running well so they can stay there. It's what Sybil would have wanted."

Laura stays silent while they finish the chore.

Tom continues, "Besides, my agent salary is my bread and butter income. The shop is profitable, but Henry and I take most of what would be our pay and put it into an account for our expansion."

Laura is intrigued, "Do you pay room and board at the Abbey?"

Tom chuckles, "No. But there's clothing for Sybbie and me, and my car and petrol and all the other living expenses. Coffee and lunches, when it is my turn," Tom adds with a smile and kiss to Laura.

Laura cautions, "You'd better be careful. I have no draperies yet on my windows on this level."

Tom looks at Laura questioningly.

"York is a very small town, Tom! People can see in and we will be the scandal of the town for days if you kiss me too much." Laura says all of this teasingly, but pointing out that through the windows in her kitchen they can see a number of other residences, with windows alight and people therein. Which means the opposite is also true.

Tom rinses his hands and dries them with the towel Laura hands to him. He contemplates informing Laura that they are already the talk of the town. The fact that she brought it up at all means that she is beginning to be aware of things like that in this smaller community.

He says with a smile, "It may be too late. They could see you had me over for dinner, just the two of us."

He reaches for and puts on his jacket, still smiling, and says, "If we're going to be scandalous, we may as well enjoy it! Come kiss me goodbye at the door and set the tongues a wagging." And she does.

* * *

"Good morning, Robert," Henry says as his father-in-law enters for breakfast. Either one is usually there first, earlier than the rest of the house, but Robert estimates that of late, especially since Henry returned again from London, Henry is here before him every day. He also has not been as talkative at breakfast as he used to be, always reading something, like he is at the moment.

Not one to see a potential problem and let it go, especially if it could ultimately cause stress for Mary (which is never good for the house), Robert asks, "Henry, is there something wrong? Can I be of assistance in any way?"

Henry looks over at Robert, sighing and shaking his head. "I am sorry, Robert, but I have a lot on my mind these days."

"My questions remain."

Henry pauses, before saying, "I still have things to decide about the inheritance, especially what to do with the remaining assets. It seems I am spending every free moment requesting or reviewing some accountancy report or another. It is not something I can have someone else do for me if I am to make good decisions."

Robert chuckles, and says, "Perhaps if I had put as much care into such decisions, I would not have made so many mistakes over the years."

Henry laughs in a frustrated way, "It is a little demoralizing that I should have been doing this all along."

Robert hears angst in Henry's voice. He says, "There's no need to be hard on yourself that way…"

Henry looks over at his father-in-law, "I cannot help it. Going through my brother's accounts is not only daunting in itself, but it makes it apparent I have been lax with my own. Since marrying, I haven't put as much care into my personal finances as I used to. That's not really fair to Mary or the children, or you all, is it? I never wanted to be a freeloader."

Robert looks shocked that Henry would even think that. He hopes that this is just another temporary manifestation of Henry's grief. He asserts, "Come now, that's nonsense. You are family now and we want you here." When Henry remains silent, Robert decides to try to make a joke out of the situation, saying, "Well, I used to enjoy your company at breakfast anyway."

Henry sighs and says, "Thank you, Robert, but I am not fishing for reassurances."

Robert adds, "You and Tom have been working hard to start and grow the auto business. Surely you are not saying that is worthless."

Henry says, "No, but I should have let my flat long ago, and invested the money that is not tied up with the business." He gestures at one of the papers, and continues, "Some of these companies look good, and part of me thinks I should trust James' decisions. But I am not sure why he invested in some of them, nor how long he intended on keeping them. And that matters. I don't know anything about the chemical industries, for example."

Robert laughs lightly and says, "Neither do I, but even if I did, everyone has likely already warned you not to turn to me for advice." He and Henry share a look that confirms Robert's statement. "Has Gerald Hastings been able to help?"

"Yes-enormously! He helped identify some things to liquidate right away so that I can pay the taxes."

"Mary is good with figures...what does she say?"

Henry replies, "I don't want to bother her until I have a better handle on it myself." He chuckles a little, "I suppose I should be feeling more at ease about things, at least for Roger and Viola, now that I am wealthier, at least on paper."

Robert can tell that Henry feels just the opposite.

* * *

At lunchtime, Bertie enters the smaller dining room at Brancaster and greets his wife with a kiss, and his mother with a peck to the cheek. "I am sorry I am late, ladies. The guild meeting ran longer than scheduled."

"Not to worry, dear, we are just seated," Mirada says with a smile.

Edith has been watching her husband, and remarks, "Bertie, you look quite dashing today...is that a new suit?"

Bertie looks over at Edith, smiles, and says, "Thank you. Yes, as a matter of fact it is. I am glad you like it."

Mirada admires Bertie's attire as well, and remarks, "Marlowe is talented, isn't he?"

Edith smiles also, and says, "Dear, do you have some time after lunch? I'd like to discuss some things with you."

Bertie asks, "As it happens, I do have a relatively light afternoon-just need to meet at some point with Mr. Clifford. Is anything wrong?"

Edith replies easily, "Oh, no, nothing like that. I'll meet you in our room after checking on Robert, alright?"

* * *

The early afternoon light streams through the open windows. Bertie and Edith are both breathless but smiling in exhilaration in bed.

Bertie kisses his wife and teases, "Darling, I would have never thought a new suit would turn you into such a seductress."

"Oh, Bertie, please! It's just that...it's been long enough since the birth, and well, I didn't need the doctor to tell me it would be alright when I was feeling so frisky."

Bertie chuckles and pulls his wife close, "You didn't hear any argument from me, did you?"

Edith says, "Do all of your new suits look that good on you?"

Bertie laughs even more, and answers with another kiss, "I certainly hope so."

Marigold bursts into the room, complaining, "Mummy, I am old enough that I don't need to take a nap anymore, do I? Sybbie and George no longer take naps."

Thankfully, Edith and Bertie have enough cover from the bed linens for modesty's sake. Edith says, "Marigold dear, you must knock and await an open door before you enter someone's bedchamber, please. We could have been sleeping."

Marigold suddenly realizes that Mummy and Daddy are in bed. "Are you taking a nap?"

Bertie nods, and answers, "Yes, Marigold dear. You are never too old to enjoy a nap every now and then."

Edith directs her daughter to depart, saying "Off you go to your own bed!"

Marigold clearly is not pleased with the command. She pouts a little as she leaves, closing the door behind her.

Bertie has a frown on his face. He rises, pads over and locks the door, then returns to bed. As he begins kissing and caressing her, Edith asks, "Don't you need to meet with Mr. Clifford?"

Bertie does not stop from his actions, but answers, "That will have to wait until after naptime."

* * *

Mr. Mason comes into the servant entrance and, after greeting her, asks Mrs. Patmore if he can speak to Daisy. Beryl answers with an eye roll, "'Soon as she is done primpin'! Ya'd think she was dinin' with the king!"

Mr. Mason chuckles and sits at the table to wait. Eventually, Daisy comes by, all smiles, and says, "Mr. Mason? What're you doin' here?"

Mr. Mason looks up at Daisy and his eyes go wide. She is dressed in her nice Sunday dress, and her bobbed hair is free of her cap, neatly combed, tucked behind her ears. But what arrests Mr. Mason is her face: she has bold, bright red lips and rosy cheeks. Too rosy from a heavy hand with rouge.

Mr. Mason stands and says, "Er, uh, Daisy, I came to make sure you're alright before the lunch."

Daisy smiles and says, "'At's nice of you, Mr. Mason. Yer lessons helped; I'm not feelin' nervous anymore."

Mr. Mason takes out his handkerchief and carefully dabs some of the rouge off her cheeks, gently saying, "Now, I'm sorry, Daisy, but I am a little old-fashioned and I don't want my daughter-in-law to attract too much of the wrong kind of male attention."

At first Daisy is confused at Mr. Mason's action, worried. She tried so hard with the makeup, but the light wasn't good in the water closet. But she trusts him, and his words eased her mind. It is alright if he is a little protective of her, even if there is nobody here to worry about. She smiles, allowing him to dab some more.

She still has the outrageous lipstick, but Mr. Mason's work has lessened the clown-like appearance of her cheeks.

Andy comes in, and sees the pair. He is dressed in his own suit rather than his livery. His eyes go wide when he sees Daisy's face, but thankfully Mr. Mason gives him a warning look, subtly, so Daisy doesn't see. Instead of laughing out loud and teasing Daisy like he was about to do, Andy says, "Daisy, you look so pretty-can I have a kiss?"

Daisy beams at the compliment, and Andy comes over and gives her not just one, but several kisses in a row full on the lips. When he straightens, Daisy notices that he now has lipstick all over his lips. She grabs Mr. Mason's handkerchief, gives it to Andy, who uses it to wipe the red off. She asks, "Did ya ruin my lipstick? Do I need to put more on?"

Mr. Mason quickly interjects, "No, Daisy! It's just fine." His and Andy's actions have Daisy's face and lips more presentable now, but still much more bold and tart-like than either man would prefer.

Andy gives the handkerchief back to Mr. Mason, bows slightly to Daisy, and says, "May I have the honour of escorting you to lunch, Daisy?"

Daisy takes his arm, and says, "You may, Andrew."

The couple proceeds out the servants' entrance so they can enter the front door as real guests. Along the way, Andy says, "I hope you aren't wearing makeup for my sake, Daisy."

Daisy looks curiously at Andy, and asks, "You don't like it?"

Andy says, quickly, "It's not that, 's just, I think you are beautiful without it."

"But you just said I look pretty…?" Daisy stammers.

Andy realizes that he erred. He says, "You do! I'm sorry, Daisy. I don't know what I'm sayin'. Er, uh, the kissing must have made me lightheaded."

Before lunch, everyone politely avoids staring at Daisy's face, even the children. Henry brings up the topic of the letters from the magazine, "Daisy, you must feel like a local celebrity with all those responses."

Daisy shyly says, "Noone knows it's me, Mr. Talbot, other'n folks here."

Mary asks, "Would you want it known? You might get more attention than just letters."

Daisy considers this, and answers, "I dunno, m'lady. It might be fun."

Cora says, "Yew Tree has never seen such a quantity of post deliveries; you'd have to warn the deliveryman." With this statement, the Countess is trying to subtly tell Daisy that she does not want the attention on the Abbey itself. All of the other adults understand this, but not Daisy. She takes Cora's words at face value, and lightly laughs at what she thinks is merely a joke.

After Barrow calls them into lunch, George says, as if both informing Andrew and asking him for permission, "Mr. Parker, I will be escorting Daisy into lunch."

Andrew smiles and nods, and George holds his arm out to Daisy. She timidly takes it, tickled at the attention. This is nice, she thinks.

Conversation inevitably centers around Yew Tree and the pigs; at first Robert and Cora worry that this is too much work talk at what is supposed to be a social occasion. But they relax when they see Daisy's eyes watching as Andrew discusses the coming breeding and his thoughts on preparations for the shows.

Daisy has never seen Andy this engaged and animated in conversation before; she is usually working in the kitchens when he meets with Mr. Mason, Mr. Branson, and Lady Mary about the pigs. He's become quite the expert. Andy has told her he wants to farm if the family will agree. That's good, she thinks, Mr. Mason is getting old for some of the work anyway.

Of course this makes her mind wander and think about what will be next for the older man, and she becomes nervous. Will the family force him to move out of Yew Tree? And what about Daisy-Yew Tree has become as much her home now. She knows what the logical future arrangement could be. Mr. Mason has hinted heavily that there is room for the three of them if she and Andy marry, and for grandchildren, too.

She likes Andy, and likes living at Yew Tree, but she doesn't want to be just a farmer's wife. She has realized through working on the letters that she really likes cooking, too. And she knows she is good at it. A while ago, Mr. Mason said she could do something out of the farm, but that wouldn't be the same. Here at the big house, they get to use lots of fancy ingredients and learn to cook new things all the time. That's different than making the same thing over and over, with only seasonal changes in local ingredients. She doesn't think she would want to be just a pie baker, for example. That's another thing she's learned from the letters. There is only so much variation in pie crust. Fillin's can vary, but it is still just pie. That is the type of cooking she would have to do if she were to do it from Yew Tree. Preserves and other things that country people would buy. As these thoughts toss in her head, she notes that one of the other kitchen staff must have made the vinaigrette for the salad today rather than Mrs. Patmore-it is too oily and could use more seasoning.

Suddenly her reverie is interrupted when she hears her name. Miss Sybbie is asking her something. She is embarrassed that she was not paying attention. "I'm sorry, Miss Sybbie, I was thinkin' about the salad. What was the question?"

Sybbie asks, "Are you going to help teach George and me to cook, Miss Daisy?"

Daisy smiles and answers, "Yes, Miss Sybbie, if Mrs. Patmore allows it. I'd like to."

After lunch has finished, the family, including George and Sybbie, walk Andy and Daisy back into the hall. As the adults begin to disperse, Sybbie says, "Thank you for coming today, Miss Daisy, Mr. Parker."

Daisy and Andy nod and say, "You're welcome, thank you for having us." Other than Daisy's makeup and small moment of being distracted, nothing bad or awkward occurred at the lunch. Both Daisy and Andy are feeling well fed and appreciated. Now Daisy understands what Mrs. Patmore was feeling. It's like Mr. Mason said, though, it's a good thing.

George asks in curiosity, "What were you thinking about the salad, Miss Daisy?"

Daisy leans over and asks him softly, "First, what did you think, Master George?"

George whispers, "I could tell you did not make it."

Daisy smiles, and says, still speaking softly, "D'ya promise not to tell? I don't want the other cooks to feel bad."

George nods, seriously.

"I was thinkin' the same...here is yer first cookin' lesson: it needed less oil, and a little salt and pepper."

* * *

Daisy was not the only one paying attention to the lunch conversations about pig farming. After the meal dishes have been cleared, Barrow enters his office and begins to write an advertisement for a new footman. He knows it will be just a matter of time before it is needed. Perhaps he can ask his Lordship and Lady Mary to hire a hall boy, with the expectation that he will be promoted to footman when Andrew leaves.

* * *

Henry drops Barrow off at the train station in York early the next morning. "This is a terrific arrangement for me, Mr. Barrow. I appreciate your being willing to help on your time off."

Barrow chuckles in reply, "Mr. Talbot, I should be the one thanking you. I expect your flat is finer than any hotel I could afford for two nights."

Henry hands Barrow an envelope, and says, "Still, let me know if there is any difficulty in meeting Mr. Gordon. Mr. Gibson said he will let you know which boxes he packed that have the more fragile things that should not be shipped. I will meet you here Wednesday evening. Thank you, again. Have a good trip!"

Barrow boards the train for his short London holiday.

* * *

Joseph Gordon departs the flat in a good mood after reviewing the contents of the envelope with Mr. Barrow, in case they needed to ring Mr. Talbot with any questions.

His biggest concern after he heard about the Talbots' deaths had been that he would lose the property management job. That was one of the reasons he wanted to buy the places. It would be a stretch but he and his wife have been through lean times before, and it would have been only temporary since he thinks he could have raised the rents. But he doesn't have to worry about that any more. Not only is his employment secure, but expanded. After seeing Henry's flat that will be added to the mix, he feels like he is getting a raise without having to do that much more work. Mr. Gibson seems a competent manager for the building so all Gordon will need to do is coordinate the lettings and finances. He is confident the furnished flat will let in no time.

He was surprised to see that Mr. Talbot also has done all the arranging for the car and things from storage to be moved from the garage and attics. Gordon simply has to meet the car transporter and movers, make sure everything gets packed, and give them the checques that Mr. Talbot provided. It is not surprising the man knows what to do for the car given his occupation. Gordon had told Henry that sentimental bit about his family wanting him to have the car, but the property manager knows that James simply did not know what to do with the thing, and never bothered to ask Henry. That is why it just sat there; Joe remembers other times the renters wanted to use the garage, and James never acted.

Gordon chuckles at the difference between this Talbot and his older brother. James may have been good with accounts and numbers, but without his wife, he'd be lost day-to-day, and no out-of-the-norm logistics would ever happen. Henry Talbot mentioned his wife, but she is not the one doing things in this case like Winifred would have.

Hmm, this Talbot is not as good with accounts and numbers...Gordon has just come up with a scheme to give himself a raise in reality. He'll tell the Mayfair family that the rent is going up slightly with the availability of the garage. Henry won't even know the difference if Gordon only deposits the former rent amount.

* * *

Barrow spends a few minutes in Mr. Talbot's flat after Mr. Gordon leaves, looking around at the handsome furnishings. So this is how a race car driver lived. Not bad at all. Not as fancy as the Abbey, of course, but richer than most Londoners have. He puts his bag into the bedroom, checks to ascertain he has the key, exits the flat, and locks the door after him. He has already met Mr. Gibson and found out which boxes to take, so he is truly a free man for a couple of days. He purchases some lunch and sits on a park bench, eating as he watches the pigeons fight over scraps and feed other people are tossing their way. When he finishes, he heads over to the first of the museums Mr. Molesley recommended. There are a couple of large groups of schoolchildren there, but Barrow doesn't mind. He meanders near them, enjoying the exhibits and commentary from the guide with them.

At closing, Barrow purposely uses the Underground rather than walking. He joins the multitude of people who are merely heading home from their workday. He normally does not seek out crowds, but this holiday he is embracing the experiences. He is just one of many here. One of the thousands he will see at the museums, and in the parks, on the Underground, at the concerts. He will bask in not being special, not being...different.

Back at the flat, Barrow hears a knock on the door. He answers it to Mr. Gibson, who says, "I am sorry to bother you, Mr. Barrow. Here is some string to tie those boxes. I didn't have it with me at the time."

"Thank you, Mr. Gibson. Mr. Talbot appreciates your help on this."

Gibson says, "He was a good neighbor. Got me into the races for free a few times. 'S not the same without him and Mr. Rogers. But life moves on, I suppose."

"Yes. Thank you again," Barrow takes the string and starts to close the door.

"Oh, and, Mr. Talbot said you might have some prospective lessors visiting while you are here. If any of them seem alright, feel free to knock and introduce me to the fellows," Gibson says.

Barrow wonders why Mr. Talbot said he would be interviewing possible tenants. That will be Gordon's job. He is about to say so, when Gibson adds with a wink, "And, uh, don't worry if you bring a lady friend here. The building is solid. It had to be, or I would never have gotten sleep with Mr. Rogers right above me!" Gibson chuckles as he turns and heads back downstairs.

Barrow shakes his head when he understands that Mr. Talbot gave Gibson a reason why there might be other men visiting the flat. He told him that wasn't the purpose for the holiday. Barrow looks at his pocket watch and sees that he has some time before he needs to depart for the symphony concert he will be attending tonight. Might was well tie the boxes now while he thinks of it. He finds a knife to cut the string, and begins to do the small task. Of course, Barrow cannot do it without his curiosity becoming piqued, and he begins looking through the boxes. A number of racing trophies, framed certificates and photographs, glass paperweights. Another box contains some books and papers. That is in the set to be shipped, thankfully. Barrow is strong, but he'd rather not carry that weight. The other box he is to bring has some papers as well as racing items, even some gloves and goggles amongst the trophies and such. That box wasn't as well sorted out as the others, Barrow notes. Probably ran out of time. He is about to close and tie the box, when he sees some open letters inside. He cannot resist, and bends down to take one out to read. He does not notice that as he straightens, and opens the fine stationery to read the delicate, feminine script, a small photograph comes loose from its folds and flutters into the other open box.


	33. Chapter 33

Molesley erases the children's writing practice from the chalkboard, saying, "Master George and Miss Sybbie, let us water and measure your plants to see how much they have grown."

Sybbie and George retrieve a small measuring stick from the desk and walk over to a little table by the window. Small clay pots sit on a tray, in which seedling plants grow-tiny stems from which pinnated, thin leaves spread out in opposite directions.

"Do you think Marigold's plants are doing as well as ours?" Sybbie asks. When the Pelhams had been there for the Easter break, Molesley not only took the opportunity to say Hello to Marigold, but also engaged the children in a seed planting activity. It was the teacher in him, wanting to keep in touch with the progress of one of his students. Even though Marigold is only at the Abbey on occasion, Molesley wants her to feel included in the classes when she is. That is also why he chose marigold flowers for the children to grow.

"I would think so, if she is taking care of them as well as you two are yours," Molesley replies. "Please write your observations in your journals, children."

Sybbie and George take small books and pencils from near the plants, write the date, draw little pictures of their plants, and record their measurements. Their handwriting is still very rough, especially George's, and Mr. Molesley is trying to keep it simple but have them learn about keeping a scientific journal.

Sybbie observes, "George's plants are larger than mine are. Why is that?"

Molesley says, "Excellent question, Miss Sybbie! That is what scientific study is supposed to do: encourage us to ask questions and look for answers. We planted the same type of flower seeds at the same time using the same size pots and type of soil. And you both have been watering the pots the same amount at the same times. But you are correct, Master George's plants do seem to be growing faster, so something must be different. Look at the table and the plants and tell me what that might be."

George and Sybbie do as instructed. There are six pots arranged in two rows of three, sitting on a tray that is oriented so that the three across rows are parallel to the window. Finally George says, "My plants are closer to the window?"

Molesley says, "That does seem to be the only difference, doesn't it? We know that plants need sunlight to grow, so perhaps even that little difference may have an impact. Shall we try an experiment? Let's turn the tray around so that Miss Sybbie's plants are closer, and in a few days, we'll check on them." Molesley turns the tray around as he suggested. He adds, "The scientific method is observing things, asking questions, doing experiments, recording results, and drawing conclusions if we can, or asking even more questions. There is a fancy word for the question: 'hypothesis'."

Molesley leads the children back to their seats, and writes the new word on the board. "A hypothesis is often formed by what you think the results will be. In this case, our hypothesis is that the placement of the plants closer to or further away from the window impacts their growth. You can use the scientific method and experimentation not only for questions about plants, but for just about anything."

Molesley sees that both George and Sybbie look confused. "Let me give you some examples." He continues, "I saw Mr. Talbot working on his car in the garage even when it seemed to be in good working order. He explained to me that every now and then he adjusts something or tries a new part to see if it makes a difference in how the car works. That was very important when he was racing. Drivers with the best running cars might win more races. Based on his knowledge of cars, he formulates ideas and then experiments to see how to make his better.

"Mrs. Patmore and Daisy try new recipes all the time, but they also have a lot of experience from their years of cooking. They may experiment with seasonings or ingredients, or cooking temperature or time, from that in the recipe in order to improve on it based on what they know the family likes. That is like the scientific method, too, especially if they make notes in the recipe about what worked and what did not. Like you write down your plant sizes."

Sybbie had not thought of cooking as science before, but then she remembers her lesson with Mrs. Patmore. She recalls the cook saying things like, " _As you're adjusting your seasonings, you need to check it along the way by tasting, to make sure you don't over salt it, for example."_ and " _Sometimes you have to use more or less o' somethin' depending on what you have on hand. Yellow onions have a stronger flavor than white ones, so you might use less o' them."_ Mrs. Patmore must have experimented over the years to learn these things, or whoever taught her did.

George says, "At the luncheon, Andrew said he discovered that the pigs eat better if he sings to them as he puts in the feed. How would he have experimented to learn that?"

Mr. Molesley's eyebrows raise at the thought of Andy singing to the pigs, and he stifles some laughter. He says, "I can't say as I could guess, Master George. It's possible he happened to be singing and noticed that the pigs were eating better, and then he tried it again the next time. Sometimes discoveries are like that-people are not looking for something specific, but by being observant and analytical, they find things. Then they can hypothesize and experiment to see if it is true."

Mr. Molesley sees from the children's faces that they like this topic of experimentation and discovery. Science is not as strong of a subject for him, even for their age level. He says, "Here is a little assignment for you: over the next week, think of things you would like to study, and we can try to figure out experiments for testing your questions. Right now, we need to turn to your geography lesson. Come over to the table, please."

Molesley opens a large map of North America, and points to an area on the eastern side. He continues, "I understand that the Abbey will be having some visitors from America in a couple of weeks. The Bradfords are from Virginia, in the United States. I thought we might try to learn something about Virginia, to help make them feel welcome."

Sybbie raises her hand, "Excuse me, Mr. Molesley?"

Molesley replies, "Yes, Miss Sybbie?"

"Miss Bradford will be helping us to learn about America for the magazine."

"Pardon?"

Sybbie realises that Mr. Molesley might not know about her helping with _The Sketch_. She explains, "I am helping with Aunt Edith's magazine by pretending to be a world traveller! Miss Edmunds said that when Miss Bradford and her family will be here, she will let us interview her about America."

Molesley says, "Why, that is wonderful! Then we can work on coming up with questions for you to ask her."

Sybbie says, sheepishly, "Um, Miss Edmunds will be coming to visit this weekend, and she will be helping with that."

Molesley nods, understanding, but slightly flustered because there goes his lesson plan for the rest of the day. He pauses and says, "Well, let us look at the map and these books I found anyway. Remember that sometimes, a little bit of knowledge can help formulate more questions."

* * *

Tom calls out, "There she is!" He reaches down with gloved hands and releases a large hook from the front of the older car that has just been delivered to the Abbey. The car transporter gets out from his lorry cab, and helps Tom push the vehicle into a spot in the garage. The task complete, Tom reaches into his pocket and pulls out some money, handing it to the man. "Thank you, Eddie. Henry appreciates it. Would you like to come in for a drink before you head back?"

"No, thank you, Tom. If I get going I'll be back 'fore dinner. Tell Henry I said Hello."

The man gets into his lorry and drives off. Tom looks at the car, and wonders how Henry will ever find time to work on it.

* * *

That night, after dinner, still in his dinner jacket, Henry goes to the garage and walks all around the old car. The rain of the past few days has stopped and it is a clear night. The half moon and stars shine through the open garage door, providing enough light to see. He leans up against a pole, sipping his drink, and studies the vehicle, more thinking about it in general rather than looking at specific parts. A few minutes later, Mary arrives at the garage door.

"If you'd like to be alone, I understand," Mary says to her husband.

Henry looks over and says, "No, it's alright."

Mary walks over and tucks a hand under one of Henry's arms to bring herself close to him. She also regards the car. "Does it run?" she asks.

Henry chortles, and says, "After being at least a decade in storage, it needs some work before I can even try it."

"I am sure you and Tom can get it going again, if you want to," Mary declares.

Henry says, "Part of me does...not only for the nostalgia, but, well, it'd be a good challenge."

It is Mary's turn to chortle lightly. She says, "I'd have thought you have enough challenges facing you presently."

Henry shrugs, and replies, "At least this one would have a conclusion I can count on."

Mary takes a deep breath and sighs. The tone in his voice has become irksome. As she feared, this is similar to when Matthew found out he was to be Reginald Swire's heir. The worry and stress in the recipient is the same. What's different is that Matthew's angst was before the money came, and was driven by whether he should accept it. He had a target for its use in the estate when he did. Henry has no such focal point, nothing specific to steer his course. He is not content to let the investments stay where they are without an explicit decision to do so, thinking that would be imprudent. He has not sought her counsel yet, which is also infuriating. Not that she has any specific ideas right now, but it seems they should be working it out together. She knows it is not that he doesn't trust and value her opinion, which would be worse. But it is almost as bad if he thinks she would be bothered by his asking.

She tries not to show her annoyance, but rather hopes to encourage the car project if it will help relax his mind from the other investments. "Then you should do it," Mary states.

Henry gestures to the vehicle, "This car was made the year I first went to an auto show. My parents took us to Paris for the Christmas holidays, and I had begged my father to attend; that was the only gift I wanted. Rolls-Royce cars were just starting to be built, and one was on display. I remember being so proud that such an excellent automobile was British." Henry shakes his head and laughs lightly at the memory, then takes a sip of his drink.

"And so began your great love affair with cars?" Mary teases.

Henry tilts his head and replies, "I may have been taken already by then."

Another few minutes of silence, with Mary considering that at least Henry will be here at the Abbey if he is working on the car. George can help him, so they can spend more time together. She looks around at the garage that used to house horse buggies, and thinks of something else that might help, "Henry, shall we build a better garage for you here?"

Henry looks at his wife, touched that she would consider such an investment. "Would that be alright? I should pay for it, of course."

Mary smirks, pleased upon seeing his face that she came up with something that is the right thing for her husband. She says, "I'll check with Tom and Papa, but I think we can work something out."

* * *

"You've got a beautiful place out here, Robert. Thank you for taking me about," Gerald Hastings says as he and Robert enter the Abbey and head toward the library for tea.

"You are welcome, Gerald. Thank you for helping my son-in-law," Robert returns.

The two men approach Cora and Rosamund who are already at tea. Rosamund asks, "Did you enjoy the outing?"

Gerald smiles, and answers, "Yes, Rosamund, I did! So this is where you grew up? How different than your current London surrounds."

Rosamund says, "I recall we were in London it seemed nearly half the year for the season back then. And now it is the reverse for me. I come here to visit Mama and take some fresh air, when my brother lets me."

Robert asserts, "You are always welcome, sister."

Cora says to Hastings, "I understand that you occasionally go to Brancaster for shoots?"

Hastings nods, and says, "Yes, a couple of years in a row now. That is one way I get my fresh air, away from the city. I enjoy the shore, too. That is such a quick train ride from London."

Sybbie and George enter the room, see that Rosamund is there, and approach her in greeting. "Hello, Aunt Rosamund. It's nice to see you," Sybbie says, giving the woman a small peck on the cheek. George follows suit.

Rosamund says, "Hello, dears. Do you recall meeting Mr. Gerald Hastings?"

George and Sybbie turn to Mr. Hastings, and offer their welcome, "It is a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Hastings."

Hastings smiles widely, and replies, "Likewise!" He is silent for a moment as he gazes at the children, likely being reminded of his deceased grandchildren. Sybbie and George go off to select a game, decide upon one, and sit on the floor to get it ready.

Mary and the nanny come in, carrying the twins. Cora receives Viola from the nanny, earning a smile from the girl. Robert immediately reaches for Roger from Mary, and gets a smile and a little drooly kiss as his reward from the boy. Now that he is in the library rather than being carried downstairs or through the hall, the infant boy begins to squirm a little in Robert's grasp, wanting to be down rather than held. Robert obliges the little one by putting him down, but keeps an eye on him as Roger begins to crawl toward George and Sybbie. Viola is content to stand, holding onto Cora's lap, and she stares at Rosamund and Gerald Hastings, giving them shy smiles every now and then.

Roger reaches Sybbie, and pulls himself to a standing position using her body for support, when Tom and Henry arrive. Sybbie turns her head to say Hello to her father, and Roger squeals in delight, reaching out and grabbing a fistful of her shoulder-length hair that flung out a little with her movement.

"Ow!" Sybbie cries out, but not too loudly. She is aware that there are guests in the room. George looks up and sees the problem, and before any adult is able to come to her assistance, George goes over and gently supports Roger with one hand, while freeing his hand from Sybbie's hair with the other. He talks to his half brother softly the entire time, teasingly saying, "Roger, that is no way to treat a lady, even if she is your cousin. You need to be gentle with people."

Roger keeps his eyes on George the entire time, as if he is paying rapt attention to his older brother's advice. Sybbie rubs her head and goes back to setting out the pieces for the game. George takes Roger's hands, and holds them up so the little one can walk to the two new arrivals. Henry takes over, squatting down and giving George's head a tousle and cheek a kiss, saying "Thank you, George." Then Henry straightens, picking up Roger and tossing him up and catching him again a couple of times. The younger boy laughs in sheer delight.

Henry puts Roger in the crook of his arm, and asks, "What game shall your Uncle Tom and I beat you and Sybbie at today, George?"

George smiles and says, "Snakes and Ladders, and we'll beat you!"

Tom says, "We'll see about that!" He and George head over to the game area. Henry brings Roger over to where the other adults are gathered.

"Thank you for coming, Gerald," Henry says. "I hope your drive was uneventful."

"I had the engaging Rosamund to keep me company, so it was better than uneventful," Hastings says with a glance toward the woman. He reaches up and shakes Roger's hand, saying "Hello, little one!" The little boy responds by smiling and reaching out both of his arms and stretching himself toward Gerald so as to be held by the man.

Henry initially tries to adjust Roger back into his own arms, not wanting to bother the older man, but Hastings reaches his arms out and takes the boy, saying to him, "There we are, young chap! Your old Uncle Gerry will be happy to play with you. It looks like you are just about to walk, aren't you? Let's see how you do."

Gerald puts down Roger and squats in front of him. He supports the boy standing by holding the boy on his midsection. Periodically, Gerald carefully moves his hands away a small bit, to see how Roger stands without support. After doing this for a few moments, Gerald takes the boys hands and keeps them at Roger's waist level so that the support is at the right height for him standing. Roger makes small happy noises at the man the entire time, while Gerald's continual, softly spoken words are full of praise for how well the boy is doing.

Henry laughs, saying, "My, you are much more natural at this than I am."

Mary chastises her husband, "Darling, you are wonderful with the children!"

Viola decides that she wants to join her twin-she has been watching his interactions with both Henry and Gerald. The girl plops down and crawls to her father, pulling herself up with his pants legs. While she holds on with one hand, she stretches the other hand up to him. Henry bends down and picks her up, tossing her like he did with Roger. She is no less exuberant in her giggles. When Henry stops and holds her in one arm, she makes jumping movements-she wants to be tossed again. Instead, Henry decides to mimic Gerald's stance and actions with Roger. The two children appear to be delighted to be 'standing' side-by-side, although Viola appears to have slightly better control. Mary gives Henry a short time with their daughter before she takes over so that he can go play with the older children and Tom. Her father joins her and Gerald, so that he can play with his younger grandchildren.

Meanwhile, Rosamund tells the Cora, "Gerald and I had a delightful lunch in York before going with Laura to Hillcroft College."

Cora gives her sister-in-law a knowing look, and says, "Recruiting another trustee, Rosamund?"

Rosamund puts a hand up, and replies, "It has become my favorite organisation. I merely make the suggestion. One visit is usually enough to become fascinated with the place." She leans over, as if conspiratorily, and adds, quietly, "I will admit to thinking it good timing for Gerald. Clever girls who remind him of his daughter, and her assets need a worthy home. I've a notion of something that will honour Freddie, and compliment the scholarship."

Cora remarks, "Oh?" She notes that Rosamund is using Winifred's nickname rather than her given name, likely at Gerald's request even though she never met the woman. Cora is also touched that Rosamund appears to be taking the scholarship in Sybil's name under her wing.

Rosamund demurs, "If it happens, I'll let you know."

Cora pauses for a moment, then says, "I should have said something before now, but, if possible, I would like to meet the recipients. Perhaps even have them come for a visit to the Abbey."

Rosamund says, "We can request it. By the way, Laura and I let them know that scholarship monies may be used for wardrobe essentials and … special tutors, if needed."

Cora smiles again, "Thank you, Rosamund. That can be such a tender age, and we know from my daughters how cruel girls can be to each other."

Rosamund cocks her head, and says, "It was an excellent suggestion you made, and Laura agreed with it wholeheartedly. How did it come to you?"

Cora says, "When I decided to have our staff luncheons, Robert commented that some of them may never have learned formal manners." Rosamund nods in understanding. Cora continues, "Then, Laura's visits during the holidays...because she hadn't packed more than one, she borrowed one of Edith's frocks. That made me think about how some girls have very limited wardrobes." After taking a sip of her tea, Cora adds, "Laura's own frocks are nice, but relatively simple, and, well, she positively glowed in that green one. Tom could not take his eyes off of her."

Rosamund chuckles, saying, "It seems to have that effect on men! It is not likely the girls will need that smart of a frock while at Hillcroft! But I see your point." She nods, as if she might have come to the same conclusion, but she also chuckles again lightly, saying "It is good the frock flattered Laura, since it is hers now."

Robert walks over with Viola, and, looking like he has just realised that someone is not in the room, asks, "Where is Laura?"

"I believe she wanted to finish some work so she could enjoy the rest of the weekend," Rosamund answers.

Cora says, "She did come in to ask if Daisy is here, then left to go find her. I think she had more letters."

* * *

Laura had stood in the hallway outside the kitchen, watching the flurry of activity taking place. Tea was on its way upstairs, and dinner preparations were in high gear. Laura wisely decided that this was not the time to try to get Daisy's attention about more letters. So she quickly told Daisy where she put them on a chair in the servant's dining hall, made arrangements to catch up another time over the weekend, and took her leave.

She would have loved to stay and watch, seeing the dynamic of the well-run kitchen and its crew. Different from when she was here when Sybbie had the flu. There is always something about the bustle and coordination of work getting done that interests Laura. Timing is important. Cook something too early and at best it will be cold, but often is worse. Wait to put something on until too late and the rest of the dinner could get cold and be late, or the dish undercooked. It is like when they need to make their deadlines for the magazine-the better prepared they are, the easier it is. They cannot publish something too early, so that it is not fully researched or has no depth. Their readers expect more than that. But if they wait too long to do an article, they may be preempted by a competitor and it becomes like old news. That is the nature of the industry.

* * *

Marlowe adjusts Edith's beaded hairpiece before dinner. A couple of local peer families are guests tonight, and he wants her to look grand. He is very pleased with the compliments his employers gave him on Bertie's new wardrobe. He gets such a feeling of accomplishment when that happens. He thinks he even has won over Lord Hexham to seeing that his services are more than simply getting clothing ready, and making sure things are clean and pressed, and shoes polished. Now it is Lady Edith's turn to shine.

Edith regards herself in the glass and says, "Mr. Marlowe, I haven't felt this marvelous about dressing for dinner in a while. Thank you!" It is true-Edith was always proud of being pregnant with Bertie's child, but it was not appropriate to flaunt her bulging figure. And the in-between time is never flattering.

Marlowe beams likewise, "You are welcome, m'lady, and thank you."

Edith says, "With your influence, I may not mind being mentioned in the press fashion section after all."

Marlowe chuckles, "That depends upon which paper…" He begins to touch up Edith's make-up.

Edith snickers, "Yes, I suppose. I hope Sir Richard Carlisle would not let his daily print something overly harsh as long as we work together."

Marlowe asks, almost hesitantly, "Er...What ...exactly is your business with Sir Richard? If you don't mind my asking."

Edith answers, " _The Sketch_ and he have a contract for our quarterly issues; we produce them and he distributes them with the dailies." She asks, "Do you know him?"

Marlowe scoffs a little, and replies, "Doesn't everyone in London?" He corrects himself, and says, "I'm sorry, m'lady. He and a previous employer were acquainted."

Bertie comes into the room from having tucked Marigold into bed, and awaits his wife. He smiles, admiring how beautiful she looks tonight. She is always lovely to Bertie, but sometimes she is positively radiant. Like their wedding day, or the night they first kissed. She catches him staring at her, and beams back equally lovingly.

Marlowe finishes with a little powder on Edith's nose, and says, "There you are, my Lady!"

Edith says, "Thank you again, Marlowe. We'll see you in the morning."

She takes her husband's arm, and they go down for dinner. Marlowe finishes stowing the make-up cases. At one point, he leans on the dressing table, takes a deep breath, and exhales, "Damn!" Then he composes himself and exits the room.

* * *

The next morning right after breakfast, Laura heads down to the kitchen again and finds Daisy. The two go into the hall to talk.

"Let me know if you'd like me to stop bringing you letters, Daisy. We can certainly glance at them at the office instead to see if any hold interesting tidbits."

Daisy wrings her hands, not knowing what to do. "I dunno, Miss Edmunds. It doesn't seem right since I was the one who asked."

Laura says, "You were going to ask one person, not thousands! I know I did not have to twist your arm, but it was my idea so I should take responsibility."

Daisy considers the truth in Laura's statements. She hasn't really learned anything new in the last week's worth of letters. She has gotten to just breezing over them herself, not even bothering Mrs. Patmore anymore. She says, "Alright, then. Thank ye. Mrs. Patmore and I will write up somethin', like ya asked before, from the ones we got."

Laura smiles, sensing that this is the right answer for Daisy. "Thanks go to you! If you could get it to me by Tuesday morning I can put it into this month's issue, but do not worry if not. I will not make any editing changes without conferring with you first."

Daisy wonders if she can write something in two and a half days; the house guests mean more work down here. It is possible if she can find the time; the letter did not take long once she sat down and started writing.

Then Laura's tone changes, her voice becomes even quieter, and she asks in a furtive way, "Daisy, we are considering putting some more interesting stories in the magazine after all. We'll change the names so nobody will know who's who. Edith has already told me about Michael Gregson and Marigold...Sir Richard Carlisle-we are working with him on the quarterly issues-mentioned Mary's, um, mistake, and the risk she took in deciding not to marry him. But I will need a few more details to make something out of it. Do you think you could help?"

Daisy's eyes go wide at this request. Golly, Miss Edmunds already knows about Marigold and Lady Mary! So Daisy was right after all that these are the more exciting stories and they belong in the magazine! She feels very smug and answers, "'Course I can! What do ya need?"

Laura says, "Just...tell me the stories from your perspective...from the beginning. But, it should only be to me, and please do not tell anyone else. I had a competitor steal a story once because someone overheard two of our writers discussing it."

Again, Daisy looks shocked. She doesn't think anyone in the house would give a family story to any other paper or magazine. But she nods in agreement, then leans in to speak softly to Laura. She begins, "A long time ago, Viscount Napier-the same's comin' here again- was visitin' the Abbey with a foreign man, from Turkey, I think. Oh, he was so handsome! All the maids were talkin' about 'im, and he flirted with Lady Mary the whole time…."

After a short while of listening to Daisy continue with the story, the two hear Mrs. Hughes and Tom coming in via the servants' entrance. Mrs. Hughes is saying to Tom, with a proud air, "Thank you for the lesson, Mr. Branson. Am I doing well as I think?"

Tom smiles, "Yes, Mrs. Hughes, you are doing wonderfully! You'll want to drive in a race before you know it!"

Mrs. Hughes rolls her eyes, "Go on, now!"

Laura hurriedly says, "Daisy, these are exactly the kind of details I need! Next time, I'll bring a pad to take notes-do you think I could come by tomorrow morning?" Daisy nods in agreement, and Laura finishes, "I'll let you get back to work now, but Thank you!"

Laura greets Tom with a small kiss, and says, "Hello! I suppose we've both been up and working already."

Tom smiles, "You know the saying about early birds."

Laura says, "I think the children are wanting to go for a walk. Sybbie and I can talk about her questions along the way. Let me finish something upstairs and we can take them. "

She dashes upstairs and begins to write down furiously what Daisy has told her.

* * *

There is a knock at the servants' entrance. Barrow answers to find a deliveryman with a small crate atop a medium-sized crate at his feet, both marked FRAGILE in large block letters. A large lorry and a helper wait in the yard.

"Deliveries for Mr. Henry Talbot," announces the man, glancing at a clipboard to make sure he has the name right.

"Alright, bring them in here," Barrow gestures to just inside the door. "We'll make sure he gets 'em."

The man looks dubious as he sees the hallway. Barrow steps aside to let him in, and the delivery man puts the clipboard on top of the crates and carries them inside, carefully placing them on the floor against a wall. He asks, "Are you sure this is where you want 'em? Two o' the big 'uns'll take up the whole space."

Barrow asks, "There're more than these?"

The deliveryman gestures to the lorry, and says, "'At's more'n half full o' crates!"

Barrow looks surprised. "Let me have a look first, please." He mutters, almost to himself, as he walks with the man to look into the back of the delivery vehicle, "I could have sworn the deliveries from London were to be Monday…"

The man has overheard, and says, "These aren't from London...they're from Japan!"

* * *

"Gerald, somehow I think it must have been fated that you'd be here when these arrived," Henry says as they survey the number of crates that are now resting in the barn. "Can you stand to help open them?" Henry is worried that Hastings will become distraught when seeing his daughter's and grandchildren's things.

Hastings nods, and says, "I think it will be better here, in company of you all, rather than if I had to do it alone."

Mary observes, "You should be able to get through some of these before dinner, and then more tomorrow."

Everyone is curious to see what the crates from Japan contain, and have gathered nearby. Since it is a pleasant day, the staff have set up tea and some folding chairs outside the barn. Undoubtedly some of the containers hold personal effects of Henry's family, clothing and the like. That is all Henry and Mary had expected when they met with the Foreign Office. There are far too many of various sizes for only that, however; some of the crates are very large. These had taken the assistance of Andrew and Barrow to unload from the lorry, even with the help of sack trucks and a cobbled ramp from the lorry.

Hastings points and says, "I expect that large one is Freddie's piano. She had it sent to wherever they were assigned. Loved music." The crate he refers to is about Henry's height, and its other dimensions are consistent with it containing an upright piano.

Henry assures the man, "We won't open it, then, and have it shipped to wherever you'd like."

Gerald looks gratefully at Henry, but says, "I am sure I do not know where that would be."

While Andrew and Barrow await instructions, Henry uses his gloved hands to maneuver a crowbar underneath the edge of one of the larger crate's top and then begins to pry it off. Nails screech as they are loosened, then pop out one by one as Henry levers the bar along the perimeter of the top. Soon, no nails remain set, and Andrew helps Henry lift off the top.

Henry and Andrew remove the top layer of of packing material, and see that the box contains a large cloth-enclosed item of some type. Henry says, "This looks like it is a piece of furniture, a dresser or similar. Let's leave it be as well for now."

Robert scrutinizes the other larger crates and says, "Those others may be furniture, too."

Henry asks Hastings, "Might there be any family furniture items amongst them that Winifred, sorry, Freddie had with her?"

Gerald shakes his head, "Perhaps, but I have no need for them now." He bows his head.

Rosamund walks over to Gerald and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. She says, "Are you sure you want to stay here?"

Hastings composes himself with a deep breath, and nods.

Henry approaches a crate that is about thigh high on him, and just as wide. He says, "This one looks as good a candidate as the next." Again, he uses the crowbar to pry off the top. He hands the crowbar to Barrow, who begins the same work on another crate.

Inside the second crate is a large travel trunk. Henry uses the crowbar to pry the sides off the crate so the trunk is accessible, and Andrew moves these wooden pieces out of the way. A key hangs from a string tied to the trunk. That was considerate of whoever packed, Henry thinks. He uses the key to unlatch the lock, and opens the top. Inside appears to be men's and boy's clothing. The same procedure on the next crate results in women's clothing. Hastings gives a sharp intake of breath in seeing those.

When a third travel chest is discovered, all assume it will be young Esther's things. However, there is a small surprise in this one. Instead of Western clothing, this trunk contains bright, silky garments that are clearly the style of the Orient.

Sybbie and George have been watching the openings silently from near the tea table, with Tom and Laura, but their eyes go wide with wonderment seeing this exotic clothing. Mary approaches the open trunk and carefully lifts out what appears to be a child-sized kimono. Gerald looks over at the children, sees their interest, smiles, and says, "At least these things have an obvious home now."

* * *

Gathering for dinner, the contents of the containers is the primary topic of conversation. Robert chats with Gerald, while Rosamund, Cora, and Violet have their own little group.

Cora says, "That tea set...it may look simple, but I suspect appearances can be deceiving for its value."

Rosamund says, "You and Elizabeth Turner both have contacts with the museums; we'll find out if it has worth as anything other than a play set for the children. What will Henry do with everything?"

Cora sighs, "Add it to our attics or other storage, I suppose. I understand there is more to come from the London residences."

Violet says, "Perhaps he should auction the good pieces and donate the rest to a worthy cause."

Cora responds, "I mentioned that to Mary, but she wants to be sensitive to any sentimental attachments he might have."

Rosamund shakes her head and says, "I did not see that this evening in Henry. Gerald, perhaps, but not to the things, more the memories."

Violet observes, "Henry would not show it in front of others."

Cora chuckles, "Mr. Hastings strikes me as a male version of Edith in that respect."

Walking into the drawing room, Laura says to Tom, "We're already committed with Millie Bradford for America being Tessa's destination for this issue, but after seeing the kimonos and other items, there is no doubt in my mind that Japan should be the next!"

Tom nods, "I understand Hastings visited the family there, he can be another resource. I bet once he gets going, Sybbie'll get more information than you need. But, have a handkerchief ready."

Laura says, "He seems to get along well with children; it might be helpful for him to tell the stories to young ears who won't mind if he gets carried away."

Mary and Henry arrive last, having stayed out in the barn the longest with Hastings. As each crate was opened, Henry's face showed increasing tension, at least to Mary. She hadn't wanted to leave the barn until he did. Finally, Barrow had come out and reminded them of the hour. While they changed for dinner, Henry had been quiet, brooding. Mary wasn't sure if it was rekindled grief or something else, so she had remained silent, not knowing what to say that might cheer him up. That is unusual of late-since Anna is no longer helping Mary dress, Henry keeps his dressing room door open and they often use the time alone together to chat, especially since they do not see each other throughout the day. Today, for example, Henry had spent the morning in the shop and all afternoon until tea holed away in the study with Mr. Hastings.

Mary and Henry have only time enough to take one sip of their cocktails before Barrow calls everyone into dinner.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Mild M rating for a short passage in this chapter. Thank you for reading and to those who are providing comments-they are always appreciated!

* * *

"Oh, isn't that precious?" Cora says, seeing the children pose for a photograph. Sybbie demurely sits on a chair with her hands neatly folded on her lap. George strikes a pose as if showing his strength and bravery. They are wearing kimonos, and George holds a child-sized samurai sword. It is realistic-looking, but its edge is dull.

Laura says, "Alright now, 1...2...3!" She clicks the camera to take the picture. She takes another with George sitting and Sybbie standing with her hand on his shoulder. Then Mary says, "Georgie, please change out of the kimono so you can walk with your Grandpapa and me."

Laura adds, "And Sybbie, you change quickly, too. I'll bet your father is just about ready for the picnic!"

George and Sybbie smile and scoot upstairs to do as told.

Henry and Gerald begin walking toward the study. Hastings smiles and says, "I'd like a copy of those prints when they are ready, if you don't mind."

Henry says, "Of course not."

Hastings says, "Thank you, for sharing your family with me, Henry. I hope I haven't made too much a sentimental fool of myself."

Henry chuckles, "Not at all. And here I thought I was being selfish asking you to come up here rather than going to London again myself."

"It may have been selfish, but in my book it was right of you to want to keep time with your family. Being here, I am very glad I could accommodate." Hastings and Henry approach a table on which several folders rest. "I regret that I didn't spend enough time with my children when they were young-it wasn't the thing men did."

Henry says with a shrug, "It still isn't, really. We're a little different here, because, well, Sybbie's mother's not alive so Tom plays both roles. I hope to make up for Matthew, George's father, not being here. Admittedly, both of us are so busy that our time is limited, but we try."

Hastings counsels, "Do that. It won't be long until the children are grown and off on their own adventures without you and Mary." He gestures to the paperwork, "Now, I think we're very close to some more decisions here. Let's see where we can get to today."

* * *

Tom places a picnic hamper into the back seat of the roadster next to Sybbie and gets into the front passenger seat. Laura confidently drives off, through the gates, looking to Tom to be her navigator. After about fifteen minutes of meandering through country roads, Laura says with a teasing tone, "We are not that far out, but I am certain we are lost! Sybbie, do you know where we are?"

Sybbie says, "Daddy knows where we are."

The car begins to chug, then sputter, then it stalls. Laura does not look concerned as she pulls over to the side of the road and puts on the brake.

"Well, this is as good a spot as any for a picnic!" Laura proclaims. She opens her door and gets out, then helps Sybbie out of her seat. Laura hands a blanket to Sybbie and points out a large shade tree not too far off the road for her to lay it under.

Tom gets out of the passenger side and retrieves the hamper. "Aren't you going to look to see what is wrong with the car?"

Laura scolds, "Shame on you, Tom, do you really think you could have pulled that on me? With Sybbie in the car? When we are ready to leave, you can fill the tank with the petrol you've got in that container in the back."

Tom looks amazed that Laura knew his scheme. Laura takes his arm and they walk toward Sybbie and the tree. He chuckles, "I wanted to make sure you pay attention to your car: how much petrol it has before you set out into unfamiliar areas." He gives her a sidelong, mischievous look, and adds, "You never know what type of nefarious individuals you may encounter."

Laura says, "Or that I may bring with me!"

A couple of hours later, someone driving by the parked car could have looked around and beheld an idyllic scene of a man sitting with his back to a tree, legs stretched out in front of him. Two females rest their heads on his legs, one on each side, stretching out in either direction. All three are reading. The remnants of a picnic lunch are wrapped in a cloth in the open hamper.

Tom closes his book, and says, "Alright, ladies, my legs are falling asleep! Time to get up and walk for a bit again."

Sybbie closes her book, gets up, and puts it into the hamper. Laura does likewise and begins to shake and then fold the blanket after Tom has risen. He puts his book in the hamper and closes it, and they begin walking.

Sybbie picks a few dandelions, and offers the bouquet to Laura. "Flowers for you, Miss Edmunds!"

Laura takes them, saying, "Thank you! Shall we make chains?" Without waiting for an answer, she begins making a chain with the flowers, until she has used them all, then drapes it around Sybbie's neck like a scarf. "That is a lovely accessory for you."

Sybbie runs off to another patch of dandelions, gets another handful, and Laura makes a chain for Tom while Sybbie scampers about collecting a third set for Laura herself.

"You cannot do this in London," Laura smiles in enjoyment. "Thank you for the suggestion."

Sybbie returns with the flowers, and she is enlivened again by the little bit of exercise she got. She says, "Let's play Tag!" She reaches out and taps Tom, saying "Tag-you're it!" Then she turns and starts running away.

Tom shouts, "You don't think I can catch you? Just watch me!" He begins to chase after her. As she attempts to do a large circular route, he starts to make as if to cut her off, but purposely takes his path close to Laura, and then reaches out and taps her shoulder, saying "Tag-you're it!" Then he starts away from her.

Laura is surprised since she has been working on her daisy chain, not really paying attention to the location of the other two. Both Tom and Sybbie are too far out of reach for tagging or even catching easily by the time she understands. She decides Sybbie is an easier target, and begins to chase after her. Sybbie squeals in surprised delight, running toward the car. Tom runs in a direction that takes him back toward the tree, and he picks up the hamper and blanket. By the time he reaches the car, Sybbie and Laura are having a standoff on either side of the vehicle. They each try to run in one direction to or away from the other, but quickly reverse when the other does, etc.

Tom puts the hamper in the car and takes out the container of petrol, and a funnel. He pours the fuel into the car, then closes the caps of both. Sybbie watches, and says, "You knew we would run out of petrol?" Tom does not answer, just snickers.

Laura says, "You see, Sybbie, you have to be careful with men. Always scheming one way or another!"

Tom laughs out loud, "You think I am a schemer? You should hear the stories about the Crawley women!"  
Laura smiles, and responds, "I am finding out more and more with each visit! Let's see...Sybil not only conspired in secret with the servants, like Gwen Harding, but carried on a clandestine relationship with the chauffeur. And I understand that Edith and Mary were constantly trying to maneuver against each other!"

Tom glances between Laura and Sybbie, not so much in worry that Laura said something inappropriate, but rather curious to see what Sybbie's reaction will be. He has made it no secret that he was the chauffeur when he met Sybil, and he always answers her questions openly. But he has never really said that they had to hide the courtship until they decided to marry.

Sybbie's reaction allays any nervousness, "Great Granny Violet and Granny Isobel already told us how the family did not think it was right for my mother to marry you, Daddy. Aunt Mary and Aunt Edith didn't like each other?"

Tom replies, "In a way, Sybbie. There were times when they battled. Your aunts will _always_ be sisters. Sometimes, when you have that kind of absolute certainty about someone, you can get into disagreements, thinking they will always be there anyway."

Sybbie nods, "Like Great Granny Violet and Granny Isobel."

Tom smirks, "I suppose…"

Sybbie adds, "Oh, yes! They disagree sometimes at our lunches, but are still friends. I am glad that Aunt Mary and Aunt Edith do not fight anymore."

Tom laughs, "It is much nicer than it used to be when they were together."

* * *

Before dinner preparations go into full swing, Daisy sits down to jot a few notes about the pie letters that she and Mrs. Patmore had discussed, and about what she might write for the magazine. She knows it won't be nearly as excitin' as the family stories. Miss Edmunds had been such an attentive listener, and had asked good questions along the way to make sure she got things straight as she took notes early this morning. Daisy sighs in self-satisfaction that her original thoughts were correct about the stories, but knows she needs to be patient before she'll be able to read them in print. Miss Edmunds says it might be several months before that will happen. In the meantime, after she finishes with the pie article, Miss Edmunds says it might be helpful if Daisy writes down some of the other stories.

* * *

"It seems we go from a full house to just the four of us in no time!" Robert observes. Cora, Mary, and Henry are the only ones besides him at dinner. Tom is taking Laura back to York and Rosamund and Gerald Hastings left before tea for London. None voice it, but all wonder if this will be a more regular occurrence based on how well Tom and Laura are getting on.

Henry says, "Many thanks for hosting Mr. Hastings, Cora. He and I got a lot done between yesterday and today."

Mary and Robert share a look. Just before he left, Hastings had confided with them, out of Henry's earshot, that he had been impressed with Henry's research. He felt he did not do much other than provide an experienced ear to validate some of Henry's decisions. He might have asked a question or two every now and then. But he didn't think Henry recognized how far he has come. There had been a trepidation that pervaded the work on Henry's part. Hastings had wondered if this is typical of Henry-it did not seem like a trait of a race car driver-so that he knows how regularly to check in on things.

Cora adds, "With the delivered goods as much as the paperwork, I gather."

Henry nods, "Yes, it was fortuitous that he was here. We're no further in knowing what to do with them, but at least he has seen what came. He can consider and decide what he wants."

Mary says, "If you ask me, he did not look like he wants anything."

Henry says, "That may be. I appreciate the storage space for a while until he decides."

Robert chuckles and remarks, "You'll just have to build a big garage."

* * *

Sybbie cannot sleep. She had such a fine time today with Daddy and Miss Edmunds. So far, she thinks she likes the woman, and thinks that she could live with her. Daddy and she get along very well, too. They did not kiss that Sybbie saw today, but they held hands or Miss Edmunds took Daddy's arm when they walked. One thing Sybbie is not sure of is that she has never seen Miss Edmunds in a bad mood. Everyone gets upset now and then, or gets sick. They did not see Miss Edmunds when she was sick, nor has Sybbie seen her angry at something or someone. Sybbie remembers Granny Isobel saying that marriage has ups and downs. Sybbie wants to make sure that she and Daddy know what Miss Edmunds is like when she is in a down mood. She supposes that Miss Edmunds should see her Daddy in a bad mood, too. Her thoughts spin on how to find out before she finally falls asleep.

* * *

The roadster pulls into a parking space in back of Laura's duplex. Tom says, "Congratulations, Miss Edmunds. You own a very nice car now."

Inside, Tom sets Laura's things down at the bottom of the staircase before turning and saying, "I had a wonderful time today."

Laura says with a smile, "I did, too! Thank you!" She gestures at the dandelion chain around Tom's neck, and says, "Do you want me to toss that for you?"

Tom chuckles and removes the flower necklace and gently drapes it on Laura's head, doubling it so it is like a dandelion crown. He bows in an exaggerated way and says, "I am at your service, my lady."

As he straightens, Laura tilts her head and affects a pose and asks, "How do I look?"

Suddenly, Tom's laughter stops, but his smile does not. He gazes at her and softly says, "Lovely…"

Laura's playful expression changes to something surprised, and touched. She does not chastise him this time for his lack of creativity in word choice, because the look in his eyes is much more descriptive. She glances down bashfully.

Tom reaches out and lifts her chin, gently kissing her. It starts out as their kisses typically do, not simple pecks but mostly chaste. But tonight, something more happens. Soon, it becomes mouths exploring each other's, tongues as well as lips. Then, while Tom's one hand moves from her chin to the back of her neck, supporting her head tilting up to him, his other encircles her waist. Her arms, meanwhile, go around his torso, reaching up across his back in embrace. Without realising it, their kissing far too intense for any semblance of other thought to intervene, they begin moving toward each other and pulling each other closer. Periodically, their lips kiss each other's cheeks and necks before seeking out mouths and tongues again. Laura tightens her grip on Tom's upper body, then his arm on her lower back pulls her still closer. She instinctively begins to press herself against him, her chest against his. His hand does not venture lower, but firmly pulls her midsection toward his, and they get close enough that there is no mistaking his arousal.

Suddenly, Laura stops kissing, puts her hands on his arms as if to push away, and says, "Please…"

They open their eyes at the same time, and see the like desire in each other's. They also each see shock, but neither realises that it is mirrored.

Glancing away, they mumble apologies, break from the embrace, and awkwardly say goodnight.

They give each other one last small kiss, before Tom opens the door and leaves.

Laura puts her back up against the closed door, arms across her waist as if in relief. She stays there for a few moments to gather her thoughts and emotions together. Titillation. Giddiness. Golly, she has never been in that kind of situation before...the newness of it scares her incredibly, how much she _wanted_ to be with Tom. She is so used to having to fend off men at the slightest hint that they are making a pass. This had happened so rapidly that she had barely been able to think straight enough to put a halt to it.

Finally, she moves away from the door and begins to pick up her case to unpack upstairs. She is holding the case with one hand, reaches for the banister with the other, and places one foot on the first step. Other emotions hit her. Futility. Sadness. She folds over, placing her head on her outstretched arm, and begins to cry.

Meanwhile, Tom walks the relatively short distance to the shop to get the lesson car to drive back to the Abbey. He gets into the car, and spends the drive lost in thought. To say that he is feeling mixed emotions is an understatement. It is more like a swirling morass of emotions. Thrill. Passion. Nervousness given how unexpectedly quickly things had gotten heated. He enters his room at the Abbey, and per habit, the first thing he does is gaze at his picture of Sybil. Other emotions hit him, then. Grief. Fear. As he looks at his beloved's image, he shakes his head and begins to cry.

* * *

Daisy is sitting at the farmhouse table, writing furiously. Mr. Mason comes in from checking on the pigs for the night and asks, "Daisy, what are you working on so late?"

Daisy looks up, and says, ambiguously, "Oh... Jus' somethin' for the magazine."

Mr. Mason nods, "Finally finishing with the pies?"

Daisy smiles, "Yeh." She seems to think of something, and asks, "Mr. Mason, Miss Edmunds said I could write other things for the magazine if I wanted. I was thinkin' I should write somethin' about William. D'ya think ya could help?"

Mr. Mason gives Daisy a look that is full of surprised gratitude. "Ah, Daisy, of course…"

Daisy says, "But, Mr. Mason, I wanna be honest...about what he felt, and what I did."

Mr. Mason nods, going to the sink to wash his hands. He knows that Daisy did not love William back the way he loved her, that she married him to fulfill a dying man's wish, and she has felt conflicted and guilty about it ever since. To Mr. Mason, her selfless act in marrying him, and her turmoil thereafter are as much evidence about her character as anything, and supports even more why William loved her. He hopes he can reinforce that it was a kind of love for William that let her do it. Mr. Mason will make sure that message comes across, too. He says, "That would be the right thing to do."

Mr. Mason dries his hands, then asks, gently, "Daisy, how do you feel about Andy?"

Daisy looks up, "What…?"

Mr. Mason sits down, and asks again, "Andy, girl. What do you feel for him? I mean, marryin' William on his deathbed was the right thing to do, even if you didn't love him as a wife should. But, Andy's here, and he's pinin' for you. He deserves honesty. If you don't want him, let him know, alright? So's he can find someone else."

Daisy looks down, not knowing how to respond at first. Then, she says, "Mr. Mason, I don't know."

Mr. Mason looks at her questioningly.

Daisy shrugs one shoulder. She says, "Part of it is... I think I got more in me than bein' a farmer's wife."

Mr. Mason gives Daisy a look that is surprised and full of hurt. She realizes she inadvertently just insulted him and his livelihood. She quickly adds, "No, no! 'At's not what I mean. I mean ... _only_ a farmer's wife. I don't know what Andy would 'xpect, 's all. I like fancy cookin' and tutorin', and if I can write somethin' fer the magazine every now and then, I wanna do it."

Mr. Mason looks relieved. He says, "I am glad to hear that, Daisy. For a moment, I thought you were going to say you'd be moving away from here. I'd hate to see you leave, if I am honest."

Daisy smiles and says, "Mr. Mason, I don't wanna leave you; yer the best father anyone can ask fer."

Mr. Mason smiles, touched. But he wants to get the topic back to his question, "I think Andy would not want you to give up the things you like to do. He knows you pretty well. Just like you wouldn't ask him to stay a footman forever now that you know he likes farmin'."

Daisy smiles in agreement. She says, "Andy and I haven't talked about marryin' yet...not really."

Mr. Mason gives her a scolding look, "But it's been awhile since you've done anything to discourage each other. Look, you shouldn't marry Andy just because it'd be convenient here at the farm. You gotta feel for him more than that. Enough to leave with him if you had to."

Daisy looks fretful at the thought. She realises she has been so caught up in thinking about what she and Andy do for occupations that she was not thinking about anything else. After a minute or so, she blurts out, in a rush, "D'ya know I had a crush on Mr. Barrow once? 'Twas a long time ago. Maybe even before William started likin' me."

Mr. Mason raises his eyebrows in surprise, then snickers a little. Daisy smiles in light laughter to join him, saying, "Ya see? 'S funny, ain't it? I think I liked all o' the footmen at one point or 'nother."

Mr. Mason thinks he understands, and says, "You don't know how to tell what your feeling?"

Daisy remains quiet, but nods.

Mr. Mason adds, "I don't mean to embarrass you, but ... do you like it when you and Andy kiss? Make you feel all warm inside?"

Daisy's eyes go wide, "Mr. Mason!" Her neck feels warm and she can tell she is blushing.

Mr. Mason chuckles, "I'm just trying to help, Daisy." He pats her arm gently, fatherly, "Start with that. Pay attention to how you feel when you kiss." Mr. Mason rises from his seat and says, "Good night, Daisy."

* * *

Many times gossip originates because an observer sees something but does not have full information to understand what the real situation is. Such is the case when one of Laura's back neighbors sees the green car parked behind the duplex. The neighbor did not see that Laura drove it there, but everyone in town knows that the snappy roadster belongs to Henry Talbot. At first, there is no concern; Miss Edmunds has been taking driving lessons, and she is friendly with both Henry and Tom, especially the latter. As the nosy neighbor attempts to peer into the duplex, she notes that Laura finally hung curtains. So there is no way to know who, if anyone, was with her, and that he left, walking, through the front door. All the neighbor sees is that the car is still parked there in the morning.

* * *

The next day, Carson has a book in his hand as he announces to the children, "Your parents want me to review appropriate behaviour when we have guests who are new to the Abbey and the family. You have met The Honourable Evelyn Napier and his fiancee, Miss Bradford, but you have not yet met his family nor hers, nor some of the other guests who may join the riding party. Also, some of Miss Bradford's household staff will be coming. We expect you to exhibit the proper manners we have been teaching."

Sybbie and George nod in agreement. They are not sure why Carson seems to be overly explicit with his instructions. He knows the children are well-mannered with guests. George feels a little guilty that it may be because he made a scene at the hunt when the Turners were here. Sybbie wonders if Granny Violet did say something to him about her near outburst at the lunch after all.

Carson takes a deep breath, and continues, "You will meet people of all backgrounds as you grow up, and it is important to give everyone the respect he or she deserves as an individual, regardless or class, social rank, or...um...race."

George and Sybbie look at Carson with curious expressions. George raises his hand, and asks, "Excuse me, Mr. Carson?"

"Yes, Master George?"

"What do you mean by race? A car race, like Henry used to do, or a horse race?" George asks.  
Carson smiles. A new word for the children. When Lady Mary had asked him to prepare the children for the new visitors, he wasn't sure what to do. Now it is clear she was wise to have him introduce the concepts well in advance of the event. He hopes Mr. Talbot's idea for addressing it will be adequate.

He replies, "In this case, 'race' refers to one's physical appearance, which usually has something to do with what part of the world their family came from. You are aware that there are people in the world who look very different from most of us in England?"

The children nod. One of the containers from Japan held artwork and silk panels depicting scenes that must have been in Japan. The people in the images all had black hair and eyes that were different than people here.

Mr. Carson holds up the book, then hands it to Sybbie, saying, "Look at this book, but do not open it."

Sybbie does as instructed. The book has a red bonded cover with gold imprinted lettering. Sybbie sees that the title is _Robinson Crusoe._

Carson asks, "Is it a good story?"

Sybbie looks up at Mr. Carson, surprised by the question. "I do not know, Mr. Carson. I have not read it nor heard it."

Carson nods, and has George do the same. "Can you tell, Master George?"

George shakes his head, "No, Mr. Carson."

Carson says, "Of course you cannot tell if a story is enjoyable or well written simply by looking at its cover. So you cannot truly tell the character of a person simply by their outward appearance."

Sybbie frowns, "Mr. Carson, Grandmama Cora and Aunt Mary say that how we dress reflects who we are, so we should always wear clothing that is appropriate." Even her father wears tweeds and boots when he is working about the estate, a day suit at the car shop, and he dresses formally for dinner now because he lives at the Abbey, even though he says did not at first.

Carson nods, and says, "Yes, that is correct, Miss Sybbie. But what I am talking about is not clothing, but a person's own physical characteristics, including eyes, hair, and skin color. Some of the people in the Bradfords' entourage will have dark skin. You have not met very many people of colour, and we do not want you to be surprised by their appearance, nor think ill of them because of it."

It is George's turn to frown, and he asks, "Why would we?"

* * *

Tom and Laura sit on a park bench and eat their lunch sandwiches together, like they do often. Both had said little upon greeting each other at the car shop and walking to the park, still confused about the night before.

Tom does not like the embarrassed silence. He has done a lot of thinking overnight, and the atypical discomfort between them today brings him to an impulsive question. The look in her eyes he saw last night, he thinks it was fear...he does not want to make her feel that way again. He says, "Laura, perhaps we should stop kissing."

Laura looks at Tom in surprise, laughs lightly at the irony, saying, "Oh, Tom! I could kiss you for that!" She has been doing thinking, too. She is not necessarily happy about his idea, but thinks it might be for the best. She has thought about the two extremes she saw in his eyes last night, the latter leaving a more indelible impression. She thinks it was fear, and she does not want to make him feel that way again.

As much as Tom had come to this question on his own, he feels a flash of disappointment. He asks, "You agree?"

He does not know why he is suddenly uncertain if it is the right thing after all, but it is too late now that he said it and she agreed. He expected … well ... he realises he doesn't know what he expected. Not immediate acceptance like this.

Laura nods, covers his hand with hers, and says softly, "I don't think either of us wants it to go where it might lead."

They both attempt to smile in relief, although they are not really feeling it. Neither understands that they are vastly misinterpreting each other.

Both are rattled primarily because of how quickly things got impassioned yesterday, and both suspect they might not want to stop if it were to happen again. Tom thinks Laura means simply that neither wants to face the problems that could result from physical intimacy. Laura really means that she does not think Tom wants to move on from Sybil, and she does not want to make him face that. And she thinks neither he nor she is like Henry-she does not want Tom to feel dishonourable about a casual liaison.

But for now, each accepts the new arrangement, not really knowing what the other truly expects but willing to keep their friendship. They finish their lunches as they normally do, talking about whatever comes to mind. It is only when they are about to head their separate ways to go back to work that there is an awkward moment, since they had gotten into the habit of kissing each other goodbye.

* * *

Molesley and his wife walk back to the village together after the lesson at the Abbey. He will walk her to Dower House and then he will go to their cottage and begin to prepare dinner. After she comes home and they have dinner together, he will walk her back to Dower House so she can assist Lady Violet dress for bed. It has become a pleasant routine. Molesley is not sure how it will change for the summer months. The family has not said if they want him to continue lessons, or let the children have a break like the village school children do. If Phyllis will still work at the Abbey in the afternoons like she has been, he would not mind having summertime lessons. Sybbie and George are such wonderful children and he feels privileged to be their teacher. He never has to worry about discipline concerns with them like he sometimes does at the school. And they love learning, just about everything he introduces. Well, perhaps not all of the handwriting drills. It is almost not like work for Molesley.

Phyllis notes the smile on her husband's face as they stroll. "'Have a good lesson?"

Joseph turns to his wife and says, "Oh, uh, yes, as a matter of fact. I was just thinking about Miss Sybbie. I thought she would lean toward literature and arts more for some reason, but she may have a more scientific bent after all."

"Why do you say that?" Based on how much she has heard Sybbie likes to read, Phyllis would have predicted the same as her husband.

"I have been telling them about science, and showing them articles in periodicals of scientists presenting their findings. We have talked about scientists needing to collect a lot of information before they publish. So, we have been doing it ourselves: measuring the plants, and keeping track in a journal. Both George and Sybbie have been very engaged and inquisitive with the entire process. I asked them to try to think of other experiments to do. Today, Sybbie said she had thought of one, and wanted a blank journal to keep track of things."

"What is it?"

Molesley chuckles, "That is the amusing part. She won't tell us. She said she wants to try to do it by herself."

* * *

That night, after her father tucks her in and closes the door behind him, Sybbie switches on her bedside table lamp and takes out a pencil and her new journal. She opens to the first page, on which she has drawn a heart shape at the top, with a question mark inside it. On the first line, she has written yesterday's date, then two simple picture representations of a woman and a man: merely circles with two dots for eyes, upward curves for mouths, and curlicue lines on the one for the woman's hair. She writes today's date on the next line, then considers what to write as her observation. Daddy did not say if he saw Miss Edmunds today, and his mood tonight was hard to judge. He was more subdued, she believes, not as happy as most nights. She writes a question mark on today's line, followed by a face with a straight line rather than a happy mouth.

* * *

At dinner, Cora asks how the plans are coming along for the Napier riding party.

"Very well, Mama," Mary responds. "Millie said she would send us some menu information this week so that Mrs. Patmore can order supplies. There is to be a hog roast, but Virginia country style, she says."

Robert and Henry chuckle, wondering how different a hog roast could be from place to place, but both look forward to it. It is the type of informal meal that might be served during a shoot, or even at a race.

Robert says, "Evelyn's future brother-in-law, Frank, rang today and said he is counting on the men here to help celebrate the end of Evelyn's bachelorhood with him Friday night."

Henry smirks, "I was planning on something to that effect. It is good to hear I will have men-at-arms for the task."

Mary gives her husband a curious look, and continues, "Evelyn is sending the horses the day before so they can settle here overnight. We've called Lynch in to help with them."

Cora exclaims, "Mr. Lynch? We haven't seen him in years!"

Robert offers, "We've only needed one groom for years, Cora. Lynch helps around at other places here and there. He's still a good horseman."

Henry says, "I hope having all of the crates in the barn and garage will not present a problem." The items from London had been delivered and stored wherever space could be found in anticipation of the horses from Branksome being there the next week. Henry is not planning on opening them any time soon. Curiosity about things from overseas when Hastings was here is one thing. Henry sees no immediate need to go through boxes of china, glassware, and other household goods.

Robert shrugs, "We'll sort it out."

Mary notes that Tom is relatively quiet tonight, distracted. He's been that way all day, now that she thinks of it, even first thing this morning when they checked on the livestock and the early plantings. Heavens, she is not thrilled with the prospect of both Henry and Tom being out of sorts. She asks, "Tom, will you have time to review some more things with me again tomorrow?"

Tom looks up from being lost in thought, and says, "What? Oh, yes. I'll want to be in York later in the morning, but should have a little time first thing."

* * *

Henry opens the car shop early in the morning, as he usually does. He likes to review the scheduled repairs for the day to have a sense of how much time they have for emergency fixes that always seem to pop up. He and Tom like to give customers a feeling of responsiveness, but also be honest with them about when their cars will be ready.

As he is reviewing this paperwork, Pearl walks into the shop. Henry greets her, "Good morning, Pearl! Is your lorry acting up?"

Pearl sighs, and says, "No, but the scuttlebutt in town is."

Henry notes her disappointed attitude, which is not normally Pearl's demeanour. "What is wrong?" he asks.

Pearl gives Henry a sour look, "Ada Morris is spreading rumours about Miss Edmunds. 'Least, I hope they're rumours."

Henry's face registers his shock. "What?!"

Pearl's face eases a little at Henry's reaction, "Ada says your car's been at Miss Edmund's duplex the last two nights. Says either you or Tom must be spendin' the nights there...folks figure it's Tom, since they already seen 'em kissin' plenty of times."

Henry looks perplexed, then starts laughing, "My car? It's Laura's car now! She bought it from me. I assure you, both Tom and I have been at the Abbey the last two nights."

Pearl looks relieved that the speculation is unfounded. "Oh, thank Heavens! I knew there had to be a good explanation."

Henry shakes his head, "Come now, Pearl, don't people know us better than that by now?"

Pearl chuckles, "'S why I'm here! So I could get the real story and lay the gossip to rest. You know folks like to have a little excitement. Miss Edmunds is still new in town. To be honest, I think Ada is just jealous."

Henry nods his head in acknowledgement. Ada Morris was the woman who had started taking driving lessons, but did not continue for long. "I see...of Miss Edmunds and Tom?"

Pearl nods, "Ada fancies herself the prettiest girl in town, so thinks she shoulda had first pick of the eligible men. I've heard Ada doesn't think it's fair that as soon as Laura moved here, all pretty and bright, she set her cap on Mr. Branson."

Henry snickers, "You realize we've known Laura for a lot longer?" He thinks back… "Tom and Laura first met, gosh, at a race nearly two years ago...when my friend Charlie died."

Pearl sees the momentary sadness in Henry's face at the memory, and tries to lighten the mood again. She says, "Well, then, when will we be getting wedding invitations?"

Henry looks up and shakes his head, "I am not sure that is in the cards…not anytime soon anyway." Tom has not said anything to him about the past couple of days' happenings with Laura, so Henry does not even know how accurate his assessment might be.

"Why not? Anyone can tell they're good with each other," Pearl inquires.

Henry says, "I don't know...just a sense I've gotten. I do agree they get along well, but … something is holding them back."

Pearl chuckles again, "Whaddya mean holding back? They're so comfortable it's almost like watching an old married couple!" At a look from Henry, Pearl suddenly senses what Henry is implying. "Ahhh...ya mean, it may be the opposite o' what Ada was saying?"

Henry shrugs.

Pearl thinks a moment then adds, "Maybe … they're too comfortable. Don't see a need to do anything different."

Henry shakes his head, "I don't think Tom would be like that."

Pearl says, "But she might."

Henry thinks of his conversations with Laura. For such an astute woman otherwise, she may be out of her element in the realm of romance for herself. How ironic, since Tom is one of the more perceptive people he knows. Henry replies, "I am not sure she would know. In any case, I'd appreciate whatever help you can provide in dispelling those rumours."

* * *

Daisy runs up to Tom as he walks Sybbie into the morning lesson, and stretches out her hand to give him an envelope. She says, "Mr. Branson, could ya deliver this to Miss Edmunds for me? She asked Mrs. Patmore and me to write somethin' about the pies by today."

Tom takes the envelope, and says with a smile, "Certainly, Daisy."

"Thank ye!" Daisy says as she rushes to get back downstairs to work.

Sybbie knows one thing she can write in her journal for today. Now she just has to pay attention to Daddy when he gets home from York.

* * *

Tom enters _The Sketch_ offices, says Hello to Maude, and asks if Laura is available. Maude is used to Tom visiting, and nods for him to go on through.

"Hello!" Tom greets Laura with a smile. "I've got something from Daisy for you. I brought lunch, too. I, uh, think it was my turn."

Laura smiles, "Thank you!" She takes Daisy's envelope and puts it on her desk. Then she grabs her coat and the two head to eat outdoors, as had become their habit when the weather agrees.

Laura smiles cheerily at Tom. "I am so glad we can still do this, Tom. I'd miss it otherwise."

Tom sees the genuine happiness in Laura's face, and it pleases him. He is relieved that the discomfort is gone from the day before. He enjoys Laura's company, and she clearly likes his. Something still unsettles him slightly about the situation, but he cannot figure out what. He is just thankful that they are both much happier about things than they were yesterday.

* * *

Bertie approaches Marlowe, who is working in the Brancaster boot room, cleaning and polishing Bertie's riding boots. Bertie has some papers in his hands.

"There you are, Mr. Marlowe. I've received some invoices from Poole and the dressmaker in York that I'd like to confirm with you."

Marlowe looks up, and says, "Certainly, m'lord." He wipes his hands off and takes the papers. After scanning them, he says, "Those appear to be correct, m'lord."

Bertie takes a deep breath in and nods, "Alright then. My but prices have gone up since the last time I purchased suits."

Marlowe sees that Lord Hexham does not seem happy about the expense, but the valet sees nothing excessive about it. He tries to rationalize things, "I hope you are not bothered by that, m'lord. I understand that the previous wardrobe updates you made were before you inherited the title?" Marlowe is implying that the suits Bertie would have purchased as an agent are different than the ones he should be wearing as the Marquess.

Bertie pauses, understanding Marlowe's meaning. He has to admit the new clothing is superior to his own choices of years ago. Edith loves her new day clothes, and frocks, too. It seems a new package arrives every few days. The latest delivery included an outfit for Marigold that was simply darling on her. Bertie loves seeing the two of them so delighted, with such a simple thing.

Marlowe changes the subject, asking, "Pardon me, m'lord, but do you know if Lady Edith will be riding before the wedding next week?"

Bertie chuckles and says, "I don't think so; she avoids the horses if possible. She'll use the recent birth as an excuse if I had to guess."

Marlowe smiles, "Thank you, m'lord. She did not mention it, but I want to make sure I pack appropriately."

Bertie snickers, "You have it on my order to not pack her riding attire, then. I'll be happy to take the fault if she had wanted to ride, but I don't think it will happen." He pauses again, "In fact, I believe she is planning on working at least one of the days, though in York or at the Abbey, I do not know."


	35. Chapter 35

Several cars pull up to the Abbey front entrance, at which the family, other than Henry who is at the shop, and staff await, lined up to greet the arriving guests. Barrow is in the butler position, while Carson stands where a tutor or governess would, dressed accordingly. Carson nonetheless has assured Barrow and Robert that he will assist with the party in whatever ways are needed when he is not with the children. The three men see this event as a hand-off, and each feels a different mix of pride and sadness, and also correctness.

Once the drivers have opened the doors, from the cars alight many people at once. Evelyn Napier assists Millie Bradford from the first car, then holds out his hand for the next woman. She is medium-dark-skinned, in attire that is not coarse but less fine than Millie's. And she is largely pregnant. Out of the second car comes a couple of about Robert and Cora's age, the man of whom, after helping his wife, assists a younger man with crutches as he exits the car. The younger man is missing his right leg from about the knee, but appears to get along well with the crutches. From the other cars come an assortment of people, both light- and dark-skinned, and judging not from their attire, but more from their bearing, of all stations.

"Welcome!" Cora greets Evelyn and Millie warmly with polite pecks on the cheek. To Evelyn, she asks, "Is your father's car delayed?"

"He may come tomorrow if he is feeling up to it," Evelyn responds.

"It is delightful to see you again, Miss Bradford," Robert welcomes the woman with a handshake and light peck on the cheek

"Millie, please!" Millie chastises her host as she greets him and Cora.

Evelyn sets an informal tone for the scene when he says, "Let us introduce everyone: Millie's parents, George and Susan Bradford, and her brother, Frank Bradford." Each in turn greets Robert and Cora, then Mary with George, and Tom and Sybbie, before meeting the staff. Other Bradford family members, cousins to Millie and Frank, are in company and are likewise introduced.

Millie warmly takes the arm of the darker-skinned pregnant woman, and leads her and a man toward Cora and Robert. She says, "These are Mr. and Mrs. Long, Abraham and Penelope, but they go by Abe and Penny. Abe is the best horseman in our county, and Penny has been in our employ and my dearest friend since we were both young." The dark-skinned couple smile brightly and shake hands with Robert and Cora, who smile likewise and say, "Welcome to Downton Abbey."

Such introductions of the Bradford's staff continue, including Mr. and Mrs. Potts, the Bradford's houseman and cook, respectively, and Mr. and Mrs. Tierney, who are Frank's personal assistant and the Bradford's housekeeper, and their school-age son, John. George and Sybbie provide the last with enormous smiles and handshakes of welcome. It is unusual for them to have what they consider such an exotic visitor of their age.

Carson assists Barrow and Andy as they begin to see to the bags, and Mr. Potts and Mr. Tierney immediately join them. The boy hesitates at first, but then follows his father, taking a small valise and carrying it inside after the men. Mrs. Hughes gestures for Mrs. Potts and Mrs. Tierney to follow her to go inside via the servants' entrance. Mrs. Potts picks up a large sack and takes it with her as she follows the head maid.

Mr. Long and Penelope, still held by the arm by Millie, hesitate momentarily, unsure of where to go. Millie notes this and asks Robert, "Would it be possible for someone to show Abe to the stables?"

Tom says, "I'll be happy to, and introduce him to Mr. Pease and Mr. Lynch." He nods and the two head off.

The rest, including Millie still holding Penny by the arm in a sisterly and almost protectionist way, enter the house. It is obvious from her face that Penny is awed by the Abbey. All of these new places and grand old houses they have seen and stayed in, she feels like pinching herself if it is real sometimes. They are like the castles in children's picture books. At Branksome and this place, the surrounding land is more like home than London was, so she feels a little less nervous. Her husband will be with horses and that will make him relax, and as long as Millie is nearby and happy, Penny will be untroubled.

Cora and Robert engage Frank and the rest of the Bradfords on the way into the drawing room, while Mary and the children stay with Millie and Penny. Both Mary and Cora have noted the married couples amongst the Bradford's help. They did not think of this possibility when they were planning the sleeping arrangements.

Mary says, "Millie, I apologize for not inquiring earlier about particulars for lodging for your staff. I will have Barrow and Mrs. Hughes move the married couples to other rooms. Our staff quarters are normally separated by gender."

Penny and Millie chuckle, and Millie answers, "Do not worry-I am sure things will be acceptable as they are. Penny will be staying with me, so having her husband with the other men is excellent. It will be alright for the Tierneys and the Potts for a couple of nights. The Potts could certainly use it!"

Mary looks curious about the last statement. Millie continues laughing lightly and explains, "They have been married for ages and are always complaining about each other's snoring or kicking or cold feet. It will do them good to miss each other's presence. Every now and then, my father takes Mr. Potts on an overnight errand for a few days, and it works like a charm!"

Mary is amused by the story, curious about the more relaxed relationship between the Bradford family and their staff. She is relieved that no changes should be needed in rooms after all, until George pleads, "May I please have John stay in my room? Marigold will stay with Sybbie again, and I would like a guest, too."

Mary is speechless for a moment, taken off guard by the question. It is unusual for Mary to be at a loss in front of others, her normally cool demeanor always being able to handle most situations. But she never expected such a request. Apparently Carson's lessons have worked better than she could have imagined.

Mary collects herself enough to reply to her son, "Georgie, you must think of the guest first, not yourself. The boy may be more comfortable staying with his father."

Millie and Penny see George's imploring face and Mary's discomfort with the request in front of the two women. Millie attempts to help Mary by interjecting, "John's parents would be the ones to decide, Master George."

Sybbie has been listening and watching the exchange. She feels a little guilty for being able to have Marigold as her roommate when she visits, knowing George feels left out. Subtlety of the type Mary and Millie just used is still unknown to the young girl. She does not see the responses from the women as the intended hindrances or avoidance tactics; she merely thinks of them as tasks to be done. So she asks, "Aunt Mary, may George and I go to find them and ask? Mr. Molesley is not here for our lesson yet."

Mary is caught again by this request. She almost replies that the adults should work things out, but pauses, still unsure. The hopeful and expectant look on George's face means that she would have to ask the Tierneys herself or lie to George later about having done so, since he will surely ask. In spite of Millie's apparent understanding of her predicament, Mary has already seen that the Bradfords do not live by the same class and racial constraints as are the norm at Downton, that George does not even realize he is asking to ignore. Millie in particular has an obvious, intimate friendship with Penny.

Mary has a flash of memory, _...if this was a better world…_

She gives a questioning look to Millie, who gives the slightest of shrugs, leaving this up to Mary.

"Alright, children, you may seek and ask. But, Georgie, do not pressure the boy," Mary admonishes lightly, as George and Sybbie turn to go upstairs to find Mr. Tierney.

After the children have gone, Millie says, "If you'd like, Mary, I will go find Mrs. Tierney and intervene on your behalf."

Mary is impressed with Millie's offer, but subtly shakes her head, "That will not be necessary. It is good for George to interact with new people. He has had a rather isolated life so far, I am afraid."

Millie smiles warmly at Mary's decision, "Thank you." She pauses, then adds, "I am beginning to see why Evelyn was so besotted with you."

* * *

"Ah, there're the beauties!" Mr. Long exclaims when he sees the Branksome horses in the Abbey stable yard with some of the Abbey mounts. He whistles and begins to walk over to the fence. Three of the horses therein turn their heads toward the noise, then begin walking toward the man. He reaches up and caresses the snouts of each lovingly. It is amusing to Tom that the horses appear to be like siblings vying for his attention.

Tom goes into the horse barn and returns with Mr. Pease and Mr. Lynch. In spite of their initial unease upon learning that Mr. Long is black, the latter are pleased to see that Long has such a good rapport with the Branksome horses.

After the introductions are made, Long asks, "Are the others in the barn?" One can see he would like to check on all of the Branksome mounts.

Pease replies, "Yes, Mr. Long, this way, please." As they proceed inside, Pease asks, "How long have you been in England?"

Long responds, "Almost three weeks now. More'n a week in London, then some time at Evelyn's place."

Tom is amused at Long's use of Evelyn's first name without any honorific. The Virginia groom gives loving attention to the Branksome horses that are in the stalls.

Lynch remarks, "The horses seem to know you already."

Long takes it as a compliment, and smiles, saying, "They sure do. Mr. Williams at Branksome let me help there. Don't know what I'd do with myself all day if I couldn't."

Tom makes sure he has eye contact with Lynch and Pease first before he says, "These fine men will welcome your help here, too, I would think."

Pease says, "Certainly!" He chuckles, "There's always work to be done with horses."

Mr. Long smiles and nods in gratitude, then walks toward the area where the rakes and shovels are stowed, "If it's alright, I'll start with the stalls." He begins to take off his jacket and tie.

Pease glances at Tom and scoffs, "You've only just got here! And don't think you have to do only the lowly work, Mr. Long."

Mr. Long shrugs and says, "Work is work, and gives a man solace to know he's filled his day. Some's messier than others, I'll grant y'all that. The horses don't know the difference, and they're the ones that matter."

* * *

In the servant hall, Mrs. Potts puts down the apparently heavy sack near the entrance to the kitchen, and Mrs. Hughes does the introductions to Mrs. Patmore and Daisy and the other kitchen help.

Mrs. Patmore says, "If it's alright, I've got some questions on the hog roast Friday." Mrs. Patmore gets a paper from her desk and the two cooks take seats next to each other, with Daisy and Mrs. Tierney sitting on the other side of the table. Mrs. Hughes heads into her office to let the others confer.

Mrs. Potts says, "Yes, ma'am."

Mrs. Patmore continues, "I understand your husband will be doin' the pig?"

"Yes, ma'am. He is usually the pit master at home," Mrs. Potts says with a smile.

Mrs. Patmore nods in acknowledgement and says, "'At's fine. Now, 'bout the other things…"

Mrs. Potts interjects, "I hope you don't mind I'm hopin' to help, ma'am. This is your kitchen and I wouldn't like strangers elbowin' their way into mine. You jes' give me sometin' to do and I'll be happy." She looks a little sheepish, then adds, "But ... Mr. Bradford and Miss Millie are mighty particular about their pies an' biscuits; I should at least supervise those."

Mrs. Patmore chuckles, "'S funny you should say that...I'm wonderin' about timin' and oven space, y'see. Here's what I'm thinkin: We can do the beans overnight, then the biscuits right after breakfast...it weren't listed but bread'll be done risin' so that'd be next, and the ovens'll be free fer the pies to finish right before serving."

Mrs. Potts frowns a little, and says, "I'd do it the other way around, ma'am. I was even thinkin' if y'all want to, we can get the pies done tomorrow."

Mrs. Patmore looks surprised, but says, cautiously, "I s'pose they'd do alright in the cold cellar. We'll still have to warm them before servin'."

"Nah-with the beaten sweet cream, they're best cool or at room temperature. The biscuits we'll want to serve pipin' hot straight outta the ovens," Mrs. Potts states.

Daisy and Mrs. Patmore share frowns. Daisy thinks a moment, then asks, "Mrs. Potts, it just says 'Assorted Pies'-what kind are ya thinkin'?"

Mrs. Potts gestures to the sack she had brought in, and says, "Now, don't y'all worry-I brought the sweet potatoes and pecans; thought it'd be easier that way. We figured y'all have got sugar and cream and eggs and vanilla and such."

Mrs. Patmore and Daisy look confused, and then Daisy says, "Ohhh, y'mean the pies are sweet, fer the puddin', er...dessert? We thought since the menu had biscuits that they'd be savory 'uns."

Mrs. Potts nods her head and says, cautiously, "Pecan, sweet potato, and cream pies." She does not understand the question.

Mrs. Patmore understands only that there is some confusion, then says, "Tell ya what, Mrs. Potts. It's my kitchen, but yer mistress' and Lord Evelyn's party, and we want it to be nice for them. Let's go over the menu, and you can let us know what we need ta do when."

* * *

The drive from Brancaster to Downton is long, and even though Marigold has done it many times already, she does grow bored. Edith tries to time it during naptime, so that the girl can sleep in the car most of the way. But Marigold doesn't nap as long nor as regularly as she used to. Bertie and Edith take turns reading to the girl, but even this cannot fill the entire drive. On this trip, Marigold is in the back with Bertie and Edith and little Robert while the Nanny and Marlowe are in front, with Marlowe driving.

Even though she is happy about seeing her cousins again, Marigold complains, "Why do we always have to go to Donk's?! Why can't they come to our home again!" Marigold liked it when everyone was at Brancaster. She would like Sybbie to come visit sometime. Sybbie has not seen Marigold's castle yet.

Edith answers, "I will ask Grandmama Cora about when they will come again. You know how Mummy needs to come here often to work in York. We need to have the magazine ready to be printed and sent to all of the people who like to read it and look at the pictures in it. You like looking at the pictures with Mummy, don't you?"

Marigold smiles and nods, "Yes."

"Someday, if you do well in your lessons, you will help with the magazine. You may even be in charge of it!" Bertie proclaims.

Marigold says, "I helped at Mummy's office already!"

Edith chuckles, "Yes, that was a big help, Marigold. What Daddy means is that you will get to decide what pictures and stories to put in the magazine, but only if you work hard on your reading and writing and numbers."

Marigold sighs. She does not mind her lessons, but she much prefers watching Mr. Marlowe draw pictures of suits and frocks. He lets her put colour on them sometimes, and always gives her suggestions on what colours go well with others as she does so. Marigold's mind wanders about what drawings she would select to be in the magazine of the ones Mr. Marlowe has done recently.

* * *

Before they depart their bedroom to say goodnight to the children and go down for dinner, Henry embraces Mary, and says, "Is this is a first at Downton, to have someone of colour quartered as if a family member or honoured guest?" He snickers and adds, "That is, I don't think we should count your Turkish friend."

Mary scoffs, "Oh, hush!" Then she adds in a teasing tone, "Besides, Kemal was only slightly swarthy, not dark." They begin to walk toward the nursery first.

Henry chuckles, "How coincidental that Evelyn is the one who brings such novelty to the house on both occasions. But honestly, I am very proud of you, darling, for letting George have John stay with him. Do you think Matthew would have agreed?" Henry picks up a drowsy Roger and gives him a kiss goodnight, while Mary does likewise with Viola.

In between their swapping places with the twins, Mary considers for a moment, then says, "I don't know, to be honest, but I think so. He was much more interested in character over anything, and he tended toward an open-minded viewpoint unless someone was shown to not merit it. He always thought our staff worthy of respect, once he got used to the idea of having more than a cook and a charwoman. The Bradfords have given us no reason to think anything other than favorably of theirs."

Henry says as they leave the nursery to head to George's room, "Then Matthew's spirit should be pleased."

Mary reaches up to caress Henry's cheek, "Thank you for thinking of him, darling. I did, when I realized I did not want to lie to George, even about such a little thing."

Henry nods, "I agree with that choice. Although we are all guilty about Father Christmas…"

Mary rolls her eyes at Henry's point as they enter George's bedroom.

Mr. and Mrs. Tierney are in George's room, saying goodnight to John, looking a little nervous.

There is a small bed that has been brought into George's room for the guest. It is obvious that George is excited about having a roommate, although John himself seems slightly timid about the situation. The parents visibly relax when they see Mary and Henry make no fuss about the arrangement, other than to warn George teasingly not to stay up all night talking. The parents kiss their respective boys goodnight, then depart. While Mary and Henry proceed downstairs to await dinner, Mr. Tierney heads to Frank's room and Mrs. Tierney to the servant hall.

After only a short wait, George hops out of bed and sits on John's bed. "I am ever so happy that you can stay in my room! Would you like to meet my Guinea pig? Her name is Ginnie."

John props himself up on his elbow, still shy, but George seems so eager and sincere it is infectious for the young visitor. He says, "Yes, sir, please."

George fetches Ginnie from her cage, and brings her over to John's bed. By now, John is sitting up. George places the little animal on the bed between the two, so they can both pet her. George says, "I got her from Father Christmas."

"She's soft," John says, "Like a cat."

George says, "There're cats about the barns here, but not inside the house."

John nods, "Same as at our home." He pauses and says, "I miss bein' home."

George looks sad for his new friend, and tries to think of something to help. "You're with your family, and it must be a great adventure to travel to new places. My Mummy and Henry say that they will take me on trips outside of England one day."

John says, "It has been excitin', and it is nicer in the country than in the big city, but I am ready to go back."

George says, "Maybe someday, I can come and visit you in Virginia."

There is a short break in the conversation, each silently petting Ginnie. Then John asks, "Why do you call your Pa 'Henry'?"

George says, "My real father died when I was a baby, and Henry is my stepfather."

John says, "They say my real father and my ma used to fight all the time, so he left. I don't remember him. I call my stepfather 'Pa' because...well, he _is_."

George is amazed that he and John share the circumstance of not having their real fathers in their lives, but having stepfathers who mean much to them. To George, this provides an instant bond with the boy. George shrugs, "He has always been 'Henry' to Mummy and me and everyone."

John thinks about earlier today. Tea, which is one thing John is getting used to and wishes they did at home, was served outside and everyone from the Bradford's party was included. John saw Mr. Talbot greet and play with George when the man came home from his work. John also recalls Mr. Talbot's face when he said goodnight to George. John smiles, "He's yer Pa, tho. I can tell."

* * *

"Is the riding going well, Lady Mary?" Anna asks as she takes Mary's riding gloves and hat.

"Yes, it is," Mary answers. "Evelyn was not joking when he said the Americans are capable riders. They are an interesting group. Mr. Long, their groom, has such a way with horses. Even ours seem to want his attention!"

Anna chuckles with her employer. She cannot relate to a person having a way with horses, but supposes it is like Phyllis and Mr. Marlowe having a talent for clothing, and Anna being particularly skilled with hair and accessories, especially hats.

Anna smiles while helping Mary out of her riding jacket, and remarks, "Their other staff are always downstairs, wanting to help out wherever. Barrow and Mrs. Hughes appreciate it, but don't know what to make of it. Mrs. Tierney is acting like one of the maids, constantly cleaning. The cook, Mrs. Potts, might be trying on Mrs. Patmore's patience-she is constantly humming while she is working like she is the happiest person in the world!"

Mary says, "Millie has Penny by her side whenever possible, it seems. I take it they are quite close." She continues, "Mama is showing the Bradfords around the village; I have plenty of time before tea, so I am going to surprise Henry by getting his racing things displayed."

Anna nods in appreciation of Mary's gesture for Henry's sake. "That should get the visitors talking, seeing all of his trophies and awards." Anna also wonders if Mary has another motive than simply surprising her husband. She has heard that Charles Blake and possibly Tony Gillingham will be attending the ride tomorrow.

"That was my thought," Mary says. "I am hoping it will bring out his satisfaction in his achievements, rather than making him miss racing. That's all I need, for him to be even more sulky."

Anna looks surprised at Mary's statement, and says, "Lady Mary, he's doing well, if you ask me."

Mary rolls her eyes.

Mary sits on the bed and raises one leg for Anna to pull off her boot. Anna does this, puts the boot down, and awaits Mary's other leg. Anna begins to pull on the second boot, but then stops abruptly, putting her hand on her midsection, "Ahh!"

Mary drops her leg, and says, "Anna, is it the baby?"  
Anna looks frightfully at Mary, and nods. She remembers what it feels like.

Mary reaches to put her other boot back on and says without hesitation, "We're getting you to the hospital straightaway."

* * *

Edith and Laura return to their office, both laughing and in good spirits. Laura says, "Well that was a nice lunch and diversion, but now it is time for us to get back to work! Please thank Mr. Marlowe again for his advice at the dressmaker...that was above and beyond when he was there for you."

Edith smiles, "He enjoys helping anyone look lovely! But I will relay the message." She removes her coat and hat, and says, "The layout is coming along nicely. Are you sure you will have time to compile whatever we learn from Miss Bradford into a piece for Tessa?"  
Laura says, "I believe so. I hope to work on it immediately after Sybbie and I talk to her tomorrow morning while I am still at Downton. That way, if I have questions, I can ask."

"At least until she departs for Branksome in the evening," Edith states. Her mind wanders to the coming wedding, and she muses aloud, "I wonder if they will manage to not see each other until the ceremony."

Laura laughs, "Surely nobody cares about such old customs anymore?"  
Edith looks with surprise at Laura, "Actually, we do! Mary is convinced she doomed Matthew by allowing him to kiss her the night before they wed."

Laura rolls her eyes, "Oh, please…"

Edith chastises, "Scoff all you want, but if things keep progressing with you and Tom, we'll insist on it."

Laura stops laughing, and looks very uncomfortable. She haltingly says, "Edith ...Tom and I...we're just friends."

Edith does not stop smiling, at first thinking Laura is just being coy, and starts to tease, "So you say now! I used to say that about Ber-" But then she sees Laura's face, and says, gently, "You are serious?"

Laura shrugs and says, "We talked about it….and it is better if there is no romance." Laura takes a deep breath in and says, "But such talk will not get us any further on the work for today! Let me put up my coat and I will meet you in the work room."

Laura goes to her office, leaving Edith feeling like there is an unfinished conversation that should be had.

* * *

Mary stands as Isobel comes into the hall to talk to her.

Isobel says, "Mary, Anna is alright, and she has not lost the baby yet. The nurse is getting her ready for the procedure. That may take a little time, and there is no reason for you to stay." Isobel knows that there is the large party at the Abbey, since she had not too long ago given a tour of the hospital.

Mary breathes a sigh of relief, saying "You'll ring if there is any change, if there is anything that we need do…"

Isobel nods, "Yes, of course." She guides Mary to leave, and they encounter John Bates coming in.

"Isobel, Mary: where is Anna? I came as soon as I could…," Bates says, a little red in the face from the exertion of walking as quickly as he could to the village. After the morning ride, Bates saw to his Lordship, then had gone out to assist with the tent and other preparations for the outdoor event of the next day. It had taken a short while for the message to get to him that Anna was being taken to the hospital.

Isobel smiles and says, "Dr. Clarkson will do the procedure on your wife shortly, Mr. Bates. Please, have a seat. Can I get you some tea while you wait? I'll come and let you know when you can see Mrs. Bates."

* * *

Mrs. Potts, Mrs. Patmore, and Daisy are all working at the large the kitchen table together. Each has a bowl and is mixing dough lightly with a fork, then they turn it out onto the table. Mrs. Potts is humming softly as she works. Mrs Patmore and Daisy share a look of bewilderment, rolling their eyes and smiling to themselves. The three begin rolling out the pie dough and pressing it into the numerous pans that are at the ready. Once that task is done, they put the crusts on large trays to the side while they prepare the fillings. Mrs. Potts puts a large bowl of sweet potato mash on the table, then gets from her large bag a sack of pecan halves. She asks, "Who wants to do which pie?"  
Daisy and Mrs. Patmore shrug and shake their heads. The head Abbey cook says, "I've made cream pie before, but never sweet potato or pecan pie. If you got a recipe, we can follow it."

Mrs. Potts scoffs, smiling, and points to her head, "'S in here. Alright, we'll figure it out. Do y'all have bourbon? What with Prohibition, we can't get a good bottle anymore, but it sure adds a fine touch to pecan pie."

Daisy and Mrs. Patmore look at each other, then Mrs. Patmore says, "Daisy, go ask Mr. Barrow; I am sure there is something we can use."

Daisy departs to do the errand, and Mrs. Potts says, "We can start the cream and sweet potato pies in the meantime." She begins to hum again as she starts adding spices and eggs to the sweet potatoes, and Mrs. Patmore begins cracking and whipping some eggs.

After a short while, Daisy returns carrying a clear bottle of light brown liquid. She says, "'Tis whiskey. Mr. Barrow said to put it on his desk when we are done."

The other pies are just going into the oven. Mrs. Potts looks at the clock and says, "'At's good. We can arrange the pecans and make the sugar mixture while these others bake. Daisy, why don't you pour us a bit so we can test it." She takes a small pot of melted butter from the stove and brings it to the table.

Daisy and Mrs. Patmore glance at each other again. Mrs. Potts sees their hesitancy, and says, "There's all kinds o' whiskey-you need to know how it tastes so you use the right amount."

This is exactly the type of advice Mrs. Patmore has given the other cooks from time to time on other types of ingredients. Daisy gets three small glasses and pours a small bit of whiskey into each. At Mrs. Potts' lead, the three women each take a glass, give a cheers motion, and tip the drink into their mouths. Daisy gives a little gasp of surprise, coughing slightly at the new taste, but Mrs. Patmore and Mrs. Potts are unfazed, appearing to savor the liquid. The two older women smile at each other, and Mrs. Potts asks, "What d'ya think?"

Mrs. Patmore says, "'S not too smoky nor peaty...how much do you figure we'll need?"

Mrs. Potts smiles as she reaches for the bottle and pours a little more into each glass, "For that many pies, there might not be much left in the bottle by the time we're done." She and Mrs. Patmore drink the second sip similarly to the first, and Mrs. Potts adds, "This is much tastier than anythin' we've had for a while. It'll be a fine addition to the pie."

She reaches into the bag of nutmeats and starts arranging some in concentric circles in one of the piecrusts. "You two can start arranging the pecans in the crusts, like so. I'll make the sugar filling. "

Mrs. Patmore and Daisy start doing as told, while a humming Mrs. Potts starts to whip some eggs and sugar with vanilla and a small dollop of molasses, then adds a little flour and milk before she stirs in the butter and some of the whiskey. As she carefully pours the liquid over the arranged pecans, so as not to mess the designs, Mrs. Patmore observes, "Why, 'ats like treacle tart, only with pecans."

Daisy says, with a snicker, "And the whiskey." None of the women have drunk enough to be impaired, but Daisy has noticed that she and Mrs. Patmore have been softly humming while they were arranging the nuts.

* * *

Mary is in the red room with Barrow, who has brought in two of the boxes from Henry's flat. She gestures to a different box in which are some trinkets cleared from one of the display shelves in the room, and says, "These can go into a closet for now; we'll find new homes for them after this weekend." Barrow takes that box with him and leaves the room.

Mary begins taking out the larger trophies and placing them on top of the shelf in an aesthetically pleasing arrangement. She places the framed certificates on the shelves, adorning the spaces around them with ribbons or smaller trophies. As the box begins to empty, she sees what is a small unframed photograph lying in the bottom. She picks it up out of the box and her face registers surprise when she looks at the image. This turns to confused, extreme displeasure when she reads the words on the back.

* * *

Mrs. Hughes enters the pressing room where Penny is using the iron on some clothing and Mrs. Tierney appears to be ironing some linens. Seeing the latter, Mrs. Hughes exclaims, "Mrs. Tierney! What on earth are you doing?"

Penny smiles and answers for the other woman, "I needed to press the Bradfords' clothing, and she's keeping me company. I hope it's alright." She shrugs as she keeps on working.

Mrs. Tierney says, "We asked, and your girls brought those napkins in to do, and it's no bother for me while I'm here."

Mrs. Hughes is momentarily dumbstruck. Mrs. Tierney has a neat pile of napkins folded and pressed, to Mrs. Hughes' exacting standards no less. She cannot help but declare, "Mrs. Long, Mrs. Tierney, we are very appreciative, but you are our guests!"

Mrs. Tierney counters, politely, "Beg yer pardon, ma'am. We are here as both guests and help. I'll admit Penny is better'n me in launderin', but I can do napkins!"

Penny laughs, "I have to be, what with all the horse and farmin' clothes needin' care!" She glances over and sees that Mrs. Hughes is a little unsettled still. She asks, "It is alright, isn't it?"

Mrs. Hughes looks down and shakes her head lightly in bewilderment. The Bradfords' staff have done nothing but help out wherever they see a need in the twenty four hours or so that they have been here. She looks up at the women and says, "Please, you do not have to prove anything to us."

Penny and Mrs. Tierney stop ironing for a moment, then Penny says, "Mrs. Hughes, thank you for that, but we are not trying to. This has been a thrilling time away for us, but we are here for Millie's sake, not our own. If it eases your mind, we are just doing what helps comfort us while we are not home."

Mrs. Hughes visibly relaxes at this admission, but begins to protest lightly once more, "But…"

Mrs. Tierney interrupts Mrs. Hughes, "The Lord gave us each our own gifts, and the grace to have satisfaction from using them. Don't you sleep better knowing that everything in the house is in order before you leave for the night?"

Mrs. Hughes smiles slightly in defeat, "Yes... I suppose I do."

"'At's like me, only I am not at home so I gotta do whatever I can. Penny here loves knowing that everyone-the help included-looks as spiffy as can be. And you've seen Mrs. Potts in the kitchen...she's like your Mrs. Patmore or Daisy."

Mrs. Hughes snickers lightly, "That is so." She pauses briefly, before saying, "I do not want to be ungrateful...please, only do what you feel you must do for your own sake, and Miss Bradford's and Lord Evelyn's."

Penny and Mrs. Tierney smile and nod, then go back to the ironing.

* * *

Edith sits in the front passenger seat while Henry drives back to Downton. She brings up what Laura mentioned briefly, "Henry, has Tom said anything to you about him and Laura?"

Henry glances over, "Such as…?"

Edith continues, "Today, Laura told me they have decided to be just friends-no romance."

Henry looks perplexed. He says, "Well, now, that's news... they still have coffee or lunch every time he is at the shop."

This information makes Edith even more confused. It was clear that Laura did not want to talk about it today, but Edith decides that she will try to bring it up again before she heads back to Brancaster.

Henry sees that Crawley-woman resolve in her face, and says, "Edie, I hope you are not planning on interfering…"

Edith attempts a look of innocence, "Whatever do you mean?"  
Henry snickers, "I can tell...you just decided something."

Edith chuckles and sighs, "I just want to find out what happened. It was not so long ago that they admitted to liking each other."

Henry inquires, "You know them fairly well: what do you think?"

Edith pauses before she answers, thinking about the various times she and Laura have talked about love and romance. Laura had said when she was younger, she avoided relationships intentionally, for fear of getting hurt, like her sister-in-law did when her brother died. Edith thinks she got over that-Laura said she found that men did not support her career.

Edith says, "I don't know. I suppose I assumed when they started being more friendly that it would progress. But she is not used to interacting with men who don't mind her work."

Henry adds, "Or, who are not only interested in an illicit liaison."

Edith's eyes widen, "Oh, I hadn't heard that!"

Henry shrugs, "She and I have had several rides to and from London together."

Edith ponders, "But that history should have nothing to do with Tom."

Henry relates, "About Tom… he's as much told me that he is happy, with Sybbie at Downton, that he is not looking to replace Sybil."

Edith declares, "That is ridiculous! He and I have talked about him not moving on like Mary and I have, but I did not get the sense it was because he did not want to."

Henry nods, "That is what I would have thought, even if it would take some time. But your news about him and Laura ... Here we have two people who appear to be a good match, but for some reason…"

Edith finishes Henry's sentence, "They are not letting it happen. Why not?"

Henry shakes his head, and says, "Who knows?'

Edith says, "Well, you were right, I have decided something: I am going to try to find out."

* * *

Henry enters the red room, and approaches his wife, saying, cheerfully, "Barrow said you haven't been in for tea. What has so distracted-Heavens, what's this?" He sees Mary's work with his racing memorabilia, and appears pleasantly surprised. Then, he sees Mary's distraught face. Obviously, there is something that is bothering her. "What is it, darling?" he asks, worry in his voice.

Mary looks at Henry with hurt and anger, "Why did you not tell me? You said there were no others before me! I would have understood, I think, but … her of all women...why the lie?"

Henry looks flabbergasted, "I do not understand..."

Mary scoffs disgustedly, "Oh, don't pretend! Is that why you drifted apart from Philip? Because she chose him?"  
Henry still looks confused, and says, "What are you talking about?"

Mary nearly shouts, "Muriel!" She pauses, then a different look of horror replaces the existing one, "Or are you lovers now? Your pretend dislike of her is well played, if so. It certainly convinced me."

Henry nearly laughs in disbelief and says, 'Are you suggesting that there is or was something between Muriel and me? That is preposterous!"

Mary flashes the photograph of Muriel for Henry to see, "Then why do you have her photograph, on which she so delicately wrote, 'My darling, I will love you always'?"

Henry sees the picture and takes a deep breath in, then sighs out. He has his head bowed, shaking, then he says, calmly, "I have not lied to you. There is nor ever was any love between Muriel and me."

"Oh, please, spare-" Mary begins to say with intense distaste in her voice.

"Stop! Stop fighting!" George is at the doorway, having come to look for Mummy and Henry for tea. He did not hear nor understand all of the words of the argument, but heard enough of it to become anxious about the tone in the voices. It was not the same as when Great Granny Violet and Granny Isobel disagreed; this sounded truly awful. He has never heard that tone from his mother and Henry before. He turns and runs away, initially colliding into Barrow, who had come back to dispose of any more empty boxes from Mary.

Barrow sees the surprised and unhappy looks on both Lady Mary's and Mr. Talbot's faces, the near-empty box of things from Henry's flat, and the photograph of Muriel in Lady Mary's hand. He immediately understands and begins to say, "Lady Mary, Mr. Talbot is an honou-"

Henry puts up a hand, "Please, Mr. Barrow, say no more." He turns to Mary, adding, "My wife needs to trust the word of her husband, not because someone else tells her it is alright to do so."

Barrow appears hesitant, then nods at Mr. Talbot, turns, and leaves.

Mary is confused now, and concerned for George. She makes as if to leave, saying, "We can discuss this later, after I've seen to George."

Henry stops her by saying, "There is nothing to discuss! Muriel has never meant anything to me! Surely you have more faith in me than this?"

Mary is furious. At the situation, that George saw them arguing and it upset him, that Barrow may know something and she does not, and that Henry is not disclosing anything about why the photograph was among his things, simply denying any relationship. Her patience over the last month has worn thin, and she retorts hotly, "Faith? Trust the word of my husband? The man I married may have been poor in wealth but rich in spirit and self confidence. You...you're a monied shell of him. Someone who does not trust his own wife to help him through his trials. How do you expect me to have confidence in you when you don't even have confidence in me or yourself?!"

Mary's words are like a slap, and Henry's face falls in dismay. Seeing it, Mary instantly regrets her words, but, of course, like always, she cannot unsay them. And her regret does not unseat her anger.

Henry looks at her evenly. He is more disappointed than angry, and his words are calm, "Because we vowed to each other that we would."

At a loss for a response, Mary briskly leaves the room.

* * *

Concerned for the boy, Barrow has followed George to his room and found him, sitting on his bed, hugging Ginnie, sniffling. The butler sits next to the boy, and wants to put an arm around him, but hesitates for propriety's sake. Barrow says nothing, to let George speak first, if he wants to.

George takes a deep breath in and says, "I did not like to hear them fighting."

Barrow nods and says, "'S never pleasant to hear sharp words, Master George."

"John says that his real father left because he fought too much with his mother," George relates to Barrow. The boy looks up tearfully at the butler, his friend, and says, "I do not want to lose another father."

Barrow takes his handkerchief and dabs at George's eyes, and says, "Things will get sorted out, Master George."

At George's concerned, questioning face, Barrow adds, "Your mother, she only gets angry like _that_ with people who she knows will love her anyway."

George looks up curiously, confused. "Why?"

Barrow snickers, and shakes his head, "I don't know, Master George. 'At's just how she is."

This time it is Mary who is listening from the doorway.

* * *

John Bates holds Anna's hand as she lays in the hospital bed, gently caressing it with his fingers. He smiles, and says, "Dr. Clarkson and Lady Isobel seem optimistic. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, John. Where is Jack?" Anna's first concern is for their son.

John reassures his wife, "Nanny Shelley said not to worry, Anna. Jack will be fine. He is in capable hands."

Anna smiles, in her heart knowing she can trust the nanny, but still missing her son already. John can see this in her face, and he adds, "The doctor said you should stay here for a couple of nights, but I'll bring Jack in tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow? Will you bring him by tonight?" Anna pleads.

John says, "I'll check with the doctor first. He said you need to rest." Bates knows that Jack will be confused if he sees his mother in this hospital bed, not being able to go to their home and put him to bed like every night. The boy will not understand, and will be distraught. And that will upset Anna, which is the opposite of what she needs right now.

"I'll rest easier being able to say goodnight to our son," Anna says firmly.

John knows that voice, and repeats, just as firmly, "I'll check with the doctor first." He kisses his wife, then gets up to leave.

* * *

Some of the people who will be attending the Friday ride and hog roast have arrived, and are gathering with everyone before dinner. Violet sits with Cora, and Charles Blake approaches the pair. Greeting the two ladies with light pecks on the cheek, says, "Lady Cora, Lady Violet, you are looking well!"

Violet nods in acknowledgement, and says, "I had heard you would be best man at the nuptials, Mr. Blake, and possibly attend the predecessor events."

Cora smiles and adds, "It has been some time since you last visited. I trust it is your travels and other work that has kept you busy?"

Charles nods, and says, "Yes, there are areas beyond York that are in worse shape, and the government needs to know about them as well."

Violet harrumphs lightly and says, "The government is getting what it wants with so many estates being forced to sell."

Cora gives Violet a scolding look, but takes the opportunity to excuse herself to greet other newcomers.

Blake counters the dowager, "Mismanagement and holding on to old ways is the culprit, not the government. Your granddaughter knows better; that is why the Grantham estate has a future. If people like Mary were involved with other estates, they'd be on better footing, too."

Violet declares, "There is more to it than that. The government imposes exorbitant death duties, forcing estates into a position of having to sell. I have heard that the Shackleton estate may be sold for a fraction of the value assessed after the former earl's death."

Blake shrugs, "My point remains. Lord Philip and his wife were not managing things with an eye toward the future like his parents did. A few years ago, I could have told Mary that the Shackleton estate was at risk."

Violet straightens, and purses her lips, annoyed that Blake did not attempt to help the Shackleton estate, rather than merely observe its troubles. She looks evenly at Blake, so that her secondary meaning is clear, "A few years ago, Mary was not interested."

Henry and Mary come into the drawing room together, but none other than themselves, and possibly Barrow, know that this is only for appearances sake. Tension is still high between the two. Each is too stubborn, too sure of his or her own sense of the situation, to be the first one to approach the other to begin to make amends. They had even bid goodnight to the children separately. This had been noticed by George, of course, but since Henry had been the later of the two, he discounted the disagreement to the boy, saying that they just needed a little time to work things out.

It is not lost on Henry that his wife looks even more stunning than normal. He is ill at ease with the suspicion that this is not due to her wanting to appeal to him, to make up for her earlier behaviour, but rather to shine for her former suitors.

As the pair approach and greet Blake and the dowager, Henry gives a kiss on the cheek to Violet and Charles rises to greet the couple, "Mary! You look extraordinary as always!" He takes Mary's hand and gives her cheek a peck in greeting. Then he turns to Henry, and says, "You are a lucky fellow, Talbot! You won a dazzling gem a number of us sought."

Henry merely chuckles and looks at Mary with a questioning glance as he smiles and takes a sip of his drink.

Ever observant, Violet notes Henry's lack of response, and says, "Mary herself found a diamond in the rough."

Mary adds, "Don't be too jealous, Charles. Even the most precious jewels have faults upon close scrutiny."

Henry chortles, and says, "Sometimes the sparkle comes from the setting, the other stones that surround it."

Charles laughs lightly, enjoying the banter, having no idea that he is feeding a fight. He says, "Some rocks are meant to be set with others, and others do better as solitaires. I think Mary shines enough to be either."

Violet gives Mary a concerned look, and says, "Regardless of the setting, even the most brilliant of diamonds need cleaning now and again, lest we not appreciate their splendor."

Edith and Bertie arrive, and after seeing all of the gathered, Bertie whispers to his wife, "Why, you would think the wedding was to be here and now!"

Edith snickers, "Dear, first, this is for Evelyn, who has been more of a friend to the family than Mary deserves, not to mention Henry. Second, this is not nearly the full complement of guests: the county hasn't had a wedding like this since ours - anyone who is anyone here or in London will be there. These events at Downton are for her family's sake."

Bertie chortles, "So that they will know we will not eat Millie up in one swallow?"

Edith smiles, "I suppose. I understand Millie as much as Evelyn wanted to show her family she has friends already."

Bertie questions, "Does she?"

Edith looks surprised, "Of course! Mama already thinks highly of her, as do Mary and Laura. I haven't had any time with her, but I am sure we'll get along, when I am here."

Bertie catches Edith's last comment, and asks, "Do you miss it so much?"

Edith turns to her husband in surprise, "Bertie! What a silly thing to ask! I love being with you in Brancaster even more!"

Bertie smiles lovingly at Edith, "I am happy to hear that, dear, because I intend on keeping you a very long time."

Edith says, "By the way, Mama says she will talk to Papa and settle things before we leave Sunday."

Bertie looks both relieved and concerned, "I take it that means she hasn't even broached the topic yet...?"

Edith looks pained, "So I suspect."

* * *

In the red room after dinner, Henry chats with Robert in one part of the room while Blake speaks with Evelyn in another. Blake glances at Henry's racing mementos, and shakes his head. He says, disappointedly, "I know you and he are friends, but who would have thought Mary would choose a race car driver?"  
Evelyn sees through Charles' belittling of Henry as simple jealousy. Evelyn recognises it having felt it many times over the years about suitors of Mary. He says, "Charles, it was never merely about an occupation...if that were the only criteria, she would have never even considered you."

Charles looks at his friend and former coworker questioningly, "And you as well?"

Evelyn explains, "To some extent. Although, Henry is much more exciting a man than I ever was in Mary's eyes."

Charles ponders, "But, out here in the country...I mean, really, Mary could have been a great lady with an exciting, cosmopolitan life in London with one of us by her side."

Evelyn looks at Charles, and chuckles, when he says, "And, that was precisely the issue."

Charles looks questioningly at Napier.

Evelyn continues, "Beyond his good looks and sharp air, Henry had what none of the rest of us could offer Mary."

Charles asks, "What was that?"

Evelyn answers, "Absolutely nothing."


	36. Chapter 36

"So you'll come to the house your usual time? I understand the roast party will continue all afternoon," Phyllis Molesley asks her husband as he walks her to Dower House very early the next morning.

"I have heard no different instructions from Lady Mary nor Mr. Branson," Molesley says. He adds, "Dear, you look tired-are you feeling well?"

Phyllis smiles at her husband's concern, "I am fine, Joseph. Just not used to staying up so late anymore, I suppose."

Molesley says, "'S not really fair, you having to race between here and there to help Lady Violet and Lady Cora."

Phyllis chuckles and says, "It's alright for a couple of days. Do you know Mr. Marlowe asked if he could be of any help whilst Anna recovers? Can you imagine Lady Violet being assisted by a man?!"

Molesley chuckles with his wife, "Wouldn't that be something? Might be a little exciting for her."

Phyllis says, "Perhaps a little too exciting...she is not as strong, physically, that is, as she pretends to be. Anyway, Mr. Marlowe is helping with Lady Mary, at least seeing to her riding attire."

"Is he? I am surprised that Lady Edith is being so generous to her sister."

"I think there was a little hint from Lady Cora; it would not do to have Lady Mary's boots not shine in front of all the guests."

* * *

"I, er, should have said so yesterday, Mr. Talbot, but you have my sincerest apologies," Barrow says as he encounters Henry outside of the breakfast room.

Much to Barrow's surprise, neither Lady Mary nor Mr. Talbot had approached him about the incident with the photograph. Lady Mary had come to George's room and excused Barrow immediately to see to tea and the guests. Barrow has been awaiting some sort of reprimand, or at least inquiry, from Lady Mary, or Mr. Talbot. Since nothing came, Barrow feels obliged to be proactive about it, at least with Mr. Talbot. He is the one being accused, likely through Barrow's fault.

Barrow has been thinking about this on and off since the incident happened. Mr. Talbot and Lady Mary had seen that Barrow knows something, but she had been more immediately concerned about George and the guests. Barrow thinks he might incur Lady Mary's wrath no matter what he does: either for not being forthcoming about what he knows, or for causing the misunderstanding in the first place. He has thought of Mr. Talbot's generosity and patience in teaching him and the others to drive, and in allowing Barrow to use his flat. Barrow had felt he at least owed the man an apology.

Henry looks a little caught off guard, and then asks, "I assume you are apologizing for somehow causing the photograph to be amongst my things? I was wondering how it got there. I thought since Gibson packed most of the boxes..."

Barrow nods, "I'm not sure how, but it could have been me, Mr. Talbot." At Henry's curious look, Barrow confesses, "I did...pry. I read the letter."

Henry closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in, and says, "That is more than I ever have."

Barrow looks surprised at this.

Henry adds, "Please, I hope you will be decent about it, and not disclose whatever it said."

Barrow looks almost affronted, but then realises that if Lady Mary has told Mr. Talbot anything about Barrow's past behaviour, the man has reason to question what Barrow might do.

Barrow nods, and replies, "You have my word, Mr. Talbot, for whatever that's worth."

Henry looks Barrow in the eyes, and says, "I hope it's worth as much to you as it is to me."

* * *

Mary goes into the nursery to check on the twins before going out to ride, to find Edith there nursing little Robert.

"Good morning, Edith. How will you entertain yourself while the rest of us are riding?" Mary asks.

Edith responds, "Oh, I am sure I will find something; perhaps take a walk with Marigold."

"Will you have her learn to ride?" Mary asks.

Edith shrugs, "I suppose if she wants to. It is more of a hobby than a requirement these days. She will definitely learn how to drive a car."

Mary cannot really argue the point, but would still like to see the girl exposed to the more traditional pursuits.

"What time will Laura arrive?" Mary asks, holding Viola on her lap.

Edith says, "I expect her fairly soon. I'll have her chat with Mrs. Bradford while Millie and the others are out riding."

"We are to have a sizeable cohort this morning," Mary says.

Edith chuckles, "Does it feel strange, having so many of your former suitors all together here? Golly, poor Henry!"

Mary snaps, "It feels no stranger than any other riding party with friends. And 'poor' Henry is no longer poor; he can handle himself."

Mary gets up, puts Viola back in her crib, and and leaves the room. Sybbie and George were walking by the nursery's open door when she made that last outburst.

* * *

Abe Long leads three horses to await their riders. Frank, Millie, and Evelyn come out of the house accompanied by Mr. Tierney, who is carrying a carved wooden leg on which is a riding boot that is the match to the one Frank is wearing on his left. While Abe holds the horse in check, Frank straps on the prosthetic leg and hands his crutches to Mr. Tierney. With the support of both assistants, Frank manages to put his left foot into the left stirrup, hoist himself up, and swing his right faux leg over to the other side of the horse. Mr. Tierney hurriedly but calmly walks over to the other side and makes sure the foot of the boot is correctly in the right stirrup.

Evelyn and Millie have mounted, and the woman smiles at her brother.

Henry and Tom have swapped places for the shop today. Henry trots his horse, with Bertie, Sybbie and George astride their own, up to the other trio, and says, "That was impressive!"

The children stare at the booted fake leg, not being able to contain their curiosity.

Frank answers, "Oh, if you want a laugh at my expense, watch when I dismount-it is embarrassingly clumsy. Riding almost makes me feel whole again." He turns to the children, "You see, children, never let misfortunes keep you from doing something you love. I lost the leg in the war, but thankfully was able to find a way to ride again."

Mary, her father, Charles Blake, and Millie's father come out of the house and mount their rides. They are about to join the others and begin to set out when a car comes into the drive and stops. Out of the car comes Tony Gillingham, in riding attire. He helps Mabel out of the car, and the two approach the riders.

"I hope I am not too late to join you," Tony says.

"Of course not," Robert proclaims, signalling to Pease. "We are glad you could make it." He touches his hat lightly and says, "Good morning, Lady Gillingham. You are not riding?"  
Mabel says, "Would that I could, but I am with child."

Mary had already noticed Mabel's thick midsection, and says, "Best wishes, then! My mother and sister are inside; they will be happy to see you again."

Mabel and Tony kiss each other lightly in parting, then she goes to enter the house, while Tony shortly thereafter mounts a horse and joins the riding group.

Sybbie guides her horse to be next to Miss Bradford, who is next to her brother. George likewise rides to Frank's other side. Sybbie asks, "Mr. Bradford, Miss Bradford, thank you in advance for helping with our travelling questions."

Millie and Frank smile and Millie responds, "We are delighted! Shall we talk about America while we ride?"

Sybbie answers, "We should wait until after for that, to be with Aunt Edith and Miss Edmunds."

George asks, "Do you know anything about Japan?"

Millie says, "Hmm, only what I have read. I have never been to Japan. The closest is that I have an acquaintance from college-that is equivalent to university here in England-who is Chinese."

George and Sybbie look a little disappointed. George asks, "Where else have you travelled?"

Frank answers, "All over the Americas and Europe, parts of the African continent, and some of South Asia."

Sybbie's eyes go wide with this information, "Truly?"

Millie says, "Yes. The world is a fascinating place, full of interesting people, picturesque landscapes, and enthralling histories."

George says, "Henry has been to many places, too, but I do not think Africa."

Henry calls, "I've been to Morocco, and so has your Uncle Bertie."

Frank turns to Henry and Bertie and says, "Isn't it an amazing place?"

Bertie chuckles, wishing he could have been in Tangier for a real holiday. But he does not want to spoil the festive air, so he says, "It is! The markets are tremendous!"

Henry says to Sybbie and George, "You've never had such deliciously fresh oranges like you can get there."

George eagerly asks, "Will you take me there someday?"

Henry says, "We'll have to get permission from your mother, George, but I would love to."

* * *

Andy comes into the servants' hall, saying to Phyllis who is there having a cup of tea, "I could eat a whole hog myself with as good as that 'un out there is smelling." He gestures with his head toward the courtyard, in which a makeshift roaster grill has been erected. They had stacked bricks in a circle waist-high and more than an armspan-length across, and are using an iron grate as a grill. Mr. Potts has been tending the coals since very early, adding some more wood or charcoal when needed and enlisting Andy's help in turning the butterflied pig from time to time.

Phyllis smiles and says, "You won't get any relief in here with all the other cooking happening."

Andy pokes his head into the kitchen and says, "Daisy, make sure you write down all these recipes you're learnin' so you can make 'em again after they are gone!"

The three cooks in the kitchen, Daisy, Mrs. Patmore, and Mrs. Potts, chuckle. There hasn't been a single printed recipe used for any of the fare being prepared, but Daisy has been trying to pay attention.

* * *

Henry and Millie have a stretch of riding together with her father and Robert. Robert says, "I trust your family and staff are enjoying the visit?"

Mr. Bradford says, "Yes, thank you! It has been all Evelyn promised and more. You have been most gracious."

"Good," says Robert. "To be honest, I love this type of hosting."

Millie interjects, "I hope having our help here has not upset things too much."

Robert turns to Millie and replies, "Has it upset things at all? Please let me know if there is something-"

Millie puts up a hand, "No, no! I mean for _your_ family and staff. We understand that our … family atmosphere is unusual. To be honest, it has been wonderful that here and at Branksome we've been able to be ourselves, which we can usually do only within the privacy of our own walls."

Henry asks, "How so?"

Mr. Bradford explains, "To put it mildly, in the United States, in particular, the southern states, there is still much progress needed for blacks. If some of our neighbors saw us, we could all be lynched."

Both Henry and Robert appeared shocked, and Robert says, "You're joking, surely?" He might not have liked it when he found out they would have coloured people in his houses, but he would never resort to violence. But Robert knows that discord can be a slippery slope.

Millie and her father shake their heads sadly. "Unfortunately, no," Millie says. "The Jim Crow laws are dreadful-on the surface they are supposed to allow for equality, but they really only make things worse."

Mr. Bradford says, "We continually struggle, you see, with knowing what is right and good, versus what might get one of us - any of us - maimed or killed." He turns to Robert, "Does that sound like an excuse to you?"

Robert considers the question, "I can see how it would be a conflict."

Henry asks, "How did you, your family, that is, come to be enlightened?"

Millie laughs, "I did not realize I wasn't until I went away to college up north near Boston. That experience opened the world to me."  
Mr. Bradford corrects his daughter, "You were already colour-blind, having befriended Penny in your youth."

Millie teases her father by saying, "That is because of your work ethic!"

Mr. Bradford shrugs in acknowledgement. "I was not going to raise coddled, spoiled children."

Millie explains, "Father made us work in the fields with the help when we were young, so that we would understand their labour, and our crops. Naturally, being near the same age, Penny and I gravitated toward each other."

Robert scoffs, "We'll have to remind Mary how soft she had it."

Henry chuckles, "And that we're in good company, having George and Sybbie help at the shop!" He turns to Mr. Bradford and observes, "You could not have been only influenced by your daughter."

Mr. Bradford shakes his head, and says, "No. I attended a university in the North, too, but, well there is a family story. It is not one we are proud of. My grandfather had an ...improper relationship with one of the family slaves. Before he died, he made my father vow to continue to take care of her and her child. My father kept his word, treating them almost like family members. I believe that deathbed talk was a turning point for my father, and the family."

Henry does some quick calculating. Yes, it is possible. "Penny is a cousin, isn't she, Millie?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Evelyn Napier and Mary have a chance to ride near together. Mary remarks, "Evelyn, I cannot tell you how happy I am for you and Millie."

"Thank you, Mary," Evelyn says.

Mary says with a smirk, "You have been such a good friend over the years... I should say I am sorry I never looked to you for love, but I am glad you found it."

Evelyn says, "If you had not rejected me, more than once, I might never have gone to America, and never known this happiness with Millie. I know now that my schoolboy crush on you was that, and not love. You would have been unhappy and we would have been miserable because of it."

Mary replies, "Perhaps."

Evelyn looks directly at his riding companion, shakes his head, and says, "Oh, Mary, I could never truly compete with your first love."

Mary looks over and counters, "You tried your suit before Matthew, not just after."

Evelyn looks at her quizzically, shakes his head again in light laughter, and then begins, "There was once a little girl who loved her home. She loved running across the lawns, and riding the horses, and walking with her grandfather and father as they went about the business of managing the place and the people in it. Time passed: her grandfather died, the family travelled, and the little girl grew into a beautiful, sharp, young woman. But still, she loved her home more than any other place in the world. She was even going to marry someone she did not love in order to continue to call the place home. That marriage did not happen because the poor fellow died, and she was at a loss, not knowing what her future held."

Evelyn lets out another little chuckle and continues, "She did some very impulsive, foolish things. She had several suitors, but none could give her the one thing she wanted. In order to protect the honor of her home, she came close to marrying one of the other suitors, but when he showed her the house they would share, she knew it was not _her_ home. And so she turned him away.

"Her predicament became more pronounced. She thought she might have to search for a new home in a faraway land. Luckily, there was one who had come to love her home as much as she did. Better, he loved her as well, and he saw that she belonged there with him. So they married, and like most marriages, must have had some ups and downs but never lost their love for each other or their home. They eventually had a child as a testament to their love, before the man tragically died. The woman thought she had lost everything when she lost him. But, her love for her home saved her. She saw that her home needed her, as much for herself as for her son's sake, and so she began to live again."

A small group that includes Tony and Charles among others rides by. Evelyn nods lightly in their direction, and continues:

"Because she was still young and beautiful and sharp, suitors tried to catch her again. Each time, when it became clear that they might take her away from her home, or worse, take it away from her, she found herself saying 'No'."

Evelyn then turns to look at the riding group that includes Millie, Mary's father, and Henry. He says:

"And then, a different sort of man came along. One who was not only captivated by her beauty or intellect, but also intrigued by her passion for her home. He understood this passion, because he had one, too. While other suitors overlooked it, it was her commitment to her home, her passion, that inspired his love for her. For him, finally, here was a woman who might understand how he felt about his first love. For her, finally here was a man who understood hers."

Mary and Evelyn ride in silence for a few moments. Mary thinks about last night being the first time Henry slept in his dressing room since they have been married. She takes a deep breath and says, "Marriage is not always passion and happiness, you know."

Evelyn laughs, saying, "Of course not. Neither is being single."

Mary smirks at Evelyn, and they ride to catch up with another group.

* * *

There is a flurry of activity in the kitchen as the cooks begin to fill the serving vessels. Mrs. Patmore is helping Mr. Potts shred and chop the pork from the roasted hog.

Barrow comes into the kitchen and announces, "The rest of the riders are just back!"

"We're close, Mr. Barrow!" Mrs. Patmore calls. To Mrs. Potts, she comments, "'Tis a good, hearty menu for the big lot o' hungry people we got."

Mr. Potts smiles and says, "'At's how we do it at home."

Mrs. Potts adds, "We Southerners like to feed people; think it's a sin not to."

Daisy puts discs of dough being cut by Mrs. Potts onto trays and into the oven.

Daisy says, "Mrs. Potts, I hate ta tell ya, but these are scones. They're usually fer tea."

Mrs. Potts looks scoldingly at Daisy, and says, "They're biscuits. I've had the things y'all serve at tea. They're good, but these are not them. They're not sweet, for one thing."

Daisy says, "Scones don't have ta be sweet…"

Mrs. Potts says, "Where we live, if a biscuit is sweet, it's a shortcake."

While the biscuits bake, the cooks start giving dishes to Barrow or Andrew to bring out to the tent. First the things that are cool or don't need to be warm, like the slaw, bread, and cornbread. Then the hot platters and containers of pork, beans, and greens. Soon, Andrew is carrying out an enormous basket full of freshly baked American-Southern-style biscuits, Mrs. Potts having reserved a few. She hands one to Daisy.

The assistant cook examines it while breaking off a piece, "'Tis a lot lighter, airier, than Mrs. Patmore's scones. Kinda flaky, too." She tastes one, and remarks, "Mmm, delicious! Buttery." Daisy smiles, and says, "I can see why the Bradfords wanted ya ta make 'em."

Mrs. Potts smiles and says, "'S nothing like a hot biscuit with butter 'n honey. D'ya think you watched closely enough to be able to make 'em yourself? Your beau's gonna want you to."

* * *

Early afternoon, Tom has left the shop in Gus' hands to join the family for the party. Sybbie sits with her father at one of the tables under the tent while he has something to eat. Taking a break from her work, Laura comes over to join them.

Tom asks, "Did you get what you needed from the Bradfords?"  
Laura replies, "I think so. What things did you hear that you found most interesting, Sybbie?" Laura is not only trying to make conversation; she is truly curious about what parts of the discussion were appealing to a young girl. These would be the things to make sure she puts into the Tessa column.

Sybbie says, "The parts about how things are different."

Tom questions, "Isn't that the point-to show how things are different in various places in the world?"

Laura says, "Not necessarily-sometimes we might want to say how things are the same. But I think what Sybbie means is that America itself is diverse. Is that right, Sybbie?"

Sybbie nods, "Yes, Miss Edmunds. The Bradfords say that there are tall mountains, huge flat areas, deserts, swamps. Some areas have snow all winter and in others it stays warm all year!"

Laura says, "Millie says that just like in England, where some people like the city versus the country better, in America, people tend to have a fondness for one part of the country or another. She told the story of a friend who grew up in the middle of the continent, but went to school with her near Boston. The girl was so used to vast, wide open spaces that she sometimes felt closed-in by the northeast's rolling hills and valleys, not being able to see as far."

Sybbie adds, "And there are people of all types, too."

Tom nods, "Isn't that why they call it a melting pot? In Boston, there are pockets of people from different places." To Sybbie he says, "You may not remember, but my cousin lives in an area where there are a lot of people from Ireland."

Laura says, "They said there are more people of colour in the southern states, and more Chinese or Japanese in the west."

Sybbie says, "And different kinds of food! It would be hard to choose where to go if you wanted to visit America. Everywhere sounded so wonderful. But it is so much bigger than here, Miss Bradford said it would take some time just to travel from place to place."

Tom and Laura glance at each other, amused at Sybbie's interest in everything. Laura says, "Perhaps your father will take you back there someday, not just to Boston."

"George wants Uncle Henry to take him to Morocco," Sybbie says. "I'd like to learn about more places and then decide where to visit first."

* * *

At the end of tea, Robert accompanies Cora into their bedroom. He says, "It is a lucky thing for Bates that I am not changing for our men's night out."

Cora says, "It is the right thing to let him go and spend some time with his wife, and take care of Jack. Things are looking well for Anna and the baby, I understand."

Robert says, "Will she stay on after the second baby is born?"

Cora answers, "I have not broached the topic with her yet; I do not want to do anything to cause her stress while things may still be risky."

Robert says, "When is it due?"

Cora thinks a moment, then replies, "November, I think."

"Ah, just in time for the holidays!" Robert says with a glimmer in his eyes and a smile.

Cora looks over at Robert, and says, "Dear, I have something to tell you…"

* * *

Marlowe passes Edith and Bertie on the way into their bedroom, saying, "I've set everything out for you, Lady Hexham. Will you be needing anything, my lord?"

Bertie shakes his head, "No, thank you, Mr. Marlowe. I will be going to York with the others, continuing the festivities in an informal way."

In the room, Bertie asks Edith as he helps her undo a couple of buttons on the back of her blouse, "Are you ladies planning anything in particular while we men are out?"

Edith scoffs, "Not likely! Perhaps we'll have an exciting game of bridge or something, if we can convince Laura to stay for a while to make a foursome. The Bradfords will be departing soon."

A frock hangs on a wooden clothes valet, awaiting Edith. Bertie notices it, and says, "I do not recall seeing this one before."

"Oh, it's the new frock I picked up at the dressmaker when I was there yesterday. It took a while to get some of the beads for it, but they finally finished it," Edith says.

Bertie's expression shows concern, "Did you purchase more clothing?"

Edith comes out from behind the changing screen wearing a simple blouse that has buttons in the front, to make it easier to nurse Robert. Edith shows surprise at his tone, but replies, "Yes. Is something wrong?"

Bertie says, "It's just...we are spending a king's ransom on attire these days, it seems. I hadn't planned for such outlays, frankly."

Edith looks a little affronted at Bertie's tone, and retorts, "If you are so concerned, I'll pay for them myself."

* * *

Tom and Sybbie find Laura in one of the smaller rooms downstairs where she has been working for the rest of the afternoon. Laura looks up from her writing, and says, "I am sorry if I am overstaying my welcome-I wanted to finish up a few more thoughts."

Tom says, "Stay as long as you like. We men will be leaving soon, so Sybbie and I thought we'd take a few moments before I go."

Laura smiles and says, "That was thoughtful."

Sybbie notices the smiles and eye contact that her father and Laura exchange. It certainly seems that they are fond of each other. She decides to try one of the experiments she has devised.

Sybbie turns to her father, "Is the wedding going to be in a church?"  
Tom says, "I believe so, Sybbie, why?"

Sybbie says, "Miss Bradford mentioned there were all sorts of religions in America, just like here. Miss Bradford is not Anglican, so I was wondering."

Tom says, "People of different religions marry each other. Your mother was Anglican, but we got married in a Catholic church."

Sybbie nods, "I remember. Miss Edmunds, what church do you go to?"

Laura gets a little tentative, and glances at Tom before responding to the girl, "Sybbie, hasn't Mr. Carson has mentioned that there are some topics about which you must be careful of bringing up in conversation: politics, money, and religion?"

Tom looks surprised, a little amused at Laura's hesitancy, "Those are not the only topics that can cause an excitable atmosphere. Besides, without political discussions there might be no social progress. I am not ashamed of Sybbie asking about religion, but if you are uncomfortable-."

Laura shrugs a little, and says, "It's not that, it's just, well-you may not want me to speak my mind on the topic."  
Laura's response intrigues Tom more than causes concern. He answers, "That would be hypocritical of me, and I try not to be that."

Silently, Laura gives him one more, "Are you sure?" questioning look, and upon receiving a small nod from him, she follows with an 'I-warned-you' look, and turns to Sybbie, "I was raised Anglican, but I have not been to services for my own sake in a long time, only for weddings, funerals, and the like."

Sybbie raises her eyebrows and looks at her father. She turns back to Laura and asks, "Why not?" Tom has a curious look on his face, too.  
With that unspoken encouragement, Laura continues to be forthright, "The last time I went to service, the Bible readings and sermon directed wives to be submissive to their husbands. The vicar proclaimed that it was the word of God. I do not believe that the loving and caring Christian God would impose such inequity on half of the people of the world."

Sybbie is not sure she understands what Miss Edmunds said. She looks to her father, who is also frowning while he considers Laura's words.

Tom asks, "You don't believe in God?"

Laura shakes her head, "I did not say that. I am actually a very spiritual person. It is more that it dawned on me that the rules of most religions come from men. And they are generally not favorable toward women."

Sybbie remembers Mr. Molesley's lesson, that different religions sometimes have different rules. She does not know enough of the rules to understand what Miss Edmunds means. Her father seems to be unsettled, though.

Tom asserts, "Why disavow religion for one Bible passage?"

Laura has a scolding look on her face, but a gentle voice when she says, "Tom, you know it is not just one passage. It's an age-old power game. You should understand how it could feel to some women, like me. Is it not right for a persecuted people to throw off the yoke of an oppressive authority?"

Tom rolls his eyes a little, and says, "I think society more than Christianity is oppressive to women."

Laura says, "That is because so many of our current laws and customs originated from the Church, or predecessor male-led religions!"

Sybbie notices that while Miss Edmunds and her father are not raising their voices, they are clearly in a disagreement, and her father does not look very happy. She recalls Mr. Molesley saying that people have been fighting about religion for a long time, but she did not think her father would fight about it. He respects other people's religions, she had thought.

Tom resolutely says, "It's not the same."

Laura shakes her head, gives him an I-told-you-so look, and says, "To me, it is. Why should a woman be subservient to a man, especially if he is her husband? Should they not be equals in marriage? You did not expect Sybil to always do your bidding, I gather."

"That's right-marriage is about compromise, give and take. Neither of us got our way all the time." Tom asserts.

Laura nods as if she expected as much, and says, "Because in your hearts and souls, it felt like the _right_ thing for you and Sybil?"

Tom nods, clearly relieved there is agreement on this point, "Yes, of course. And I hope Sybbie never gets involved with a man who feels she must obey him always."

"But in that, you are going against the doctrine of your religion. If we can pick and choose which rules we follow, how is that any different from Henry VIII? Or any other split-off?"

Somehow the way Laura says this, without shouting or overly expressive gestures, is more persuasive than argumentative. Tom is silent, still unhappy and wanting instinctively to protest, but knowing he should think carefully about Laura's words before saying something too impulsive, especially in front of Sybbie.

Laura says, "You see-this is one of the reasons why I believe many are man-made rules, not God's word. So, I follow my own belief in what God inspires me to do... my own rules. Like you and Sybil did."

Laura did not intend for Sybbie to be her primary audience for this last little speech, but she was. Because of Mr. Molesley's lesson, Sybbie understands the gist of what Laura just said. To her young, inexperienced mind that has not had so many years yet of Catholic teaching, it makes perfect sense. Especially given the way Miss Edmunds just tied it in with what her father and mother did. It matches some of the things her father has been teaching her. To say 'thank you' when the staff do things for her, even if the family norms do not expect her to do so. To politely speak her mind in conversation, just like her mother and father would do, even though some people expect girls to be silent and not have opinions.

Laura shrugs, continuing, "Really, Tom, you do not follow all of the Catholic rules even now, too." She has a slightly teasing tone when she adds, "I wonder if your Catholicism is more about your sense of self than about the religion behind it."

This raises Tom's eyebrows, "What?"

"You have said it yourself," Laura says, "You are a rebel at heart. You also like to set yourself apart from others. Being Irish and Catholic here, amongst all the English and Anglicans-it suits you; it's part of your identity." Laura snickers a little, "I know there were likely lots of factors, but I wonder if that is partially of why you came back from America-it sounds like you were just one of many Irish Catholics in Boston."

Rather than laugh with Laura, Tom's eyes go even wider, and he is speechless. He knows she is not trying trying to insult him, just offering a conjecture, an amusing observation. He supposes it is no different than when he has done the same with her, and he is just as discomfited by it as she had been.

* * *

Henry is in George's room, wherein the boy awaits, lying on his bed, to be called for dinner with Nanny Shelley and Marigold and Sybbie.

George rubs his midsection a little, and says, "I do not think I should have dinner."

Henry looks a little concerned, and asks, "Why not?"

"I think I ate too much cornbread and the American biscuits," George moans. "And pie with cream."

Henry laughs and says, "Well, if you really are more than sated, I'll tell Nanny that you are going to bed early."

George looks worried, and says, "Will you tell Mummy I would still like her to read to me?"

Henry says, "When I see the Nanny, I will let her know that as well. Your mother is likely busy saying farewell to the guests or feeding the twins." He gives George a peck on the forehead. "I may not see much of you tomorrow-the wedding will take most of the day. So be good."

George says, "Miss Bradford said that we could come to the wedding! I heard her talking with Mummy about it."

* * *

Mary enters to the nursery, where Edith is nursing little Robert. "I should have expected you here. How is the little lord doing?" Mary asks while she picks Roger out his crib and starts to give him a bottle. Nanny Shelley is giving Viola a bottle.

Edith notes that Mary is being friendly, completely forgetting her snippiness from earlier today. Some things never change. It eases Edith's mind a little, since she is still upset about the disagreement she and Bertie just had about clothing expenses.

"He is doing very well, thank you." Edith says as she puts Robert to her shoulder and begins to pat his back. "Mary, how long did you nurse the twins?"  
Mary says, "Not quite six months. It was rather selfish, I admit-two was more difficult, and among other things, I wanted to ride with George and Sybbie."

Edith chuckles, and says, "You do not have to defend your decision. I may not even last that long-I am not getting any younger, and I would like another."

Mary is about to protest that nursing is not a reliable contraceptive, but decides against it, because another point is more pressing. She says, "Do you really want another so soon? Even with our history?"

Edith looks down, amused that Mary thinks that their age proximity is the reason for their past animosity. She remarks, "Mama and Papa have never regretted having us. Besides, three somehow seems to be the right number."

Mary smiles one of her small smiles, and remarks, "If I were willing, I think Henry would be thrilled with half a dozen!" As she finishes the sentence, she becomes quiet. For the first time since yesterday, she had instinctively talked of Henry per usual, with no anger.

She has had some time to cool down from the argument. Perhaps the ride with Evelyn helped. While somehow she knows in her heart that Henry was telling the truth, Mary still firmly believes he owes her an explanation. Yet he has remained aloof from her; she suspects waiting for her to apologize for mistrusting him. Mary hates impasses like this.

Millie and Penny enter the room. Millie says, "Here you are! We wanted to bid adieu before we depart."

Edith says, "We are looking forward to seeing you again tomorrow."

Mabel also enters the room just now, saying with a smile, "My, having a party within the party and not inviting everyone? How rude!"

Mary says, "We would have called for you if it were not so spontaneous."

Edith says, "It is a shame there are no more babies to feed."

Mabel puts up a hand, and chuckling, says, "I've already had my share with Margaret, and do not need more practice before this one comes."

"I do not mind!" Penny says, reaching for Viola from the Nanny, who surrenders the child and leaves the room so that Penny can take her seat. Millie joins her on the settee, taking one of Viola's hands and smiling at the girl.

Laura enters the room, too. Seeing the gathered, she says, "Heavens! It looks like this is the place to be!"

"So it is!" Mary says.

Edith says, "Laura, if you are here to say Goodbye, think again-we need you as a fourth for a ladies bridge game."

Laura says, "I am not very good at bridge, but as long as it will not be too late for me driving back, I'll do my best. Actually, I wanted to review some notes with you."

Mary says, "You've been holed up working most of the day; time for socialising now."

Mabel watches Penny and says, "I say, Mrs. Long, you do not have much time, do you? I am impressed that you travelled so close."

Penny shakes her head, and replies with a warm smile for her friend, "I needed to be here for Millie. When is yours due?"

Mabel answers, "Just under three months to go. We are hoping for a boy this time; well, Tony at least is."

Penny looks at Mabel and says, "Yes, he should get his wish."

Mabel is surprised, and asks, "How can you tell?"

Penny uses one of her hands to hold Viola hand and with the other makes a circular gesture to her own face. She says, "There is … something... you can see, in the face. I am having a girl."

Mary looks at little Robert, thinks of Tony's wish for a boy, and says to Millie, "You realize that even in 1927 one of your primary roles will be to produce an heir for Branksome."

While all of the women snicker a little, Penny says, "Maybe one is already on the way."

Without missing a beat, Millie says to her maid and friend, "It didn't happen last year; perhaps I am barren."

Penny says, "Don't say that!"

The rest of the women in the room look surprised at the exchange.

Millie and Penny see their faces and realise they may have gotten a little too comfortable with everyone.

Penny tries to justify things, by saying, "It's alright! They jumped the broom in Virginia last year before Mr. Evelyn left."

While the other women seem to recognize the phrase, Millie feels further explanation is warranted. She says, "You see, I had done the respectful thing with my other fiancé': we followed the rules and were waiting until after the official ceremony." She looks sad, and continues, "The War made sure that never happened. We never consummated our love, and I have regretted it ever since. I was not going to make the same mistake again.

"Evelyn and I did the little broom-jumping tradition as a symbolic oath, so we could celebrate our intended union before he left. It may not have been official, but the promise we made to each other last year when we said we'd marry was just as sincere as the legal vows we will make tomorrow."  
All of the married women in the room, Mary in particular, understand what Millie just explained. Even Edith, who had such pain and had to come to terms with Sir Anthony not fulfilling his part of the engagement. But Bertie did.

Millie giggles a little sinfully, and says, "When I arrived here, Evelyn and I couldn't resist being with each other again."

At seeing another bit of shock in all of the faces in the room, Millie asserts, "Come now, surely you understand?"

Mabel begins to snicker, looking first at Mary, then at Edith, who also have to laugh.

Edith says, "Mary certainly does-she always was the lustiest of us."

Mary looks at her sister and counters, "That is an ironic statement coming from you, sister."

Mabel says, "I gather Sybil was the only respectable one! I cannot throw stones either." She gives Mary a sideways look, "Tony thinks he was the one persuading me, but we all know how it really works, don't we, ladies? Margaret did not come early, but everyone else thought she did!"

Penny teases Millie, "We've be missin' our men these nights, but we have each other." She gives Millie another warm smile.

Millie teases back, patting Penny's belly, "You take up more of the bed than he does! Oh-there she goes again-she's an active one!"

The other women in the room suddenly notice that Laura is looking at Penny's belly, the movement of baby apparent even through the dress, with a horrified expression. They also note that Laura has not been sharing in their laughter the same way, clearly uncomfortable with the discussion.

Laura catches herself being the object of their regard, and to attempt to say something... anything...she blurts, "Heavens, but I am the odd one out. To be honest I cannot relate in the least...the whole business of ...relations and babies... is terribly frightening from start to finish!"

* * *

Not knowing that Edith and the ladies were still gathered therein, Bertie had been about to enter the nursery a few minutes before to give little Robert a kiss goodnight before he left with the men. He overhears the last few statements, realises it is inappropriate eavesdropping, and quickly departs.

* * *

The other women look at Laura with apologetic, almost pitying expressions. Millie sees Laura's discomfort and says, "You have followed the rules, too, haven't you?"

Laura laughs defensively, "Of course, but I have not had the occasion to want to break them."

Mabel is surprised that a modern woman like Laura is not experienced at her age. She probes, "Surely you have been in situations where you found it difficult to suppress your urges."

Laura looks surprised at the assumption. "No! I was very happy with a spinster life."

It is Laura's use of the past tense that catches the attention of the others. There are unanimous dubious looks from around the room, and Laura blushes when she thinks of the recent passionate episode with Tom. "Well, once."

The other women actually appear relieved at the admission. Mabel's look is one of almost triumph. She says, "Scandalous as it may be, we are not meant to be celibate. Millie, I look forward to celebrating that you and Evelyn will not be scandalous anymore tomorrow."

Millie rises, and takes Viola from Penny and hands her to a surprised Laura, saying with a smile, "Don't worry, just let her sit on your lap there until the nanny returns."

Millie helps Penny to her feet, and says, "We shall take our leave now; I will say goodbye to your mother and whoever else is still here. Thank you, Mary and Edith. I will see you tomorrow, and I do hope other times thereafter."

Mabel rises and signals she will be departing as well.

Mary says, "I will be down in a little while to bid everyone goodbye."

After the other three women depart, Edith feels emboldened by the female companionship and open discussion in the room, and takes the opportunity to ask Laura, gently probing, "Is your … fear why you and Tom are no longer a couple?"

Mary gives Edith a surprised look, and then Laura one of even more scrutiny. This is the first time Mary has heard this bit of news.

Laura rolls her eyes, and says, ambiguously, "Oh, Edith, you know with me there is never only one reason for anything."

Not one to let a statement like that go unaddressed, Mary is curious, "I am sure you and he are well suited and attracted to each other...so what possibly are the other reasons?"  
Laura pauses, looking at Edith and Mary. They are remarkable women, female friends like she's never had before. They are not conversing like coworkers, who will leave her life when they leave employment after marriage. Laura trusts them, and wonders how much she should confess. She was not willing to say more yesterday, in the office with Edith, but the symbolical gates have been opened with the previous discussion.

Should she say that the incident with Tom was the first time ever she has wanted to have relations with a man? She is not even sure how far it would have gone, given that Tom is an honourable sort. But she had felt that his desire was just as great as hers.

Could these women relate to being scared of how out of control she had felt? Given that they and the ones who left all effectively admitted to giving in to lust outside of marriage, could they understand that she somehow was able to stop it, even if for mostly practical reasons? She had never thought to look into contraceptives before, for one thing.

Could they understand that the halt had provided her time, to regroup, to consider the relationship, and what she thinks Tom can handle?

Laura sighs and simply says, "It shouldn't be just about physical attraction, should it? Shouldn't there be something else? Tom would want that. I would, too."

Laura catches Mary's eye, and finds herself looking away, a little embarrassed. Mary's scrutiny is unnerving. Laura gets the sense that Mary does not believe what she is saying. Laura tries to be cavalier, adding flippantly, "Besides, I shan't have relations with anyone until I replace my plain and practical undergarments with beautiful silk ones like Edith's."

Neither Edith nor Mary laugh at this attempted humour by Laura. Both sisters look confused for a moment, but Mary keeps up her assessing gaze at Laura.

Edith says, "Laura, I am sure you and Tom are not only attracted to each other physically."

Laura does not respond.

Mary finally speaks again. She declares to Laura, "You are not being forthright."

Laura says, "Pardon?"

Mary nods, "I mean it. Oh, to us, you have spoken what you believe, but that is only superficial. Are you being honest with yourself?"

Laura continues to be agog.

Mary continues, "Even a woman of your intellect, talent, and work ethic does not get far without some sort of rebellious streak. Outwardly, your not engaging in relations with men may have seemed like you were following the rules, when in fact you were defying them. Not seeking a mate like all the other women were, like society expected you to do. You see yourself as the independent, modern working woman that you are. Having no man in your life provides that extra something to the image, doesn't it? That you do not need to be dependent on a man, a husband." Mary's look is sympathetic, "Sex and pregnancy are the least of what really frightens you."

* * *

Henry parks his car in the back lot of the auto shop, and Evelyn's chauffeur pulls their car in right beside it. As all alight, Henry says, "It's not a long walk from here, about a block and a half-will Frank be alright?"

Frank is the one to call out with a laugh, "Yes, on the way there, at least. I expect to be a little unsteady later, though."

Henry walks over to Evelyn's car, and gives some instructions to the chauffeur. Meanwhile, Tom leads the rest of the men into the business.

"Here we are! It's small, but we will be expanding soon," Tom tells the group.

Since Robert and Bertie have been to the shop already, they allow Tom and Henry to show the others around while they meander over to the front door, from whence the group will be heading to the pub.

Robert says, hesitantly, "Bertie, about Christmas…"

Bertie smiles, and says, "Oh, Robert, I cannot thank you enough for agreeing to it! Marigold is simply beside herself about it."

Robert is surprised, "Marigold is?"

Bertie chuckles and nods, "Yes, she cannot wait to have everyone there with all the decorations and presents!"

Robert sighs heavily in resignation. That is not what he had wanted to hear. He had planned on telling Bertie about how complicated and expensive hosting everyone for the holidays is. He had been hoping to convince Bertie about what a headache everything is, so they could keep the festivities at Downton.

Bertie adds, "Edith thought it would be a good idea to make the decision early enough to coordinate other things around the time away. You know, if you need to change the date of the servants ball, or whatnot."

Robert nods, "I suppose that is good forethought." His demeanour is agreeable but not happy. He is doubly sad because of the way he treated Cora when she told him she had agreed to have Christmas at Brancaster this year. He'd protested hotly and nearly slammed the door to their bedroom in defiance on the way out.

There is a knock on the front door to the shop, and Bertie releases the bolt and opens the door to four people, two men and two women. Bertie says, "The shop is closed, but may we be of assistance?"

The faces of the foursome fall when they hear that the shop is closed. One of the men says, "My car won't start for us, just a couple of blocks away, and we were hoping to have someone look at it."

Bertie and Robert both shrug, and Robert heads over to where Tom and Henry are still talking to Evelyn and the others. Soon, the two shop owners are engaged in a conversation with the stranded motorists.

Henry says, "I'll go, Tom. You see the rest to Morley's, and I'll see you there." Henry grabs some gloves, puts some things in a toolbox, and one of the men and he begin walking down the street in the opposite direction of Tom and the others.

"I can't thank you enough, sir. Say, I noticed the shop name-is this the same car business as the automobile columnists?" the man inquires.

Henry looks over at the man and smiles, "The same. I am Henry Talbot."

The man shakes his head, "Golly! Wait'll the fellows hear that! Having Talbot himself fix my car! You're famous, you know."

Henry chuckles, "I wouldn't say that. And whether I can fix it will depend upon what is wrong with it." Henry puts on his gloves and opens the bonnet. "Try to start it, please."

The man gets in the driver seat, and nothing happens, no sound at all, when he tries to start the car. Henry takes out a tool from his box, disconnects cables from the battery, and attaches two small wires from the device in his hand. The needle on the device does not move.

Henry says, "Your battery is discharged. There are a couple of things we can try quickly here, but if they do not work, you'll have to wait until tomorrow to get a new battery."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Talbot," says the man.

Not too long a while later, Henry and the other man walk into Morley's pub to join the others. The motorist joins his friends who are sitting in a booth. Henry heads over to an area where the rest of his party are settled at some tables.

Morley hands Henry a pint, saying, "You are a pint behind, Henry."

Tom says, "Battery?"

Henry nods, "Of course. They can enjoy a bite while the car runs and recharges it."

Charles claps a hand on Evelyn's shoulder, and says, "Now, I want all of you experienced men to give our Evelyn here some wisdom of how to deal with the women in your lives."  
Bertie, Henry, Robert, and even Tom roll their eyes. Robert is the one to start, "All you need is to learn three phrases: 'Yes, dear.' 'You're right, dear.' and 'You look beautiful.'"

There are chuckles of agreement over this simple rule.

Evelyn ponders the advice, and laughingly says, "I can see how that might be worthwhile knowledge."

Robert says, "Granted-sometimes you'll forget. I didn't take my own advice earlier; I'll not be returning to a warm bed tonight."

Henry chortles, "The dressing room for you, too? Join the club!"  
The rest of the group give Robert and Henry looks of surprise-no one could have guessed anything was sour with either of the couples.

Bertie says, "That will be my lot, too, tonight!"

While the single men look surprised that the three married men each are having their own troubles, Henry says, "Bertie, you too? Ah, well, cheer up! Whatever you and Edith fought about cannot have been all that serious."

Bertie shakes his head in a mopey way and says, "It was bloody silly. We've had to spend quite a bit on clothing lately, and I hadn't planned on it, so I told Edith that."

Tom snickers, "It does take a bit out of the budget, doesn't it?"

Bertie says, still dejectedly, "She said that she'd pay for it herself."

He is met by blank stares from the rest of the group. He adds, "Don't you see? It would be like saying that I cannot provide for my own family!"

It is no longer blank stares the others give Bertie, but grins, that turn to smiles, that transform into an explosion of laughter.

Bertie looks at them all, and says, "Oh." He'll not get any empathy from Robert or Henry, nor even Tom.

He looks to Evelyn, who says, "Don't look to me for support! Millie's fortune is at least on par with my family's."

Bertie shakes his head and begins to laugh with the others.

Charles asks, "Well, then, since you all are poor representatives for marital bliss, let's just drop that topic. How about cricket instead?"

"Isn't that a little unfair to Frank?" Tom asks.

Morley comes over with a tray of small glasses, and hands one to each of the men in the group. Frank says, "Thank you, sir! Gentlemen, I do not care what the topic is as long as we can enjoy the wonderful spirits available here without worrying about the government raiding the place!" All down their drinks, and Frank says blissfully savoring the liquid, "Aaahh" as he places his glass down.

Tom says, "I am not even a heavy drinker, but it was a little odd when I was in Boston, not being able to enjoy a pint every now and then."

Robert chortles, and says, "Now we know the real reason why you came back!"

Tom chuckles, the alcohol relaxing him from the stress of the conversation with Laura and Sybbie. "'S never just one reason, Robert."

Evelyn adds, "Prohibition may have been the real reason Millie's family wanted to have the wedding here in England!"

Frank laughs, and nods, "That did cross my mind! Oh, the homemade swill we have to fall back on is lousy."

Morley comes to collect the empty small glasses and leaves behind full pints for each of the men.

Henry raises his glass, and says, "Evelyn, we all may be temporarily in the doghouse, but here's to you and Millie! May your disagreements be few and far between!"

All the men join in the toast and sip. Robert adds with a smile, "Making up after an argument is sometimes worth the unpleasantness."

Charles says, "That sounds as compelling a reason to marry as any."

Tom says, "Why are you not married, Charles?"

Charles shrugs, "Either I am picky, or they are. Mary rejected me, for one. Another is that unlike some men I know," he again claps Evelyn on the shoulder, "I was not lucky enough to meet someone in transit, nor while abroad for work."

Evelyn says, "You are also not doing yourself any favors, pretending to be a simple bureaucrat most of the time. Fine ladies are not drawn to that sort."

"I am not interested in a fine lady who would turn her nose up at someone with an honest occupation. My family would disagree, but I would rather find a genuine spirit; the class system is on its way out, anyway."

Henry chuckles, understanding why Blake was not the right person for Mary after all. He says, "Well, Charles, look around-I am sure there are plenty of single genuine spirits here in York for you to meet. You'll have to get in line after Tom, though."

Tom looks over and says, "He's kidding, of course."

Henry shakes his head, "No, I am not!"

The rest of the men laugh at Tom's mock embarrassment. Frank elbows Charles and says softly, gesturing with his eyes around the pub, "If the pretty things over there are single, we may have to introduce ourselves."

Charles sees the table at which two women are sitting and chatting. Both are very pretty, and look outwardly at least somewhat refined. He likes that they chose a pub for an evening out. He turns to Frank and says, "Isn't this a night to celebrate being a bachelor? Whenever you say the word."

Morley comes by with another round of small glasses for the men, saying, "Henry's new friends with the car problem sent these as a thank you for the assistance."

All of the men drink.

* * *

Yet again, Sybbie is having trouble sleeping. She does not know how to interpret what happened today with her father and Miss Edmunds. Daddy was more subdued after the discussion about religion. Sybbie was just trying to get to know Miss Edmunds better, and if she is honest, trying to see if Miss Edmunds minds that they are Catholic. Daddy had married her mother when her mother was not Catholic, so she did not think he would mind if Miss Edmunds was not. But things got turned around somehow. Miss Edmunds is not really Anglican, either, and that did seem to bother Daddy. Sybbie is feeling a little depressed: just when she is getting to like Miss Edmunds even more, she thinks her father may not be.

* * *

In order of being able to tolerate alcohol in their systems, Bertie has the least ability, then Robert, Evelyn, Charles, and Frank. Tom and Henry can stand the most. Needless to say, the inhibitions for their storytelling decreases over the course of the night. Thankfully, the group is aware enough of their surroundings that they do not say anything too loudly that would discredit their wives to prying ears. But they all have had more ale and whiskey in one sitting than they usually do.

Frank on his crutches and Charles make their way to the table of ladies, introduce themselves, and sit down.

Evelyn says softly to Tom and Henry, "I don't worry about Charles, but, uh, I understand Frank is quite the seducer. Apparently he is adept at playing the wounded soldier card, garnering sympathy, especially from women who have an inherent nurse instinct. Let me know if we should warn the ladies."

Henry shakes his head and says, "Ah, no. Ada Morris is quite able to take care of herself."

He is amused at the situation. All he did was tell Morley that he would be bringing some gents by for a bachelor send off, and that they might close the place since some of the men were single and didn't have to get home to wives. He did happen to tell this to Morley outside the pub, when Ada happened to be within earshot.

* * *

Since the house is not as full tonight, and there was no formal dinner, Andy walks Daisy back to Yew Tree a little earlier than typical. That doesn't mean each is not tired from all of the work and activity the last few days.

Daisy says, "We'll all get a little break tomorrow, when everyone'll be at the wedding."

"Not likely. There's a lot of clean-up to do," Andy says. "Barrow will be cracking the whip like always."

Daisy looks over at Andy, and says, "Maybe ya should ask Lady Mary if you could help on one o' the farms instead? You don't mind farmin' work."

Andy smiles as they approach Yew Tree's front door, "I wouldn't do that to Mr. Mason, Daisy." He looks intently at her, "Or to you." He closes his eyes and purses out his lips for the nighttime kiss that Daisy allows.

Daisy does something impulsive since she is touched by his loyalty to Mr. Mason, moreso than his commitment to her. Instead of just giving Andy a small kiss, she reaches up, wraps her arms around him, and gives him a proper kiss on the lips. She breaks the embrace as Andy catches on, then she dashes inside the cottage and closes the door behind her. She is tickled with herself that she got away with that. In her way, she just teased Andy in a way he would not have expected. But she didn't mean anything bad by it-actually the opposite. She just wanted to make him smile. Like he said his teasing is to make her smile. She is smiling jubilantly as she heads to her room, Mr. Mason silently watching from his chair in the main room wondering what just happened.

* * *

Between Frank and Henry, the pints on the tables are never empty. At some point, Henry says, "Bertie, it's too bad Brancaster and Downton are so far apart. We could do this more often."

Bertie says, "Oh, we might not get on as well if we all lived together."

Evelyn snickers a little, "You mean _your wives_ might not?"

Robert lifts his glass and a little tipsily says, "Here's to hoping Evelyn has a dozen children...all boys!"

Henry says, "Tom does very well to put up with me and Mary."

It is Bertie's turn to raise his glass, as if to toast to Tom, "Here's to a feat of incredible endurance!"

Charles makes his way back to the men's table, tucking a card into a pocket. He clearly has not been imbibing as much as the others. He says, "Alright, Evelyn! It's my duty to see that you are home and able to stand at the altar tomorrow. Thank you, all-we're off. We'll take Evelyn's car. Frank said he's got other arrangements."

Evelyn stands, clumsily, and Charles supports him going out the door.

Robert excuses himself for a moment.

Picking up from the interrupted conversation, Henry shakes his head, "I love Cora and Robert, but dinners with just the four of us are not the same."

Tom sulkily says, "Well, there will be fewer of those at least in the near term."

Henry takes his arm and encircles Tom's shoulders, "You'll survive-you said you were happy, remember? I am not sure you and Laura were headed for the altar anyway."

Tom gives Henry a questioning look, but shrugs and takes a sip of his ale, not responding one way or another.

Bertie leans in and interjects, "Don't blame yourself, Tom. It would be any bloke." He takes another sip of his drink.

Tom says, "Nah... she wouldn't settle for just any fellow. I thought she liked me, though."

Henry asserts, "She did-does rather! For God's sake, you see each other nearly every day." In spite of Henry's earlier statement about the couple not marrying, he and Mary agree that they believe there to be strong feelings between the two.

Bertie insists, slightly slurring, pointing a shaking finger at Tom, "It's not you personally...it's that you are a man." He says this as if he is sharing something insightful.

Tom looks at Bertie in consternation, and says, "Of course I am! And she is a woman! That's the point."

Bertie nods his head and says with tipsy conviction, "And that's the problem."

Henry is looking between the two and wondering what Bertie is talking about.

Tom looks at Bertie incredulously and says, "She is not like Barrow!"

At Bertie's wondering expression, Henry says, "Barrow and Peter might have gotten on quite well…" Henry starts to chuckle at the prospect of Laura being so inclined. "Bertie, you can't be serious!"

Bertie starts to snicker, too, and shake his head, since he did not mean that. "No, no, no. That's not what I meant...I shouldn't say more."

Tom says, "What? You can't leave us curious like this."

Bertie leans in as if to whisper to Tom, but Henry can listens, too. Bertie says, conspiratorially, "She's never been with anyone." He nods his head with his eyebrows raised.

Henry is not surprised given his other discussions with Laura. Tom is a little surprised, given she is a fairly modern-thinking woman who until recently lived in London, where things are less repressed. But then Bertie continues, still in the same secretive, drunken tone, "I don't think she wants to. I overheard her talking...she said the whole business frightens her."

Tom and Henry look at each other, and then at Bertie, who shrugs and takes another sip.

Henry is the incredulous one who asks, "Why that's simply ridiculous! Does she think it will be painful or something? She's far too smart to give any credit to that trope about lying back and thinking of England!" This is one of the silliest things he has heard in a long time, and he has had enough to drink that his normally collected self control is gone. He starts to laugh out loud. Bertie starts to laugh with him.

Tom doesn't really believe it, either. But he recalls how she stopped things abruptly when they got amorous. In his drunken confusion, Tom personalizes it, shakes his head sadly and says, "How could she think I would hurt her?"

Bertie says, "I don't know-that's all I heard. But you see-it's not you." Bertie pats Tom's shoulders. "Maybe she thinks about it leading to pregnancy, and that is certainly not pleasant!"

All three men are toasting heartily to that, about the time Robert returns. Frank is still in what appears to be pleasant conversation with Ada Morris.

* * *

At the car shop, Morley helps Bertie to sit on the little sofa in the customer area. Bertie is slouching, not having the ability to sit up straight. Henry likewise seats Robert, who has a little more physical self-command, on one of the chairs, trying to make sure that his father-in-law will not tip over.

Morley says, "None of you are driving any time soon, I hope?"

Tom is still standing, but wavering, makes his way to a cabinet, "Nah! Need a snack or two first." He opens the cabinet and takes out a package of biscuits. "Henry-do we have any cheese?"

Henry shrugs, "I'll check." A little unsteadily himself, but looking like he is on a mission, he goes through the door to the service area.

Morley says, "Well, g'night, all!" then he leaves.

Henry comes back into the showroom carrying something wrapped in wax paper, and a bottle of wine. "Look what I found!" He sets these on the desk, and goes in search of cups.

Tom calls to Bertie and Robert, "Are either of you hungry?"

There is silence at first from the two, but then Robert stands, very shakily, and slurs, "I should be getting home now." He turns and stands at the door to the back seat of one of the showroom cars, waiting. He looks around, but nobody is jumping to open the door for him. He looks confused, and says, "Branson! Are you going to open the car for me or not?"

Tom looks over at his father-in-law, confused at the question, but sees Robert's waving figure and mostly closed eyelids. He snickers, and says, "Of course. Forgive me, your lordship." Tom wavers over to the car and opens the door for Robert, who gets into the car and sits as if waiting to be taken home. Robert is not in there long before his eyes close, and he falls asleep.

Henry returns with four glasses, sees where Robert is, and that Bertie is now reclined on the sofa, also fast asleep. So he only pours two.

* * *

"Thank you for ringing, Mr. Morley." Barrow hangs up the telephone, and rubs his face. It is far too late for him to waken any of the women, so he does not.


	37. Chapter 37

The morning of the Napier wedding, three nearly identical scenes play out in the bedrooms of Cora, Mary, and Edith. As their breakfast trays are delivered, each woman asks the person to let her husband know that she is awake and would like to talk to him before they leave for the wedding.

Barrow, Andrew, and Marlowe (who had delivered the tray to Lady Hexham), each wonder that the woman had not been concerned about her husband's whereabouts before now. The three staff people were not aware of the marital tiffs that had occurred that made the women not question their husbands sleeping elsewhere.

Each woman is told that her husband has not returned from last night yet. Each looks at the staff person with alarm, and rather than enjoying her breakfast, each moves it aside and gets out of bed.

* * *

Three ladies still clothed in nightwear meet in Cora's room, each with varying degrees of concerned and annoyed expressions. Marlowe has followed Edith, Andrew has followed Mary. Both men hover just outside of Cora's bedroom.

Cora says, "Please, Barrow, repeat what you just told me for Mary's and Edith's benefit."

Barrow says, "The pub owner, Mr. Morley, rang very late. He got his Lordship and the others to the car shop. All of them were impaired, and he worried about them driving. But he did not think they would in their state. I attempted to ring the shop this morning, but was not successful getting through."

Cora herself is past being only concerned. Somehow she knows that the men are alright. They would have heard otherwise. That is how it is with bad news. A car wreck between Downton and York would have been noticed. She is now even more angry at Robert. It is a morning wedding and adding the drive back from York to the mix means there is a chance they will be late. She asks, "Mary, do you know how to reach their helper?"  
Mary says, "Gus? I would not expect them to have a telephone in their home."  
Edith says, "Laura has one. I'll ring her; the shop is not far from her place."

* * *

"Mr. Bates, the hospital just rang. They wanted us to know that Mrs. Bates has a slight fever this morning, so will need to stay abed today. Lady Isobel said they have given her aspirin and as of now there is likely nothing to worry about." Barrow delivers this information to the valet who is reading a newspaper in the servants hall.

Bates looks concerned, and begins to rise. Clearly he wants to go see his wife. When he had stopped by the hospital before coming to the Abbey, Anna was still asleep, and he did not want to waken her.

Barrow says, "You should go to her, but if you would set out his Lordship's morning suit for the wedding first, I will assist him."

Bates looks relieved. Getting the earl's attire ready should not take too long. He half expected Barrow to say he had to wait until Lord Robert returned. The man has grown a heart after all. "Thank you, Mr. Barrow."

* * *

Joseph Gordon has a dilemma. When he had helped coordinate the movers for the Talbots' goods, he had told the families letting the properties that the rental fees are being raised. But this morning he had realised he had forgotten an important logistical point: he cannot tell them to write the checques to Joseph Gordon rather than to Henry Talbot. There will be no way for him to take the extra amount for himself. He at first thought perhaps he could lie and say there was a maintenance need to draw the money, but he cannot do that every month. And he would have to account for the outlay somehow in the quarterly accounting, and have an invoice justifying the expense. He considers setting up a dummy company for that. Or perhaps he could set up a new account as an interim place for the deposits and draws. He could have the renters write the checques to the new company, and then he would write checques from that account to Talbot. But he still is not sure how much Mr. Talbot will be paying attention to the accounts. If he is at all, he would notice the change in the names associated with the deposits. Any of these options would provide an obvious trail, and there is also the hassle and tax considerations of dummy companies.

Gordon sighs. He is not meant for underhanded schemes after all, and will have to be satisfied with his raise due the addition of the flat to the mix. He will deposit the monies when they come as he always does, fully and legitimately. At least Gordon will find out how much Talbot is actually paying attention-if he notices the higher amounts. If so, perhaps Mr. Talbot will be pleased enough with the increased rents that he will give Gordon even more of a raise.

* * *

Given the errand she has been sent on, Laura is not really surprised that the door to the shop is unlocked before business hours. For the same reason, upon entering the business, after picking up a note that was stuck under the door, likewise she is not very surprised at the sight in front of her.

Because of his proximity to the door, she sees Bertie first, still sleeping on the sofa. Tom sleeps sitting on one chair, with his feet propped up on the other. As Laura surveys the room, next she sees Henry, lying on his back asleep on the desk, with his legs dangling off the edge. The telephone is partially under one of his arms, the receiver not on the cradle. Laura walks over and replaces the receiver, and that is when she notices the door to one of the showroom cars is open. Robert sleeps in the back seat.

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, Laura chooses Tom to be the one to wake first. She walks over to him, squats down, and gently shakes his upper arm, saying, "Tom? Tom, wake up."  
Tom's eyes flutter open briefly, still glazed over with sleep. One of his arms lazily reaches for Laura, and he murmurs, "Huh? Oh, 'morning, love-." But his arm drops again and he goes back to sleep.

Even though she has not made that much noise, she has not tried to be quiet, and none of the others have even stirred. Laura sees that the gentle approach is not going to work. She stands, reaches into her purse and takes out the whistle her brother had given her so many years before, puts it to her lips, and blows.

* * *

Mary replaces the receiver back onto the telephone cradle at the Abbey. Edith and Cora wait nearby, as do Barrow and Marlowe.

"Laura says that all are at the shop, in an awful state, and she is attempting to get them roused. She is getting some tea and coffee into them."

Cora notes the hour. There is not nearly enough time for the men to get awakened enough to drive back to Downton, get dressed, and then head back past York again to attend the wedding. She says, resignedly, "That's it then, we'll go to the wedding without them."

Marlowe says, "Pardon me, Lady Grantham. If I may, I have a suggestion."

* * *

On the way to York, Marlowe says, "I do hope Lady Mary and Andrew got all of the necessary pieces for Mr. Talbot."

"I quickly glanced and it appeared so," Barrow says. "At least the Earl and the Marquess will be fully attired, and Mr. Branson."

Barrow had quickly packed all of Robert's essentials that Bates had already laid out, then had gathered Mr. Branson's, while Andrew helped Mary with Henry's, and Marlowe packed Bertie's. With Bates at the hospital with Anna, Cora had told Barrow to accompany Marlowe to York to help with the delinquent foursome. She almost sent nobody-it would serve Robert right to have to dress himself-but relented when she thought it would be more efficient to have someone else trained as a valet at hand.

Barrow checks his pocket watch, "The shops will be opening soon-if there is something missing, we can acquire it for Mr. Talbot."

They pull Mr. Branson's car into the small lot behind the shop and enter through the back service door. They are inside for only a brief time before they come back out, get into the car, and drive the short distance to Laura's duplex.

* * *

Marigold is delighted that she is able to wear her beautiful new dress to the wedding. She spins around, loving the feel of the skirt billowing out about her. A large bow the same colour as the sash on the dress holds the top part of her hair secured in the back, so that she does not have to worry about her play messing it too much throughout the day. She feels badly that Sybbie has to wear her regular Sunday dress and does not have anything different. But Marigold does not want to hurt Sybbie's feelings, so she says nothing. Sybbie does not seem to mind-she seems more excited about simply being able to go to the wedding and party. George is excited about that, too, since it means he can play with John again.

* * *

The wild dressing scene in Laura's duplex would have been comical to watch. The anxious butler and valet showed incredible patience with the slow-moving gents. Of course they focused their attention on Robert and Bertie, but had to help Tom and Henry in the end so that all could be ready to go together.

Laura knocks on her own door, having removed herself from the premises while the men were changing, mostly doing errands such as getting more coffee and bringing Henry's car from the shop. Barrow opens the door, and the now-dressed men slowly parade out to the car, followed by Marlowe.

"Mr. Branson, do you trust me to drive your car back to Downton?" Barrow asks. None of the four are really well enough to drive yet. The plan is that Marlowe will drive them in Henry's larger car to the wedding.

Tom nods, "Yes, Mr. Barrow, thank you." He turns to Laura, "Thank you, Laura."

Laura smirks again, "You are welcome."

While the men drive off, she and Barrow go into her duplex to collect the cast off clothing and bags for the butler to bring back to the Abbey.

Barrow says, "My thanks, too, Miss Edmunds. They might be a little late to the wedding, but that will cause less of a stir than being absent altogether would. Especially with their wives there."

Laura is intrigued at the loyalty of the butler for the family's reputation.

Barrow pauses a moment, then asks, "Pardon me, Miss Edmunds, but why aren't you going to the wedding?"

Laura explains, "I was not invited-I met Miss Bradford only a month ago, and Lord Evelyn and the rest of the Bradfords just yesterday."

There is a knock on Laura's back door. She opens it to see Ada Morris standing there looking worried. Laura's eyes widen when she sees that Frank Bradford is making his way toward them across the alleyway.

Ada says, "Pardon me for disturbing you, Miss Edmunds. Frank, er, Mr. Bradford needs to get to his sister's wedding. He, uh, didn't expect I can't drive. Can you take him?"

* * *

On the way to Branksome, Violet rides with Cora and Sybbie in the Crawley car. Violet notes that Sybbie is quiet this morning, just sitting and staring out the car window. She remarks to her granddaughter, "Sybbie, dear, your father will be at the wedding; there is no need to worry about that."

Sybbie says, "Yes, Granny Violet, I know."

Violet asks, "Did you not sleep well?"  
Sybbie sighs and replies, "No, Granny Violet, I did not."

"Were you excited about attending the wedding?" Cora asks, smiling.

Sybbie shakes her head, "No-well, yes, but that is not why I could not sleep, Grandmama Cora."

Since the girl offers no further explanation, Violet says, "Sybbie, dear, recall Carson and we have taught you about paying attention to your companions. Your grandmother and I have noted and asked questions about your well-being. That means we care about you and would like to know what is wrong so that we can help you."

Sybbie looks over at her great grandmother, "I am sorry, Granny Violet. I did not sleep because I think I caused my Daddy to not like Miss Edmunds anymore."

Cora and Violet show as much surprise as their composed demeanours allow. Cora asks, "My goodness, Sybbie, why do you think that?"

"I asked her about religion."

Violet straightens and gives a small harrumph, "I suppose your father argued with her about his being Catholic?"

Sybbie looks surprised, and says, "Maybe a little, but not really." Her great grandmother's question confuses Sybbie. "Why would he do that?"

Cora looks warningly at Violet and says, "Never mind that for now. What makes you think your father no longer likes Miss Edmunds?"

Sybbie says, "Miss Edmunds is neither Anglican nor Catholic. She doesn't like many religions because they are ruled by men and are unfair to women. I don't think Daddy liked it when she said that."

Violet and Cora share a small smile together. Violet says, "I am liking Miss Edmunds even more now."

Sybbie's eyes widen, "Why?"

Violet looks intently at Sybbie, "Whether she intended it or not, she is making your father think. He needs to be challenged every now and then."

* * *

Branksome has its own chapel at which the marriage ceremony will take place. The Crawley car stops to let out Cora, Violet, and Sybbie, then the chauffeur pulls away to park and wait with the other drivers. Edith in the Pelham car then drops off the Brancaster Nanny with little Robert, Mary, George, and Marigold. Thankfully, only a couple of waiting chauffeurs notice the Marchioness parking the car and walking toward the chapel herself. The women and children take seats that allow spaces for their men to join them.

* * *

Laura zooms down the road toward Branksome, getting a thrill since she never before has taken advantage of her roadster's capabilities. She can almost understand now why Henry liked racing. She says to Frank, "Miss Morris took quite a risk, didn't she?"

Frank smiles, "Of course! But it was worth it. You're taking risks with your driving, but I can tell you are enjoying it."

Laura chuckles, and says, "I am sure it is not the same. My driving versus your reputations?"

Frank nods, and says in a teasing tone, "You're right. It is not the same. It would be far worse if you were to crash and kill us both."

Laura brakes slightly, slowing down a little.

Frank says, "I didn't mean you needed to slow down; you're doing well."

Laura clarifies, "She and you both know that I am a journalist. Or does it not matter to you since you will be going back to America soon?"

Frank looks almost offended, and then says, "It matters; I do like Miss Morris. I would have had her be my guest at the wedding, if she had driven." He looks over at Laura and adds, "If she needs to escape here because a journalist will publish a lurid story about us, I would be happy to have her visit me in Virginia."

Laura is not sure she believes Frank, but she smiles and says, "Didn't we show you the magazine already? We don't have that type of gossip section. While I am editor, we will not."

Frank says, "So Ada did not take that much of a risk after all."

Laura nods, "Also, I am new enough in town that she likely thinks I do not know enough people to spread the tale." She pauses, then warningly teases, "I cannot promise that it won't make its way into a fictional piece at some point."

"Fair enough," says Frank.

Laura says, "I would think we'd get good response to a love story about a dashing war hero and a beautiful woman who sees beyond a missing limb."

Frank chuckles, and says, "Well, that would be fiction, except for Ada's role."

He checks his pocket watch, "I telephoned and told them I was delayed. I hope someone told poor Evelyn; I don't want him to be waiting at the altar thinking Millie's changed her mind."

* * *

In the Downton Hospital, Bates sits on a chair next to Anna's bed; she looks a little flushed, but otherwise does not look sickly. Isobel comes by, and says, "I'd like to measure your temperature and your pulse, Mrs. Bates." She inserts a thermometer into Anna's mouth, and then takes Anna's wrist, watching the clock as she counts.

Isobel reads the thermometer, and says, "The good news is that your fever has gotten no worse. How are you feeling, dear?" Isobel asks.

Anna says, "A little warm, Lady Isobel, but otherwise alright."

"You might have an infection of some kind. Since your fever has not lessened, Dr. Clarkson will want to examine you. In the meantime, we'll keep up the regular aspirin." She hands two pills to Anna, who places them in her mouth. Isobel helps her drink some water to wash down the bitter pills.

* * *

Laura sees Henry's car just ahead, and is about to follow it but Frank directs her to pull the car around to the back of the chapel proper and stop near a side door to the vicarage. Mr. Bradford and Mr. Tierney rush over with looks of annoyance and relief, the latter helping Frank out of the car; obviously he will be helping Frank to change there. The chapel back entrances are just a few paces away, and Laura can see Evelyn and Charles Blake waiting just outside. They, too, look relieved to see that Frank has arrived, and walk over to the car.

Mr. Bradford gives Laura a disappointed look, but Frank sees and intercedes, calling as he makes his way to the door, "Father, you should be thanking Miss Edmunds, not chastising her! She was merely my saviour driver this morning; not my companion of last night."

Mr. Bradford looks confused for a moment, then Charles says, "I can attest that this is not the woman I left him with."

Laura is shocked at Mr. Bradford's silent but unjust accusation. Her face must have betrayed this, since Mr. Bradford immediately begins to apologize, "My sincere apologies, Miss Edmunds! Thank you for conveying my wayward son here." He can see from her white knuckles on the steering wheel that Laura is upset, and wants to make up for his error, "Please, I, uh, hope you'll stay and join us for the festivities."

Laura is speechless, because she is seething inside. This is precisely the type of situation she detests, and why she is so against gossip sections. Even if she had been his companion, the man gets no reprimand and the woman is the one blamed and castigated.

Having known the Crawley females for many years, Evelyn recognizes the visage of a strong woman who is unhappy about something. He says, "Please, Miss Edmunds, my future father-in-law was taken up with worry for Frank, not to mention he's giving away his daughter in a few moments. I hope you will be able to show your forgiveness to him and accept our gratitude by staying."

Laura takes a deep breath to rein in her anger. Mr. Bradford gives her a pitiful, hang-dog look, hoping she'll accept his apology. Now she is the one starting to feel guilty if she doesn't stay, knowing a snub would cast a dark shadow on the atmosphere for Mr. Bradford. She does not want to do that to Millie and Evelyn. She sighs, and attempts a smile as she replies, "Alright." She drives off to park the car.

Charles looks after the car, and asks Evelyn, "Pardon, you obviously know her-who is she? I saw her at the Abbey yesterday, always carrying around a notepad, and assumed she was an estate secretary of some sort."

Evelyn laughs and says, "No, that is Laura Edmunds, the editor of Edith's magazine."

Charles nods, then cocks his head, "Evelyn, between the delightful woman I met last night and the lovely Miss Edmunds, I may have to visit Yorkshire more often."

* * *

Marlowe has pulled up to the front of the chapel and allowed the men to get out of the car, then he drives to park with the other drivers, as the Crawley chauffeur did. He has never been a chauffeur like this before, but he knows the drill. He is about to get out to stretch his legs a bit, when he sees from a distance a small group of chauffeurs talking and smoking. He freezes when he realises whose chauffeur is among them.

They are all within sight of the vicarage to have seen the roadster pull up and let out the younger Mr. Bradford. Marlowe is surprised when he recognizes Miss Edmunds in the driver's seat from the darling cloche hat he had noted her wearing this morning. He immediately puts two-and-two together since Mr. Bradford had been with the other men last night. Except where did the man spend the night? They had seen no sign of him this morning, but he must have been in York if Miss Edmunds drove him here. As he ponders these things, he notes that the other chauffeur has also been following the roadster and its driver's activity, as Miss Edmunds parks the car and walks to the chapel.

* * *

The crowd waiting inside does not know what has caused the slight delay in the ceremony, but everyone turns to look when the chapel doors open, expecting the processional to begin. The sun is shining brightly so they cannot make out the details of who is entering, just that it is four males. They all turn back forward. All, that is, except Cora, Mary, Edith, and Sybbie, who recognise the outlines of their men. Walking closer to their pews, Tom sees only happy relief in his daughter's eyes. Tom sits next to Sybbie, and they smile at each other. Each of the husbands sees relief in his wife's eyes, as well as some amount of annoyance. As each husband takes the space next to his wife, each leans close to her ear and softly says, simply, "I am sorry."

The husbands do intend it doubly, related to the disagreements as well as their delinquency, even Henry.

Cora and Edith give small smiles of forgiveness to their husbands. Their quarrels were minor, and the apology means that the husband will accept the decision of the wife. Mary gives her husband a questioning look, not sure. An apology is well and good, but…

The doors open again, the gathered turn again, and turn back forward again when they see that it is the lone figure of a woman entering. Tom and the rest of the extended Crawley family are pleasantly surprised, and delighted, to see Laura come and take a seat next to Tom. Sybbie, not knowing Miss Edmund's role this morning, is relieved to see her father smile at the woman.

To answer Tom's questioning look, Laura says, softly but loudly enough that the nearby can hear, "Frank."

Tom is about to ask a question, but Evelyn, Charles, and Frank enter the chapel, and the doors open to begin the wedding.

* * *

It is a traditional Anglican marriage service. Sybbie is getting used to these, since she has been to several the last couple of years: Aunt Mary, Cousin Isobel, Aunt Edith, and the Molesleys. She still likes to see everyone so happy. Regular church services are rather dull, although she would never say that to her father. She has decided to pay attention now, to listen to the services from now on. If it is good for her father to think about things, she wants to think about things, too.

* * *

Mary thinks about how worried she had been to find out the men were missing, and how relieved she was when she heard they were found and then saw them enter the chapel. Henry's voice was genuinely contrite when he apologized-she knows he never does things intentionally to cause her to worry about him, he's not that good of a liar. As she thinks this, she realises the veracity of the thought. He cannot lie very well to her-he never has been able to. She can always tell when something is afoot, and there was none of that caginess about his involvement with Muriel. It still does not explain the picture, but that was not the important point-what she accused him of it representing was. And Mary has accepted that her accusation was in error. He has made a move toward reconciliation...she knows it is her turn. The vicar initiates the part of the ceremony wherein the couple exchange vows. Mary takes Henry's hand in hers. The look they share is identical to the one during their own ceremony.

* * *

After the service, while people are exiting the chapel and milling about to await their drivers, Tom says to Laura, "I'd love to hear the rest of this morning's story sometime." He gives a meaningful glance toward Sybbie to indicate that now might not be the best time.

Henry is nearby, and he chortles and says, "I have a theory."

Robert and Cora approach Laura. Cora says, "Miss Edmunds, thank you for all of your help this morning. I hope it did not ruin your Saturday."

Laura chuckles, "I was only planning on going for a walk and getting some errands done."

Edith hands the keys to the Pelham car to Bertie, and says, "You can retrieve the car."

Bertie and Henry begin to walk toward the parking area, figuring that Marlowe is somewhere in line with Henry's. Tom is about to go with them, when Sybbie asks, "May I ride with Miss Edmunds? Otherwise she will be alone."

Tom asks Laura, "Do you mind?"  
Laura smiles and replies, "Of course not! Thank you for thinking of me, Sybbie." The woman takes the girl's hand and they begin walking toward the cars.

Tom starts walking with them, and Laura asks, "Oh, you, too?"

Tom looks a little surprised, but realises Sybbie only asked about herself riding. He says, "If it is alright with both of you…"

Laura chuckles, "Certainly! But Sybbie gets the front seat, since she asked first."

* * *

When Henry and Bertie come near, Marlowe pulls Henry's car out of the line and stops it. Marlowe gets out of the car, takes the Pelham car keys from Bertie, and they go together to it. On the way to pick up the others, Marlowe asks, "Pardon me, Lord Hexham, but I noticed that Miss Edmunds actually did come to the wedding after all, with Mr. Bradford. My apologies if we forgot him this morning."

Bertie snickers, "We weren't forgetting him- it was his own doing. Thankfully Laura was around to get him here."

"I am not sure it was the wisest thing for Miss Edmunds, unfortunately," Marlowe says, "A woman dropping off a tardy man. It might have appeared that she was the cause of his delay."

Bertie says, "Why, that's an unfair assumption! Who might think that?"

Marlowe says, "Don't the papers make news of such curious situations?"

Bertie says, "Oh, blasted! There's bound to be at least one society tattler at a wedding like this."

"I did see that Sir Richard Carlisle's chauffeur is here. Sir Richard pays him well to take note of such things. Why risk it? It might not be a bad idea to somehow let Carlisle know of Miss Edmund's true role."

* * *

Henry pulls his car up to the chapel and gets out to open the door for Mary and George. George gets in; he will sit between the two adults in the front seat. Henry quietly says before Mary gets in, "Don't take this the wrong way, but I almost wish George wasn't here."

Mary looks at her husband quizzically.

Henry kisses his wife and says, "I have a burning desire to go kiss and make up."

Mary gives Henry a warning look, and says, "You are not completely forgiven yet."

Henry smirks, "But, mostly. I know you love me, and trust me. You just - don't - like - secrets."

* * *

It is a short ride to Branksome hall, but Sybbie decides that she needs to say something about what she heard in the ceremony. From the front passenger seat, Sybbie turns around to her father and asks, "Daddy, is it alright if I speak my mind about something?"

Tom answers, "With me, darlin', you should always feel like you can speak your mind."

Sybbie smiles and says, "That is what I thought you'd say. Well, I was listening to the ceremony today, and I think Miss Edmunds is right."

While Tom rolls his eyes, Laura says, "Thank you, Sybbie. I think I know what you are referring to."

Tom says, "Will either of you enlighten me?"

Sybbie says, "What Miss Bradford and Lord Evelyn promised each other-she had to say that she would obey him, but he did not have to say that he would obey her!"

Laura smiles, proud of Sybbie.

Tom shakes his head, but doesn't say anything.

Sybbie asks, "Did my mother promise to obey you at your wedding?"

Tom nods, remembering fondly his happiness that day, when Sybil spoke those vows to him. He answers, "Yes, she did. And before you ask, no, I did not promise to obey her." He is a little frustrated with this conversation since he has not had the time to really think through yesterday's discussion yet. "But it is not like a master and servant-"

Sybbie puts on a critical look and interrupts her father, "Daddy, that is not fair, and you know it! A promise is a promise-why would you make her promise that? Especially if you did not mean that she had to do it? You said yesterday that you did not want me to have a husband who would expect me to obey him."

Tom sighs, leans back and covers his eyes with his hand. He is still not fully recovered from last night, and this conversation is just adding to his headache.

* * *

At the reception, Evelyn and Millie are mingling with all of the guests, and eventually make their way to a group that includes Laura, Mary, and Tom. Millie says, "I understand I have Miss Edmunds to thank for getting my brother here today."

Mary looks sideways toward her brother-in-law and says, "Oh, he wasn't the only one…"

Laura says, "It was nothing as heroic as everyone is making it out to be."

Charles Blake joins the group, and says, "We have not officially met, Miss Edmunds. I am Charles Blake."

Laura says, "I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Blake."

"You should be commended not only for rescuing the situation with Frank, but also for your poise with the elder Mr. Bradford's reactions to everything." Charles turns to Mary and Tom, "Miss Edmunds kept her cool while Mr. Bradford ranged from unjust accusation to pitiful remorse."

Millie says, "I do apologize again for him, Miss Edmunds."

Laura shakes her head, wanting to forget the event, and says, "Not to worry, please."

Mary notes Laura's slight discomfort with being the center of attention. Mary finds it interesting that when accolades come from her helping others, Laura is humble. Like this morning, or when Edith credited Laura for the idea for the scholarship. But if the situation only involves herself, she does not mind shining. Laura is proud to have her name prominently printed as the editor for the magazine, and she did not shy away from the glory of winning the egg hunt.

Mary also notes Charles' admiring assessment of Laura. Tom does, too.

* * *

Bertie has told Edith about Marlowe's concern. Edith initially was shocked that Sir Richard pays his driver to spy on people, but then shrugged in acceptance that it only makes sense that he has lookouts everywhere. His business is news, and whatever will create a stir and make people want to read about it. She has no idea if Sir Richard reviews and approves what gets into the society pages or if he leaves it up to his editorial staff. Laura is not newsworthy herself, but Mr. Bradford is, being a wealthy, single brother to a newly made lady in England. Edith is not sure even if Carlisle did see it, what he would do. The magazine has a contract through the end of the year, no matter what the daily prints about anyone on _The Sketch's_ staff. Perhaps he would see it as an appealing tidbit, that the paper's readers might find it enticing that one of the quarterly's owners leads such an interesting life.

Another thing is that Edith has her own concerns knowing that Sir Richard is here. She sends Bertie to make sure Marigold is actively engaged in other things while she talks to Carlisle. The last thing that Edith needs is for Marigold to come running up to her, calling, 'Mummy!' in front of the newsman.

* * *

Marigold, Sybbie, and George approach Cora and Tom, and Sybbie asks, "We would like to take a walk. Is that alright, Daddy?"  
Tom snickers, understanding that the wedding reception might not be as interesting an event for the children. They have done well to make it the few hours already. He replies, "Of course, darlin', but do not wander off too far."

Cora bends down to speak to the children, and subtly pointing, says, "If I recall, there is a gazebo on the other side of the lake, and a walking path so that you will not lose your way."

The children look pleased that they can explore on their own, and take off toward the lake.

* * *

Edith finds Sir Richard engaged in a conversation with Henry and Lady Prudence. Prudence and Edith exchange light hugs and cheek kisses in greeting.

Sir Richard says, "Good afternoon, Lady Hexham. You are looking marvelous! I haven't seen you since before your son's birth-my congratulations again."

Edith has decided to start with simple pleasantries. She says, "Thank you, Sir Richard. It is a pleasure to see you, too. Lady Prudence, are your son and daughter-in-law here?"

"Yes, they are, somewhere mingling, I would guess."

Carlisle says, "Not many would miss this event. I am sure there were plenty of people curious about one of the remaining bachelors in Yorkshire marrying an American."

Edith decides to use this as a lead-in, so she gives Henry a side-long look and says, "There are several who might have missed it were it not for our own Miss Edmunds, including Henry and the bride's brother."

"Oh? What happened?" Carlisle asks, looking between Henry and Edith.

Edith says in a tone that is teasing, "Let's just say last night's stag event in York for our men bled into this morning; we had to enlist Laura to get them all going; she even had to drive Frank here."

Carlisle shakes his head and chuckles, "Let me guess-Henry was in charge of the outing?"

Henry chuckles, too, but Edith puts a look of surprise on her face, "Yes-but I understand Frank had a hand in taking advantage of no Prohibition laws here. How did you guess, Sir Richard?"

"Oh, just a hunch from Henry's own bachelor days," Carlisle says. "If you had difficulty this morning, country life has softened you!"

Henry scoffs, "Oh, it wasn't all that bad...we are here, aren't we? But yes, we do have to credit Laura's help."

Edith snickers with Sir Richard, not saying more. Well, she thinks, that went as smoothly as any story could. She hopes it was enough.

Carlisle says, "Lady Prudence, I understand that your son and his family will be giving up country life."

The inquiry catches the rest by surprise. The Shackleton family had wanted to keep the listing quiet. The fact that Carlisle knows confirms to Edith that he has sources everywhere.

Prudence adeptly provides an ambiguous response, "They are considering it. I am hoping to convince my grandchildren to spend at least one more summer with me, before they are off to whatever it is that young people do these days."

Edith says, "I feel like I am out of touch-do young people enjoy a summer in the country anymore?"

Carlisle answers, "Yes, although they like going to the shore at least as much."

Henry asks, "Aunt Prudence, didn't you say your grandchildren love riding? I would think this is much better countryside for that than the coast."

Prudence smiles, pleased that Henry remembered, "Yes, they do, and the races, so I think I will be able to count on them being here some weekends at least."

* * *

The children walk by the cars that are parked along the drive on their way toward the lake path. They see Marlowe sitting by the Pelham car, in an out-of-the-way location not especially noticeable if one were not walking by, and Marigold says, "Hello, Mr. Marlowe. What are you doing?"

Marlowe gestures toward the other cars, and answers, "Hello, Miss Marigold. I am waiting with the car, like the other drivers are."  
Marigold asks, "Aren't you lonely?" She would be lonely if she had to wait by herself in the car while a party is happening nearby.

"No, but thank you for asking, Miss Marigold," Marlowe replies. "I have a sketch pad, and am drawing some new ideas."

Marigold's eyes light up, and she asks, "May I sit and watch you? I like to watch you draw."

Marlowe is both nervous and touched by the request. He asks, "Would that be alright with your cousins?"

Sybbie likes to draw, but does not see the appeal in drawing dresses over and over again. She would rather take the walk they had started. George would rather walk, too. But they do not want to keep Marigold from something that she likes to do. Sybbie shrugs and replies, "It is alright. We were just going for a walk."

Marlowe says, "Very well, then, Miss Marigold, I would love your company." He directs the other two, "Master George and Miss Sybbie, please come by here on your way back, so that Miss Marigold does not have to walk back to the hall alone."

* * *

Edith says softly to Mary, "I have not seen most of the Bradford's staff since the ceremony."  
Mary nods, "Mr. Bradford and Millie are sensitive to the feelings of their staff in these types of settings. I would wager that Mr. Long is in the stable and Mrs. Potts is in the kitchen. You would think Millie would want Penny close by, though."

Edith says, "They were very subtle about Penny being her witness, weren't they? She just sat in the front row."

Mary says, "Still, I wonder what the society press will say about that."

Edith rolls her eyes, "I am on edge already about what the society press will find out and publish. I did not think of that when we decided to bring the children, among other things."

Mary understands the concern about Marigold, but asks, "Edith, what else worries you?"  
Edith sighs, "Laura being the person who brought Frank here- it could be misconstrued. I think I covered it with Carlisle, but who knows what other papers are here."

Mary remembers Charles Blake's reference earlier to Mr. Bradford accusing and then apologising to Laura. So that was what he meant. She laughs inwardly at the irony of this given the ladies' discussion yesterday. She wonders if there is some way to make it obvious that Laura and Frank are not here together. She asks her sister, "Edith, do you think Laura and Tom still have feelings for each other?"

Edith looks surprised at the question that seems out of the blue, "Why, I am not sure, to be honest. I thought so, but she said their decision to be friends was mutual. I have not talked to Tom. Why?"

Mary considers a few more moments, unsure that having Tom spend more time with Laura is the right way to make it seem that the woman is not involved with Frank. She then thinks of an approach that might serve a dual purpose. She says, "I have an idea." She leaves Edith to go talk to Charles Blake.

* * *

At a leisurely pace, skipping and running every now and then, Sybbie and George make their way along the path beside the lake, periodically picking up small stones and attempting to skip them across the water. It is a mostly wooded walk, so soon they can no longer see nor hear the sounds of the party. After a little while, they are in eyeshot of the gazebo, and see that they are not the only ones to have left to take a break from the party. Mrs. Long is there, sitting on one of the benches, while Mrs. Tierney sits next to her, holding her hand and rubbing her back.

As they get closer, they hear Mrs. Long let out a low groan, and Mrs. Tierney says, encouragingly, "'At's it, Penny. You are doing fine."

* * *

Laura approaches Violet, who is sitting with Mabel, and asks if she may join them. The party is beginning to wind down, and Laura has not had a chance to visit with either woman yet.

Violet smiles, and says, "Of course, dear."

Mabel rises says, "I am sorry, but I see my husband over there making faces that we must be leaving soon, unfortunately. Good day, Lady Violet. Miss Edmunds, I am so pleased to have made your acquaintance. If you ever have time when you are in London, please look me up. Perhaps we can have lunch one day."

"That would be lovely, thank you, Lady Gillingham."

Mabel departs.

Since it is just the two of them, Violet says to Laura, "I understand from Sybbie that you are causing quite a stir with Tom about religion, Miss Edmunds."

Laura's shoulders drop with frustration, and she says, "That was not my intent, Lady Violet, I assure you! I did warn Tom before saying anything in front of Sybbie."

Violet tuts, and nods, "I am sure you did. We reap what we sow, Miss Edmunds. Tom wants an opinionated, outspoken daughter; he must accept that the topics about which she may want to speak may not be the ones he wants to discuss."

Charles Blake comes over to the pair.

"Good afternoon, ladies," Blake says, bowing slightly. "I was hoping I might speak to Miss Edmunds for a moment, please."

Laura is surprised, but Violet nods her permission for Laura to leave. With precise timing, Mary approaches and takes the seat that Mabel had occupied. Laura rises and walks away with Blake.

* * *

Sybbie and George enter the gazebo, wondering what is happening with Mrs. Long. They see that her eyes are closed, and she is taking deep breaths, in and out. Instinctively, both children walk up to the two women, and Sybbie asks, "Is Mrs. Long feeling well?"

Mrs. Tierney sees them, and says, "Thank goodness someone came by! I need one of you to run quickly and find Mr. Long, tell him that his baby's comin' and where we are."

Sybbie and George look at each other, and George says, "Sybbie, you are a faster runner than I am."

Sybbie waits no further, and takes off running back down the path.

Mrs. Tierney looks at George, and gently asks, "Are you scared, child?"

George looks at Mrs. Tierney in surprise at the question, then looks at Mrs. Long. He shakes his head No, and sits down next to Mrs. Long and takes her hand.

Mrs. Tierney smiles, and says, "I didn't think so."

* * *

Tom and Bertie are chatting with Frank and some other attendees when out of the corner of his eye, Tom sees Laura walking by, in conversation with Charles Blake. He overhears something about 'Poland'. He sees Blake point and then guide Laura out to the veranda that spans the back of the main floor, overlooking the lake.

Mary watches Tom watching the other two. After a short while, she is not surprised at what she witnesses next.

* * *

Sybbie comes running up the steps to the veranda at about the same time that her father is coming out onto it. Seeing him, she yells, "Daddy, where is Mr. Long?"

Tom says, "Easy, darlin', what's the rush?"

Sybbie stops to catch her breath from her non-stop sprint from the gazebo. Others on the veranda are watching her now. Sybbie says, huffing, "Mrs. Tierney told me to get Mr. Long… his baby is coming...they are at the gazebo."

* * *

Carlisle and his society columnist had ridden together to the wedding. On the way back to London, they compare notes with the chauffeur; pleased with all of the happenings that will add spice to the next edition. The society wedding itself and its beautiful setting are news enough, but the excitement of the unexpected birth of the maid's child, and that all are healthy and well is a bonus. Sir Richard discounts the potential scandal of the bride's brother proffered by his driver, knowing more of the full story. Frank Bradford will be returning to America soon in any event. Charles Blake, on the other hand, is a newsworthy bachelor, and he had been seen in what could be considered a very engaged conversation out on the veranda with a woman who the society writer did not know.

Upon hearing her description, Carlisle recognises that it might be Miss Edmunds. That's right, he thinks, _The Sketch_ does not do gossip; they would not have met each other through journalism channels. He says to his writer, "Let us play it as a mystery woman for now. If anything comes of it, we'll find out, and will have had the first scoop on the romance."

Of other interest to him is a face he might have seen as their car left the party. A man who was working on some paperwork, sitting by a car with a child.

* * *

After dinner back at the Abbey, the family goes through for coffee and after dinner drinks. Henry can see the continual snicker on Tom's face.

He at first tries to steer the conversation to another topic, "Mary, have you heard how Anna is doing?"

"Yes, darling, I have, and she is well. Both she and her husband should be able to return to work tomorrow, they say."

Both Cora and Robert look relieved at this news. But it was only a momentary diversion for Tom.

"Well, Mary, you must be very proud of George," Tom says.

While Henry shakes his head, smiling and chuckling, Mary answers, "Yes, he handles some situations much better than his stepfather does, doesn't he?"

The rest join in the humour, like most attendees having heard about what had happened after-the-fact.

* * *

Charles Blake, after hearing Sybbie's breathless words, and knowing better than anyone else on the veranda where the stables are, ran off to find Mr. Long. Everyone found out later that the horseman's reaction had been to jump on a horse and ride off toward the lake path. Meanwhile, Tom ran to find Millie and Evelyn, who were chatting with Henry. Henry went into racer mode: he ran to get his car, picked up Millie and Evelyn and drove as quickly as they could to the gazebo, going via the service road.

Laura had reached for Sybbie, embraced the girl and extolled her for her speed and clear-headedness. Then they went to find a beverage to quench the girl's thirst. Along the way, they had to answer a myriad of questions about what was going on-in particular, why did the newlyweds depart so abruptly? Soon, the remaining guests were abuzz about a birth at a wedding. Mary, Edith, and Cora had simply smiled at each other...this was not such a novelty.

As he had driven along, Henry had a flash of deja vu. He remembered his reaction to seeing Mary in labour, and wondered if if should stay in the car. Then he had remembered that George was there.

When the threesome had arrived at the scene, Mrs. Long was in the throes of delivery. Mrs. Tierney was helping to deliver the baby. George and Mr. Long were on either side of her, each holding a hand and offering words of support, encouragement, and comfort.

Henry was thankful that he had decided not to stay in his car. He found a distraction by holding onto the reins and petting the neck of the horse who was a little disturbed at the cries of the woman, and he focused only on George. When the baby girl gave out her first cry, the look of pure joy and wonder on George's face was priceless. Henry had looked skyward and whispered, "Oh, Matthew, you must be so proud!"

* * *

The next morning, Henry quietly leaves the bedroom, not wanting to awaken Mary, and he makes his way downstairs to breakfast, thinking about what a weekend it has been already. Even for someone with a steady demeanour like himself, it has been nearly frenetic. He is the first to enter the breakfast room, and Barrow hands him a note that had been found in a pocket of the trousers Henry had been wearing in York. Henry recalls Laura handing it to him on the walk from the shop to her duplex.

Along with the name and address of the writer, the note says:

" _Dear Mr. Talbot,_

 _We cannot thank you enough for your assistance tonight with my car. To me, the way you so quickly diagnosed it and got a fix underway was pure genius. We did not want to interrupt your party at the pub-congratulations to the groom! Please send me an accounting for your services, and I will send a checque straight-away._

 _Respectfully,_

 _XX_

 _P.s. We are also letting all of our friends know about our delightful outing in Yorkshire. Between the pie cafe for lunch, a lovely country walk, and the fun atmosphere at the pub, one can easily fill a weekend with a horse race added to the mix. And not to worry should you have car troubles!_

Henry chuckles as he reads this. It is a simple note, but he appreciates the sincerity of it. He does not feel like a genius, but he does know his way around engines.

He begins to read the morning newspaper, and stops short as he reads one of the top stories. His mind becomes abuzz with possibilities. He dashes out of the breakfast room and upstairs to the bedroom. He gently but with enough volume to do the deed, says, "Mary, darling, wake up!"

Mary wakes, and is about to complain to her husband, but then sees the excited look on his face. She asks, "Darling, is something wrong?"

Henry exclaims, "No, Mary, nothing wrong at all! Oh, darling,...I know you can do it...Turner mentioned it awhile ago and I was not sure, but now I am…please, let me make you the biggest land manager in Yorkshire!"

Mary has been trying to follow Henry's words, but cannot, especially since she is not quite awake yet. "Henry...what are you talking about?"

Henry shows her the newspaper, "This! I want to buy the Shackleton estate with Turner. You can work with Elizabeth and Aunt Prudence to manage whatever you decide to do with it. Oh, the three of you will be a brilliant team! Most of it, that is-I want some of the land for an airstrip."

* * *

A/N: Lindbergh landed in France from New York 21 May 1927, at 10:22PM.


	38. Chapter 38

Maude pokes her head into the working room where Laura and another employee are meeting, and says, "Pardon me, Miss Edmunds, Sir Richard Carlisle is on the telephone. Shall I take a message?"

Laura glances up from the work, and says as she rises, "No, I will speak with him." To the other staff person, she says. "These look good-you can send them along to Cassandra today." Laura departs, sits at her own desk, and picks up the telephone receiver.

"Hello, Sir Richard, Laura Edmunds here," she says.

"Laura, I thought we agreed to drop the formality," Carlisle scolds lightly.  
"Alright, Richard. What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to ask a favor if I may. Do you think you could become friendly enough with Amelia Napier to ask for her wedding guest list?"

This request puzzles Laura, and she immediately jumps to the assumption that Carlisle's society columnist wants to find out gossip such as who was supposed to attend but did not, and the like. She is not going to contribute to that activity, but she does not want to refuse Carlisle outright.

She responds, "What would I tell her is the reason? It is no secret that _The Sketch_ would have no use for it."

"You can tell her the truth: that you work with us and want to help us fill in a few holes. She might be more receptive to it coming from you. There were a few attendees my society columnist did not know. There is the mystery woman who had Charles Blake's attention, for example."

"Mystery woman?" Laura asks.

Carlisle senses genuine consternation in Laura's inquiry. "Yes, didn't you read our coverage?"

Laura laughs lightly, "I am sorry to disappoint you, Richard, but no, I did not."

"Ah, well, my columnist saw Mr. Blake talking for some time with a woman out on the veranda, close to the end of the party, she said. That is, before the excitement of the birth."

Laura chuckles and says, "Richard, I think there is no mystery to it: _I_ was talking with Mr. Blake on the veranda, about one of our new features."

On his end of the line, Carlisle nods, amused at Laura's forthright statement. She seems naive, not even fathoming that the situation got turned into something it wasn't. "Was it you? Oh, well, I am disappointed that nothing may come of that account after all."

Not expecting that there was anything other than social courtesy in her conversation with Mr. Blake, Laura does not catch Carlisle's implication that there is still a possibility of a story.

"So you do not need the list?" Laura asks.

"There are a couple of other questions we have. Perhaps you can merely ask The Honourable Mrs. Napier those. There were a number of children there, for example, and so well behaved that we would like to commend the parents. I recognized Tom's daughter and Mary's son, but there was at least one other little girl...lovely curly hair, just adorable."  
Laura's skin begins to crawl for Edith's sake. It must be Marigold. Most papers pay no heed to children unless there is a scandal involved. Why is Carlisle really interested in Marigold?

She tries to play ignorant, and says, "Here, let me make a few notes…I cannot promise anything. I do not even know if they are taking a honeymoon."

"That's alright...I suppose there is no rush. The young girl, she was waiting by a car with a chauffeur. I didn't get a good look, but it could have been someone who I tried to get to work for me a long time ago. If you can find out the family, I wouldn't mind having my curiosity sated for his name."

Laura thinks that that must have been Mr. Marlowe, who drove the Pelham car to and from the reception. Carlisle's interest in the valet strikes Laura as even more odd than his question about Marigold. She laughingly says, "You're not thinking of hiring the family's driver away, are you?"

Carlisle chuckles with her, "It's a free market, isn't it? Perhaps I can make him a better offer."

"Well, as I said, I may not be in touch with Millie for some time," Laura says.

"Do your best, please. 'Good day, Laura," Carlisle says, then hangs up the receiver. He is happy to note that Laura used a familiar nickname for Mrs. Napier.

* * *

Mary is visiting her grandmother at Dower House one morning. She says, "Papa said that you wanted to speak about a few things, Granny."

"Yes, Mary, I do. First, I would like to be included in the family trip to the shore this year."

This request surprises Mary. Granny enjoys travel, but typically goes away to get away, especially from family.

"Why, that will be wonderful, Granny. The children especially will be thrilled," she says.

"Good, but they should not expect to see me cavorting in the waves or in the sand," Violet says. "Spratt, would you be so kind as to bring us some tea?"

After Spratt leaves the room, Violet asks, "Mary, what was your scheme with Charles Blake and Miss Edmunds at the wedding?"

Mary puts on a look of innocence, "Scheme? Whatever do you mean, Granny?"

Violet coughs slightly and gives Mary a scolding look. Mary rolls her eyes and sighs. She can never fool Granny.

"I merely told Charles that the magazine is starting a section on international travel, and he might be a resource for it. It was his own initiative to take the opportunity to speak to her."

Violet shakes her head, "You've seen the newspaper coverage of the wedding?"

Mary sighs, and says, "Yes, Granny."

"Has Tom?"

Mary shrugs her shoulders slightly, "I suspect that Mama, you, and I are the only ones who pay attention to the society sections anymore. It doesn't point Laura out by name."

Violet cocks her head slightly and states, "That will not happen twice if they are seen in company again."

Mary points out, "How would that occur? He is in London. Even if he attempts to pursue her, he is not the type of man for her."

"Aside from the obvious of their family backgrounds, why do you say that?" Violet asks.

"Because she will not give up her career, and he would need her to."

Violet pauses, then asks, "If that is your reasoning, then it was about Tom, wasn't it?"

Mary gives a small nod, and explains, "I had heard that Tom and Miss Edmunds have decided to be simply friends."

Violet says, "Sybbie mentioned that there was some friction about religion the day before the wedding."

Mary looks surprised at this information. She shakes her head slightly and says, "I did not know about that. I understand it had been decided before then."

Violet is curious at this. Sybbie clearly had thought it was her fault that Tom and Laura might be at odds. Which means the girl thought they were still a couple until the disagreement. No wonder she seemed relieved that Tom and Laura were no less friendly at the church.

Violet straightens, and says, "I saw everything you saw at the wedding and reception. Are we in agreement?"

Mary gives her grandmother a small smile, and says, "Yes, Granny."

* * *

Barrow sees Anna exiting the stairwell from the attics carrying a box. He hurries down the hall and takes the box from her. "Mrs. Bates, you should not be lifting or carrying things like this. Please, have someone help you."

Anna smiles thankfully, but says, "I appreciate your concern, Mr. Barrow, but I am not disabled. I still need to lift Jack every now and then."

Barrow looks alarmed, "I do hope you are being careful…"

Anna smiles again, and says, "Yes, Mr. Bates made me sit down and he put Jack on my lap for the first week. But the doctor says I should be able to do all of my usual things now."

"No more fevers?" Barrow asks.

Anna looks at Barrow, and says, "No-I'm sorry we didn't tell you. 'Twasn't really a fever to be nervous about after all. They had the furnace on for some reason that morning, and the register was at the head of my bed."

As the two walk together into Sybbie's room, Anna says, "Thank you, Mr. Barrow. You can put the box down there."

Barrow sets the box down on the floor, and the two share a friendly smile before Barrow departs. Anna opens the box and begins taking out dresses, one by one, holding them up and shaking them out. She shakes her head and sighs, "I am not sure…"

Sybbie comes into the room, "You wanted to see me, Mrs. Bates?"

Anna smiles and says, "Yes, Miss Sybbie. Your grandmother asked me to help you go through some of the clothing that was your mother's and your aunts' when they were girls, to see if anything fits you."

Sybbie's eyes light up, "Some of these were my mother's?"

"I think so. Only, you might not want to wear them," Anna warns Sybbie.

Sybbie looks puzzled for a moment, then asks, "Why not?"

Anna is about to say that they are not in today's fashion, but sees Sybbie's keen interest in the dresses. She does not want to disappoint the girl. Instead, she rises, closes the door, and says, "Why don't you try them on?"

* * *

At dinner that evening, Cora says, "Mrs. Bates said Sybbie was thrilled to try on some dresses from when Mary and her sisters were her age."

Mary looks up, a little concerned, "Heavens they must be relics!"

Tom says, "That was very thoughtful of you, Cora, thank you."

"You cannot seriously expect her to wear them?" Mary asks.

Tom responds, "Why not if she wants to?"

Cora intercedes, "Mary, I understand that Mrs. Bates and Mrs. Molesley will be able to adjust some of them to be more contemporary styles."

Mary shows a look of relief. She turns to Tom, "Please promise me you will allow Mama and I to continue to influence Sybbie's wardrobe?"

Remembering Bertie's story at the pub, Tom smiles and says, "Within a reasonable budget, I would welcome your guidance."

Robert and Henry smirk and keep eating.

* * *

Mary and Tom walk by and through a field, inspecting the crops one morning.

"They seem to be off to a good start," Mary says.

Tom adds, "Let's hope the weather cooperates this year."

Tom's tone of voice causes Mary to look toward her brother-in-law. She remarks, "You're not usually one to be pessimistic about something like the weather. What's wrong?"

Tom looks over at Mary and answers, "Wrong? Nothing, as far as I can tell. Shall we go over to Yew Tree now?"

Mary looks at Tom, not believing him. "Yes, let's." As they walk toward the car, Mary says, "Tom, you and I are too close to not be honest with each other. Something is eating at you. Now that I think of it, you have been out of sorts for a couple of weeks now."

Tom looks at Mary, and counters, "I haven't been out of sorts. We've been busy."

"Are you concerned about the investment in the Shackleton estate?"

Tom shrugs, but does not say anything as they approach the car.

Mary says, "I will take that as a Yes. Is it the airstrip, or my involvement in its management that bothers you most?"

Tom rolls his eyes, chuckles, and says, "Neither. Actually, the airstrip is my favorite part of the plan." Tom opens the car door for Mary, and adds, "I've been learning that airplane engines are not all that different from car engines. I hadn't thought of that type of business expansion, but I like it."

During the drive to Yew Tree, Tom says, "I'll admit I am not sure about a fancy hotel; and Yorkshire has golf courses already."

"But none that are together, and offer other services, too. Most golf clubs require players to be members. This one will not."

Tom says, "True, but golf is not really an everyman sport, nor is riding."

Mary nods, "That's it-you do not like Henry investing in something you see as catering to the upper class."

Tom smiles and says, "I cannot change certain gut instincts, I suppose."

"The Turners would like it to be a place like The Grand in Brighton, where anyone can feel like a lord or lady for awhile."

Tom says, "Pardon me for being a little cynical, but I'll believe it when I see the staff treat someone like Kieran as well as they would treat Robert."

Mary concurs, "That might be a stretch…"

She and Tom share an honest smirk.

Mary looks thoughtful. Having misgivings about Henry's investment is not enough to cause the normally upbeat Tom to not be. She asks, "Tom, are you still happy at Downton?"

This produces a startled look from her brother-in-law. "What do you mean?"

"I know you enjoy being in York at the shop, and lately you have had to spend more time here at the estate-do you mind?"

"Mary, that's ridiculous. There are a lot of things to do here this time of year," Tom asserts. "Henry and Gus can handle things just fine at the shop. Besides, I get to spend more time with Sybbie when I am here."

Mary gets the sense that Tom is justifying something. They arrive at Yew Tree and see Mr. Mason by one of the pig enclosures.

* * *

Carson has requested that several of the staff join him for a few minutes at the morning lesson. Barrow, Andrew, Daisy, Mrs. Hughes, and even Mrs. Patmore stand in various spots in the room. He asks George and Sybbie to take other spots between them, so that when Carson joins, it is a wide circle, each person a couple of paces from the next.

Carson whispers to Mrs. Patmore, " _George went with a friend to the market, and to the toy store for balls, and had pudding with hard sauce_."

Carson says, "I just whispered something to Mrs. Patmore here, and now she will whisper it to George, who will then whisper it to Mrs. Hughes, and so on all the way to Daisy. Please whisper quietly so only the person you are talking to can hear. Then Daisy will say the phrase out loud to the rest of us."

Each of the staff nod politely, with small smiles on their faces. It is not only the activity for the children's sake that they find amusing, but more that they do not usually get the chance to see Mr. Carson in action in his teacher role. His whole demeanour and tone is so much more gentle and coaching rather than the stern nature he exhibited as butler.

Mrs. Patmore walks over to George and whispers in his ear. George does the same to Mrs. Hughes, who then does likewise to Barrow, who then whispers to Sybbie, who then whispers to Andrew, who then whispers to Daisy. Daisy puts a look of incredulity on her face.

Carson says, "Daisy, please speak out loud the phrase."

Daisy says, "Are ya sure?"

Carson puts on a look of impatience, and answers, "Yes, Daisy."

Everyone looks surprised that Daisy would hesitate.

Daisy still looks a little uncomfortable, but says, " _George went with his friend Margaret to the ball and got sauced_."

Carson's eyebrows shoot up, and he quickly glances at the children, who have their hands up to their mouths, to hide their snickering. The other staff are finding it difficult to contain their laughter as well.

Carson recovers, and says, "Mrs. Patmore, do you recall the phrase I whispered to you?"

Mrs. Patmore thinks a moment and says, " _George went with a friend to the market for balls and toys and got things for hard sauce_."

Carson nods, "Close. What I actually said was _George went with his friend to the market, and to the toy store to get balls, and had pudding with hard sauce_."

Everyone around the room is a little surprised, since each heard something slightly different.

Carson says, "Thank you, everyone, for demonstrating something even more effectively than I had hoped. You may go back to your duties now."

While the staff file out of the room, Carson writes several words on the chalkboard: gossip, rumour, hearsay, scuttlebutt. He gestures to them and asks Master George to read them, which the young boy does.

Carson says, "Miss Sybbie, can you tell me what these words mean?"

Sybbie answers, "I think they mean when someone tells a tale about someone else."

Carson nods, "Yes, Miss Sybbie that is correct. Many times the tale may have started with some kernel of truth, perhaps a story that came up in a conversation between friends. But then one friend tells another, who tells another, until the tale has little resemblance to the original story. Similar to the little game we just played. You see how simple mis-hearings can cause retelling about someone's busy shopping day to turn into a slanderous story.

"That is one type of situation. Another is when someone deliberately spreads a tale that may or may not be true about someone or some people."

Sybbie raises her hand, "Excuse me, Mr. Carson?"

Carson nods, "Yes, Miss Sybbie?"

"Why would they do that?"

Carson says, "Excellent question, Miss Sybbie. There are many reasons. Sometimes it is merely a joke, because they want play a prank. Other times it can be underhanded, because they want to spoil someone's reputation. Usually in those cases it is because they are jealous, or are insecure about their own selves that they think having someone else look bad makes themselves look good."

Carson sees the confused looks on the children's faces. He explains, "There are some people in this world who are not as nice as other people, frankly. Your parents asked me to teach about this topic to make you aware of it, to make you think before you participate in spreading tales. When you hear something about someone that sounds funny or unusual, think about it, especially before you retell it. Does it sound like it might be true? What might the subject feel if they were hearing it? Would they laugh? Or might they be upset or cry? Gossip can be hurtful; think about if your moment of laughter is worth their sadness."

* * *

Henry is unlocking the front door to the car shop to open for the day, and he sees Pearl Joyner walking quickly across the street toward him. She sees him and smiles in greeting, "Henry! I don't have much time-gotta get back to the cafe-but I thought I'd tell you there is more local scuttlebutt!"

Henry groans and says, "What now?"

"Oh, you'll enjoy this one! Miss Edmunds has one less competitor for Tom's affection."

Henry chuckles at Pearl's introduction. Since Tom and Laura still have coffee or lunch when he is in town, which admittedly has been less frequent of late, folks must still think they are a pair. Henry decides not to disavow the notion to Pearl yet. Mary had mentioned that she thought Tom might have been very watchful when Laura was talking with Charles Blake at the wedding reception. Nothing like a little jealousy to stir things up.

Henry says, "I can see you are bursting to tell me more...go on."

"Miss Morris and that American fellow took up with each other!" Pearl says with delight.

Henry shakes his head. He had thought that Laura never told anyone, not even him and Tom, any of the details as to why she had to drive Frank to the wedding. She had refused, "on principle," she had said. That discussion was what had prompted Tom and Henry to ask Carson to begin teaching the children about gossip.

Henry had suspected Ada Morris had been involved, but he is not going to defame someone whether they deserve it or not.

He says, "Pearl, it wasn't fair to Laura and Tom when there were rumours started about them, and it is not fair to Miss Morris now."

Pearl smiles, and says, "But it isn't gossip! It's true-she's going back to America with him!"

Henry looks shocked, "How interesting...I wonder how that came about."

"Didn't they meet when you had all the men at Morley's?" Pearl asks.

"Yes," Henry replies, "But chatting in a pub and getting married are two completely different things."

Pearl laughs, "Who knows how Cupid works? I betcha didn't even realise you were a matchmaker."

Henry defends himself, "Me? I had nothing to do with it."

Pearl says, "Only arranging that they got a chance to meet."

"But I did nothing of the sort! I hadn't even met Frank until that week."

Pearl winks, and with a knowing look, says, "But you did know Ada, didn't you? Gotta run, now! Give my best to your family and Tom!"

* * *

"Hallo, Lady Mary, Mr. Branson!" Mr. Mason hails them with a wave.

Tom opens the car door for Mary and they walk over to meet the farmer.

"Just a routine visit, Mr. Mason," says Mary. "Do you have any concerns?"

Mr. Mason shakes his head, "No, not really. Andy said he'd come by to help with the hogging in a couple of days."

Tom asks, "Is it Eos or Selena this time?"

"Selena," answers Mr. Mason. "Eos isn't herself these days...I wonder if she's sick or something."

Mary cautions, "Keep us apprised, please. We don't want to lose one of our better breeding sows."

Mr. Mason says, "Of course, Lady Mary."

"How are the sheep?" Mary asks.

"Fine-with just the two of 'em, 's not much to it. I'll be weaning the lamb soon so's we can milk the ewe. Daisy's looking at cheese recipes."

Mary smiles and says, "All according to plan, thank you. Good day, Mr. Mason."

Mary and Tom depart, and on the way back to the Abbey, Mary picks up the conversation of earlier, "How are things with Miss Edmunds?"

Tom looks curiously at Mary, "What do you mean?"

"You haven't been able to spend much time with her lately...," Mary says. She is testing Tom. While Edith had mentioned they allegedly decided to be just friends, he has not said anything about the relationship one way or another to Mary.

Tom looks out the car window and mutters, "And that's probably a good thing."

"Pardon?" Mary did not quite hear him.

Tom sighs, "We're friends, Mary, nothing more will come of it."

"What?!" Mary feigns surprise.

"As she once put it, she is not the marrying type," explains Tom, and he shrugs.

Tom's whole demeanour just went even more gloomier. Well, Mary thinks, this is at least part of the problem. Because of the ladies' discussion before the wedding, Mary believes that Laura might have said something about not wanting to get married. But she decides to not say anything about that to Tom. Mary notes that he is putting all of the responsibility for the romance ending on Laura. Not only is that inconsistent with what Edith said, but it does not sound like something Tom would normally do. Mary can tell he is frustrated. Something more is going on. Then, she realises that Tom just gave a small clue as to how he feels about the matter: in his mind, marriage would have been a goal of the relationship.

What Mary does not know is if that is a general thought, or because it is Laura.

Mary says, "Why that's preposterous! She must have been joking. She's a delightful person and appears to be developing a warm relationship with Sybbie."

Tom nods and says, sarcastically, "Yes, she is, isn't she?"

Mary looks intrigued, "Ooh, pray tell what that is about."

Tom sighs again, "I'm sorry, … it's just...we had a discussion, I wouldn't say an all out battle or anything, about religion. Sybbie took it to heart a little too well for my taste."

Mary sees what Violet meant about friction over religion. "You cannot convince Sybbie otherwise?" Mary asks.

Tom shrugs, and says, "That's the thing. I am not sure I should. I want Sybbie to think for herself. And, … Laura has a good point."

Mary smirks, "Tom, you don't seem the type to have trouble admitting you were wrong."

"It's not that. I am not sure what to say. It's not that either of us are right or wrong; it is a difference of opinion. It's complicated."

Mary can tell from Tom's demeanour that he is stymied about the topic. She looks over at him and asks, "Let's assume Sybil had been in the room during the discussion. What would her reaction have been?"

Tom does not respond.

Mary nods, "I see. You think she would have agreed with Laura?"

Tom says, "But Sybil accepted my Catholicism as part of me."

"Laura doesn't accept your Catholicism? I find that hard to believe," Mary asserts.

Tom says, "That's not what I mean. I mean that the discussion wouldn't have happened."

She snickers and says, "You don't know that, Tom. I would wager my parents never expected to discuss many of the things that they ended up having to with Sybil. And she still didn't listen."

Tom looks over at Mary, shakes his head, and chuckles, acknowledging her point.

Mary decides to rub it in a little more, "I don't envy you, having to raise yourself."

Tom chuckles some more.

Mary says, "Are you letting the difference over religion keep you and Laura apart? It would be very hypocritical, and that doesn't sound like you either."

"It's not that, Mary," Tom sighs, "I don't know what it is."

He hasn't decided what he wants, Mary thinks. That is somewhat understandable given her hesitation for romance. Then it strikes Mary that this is completely new territory for Tom. He knew he and Sybil were right for each other, and wooed her until she saw it. He knew that Sarah was not right for him, and was able to break things relatively cleanly with her. Apparently, neither is the case yet with Laura.

* * *

Molesley sticks his head into the kitchen when he arrives for the afternoon lesson, and says, "Daisy, Dottie and Johnny have come a long way in their reading, thanks to you and Andy."

Daisy smiles, "They're sweet children."

"Would you mind helping a different child until the end of the school year? I think Dottie no longer needs it, and Christopher does," Molesley asks. "His family recently moved here to work on one of the farms. 'S his last year of school, and it seems like he's not even trying. I'd like to try to reach him while there is still a chance."

Daisy says, "The poor boy, havin' to move right before finishin' school."

Molesley shrugs and says, "If the family needed work, they had to come somewhere to find it. You know the mines and shipyards are not the employers they once were. Believe me, it is a dire feeling when you are out of work."

Daisy says, "What will Dottie say?"

Molesley says, "I think she'll be fine. She's near the top of her age group now."

Daisy thinks she will miss spending time with the young girl. They had progressed from some of the lesson books to other types of reading, which had seemed to interest her. Daisy had brought in the copy of _The Sketch_ that had her letter in it, and then she had Dottie read some of the letters about pie recipes she had received. This real-life example of reading and writing seemed to invigorate Dottie's initiative and desire to master the skills. Similarly, Mr. Molesley had found some books on farming that Andy uses with Johnny. Daisy thinks Andy benefitted just as much from reading them with the boy.

Daisy says, "Alright, Mr. Molesley. But see if ya can find out what kinda things he likes, so's we can use the right books with him."

* * *

"Good afternoon Master George, Miss Sybbie!" Molesley greets the children.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Molesley," Sybbie and George respond.

"We'll be doing some handwriting practice and reading today, and then we will do some history, and then we may have time for one of your science questions."

Sybbie and George walk up to the chalkboard and each take a piece of chalk. They first start with what Mr. Molesley calls warm-up drills: continuous connected thin loops, then continuous connected points, then continuous connected vertical figure 8's. After erasing that work, Mr. Molesley says, "You have been to the shore. Those points are like the waves that you see in the distance, aren't they? Now, we will draw some waves when they reach the shore."

He takes his piece of chalk and begins to draw what could be a depiction of waves as they break at the beach, similar to the pointed lines they drew, but curled over. The children practice this over and over again until they are mostly smooth.

George says, "Excuse me, Mr. Molesley?"

Molesley says, "Yes, Master George."

George asks, "How is drawing waves handwriting practice?"  
Mr. Molesley says, "Well, the loops you first practiced help you get used to having your hand move continuously, with one fluid motion. That will help when you write so that your pencil never leaves the paper until you have finished writing a word. The lines and shapes are what we use to make letters when we write. The loops are used for lots of letters, like e's and f's and l's. The breaking waves you did just now are like lowercase c's, but we will also use them together with other lines to make d's, g's and even o's." Molesley writes examples of each of these letters on the board.

Then Mr. Molesley draws some of the pointed waves, then uses his chalk to cross some of them, and put small dots above others. He says, "The pointed waves make t's and i's. Next, I want you to make humps, like this." He writes shapes that are like connected humps on the board, one after the other. "Those will help you learn to make letters like m's and n's."

Sybbie says, "I like practising my name, so that when we help with the invitations, it looks right." She takes her chalk and slowly but surely writes Sybbie on the board.

George does similarly, but his signature is not as smooth yet as Sybbie's.

Mr. Molesley is impressed that they were able to do their first names with no assistance. It dawns on him that perhaps occasionally practising with actual names and words will be better than line and curve drills. He says, "Let us do your last names now." He writes 'Branson' near Sybbie, and 'Crawley' near George. The children spend some the rest of the handwriting time practising their first and last names.  
At the end of the lesson time, as Mr. Molesley packs his case, he asks, "Sybbie, how is your science experiment coming along?"

Sybbie sighs, "Not very well, Mr. Molesley."

Mr. Molesley says, "Sometimes, especially with science, you have to adjust your experiment from time to time. Just be sure to keep track of what you changed. Also, if you need help, ask someone. Many scientists accomplish things with the help of others. Marie Curie is a brilliant scientist, but she also worked very closely with her husband."

Sybbie nods, and says, "I will think about it, Mr. Molesley."

They are about to leave for tea, and Molesley asks, "George, do you have any scientific questions?"

George answers, "Yes, Mr. Molesley. I think it is a science question. I know how babies are born now-the mother pushes it out. I have been thinking that Mummy and Aunt Edith got bigger because of the baby growing inside, so it is like our plants started small and now are growing bigger. We planted our seeds-how do babies start?"

Mr. Molesley's eyebrows raise, and he begins stammering, "Er, um, well, uh.."

He turns away from the children for a moment, as if he is searching for chalk, saying, "Well, that is a good question, Master George…"

He takes a deep breath and regains his composure while he erases what was on the chalkboard. He can feel himself blushing, but he does not want to put the children off. This is one of those moments when a teacher earns his mettle, he thinks. After giving himself an internal pep talk, he decides that he is going to keep this scientific, and very basic. He draws a big circle on the board, and says, "It begins with an egg. Eggs are inside females, and every so often, one is ready to see if a baby will happen. Not all eggs become babies."

Sybbie says, "Like the chicken ones we eat?"

Molesley nods, "Yes, Sybbie, like the chicken ones we eat, but very much smaller, and without the shell."

Molesley draws a small oval with a curved line coming out of it. "There needs to be something from the father, called sperm. When the sperm and the egg come together, that is when the baby starts."

At about this time, Tom and Henry are entering the room to get the children for tea while Mary and the nanny get the twins. They have surprised smirks on their faces, having heard the last sentence from the teacher, and seeing the simple drawing on the board. Molesley gets so flustered at the appearance of the two men that he fumbles and drops the chalk.

As he clumsily bends over to pick it up, he stammers as he tries to explain, "Er, um, good afternoon, Mr. Branson, Mr. Talbot. Uh, George asked about how babies start, and, um, I was giving them a _simple scientific_ explanation." As he says this, he is gesturing at the board and with his eyebrows trying to indicate that this was the only thing he was going to say.

Henry and Tom seem both impressed that Molesley was braving the explanation, and amused at the teacher's discomfort. Henry realises they should have predicted the question would be coming from George.

Tom rescues the situation, and says, "Alright children, let's not keep Mr. Molesley longer than he needs to be here. Good day, Mr. Molesley."

* * *

At dinner that evening, Henry spreads the local news, "I heard today that Frank Bradford is doing what his sister did in reverse-he's taking a local woman back to Virginia with him."

All around the table look up in surprise. Mary says, "You're joking, surely?"

Henry shakes his head, "Not according to Pearl Joyner."

Tom thinks about the night at Morley's, "Is it Ada Morris?"

"Correct guess," responds Henry. He adds for the others' benefit, "She was at the pub the night before the wedding. They must have met."

The rest assume the unspoken: that she was the cause of Frank's being late for the wedding.

Cora says, "I suppose Evelyn and Millie fell in love in a few days on a ship..."

Robert adds, "The Bradfords did delay their departure because of the baby. They might have had a little time to see each other again..."

Mary teases her mother, "Americans are able to ignore social rank so much more easily…"

Tom says, teasing his sister-in-law, "Mary, your snobbishness is showing again. Miss Morris' family may not be as wealthy as the Bradfords, but they do well enough. They own the farming supply business."

Mary says, "Oh, that is why the name sounded familiar."

Cora says, "She is not such a mismatched catch after all."

Henry snickers, and says, "For her part, she must have given up on Tom in time to catch Frank."

Tom gives Henry a quizzical look.

Henry clarifies, "You do realise that is why she originally signed up for driving lessons?"

Tom chuckles and shakes his head, "No, I hadn't realised that."

Henry says, "In any event, as shocking as it seems, I like the decisiveness of it."

Mary smirks at her husband, "You would. Once you decide something, you want it to happen immediately."

Tom and Henry share a look, and Tom says, "So do a lot of people, including me! Henry and I had precisely that discussion not too long ago."

Mary smiles, now more convinced that Tom's indecision is feeding his frustration.

Henry changes the topic again, "Hastings and I are nearly finished in working through the financing with Turner, so we can tell Aunt Prudence soon."

"Papa, Tom, and I have been looking at the maps of the plats. We have a few ideas that should be able to keep some of the land active for farming while the golf course and air strip are being designed."

Cora chuckles, "This is becoming another family enterprise!"

Robert smiles, "It is, and I am enjoying every minute of it."

* * *

After dinner that evening, Tom and Henry are the only ones left enjoying a scotch. Henry is feeling more at peace with himself than he has since his parents died.

Tom notices, and says, "You're in better spirits these days I notice."

Henry chortles, and says, "Indeed! Turner warned me that these types of investments are not without risk, but he thinks my racer personality can handle it."

Tom chuckles with Henry. He says, "Did you tell Mary about the children's lesson today?"

"Poor Molesley," Henry shakes his head, remembering the man's embarrassment. "No. Mary launched right into discussing that she was worried about you."

"Me?" questions Tom, then he adds, "She did ask earlier today...have I been out of sorts lately to you?"

"To be honest, a little," Henry says, "But I attributed that to everything that is going on with the farms and the shop. You haven't had as much leisure time the past couple of weeks."

"Neither have you or Mary," Tom counters.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but...you don't have a spouse. You're shouldering all of it yourself, not being able to let it out to someone every now and then. I'll tell you, Mary giving up a lady's maid has given us needed private time together...I think it helps."

"Not you, too. Look, you said yourself Laura and I weren't headed for the altar. I am curious as to why, though."

Henry looks evenly at Tom, and says, "Sybil."

Tom takes a sip of his drink. He doesn't have to ask what his brother-in-law means.

"I do wish Sybil was here to talk to Sybbie about babies," Tom admits with a snicker. "I did not think I would have to worry about this topic for a while yet," he confesses.

"Mary will be happy to help, I am sure," Henry offers.

"Thank you," Tom snickers, "I think you are right, and I will take her up on it."

After taking another sip, Henry says, "I think Molesley's, um, scientific approach, was the right idea, but there will be more questions."

Tom considers this, and then between the two men, they come up with some other ideas for teaching the children.


	39. Chapter 39

"How would you like to divide up the planning and preparation tasks?" Laura says via telephone with Edith. "It is wonderfully generous of Mrs. Turner to allow us to meet in her home."

Edith replies, "Yes, it is, but since my family will be there anyway it is not that much of an additional imposition. I will tell my family, including my mother-in-law and Aunt Rosamund. I hope she will be able to join us, but she often travels in summer."

"I will ring Mrs. Harding, and also ask if the hotel can bill the magazine directly; that will minimize expense paperwork for her and me at least. What about your family's staff who were at the last meeting-Mrs. Bates and Daisy?"

"I will ask Mary who will be coming with them, but I doubt they will need to bring a cook," replies Edith.

"That is unfortunate for Daisy. We continue to get a steady stream of letters about some cooking idea or another now. I would like that to be one topic of discussion at the board meeting: how to incorporate cooking into the magazine beyond the letters page. A simple recipe column is not novel enough in my opinion."

"I agree. Add it to the agenda," Edith states. Then she begins thinking out loud, "Say, if the family will be away, Daisy should not be needed at the Abbey...if the magazine pays for her travel expenses…" Then it is clear Edith has made a decision, "I will ask Mama if she may come."

"Wonderful! I think she will be thrilled to be included again," Laura says.

Edith says, "I understand Mrs. Turner will be in York in a couple of days to settle on the Shackleton estate. Do you think you could go through the list of attendees with her and arrange who will be staying where? Don't forget to contact Mrs. Wilson."

Laura groans and says, "Mrs. Wilson! Edith! Oh, I am dreadfully sorry! I had the most curious call with Sir Richard last week and meant to call you right away but got distracted by something or another."

Laura remembers well what had distracted her, and she is embarrassed that it did. Maude had come back from lunch that day all abuzz about seeing Ada Morris at Pearl's holding hands across the table with a gentleman friend, and kissing him, too. Since it was so close to Ada's dalliance before the wedding, uncharacteristically, Laura let her curiosity get the better of her and inquired for more details. When Maude mentioned the man's crutches, Laura realised it must be Frank Bradford. It had so amazed Laura that the two were exhibiting such intimacy in public that she kept thinking about it all afternoon. She had given Ada more credit for discretion than that. Then she chided herself for engaging in gossip. When the news spread of Miss Morris going to America, she didn't know what to think. She realised that she had assumed the worst about Frank and his intentions. She was no better than his father had been. It was sobering for Laura to come to terms with the idea that she might have been wrong about the entire thing, as well as face her own guilt for judging the couple. She had been depressed about the situation for days. And she had nobody to talk to about it. That would mean going against her promise to herself not to tell anyone about the morning of the wedding.

Edith is curious, especially given the tone of Laura's voice. It is unlike her editor to let something slip. She asks, "Is something wrong?"

Laura says, "Perhaps. Carlisle asked about Mr. Marlowe and Marigold."

"What?!" Edith exclaims.

"Not straight out, however," Laura says. She tells Edith about Carlisle's questions.

Edith is quiet for a moment. Then she says, "Marlowe had told me that he knew of Carlisle through a previous employer, not that Carlisle had tried to hire him. I suppose both could be true."

Laura then adds, "To be frank, I wondered about why he was asking about the girl-one more child would not add to a story, unless she had done something notable. Sybbie and George had, but Marigold had not. Why would he ask about a child who was simply sitting with a chauffeur?"

Edith says, "You're right...if he had seen her with us, he would have asked about her that way. There were so many people at the wedding and we all sat in the back of the chapel so our men could join us…"

Laura says, "Might Carlisle have been asking about her only as a lead-in to ask about Mr. Marlowe?"

Neither woman speaks for a moment. Both wonder why he is asking; neither Laura nor Edith believe that it is simple curiosity. Carlisle is not like that.

It is obvious that at least one of the men is not telling the entire truth.

"I do not know what to do; I need to think about this," Edith says. She is more focused on the potential exposure of Marigold than anything about Marlowe. "In any event, Carlisle has seen a mystery child and may not stop digging until he finds out who she is."

"Too bad it is not as simple as telling him who his mystery woman was," Laura says.

"What mystery woman?" Edith asks.  
"Apparently his society columnist saw me speaking to Charles Blake and implied that we were a couple, only she did not know who I was. Heavens what a job she has! I wonder how she can sleep at night, knowing she may be spreading falsehoods about people."

Edith sighs, "I am sorry, but we may have to tell Carlisle a falsehood."

Laura says, "You realise that because they were together, you cannot tell Carlisle who Marlowe is without saying something about Marigold, or vice versa."

Laura can hear Edith's frustrated sigh on the other end of the line. She feels guilty for not having told Edith about the call before, and Carlisle is likely going to ask again soon. Then, she says, "Edith, it strikes me that the guest list would not include the children, and Marlowe is nobody's chauffeur. Should I ask, and if Millie is willing, send the list on to Carlisle anyway?"

"But what good will-oh, Laura, that is just the thing to do!" Edith says, realising that Carlisle can go through the wedding list all he wants and not get the information he is looking for. He would have to have someone look up or contact all of the families, and that would take some time. "At least that will give me a little time to find out more and decide what to do."

In particular, Edith wants to find out _why_ Carlisle might be interested in Marlowe. That might give her a clue as to if he is truly interested in Marigold.

Edith pauses and then adds, "Laura, it is not like you to forget something important like this. Is something wrong? Is your family alright? If you need to go see them-"

Laura sighs, and says, "No, my family is fine. I am going to see them Sunday for lunch near Leeds, actually. I've just had a lot on my mind lately. I must be staying up too late reading and writing and not getting enough sleep."

* * *

Mary, Henry, and Kenneth and Elizabeth Turner greet Aunt Prudence outside of a restaurant in York. After some short pleasantries, Henry says, "Kenneth and I are off to our appointment. Aunt Prudence, we have a surprise for you. Mary and Elizabeth will tell you about it."

A curious Aunt Prudence looks questioningly at her nephew as he gives her a peck on her cheek and then departs with Mr. Turner. The women enter the restaurant.

After the host has seated them, Mary says, "Aunt Prudence, you may not realise that Downton was in some financial difficulties around the time that Matthew and I wed. We were able to save it not only because Matthew inherited some money, but because of a good mix of talent: Matthew was forward-thinking and committed to managing the estate better, Tom understands farming, and my father knows the estate."

Prudence sighs and says, "I am sorry, but I fear that my son and his wife are beyond wanting to save the Shackleton country estate, Mary. They are not in such financial straits that they couldn't have made some changes already to do so. I understand the sale is nearly finished."

"So it would seem. I understand that you will not be moving with them to London," Mary says.

"No, I will not leave my home," Prudence states.

Mary continues, "Henry and Kenneth are going to an appointment at the solicitor's office. They are investing together in what will be a hospitality enterprise here in Yorkshire. The Turners know the hotel business, Henry and I are to ensure it has long-term potential in the local area. We would like to engage your services."

Prudence looks genuinely surprised at the announcement, "Heavens, Mary. What possible help could I provide?"

Mary smiles and says, "You know and love the property better than anyone alive."

* * *

Isobel and Violet have their usual places at the lunch table across from each other, with Sybbie and George in the other seats across from each other.

Isobel says, "I have the pleasure of choosing our topic for today, children, and that will be 'choosing topics'." She gives one of her pleased-as-punch smiles at the others.

The other three at table give Isobel puzzled looks. Violet does her best to not smirk at Isobel's attempt at being clever.

Isobel continues to smile, and says, "I understand that Carson has begun to teach you about keeping conversation, engaging your companions in pleasantries in social situations. There are times when certain discussions are appropriate, and others when they are not. At these lunches, for example, while your great grandmother and I welcome your thoughts on almost any topic, to be quite honest I do not love cars like your father and stepfather do. So I would be unhappy if that is all you wanted to talk about."

Violet says, "That is one thing we agree upon."

"Do you think you understand my point?" Isobel asks the children.

Sybbie and George nod. This is similar to one of Carson's lessons about being sensitive to the feelings and interests of others.

Sybbie says, "Miss Edmunds said that we need to be careful in talking about politics, religion, and money. I know now that she is right about religion. But my daddy says it is good to talk about politics."

Violet says, "Here again, I tend to agree with Miss Edmunds more than your father."

Isobel gives Violet a scolding look, "I believe that there is a time and place for any topic; there are even appropriate times to bring up things that you know might cause an argument."

George says, "I did not like to hear Mummy and Henry arguing."

Even though Violet and Isobel do not know what George is referring to, they have been through enough of life's experiences to be able to respond.

Isobel says, "Of course you didn't, dear. People have disagreements all the time, but that does not mean they do not love each other. Sometimes people need to release a little frustration, and do so with a loved one who will forgive them for their temporary hostility."

George scrunches his eyebrows together and says, "I think that is what Mr. Barrow told me, but he did not use those words. He said Mummy gets angry at people who love her."

Violet and Isobel let out spontaneous short chortles of laughter, but quickly contain them.

Violet says, "Mr. Barrow is a wise and observant man."

Isobel says, "There are types of arguments that are productive, and ones that are not. You probably heard one that they did not intend you to hear."

"How can we tell the difference?" Sybbie asks.

"Sometimes you will not know that something will cause strife until it happens," Violet says with a sympathetic look toward Sybbie. Sybbie looks at her grandmother dolefully, then looks down at her lap.

Isobel wonders at that exchange, and says, "But that does not mean you should be afraid of discourse, of challenging someone because you believe something to be true. You might even be able to persuade them to your point of view. I think that is what your father means, Sybbie, with respect to talking about politics."

"Why should we not talk about money?" George asks.

Violet takes this question, "One reason is because chatting about money may make it uncomfortable for everyone in the room. People who have none may be sad about their lot, and wealthy people may feel guilty for it."

Isobel does not like the way Violet put that, but she also feels that the children are too young and inexperienced for a worthwhile discussion about such matters. Isobel makes a mental note to ask Mary and Tom if she can bring the children to help her at the soup kitchen on occasion.

Then Isobel says, "Social or economic disparity is a topic for another day, children. For now, please know that you are very fortunate to have the home and family that you have, and we can agree to be careful about money topics."

Violet has a smug look of victory on her face.

Isobel continues, "Even if you have a disagreement, try to end on a positive note, so there are no hard feelings with the others in the room. And, even if you feel you have won an argument, it is impolite to gloat about it."

* * *

Early afternoon, Mr. Molesley has finished at the village school for the day, preparing for the summer term to start next week. He stops into his cottage to say Hello to his wife before he goes to teach at the Abbey. Phyllis usually works on alterations or repairs for the Dowager, Lady Grantham, and Lady Mary at home, it being where her sewing machine is now. Joseph is surprised to see she is not in her usual spot at the machine or at their table when he arrives. Perhaps she is indisposed...no, the door to the water closet is ajar. Puzzled, he calls out, "Phyllis?"

Not receiving a reply, he goes upstairs to their bedroom, and is both relieved and surprised to find his wife asleep. It is not like her to nap.

He gently sits on the edge of their bed, almost not wanting to wake her. Her face sleeping so peacefully is incredibly beautiful to him. So he just sits there, staring at her, caught up in how much he loves her, knowing that she returns the sentiment. His heart nearly bursts and he cannot help himself from bending over and giving her a small kiss.

Phyllis' eyelids flutter awake, "Joseph? Oh, my goodness, what time is it?"

"'S about half one. I am going to the Abbey now. I am sorry to wake you, but I wanted to say Hello."

"I am glad you did! I have some things to finish before going to Dower House." Phyllis begins to rise, and adds with a chuckle, "I don't know what came over me...I came upstairs to put away a jumper, and the bed looked so inviting…"

Molesley says as he helps her up, "I'd like a nap every now and then." He gives his wife a little peck. "I'll see you for dinner?"

Phyllis smiles, "Yes, love, enjoy the afternoon."

After Joseph leaves, Phyllis goes back downstairs to her sewing machine, but detours to stir the pot of stew simmering on the stove. Something smells odd about it. She takes a spoon and tastes it. Hmm, something about it tastes bitter. She wonders if Joseph snuck some extra herbs in while she was asleep. That is not like him. He usually eats anything she cooks without complaint, being so appreciative that she made it for them. Perhaps it just needs to simmer more.

* * *

Mary, Elizabeth, and Prudence join Henry and Kenneth at the auto shop after the lunches and business transactions are complete. Tom opens and pours champagne for everyone. Prudence is absolutely beaming at Henry.

She says, "At some point I may tire of having strangers traipsing about the place looking for missing golf balls, but I am so pleased that someone who cares bought the place, and that the house will not be torn down."

Mary states, "We have warned Aunt Prudence that there is a lot of work ahead of us. Elizabeth and I will spend the afternoon there today and start the planning."

Suddenly Prudence looks concerned, "Heavens, I nearly forgot! This is why a moving company was to come today. It surely will be a mess when we get there."

Kenneth and Elizabeth share a look of alarm, and Kenneth says, "The terms of our purchase include many of the estate furnishings. We understand about some family heirlooms, but we would like the full country estate experience for the guests."

Prudence says, "We should ring Mr. Hooper right away, then. I have no idea what Muriel told them to pack. Some things are already gone; they have been removing items for the past month." She adds, with an element of undisguised contempt, "I am sure they were not thinking of things in a sentimental way, but merely for their auction value."

Henry reaches for the telephone to place the call for his aunt.

Elizabeth says, "Ah, well, replacing furnishings is one of those necessary tasks in hospitality. You would be surprised how hard some guests are on things." To Prudence, she says, "If you do have any sentimental attachment to anything that remains, bring it to your own house."

Thinking a bit about this topic, Mary says to Elizabeth, "What do you think of adding an international flair to the hotel's decor?"

Elizabeth says to Mary and Prudence, "I fully intend that we will collaborate on this venture; I am sure we can trust Prudence with such decisions about the house, while Mary leads the land use and I start to determine what personnel we will need and begin interviewing."

Mary nods, agreeing with that initial division of duties, "Very well, then. Aunt Prudence, I assume Henry's mother had good taste, like you do?"

Prudence smiles, "Yes, probably even better. I merely rearranged and refurbished the Shackleton things. She got to start over wherever she went."

Mary says, "Then you can expect other movers to bring things in rather than take away."

* * *

Edith is in Bertie's office, wringing her hands, while Bertie leans against his desk, hand to his chin, clearly thinking carefully about something. She has just told him about Carlisle's interest in Marlowe and Marigold.

"Even if he is mostly interested in Marlowe, and Marigold happened to be there, if he finds out Marlowe works for us, then he'll want to know more about Marigold," Edith says.

Finally, Bertie looks up at his wife, and says, "About Marigold...if we say anything, I want to tell the truth."

"What?!" This is the second time today that Edith has asked the same one-word question with the same shocked voice.

"Dear, she is my adopted daughter, and I am not afraid of having that in the newspapers," Bertie explains.

"But…" Edith starts.

Bertie walks over to Edith and puts his hands gently on her arms. "But that is all there is to it for my part. You can decide what you want to say about her background, and I will support you with whatever that is. We cannot hide her away forever. We knew that questions were just a matter of time in coming. Besides, she is getting old enough to understand these things, and I do not want her to think that we are ashamed of her."

"It is not her, it is me to be ashamed of," Edith says.

Bertie kisses Edith's forehead, and says, "Have I told you how wonderful it makes me feel, given that you are the mother of my child, too, that you could not give up your child?" He chuckles a little, "To know how strongly maternal you are?"

Edith looks at Bertie, still confused, but so thankful for this wonderful man. He is being so calm about the whole thing. He had said they would deal with the issue if and when it arose, and somehow Edith has been so happy since they wed that she had deluded herself into thinking it might not.

"Oh, Bertie, I am sorry to have done this to you," Edith nearly sobs.

Bertie chuckles, "Edith, I believe I made the decision to do it to myself, and luckily for me, convinced you."

Edith smiles through another sob, sniffing a little.

Bertie adds, "I am thinking the earlier things are out, the better. It won't be long before we'll have to start deciding on schooling for her, and wouldn't it be good if it were ancient history by then?"

Edith gives her husband a strained look, "I am not sure I am brave enough for that, to be honest. And I am also not ready to think about sending her away to school!" She rolls her eyes at the thought of it. "No matter when, if the truth comes to light, then or now, she will still face being called a bastard child. Oh, girls can be so beastly to each other!"

Bertie takes a deep breath, and says, "I think you are brave enough for whatever you set your heart to. As I said, I will support whatever you decide. There is still the matter of Marlowe. We should tell him Carlisle is interested in him."

Edith looks dejected, "I realise that. And here I was thinking he is such a good addition to the household. Marigold just adores him."

Bertie says, "I don't understand…"

Edith says, "Carlisle said he wanted to hire him...Think about how observant and perceptive Marlowe is; that is precisely the type of person Carlisle would want. I am sure he'll be able to offer more than we pay him."

Bertie says, "But he is not a chauffeur, and he said himself that he loves working with clothing and fashion. The lure of higher wages didn't work for Laura; perhaps Marlowe will feel the same. Let's not jump to any conclusions until we talk to him about it."

"He's gone to the village to get some things," Edith says.

Bertie holds up a hand, to gently protest, "It can wait a day or two. Give yourself time to decide what you want to say about Marigold first."

* * *

Lying in bed one night, Sybbie thinks she has solved the mystery. Mr. Molesley had said that eggs were inside females, and the little things called sperm came from the father. Sybbie has been pondering how they got there. At first Sybbie had thought it might be from kissing, but then she decided it wasn't that since people who aren't married kiss, too.

So how else would sperm get inside a woman to come together with an egg? Babies have been around too long for it to be a pill. She knew from talking with her Daddy after she had the flu that medicines like aspirin did not exist fifty years ago. Perhaps the woman eats something that has the sperm in it, Sybbie had conjectured. She was not sure, since everyone eats the same things at mealtimes. Further, Carson has not mentioned anything about it during their manners lessons. Maybe the man does it in secret, hiding it in his wife's meal. So it must be a kind of food that would make it not obvious. Then she thought of it: porridge. It must be something like that. Porridge or oatmeal has been around forever, hasn't it?

* * *

Some days later, Andy comes into the kitchen, sniffing obviously, "Good morning, Daisy. You're baking early. Do I smell biscuits?"

Daisy smiles, and says, "I am trying to make 'em. They're just finishing in the oven. I can tell already they didn't rise as much as Mrs. Potts' did."

Andy smiles, "I hope they taste as good."

Daisy peeks into the oven and takes a tray of biscuits out, "Mrs. Potts said they have biscuits anytime o' day. Sometimes for breakfast with butter 'n honey, sometimes with sausage gravy on 'em, sometimes with ham, like a sandwich. Here, try one."

She hands a hot biscuit to an eager Andy. He breaks off a piece and tries it. His mouth twitches in an involuntary grimace, but he tries to cover it. Daisy looks at him in alarm.

"How are they?" she asks.

Andy says, "Daisy, can I be honest with you?"

Daisy says, "'Course!"

"These, uh, aren't the same as Mrs. Potts'...here, try a bit," he hands her a small piece.

Daisy puts the bite into her mouth and spits it out, "Ugh! Too much salt!" She takes the tray and tosses the biscuits in the waste bucket. "Thank ye, Andy, I would have been embarrassed to have anyone else try those," she says, but she is still disappointed that she did not get the recipe correct.

Andy says, "Keep trying... at least the pigs will eat well today. After I finish with the breakfasts, I'll bring the bucket over to the farm."

He gives Daisy a little kiss, then starts to get things ready for breakfast upstairs.

* * *

Henry is surprised to see Mary up early, dressing herself as he is finishing getting dressed. He says, "Good morning, darling! This is a surprise."

"We can go down and have breakfast together for a change." Seeing his attire, Mary says, "Are you riding today instead of going to services?"  
Henry replies, "Yes, Tom and I thought we'd take Sybbie and George out."

Mary says, "If I were not meeting with your aunt and the Turners this morning, I would join you."

Henry sees that Mary is only minimally bothered by not being able to join the ride. He kisses her and says, "You are enjoying working with them, aren't you?"

Mary smiles says, "We would feel just awful if we were somehow responsible for you having made a bad investment."

Henry says, "I have faith that you will make the right decisions at Downton and at Shackleton, for George's, Roger's, and Viola's sake. And I am trying my best with the auto business, and soon to be engines."

This makes Mary remember something. She says, "Henry, we may need to rename the place. It is no longer associated with the Shackleton title."

Henry pauses, and says, "Hmmm, I hadn't thought of that. Has Aunt Prudence said anything?"

"No, but I will ask her today," Mary replies.

* * *

"Good morning, Lord and Lady Hexham!" Marlowe cheerfully beams at his employers. He has come to collect their nightclothes for cleaning and make sure of any finishing touches to their attire for going to services.

"Good morning, Mr. Marlowe," Bertie and Edith say. They share a glance, and then Edith asks, "Mr. Marlowe, we have something to tell you."

"What is it, my lady?" asks Marlowe.

Edith says, "Sir Richard Carlisle saw you at the wedding, and inquired after you."

Marlowe's face falls. His normally erect posture collapses and his shoulders droop; his entire appearance goes from a happy persona to a man defeated.

He says, "I am sorry I fibbed about how I knew him, my lady. I will pack my things and depart; I would appreciate a letter of reference, if it is not too much to ask."

Both Bertie and Edith look shocked. Neither expected this extreme of a reaction.

Bertie says, "Why, that is ludicrous! We don't expect you to leave simply because Carlisle asks after you."

Edith adds, "He said he once tried to hire you, but we are hoping to keep you employed here."

"I appreciate it, my Lord, I really do," says Marlowe. "But if he is on a scent, he will pursue it until he finds me. I do not want to be found by him."

Bertie and Edith look at each other, both realising that Mr. Marlowe is not saying that he will go to work for Carlisle after all.

Bertie asks, "Mr. Marlowe, what secret is it that Sir Richard knows about you that scares you so?"

Marlowe shakes his head, and says, "I am sorry, my Lord, but that is a past I cannot share."

Edith looks confused and distraught, "But, running away will not keep him from publishing it."

Marlowe shakes his head, and says with an unhappy chuckle, "It is not about him publishing anything."

Bertie looks flummoxed. He says, "Please, Mr. Marlowe, I ask you not to pack and leave yet. He thinks you are someone's chauffeur-it could be some time before he finds out that was a dead lead."

Edith turns to Bertie and says, "Heavens, it never dawned on me that the situation with Marigold could get even more precarious."

Marlowe asks, with genuine concern in his voice, "Marigold? What has she got to do with it?"

"Carlisle saw her sitting with you by the car, and asked about both of you."

Somehow, hearing this information makes Marlowe even more upset than he had already been. "But she is just a sweet, innocent child! Oh, now I must leave! That way you can be honest but put him off by saying I used to work here and left."

Edith shakes her head, and says, "I wish it were that simple."

Again, Bertie gives an assessing look at Marlowe. He says to Edith, "Dear, why don't you take Marigold to services with Mother. I'd like to continue the discussion with Mr. Marlowe."

Edith looks between the two, and says, "Alright…" and she departs.

* * *

Henry, Tom, and the children are having a leisurely ride, and their way takes them by Yew Tree Farm. They lead the horses into the farmyard, to allow the horses to get a drink. Not too far away, they see Mr. Mason inside one of the pig enclosures. He has just guided one pig into a part of the pen with another, larger pig that has tusks, although they have been trimmed.

Tom and Henry shrug and smile slightly at each other, then begin to dismount. Tom takes the leads of both of their horses and guides them over to the water trough, while Henry prepares to help George off of his horse.

Sybbie, meanwhile, is looking into the pig enclosure with curiosity. The two pigs are grunting, sniffing, and circling each other. She has never seen the animals do this before.

George is off of his horse, and he runs to climb and sit on the fence of the pig enclosure, like he typically does when he looks at the pigs. Henry leads George's horse to Tom, and turns back to help Sybbie.

Before he even starts toward her, he sees that her eyes are wide, and her mouth is open slightly, as if in a state of horror. Henry looks in the direction of her gaze, and sees that the hogging has begun...the boar has started to mount the sow.

Sybbie shakes her head slightly, cries, "That cannot be!" Then she turns her horse and gallops away.

Henry shouts, "Sybbie!"

The suddenness of Sybbie's outcry and departure and Henry's shout makes George turn very quickly to look to see what is wrong. Unfortunately, when he does this, he loses his balance, and with a sudden outcry of his own, falls into the pig enclosure.

* * *

Mary, Kenneth and Elizabeth Turner, and Prudence are finishing in the Shackleton agent office with Mr. Hooper, Mary having just gone over some of the plans for the land on the estate maps.

Mary says, "While the golf course can be made to work in any number of site configurations, the airstrip can only be in a few locations given its size and length."

Mr. Hooper says, "Those are some interesting ideas, Lady Mary. It was generous of you to try to plan things so people do not have to leave. But at least they have a little time to decide if they want to anyway."

Prudence says, "We can understand if they would rather attempt to find a tenancy elsewhere instead of staying here and trying something different."

Mary begins to pack some papers into her attache case, and says, "They may be pressed to find other farms available, and we would appreciate their experience with this land." She extends a hand to bid goodbye, "Mr. Hooper, Kenneth or Elizabeth will be in touch about the course designer."

The group departs from the agent office, and begins walking toward the cars.

"We will be back and forth to check on the progress of things, and help with some interviews, of course," Elizabeth says, mostly to Prudence.

Prudence says, "I will welcome your visits. I must admit I am giddy about having something to _do_ again. I gave an extra prayer of thanks this morning for the work."

Elizabeth says, "We had put the word out, informally through our other properties, about some of our anticipated needs for personnel. I received a courier package yesterday evening with some applications, in fact. Mary, there is one applicant who seems perfectly suited to be one of our chefs, since he has hotel experience, too."

Elizabeth looks into her case through a small set of papers, until she finds the one she was remembering. "I mention him because he lists Downton Abbey as a former employer. Alfred Nugent is his name."

* * *

Bertie says to Marlowe, "You understand, you are not the only one at risk in this situation. Once Carlisle knows about Marigold, he will want to know more. And...we have reason to not want him to dig into her past. At least, not yet."

Marlowe stays silent.

"Mr. Marlowe, are you afraid of going to jail?" Bertie asks, kindly.

Marlowe looks up at Bertie in astonishment. Their eyes meet, and then Marlowe drops his.

"I am no thief or murderer, if that is what you are asking," Marlowe says.

"You know that is not what I am asking," Bertie says.

When Marlowe remains silent, Bertie continues, "It would help if we know what we are up against."

Marlowe takes a deep breath in, and says, "Alright, my Lord. For Marigold's sake, I will tell you. I was born Martin Graham, the fourth child and third son of a family with good blood but not very much money. There was only enough for me to ensure my education. The summer before my last year at university, I was visiting someone whose family happened to be a mutual friend of Carlisle's, and he was there, too. Carlisle caught us in a ... compromising situation. He threatened to expose us as homosexual to the police if we did not find out and provide useful information about my classmates from university, at least those from important families."

Bertie shakes his head in disgust.

"So, I started hiding. I took an assumed name and became nearly invisible like everyone else amongst the servant class. My resume is truthful other than my name. And do you know what? I found I enjoy the work. I usually serve as a valet since it is not a publicly visible role. I get to do the work I love, and generally live in nice houses for nice people."

Bertie asks, "But what about your family...or your... companion?"

Marlowe gets a little uncomfortable, but decides to tell the whole tale, "I left immediately, you see, so abruptly that I found out later nobody knew I had left. Brandon of course could not leave. He … drowned, they said, in a boating accident, but I think it was self-inflicted. They thought I had died, too, although they never found my body."

Bertie shakes his head again, "How dreadful."

Marlowe sighs sadly, "And here I thought I might be able to be with you here at Brancaster for the long term given how young you both are, and how remote Brancaster is."

Bertie looks up, and says, "I am hoping you still can."

Marlowe says, "I am sorry, Lord Hexham, but now you know I am not normal…"

Bertie looks up at the valet and says, "Let me tell you that I swear on my cousin's memory that I will not judge you. As long as you continue to be as good of an employee as you have been in the short time so far, you will have a safe home here."  
Marlowe takes a sharp intake of breath, touched by his employer's statement. He says, "I appreciate the offer, Lord Hexham. I am not sure I, or you, should risk it."

Bertie says, "But it has been so long...surely there is no evidence he could point to now."

Marlowe says, "That may be true. But now it would be an even greater story. He could say I faked my death."

"I'll admit the threat of that type of threat is frightening. But please, you don't have to leave yet," Bertie says. For the second time in the past few days, he finds himself saying a similar thing. "It is not dire yet. Let's think on it for a few days."

* * *

"Good morning, Miss Edmunds," Barrow says to Laura at the front door. "I am sorry, but the family is out at the moment. His Lordship and Ladyship are at services, Mr. Branson is on a ride with Mr. Talbot and the children, and Lady Mary is meeting with some business associates."

Laura's face shows her disappointment, "Oh, that is a shame. I cannot stay too long, but I also came to see Daisy, if that is alright."

"Certainly, Miss Edmunds, right this way." Barrow leads Laura down to the kitchens.

"Daisy, I brought by this checque for you," Laura says to Daisy, handing her an envelope.

"Thank ye, Miss Edmunds," Daisy says, "Ya didn't have to come all the way here. Ya coulda sent it with Mr. Talbot."

Laura says, a little secretly, "I also wanted to let you know we are hoping we will have you be able to come to the magazine's board meeting in July. Edith is going to talk to her mother about it, if you'd like to, that is."

Daisy's face lights up. "'Course I'd like to! Thank ye!" Daisy exclaims.

"Excellent!" Laura says. "I will tell Edith that she can ask. Have a good day!"

* * *

The boar hears something at one end of the enclosure, and becomes angered. To him, the interloper is a threat, in particular due to the activity the pigs had started to engage in. A threat to his dominance, to his right to the sow. He drops from the sow, turns toward the boy on the ground, and starts to huff, and scuff his feet.

Mr. Mason, seeing that George had fallen, opens the gate to the enclosure, and hurriedly starts to walk toward George when the boar shifts toward the elderly man, and seemingly effortlessly butts him away. Mr. Mason is pushed hard a few feet off to the side to the ground, and sits there, dazed.

Henry is the next to realise what is happening in the pen. He leaps over the fence, and surrounds George with his own body, and starts to reach for him to lift him up and out of the enclosure.

Tom runs over and into the pen, too. He also puts himself between Henry and George and the boar, who is huffing and swinging his head from side to side. Tom turns around to see if Henry needs any help with George when the boar charges.

* * *

During services, Edith tries to pay attention but is so distracted by the conversation with Marlowe that she barely keeps up with the service. At one point, she notices that Marigold is not as fidgety as she usually is. She looks over at the girl sitting between herself and Mirada, and sees that she has busied herself by quietly playing with some paper dolls. She looks at them curiously, since she does not recall purchasing them, and realises that they are made from the sketches that Marlowe has done. This makes Edith smile, hoping that they can find some way to keep Marlowe with them. Marigold has really taken to him.

Her thoughts meander all over the place on the issue. If it weren't for Carlisle and his sole focus on stories and profits, they would not be in this situation. She will have to think hard about whether to contract with him again next year. The magazine may be able to work with distributors themselves, and sustain at least some of the increased readership. But she understands Carlisle will not let that happen easily, especially if he finds out about Marlowe and Marigold. Edith agrees with Mary and Mrs. Turner that it is better to keep someone like Carlisle in their corner. That is enough of a reason for them to keep the business arrangement in place; Carlisle will want it enough to perhaps keep things out of his paper, anyway. Like a sort of detente. If only there were some way to shield Marlowe, too, so Carlisle would not want to harm him, whatever is causing the strife.

* * *

Sybbie does not notice the roadster parked in front of the Abbey as she rides up to the stable. The groom sees her approach, and helps her dismount. The girl is obviously distressed, but gives no explanation before she starts running toward the house. She is not looking up, so nearly barrels into Laura on the step as the woman is coming out the front door.

"Hello, Syb-," Laura starts cheerfully, but then sees immediately that the girl is upset. "Sybbie, what is wrong?" She squats down, gently taking the young girl by the arms, and looks directly at her face with a concerned expression.

Sybbie has a tear coming down one cheek, and she asks, "Are pigs like people for making babies?"

Laura straightens at the question, looks at Sybbie carefully, then has both of them sit down on the step together. She wraps an arm around the girl, and says, "Sybbie, tell me what happened."

Sybbie sniffs, and says, "We were riding by Yew Tree, and there were two pigs in the pen. I could tell that the bigger one was a boy, and the other a girl. Then, the bigger one got up...and…"  
Laura takes her hand, and brings Sybbie's head to her chest. "It's alright, Sybbie, you don't have to describe any more."

"Is that what people do? Men and women? To make people babies?" Sybbie asks.

Laura realises that she needs to be very careful with how she answers Sybbie's questions. Honest. Simple. Laura takes a deep breath, "Something like that, but not exactly."

Sybbie covers her face with her hands, and lets out a little grunt of frustration. Then she says, "It did not look very comfortable for the girl pig," Sybbie says.

Laura cannot suppress a little laugh, "Sybbie, did it look like she was complaining?"

Sybbie thinks a moment, then sighs, "No. But he is so big, and got on top-"

Laura stops her, and gently says, "For people, there are different ways…"

The tone of Laura's voice comforts the girl slightly, but she has more questions. Sybbie asks, "Does it hurt? For people, I mean."

Laura shrugs a little, and says, "I am not married, so I do not know, but I understand that it can be very pleasurable when two people love each other."

Sybbie takes this information in, thinking about it. She turns to Laura and says, "If you were to marry my father, you would let him do that to you?"

Laura gives Sybbie a surprised look, caught completely off guard by the question. "Sybbie!"

"I know you like each other an awful lot, and maybe even love each other, and I like you enough to have you be my stepmother," Sybbie explains.

Laura turns her head to look at Sybbie, takes one hand to caress Sybbie's cheek, and says, "Oh, Sybbie, thank you. But I think your father is not ready to replace your mother."

Sybbie gives an exasperated harrumph, "I am ready for him to!"

Laura laughs, and says, "I will be happy to continue to be your friend." Laura kisses the girl's forehead.

Sybbie takes a deep breath in, smiles a little, and says, "Alright-that is what a stepmother is anyway."

Laura smiles at the response.

Sybbie is not going to let that little diversion keep her from getting an answer to her question. She asks, "But, would you?"

Laura looks at Sybbie's earnest face, and sees that the girl's question is not related to Tom and Laura's future, but rather to what she witnessed at Yew Tree, about male-female relations. Laura sees that she needs to reassure the girl. Laura nods, and smiles, and says, "First of all, it would be something we would do together, both of us willingly. And, yes, Sybbie, I would. And I think your father and I would enjoy it very much."

* * *

Andy comes running into the pen, after seeing the commotion, dropping the kitchen scrap bucket along the way. Henry has gotten George out and is checking on Tom, trying to push away the boar at the same time. Tom is lying on the ground being butted by the boar. Mr. Mason is slowly getting up, too. Andy grabs onto the boar and is able to hold him away while Mr. Mason helps Henry get Tom out of the pen.

* * *

Mary says goodbye to the Turners, and is about to get into the driver's seat of the Talbot family car, when Prudence smiles and says, "Mary, has Henry convinced you to be a driver, too?"

Mary smirks and says, "I knew how to before I met him, but do you really think I could avoid it with him as a husband?"

Suddenly, two horses come galloping very quickly into the drive. When they near Prudence and Mary talking, they both stop, and the young man turns to his younger female riding companion, and says, "Beat you again!"

The girl says with a chastising tone, "Charles, everything is not always a race!"

The lad laughs and says, "Why not? It is much more fun that way."

Prudence says, "Mary, meet my grandchildren. They have been enjoying their last term break at the estate." She calls to them, "Charles, Lillian, this is your Cousin Henry's wife, Mary."

The two teenagers dismount, and approach the two women. Taking off their riding hats, they extend their hands in turn to Mary in greeting.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Cousin Mary," the male youth says with a warm, friendly smile.

Mary almost forgets her manners. She recovers, and says with a smile, "Likewise." She turns to Prudence, and says, "I am sorry I cannot stay longer. 'Good day, Aunt Prudence."

Then she gets into the car and departs.

She is still thunderstruck as she drives back to the Abbey. The sandy hair, squarish face, and nose slightly bulbous at the end. She had just looked at a youthful but unmistakable countenance of Charlie Rogers.

* * *

The Grantham chauffeur pulls the car up to the front entrance and Barrow helps his Lordship and Ladyship from the car. Laura and Sybbie stand up from their position on the step.

"Good morning, Laura! It's a surprise to see you here," Cora says.

"I am on my way to have lunch with my parents near Leeds, and stopped by to drop something for Daisy." She turns to Sybbie and says, "Daisy is making some fresh biscuits-why don't you go so you can have one fresh out of the oven."

Sybbie gives Laura a hug, then goes into the house.

Laura takes a deep breath, and while putting on her gloves to depart, she says in an exasperated way, "If you would be so kind as to tell Tom and Henry that witnessing hogging is not an appropriate way to teach a young girl about male-female relations."

Both Cora and Robert let out gasps of surprise, and Cora says, "Please tell me you are joking..."

"Unfortunately, no, I am not. Apparently, the men took the children on a ride to Yew Tree this morning. You may also want to check in on Sybbie later-she was quite distraught."

Robert and Cora shakes their heads in frustration.

"I must be going...I am sorry to have burdened you with that message. I would gladly deliver it myself if I could," Laura says with a serious tone.

"Quite alright, Laura, we understand," Robert says. "Good day."

Laura gets in her car and departs. Robert and Cora go inside the house, followed dutifully by Barrow closing the door behind them.

Mrs. Hughes comes at a quick pace into the front hall with a look of alarm on her face. She says, "Pardon me, your Lordship, your Ladyship, but there's been an accident at Yew Tree farm…"


	40. Chapter 40

Robert and Cora enter the village hospital and see Andrew waiting in the hall.

"Andrew! Where are the others?" asks Cora with a voice that is somehow both calm and fraught with panic.

Andrew stands and bows slightly per habit upon seeing his employers. His livery is wrinkled and dusty. He replies, "Dr. Clarkson and the nurses took them into the other rooms, but I have not heard anything. Master George's arm was hurt, and I think Mr. Branson got hit pretty hard by the boar. I do not think Mr. Talbot was hurt, but he is pretty shaken about the others. We all are, my Lady. I am sorry, your Ladyship, your Lordship, I do not know more. "

Robert and Cora glance at each other in worry.

Robert says, "Thank you, Andrew. Do you know what happened?"

"When I got there, the boar was butting Mr. Branson, but I do not know what happened to have caused it. We got them into the back of the farm lorry and I drove them straight here."

"Is Mr. Mason alright?" asks Robert.

Andrew nods, and replies, "I believe so, my lord. He might have got hit, too, but he was able to help with Mr. Branson. He stayed at the farm, with the horses."

Isobel Gray comes out of a room, and seeing Cora and Robert, walks toward them.

"I know you want to know how everyone is: we are taking a radiograph of Tom now, George's wrist appears to be sprained, but not broken; and Henry has some cuts and scrapes and bruises."

Cora asks, "An x-ray?"

Isobel nods, "Yes, apparently he got knocked down and hit rather hard, so Dr. Clarkson wants to see if there are any fractures."

Cora has been at the hospital long enough now to have picked up some knowledge of medical conditions and potential problems. She even had attended some of the training sessions when the new x-ray equipment came. So she knows broken ribs can cause other issues.

She asks, "What about his lungs?"

"Doctor will check those as well, but unless a pneumothorax is large enough, it may not be evident," Isobel explains.

Robert says, "May we see George and Henry?"

Isobel smiles, and replies, "I would think so-follow me."

She is about to lead them down the hall, but Robert stops and turns to Andrew, "Thank you, Andrew, for all of your help. I think it might be best for you to go back to the farm and check on Mr. Mason."

* * *

Daisy is fretful. She knows something happened at Yew Tree, but all Mrs. Hughes said was that Andy had rung from the hospital, and that he had taken Mr. Branson, Mr. Talbot, and Master George there from Yew Tree. And then Mrs. Hughes had to go upstairs to help Mr. Barrow prepare for the staff luncheon since Andy is not here to do so.

Daisy is worried about Mr. Mason. So is Mrs. Patmore.

"I'm sure he's alright, Daisy," Mrs. Patmore says. "Andy would have said somethin' otherwise. We still need to get ready for the luncheon, just in case."

* * *

Mary drives the car into the garage, and walks into the house, assuming Henry and the children are back from their ride and are upstairs changing for the luncheon. She is curious that she did not see her parents' car in the garage. Inside, as she walks toward the stairs, Barrow approaches her, with Sybbie still in her riding attire at his side, looking very concerned. Barrow says, "Pardon me, Lady Mary, but I have some unfortunate news…"

* * *

Edith dispatches Marigold to go to have lunch with the nanny, and allows herself to relax a little while she sits and nurses little Robert.

Bertie enters the nursery and sits next to his wife.

"Marlowe did tell me, but I do not want to betray his confidence. Suffice it to say, we are all stuck in a bit of a quagmire."

Edith sighs in sadness. "Let's hope Laura was successful getting the guest list from Millie. That may put Carlisle off when he cannot discover anything."

Bertie gives his wife a somber look, "I do not think that will be enough, given Marlowe's story. It is the likes his audience pays to read."

* * *

George sits on an examining table, swinging his legs which are dangling off of the edge. His left wrist appears to be wrapped tightly in bandages, and the arm is suspended from a sling that encircles his neck. Henry sits next to him while a nurse cleans and bandages the man's wrist.

George appears to be in good spirits in spite of the accident. He is watching what the nurse is doing to Henry with keen interest. Every now and then, he has been peppering her with questions.

"Will Henry have a sling like I do?" George is asking the nurse when Cora and Robert come into the room. "Oh, hello, Grandmama and Donk!" George greets his grandparents with a smile.

Robert and Cora are visibly relieved upon seeing that George and Henry look much better than they feared.

After greeting the entering Earl and Countess, the nurse answers George's question with a warm smile, "No, Mr. Talbot has a few good cuts and scrapes here, but nothing serious enough to need to immobilise it." She adds with a warning but kind tone, "You will need to be careful with your wrist for at least a few days."

The nurse leaves the room. George sighs and considers what she said. He says, "It is too bad it is not my writing hand...then I would not have to do handwriting drills."

Robert and Cora chuckle, and Robert asks, "How are you feeling, George?"

George says, "My wrist is sore, but I feel fine otherwise."

Henry asks them, "Have they said anything about Tom?"

Cora shakes her head, and says, "Isobel says they are x-raying him. There will be better information after that is done."

Robert asks, "What happened?"

George says, "It is my fault-I fell into the pen."

Henry says, "George, nobody is to blame. It was an accident." He looks over at Robert, and adds, "The boar got upset about the intrusion."

Cora gives Henry a scolding look and says, "Animals and people can get upset when they do not understand a situation."

Henry gives his mother-in-law both a nod and then a Henry-version of being dumbfounded himself. While he understands what Cora is referring to, he is not sure why it happened.

George asks, "Did you see Sybbie? Why did she leave the farm?"

"Sybbie is fine, dear," Cora consoles without answering the second question. "We told Mr. Barrow to await a call from someone here, and then if appropriate, have your mother bring her."

Henry nods, understanding that Cora did not want to bring Sybbie here without knowing more about Tom's condition.

* * *

Mary and Sybbie walk into the hospital, and Isobel sees and greets them in the no-nonsense way she knows will be best. She says, "Mary, George and Henry are doing well, and Tom is just out of the radiograph room. This way, please."

Turning, Isobel leads Mary and Sybbie down the hall to George and Henry's treatment room.

Mary's stressed face relaxes upon seeing that her child and husband are both sitting upright, and appear well other than bandaged wrists. Henry and George had been looking at something on Henry's bandage when Mary arrives, but Henry gets off of the table upon seeing his wife.

Mary approaches and immediately envelopes George in an embrace, asking, "Georgie, are you quite alright?"

"Yes, Mummy," George answers, then in a rush to tell her what happened, relates. "I fell into the pig enclosure and hurt my wrist. Henry, and then Uncle Tom, protected me from the boar, and Henry lifted me out."

Mary's worry has abated somewhat, but she is still concerned about Tom. She gives a small smile of gratefulness to her husband, "Henry and your uncle care about you very much."

George says, "The boar hit Uncle Tom and knocked him down, then hit him again. I hope he is alright."

Mary nods while still embracing her son with one arm, "I hope so, too, George."

George says, "Henry's bandage was made from my old pillowcase! Look, you can still see a little stain from where my lip bled. I remember thinking it looked like a heart."

Henry says, "Then I will think of it being a little kiss from you each time I glance at it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Isobel has signalled to Robert and Cora to come with her; she leads them and Sybbie to see Tom in the ward. There are a few other patients in the room, but they have given Tom a spot at the end, with no other patients in the adjoining beds. It affords a small bit of privacy.

Tom lays with his eyes closed, propped up with several pillows. He is shirtless, a sheet covering the lower half of his body. Sybbie approaches her father's bed slowly. She has never seen him ill or injured seriously before. She cannot help but take his hand. Robert and Cora also approach, Cora standing near Sybbie, and Robert on the other side of the bed.

Tom's eyes flutter open when he feels his daughter's touch. "Hello, darlin'," he says, "Are you alright?"

Sybbie bravely keeps a sob from escaping. She says quietly, "Daddy, I think I should be the one asking you that."

"I'll be fine...You were upset about something…," he explains, wincing a little as he takes a breath.

Sybbie takes a deep breath, sighs in relief that her father at least is well enough to talk. She says, "I am alright now."

"That's good," Tom says. Then he closes his eyes again.

Sybbie turns to Isobel, and asks, softly, "Will my Daddy get well?"

Isobel looks at the girl and in her forthright but gentle way says, "He likely has at least one broken rib, Sybbie, so it will take some time to heal."

"Does he have to stay here in the hospital?" Sybbie asks.

Isobel responds with a nod, "For a few days, at least."

Sybbie turns to her grandmother, and says, "Grandmama, will you please excuse me from attending the luncheon today? I know it is impolite-"

Cora knows that there is nothing to be gained by all of them waiting here, but she understands that Sybbie does not want to leave her father's side.

Cora nods her head and smiles, saying, "Of course you may stay here, Sybbie." She turns to Isobel and says, "If that is alright…Robert or I will come back later…"

Isobel smiles, and says, "It is quite alright. I'll have our cook send over some lunch for us to share."

* * *

Barrow greets the two housemaids who have come to be the guests for the staff luncheon. "Our apologies, Miss Beasley and Miss Watkins. The Earl and the Countess were called away unexpectedly. Please, come in have a seat. There is a possibility we will have to reschedule."

Barrow leads the two young women into the sitting room, and gives them each a glass of wine.

* * *

Dr. Clarkson enters Tom's room, and greets those gathered therein, which now includes Mary, Henry, and George. Tom lays as if asleep, with his eyes closed.

"Well, now, I understand you all are concerned, but Mr. Branson will need some rest," the doctor advises. He approaches the bed, and uses his stethoscope to listen to Tom's chest.

Tom's eyes flutter open at the touch.

Dr. Clarkson says, "Mr. Branson, is it alright for me to give my diagnosis with everyone in the room?"

Tom manages a smile, "'Course. You'd just have to repeat it."

Dr. Clarkson says, "In addition to a number of surface contusions, er, bruises, you have two fractured ribs, the lowest two, on this side." He gently touches an area on Tom's left side, toward his back. In spite of the doctor's light touch, Tom winces slightly.

"They are still in place, thankfully, and there is no sign at this point that they have caused a lung puncture, but that will remain a risk until they are on their way to healing. You also have a fractured collar bone, on the other side." Dr. Clarkson points to Tom's right collar bone. "It is in a similar situation, right now anyway, of not having moved. With rest, the injuries will eventually heal."

The tension in the room lightens noticeably; everyone seems to exhale at the same time, and smiles of relief are unanimous.

Dr. Clarkson says, "If you move too much, however, you could change the prognosis, especially with the ribs. The sharp edges of a fracture could puncture your lung, and that would not be good." He is keeping things simple with the children in the room.

The doctor continues, "I am going to give you laudanum for a short time only for the pain, and we are going to monitor it very closely. There are two reasons. First, there is sufficient evidence to be cautious about addiction. And also, well, it may sound harsh, but in my experience, having a little pain with the collar bone injury will keep you from attempting to do things you shouldn't yet."

He turns to the rest gathered, and says, "I said that for all of your ears' benefit. I expect you will help in his recovery. Starting now- I think it is time to let Mr. Branson rest to begin his healing."

Tom smiles, and says, hoarsely, "Whatever you say, Doctor. I am not going anywhere without my clothes."

Sybbie announces, "I am not going anywhere either!"

Tom winces as he tries to suppress a chuckle.

Mary says as they turn to depart the room, "We'll take turns coming in, Tom. Bring you some things to read."

* * *

Cora motions to Mary to join her in a private conversation in the hallway with Isobel before they leave. Cora says, "Isobel, I have a favor to ask, if I may. It concerns Sybbie."

Isobel asks, "What is it?"

"If you have the opportunity while she is here… I know you are busy … please show Sybbie some of the medical books we have. There is a topic that I believe you would do a wonderful job explaining..." With a lowered voice, Cora tells Isobel and Mary what she heard from Laura.

* * *

Barrow is bringing up a tray of simple ham biscuit sandwiches that Daisy had thrown together for the luncheon guests while they await word from her Ladyship; the third attempt at American-style biscuits had come out quite good. The telephone rings, and Barrow diverts his path to answer it.

On the way back to the sitting room, Barrow encounters Andrew in the hall.

"Mr. Barrow, I wanted to let you know I am back. I will change into clean livery right away," Andy says to Barrow apologetically.

Barrow asks, "Very good, Andrew. That was his Lordship calling from the hospital. They are returning shortly for the luncheon."

"Yes, Mr. Barrow," Andy turns to leave.

"Andrew, I wouldn't mind knowing what happened, later. Is George alright?" Barrow inquires.

Andy smiles, knowing that Barrow has a soft spot for the boy, "He has a sprained wrist, I heard, but otherwise alright. Mr. Talbot is fine, too, but they didn't know about Mr. Branson yet when I left."

Barrow looks down, amazed that he is as concerned about Tom Branson as he feels. Must be because of Sybbie, he says to himself. He nods, and says, "I trust Mr. Mason is alright?"

Andy nods, and says, "Yes, although he'll be bruised and sore for a few days…"

Mr. Barrow nods, "I trust you have informed Daisy and Mrs. Patmore…"

Andy smiles, and says, "Yes, Mr. Barrow, first thing when I arrived, then came up to find you."

* * *

"We apologise for the delay, Miss Beasley and Miss Watkins," Cora says to the two young day housemaids, "I trust Mr. Barrow looked after you in our absence?"

Miss Beasley turns an admiring eye toward Barrow and says, "That he did! We did not know he could be such a charming stand-in host; he is such a stern taskmaster otherwise."

It is apparent that ham biscuits may have been insufficient sustenance for dulling the effects of multiple glasses of wine at midday.

While Robert and Cora give Barrow slightly surprised expressions, the butler maintains his composure. He had been concerned that the two young women, who live in the village, might be annoyed at having to wait. He feared that would have set a bad tone for the informal event in their minds, and did not want that to cloud their impression of the meal or the family, or their stories about it to others afterwards. So, while they had waited for the family to return and change for the meal, he had done his part and attempted to entertain the two women with tales of the museums and shows and concerts he had attended during his London time off.

All of the adult family gathered, including Cora, suppress snickers, and Cora raises her eyebrows slightly to Barrow to ask if he is ready for them to be seated.

As the attendees sit, Barrow takes extra care helping George due to his injured arm in the sling.

George frowns a little, but remains silent, simply looks at his utensils, pondering something.

Barrow leans over and says, softly, "You may want to remember the dining techniques of some of the Americans. Andrew or I will provide assistance in cutting."

George and the others nearby who have heard pause a moment, and then George smiles when he understands what Barrow has suggested. George looks at Mr. Barrow's left hand, encased in its usual fingerless glove, and smiles in appreciation that the butler must have gone through similar trials as that injury healed.

Henry nods in agreement with the solution, and says, "Remember what young Mr. Bradford said, George: do not let misfortunes get in the way of doing things, even if it is as simple as dining."

* * *

After the luncheon guests have departed, Mary approaches her husband.

"Darling, will you walk with me?" she asks.

Henry knows the right answer, "Yes, dear."

Robert, having overheard, suppresses a small chuckle at Henry's response. Obviously, Mary wants to have words with Henry about something, away from prying ears. He says, "George, I wouldn't mind some company myself. We'll go talk to the groom about getting the horses back."

Henry says, "Thank you, Robert. I was planning on going to get them."

"In your suit? Very well, we shall walk in that direction. I do want to check on Mr. Mason," Mary says. "I hope he is alright."

"According to Andrew, he is," Henry answers, having talked to the footman himself to confirm. "He's probably upset as we all are. He was trying to do the right thing- get George out first- but the boar was powerful."

Robert says to Mary, "What about this: we'll meet you at the farm, and Mary can walk back with us. The groom can get Tom's and George's horses."

George takes his grandfather's hand with his own right hand and smiles in delight at the prospect having one-on-one time with Donk.

* * *

Once they have gotten a short distance away from the house, Henry starts to explain what happened in very short, simple sentences. He wants to get it over with.

"We had just gotten to Yew Tree. George was sitting on the fence. Sybbie apparently got upset about the pig breeding and left. George slipped and fell. The boar got mad and knocked Mr. Mason down, and then did the same to Tom while I got George out. Then Andrew came by and was able to restrain the boar while the rest of us got out."

Mary smirks a little at Henry's approach to relating what happened. It is nearly the same as how George started to explain earlier. Perhaps not everything is genetic.

"Thank you for that summary. Did you know that the hogging was occurring today?" Mary asks, having honed in on the part about Sybbie being upset.

Henry says, "Yes, Tom had checked with Mr. Mason. George had asked Molesley how babies start, and we thought it would be helpful to continue the scientific approach... with other animals. I told George about it ahead of time; he was excited. I thought Tom had said something to Sybbie, too."

Mary rolls her eyes in frustration. "Did it never occur to you to consult with me?"

With small measures of both frustration and rationalisation, Henry says, "We've been so busy lately...I was only trying to help." Henry shrugs, "If I am honest, I thought you'd be pleased I took the initiative with George. Man-to-man and all."

Mary sighs, and says, "If I am honest, I am...about George. It was a very good idea for him. But Sybbie...did either of you not consider the differences between them? It is not just about girls versus boys, although that should have been enough. Sybbie is not George."

Henry acknowledges that Sybbie does not have the same eagerness with which George approaches anything about living things. She is analytical, and she has taken to work in the shop with even greater interest than George. He knows it had been Sybbie's idea and she was the primary contributor for the engine picture they made for Christmas.

"I suppose not," he admits.

"We might not even know about it were it not for Laura," Mary says.

"Laura?" Henry asks, very surprised.

"Yes. Mama said she was here when they returned from services, and was quite perturbed at the situation. Apparently she was here to bring something to Daisy. She talked to Sybbie, and asked Mama and me to check on her. With Sybbie at the hospital, Mama asked Cousin Isobel to explain some things to her."

Henry almost begins to say that as her father, Tom should be kept informed of these things, but he realises that can wait. Again, Henry guesses the appropriate response at the moment.

He says, "You are right, darling. I am sorry. We should have checked with you first."

Mary nods, and they walk for a short while in silence. Mary then says, "There is something else I wanted to tell you."

Henry asks, "Oh?"

Mary takes a deep breath and says, "I met Muriel's children this morning."

Henry looks sharply over at his wife. He notes her intentional phrasing, and his face takes on a grim expression. "So now you know."

Mary sees how dejected Henry looks, and says, "Oh, darling, how dreadful, having the burden of a secret like that."

Henry stops suddenly and says in a strained voice, "It is not just knowing about it that is a burden. It was not being able to do or say anything that was the worst part."

"What could you have done?" Mary asks.

Henry shakes his head, "If there was anything, I could not think of it."

Mary stays silent, allowing Henry to choose how much he wants to tell her.

"We all knew Charlie had a girl back home, but none of us had met her, and he always referred to her as "Elle". One day he came to the track distraught from news that she was engaged to someone else. Apparently, she felt she had to attach herself to someone whose future was more certain."

Mary looks over at Henry with a sad expression, thinking about an argument on the stairs...

 _Well, it just seems rather small to me. Not to marry a man for lack of money is the same as marrying him because of it._  
No wonder Henry had jumped to that conclusion…

"He came to the track elated after a visit he'd made trying to win her back; he was convinced she had changed her mind. I realised later that was only a couple of days before she wed Philip. She must have posted the letter with the photograph the morning of her wedding."

"But you went to the wedding…?"

Henry nods, and says, "I did not know it was the same woman. I have always wondered if I would have said anything, had I known."

Mary sighs in sympathy as they walk, and asks, "Did Charlie know he was your cousin?"

"If he did, he never let on." Henry looks over and smirks wryly at Mary, "It should come as no surprise to you that we men who had only modest prospects did not scrutinise the society pages."

Mary returns a like smirk.

"Besides, Charlie was even more depressed than he had been before; knowing who it was she had wed would only add to his misery. That was when he started racing. I think he was challenging life itself sometimes."

"So when did you find out?" Mary asks.

"Not for some time. One night after being out, Clarke and a few of us were in Charlie's flat. He became morose, disparaging all women as liars and heartbreakers. He waved a letter around as evidence, and wept openly. The photograph fell out, and I saw it was her."

Henry becomes lost in thought as he relates this, as if he is reliving the memory. "Worse, the boy had been born, and when I saw him I realised he was Charlie's son." Henry turns toward Mary, "You've seen-he looks just like him. Like George and Matthew..."

"And Viola and you," Mary says, with another tilt of her head..

Henry adds, with much more light-heartedness than he feels, "And we should just start calling little Robert little Bertie."

As they near Yew Tree, Mary asks, "Does Muriel know you know?"

Henry pauses, and answers, "Well, she probably figured out after the war that Charlie and I were at least racing friends. Whenever we came to Yorkshire, he stayed elsewhere. Neither Muriel or me has ever even hinted." He turns to Mary with a pleading look, "I'd like to keep it that way, please. Even from a distance, I can tell that Philip is a wonderful father to the children. I would not want to take that away from him."

* * *

At dinner that evening, everyone is trying to carry on as if Tom is just dining elsewhere tonight. Mary has the time to relate some of the things being done for the new golf resort.

"Mr. Hooper and I will start meeting with the current tenants this week, and hopefully we can acquire the cows and sheep soon," she says.

"I am going to try to make some inroads in getting a meeting with the Air Ministry and Imperial, although I should not travel until Tom is better," Henry says.

"How will you do that?" Robert asks.

"Between the Chamberlains and Evelyn, I should think someone can help. Turner and Clarke are talking to their contacts at the Brooklands Aerodrome."

"It would be helpful to site the strip as soon as possible," Mary says. "Mrs. Turner also mentioned that Alfred Nugent has applied to be a chef at the hotel."

Robert stops eating for a moment, and glances toward Barrow, who had paused just briefly enough to be noticed.

Mary asks, "Barrow, I did not mean to usurp your authority by giving her Carson's name for a reference. He was butler at the time."

"Of course, M'lady," Barrow says as he continues pouring wine. "I cannot recall either of us tasting his cooking, though, m'lady."

Robert changes the subject, "We had a call from Rosamund today. She has convinced Mr. Hastings that Hillcroft is indeed worthy of a gift. They will be travelling here to present a checque before the end of the summer term."

Cora says, "Perhaps we'll have news from the antiquities appraiser by then."

* * *

The next morning first thing, Barrow finds Daisy and asks her to come into his office.

"What is wrong, Mr. Barrow?" Daisy asks.

Barrow says, "How is Mr. Mason?"

"'a alright. He was upset about the accident, and he was stiff gettin' around this mornin'." Daisy thinks there must be something else, since Barrow would not have called her into his office just to ask about Mr. Mason. She stands there, waiting.

Barrow takes a deep breath, and says, "Lady Mary said that Alfred Nugent is being considered for a chef position at the former Shackleton estate."

Daisy's eyes go wide.

"I just thought I'd let you know. For the record, I would not want you to leave here, Daisy, if Alfred were to get the job and contact you..."

Daisy says, "Alfred left with us bein' friendly, Mr. Barrow. But it weren't gonna be more than that, e'en if he had stayed."

Barrow nods, glad for her sake that Daisy has gotten over that unrequited love.

"Still, he might be interested in recruiting you to the cooking staff there. And it is not just for professional reasons that I would hate to see you do that," Barrow says.

Daisy's eyes go soft, touched by Barrow's compliment. "Thank ye, Mr. Barrow."

"By the way, Daisy, how did Andy like the biscuits?"

Daisy looks disappointed, and says, "I don't think he got a chance to try them, Mr. Barrow, with the accident n' all. They were gone by the time he had a chance to eat."

Barrow gives Daisy a sympathetic look, "'At's too bad, Daisy. You'll have to make 'em for him again sometime. You can go back to your work now, Daisy."

* * *

Cora meets Carson outside of the study before the morning lesson. She is carrying a flower basket, gloves, and some garden shears. She says, "Carson, I am sorry to commandeer your lesson, but I would like the children to help in gathering flowers for Mr. Branson."

"As you wish, my Lady," Carson replies. "Would you mind if we discuss appropriate behaviour when an acquaintance or loved one is ill?"

Cora smiles, "Not at all! That is a lovely idea."

* * *

Marigold looks for and finds her mother working in her study mid-morning.

"May I play quietly here while you work, Mummy?" Marigold asks. "Little Robert is sleeping, Daddy is out looking at the sheep, and Mr. Marlowe said he is busy."

Edith looks at her daughter's pleading face, and acquiesces to the request, "Yes, dear, you may. But you must promise to be silent, especially if I am on the telephone."

"I promise," Marigold says with a smile. She lifts up a little basket for Edith to see, "I brought some things to play with."

Edith is pleased with Marigold's self-sufficiency at such a young age, and goes back to the papers she is working on. True to her promise, Marigold does play quietly. So much so that Edith continues to work for some time without interruption. The telephone rings, and Edith picks up the receiver to Laura on the other end.

"How is your family?" Edith asks.

Laura replies, "Very well, thank you! My sister-in-law was there, too, and she may come for a visit during the school's summer break."

"Is she a teacher?" Edith asks.

"Yes. My brother and she met through my father-he is a school headmaster."

"Ah, that explains your developed intellect," Edith teases.

Laura says, "Anyway, I have good news-Millie will write us a list of names of her invited guests. I am having lunch with her this week. She says it will be a welcome distraction since the rest of the Bradfords and their staff left just yesterday."

"Wonderful! So they did not honeymoon?" Edith asks, surprised.

"Millie did not want to leave Penny so they changed their plans," Laura says. "They will go at some point. Evelyn needs to return to work in London soon."

"It is generous of her to be forthcoming with the list," Edith says.

"Well, I suspect she knows the game...it is likely not so different than in America."

"Yes, it will put her in good graces with the society columnist. It also might buy us some time with Carlisle," Edith sighs. She decides to tell Laura a little, but not much, out of respect for the valet. "I do not know why, but Marlowe would rather not have Carlisle know about him."

Laura says, "Even without knowing the story, I am not surprised."

Edith looks over at her daughter playing on the floor with the paper dolls. She is still not comfortable exposing her parentage, no matter what Bertie says. And Bertie does not want to betray Marlowe to Carlisle, either. If there were only some way that even if Carlisle knew, he would not publish it. Like the birth of the twins in the car, or the incident with Pamuk. Edith does not know if they will be able to count on what influenced those decisions. She only knows what Henry had told her, that Carlisle keeps long-term readership and profitability in mind even moreso than short-term.

As she continues to mull this over while looking at Marigold, she suddenly says, "Say, I have an idea that may help. Laura, I may need you to work some overtime this week for the quarterly issue, and do some creative rearranging to find some space."

Laura says in surprise, "What? Why? The quarterly issue layout is nearly finished! You know it is going to the printers Friday."

"I am sorry, but I insist as your boss. Carlisle values profits more than anything. We have helped with them, and we are going to continue to do just that."

"But how will that help you with Marigold and Marlowe?" Laura is still confused.

Edith says, determinedly, "We are going to hide them in plain sight."

* * *

At the hospital, Mary, Cora, and Sybbie arrive to visit with Tom, and Cora says, "Sybbie, dear, you can go in and give your father the flowers. We'll be right in after we talk to Granny Isobel."

Mary and Cora find Isobel coming out of a treatment room. "Hello, ladies. Tom is doing well today. In this case, no change is good."

Cora smiles, "Thank you for that. Did you have a chance to talk to Sybbie yesterday?"

Isobel smiles, "Indeed we had a lovely chat! I showed her some of the medical textbooks and journals, as you suggested. The pictures seemed to help explain things."

Mary and Cora glance at each other in relief. Mary says, "Thank you, Cousin Isobel."

Isobel says, "I think I should thank you! I enjoyed it so much that I am thinking of putting some thoughts together and offering classes on the topic."

This causes both Mary and her mother to be taken aback in surprise.

Cora warns, "Do you think the villagers would want that for their young girls?"

Isobels scoffs lightly, "Oh, likely not as young as Sybbie, I should think. But you never know...George and Sybbie asked, didn't they? My thought was to prepare different pamphlets for parents to use that would be age appropriate at various ages."

Mary thinks of Rosamund's upcoming visit, "Perhaps you can talk to Aunt Rosamund and see if it is something Hillcroft would be interested in."

Isobel beams, "What a lovely idea! I will do just that."

Cora asks, "Did you tell Tom about your talk?"

"Yes, early this morning, before he had his dose of painkiller so that he might remember it," Isobel says. "I said you had thought it might be a good idea, and he seemed glad of it."

Sybbie is happy to see that her father is dressed in his own pyjamas that Cora had brought back with her to the hospital yesterday. He is sitting propped by a number of pillows again, and has a sling supporting his right arm.

Sybbie says, "George has a sling on his left arm."

Tom says, slowly, "So I understand. I don't remember much from when he was here yesterday. The nurse tells me my sling is not because my arm needs it, but more to remind me to be careful due to the broken collar bone."

Cora nods in recognition, but Sybbie asks, "Why?"

Tom explains, "I am not supposed to use this arm much. It could move the parts of the bone while they are still trying to heal. We don't want that."

Sybbie nods. She thinks she understands.

Mary and Cora enter the room and take seats near Tom's bed. Cora knows from her hospital experience that some patients can get depressed about the situation when they are confined to bed and facing a potentially long recovery, so she and the others have decided to engage Tom in discussions and decisions even when he is still abed. A little bit at first, then more as his recovery progresses. Not so much that it tires him, but enough to distract him from simply laying there.

Mary and Cora have decided that rather than work-related discussions, they hope to start with Sybbie. To their happy surprise, Tom is the one to take advantage of Mary and Cora in the room, and he asks his daughter, "Why did you get upset at the farm, Sybbie? We had talked about going to see the pig breeding."

Mary sees that Tom had mentioned something to Sybbie beforehand after all, but clearly not enough for the girl to understand.

Sybbie looks down, a little embarrassed, and says, "I did not think it would be like that. I thought the man put it in the woman's food, so she could eat it. Like porridge."

All of the adults nod in understanding, suppressing the urge to chuckle, as much for Tom's injury sake as for Sybbie's embarrassment.

Mary asks the girl, "Sybbie, do you have any more questions about babies?"

Sybbie looks over at her aunt, and says, "Granny Isobel and I talked yesterday. She showed me some pictures in some science books. I knew that women are the ones to have babies, but I did not know that we are the best machines ever!"

The adults look genuinely intrigued at this statement.

With a tilt of her head and an amused but not condescending smile, Mary asks, "Why do you say 'machine'?"

"Because everything is just right for the baby to grow," Sybbie declares with a decisive nod. She shrugs lightly, and explains, "Not exactly like a car...but, there is suspension, so that the baby stays safe, and a fuel line, so it gets nourished, and a lady's hips and bones are shaped to help the baby be born!" Sybbie looks over at her father, and it is as if she has taken a phrase from his book, "It's just wonderful engineering!"

* * *

Phyllis manages to eat a few pieces of bread, but cannot stomach the codfish cakes that her husband had prepared.

Joseph sees that she has eaten only a little, and asks, "Phyllis, is something wrong? You used to like the way I did the fish cakes."

"I am sorry, Joseph, but something's off on it, I don't know why. Did you do something different this time?"

Molesley thinks for a moment, then replies, "No, I don't think so anyway."

Phyllis rises, to begin to clear the dishes from the table, when suddenly she gets a little light-headed. She just barely manages to drop the plate back onto the table rather than the floor, allowing her one arm to grip the edge of the table to support herself.

Joseph stands and goes to her, and puts both arms around her to support her as she sways slightly.

"Dearest, you need to eat more. You need your strength…," Jospeh says.

Phyllis snickers, and says, "I am sorry, Joseph. I just got up too quickly is all. I cannot deceive you-the fish does taste off, but also...I ate plenty earlier before I went to dress the Dowager. I had a sandwich and some pickles."

Joseph gives his wife a chuckle, and says, "Oh, I suppose my cooking could stand a little improvement."

Phyllis kisses her husband's cheek, and says, "It is fine, dear Joseph. I don't know what has come over me getting hungry at such odd hours. I just need to get a little more sleep, I suspect, then I'll be back to normal."

She straightens and begins to gather the dishes to be cleaned.

Joseph begins to assist her, hoping his wife is not ill. As he brings things to the scullery sink, he notices an empty glass jar on the counter. At first, he snickers to himself that Phyllis must have been hungry earlier if she ate a whole jar of pickles. Then, suddenly, all of the recent scientific research he has been doing to prepare himself for the children's questions barrels through his mind at once.

He looks at his wife almost with new eyes, and says, "Oh, my dearest Phyllis, you are already so much better than normal!"

He takes her hand, and leads her to sit back down.

"Joseph, what is wrong?" Phyllis asks with a giggle.

He says, "Nothing is wrong! I think something might be wonderfully amazing, though."

Phyllis looks at her husband, quizzically.

Molesley says, "It begins with an egg…"

* * *

The next morning, Daisy overhears Anna and her husband discussing how they will have to be ready to help Lord Grantham and Lady Mary change quickly after their visit to Yew Tree since they have an appointment or something for the Shackleton estate.

Daisy wonders why the Earl and Lady Mary are going to Yew Tree again today since they just were there yesterday again to check on Mr. Mason after the accident.

Daisy remembers how upset Mr. Mason was about the accident happening. As much down on himself for not being fast or strong enough to deal with a boar on his own. She'd never seen him that way before, but she was glad she could be there for him. She felt like a real daughter to him more than ever before. She knew what Andy had meant when he said he was glad Lord Grantham had sent him back to the farm from the hospital. Mr. Mason was still pretty shaken, and Andy was able to help him get some of the farm work done, and get the sow out of the boar's pen.

Why are they going again today? Are they are going to boot Mr. Mason from Yew tree? That would be just terrible.

Daisy knows what a solution is. She thinks about how Andy appreciates her cooking; she really did try to make the biscuits with Andy in mind because she knew he would like them. She enjoys spending time with him, too, especially when they work on something together. Then she thinks about how she had no love interest nor lingering heartache, when Mr. Barrow had told her about Alfred. Then she thinks again about what Mr. Mason and she had discussed about how to tell if she loves Andy.

Not even taking off her apron, Daisy heads upstairs, ignoring Mrs. Patmore's questioning calls after her. She finds Andy beginning to clear the breakfast dishes, grabs his hand, and leads him into a nearby closet. She reaches up and pulls his face down to her and gives him the most intimate kiss she ever has.

Andy responds as one would expect Andy to given that invitation.

Daisy stops to catch her breath, a little light-headed. Oooh, well, that certainly was something.

"Thank you, Andy," Daisy says with a breathless smile. She breaks the embrace and they leave the closet, right in front of Mr. Barrow, who was just wondering where Andy is.

Daisy says, "'Sorry, Mr. Barrow. I needed to ...ask Andy somethin'...in private."

Barrow smirks and asks, "Did you get your answer then?"

"Yes, Mr. Barrow," Daisy leaves the room, but instead of going back down to the kitchens, she goes in search of Lord Grantham or Lady Mary.

Daisy is fortunate that both of her targets are together, making their way down the main staircase.

"It may take a little time," Lady Mary is saying, "These things are never as easy as they should be these days."

Daisy gets a little flustered, thinking that her guess was correct. When the Earl and his daughter are on the last landing of the staircase, Daisy stands at the bottom, and with fists clenched at her sides, she says loudly, "Ya don't have to do it! It'll be alright... once Andy and I are married, he'll be there all the time!"

Andrew and Barrow have just come out of the dining room with trays of dishes to bring downstairs. Andrew stops dead in his tracks, having heard what Daisy just said. "Daisy!" he exclaims.

Daisy turns and says, "'s alright, isn't it? I mean, I know we hadn't said anythin' yet, but everyone knows." Daisy turns her face toward Barrow, "Don't you, Mr. Barrow?"

Barrow has put his tray down on a side table, and taken the one that Andrew was carrying, fearing that the footman might forget what he is doing and drop something in his current state of shock.

"Yes, Daisy, most of us know," Barrow says with a small smirk, ambiguous enough to not make it obvious that Andrew might not have.

Andrew is still standing there dumbstruck. He had been still a little flustered by the kissing, and now he is looking at Daisy with confusion, amazement, and love.

"Well, Daisy and Andrew, congratulations! But, I don't understand, Daisy," Lord Grantham says, "Don't you want there to be a telephone line at Yew Tree?"


	41. Chapter 41

Daisy walks into the village school and enters Mr. Molesley's classroom to find the teacher sitting and talking to a boy. The two males stand when Daisy enters the room, and Mr. Molesley does the introductions, "Mrs. Daisy Mason, please meet Christopher Timble. Christopher, Mrs. Daisy Mason. She'll be helping you with your reading."

Daisy reaches out her hand to shake the lad's; the boy shyly does the same.

Daisy says, "Christopher, 'tis nice to meet ya."

Christopher looks curiously at Daisy, and says, "Me, too, Mrs. Mason."

"Christopher and I were just about to discuss what types of books he might like to read, but you can do that just as well." Molesley gestures to a classroom bookshelf, "In addition to the primers, we have a few books there. Let me know if there are other ideas and I can see if we can borrow them."

Molesley leaves the classroom, and Daisy goes over to the bookshelf and looks at what is available. It has been a long time since she and Dottie looked at these books. Daisy gestures for Christopher to join her, and asks, "What kinda stories d'ya like?"

Christopher shrugs, and says, "I dunno; I don't read much."

Daisy looks at the boy, and says, "That's not what I asked. I asked what kinda stories d'ya like. How old are ya?"

"Fourteen, Mrs. Mason."

Daisy nods, "'At's old enough to have an idea o' what ya might like, ain't it?"

Christopher looks as if he never thought about it that way. He says, "Most teachers never ask."

"I'm askin'. Everybody likes some kinda stories," Daisy states. "I like stories about adventures people have."

Before answering, Christopher looks down, as if he is thinking about the question. "I like to hear stories about olden times...knights and battles..."

Daisy looks at the small assortment of books on the shelf, and says, "I don't see anythin' like that here. Why don't we start with this one?"

Christopher looks a little nervous, "I'm not a good reader, Mrs. Mason."

Daisy looks at the boy, smirks a little, but kindly, and says, "If ya were, you and I wouldn't be here! Don't worry, we'll read together."

The two sit down, Daisy opens the book. Before she begins to read, Christopher asks, "Do you really work up at the big house?"

Daisy says, "Yeh, I work in the kitchens."

Christopher looks awestruck at interacting with someone who serves the Earl and Countess. He asks, "You sound...normal."

Daisy snickers, "Whaddya mean 'normal'? How did ya 'xpect me ta sound?"

Christopher shrugs, and responds, "I dunno. Boy, I'd love ta see the big house some day."

Daisy shrugs, and says, "When ya're there every day like I am, 's not so special. Jus' a place ta work. 'xcept when they have special parties and invite the staff." She gives Christopher a mildly scolding look, "But now's readin' time. I'll read first, and every now and then, have you read some."

Christopher shrugs in acceptance, "Alright."

She begins to read aloud.

* * *

"Goodnight, Sybbie, dear," Cora says, kissing the girl on the forehead in bed. Robert does the same.

"Grandmama, we should bring four books in tomorrow to read with Daddy," Sybbie says. "We finished the two today well before lunchtime."

Cora responds, "Dear, you have been very spoiled these last days, not having your usual lessons with Mr. Carson. Your father still needs to rest."

Sybbie protests, "But he rests all the time! He is getting grumpy, too. I think he is getting anxious to be up and around. When will he be able to do that?"

"Oh, maybe not for some time, Sybbie," Robert counsels his granddaughter. "Remember, the doctor said it will take about two months for his bones to heal fully."

"We will ask the doctor tomorrow how things are progressing," Cora says. "But you need to be patient for him, too."

"I want to help him not be too bored while he is healing," Sybbie says.

"Your Aunt Mary and I are going to bring in some paperwork for him tomorrow. Henry will do the same for the next day if need be," Robert says. "That will at least give him something to do."

Sybbie sighs. She knows that paperwork alone will not be enough, but she also does not want to have her father do anything that would make his injuries worse.

"One day at a time, Sybbie," says her grandmother with a smile, "And he will get better."

* * *

"I'm just beside myself about it!" Mr. Mason says to Beryl Patmore. The two are having cups of tea together at the Abbey in the servants' hall.

Mrs. Patmore is pleased to see that the news of Daisy's and Andy's engagement has rekindled the typical happy sparkle in Mr. Mason's face. She and Daisy had been concerned about the farmer's despondency after the accident, but that was short-lived.

"Has Daisy mentioned anything about when, or anything that she'd like?" Mr. Mason asks.

"I was gonna ask you the same!" Beryl says. She leans in, and speaks softly so that Andy will not hear if he happens to come by, "T' be honest, the way Mr. Barrow tells it, neither of 'em planned it."

Mr. Mason says, "'At may be true, but Daisy and Andy told me that night, and they were both smilin'. I think they mean it."

Beryl nods, "Daisy seems happy they are decided."

"She should be...she's been frettin' about it for months now," Mr. Mason chuckles.

Beryl shakes her head, and says, "'At's Daisy alright. We may have ta wait ages for the weddin'!" She pauses, considering her own statement, then asks, "Albert, d'ya think we should help 'em, ta speed things along a bit?"

"In what way?" Mr. Mason asks.

"Oh, like givin' 'em a list o' things ta do, and helpin' Daisy think o' what she wants. Kinda like we do fer all the parties. Mrs. Hughes and Mrs. Molesley had nice weddings."

Mr. Mason thinks, "Beryl, if Daisy says anything, you let her know that she does not have to spend her own savings on it. I'll pay, just like a father should."

Mrs. Patmore gets emotional for Daisy's sake, and reaches out and pats Mr. Mason's arm. "Yer such a dear man, d'ya know that?"

* * *

"Mr. Branson, how many times do I have to tell you that you are to ring this bell when you want to get up out of bed!" the nurse scolds Tom, pointing to the little bell on the table next to Tom's bed. She has just led Robert, Mary, Sybbie, and George in for a visit.

Tom is standing next to a bedside chair, having just stood to greet his visitors.

Tom protests, "I am wearing the sling and did not use that arm...I can do it."

Sybbie says, "Daddy, if I was the one not following the nurse's instructions, you would scold me."

Mary teases, "Tom does not like the thought of ringing a bell to summon someone."

Tom returns Mary's teasing look, "You have got a point there."

Robert says, "You are looking well this morning."

The nurse looks at Tom eyes and says, "Too well in some respects. I am going to advise Dr. Clarkson to lessen the pain medicine dosage."

Mary says, "So soon?"

The nurse says, "Every patient is different, and Mr. Branson here seems pretty hale. Besides, that is a step in his favour for being able to be released. Please, ring for me if you need anything." She departs to check on other patients.

Tom looks after her, and says, "They cannot expect me to stay in bed all day. I need to get up and at least walk around."

Sybbie says with a pleading voice, "Daddy, don't you want to come home tomorrow?"

Tom looks at his daughter and replies, "Yes, I do. I hope I can. I have been careful." Tom looks around for any type of support, and asks, "George, aren't you tired of your sling?"

George nods, and says, "Yes! I just saw the doctor, and he said a few more days for me, just to be sure."

Robert says, "Tom, a broken collarbone is very different from a sprained wrist. It will take more time to heal."

"I realise that," Tom says in frustration.

Robert sees what Sybbie was referring to, about Tom getting grumpy.

Mary says, "Well, if you are feeling so healthy, then it is good that we brought some paperwork for you to help us with while you are here."

Robert holds out a small attache to Tom. Out of habit, Tom begins to reach for it with his arm in the sling, then switches and takes it with his left hand. Tom says in a cantankerous tone, "Very well. At least I will feel like I am doing something worthwhile."

* * *

Henry is at the desk in the shop, with the telephone receiver to his ear, and a pen in his hand; he is listening and taking notes.

Laura enters the auto shop carrying a paper sack. She walks up to the desk, places the sack on it, and begins to take out wrapped parcels, sandwiches likely.

After he has finished on the telephone, Henry greets her, "Hello! That was nice of you to bring lunch. Thank you!"

Laura says with a slightly teasing voice, "Well, it should have been the other way around, shouldn't it? I understand that Tom might have been a little embarrassed, but I expected at least a Thank You by now for consoling Sybbie."

Henry looks puzzled and then realization dawns. Laura has started to head toward the door to the service area, and begins to say, "Is Tom back with Gus? I'll go tell them-"

Henry stops her, saying, "Good God- I am so sorry, Laura! We have been so busy all week that I neglected to tell anybody here other than Gus. I hadn't seen you earlier..."

"Tell me what?" Laura asks, and upon seeing Henry's odd expression, she adds, "Is something wrong?"

"Tom is in hospital," Henry says, and seeing Laura's surprised and worried face, continues, "Without going into all of the story, there was an accident at the farm Sunday. He has some broken ribs and collarbone."

Laura's face has turned from its typical open, friendly visage to one wrought with panic and distress.

"Sunday?! And nobody told me?! Why, he must think I don't even care!" Laura is very distraught at hearing the timing of Tom's hospitalisation. Tom's schedule has been so spotty of late that she thought he may not have come in to York due to estate responsibilities. He is usually here on Thursdays, which is why she came today. She had been thinking Tom was feeling embarrassed, which is out of character, for Laura having had to talk to Sybbie. But how else to explain him not telephoning or coming by _The Sketch_ office? True, she has been so busy reworking the layout for the quarterly issue, and did not have very many free moments. Today is the first day she felt things were well enough in hand to get out midday.

Henry looks guilty for not having said anything sooner, especially seeing how upset Laura is. He gives her a brief update on his condition by saying, "They have been giving him medicine for the pain, and have kept him confined to bed for the most part. I've gone in to see him twice a day, and this morning was the first time he was not in bed."

Laura is still very frazzled about the news, but she is listening to Henry, "Oh, he must not like the confinement very much."

"You are correct there-he was grumbling or complaining about everything this morning. The hospital fare being bland, the snoring of another patient...it was constant. But the nurses have handled patients like Tom before," Henry says with a smirk. "I believe the plan is to x-ray him again tomorrow morning, and if the bones are still in place, allow him to finish his recovery at the Abbey."

"How long of a recovery?" Laura asks.

Henry says, "About two months before he can do everything he used to. He needs to be very careful for a couple of weeks, though."

"Two months!" Laura exclaims. "Well, I suppose it could be worse."

Henry says, "About your earlier comment...in Tom's absence I'll be the one to say Thank You for helping with Sybbie. I am not going to defend what was obviously a poor decision on our part." Henry says with a different smile and guilty look. "Mary already scolded me for it. According to her, Sybbie had expected something vastly different. More in the line of eating. Porridge, to be precise."

"Porridge?!" Laura asks, incredulous.

Henry snickers, and replies, "Yes."

Laura shakes her head in amusement, and says, "Promise me that you and Tom will confer with me, or Mary, or any adult female, before you try something like that again?"

Henry chuckles, "I cannot speak for Tom, but I promise. I have already had to make a similar vow to Mary. I understand Cora had Isobel explain everything to Sybbie in objective, medical terms."

Laura smiles, thinking that Sybbie is likely now more knowledgeable at such a young age than many young women are.

Laura asks, almost shyly, as if it would be a great favour for Henry to agree, "Do you think it would be alright if I came to visit? If he is released, I could perhaps stay the weekend and help where I can. I should be able to go once I get the magazine to the printer tomorrow morning."

Henry smiles, "If you do not mind dealing with a cranky patient, I think that would be marvelous."

* * *

After putting the tea tray down in the library, out in the hall Andy approaches Molesley who has just bid farewell for the day to the children.

Andy says, "Mr. Molesley, can I ask you something?"

Mr. Molesley says, "Certainly, Andy, what is it?"

Andy gets a little embarrassed, "I, uh, was wonderin' if you could help me, with the marriage and all."

Mr. Molesley puffs up a little, that even his short married life can be the source of expertise for the younger man. He begins to say, "Well, now, perhaps we should wait until we can have a private walk together, or perhaps go to the pub…"

Andy gives Molesley a curious look, then realises what the older man is implying. Andy begins to chuckle, "Oh, no, Mr. Molesley, not that...I think we can figure that out ourselves."

Molesley gives Andy a questioning look, and Andy says, "I need help with the legal and other steps. I know we have to get a license, but what else do I need to do?"

Molesley nods, embarrassed that he jumped to the wrong assumption. He says, "Well, it depends on what type of wedding Daisy wants. Unless, of course, you elope."

"We haven't talked about any of the details yet. Eloping sounds fine to me, Mr. Molesley," Andy says, then he gives the older man a wink and lets out a chuckle. "Get it done quickly, before Daisy changes her mind!"

Mr. Molesley takes Andy's statements at face value rather than a little joke, and he says, "Well, then, you should talk to Mr. Branson. I understand he and Lady Sybil almost got married at Gretna Green."

Andy thinks a moment, and then the idea of eloping begins to appeal to him for real. He'll have to talk to Daisy about it.

* * *

Carson gives a big sigh as he and his wife sit down to dinner together. Elsie says, "Charles, once Mr. Branson is home, you and the children will get back to the lessons."

Carson looks up at his wife, "What do you mean?"

Elsie gives out a little chuckle, "Let's give our thanks first." She clasps her hands together, bows her head, and says a small prayer of thanks for the meal. She and her husband say, 'Amen' together.

"You'll be in better spirits when you and the children are back to the regular schedule when he is released from hospital," Elsie explains.

Carson says, "Perhaps not. He'll not be able to be up and about fully yet, and Sybbie will want to help him."

"I expect he and Lady Mary will want to have the children resume their lessons as soon as possible," Elsie says. "I do like how the flower beds and garden look. Thank you for taking such care with them this week."

Carson gives his wife a begrudging 'You are welcome' as they continue with their meal.

* * *

"I spoke to Edith today," Cora says at dinner. "She sends her best wishes for Tom's recovery. They will be coming to visit toward the end of the month per usual. "

Violet says, "I do enjoy their visits, but all the constant back and forth must get tiresome."

"I wonder if Edith will ever give up full control for a magazine issue to Laura," Mary muses.

Cora says, "It was close to that when little Robert was born, recall. I think it is wonderful that Edith can count on Laura so much."

Robert says, "How are things with Tom and Laura? I am glad she will be coming to visit this weekend, but frankly I am surprised we had not seen her earlier."

Henry confesses, "That was my fault...she didn't know. I didn't see her to tell her until today."

Mary says, "You cannot be too hard on yourself, darling. None of us rang her about it."

Henry says, "To answer your question, Robert, apparently they decided to remain simply friends."

Robert and Cora look surprised at this revelation, since they had not heard it before.

Henry chortles a little, then adds, "But from Laura's reaction today, I'd say she cares for Tom deeply. In fact, today it seemed …. well, let's just say that Tom need only say the word and I think she would agree to a more serious relationship."

Mary looks curiously at Henry, "That is interesting...while allegedly it was mutual, Tom told me that she was the one holding back, and I am inclined to believe it."

Henry looks around the table, and shrugs slightly, "It may seem like that... please understand that I mean no disrespect to Sybil's memory, but wouldn't you in her place?"

The family members glance at each other; any mention of Sybil brings instant heartache to everyone at the table.

Cora is the one to break the silence. She says, "I think I understand what you mean... are we all contributing to it?"

Violet scoffs a little, "I cannot think how. We have welcomed Miss Edmunds as one of our own, and she seems to be comfortable with us. Tom is his own man and any hesitation he has is self-induced. He needs to decide what he wants."

Robert agrees with his mother, "I'd say you're right, Mama."

Violet shoots her son a look and asserts, "Of course I am."

Mary says, "Well, Sybbie has mentioned she likes the idea of having a stepmother, and she likes Laura. Although I don't know how motherly Laura is."

Cora smiles a little, and says, "Laura may not think of herself as very maternal, but I have witnessed her instinctively doing the right things with Sybbie." She bows her head, and then adds, slowly, "I think Sybil would approve of someone like Laura to be with Tom and help raise Sybbie."

Robert chastises teasingly, "Listen to you-marrying them off without them being here to weigh in on the idea!"

Mary says, "Come now, Papa, surely you would approve of the match?"

Robert says, "I wouldn't disapprove, but I don't think I nor any of us here have a say in it."

Mary states, "They may not need our blessing, but we can certainly give our opinions."

Cora knows her husband, and asks, "Robert, dear, what is bothering you?"

Robert pauses, then says, "I like Laura, but I would hate to see Tom and Sybbie move to York, if the relationship had developed."

Mary says, "Golly, I hadn't even considered that! Henry, has Tom ever hinted at such a possibility?"

Henry shakes his head, "No, but I don't think they ever got serious enough. I understand Sybbie considers Downton, specifically the Abbey, her home." He chuckles, then says, "I would not want to be Tom if he had to mediate between Sybbie and Laura if it came to that."

Cora says to Robert, "Dear, I would not want them to leave, either, but York is not nearly as far as America was. It's closer than Brancaster."

Violet dismisses the issue, by saying, "We have no idea what Laura would want. Henry was correct that neither will even talk about such things until they are committed enough to do so."

Robert says, "Mama, now you sound like it is just a matter of time."

Violet cocks her head and says, "If Laura feels as Henry suspects, it may be. If so, why not encourage them to speed things up a little?" She gives a little laugh, "For my part, I should like to see how Laura handles Tom in his current condition. I went to see him today...I've never seen him so crotchety!"

Cora says, "They did lessen the laudanum dosage to practically nothing. Doctor Clarkson does not want him to need anything other than aspirin before they discharge him."

"He did not complain of pain; just being stuck in the hospital, and not being able to do things," Violet says.

Henry reports, "He complained about nearly everything when I was there this morning."

Robert snickers, "It is not out of character. I recall him being somewhat trying at times, such as about changing for dinner, and when we wanted him to play cricket."

Mary says, "That was just Tom being stubborn."

Henry snickers and says sarcastically, "Oh, and none of us are guilty of that, are we?"

Cora says, "Let's hope being back at home will lighten Tom's spirits."

* * *

"Good morning! What can I do for you?" the receptionist cheerfully asks as Phyllis enters the village hospital.

Phyllis looks a little embarrassed, but says, "I'd like to make an appointment to see the doctor, please."

The nurse says, "Certainly. Is there something in particular that concerns you?"

Before Phyllis can answer, the door to the hospital opens again, and in walks Robert, Cora, and Sybbie.

"Hello, Mrs. Molesley!" Cora says. "This is a pleasant surprise. I hope you are not feeling unwell?"

Phyllis shakes her head, and says, forcing a smile, "Oh, I am sure I'm alright, my Lady."

"I hope the Dowager is not working you too hard!" Cora teases. Then she and the others continue on their way to see Tom.

Meanwhile, the receptionist has been looking through the appointment book, "If it is not urgent, then it will need to be next Wednesday at the earliest. When would you like to come in?" the receptionist asks.

"Wednesday then, please, around this time, if possible," Phyllis says, wishing it were sooner.

"Alright, Mrs. Molesley, we will see you next week. Have a good day."

* * *

Sybbie and Tom are sitting on his hospital bed, playing a game of draughts, while Robert and Cora sit nearby. They are waiting for word back on Tom's radiograph of this morning. Because all are turned toward the game, they do not notice when Laura walks into the patient ward and begins toward the bed.

Tom shifts his position, and winces due to pain from his habited use of his waist for the movement. His injury to the ribs becomes obvious in these moments. "Crikey, that smarts!" he grouches.

While Sybbie and the others look on in concern, Tom closes his eyes, takes a deep breath in, and says, with frustration, "I'm fine. Sybbie, I'm sorry darlin', but I'm tired of lying down or sitting. I cannot play this now." He begins to use his left arm to help himself slowly to a standing position.

"Good morning!" Laura says to everyone cheerfully as she approaches the bed. She is carrying a small package. When she gets close enough, she holds it out to Tom, "I brought you a small treat."

Sybbie gives Laura a big smile, and hops off of the bed and gives her a warm hug. Tom looks surprised, and looks down at himself in his robe and pyjamas, seeming to be embarrassed that Laura is seeing him so attired. Without thinking, his hand goes to his face, and he is relieved to remember that the nurse helped him to shave this morning. Tom reaches his left arm out to take the small box, and he murmurs a thank you.

Laura says with evident sincerity, "I am sorry I did not come sooner, Tom. I heard about it only yesterday. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," Tom says.

"That is an understatement from your tone of voice," Laura teases.

Tom looks a little guilty, but gets defensive, "I do have some broken bones. It hurts."

"So I gather," Laura says, then turns to Robert and Cora. "Are you sure you want him back at the Abbey? Perhaps it would be better to allow the nurses to deal with him. Aren't they trained to ignore such surliness?"

"Now, hold on a minute-," Tom begins, but then sees that all of the others are smiling at the jest.

He turns to Sybbie and asks, "Have I been surly?"

Sybbie gives him a look of disbelief, and nods decisively, "If that means grumpy, then yes, Daddy."

Tom is struck by the forthright statement of his truth-teller daughter. "I'm sorry, everyone," Tom says. "I don't like being cooped up like this."

Dr. Clarkson enters the ward and approaches the bed, "Well, Mr. Branson, I have good news...there has been no change in the positioning of the bones. I am inclined to release you later today. I hope being home will help you relax, too. Remember, even though it has never posed a problem for you, you have a heart murmur. I also need to know you no longer require the stronger pain medicine."

Tom says, "The nurse gave me only aspirin this morning."

Dr. Clarkson says, "Under my instructions, yes. How has it been?"

Tom starts to shrug, but then grimaces from the pain in his collarbone. "If I don't do things like that, it hurts but it's bearable," he says.

Dr. Clarkson nods, and says, "That is what I meant when I said having a little pain will remind you of your limitations until your healing is further along." He turns to Cora and Robert, "I trust I have your assurances that someone will be able to help Mr. Branson with dressing and the like?"

Tom rolls his eyes, and is about to protest, but the looks from Sybbie and Cora shut him down instantly.

Robert says, "Yes, Doctor. I have already spoken to Barrow and Bates about it."

Sybbie offers, "I can sleep in Daddy's room, like he slept in mine when I was ill."

Dr. Clarkson smiles and says, gently, "Oh, I don't think that will be necessary. But you might keep an eye on him otherwise, to make sure he doesn't try to put weight on his right arm."

Sybbie is glad that she can help, "Yes, Doctor!"

Dr. Clarkson continues, talking to everyone, "Anything weight bearing is the biggest concern, since that could displace the bones. He can begin to do small things with the arm, but his range of motion will be limited. Unfortunately, the healing takes time, there is no way to hasten it. A nurse will go through more thorough instructions this afternoon. Good day, then." Dr. Clarkson goes to see another patient.

* * *

At tea, when the nanny and Mary bring the twins in, Roger smiles when he sees Uncle Tom sitting on one of the sofas in the library. When the nanny puts him down on the floor, the boy crawls over to Tom and pulls himself up to a standing position using his uncle's legs for support. He looks at his uncle expectantly.

Mary sits next to Cora on the facing sofa, adjusting Viola on her lap, and says, "You see, Tom, we all are happy you are home."

Tom says, "Hello, Roger! That is a wonderful homecoming greeting!" Tom feels genuinely touched that his nephew is so happy to see him. He says to Laura, who is standing next to him, "I cannot pick him up one-handed-would you mind helping?"

Laura exchanges a small smirk with Mary. Mary is amused, and Laura is resigned to having to interact with the small child. She reaches for Roger, picks him up, and places him on Tom's lap. Mary notes there is much less hesitation than Laura has shown before in holding either of the twins; but still no natural affinity for the task.

Sybbie, who is sitting on Tom's other side, helps to support the youngster on her father's lap. Roger reaches for Tom's sling, grabs onto the fabric and moves it back and forth, making babbling talking noises as he does.

Sybbie reaches to stop the motion, and says, "Be careful, Roger. We don't want to hurt Daddy's arm any more."

Tom says, "It's alright, darlin'...he's not causing any harm."

Henry comes in, and greets his wife and the children, while exclaiming, "Welcome home, Tom!"

Tom looks around and sees all of the pleased expressions merely due to his being in the room for the daily ritual. Even George and Robert, who are sitting on the floor together with a game, periodically look over and smile. There is something about the whole scene that fills Tom with more happy tranquility than he has felt in some time.

Tom says, "It is good to be home, Henry. 'S nothing like being released from a hospital stay to recharge your batteries."

Cora cautions, "Tom, you still need plenty of rest, and believe it or not, the move back here likely took more out of you than you think. Would you like to dine in your room tonight?"

Tom looks down at his sling, not really wanting to change twice before retiring for the night, but not wanting to eat alone in his room, either.

Seeming to read his thoughts, Sybbie says, "You could dine with George and me."

Tom looks at his daughter, and smiles and says, "If it is alright with your grandmother and the nanny, I would be delighted to."

* * *

Nanny Shelley welcomes Tom into the room next to nursery where the twins and she do most everything other than sleep. Here is where all of the children usually dine with her. Four place settings have been set at the table tonight for dinner. Sybbie and George stand to the side, awaiting word that it is time to be seated. While much less formal than the adults' dinners downstairs, certain of the rituals are adhered to in a way. Viola sits in a tall chair with a tray attached in front of her. She looks eager for mealtime, but looks curiously at Tom's presence. The nanny then goes to get Roger, and sits him in the other high chair. He gives his Uncle Tom another wide smile. Once Roger is securely in place, the nanny pauses, then gestures that everyone may be seated. Nanny scrutinizes to ensure the older children's posture is appropriate, napkins are on laps, and then she says, "We are happy for you to join us tonight, Mr. Branson."

"I am happy to be here. Thank you for allowing me to interrupt the usual routine," Tom says.

It is not too long before Barrow and Andrew enter the room, carrying large trays laden with covered dishes. Unlike at the family's dinner, the children are served plated meals. Barrow and Andrew set the trays on tables, then Barrow departs to allow Andrew to serve. One-by-one, Andrew sets uncovered plates in front of the diners. Upon seeing that the items on his plate have been cut into bite-sized pieces already, Tom is a little perturbed. Even though he is dining with them, he does not want to be treated like a child. He is about to say something to that effect, when he notes that George's meal is similarly ready for fork-only eating.

Andrew has seen Tom's displeasure, and says, "Lady Grantham requested we prepare your meal similarly to Master George's, Mr. Branson. She was concerned that cutting would not be advisable with your injury."

"Thank you, Andrew," Tom says with a sigh. He decides to leave it at that.

* * *

The next morning, Laura is awakened by the sound of someone knocking on her door. She gets up and reaches for her robe while she goes to open the door. Sybbie is standing in the hall, already dressed.

Sybbie says, "Miss Edmunds, I would like to check on Daddy this morning, and make sure he does not forget his sling and his aspirin. Will you come with me? He will not be as grumpy if you are there."

Laura says, "Isn't it rather early? Your father needs his rest."

"Daddy and Uncle Henry and Donk usually get up early. I wanted to give you a little time to get dressed," Sybbie responds. "After we make sure he is safely up, like the nurses did at the hospital, we can ring for Mr. Barrow. He is to help my father get dressed in the morning. I think Daddy would like us to waken him rather than Mr. Barrow."

The pleading look on Sybbie's face is irresistible. Laura says, "Alright, but I am sure he would be as pleased with only you. Come in if you'd like."

Sybbie comes into the room and continues, "No-he was very grumpy at the hospital all week-everyone said so. He was much nicer after you came."

Laura takes a simple day dress from the wardrobe, and says with a little laugh, "He was nicer because he found out he was being discharged. Or maybe it was the chocolates."

* * *

A short while later, Sybbie knocks briefly and then opens the door to her father's bedroom. She and Laura enter, and while Sybbie approaches the bed, Laura heads to the drapes and begins to open them wide.

"Good morning, Daddy!" Sybbie says cheerfully.

Tom groggily opens his eyes, and moans a little, saying, "Sybbie? What's the matter?" He starts to lift his hands to his face to rub the sleep out of his eyes, but in doing so, stretches the injured side the wrong way, and he lets out a gasp of pain, "Arrgh."  
"I want to help you get up safely, slowly, like you are supposed to," Sybbie explains. "Because I think you would try to do it yourself too quickly."

Tom gives his daughter a look and says, "You've got some cheek, don't you?" and he groans a little more. "I am only not going to tell you to leave because now I am already awake."

Sybbie adds, ""And I asked Miss Edmunds to help."

Tom pauses, and finally looks up to see that it is Laura opening the drapes. "Oh, good morning, Laura," he says, in a much less croaky voice than that he used earlier.

Sybbie smiles at Miss Edmunds with an I-told-you-so look while Laura fills Tom's water glass and gets some aspirin ready.

Like the nurse showed them, Sybbie first helps Tom into his sling, which had been taken off for the night. Then, she places her hands on his back to support and push gently while he uses his good arm to push himself to a sitting position. He grunts only a little during this process.

As Tom takes the pills and drinks some water, Sybbie rings for Mr. Barrow, and Laura asks, "What are your goals today, Tom?"

"My goals?" he asks.

"Yes-what do you want to be able to do today that might be challenging with your injuries?" Laura inquires.

Tom thinks for a few moments, and then chuckles lightly, running his fingers through his hair to attempt to smooth it, and says, "First, I would like to get dressed so I can look respectable in front of houseguests."

"That's a good start," Laura says, "But being in your pyjamas is not necessarily unrespectable given your condition. I saw you in them yesterday. What else?"

"I would like to breakfast, downstairs at the table, like a normal person. Then, I would like to go for a walk."

Sybbie scrunches her eyebrows together and says, "Daddy, I am not sure you should-"

Tom holds up his hand and points out the window, "It is not raining. I want to get outside. I know you are trying to help, darlin' but I-"

Laura interjects, "Sybbie, we'll go with him to make sure he strolls slowly, and does not overdo things."

Tom gives Laura grateful wink.

Sybbie sighs, "Alright."

Barrow enters the room, and raises one eyebrow at the sight of Laura's and Sybbie's presence.

Laura says, "Time for us to depart, Sybbie." The two females leave.

"Don't say anythin', Barrow," Tom says.

"What makes you think I would?" Barrow smirks. "Who am I to suggest anything is inappropriate about a woman being in the bachelor wing, in your bedroom? Clearly Sybbie was here as chaperone."

"Thank you for helping me get dressed," Tom says.

* * *

"I never thought I'd see the day when Mr. Barrow is helping Mr. Branson get dressed," Mrs. Hughes says to nobody in particular as she is helping to get the children's breakfast trays ready.

Daisy adds, "And Mr. Branson is letting him!"

Everyone in the kitchen chuckles. Andrew, who has been preparing Lady Grantham's breakfast tray, picks it up and whispers into Daisy's ear, "I cannot wait until I can help you get dressed, and undressed." Then he gives he a peck on the cheek and departs, leaving Daisy flushed in embarrassment.

Not having heard the comment, but noticing the kiss, Mrs. Patmore asks, "Daisy, have ya had any thoughts on what kinda wedding ya want?"

Daisy simply shrugs a little, not answering.

As Mrs. Hughes picks up a tray with bottles and small bowls for the infants, she advises with a smile, "If you do, Daisy, make sure you let it be known, or you may be overcome by well-meaning staff or family members." Then she departs.

Mrs. Patmore says, "She's right, but you know if it's me or Mr. Mason, we just wanna help, don't ya?"

Daisy says, "'Course, Mrs. Patmore!"

"So have you any ideas yet?"  
Daisy shakes her head, and replies, "Andy said he'd do whatever I'd like, even eloping if I didn't want the fuss of a wedding."

Mrs. Patmore looks up, and says with emotion, "I hope for Mr. Mason and my sake ya don't elope."

"Why not?" Daisy asks.

"I gotta lotta tears to be shed when I see ya walkin' down the aisle," says Mrs. Patmore, beginning to get choked up already. "Ya gotta let me have that."

Daisy smiles, "Alright, Mrs. Patmore. I'll tell Andy that we should not elope."

Mrs. Patmore looks relieved. She is going to start asking simple questions every now and then to help things along. "Morning or afternoon wedding?"

Daisy considers, and says, "Afternoon."

Mrs. Patmore continues, "Ya don't have to answer now, but think about where ya might want ta have the reception. Everyone who knows you will want to come, so it will need to be big enough. Like the Carsons' wedding. We know what happened when the Molesley's didn't plan for as many as came."

Daisy nods and smiles while she finishes garnishing a plate of eggs.

* * *

Sybbie is waiting outside of Tom's room when first Barrow departs, then Tom exits.

Tom asks, "Have you been waiting here the entire time?"  
Sybbie shakes her head and replies, "No, I went downstairs and asked Donk for permission to have breakfast with you, and he said Yes!"

Tom shakes his head, and they head downstairs together, taking the stairs very slowly.

"Shall I help you with a plate, Daddy?" Sybbie asks her father as she looks at the assorted serving dishes on the sideboard.

Henry, Laura, and Robert are already seated and eating, and everyone exchanges Good Morning pleasantries, while snickering at Sybbie's question.

Tom sighs, realising his daughter will be his unrelenting shadow all day. He responds, "This time, yes, Sybbie, because I can tell you really want to help."

"Don't use that arm!" Sybbie exclaims as she sees Tom reaching for the tongs with his right arm to serve himself some sausage while she holds a plate for him.

Laura says, "Your father will need to learn how much he can do on his own, Sybbie. The doctor said his medication is not as strong so that he can do that."

Just as Laura is saying this, Tom, who had not switched arms per Sybbie's admonition, lets out a low, quiet moan as he uses the tongs to reach to the serving platter then to his plate.

Sybbie narrows her eyes but does not chastise her father. She thinks he learned better himself.

Henry says, "Tom, if you are up for it, I'll bring some things home from the shop for you to work on. I wouldn't mind some help on the paperwork."

"Is it piling up?" Tom asks.

"No, I've been keeping up with it, but between it, the London properties, and the Shackleton estate, I'd love a break from bookkeeping," Henry says.

"I thought your property manager, Gordon, took care of it for the London properties," Robert says.

Henry nods, "He does, and he generally does a good job. He even got an increase in the rents after we cleared the storage and garages. But I'd like to continue to watch things-he had forgotten to tell me about the rents, so I do not want to be surprised if there is anything the opposite, like unusual expenses."

"Edith does the same with our accountancy," Laura says. "I keep an eye on everything now, too."

"Have you thought of a new name for the estate?" Robert asks.

"Not yet. If anyone has any ideas, please share," Henry answers.

Sybbie pipes in, "George and I will think of some for you."

Henry smiles, "Please do!"

* * *

"Well, you have accomplished two things on your list for the day. How are you feeling?" Laura asks Tom. The threesome are in the hall.

"Fine. I think I can handle a walk," Tom answers, then he turns to Sybbie, "Don't worry, darlin', we'll take it slowly."

Sybbie smiles and takes her father's hand. Andrew approaches the trio with their hats. The weather is mild enough that coats are not necessary.

"Thank you, Andrew," Tom says in surprise.

"Thank you, Andrew," Laura says. "Excellent timing." To Tom, she says, "I asked Andrew to fetch them for us, knowing that you were adamant about getting outside."

Tom shakes his head and says, "Now who isn't letting me do things?"

"I am just taking advantage of the service available to you," Laura says, "At Cora's insistence, I'll have you know. Besides, the staff know it is only temporary. Soon enough, you'll go back to your independent ways."

Laura takes Sybbie's other hand and the three exit the house.

After a short while, from some periodic huffs that he is trying to suppress, it is clear that Tom's stamina is not as great as he expected. Laura had anticipated this after talking to Cora at dinner last night.

Laura casually points to the bench, and says, "Do you mind if we rest for a while? I am afraid these shoes are not the best for country walking."

They stop and sit on the bench, and Tom tries not to moan too much as he sits. Laura can tell he does not want to admit to his discomfort. She decides to try distraction.

"Tell us about Sybil, Tom," Laura requests.

"What do you mean?" Tom looks at Laura curiously.

"I am sure your daughter loves to hear stories about her mother, and I would guess there are some you haven't told her yet. We've got nothing to rush back for, so enthrall us," Laura says.

Sybbie's face lights up, and she entreats, "Oh, Daddy, please?"

Tom smiles at his daughter's eagerness. "Alright. What would you like to hear?"  
Sybbie replies, "I know the story of how you got to know her when you took her dress shopping and she got fancy pants instead of a frock."

Laura is amused, "I'd like to hear that one someday."

"Tell us about when you fell in love," Sybbie says with anticipation.

Tom sighs, and then says, "I cannot say when exactly that was, because it feels like I always loved her." He thinks and says, "I'll tell you when I first had an inkling that she might love me, too. It was during the war, and your mother had decided to become a nurse. She was about to start school, to be trained. I was so proud of her, that she was doing something to help people. And she was looking forward to doing something more with her life than the high society things women did back then."

Tom breaks from the story momentarily to say, "Sybbie, you don't realize how lucky you are that most of the women you know have something more meaningful in their lives than the next dinner party or invitation to tea. But that is a conversation for another time." Then he continues with the story, "Before she left for the training, your mother had Mrs. Patmore and Daisy teach her how to cook."

Sybbie smiles.

"As I was dropping her off, we stood by a tree, and I told her that I wanted us to have a future together."

"And she said Yes?" Subbie asks, expectantly.

Tom shakes his head, and chuckles, "No. She told me she was flattered."

Laura lets out a little involuntary snort of a laugh. Tom looks up, and asks, "What?"

Laura says, "I'm sorry, but that is what polite people say when they don't want to give an outright 'No'."

Tom tilts his head and then nods, "That is what I told Sybil at the time, only I didn't use the word 'polite'…"

"But she didn't say 'Yes'…?" Sybbie wonders.

"That came, but a long time later, after the war. What she did say then that gave me hope was that she would not tell her family that I had been so bold as to express my feelings for her. You see, if anyone knew, I would have been fired and told to leave immediately. It's not proper for the titled class to fraternize with their servants."

At Sybbie's questioning look, Laura clarifies, "That means to have relationships other than employer and worker."

"Granny Violet told us about it, but I think it is silly," Sybbie declares.

"Yes, it is," Tom asserts, agreeing with his daughter. "Your mother should have reported me, but she said she wouldn't. I could tell she did not want me to leave."

The nuance of the story is lost on Sybbie. Her father has always been her father, the former chauffeur who married her mother, daughter of an earl. Her current day-to-day interactions include the staff and her family, especially due to her young age, and she doesn't differentiate between them. She slowly says, "I think I understand…but I am not sure I would have hope just because someone wasn't going to tell on me."

Laura says, "The important part is that your mother did not want your father to leave. She may not have said 'Yes', but she _didn't_ say 'No'. Wouldn't that give you hope?"

Both Sybbie and Tom look at Laura with different expressions. Sybbie nods, as if that explanation makes sense.

Tom's eyes are on Laura, impressed that she was able to put it that way for Sybbie… so simple, and much easier to comprehend. That is the way he felt at the time. He glances away, looking off into the distance as if seeing the memory, feeling it again.

Laura feels Tom's gaze on her, and looks up, wondering about the scrutiny, and she sees him look away, sensing he is in his own memories. After a short while, to let him have his time in the past, she says, "We should walk slowly on our way back...let's start out, shall we?"

* * *

When they get back to the house, Sybbie goes to have lunch with George and the nanny, and Laura walks with Tom into the library. She says, "Tom, I am sorry if I made it uncomfortable for you, talking about Sybil…"

Tom says, "No, don't apologize. It is good for Sybbie to hear these stories."

"I was trying to distract you from your pain. I didn't mean to replace it with an even greater one," Laura says.

Tom shakes his head, and says, "The great pain is always there, like it is for you and your brother, for Mary and Matthew, Henry and his family... But it felt right to tell the story today for Sybbie. It was a good distraction, not a bad one."

* * *

"Anna, how are you feeling?" Phyllis asks.

Anna and Phyllis are working on some mending together in the servants' hall. It is unusual for Phyllis to stay at the Abbey to do the work, especially on a Saturday, but today she decided there was not so much that she couldn't get it done quickly and socialize a little while doing so. Both Anna and Phyllis miss the camaraderie they used to share day-to-day, but neither would trade the time they get instead with their respective families.

Anna answers, "I am feeling well, thank you. This one seems even easier than Jack was."

Phyllis asks, "Is that because you know what's coming?"

"Perhaps. Or maybe it is just different, so Lady Gray says," Anna replies.

Phyllis so wants to talk to Anna, to ask questions, to find out what is normal and what is not. Phyllis wonders if she should tell Anna. No, she thinks, first find out for sure from Dr. Clarkson.

Daisy approaches the women, carrying a bag of flour. She puts it heavily on a chair.

Anna says, "Daisy, you should have Andy do that for you."

Phyllis smiles and says, "You should take advantage of his wanting to do things for you until the wedding, Daisy. Some men stop afterward."

"We're lucky, aren't we, Phyllis? I'm sure Mr. Molesley still does things for you," Anna says. Phyllis answers with a small smile and nod.

Daisy says, "Andy's over helping at the farm. I hope he'll still do things fer me..."

"Oh, I'm sure he will, Daisy," Phyllis says, "I was only teasing."

Anna adds, "When you get pregnant, if he's like Mr. Bates, he won't let you do anything!"

Phyllis looks down at her mending.

Daisy looks wide-eyed, and sits down at the table. "Mrs. Bates, Mrs. Molesley, … I'm kinda nervous about...ya know." She gives both women a meaningful look. "I can't really ask Mrs. Patmore about it…but you both are already married."

"Daisy...there's nothin' to be nervous about…" Anna says with a modest smirk.

"I am...I mean, now that it is gonna happen, it seems Andy can't stop thinkin' about it, and hintin' about it. What if he expects somethin it ain't? What if he doesn't like me? Or I don't like him?"

Phyllis looks up again, and asks, directly, "Do you love him, Daisy?"

Daisy straightens, and says, "Yeh. 'S why we're gettin' married."

"Then don't worry," Anna says.

"Worry about what?" Mrs Patmore asks as she comes in the room.

"Daisy hopes that Andy'll still treat her well after they wed," Phyllis says.

"If he don't, you tell me and Mr. Mason, and we'll straighten him out!" Mrs. Patmore advises.

* * *

Tom has begun to take out his dinner attire and lay things out, when Bates walks into the bedroom. Tom still has his sling on, but he gently, grimacing a little, removes his arm from it and takes it off.

"Good evening, Mr. Branson," Bates says, "I have the honour of being your valet again tonight."

"Thank you, Bates," says Tom. "Twice tonight, not just getting changed for bed like last night. It is not an honour, but I do appreciate it. Robert said he had talked to you and Barrow."

"For your information, Mr. Branson, Mr. Barrow volunteered, and when I heard about it, I did, too," Bates says.

Tom is surprised at this information. That is the type of thing Barrow would have held over him in times past, as if he had done him a favor. Which he has in this, and Tom is grateful.

"You are going to have to get used to doing things a different way until you recover, Mr. Branson," Bates says as he gently assists Tom in removing his jacket, first the uninjured side, gently, and then the other. "We are all thankful your injuries are not worse, and should not cause any long-term problems. Or at least they won't if you are careful for a while."

"You sound like my daughter now," Tom chuckles. "Which Crawley female did the mother-hen genes come from?"

"I suspect that may be from your side, Mr. Branson," Bates replies.

* * *

"So it is true, then?" Phyllis says, fear tinging her voice.

"The signs point to it, Mrs. Molesley," Dr. Clarkson says. "I can only guess about how far along you are, without some idea of your last menstruation…"

Phyllis looks down, embarrassed more than anything. "It was before I got married...I'm sorry, Dr. Clarkson, it's been so long since I have been regular. I did not think I could have children. And Mr. Molesley and I are not young."

Dr. Clarkson smiles and says, "You would not be my oldest pregnant patient ever."

Isobel, much more attuned to the woman's mood, looks at her watch pinned on her blouse, and says, "Oh, my, Dr. Clarkson. You are nearly late for your next appointment."

Dr. Clarkson knows this is the code phrase for allowing Isobel to have some private time with a patient. He says, "Oh, thank you, Isobel. Good day, Mrs. Molesley."

After he has left, Isobel gently asks, "Mrs. Molesley, do you have any questions? Many women have loads of them for their first pregnancy."

Phyllis looks at Isobel with gratitude, "I am sure I do, Lady Gray."

* * *

Phyllis sits at the table in the cottage, a cup of tea cradled between her hands. She is staring without focusing on a plate in the middle of the table on which two sandwiches sit. This is her position when her husband arrives home to join her for lunch. He is breathless, his eagerness to get home and hear the doctor's report having caused him to run from the school to the cottage.

His face drops when he sees her so. He takes off his cap, and walks slowly toward the table.

"Phyllis?" he asks, almost afraid to break whatever spell she is under, but wanting to comfort her from her apparent distress.

Phyllis looks up, "Oh, Joseph! I am so frightened!"

Molesley quickly crosses the remaining distance between them, kneels before his wife and takes her hands in his. He says, "Please tell me what is wrong…we'll find the best doctors-"

Phyllis shakes her head and then looks at her husband and says, "Joseph, I do not think I should be a mother!"

Joseph looks stunned. He stutters, "Wha...what did you just say?" His range of emotions has gone from breathless excitement to intense fear in the span of seconds and his mind cannot quickly shift again. He thinks he just heard something that makes him want to smile, but his wife is not smiling. She is on the verge of tears.

Indeed, tears do begin to streak Phyllis' face, the comfort of her husband's presence finally allowing them to come forth. Molesley embraces his wife, and says, "What is wrong?"

Phyllis heaves in, and Molesley hands her a handkerchief. She says, "My mother did the best she could and I still turned bad, ended up in prison…"

Molesley cannot believe his ears. How could this wonderful woman ever think she is bad? He says, "Phyllis, if you are referring to your past...you were manipulated by an evil man. What type of a mother you will be has nothing to do with that."

"But how could it not?" Phyllis questions.

"Please, do you not credit me at all?" Molesley says, not meanly, nor defensively, but pleadingly.

Phyllis looks at her husband, and asks, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I think you are a wonderful person, and I'd be a little insulted if you think I would have chosen my mate poorly. And I hope I am allowed to help you raise our child," Molesley says with a chuckling smirk. "I have held Jack Bates on occasion, and most of the villagers respect me as a teacher at least." He pauses for a moment, obviously trying to remember something, then says, "I am pretty sure I have never changed a nappy before, but I can ask Mrs. Bates or the Nanny for a lesson."

His rambling in his typical way makes Phyllis giggle in relief, her tears now become ones that are not due to fear or sadness.

"Oh, Joseph, we've got an enormous task ahead," Phyllis says.

"Yes, and isn't it simply wonderful?"

* * *

"Well, Laura, you've done it again!" Carlisle beams via the telephone, "There are not many who can surprise me in a good way time and again, but you have. I have just gotten word from our offices here that _The Sketch_ issue this quarter was even more of a smashing success than the last one! We have been flooded with telephone calls and inquiries."

"Thank you, S-, um, Richard," Laura replies. "I am pleased that it exceeded your expectations. We also have been getting lots of calls in our office."

"Give a bonus to whoever came up with the paper dolls idea! Or was that the one you mentioned came from Sybbie?" Carlisle asks.

"Actually, that was Edith," Laura chuckles. "We are planning on each issue will have two cut-out outfits: one that will align with the season's fashion trends, and one to match the traditional attire of the location of the travel destination."

"Simply brilliant! A new set of clothing each issue will have the little ones clamouring for the parents to get the magazine," Carlisle says.

"Sybbie's idea was the travelling section," Laura says.

"I liked that, too. I take it the Bradfords provided insight?" Carlisle asks.

"Yes, how did you know?" Laura inquires.

"Just a guess based on convenience," Carlisle responds. "Have you made any headway with my request?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Millie is preparing a list for us, and I will send it along when it is ready," Laura replies, glancing at an envelope on her desk. She wants to review it first, and has not had time to do so.

"Good, good," Carlisle says. "The last thing I wanted to discuss is our meeting for the September issue. I'd like to have it in early July, if that is alright."

"It would be more convenient to do it the day before or after the Board meeting, but very well," Laura says, trying to be accommodating. "I should be able to arrange it."

"If you know what the travel destination will be, we'll have our advertising office start contacting businesses that cater to it. Liners, or even Imperial, if it is serviced by air."

Laura says, "We are leaning toward Japan. To honour Henry's family, although that would not be noted."

"Ah, appropriate," Carlisle says. Then he says, almost distractedly, "I need to call him, too."


	42. Chapter 42

Sunday morning after services, Henry, Mary, and George are out on the lawn, and three sets of golf clubs in leather bags stand nearby. It is nearly like the story of the three bears: there is a set that is much longer than the other two, then a medium-sized set, and a very small set. There is also a bucket filled with little balls sitting nearby.

Henry says, "I have only golfed a few times, so I know only the basics. Kenneth is arranging for any who are interested to have golfing lessons at one of the courses near Brighton when we are there next month."

Henry squats near George to explain things to him in simple terms. "We hit balls with these special sticks, called golf clubs, and the objective is to get the ball into holes in the ground. You see that flag over there? I dug a little hole and placed the flag there so we could see where we should be aiming."

"These are very basic sets of clubs until we learn how to play." Henry pulls out three clubs from the tall bag and shows them in turn to Mary and George. Holding out the longest club with a bulbous head, he says, "This one is called a 'wood' and it gets used to hit the balls the furthest distance." For the next club he says, "This is called an 'iron' and they are for medium distances. And this one," he says, holding out the club that is the shortest, "is called a putting cleek. It gets used for the shortest distances, to tap the ball into the hole."

"Why are there more than one of each?" George asks.

Henry pulls out another wood, and shows George and Mary the difference in the angle of the flat part of the head. "Varying slants on the face of the clubs mean the ball travels differently when it is struck. When you know how to golf well, apparently these variations can make a difference."

Next Henry takes something small out of his pocket. He says, "This is called a golf 'tee' and it helps at the start." Henry inserts the little stick into the ground and places one of the balls on it. "You see how it lifts the ball off of the ground just a little? That should help us hit the ball better."

Henry puts two more tees into the ground with two other balls on top, spaced far enough apart to allow each person to have room to stand and swing.

"There," he says, "Now if I remember correctly, you hold the club like this, with your arms straight. You stand with your legs slightly apart, like so. Then, you take a swing and hit the ball."

Henry does as he just described, and his club does strike the ball from the tee. Instead of flying toward the flag, the ball traces a curving arc in the air to the left, then lands quite a distance from the hole.

Mary and George look at Henry, and Mary holds her tongue, but George does not. He asks, "Is that where the ball is supposed to go?"

"No," Henry says with a smile and a head shake. He shrugs, and says, "I plan on taking lessons at the beach. You try."

Both Mary and George position themselves near their tees like Henry had done, and hold their arms straight. Both swing, and attempt to strike their balls. The top of Mary's ball is barely touched by her club, such that the ball rolls off of the tee but does not go further. George's golf club strikes the ground before it nears the tee, and his ball remains untouched. Henry replaces the ball back on Mary's tee, then says with a smile, "It looks like we all will be taking lessons."

Mary and George try again, and this time are more successful. George's ball does not go far, but it goes straight toward the flag. Mary's ball also flies toward the flag, but then sails well past it. Her ball appears to land as far away as Henry's, just in a different direction from the hole.

Henry says, "Each time we hit the ball to get it to the hole, it is called a stroke. At the end of the game, the person who has taken the fewest strokes to get the balls into the holes wins. But we won't count here when we are just practising."

"And that is it? There is no running, or throwing, or catching, like in cricket?" George asks.

"No, but on real golf courses, there are places that make it more challenging to hit the ball well and get it to the hole, like sandy spots, hills, or ponds. You also must walk to where your ball lands, and from hole to hole," Henry replies. "A full game is 18 holes."

George scrunches his eyebrows together, and says, "Henry, I hope it is alright if I like cricket better than golf."

Mary smiles, and says, "Oh, Georgie, it is better than alright! Your grandfather will be very pleased to hear that."

Henry smirks, and says, "We'll practice hitting some more balls from here, then later walk to where they land and try from there, too."

After hitting half of the bucket of balls, Henry puts the woods back into the golf bags, and takes out irons and putting cleeks for each person. The threesome begin to walk toward where the closest of balls are. They notice Sybbie, Tom, and Laura pulling in the drive in Laura's car, and wave.

Mary says, "It is admirable of Laura to take Tom and Sybbie to services."

Henry shrugs and says, "She wants to help. They enjoy each others' company."

"I understand Laura does not attend services regularly herself," Mary explains. "Sybbie apparently was worried she had caused a rift by asking about it."

George has been listening, and asks, "What is a rift?"

Henry says, "In this case a disagreement. It literally means a splitting apart or crack."

George nods. He and Sybbie have not talked very much about her father and Miss Edmunds since the luncheon with Granny Violet and Granny Isobel, but he can tell Sybbie likes the woman. He asks, "Why was Sybbie worried?"

"Because she likes Miss Edmunds, and did not want to cause any problems in the friendship between her and your Uncle Tom. Your uncle cares about his religion," Mary explains.

George remembers Mr. Molesley's lesson on religion, and states, "Mr. Molesley said Uncle Tom respects other people's religions, so Sybbie should not worry."

Mary and Henry glance at each other and decide to say no more. They have reached one of George's balls, and Henry hands an iron to George, saying, "After the first hit, we no longer use tees. Go ahead and use the iron to hit from here." He considers for a moment that George has only been hitting with the wood off of the tee, so adds, "Take a few practice swings away from the ball first to get used to the different club. It is a little shorter."

George does as directed, then shrugs a little and steps up to the ball on the ground. He positions himself in the hitting stance as Henry showed, swings, and hits the ball. It not only goes straight toward the hole, but it lands a few feet from it and rolls in.

"Golly!" Mary exclaims.

Henry echoes, "Good work, George! Are you sure you don't like golf? It seems you may have a natural talent for it."

George gives Henry a dubious look, and says with a smile, "You said that about cricket, too. And swimming last year at the shore."

Henry gives a surprised smile, and says, "Did I? I must have meant it. You'll have to help us teach Roger and Viola when they are old enough. And Sybbie if she'd like. Your Uncle Tom will not be swinging a golf club any time soon."

Mary says, "He may not even after he is healed."

Henry chuckles, and says, "Didn't your father say Tom refused to play cricket initially, too? Never say never."

* * *

"Daisy, I think you've kneaded that dough 'nough...what's on yer mind?" Mrs. Patmore asks her assistant.

Daisy looks up, and says, "Huh? Oh, sorry, Mrs. Patmore. I'm just thinkin' about when ta get married."

When Daisy offers no more, Mrs. Patmore asks, "What're ya thinkin?"

"There's the weddin' part, and the honeymoon part, and that's why I'm havin' trouble decidin'. I like the idea of the weddin' and party in warm weather. But Andy and I had talked about goin' ta London fer the honeymoon, and 'at's not as nice in the summer."

Mrs. Patmore latches on to Daisy's last statement, and hopes she means this summer, not a year from now. But that would mean they need to get the plans underway soon.

The head cook says, "I always like summer weddings. That'd be my choice, although I'd rather mornin', afore it gets too hot."

Daisy shrugs, nods, and says, ""At'd be alright. I had only thought of afternoon just to be different from the Molesleys, but I don't mind anytime."

Mrs. Patmore says, "If ya wanna be different from the Molesleys, then ya shouldn't go to London. Think o' what Mrs. Molesley said about their trip…." Mrs. Patmore looks devilishly at Daisy, "I am guessin' Andy won't want ta spend much time in the museums... yer not gonna leave yer room much…"

Daisy blushes, "Mrs. Patmore!"

The older cook chuckles, and says, "I may never have been married, but I haven't lived in a cave. Find somewhere else fer yer honeymoon and go to London another time, so ya can enjoy the city." Mrs. Patmore puts a pan of something into the oven, then says, "You liked the shore."

"I may be goin' ta Brighton fer the magazine meetin'," Daisy says. "Has Lady Grantham said anythin' yet?"

"She did, and you are," Mrs. Patmore said. "They just haven't decided who of the staff is goin' fer the whole trip yet. They need ta find out if the Turners want 'em ta bring a cook. If they do, you'll go fer the whole week, not just the meetin'."

"Oooh-a whole week at the shore'd be nice, e'en if I did hafta work. Why not you?" Daisy asks.

Mrs. Patmore replies, "One-'cause ya'd need ta be there anyway fer the meetin', and two-Mrs. Turner has a head cook. Lady Grantham wouldn't want ta insult 'em."

Daisy nods, recalling Mrs. Potts' hesitation to interfere with Mrs. Patmore's kitchen, but she ended up fitting in well and helping more than most guest cooks.

"Back to yer wedding…," Mrs. Patmore says.

* * *

"Goodbye, Miss Edmunds!" Sybbie says, waving to the woman as she drives away in the roadster. Tom and Henry and George also have arms raised in farewell, keeping them so until the car has gone off a good distance toward the gate.

Henry says, "To the garage, shall we?"

The foursome walk toward the garage where the old car is stored. Not too far off, a poured concrete base is set, and large stacks of breeze blocks stand nearby. The new garage is expected to be complete before the family goes on its beach holiday.

"Sybbie, are you ready to take notes?" Tom asks his daughter. She is holding a small notepad and a pencil in one hand.

"Yes, Daddy!" Sybbie says, then she adds, "Thank you, Uncle Henry, for letting us help you with the car."

"I am happy to have your company. It is always more fun that way," Henry says.

George asks, "What colour will we paint the car?"

Henry and Tom both let out chuckles, and Henry says, "We will see...your mother may have a say on whether you can help with that chore."

Henry glances over at Tom as he is saying this. In spite of the sling and the still slightly slower pace, Henry is pleased to see his brother-in-law smiling, holding his daughter's hand and looking better. Two weeks has really made a difference-Tom does not grunt as much when he moves, so the bruised areas must be feeling better. Henry's wounds are nearly healed, and George's arm appears to have recovered, too.

When they get to the garage, Henry puts on an apron and helps Tom with his. He puts on a pair of gloves and hands a pair to Tom. Tom glances over at Sybbie while he puts them on, and says, "Don't worry, darlin'. I won't do anything strenuous with that arm. I have gotten good at doing some things left-handed."

Sybbie smiles back at her father.

Henry opens the bonnet while saying, "I have already ordered a new hood canopy and tyres. Surprisingly, there is not a lot of rust in the engine."

Tom peers into the engine area, and says, "But it hasn't been used in so long...you're right that it needs a thorough clean and oil and lube before anything else."

"And I don't want to trust any of the belts, so we'll replace them. Sybbie, please write down the parts that we call out. George, you can hold this box for us to put the old parts to keep track of everything."

* * *

The children are in their classroom with Carson, who asks, "Miss Sybbie, will you please fetch the notepads and pencils from the table for you and George?"

"Yes, Mr. Carson," Sybbie replies, then she does as Carson requested.

Carsons says, "Thank you, Miss Sybbie. Why did you do that task for me?"

Sybbie and George both give Carson very confused looks, and Sybbie answers, "Because you asked me to, Mr. Carson."

"But you are getting nothing out of it. I am not going to pay you to do the chore, like the family pays the staff to do things like cook and clean and the like. Yet you are willing to do it anyway."

George and Sybbie nod in agreement, but say nothing.

Carson continues, "Sometimes we do things simply because someone asks us to, like you just did. And it may not always be minor chores and tasks. Sometimes we do things because it is the right thing to do. Like I heard Miss Sybbie did when she ran to tell Mr. Long that his wife was having the baby, and George helped by staying and comforting Mrs. Long. Neither of you thought twice about doing what was asked of you, what was needed in the situation. Sometimes we do things because we are part of a family or team and everyone contributes. Can you think of an example of that, Master George?"

George does not hesitate before saying, "We are all helping Henry repair the old car from his family."

"Excellent example. Sometimes, we do things because it is our job and we are being paid to do it, like the staff here."

Sybbie says, "But the staff do things even if they don't normally do. Everyone has helped my father. He is very grateful that Mr. Barrow and Mr. Bates help him get dressed. I heard Daddy ask Donk if it is true that they volunteered, and Donk said Yes."

Carson pauses, and seems to be impressed with the generosity of the valet and the butler. He knew the two were helping, but he thought his Lordship or Ladyship had requested it.

Carson nods, and says, "Your family has established a caring and supportive household not only for family members, but also staff. Not every employer does that. That is an example where your grandfather is doing something because he feels it is the right way to treat the people who work for him. And the staff have shown their own generosity by helping Mr. Branson."

Carson writes several phrases on the board: 'tit for tat' and 'eye for an eye' and 'quid pro quo'.

Carson points to the words and explains, "These phrases all mean something similar: if you do something for me, I'll do something for you. When speaking about social niceties, it can be quite pleasant. One invites acquaintances to events and parties, and receives invitations in kind."

Sybbie raises her hand, "Excuse me, Mr. Carson?"

Carson says, "Yes, Miss Sybbie?"

"Is this like when we talked about who to invite to parties? That sometimes we invite people even if they are not really our friends?"

Carson nods, "Yes, Miss Sybbie, it is. I am not suggesting that we invite people just because we want to be invited to their parties. Further, we should not expect invitations simply because we invite someone to our events. It should not be seen as a social scorecard, although some people might view it that way.

Carson continues, "The phrases also have meanings that are not good. One such interpretation is 'if you did something to me, I will do something to you', like revenge. I am not going into detail about that today, except to say that seeking retribution for a perceived or actual slight can lead to continued or escalated hostilities."

Carson sees from the children's faces that he inadvertently used more complicated language than he should have. He explains more simply, "If someone does something mean to you, try not to think that you need to do something nasty back to them. It is a natural inclination at times, for some people.

"There are also some more questionable circumstances of doing things for another person. Sometimes, we do a task as a favour because we expect something in return, maybe later. This may not always be a good thing."

At George's curious look, Carson says, "Let's say Miss Sybbie decides that she wants you to do something for her. She could say, 'George, I fetched the notepads and pencils for us, you can put them away for me.'"

George shrugs, and says, "That seems like a fair trade."

Carson nods, and says, "Yes, but what if the task is not as simple as fetching writing supplies? What if she had been asked to clean your guinea pig's cage while you are away? That is a bigger chore, and messy. And what if she assumes you will do something as messy for her in return that you did not expect to do? She may even expect you to do a favour that is greater than the favour she did for you."

Sybbie says, "Wouldn't we just talk about it and work it out together?"

Carson says, "Yes, but it would be better to work things out beforehand, to avoid misunderstandings. Otherwise, it may not always be a pleasant conversation, depending upon what the chores are, and what the expectations of each person are. And the reverse situation could occur: sometimes we will have to do things in order to get someone to do or not do something for us."

Carson decides to add another element.

"What if we did not have the notepads and pencils here, and I had asked you to steal the items from the stationery shop and bring them to me? Would you have done it still?"

Perplexed, Sybbie answers, "No, Mr. Carson, but you wouldn't ask me to do that."

"That is true. You know that because you have come to know me, to trust me, because your family does. There may be people who befriend you, who earn your trust, and then ask you to do something that is not right. They may even threaten to not be your friend anymore if you do not do it. You have a choice to make, don't you? Do you do what is right, or do you keep your friendship?"

Sybbie and George appear upset about this theoretical situation. Sybbie says, "That is not a fair choice!"

Carson nods, and says, "No, it does not seem like it is, does it? But still you would have to decide. If you find yourselves in such circumstances, know that your family and the staff are here to help you."

"You would tell us not to steal," George says.

Sybbie agrees, saying "And that the person is not really a good friend after all if he wants us to do something that is not right."

Carson nods, "You both understand already how to think through such circumstances, and know right from wrong. For the purposes of this lesson, I used a simple example. In real life, the situations can be much more complicated, and the right choice may not be as obvious.

"We constantly make choices, with everything we do. There will come times when you are torn between choices, because neither is wholly acceptable, or both have drawbacks. Your parents asked me to introduce this topic to you because they want you to know that you can count on them to listen, to help you make decisions."

Sybbie thinks a moment, then says, "I heard Daddy and Uncle Tom talking about making choices. They were trying to figure out what to write for their car column. Uncle Henry said they already had an article about choosing a car. Daddy said he wanted to write about if your car is broken, how you decide whether to fix it or get another car."

Carson is amused again at how much the children pay attention to what is discussed by the adults in the house. He asks, "Tell me how that relates to this lesson."  
"Both fixing a car and buying another one cost money, and so neither choice is good for that reason, especially if you are not wealthy. Even though another car may cost more, Daddy says that sometimes people do not like to have to worry about fixing an older car again and again, so perhaps they should just get a new one."

George adds, "Uncle Henry says that some people do not like their cars anymore after it has been in an accident. They blame the car for their own bad driving."

Carson asks, "Yet they must choose. In your example a third option presents itself: whether to even have a car at all. Once you make a choice, you need to live with the consequences. We all make poor decisions at some point in our lives. Some have greater ramifications than others. If we can do anything to correct a bad choice, we should do so."

* * *

"Edith, I've had an idea: do you think we should charge a premium for placing an advertisement on what will be the backside of the paper doll outfits?" Laura asks via telephone. "When they are cut, those pieces of paper are more visible on a day to day basis as the girls play with them."

Edith considers, and says, "It seems to be a good idea. Ask Carlisle's advertising people. They might have a sense if it would work."

Laura says, "Alright. I will say having those resources available for such questions is a nice benefit of our collaboration."

Edith says, "We have an excellent magazine, Laura. Carlisle is benefitting from this partnership, too."

Laura responds, "Of course, but I am beginning to think we are getting the better end of the bargain. The exposure is working, as is having the small girls' section. Can you believe three different companies that make crayons or pastels want to place advertisements now? We would have never gotten them before. Each of their representatives originally had wanted their copy to say that their colours would be the best to finish the fashions in a personal way. After the first, we recommended different wording to make each unique."

"The collaboration is working to both of our benefit - Carlisle gets a share of profits. If we can charge higher rates for the underside of the clothing cutouts, he and his investors will be pleased," Edith says.

Laura adds, "And we get the satisfaction of knowing we are reaching more women. I did not tell Carlisle, but I had a call from the Women's Service Library. They have already seen an increase in foot traffic."

"But that was such a small advertisement!" Edith exclaims.

"I placed it on the facing page of one of the paper doll outfits," Laura says. "I have already instructed Maxwell to increase rates for future facing pages of the girls' section and the other outfit pages. But not for certain organizations, like the Library."

"Excellent," says Edith, "I'd like us to finalize the agenda for the board meeting soon. Is there anything else we should discuss before I come Monday?"

"I glanced at Millie's guest list, and she made no mention of children or families, so I put it in the post for Carlisle. If I think of anything else, I will let you know," replies Laura. "I will see you at the Abbey this weekend."

"Oh?" Edith asks as a leading question. She has been informed by Mary and her mother about Laura's nearly daily telephone calls during the week to check on Tom, and the weekend visits.

"I am going to help with Tom and Sybbie again," Laura says. "Sybbie is such an active sort, and Tom still cannot do as much for another few weeks. I hope it helps that I spend some time with them."

"I am sure it does. I understand his recovery is going well, and Mama did say his spirits are improved in spite of his limited activity," Edith says.

"I think so," says Laura. "Sybbie is certainly doing her part to keep an eye on him. I think my main role when I am there is to mediate between them."

Edith chuckles, "You are joking of course."

"Only partially!" Laura continues, "They are both quite headstrong. When she is nearby, she won't let him do anything with his right arm. He still should not do anything that would put force on it, like drive or work on a car, but he can do light things like write. He made sure she got back to lessons so that he could work with Mary again at the agent office, and I understand he wrote the automotive column yesterday."

"Is this the start of Tom hiding things from his daughter? That would be notable. I didn't think the two of them have any secrets from each other," Edith declares.

"I wouldn't put it that way-Sybbie knows he is working. He is trying to get back to the usual routine is all," Laura explains.

* * *

Daisy approaches Barrow's office and gently knocks to get the butler's attention. "Mr. Barrow, I was wonderin' if I could ask a favor," she says.

"What is that, Daisy?" Barrow asks.

"The boy I'm tutorin', Christopher's his name, he could use some more help before he finishes school this term. Mr. Molesley and I think he could really know how to read if someone works with him more."

Barrow looks concerned, "Daisy, I cannot just give you another half day off. 'Twouldn't be fair to the others."

"No, 'at's not what I'm askin'...I was hopin' he could come here with Mr. Molesley, but stay down here near me. I could make sure he is practisin' and help him when he gets stuck."

Barrow considers that this is very nice of Daisy for the boy's sake. He knows that she is taking advantage of his own feelings that everyone should learn to read, but he does not feel he should counter it for that reason. He supposes it is a reasonable request.

He says, "I assume he's a well-behaved lad, or you wouldn't be asking…"

"'Course, Mr. Barrow! His father is just a farm labourer, but he's always polite ta me and Mr. Molesley."

Barrow says, "Very well, we can try it."

Daisy beams, "Thank you, Mr. Barrow!"

* * *

Tom enters Sybbie's room to say goodnight to her, and finds Laura laying on the bed on the girl's left, reading to her. Sybbie pats the bed on her right and says, "Come to your spot, Daddy."

"You started without me," Tom protests teasingly. It still takes a little longer for him get dressed, even with Bates' help, although his range of motion is getting slightly better. He sits on the bed and puts his left arm around his daughter. In doing so, his arm rests against Laura's arm, which encircles Sybbie from the other side. Neither comment nor move their arms.

"It's a book you have already read to me, so I did not think you would mind," explains Sybbie.

Laura says, "We have been taking turns reading. Sybbie is doing quite well."

Sybbie beams at the compliment. After they have read for a little while longer, Tom closes the book and puts it on Sybbie's bedside table. He says, "Marigold will be here tomorrow, so we'll have to pick a book that she will like, too."

Sybbie shrugs and says, "Alright. They often bring books, so perhaps we will read one of hers."

"Good night, Sybbie," Laura says and kisses the girl's forehead. Tom does the same.

"Good night, Miss Edmunds. Good night, Daddy."

* * *

"Thank you for your help this weekend, Mr. Molesley," Thomas says as the teacher arrives the next morning. "'S always helpful to have an extra set of hands when Lady Rosamund and the Marquess and Marchioness are here. Tonight's dinner will be the biggest in a while."

"So I gather. I am happy to help, Mr. Barrow," Molesley responds. "Please always ask if you need someone. The extra wages come in handy."

Barrow looks curiously at Molesley, and asks, "What're you savin' for? You got a nice cottage already."

Phyllis had asked her husband to not say anything yet to anyone about the pregnancy. Mr. Molesley stutters a little as he replies, "Er, um, it's a surprise."

Barrow chuckles, "Very well, keep yer secrets. I'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Henry is the last to arrive for tea that afternoon, and enters the library to see quite a party gathered. Mirada Pelham has accompanied her son and his family to Downton for the visit. Rosamund and Gerald Hastings are here for the weekend in advance of their visit to Hillcroft on Monday. They are interacting with the twins with Mary and her father, while Cora holds little Robert. Laura is playing a game of cards with Sybbie, George, Marigold, and Tom. Henry greets his wife and those nearby first.

"It's good to see you again," Henry says to Rosamund and Hastings. "Don't worry, Gerald, I won't accost you with too many finance questions."

"Not to worry, Henry," Hastings says, "I am happy to help, especially when I get to spend some time in the country here in this beautiful home, with all of you." He reaches for Viola, and helps the girl to stand in front of him. She smiles at Hastings and at her father, either happy to see them or proud of her own ability to stand.

Cora says, "Now that you both are here...the tea set and other china objects apparently are quite valuable. The antiquities appraiser even offered to purchase them, but did admit they might fetch more at auction. If you would like to sell, that is."

Hastings and Henry look at each other, unsure what to do. Hastings says, "Henry, I have no emotional attachment to them, of course, and they are yours for the deciding. I would just donate them, although to where I do not know."

"I will think about it," Henry says. "Will you come with us to visit the Shackleton estate tomorrow?"

Rosamund says, "What a grand idea! I understand the Dowager Lady Shackleton and the Turners are dining with us tonight."

"Yes, Aunt Rosamund," Mary says. "But tonight is purely social-no business discussions. Papa and I promised Mama."

Mirada Pelham joins the group.

"I am delighted to see you again, Mirada," Hastings says, standing to greet her, lifting Viola as he does.

"Likewise, Gerald," Mirada responds. "Will you be joining any hunts at Brancaster this year?"

"I'm not sure yet, but likely. It's always such fun, especially seeing the younger gents trying to impress each other," Hastings says with a chuckle.

Robert says, "We will be there for Christmas this year. I hope the weather will be agreeable to hunting." He is still not enthusiastic about this 'new' tradition to be started, but is trying to make the best out of the situation.

This is the first time Rosamund has heard the news. "Heavens, I hadn't heard!"

Cora quickly adds, "It was a fairly recent decision."

Mirada says, "I hope you will be able to join us, Rosamund. Unless you prefer to stay in London…?"

Rosamund looks a little uncertain, "Thank you for the invitation...I would not want to intrude."

Robert says, "You wouldn't be intruding! I assumed the whole family would be going."

Rosamund sees Robert's sincerity, and says, "Alright, I will consider it. The last two years the holidays have been so special for the family, and I hate to miss the time together. It is a long trip, I gather."

Hastings says, "It does take most of the day from London."

Cora says, "Edith would be so disappointed if you do not come. She used to split her trips to London and stay with us in between."

Rosamund says, "Perhaps that is what I'll do, and travel with Mama. There is plenty of time to decide."

* * *

The attendance at dinner not only adds the Turners and Prudence, but also Violet, Isobel, and Dickie. Laura and Tom enter the drawing room together, and approach Violet, who is sitting with Prudence and Isobel. The three women smile at the pair, and offer greetings.

"Will you be joining the tour of the estate tomorrow?" Prudence asks.

Tom answers, "I am planning on it." He turns to Laura, "When do you have to get back to York?"

Laura says, "Not until later. I would love to go and see it."

Tom smiles, and says, "Wonderful! I'll tell Mary."

After Tom has wandered away, Prudence teasingly chastises Laura, "I recall I have asked you to visit, Miss Edmunds, and you have not taken me up on it yet."

Laura says, "I apologise, Lady Shackleton." She gestures with her eyes toward Tom, who is still wearing the sling. "These last weekends I have been helping here with Sybbie and Tom."

Violet says, "And we appreciate it. Tom's demeanour is much improved. You and Sybbie can be credited with good caregiving."

"Thank you, but it is really just keeping them company, and that is not difficult," Laura demurs. "I am no nurse like Lady Gray is and Sybil was."

Isobel says, "You don't have to be; caregiving is as much about caring as anything else. I recall during the war, when the Abbey was used for convalescing soldiers, Edith won the hearts of many because she truly seemed to care about each and every one of them."

"That sounds like Edith," Laura says.

Violet chuckles a little, "We might not have expected that of Edith before the war."

"Really? I knew she and Mary were at odds, but others? Surely people do not change so drastically," Laura asks.

Isobel says, "Everyone changed because of the war in one way or another, including the Crawley sisters."

Laura says with a hint of sadness, "I suppose any great tragedy can't help but leave a lasting impact. It is nice to know there were some positive outcomes."

Violet looks at Laura and says, "Even smaller incidents can have happy results, if we are willing enough to let them."

* * *

Robert says to the Kenneth Turner, "I was happy to hear you were coming tonight. I thought your summer weekends are spent either at the shore or at Brooklands."

Turner nods and responds, "They usually are, but this weekend's race does not involve our team-it is motorcycles. And the new investment needs the attention. Elizabeth and I are staying with Prudence and getting a lot accomplished being on premises. Oh-mustn't let Cora overhear us talking about it!"

Robert carefully glances over at his wife, "I think we're safe. Besides, Cora knows how much I have been enjoying helping Mary-it's mostly her work, but she is indulging her old father. I liked meeting with the course designer."

"I understand if we start soon, we'll have some playable holes by next spring," Turner says.

Henry approaches the two men, and says, "Kenneth, Clarke tells me the racing season is going well. Good to hear."

Kenneth says, "Very well, actually. Hadley and the others are much more seasoned now, it seems. We still miss your advice on the cars, but we're managing. You heard the Grand Prix is not until October this year?"

"Yes, I had heard," Henry says.

"I thought you were going to try to come to a race, as a spectator, of course," Kenneth says, to both Robert and Henry. "Next week are some women's races-that would be different."

Henry says, "Saturdays are usually busy at the shop. We hate to leave it to Gus if we do not have to."

Robert says, "Say, we could go on the way to or from Brighton."

Turner says, "That would be splendid! We race that first Saturday."

Henry says, "I'll tell Laura and Edith about the women's races. They may want to cover them for the magazine."

* * *

Tom says to Mary, who is chatting with Cora and Dickie, "Laura will come with us tomorrow to the Shackleton estate, if that is alright."

"Of course!" Mary says.

Dickie says, "Perhaps you can convince her to add an article in the magazine on the transformation of the place. Get the readers excited about the new holiday spot."

Mary turns to the man and says, "Interesting thought. I wouldn't want to take advantage of the family connection to _The Sketch_ too much. It might upset some of their other advertisers."

Tom says, "I think Edith and Laura would be honest about that with you. It wouldn't hurt to ask."

Dickie says, "Tom, you are looking well, by the way. Much better than when I saw you in hospital."

Tom says with a smile, "Thanks to the good care there and here, I am on the mend."

"Isobel is very excited about her new women's health instruction, too. She enjoyed teaching Sybbie so much; I fear she will never retire now," Dickie says with mock disappointment.

Tom says with gratefulness toward his mother-in-law, "I am very thankful for it, and to you, Cora, for realizing it was necessary."

Cora chuckles, "To be fair, credit must first be given to Miss Edmunds for handling the immediate situation and calming Sybbie."

"Laura?" Tom asks in surprise.

Mary and Cora both look questioningly at Tom, and then Cora explains, "Yes...you didn't realize she was here when Sybbie came back to the Abbey? Laura was the one who told Robert and me."

Tom glances over at Laura, looks back and says, "No, I didn't know. She never said anything, nor did Sybbie."

Mary says, "I should hope it is not a topic that comes up in day-to-day conversation with your daughter, now that the incident is passed."

Tom chuckles, and says, "I suppose not. In any event, I am glad Isobel is making something even more positive out of it."

* * *

Edith says to Rosamund and Elizabeth Turner, "The two of you should be commended for your being able to persuade Mr. Hastings to be a benefactor for Hillcroft."

Elizabeth says, "It is all to Rosamund's credit-her idea and regular meetings with Gerald."

Rosamund scoffs lightly, "You make it sound as if I wore him down! Convincing him did not take long, and I believe we both enjoyed working out the details thereafter."

"The first scholarship recipient will start in the Fall term, I understand," says Edith.

"And the first travel adventure from Gerald's gift will be next summer," Rosamund adds. "Gerald and I will decide with the school Monday what the destination will be. I suspect it will be just France to start. It was lovely of Laura to provide simple instructions for getting a passport for the girls who need them."

"All of the talk about _The Sketch's_ travel section inspired her to get her own finally," says Edith. "Perhaps she should go with the girls as a chaperone next year."

"Do you think she would want to?" asks Rosamund.

Edith replies, "I do not know. She would do well to journey with a group that includes experienced travellers. Although she is brave enough to go alone…"

Elizabeth says, "But it is so much more fun to experience things with others! I even go with my husband when the team travels to race. Admittedly, I usually shop rather than watch the races, but the rest of the time we tour together."

* * *

At Yew Tree that night, Mr. Mason is reading when Daisy comes home, escorted by Andy. The elderly man is touched to see the pair openly holding hands when they walk together now, and Daisy is not embarrassed about kissing Andy in front of him anymore. After Andy leaves, Mr. Mason decides to tell Daisy what he has been considering.

"Daisy, I know we talked about there being plenty o' room here for you and Andy, but I'd like to give you some time when you are first wed to have it be just the two of you. I will take a room in the village for a couple of weeks, and come to the farm every day."

Daisy says, "Mr. Mason, you don't have to do that! This is yer home!"

Mr. Mason says with a smile, ""s your home, too, Daisy. It'll be a holiday for me. Don't get upset about it. When someone is doing something nice for you, the proper thing to do is accept it graciously."

Daisy sees that Mr. Mason has made up his mind about it. She says, "Aww, Mr. Mason, 'at's very sweet of you. Are ya sure?"

Mr. Mason nods, and says, "Yeh, I'm sure."

Daisy smiles, and decides she is going to have a talk with Mrs. Patmore in the morning.

* * *

Tom, Henry, and Gerald think they are the last to head upstairs after the festive dinner party and night caps thereafter, but they meet Mary, Laura, Mirada, and Rosamund coming out of another room.

"Good night, ladies! Can I interest anyone in an early morning stroll tomorrow?" Hastings asks.

"I am not an early morning sort," Rosamund reports with a chuckle.

"I will join you," Mirada says. The three begin walking toward the stairs, followed by Henry and Mary.

Tom asks Laura, "Do you mind taking Sybbie and me to services again?"

"Not at all, you know that," Laura replies.

"Thank you," Tom says, "And I understand I need to thank you for helping with Sybbie, the day of the hogging. Why didn't you say something?"

Laura smirks, "I think Sybbie has been scolding you enough about being careful with your arm. There was no need to add to it."

"Whatever you did to help her, thank you," Tom says with sincerity. They begin ascending the stairs together.

"I happened to be there, and answered her questions, that is all," Laura says.

Tom says, "I hope it wasn't too uncomfortable for you."

Laura gives Tom a look tinged with a hint of exasperation, "Surprising, yes, but not uncomfortable." They have reached the top of the stairs, and before they part ways to their respective rooms, Laura adds, "I was more upset with you, if I am honest. Even thinking of it now could infuriate me."

Tom sees Laura's eyes and holds up his hands in surrender, "Alright, I'm sorry! Everyone makes mistakes," Tom defends himself.

Laura shakes her head, and gestures to the stairs, "Let's sit for a moment, please."

They sit on the top step.

Laura takes a deep breath and asks, "Sybbie was upset. I could probably mimic her reaction if you'd like. Did you not consider what the situation and the pigs positioning might look like to a young girl?"

Tom shakes his head.

"What bothered her wasn't only that she had expected something different, but what she saw as the domination of the large boar over the smaller sow. Do you want her to think men will have that power over her?"

Tom looks alarmed, "It never dawned on me…"

Laura shrugs, "Obviously. I think I helped her understand that it is different with people."

Laura says this with an air that makes Tom wonder if Bertie's story at the bar is true. He must have had an odd expression, because in response to his look, Laura snickers and adds, "I didn't go into details, of course...but just because I am inexperienced does not mean I am ignorant."

Tom chuckles, then sighs, and asks, "Should I say anything else to her?"

Laura shakes her head, and says, "Not anytime soon, I think. Unless she asks. Then, please, think carefully before you answer."

Tom nods, "I will. Thank you, again."

Barrow has been waiting at the bottom of the stairs, eavesdropping but really only to await a pause in the conversation. He decides this is as good of a time as any, so begins ascending the stairs and feigns surprise to encounter the two sitting on the top step.

"Pardon me, Miss Edmunds, Mr. Branson. I was curious as to why you had not rung for me yet," Barrow says. "Miss Sybbie would be upset if I let you try to dress yourself."

Laura and Tom rise, and Tom says, "Sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Barrow. Good night, Laura."

"Good night, Tom."

* * *

At the Shackleton estate, a line of cars pulls up to the main door, and many begin to alight. Elizabeth and Kenneth Turner wait with Prudence and the remaining estate staff to greet the arriving guests. All of the upstairs family and guests have come, except for the babies and nannies.

Gerald Hastings pauses upon entering the Shackleton main house. His daughter's piano, with its intricately carved mahogany top, stands in a sitting area off to the side of the main hall. He walks over to it, and touches the wood gently.

Prudence walks over to him, and says, "I hope you agree this is an appropriate place for it."

Hastings nods, and says, "Yes, thank you for letting it be here, for all to enjoy."

Prudence takes Hastings arm to begin to show the group around, and she says, "If you recognize other things, tell me their stories. It would be wonderful to have the histories behind some of them." She glances over at Henry, "Henry and I will tell you what we know, too."

Hastings pats Prudence's hand on his arm, "Apologies in advance if I get overcome at times. They are just things, but there are memories associated with them."

"Not to worry," Prudence replies, "I have been guilty of being emotional with nearly every crate opened."

Prudence and Hastings lead the way to show the others around the house.

* * *

The group eventually makes its way outside again from the main house, and Mary begins to gesture in a direction away from the stables. She says, "The airstrip will be over there, so that the noise from aeroplanes leaving and landing do not disturb the horses too much." Then she gestures in another direction, "The first tee for the golf course will be over there. The course will wend its way throughout the estate, taking advantage of the existing natural features."

George asks, "Henry, I thought the 'tee' was the little stick we put in the ground to hit the ball better."

Henry nods, "It is, but the word also describes where we start to hit the ball to each hole."

George nods, remembering that tees are only used on the first shot. He looks at his stepfather, then at Mr. and Mrs. Turner. He says, "The new name for here should begin with a 'T'. Talbot and Turner both start with 'T' and tees are used in golf."

The adults share looks of amusement at the boy's suggestion.

Sybbie says, "It should also have something about the airstrip."

"And about the resort...something that connotes leisure, relaxation, or play," says Kenneth Turner.

Elizabeth says, "With something more clever than simply 'hotel'."

Everyone seems to be mulling over and muttering different ideas now that the topic has been brought up.

"'Talbot-Turner Resort' has no ring to it, nor vice versa."

"'The Yorkshire Aerodrome' says nothing about the recreation."

"Palais d'Avion?"

Tom chuckles, "Mary, you must be joking…"

Mary gives her brother-in-law a knowing smirk, and says, "Not 'everyman' enough?"

Cora states, "With all of you writers and editors present, we should be able to come up with something."

Laura says, "I think George was on the right path somehow…'T' … 'tees' … 'transport' … 'takeoff' …"

"What about 'Tees' Landing'?" says Bertie.

Henry looks over at his brother-in-law and says, "I like it!"

Kenneth and Elizabeth agree. Elizabeth says, "Yes-I like the cleverness of it."

"Tees' Landing it is!"

* * *

Later in the afternoon, the party begins to disperse: Cora and Robert and the Pelhams leave to go back to the Abbey. Some others have gone off to the stables at the insistence of the children to see the horses. Violet and Prudence await in the sitting room where tea will be served.

Laura enters the room by herself, and says, "Thank you for including me, Lady Shackleton. It is a lovely place and I am sure it will be successful."

Prudence smiles, and says, "Thank you, Miss Edmunds. I hope you will take me up on the invitation to visit again. Now that Mr. Branson's recovery is well in hand, that is."

"I will probably help until he can drive again," Laura says, then adds with a small laugh, "Unless everyone tires of my presence before then."

Violet scoffs, and says, "Miss Edmunds, if you think your role is merely being his driver, then you are not as sharp as I thought."

Laura is shocked, not knowing how to respond. Finally, she says, "I am sorry, Dowager, but I don't…"

Violet gives Laura an assessing look, "You must know that you have become a special part of the family, not only for Edith, but more so for Tom and Sybbie." Violet coughs a little, sighs, and adds resignedly, "I understand you are not seeking marriage, and that disappoints me."

Laura looks down at her lap, and says, "I am honoured that you think so highly of me, Dowager."

Prudence interjects, "Don't let Violet upset you, dear. She has a gift of being able to deliver barbed compliments."

Laura looks over at Prudence and cannot suppress a smile, "It does seem that way…"

Violet scoffs again, "I am merely an observer who has opinions."

Laura says, "Then tell me your opinion, please, because I do not want to mislead Tom or anyone else. Should I stop visiting?"

Violet tilts her head and says, "On the contrary, dear. You and Tom have discussed the matter?"

Laura nods, albeit hesitantly. She knows that she and Tom had only the fleeting conversation, but what more needed to be said? But then she says, "And I have with Sybbie, too."

Violet is intrigued by the last comment, but simply says, "Then keep doing what you feel is right. Your friendship has become very dear to them, and it appears mutual." Violet pauses to wait for Laura to nod in agreement. Then the dowager adds, "There is no need to change."

Laura lets out a deep breath, almost in relief, and says, "Thank you. I-" but she is interrupted from further commentary by the arrival of another part of the group for tea.

Hastings gets some tea and sits next to Prudence. He beams at her and says, "You have done a wonderful job with everything. It shows that care and attention to detail went into every decision."

Prudence says, "Thank you. It is wonderful to have an occupation again."

Hastings says, "I will have to split my visits in Yorkshire between here and the Abbey." He leans toward Violet and says, "I cannot resist spending time with the little ones."

"You are a rare sort, Mr. Hastings," Violet says. "Many women, let alone men, avoid babies." She and Laura exchange small smiles of understanding.

Hastings turns to Prudence again and asks, "Is being able to enjoy children such a bad trait?"

Prudence shakes her head and replies, "Not at all. I used to spend time with my grandchildren."

"Away at school?" Hastings asks, to which Prudence answers with a simple nod and smile.

Then Prudence adds, "I hope to enjoy seeing Roger and Viola grow. She looks so much like my sister. I wonder if either will have her active personality."

"They are both little dears," Hastings says. "The older ones, too. I just love seeing the inquisitiveness of youth."

"Yet each is different in how it shows...I adore how Sybbie seems to love learning about everything, almost without prejudice," Laura says.

"That describes her mother," Violet says.

Laura asks, "There must have been something Sybil had no patience for..."

Violet does not take long to say, "Yes...injustice, for one. She also flouted rules she thought were old-fashioned or arbitrary."

Laura laughs, and says, "I think Sybbie is like that, too. But...not disobedient."

All of the older ones glance at each other, having raised children themselves.

Hastings sighs, and says, " At least not yet, you mean. That will come. It always does."


	43. Chapter 43

John and Gwen Harding walk with Rosamund and Gerald through a hall in what looks to be an administrative building that has a offices as well as a welcoming reception space.

"We cannot thank you enough for your generosity, Mr. Hastings. I expect the Winifred Hastings Talbot International Studies and Travelling Programme to have a lot of interest to students here. I know a number of them who lost parents, brothers, or other loved ones in the war, and are interested in diplomatic careers to help avoid such conflict again."

Hastings nods, and says, "With everything that is going on with China and the Soviets, I hope they succeed. I am glad the gift can help."

The foursome approaches the door and Rosamund asks, "Gwen, will I see you in Brighton?"

"Yes, I am looking forward to it," Gwen replies.

* * *

Edith sits with little Robert on one of the sofas in the library with Marigold sitting next to her. The little girl is smiling and making silly noises, trying to make the baby smile. Every so often, he does, but not all the time. Edith can tell her daughter is getting frustrated, so says, "Marigold, dear, you can play with Robert when we are at home, but you do not get to play with your cousins too often. Why don't you join them?"

Sybbie has overheard, and says, "Yes, do please, Marigold. You are good at puzzles."

George and Sybbie have been working on a picture puzzle with Donk. They shift their positions to allow room for Marigold when she goes over to join them.

Cora and Mary, who are sitting with the twins on the other sofa, see Edith give a sigh of relief. The slightly pained look that Edith has as she gazes after her daughter makes Cora ask, gently, "Did you have a trying day, Edith?"

Edith says, "Not really. It was a lot easier working at the office without having to take breaks to nurse the baby, but I did miss him." She glances over at her mother and sister and realizes that the question was a polite way of inquiring what is wrong. Of course they can tell that something else is bothering her. These two know her better than anyone else in the world.

Quietly, so that only the other two women can hear, Edith says, "Sometimes, it feels like it is just a matter of time before it becomes public knowledge about Marigold."

At Cora's and Mary's continued scrutiny, Edith adds, "Sir Richard Carlisle saw her at the wedding, sitting with Marlowe, and wondered who she is."

Cora and Mary share a glance, and Cora asks, "What is wrong with telling him he's your adopted daughter?"

Edith sighs and says, "If Carlisle finds out about Marigold, then he will know that Marlowe is somehow connected with us, too. Apparently Marlowe has some unpleasant history with Sir Richard."

Cora straightens, and says, "I take it since Marlowe is still with you, you are sympathetic to his situation."

While Edith nods, Mary asks, "What type of unpleasant history?"

Edith says, "I do not know the story, but Bertie does. He is very agitated about it, and has sworn to protect Marlowe as long as possible."

Mary asks, directly, "What are your plans?"

Edith looks at her sister, and laughs inwardly at how not so long ago, Edith would have thought Mary was being overbearing and bossy by that type of inquiry. Now, Edith realizes that Mary is really just assessing the battlefield, where things stand, so she can add her own armies if her allies need them.

Edith answers, "Last year, you gave me good advice-to work with Carlisle rather than try to battle him. I am trying to sweeten the pot, so to speak, so that even if Carlisle finds out, he will not be inclined to do anything to hurt Marlowe. You've seen the new issue-with the paper dolls? They are Marlowe's work, and he will be an ongoing fashion contributor for _The Sketch_."

Mary gives her sister a small smile, "Well played, I think, sister."

Cora asks, "Do you think it will work?"

Edith shrugs and responds, "I do not know. Carlisle and his people love the results they are getting from the magazine's association with the paper. I hope it is enough."

Cora asks, "What about Marigold?"

Edith takes a deep breath, "When the time comes, I will tell him that she is our daughter, of course."

Both Cora and Mary raise their eyebrows in surprise.

Edith continues, "Bertie is adamant about that, too. Although whether I will be honest about her parentage ... I don't think I will know until it happens. In the meantime, we are trying to delay Carlisle finding out about either of them. Laura is going to London later this week to work with the daily paper on the next quarterly edition. She is going to see if she can meet with Millie Napier, and subtly ask her not to disclose anything about the children."

* * *

As Hastings' car nears London, Rosamund says, "I shall have to find something else to fill my time now that this is settled, Gerald."

Hastings looks over at Rosamund in slight surprise and says, "I'm planning on making a trip back to Hillcroft when they have candidates for the teaching position. I have already spoken to Prudence about staying at Tees' Landing."

Rosamund looks a little surprised, and says, "You can always stay at the Abbey."

Hastings smiles, "I don't want to wear out my welcome."

Rosamund says, "From what Mary tells me, you have helped Henry enough that the debt will always be unbalanced, I think. Of course, I understand if you and Lady Shackleton would like to share memories of the family."

"That is part of it, too," Hastings says. "We shall see. Aside from that, I would like your assistance in planning the trip for the school, too."

Rosamund smiles and says, "I would love to help, but it is too soon to do so now. Even later, booking ferries and hotels is not so hard, and either you or I could rattle off itinerary options in France in no time."

Gerald nods in agreement, and purses his lips, lost in thought. After a few moments, he glances over at Rosamund, smiling, his eyes crinkled at the corners mischievously, and says, "Rosamund, I have another thought on the matter."

* * *

As has become their new habit, while changing for dinner Henry finishes his accessories in the bedroom so that he and Mary have some time to discuss things.

Mary says with a smile, "Did you notice how well Mr. Hastings gets on with all of the widows? Mrs. Pelham and he have met at Brancaster and enjoyed their walk together Sunday; he and your Aunt Prudence clearly bonded over their shared grief; and I understand he and Aunt Rosamund have spent some time together working on the new programme for Hillcroft."

Henry gives his wife a chastising look, "Darling, are you trying to play matchmaker again?"

Mary returns an innocent look, "How would I ever choose from them?"

"Precisely," says Henry. "If there is any 'choosing' at all, it will happen on its own accord, in its own time."  
"Oh, you are no fun," Mary teases.

Henry chuckles and says, "Your machinations did not work for Tom and Laura…"

"Yet," states Mary. "You said yourself there is something between them. They just don't want to admit it. I am familiar with that feeling."

Henry chortles.

Mary thinks about her various discussions with both Tom and Laura, and adds, "There is a fundamental difference in what they expected out of a relationship. Tom is principled enough that he would only think toward marriage. Laura has been trying to avoid marriage her whole adult life."

"I am familiar with _that_ feeling," Henry says with a snicker.

Mary says, "The thing is, I cannot help but wonder why she even went down the path of romance with Tom."

"My guess? She never expected anything to blossom. Courtship is fun if you have no expectations," says Henry. "Laura told me she has never had a marriage proposal."

"Is that true?" Mary asks, and then considers that if Laura has never gotten close enough to someone to have him propose… it is likely that she was never very romantic with anyone else, which means... "Oh, darling, that means it must have been Tom!"

"What?"

"She said there has been only one time she ever...well, was in a circumstance where she was _very_ attracted to a man."

Henry's face shows that he understands her implication.

Mary explains as if she just figured it out, "She realizes Tom would want to be married for ... intimacy. She broke with him because she cares about him enough that she doesn't want to put him in a difficult situation."

Henry chuckles, thinking of how that would be just the opposite of what Bertie thought. He says, "You realize what you just said? That she broke off the romance because she _wants_ to be intimate with him?" Henry continues to snicker and shake his head as if this makes as little sense to him as Bertie's theory.

"Yes-is it so hard to believe?" Mary asks almost defensively.

Henry walks over to his wife and says, "Yes. But in any event, you cannot force them together unless they want it."

Mary gives her husband a devilish look but says nothing more.

Henry kisses his wife, and says, with evident trepidation, "Enough about others… Darling, there is something else I want to discuss…"

Reaching up to straighten her husband's tie, Mary says, "From your voice you think it will upset me…"

"It may," Henry says with sincerity. "I would like to adopt George, officially."

Mary opens her mouth slightly in surprise. They had never talked about this before. Now that he has said it, she wonders why not.

Henry continues, "Dorset says it should not interfere with him inheriting the earldom, and of course I wouldn't expect a name change. You don't have to answer right away, but please, consider it."

Mary nods distractedly, and says, "Offhand I cannot think of a reason to refuse…"

"If you want to talk to your parents or Isobel, I understand," Henry says. "Also, whether or not you agree to that, I want you to know that I am updating my will to include him."

Mary is stunned again. "But…"

"Before you say anything more, please, hear me out," Henry says, "I don't want you to think this is borne from any worry about you or the future of Downton or Tees' Landing. The auto business is just as much a risk. They all could end up being financial disasters and there could be nothing left for anyone. But it's not about that, nor about being fair to Viola and Roger. Remember when we read my father's will? You were right - it is not about who gets what, but rather about understanding the true feelings of the person who passed. You know how much I love George. I want him never to question it."

* * *

Molesley and Christopher walk up to the Abbey, and the boy's eyes are filled with awe looking at the building as they make their way to the servants' entrance. They enter the servants' hall and Molesley gestures for Christopher to sit at the table with his books. Anna is there with her son, playing with some blocks, while John Bates sits nearby reading. The Bates' give Christopher smiles of welcome and introduce themselves. Christopher responds with an equally polite but shy greeting.

The teacher pokes his head into the kitchen and says, "Daisy, Christopher is here. I'm off to the children's lesson." Then Molesley departs and heads upstairs.

Daisy wipes her hands and goes into the hall to see Christopher.

"Hello, Christopher!" she says. "I gotta get some things ready fer tea, but I'm right in 'ere if ya need me." She gestures to the kitchen. "Don't be shy about comin' and askin'. 'At's why yer 'ere."

"Yes, Miss Daisy," Christopher says.

Daisy leaves and Christopher opens his book and begins to read.

Anna says, "We're happy to help, too, Christopher."

Christopher nods shyly in appreciation.

Mr. Barrow walks by and sees the boy. "You must be young Christopher Timble. I am Mr. Barrow, the butler here at Downton Abbey."

Christopher stands and politely shakes Barrow's proffered hand, ""s a pleasure to meet you, sir. Thank ye fer lettin' me come ta the house."

Barrow nods at the boy's pleasant demeanour and good manners, and says with a half smile, gesturing at the book, "Show us it'll do some good."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Barrow," the boy says, with a shy smile in return.

After a brief pause, Barrow goes into the kitchen. He returns and places a glass of milk and a plate with a scone in front of the boy. Christopher's eyes widen at the treat. The Bates try not to have their surprise be too evident on their faces.

"Thank ye, Mr. Barrow," Christopher says.

Barrow says, "I was young myself once. 'S hard to concentrate on reading on an empty stomach."

The butler's kind act makes the boy brave enough to ask, "Excuse me, Mr. Barrow, could you help me with this word?" Christopher turns the book to face Barrow, and points to something in on a page.

"'At's not really a word. 's supposed to be the sound Peter Rabbit made when he sneezed," Barrow says, then mimics the sound of a sneeze like the phonetic word in the book, "Kertyschoo!"

"Thank ye, Mr. Barrow," Christopher says.

Barrow departs and goes back into the kitchen, and whispers to Daisy, "The boy surely can read better than Peter Rabbit at his age…?"  
Daisy looks up from her work on the cakes for tea, and says, "'E's gettin' better. 'E's got harder ones wit' 'im, too. Mr. Molesley thinks he needs ta get more confidence in his reading, with the easier books. 'S why we wanted ta keep helpin' 'im." Daisy says the last as if it should be obvious to Barrow.

Barrow nods. Then he thinks of something, "Daisy, has Mrs. Patmore informed you that you will not be needed in Brighton before the magazine meeting?" Barrow asks.

"Yeh, Mr. Barrow. She told me," Daisy says. "Who else is goin'?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Bates, the nanny, and Mrs. Molesley," Barrow replies as he turns to leave.

Barrow walks back to his office, and as he passes the servants' hall he sees that Christopher is sipping the milk and eating the scone while he is reading.

John Bates gets up and walks into Barrow's office, closing the door behind him.

"Yes, Mr. Bates?" Barrow asks.

"'Twas kind of you to give Christopher the food," Bates says, "Not a gesture you would normally do … without some other motive, or expecting something in return."

Barrow leans back and clasps his hands together, and says, "And you want to make sure I am planning nothing underhanded?"

Bates smiles, and replies, "He seems a good lad and doesn't deserve mistreatment."

Barrow shakes his head, and says, "'s like I told him - he will do better having something to eat."

Bates gives Barrow a look to show he doesn't believe it is that simple.

"Alright, Mr. Bates. I understand that people have reason to expect the worst from me, so I'll tell you. I have responsibility for running this house. Two of the things I learned from Mr. Carson: first, that things run a lot more smoothly when all of its occupants, both upstairs and downstairs, are at least a little happy. And second, that the house's reputation in the local area makes a difference."

Bates looks unconvinced; these do not explain Barrow's generosity.

Barrow continues, "Have you wondered what we will do when Andy spends more time at Yew Tree, maybe all of the time even? We'll need to replace him. I asked Mr. Molesley about what young men he knew who might be interested in the job, and do you know what he said? There are none. Downton is a small village, Mr. Bates. All of the boys who finished school last year are off doing other things or helping at one of the farms. There are not many young lads who want to be a footman these days, let alone a hall boy. Christopher may be our only local possibility. Even if he's not interested, it won't hurt for him to have a good impression of the place."

Bates nods, and asks with a small smile, "Like when you entertained the housemaids before the luncheon?"

Barrow nods, "The same."

Bates asks, "Has his Lordship approved another position?"

Barrow nods again, "For a hall boy, to be trained to be footman when Andy leaves."

Bates says, "Alright, Mr. Barrow. 'S not completely above board, but not underhanded, either."

Barrow scoffs lightly, "Will that be all, Mr. Bates?"

"Yes, Mr. Barrow."

* * *

George and Sybbie are in their usual places for their luncheon with Violet and Isobel. Violet says, "George, is there anything you'd like to discuss today?"

George is pleased that it is his turn to decide what the topic will be. He asks, "Granny Isobel, was my father good at sport?"

Isobel smiles, and responds, "He liked and was quite good at cricket. He rode, and eventually became good with guns, I understand, after we moved here. Of course all young men learned the basics of a number of sports at school."

George says, "What about golf?"

"Yes, he learned to golf when he was at Radley. There is a course there," Isobel answers. "Is your stepfather teaching you to golf?"

George nods to answer silently while he has a mouthful of food.

Sybbie says, "I would like to learn how to play golf."  
George's mouth is now clear, and he says, eagerly, "Henry says I can help teach you since your father cannot use his arm that way yet."

Sybbie smiles, "Thank you, George."

Violet and Isobel share a look to indicate there is about to be a disagreement.

Violet says, "Sybbie, are you certain golf is appropriate for a young girl?"

Isobel's face expresses her frustration with the question, and she interjects, "Why would it not be? Many sports can be done by either men or women. Women just last year swam the Channel; one even made the record time."

George says, "Henry got clubs for Mummy, so he must think it is alright for women to play."

Violet says, "If you take someone's time for instruction in leisure pursuits, it should be something that you think you care about."

"How will I know unless I try?" asks Sybbie.

Violet nods at her great-granddaughter, and says, "Good. That is the type of answer I was hoping you would give. I was testing you, dear. While I would prefer traditional roles and activities for men and women, our family is evidence that things are not as they once were. You need to be strong in your convictions when someone questions you. And, not be afraid to try new things."

Isobel looks a little frustrated at Violet's method, but decides to continue one of the threads of the conversation. She nods and says, "I am in favor of trying lots of activities to see which ones you like. You might watch other people play first, to see if the game interests you."

George looks a little sheepish, and says, "I am not sure I like golf yet."

"You do not have to like everything that you try, George," Isobel says. "But it is good that your family is introducing you to many things. You will learn more at school, like your father did."

Sybbie says, "Will I learn sports at school?"

"It will be up to your father whether you go to school, or learn from governesses and tutors," Violet responds. "Like your mother."

"Until she learned how to be a nurse," Sybbie clarifies. "My father said she went to school for that."

Violet purses her lips, and says, "Yes, she did."

Isobel says, "That was a special nurse training school, Sybbie. Not the type of girls' school you might attend."

"Aunt Rosamund and Mr. Hastings went to visit a girls' school the other day," Sybbie says. "Would I go to that one?"

"As I said, it would be up to your father to decide if you are to go to school, and which one," Violet says.

Isobel says, "I understand Hillcroft is an excellent school. Your Aunt Edith and Miss Edmunds helped to establish a fund in your mother's name, and Mr. Hastings added one in his daughter's name."

George says, "What is a fund?"

"It is when someone gives money to help other people," Isobel says. "In this case, so that girls whose families cannot afford it can still attend school."

Sybbie quietly looks down at her lap.

"What is wrong, Sybbie?" Violet asks.  
Sybbie looks at her great grandmother and says, "We are not supposed to talk about money."

Violet and Isobel share a look of curiosity.

Isobel says, "Do you have a concern? It is alright to ask us."

Sybbie says, "Daddy says he does not have as much money as George's and Marigold's families. Perhaps I will not be able to go to school."

Violet says, "Dear Sybbie, do not concern yourself with that yet. Your father is working very hard for your sake. If you and he want you to go to school, you will find a way together."

Isobel adds, "In the meantime, continue to do well in your lessons so that any school would love to have you as a student."

George has been looking worried for his cousin's sake. He does not understand really what was just discussed. Sybbie and he live in the same house, and do the same things. He decides he will ask his Mummy or Donk about it later.

Isobel changes the topic by asking, "Sybbie, I understand your father is feeling well enough to have gone with your Uncle Henry to York this week."

Sybbie nods, "Yes, but he promised me he would not work on a car yet with his right arm. Miss Edmunds said she would stop in the shop every day to make sure of it."

Violet turns to Sybbie and says, "Miss Edmunds has been a big help with your father, hasn't she?"

Sybbie smiles, nods, and says, "Yes, Granny Violet. We will miss her this weekend when she is in London."

Violet continues, casually, "She mentioned that she talked with you about her relationship with your father. I know you like her, so I hope it is not too disappointing. She said that she adores you."

Sybbie appears very pleased to hear that, and shrugs and says, "She said she would still be my friend even if not my stepmother."

"Did she tell you why she did not want to be your stepmother?" Violet inquires, seemingly innocently.

Isobel gives Violet a curious look, knowing that the woman is being nosy.

Sybbie thinks a moment, and then shakes her head and responds, "She did not say that, Granny Violet. She said my father does not want to replace my mother."

Violet nods, and gives Isobel a look to indicate that her inquiry yielded useful information. Isobel rolls her eyes a little.

"You still have not talked to him about it, I gather," Isobel says.

Sybbie shakes her head, and asks, "Should I?"  
Violet says, "When the time is right, Sybbie, yes."

George asks, "How will Sybbie know when to talk to him?"

"George, do you remember last year when your mother needed help? You knew when it was the right time to do something, didn't you?" Violet asks.

George nods.

Violet states, "Sybbie will know, George, and I think all of us will, too."

* * *

Not in his livery, Andy enters the kitchen with a big smile on his face. He swoops up Daisy in his arms and twirls her around, then gives her a kiss when he puts her down again.

"Andy, what has gotten into ya?!" Daisy exclaims.

Mrs. Patmore and the other assistant cooks start to chuckle politely.

"I got our marriage license!" Andy says, taking a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket.

Daisy looks at Andy in surprise. "Why did ya get a license? We don't need one."

"Now we don't have to do banns- we can get married any time we want. Well, within a few months, that is," Andy explains. "I've got to change into my livery." He gives Daisy one more kiss and then departs.

Daisy still looks confused.

Mrs. Patmore sees the look on her assistant's face, and asks, "What's wrong now, Daisy?"

"I didn't know Andy was goin' to get a license," Daisy explains.

Mrs. Patmore shakes her head and mutters, "Was probably better that way."

"What?" Daisy asks.

"Nothin'," says Mrs. Patmore. "'S sweet of 'im to do it. Takin' his half day and all. Had ta pay for it, too."

She sees that Daisy is not convinced.

Mrs. Patmore says, "Ya haven't picked a date yet, and knowin' you, it's not like you'll have e'en three weeks for the banns once ya do decide."

Daisy looks at Mrs. Patmore quizzically.

"Daisy, Andy's only thinkin' of you. Yer gonna wake up one day and wanna get married," the head cook says in a teasing tone, but somewhat serious.

Daisy considers this, and smiles. "I 'spose." After a little while, she asks, "Can we really get married any time, now?"

Mrs. Patmore is a little nervous about the look on Daisy's face, and the tone of the assistant cooks' question. She says, "Yeh, but ya promised me…"

Daisy says, "Don't worry, Mrs. Patmore, we won't elope. But I think I decided, then. It'll be the Saturday mornin' the family leaves for Brighton."

Mrs. Patmore looks up in shock that Daisy just did what the head cook predicted she would do. She exclaims, "'At's only two weeks away!?"

Daisy smiles, and says, "Yeh. If it's alright with Andy, and the Reverend."

"Why so soon?" Mrs. Patmore asks.

"Andy and I aren't goin' to Brighton fer the week after all, Mr. Barrow said. If Mr. Mason can stay wit' you at the B&B like we talked about ... with the family away, Andy and I won't need ta come 'ere to the house to work much. We don't need to go away … we won't spend money on travelling now, and we can save for a nice trip ta London or somewhere later."

Mrs. Patmore stands there, dumbstruck that Daisy came up with such a reasonable plan so quickly. The level of maturity about it makes Beryl get all choked up suddenly.

"Er, um, let's go talk to Mrs. Hughes, then," Mrs. Patmore says.

* * *

"It is very nice of you to have me stay here, Millie," Laura says at tea at the London Napier residence.

"It is our pleasure, of course," Millie says. "Thank you for inviting me to the races with you tomorrow. I am looking forward to it-I've never been to a car race before. I thought staying here might be more pleasant than a hotel after your early train and long work day. Besides, I welcome your company, seeing a familiar, friendly face. I knew in advance, but London is not the countryside, unfortunately."

"The city can be rather superficial and cold in some ways," Laura says. "I never knew how much until I moved to York. Will you get to spend much time in the country?"

"I hope to, Evelyn too," Millie replies. "Evelyn's father is not as young as he used to be, and Evelyn wants to begin doing more at the estate to help."

"Ring me when you are there and we can have lunch or something," Laura says.

Evelyn enters the room, followed by Charles Blake. Evelyn gives his wife a kiss, while Charles approaches Laura.

Blake says, "Hello, Miss Edmunds, how lovely to see you! Evelyn mentioned you were visiting, so I invited myself to tea."

"Mr. Blake," Laura nods and smiles in polite greeting. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"I understand you and Millie are going to the races tomorrow? That is an unusual pastime for a woman," Charles says, "I am impressed."

"It is a women's race," Laura says, "I am covering it for the magazine."

"Evelyn and I may attend as well," Charles says. "Will you go back to York immediately after? I'd love your company at dinner if not."

Laura glances at her hosts, "Millie and Evelyn have invited me to dine with them…"  
Evelyn says, "You are welcome to join us, Charles. We are going to one of my favorite restaurants."

* * *

Tom and Mrs. Hughes are in his car, with her driving. They enter the estate grounds through the gate, and Tom says, "It has been a while since I last drove with you-you are doing very well."

"Thank you, Mr. Branson," says Mrs. Hughes. "I got over my initial fear from our first lesson. It's odd...I did not expect to feel that way, since I really wanted to learn how to drive."

Tom nods, and seems to be distracted when he says, "Sometimes that is the hurdle, isn't it? Getting through the challenge when our expectations do not match what happens."

Mrs. Hughes glances over at Tom and says, "There is something profound in that... I would not have thought that of you, Mr. Branson."

Tom snickers, "'S not profound...I was just thinking of a couple of situations like that."

"Lord knows we all must be adaptable," Mrs. Hughes says. "I wish Mr. Carson was moreso sometimes."

"Mr. Carson? He does not strike me as the most flexible human being," Tom chuckles. "Surely you knew that before you married."

"Of course, Mr. Branson," scolds Mrs. Hughes. "He missed the children when you were in hospital- oh, I do not mean to blame you. It made me realize he needs something more to do with his time."

Tom sympathizes, "Both Henry and I have been in a similar situation."

Mrs. Hughes nods, but says, "There is a difference when someone is not so young as you both are."

"True, he doesn't need a new career like we did. He needs something to occupy his time and his intellect," Tom observes.

"Yes, that is it exactly," says Mrs. Hughes, glad that Tom understands. "His body may be failing him, but his mind is as sharp as ever."

* * *

"Hello, Laura, Mrs. Napier. Good to see you again," Carlisle approaches the pair as they enter the press area at Brooklands before the race.

Laura greets Sir Richard, but immediately recognizes her error in bringing Millie with her. How could she have not realised Carlisle might be at the race? He could ask Millie straight out about Marigold. And Laura has not yet had an opportunity to ask for Millie's discretion. Now Laura will have to try to keep Millie busy and away from the newspaperman.

"Likewise," says Millie. "This is such an exciting event, isn't it? I am so impressed with all of the drivers we were able to meet."

"I hope you'll excuse us, Richard," Laura says, "There are some others I would like to introduce Millie to before the race."

Laura leads Millie to another section of the viewing area, as if to introduce Millie to members of Turner's racing team who are there to watch.

After the race has finished, Laura and Millie join Evelyn and Charles Blake near where the men were watching the race. Laura has successfully avoided Carlisle thus far. The foursome begins to make their way toward the exit, chatting as they go.

"I drive, but I'd be hard pressed to be comfortable driving that fast," Blake admits.

Laura agrees, "Even in Henry's old car, I wouldn't either."

"Millie and I might ride that fast, on horses," Evelyn says.

"Thank you for an exhilarating day, Miss Edmunds," Charles says as he breaks off to go toward his own car. "I look forward to seeing you all at dinner." He begins to walk away.

Millie calls after him, "We'll see you at the Criterion at 8!"

Her voice carries just far enough that Carlisle has heard.

* * *

"I am not going to enjoy being an entire week away from you," Phyllis says sadly to her husband as they are snuggling in bed.

Joseph says, "I will miss you, too, but it'll be alright. It was bound to happen that you would travel with the Dowager at some point. At least this is only a week in Brighton."

Phyllis sighs, and says, "True enough. She used to take off for longer to go overseas."

"Poor Andy and Daisy won't even be married for a whole week when she'll have to go to Brighton for that magazine meeting," Joseph sympathizes.

Phyllis says, "Can you keep a secret?"

Molesley says, "Of course! I haven't told anyone yet you're expecting."

"When I was at the house today, I overheard Mr. Barrow talking to her Ladyship. They are going to send Andy with Daisy."  
"But that's almost not fair, d'ya think? Daisy isn't going to Brighton to work," Molesley says.

"Neither is Andy," Phyllis says.

* * *

"That was excellent, Evelyn. Thank you," Laura says as they are about to exit the Criterion after dinner.

"My pleasure, of course," Evelyn says. "I like the place."

Millie teases, "I do, too, for sentimental reasons."

Charles says, "But you said you'd never been here before?"

Millie laughs, "Evelyn says it was after a dinner here that he knew Henry had won Mary. Leaving Evelyn free for me."

Laura laughs and says, "Tom told me part of that story." She has a quiet smile on her face as she remembers the dinner here at this same restaurant when he told her.

A woman that Laura recognizes but cannot place approaches the party. She greets Millie and says, "Mr. and Mrs. Napier, Hello! Thank you so much for forwarding your guest list to us!"

Millie says, "You are welcome, Mrs. Morse."

"'Nice to see you, Mr. Blake," Mrs. Morse says. Charles nods in greeting, not altogether pleased to see the woman.

Without waiting for an introduction, Mrs. Morse extends a hand to Laura, giving her an appraising look as she does, "I am Mrs. John Morse. I work for one of the daily papers."

"I am pleased to meet you, Mrs. Morse," Laura replies, "My name is Laura Edmunds. I-"

Before Laura can say that she also works in journalism, Mrs. Morse exclaims, "Miss Edmunds! Heavens, Sir Richard has told me I need to meet you! I am so glad we finally are acquainted."

Then Mrs. Morse makes as if to turn away, saying as she does, "I won't bother you any further. Good night, all!"

Laura is trying to put the pieces of the brief exchange together in her mind. That must have been one of Carlisle's society columnists. Laura feels a tremendous relief that on the ride back to London from the race, she was able to explain that the children had been a little unsettled about all of the attention after the wedding. Millie understood immediately and said she would not provide any more information to the papers.

The foursome makes their departure from the restaurant, walking as if two couples.

Charles Blake shakes his head in frustration, then turns to Laura and asks, "May I have the pleasure of your company out dancing now? We may as well have some fun-our being out for dinner together will be all over the gossip section anyway. I predict it will be something along the lines of 'The 'mystery woman' has a name!'"

"What?" Laura begins to say, then realizes what Charles is saying, remembering her conversation with Richard Carlisle.

She sighs, and says, "Ah, Sir Richard told me about that. He was disappointed to find out it was only me. So you peruse the society sections?" Laura is surprised at this.

"My mother does," Blake says. "She rang me immediately to find out who I met at Evelyn's wedding."

Laura rolls her eyes, and says, "Thank you for the invitation, Mr. Blake, but I think it would be better to part company now, rather than be seen together all about town."

Charles says, "Would it be so bad? Charles, please."

Laura sighs and looks at Blake and says, "Mr. Blake... I am flattered, but…"

Charles chuckles, "Alright, Miss Edmunds, that is very polite of you. One of these days my love luck will turn. The papers seem to think I am a good catch."

Laura laughs and agrees, "You are, but I am not fishing. I do not pity you upper class and the pressures to find appropriate mates."

Charles says teasingly, "You sound rather snobbish in a way there. Love is a classless struggle."

Evelyn, who has been eavesdropping on the conversation, asks, "Laura, may I ask why... aren't you fishing?"

Millie gives her husband a chastising look for the question, but it has already been asked.

Laura says, "I will be frank, Evelyn. Most men, Mr. Blake included, need a wife who will willingly forego her own ambitions to support his."

Evelyn says, "Charles, you cannot deny the truth in that in your case."

Blake shrugs, "No, I cannot."

Millie looks lovingly at Evelyn and says, "It is not so difficult, Laura, when your mate is right for you. If you had told me I would move to England, away from my family, I would have said you were mad. Your perspective on what is important changes."


	44. Chapter 44

"Hold still, Daisy," Phyllis says as she carefully gathers fabric and places pins.

News had travelled rapidly throughout the house about Daisy and Andy getting married so soon, and now everyone seems to be contributing to help the event happen the way Daisy and Andy want it. Which, thankfully, is very simple.

If someone had asked Daisy when she was younger what type of wedding she wanted, she would have described something out of a princess story, like Lady Mary's first marriage or Lady Hexham's. Of course even she would have known that was unrealistic. Daisy has always been a big dreamer.

Now, for a number of reasons, Daisy is keeping the wedding simple, plain almost. It is not because that is who she is and she is resigned to her lot in life. While that is somewhat true, 'resigned' is not the correct word for how she feels, nor is 'lot'. She has made some decisions, her own choices, she feels, and that makes all the difference to her.

But that is not one of the reasons for the simple wedding. She is doing it for Mr. Mason and Andy. She knows her future husband is no prince, and he does not care about anything fancy; most details will be lost on him anyway. And she does not want Mr. Mason to spend a significant amount of his savings on the event. Further, for all practical purposes there is no time to plan and arrange for anything elaborate.

Sybbie is watching the dress fitting eagerly from her bed, sitting next to her grandmother, whose face holds a mixture of both happiness and sorrow.

It had been Sybbie's idea to look through her mother's frocks to see if there was something that could be worn by Daisy for the wedding. At tea the day everyone was told about the coming nuptials, Grandmama Cora and Aunt Mary had been wondering aloud about Daisy's bridal attire, and whether she would have enough time to make a new dress, or have one made. It is not like the cook has the financial resources to have a dress couriered from one of the London couture houses like Lady Mary did for her speedy wedding. This discussion had inspired Sybbie to propose her idea.

"It wouldn't hurt to check," Sybbie had said. "It would be 'something borrowed'. I think my mother would like her clothing to be used by someone, not just stored in boxes in the attics. Especially for something happy like a wedding."

At first, her grandmother was not taken with the idea. Both she and Mary had remained silent for a few moments, not wanting to say No to Sybbie outright. Cora did not have an explanation as to 'why not?' that Sybbie would appreciate. She could not say that Sybil's clothing was of much higher quality than would be worn by a cook.

As she had sat there, looking between her mother and Sybbie's expectant expression, Mary could tell that her mother was torn.

Mary had said, "Anything that might come close to fitting Daisy would be out of fashion, Sybbie. Daisy might not like that."

Sybbie had said, "Shouldn't she be the one to decide?" At the surprised looks she got at that statement from her aunt and grandmother, Sybbie quickly had added, "Granny Violet says I need to be strong in my opinions, like my mother."

Both Mary and her mother couldn't help but be tickled at that. This had been the winning argument for Cora. As much as it would be a generous offer to Daisy, Cora knew she would agree more for Sybbie's benefit.

"Alright," Cora had said, "You can ask her."

Then Cora had remembered another wedding, and another similar gesture. So she had added, "But, rather than 'something borrowed' it can be 'something old' and Daisy can keep it if she wants to."

Daisy's hands periodically caress the smooth silkiness of the frock she has on, and she tries to turn just her head to see her reflection in the glass.

"Daisy, please," Phyllis says with a smirk.

"I can't help it, 's so beautiful, I wanna see," Daisy says.

Cora has the beginning of tears in her eyes, remembering her youngest daughter in the dress. But she takes a deep breath and remains composed. She and Sybbie share a look of pleasure that Daisy is so enamoured with the frock.

Cora says, "We are so glad you found something you like, Daisy."

Daisy says, "Thank ye, Lady Grantham! 'S like in a fairy tale."

Cora smiles again and says, "Every bride should feel like a princess on her wedding day."

* * *

Violet puts down her newspaper with a look of frustration, then reaches for the telephone.

Upon hearing her granddaughter's greeting on the other end, the dowager says, "Mary, have you seen the paper today?"

"Yes, Granny, Mama just showed it to me," Mary says.

"I warned you this would happen," says Violet. "Do you think there is anything to it?"

Mary rationalizes, "They were in company of the Napiers, with whom Laura stayed in London. Charles is Evelyn's friend; he was his best man after all. It is not surprising the men socialize."

"It is not the men socializing that interests me," Violet says.

"Shall I have Henry inquire? They see Laura nearly every day," Mary asks.

Violet considers for a moment, then responds, "Yes, and have him make sure Tom is there so that he can hear her answer, too."

* * *

Mary, her parents, Violet, and Isobel are having lunch together at the Abbey. Mary says, "I want you all to know that Henry has asked if he can adopt George legally."

The others look over at Mary with surprised expressions.

Mary continues, "Unless any of you have any objections, I am going to allow it."

Robert asks, "But is it necessary?"

Violet adds, "What difference does legality make? He is acting the part of stepfather already."

Mary responds, "He would like to make it official. There was a new law passed last year. Adoptions can be registered formally in court."

Cora says, "Bertie and Edith did so with Marigold."

Mary nods at her mother, then adds, "Henry also told me that he has named George in his will."

Robert looks at his daughter and cocks his head slightly, as if this is good news, and not unexpected. He says, "Mary, there is the other matter we discussed…this news from Henry makes that less murky."

Mary says, "Yes, Papa, but you know my thoughts on that already."

Isobel has remained silent, but then says, "There is a possible downside, but I do not think it likely."

Mary looks over at her mother-in-law and nods in agreement.

Robert asks, "What is that?"

"If something were to happen to Mary, Henry would be George's legal guardian," says Isobel. "If Henry wanted to leave Downton, nothing could prevent him from doing so, with George, Viola, and Roger."

This gets Robert's and Cora's attention.

Isobel says, "Of course, that could happen anyway, with or without the registration."

"Henry and I spoke about it," Mary says. She smiles, "At first, he nearly laughed at the idea that he could care for three children on his own. I believe him when he says that this is where George belongs. He suggested that we name Tom to manage George's interest in the estate should something happen to me."

Isobel smiles, pleased that Mary and Henry already discussed that issue, and says, "I think you should allow it, then."

"Are there any dissenting opinions?" Mary polls the others. Upon seeing none, she says, "I will tell Murray to draw up the papers, then."

Violet says, "While we are on the topic… I have no will because anything I have is at the grace of the estate. I have a few valuable trinkets," Violet turns to Isobel, "some would call 'things', that you may fight over if you wish. But when I pass, I would like my jewelry to be divided amongst all of my great grandchildren."

Robert says, "Mama, what about Rosamund?"

Violet scoffs, and says, "She agrees with me. Marmaduke left her a wealthy widow; she has no need of them. She will be happy to help decide who gets what."

* * *

"Tom, where is your sling?" Laura asks with a scolding tone of voice while walking into the car shop.

Tom looks over and says in defensive explanation, "Dr. Clarkson says the collarbone should be healed enough that I no longer need the sling."

Laura says, "I thought it would be two months…?"

"I still should not do anything strenuous with it for another month, but otherwise I can use the arm," Tom explains, adding with a grin, "No, I should not drive yet."

"Still, progress is progress! I should have brought champagne," Laura declares.

Henry comes into the showroom area from the service area, and greets Laura with a smirk, and says teasingly, "Hello, 'mystery woman'!"

Laura rolls her eyes, and says with an exasperated tone of voice, "It is rather embarrassing. I had no idea so many people in York read the gossip section. It is more than embarrassing-it is maddening!"

Tom looks confused, "What is this about?"

Henry had not wanted to be a part of Mary's scheme, but he ultimately agreed to a small role under the rationale that it would be better for someone in the family to be present when Tom finds out. Henry is to innocently bring up the society column reference to Laura and Charles Blake, with both Tom and Laura present.

"Not all journalists are as principled as I am," Laura says, hotly.

"Mary hasn't shown you yet?" Henry asks Tom, still playing the innocent. He looks around on the desk, and retrieves the newspaper from the day before. "Here it is." He opens the paper to the relevant page and hands it to Tom.

Then Henry reaches into a basket that is on the desk and hands a parcel wrapped in cloth to Laura. He cheerfully says, "Lunch from the Abbey today!"

Laura takes the food item distractedly, because her eyes are watching Tom as he reads the paper. Henry is trying to watch both of them at once without being too obvious about it.

Tom's expression becomes mixed, with at least some element of confusion. When Henry sees him take a deep breath in, lips tightly together, without saying anything or looking up, he knows Tom is upset.

Laura sees that, too. She says, "How could they print such untruthful insinuations!"

Tom finally looks at Laura evenly and asks, in a quiet, controlled voice, "It's not really untruthful, is it? They did go to the race with you, and you did have dinner with them. Or are you upset that the writer criticised your clothing?"

Laura's eyes widen in surprise, hurt and disappointment. She is speechless for a moment, then places the lunch on the desk, says, "I am sorry...I forgot ... I have an appointment." Then she hurriedly leaves the shop.

Henry is looking at Tom in complete disbelief. He says, "Tom, that was a very foolish thi-"

But Tom is not listening. He picks up his hat and leaves the shop, heading in the opposite direction from Laura.

* * *

Barrow puts a glass of milk and a plate with a roll, butter, and preserves down on the table for Christopher. The boy looks up from his reading, smiles and says, "Thank ye, Mr. Barrow."

"Your welcome, Christopher," Barrow says. "I have a question for you, if you don't mind."

"Yes, sir?"

"You know Daisy and Andy are getting married the Saturday after this?" Barrow asks.

"Yes, sir," Christopher says. "I won't be comin' 'ere the week after. Daisy'll be comin' to the school instead."

Barrow nods, "I'm glad that's worked out. But my question is whether you might be interested in earning some wages the day of the wedding?"

"Sir?" asks the boy.

Barrow continues, "I cannot expect Andy to work on his wedding day, can I? The Marquess of Hexham and his family will be here, and the family will be departing for their shore holiday that day. We'll need to get them and their baggage to the train station. Mr. Molesley said he would help, but I think we'll need another set of arms. You seem like you are an able lad. Might you be interested?"

"Help with the Earl?" asks Christopher, eyes wide.

"And everyone else," confirms Barrow. "'Twouldn't be but a half day."

"Yes, sir," says Christopher. "Lemme check with my parents, but I'd like to."

"Very good, Christopher," says Barrow.

* * *

Maude picks up the ringing telephone and hears the sound of her employer's voice, "Good afternoon, Maude. Is Laura back from lunch yet?"

Maude replies, "Yes, but something is wrong. She came back very early, not ten minutes from when she left. She was clearly upset about something, but did not say what. She said not to disturb her and is closeted in her office."

"Oh, dear," says Edith, "Do you know-was she headed to the car shop to join the boys for lunch?"

"I expect so, Lady Hexham," answers Maude.

Edith says, "Alright, thank you, Maude. Please tell her to ring me when she has a chance."

Edith replaces the receiver on the cradle, and does not take long before she picks it up again.

"Henry, this is Edith," she says. "What happened with Laura?"

Henry exclaims, "Good God, news travels quickly!" He sighs, and says, "I showed Tom the tidbit in the gossip section, and he assumed it was somewhat true. He was not very pleasant to Laura about it."

"What gossip section?" asks Edith.

Henry says, "In yesterday's daily. You should read it yourself, but it implies that Laura and Charles Blake are the newest couple-of-the moment in London."

"Oh, dear," says Edith. "Laura had mentioned he'd invited himself to everything last weekend."

"Be that as it may, Tom doesn't know that," says Henry. "All he sees is that they did things together."

"Sooo...Tom was jealous?" asks Edith.

"Rudely so," says Henry.

* * *

After returning from wherever he went, Tom remains silent the rest of the afternoon at the car shop. He focuses on paperwork, allowing Henry to handle any customers that come in.

During the first part of the drive back to the Abbey, he still has said nothing, so Henry feels compelled to break the silence.

Henry says, "I am sorry...I didn't realize you would get so upset."

Tom looks over at Henry and says, "'S nothing for you to apologize for."

Henry lets out a bark of a laugh, "Only causing a very uncomfortable situation!"

Tom nods his head, and says gloomily, "It was that."

Feeling guilty about the scene in the shop, Henry decides to get involved more than he normally would. He says, "I, uh, don't think there is any truth to the innuendo about Laura and Blake."

Tom rolls his eyes and looks away, but Henry continues, "The gossip writers get paid to make something of nothing."

Tom shrugs, wincing only slightly with the motion.

"I think you owe Laura an apology, Tom," advises Henry.

Tom looks over and says, "Why? I just pointed out the truth."

Henry shakes his head, "My word but you are a stubborn Irishman, aren't you?"

Tom glares at Henry but says nothing at first.

Then he says, "I am disappointed, is all."

Henry glances over in surprise, "Why?"  
Tom nearly spits out, "She's like a siren! Luring men in but having no intention of returning their affection. Now she's doing it to Blake. Either that or she's just like other women after a wealthy husband."

"You know that is not true, Tom. And you are not giving Blake much credit. She _is_ an attractive, intelligent woman," says Henry.

Tom doesn't respond.

"But even still, why does it bother you so? I thought you and she gave up on romance?" Henry asks.

"We did...," says Tom with defensive frustration. Then he rationalizes, "But if she takes up with Blake, Sybbie will be upset she won't see her anymore."

"It is more likely that Laura will become aloof now because of your behaviour today," Henry scolds.

Tom sighs, but says no more.

* * *

Morley has been a pub owner for a long time. He knows when his customers are drinking for celebration and having a good time, when they have come in simply to unwind from their day, and when they are drinking because they are unhappy about something. Usually, those in the last situation are solo. By themselves, but in a public place where they do not have to be alone. Where they might find someone who will listen. They always have a story, or something they feel they need to say out loud, to anyone they think might be unbiased but sympathetic. Barkeeps have to have good ears.

Laura is having dinner at the pub, by herself that night.

She is sitting at the bar, and Morley can tell she is not celebrating. He has a hunch he knows what is bothering her.

Tom Branson had sat in the same seat, with the same demeanour, at lunchtime.

Tom had been silent, and hadn't said what was bothering him. He looked depressed enough that Morley had made a comment to his wife about it. She had been surprised that he didn't know already, and showed her husband the paper. Said it was likely he was jealous, plain and simple. Said she'd heard from Maude that Laura was in a foul mood as well. Said if there was really something to the implication in the column, a woman might even be pleased that the relationship was being recognized.

Laura is clearly not pleased about anything at the moment.

"My missus says she doesn't believe that stuff in the paper," Morley says, trying to be helpful.

"At least one person doesn't!" says Laura. "Thank her for me."

"Two. I don't either," says Morley with a smile.

Laura raises her glass and says, sarcastically, "My reputation is saved." She finishes the drink.

Then she looks guilty, and says, "Sorry, John. That was uncalled for."

"'S alright, Laura," says Morley. "If ya don't mind my sayin', other than the line about your wardrobe, 'twas a positive bit, not scandalous." He puts another pint in front of her.

Laura shakes her head, and says, "I do not consider an implication that I am romantically involved with someone to be positive when I am not involved with him. No matter what his prospects."

"I'm glad ta hear that," says Morley. "We'd hate to see ya leave York so soon after comin' here."

"You may be the only two who feel that way, too," Laura says with a dejected tone.

"You know 'at's not true," Morley says. "Henry and Tom would not want you to go."

Laura scoffs, "Maybe Henry. Tom effectively thinks I should be packing my bags already."

"Hmph," Morley says. "I don't believe that, either."

Laura is silent for a few minutes, then looks up at Morley and says, "I really thought Tom was different."

Morley just nods. He knows it is best to just let Laura talk now.

"But he's just like everyone else, isn't he? Believing that rubbish. Letting a stupid, silly rumour cloud his opinion of me. Forgetting everything that I've said or done…," Laura vents. "How could I have been so foolish…"

Laura picks at her meal, and sips her drink.

"It was so nice to have a male friend who I could trust," Laura says. "We got on better than I have with anyone...I'm going to miss that."

Morley decides to interject, "He's not going anywhere, either."

Laura looks up again with fire in her eyes, "I can no longer associate with someone who holds me in such low regard."

Morley nods, as if to agree with Laura, but then says, "It's 'cause he holds you in such high regard that he got troubled by what was in the paper."

Laura raises her eyebrow in question while she takes a draught from her pint.

Morley explains, "He didn't like hearing you might be setting your cap on someone else."

Laura shakes her head as if she doesn't believe Morley, and asks, "If that were true, why didn't he ask rather than jump to a conclusion? Besides, why should it matter to him? It was his idea first that we stop being romantic."

Morley is confused about Laura's last statement.

"Laura, I like both of you, and I hate to see folks at odds," Morley says, "You said yourself you get on well. If we all gave up on our friends when they said or did something wrong, we'd all be very lonely."

Laura looks down and says nothing.

* * *

Beryl is at the farmhouse with Daisy, Andy, and Mr. Mason. The four are sitting at the table, looking at some lists.

The head cook says, "'S gonna be lovely, Daisy!"

"D'ya think so?" Daisy says. She wants Mrs. Patmore to be as happy with the wedding plans as she and Andy are.

"Yeh!," says Beryl. "I never did get to plan me own or a daughter's wedding. Thank ye fer lettin' me help. 'S perfect, ain't it? Morning wedding in the summer. Not a big celebration; just pastries and cider with the people ye care about most; in the school hall just like the Carsons."

Mrs. Patmore sighs happily and gets up to leave, and Andy rises with her. He says, "I'll drive you home, Mrs. Patmore, in the farm truck."

"Thank ye, Andy," says the cook, and the two depart.

"She's a fine woman to be takin' care of you so well," Mr. Mason says.

Daisy nods, and says, "'S been as much a mother ta me like yer a father, Mr. Mason. She's gonna be my maid of honour!"

Mr. Mason smiles, and gives Daisy a peck on the forehead before he retires for the night.

* * *

Mary is visiting her grandmother the next morning.

"Granny, it appears your idea to ask about the gossip column with Tom present might not have been wise," Mary says.

"How so?" Violet asks.

Mary reports, "Apparently, since they were obviously seen together, Tom assumes it is true; that Laura and Charles are linked. Henry says his jealousy made him rather nasty with Laura."

Violet harrumphs as if this is not useful information, and says. "We already knew from the wedding that he'd be jealous." As if there are more important things to discover, she asks "What of Miss Edmunds?"

"From her reaction, there is nothing to the speculation of a relationship between her and Mr. Blake. Apparently, she was quite upset about the column, and then even moreso about Tom's reaction," Mary reports. "Henry would not be surprised if we do not see her until the Board meeting. Unless Tom apologizes, and Henry does not think that likely."

Violet nods, then says, "I am not convinced as you are that it was unwise." She gives Mary an almost accusing look, "They could have gone on for years in comfortable 'friendship' if not for something to make them confront their feelings."

* * *

"For today's lesson, we will begin with a simple card game," Carson tells the children. "We will play 'War' for a few hands."

Carson deals out the deck of cards to the two children, then they begin playing. Sometimes Sybbie's card wins, sometimes George's does, and sometimes it is the same value, so they perform the 'war' so that one wins. After a few hands, Carson writes on the board the words 'win', lose, and 'draw'.

"Miss Sybbie and Master George, I believe you know what these words mean?"

"Yes, Mr. Carson," George and Sybbie say in unison.

"For card games and other leisure contests, there are rules of play and objectives, so that one player or side can be the winner. I noticed that the two of you seemed to enjoy the card game just now. Games and contests such as this are as much about the play, about entertaining ourselves, than winning or losing, aren't they?"

"Yes, Mr. Carson," the two children say again, smiling.

"We have already talked about being a good sport, losing graciously," says Carson. "You both were showing that now-neither of you complained or turned sour when you lost hands."

George and Sybbie smile.

"Our lesson today is about situations where there may not be rules to determine the winner, such as when people argue. You'll need to know different ways to end an argument, so that you can be friends again."

George raises his hand and says, "Excuse me, Mr. Carson?"

"Yes, Master George?"

"Granny Violet and Granny Isobel said people argue all the time," George says. "But that doesn't mean they do not love each other."

"That is true, Master George," says Carson. "Which is why your parents want me to talk to you about it. In an argument it is sometimes very hard to admit that we are wrong, to apologise, to ask forgiveness, even when it is very clear that the other side is correct. Even then, we must always try to lose graciously."

Carson writes more words on the board: yield, surrender, capitulate.

"Mr. Molesley or your grandfather or other teachers will eventually teach you all about the history of Britain's battles, some of which we won, and some not. In the same way that countries decide when it is time to give up in a war, so people must decide when it is time to yield in an argument.

"An important point that I want to make is that sometimes, just because you surrender does not mean that your point of view from the argument is incorrect. It may simply mean that you no longer see the point in arguing further, and the cost of continuing the argument is greater than your pride."

Sybbie says, "You mean sometimes we need to lose even if we are right?"

Carson nods, "Yes, Miss Sybbie, because many arguments are over differences of opinions, neither of which is wholly right nor wrong. Those are the times when it is most difficult to give in. Although, if it helps to think of it another way, you yielding will end the dispute, which means you do gain something after all. You gain peace, and that can be worth far more than the pleasure of being able to say you were right."

* * *

"Albert, I've got some bad news," Mrs. Patmore tells Mr. Mason as they are walking together after services. "Lucy wrote down the wrong date for a booking. I don't have a room fer ya the night o' the wedding after all."

Mr. Mason says, "Oh, that's alright. I'll see if there is a room at the Grantham Arms."

Beryl says, "I already checked fer ya, and there is not. All these city people comin' for 'country drives' is good for Downton, but inconvenient at times like this. Mr. Barrow said ya could stay in the servants' attics. There's plenty o' open rooms nowadays."

Mr. Mason smiles at Mrs. Patmore, and says, "Thank you...it won't be as comfortable as yer B&B or the Grantham Arms, but it's only for one night."

"I'm sorry ta have ya do that," Beryl says.

"Have you said anything to Daisy or Andy?" Mr. Mason says. "'S their wedding night after all, and I don't want 'em to feel badly about it."

"No-you and I see eye to eye on most things like that," Mrs. Patmore says. "I did ask 'em if they wanted us to make up a special room at the big house for them like we did for the Bates when they wed. 'At way ye could stay at the farm that night. Both of 'em said they'd rather not; said the Abbey is where they work."

Mr. Mason nods.

Beryl continues, "I wish there was a nicer place for ya. I'd let ya stay in my room if I could; but I have to be there for the guests."

They walk a few more paces together, when suddenly Mr. Mason says, "Will you excuse me a minute, please, Beryl?"

Mr. Mason walks over and pulls Daisy and Andy aside for a moment, "Daisy, Andy, I have a tremendous favor to ask of you. Don't be afraid to say No."

He begins talking quietly to the pair. Both of their faces get big smiles on them, and they start nodding. The threesome walk back over to Mrs. Patmore.

Mr Mason says, "Beryl, I came up with a different solution … to that problem you just mentioned." His eyes indicate that he is being purposely ambiguous; he has not told Daisy and Andy about the rooms. He smiles and then continues, "But, you'll have to agree."

* * *

"Mr. Carson, may I see you a moment, please?" Barrow says to the former butler as the latter is walking downstairs as if to leave after the children's lesson.

"Of course, Mr. Barrow," replies Carson.

"I am not sure if your wife told you yet, but we'll be looking for a new hall boy," Barrow says.

"She did say as much," says Carson.

"There is a boy from the village who will be helping this Saturday, Christopher is his name. Seems a nice lad. I do not know if he'll work out for the long term, but …," Barrow shrugs, then continues, "I was wondering if you might be available after school hours at least a day this week to show him around and what to do. With all of the preparations for the wedding and the Brighton trip, Andy and I do not have much time."

Carson purses his lips a little, then says, "I think I should be able to."

"I'm very relieved to hear that, sir," says Barrow, "I couldn't ask for a better teacher for 'im."

* * *

Sybbie and George are walking with Robert and Mary as they visit the farms.

George says, "Why did Miss Edmunds not come to visit this weekend, Sybbie? Did she have to go to London again?"

"I do not think so," Sybbie replies.

Robert says, "She's probably just busy. She works very hard for your Aunt Edith."

Mary says, "George, can Sybbie still outrun you? Why don't you see who can get to the farm first."

George and Sybbie take off running toward the farmhouse that can be seen in the distance not too far ahead.

Robert says, "Something you want to tell me that you didn't want them to hear?"

Mary smiles at her father and replies, "Tom and Laura had a falling out. We may want to keep Sybbie's expectations low for future visits from her."

"What type of falling out?" asks Robert. "I have noticed Tom being quieter than usual lately."

"There was a society section piece that implied Laura and Charles Blake are nearly engaged," says Mary.

"Why that's ludicrous! Even I would know not to believe such canard," says Robert.

"It is too bad you were not there when Tom saw the article," Mary says.

* * *

The morning of the wedding, Christopher Timble presents himself at the Abbey to Mr. Barrow dressed in his Sunday suit of clothes. His shoes are worn and dirty, however.

"Very good, Christopher, being early," says Barrow. "We appreciate punctuality in this house. Mr. Molesley, Mr. Marlowe, and I will take care of the breakfast trays for the ladies - those would be too heavy for you. You will assist Mr. Carson in the breakfast room. Do whatever he tells you to do. Has he told you he should no longer pour?"

"Yes, Mr. Barrow," says Christopher. "When he was showing me how to do it, his hands were shaking."

Carson appears and says, "Come along, Christopher, so we can get you changed into some livery. After we clear the breakfast dishes, and get the things loaded into the car to take to the school, you can change back for the wedding."

As the two walk toward the livery room, Carson sees Christopher's shoes, and says, "It is a good thing you are early. You'll have time to do something about your shoes. I'll show you how. They are not presentable in company of an earl and a marquess."

Christopher looks down at his shoes and says, "They're the only ones I have, sir."

Carson says, "That is not surprising. I'll tell Mr. Barrow to do something about that."

"Sir?" asks Christopher.

"Just focus on doing a good job today, Christopher," says Carson.

In the hallway, they encounter Andy on his way to the servants hall, carrying his suitcase. He is already dressed for the wedding, and looking very nervous.

"Good morning, Andrew," says Mr. Carson. "Best wishes for today."

"You don't think Daisy'll change her mind, do you?" Andy asks, nervously.

"I have no idea, Andrew," says Carson, then he sees that Andy is serious about the question. Carson soothes, "I shouldn't worry too much, if I were you, Andrew. Go have some breakfast to calm your nerves."

* * *

At the farmhouse, the downstairs women are gathered. Daisy is in her frock, and Anna is doing her hair. Phyllis is assisting Mrs. Patmore with her hat.

"How are you feeling, Daisy?" Mrs. Hughes asks.

"So excited! I keep pinchin' meself, wonderin' if it's real," Daisy says. "How 'bout you, Mrs. Patmore?"

"I've been better...my stomach's all a knot!" Mrs. Patmore says with a chuckle, "I keep thinkin' I'm gonna trip on my way down the aisle."

A knock on the farmhouse door produces looks of curiosity from the women gathered therein. Mrs. Hughes opens the door to see Mr. Marlowe standing there with a small case, accompanied by Sybbie and Marigold.

"Pardon me, ladies, but Miss Marigold requested that she be present when the bridal party has their makeup done," Marlowe says, holding up the makeup case.

The three arrivals enter the farmhouse while the other women look at each other in pleasant surprise; they had not expected Marlowe to do the make-up.

Phyllis says, "This is a treat, Mr. Marlowe. You have a finer hand than even Anna here."

Marlowe sighs in pleasure at seeing Daisy in her dress, "Simply lovely! Well done, Mrs. Molesley!"

Phyllis and Daisy smile at each other, then at Sybbie.

With smiling anticipation, Marigold and Sybbie take seats so they can look on.

Marlowe says, "I just love weddings! Who shall I begin with?"

* * *

Mr. Mason, Barrow, and Andy wait outside the back of the church the day of the wedding.

Barrow smirks and says, "Are ye sure ya wanna do this? 'Can still back out, y'know."

Andy smiles and says, "I'm sure, Mr. Barrow."

Mr. Mason shakes Andy's hand, then says, "I'm so happy for all of us!"

Mr. Branson's car pulls up to the front of the church, driven by none other than Mrs. Hughes. She and Mrs. Molesley get out of the front seats, while Anna, Daisy, and Mrs. Patmore alight from the back.

Mrs. Hughes approaches her husband, who is waiting outside the front of the church. His mouth is still agog at the sight of his wife driving. Elsie takes her husband's arm, smiles, and says, "We will discuss it later, Charles. There's a wedding about to start."

The three men in the back hear the sound of the music playing, and then see Mr. Molesley waving wildly at them from the other end of the church yard. It is time.

Mr. Mason says, "I think I need ta get ta the front now." He gestures with his head to the back entrance. "You best get in there."

* * *

The guests are seated in the church just before the ceremony is to start. A late arrival hurries in and takes a seat in the back of the church.

By the time Andy and Barrow are standing at the front of the church, a small group is gathered in the entryway. The bridal processional begins with Mrs. Hughes making her way down the aisle, carrying a small bouquet of flowers. She takes a spot on the left side, and turns to the entrance again.

Mr. Carson proudly escorts Mrs. Patmore down the aisle. The cook is so caught up in emotion that she can barely contain it. Her chest heaves every now and then, but she makes it to the altar, taking a spot to the left of center. Mr. Carson walks over to the right to stand next to Barrow, while Mrs. Hughes hands a handkerchief to Mrs. Patmore so that she can dab at her eyes. Beryl turns to the door. Just as she said she would, when she sees Daisy and Mr. Mason enter the church together, her eyes fill with tears again and she blubbers as quietly as she can while still smiling.

Daisy looks radiant. She is almost unrecognizable to the upstairs family, who smile in dumbfounded surprise at her appearance.

It is not just the dress being nicer than typical for Daisy, although Cora, Mary and Edith get choked up upon seeing it again, not on Sybil.

It is not that her hair and make-up are so well done, emphasizing her eyes and bringing out a natural, simple beauty most did not know was there.

It is the joy in her face, in her eyes and smile as she looks toward the front of the church and glances between Andy and Mrs. Patmore. Her happiness has transformed her.

Mr. Mason leads Daisy to the spot next to Andy and gives Daisy a peck on the forehead. The young couple smiles happily at each other, and then the farmer takes the spot in between Daisy and Mrs. Patmore. He uses his own handkerchief to pat the tears on the cook's face, then takes her hand in his.

The reverend smiles at the assemblage and begins, "In the presence of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit, we have come together to witness the marriages of Andrew Parker and Daisy Mason, and Albert Mason and Beryl Patmore, to pray for God's blessing on them, to share their joy and to celebrate their love..."

* * *

After the service is finished, and the church empties, Sybbie spies a familiar face and rushes over. She gives Laura a hug and says, "I am glad you came, Miss Edmunds. It has been so long-I've missed you!"

"Thank you, Sybbie," says Laura with a small smile. "I've missed you, too. I came for Daisy's sake, but I cannot stay long now that I've given them my congratulations."

Sybbie pouts and says, "Why not?"

"Uh, I um...need to get back to York," Laura says. She glances up and sees Tom looking around for Sybbie. She also happens to catch Mary's and Edith's eyes upon her in what looks to be happy surprise.

"I've got to go, Sybbie," Laura says, "But I will see you in Brighton in a week. Have fun playing on the beach with your family."

Just as Tom sees the two talking, Laura gives Sybbie a hug farewell. Like his sisters-in-law, Tom's face shows surprise. He starts in that direction.

Laura has begun walking away by the time Tom reaches Sybbie, and his daughter says, "It is too bad Miss Edmunds cannot stay."

Tom looks after the woman as she walks toward her car, disappointment clouding his face. It is clear that Laura is departing without so much as a Hello to him.


	45. Chapter 45

Barrow, Molesley, Marlowe, Bates, and Christopher help the porters load the last of the baggage onto the train, and Barrow hands an envelope to Mr. Bates.

Barrow tells the valet, "This is for tips for the porters in London when you switch trains, Mr. Bates. With only you and Mr. Marlowe, it will help the transition go smoothly. I do not want your wife or Mrs. Molesley hauling too much weight."

"Thank you, Mr. Barrow, that is thoughtful of you," Bates says, taking the envelope and boarding the train with his wife and son, the other lady's maid, and the Hexham valet.

In the first-class carriage, everyone is getting settled into seats for the first leg of the holiday journey. It has been a busy morning and the ride will be a welcome chance to relax, and have lunch. Sybbie is already wondering what type of meal they will have on board. She had a pastry and some cider after the wedding, but without the two main cooks in the house on their wedding morning, everyone had missed the more substantial breakfasts that are typical everyday.

Since there are a couple of other kitchen maids, and it was only breakfast for the full household, Mrs. Hughes had told Mrs. Patmore and Daisy not to worry about planning anything for their absence. Everyone had realized afterward that this had been an unknowingly poor decision.

The kitchen maids are so used to being told 'what' to do 'when' that they had no idea how to do everything with the right timing themselves. Bread dough did not get made early enough so it did not have sufficient rising time. They cooked it anyway and it was dense and dry. They had attempted to make bacon, but some was over crispy to the point of being burnt and some limp and underdone because they had been trying to fry eggs at the same time. The eggs ended up sitting so long they were rubbery when served. Without Andy's assistance, they could not find the pot of beans in the cold cellar to warm, and did not want to bother anyone about it. They forgot about the tomatoes until it was too late to cook them, too. It had been a saving grace that they had remembered to put a pot of oats on to boil, so the staff and children at least had something edible.

Robert, Henry, and Bertie had recalled worse fare from their war days, and politely had said nothing. Tom, likewise, having had unspectacular meals himself at times. Barrow and Molesley and Marlowe had mirrored the surprised expressions on the faces of the ladies upon uncovering the plates on the trays, but then each pair shared a small smile of amused acceptance. At least there was tea and coffee.

Carson, of course, had been appalled when he saw what was being served. He immediately deduced the cause, and that there was nothing to be done about it. But still it needled him. He had planned to discuss it with Elsie, but upon reflection, he had decided against it. There were extraordinary circumstances this morning, and he is no longer butler. Talking about it with his wife would only lead to tension in the cottage. Married life has taught him that some things are just better left unsaid.

Henry gives Mary and the children one last kiss before leaving the train. This year, he will stay home for the first few days, and take a late train Tuesday. Tom will return Thursday night to be at the shop Friday and Saturday. With the situation with Laura, Henry is regretting this arrangement since there will be no overlap of the two, when Tom and Laura would undoubtedly be forced to be in the same room together. But the plans had been made since they started planning the beach trip, well before the board meeting had been called, and it would be awkward to suddenly say they should be switched.

Henry approaches Barrow and says, "Shall I bring dinner back from York tonight for everyone again? It seems it has become a necessary tradition after a wedding."

"We would be most appreciative, Mr. Talbot," Barrow replies with a half smile.

"You can depend on it, then," says Henry, and he heads to the shop for the rest of the day.

* * *

"I never been in a nice car like this before today," Christopher confesses on the way back to Downton, leaning forward so that the two men in the front seat can hear him. Barrow is driving the Hexham car; Christopher is in the back and Mr. Molesley is in the front passenger seat.

"You did well today, Christopher," Molesley says, turning around slightly to talk to the boy.

"Thank you, Mr. Molesley. 'Twas harder, and busier than I thought it'd be," the boy says. "But I didn't mind that."

"You kept up, tho," Mr. Barrow says. "Your parents taught you to be a good worker."

Mr. Molesley adds, "I can tell you there is worse work, that is even harder and busier, but you don't get paid as much. I've had those kind of jobs."

"My pa's done those kinda jobs, too," Christopher says.

Barrow says, "You're lucky in a way, Christopher. You are learning to read, and you are young enough that you could choose a different kind of job than those if you want."

"My pa says he is tryin' ta see if I can help on one o' the farms fer the rest o' the summer," says Christopher.

Barrow and Molesley share a fleeting glance, since Barrow is driving and needs to watch the road. Molesley may be slow at times, but conversations with Phyllis have made him more aware of things than he used to be. So he recognizes that Andy will not be working in the house long-term. As much as Molesley is glad he is no longer working only in service himself, he believes it would be a better option for a lad like Christopher than farm labouring.

Molesley says, "You could work at the Abbey more if you wanted to."

"I think I need to get a job fer more than a half day, Mr. Molesley," Christopher says.

"You think about if you'd like it to be at the Abbey," Barrow adds. "We need a new hall boy, full time."

"Truly?" asks Christopher. "Doin' the same kinda work?"

Molesley replies, "Oh, there is much more to it, of course, including things that are unpleasant such as polishing the silver and cleaning boots and shoes."

"Mr. Carson showed me how to clean my own shoes. 'Tweren't hard, and they look nicer," Christopher says, obviously pleased that in his opinion the outcome was greater than the effort.

"I'll be honest that it is all sorts of chores that nobody else wants to do," Barrow says. After a short while, Barrow adds, "It seems you still get on with your parents?"

"Yes, sir," replies Christopher.

"If you are interested, ask them, then, in case they've made a commitment for you. Even if they agree, you are young and family is important-you should live at home for a couple of years more. We can make it work."

* * *

Carson and his wife are gathering the items together from the school hall to be brought back to the Abbey.

Elsie is explaining, "Mr. Talbot and Mr. Branson offered to teach any of us how to drive, and his Lordship agreed to it."

"And why did you not consult me about it?" Carson asks.

Elsie gives her husband a chastising look, "Because you would have disapproved, like you are now."

Carson gets a little flustered, and says, "I, er, am not disapproving...I am surprised. Surprised that my wife is doing things behind my back."

Elsie stops packing the mugs into crates, looks at her husband, and says, "Charles, dear, I am very proud of myself for learning to drive, and that Mr. Branson felt I was capable enough to trust me with his car today. Please do not take that away from me. It was harder than I thought it would be."

Carson looks up from what he is doing, realising that his wife is very much in earnest. He nods, recalling one of the recent lessons with the children. He walks over to his wife and says, "I am sorry, Elsie. Remember I am just an old curmudgeon after all."

Elsie hands him a mug of cider, and reminds him with her smile and a little kiss that she has known that for a long time.

* * *

Andy caresses Daisy's face, and says, "Are you alright, Daisy?"

Daisy looks a little surprised at her husband and replies, "Yeh-shouldn't I be?"

"I, uh, was a little nervous," explains Andy. "I mean, neither of us had ever done it before…"

Daisy kisses her husband and says, "So was I… but, t' be honest… I liked it e'en more than I 'xpected I would."

Andy grins happily, and says, "So did I." Then he pulls his wife on top of himself.

* * *

Albert embraces Beryl in her bedroom, now their bedroom, at the B&B. They both are wearing their own nightwear that they would have worn before they married. There was simply no time to acquire anything special. They are both mature enough to know it does not matter.

Beryl says, "Albert, ya know I never shared a bed with a man before…"

Albert smiles, and says, "I can tell you something now that we're married. There's a point when people come to know that they should wed, I think. It just hits 'em. For me, when you mentioned staying in your room here ... well, my thoughts went right to sharing your bed, being able to snuggle with you. That did it."

Mrs. Patmore smiles modestly at her new husband.

Mr. Mason continues, "I am looking forward to that." He gives Mrs. Patmore a kiss. Then Mr. Mason looks a little embarrassed, "But, I ... hope you don't have great expectations."

"Whaddya mean?" asks Beryl with a look of alarm.

"I am not as young as I used to be," admits Albert a little shyly.

Beryl turns her head slightly to the side, her eyes a-crinkle, and says with a devilish smile, "I 'xpect yer young enough..."

* * *

After dinner at the Turner's home, Violet retires for the night while the remaining ladies and men split off into different rooms at Elizabeth's insistence.

"Ladies, the board meeting is not until Friday, but I feel we must discuss Miss Edmunds before she arrives," says Elizabeth. "She has been so essential to the success of _The Sketch_ that I fear her departure would be detrimental."

Edith asks, "Why would she leave?"

Elizabeth picks up a newspaper and begins to read out loud, _"Another eligible bachelor may not be so for long! Recall we spotted Charles Blake thoroughly entranced in conversation with a lovely mystery woman at the wedding of the Honourable Evelyn Napier. We have discovered that it was none other than Miss Laura Edmunds, editor of our sister quarterly magazine, The Sketch! Is a romance blooming? … They were seen at two different venues about London last weekend: the women's races at Brooklands, and dining with the Napiers at the Criterion later that night. … Such an attractive, intelligent, competent person would be well suited for Mr. Blake. … She had on a lovely frock that was fashionable-several years ago. We suggest that Miss Edmunds update her wardrobe if they wed, so that it will fit the social life required for someone of Mr. Blake's standing."_

When she finishes reading, Elizabeth looks, up, about to say that if Laura were to marry Blake, then it would be unlikely that she would be able to continue to helm the magazine. But she bites her tongue when she sees that there are exasperated looks on the faces of the women gathered.

"Ah. There is nothing to this?" she asks, to noone in particular.

"Not only that, but it has caused some heartache," says Cora.

Upon seeing Elizabeth's questioning look, Mary answers, "Laura and Tom were a couple until fairly recently. But, like you, Tom assumed that piece was in part true. His assumption upset Laura. They haven't spoken since."

Elizabeth nods, "I see." She only pauses for a moment before she asks, "I do not mean to be blunt, but I feel I must: should we be concerned because of that heartache? Would she leave because it is too painful to be associated with the family?"

Edith says, "She has been working as diligently as ever, and she is part owner, but that thought did cross my mind."

Cora shakes her head and says, "We hope that things will settle eventually."

* * *

Robert asks, "How did the race go today, Kenneth?"

"Well! Thank you for asking. Hadley placed second! And a couple of new drivers we added this year showed promise," Turner reports.

Tom says, "I hope you were not too disappointed we couldn't go after all."

Turner shakes his head and says, "Of course not! It was important for you to attend the wedding. These things happen. There are other races through September."

"And the Grand Prix in October," Tom reminds them all.

"Yes, but I am not sure I have that in me this year," teases Robert.

"There is another car race, well, it is not actually a race, that I am hoping I can convince Henry to drive in," Kenneth says.

Tom and Bertie and Robert glance at each other.

Bertie is the one to say, "I'll be honest we are all hoping Henry's racing days are over."

Kenneth smiles, and says, "I understand, but I think everyone would support this one."

* * *

As Mary and Edith make their way together to their rooms, Edith says, "I for one am being a little more proactive about Tom and Laura. I have invited Millie Napier to attend the Board meeting, and asked that she come at least a day early so I can review some things with her. She was thrilled to be included, and is going to see if they can come even earlier. Evelyn has a report to write, and he can do that anywhere."

Mary looks pleasantly surprised at her sister, but also intrigued, "Are you planning on Millie being able to explain to Tom that there is nothing between Laura and Charles?"

"I was thinking along those lines, but have not said anything to her yet," Edith confesses with a sheepish grin. "Even Bertie doesn't disagree. Such tension between friends is a waste."

Mary considers the idea, and says, "Tom may be ready for it-you saw how disappointed he was that Laura did not stay after the wedding. But Laura is another matter." Mary smirks and adds, "How will you get them together so that he can apologise? Certainly not a surprise dinner at the Ritz."

Edith sighs and says, "We'll figure that out once we get to that point."

* * *

Barrow locks up for the night with his usual routine, even though today has been anything other than usual. Between the wedding and getting the family off on holiday, Barrow barely had time to take a pause throughout the day, other than in the car to and from the train station. By the time they got everything from the school hall back to the house, cleaned, and put away, it was past tea time.

It had been an interesting dinner tonight. Mr. Talbot had brought things from Pearl's again, and the kitchen maids had prepared salads as accompaniment. They all had dined together in the servants' hall-Barrow, Molesley, Mr. Talbot, and the two kitchen maids. At first there had been an awkward silence due to the presence of an upstairs personage. Mr. Talbot and Barrow immediately recognised the discomfort and Barrow inquired after the progress of things at Tees' Landing. Molesley, much more comfortable with Mr. Talbot due to their interactions about George and the lessons, caught on and engaged the kitchen maids by asking how they would feel about working in a hotel kitchen, where meals for potentially a hundred or more were the norm every day. At their own self-deprecation due to the morning's fiasco, Mr. Barrow attempted to ease their minds by saying it could have been worse. They were not dozens of hungry soldiers, who would not have been so polite and understanding. Then Mr. Talbot had started telling tales of some of the more interesting food items he had tried in his travels with his parents.

Barrow pauses at the top of the stairs, looking down the hallway of the men's servants' quarters. Other than Marlowe once a month, he is now the only inhabitant. He would not have predicted that when he first started here. It is somehow fitting given everything that has happened under these roofs in that time. He shrugs when he realises it does not bother him as much as he thought it would. This is only where he sleeps. The rest of the house is where he lives.

* * *

Carson and Mrs. Hughes enter the lower level of the Abbey early the next morning, remove their hats, and head to the kitchen. Instead of going to services, they have come to the house to help and guide the kitchen maids so that at least Mr. Talbot can have something better to eat for the next couple of days. They are surprised to find Mr. Barrow already in the kitchen, with an apron on, doing precisely the same thing. He is at the stove, turning sausages one by one as they sizzle in a skillet. One kitchen maid is forming loaves of bread and placing them in pans, while the other lifts a wire basket of eggs out of a pot of boiling water. After she places that in the sink, she grabs a spoon and stirs the pot of beans simmering on the stovetop.

"Mr. Talbot said he will be working on the old car in the garage most o' the day," Barrow explains. "And a sandwich or two 's all he needs. Said it'll be like his bachelor days at the track."

Two years of cooking in the Carson household have taught the couple how to make quite a few things. They feel badly that Mr. Talbot thinks he will have to survive on sandwiches.

Mrs. Hughes says, "I think we can do better than that…"

Barrow smirks, "My thought, too. And there's the rest of us, too. Remind me to never let our two main cooks get married on the same day again."

Carson smiles and adds, "Or go on holiday at the same time."

The bread-making cook places the loaves on the counter near the stove and drapes a cloth over them. She says, sheepishly, "We'll let 'em rise t'day."

Mrs. Hughes gestures to the young woman, saying, "C'mon, then. Let's have a look in the cold cellar and larder and decide on the menus for the rest of the week. We'll have most of the full staff still during the week to feed. Dust does not go on holiday, and there are lots of special projects we've planned to do while the family is gone."

They turn to do this task, when Henry appears in the doorway.

"Good morning! Do I smell sausages?"

* * *

Neither Daisy nor Andy have been able to sleep late for as long as they can remember. The excitement of the day - and night - before make them tired enough that they doze on and off for at least an hour later than they would normally. Both awaken pleasantly surprised that they were able to rest rather than spend a fitful night in discomfort due to the newness of another person by their side.

"Alright, sleepy head! Time ta get up and help make breakfast," Daisy says, but giving Andy a kiss at the same time.

Andy says with a groggy, disappointed, almost hurt expression, "You mean you aren't gonna make it for me? I thought that's what wives are supposed to do."

Daisy had already gotten up and is putting on a robe as he is saying this. She widens her eyes in shock, then sees he cannot suppress his grin.

He says, "You didn't think I was gonna stop teasin' just because we're married, didya? I still wanna make you smile."

She throws a pillow at him, but with a smile on her face, too.

* * *

The entire extended family present in Brighton is out playing on the beach in the morning. Mary is able to participate in the activity this year, and she is in the water with George, working with him on his swimming lessons. The Hexham nanny holds little Robert while Edith and Bertie play with Marigold. The young girl is squealing with delight as the three of them wade in the surf and gently splash each other. Nanny Shelley sits with the twins in a tidal pool, watching them splash and play. Tom is standing in the surf with Sybbie, but not too deep. Periodically they challenge each other to jump over a breaking wave. The Bates play with Jack nearby, too. Robert, Violet, Mirada Pelham, and Cora sit on lounge chairs surveying the scene, with Phyllis, Marlowe, and one of the Turner's staff standing nearby to await any request.

"Is Tom's arm alright for that activity?" Violet asks.

Cora has been watching, alert to any attempt by her son-in-law to do something he is not supposed to. She replies, "He should be fine as long as he keeps it to simply wading or floating. He should not pick up the children yet. I am a little worried whenever he jumps that he will fall on the arm, but I cannot be too much of a watchdog over him."

Tom must have felt Cora's eyes upon him, because he exits the surf and goes to sit with the nanny and the twins, while Sybbie goes to join the play with Marigold. Tom shows Roger and Viola how to let wet sand drip through their fingers. Soon, he is lying in the tidal pool with both twins delightedly dripping or plopping sand all over him.

* * *

Mrs. Hughes enters the new garage carrying a tray and sees Henry in his coveralls, bent over the engine area of the old car. She does not want to startle him, so waits until it looks like he can be interrupted. She looks around, not having been out to the new garage before. This new building is much nicer than the old garage if one is going to spend a lot of time out here working on a car. She ascertains that it might be an appropriate time, then asks, "I brought you tea, Mr. Talbot."

Henry nonetheless is a little surprised at the voice, and looks up suddenly. He chuckles, and says, "Why, thank you, Mrs. Hughes! There was no need for that."

She puts the tea down on a crate.

"You've been out here all day, sir," says Mrs. Hughes. "Don't you think you need a break?"

Henry shakes his head, and says, "I'm fine, really. But thank you for your concern. This is a labour of love."

Mrs. Hughes approaches the car and looks into the engine area. All of the mechanics of a car are lost on her; she could barely understand enough about the gears to be able to learn to drive. But for Mr. Talbot's sake, she will feign interest. She feels badly that he is here alone without his family.

"And is the labour paying off?" Mrs. Hughes asks.

Henry nods, and says, "I think so. In fact, would you mind trying to start her while I watch the engine?"

"Her?" Mrs. Hughes asks with a small smile as she walks toward the driver seat.

"Of course, Mrs. Hughes," Henry says. "Do you ever hear a sailor call his ship a 'him'?"

"I suppose not. I'll be glad to help," she responds, and climbs into the driver seat. This car looks and feels the same but different from the ones she learned on. She remarks, "My but cars have changed in two decades, haven't they?"

"Only a little," Henry chuckles.

Mrs. Hughes starts the ignition while Henry watches. He looks pleased.

"Is it working?" Mrs. Hughes asks. It sounds like it to her, but she is no expert.

"Yes, it is!" Henry says with a smile. "Now, I'd like to have you try to put it in gear, but keep your foot on the brake at first."

She does so, and Henry says, "I'm going to keep an eye on things while you get it moving, alright?"

This is not what Mrs. Hughes expected when she came outside to bring tea, but she does as requested. The car slowly inches forward, and Henry watches things in the engine and then crouches down low to look at things underneath the car. The head maid can tell that Mr. Talbot is pleased. She is trying to concentrate on the car and him at the same time. He is nodding, which makes her think she should continue to do what she is doing. She glances forward to make sure she is clear of the garage door, and before either she or Mr. Talbot realises it, she is off and heading out and toward the main drive.

Henry is beaming with delight as he runs after the car. Mrs. Hughes makes a large circular route to turn the car back toward the garage, then stops not too far from the main house. She puts the car in neutral, sets the brake, and alights from the driver's seat.

Henry rushes up to Mrs. Hughes, and gives her a tremendous hug, saying "We've done it!"

This is so unusual of an emotional outburst from the man that Mrs. Hughes is flustered.

"Indeed you did, sir!" she says, "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Hughes, thank you very much!" says Henry. Then he climbs into the car and begins driving it back toward the garage.

* * *

The next day, Barrow knocks on the door to the small cottage on the outskirts of the village. A woman in rough clothing opens the door, wiping her hands on her apron. Upon seeing a man dressed in butler's attire there, she attempts to smooth her hair, and says with a polite smile, "May I help you?"

Through the open door, Barrow can see Christopher being distracted from his reading by the sound of a visitor.  
Barrow gives a little head nod of a bow and says, "Good afternoon, Mrs. Timble. I am Mr. Barrow, butler at Downton Abbey. I've come to give Christopher his wages from his work the other day."

Mrs. Timble smiles and nods, and steps aside to let Mr. Barrow into the dwelling. Barrow approaches Christopher, who has risen to greet the butler, and says, "Hello, Christopher." He takes a small envelope from his vest pocket and hands it to Christopher. "Here you are. Thank you again for your assistance."

"You're welcome," says Christopher, taking the pay. He walks over to his mother and hands her the envelope.

She glances at Barrow almost in embarrassment before taking it from her son.

Barrow gestures to the boy and says, "'E's a good worker, Mrs. Timble. You've done well."  
The woman gives a genuine smile and reaches an arm around her son, saying, "Thank you, Mr. Barrow."

Turning to Christopher, but also directing the question at his mother, Barrow asks, "Do you or your parents have any questions about the hall boy position?"

Barrow's compliment has softened Mrs. Timble's guarded initial demeanour. She gestures to the table and says, "Yes, Mr. Barrow, we do. Please, sit and I'll make some tea."

A while later, Barrow steps out of the cottage and places his hat atop his head. He turns back to the open door, and says to Christopher, "A week from today, then, bright and early?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Barrow," Christopher smiles.

* * *

On his way back to the Abbey, Barrow encounters Mr. Molesley coming from the direction of the school, walking as if going to the Abbey.

Barrow asks, "Mr. Molesley, surely you remember the family is at the shore? No lessons this week."

Molesley nods, and says, "I know that, Mr. Barrow. I was wonderin' if I might speak to Mr. Talbot."

"'E's not gonna be at the Abbey until much later; 'E's workin' late and having dinner in York tonight," Barrow says.

At Molesley's disappointed face, Barrow says, "What's with you?"

Molesley sighs, and says, "I've had some news at the school; starting with the new Fall term, they need to extend the full time teachers to the full day, not just 'til half two like we've been doing. I won't be able to tutor the children anymore."

* * *

The family and the Turners have dinner that night at the Grand, and meet in the bar for a drink beforehand. Evelyn and Millie Napier enter, see the group, and come over to greet them.

Robert says, "Join us, please!"

"Thank you, we'd be delighted to," says Evelyn. Looking around, he asks, "Where's Henry?"

"He's arriving on a late train tomorrow night," Mary replies.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Turner," Millie says. "This is my husband, the Honourable Evelyn Napier." To Evelyn, Millie says, "This is Mr. Kenneth Turner. He sponsors one of the racing teams I met last week; the one Henry used to be a part of."

The two men exchange handshakes of greeting.

Edith says, "Thank you for being able to come on such short notice, Millie. I think you will be an excellent addition to our Board."

"It is my pleasure! I am happy to be involved with the magazine," says Millie. "I told Laura that as busy as I should be adjusting to my new life, I feel like I want more to do. At least until children come along."

Elizabeth asks, "How did you like the car racing?"

"It was very exciting, although I am not sure I would have enjoyed it as much if they were not female drivers," Millie says with an honest smile. "And, had I not been with Laura and her press pass getting us a better viewing position."

Evelyn says with a laugh, "Yes, Charles and I were very jealous of that, being in the lowly public area."

Mary glances over at Tom, who is studying his drink.

Elizabeth says, gesturing to the windows toward the ocean, "No matter which view there, this will always be my preference."

Millie turns to Edith and says, trying to stay quiet, "I hope Laura was not too bothered by that society piece." Of course everyone's ears perk at the inquiry.

Tom shifts in his seat, making as if about to get up. Bertie, who is sitting between Edith and Tom, places a gentle hand on Tom's lower arm and gives him a warning look.

Tom gives his brother-in-law a look to show he is not happy, but he will not make a scene.

Edith is replying, also trying to make it seem like a private conversation, "Actually, it upset her quite a lot. We of course know better, but some took it seriously."

"Oh, dear, I am sorry to hear that," Evelyn is saying. "But I'll wager Charles faced the worse of it."  
Intrigued, Mary asks, "How so?"

Evelyn chuckles, "You have never met his mother, have you? He first avoided answering the telephone, but that did not work. His mother actually came to the office demanding more information on Miss Edmunds! Charles had to pull me into the room to help convince her that there is nothing between him and Laura."

Millie says, "He was fortunate we were there when Laura rejected him before he could even start to court her."

Mary chuckles, "Now I am feeling fortunate that the woman is not my mother-in-law."

Tom finishes the last of his drink. He is still not making eye contact with anyone. Mary turns to Edith and says, "Perhaps you can ask Carlisle to print a retraction?"

Elizabeth Turner scoffs, "They never do such things. Unless it can be turned into another interesting bit of gossip."

Millie says, as if providing some new intelligence, "Well, it may be just a matter of time before they say that Laura is being tossed aside for someone else. I understand from my future sister-in-law that Charles has been in contact with a friend of hers. Apparently they all met at that pub in York, the night before the wedding."

Robert laughingly states, "Enough already, please! I think I have heard enough gossip for a lifetime in the last half hour."

"Apologies, Robert," Millie says. Turning to Mary, she changes topics immediately, "Mary, I understand you have raced on horseback?" Millie asks.

Mary replies, "Yes, in the point-to-point."

Millie says, "Tell me all about it, please. I would like to try that someday."

* * *

When the kitchen maids begin to set out platters and bowls for dinner in the servants' hall, Molesley rises from where he was sitting at the table, walks into Barrow's office and proffers a paper to the butler.

The teacher says, "I think this should be a good start. You should ask Lady Mary and Mr. Branson to review it, though."

Knowing about the coming adoption, Barrow adds, "And Mr. Talbot."

Barrow takes the paper and begins to scan the writing. He had asked Molesley to help write a posting for a new tutor for the children, and join him for dinner at the Abbey again. Molesley is missing his wife dreadfully and will not turn down a meal in any company, even Mr. Barrow.

Barrow nods, and says, "Thank you, Mr. Molesley. This is much more thorough in terms of academics than I would have drafted."

"You're welcome, Mr. Barrow," says Molesley. "I admit I will miss teaching them."

Barrow shrugs, and says, "I am sure they will miss you, too, Mr. Molesley. But you've got a duty to the villagers even more."

Molesley nods.

"I hope they will be increasing your wages accordingly?" Barrow inquires.

"Perhaps a little, but likely not as much as the private tutoring pays," says Molesley.

"'At's too bad. I'll be sure to ask whenever we could use your services here otherwise," says Barrow. "But at least without the back and forth to the Abbey here, you'll be closer to the cottage and your family."

Molesley nods and starts to say, "There is tha-" then he stops and looks up sharply at Barrow, saying, "Did Phyllis tell-?"

Barrow has got a self-pleased smirk of a smile on his face. He shakes his head, and says, "She said nothing, Mr. Molesley, but thank you for confirming my suspicion. 'At's quite a feat, as old as you both are."

Molesley's face blushes all the way to the roots of his thinning hair. He stutters, "Not yet. Phyllis is quite nervous it won't last. Please, Mr. Barrow, do not say anything until she tells you herself."

Barrow nods, "Alright, Mr. Molesley. For her sake I'll keep the news to myself, until it becomes obvious, that is."

* * *

Morley places another pint and a dinner plate in front of Henry, and says, "I'm glad we can keep you company while yer family is away, Henry."

Henry smiles, and says, "You also have much better fare here than at home at the moment."

"How are Tom and Laura doing? 'They speaking again yet?" asks the barkeep.

Henry shakes his head and shrugs, "Not that I can tell."

Morley says, "'Tis a shame … "

Henry nods, "Oh, they'll both be fine no matter what happens-they are each independent enough." He begins to eat his dinner.

"Henry, aren't you happier than when you were single? And your wife, too?" Morley asks with a tone that suggests the answers he expects.

Henry chuckles, and replies, "Yes, we are. But I am not the type to get involved."

Morley challenges, "So you'd do it with near strangers, but not family?"

Henry hesitates while taking a sip of his ale, not understanding what Morley means. Then he shakes his head, snickering, and says, "I did not play matchmaker with Ada Morris and Frank Bradford!"

Morley scolds, "You didn't know it'd be Mr. Bradford, but you expected she'd be there that night." Morley leans on the bar and continues, "It was either Mr. Blake, or Mr. Bradford, or Tom. And I didn't see you encouraging Tom to join the other two when they went to talk to the ladies."

Henry laughs again, but says nothing.

Morley nods, "I think you knew Miss Morris would try for Tom if she thought she'd have a chance. You wanted to give her a distraction."

"If I did, it was not consciously. Why would I do that?" asks Henry, says still laughing.

"Because you think Tom and Laura belong together, of course!" Morley states as if it is obvious.

Henry says, "Look, I do think they get on well. But if it is to be, then they'll come together without any intervention from me. I even simply tried to tell Tom he needed to apologize to Laura, but he did not listen."

Morley nods, "Alright Henry. But if Pearl and I hatch a plan, can we count on you to help?"

Henry laughs again, "Pearl, too? Well, how can I refuse when the best in York are on the case?"

* * *

After walking her to the Abbey in the morning, Carson bids his wife farewell in the servants hall, and prepares to walk back to their cottage. Barrow approaches him and asks, "Mr. Carson, may I have a word, please?"  
Carson says, "Of course, Mr. Barrow."

"Christopher is taking the hall boy position, starting next week after the term end. Would you continue your work to train him?"

"I think I could accommodate, Mr. Barrow. What hours?" Carson asks.

"As many as you can spare," replies Barrow.

Carson is taken aback a little by that, and Barrow explains, "I think it is just a matter of time before Andy takes over permanently at Yew Tree and only helps here on occasion, like Mr. Molesley. It wouldn't hurt to have Christopher know how the house works when that comes."

Carson considers, and says, "He's very young, isn't he?"

"For a footman, but not a hall boy. He seems eager enough, don't you think?" Barrow asks. "He'll live at home at least for two more years. I hope he stays that long."

"Hmm," Carson murmurs.

Barrow pauses, and then says, "Mr. Carson, I assume you've noticed that we've needed to do things a little differently in the last year or so…?"

Carson nods, and says, "Yes, but I am not critical. You've been handed extraordinary circumstances and the house has adapted well."  
Barrow nods, "Thank you, Mr. Carson. Just as we've adjusted to maids and laundresses and cooks who do not reside here, so we'll also have hall boys and footmen who do not live in the Abbey. It is what we must do."

Carson nods, "So it would seem."

* * *

Mr. Mason and Mrs. Patmore are in the small living area of the B&B, both relaxing and reading at the end of the day. Mrs. Patmore looks over at her new husband, smiles, then closes her book and puts it on a side table.

"Time fer bed, dear," she says as she rises.

Mr. Mason looks up in surprise and says, "'S not that late, darlin'. I'm not tired yet."

Mrs. Patmore looks impishly at her husband, then reaches out her hand to him, saying, "Neither am I."

* * *

Henry changes into his swimwear and robe first thing in the morning after breakfast, then goes to the garage at the Turner's house. After conferring with the chauffeur, he spends a little more time in the garage and then makes his way to join the rest of the family on the beach.

"Henry, what is that?" shouts George as he spies his stepfather carrying something familiar, but unusual in this environment. George runs up to Henry and walks alongside him the rest of the way.

"You know what this is, George, it's an inner tube," Henry says.

"But why do you have it here?" George asks.

"We're going to float in it!" says Henry.

With that, he puts the tube down while he takes off his robe, then picks it up again and heads toward the water, accompanied by George. Henry places the tube on top of the water, then picks up George and puts him in the hole of the tube, with his arms supporting himself.

"Now, when a wave comes along, turn your back to it, and kick your legs up and ride the wave into shore," Henry explains.

The waves are not very large, but neither is George. Henry watches for a rolling wave to get closer to shore, then when it is beginning to crest, pushes George in the tube, saying, "Now, George, kick!"

George does as instructed, and rides a little of the way to shore on the wave.

"That was fun! Can I try again?" George asks.

"Yes-you can do it for a while, then we'll let others have a go," Henry says.

Soon all of the children have taken turns riding the inner tube on the waves.

Mr. Turner has come out and says, "Well, I see my idea works well! We'll get some more tubes so everyone can play at the same time."

* * *

Edith is on the telephone with Laura, saying, "It sounds like you have everything in hand for your group coming tomorrow. What time will you arrive? We'll send a car for you."

"Around five. We'll go straight to the Grand and get everyone settled," replies Laura.

Edith says, "Oh, it's too bad it is so late."

"It is not late-we'll have plenty of time to get to the hotel and change for dinner. I advised Daisy to pack her wedding dress."

"Oh, dear! What about Andrew?" Edith moans as if she forgot an important detail.

"Andrew?" asks Laura.

"Mama and Papa are sending him as well," explains Edith. "As a sort of wedding gift. But he will not have a dinner jacket."

Laura replies, "Daisy and I were only dining together so that she would not feel lonely here. The entire Harding family is coming, so they will dine together. I suppose we all can have room service."

"Daisy and Andrew can, but you should not dine alone, either. I will confirm that it is alright with Elizabeth, but plan on coming here for dinner," Edith says.

"I do not want to impose," Laura says.

The tone in her voice makes Edith wonder if there is more to Laura's hesitation than being polite. Edith says, "Tom will not be here; he is leaving on an afternoon train, if that is what concerns you."

Laura is silent on the other end of the line.

Edith thinks of Mary's question about how the two will ever be in the same room together, and decides to be forthright, "Look, I have been in a similar enough situation. Mary and Rosamund had to scheme with Bertie to have me even meet with him. I know Tom regrets his behaviour. Would it be so hard to give him a chance to say so?"

Edith can hear Laura give an audible sigh.

Laura replies, "Alright. I will consider it."

* * *

The Turners have planned for some dinners at their house and some at the Grand, so that everyone can enjoy the band and dancing while they are here.

This night it is again at the hotel, and the couples begin to enjoy the mix of jazz and more traditional dance numbers. Violet and Mirada offer their apologies for not being able to enjoy the later festivities, and Tom says that he will go back to the house with them.

It is not too long before Cora and Robert join the Turners and leave the dancing to the younger set.

Upon arriving back at the house, Cora happens to glance toward the veranda overlooking the ocean, and says, "Robert, I'll be right along." Then she heads outside.

Tom is sitting on one of the chairs facing the ocean; Cora takes a seat next to him.

Cora asks, "I take it you didn't feel like trying your luck to find someone with an empty dance card?"

Tom shakes his head lightly, and says, "Not tonight," says Tom. "'Twas a couples night."

Cora nods. The sound of the waves rushing in and breaking on the shore is almost hypnotic. At least it is very soothing. The two remain in silence for a while, each enjoying the night air and the quiet company of the other.

After a few minutes, Tom says, "I miss her."

Cora sighs, and says, "We all do, Tom."

Tom chuckles very softly, and looks a little guilty.

Cora sees this, smiles, and says, "You were not referring to Sybil, were you?"

Tom shakes his head, "I wasn't."

Cora puts her hand on Tom's, smiles in a way that is comforting and hopeful, and tilts her head just so. She asks, "You have accepted that you owe her an apology?"

Tom nods, and says, "I've been trying to think of what to say."

"How about starting with 'I am sorry'?" advises Cora.

* * *

Laura meets the Hardings, Daisy, and Andy at the train station. Lady Gray has just boarded the train, and Laura hands envelopes to Daisy and Gwen.

She says, "Here are your tickets, including the transfers in London."

"Thank ye, Miss Edmunds," says Daisy.

Gwen joins her husband and children and they board the second class car. Daisy and Andy turn to walk toward the third class carriage.

"Daisy, where are you going?" says Laura.

"Ta board the train," Daisy says, with a look of confusion at the question.

"Daisy, _The Sketch_ would not put you in third class!" exclaims Laura. "Your ticket is for this car." She points toward the first class car, then continues, "I offered that to Gwen, but she opted to use the extra fare to have her whole family go, in second class."

Daisy's eyes widen. But immediately she says, "But Andy…"

Purely out of habit, Barrow had given Andrew the fare for third class transport.

Laura says, "I'll fix that. Andy, give me your ticket." She holds out her hand, offering Andy the other envelope in her other hand. The startled young man absent-mindedly exchanges tickets with Laura.

"Go on and board. If I cannot exchange the ticket now, I will see you in London or Brighton," Laura turns to go toward the ticket office, and says. "Oh, you've likely not ridden first class before-I had not until recently, either. Everything is included, so do not be shy when they offer drinks and food."

Daisy and Andy walk over to the first class car, and are almost startled when the porter reaches to take their bags from Andy and stow them. They give each other small smiles of delight, then board the train.

Laura begins to walk toward the ticket window when the train whistle blows, signalling departure. She sees the queue, sighs, and resignedly walks toward the third class carriage.

* * *

After spending the morning walking around the Pier, the family is back at the Turners' house where the older children and parents are once again on the beach while the infants nap. It seems the youngsters do not tire of the play. The Turners, Cora, Robert, Violet, and Mirada lounge and watch from the veranda, sipping cool glasses of lemonade with mint. The figures on the beach are just close enough that those at the house can make out who is who and hear the laughter above the sound of the waves.

Violet watches Marlowe and Phyllis walk down to the water's edge, near to where Anna and John Bates are playing with their son. Soon the valet and the two lady's maids are strolling down the beach together.

"Tom will be departing soon," says Robert. "I suppose we'll need to help keep Sybbie entertained," he adds, with fake annoyance at the chore.

"I am glad he is allowing her to stay with us," says Cora.

Violet says, "What would she do while he is at the shop?"

Kenneth says, "Wouldn't he bring her with him? I hear she loves being there and helping with the cars."

"I suppose he would," says Robert. "But it might be difficult on Saturday, their busiest day. He'd have little time for her."

Mirada says, "She seems the type to be able to entertain herself. But it is good for the cousins to have this holiday time together."

Cora adds, "And Laura will be here tonight. After the Board meeting tomorrow, they can spend time together, too."

Violet sees Anna and Phyllis walking back toward the house, presumably to come in to change themselves and ready the ladies' attire for the afternoon and night. Marlowe stays a bit longer on the beach at Marigold's insistence, Violet can tell. She smiles inwardly at how already that relationship is much like Mr. Carson and Mary used to be.

The lady's maids make their way across the lawn, and the breeze flattens their dresses against their bodies. Violet cannot help but notice that they have very similar profiles.

* * *

At the train station in Brighton, Daisy and Andy disembark after Lady Gray, and Rosamund, who had met them for the second leg of the journey. The four are in excellent spirits, having spent the entirety of the trip getting to know each other better.

Isobel recognises that she played a role in easing the initial anxiety for the cook and the footman, and she is glad she was able to do so. Very soon after the train had departed York, she had discreetly whispered to the pair, "Do like I do."

And the newlyweds had done so, knowing well enough to order their own preferences for beverages and the like.

Isobel had also helped when they boarded in London and Lady Painswick joined them. Rosamund had been quite surprised at seeing the servants in the first class car; but thankfully she has enough manners to have not said anything rude or snobbish.

Isobel had introduced them with an explanation of why they were on board this particular carriage, "Rosamund, you remember Daisy, don't you, from last year? Edith and Laura wanted her to join the Board meeting again this year. This is her new husband, Andrew Parker-they married last Saturday."

Rosamund had smiled and said in greeting, "Congratulations! You must be the young couple who will keep the pig business thriving."

Andy smiles, and says, "We'll do our best, m'Lady."

They had not seen Miss Edmunds during the transfer in London; there was not another available seat in their first class carriage on the way to Brighton, so Isobel was not surprised Laura was unable to upgrade the ticket.

Tom approaches the foursome at the station, and says, "Well, I guess I am leaving on the return train." He turns to Andy and says, "The Turners' car is waiting right out front. It is a white Rolls."

The on-board porter has offloaded the baggage, and another approaches with a hand cart to assist on the way to the car. Andy clearly looks confused as to whether he should do what he normally does to help with the bags.

Tom sees this, and says with a smile, "'S alright, Andrew. Enjoy your holiday-all aspects of it."

Andy smiles and they walk toward the station exit.

It never strikes Tom that Laura is not with the others. He turns to board the train for his own departure, when he sees Laura amongst the crowd of other arrivals coming from the second and third class carriages. She happens to look up and see him, too.

They both see surprise on the other's face.

Then Laura sees that Tom's face shows nervous hope as he begins to walk toward her.

Tom sees Laura glance down in a moment of indecision; then she looks up again, sighs in acquiescence, and begins to walk toward him.

They stop an arm's length from each other. Tom puts down his case, reaches into his jacket's inner pocket, and pulls out an envelope. He hands it to Laura, saying, "I was going to post this in York, but…here."

Laura accepts the letter, not knowing what to say yet.

Tom says, "It says I am sorry. I am."

Laura finally allows a smile, hearing Tom's sincerity. She says, "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

The relief on Tom's face is evident. He says, "I'd like...I'd love to be friends again."

Laura says, "I think we can try."

Tom smiles, "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

There is an awkward pause, and Laura sees the Hardings looking around, not knowing where to go. She waves to them, and then turns back to Tom, "Tom, do you have to go now? I mean, is there another train tonight or an early train in the morning instead?"

She gestures toward the timetable and begins walking toward it. "Let's see, please. Gus can survive for an extra hour or two, can't he?"

Tom says, "Gus has the week off. We closed the shop yesterday and today."

Laura points out a line on the timetable and says, "There is a late train to London from here, then you can get the early one to York in the morning from there."

Tom looks very confused, "You don't speak to me for weeks, then now … I'm tickled about it, but I don't understand."

Laura looks Tom in the eyes and says, "There is something I want to talk to the family about tonight. Before the Board meeting tomorrow. It would be better if all of you are there."


	46. Chapter 46

One hired car pulls away from the Grand after dispensing the Hardings and Laura, and the Turner car drops off Rosamund, the Parkers, and Isobel. Tom is about to get back into the car after the bags have been unpacked.

Laura tells Tom, "I telephoned ahead during our stop in London, so the Turners know that the Parkers and I will be there for dinner, but you'll be a new addition."

"I don't think that will be a problem," says Tom. "They have a lovely place with plenty of room."

Tom turns to get back into the car, "We'll send the car back to collect you all in about an hour. You're not going to give me any more hints?"

Laura shakes her head, "It would take too long. You'll see."

Then she turns to go into the hotel and make sure everyone is checked in without incident.

* * *

In the hotel room, Daisy and Andy look around in wonder. This is not a servant's room, nor a smaller one on the shoreside where personnel of guests often stay when with their employers at the hotel. This is an average hotel room at the Grand with an ocean view. Not as fine as the ones the Crawley/Talbot/Pelham families would have, but much nicer than anything Daisy or Andy have ever stayed in before.

Daisy gives Andy a hug and kiss, and says, "I feel like I must be dreamin'! First the train, now this?"

Andy smiles to see his wife thrilled like this, but he gets a little nervous, and says, "'S nice. You're not goin' to get big ideas on me now, are you?"

Daisy says, "I always have big ideas, Andy. You know that."

Andy chuckles and says, "As long as the farmhouse is good enough for you…I don't want to live anywhere else."

Daisy says, "Yeh, but I am thinkin'... If it's alright with Mr. Mason, I'd like ta have fancy dinners every now and then. Maybe with guests even. Use the beautiful china. 'S a shame ta have it locked in a cabinet not used. I'd make yer favorite meals..."

Andy smiles and kisses his wife, "I think I could manage to put on my suit for dinners every now and then."

Both are pleased that the other is willing to listen and do things to make each other happy. Little things, like they had talked about.

"I have an idea right now ... it won't take us a whole hour to change for dinner...," Andy says, kissing his wife with much more passion.

He is just about to begin to unbutton the back of Daisy's dress when there is a knock on the hotel room door.

* * *

Everyone is dispersing from tea when Tom walks into the Turner house. He is assaulted with questions from several at once.

"Tom? Is something wrong?"

"Why are you back?"

"Did you miss your train?"

"Sybbie already went with the Nanny and the other children; shall we go get her?"

Tom holds up his hands and says, "I ran into Laura and the others at the station; they had just arrived. She asked me to stay for a few hours… something she wants to talk to us about."

Of course this produces even more questions, but Tom stops them all by saying, "She said nothing more, I swear! I don't know any more than you now. I don't want to get Sybbie all concerned about my being here. I'll go and say goodnight to her after I change for dinner."

Looking toward Henry, Tom says, "I'll take a late train to London tonight, then to York on the early train."

Everyone, to the last, looks dubiously at Tom, but appears to accept his statement.

Everyone, to the last, is also very pleased the he and Laura are back on speaking terms.

* * *

The newlyweds' almost romantic interlude is interrupted by a hotel staff person at the door. He enters the room, pushing a clothing rack filled with dinner suits. The male attendant says, "Pardon me, Mr. Parker. I am on the hotel's valet staff. Mrs. Turner telephoned to have me help you with dinner attire."

Before either Andy or Daisy can say anything, the man takes a measuring tape from around his neck and in a very no nonsense way, begins to measure Andy across the shoulders, down the length of an arm, then a leg.

Pausing, he says, "Pardon me, please." And he reaches around and measures Andy's waist, then measures around his neck. The man begins to take various parts of an ensemble off of the rack and lay them across the bed.

He turns to Andy and says, "This happens all the time here. The Turners like to keep the formal atmosphere, but also like to make it easy on their guests, and the personnel. Someone always forgets to pack something or gets something spilt on them. We staff use these, too. Each of us dines with the Turners at least once a year." The valet then adds, "I will help you dress if you need assistance. "

"I, uh, know how to dress in a dinner jacket," Andy says.

"Very well, then. These should fit, but please let me know if there is anything else you require," says the man, who then departs the room, pushing the cart ahead of himself.

* * *

Mrs. Molesley makes a final adjustment to Violet's hairpiece before dinner. Violet admires herself in the glass and says, "You have such a lovely touch, Mrs. Molesley."

"Thank you, my lady," Mrs. Molesley says.

"When my daughter-in-law told me your history, I scarcely believed it. But then, who are we to judge? We have family members who have been persuaded into immoral behaviour by unprincipled people."

Mrs. Molesley and the Dowager have had a similar conversation before, so the lady's maid knows that such statements are simply a prelude to something else.

Violet gives a little cough, cocks her head to the side, and continues, "And you atoned for your misbehaviour. I think it is wonderful you have been able to find love and happiness in our quaint village. You and your husband deserve it after the trials you have been through."

"Thank you, my lady," Mrs. Molesley says again. This is not going in a predictable direction.

"I do have a favour to request," states Violet, looking at her maid in the reflection.

"Yes, m'lady?" Mrs. Molesley asks. What favour could she possibly ask of her lady's maid?

"Your father-in-law is a good man; he and I have been friendly competitors, with flowers that is, for more years than I care to count," Violet smiles. "If you do not mind my intruding on a family moment, I should like to be there to witness his joy upon hearing your news."

"My lady?" Mrs. Molesley says in startled surprise.

"We could even have all of you to lunch at Dower House when we get back to Downton," Violet says, appearing to be delighted at this new idea of hers as well as being able to floor Mrs. Molesley. "The school term will have ended, so your husband will have the time."

Phyllis' surprise is even greater at the invitation. She remains speechless.

"I assume you haven't told him yet, since the whole village would know if you had," Violet continues. Then she asks, "May I be in attendance when you tell your father-in-law that he will be a grandfather?"

* * *

For the second time within a week, Daisy gets to wear her wedding dress. She does her own hair as best as she can, and puts on a little lipstick, with a light touch like Marlowe had shown her. Rather than Daisy, however, Andrew is the one who draws admiring looks as the couple arrives at the Turner's house. Andrew is a little embarrassed about the attention, and both Daisy and he are nervous about dining with the the family. This is very different from a less formal luncheon. On the way to the house, Isobel had reminded the couple to pay attention to what Mrs. Turner does, especially at table. Mr. and Mrs. Turner welcome the new arrivals, which also includes Rosamund and Laura.

Thankfully, with the Turners' easy, warm, and welcoming style, cocktails and dinner go smoothly for everyone. Instead of going through after dinner, Mrs. Turner invites some of the Crawley family relations plus Daisy to follow her outside. They proceed across the veranda and down to the fire pit on the edge of the lawn. A large fire burns brightly, and there are enough chairs for everyone to have a seat. Gas lanterns are placed about to provide some additional lighting. Anna and John Bates are already out there.

After one of the Turner's staff ensures everyone has drinks or coffee, Mrs. Turner turns to Laura and says, "I hope this will do?"

Laura smiles and replies, "It will. Thank you very much!"

Turning to leave, Mrs. Turner says, "We'll be inside with the others if you need anything."

* * *

Laura picks up her attache case, reaches in it and pulls out a thick set of papers. She announces, "I know you are all curious by now. Thank you for your patience and indulgence. Ever since _Cosmopolitan_ and then _Nash's_ published _The Painted Veil_ in series, Edith and I have been tossing about the idea of doing a similarly risque novel in series in _The Sketch_."

The ladies present understand what Laura is referring to; most of the men do not, but can imagine it well enough. Edith gives her editor a curious look.

Laura continues, "People are drawn to gossip, scandal, to sordid tales. Not only because everyone likes good stories, but also because everyone has their own secrets. Reading about others' makes us feel like we are not the only ones who have something to hide. Everyone makes mistakes, or choices that may not be what society's rules see as acceptable.

"What we wanted to do was a little different than that other novel, however. We thought that it might be more interesting to find a novel whose characters are ones for whom readers could have sympathy, or empathy. For whom people might understand a lapse or sin, or at least forgive them. Rather than dark outcomes, as if God or fate only punishes for transgressions, we wanted to have different, more positive, messages."

Laura appears to divide the bundle of papers in two sections, one much smaller than the other. She holds the larger set up with one hand and says, "With a little help from each of you and Daisy, I started writing such a novel. I've gotten enough of it written to give you a sense of the intent. Before I continue, I'd like approval from all of you. If you agree, we can plan its publication timing at the board meeting tomorrow."

Everyone around the fire glances at each other, wondering about Daisy's involvement and feeling like there is something ominous about the way Laura just said that. Daisy looks like she is bursting with excitement about the announcement.

Laura explains, "I started this after Sir Richard made a comment about Mary, that she had risked humiliation when she broke off their engagement. That meant he knows a secret he could hold over this family. I already knew about Marigold, and the potential scandal of exposing her parentage. And so, my thought was, 'Let's publish the stories first, before he does.'"

* * *

Inside the Turner house, Andy asks Mrs. Turner, with a head cock toward the outside, 'D'ya know what is goin' on out there?"

Mrs. Turner replies, "Not a clue, to be honest, other than it is a matter regarding the magazine that Laura needed to discuss with some of the family."  
Isobel looks curious, and gestures between herself and Mirada, "We are family. I wonder why we were not included."  
Mrs. Turner says, "I wouldn't worry if I were you, Isobel. I suspect we will all find out in due time."

* * *

Laura is met by expressions of surprise; everyone starts to talk at once.

Violet raises one hand slightly, as if to calm everyone and asks Laura, "You want _The Sketch_ to capitalise on the secrets so that Carlisle cannot?"

Laura nods, and says, "Yes, in a way. If the stories and scandals are already printed, it gives Carlisle no wind in his sails with them. It lessens or eliminates his ability to try to use them against us. And I do mean 'us': I am part owner now of _The Sketch_ , and I do not want Carlisle to be able to use the threat of scandal to gain more than we want to give. Also, personally, you all know my feelings on gossip. I adore this family and would hate to see you sullied. Wouldn't it be better to have control of when and how things get exposed? There is nothing pleasant about having unexpected gossip published about you, even if it is allegedly positive."

Tom looks a little guilty at those last words, knowing that it would not have been as unpleasant for Laura had he behaved better.

Everyone else looks unconvinced still.

Laura continues, "I have set the stories as fiction, in Japan of long ago. It could as easily be Persia. The point is to tell the stories and expose the scandals, but not divulge your identities. Rather than one earl with three daughters, there are several shogun, daimyo, and samurai families, with several daughters who are sisters or cousins of each other. Some of the men are cousins or brothers. There are traders and seafarers from other lands," Laura nods in the direction of Daisy and Anna and John, adding, "and lots of servants, who help tell the stories, and also have stories themselves."

She holds up the smaller set of papers, and says, "These are Daisy's and my notes, with the fictional family trees, character relationships, and timelines." She takes some sheets from the set and says, "These are the ones that have your names, and how I mapped each of you to story characters." Laura walks over to the fire and tosses some of the papers in. They quickly catch and are consumed by the flames. "You'll know who you are, but hopefully nobody else will."

* * *

In Downton, the Carsons have had Barrow at their cottage for dinner that night, and now are enjoying a cup of coffee together before Barrow heads back to the Abbey.

"Thank you, both, for tonight," Barrow says. "'Twas delicious."

"You are welcome, Mr. Barrow," says Carson. "We are happy to have you. I hate to think of anyone dining alone in the big house."

Barrow snickers, "'s long as I've been there, it doesn't feel all that big anymore…"

"I understand precisely what you mean," Carson says.

"But there used to be so many people living there," Mrs. Hughes says. "Now so few."

"'At's the truth," Barrow states. "Perhaps the new tutor will be there."

"New tutor?" asks Carson.

Barrow looks up and realises that the news did not spread as quickly without everyone at the Abbey.

"Yes, Mr. Molesley needs to stay later at the school next term," he explains. "As soon as Lady Mary and Mr. Branson approve the posting, we'll look for another."

Mrs. Hughes looks over at her husband, concern crossing her face. Mr. Carson is silent, sipping his coffee. This exchange is not lost on Barrow. He is too sharp to have missed it.

"I've added a note in posting that the candidates must be willing to work with other staff and family members," Barrow says. "I think his Lordship would not want to give up his time with the children. And I know that the parents appreciate your lessons; I do not think they will want to stop those."

* * *

Laura says, "I'd like you all to read what I have written so far, and decide whether or not to proceed. I promised Edith I would not publish any more exposes without her approval. But I think the rest of you should weigh in, too. Not only to agree to have your stories told, but...more than that. You need to be _our_ editors.

"Each of you have strengths that can help make sure this is right. Robert can make sure it has a balanced moral compass; Cora, that I have captured everyone's personalities correctly; Mary that it is exciting and compelling; Bertie can make sure it is well organised; Mrs. Bates, that it comes across as real and believable; Rosamund, that it is clever where needed; Henry will have a sense of whether it reaches to a broad audience; and, Tom, that it carries good social messages."

Laura looks over at Violet, and adds, "The Dowager can decide if the strategy will work. Carlisle's society pages publish fiction as if it is truth. This does the opposite, and presents real stories as if they are fiction. If Carlisle were to print the true stories after we publish this, people will think his paper is merely copying or perhaps even making the stories up, too.

"I hope you will see what I do, that your stories are about more than just scandals and tragedy. They are about personal journeys, loyalty and family, overcoming obstacles, growing up, and love. If you do not, burn the whole thing."

Daisy is sitting and getting more and more excited the entire time Laura is talking. She has helped with the stories, and they may be getting published! She is thrilled that her contribution is recognized. She hopes it does not get burned.

With this, Laura hands the large stack of papers to Mary first. Mary takes the papers, and begins to read. Laura leaves out some pencils and steno pads in case anyone wants to write down notes or questions, and then turns to depart. As Mary finishes a page, she hands it to Violet, who is sitting to her left. And likewise Violet will pass to Edith, and so on.

At one point Edith turns to her husband and says, "Bertie, you do not know all of this yet. Please remember that it was a long time ago…"

Bertie looks with guarded curiosity at his wife, and simply nods, "Alright."

The reading continues. It is not long before Mary takes a pencil and writes something on one of the pages. Edith, too.

Due to their being to the right of Mary, Henry and Tom will be the last readers to start. Henry reaches for the smaller stack and begins to glance through those. There are charts, like a family tree, with Japanese names, and a timeline; and there are pages and pages of notes.

Tom rises and walks quickly to catch up with Laura before she gets to the house. "Laura," he calls, to get her attention. The editor stops and turns to him.

He points back to the firepit area and asks, "When did you decide to do this?"

"I'd always thought I'd do something like this, but had no plans for when … I wanted to have enough of the novel done," Laura replies, then adds with a slightly scolding voice, "I've had a little more free time over the last couple of weeks for writing … "

Tom rolls his eyes and is about to say something, but Laura stops him, "That is not the point...my train ride today from York to London made me decide to do it tonight. I called ahead from London to make sure it was alright with Elizabeth.

"I was in third class; it has been a long time since I've done that-I usually take second. I did not really have enough room to work, and had no companion to pass the time in conversation. So I watched and listened. Do you know how many people read rag papers, or chat about who said or did what to whom? I walked up and down several cars in both third and second class, and the same in each one. No wonder Carlisle is so wealthy; he really is just providing what people readily consume. Seeing that, and thinking of the piece about me … it made me think that we should print this sooner rather than later. It - it may not be long before Carlisle knows about Marigold. The timing is good before the meeting tomorrow; one of the topics is whether to continue our arrangement with Carlisle next year."

"But, I wasn't supposed to have been here tonight … ?" Tom asks.

Laura shrugs and says, "I would have trusted everyone else's opinion in your stead, but I am glad you are here." She smiles slightly, and adds, "I don't think you will disapprove. Your story with Sybil has nothing to be ashamed of."

Tom raises his eyebrows slightly, snickers, and says, "Ah, then you may not have the whole story…"

Laura looks surprised, and Tom quickly adds, "Not in any licentious way. I mean, I never did tell you about my more rebellious days, or why I could not go back to Ireland…"

Laura points to the fire circle and says, "If it is interesting enough, we can add it. Go and write it while you wait for the rest."

Tom looks over and sees that there is at least one page already awaiting him on his chair. But he looks at his watch and says, "I will not have time for that here; it will have to be on the train."

Laura asks, "You aren't even going to read any of it tonight?"

Tom smiles and shakes his head and says, "I learned my lesson, Laura. I trust you."

Laura's smile is modest and small, but genuine.

* * *

After Tom has left for the station, Laura returns to the fire. She begins to enjoy seeing the expressions on everyone's faces as they are reading. Smiles, gasps, head shakes or nods, chuckles, frowns, tut-tuts. A sniffle or two. She especially likes it when someone finishes one page and is impatiently waiting for the next to come.

At one point, Bertie stands up and stretches, circles the group, rubbing his neck, evidently frustrated about something.

Edith asks, "Bertie, dear, what is wrong?"

Bertie chuckles and replies, "I am not sure I want to find out which of the female characters is you, dear. The one who so cruelly betrayed her sister, or the one who loved a man to death."

* * *

It is getting later and the attendees have progressed partway through the stack of pages. Edith looks up at Laura, and asks, "Laura, there is one of the cousins who you introduce early on, but she seems to have been forgotten, as if she has no bearing on the story."

Laura nods, and says, "She is one of the added female characters, to provide greater masking of the three Crawley sisters. Since she is purely fictional, it is much harder to write; I hadn't gotten to her yet."

Everyone appears to accept this explanation, and continues reading. With the small interruption, however, Violet rises and prepares to return to the house. "I have read enough to understand the gist and intent of your work. I will bid goodnight now - these old bones need their rest - and let you know my thoughts in the morning."

Voices from all sides say, "Goodnight."

Laura says, "I might as well go back to the hotel, then. Daisy and Rosamund, will you stay longer?"

Rosamund rises, and says, "I shall join you. I agree with Mama; I should like to think on it overnight."

Daisy is torn, because she has been enjoying reading, and seeing how the stories she told Miss Edmunds have been transformed into the novel. But she knows Andy is inside, waiting, and it is getting late.

Daisy asks, "Can I finish readin' it tomorrow, after the meeting?"

Laura smiles and says, "It is alright with me if it isn't burnt by then."

* * *

The next morning, Laura arrives at the Turners' house, where the board meeting will be held, earlier than the others who are staying at the Grand. She and Elizabeth meet with Edith, Mary, Cora, and Violet to continue the discussion of the night before.

Violet says, "Elizabeth, Miss Edmunds has proposed something new for _The Sketch:_ that it begins publishing stories that include some indiscretions."

Mrs. Turner raises her eyebrows in surprise at this.

Laura quickly says, "Not a gossip column, Mrs. Turner."

Violet nods, and continues, "It is a fictional serial novel that is rife with scandal, some loosely based on true events, she believes. She allowed some of us to preview it last night. The novel is quite well done so far. Sir Richard Carlisle may have access to some of the stories in it."

Elizabeth interjects, "That wouldn't surprise me, with all of his resources."

Violet nods and continues, "Laura's thought is that _The Sketch_ should print it before Carlisle can profit from the stories himself. My concern is that it may not only be about being the earliest to publish things. In itself that may not be enough."

Laura looks disheartened at these words.

Edith says, "Granny, I may publish it anyway. Several of us stayed up quite late reading. We did not get through it all yet, but we are all in agreement that it would be hugely popular feature in the magazine."

Laura smiles modestly at this compliment.

Violet nods, "I do not disagree. I believe _that_ is the essential element. I would like to hear Mrs. Turner's perspective."

Edith turns to Mrs. Turner, like her grandmother, not wanting to give the whole background, but summarizing the crux of the issue, "We are concerned that Carlisle will try use his resources, his own knowledge of the scandals, to ... how did you once put it? To bully _The Sketch_ into giving him more than we would want. How can we continue the positive arrangements without that worry?"

Elizabeth has listened carefully to both Violet and Edith. She is smart enough to read between the lines and understand the situation. She shrugs and says, "You have the answer within the question."

Violet smiles, "Thank you, Elizabeth, for the corroboration."

Everyone else looks confused.

Elizabeth clarifies, "Sir Richard sees the world - everything - as business transactions, negotiations. My husband and I work well with him and we remain friends because we understand this about him. With him everything is about cost versus benefit. What works with Carlisle usually includes giving him something of what he wants; he understands that an exchange means that he must give something, too."

Mary's eyes narrow and she glances toward Laura. They are beginning to understand, but Edith and Cora still do not.

Violet turns to Edith and asks, "Did you ever wonder why he never revealed Mary's secret?"

Edith is immediately embarrassed. It was not only Mary's giving in to lust, but Edith's jealousy and longstanding feud with her sister that caused the incident with Kemal Pamuk to be exposed, to make Mary have to divulge it to Carlisle.

Mary, her mother, and sister glance with surprise at Violet, wondering why she is bringing this up in front of Elizabeth. But they all also give the impression that the answer to the question is a mystery to them.

Violet does not seem to be too concerned about Elizabeth being present. She continues, "One might have expected Sir Richard to print the tale as a rationale for why he did not marry Mary. But, that would have presented its own problems. What was Carlisle seeking at the time? A wife, in particular one with old family respectability. Why was he not married already? He was not very young; with his wealth he should have been married long before.

"It was not just the war. The Crawleys were not the only family reluctant to have one of their daughters marry him. Mary's secret was not just a gossip entry about who might be engaged to whom, but something much different. If he had printed the story, everyone would know that he would print something like that, about someone in their society. It would increase their hesitation even more - every family has secrets they want to remain hidden."

Mary and her mother and sister look like they had not considered this line of reasoning before.

Violet says, "It did not take much convincing for Carlisle to agree to a simple exchange of favors: Rosamund and I talked highly of him in the right circles, bemoaning the breaking of the engagement. That helped him make progress with and marry someone else he had courted; and he kept Mary's secret."

Elizabeth chuckles, "I recall something of that, now that you mention it. You made everyone think that Mary was being flighty, since she had rejected Matthew at one point, too."

Cora, Mary, and Edith all look like they are thunderstruck.

Mary says, "Granny...I had no idea…"

Violet says, "Of course not. There was no need to involve anyone else."

Edith is thinking about how the story applies to the current situation. She asks, "So, the point is that we should give him what he wants …?"

Laura sees where Edith is heading with the question and adds, "But we are already successful and profitable for his sake as much as ours … could it be as simple as continuing to do what we are doing?"

Elizabeth smiles, and says, "Precisely! He loves the arrangement; tells me that constantly. But, I am sure he would like it to be monthly rather than quarterly."

Edith says, "I am not sure … might we say we will consider that, perhaps for the year after next? We should look at the finances from this year more fully before we make such a decision."

Elizabeth shrugs, "That would be a good approach. Perhaps with the idea that it could be a longer term contract, not just one year at a time. He might like, that, too. What is something that you want, in return?"

Put this way, Edith and Laura share a glance to indicate they do not even have to discuss it between them.

* * *

George, Henry, Bertie, and Donk are golfing with Mr. Turner the morning of the magazine meeting. This is the second time they have golfed while they have been at the shore; the first included some of the women, too. Sybbie had been adamant about learning, and had seemed to enjoy the sport. George likes it better with different holes and obstacles than just the one hole in the lawn at the Abbey.

While George runs ahead with Mr. Turner to find his ball, Henry asks, "Bertie and Robert, what do you think of the novel, really?"

Bertie looks over at his brother-in-law, and answers, "It is well written, and along with the tragedy and drama, it is full of impropriety and mischief. It is entertaining."

Henry nods, "My thoughts, likewise, but… two things bother me. One is that, well, I have been friends with Carlisle for a long time, and he's never done anything any other newsman wouldn't do."

Bertie says, "Your history with him is different than others, Henry…"

Robert says, "Let me put it as nicely as I can for you, Henry. Carlisle does not operate by the same principles we do. In his mind, news matters most, not people. That is what drives his profits."

Henry is pensive, thinking about his conversation with Carlisle after the twins were born. Robert's words do align with that. It is somewhat sobering for Henry.

Bertie asks, "What is the other thing that bothers you… about the novel?"

Henry says, "What did you think about Edith's, Akira's, stories? Reading about Mary and Matthew, er, Nariko and Noritaka, was more difficult than I expected."

Bertie says, "I knew some of it, of course. I … I wish I had known more, though. It doesn't change my feelings for her now, but I think I would have understood better."

Henry purses his lips, and nods in concurrence.

Robert says, "Get used to it, boys. You may not have noticed, but I was the last to know about any of the scandals."

Bertie and Henry start chuckling, and Henry says, "That thought did cross my mind."

Henry adds, "Robert, I know better now how much of a poor replacement for Matthew I am, but I hope I am worthy enough."

Robert looks over at Henry, wondering at the sense of self-deprecation from the man. Other than his despondency after his family's deaths, it is very unusual. He says, "Henry, we cannot change the past. He is gone and you, thankfully for all of us, are here." Trying to add a little levity, Robert adds, "How else would I have gotten a grandson who looks like me?"

Henry chuckles and nods, and says, "Oh, I didn't mean to sound that way. It's … well, I might not have been so confident about Mary and me had I known more about hers and Matthew's story. I don't think I had a true idea of the place I was stepping into."

The three have caught up to Turner and George, who is setting up for his next shot.

Robert says, "Similarly, there is no doubt now that you were right about Laura, and her uncertainty with Tom."

Bertie says, "You mean how the serial makes it seem like Tom would never get over Sybil?"

Henry nods, and says, "Since she penned it, that is clearly Laura's perspective."

George turns and pipes in, "That's what she told Sybbie."

The others hadn't realised George was paying attention.

Henry says, "Pardon, George?"

George says, "Miss Edmunds told Sybbie that Uncle Tom doesn't want to replace her mother."

George goes back to lining up to take his shot, then pulls the club back, and with a sweeping arc downward, hits the ball perfectly toward the flag.

Mr. Turner says, "Golly that was a good shot, George! You're a natural golfer!"

* * *

Daisy gives Andy a little goodbye kiss by the car before going to the Turners' house for the meeting, and says, "I shouldn't be too long, Andy. What are ya gonna do while I'm gone?"

Andy looks at a loss, "I dunno, t'be honest." Andy is not the type to just sit on the beach and read.

Daisy looks sad for her husband, but doesn't have any other ideas for him. Gwen Harding, Isobel, and Rosamund arrive to go to the meeting in the same car.

Isobel is perceptive to Andy's dilemma, and says, "Andrew, why don't you come to the Turners' house with us? You could spend some time with Mr. Bates and Jack."

Andy gives Lady Gray a look of incredible gratitude, "D'ya think it would be alright?"

"Why of course! Come along, now. We do not want to be late."

* * *

Laura says, "Thank you, ladies. This is a marvelous list of travel destinations for the next several issues. I or one of our writers will be in contact with you to get more information on each in turn."

Edith says, "The next agenda item will be presented by Marigold and Sybbie."

Marigold and Sybbie rise from their seats, walk to a table and pick up some papers. They walk to a spot near Edith so that all of the women gathered can see, and hold up the pages. They are sketches that Marlowe has done.

As her mother told her to say, Marigold explains, "These are ideas for the paperdoll clothes in the next two magazines. I like this pretty frock." She holds one of her papers higher than the other for a moment.

Similarly indicating one of the pages that she is holding, Sybbie says, "And I like the women's golfing outfit! It will be on a page with a story about lady golfers."

The enthusiasm from the young girls adds to the smiles on everyone's faces.

Edith looks at a paper, and says, "Well, that covers most of the agenda for today. Our last item is in regards to the collaboration with Sir Richard Carlisle's company. Mrs. Wilson, did Sir Richard give you any indication of how the arrangements are working thus far, from his perspective?"

Mrs. Wilson responds, "Yes, he did. He is very pleased so far this year. If the September issue does as well as the other two, he would like to enter into negotiations for continuing the contract, so it is not as rushed as last year."

Edith smiles, and says, "We agree with that approach. We understand that he may still be interested in full distribution, monthly, that is, not just the quarterly editions?"

Mrs. Wilson smiles, and says, "Yes, he did say that."

"We'd like to get a better sense of the financial outcomes from this year before we make that decision. If it is acceptable to him, we propose a multi-year agreement, and will consider monthly for the year after next."

Mrs. Wilson smiles even bigger. A multiple year arrangement was something else that Sir Richard had told her to bring up at the meeting. She says, "I am sure he will be happy to hear that, Lady Hexham."

"There is a new proviso that we will want in the contract: that none of Carlisle's papers will write about or publish photos of any _Sketch_ owner, employee, or Board member without that person's permission, and the magazine will agree to the same about Carlisle and his personnel."

Mrs. Wilson looks over at Laura, assuming that the gossip piece about her and Mr. Blake was what initiated the desire for this clause. She had overheard Sir Richard telling the society editor that he had seen the two at the race, and that he thought they might be dining at the Criterion that night. She had wondered about their speculation of a relationship. Mr. Blake is rather attractive and wealthy, but Miss Edmunds does not seem like the type to make that drastic of a lifestyle change. Knowing Sir Richard, he likely thought putting it in the paper was doing Miss Edmunds a favor, that it would give her credibility in the relationship given the mismatch in social station. Not match-making per se, but a win-win: the paper gets a bit of news and the relationship gains what Carlisle thought was positive notoriety. Mrs. Wilson knows that this is simply how her employer's mind works. All it would have taken would have been a telephone call to Miss Edmunds to find out.

In fact, Mrs. Wilson thinks, a simple telephone call is all it will take for the paper to get agreement on printing anything like that in the future. Without the negative comment about Laura's wardrobe, that is. But that was just Mrs. Morse being Mrs. Morse. She's always got to find something to make even a happy story have a bit of cattiness.

To Carlisle's representative, the new contract clause does not seem like too much to ask; especially when it goes both ways. She knows a thing or two about Sir Richard and some of the other editors that she would hate for their sake to have published. She suspects Miss Edmunds knows some of them, too.

"I believe we can agree to that provision," Mrs. Wilson says.

* * *

Andy and John Bates are out on the lawn with Jack, playing with a toy ball about the size of a cricket ball. The little boy cannot really throw a ball yet, but ends up pushing it from himself as best he can. When it rolls out of reach of the two men, Andy is the one to run after it and gently toss it back.

John says, "Thank you, Andy."

"'At's alright, Mr. Bates. I like moving around. This is fun. Much better than sitting around waiting."

"'Might not be long before you've got your own little ones to keep you active," Bates says with a smile.

Andy blushes a little, and says with a smile, "I wouldn't mind that."

Bates says, "If Daisy is willing, I hope for your sake it will happen."

"I hope she is willing, and able," says Andy. He has been married less than a week but the idea of starting a family soon exhilarates him.

Back from their golf outing, George and Henry walk out onto the veranda and down onto the lawn. Henry is holding Roger, and puts him down onto the grass. The infant begins to crawl toward Jack.

George asks, "May we join you playing ball, please?"

Andy looks toward Henry with a questioning expression.

Henry says, "It is alright with me if it is alright with you."

Kenneth, Robert, and Bertie come out of the house and start coming down the steps.

Mr. Bates begins walking toward Lord Grantham and inquires, "My Lord, if you wish to change…"

Robert puts up a hand to stop Bates, and says, "No, no, quite alright at the moment; these will do for now." He turns to Turner and asks, "Kenneth, do you have any more balls and cricket bats?"

Kenneth turns to one of his footmen and gestures for the young man to attend to the task.

Robert says, "Everyone can have some practice. The sooner everyone can get into bang up cricket form, the better! Andrew, I expect you'll play on the House team again this year."

"Whatever you say, my Lord," Andrew says with a smile and small bow. He is still not quite comfortable being around his Lordship and not working for him.

Robert turns to Bertie and asks, "Do you think you'll be able to come down for the match?"

"If it matches one of Edith's trips, yes," Bertie replies.

George gently tosses the ball to Jack. Since the younger boy cannot catch yet, the ball softly hits his midsection and falls to the ground in front of him. Roger is nearby, and reaches for the ball. Jack is oblivious to the desire of the baby, and bends down and picks up the ball. This elicits a shriek of injustice from Roger. Jack 'throws' the ball to Andy, as he had been doing before. Roger sits himself and waves his arms toward the ball, with cries indicating his longing to hold the toy. Henry walks over and picks up his son, but his outcry and reaching does not cease.

Luckily, Turner's footman has returned with a canvas bag filled with balls and bats. Robert takes a ball from the bag and hands it to his grandson, who stops fussing and smiles at his grandfather.

Henry says, "He not only looks like you, Robert, but perhaps shares your love of cricket!"

Robert says, "I hope so! He and George will be fine players one day."

George asks, "When can I play in the match?"

Henry does not want to mislead the boy and get his hopes up too soon. He calls, "When you have learned enough that you can be a contributing member of the team."

Turner's footman is pounding stumps into the ground for a wicket with practised expertise. Robert looks around and realises that this lawn has likely seen lots of play over time. He says, "Kenneth, do you still play?"

Kenneth smiles and says, "Whenever we have guests who do!"

Henry, still holding Roger, has walked over to George and says, "George, to play with the adults, you'll need to show us you can play with a full size bat, not your smaller toy one, and that you can catch and throw the ball far enough to help in fielding. And we want to be fair to the other team. They would have to allow younger players."

Henry puts Roger down next to George, takes a bat, and walks over to the now complete wicket.

"Alright, everyone, let's see who's the best bowler amongst us. You first, Bates," calls Henry to the valet.

Bates winds up as much as his handicap allows him, and throws the ball toward Henry and the wicket. Henry does not swing the bat to hit the ball, but rather uses the bat to block the ball. The ball bounces off of the bat, but does not go very far. That was the intent since he will not be running and there are not enough men for full fielding.

"I'll bowl next," says Robert with a chuckle, "I'm never very good so may as well get it over with."

By now, Andrew has gone further behind where Turner's man is setting up the other wicket. He calls, "Go ahead and hit it full on, Mr. Talbot. If you can."

Robert smirks over at Andrew, and says, "Flattery will not get you a raise, Andrew."

Edith holding little Robert, Marigold, Laura, and Sybbie are the first of the females to come out of the house onto the veranda. Marigold, Sybbie, and Laura appear dressed for playing on the shore, but they decide to linger and watch the men for a little while.

Turner serves as wicket-keeper while the bowling tryouts continue. After the Earl bowls a few balls, then Andrew, then Bertie, it is Henry's turn to get in a few practice throws. Andrew jogs briskly over to a wicket to bat. As Henry puts down the bat he was using, he hears Laura say to Edith, "They are a sorry lot, aren't they? Does the House team ever win?"

Edith chuckles, and replies, "Sometimes. Barrow is quite good. Matthew was, too. Tom is much better than when he started. It is more for tradition, fun and entertainment than anything."

Henry bowls to Andrew, who whacks the ball so hard that it sails beyond the bounds of the lawn.

Laura cannot contain her commentary, and says, "C'mon, Henry! You are supposed to hit the wicket, not allow six!"

Henry chuckles and sarcastically says, "If you can do better…" then he bows slightly and holds the ball out to Laura, as if in mocking invitation for her to take his place.

Laura huffs, and marches down to the makeshift pitch, defiantly taking Henry up on his challenge. A surprised Henry gives way for her, while the rest of the men shake their heads in amusement. Laura takes a ball in one hand, tossing it up slightly a couple of times as if to get a measure of its weight. She shrugs both of her shoulders at the same time, as if limbering up, getting ready to bowl. She says, "Let me throw one to the keeper first."

Andrew steps aside and Laura looks toward Kenneth, gesturing with just her eyes. She throws the ball with good force toward Turner, but the leg that she lifts as she throws, to shift her weight forward, doesn't get a full extension due to her beach robe. The ball flies off to the side some, so Kenneth has to stretch to reach and catch it. Henry nods, and crosses his arms across his chest, as if suggesting that his point is already proven.

Laura stops, and takes off her beach robe. She shakes her legs a little, and says, "That should be better." Then she picks up another ball and nods to Turner.

Turner says, "Alright, Andrew, step in."

Andrew returns to the batting position and awaits Laura. He is married now, but seeing an attractive young woman in a swimming outfit is distracting. Laura shares a look with Turner, who gives her a wink and a smile. Laura winds up differently this time, then bowls the ball not only much faster than her practice throw, but with a spinner's skill. The ball traces a fast but low arc to the ground, then bounces around Andrew and hits the middle stump of the wicket, causing both bails to fall.

While all of the men stand stupefied, the women on the veranda are cheering, especially Sybbie. Laura retrieves her robe, then holds out her hand to Sybbie, and says, "To the beach, girls?"

The smiling Sybbie and Marigold skip down the veranda steps and each takes one of Laura's hands. As the threesome walk across the lawn toward the beach, Robert can hear Laura telling them, "You didn't think my winning the egg roll was beginner's luck, did you? My father is not only headmaster at his school, but also it's cricket coach. There is a women's cricket group that formed last year in Yorkshire..." Then the three females are out of earshot.

With this interruption of the bowling practice, George has gone over to the canvas bag and a little clumsily takes out a regular bat. Clearly it is too big for him to wield effectively, but that is not going to stop him from trying. He picks up a ball and, dragging the bat behind him as he walks, hands it to Andrew.

"Andrew, would you please bowl the ball to me?" George asks.

The footman looks over at Henry, who gives him a small nod, saying, "Gently."

Robert heads over and stands behind George, saying, "I'll play keeper."

George tries, but even with Andrew trying to bowl the ball gently enough so that he can get a hit, the bat is simply too big for the boy. George has good instincts for timing, but lacks the arm strength for getting the bat where he wants it to be. His frustration is such that he really is going to try harder the next ball.

Robert wants to encourage George, so leans in from his crouching position to try to coach him about when to swing. But George is already beginning to swing, determined to make contact with the ball this time. His back swing hits Robert square in the nose.

"Oahh!" groans Robert, one hand reaching up to his face while the other reaches to steady himself while he kneels to the ground.

George says, "Donk!" and drops the bat and turns to check on his grandfather.

Robert tries to allay the boy's immediate fear, saying, "I'm alright, George, not to worry…"

Blood begins to drip from the Earl's nose.

Everyone runs to assist the man, but George has already reached into his own pocket for his handkerchief and is holding it to his grandfather's nose.

George apologizes, full of concern, "I am sorry, Donk, I didn't mean to hit you." The boy is near tears himself at the thought he hurt his grandfather.

Robert attempts to smile at his grandson, and says, "It's not your fault, George. I should know better than to get that close to a batter."

Cora has finished changing after the board meeting, and she is just joining the rest of women out on the veranda for refreshments. Cora sees her husband kneeling, with his hand to his nose. Her smiling face turns panicked and pale when she sees the blood, and rushes down to him, "Robert!"

Robert says, "It's alright, Cora, I am fine." Robert rises, and says to the rest of the men, "Do not let a little accident get in the way of practise. Miss Edmunds certainly proved we need it."

Seeing that Robert is truly not very hurt, Turner thinks that the best thing will be to do exactly as Robert has requested, to minimize the man's embarrassment. He calls, "Henry, I think you should bowl again...Bertie, let's see you at striker..."

* * *

Before dinner that evening, Laura finishes reading to Sybbie and gives her a goodnight kiss on the forehead.

Sybbie says, "Thank you for spending time with me today, Miss Edmunds. I missed having you visit at home."

Laura caresses the girls hairline, and says, "There is no need to thank me, Sybbie. It is just as enjoyable for me to have some holiday time at the shore with you."

"Will you come to the Abbey next weekend?" Sybbie asks.

"I cannot say right now. My sister-in-law is coming to visit me in York, and I am not sure of her timing yet," answers Laura. "But we still have tomorrow here; we'll have lots of fun together. And perhaps some of the journey home."

Sybbie sighs, "Alright. Goodnight, Miss Edmunds."

* * *

Mary joins her mother, grandmother, Rosamund, and Laura as everyone is gathering before dinner.

"Well, Laura, I wonder if my father will break a very old tradition after your exhibition today," Mary says.

"What is that?" Laura inquires.

"There has never been a woman on either the House or Village cricket teams," Mary states.

Laura chuckles, and says, "I did that for Sybbie's and Marigold's sake, not to be asked to play in the annual match."

"Perhaps you can help at practise, then," Mary suggests, "Give the men some pointers."  
Laura shakes her head and says, "If Mr. Barrow is good, he should be doing that."

Mary and her grandmother share a glance. Clearly Laura does not understand the servant and Lord relationship.

Rosamund says, "Daisy and I were able to get through the serial today, Laura. We enjoyed it thoroughly, at least what is there so far. I suspect you have done her and the Abbey a service with that work."

Laura asks, "How so?"

"So much of it is seen through a servant's point of view, for one thing. She told me it made her feel like it was her voice telling the story," Rosamund says.

"For Daisy, that must be an incredible validation. That she is not just an unseen servant," Cora adds. "But she and Mrs. Patmore are unparalleled cooks together."

Mrs. Turner and Rosamund nod in agreement.

Mary adds, "If Daisy can continue to contribute to _The Sketch_ , every now and then, she will feel like she is getting a little excitement in her country life."

Laura looks confused, and says, "I would not want to be contributing to her entrapment if she would like a different life."

Mary shakes her head slightly and says, "You saw her at the wedding-she did not look like a woman going to her prison."

Laura smiles, "No, she looked wonderful. She looks happy still."

Cora says, "She has made her choices, and hopefully will be content with them. But she is the type who will always wonder about something different."

Laura considers what she knows about Daisy. The assistant cook did get excited initially about all of the responses to her letter, and was obviously nearly jubilant that the stories she told Laura were not just sitting in a file cabinet. On the other hand, Laura can tell from having watched Mrs. Patmore and Daisy work together that there is a professional spirit between the two that is unusual. It is like herself and Edith, now that she thinks of it.

Laura says, "I think I understand. We will see what we can do. I cannot make any promises. Oh, I suppose if she has any ideas for the extra female character…"

"I have been considering that," Violet says, "Let me."

"Pardon?" Laura asks.

"I will craft the story for the woman, and have Spratt write it for me. The magazine already pays Spratt; simply pay him for the effort."

Laura is silent for a moment, wondering what to do.

Violet sighs and says, "Out of all of you, I have lived and seen the most. The serial as it is now is only a minute of time in my life. Certainly you can credit that there is a story or two in me."

Rosamund smiles and says, "Good point, Mama."

Violet looks at Laura and asks for her permission, "It is your work...may I add to your story?"

Laura wonders what she is committing to, but smiles and says, "I would be honoured to have your contribution."

Violet says, "It is settled then. I hope it is alright that it will have my version of a happy ending."

* * *

"'Tis odd, isn't it?" says John Bates to his wife as they embrace in bed that night. "Here we are, away from home and working, but I cannot remember a time when I have felt more relaxed and content."  
"John, even though we are working, the family being on holiday means that we are, too, in a way," responds Anna. "Back at the Abbey, there is always something else to be done. Here, our free time is truly available for our leisure."

"Anna, when the other one comes, we can make it work if you want to stop-" John starts.

Anna shushes her husband with a kiss, and says, "I will see if I feel different then, but I would like to stay working, if Lady Grantham allows it."

John sees that his wife has already put some thought into it, and he will not argue.

"What about you, John?" asks Anna. "Do you want to do something different?"

Bates gives out a little chuckle, and says, "We owe a debt of gratitude to his Lordship and the family, and I will serve him as long as I am able."

Anna looks wonderingly at her husband, but before she can say anything, Bates adds, "I may not always be his valet, though. I have already talked about it with Lord Grantham. The man who runs the Grantham Arms has no children, nor kin, and is getting on in years. I will take over running it when he can no longer."

* * *

The next day at the beach is as beautiful weather as has been the family's luck the entire week. Laura hires a car to take her to the Turner's house early, and finds Sybbie awaiting her.

Sybbie says, "Uncle Bertie, Marigold, and George are already down on the beach."

"You could have gone with them. I would have found you," Laura tells the girl. "But, no matter, let us join them."

When they get to the beach, they discover not only the three Sybbie mentioned, but also Marlowe. All of them are in the water in various playing or swimming activity.

They wade into the water, and Sybbie asks, "Miss Edmunds, do you know how to swim?"

"Not very well," says Laura. "You might be better off asking one of your uncles."

"I will help her learn to swim with you," says Marlowe. "I used to be quite good at it."

With that, he takes Sybbie's hand, and similar to how Barrow and Henry did last year with George, he first shows Sybbie how to kick and do a freestyle stroke, then helps launch her so that she can try it herself, swimming to Laura.

* * *

A man is walking along the beach with his wife and young son. They have come from the direction of the Grand, and see some figures playing in the surf a little ways ahead.

He turns to his wife and says, "Darling, I would like to walk a little on ahead, but don't want to tire you or the boy too early in the day."

The man's wife knows her husband well enough to get the meaning in his statement. She recalls that the Turners' house is a little further ahead along the beach. He likely will stop in there and talk business with Mr. Turner. It is his way of asking her for indulgence when on a family holiday. He has been so much more attentive of late, since their son is now old enough for him to interact in a more meaningful way. They have had most of the last few days together, except for a couple of short meetings. Anyway, she does not mind.

She smiles and says, "Of course, dear. We'll meet you back at the hotel later." She gives him a small but loving kiss and takes the boy's hand and begins play with him in the surf.

The man continues his stroll.

* * *

Bertie comes up from below the surface of the water, spitting and sputtering after pretending that Marigold pushed him over. She is all agiggle, and says, "Daddy, I think Mr. Marlowe is a better swimmer than you are."

They both look over and watch Marlowe and Laura taking turns pushing George and Sybbie from their upper legs, helping them learn to swim. Suddenly, Laura sees a figure walking toward them on the beach and her faces loses its smile.

She says, "Bertie, perhaps the children have had enough water play for a while. A stroll along the beach might be timely."

Bertie follows the direction of her eyes.

He sees Sir Richard Carlisle walking toward them.

* * *

The three adults begin to shepherd the children out of the surf, but it is too late. Carlisle had seen them from a distance, and is close enough to hail them.

"Hello, everyone!" Carlisle says. "I was wondering if it was you. It looks like you are enjoying your holiday."

Sybbie and George recognize the man from meeting him in London before Christmas. Sybbie remembers her manners, and says, "Hello, Sir Richard. It is a pleasure to see you again."

Carlisle is momentarily caught off guard by Sybbie's genuine gracious greeting. This is in part because he is nearly staring at Marlowe. The Hexham valet is very uncomfortable under the scrutiny.

Carlisle recovers himself and turns to Sybbie, and says, "It is good to see you again, too, Miss Sybbie, Master George. I understand you can be thanked for the travelling section in the magazine. Excellent idea!"

"You are welcome," Sybbie replies.

"I heard the meeting went well yesterday. Mrs. Wilson and I are glad things are working out well for both parties," Carlisle says, primarily to Laura.

"Yes, we are excited about the possible new arrangements," Laura says.

Carlisle glances again at Marlowe.

Bertie says, "Apologies, where have my manners gone?" He refers to his valet and says, "Sir Richard Carlisle, this is Mr. Graham Marlowe, valet to both Edith and me."

"And fashion advisor for _The Sketch_ ," Laura adds. "He is doing all of the paper doll attire."

Carlisle and Marlowe shake hands, and Sir Richard appears to be processing this new information. He turns to Marigold, "And this must be the young girl who was the model for the first paper doll. I can see the resemblance."

Bertie puts and arm around Marigold and says, "This is my adopted daughter, Marigold."

Carlisle bends over and greets the girl, "I am pleased to meet you, Marigold."

Marigold says, "It is nice to meet you, too."

Carlisle straightens and says, "Mr. Marlowe, you look familiar to me… perhaps we can walk a bit and figure out how we might know each other."

Bertie says, "Laura, you can stay here and start that sand castle. We'll be back shortly to help."

The three men begin walking away, in the direction from whence Carlisle had come.

Marlowe says to Carlisle, "I have no secrets from Lord Hexham, Sir Richard."

Carlisle looks slightly surprised.

Bertie adds, "I do know about Mr. Marlowe's past; but Edith and Miss Edmunds do not."

Carlisle nods, appearing to consider the situation. Finally, he says, "Everyone has secrets, Mr. Marlowe, Lord Hexham. In my world, we deal in the business of keeping people's secrets as much as exposing other's. There are always deals to be made and prices to be paid; that is how the world works. It is a tragedy that you and Brandon were too young to realise that."

Bertie is about to say something, but Carlisle holds up a hand so that he can continue. Sir Richard turns to Marlowe, and says, "I am sorry, Mr. Graham."

Seeing the looks of surprise and shock on Marlowe's and Bertie's faces, Sir Richard continues, "There are only a couple of times when I have misjudged a situation, and have regretted an action, and that was one of them. From my perspective, you had a secret to be kept, and I was simply telling you the price for keeping it."

Carlisle looks slightly pained when he adds, "The other young man, Brandon, was my friend's son. I'll never forget their faces when they recovered his body."

Carlisle is genuinely sad at the memory. Bertie and Marlowe do not know what to think, to feel. Both feel outrage for the injustice, the lost time...but faced with the contrite man in front of them, anger is not the dominant emotion. Confusion is.

"I suppose you didn't realise that it was my doing that kept the incident from being a bigger story than it could have been," Carlisle adds. "We did look for you … all of your belongings were still there… but your family was adamant that you were a good swimmer."

Marlowe quietly says, "I … I thought I needed to disappear … my bags had my name on them. I didn't think it wise …"

Carlisle purses his lips, understanding.

He turns to Marlowe and says, "I cannot change the past… but, if you would like to be back in touch with your family, I can help arrange it. We'll come up with some story."

Marlowe's eyes go wide with surprise.

Carlisle looks down the beach to where he sees his wife and son, who have not made it back very far to the hotel yet.

He says, "Do you know who I married? I am sure there was some karmic influence in it... certainly for my part I had a sense of responsibility at first more than love, but I am not the sentimental type anyway. She _is_ lovely, and I try to keep her happy enough. We have a son and we do share a love for him at least." Carlisle looks back toward Marlowe and adds, "We named him Martin, after his presumed-deceased uncle."

* * *

A/N: Adding this note to clarify a little based on a couple of comments. Other than the hotel valet and the Turners' footmen, there are no new characters here; all had been introduced in conversation in earlier chapters. Marlowe's real name is Martin Graham. Brandon was his partner when discovered by Carlisle. Carlisle's wife is Martin Graham's (Marlowe's) sister.


	47. Chapter 47

A/N: Thank you for all of the comments! This has become much more of an endeavour than we anticipated when we plotted it out, so we really appreciate everyone's patience.

* * *

Mrs. Patmore and Mrs. Hughes review the status of all of the cooking ingredients and supplies and develop a preliminary menu for the first few days the family will be home. Then the two go to get their hats to walk to the village together to procure some needed items.

"We are thankful for your return, Mrs. Patmore. It was a challenging week without you and Daisy, but we managed," Mrs. Hughes says. "It is alright that we can still refer to you as Mrs. Patmore, I hope?"

"At my age, 'twould be hard for me to change to anythin' else! Albert doesn't mind," replies the head cook. "Daisy is Daisy Parker, tho', Mrs. Andrew Parker."

Mrs. Hughes smiles, "I am glad, for both of their sakes. She never did take to being Mrs. William Mason, did she? Oh, you know I mean no disrespect to poor William or your husband…"

"'Course not, Mrs. Hughes. Is Mr. Branson dining at the Abbey tonight?"

"No, I understand he is staying late in York tonight, so it is simply a small staff dinner here," Mrs. Hughes says. "You can have Mr. Mason join us if you'd like. If he is at the farm we can have Mr. Barrow ring him."

Beryl replies, "'Twould be nice, thank ye."

Mrs. Hughes walks to Barrow's office, makes the request, then returns to Mrs. Patmore's side.

The two exit the Abbey and begin the walk to the village.

The cook asks, "Are ye and Mr. Carson not dining at home?"

Even though there is nobody around, Mrs. Hughes lowers her voice and says, "We've had Barrow to our cottage two nights, and have dined here with him all the other nights but one. We did not want him to be by himself the entire week."

By now, all of the longer term staff know about Thomas' depressive incident of two years ago, and Mrs. Hughes suddenly realises what could be interpreted by her statement. She quickly adds, "Oh, it is not that we think there was any danger, mind you! I think he has come through that darkness. We were simply trying to be friendly."

Mrs. Patmore nods, and says, "Ain't it funny? Who woulda ever thought we would concern ourselves with Mr. Barrow's loneliness."

* * *

Daisy and Andy are walking around the Pier. It is just the two of them in their own clothing, doing things that they would do together if they were at the shore for their own sake. Daisy can tell that Andy finally appears relaxed.

She says, "I am glad ya came with me on this trip, Andy."

Andy responds, "I am, too, but if I am honest, only because it is with you. Tho', today has been nice so far."

"You didn't like bein' treated special?" Daisy asks.

From the tone of her voice, Andy can tell Daisy liked it.

"'S not that… 's just ... it's not easy trying to be on holiday when we are with the family," Andy explains.

After walking a few more paces, he asks, "Can we have dinner somewhere other than the hotel tonight, somewhere less fine? Or in the room?"

"'Course! But why?" Daisy asks. "I thought the food was tasty last night, and you look nice in the dinner jacket."

Andy says, "'S not the clothes… At the Turners, and then last night at the hotel, I, uh, felt kind of funny … bein' on the other side of the serving a fancy meal like that. I kept on noticing things that were not the way we do things at the Abbey."

Daisy smiles, "I always do that kids new thing when I have someone else's cookin'. Mr. Carson says that things are done different in a hotel than at the Abbey; one o' the other footmen kept on makin' mistakes about it."

Andy asks, "Albert?"

Daisy looks over and says, "Yeh, how'd ya know?"

Andy shrugs, "I mighta asked at one point who you had been sweet on before."

Daisy gives a small, shy smile, and says, "'At's one o' the ways I knew we should marry, Andy. Mr. Barrow said Albert might work in Yorkshire again; but it didn't matter ta me. You did. 'At's when I went upstairs and kissed ya. Ta be sure."

Andy gives his wife's hand a little squeeze. "I'm glad you did."

After another few minutes, Daisy shrugs and says, "I don't mind where we have dinner. Didya know I hadn't learned fancy manners b'fore our luncheon at the Abbey? Mr. Mason taught me. Now, I'm proud of meself fer bein' able to dine with high class people."

Andy smiles, and says, "We'll have to make sure we teach our children manners, then, so they don't feel uncomfortable at any table."

Daisy says, "And how important schoolin' is, and readin'! Both of us coulda done better if our parents taught us that."

Andy is so elated Daisy did not balk at his hint about children, that he stops, embraces his wife, and says, "Aw, Daisy, right now I am so happy I don't think I could ever have done better."

* * *

It is the end of another busy day at the auto shop, and Tom is looking forward to having dinner at the pub tonight. Last night, he had been exhausted from having gotten up for the early train and then a hectic workday catching up with everything, so had retired for the night soon after dinner. Barrow likely thought it was some holdover aches and pains from his injuries, but said nothing.

Tom had not even had time to talk to Sybbie via telephone yesterday like he normally would have, so he had made sure to ring down to Brighton first thing this morning. Sybbie had told him about the magazine meeting, and the cricket practise, and walking on the beach; all with Miss Edmunds, of course. She had been looking forward to spending all day with her today, too. Because he and Laura have repaired their friendship, Tom is delighted to hear Sybbie's recountings, rather than wistful.

Morley greets Tom and very shortly thereafter puts a pint in front of him. Tom says, "Thank you, John. It'll be a quick dinner for me. I don't want to drive back too late."

"Anything you say, Tom. 'S good to have you back," the barkeep replies. "'Fine holiday?"

"Yes, it was," replies Tom. "Even better than I expected."

Pearl comes in, and sits next to Tom. Morley puts a pint in front of her, too.

Tom says, "You look tired, Pearl. Busy day for you, too?"

The cafe owner sips, smiles, and nods. "Yeh! Used ta be my busiest days were durin' the week, but now every day is full."

"You should get a little break tomorrow, being Sunday and all," says Tom.

Pearl shakes her head and counters, "They're busy, too. Not every one, but some, like when there's a race happenin' or somebody calls fer a special order for some outdoor party. 'S not so much that I can hire another helper. I thought I'd be able to take a holiday, but I'm not so sure anymore."

Having just returned from his own holiday, Tom knows that a break from the normal routine is good for a person. He says, "Surely you can say you cannot do the orders because you are closed. We closed this week."

Pearl smiles, and says, "You only closed two days. 'S easier when you gotta partner and can split the time off. I got helpers, but it's not the same; I still do most o' the cooking."

Tom chuckles, and says, "You've got a point there. But if there is anything I can do to help sometime, let me know."

"You cannot cook, can you?"

"I can, but not like you," Tom admits. "But I could deliver things for you if need be."

Pearl sighs, and says, "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for offerin' anyway."

* * *

"Thank you for a wonderful holiday, Kenneth and Elizabeth," Cora says before dinner. "Please let us return the hospitality whenever you are in Yorkshire."

"You already have!" states Elizabeth.

Kenneth smiles, "Be careful what you offer, Cora! Tees' Landing will have riding and golf, but I suspect the hunting and shooting is better at the Abbey."

Robert says, "We would love to host a team outing again for you. Make it an annual event. I think Henry really enjoyed it."

Elizabeth says, "It did seem so. We'll likely be in Yorkshire at least every other month to review things at the property. We'll let you know."

"Please do," Cora says, and adds, "I hear Edith is thinking about a Winter board meeting at Brancaster. Many of us will be there anyway for the holidays."

Kenneth looks like he is intrigued by that announcement. "Really? Perhaps a shoot for those of us not attending the meeting?"

Robert chuckles, "Perhaps. That would be different than a relaxing shore holiday."

Elizabeth glances over to where Bertie is chatting with Henry, and says, "I am not sure Lord Hexham fully relaxed here … I got the sense something started troubling him today. Perhaps in anticipation of the return home?"

Cora says, "I noticed that, too. Miss Edmunds as well. I expected her to dine with us tonight but she left after tea."

Elizabeth says, "Yes, but little Sybbie kept her so busy I ascribed her leaving to pure exhaustion. They were inseparable!"

* * *

The next morning, Bertie, Carlisle, and Marlowe are meeting for coffee in a small, out-of-the way cafe in Brighton.

Carlisle says, "A memory-loss story would work. You fell out of the boat and must have hit your head, but came to before you drowned and swam to shore. Didn't know who you were … that you took a name similar enough to your real one fits. Practically speaking, the only believable option for how we found you is that I had kept on searching."

Bertie scoffs sarcastically and challenges, "That's a little self-serving, isn't it?"

"Yes, but if you can think of an alternative … ," Carlisle asserts, but not meanly. "If he had suddenly remembered who he is, he wouldn't have come to me first."

Bertie says, "Well, perhaps he should just go to his family fir-"

"I need some more time to think about things," Marlowe says abruptly, interrupting the discussion.

Bertie stops, and then nods in understanding. After the conversation with Sir Richard yesterday, Marlowe and Bertie had attempted to re-join the children and Laura playing on the beach. But it was not long before Marlowe had excused himself, saying that he was not feeling well and must have swallowed some sea water or something, and had gone back into the house. Bertie had told Laura quietly that things were complicated, but he did not think there was any danger, and not to mention anything to anyone else yet. Marlowe had performed his valet duties the rest of the day per usual. In the evening he had expressed his continued confusion about the situation.

"Alright," says Carlisle. "I suppose after all this time, a little more to flesh out the story will not make a difference."

"It's not just the story, Sir Richard," Marlowe says. "I will be honest and say it is whether to do it at all."

Carlisle and Bertie look a little surprised at this.

Marlowe explains, "The incident did ruin Brandon, and you were a monster to have caused it. But in hindsight I cannot honestly say it ruined my life."

This statement causes even greater looks of disbelief from Bertie and Sir Richard.

"I told Lord Hexham, and it is true, that I have enjoyed my life. My worst times were the rare ones when I feared I would be found out," says Marlowe. "It is ironic that going into a life of service gave me some freedom I wouldn't have had otherwise.

"What would my life have been like? I was never going to have any family money, and would have had to find some way to support myself." Marlowe turns to Bertie and says, "I meant it when I said fashion is my calling. But my family never would have approved of my working in such a profession."

Carlisle nods, as if agreeing with the statement.

Marlowe continues, "In some ways, my hiding ended up working better for me. I'm not a coward but did not have to go to war since I was allegedly already dead. I probably would have died in the war like so many others. I am not sure that would have been any easier on my family.

"Also, I would have been pressured to court and marry and cannot see myself doing that."

Both Carlisle and Bertie look down at their coffee cups, or something on the table, not comfortable with that statement.

Marlowe says scoldingly, "Please, gentlemen, I _am_ different, that is also something my family would not have accepted. The … incident made me realise that society, especially my parents' society, was never going to let me be who I am. As a valet and fashion advisor, I am allowed some ... personality idiosyncrasies. I have accepted that I can look, but not indulge. Nobody questions the celibacy of a spinster like Miss Edmunds-why should they accuse me?"

Both Carlisle and Bertie raise their eyebrows at the comparison, and cannot help but let out nervous chuckles at this, realising the truth in the statement.

Carlisle looks admiringly at his newly-found brother-in-law and says, "Alright, Mr. Gr-sorry, Mr. Marlowe. One thing I appreciate in a person is self-awareness. I can understand your situation. I am sure your sister at least would be somewhat more tolerant, but it would be difficult to reunite with her and not the rest. What would you like me to do?"

Both Marlowe and Bertie pause for a moment, realising that Carlisle is serious. He wants to _do_ something, to begin to make amends in spite of what Marlowe just said.

Marlowe looks over at Bertie, and then back at Carlisle, and says, "Lord Hexham has generously offered to retain me for the long term, and Lady Hexham would like my continued work for the magazine. That was and still is a very appealing future. While I consider what else to do, I should like you to repay me by helping them … by protecting Marigold."

* * *

At the Turner's house, while Marlowe has taken care of most of Bertie's and Edith's packing, the Brancaster nanny and the house staff have some final things to do to prepare the Pelham bags and cases for departure. Edith takes her son from the nanny and says to her daughter, "Marigold, dear, let us take one more stroll down to the beach before we depart."

"Alright, Mummy," Marigold says. "Will Daddy join us?"

Edith replies, "He and Mr. Marlowe have gone off on an errand, so I do not think so. They may meet us at the train. Let us see if Nana will come."

The threesome finds Mirada and meanders down to the shore. Some of the rest of the family has had the same idea; to take a stroll before being on trains for several hours. Marigold takes her Nana's hand and walks more quickly to catch up with Sybbie and George, who are walking with Mary and Henry. They come upon the remnants of a large sand structure of their creation yesterday that the waves and other beachgoers have not completely demolished.

George points and says, "It is still here!" The three children start to run over to it, but Sybbie stops, and hands her camera to Mary.

Sybbie asks, "Aunt Mary, will you take a picture of us in the sand castle, please?"

"Of course, Sybbie," replies Mary.

Sybbie runs over and stands in one of the holes that are part of the multi-part creation, more like a sand compound than simply a sand castle. Marigold has chosen to stand near the the tallest of the structures, which is nearly as tall as she is. George is between the two girls, hands on his hips and legs spread slightly apart, as if he is the true king of the castle. Mary clicks the camera, hoping that the image will capture the essence of the childhood fun and camaraderie of the three.

As the group continues on their walk, Mirada says, "I will miss my morning strolls here. That was an unexpected joy of this trip."

Edith says, "Not unlike your morning walks at home."  
"Yes, but the sound of the ocean is quite different than the chirping of the birds and baah-ing of the sheep at Brancaster," says Mirada. "Not that I mind the sheep, of course. There are more people here, too."

Henry says, "If you want to see more people, perhaps you should spend more time in London, and walk in the parks."

Mirada shakes her head, and says, "Not unless my grandchildren are there, too. I suppose here is like London in that it is just a fleeting interaction of strangers. You simply greet each other with a smile and then continue on your way."

Sybbie says, "It is not always strangers. I wonder if we will see Sir Richard again today."

All of the adults look sharply over at Sybbie, then at each other.

Mary asks, "Sybbie, are you referring to Sir Richard Carlisle?"

"Yes, Aunt Mary," answers Sybbie. "He was out for a walk yesterday and stopped to say Hello." Marigold says, "Daddy and Mr. Marlowe knew him, too, so they went off to talk."

Edith and Mary look at each other, finally having some clue as to why Bertie and Laura were so subdued the rest of the day yesterday.

* * *

At the Grand, Laura ensures that there is a car to take Daisy, Andy, Isobel, and herself to the train station.

Laura is about to hand Daisy an envelope, with instructions, "Daisy, here is some money to use to exchange Andrew's return ticket."

Daisy does not take the envelope, saying, "'S alright, Miss Edmunds. We'll exchange both of 'em for second class seats. It should be 'nuff, shouldn't it?"

Laura looks curiously at Daisy and Andy, and says, "Likely...but-"

Andrew says, "I am back on the job today, Miss Edmunds. I wouldn't feel comfortable riding in the same carriage as his Lordship, her Ladyship, and the rest."

Laura nods in understanding. "Alright, as you wish. Please, at least take some for refreshments, then." She takes some of the money out of the envelope and hands it to Daisy. "Go on, you've earned it."

Andy gives a wink to Laura, and says, "I agree, Miss Edmunds. We thought it 'twas only going to be one meeting for an hour or so...but 'twas a lot more than that!"

"There was somethin' else that we didn't know beforehand, Andy. And I was glad ta be here for it," Daisy says. She turns to Laura and asks, "When can I tell Andy, Miss Edmunds?"

Laura shakes her head, and says, "You cannot. He'll have to wait until it gets published. Remember when I told you that you never know who might be listening? That is true especially on a train."

Laura is not saying this only because of her own 'listening' on the way to the shore, but also because she has no idea if Carlisle will be on the train, and one of his people in the car with Daisy and Andy.

* * *

Upon hearing Marlowe's request, Bertie straightens, but checks his tongue. Bertie had been so absorbed with the situation concerning Marlowe that he had nearly forgotten that Edith's secret about Marigold was still a risk with Carlisle.

Marlowe says, "I do not know the child's background, but I am led to believe there may be something dark about it, or maybe some impropriety associated with it. Whatever it is, a child should not be punished for the mistakes of her parents."

Carlisle glances toward Bertie, and says, "That is an easier request than you think. It will come as a surprise to you both that I have been protecting her already. Or rather, her parents."

Bertie and Marlowe are stunned yet again.

Sir Richard continues, "Even with the new law, very few adoptions are recorded still. And so when one is registered by a new marquess, it is notable. It was not difficult to trace some of the girl's background ... and draw conclusions about the rest.

"Do you realise that in the news business you can influence people by how a story is told, or how a question is asked? So it was when I approached Marigold's second adoptive parents. One can almost feel sorry for them; the Drewes seem to be good, kind-hearted people. Oh, they understood the circumstances, but still … their adopted daughter was taken from them and they were displaced from their home. Mrs. Drewe in particular truly loved the girl. It was a simple thing to convince them that for Marigold's sake they should remain quiet about her background if other papers ask. They are financially secure enough now that they should not need to."

Bertie has been looking intently at Carlisle as he has been talking. The newsman's demeanour is not critical of Edith or Bertie, nor mocking, either. He is speaking as if he is simply relaying the details of a business transaction.

Bertie looks down at his plate, not knowing what his reaction should be.

Carlisle turns to Marlowe and says, "So, yes, I will continue to keep that secret for your sake. There is less and less of a reason for me to use it anyway."

Sir Richard rises, and adds, before he departs, "If you will excuse me, I should get back to my family. I may see you again at a hunt in Brancaster, but you know how to contact me otherwise."

* * *

Bertie and Marlowe arrive at the train station after stopping into a toy store and getting some gifts for the children. They had felt they needed some cover story for their absence.

Marlowe immediately joins Mrs. Molesley, the Bateses, and Andrew in helping to make sure all of the bags are accounted for and loaded. Then he boards the third class train with all except the Parkers.

Daisy returns from the ticket counter with a smile of victory on her face. She holds up their two tickets and says, "Two second class tickets, Andy!" The newlywed couple happily find their way to their carriage.

Bertie takes a seat next to his wife. The first class carriage is nearly full with the Crawleys, Pelhams, Talbots, and the children and their nannies. Unfortunately for Bertie, nonetheless there are a small number of others who are not related to the family in any way. He does not want to risk prying ears.

Cora observes, "It is convenient that Rosamund left yesterday-there are no seats left."

Laura sees that only one seat is unoccupied; that would have been Daisy's. As the train leaves the station, the on-board attendant asks if anyone would like a beverage.

In spite of the before-lunch hour, Bertie says, "Yes, a Sidecar, please. Make it a double, in fact."

Edith is not the only one to give Bertie a curious look at his order. Between this and her finding out about their meeting Carlisle yesterday, she is full of questions for her husband.

Bertie sees all of the scrutiny, shakes his head, and quietly says to Edith, "You are not going to believe what has happened. Do not worry - I think we have had some bloody good luck. But, this is not the right place for me to relate it."

* * *

Once the train from London to York is underway, Mary and Henry call George over to talk to them. He does not think he has done anything to have gotten into any trouble, but the boy wonders what is wrong. Then he sees that his mother and stepfather have small smiles on their faces.

"Georgie, while we have some time to spare, we wanted to tell you about some news concerning you. We hope you will be pleased about it," Mary starts to say.

Henry adds, "I am certainly happy about it." Instinctively, he takes George's hand in his.

Mary leans her head forward a little and says to her son, "This week, we will be going to the courthouse so that Henry can adopt you."

George gives his mother and stepfather a curious look. He asks his mother, with a slight tremble to his voice, "Won't you be my mummy anymore?"

Mary looks alarmed that he misinterpreted her statement, and she pulls him close. "I will always be your mummy, Georgie! But soon Henry will be your stepfather officially."

"I thought he already is," questions George.

"Well, we are going to sign some papers so that everyone knows it," says Henry.

George is still confused. Everyone already knows.

Henry sees the boy's continued consternation, and says, "George, it may not seem important to you now that I want to adopt you legally, but it is to me. It means you cannot get rid of me easily. No matter what, I will always be your legal parent."

George gives his mother and Henry an assessing look, and asks, "Even if you and Mummy have arguments?" George is beginning to understand, and he likes the idea that he will not have to worry about Henry going away.

Both Mary and Henry let out little chuckles, and Henry replies, "Yes, even if we have arguments. We would like you to tell the people at the courthouse it is alright with you. I hope it is."  
Mary and Henry have discussed this as a way to let George be involved in the process. Rather than having this be a simple paper exercise, they intend on bringing George to the courthouse. Mary can tell already that George is not destined to be a solicitor like Matthew, but she and Henry would like George to know what type of work his real father did. She thinks it is somehow fitting given the task to be done there.

George finally smiles, and says, "It is."

* * *

By the time the train pulls into the York station, the children are beyond restless from several hours aboard. Tom with his car, Barrow with the Pelham car, and the Grantham chauffeur with the Crawley family car wait to convey people and baggage back to the Abbey.

Before the bags are even removed from the train, Tom says, "I've got it all figured out: Isobel and Violet will go with Robert, Cora, and Mrs. Molesley; Marlowe will drive the Pelham car back; I will take Mary and Nanny Shelley with the twins, and the Parkers; and Barrow, you will walk with Henry and the children to the shop to get his car while the Bateses wait here with the remaining bags. Henry will come back to get them."

Everyone is amused at Tom's efficient planning to get everyone back to the Abbey, which also includes a needed walk for the children. Tom adds, "Laura, we can squeeze you in to drop you at your place."

With a smirk of a smile at Tom, Laura accepts.

Henry says, "Barrow, you go on ahead while I help Mary and the twins. I will catch up."

Barrow takes a hand from each of the children in his, and they start on their way.

* * *

Finally back at the Abbey, in their room alone together, Edith accosts her husband after tea time while they are changing for dinner, "Bertie, what is going on? Sybbie said Richard Carlisle was at the beach yesterday morning."

Bertie nods, and says, "Yes, I introduced Marigold to him as my adopted daughter, as I said I would."

Edith gets a frustrated look on her face.

Bertie has been debating about how much to tell his wife. He still does not want to reveal Marlowe's secret to anyone else while the valet decides what to do. For now, he is only going to tell Edith the part that matters most to her.

Bertie says, "Marlowe and I went to meet with him this morning, too." Bertie pauses, the says, "Dear, Carlisle has known about Marigold for some time."

Edith's eyes go wide with worry. "But … how …?"

"The adoption," Bertie says with a shrug. "It is a public record. He must have contacts in all of the courthouses. And he found the Drewes."

Edith drops herself onto the settee with a deflated posture. Bertie walks over and sits next to her. He takes his wife's hands.

"Darling, he said he would not reveal that secret. There is more to it, but the upshot is that he does not feel he needs to anymore," Bertie soothes.

"What?!" Edith asks, then haltingly adds, "Is … is it because of _The Sketch_?"

Bertie nods, "That is part of it."

"You are completely serious? And he was, too?" Edith asks, "I wouldn't put it past him to lie and then find an opportune moment to-"

Bertie is shaking his head, and says, "I do not think so. Not this time."

* * *

Tom reads to his daughter then rises to say goodnight and go down to dinner. He says, "It sounds like you did not miss me too much at the shore. You stayed busy and had a lot of fun."

Sybbie smiles and nods, "Yes, but I did miss having you say goodnight to me."

Tom gives his daughter a kiss and says, "And I missed you. I am glad everyone is home safely."

"Daddy, do you think we can have lunch with Miss Edmunds in York this week? She will be having a visitor and may not be able to visit us next weekend," Sybbie asks.

Tom chuckles and says, "I suppose we can ask."

* * *

Joseph Molesley has prepared a romantic candlelight dinner for his wife and himself. He is flitting around, checking this and that, adjusting the tableware, constantly looking out the window for her the whole time. The flowers of the centerpiece from his father's garden fill the cottage with their fresh-picked aroma.

The Grantham chauffeur had dropped off the Dowager and Phyllis at Dower House earlier, but it has taken Mrs. Molesley the remaining part of the afternoon and evening to unpack the dowager's things and then help her get dressed for dinner with Isobel and Dickie. Phyllis is tired and hungry. When she gets to the cottage, sees her husband's loving face and the preparations he has done, she drops her case and melts into his arms.

"Welcome home, Phyllis," Joseph says, holding her tightly, kissing her temple. "I missed you more than I thought I would."

"I feel the same," Phyllis says.

They move only their heads enough to kiss on the lips, not wanting to break their embrace. Joseph cannot help but notice something.

"It has been only a week, but I think there is a difference," he says, gesturing with his eyes to his wife's midsection.

Phyllis gives a small smile, and looks down a little before looking into her husband's eyes. "Joseph… you are not the only one to have noticed. The Dowager guessed. She … she wants to be there when we tell your father."

Molesley gives a little snort of a laugh. "Does she? Why? Isn't that a little pushy?"

Phyllis smiles, and says, "For some reason, I do not mind, dear. She truly is happy for us, and it seems moreso for your father." She snickers a little, and says, "She wanted to host a luncheon for us to tell him the special news, but I requested it be a tea instead. I thought we could have him to dinner here afterward."

The suggestion of having a luncheon is even more surprising, and Molesley is glad that his wife started arranging something different.

He says, "Is that so he does not have as much time to spread the news himself the same day?"

Phyllis smiles and nods, "Yes. I haven't told anyone at the big house yet."

Joseph sighs, and says, "Mr. Barrow guessed, too."

Phyllis' eyes go wide, "He did?"

Joseph nods, "I don't know how. He said he would not say anything until you told him yourself. Or until it becomes obvious."

This time, Joseph moves apart from his wife, still holding onto her arms, and looks at her belly before adding, "It will not be long, dear."

Phyllis gives a nervous look to her husband. She remembers Anna's first pregnancy, and how it seemed like it was overnight one day that the other lady's maid started showing. Phyllis has been hoping that the drop-waisted style of her uniform would allow her to continue to keep things quiet for a little while longer.

She says, "I would like to wait to say anything, to anyone else, until Dr. Clarkson has a better sense of when it might be due."

They had already discussed that with their marriage date, the earliest the baby could be due was early- to mid-November. Both of them are aware that this is similar to Anna's timing. Phyllis is very nervous about the family's reaction to potentially having both lady's maids not available at the same time. On the other hand, Dr. Clarkson suspects the Molesley's babe will be a little later than the Bates' second.

Joseph nods, and says, "Alright." He guides his wife over to sit at the table, and continues talking as he gets their dinner from the stove, "I think the earlier you let everyone know, the more time they will have to find someone to fill in if need be."

This statement reminds him of his own news. "Oh, in my happiness to have you home, I nearly forgot: the school has to make some changes. I will need to stay the full day starting next term."

Phyllis' eyes show her surprise, and she says, "So you will not be able to tutor Master George and Miss Sybbie?"

Molesley shakes his head, "No, unfortunately. I helped Barrow with an advertisement."

Phyllis sighs, "I know how much you like teaching them; you will miss them, I think."

Molesley nods in agreement while he serves the meal.

"Have you thought about tutoring them full time, instead of teaching at the village school?" Phyllis asks.

"I did, but …," Molesley stammers a little. "For a number of reasons, I don't think I should suggest that. I can relate to the village school children more, and they to me. Being a part-time tutor for Master George and Miss Sybbie is one thing at their young age. I would guess that it will not be long before the family would want someone different anyway, especially for Master George."

Phyllis nods, and says, "Someone with a little more of a refined background?"

Molesley nods.

He adds, "Also, teaching at the village school means we can stay in this cottage. I like it here."

Phyllis smiles, knowing that there is a lot of meaning in his statement. He likes the proximity of the cottage to the school, and to Dower House. There would be no place at the big house for them, a married couple, as would be typical housing for an unmarried governess or tutor. Having to rent another cottage would eliminate any extra benefit of the higher wages from being a private tutor.

"Will you help them find someone?" Phyllis asks her husband.

"Barrow did ask, and I said would," Molesley replies.

Suddenly the reality of the married couple conversing, and sitting down for dinner together after a week apart hits Molesley again. He looks over at his wife, takes her hand in his, and says, "Oh, I cannot tell you how wonderful it is to have you home."

* * *

Mary approaches Barrow on her way into tea, and extends a piece of paper to him, saying "Mr. Branson, Mr. Talbot, and I have all read this and agree with the posting for the tutor."

The butler takes it from Mary and says, "I will post it right away, and hopefully the advertisement will be in the paper starting Wednesday. We will run it for a week. And extend it if need be."

"Very well, Barrow. Thank you for working with Mr. Molesley to get that ready," says Mary. "I have been thinking … I do not want to sound harsh, but I would like a tutor who is on the younger side. Experienced, of course, but not old-fashioned. I think Henry and Tom would appreciate that even more than me. Also, it would be wonderful to not have to do this again for the twins."

Barrow gives a small smile in acknowledgement, and says, "Of course, Lady Mary."

In the library, the Nanny has brought the twins down and they are getting attention from their grandparents and half brother, with Sybbie looking on. George is holding Viola's hands, and she begins to walk toward her mother as Mary enters the room. At first George continues to hold on, but then he says, "I think she is ready …"

George stops, makes sure Viola is fairly steady, then loosens his grip on her hands. He puts his hands on her sides at first, then again makes sure she is steady, then removes them, slowly. Viola is a little unsteady, but she looks happily at her mother and takes steps by herself toward Mary.

Mary is so pleased, she says, "Well done, Viola! Thank you, George!" Mary scoops up her daughter and gives her a kiss on the cheek, then walks to George and uses one arm to embrace him.

Tom and Henry join the gathering. Mary says, "Viola just took her first steps!"

Henry comes over, and proudly takes his daughter from Mary. After giving them both a kiss, Henry says, "Do you think she'll do it again?"

Cora chuckles, "Maybe not at the moment, but you won't be able to stop her soon."

George says, "I am glad I have a brother and a sister, Mummy."

Mary smiles and says, "I am glad for that. It would be a shame if you did not like them."

"I love both of them! Will you have another baby?" George asks his mother. His tone implies that he would like her to.

Mary looks curiously at George, and replies, "I do not know, George. Perhaps I am not able to have another."

"If you do, I know I would love it, too," says George.

Tom teases, "Are you sure? If it is a girl, you and Roger would be outnumbered in the house."

George says as if telling his uncle that is a silly question, "Of course I am sure!"

Tom goes over to the tea table to get himself a cup.

Robert is holding Roger up, and he asks George, "Are you sure you have enough love left?"

"Donk, Granny Isobel says we do not run out of love, we only get more," Sybbie interjects.

George says, "She did! It is not like a plate of scones where after you give some to some people, it is all gone. It grows bigger and bigger."

Cora says, "Your grandmother is a wise person. With each child, I loved more and more. With each son-in-law as well. And, with each grandchild, too."

Sybbie asks Mary, "Aunt Mary, did your love grow with each husband?"

Mary smiles and says, "Yes. It did." Mary takes one of Henry's hands, and says, "It is a little bit different with married couples. I will always have a part of love that was only for your Uncle Matthew. Like your father has for your mother."

Mary's and Henry's keen eyes see Sybbie sigh slightly in disappointment at this.

Mary continues, "And I have a different, special love for your Uncle Henry, too, that can never be for anyone else." Mary glances over at Tom, and adds, "Like your father may have someday, for someone else."

* * *

Sybbie is not having a good week so far. First, Mr. Molesley had told the children about not being able to be their tutor after the summer. Then, the discussion about love at tea the other day made her more confused about Miss Edmunds, about when to talk to her father about her. She considered perhaps when they were to have lunch together this week. Then, she had found out that instead of having a lunch in York with just her father and Miss Edmunds like she had expected, the whole family is going to York for a special lunch to celebrate something. It's not that she minds a celebration, but she had been hoping to spend some time with Miss Edmunds. Now everyone else will want to talk with the woman, too. That's what adults do.

What is really bothering Sybbie right now is that as she and her father had been walking to meet everyone for said lunch, she overheard some girls in York laughing at her. They were purposely teasing her while her father was talking with someone else on the street, so that he would not hear. Like Mr. Carson and her father have told her, Sybbie tries to not let things like that bother her. But she cannot get it out of her mind.

At the restaurant, everyone is happy, especially George and Uncle Henry and Aunt Mary. Even Miss Edmunds is focused on them.

"What happened in court today, George?" Laura asks the boy with a knowing smile on her face.

George says, "The man at the big desk asked me if it was alright for Henry to adopt me."

Laura continues to smile, and asks George the next leading question, "And what does that mean?"

"That means he cannot simply stop being my stepfather. The man said it is like getting married, but being a son and father instead of husband and wife," George seems very pleased to be able to explain this to Miss Edmunds.

Sybbie was not party to any of the earlier discussions about the adoption, so when she hears this news, she is intrigued. So that is why everyone is celebrating. It makes her feel a little better that George has such happy news.

* * *

After lunch, Sybbie walks with Miss Edmunds back to the car shop. Laura appears to be purposely walking slowly enough that there is nobody else within earshot.

Laura asks, "Sybbie, you do not seem to be in as good of a mood today. Is something wrong?"

Sybbie is so thankful that Miss Edmunds asked. She did not want to bring up any bad news and spoil everyone else's day. She says to make sure, "I'm sorry, Miss Edmunds. I do not want to spoil George's day."

"Sybbie, you will not ruin George's day by telling only me. What is it?"

Sybbie sighs, and says in a rush of words, "Mr. Molesley will not be our tutor anymore, and I wanted to have lunch with just you and Daddy, and then some girls teased me."

Laura is careful not to smile as if in amusement, since clearly something about all of these things is upsetting to the girl. She says, "When you have a number of problems, it is best to try to tackle them one at a time. We cannot do anything about Mr. Molesley-those kinds of things will happen every now and then and we simply have to adjust."

"I know, but will miss him. I hope we get a nice tutor," Sybbie says.

"I am sure your parents will consider how nice a person is when they interview candidates. I think I can help with your second problem. My sister-in-law is not going to be here until Sunday. Why don't we ask your father if you can come to York with him Saturday, and you and I can do something while he is at the shop?"

Sybbie is instantly happier at the suggestion. "May I?"

Laura nods, then says, "Yes. Now, about the third thing. What were the girls teasing you about?"  
"They said my dress is old-fashioned and silly-looking," Sybbie explains.

"Ah, I see," Laura says. Sybbie is wearing a dress that used to be Sybil's, Laura can tell. It has a waistline that is higher up than today's styles, and a very large collar, as used to be in vogue when the Crawley girls were young. It is still very cute on Sybbie, and it is in good shape; not faded or worn at all.

She asks, "Did you say anything to the girls?"

Sybbie shakes her head, and says, "Mr. Carson says sometimes it is better to be quiet. I did not know what to say anyway."

Laura asks, "Hmm, I have to agree with Mr. Carson this time. If you had said something back, to try insult them in return, I do not think you would have felt any better about the situation. But you might have said something else. Sybbie, do you like your outfit?"

Sybbie nods, and says, "Yes."

Laura nods, having expected that answer. She says, "Then you are not ashamed of wearing it?"

"No! I like being able to wear something that used to be my mother's," Sybbie asserts.

Laura sighs, and says, "You probably did not know that someone recently wrote something negative about my clothing, did you? In fact, they said the same as the girls did to you-that my frock was not fashionable anymore."

"They did?" Sybbie asks, incredulously.

Laura nods. "I am old enough now that I did not let that comment bother me. I like the outfit they teased me about-it used to be your Aunt Edith's, in fact-and I plan on wearing it again. You remember the story about your mother wearing an outfit that had pant legs rather than a skirt?"

Sybbie nods. Of course she remembers that story. She was the one who told it to Miss Edmunds.

"It sounded like your mother knew she was going to meet with disapproval from someone, but she chose that frock anyway, didn't she?" Laura asks.

Sybbie says, "Yes! And Daddy said she looked lovely in it!"

"So you see, you need to wear your clothing like your mother did, with confidence, whatever it is," says Laura.

As they reach the car shop, Laura adds, "There may be times when you are older that you will want to fight back with words. The trick will be to think of something to say that will show how you feel without making the others feel badly. Well, except maybe to feel badly for insulting you in the first place. So that perhaps they will not do it again to anyone."


	48. Chapter 48

Andrew approaches Barrow in his office. "D'ya need anything else tonight, Mr. Barrow?"

"No, thank you for asking, Andrew. Have a good night," Barrow replies.

"Alright then. Christopher seems to be working out well so far," Andrew adds. "'S nice to have someone else help with the chores."

"Yes, and 'tis nice for me that Mr. Carson is showing 'im how to do most of 'em," Barrow chuckles.

"Have you gotten any applicants for tutor?" Andrew asks.

Barrow gestures to a small pile of papers. "Some. None of 'em seem quite right yet. Lady Mary asked for it to be someone younger, and these are all old biddies from what I can tell. More like nannies or governesses than tutors."

"Well, g'night, Mr. Barrow," says Andrew.

* * *

Mirada and Marigold are walking a little way ahead of Bertie and Edith on an early morning stroll at Brancaster. Far enough away that Edith and Bertie can have a private conversation if they keep their voices low. Bertie pushes the pram in which little Robert lays with eyes wide open, staring and smiling at his parents.

"It is nice to see that your mother still engages with Marigold," Edith says, watching the other two with a satisfied smile on her face.

Bertie says, "Of course, dear. I knew that once she accepted the two of you, which admittedly was on tenterhooks at first, she would be a faithful ally forever."

"Has she asked you about the family meeting in Brighton?" Edith asks. Mirada has not said a word to her yet, but Edith cannot help but think Lady Gray, Mirada, and even Andrew must have wondered about it.

"No. I would like you to offer an explanation before the serial's first segment is published, though," Bertie says.

Edith nods, and says, "That's only fair. I told her so little at our engagement; there was no need to go into details."

"Do you still want to publish the work, even knowing that Carlisle will not use Marigold against you?" Bertie asks.

"May not use, you mean. I understand there may be more to it, but I am not sure I trust Carlisle fully. Besides, my family has more than just that one tale at stake, and all are available for leverage," says Edith. "What would I say to everyone now - that we don't need to print it because you said Carlisle might not reveal our secrets? That is not very convincing. But more than that … I really think our readers will love the stories. The way they are crafted and the character portrayal … it's wonderfully done."

Bertie says, "I do think Laura did a nice job in putting things in as sympathetic a light as possible, under the circumstances. Mr. Pamuk forced himself on Mary, really. Did she have a choice?"

Edith sighs and says, "She says she did; even told Laura to edit it some to make sure that was clear. Especially for the novel, Mary thinks it is important that the characters take responsibility for their actions, and I agree with her. We made our choices knowing full well what we were doing."

Bertie says, "True, except I do not think in her wildest imagination she ever considered that he might die like that."

Edith says, "Yes, and if he hadn't, Daisy wouldn't have seen them bringing him back to his room, and I wouldn't have connived the story out of Daisy, and-"  
"And I think it is no use fretting over what-if's," says Bertie.

Edith says, "But your point is another thing that makes the stories compelling: how Laura makes it seem that Mary is not to blame, nor even me. One comes to view the strict Japanese society is the culprit, not the people themselves, especially the women. It is a parallel to our society here and now, but some of our readers will not make that connection."

"Do they need to?" asks Bertie.

"Not to enjoy it, but I wish they would. I do think the underlying women's issues are another motive for Laura writing the novel, and another reason for publishing it anyway," Edith says.

She turns to Bertie and adds, "You never made me think I was less worthy of being your wife because I was not a virgin. You only talked about our trust for each other. I loved you even more for that."

Bertie looks down for a moment, then says, "It was the truth. I think most men really feel that way, especially those of us who were in the War. Matthew must have. And Henry certainly didn't care that Mary had been married."

Edith scoffs and snickers, "It would have been very hypocritical for Henry to have looked for a pure maid. At least, from what he has shared with Laura."

Bertie chuckles but then gives a deep, almost frustrated sigh.

Edith inquires, "What?"

Bertie laughs again, and says, "Well, I betrayed myself with that sigh and you caught me. I was just wondering what it will take for Laura and Tom to get on with it and marry."

Edith gives Bertie a surprised but smiling look, "Why Bertie Pelham! I never expected you to play matchmaker!"

Bertie gives his wife a little kiss, and states, "I'm not. I'm simply being observant."

Edith gives her husband a sidelong look and a smirk, and says, "Yes, dear."

Bertie gives his wife a surprised look, and starts to say, "Did your fath-oh, never mind."

* * *

Laura enters the auto shop and says, "Good morning! Sybbie, are you ready?"

Sybbie closes the book she was reading and hops up off of the chair. "Yes, Miss Edmunds," she says. "Thank you for letting me spend time with you today."

"Tom is in the back working with George and Gus on a car," Henry says. "I'll let him know you have left."

"Thank you, Henry. Please tell him to meet us at Pearl's for lunch at noon," Laura says. Then she takes Sybbie's hand and they depart.

To Sybbie outside, Laura says, "I need to get some provisions for having a visitor, so you'll have to accompany me on a some errands this morning. People like me who live by ourselves have to do our own shopping."

Sybbie says, "That is alright. Sometimes when we are with Donk, he stops in the village to do things."

"Oh? So even the Earl does errands?" Laura asks, intrigued.

"Not going to market or a shop kind of errand, unless it is to talk to the shopkeeper," Sybbie explains. "He says he has to keep up with what is happening in Downton."

Laura smiles. That is more like the kind of activity she would have expected Robert to do rather than the type of errands she needs to do today. The two go to market and wend their way through the various stalls in search of the items needed. At the butcher stall, Laura notices that Sybbie seems very curious about the discussions and negotiating. Thereafter, at each stop Laura makes sure to give the young girl some explanation on whatever she is assessing or buying. Laura purchases eggs, butter, bread, a fowl of some sort, a piece of smoked back bacon, and a variety of fresh fruits and vegetables.

They bring the items back to Laura's duplex and share an orange after stowing everything else.

"Now to the dressmaker," Laura announces. "I hope you do not mind all of the walking."

"I don't mind," Sybbie says. "Are you having a new frock made?"

"We will see," answers Miss Edmunds. "I have something in mind."

* * *

"Sybbie had a full day with Laura, it sounded like," Cora says to Tom at dinner.

Tom nods, and says, "That she did."

Mary says, "I think George was jealous that he did not get to go to a picture show."

Henry chuckles, "He enjoyed his day at the shop until he heard that Sybbie had done that. We'll have to take him soon."

"Other than the show, it sounded like they simply did errands. Not all that exciting," says Tom.

Cora chides, "Tom, whatever they did, it was different than Sybbie's normal activity, and she had one-on-one time with Laura. That in itself is special."

"George was not jealous of their stop at the dressmaker," Mary says. "Frankly, I am a little surprised Sybbie enjoyed it so. She has not shown the interest in dressing up that Marigold has. Other than wearing her mother's clothes." Mary says this last with a little eyeroll.

Tom simply chuckles. He has decided that if Mary has a problem with Sybbie wearing some of Sybil's outfits, it is up to her to say something to Sybbie. And deal with any reaction.

Robert says, appearing to sound nonchalant, "Perhaps Laura could visit here again next weekend, if her visitor has left."

The rest of the adults begin snickering.

"What?" Robert asks, innocently.

Tom says, "We know you have scheduled cricket practices every free moment. I think the invitation should come from you. And you should be forthright about asking for her help."

"We could use all the help we can get this year; your collarbone is barely healed. Can you swing a bat or throw a ball yet?" Robert asks. His tone is hopeful.

"I will try my best," says Tom.

Cora asks, "Do you really think having Laura try to coach everyone will make a difference?"

Mary says, "If she is even willing."

"Why wouldn't she be? She is skilled and confident in her abilities. She put me in my place," says Henry.

Tom says, "Even Sybbie said that you deserved it."

Henry chuckles, "I did."

Robert says, "It cannot hurt to have her help. You are right, Tom. I will call and ask her."

* * *

"This is a lovely duplex, Laura," says a woman who has just come down from putting away her things in Laura's second bedroom. "Very different from my living arrangements at the school."

"Thank you, Constance," calls Laura from the kitchen. "And much better than any flat I had in London. When I moved in, it felt like all of my hard work over the years was finally paying off."

Constance asks, "Do you think you'll stay in York for good?"

Laura brings out a tray with tea and the two women sit down to enjoy a cup.

Laura shrugs, "I see nothing that would make me want to change anytime soon."

"What about your parents?" asks Constance. "Wouldn't you like to be near them again? I am sure your father could secure you a position in Manchester."

Laura replies, "I am sure he could, but my work is the main reason for staying here. It is what I enjoy doing, and my employer and I are very compatible."

Constance shrugs a little, and says, "I have been working for your father for so long that he and I are compatible, too. Every now and then I wonder if I shouldn't try something different. But I don't know what I would do if not teach."

Laura says, "I am sure you could find something. The difficult thing would be starting at the bottom again. And not simply for salary reasons. Aren't you used to your authority with the other teachers by now?"

"You have a point there. But I am looking forward to going with you to your office, and seeing how everyone spends their time. Who knows? Perhaps something will inspire me," Constance says.

Laura says, "I am glad you don't mind. I have got my normal workload all year long. That is another benefit you have as a teacher-term breaks."

"Indeed. Have you met very many friends here yet?" Constance asks.

"Some. I'll take you about and introduce you throughout the week," Laura replies.

* * *

Elsie and Charles are preparing to depart the Abbey for the evening to dine together at their own cottage.

Christopher approaches them in the hallway downstairs and says, "Excuse me, Mr. Carson?"

"Yes, Christopher?" Carson says.

"May I shake your hand, sir?" the lad asks. "My mum has taught me to show gratitude, and I am ever so thankful for your help this past week."

Carson raises his eyebrows in surprise, and says, "Er, um, I don't see why not." He proffers his hand to Christopher, who takes it and shakes it with just the right amount of force.

"Thank you, Mr. Carson," Christopher says with an earnest smile. "You are the best teacher I have ever had."

This surprises both Carsons.

Elsie says, "But,... what about Mr. Molesley?"

Christopher looks like he is a little embarrassed for making a mistake, but answers, "He's nice; most o' my school teachers 've been nice. But I like learning how to do things. I don't think I was ever gonna go far in school, t'be honest."

Carson says with a slightly scolding voice, "Well, make sure you continue to read anyway. And be as quick of a learner as you've been so far."

Christopher says, "Yes, Mr. Carson."

Elsie takes her husband's arm and the two depart.

Out on the lane, Elsie says, "That was very sweet, wasn't it?"

Carson harrumphs, but only a little and says, "He's a good lad; has been paying attention well. It has been a long time since I've had to train one that young. So eager to learn."

"Perhaps it is easier on the both of you since he reports to Mr. Barrow?" Elsie asks. "Or maybe you've just gotten more patient with age."

Carson says, "If that is true, it is because you and others have taught me to be so. And I am well aware that you have to be more forbearing with me, too."

Elsie scoffs, "I have always had to be more than patient with you, Charles! How long did it take for you to propose to me?"

Carson gives his wife a kiss, and says, "You're right, dear. Too long. Far too long."

* * *

Laura and Constance enter the auto shop carrying a basket of goods.

"Hello, Henry! Are you ready for a lunch break?" Laura says. When the two women are close enough for introductions, Laura says, "Henry, this is my sister-in-law, Mrs. Stephen Edmunds. Constance, this is Mr. Henry Talbot. Henry is Edith's brother-in-law."

Henry extends a hand and he and Constance shake in greeting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Edmunds," Henry says. "Thank you both for bringing lunch."

"Constance, please," says Constance.

Henry says, "Let me get Tom and Gus."

After the second round of introductions, cider is poured and the lunch laid out on a side counter buffet style.

Constance says to Tom, "Laura tells me you have helped her to transition to life in Yorkshire."

"I hope we have. It is nice having her here now," Tom says.

Laura says, as if to clarify, "The family gets more appreciable time with Edith and her family with the magazine being in York. The children adore spending time with each other. It would be quite different if Edith had to go all the way to London from Brancaster …"

"Mr. Branson, how long have you been in England?" Constance asks.

"Tom is fine. Crikey, 'twas more than 15 years ago when I first came. We had a couple of detours back to Ireland, and to America …," replies Tom.

Constance adds, "So are you back for good?"

"At least for the foreseeable future," answers Tom, gesturing around as if it should be obvious with the car shop.

"Have you lived in Manchester your entire life?" asks Henry.

"Yes, actually," says Constance. "I haven't had a need nor desire to live elsewhere."

"Well, I hope you enjoy your visit here," says Tom.

Constance says, "I had the time and wanted to go somewhere, and Laura graciously offered to let me visit. Although yesterday was slow; with the bank holiday it seemed Laura was the only one working. It was better today to get to meet everyone else at her office."

Henry teases, "Laura, did you really work yesterday?"

"Some of the day. I had some writing to do," Laura says with a suggestive raised eyebrow. "By the way, Tom, … were you able to work on the train?"

Tom shakes his head, and says, "'Sorry, Laura, I did not. I still have not read any of the rest of it, either."

"Oh! Of course you haven't-it's been with me," says Laura. "I'll bring it by."

"And I'll put some work into what we discussed," Tom says.

Constance does not know what Laura and Tom are talking about, and Henry only knows half of it. To minimize the feeling of being left out of something for Constance, Henry changes the topic, "Where else will your travels take you?"

Constance replies, "From here I will go to London. That is partially work related. We are considering excursions, for the museums, for some of our older children. I am meeting with some people to see if we can simplify some of the arrangements."

Henry says, "We still know quite a few people in London, so please let us know if we can help in any way."

Constance nods, "Thank you. It is kind of you to offer."

* * *

At tea, Cora tells those gathered, "I had a letter from Rose today. They are going to be visiting England to spend the Jewish holy days with Atticus' family. In between Yom Kippur and Rosh Hashanah, they will visit us here."

"Lovely!" says Mary. "Will they bring the children this time?"

"Yes," says Cora. "I am looking forward to meeting Victoria and David."

"Have you told Edith? She will want to come to see them, too," Robert says.

Cora says, "Yes, I called her right away for just that reason."

Mary turns to Barrow, who has brought in some more tea, and says, "Hopefully Mr. Molesley will be available to help with the full house."

"Yes, m'Lady," Barrow says.

"Have you received any acceptable tutor applicants?" asks Mary.

Barrow replies, "An interesting one did come in, Lady Mary. A man who used to lecture at university, but wants to teach children instead."

Mary looks intrigued. "University? Young men are far different from young children."

Barrow smiles, suppressing his urge to snicker. Some young men are no different than young children, in some ways. To Lady Mary, he says, "In his letter, he predicted we might question his qualifications given his experience. Otherwise his references are glowing."

Mary says, "It sounds like he is rather sharp."

Barrow says, "I would like to interview him, if you have no objection."

"By all means, do," Mary says.

George comes over to his mother from where he and Sybbie were playing a game. He has been thinking about something since the adoption. He sits next to Mary and asks, "Mummy, I have a question. Should I start calling Henry by something other than Henry? So that people know he is my stepfather?"

Mary and the others give small looks of smiling surprise. Mary says to her son, "I believe that is mostly your choice, Georgie. But you should talk to him about it. He should be here soon."

"Alright," says George.

In a short while, Tom and Henry do come in, and Mary sees George approach Henry while they get some tea. She can tell George is asking Henry the same question he asked her, since she sees Tom start smiling. Mary sees Henry give a look of genuine surprise, then watches as he squats down, looks at George in the eyes, and says something. The two embrace, break, and George heads back to play with Sybbie.

Henry greets Mary with a kiss and gives one each to the twins. He takes Roger from Cora and sits on one of the sofas so that the boy can stand on his lap.

Mary asks, "Did George ask you his question?"

Henry smiles at his wife, and clears his throat a little before he responds, "Yes. I told him we were going to consult with his father about it after tea."

* * *

Bertie enters his dressing room to change for dinner just as Marlowe is finishing laying out his accessories.

"Good evening, Mr. Marlowe," Bertie greets the valet.

"Good evening, Lord Hexham," Marlowe says. "Do you need any assistance changing?"

Bertie shakes his head and says, "No, thank you." Bertie pauses, then adds, "Mr. Marlowe, you'll have to pardon me, but now that I know your background, I do feel a bit odd at times."

Marlowe gives his employer a disappointed look. Bertie sees this, and immediately corrects himself, "Oh, please let me continue … I mean, that you are our valet, when by birth you are nearly no different than I used to be before Peter died."

Marlowe breathes out in relief, "I see what you mean, my Lord. Not nearly like you at all, if I may correct you. I was never going to be that close to being heir, my lord." He pauses a moment, as if considering something, then adds, "You were the former Lord Hexham's agent. You worked for him, I work for you. Agent, valet - does which job it is make that much of a difference?"

Bertie chuckles, and says, "No, I suppose that is a very good point. But I did not live in a small room in the servants' quarters."

Marlowe says, "Thank you for thinking of my comfort, Lord Hexham. Until I am ready to reveal my background to at least your wife, we must maintain the charade."

Bertie nods, and says, "Well, there are other small apartments in the place; we could say that you have earned one since you are providing service to her magazine as well; you are not merely a valet."

"Lord Hexham, that is very generous of you. I do not deserve it, but I do appreciate it. I will consider it, but to be fair to the other staff I would want to pay for it," Marlowe says.

"Very well," says Bertie. "There is no rush … just let me know."

* * *

Mary finishes helping the nanny bring the twins to the nursery for their dinner, and then heads to her bedroom to change. She pauses at the doorway, hearing Henry and George talking within. Peeking inside quietly, she sees them sitting on a chair together, George on Henry's lap. George is holding Matthew's picture, and Henry has another framed photograph in his hand.

Henry is saying, "You know that Matthew Crawley is your real father, and this man in this other picture is my real father. I didn't always take the time to ask him things when I was younger, and I wish I did. So sometimes, I ask him now."  
"But he's not here, or alive," George says.

Henry nods, "Yes, and the same with your father. But that doesn't mean you won't get an answer if you ask."

George looks up at Henry with a very confused look on his face.

Henry puts the photo of his own father on the table, and turns back to George. He gently points to George's chest, and says, "You will feel the answer, if it is right, in here."

George says, "I will?"

Henry says, "I think so. And if you don't, that probably means your father thinks you are old enough to make the decision on your own. Sometimes parents have to let their children make their own choices."

George nods, and takes a deep breath. He looks at the photograph of Matthew, and asks, very softly, "Is it alright for me to call Henry 'Papa'?"

Silence.

George stares intently at Matthew's picture for a few more moments. He turns to Henry and says, "I did not feel him say 'No' so I think it is alright."

Henry smiles, and pulls George close so that the boy cannot see the tears beginning to form in his eyes.

* * *

Constance is reading a newspaper and says, "Today was a lovely day, Laura. Did you say Maude only had schooling through fourteen?"

Laura says, "Yes, and isn't she clever? She has been teaching herself how to use a typewriter and take shorthand."

Constance asks, "Will she go elsewhere when she becomes proficient?"

"I hope not. Or, at least I hope she gives me a chance to make a counteroffer," Laura replies. "We helped each other out at a bad time for both the magazine and her, so I think she'll at least give us that courtesy."

"Henry and Tom and Gus are nice. Handsome, too. Did you say Mr. Branson is a widower?" Constance asks benignly, still reading.  
"Yes," Laura replies. "His wife died in childbirth. Sybbie, his daughter, is such a lovely, sharp girl."

Still looking at the newspaper, Constance says, "I may have to reconsider York if there are single men like him here."

Laura looks up in surprise at her sister-in-law. She haltingly says, "I, uh … understand that he does not want to remarry."

Constance looks up from the paper, "Why in Heaven's not?"

"He loved Sybil, his wife, dearly," states Laura, almost as if the question has an obvious answer.

Constance gives Laura a scolding look, and says, "I loved your brother dearly, too. The war took not only him, but a lot of other would-be eligible bachelors. I would marry again in a heartbeat if a good man asked."

Laura remembers Constance's sorrow when her husband died. They did love each other. Laura shrugs lightly and says, "Wouldn't you both wonder about, I don't know, … the memories of your first spouses?"

Constance replies, "I might, but not enough to prevent loving again. Any man I would be close enough to marry would know that I am a widow, and we would trust each other. You obviously have never felt like that before. When you feel it will work, well, you have faith that it will."

"Not everyone can move on like you," Laura says.

Constance huffs a little like she doesn't believe it. The she innocently asks, "Will we see them again while I am here?"

"Perhaps," Laura says, noncommittally.

Constance goes back to her reading. She says, "York seems similar enough to Manchester. Similar gossip. Similar advertisements. There appears to be more horse racing here."

Laura smiles, "But it is more like Manchester than it is like London."

Constance smiles, "I am looking forward to my London trip. I haven't been in a few years."  
"I hope you will be able to take the children then," Laura says.

"Yes, I hope we can work things out," Constance says as she continues to read. "Say, here is an advertisement for a private tutor … at a place called Downton. Is that far?"

Laura looks up, and says, "Oh! That is where Henry and Tom live. It must be the posting for their tutor, for Sybbie and Henry's stepson, George."

Constance looks over at Laura with her eyebrows raised, head tilted to the side slightly. "Really? Hmm." To herself, Constance thinks, A tutor for Mr. Branson's daughter? I am going to apply for that position.

* * *

"George and Sybbie, what were your favorite parts of the shore holiday?" Granny Isobel asks at a lunch at Dower House. "George first this time."

George does not hesitate when he says, "Playing on the beach! Swimming and using the tire tube for floating, and building sand castles!"

Sybbie says, "I am not sure I have a favorite, Granny Isobel. I liked playing on the beach, and I liked golfing, and getting ice cream on the Pier, and I liked that all of the family was there. Except I wish you and Daddy and Uncle Henry and Miss Edmunds could have been there the entire time."

"That is alright, Sybbie," says Granny Isobel, touched that Sybbie included her in the list. "I was asking to help make conversation. I didn't mean to put you on the spot."

Violet says, "I mostly watched all of that activity, and I am not sure I have a favorite, either, Sybbie. But today, Isobel and I would like to hear you tell a story about your holiday."

"A story?" asks George.

Isobel answers, "Sometimes all it takes to be a good conversationalist is being able to tell a story. It can be as simple as telling someone about your holiday, about the wonderful things you did and saw. Perhaps not a story with a beginning, middle, and end; more describing the activity with a little more detail."

Violet adds, "We are going to close our eyes. Sybbie, try to explain what it felt like to be playing on the beach. Talk about how it was for all of your senses."

All four close their eyes. Sybbie begins, "We usually went to the beach in the mornings. Daddy said that was because later the sun would make it too hot, and if we spent too much time outdoors at once our skin might turn red and hurt. There was usually a breeze, but the air smelt like …," Sybbie pauses, trying to think of what the smell was. She continues, "I suppose like the sea, more fishy that our ponds and rivers here. The ocean waves made swishing and sometimes crashing sounds. The sand closest to the path to the house was loose and hot, and nearest the water it was cool under our feet, wet and firm, and in between there were lots of little pebbles and tiny sea shells. If we looked out at the ocean, it seemed to go on forever, even though Donk said that France was not very far away. When we went to play and swim in the water, you could not help but get some in your mouth, and it tasted like salt."

She finishes speaking, and everyone opens their eyes, and is smiling at Sybbie.

George says, "Sybbie, that was wonderful! It was like we were there again!"

Sybbie smiles shyly, "Thank you, George."

Isobel says, "You see, George and Sybbie, how simple it is? Sybbie told us about it in her own words, and because we had been there ourselves, we were able to picture it in our minds."

Violet says, "Now, next George will have to do something a little more difficult. I want him to tell about what happened after the girls went to the beach during the cricket practice."

Isobel says, "George, we are not trying to be unkind, but sometimes you must relate stories for people who were not present. Some stories are not pleasant tales, either. At the hospital, it is very important for us to know everything that happened during an accident, so that we know what injuries to look for."

"Like when they needed to know where Uncle Tom got hit by the boar?" George asks.

Isobel nods, "Yes. So that we knew we should xray him."

"Go on, George," says Violet. "Shall we close our eyes?"

George considers for a moment, then says, "I don't think you need to." He takes a deep breath, turns to Sybbie, and says, "After you and Miss Edmunds and Marigold went to the beach, I wanted it to be my turn to practice cricket. I would like to get better so that I can play in the match some day. The real bat was heavier than I thought it would be, and I had trouble using it. Donk was playing keeper and Andrew was bowling to me. I could not get the swing right because of the bat-I am not strong enough yet. One time Andrew bowled, I tried very hard to swing, but Donk was closer than I thought he would be. I did not mean to, but I hit Donk with the bat, and he got a bloody nose."

Sybbie wondered how Donk had got that small mark, almost like a bruise, on his nose. Poor George. She says, "It was an accident, George."

George nods, and says, "I know. But I still didn't like having hurt him."

Isobel consoles, "Of course you didn't."

"You did a very good job with that telling, George," Violet adds.

"What I like is how you set the scene with how you were feeling. Sometimes that is just as important as the physical setting," Isobel says.

Violet smiles at her great grandson and says, "Your sincerity came through, George. That can make all the difference in how a story or a discussion comes across."

* * *

At the Downton village school mid-morning, Mr. Molesley is in his classroom, at his desk, writing down some initial thoughts for changes to his lesson plans for the coming school year. He will need to fill two more hours of time in the school day, and he does not want to get caught short. His plan is to review his ideas with Mr. Dawes and then develop the full curriculum with his input.

A man knocks on the door to the classroom, and asks, "Excuse me, Mr. Molesley?"

Molesley looks up, "I am Mr. Molesley. Can I help you?"

The man smiles, enter the classroom, and extends his hand in greeting. "Pardon me for interrupting your work, Mr. Molesley. My name is Harold Carter, and I have applied for the tutor position at the Abbey. I am meeting with a Mr. Barrow tomorrow. The proprietor at the Grantham Arms, where I am staying, said I might talk to you about the position."

Mr. Molesley shakes the man's hand, and says, "Well, 'tis nice to meet you, Mr. Carter. I can give you a little information since I helped write the advertisement, and I have been a part-time tutor for the children for about a year."

"Part time?" asks Carter.

"Er, um, yes. I teach here, and had only a couple of hours available in the afternoons. With the Fall term, I won't have even that."

The man nods, and asks, "What of the rest of the day? For the children, that is."

Molesley explains, "In the morning Mr. Carson teaches the children about manners and such, and then they spend some time about the estate with his Lordship. One of the children is the heir to the earldom. After lunch, they read or play music on the gramaphone with the nanny, while the twins nap, until I arrive."

The tutor applicant appears intrigued, and wonders if learning about the estate is somehow related to the mention in the posting about working with family members. He remarks, "That seems an unusual schedule."

Molesley chuckles, and says, almost as if relaying secret information, "It is, but it is an unusual family!"

"How so?" asks Carter, wondering what he may be getting himself into. Perhaps he should withdraw his application.

"The other child is a granddaughter of the Earl, but her father used to be chauffeur! Oh-he's a nice enough fellow, decent, and a very caring father. Her mother died in childbirth. The heir's father passed in a tragic accident when he was born. And to top it off, the boy's stepfather used to be a race car driver!" Molesley explains.

The man nods, relieved that the unusual aspect of the family is that it is made up of somewhat nontraditional people, not all nobility. That is not a bad thing at all in his reckoning.

He asks, "What about this Mr. Carson, did you say? Is he also being pulled elsewhere?"

Molesley shakes his head, "No, I am not sure what he will do. He used to be butler, you see. He and Lady Mary, the heir's mother, have a special regard for each other. She asked him to work with the older children when the twins were born. That was when I started, too. It has worked out well, really. The children are a delight to teach-eager and thoughtful."

The applicant can tell that Molesley has enjoyed his tutoring for the family. He says, "I will be honest I have never taught children, only young men at university. I don't think playing with nieces and nephews on holiday counts. But what you just described, especially their youthful eagerness, and your aspect while you were saying it, is why I want to switch."

Mr. Molesley likes Mr. Carter's forthright nature and the way he listens. He also sees it as a plus that the man is astute enough to read people. That would serve him well at the Abbey, especially with Mr. Barrow, if he were to get the position. That might be a long shot given his inexperience with young children.

Molesley asks, "Mr. Carter, what did you teach at university?"

Carter says, almost as if practising for his interview, "I was a lecturer in the College of Arts and Sciences, and I generally taught the biological sciences, but occasionally filled in for one of my colleagues in other areas. I have more than an adequate background in the classics and the arts. I speak French and know a little Spanish and German, and play both piano and violin."

The way he lists these qualifications does not come across as snobbish nor highbrow, but nonetheless Molesley is a little intimidated by the man after that little speech. Molesley is happy he decided not to inquire about the tutor position for himself. This is precisely the type of person he expected the family would look for eventually for Master George. Not a Downton native-cum-schoolteacher like himself. He is pleased that the family may hire someone like this to work with the children. He thinks it a positive that the man came to ask about the position, and is paying attention to what he has to say. For some reason, Molesley likes the man even after just these few minutes of interaction.

Molesley asks, "I, uh, am working on some lesson plans for the Fall term for the village school. If you would like, you may look at some of them, to get a sense of teaching children, that is."

The man smiles, and says, "That is very gracious of you, Mr. Molesley! I would be most appreciative. Say, uh, I hope I am not being too forward, but if I do get the job, I would love to collaborate every now and then."

"In what way?" asks Mr. Molesley.

Mr. Carter chuckles, and says, "Oh, likely just having a pint every now and then together, and discussing academics for children!" Mr. Carter gestures to the half-empty shelves of Mr. Molesley's classroom bookshelf, and adds, "I have quite a collection of books of all types. I am sure I could repay your help with loaning you some of them."

Molesley smiles, and says, "I am sure we could arrange something of the sort." He gestures for Mr. Carter to sit and begins to show him some of his work.

* * *

"Thank you for bringing me to the Abbey for the interview, Tom," Constance says with a smile from the front passenger seat of Tom's car.

It is early afternoon on the Thursday of Constance's visit in Yorkshire. Constance had sent her letter of application home with Henry the day after she saw the advertisement. Under the circumstances, Barrow assumed he had to interview the woman. Her credentials are sound enough. Perhaps she will be the one.

Constance had only told Laura she had applied when Mr. Barrow rang to ask when would be a good time for Mrs. Edmunds to come to the Abbey to interview. After an odd few moments of confusion on Laura's part, a quick telephone call to the shop and the arrangements were made. Tom is working at the shop through midday today and at the estate in the afternoon. He is driving her and will ensure Mrs. Edmunds gets a train back to York.

"I am happy to do so. It worked out timing-wise," Tom says.

Constance asks, "Tell me, what is Mr. Barrow like?"

Tom glances over at Constance. She had been friendly enough the time they met for lunch this week, and he assumes she must be a good teacher. Certainly qualified enough given her years of teaching. Tom wonders that she is applying for the posting, seemingly out of nowhere given the nature of her trip to London. Which means she had not expected to change jobs when she planned this trip. So what brought it on? If he has a chance, he will ask Laura in private.

Her question now means Constance is astute enough to understand that she needs to pass Mr. Barrow's interview first to be considered seriously for the job. He doesn't mind giving her a little inside information about the butler. But not too much. It wouldn't be fair to the other candidates.

Tom says, "Mr. Barrow runs a tight house these days. There are fewer staff than there used to be, so he needs to. In our younger years, he and I didn't always see eye-to-eye, but we are beyond that now. Everyone seems to respect how he is managing the house."

Constance smiles, pleased that Tom gave her those tidbits of information. As they arrive at the Abbey, Tom escorts Constance in through the front door. They encounter nobody until Mr. Barrow at the bottom of the stairs to the lower level.

"Mr. Barrow, this is Mrs. Edmunds, here for the interview for the tutor position," Tom states.

Barrow feels a flash of annoyance that Mr. Branson brought the woman in through the front door rather than through the servants' entrance as would be appropriate for the circumstance. This whole business of her applying bothers him for just this type of reason. Her qualifications aside, Barrow thinks there could be complications. That Mrs. Edmunds is Miss Edmunds' sister-in-law means she will be treated like an upstairs guest. Especially when the two women come back to spend some time over the weekend here at his Lordship's request. But she is here at the moment to apply for a job, not be a guest.

For now, he stifles his annoyance and will do his job and interview her.

"Welcome, Mrs. Edmunds. I am Mr. Barrow, butler here at Downton Abbey. Please, follow me to my office," Barrow says in a courteous, professional voice.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Barrow," Constance says. Turning to Tom, Constance says, "Thank you again, Tom, for the ride."

Barrow cannot help but find it frustrating that Mrs. Edmunds used Mr. Branson's first name. Another way the complication is evident.

"Let me know when you are finished and I will take you to the train," Tom says, then he leaves to meet Mary in the agent office.

In Barrow's office, the butler begins to ask his prepared questions, "How long have you been in York, Mrs. Edmunds?"

"Since Sunday, Mr. Barrow. When I saw the advertisement Tuesday, I prepared my application right away. Thank you for agreeing to see me so soon," Constance replies. She is hoping to sound like she is efficient in how she does things.

Barrow nods. From her listing of her schooling and experience, he can see that the woman has been in Manchester her whole life. She had been visiting Miss Edmunds for only a few days before she applied. She must not have expected to do so when she departed from Manchester, since the posting has been in only the Yorkshire papers so far.

He asks, "It seems you have been a schoolteacher for many years, so clearly you have teaching qualifications. What makes you want to switch to being a private tutor?"

"Teaching children is what I do, and I feel I can do it anywhere. It seems like a good time to make a change in my life," Constance answers.

Barrow nods, not very impressed with that answer, but not showing it. She assumes all teaching is the same, regardless of atmosphere. Further, she gave no specifics of why she wants to switch to private tutoring, or make a change in her life.

"Any particular reason for needing to make a change?" asks Barrow.

"When I arrived, Laura, er, Miss Edmunds and I were talking about how she has enjoyed her move to York. I saw the advertisement, and decided perhaps it was time to give it a go."

While that is not really a better explanation, at least she is honest about how spontaneous the decision was. But that also means she has not had time to put some thought into what the change in position would mean professionally. Barrow thinks about how different a school is from private tutoring. Trying to get a sense of how much she has thought about it, Barrow asks, "Please, give me an example of what a typical day would be like for the children."

Mrs. Edmunds smiles, remembering Tom's comment that Barrow runs a tight house. She hopes to ingratiate herself further with her response, "I believe structure and discipline are essential elements to foster a proper learning environment. In my current position the children have been taught the rules from the moment they enter the school. If I recall, my sister-law says that the children are still quite young. I would start here by teaching the children how to comport themselves appropriately in a classroom setting. Then we will be able to do the educational activities that are appropriate for children of their age. Handwriting, reading, beginning mathematics. One hour of each. And then we will fill in the rest of the day with music, science, and history."

Barrow nods, and smiles, but again he is disappointed with the answer. His instinct is that she is too used to teaching in a structured classroom with a number of children, not just two in a private home. She doesn't even realise she was effectively insulting the children, assuming they were unruly and did not know how to behave with a teacher. She obviously paid no attention to the note in the posting about being flexible and working with other members of the household, since she made no mention of it. Barrow knows instinctively that Mrs. Edmunds is not right for the job. She may be pleasant enough, but ... he does not want to continue with the interview even.

But that would be rude to a guest of the house.

Barrow decides to steer the conversation to a more friendly discussion instead, but still about teaching. He says, "What is your favorite thing to teach?"

Constance thinks about the young age of the children, and also sees the assortment of books on Barrow's shelves. She smiles again, "Reading, Mr. Barrow. I enjoy that moment when a child goes from struggling with sounds and syllables to when they can read entire sentences by themselves. Do the children know how to read yet?"

"Some," replies Barrow. Another inadvertent strike against her, since both George and Sybbie know enough how to read that they have already gone beyond what Mrs. Edmunds just described. In itself, that wouldn't have been a fatal answer. Just one of several, but Barrow is not sure how he would explain this to Lady Mary and Mr. Branson.

* * *

"Mr. Molesley! May I ask a favor of you?" Barrow asks as Molesley makes his way through the downstairs to exit and go back to the village.

"Yes, Mr. Barrow?" Molesley asks.

"Would you mind dropping this photograph film off in the village to be developed?" Barrow asks, holding out a small but bulging envelope.

"Not 'tall," Mr. Molesley says. "Miss Sybbie certainly likes that camera, doesn't she?"

Barrow nods, then goes back to helping to get the tea trays ready.

* * *

"Mrs. Edmunds seems nice," says Cora upstairs in the library while they await tea. "Tom introduced me as he was showing her about this afternoon, before he took her to her train."

Mary says, "I am sure she is. I should like to hear Barrow's opinion, since he spoke with her about the position. Tom's and my interaction has been only social so far."

Of course her being Laura's sister-in-law gives Constance an edge in the candidacy, but like Barrow, Mary is unsettled somewhat by the situation. Unlike Barrow, Mary cannot place a finger on exactly why. Mrs. Edmunds was pleasant enough when they met this afternoon; of course she would be given she is applying to be tutor for Mary's child. Perhaps it was the way she asked Tom to show her around the estate rather than taking an earlier train. A little presumptuous that he had the time to do so. How could he refuse?

Sybbie says, "We did not meet her." She says this as if she and George should get to weigh in on their new tutor.

With a start, Mary realises that therein lies one of the bothersome elements: Mrs. Edmunds had not even asked about meeting the children while she was here. A bit odd for someone who is applying for a full time tutor position.

"You may get an opportunity this weekend, Sybbie dear," Cora says. "Your grandfather has invited Miss Edmunds to visit, and her sister-in-law will be coming, too."

Sybbie smiles at the news. Little does Cora realise that Sybbie's happiness is because she will see Miss Edmunds, not the potential new tutor.

* * *

"Mr. Barrow, the other tutor applicant just arrived and is waiting in your office," Daisy says as Barrow brings in a breakfast tray to the scullery sink.

"Thank you, Daisy," says Barrow, immediately pleased that the applicant was punctual and apparently came to the servants' entrance. He wondered about that given the man's background; to have lectured at university means he is very educated himself, which means he likely came from an upper class background, used to entering houses through front doors.

He enters his office and the man sitting there immediately rises to greet him.

"Good morning, Mr. Carter?" Barrow asks, proffering a hand.

The man takes it, but slowly since he is nearly staring at Barrow. But the man shakes off whatever momentary surprise he experienced, saying, "Apologies, Mr. Barrow. It is a pleasure to meet you. I, uh, didn't expect you'd be so young. I am impressed."

Barrow cannot suppress a small smirk of a smile. He supposes he is on the young side to have risen to a butler position in this type of house. At least the man is honest. Carter looks to be about his own age, perhaps a little older. But they are not here to discuss Barrow's career. He takes his seat, gesturing for Mr. Carter to sit again.

"Now, I understand until recently you were a lecturer at a university. Your letter of reference from your former Dean is impressive. But, that job is quite different from being a private tutor. Why such a change?"

Carter says, "I enjoyed being at the university, however, toward the end of the spring term it became clear that it was time for me to leave. I travelled about for a while, exploring England, trying to decide what would be next in my life. At one of my stops, I was sitting at an outdoor cafe and saw across the road a man with some children. From what I could hear, he was not their father. He stopped every now and then to point out items in a shop window, to explain something or another, and I surmised he was their tutor. There was warmth and respect amongst them, and the children seemed eager to learn just as much as he seemed pleased to be teaching them. I realised I still wanted to teach. So when it was shortly thereafter that I saw the advertisement for this job, I felt compelled to apply."

"Teaching young men at university is far different than teaching children," says Barrow.

"Yes, as I mentioned in my letter, I imagine so, and you and the parents have every right to question that part of my qualifications," says Carter. "But, I believe I am up to the task. I was well regarded at university for some of my more unconventional teaching methods, which I believe would be effective at any age."

"Unconventional?" asks Barrow.

The man answers, "More experience-based ways of learning. I primarily lectured in the biological sciences, and rather than using only text books, I use the world around us to teach. We traipsed down to the marshes to collect water samples for study under the microscopes, kept our own gardens on different sides of the buildings to study the effects of sunlight exposure on plants, and even invaded a local farm at slaughter time so that we could intercept and study the organs of a hog before it got gutted."

Mr. Barrow's eyebrows are raised and his face has an expression of surprise at the last.

"Oh, I am sorry if I offended your sensibilities, Mr. Barrow," says Mr. Carter. "I am an enthusiast for learning as well as teaching, and take students to where the resources are. I also do not think it appropriate for us to ignore or be in denial of where our bacon comes from."

This last statement nearly causes Barrow to snort in amusement. He asks, "Did you know that one of the family's farm businesses is hogs?"

Carter smiles in surprise, "No! But … they are young children. I would want to get to know them before-"

Barrow nods, pleased that Carter made that leap himself, "Yes, of course." He looks at his list of questions, and asks, "What would a typical day be like for the children?"

"Ah, well, that depends upon what else is going on with the family in part. Oh, I would make sure there is time for the academic things they need to practice, but if a sow is farrowing, we might go and observe. If his Lordship and Ladyship are entertaining dignitaries, we would brush up on proper greetings and protocol with Mr. Carson-"

"How do you know about Mr. Carson?" Barrow interrupts.

Carter says, "I spoke with Mr. Molesley yesterday, at the suggestion of the proprietor at the Grantham Arms… I hope that was alright."

Barrow nods, "Yes, er, of course. Go on..."

Carter continues, "In any event, the posting mentioned working with other staff and family members. I took it to mean that there may not be a 'typical' day. However, I would expect each week would include reading, handwriting, mathematics, sciences, history, music, art, and languages."

"Languages?" Barrow asks. That was one thing they did not specifically mention in the posting, but should have. He is surprised Lady Mary or Mr. Talbot did not catch it.

"Certainly. That is a must for the future earl, and would serve the girl well, too. The younger they are introduced to a new language, the easier it will be for them to learn it. I know French, and a little Spanish and German."

Barrow observes that this man is full of self-confidence, but does not seem overly arrogant. It is sometimes hard to judge in these situations. He has to talk about himself in a positive light-it is a job interview after all. Still, like Mrs. Edmunds, Barrow wants to make sure the man has thought about how different it is to be a private tutor than to teach in a university or school.

Barrow asks, "You understand that being a tutor in a private residence does not carry the same prestige as teaching at a university."

Carter nods, "Yes, I am aware of that. I am not looking for prestige or status, Mr. Barrow. If I had wanted that I would have stayed at university, or followed my father's or brother's lead and gone into business. It is the teaching part of the job I loved, not the place."

Barrow nods, accepting the answer. He says, "If you are a finalist candidate, may I contact your former Dean?"

"Yes, of course!" says Carter. "In fact, I encourage you to do so if I am not a finalist, so that I might become one."

"You believe his reference would be that positive?" asks Barrow.

"I do."

Again Barrow nods, pursing his lips. He has a much better comfort with Mr. Carter than with Mrs. Edmunds. Neither candidate is perfect. He begins to rise, and Mr. Carter does the same at his lead. Barrow extends his hand and says, "Thank you for your time, Mr. Carter. We hope to make a decision within the next week. How will it be best to reach you?"

Carter smiles, and replies, with a little bow, "I will be at the Grantham Arms, at your service."

Barrow smirks again as he leads Carter out of the office.

In the hallway, Carter says, "Mr. Barrow, if I am one of the finalists, I should like to have the children and their parents meet me."

"I think we can arrange for that," Barrow says as he opens the service door. "'Good day, Mr. Carter."


	49. Chapter 49

"My, this is nice!" Constance says as she looks around the room she has been led to by Andrew. He puts her bags on the luggage rack and opens her case to unpack for her.

"Oh, please, I can take care of that," Constance says.

"Very good, Mrs. Edmunds," says Andrew. He turns to leave, and asks, "Tea will be served shortly in the library. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, thank you, Andrew, is it?"

"Yes, ma'am," says Andrew. Then he departs.

Laura comes to the door, which is still ajar, and knocks before entering, saying, "Are you going down for tea?"

"Yes, I will go down with you if that is alright," says Constance. "Are all of the rooms this lovely?"

"I do not know," says Laura with a small shrug. "At least the ones I have seen are. I usually stay in the same room every time I am here."

Constance says, "I could get used to living in a place like this, with all of the staff to help."

Laura says with a laugh, "It's too bad as tutor you would be relegated to the servant's quarters like the rest of the staff, and have to be one of the ones doing the helping."

"Oh, you never know," says Constance. "Perhaps I could work out a different arrangement."

"Yes, I suppose you could live in the village like a number of the other staff do. That would give you more independence," Laura says.

"But, doesn't Tom live in a regular room in the house? He's a staff person - the agent, isn't he?" Constance asks.

Laura gives her sister-in-law a scolding look, "He is family."

Constance gives her back a look that Laura cannot read.

* * *

Andy is helping to prepare one of the trays for tea and tells Mrs. Hughes, "Mrs. Edmunds seems likable enough when I showed her to her room. She remembered my name."

Mrs. Hughes whispers, "I think Mr. Barrow doesn't like her, at least to be tutor. But I'm not sure he's all too happy about the other one, either. They were the best of the applicants."

"Why doesn't he like them?" asks Andy.

"Because he's a little like Mr. Carson now that he's butler: he wants staff to be staff and family to be family. Nannies are hard enough since they work and live with the family in a way; tutors or governesses are just as bad, and sometimes worse. Neither of the two candidates has a service background."

Andy chuckles, "Isn't that funny comin' from the likes of him? I've heard the stories-"

Mrs. Hughes interrupts, "Yes, but don't say anything about it. Here, I'll finish this. You go see if Christopher needs help skimming the cream."

* * *

Laura introduces her sister-in-law to Robert at tea, "Lord Grantham, this is Mrs. Stephen Edmunds."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Edmunds," Robert says. "Welcome to Downton Abbey."

"Thank you, Lord Grantham," Constance replies. "It is kind of you to have invited us."

Since he did not offer a more familiar term for himself, Constance follows suit. She assumes this is an indication that Lord Grantham is of the more traditional ilk.

For his part, Robert is following his wife's lead that she had recommended to him. They are both aware that Mrs. Edmunds has applied for the tutor position, and do not want to set a precedent of more familiarity that would be proper if she were to get the job. Her being here with Laura is happenstance with respect to that situation. Robert had invited Laura and asked for her help at cricket practise before Mrs. Edmunds had applied, and there was no sign that Laura knew her sister-in-law would be applying. From what everyone can gather, Mrs. Edmunds only decided to do so after coming to York. She could not have seen the posting until then. But if Laura had known her sister-in-law was interested in such a position, wouldn't she have said something before?

He will nonetheless be a gracious host in the meantime.

Robert asks Mrs. Edmunds, "How have you found your visit to Yorkshire thus far?"

"Delightful! Everyone is very friendly and helpful," says Constance. "I feel like I should have explored more of England long ago."

Laura teases her sister-in-law, "You should have!"

Constance says, "I suppose I always have been more of a home-body type. I was raised in a traditional way where the women kept home for the men and family." She says that with an air that suggests she believes this is the way things should be. "Although my own adult life so far has been different."

"Sometimes life throws things at us we might never have expected, doesn't it?" says Robert. "Some of our farm workers used to be miners or shipyard workers. They probably expected to follow in their fathers' steps and have similar jobs their whole lives."

"As I expected to be a homemaker as my mother was," says Constance.

Tom and Henry come in with George and Sybbie. Tom first goes to get himself some tea, and Henry and George go to greet Mary. Sybbie approaches Laura and gives the woman a hug, saying, "Hello, Miss Edmunds!"

"Hello, Sybbie," Laura says with a smile.

Sybbie turns to Constance, offers her hand in greeting, and says, "Hello, my name is Sybbie Branson. It is nice to meet you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, too, Miss Sybbie," says Constance says with a smile, pleased at the girl's manners. "I am Mrs. Edmunds."

Robert leads Constance over to where Mary and Cora and now George are seated, while Laura pulls Sybbie aside.

Laura leans over and tells the girl quietly, "After tea, stop in my room. I have something for you."

Sybbie's eyes light up, "Is it-?"

Laura shushes her, saying, "Don't say anything too loudly. It's to be a surprise for everyone else until tomorrow, remember?"

Sybbie smiles, "Alright. I can keep a secret."

Mary says to her son, "Georgie, this is Mrs. Edmunds."

Like Sybbie did, George extends his hand to Constance and greets the woman, "Hello, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am George Crawley."

Constance is smiling as George begins his greeting, but then her face turns to surprise, and she asks, "Crawley?"

Cora says, "Yes, that is our family name."

Constance shakes off her momentary surprise, and says, "I used to know someone with that same last name. A long time ago." Her voice trails off …

Mary thinks about Constance's age, and asks, "In Manchester? Was it Matthew Crawley by any chance?"

Constance looks surprised again, and replies, "Yes! Is he related in any way?"

"I am his widow," Mary says.

George is looking at Mrs. Edmunds and asks, "Did you know my father?"

Constance looks anew at George and sees the close resemblance to the young man she remembers. She is suddenly very uncomfortable that she inadvertently brought up a sore subject, but feels she should say something more to the boy.

"Well, I knew him a little, when I was much younger," Constance says. "He was a very nice young man."

Laura and Sybbie have joined the group by now and caught the last interaction. Laura recognises the awkward moment. She says, "Constance, let us get some tea."

"Laura, why didn't you tell me their last name?" Constance says in a whisper at the tea table.

"Why didn't you research the family you have applied to work for?" Laura challenges back, but not too meanly. She knows not everyone would approach a potential new job in the way she would. Especially someone who has never changed jobs before. Laura still is baffled about her sister-in-law's sudden decision to apply for the tutor position. Constance's only explanation has been that she and Laura had talked that first day about her perhaps making a change, and she decided to do it.

Tom approaches the pair and says, "Do you think we'll have good weather for tomorrow?"

"I hope so!" says Laura, relieved that there is something else to talk about, even if it is as banal as the weather.

"Are there plans for after services?" asks Constance.

Tom says, "We are going down to the village cricket field to get in some practise."

"It is too bad my train timing will prevent me from joining," Constance says.

"Do you play, too?" Tom asks.

"No," Constance says with a laugh at the absurdity of the idea. "But I like to watch. My husband was quite good."

"From what I heard, it must run in the family, then," Tom says, with a glance toward Laura.

"Yes," Constance says, reading Tom's glance incorrectly, "Mr. Edmunds the senior, my current employer, is very skilled, and coaches the school team."

"They would likely beat our ragtag House team, then," jests Tom.

"From what I saw at the beach, I think that is correct!" says Laura.

* * *

Mary and Cora are in the hallway together upstairs and encounter Anna on her way to Lady Grantham's room.

Mary asks, "Mrs. Bates, which frock have you prepared for me tonight?"  
"The Chanel cream one, with the layers, m'lday," the lady's maid replies.

"Hmm, since we have guests, I'd like to wear something smarter, if you don't mind," Mary requests. "The Worth black and gold one, perhaps?"

Anna gives Mary a questioning look at first, since typically when Miss Edmunds visits Lady Mary chooses to wear something less dressy. She has not wanted Laura to feel under-dressed. The frock Lady Mary requested is quite the opposite.

Anna says, "Yes, Lady Mary. Let me get that for you." She looks toward Cora and says apologetically, "I won't be just a moment, Lady Grantham."

Cora gives her daughter a measured look, having a suspicion of what Mary is doing. She tells Anna, "That is quite alright, Mrs. Bates. And we may as well adjust my attire to match Mary's level of sharpness."

Anna smiles, "Yes, m'Lady."

* * *

In her room, Laura hands a parcel to Sybbie and says, "Here you are. Don't let your father see yet."

"Thank you, Miss Edmunds!" says Sybbie with delight. "I cannot wait-oh, I suppose I'll have to wait until after services, won't I?"  
Laura says, "Perhaps not. We came today so that we could get out early for practise in the morning. We can check with your father." She gives Sybbie a wink.

Sybbie snickers in a little girl way, and nods her head. "Will you come by to say goodnight?"

"Of course," replies Laura. "Now scoot along-I need to change for dinner."

"Thank you again, Miss Edmunds," says Sybbie before she departs.

* * *

Upon entering her room, Mary sees that Henry is in his dressing room, beginning to change, with the door open so they can converse if need be. She goes over to close the door, informing him that Anna will be returning.

Anna comes in carrying the black and gold beaded frock and lays it on the bed. While Mary begins to undress, Anna retrieves the cream coloured stockings and shoes from near the clothes valet, on which the cream dress hangs, and swaps them with a set of black ones from a wardrobe in the room. Next she gets out black underthings from the lingerie dresser and places these on the bed. Finally, she retrieves a jet and gold beaded headpiece and jewelry from the jewelry cabinet and puts them on Lady Mary's dressing table. Gesturing to the cream dress, she says, "I will come and get this dress later, m'lady."

Mary says, "I'm sorry to have you go through this trouble, Anna."

"It's no trouble, Lady Mary. The new Worth frock looks smashing on you, and I am happy to see you wear it," Anna says.

Mary says, "Please come by after you finish with Mama so that you can touch up my hair and makeup."

Another now-out-of-habit request, and another smile from Anna. "Yes, m'lady."

Mary adds, "Speaking of looking good, this pregnancy must be going well for you since you are positively glowing!"

Anna smiles shyly at the compliment, "Thank you, m'lady. I do feel wonderful."  
Mary remembers what Millie's maid, Penny, said about something in the face helping to predict a baby's gender. Anna does look even prettier than usual these days. She says, "Anna, perhaps you are having a girl this time?"

Anna shrugs, and says with a smile, "Only God knows for sure, m'Lady. We'll love it either way."

* * *

Even though there are no dignitaries, or other nobility attending besides the Dowager, this is the first dinner with guests of any type at which Christopher will be helping. He is a little nervous, and Barrow can tell from the look on the lad's face.

"You'll do fine, Christopher," Barrow says. "Just do as we direct, the way Mr. Carson showed you. Andrew and I will be doing the serving; you simply will help get the things to and from the dining room."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Barrow," Christopher says.

"Just don't trip," advises Andy with a smile. "Especially anywhere near the Dowager."

"Andy! Don't tease the boy!" says Daisy.

Andy looks over at Christopher and sees that the boy has a smile on his face, too. The little jest helped ease the boy's worry, not make it worse. Andy winks at Christopher and says to his wife, "He can handle it."

* * *

When Henry and Mary go to George's room to say goodnight, the boy's eyes widen and he says, "Mummy-you look very pretty tonight!"

Mary smiles and says 'Thank you' as she gives George a peck on his forehead.

Henry says, "Good start, George. When you are struck by someone's beauty, it is generally good form to compliment them." Henry's voice has no harshness in it as he continues, "However, instead of saying 'pretty' you might use more creative words, like 'fetching' or 'captivating'. Also, do not say 'tonight' because that might imply that she doesn't look beautiful all the time. And we know she does."

George smiles at Henry's gentle coaching, and says, "Mr. Carson is trying to teach us more words, but I forgot."

"That is alright," Mary says. "With more practice, you'll learn them."

George says, "Mummy, I think I like the other tutor better than Mrs. Edmunds, even though she knew my father."

This surprises both Henry and Mary. Henry says, "But you met her for a only few moments, and we haven't met the other yet."  
George says, " Sybbie and I did yesterday in the village. When we were with Donk, we stopped at the public house, and the man was there. He seems very nice; he taught us a game while we waited for Donk to talk to the man who runs the place."

"What game?" asks Henry.

"A string game," replies George. He reaches into the drawer of his nightstand and pulls out a loop of string. He makes loops around both hands and then uses one of the fingers of each hand to pull some of the string from the opposite side. "He let me keep the string. You take turns making different figures."

Mary smiles and says, "I remember this game."

She reaches both hands and pinches the x's where the pieces of string cross each other on the sides of the figure George is holding, points her hands inward and pulls them apart so that the string looks like four parallel lines. George is delighted that his mother knows the game. Then Mary turns to Henry, who reaches in with his fingers and with each takes a piece of string and with a fairly fluid motion, brings his hands over, under and through before finishing his figure.

George says, "You both know it!"

"It is too bad we did not think of this game for the long train rides," says Mary.

Henry places the string back into the bedside table drawer, and says, "It is bed time right now."

Mary says with a smile, "It appears the other tutor knows how to teach games at least, but there is more than that to schooling. Mr. Barrow has spoken to both of them about the job, George, and we need to let him give us his opinion."

George sighs, "Alright. Goodnight Mummy, goodnight, Papa."

* * *

Before dinner, Laura brings Constance over for introductions with Violet, who is sitting with Cora; Robert stands nearby. The rest have not come down yet.

"This is my sister-in-law, Mrs. Stephen Edmunds," she says to Violet. "Constance, this is the Dowager Lady Grantham."

"How do you do?" says Violet, giving Constance an assessing look as she would with any new acquaintance.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Grantham," Constance says.

Andrew proffers drinks, and while Laura takes one, Constance politely declines.

"Constance is visiting while on holiday during the school term break," Laura explains.

Violet nods, and asks Constance, "What do you teach?"  
"I teach young children, so all of the usual topics for the age: reading, handwriting, mathematics…" Constance says. She does not know if the Dowager is aware that she has applied for the tutor position, so wants to be careful of what she says. She sees movement out of the corner of her eye; Mary and Henry enter the room, followed by Tom.

As Mary hoped would happen, her mother has chosen a nicer frock, too, and Laura is wearing one of those that Edith had given her, meaning it is somewhat dated but it is from one of the haute couture fashion houses. By comparison, Constance's outfit is rather plain and dull, as one might expect from a schoolteacher's wardrobe. It is even more simple than those from Laura's own wardrobe, Mary recalls.

Cora could tell Mary is up to something in choosing sharper attire. She does not think it is as ungracious as Mary wanting Constance to feel put in her place; that is the type of thing the younger Mary would have done. More that this is some type of test for Constance. Under the circumstances, Cora does not disagree with the scheme entirely. If Constance had not applied for the tutor position, it would be just the opposite.

Cora does not recall Laura appearing to be intimidated when she first started visiting. And when Mary and Cora had downplayed their own appearances at New Year's so that Laura could shine, Laura had handled it well. Similarly, she is most interested in how Constance reacts to this situation, if she does at all. Cora does not want her grandchildren to have a teacher who is more concerned about how her clothing fits in with the rest of the family's than caring for the education of the children. She would like to see a self-confident, poised woman who is a gracious guest.

Her main reasoning for going along with Mary is that she has yet to see Mrs. Edmunds proactively interact with the children. Constance had greeted George and Sybbie at tea and then spent the rest of the time talking to Laura and Tom. At best it is because Mrs. Edmunds did not want to make the children feel like they were in class at teatime. But Cora's suspicion is that it is as much related to Mrs. Edmunds not being in a teaching frame of mind in the setting. Her entire career, she has been a schoolteacher in a classroom of many children, where she is in charge and she lectures to the students from the front of the room. The same curriculum to the same aged-children, year-in and year-out. A relatively impersonal way of teaching compared to being a private tutor. Having gone through many governesses for her daughters over the years, Cora's instinct is that Mrs. Edmunds is not right for the role.

Without having discussed the matter, Mary shares her mother's concerns. She knows this dressing-up test is somewhat unfair for the schoolteacher. Mary was not impressed with the way Constance handled the situation about Matthew this afternoon. It was bad enough that she did not know the family name. Worse, if the woman is not clever enough to be able to react well to an unexpected conversation topic, it will not be long before George and Sybbie run rings around her intellectually.

But for Mary, there is something more. She suspects Mrs. Edmunds might have wanted more of a relationship with Matthew when they were younger. Mary cannot help her innate competitive streak. She wants to show Mrs. Edmunds who Matthew chose instead.

She is rewarded by the look on Constance's face when she sees Mary, mouth slightly agog even. Mary smiles as if in greeting from across the room. Before Mary turns to take a drink, she sees Constance glance briefly at all the other women in the room and then look down at her own outfit. There, Mary thinks, Constance noticed. Now we shall see if it matters.

Mingling before dinner, Laura approaches Robert and Tom, and says, "It will be good to get out to the pitch before it gets too hot. I assume that means we will not go to services?"

Robert looks at Tom, knowing that this son-in-law cares more about going to church than he does. "Is that alright with you, Tom?"

Tom and Sybbie had gone to services last week, and had even found a church the Sunday they were in Brighton together. Tom smirks since Sybbie had just asked a similar question. He also knows that Laura brought this up in front of Robert intentionally. He knows that Laura is not doing it simply to avoid going to services, there is obviously something more.

Before he can say anything, Laura reads his face and says, "I am sorry; the heat is not the only reason. I did not want to be too blatant about it, but from what I saw, I think the House team could use all of the practise it can get."

Robert and Tom chuckle at Laura's honesty. Tom replies, "And you don't think praying for divine assistance will help?"

Laura returns Tom's smirk, "That would not hurt, either."

"I suppose we should start early tomorrow," says Tom. "After how sore I was after last weekend's practise, I probably need it the most."

"Does the shoulder still bother you?" asks Laura with concern.

"Every now and then," Tom says. "The doctor says the inactivity means I lost a lot of muscle tone on that side. That will take time to get back."

Robert says with a laugh, "Now that you mention it, you did look a little lopsided at the beach!"

* * *

Constance has a subdued demeanour for most of the night, just as Mary suspected she would. Mary is starting to feel a little sorry for the woman. The poor thing, she thinks with all sincerity. Mary does not believe Mrs. Edmunds is acting demurely because she is insecure about her attire, nor is uncomfortable in the family's presence, nor out of respect for what her potential role might be. She is simply out of her league. Mary senses that since Constance has been in Manchester he whole life, and spends most of her time in company of young children, she is not worldly at all. She is therefore unprepared to engage actively in what seems to be a typical lively and clever dinner conversation at the Abbey. Mary catches Tom's and Henry's eyes and subtly gestures with her own toward Constance.

Tom understands and asks, "Constance, how long will you be in London?"

"A week," the woman replies, seeming to be pleased that Tom is interested in her schedule enough to ask the question.

But she does not take up the mantle of conversation-maker.

Henry takes a shot at engaging Constance further, "You should be able to get to a number of sights with that much time."

Constance says, "I am hoping to."

Again, no follow-through.

Robert says, "George and Sybbie loved the Museum of Natural History. I would suggest making that a priority for your planning."

"Thank you for the recommendation," Constance says with a smile.

Heavens, Mary thinks, she is worse than I feared.

Tom tries again to add a more interesting element to the conversation, "Henry, is there a race at Brooklands next weekend?"

Henry thinks a moment and says, "I believe there is."  
Tom turns to Constance, "Perhaps you could go. That would certainly be a different experience for you."

Constance looks almost alarmed at the suggestion, but realises whose company she is in. She says, "I would only want to do that if I were attending with yourself or Mr. Talbot, so you could explain what is going on."

Laura says, "Having been to a couple of races now, I can say that they are exciting, but honestly, not in an exhilarating way for me."

Mary says, "I agree. I was more frightened than energized."

Cora decides that is enough discussion about car racing since that is clearly not something that caught Constance's interest. She catches Barrow's eye. "Shall we go through?"

* * *

Sybbie comes bounding down the staircase with an enormous smile on her face. She enters the breakfast room to find her father.

"Good morning, Daddy!" she beams, then she turns to Robert and Henry and adds, "And to you, too! Is it almost time to go to the cricket pitch?"

"It certainly looks like you are ready," Tom says with a large smile. "Where did you get that?"

He is referring to Sybbie's outfit. She is wearing a white knickersuit: short pants, lightweight blouse and sweater vest, with white stockings and low-heeled, lace-up, white shoes, like oxfords. It is a somehow more feminine version of what George would wear. Sybbie is carrying what looks to be a coordinating cap.

Sybbie lifts her arms slightly and twirls around for all to see, making sure they notice that she is not wearing a skirt or dress. She says, "This is my new sport suit! Miss Edmunds ordered it for me in York last weekend, and gave it to me yesterday. I can wear it for cricket, or golf, or tennis…"

Robert has a sense of deja vu, looks at Tom and says with a smiling smirk, "Like mother, like daughter, I suppose…"

Tom shakes his head and says to Sybbie, "I hope you did not ask Miss Edmunds for it…"

"No! It was her idea! She insisted she wanted to give it to me as a gift," Sybbie says. "And I said Thank you several times already."

Tom simply chuckles.

Henry says, "We are almost finished here, Sybbie, and will not be changing into whites for just practise. Will you check to see if George is ready? Then we can go."

"Alright, Uncle Henry," says Sybbie, and she departs on the errand.

* * *

On the stairs, Sybbie encounters Mrs. Edmunds who is making her way down, and says 'Good morning!' to her as they pass. The woman takes in Sybbie's attire with a critical assessment. In the entry hall, she meets Cora and Mary so they can attend services together.

"Thank you for allowing me to ride with you, Lady Grantham," Constance says to Cora.

Cora says, "You are welcome." She had offered last night when it became clear that Laura would not be going to services, but Constance wanted to go and did not know where the church is. "This will work out better afterwards," Cora adds.

On the way outside, still assuming the whole family, including Cora and Mary, are more traditional due to the formality of the dinner last night, Constance laughingly says, "It must be hard for Tom to raise a daughter by himself. It would seem Sybbie could use a more feminine influence day-to-day."

Mary and Cora are shocked that Mrs. Edmunds thinks they are not involved in Sybbie's upbringing. Mary calmly asks, "Why do you say that?"  
"Her attire, of course!" answers Constance.

Mary and Cora share a glance, not having seen Sybbie this morning and not understanding what Mrs. Edmunds is referring to. They assume that Sybbie must have chosen one of Sybil's outfits again, so say nothing more.

Andrew carries out Constance's bags and attaches them to the back of the car. After services, the driver will drop Cora and Mary at the cricket field and then take Constance to the train station.

The chauffeur holds the back door open for the Countess and Lady Mary, then closes that door and opens the front passenger door for Constance.

* * *

A short while later, Henry pulls his car up to the front door of the Abbey so that the first group of cricket players can load and go to the field. Laura comes out of the house wearing an outfit that is slightly different but essentially a women's version of the one Sybbie is wearing, cap and all. She gets into the back seat with Robert and the children. Tom hands his car keys to Barrow and says, "We will go on ahead; you and Andrew can come in my car when you are ready."  
"Thank you, Mr. Branson," Barrow says.

* * *

During the service, Constance's behaviour is one of devout attention to the officiant, and prayer.

Afterwards, Constance makes a point of complimenting Reverend Travis before she exits. When she catches up with Mary and Cora outside, the two women are standing with Isobel and Dickie. Mary does the introductions, and Isobel gives Constance a searching look.

"You look familiar somehow, my dear," Isobel says kindly.

Mary says, "Mrs. Edmunds is from Manchester, too, Isobel." To Constance, she says, "Lady Merton is Matthew's mother, Constance."

The two women look at each other and the mystery of recognition is solved.

"Of course!" Isobel says. "It has been so long. I hope you enjoyed your visit to Yorkshire."

"Thank you, Lady Merton," Constance says. "I enjoyed my stay very much. Perhaps we can meet and catch up the next time I am here?"

"I'd be delighted, dear," says Isobel.

On the way to the cars, Mary walks with Isobel and Dickie, while Cora walks with Constance.

Constance says, "The church was so vital in helping me to get over the loss of my husband. I suppose you and Tom depended on your faith as well when Sybil passed, and Mary with Matthew?"

Cora takes a deep breath, but nods and says. "We all grieved and sought comfort in our own ways."

"I am disappointed that the men and children did not attend today," Constance adds. "Isn't religious upbringing more important than cricket?"

Cora chuckles, then looks over at Constance and sees that the woman is serious. Cora simply smiles and says, "I do not think we are in a position to make such judgements."

Constance shrugs lightly and smiles back, assuming incorrectly that Cora is referring to the fact that they are not the children's parents.

Meanwhile, Mary asks Isobel, "What do you remember about Constance, Isobel?"

Isobel smiles and says, "Oh, she was always a polite young woman. Her father was a doctor, too, which is how we knew her."

Mary says, "She mentioned that she knew Matthew."  
Isobel smirks, and says, "Oh, yes. She was sweet on him when they were young. Matthew thought she was rather dull, unfortunately."

"Fortunately for me, you mean?" Mary says with a smile.

"Yes," Isobel says. "I had heard that Constance and the fellow she did marry were well suited for each other. That was Laura's brother, I take it?"

"Yes," says Mary. "From what Laura has said, they did love each other. He was killed in the war."

"The poor dear," says Isobel as they reach her car. "Good bye for now, Mary. I will see you at tea."

* * *

The Grantham car parks as close to the cricket field as it can and the chauffeur assists Lady Grantham and Cora alight from the vehicle. Constance lets herself out so that she can bid farewell to the others.

Mary and Cora take seats that have been set up for spectators, opening their parasols to avoid sun exposure. They see that some of the men are having a practise similar to that at the beach. Off to the side, Laura is holding a bat and talking to Molesley. In a different area nearby, George and Sybbie are playing with a child-sized bat and ball. Seeing Sybbie's outfit, Cora and Mary understand Constance's comment. But they do not agree with it. On the contrary-they are delighted.

From the side view which is how Constance first sees Laura, the longer, somewhat loose knickers resemble a skirt. Laura sees the other women arrive, and jogs over to them.

"Have you got everything?" Laura asks to Constance, smiling and breathless.

"I hope so," says Constance, a little surprised not only with Laura's now apparent attire, but that she willingly is exerting herself to the point of heavy breathing. But then Constance thinks of Laura's father and brother, and immediately dismisses any negative thoughts.

"I didn't know you play still. Your father will be pleased," Constance says.

Laura laughs and says, "I have not played in a long time, but it appears I still have a knack for it. I'd forgotten how much fun we all used to have."

Constance smiles and says with genuine affection, "Yes, those were marvelous days, weren't they?"

By now, Tom has come over to bid goodbye to Constance. The teacher asks, "Will you walk with us to the car?"

Tom shrugs in agreement, and Constance takes his arm.

At the car, Laura gives Constance a warm embrace farewell. "Goodbye, then, Constance. I hope you have a wonderful trip to London."

"Thank you," says Constance with a smile for her sister-in-law. Then Constance gives a similarly warm hug to Tom, with a small peck on the cheek as well. She says. "It was lovely meeting you, Tom. I hope I will be back again."

Then the chauffeur takes Constance to the train station, while Tom and Laura turn to go back to practise.

Tom says, "It sounds as if she likes it here, then."

Before they can have further conversation, they hear a shout.

"Mr Branson! One toward you for catching practise!" calls Barrow.

Andrew bowls a ball to the butler, who hits it with accuracy in the air toward Tom. Laura steps aside to let Tom have room, and Tom catches the ball. Tom tries his best to suppress a little grunt since he stretched for the ball with his out-of-shape right arm.

Laura shouts encouragement, "Excellent accuracy, Mr. Barrow!" To Tom she says, "Edith was right when she said Barrow is skilled. He can get the ball to any area of the field that is less covered by fielders."

Tom smirks, and says, "Why do you think Robert made him butler?"

Laura gives Tom a questioning look, and he chuckles and adds, "Never mind, it's a long story."

Tom joins the fielding and Laura jogs back to work with Molesley again.

* * *

The chauffeur comes back, this time with Mrs. Patmore, Daisy, the nanny and the twins. Mrs. Patmore spreads a blanket out on the ground near Cora and Mary, while the nanny carries Roger and Daisy carries Viola. Daisy gives Viola to Mary, then goes back to the car to get things set up for a picnic lunch for everyone. The chauffeur goes to a small shed nearby, brings out some tables and chairs, and begins to set them up. Daisy and Mrs. Patmore lay out tablecloths, plateware, glassware, and cutlery, then begin to get baskets and platters and bowls full of comestibles out of the car.

Mary looks for George to make sure he has not run off too far afield before lunch will be served. She sees that her son and Sybbie have been joined in their play by someone. Mary watches for a few minutes and observes the man as he interacts with the children. He patiently shows George how to hold the bat to hit the ball different ways, then moves over to show Sybbie how to toss the ball. Back and forth he goes between the two, seemingly offering guidance and words of encouragement. Carrying Viola, Mary walks over to them.

"Hello," Mary calls when she is close enough. "I don't believe we have met."

"Apologies!" says the man, taking off his hat and extending his hand in greeting. "My name is Harold Carter."

"Mummy, this is the other tutor," George calls to his mother.

"Ah! It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Carter," says Mary. "I am Mrs. Henry Talbot."

Carter gives Mary a small bow. "The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Talbot. I apologize if it appears I pushed in to a family event. I was out for a walk and the children called me over…"

Mary smiles, understanding. "No apologies needed, Mr. Carter. This is just a little cricket practise," she gestures with her head to the others still playing. "George enjoyed your company the other day."

Mr. Carter looks over at George and Sybbie, and says in a quiet voice for Mary's ears only, "They are delightful children." He looks back at Mary, and says, "I will not be shy about it, so please excuse me for being forward, but I would love to be their tutor."

Mary smirks, "To be honest, I prefer someone who is assertive and clear in intent."

The sound of a bell rings out; lunch is ready to be served.

Mary says, "Will you join us for lunch?"

Carter looks surprised at the invitation, and begins, "I, uh, …"

He glances over and now that they are closer, sees that Barrow, and Andrew were among the men playing. He says, "Your staff play …?"

Mary says, "There is an annual House versus village match. Cricket is a great equalizer in some respects. Our Mr. Barrow, who you met, even when he was the lowliest footman was one of our House team's star players. I wonder if Andrew isn't giving him some competition for the title, however."

Mr. Carter looks over to where Barrow and Andrew wait after having helped ensure the rest of the family is seated with drinks poured. He can see that both men are alert and waiting to provide assistance to any of the family if needed.

Mary decides to be more aggressive, "Please, Mr. Carter, join us. Consider it part of the interview process."  
"I would be honoured, my lady," Mr. Carter says with a smile, recognizing the right answer when given it. Then he walks over to stand with Mr. Barrow and Andrew, introducing himself to the latter. His plan is to follow their lead for the lunch.

Mr. Barrow says, "Well, Mr. Carter, it seems you've found a way to meet the children and Lady Mary on your own."

"Pure coincidence, Mr. Barrow," says Carter, "But I am glad about it. Did you have a chance to call my references yet?"

Barrow smirks and looks sidelong at Carter. "No. Why so eager for me to?"

Carter looks at Barrow in surprise that the answer is not obvious to the butler, "After meeting the children, I want the position more than ever!"

Barrow and Andrew chuckle quietly.

"Do you play?" Barrow asks, gesturing to the pitch with his eyes.

Carter nods, and says, "I'm no star, but yes."

"Let's see what you've got, then," says Barrow with an almost challenging air. "Join us after lunch."

Carter returns Barrow's look in kind, and says, "I will, if it is alright with Lord Grantham."

"Oh, don't worry," Andrew chuckles, "If you can play, his Lordship will not mind."

Barrow gestures with his head toward the table at which Mr. Carson and Mr. Molesley sit having some lunch. "Get a plate and join them, Mr. Carter."

Carter looks at Barrow who affirms his command with raised eyebrows, then does as directed.

* * *

Carter shakes hands with all of the men who were practising, and walks to retrieve his jacket and hat from one of the benches. His path happens to coincide with Tom's on the way off of the field. Tom is rubbing his right shoulder, and gives a little grunt as he dons his jacket.

"I noticed you were favoring your right arm … are you injured?" Carter asks.

Tom says, "Broken collarbone a couple of months back. I'm a little stiff still."  
Carter nods, "I had injuries from the war … I found one of the best things to do was to use an empty inner tube."

"Pardon?" asks Tom.

"A deflated tire tube. You hold it with your good hand or your foot, then use your bad side and stretch it," Carter explains, mimicking the action with an invisible tube. "Hurts like the devil the first week or so if you are doing it right, but makes a difference in the end."

"Thank you," says Tom.

* * *

On the way back to the Abbey, Robert says to Cora, "I know my vote doesn't count, but Mr. Carter as bowler would make an excellent addition to our House team."

Cora gives her husband a smile, "Honestly, Robert. Do you really think that should be the overriding criterion for your heir's tutor?"

Robert gives his wife a sheepish look. "I suppose not."

Cora soothes her husband, "Mary was the one who invited him to join us for lunch, so she must have seen something in him when they met."

Robert looks optimistically at his wife, "I can only hope."

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Roger and Viola!" everyone exclaims as cakes with one candle each are brought out to the garden at tea time. In this case, 'everyone' is quite a crowd, and includes not only the family and all of the staff, but also Isobel and Dickie, Violet, and Laura who has not departed yet. All are still in the same attire from the cricket practise, having consumed every last minute possible at the field.

Henry holds Viola and Mary holds Roger, with George standing between his parents. On a small table in front of them are the two cakes, candles burning.

"One, … two, … three!" calls George, after which Mary and Henry lean over and blow out the candle on the respective cake for the child each is holding. A little laughter, then a loving kiss between the parents.

Barrow swoops in to slice and serve the cakes with Christopher's assistance while Andrew ensures all have tea.

Turning around away from the table so that the staff can do their work, Henry puts Viola down on her feet, and Mary does the same with Roger, holding the boy's sides lightly. The two slightly unsteady babes smile at each other and the surrounding multitude. Each looks around, as if selecting targets, then each takes steps toward different people. Roger effectively ignores his mother's hands at his sides and takes a couple of steps, then stumbles, and finishes crawling toward Tom. Tom picks up the boy and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Viola meanwhile is slowly taking steps toward Violet, with a big smile and eyes focused on her objective. Violet turns to Laura, of all people, who is standing next to her and with a quiet voice, says, "I expect you to take pity on an old woman who never was very good with babies."

Laura gives Violet an alarmed look, "And what makes you think I am?" Viola is only two steps away now.

Violet scoffs and her voice still soft, says, "I don't. But here she is."

Violet's eyes command Laura in the way only Violet can.

Laura bends down and picks up Viola, holding her so that Violet can take the smiling girl's hand.

* * *

Phyllis and Anna take a few moments to enjoy some cake together before they need to attend to their respective mistresses. Neither lady will begrudge them for relaxing a little before the gong sounds.

Phyllis asks, "Anna, what is it like … being a mother? I mean, what if the babe starts crying when you need to attend to her Ladyship?"

Anna looks curiously at Mrs. Molesley and says, "'Twas hard at first, but I was lucky Nanny Shelley has always helped. She is so good with babies. And John, too. He can get Jack to calm down just by holding him."

Phyllis nods, nervous that she will not have the same benefit of working in the big house with the nanny to help. And somehow she cannot picture her husband calming anything down by holding it, other than herself.

"D'ya think you'll be able to stay workin' with two?" Phyllis asks. She is not asking as a vulture to snatch Anna's job; she is merely curious.

"I hope to," says Anna. "As odd as it sounds, I've come to like my job. Not every bit of it, o' course."

"I know what you mean," Phyllis says. "I was so grateful for any position when I came here… but now ... my life is so different, but I cannot see myself doing much else."

Anna snickers, "It may be because there is not much else in Downton…"

* * *

Mr. Carson assists in bringing a tray of dishes in from the garden; he is glad to help and can still accomplish tasks such as this that do not require precision. Downstairs, he catches Barrow's attention.

Carson says, "His Lordship was paying attention to Mr. Carter's cricket skills. You may be a better batter, but his bowling is admirable."

"I noticed, Mr. Carson," says Barrow. "I was the one who invited him to join the practise, after all."

"Mrs. Hughes mentioned there is another tutor candidate?" asks the former butler.

Barrow nods, and with a frustrated air, says, "Miss Edmunds' sister-in-law. Neither are perfect. On paper she has lots of experience with children, but not much else to offer. If you ask me, there was something insincere about her. Mr. Carter appears to have everything else, and seems genuine, but has never taught children before. I will call his reference in the morning."

Carson nods, and says, "Remember that it must be the parents' choice in the end."

"I understand, Mr. Carson," says Barrow. "But I would like to give them as much to inform the decision as possible."

* * *

Tom enters Sybbie's room to say goodnight to find the girl sitting up in bed, staring at a framed picture of her mother. Tom sits on the bed next to Sybbie and says, "Your mother was a beautiful woman, wasn't she?"

Sybbie nods, but doesn't say anything.

After a few moments, Tom asks, "What are you doing, darlin'?"

"I am asking my mother a question," responds Sybbie, not taking her eyes from the picture.

"Pardon?"

Sybbie looks at her father finally and says, "Uncle Henry told George that Uncle Matthew could help answer questions if he asks."

Tom nods, putting the pieces together in his mind.

"What question do you have?" asks Tom. "Maybe I can help."

Sybbie looks carefully at her father and asks, "Daddy, can someone who is not married adopt?"

Tom looks curiously at his daughter, and says, "I suppose it is possible. Why?"

"I am asking my mother if she minds if I ask Miss Edmunds to adopt me," states Sybbie.

Tom lets out an involuntarily laugh in surprise, "What?"

Sybbie begins, "I would like her to be my stepmother. I like her alot, and I can talk about anything with her, and-"

Tom says, "But darlin', it's not that simple…"

Sybbie gives a frustrated sigh, and says, "I knew you would say something like that. It's why I was asking my mother."

Instead of protesting, Tom gently asks, "And what is her answer?"

Sybbie pauses, then looks slyly at her father and responds, "She didn't say Yes, but she didn't say No."

Tom chuckles, shakes his head, and says, "Darlin', we both like Miss Edmunds, but -"

Sybbie interrupts him, "I think it is more than 'like'. At least, you are in a much better mood when you see her."

Tom is surprised again and asks, "Well, she's a very nice person and we get along well-"

Sybbie reaches into the drawer of her bedside table and pulls out her little notebook, interrupting her father again, "I kept a scientific journal, Daddy, like Mr. Molesley showed us how. My hypothesis was that you are in love with Miss Edmunds. I observed that most of the time, you are happier on the days that you have talked with her or seen her."

Sybbie hands her journal to her father. He snickers when he opens the small book and sees its contents, the smiling faces and sad faces. He sees from the dates when she started keeping track.

"Why did you do this…?" asks Tom, amused.

Sybbie answers, "I know you and Miss Edmunds kissed, but you never said anything to me. I wanted to see if I could figure it out myself." Then Sybbie blurts out a long rationale, "Granny Violet and Granny Isobel told us it is harder with a second love but it is alright to love again and that my mother would be upset if you did not and I paid attention to the marriage vows, Daddy, and it said _until_ death-not forever after death."

Tom puts the booklet on the bedside table and says, "Sybbie, darlin', real love needs to be mutual. We are going to have to be content with being good friends with Miss Edmunds."

Sybbie gives her father a disappointed look. She says, "Miss Edmunds is already my good friend, but I would like to see her more often."

Tom says. "You can always ask her, Sybbie."

Sybbie sighs, "Alright. What does it mean for you to be just good friends with her, Daddy?"

Tom shrugs and replies, "We don't hold hands or kiss anymore..."

Sybbie asks, "Or you won't make babies?"

Again Sybbie catches her father by surprise. He says, "Of course not. That is for married couples."

Sybbie looks down and sighs almost dejectedly for her father's sake, "That is too bad, since you both would like it."  
Tom's eyes widen, but he manages to keep his composure. He remembers Laura saying that he should be careful when talking about adult topics.

Tom says, "I am glad Granny Isobel was able to explain things to you."

Sybbie looks up at her father and corrects him, "Miss Edmunds said that, not Granny Isobel."

Tom assumes this is what Laura had meant when she said she had tried to allay Sybbie's concerns about male-female relations. He nods, and says, "I am glad you have someone like Miss Edmunds to talk to."

Sybbie is about to say something more, but Tom puts a finger on her lips, and says, "It is bedtime, darlin'. Time to say goodnight."

Tom kisses his daughter, tucks her in, then leaves the room.

* * *

Molesley and Phyllis are settling into an early bedtime, Phyllis having finished with the Dowager earlier than normal. Violet had taken an early dinner and then went to bed early herself. The day is only slightly shorter for the lady's maid-simply shifted earlier in the day. The Dowager will be up at the same time if not earlier than normal. Phyllis notes that this is occurring with increasing frequency of late. She has attributed it to the change in the sunlight hours with the season; with summer on the wane, it will adjust back to normal soon.

Snuggling up with her husband, enjoying the closeness of his body next to hers, Phyllis asks, "How was the cricket practise, Joseph?"

Joseph says, "I think I might be getting better for real this time, Phyllis. Miss Edmunds watched, and do you know what she discovered? I was inadvertently closing my eyes as the balls got closer! No wonder I never hit any of them."

Phyllis chuckles, and says, "And how did you fix that?"

"Well, I tried very hard to watch the ball from the moment it left the bowler," says Joseph. "I actually hit a few of them. Might have even been enough for a run or two had it been a real match."

Phyllis smiles at her husband's pride at his accomplishment. ""Twouldn't be fair to switch allegiances after gaining such a skill, Joseph."

"What d'ya mean?" he asks.

"If you are only teaching here next year, the Village team might try to claim you for theirs," explains Phyllis.

"Oh," murmurs Molesley. "I hadn't thought of that. Should I ask his Lordship?"

"Best wait until after this year's match," Phyllis says with a smile and a kiss.

* * *

As dinner is winding down, Robert says, "Mama suggested we have a Fall fair when Rose and Atticus are here."

Cora says, "That is a delightful idea! Mary, what do you think?"

Mary smiles at her mother, knowing the question is whether the estate budget can afford the expense of a fair. "Weren't you saying the other day that the hospital was asking about another fundraiser open house? Perhaps we can combine the two."

Cora looks admiringly at her daughter, "That is a brilliant idea, Mary!"

Mary says Thank you to her mother with a look.

"How can I help?" asks Henry.

Robert snickers, "Play all of the games with the children so Mary does not have to."

Mary says, "Henry will want to do that already."

"Sign me to it!" Henry says.

Cora looks over at Tom, who has not contributed to this nor very much to any other discussion tonight, and says, "Tom, what do you think?"  
Tom says, "Pardon?"

Mary rolls her eyes and says, "Here we are again… whenever we catch Tom so deep in thought we had better pay attention to whatever is causing it."

"I apologize, everyone," says Tom. "It was a tiring day." He reaches up and rubs his shoulder, "My shoulder is a little sore."

Cora signals that dinner is done.

* * *

Later, after Robert and Cora have bid goodnight, Mary and Henry confront Tom.

"You were not fooling any of us, Tom," Henry says. "What is wrong?"

Tom chuckles, knowing that he will be pestered until he says something believable. But he sees no need to hide.

He says, "Sybbie said she would like Laura to adopt her."

Mary and Henry allow smiles of amusement.

Mary teasingly says, "Why that is a lovely idea!"

Tom looks over and gestures with his drink in hand at Henry, and jokingly says, "I think you are to blame …"

"I said nothing but will happily take full credit for helping her conceive of the idea," says Henry.

Tom does not respond, simply studies his drink.

Henry says, "Tom, when was the last time you and Laura were alone together for more than a minute or two?"

Mary looks at her husband with an admiring look at the question.

Tom looks up at Henry, and says, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Mary says, "Whatever you think it should mean."

Remembering Tom saying that he has not read the serial novel yet, Henry says, "As your business partner, I am telling you not to come to the shop tomorrow."

"Why not?" Tom asks.

"You have some reading to do," says Henry.

* * *

In his room after changing into his nightwear, Tom opens the large accordion folder that Laura had left with him today. He pours himself a glass of water, and starts to read.


	50. Chapter 50

Mrs. Patmore sighs and says, "After how busy everythin' was over th' weekend I am happy 'tis a normal day with no picnics or special teas or dinner guests."

Daisy says with a yawn, "Me, too."

Mrs. Patmore chuckles at Daisy's yawn, and teases, "You 'n Andy need to let each other sleep every now n' then…"  
Daisy blushes but says nothing.

As the two go about their work in the kitchen, Barrow comes by.

"Has Mr. Branson been down, by any chance?" Barrow asks.

"Not that we've seen," replies Mrs. Patmore.

Barrow looks at his watch and says, "If 'e doesn't appear in about half an hour, I'll ask Lady Mary or Lady Grantham if we should check on 'im. We may need to bring him a breakfast tray."

"Yes, Mr. Barrow," Daisy says.

Barrow departs.

"'S not like Mr. Branson to sleep late," says Mrs. Patmore. "I hope 'e's not sick."

Daisy shrugs, "Maybe 'e needs ta rest after all the cricket yesterday. 'is shoulder might hurt. E'en Andy said his bowling arm was a little sore."

Mrs. Patmore huffs, "They'll get no sympathy from me … I like watching, but 'tis still a game they were playing while we toiled. 'Twas a lot of work gettin' the picnic ready without their help."

"I thought it was a nice day," says Daisy.

Mrs. Patmore retorts, "'At's 'cause you always like the times when the line 'tween upstairs and downstairs ain't so obvious."

Daisy smiles, "'s nothin' wrong wit' that, is there?"

Mrs. Patmore gives Daisy a scolding look.

"Mrs. Patmore, Andy and I wanna have you 'n Mr. Mason for a nice dinner at the farmhouse, but we're not gonna have a night off together fer a while, are we?"

Mrs. Patmore lets out a guffaw of a laugh, "Not anytime soon! Mr. Barrow won't allow it. But 'at's alright-you and Andy invite someone else instead."

Daisy is thoughtful as she forms bread dough into rolls. "The Bateses wouldn't be able to unless the Earl and Countess aren't here … I wouldn't wanna have the Carsons as our first guests … so I guess it will be the Molesleys."

* * *

Laura answers her ringing office telephone to Edith on the other end, who says, "Good morning! Did you have a nice weekend?"  
Laura responds, "Yes, thank you for asking. You as well, I hope."

"It was lovely and thankfully restful. How was the visit with your sister-in-law?" Edith asks.

"Alright," replies Laura with no enthusiasm.

"My, that certainly sounds like it could have been better," chuckles Edith.

Laura says, "To be honest, it could have been. While she was here, out of the blue she applied for the tutor position for George and Sybbie. I feel very uncomfortable about the whole thing."

"Why?" asks Edith. "She is a teacher, isn't she?"

"Yes, but she has never been the type to do something like this. She has always been very steady and reliable, and does not make changes quickly. I am pretty sure my father is planning on asking her to be deputy headmistress when the current one retires."

"That is an endorsement of her capabilities. Is it that are you concerned for your father's sake?" Edith asks.

"I suppose a little, but it's more that her applying at all is out of character," Laura explains.

"Have you mentioned anything to Mary or Henry or Tom? If you don't think she is right for it, you should say something," Edith advises.

"Should I? I would feel odd, like I am betraying her somehow," says Laura. "It's not like she cannot teach after all. The parents should decide on her merits."

"Are there any other applicants?" asks Edith.

"Yes, a very pleasant fellow who used to teach at University. He happened by when we were practising cricket, and joined us. Everyone liked him," Laura answers. "But enough about that-I am sure they will make a good decision. Are you still planning on coming in about two weeks?"

"Of course! Papa would never forgive me if Bertie isn't there for the cricket match. I think we will come Thursday so I can work with you in the office Friday."

"Excellent. That will give us plenty of time to make sure the September quarterly is brilliant," says Laura.

"It is lining up to be," says Edith. "Carlisle should be pleased."

"Edith… I've been very patient and haven't asked straight out since it is your secret … but I still worry about Carlisle," Laura says.

Laura can hear Edith sigh on the other end. Edith says, "That is understandable, Laura, and I am not fully convinced myself. Bertie says they discussed an arrangement that he is very happy about. When we are in Yorkshire, we can sit down with him and talk about it, if you'd like."

"I would, Edith," says Laura. "Thank you."

* * *

Andrew places a tray on a sideboard in the hall upstairs and then knocks on a bedroom door. Leaning close to the door, he hears no response, so knocks again. His face evinces confusion, and he opens the door, picks up the tray, and enters the room.

The room is still dark because the draperies are still closed, and Tom is still asleep despite the mid-morning hour. This is very unusual. Mr. Branson's absence at breakfast and then even later was noted and is the reason Andrew was sent to find out what is wrong, in the guise of delivering a breakfast tray.

Mr. Branson is asleep sitting up in bed, not fully under the linens and also not even out of his robe. An accordion folder is open on one side of the bed, and two piles of paper are at Tom's side. There is one page that is on his lap, as if it just fell out of his grasp.

Andrew gently places the tray on a table, and while going to open the drapes, says, "Mr. Branson?"

Even though Andrew did not speak too loudly, the unusual sound of the voice in the room startles Tom awake. His abrupt movement causes the bedding to shift, displacing the piles and making the pages a disordered single heap.

Tom's still-sleepy eyes adjust to the now-light-filled room, and recognise Andrew. Tom begins to rub his face and then he sees the mess of the papers. Blearily, he begins to try to sort the pages. Andrew comes over to the bed, "I am sorry, Mr. Branson. May I help…?"

Tom looks up at Andrew, shakes his head, and says, "'S my fault, Andrew. I should have put this away instead of trying to read all night."

Gesturing to the tray, Andrew says, "Are you alright, sir? Lady Mary said to bring you some coffee and breakfast. 'Tis almost half ten."

Tom looks up in surprise at the stated time, chuckles, and says, "I'm alright, just got absorbed in some reading when I should have gone to sleep. Thank you for waking me, and for the tray."

"Lady Mary said to tell you there are some things she'd like to discuss in the agent office, sir," says Andrew.

"Thank you, Andrew," says Tom. "Please tell Lady Mary I will be there soon."

"Yes, Mr. Branson," Andrew says, then departs.

* * *

Barrow is in his office with the door closed. He opens a folder on his desk, finds what he is looking for, and reaches for the telephone.

"Dean Adams, my name is Thomas Barrow, and I would like to speak with you about Mr. Harold Carter."

"Hello, Mr. Barrow. I assume this is for his job application … to be a tutor, is that correct?" Dean Adams asks.

Barrow replies, "Yes, he provided your name as a reference."

"I am happy to do it. He said someone might be ringing. How can I help you?" the Dean asks.

"Since you know the man, I'd like your opinion on a couple of things. One of our concerns is that he has never taught children before …" Barrow begins.

"Indeed, that was his own worry when he rang me about the posting," Adams says. "I told him, and believe it to be true, that with his teaching style, the age of the student does not matter. He encourages enquiry ... investigation … analytical thinking. Not just for the sciences he was teaching, but in everything. Of course, he will need to develop his curriculum-oh, I suppose that is not even the correct term for a private tutor, is it?"

Barrow responds, "For the purposes of this conversation, it will do."

The dean continues, "In any event, he'll have work to do to plan all of the elements appropriate for the children. While the ultimate goal will be to have them prepared for school when the time comes, I expect with his background he would include a broad array of disciplines. He has the skills, and knows how to teach. Also, he has the strength of personality to be able to handle strong-willed children, if needed."

Barrow snickers a little, thinking of Sybbie more than George, and asks, "How do you know that?"

The dean explains, "I have seen him with my own, for one thing. But more, he not only had to deal with classrooms full of young men, he showed tremendous fortitude in recovering from his war injuries. The latter was a great trial, and anyone who can do as he did deserves our admiration."

Barrow makes a note about a war injury. Whatever it was does not seem to bother Carter anymore; at least, his cricket playing was sound.

"He said his methods were more experience-based," says Barrow. "Were they effective?"

Barrow can hear the Dean chuckle on the other end. "Yes, although he caused a stir with some of the more traditional professors."

Barrow asks, "Is that why he left?"

"No," the Dean replies, then pauses and asks, "What has he told you?"

"He said something about it realising it was time to leave …" Barrow says, not recalling the exact words.

"Mr. Barrow, why Mr. Carter left is one of the reasons I would recommend him so highly," Dean Adams says. "His moral character is unquestionable. There was a situation here that was no fault of Mr. Carter, yet he gave up his career rather than have the University face a potential scandal."

Barrow does not quite know how to react to this information. "There was nothing to be done …?"

"Not without consequence of some sort," the dean says. "I cannot disclose the details in my position, but you have my word that there was no dishonour in him leaving as far as I am concerned. I would not hesitate to hire Mr. Carter."

* * *

Mary gives Tom a questioning look when he arrives in the agent office.

Tom says, "Sorry … I was up most of the night reading."

Mary asks, "What do you think?"

"I haven't got but halfway through, but it is very good so far," Tom replies. He chuckles and shakes his head, "It is odd to read about yourself and your family like that."

"That is your only reaction?" Mary asks, incredulously. Tom must not have gotten to the parts where his character rejects any attempts by his family to arrange another marriage.

Tom looks up and says, "I did get emotional at parts if that is what you are asking. I haven't gotten to the part when Syb-um, Hikaru, dies. I admit am not looking forward to reading that."

Mary sighs, remembering it was hard for her and everyone else to relive the deaths in the reading. She says, "It may be easier for you reading alone; we all read in company of each other."

Now that she thinks of it, Mary wonders if that was one of the reasons Henry was affected so much as well. He had been keenly aware of Mary's emotional state the entire time, even when he was reading himself. At one point, she must have made some sort of sound, because he came over to her chair, knelt by it, and wrapped his arms around her. It had comforted her more than she would have expected. To have gone through so much with Matthew, then losing him… yet somehow it had felt alright that someone else was there for her. More than alright.

"Anything else?" Mary asks her brother-in-law.

Tom says, "There are things missing, about Sybil and me, that would make it more ... realistic. I told Laura I would draft some of them for her."

Mary nods, and adds, "I thought the same about me, and Matthew."

"I saw some of your comments."

Mary thinks about how Tom just implied that his relationship with Sybil portrayed in the novel is too idyllic, but he is not making the connection Mary wants him to see. About what it means that the work is written that way.

Trying another approach, Mary says, "Henry says it was harder than he expected to read about Matthew."

"Why?" asks Tom.

Mary explains, "Because if he had known so much about us, he would have been hesitant to believe I could love again."

Tom gives Mary a confused look, "That doesn't sound like Henry."

Mary smirks, "Even self confident people have moments of doubt. It wasn't his love for me, but rather my love for him that he says he would have wondered about. But in the end, the story made him understand why I was - still am if I am honest - so frightened of losing him like I lost Matthew. Which made him realise how much he means to me."

Tom smiles and nods, and says, "That is more like Henry."

"In any event, you should finish reading what is there before you draft your sections," Mary advises.

Tom nods, "Alright. What did you want to work on today?"

Mary opens a ledger and says, "Let's start thinking about this Fall fair idea of Granny's. Mama mentioned some sort of bazaar, and there will be the open house. I am thinking since Rose and Atticus will be here, and Aunt Rosamund if she ever returns from her travels, we should have something special. A dance party perhaps."

Tom says, "Now why are you involving me in this? Shouldn't you work with your mother and Violet?"

With slight exasperation, Mary says, "Because of the finances, of course. I'd like your help making sure we come out even after the donation to the hospital."

Tom snickers and says, "Alright."

After reviewing some of the notes and figures from the previous open houses, bazaars, and parties, Mary and Tom agree on an approach to discuss with Cora.

Tom stands, stretches a little, and yawns.

Mary laughs lightly, "Perhaps you should take a nap."

Tom says, "I just got up! I'll be fine. My shoulder is sore … I'm going to try the exercise Mr. Carter suggested to strengthen the arm again."

"What do you think of the tutor candidates?" Mary asks.

Tom looks at Mary, and says, "To be honest, I'd like to leave the decision to you and Henry."

"Why?" asks a surprised Mary.

"I didn't grow up like this, Mary," says Tom. "The tutor is more for George, and Sybbie benefits. You know better what is needed. Sybbie'll do well with whoever you pick. And if there is a problem, I'll have her go to the village school."

Mary looks shocked, "Heavens, there is no need for that."  
Tom chuckles, "Mr. Molesley was a good enough tutor until now … there is nothing wrong with the Downton school."

Mary gives Tom a critical look, "Tom, while I understand your thinking, please allow Sybbie to stay with George for his benefit if nothing else."

Tom snickers, "I have no plans to change anything, Mary. But I would like you to decide on the tutor."

"Is it because Mrs. Edmunds is Laura's sister-in-law?" Mary asks.

Tom nods, "In part. I did not get a good sense of her with the children. Not like Mr. Carter."

"Yes, he did do well with them, didn't he?" Mary says.

Every break from the men's practice, Mr. Carter had gone over to coach George and Sybbie.

Mary can see Tom feels conflicted. She says, "I will discuss it with Mr. Barrow, then."

Tom gets up to leave and says, "I'll check in on the farms before going to York."

Mary says, "Are you going anyway?"

"I am sure Henry was just joking. The novel is not going anywhere. I'll read some more tonight."

Mary adds, "Before you go… I am planning a surprise for Henry for our anniversary. I am not going to tell you more until Saturday because I do not want you to let something slip."

Tom chuckles and protests, "You know I can keep a secret."

Mary gives Tom a sideways look and says, "Henry and I have a difficult time keeping secrets from each other. We can always tell when something is in play. He's got something planned for the anniversary, too. I just haven't figured out what yet."

Tom laughs, and says, "Oh, so that is it! You are digging to see if you can find out what I know about Henry's plans!" Tom shakes his head, "I think he must not trust me either, since he did not tell me any details."

Mary smirks and prods, "But you know he's doing something…"

Tom keeps smiling and says, "On that note, I am leaving now."

Tom leaves the office and Mary keeps working.

* * *

Spratt escorts William Molesley into the sitting room at Dower House where tea will be served. Violet awaits on one of the chairs and gestures for him to sit in the one next to her. Both chairs face the sofa, but are angled in such a way that the chairs' occupants can converse easily without having to strain their necks to the side. Bill is wearing his Sunday suit and before sitting greets Violet politely with a little bow, "Good afternoon, Lady Grantham."

"It is good to see you, Mr. Molesley. I understand from your daughter-in-law that your gardens have done well this year."

"Yes, m'Lady, that they have. We've had enough rain but not too much," Mr. Molesley says. He gestures with his head toward an arrangement on the table between them. "These are lovely. I can grow 'em, but you've always had the best arrangements."

"Thank you," says Violet.

Spratt opens the door and enters, announcing, "Mr. and Mrs. Joseph Molesley."

Violet smiles, and Bill Molesley looks over in surprise at the two entering.

"Hello, Dad," Joseph says a little sheepishly, seeing the look on his father's face. He suddenly remembers his manners and says, "Good afternoon, Lady Grantham. Thank you for inviting us today."

The younger Molesleys are also attired in their nicer day clothes. Phyllis wears the dress she wore on her wedding day. Violet cannot help but notice that this may be the last wearing of that particular dress for a while.

Phyllis walks over and bows slightly to Violet, saying, "My Lady."

Violet smiles affectionately at her maid and offers her hand in greeting. The look on the Dowager's face is so warm and welcoming that Phyllis does something on impulse that she wouldn't be able to explain if she tried. She takes Violet's hands in hers, bends over and gives the old woman a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for having us," Phyllis says, with such sincerity in her voice that Violet feels more emotion than she would have expected.

The Dowager coughs to clear her throat, and says, "Spratt, you may serve tea."

Spratt bows slightly and says, "Yes, my lady." Then he leaves the room.

"Mr. Molesley, I asked you here today for a very selfish reason," Violet says, leaning slightly toward the senior Molesley with a little smirk on her face. "I have found that in my old age I appreciate moments of happiness more than ever."

Bill nods, smiles, and says, "I can empathise, my Lady."

Violet says, "Your son and daughter-in-law are indulging my request to be present for this."

With that, the Dowager simply turns toward the younger couple with an expectant look on her face.

Phyllis politely waits for her husband to tell the news. Joseph looks between the Dowager and his wife, suddenly realising that they expect him to be the one to make the announcement. He doesn't know why, but he thought someone else would. He clears his throat, but his voice comes out croaky nonetheless.

"Er, .., Dad, uh," he begins, then tries to clear his voice again. Why is this so difficult? He realises he is nervous because he has been so excited about finally sharing the news. "Phyllis uh, …"

Phyllis takes her husband's hand in hers and smiles at him. Seeing her loving face for him is all that Joseph needs.

"Phyllis is expecting, Dad," he finally says.

Bill Molesley's expression had been patient in the way of a father who has known his son to stutter through things his whole life. At the last sentence, however, his face changes to shock. He did not know what to expect from the invitation from the Dowager. He has noticed that her flowers look good, but he thought she was going to ask him to help with her gardening. He never expected something like this.

Bill looks to Phyllis, and says, "You … are with child?"

Phyllis tilts her head toward her father-in-law, smiles even more widely than she had been, and says, "Yes, Bill, I am."

Bill turns toward Violet with a growing look of joy on his face, and says, "Didya hear that?"

Violet nods and says, "Yes, Mr. Molesley. You will have a grandchild before the year's out."  
The Dowager's pronouncement with the timing causes Bill to look down toward his own lap in an attempt to keep himself composed. Spratt comes in the room and sets the tea tray on the low table in between the sofa and the chairs, and begins to pour. He hears a little sniffle coming from one of the guests, and discretely looks around to see Mr. Molesley dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief. Spratt also notes that the Dowager's eyes are glistening, too.

* * *

Barrow comes back from the village carrying an envelope and goes straight to his office. Closing his door, he pulls out the contents, does some work with a scissors, then puts most everything back into the envelope. The remaining pieces he puts into another smaller envelope from his desk, then puts this smaller one into a jacket pocket. He takes the larger envelope, gets up from his chair, and exits his office.

"Andrew, please give this to Miss Sybbie," Barrow says to the footman, handing him the envelope. Then Barrow goes in search of Lady Mary.

* * *

Molesley begins sorting through the morning post in the cottage. There is an envelope addressed to the couple and he notes the sender as Mr. and Mrs. Andrew Parker. Molesley frowns, since he recalls already reading a thank-you note from them for the wedding gift. Molesley opens the letter, and smiles when he sees that it is an invitation to a dinner hosted by Daisy and Andy, to be held at Yew Tree Farm. Good work, Daisy, he thinks. Fine hand … she must be practising. The wording is similar to that of Lady Grantham's for the staff luncheon. Which means either the dinner is not to be too formal, or Daisy does not know that the invitations would be different. Molesley decides to walk over to Dower House and tell Phyllis to make sure it is alright to accept before he goes to the Abbey this afternoon.

* * *

At the agent office, Barrow knocks and receives Mary's permission to enter.

He says, "Lady Mary, I was hoping we could discuss the tutor applicants."

Mary says, "Very well. Now is as good a time as any since Mr. Branson is recusing himself from the decision. He would like Henry and I to do it."

Barrow says, "Neither applicant is perfect, m'lady."

"I agree," says Mary. "If were purely about experience teaching young children the choice would be obvious."

Barrow is emboldened by Lady Mary implying that the choice is not obvious. He takes out the smaller envelope from his pocket and hands it to Mary. He says, "I wanted you to see this before you decide."  
Mary takes out a photograph and negative from the envelope. Her eyes narrow when she sees the photo. It is a picture of Tom and Mrs. Edmunds walking together. It must have been taken the afternoon she was here for the interview.

While there is nothing improper in the photo, the image could be interpreted a number of ways, depending upon the viewer. Tom is smiling while glancing toward Constance, but it is the look on Constance's face in the photo that is telling. If anyone wanted to believe there was a romance between Tom and Constance, the picture could support that.

Mary thinks about a number of things, among them: her own indiscretions, and being thankful that there were no pictures that could have been used against her; the photograph of her and Henry on their honeymoon and how it provided more notoriety than she would have preferred; the picture of poor Hadley's coffee being drugged, and how that had actually helped Edith's magazine; Mrs. Patmore, and how a tawdry story and photograph could have ruined the reputation of an innocent woman's business; Anna and Bates, how photographic evidence could have saved or doomed either one of them; and Tom and Laura, how their walled hearts do not need something like this to keep them apart.

Mary gives a frustrated sigh. She does not even need to confer with anyone; she knows there was nothing more than courtesy in Tom's attention to Constance. Mary takes the photographs and negatives, puts them back into the envelope, places them in the office's stove, and strikes a match to burn them.

Barrow is stunned speechless. He says, simply, "M'Lady?!"

Mary closes her eyes and puts up a hand as if to stop further words from Barrow. She says, "Please, Barrow, you have served this house and our family well over the years, and I sincerely hope that you will continue to do so."

Barrow looks confused and says, "Of course, m'Lady, but…"

"But,... Mr. Branson and his daughter are cherished members of this family, and they deserve your loyalty as well. Would you have provided him photographs of me in unfortunate circumstances?" Mary asks.

Barrow sees that he is being misunderstood. He blurts out, "It wasn't about Mr. Branson, Lady Mary! I was tryin' to help you and 'im and the children! 'E's a good father, and that's the most important thing!"

The last part of this outburst catches both Mary and Barrow by surprise.

At Mary's scrutinizing look, Barrow pauses, embarrassed. Then, he takes a breath and continues, "I am sorry for that, Lady Mary. It's just ...there was somethin' insincere about 'er, and then I saw 'er when they were walking … I took the photograph 'cause it didn't seem right. I thought I'd need proof given that she is related to Miss Edmunds … And then she was all proper the rest o' the time she was 'ere, so nobody would've suspected."

"Suspected what?" asks Mary.

Barrow gestures to the nearly burnt photo, and says, "I don't believe Mrs. Edmunds had the children's education in mind when she applied."

Mary raises her eyebrows, understanding Barrow finally. Suddenly everything makes sense about Constance applying for the position. Well, the woman is a little more clever than she gave her credit for.

She says, "I see… so you are not accusing Mr. Branson of an illicit relationship?"  
Barrow scoffs, "Mr. Branson wouldn't e'en-" Then Barrow checks his tongue.

Mary tilts her head forward and downward and says, "Mr. Barrow, this conversation already has progressed beyond the bounds of propriety. Mr. Branson wouldn't what?"

Barrow lets out a breath and says, "Mr. Branson likely didn't even notice she was flirtin' with him, m'lady."

"Mr. Branson is not naive, Barrow…," says Mary.

Barrow smirks, "If you'll pardon me, Lady Mary, 'e's taken with _Miss_ Edmunds. 'E's got no eyes for anyone else."

Mary smiles in amusement that per usual Mr. Barrow is as observant as ever. She says, "I am sorry I accused you, Mr. Barrow."

She thinks a moment, then says, "But if I can misunderstand, so can others. We still have no need of the photograph. You may rest assured that I agree we should not hire Mrs. Edmunds."

Barrow gives a deep sigh of relief, "I am glad to hear that, m'lady." He pauses only a moment before asking, "Shall we continue to look, or engage Mr. Carter? Other than not teaching children before, 'is qualifications are impressive. I spoke to 'is former Dean today. 'e said Mr. Carter is of the highest moral character, and thinks 'e would do well with children."

Mary smiles, "Well, you'd better hire him right away then! He and Mr. Molesley will have a little overlap before the village school term begins. Papa will be thrilled to have a new cricket player for the House team!"

* * *

On the way to Dower House, Molesley encounters a few other townspeople, who he notices make a point of waving and calling, "Best wishes, Mr. Molesley!"

Molesley chuckles that he and Phyllis were correct when they predicted his father would spread the news fast.

Molesley goes to the servants' entrance, knocks, and when Spratt answers, asks, "Good morning, Mr. Spratt. I was wondering if I might speak with my wife for a couple of minutes."

Spratt says, "Of course, Mr. Molesley." He stands aside to allow Molesley to enter.

Phyllis is working in a small room that serves multiple purposes at Dower House: not only boots and shoes, but it also has a work table and plenty of lighting for working on clothing. Molesley pauses in the doorway, not wanting to interrupt her concentration. He loves to see her anytime, but he admires watching her at times like this when the focus and care she puts into her work are obvious.

Phyllis looks up in surprise at the interruption when she senses a presence in the doorway, "Joseph! What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"No! Not 't'all, dear," Molesley says, entering the room and giving his wife a little peck in greeting. "We received an invitation from the Parkers to dinner at Yew Tree next week. It is on your night off, so I thought I should check to make sure you didn't have other plans before accepting."

Phyllis smiles at Molesley's attention and consideration for her possible plans. She says, "I was planning on spending the evening with my husband."

Molesley smiles, and says, "I think it would be even better to spend the time together with Daisy's cooking rather than mine."

Phyllis laughs, and says, "True. Please accept for us when you see her today, then."

Molesley gives his wife another kiss, then departs to let her get back to work.

* * *

"Thank you very much, Mr. Barrow! I hope to exceed all of the parents' expectations," Mr. Carter says.

Barrow chuckles on the other end of the telephone line. "That might be a tall order, Mr. Carter."

Carter says, "We shall see, I suppose. Er, I'd like to meet with at least Lady Mary about the position ... some details I'd like to discuss with her. Might she have time today? It won't take but a few minutes."

Barrow is curious, but responds, "She is busy with estate work most of the day … I understand she is going to some of the farms this afternoon. I could see if you might accompany her, and you could talk while you walk."

"That would be wonderful! It would give me a chance to see them, too," says Mr. Carter with exuberance.

Barrow suddenly recalls Lady Mary has not ridden the farm rounds this week, and she usually does so at least once. He says, "Er, unless she decides to ride…"

"I do know how to ride. I haven't been on a horse for years, but I think I could do it if need be," says Mr. Carter.

"Very well, Mr. Carter," says Barrow. "Come to the Abbey around one o'clock. Even if she would prefer to go to the farms alone, I can start to show you about the place."

"Thank you, Mr. Barrow," says Carter. "I will see you then."

* * *

"This Mr. Carter we are about to hire is an interesting fellow, Mrs. Bates," says Lady Mary as the lady's maid assists her into her riding attire.

"I haven't met him yet, m'lady," says Anna.

"You may in a little while," Mary says. "He is coming to the Abbey this afternoon to be shown around. He will be accompanying me on my farm visits this afternoon."

Anna gives Mary a surprised look. "He rides, Lady Mary?"

"So Barrow said he claims, although not in a while," Mary says with a dubious grin. "We'll be out for at least a couple of hours … he may be a little saddle stiff tomorrow."

Anna laughs lightly.

Mary smiles, enjoying the casual conversation with Anna that she doesn't get as much anymore. "In any event, he seems to have the type of rearing that Mr. Talbot and Lord Hexham had, with even more education. I find I like the idea of that type of person teaching George the more I consider it."

"Did I hear correctly that he used to teach at university?" Anna asks.

Mary nods, "Yes. Now he wants to teach children instead of men."

Anna smiles with Lady Mary, "I can't say as I blame him, m'lady."

* * *

After giving Carter a partial tour inside the house, Barrow checks his watch and then leads Mr. Carter outside to the stable. The groom leads out two horses, and assists Mr. Carter to mount.

Mary arrives, mounts, and after appropriate greetings, she and Mr. Carter begin their ride.

Some time later, the two return, dismount, and shake hands before Carter departs to walk back to the village. Mary enters the house via the servants' entrance so that she can change out of her muddy boots near the boot room. Inside, after she has done that, she enters Barrow's office to speak to the butler.

"Mr. Barrow, I am pleased that you arranged for Mr. Carter to accompany me today; thank you for that. I trusted your opinion of him for the position, but now have an even better comfort with the choice."

"'Twas his request to meet with you, m'lady," says Barrow.

Mary nods, and continues, "He and I were able to discuss a few details of his employment that are a little unusual."

Barrow raises his eyebrows in surprise, and asks, "Unusual, m'lady?"

"Yes. He advised me that his teaching methods mean the children's schedule will not be as regular as they have become used to."

"He mentioned something about that in his interview," Barrow says.

"I believe what he is thinking now goes beyond that even," Mary says. "He mentioned not only excursions on occasion, but also possibly irregular timing. He may get them up before dawn so that they might learn the calls of different birds as the sun rises for example. Or stay up until after dark even in summer in order to learn the constellations. He was disappointed we hadn't gotten the children up and outside to view the eclipse."

Barrow cannot resist a little smile at that. That morning, due to the early hour, it had seemed only farmers and staff were witness to the solar eclipse. It had been fairly quick but mesmerizing. So Barrow had not noticed until he turned to go back into the house that his Lordship and Mr. Talbot and Mr. Branson had gone out to watch.

"I am willing to give it a try as long as the children do not become irritable from lack of sleep, and they also do the more traditional academic pursuits. He will let us know of schedule variations in advance, and coordinate with Mr. Carson and Papa if need be."

The activities Lady Mary just mentioned are not unlike some of the other things Carter described. Barrow also is glad to hear Carter expects to still have his Lordship and Mr. Carson engaged with the children.

Barrow nods, and says, "We will accommodate whatever schedule is necessary, m'lady."

Mary nods, then continues, "He will reside here at the Abbey. I have given him permission to use two rooms in the servants' quarters."

"Two?" Barrow asks.

He had shown Carter the servants' attics and the two had joked about there being plenty of empty rooms to choose from if Carter wished. Given his background, Barrow expected the man would want to live in a nicer cottage or take a room in the village.

Mary nods, and says, "We have the space and I do not see any harm in it. Apparently he has quite an assortment of belongings, books, and equipment that he will use with the children. He does not want to clutter the room that is being used for the classroom."

This sounds considerate of the tutor, although he could store some things in the attics or garages. Barrow nods, "Very well, Lady Mary."

Mary adds, "He is taking a few days to visit his family and will return some time during the weekend with his things. He will ring and let you know his timing when he is more certain."

Barrow nods.

Then Mary looks carefully at Barrow as she says, "The other thing that will be different is his employment agreement. He believes that since we are the children's parents, all decisions or concerns should be dealt with by us. So he will report to me, Mr. Talbot, and Mr. Branson."

It takes the butler a few seconds to understand what Lady Mary is saying: Barrow will have no authority over the tutor in the household. When he does understand, Barrow is sure his face betrays his annoyance, but he tries to recover quickly.

"Very well, m'lady," he says. Then he attempts to make it seem he is not perturbed by saying, "Er, I have written a letter to Mrs. Edmunds informing her we have selected the other applicant. Would you like to review it?"

"That is not necessary, Barrow. You may post it," Mary says. "I will tell the rest of the family of the decision."

* * *

At Brancaster, Edith walks into the day nursery to spend a little time with Marigold while little Robert naps. Edith would prefer Marigold to nap as well but it is clear she is not as good of a daytime sleeper as her cousins were. Besides, this gives Edith some time alone with Marigold, which is appreciated by both mother and daughter.

Yet again, Marigold is playing with her paper dolls. Because they are so portable, Marigold takes them everywhere. Edith is surprised to see that rather than only the first one that Marlowe made and the one from the magazine that resembles Marigold, the girl has an entire set of figures.

Edith asks, "My, but someone has been busy helping you with these!"

Marigold smiles and says, "Mr. Marlowe and Nana made them for me. It is our whole family here."

Upon closer inspection, Edith sees that indeed there are figures resembling herself and Bertie, Mirada, and a pram with a baby in it. There are also ones of the nanny and Mr. Marlowe, but no other staff. This makes Edith chuckle a little, knowing that Marigold does not interact as much with the others.

Edith says, "Oh, you even have a car!"

Someone had cut out a picture of a car from an advertisement and mounted it on cardboard.

Marigold continues, "We like pretending to go on trips, like to the beach and visiting Donk's house. Nana and Mr. Marlowe say they will make figures for everyone there, too."

"You are one lucky little girl!" Edith says to her daughter with a kiss to her forehead.

Marigold gives her mother a smile, and says, "Everyone says that. Why?"

This catches Edith by surprise. She hadn't meant anything significant by it. It is just a phrase. But it is true. Even with all of the heartache associated with her parentage, Marigold is fortunate to be in the situation she is in. But there is no way a young girl like her can understand that yet.

Edith replies, "Because, dear, you get to live with people who love you and take care of you and play paper dolls with you."

Marigold seems to think a little bit while putting a paper frock on the figure that is her own image. She asks, "And I have pretty dresses?" Marigold likes having lots of pretty outfits.

Edith answers, "Yes-that is how you can tell Mummy and Daddy love you … we take care of you. We make sure you have food and clothing and a nice place to live and sleep."

"Why doesn't Sybbie have more pretty dresses? Her daddy loves her," Marigold asks. "He tells her that every day."

It is typical now for the two girl cousins to share a bedroom when they are visiting, so Marigold hears Uncle Tom tell Sybbie he loves her every night. Marigold recalls at Brighton, when they would come in from playing, the nanny would have laid a different outfit out every day for her. Marigold had helped select and pack them. Sybbie, on the other hand, is old enough that she does not have a nanny to help her with her clothing, except to make sure everything is clean and in good repair. Marigold's cousin never seemed to put much thought into what she changed into-she put on the first thing she grabbed from the wardrobe. It didn't seem to bother Sybbie when she wore the same frock two days in a row.

Edith knows Marigold is simply being observant and is learning to figure out the world. That she has honed in on clothing, and is critical of Sybbie's, reminds Edith all too well of her older sister. The similarity is slightly unsettling.

Edith is momentarily at a loss, but finally replies, "Sybbie has nice things. Not everyone cares about having a lot of clothing, dear, as long as they have decent things to wear."

Marigold gives her mother a curious look.

Edith tries to think of some other comparisons for preferences. She does not want it to be about material things. She says, "Marigold, do you recall all of the activity we did when we were at the shore?"

Marigold nods.

"It seemed that some of the family liked some things better than others, didn't they?" Edith asks.

Marigold nods again, and says, "Yes, not all of the adults played in the water. Granny Cora and Donk only got their feet wet."

"But other adults had a wonderful time playing with you children," adds Edith. "Whether it is fun at the shore or clothing, different people can have different opinions and preferences. None of them are wrong."

Marigold thinks about this explanation; it fits with her experience with her cousin. Then she thinks of something else that might be similar. She asks her mother, "Is it like the ice cream at the Pier?"

Edith smiles, and asks, "Perhaps ... tell me what you mean."

"Sybbie and I tried different flavors each time we went. George _always_ wanted chocolate ice cream," Marigold explains.

Edith chuckles at the little girl's emphasis in her explanation, and says, "Yes, Marigold, that is similar."

Edith feels like they made some progress, and wants to end that discussion on such a note. She thinks of something to get back to play, so she reaches and gets a small blue blanket from a dresser. She lays the blanket out, but not neatly, on the floor near where they are sitting.

Edith says, "Let's pretend this blanket is the ocean, and see if your dolls have as much fun as we did."

Marigold smiles, takes the Bertie and Marlowe figures, and says, "These two will!"

* * *

At dinner, Cora asks, "Tom, are you feeling well? You have been very quiet these last few days."

Tom looks at his mother-in-law and says, "I am a little tired is all. I have not been getting enough sleep … I've been reading the novel for the magazine."

Tom knows it is not just the lack of sleep that has gotten to him. It is the emotional release that the novel has caused that is at least as much to blame, if not more.

Mary asks, "Have you finished what is already written?"

Tom nods, and asks nobody in particular, "Yes… am I really that moody now?"

Robert chuckles, and says, "Now? You always have been. It's one of the more obvious differences between you Irish and us more stoic English."

Henry glances at his brother-in-law and says, "I know it isn't finished yet, but it seems there is something that is not quite right about Tomiko."

Tom shrugs, and says, "For the purposes of the story I suppose the way it is is fine."

Cora notes Tom's almost dispirited demeanour, and says, "Perhaps after you've gotten more sleep, you'll be in a better frame of mind to sort it out."

Tom shrugs again, and says, "I wrote a few things to add more depth for Hikaru and Tomiko, but beyond that the story is complete."

Mary looks at Tom and declares, "I certainly hope it isn't."

Tom looks at her in surprise, "What else is there?"

"Well, ... I am not sure … but I don't think the readers will be satisfied with just leaving it like that," Mary hedges and rationalises.

* * *

A little before lunchtime, Tom enters _The Sketch_ office carrying the novel in the accordion folder. He greets Maude and asks if Laura is available to join him for lunch.

Maude replies, "I am sorry, Mr. Branson. She is on a telephone call with the advertising department of the daily … they are working through the rates for the rest of the year. It is going longer than they expected."

Tom's face shows his disappointment. The auto shop is busy today, too, and Tom and Henry are splitting lunchtime duty for each other's sake. He hands the accordion folder to Maude, saying, "Would you please tell her I stopped by and give this to her? If she has any questions, she can ring me."

"I am happy to do that for you, Mr. Branson," Maude says.

* * *

Barrow has just come downstairs with a loaded tray full of breakfast dishes when he hears the telephone ringing in his office. He puts the tray down on the table in the servants' hall, calling, "Christopher, take care of this, please!" then he rushes into his office to answer.

"Hello, Mr. Barrow, this is Mr. Carter. I wanted to let you know that I will arrive Sunday before midday. I hope that is alright," Carter says.

Barrow says, "Yes, Mr. Carter, that will be fine. Before lunch?" He doesn't know why he just asked that; it doesn't really matter.

Carter says. "Likely. Would it be possible for someone to help me bring things up?"

"I am sure we will all pitch in, Mr. Carter. 'At's the way we do things 'ere," Barrow intones, as if coaching a novice. The situation about who Carter reports to still needles Barrow.

Carter gives no indication that he is offended by Barrow's tone, "Thank you, Mr. Barrow! I am looking forward to joining that type of household."

* * *

At tea, Sybbie and George are playing a game with Tom and Robert, and Sybbie says "I will be going to the shop with you tomorrow, Daddy."

Tom looks surprised, and says, "You will? When did that happen?"

"Today," Sybbie says. "I rang Miss Edmunds and asked if I could have lunch with her."

"You did?" Tom asks.

Sybbie nods and admits, "I asked Mr. Barrow and he helped me with the telephone."

Robert and Tom share a look and chuckle not only at the girl's resourcefulness, but that she has no qualms about sharing the information with her father.

"Would you like to join us for lunch, Daddy?" Sybbie asks her father. This elicits even more polite snickers from Robert.

Tom says, "I will have to see how busy the shop is, darlin'."

Robert says, "Come now, Tom. Everyone should take a lunch break."

Sybbie rolls the dice for her turn in the game, and says "It is more than about having lunch."

Robert looks at his granddaughter and asks, "Oh?"

Tom gives his daughter a curious look, and asks, "What do you mean, Sybbie?"

Sybbie looks at her father directly and says, "You know, Daddy. I showed you my notebook. It's been since Sunday, hasn't it? I can tell."

* * *

Toward the end of lunchtime Saturday, Henry answers the telephone at the shop. Pearl Joyner is on the other end.

Pearl asks, "Henry! Tom and Laura and Sybbie just left here. The girl's been spending a lot o' time with Laura lately. What is goin' on?"

Henry cannot help but chuckle at the cafe owner's need to be in-the-know on all of the local happenings. He says, "Nothing of consequence, unfortunately. We are all happy they are socialising again, but that is it for now."

Henry can hear Pearl's frustrated sigh on the other end of the line, "And here I was hopin' I'd come back from holiday to some good news…"  
"We will let you know, but it is unlikely anything will happen," Henry counsels.

"What is the hold up now? I thought once he admitted his jealousy she'd come around," Pearl asks.

Henry is amused that Pearl appears to know the entire situation even better than some of the family. He says, "They may be back on speaking terms, but that doesn't mean they have any meaningful time together. Sybbie has been more aggressive than Tom in spending time with Laura."

There is a moment of silence on the other end of the line. Pearl says, "Henry, I am going to ring the shop just before closing time today. Make sure Tom is the one to answer the telephone."

* * *

Laura is about to curl up with a book Saturday night in her duplex when the telephone rings. She answers to hear her sister-in-law on the other end.

"Hello Laura, I am back in Manchester now," Constance says.

"I am glad you are safely home, Constance," Laura says. "How was your trip to London?"

"It went very well, thank you," Constance replies. We will have accommodations and be able to organize a number of tours with the children next year."

By that sentence, Laura deduces that Constance has no plans to change employment soon. Laura has not seen Henry or Tom the whole week. Given the situation with Constance's tutor application, that may have been for the better.

Laura says, "That is wonderful! You'll have so much fun with the children."

Constance says, "I hope so."

Laura can hear a note of uncertainty in Constance's voice with the last.

Then Laura can hear Constance taking a deep breath before saying, "There was a letter here upon my return. Mr. Barrow writes that they have selected a different tutor candidate."

Laura does not know what to feel. Some bit of relief is there, but she does not know why, other than her discomfort about the entire situation.

Laura says, "Oh, Constance, I am sorry to hear that…"

Constance says, "I wonder if it has to do with Mr. Branson."

"What do you mean?" asks Laura.

"Well, when he was showing me about the estate last week, he was very friendly and attentive. Like he was when you were there, too."

Laura is puzzled by her sister-in-law's statement. She thinks about the time they were at the Abbey together. Tom did approach them at tea, and seemed interested in Constance's London trip at dinner, and made a point of saying goodbye on Sunday.

Constance adds, "You were wrong, you know. We talked about our respective losses, and I think we empathised with each other. He said he might marry again, if the woman was right and willing. I expect I might be hearing from him soon."


	51. Chapter 51

After services, the Bateses and the Molesleys begin the walk back to the Abbey together. Anna intentionally separates from her husband and son so that she and Phyllis can walk together. Anna has been so busy with her regular duties and helping Lady Mary prepare for the anniversary surprise that the two lady's maids have not had any time together until now. Lady Mary has asked her to make sure certain clothing is clean, mended, and ready for packing, and hats boxed, but hasn't given any specifics as to why. The lady's maid is certain Lady Mary is planning a trip, but will not say anything for fear of the surprise somehow being exposed to her husband. Anna hopes that Lady Mary's plans do not interfere with Mr. Talbot's, whatever his are. Just this morning he had asked Anna to come to the Abbey earlier than normal tomorrow morning to help him with something for Lady Mary, but he also provided no further details.

Anna says, "I am very excited for you, Mrs. Molesley! Have you felt movement yet?"

Phyllis had made her pregnancy known at the Abbey the day after the tea at Dower House.

"I think so," replies Phyllis. "At least, I am hoping it is movement and not something wrong."

Anna at first starts to chuckle, then sees from Phyllis' face that she is not joking.

"Mrs. Molesley, has the doctor said there is reason to be concerned?" Anna asks.

Phyllis shakes her head, "No, but isn't there always a risk of something bad for the babe or mother? It would be my luck …"

Anna looks at her companion with alarm, "Mrs. Molesley, you don't really believe that, do you?"

Phyllis looks over at Anna but does not reply.

Anna recognises Phyllis' angst, having been guilty of similar worry and a defeatist attitude at times. She tries to think of something to say to help allay Mrs. Molesley's fears. She recalls some of the discussion she had with Dr. Ryder, and says, "Dr. Ryder, who helped me with Jack, says that the further along you get, the less likely there will be problems."

"Thank you, but I think I am simply a worrier," Phyllis says.

Anna smiles, and says, "That means you are ready to be a mother, Mrs. Molesley! It doesn't stop once the baby is born. I fret about Jack all the time."

Phyllis allows a smile at Anna's encouragement.

Anna continues, "Mr. Bates and I, we've had our share of bad times. I am not saying we'll never have 'em again, but we can't live in fear of it. We have each other and Jack, and our jobs, and hopefully this new one will only make things better. You've a lot to be happy about, too."

"Yes, that we do," admits Phyllis. She takes a deep breath, smiles, and says, "I admit, sometimes, I feel almost joyous … like when we told Joseph's father last week. The Dowager was very gracious. It is rare to have employers who care in that way."

Anna says, "The Crawleys have been good to us. Have you thought about what you will do after the baby comes?"

Phyllis thinks about the conversation she had with the Mrs. Hughes and Lady Grantham, during which she had to admit that they were not sure when the baby would come. She could tell her Ladyship became concerned that it might be around the same time as Anna's. Mrs. Hughes had been wonderful, and had said she would attend to her Ladyship and the Dowager herself if need be. Anna had been back to work after the delivery of Jack in a week's time; surely they could make do for even if two weeks were needed.

Phyllis shakes her head, "I've been so nervous about the pregnancy that I haven't wanted to do that … to start making plans."

Anna nods, "'At's alright, Mrs. Molesley. There's time, but it does go by fast." Anna leans closer and says, "Some don't understand this, but … enjoy the pregnancy. 'Tis a wondrous experience."

* * *

A small lorry is parked outside the Abbey servants' entrance. Christopher, Andrew, Barrow, and Carter get it unloaded and place the items in one of two rooms in the male quarters in relatively short order before the lunchtime activity begins. Carter has many more boxes, crates, and furnishings than any other staff member has brought to begin their employment at the Abbey.

Everyone is most surprised at the furniture: a simple but nice double-sized bed and mattress, a small table, a couple of chairs, rugs, and several bookcases.

Barrow considers that if they knew Carter wanted these types of things, he is certain there are some in the attics that could have been brought to use. Since Carter is being treated differently than other staff, it would be simply another variation. But Carter never asked. Barrow thinks it is because the man has always lived an upstairs life and does not know that most staff are bound by the living arrangements provided them by their employers. Here, it seems Carter is turning that norm on its head. Not only did he request and was granted more space, but he is outfitting the two rooms to his own liking.

Barrow is wondering if he will regret allowing Carter to choose the rooms himself. Carter has selected rooms on the other side of the hall from Barrow's, one nearly directly across. From where the tutor has directed his belongings to be placed, it looks like Carter is setting the one across from Barrow's to be the storage room, and the other his bedroom. Since there are no other men living on the hall these days, nobody other than Barrow begrudges the extra space the tutor is being allowed. It is one more reminder that Barrow is no longer alone at the apex of the staff hierarchy.

* * *

"Next month we can begin the staff luncheons again," Cora says at lunch. "I will talk to Sybbie and George about it this week. I am going to suggest the we start with the newest personnel."

"Mr. Carter?" asks Tom.

"And young Christopher," Cora says, making sure that she makes eye contact with Barrow. He acknowledges her with the subtlest of bows.

"Mr. Carter is moving in today and will begin tutoring tomorrow, Mama," reminds Mary. "He'll need to be made aware of when you would like to work with the children."

"Of course, Mary," says Cora. "You and I can talk with him about it in the morning."

Mary gives her mother a small smile, and says, "It's our anniversary tomorrow." She looks slyly at her husband and says, "Henry and I may not be available in the morning."

Henry says, returning Mary's suggestive look, "That's right … we may be otherwise occupied."

The rest of the adults roll their eyes at the couple's insinuation; Tom and Henry exchange a small glance. Mary notices.

* * *

After what has now become a typical eat-at-your-own-time lunch for the staff, Carter says to Barrow, "Mr. Barrow, I will be going to the village to pick up my car and remaining things at the Grantham Arms. Are there any errands I can help with while I am there?"

Barrow's mind chafes at the thought that Carter has a car and will have it here. That is an element of freedom that no staff have had access to before. Even the chauffeur does not use the car for his own purposes.

Barrow's surprise must have been evident, since Carter says, "Oh, I am sorry, if it is not protocol for me to offer…"

Barrow says, "No, 'at's alright, Mr. Carter. Thank you for asking. I, uh, didn't realise you have a car."

Carter gives a sheepish look, and says, as if confiding in Barrow, "It's not a very nice one like any of the family's. Lady Mary said there is space in the old garage."

Barrow nods, "Yes, I suppose there is. I cannot think of any errands at the moment."

There is nothing specific that the tutor needs to do today other than unpack and continue to acquaint himself with the house, grounds, and people. And the general family routines, both upstairs and downstairs.

"What time does the children's lesson start with Mr. Carson in the morning?" Carter asks. "That is, I expect I will attend and begin then, too."

Barrow answers, "Half eight. No unusual schedule tomorrow?"

Carter smiles and replies, "No, Mr. Barrow. Not tomorrow at least."

* * *

Mary kisses George and says goodnight, but Henry stays sitting on the bed with the boy.

Henry says, "I want to talk to George about something; I'll be down shortly."

Mary leaves the room and heads downstairs.

Henry says to George, "Mummy and I will be gone for a few days. We leave early tomorrow. I haven't told you before now because I want to keep it a surprise for Mummy. You mustn't say a word to her, please. Be good, especially for the new tutor."

George smiles, "Alright."

Henry gives George a kiss goodnight and leaves the room.

* * *

Anna comes into the servants hall, carrying Jack and placing the boy into his high chair near the table.

Mrs. Hughes and Carter come into the hall together, and shortly thereafter, Barrow joins the group to take his place at the head of the table. All remain standing and quiet and Barrow says, "I'd like you all to welcome the children's new tutor, Mr. Carter, to the house."

All give words of welcome, and Carter nods in appreciation, then after a few words of thankful prayer, Barrow signals that everyone can sit and start the meal. Barrow is happy to note that Carter at least has a sense to follow along to learn the norms downstairs.

* * *

"Aaah," Edith says as she reclines in bed.

Bertie snickers while dousing the light and climbing in with her. "Was it such a tiring day, dear?"

The Marquess and Marchioness had attended a lunch hosted by one of the local guilds and then had hosted a tea themselves with their church leaders to confirm the schedule of charity events for the remaining part of the year.

"It seemed to be," replies Edith. "I know all about needing to attend to these things - Mama and Granny made sure we were taught what our future duties would be - but they can be tiresome."

Bertie snuggles with his wife and begins kissing her.

Between kisses, Edith says, "Bertie, when we are at Downton, I'd like you to explain the situation with Carlisle to Laura and me."

Bertie pulls only his head away, but not his arms, and asks, "What is there to explain?"

"Whatever you can," says Edith. "I know you think you have, with me. But it isn't really enough, especially not for Laura. I can talk to Marlowe if it involves him, if you'd like."

Bertie nods, and says, "No … I'll speak to him." He kisses Edith again, and his hands begin to wander. "I hope you are not too tired …"

Returning his kisses, Edith says, "Dear, by the way, it is early, but it is possible that my exhaustion is not only due to having dealt with our local responsibilities."

Bertie again pulls away only his face, and gives Edith a questioning but smiling look.

"Our 'spare'," says Edith with a grin, earning a bigger smile and kiss from her husband. Then she adds, "But I think I have some energy left … "

* * *

After doing his nightly rounds and locking the doors, Barrow makes his way upstairs to retire for the night. He sees light coming from both of Carter's rooms, the doors of which are open. He assumes this is to ease any back-and-forth between the rooms in unpacking. When Barrow approaches his own door, he cannot resist looking across the hall. He notices that Carter has made significant progress. The 'storage' room is actually not that at all; it is beginning to look more like a study, save for the remaining boxes still to be unpacked. A couple of Persian rugs carpet the floor, bookshelves line the walls, starting to be filled with volumes. There is a card table with a chair, and a stuffed chair with a candlestick table and lamp nearby. Barrow is amazed to see how cozy one of these attic rooms could be.

Carter comes from his bedroom carrying some books, and sees the butler in the hallway, staring into the other room.

"I will not be up much later, Mr. Barrow. I wanted to get one last box done tonight," Carter explains, not wanting to disturb the butler too much on his first night in the house.

"'S alright, Mr. Carter. G'night," says Barrow.

A short while later, as Barrow lays in bed trying to sleep, he hears the sounds of another person on this floor. Not loud; just … present. This time, it is not Marlowe down the hall, but someone closer. Even after such a short period of solo living, he wonders if it will take some time for him to get used to that again.

* * *

The upstairs halls are still and quiet in the early morning hour as Tom gently opens Sybbie's bedroom door and enters. He sits on Sybbie's bed and when she opens her eyes, says, "Darlin', I am going to York now to help Mrs. Joyner, then will go to the shop. I will be back this evening around tea time like usual."

"Alright, Daddy," Sybbie says sleepily. "I think it's nice that you are helping Mrs. Joyner."

Pearl had telephoned the shop the other day and asked Tom if he had been serious about helping her if need be. When he said Yes, she said she was calling in the favor. She is heading out on holiday and had just gotten a large order for Monday morning. She could get the pies baked, but wouldn't be able to stick around until they were cool enough to box and deliver. The customer was one of the high-ups at the confectionery, and she didn't want to turn down the order.

Tom is planning to be in York at the shop while Henry and Mary are away, so he didn't see any problem with going in early to help a friend.

Tom gives his daughter a kiss on the forehead. Then he adds, "You may need to help keep George company while his parents are away. You be good, now, and pay attention to Mr. Carter. 'Love you darlin'."

"I love you, too, Daddy," Sybbie says.

As Tom makes his way downstairs and out to his car, he cannot help but chuckle that Mary has figured out Henry's surprise after all. What a pair. Henry had told him last week that he was taking Mary somewhere special for their anniversary, but did not give Tom any hints as to where. Tom thinks Mary must have caught him or maybe Anna making preparations, but didn't want to let on for Henry's sake. She was certainly fishing for information when they spoke a week ago, since she never did tell Tom about her alleged surprise for Henry. Mary had waited until last night to inform Tom quietly, as if he didn't already know, " _We'll be gone for a few days."_

Surprisingly, on the way to the garage, he sees Mr. Carter heading back toward the house. Tom waves and hails the man, "Mr. Carter, what took you out so early?"

Carter smiles and says, "If I am honest, I am so excited about being here that I barely slept. I decided to see if I could start to know the local flora and fauna." He holds up a pair of binoculars as he says this.

Tom chuckles, and is pleased that this is the type of person who will be Sybbie's and George's teacher.

Tom says, "Good luck with the children today. I am sorry that one of us parents will not be able to be here during the day, but you can talk to the Earl or Countess if you need anything."

"Thank you, but I do not expect any problems," Carter says with a smile.

* * *

At about the same time, Henry murmurs into Mary's ear, waking her, "Good morning, darling!" Typically, when Henry wakes early, he is very careful to try not to rouse his sleeping wife. Today is different.

He continues, "Two years ago, I was looking forward to being able to awaken like this next to you for the rest of our lives."

Mary smirks a little, countering, "Two years ago, you were looking forward to the night before we would awaken like this!"

"Perhaps, but it was all the same exciting anticipation," Henry says. He kisses his wife tenderly, saying, "I would do it all over, again and again."

"Mmm," Mary says between kisses, "It is a good thing for your sake that I would, too."

Their snuggles are interrupted by the sound of an alarm clock on Mary's bedside table. Mary silences the ringing, and says, "Darling, we must get up and get going. I have an anniversary surprise for you."

"Oh? I have one for you, too!" Henry says as both of them reach for their robes, and rise from their bed. He wonders why Mary had set an alarm, and hopes his plans do not interfere with whatever surprise she has for him.

Mary opens a drawer in her nightstand, takes out an envelope, and holds it out to Henry. Smiling, she says, "Happy Anniversary, darling!"

Henry chuckles in a knowing way when he sees the words 'Silver Wing' on the outside of the envelope. Mary sees this, and says a little disappointedly, "Have you guessed already? Without even opening it?"

Henry says, "Yes, darling, I have." He reaches into his own bedside table drawer and extracts an identical envelope, saying, "Happy Anniversary, darling!"

* * *

Tom arrives at the closed front door to Pearl's cafe, and knocks to summon its owner. He has never been walking around in York this early. He is unaccustomed to the quiet and mostly empty streets. He shades his eyes and leans toward the window to attempt to peer inside the establishment, so that he does not notice Laura approaching. At the same time that he straightens and sees Laura, Pearl comes to the door from the inside and unlocks it to let the pair in.

Pearl smiles widely, and says "Ah, I am glad you both could make it! There's a lot o' work to be done and these need to be delivered by eight. I need to catch the train in a ten minutes. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate your help!"

A car pulls up in front of the cafe, and Pearl adds, "Here's my ride! Thank you!"

The pie baker leaves her two volunteer helpers standing just inside the door. Tom and Laura survey the cafe: the tables are full of pies but for one, on which there is a stack of boxes to be folded, and a spool of string, and what appears to be the order paper. There are dozens of pies to be boxed.

Laura looks it over, sighs, and then says, curtly, "It will go faster if we get things organised to start. I will start folding boxes and you can cut lengths of string."

She takes a cardboard shape and begins to fold it into its intended box form.

Tom raises his eyebrows and says, "Good morning!"

Laura shrugs a little, and says in a barely polite voice, without Laura's usual cheer, "Good morning."

Clearly Laura is grumpy about something, but Tom has no clue as to what. She seemed to be in a normal, friendly mood when they had lunch Saturday with Sybbie. Perhaps she had a restless night. She had mentioned she was looking forward to starting a new book; maybe she stayed up too late reading. Tom knows how much that impacted his attitude last week.

Not knowing why Laura is upset, Tom decides to go along with her direction. He doesn't think he did anything wrong, so he doesn't think he owes her an apology. But he also knows from his experience living with women that they don't always come right out and say what is bothering them. Unless prodded, and then you have to be very careful about it. Tom wants to give Laura a chance to say something before he does that.

He gets a knife and begins to cut lengths of string. They work in silence for several minutes. Soon, Tom has cut enough string, so he comes over to help Laura with the boxes. They finish that task and begin to box the pies. Tom puts a pie in a box and closes it, and hands it to Laura, who ties it with a length of string. They continue to work in silence.

Finally, Tom shows his frustration, by asking, "Are you going to let me in on why you are angry with me again?"

Laura pauses for a moment, wondering what to say. She decides on simply, "I am not angry with you."

Tom gives her a look that says he does not believe her. No words are needed.

Laura sighs, and says, "Alright. I would like to know what your intentions are with my sister-in-law."

Tom looks surprised at the inquiry. "Pardon?"

"I spoke with Constance. She says that she did not get the tutor position, and she thinks it is because you are going to be courting her. I would like some clarification." Laura is clearly upset about having to have this conversation.

Tom shakes his head, and begins to snicker. Thinking back to when Constance was first at the Abbey, all of her questions and leading discussion about losing a spouse and wanting to marry again … He had thought it was purely an easy conversation topic given their respective circumstances. He had discounted the idea that she could have been asking him as Laura's representative; that would not be like Laura. He realises now that Constance had been asking him all those questions for herself.

He begins to say, "I was just trying to be nice to her … did she really think-?" As Tom looks at Laura to ask this, he catches her expression and then he pauses with a look of dawning, then begins to snicker. Laura is not upset that Constance was rejected as the tutor, but for a different reason. "You did, too!"

Laura doesn't say anything; she feels a blush starting on her chest and working its way upward. She finishes tying the the string on another box.

Tom keeps smiling as he goes back to boxing the pies, handing one at a time to Laura so she can tie the strings. Pieces are coming together for him ... his discussions with Sybbie and Mary, and even Cora at the shore; how Laura sees things based on how she wrote the serial … now, this. He is tickled at Laura's reaction.

He asks, "Did you really think I would just take on with her?"

Laura closes her eyes for a moment to collect herself. She knows she has been getting more and more upset about this since Constance implied something was developing. She ambiguously says, "I didn't know what to think."

Except for when Tom acted poorly with the Blake situation, the two have been able to be forthright with each other. At first, it was because they were comfortable with each other as friends; each not knowing that the relationship would progress romantically. And even when they had dabbled in romance, that comfort with each other continued. Similar to what Sybbie had said about being able to talk about anything with Laura. That is simply how they interact.

So Tom shakes his head and counters her teasingly, "Yes, you did. You were jealous. Like I was." He hands her another box, smiling.

Laura looks at Tom, knowing he has caught the truth, and then goes back to tying. It is clear from Tom's reaction there is nothing between him and Constance, and further, that he is happy she was jealous.

And he admitted that he had been jealous. Well, he might have admitted that in his letter to Laura, but she hasn't opened it. She hadn't wanted to face whatever he had written. If it said he had been jealous, she would have felt awkward given the state of their relationship. If it didn't, she would have been disappointed.

Right now, Laura is far from disappointed. She says, not being able to resist the beginning of a smile, "Yes, I was."

Now that her feelings are out in the open, Laura allows that small smile on her face, which turns into a laugh as she ties the string. "Let's get these finished." She feels such a sense of relief that it is inwardly exhilarating.

Tom chuckles with her. Even though there is a lot more that could be said, neither Tom nor Laura see the need for the moment. They continue to box and tie in silence, but not with the same type of negative tension as before. Rather than being unfairly frustrated with each other as earlier, now each is thrilled and expectant. It is like the pie-boxing activity is a time sink that allows their thoughts to coalesce and emotions to build up.

Laura had convinced herself and others that she never wanted to fall in love for a number of reasons, including that she did not want to sacrifice her career and the independence. She never thought it possible that a man would allow her to continue to do the work she loves. Mary had been right that that was only a part of it. She had never let herself get close to falling in love before because she thought it would require losing her sense of self. And with Tom, even though she felt something for him and was attracted to him, she had hidden behind her belief that he would never get over Sybil.

Tom knows he will never feel the same as he did with Sybil with any other woman. There will never be that youthful passion of first true love with anyone else. He has accepted the idea that he shouldn't be expecting to. He is not the same young man he was when he met and courted Sybil. Sybbie's notebook was telling. He knew he felt something for Laura. He does enjoy being with her; is happier with her companionship. But, as he has told Sybbie, love requires reciprocation, and he could sense Laura's resistance. Since they get along so well, he had assumed that Laura was not interested in him as a man. His ego had wanted to believe that it was because she was afraid of physical intimacy with any man as Bertie suggested.

Because they each had barriers to love, but more thought there was a barrier from the other person, it had been easier for both of them to say they were content to remain friends and nothing more.

As she ties string after string, Laura considers how she should let Tom know how she feels; she is almost giddy in looking forward to doing so.

Tom feels a flutter inside that he has not felt in a very long time. Now, it is clear that Laura is interested in him romantically after all. This changes things dramatically. He hands her box after box, wondering what will come next, but looking forward to whatever it is.

If they were to explain their feelings at the moment, they each would describe being like a bottle of champagne just opened, emotions uncorked and bubbly goodness spewing out. Yet they work in silence. Finally, Laura begins to encircle the last box with string. From the other side of the table, Tom leans over and puts his finger on the string on the box to help her with the last knot. When it is tied, Laura leans across the table and kisses him. They both smile, exhale in relief and bliss, touch foreheads briefly, and laugh a little before standing upright again. They walk around the table to each other, encircle each other in embrace, and kiss again.

Laura sighs and smiles and says with feeling, "Tom Branson, I like you and I enjoy spending time with you. Is it mutual?"

Tom grins widely, and answers, "Yes, Laura Edmunds, it is."

Laura's eyes and smile reflect her pleasure, and she says, "I've missed your kisses."

Tom says, "Didn't I tell you?"

This reminds Tom of something he has been wondering about, so he gently asks, "The last time we kissed...after the picnic...you were scared. Why?"

Laura glances away for a moment, a little embarrassed that her fear had been on such display, before looking back at Tom and answering, "I had never felt that way before." After another moment's pause, she asks, "Why were you?"

Tom raises his eyebrows a little at Laura's inquiry, since like her, he had not realized his conflicting emotions at the time were so evident. He considers and then replies, "I think, because I had."

Laura tilts her head to the side a little, shakes it slowly, and carefully says, "I am not Sybil."

Tom's nods, understanding. He looks her earnestly and says, "I know. And I am not a lost half-soul anymore."

Laura begins to say, "What are we go-"

But Tom cuts her off to kiss her again.

Suddenly, Henry opens the door to the cafe, saying in a rush. "Tom and Laura, we've got-," he stops mid-stride and mid-sentence upon seeing their embrace and realizing that he just interrupted them kissing. "Well, that is rather convenient! Er, sorry to interrupt, but we need to get going!"

Henry grabs Laura's hand and begins to lead her out, saying to Tom, "Quickly, load the pies into the lorry; we'll be back soon!"

Gus appears in the doorway, enters the cafe, quickly assesses the situation and begins to stack pie boxes to load for delivery.

Laura asks, confused, "What is going on?"

Tom asks, "Aren't you supposed to be on your way-?" He follows the other two out of the shop.

Henry leads Laura to get into the back seat of his car which is idling right outside. Tom sees Mary sitting in the front passenger seat, and there are cases attached to the back of the car. Tom thinks he sees one of his own cases there. Henry says, "Laura needs to pack!"

On the way to Laura's duplex, Mary says to Laura, "You'll need to very quickly pack for a few days away, 'Crawley' style. It's a surprise." She smirks and then adds, "Make sure you bring the emerald gown."

* * *

Sybbie has never really prayed hard for anything. As a young child, she doesn't realise that is because all of her physical necessities are met and her father and family give her love and emotional stability. Sybbie is not in a church but at the moment it does not matter. Instead of a simple thanksgiving prayer before breakfast, she is asking for more today. She is convinced God that will hear her prayers, even though it may take several days to find out if they are answered.

Aunt Mary had come to tell her that she and Uncle Henry were going to steal her father away for a few days. And they were taking Miss Edmunds, too, as a surprise holiday for them. Aunt Mary had said it would be a good thing for her father and Miss Edmunds to spend some time together. Aunt Mary had not said more, and Sybbie had not asked. But Sybbie thinks she knows what her aunt meant.

Sybbie knows that she will be praying very hard until her father is home.

* * *

Mary has her eyes closed and she is holding Laura's hand tightly. They sit together in the back seat of the car. Henry is driving very fast, in full racing style, and Mary does not want to see the countryside zooming by or Henry passing every car they come to. They need to make up for the slightly delayed start and diversion in York to pick up Tom and Laura. Tom is in the front passenger seat, watching for other cars and keeping an eye out for items on the road that for a normal drive would not pose any problems but could cause a potential hazard at speed. They are making record time.

Tom says, "Alright, we are headed to London, I can tell that. Why won't you tell us anymore?"

"It's a surprise!" chuckles Henry. "Mary and I unknowingly double booked our respective anniversary gifts, and it would be a shame to waste them. You and Laura get the benefit."

"Gus doesn't mind?" Tom asks, thinking of how Gus took over for Tom at the cafe, to make sure Pearl's delivery was made on time.

Henry shakes his head, and replies, "He's handled the shop for a few days on his own before. Cora rang Edith to tell her that Laura is being nabbed away, and got her blessing, too."

Tom nods, eyes alert on the road ahead, wondering that all this happened so quickly this morning. "Who packed for me?"

"Robert and Bates did, after I told them our itinerary," Henry replies.

Tom wonders that his father-in-law was so involved. He asks, "Robert?"

To keep his focus on driving, Henry glances only briefly at Tom and says, "You are surprised?"

Tom nods and says, "Yes, actually. I mean, this is clearly some scheme about Laura and me …"

Henry nods, and says, "We won't deny that, although it didn't start out that way by Mary and me. It was Robert's idea."

Tom is floored, "What?!"

Henry explains, "When Mary and I saw we had two extra-" he catches himself before giving more away, then continues, "we asked Cora and Robert to join us. I think they both decided at the same time to have it be you instead, but Robert was the one to say it."

Tom is pensive for several minutes. He knows from his brief interaction at the shore that Cora would support his relationship with Laura. Tom would not have expected such an endorsement from Robert, though.

Henry can sense Tom's thoughts, and says, "You realise that Robert and Cora love Sybbie dearly and have put a lot of consideration into what they believe would be good for her? You, too, of course."

Tom chuckles, and says, "You mean it is not just because Robert wants Laura around as cricket coach?"

Henry chuckles with Tom, "That probably didn't hurt, but even Robert can think beyond cricket for something like this." Henry smirks, and says, "Like I said, having the two of you come was his idea-he assured me he'd check in on the farms, and even volunteered to go to York to help with customers at the shop this week if need be."

Tom looks incredulously at his brother-in-law, "He did? He doesn't know much about cars…"

Henry shrugs, "But he is good with people, and that counts as much … I don't think Gus will contact him, but it was nice of him to offer."

Tom should be upset that the family is trying to get involved with his love life. If what had occurred with Laura this morning had not happened, he probably would be. Because it did happen, Tom cannot be angry. He is still feeling high on the emotions from earlier.

Tom sees there is nothing but straight road ahead for a while, so takes a moment to turn around and check on the women. The already warm summer temperature means they have the windows partially open, and the noise combination from the wind, engine, and the road means he needs to shout for them to hear.

"Don't worry, Mary! Henry will get us there in one piece, wherever it is," he says.

* * *

Sybbie and George sit politely on their chairs in their 'classroom' and await their instructors. Because of the new instructor, and none of the parents are home, the nanny made sure the two went down a little earlier than normal. Carson enters the room first, a couple of minutes before their usual start time.

"Good morning, children!" Carson says.

"Good morning, Mr. Carson!" Sybbie and George say enthusiastically.

"This will be your new tutor's first day, and I expect you to show him the respect you have given me," Carson instructs, but with a smile. He looks at the clock on the wall, and adds, "Mr. Barrow says he knows what time we start, so unless he gets lost on the way, he should be here momentarily."

Carson writes, 'Mr. Carter' on the chalkboard, then puts the chalk down, stands and crosses his hands across his front, as if waiting patiently. After several minutes, Carson appears to be losing his patience, since clearly Mr. Carter is late. The former butler begins to pace a little. He would have started his planned lesson on time had he known the tutor was going to be delayed.

After another couple of minutes, to pass the time, Carson asks, "I understand your parents have taken a surprise holiday."

Sybbie and George nod, "Yes, Mr. Carson."

"Do you know where they are going, Miss Sybbie?" Carson asks.

Before Sybbie can answer, the door to the room bursts open and a very harried and dishevelled-looking Mr. Carter nearly stumbles into the room in his haste. His hair is a complete mess, his shirt is not fully tucked into his pants but one of his pant legs is stuck in the sock on that side, his tie hangs partially knotted but loose around his neck, his jacket collar is upturned, and he is carrying a briefcase that has papers messily sticking out of it.

"Apologies, everyone!" Carter nearly shouts. He looks around as if seeing the room for the first time, and says, not looking at anyone in particular, "Good morning!"

Carson, George, and Sybbie are momentarily dumbstruck at the man's appearance. None of them recognize the person they met at the cricket practice. Carson has not spoken to the man since, nor have the children, but if anything, they would have expected more polish than someone who had been out for a stroll.

Carson gives a polite bow of greeting, and says, "Good morning, Mr. Carter,"

"Good morning, Mr. Carter," echo Sybbie and George.

Carson says, "We were just about to start today's lesson."

"Thank you, Carson. May I have a few moments?" Carter asks.

Carson looks a little puzzled, but answers, "Yes, Mr. Carter."

Carter smiles, places his case on the table, and begins to walk the chalkboard, adjusting his pant leg along the way so that it hangs properly. He begins to talk as he goes behind the chalkboard, "Mr. Carson and children, I do apologize for my tardiness, but I was trying to make a point. I understand Mr. Carson here has been teaching you about comportment."

By the time Mr. Carter has traversed behind the length of the chalkboard and come out the other side, his shirt, jacket, and tie are adjusted correctly, and his hair is smooth and neat. The transformation is incredible. This is the man they expected to see this morning.

"There, that is a little better," Carter continues. "Now, since Mr. Carson is allowing my interference in his lesson … Master George, what is one thing that was wrong with my arrival?"

George says, "You were late, Mr. Carter."

"Very good! Miss Sybbie?" Carter says.

Sybbie glances toward Mr. Carson, who nods subtly that it is alright for her to answer, and she says, "You were a mess, Mr. Carter."

"True as well! That very well sums up my appearance, doesn't it?" Carter asks, receiving nods from the children.

Carter retrieves his case, holds it up and asks, "Does this look like I am well prepared and organised to begin your lessons?"

Sybbie and George shake their heads, and say, "No, Mr. Carter."

Carter smiles, and says, "Actually, it took me some time to get this just right."

He opens the case, and pulls out the papers that were sticking out. It is not a number of separate papers, but a set that has been glued together so there is no way they could fit neatly into the case without some sticking out. It is obvious that they were intentionally put together that way to make it look like the case was disorganized.

Mr. Carson is beginning to understand.

Carter explains, "I put on the little act, if you will, for a reinforcement of how to behave and present yourselves. I did the opposite of everything that Mr. Carson has been trying to teach you, am I right?"

George and Sybbie nod, "Yes, Mr. Carter."

Carter leans forward toward the children slightly, to make sure he has their attention, and says, gently, "Would it surprise you to hear that the lesson isn't only about how 'not' to do things, but rather, how one should behave?"

Carter gets looks of confusion from the children, and slightly scrunched eyebrows in puzzlement from Carson.

Carter says, "I used to do this every now and then at University, and was always able to catch up some young man … but not the three of you."

The tutor straightens, holds a hand with his index finger up and explains, "First, I came in late a seemingly dishevelled and disorganized mess, yet none of the three of you complained."

He adds another finger, "Second, I interrupted whatever conversation you had started and did not even make eye contact with you when I said Good Morning, yet still you provided me with gracious greetings."

Another finger is added for the count, "Third, when Mr. Carson said he was to start the lesson, I rudely inserted my own request for some of the lesson time, yet he very kindly allowed me to do so."

One more finger, "Fourth, during my transformation and explanations, you sat very quietly and very politely answered all of my questions."

The thumb is added, "Fifth, you are listening and, I can tell, thinking about what I am saying, for which I am most appreciative." With the last, he puts his open palm to his chest and bows slightly as if in gratitude. "You and your teacher should be applauded."

Carter turns to Carson, and says, "Thank you, Mr. Carson, for your patience and indulgence. It had to be a surprise this morning, and I will not do that again, I promise." Then he yields the floor to the former butler and takes a seat at the desk.

Carson smiles, and says, "We understand, Mr. Carter. I have a request for you, to participate in the lesson, so I hope you do not mind having no advance warning either. I have been thinking about it since I learned of your qualifications, and thought it appropriate this morning when I heard of the Talbots' trip."

Carson distributes to the others in the room stationery cards on which there are words in neat script. "Children, our lesson for this morning has to do with formal menu planning …"

* * *

Henry drives by what appears to be a construction site of some sort, then pulls his car through a fenced entrance and up to a low wooden building. He alights and hails a man in a porter uniform. After a brief exchange, the man runs to get an assistant and a trolley while Henry begins to loosen the straps on the luggage rack.

Tom helps Mary and Laura from the car. Mary sighs in relief that they have arrived, and smiles at Laura's and Tom's reaction.

She says, "Seeing your faces is almost worth the stress of the drive! I swear my stomach is on the road somewhere between here and York."

Seeing one porter wheel away their baggage, Henry speaks to the other and writes on a little claim card. The man nods, then drives the Talbot car away to park.

Henry turns to the others, and gestures to the building, "Well, we made it. Shall we?"

The foursome have arrived at the Croydon Aerodrome just in time to board.

* * *

Carson stops in to see Barrow after his Lordship took the children out for their daily excursion, accompanied by Mr. Carter today.

Carson says from the doorway, "Mr. Barrow, you had advised me that Mr. Carter was reputed to have unorthodox teaching methods, and I can confirm that it is so."

Barrow looks up, smirks, and says, "Mr. Carson, I've helped you with some of your lessons over the last year. May I remind you that they would not be found in any book?"

Carson gives his own version of a smiling smirk back, and says, "Indeed. Have a good day, Mr. Barrow. Christopher will be polishing the silver all day so there is no need for me to be here. I will come back later to walk Mrs. Hughes home."

"Oh, Mr. Carson, Christopher will be invited to a staff luncheon next month. Please find some way to make sure he knows how to behave at table with the Earl and Countess."

"Very well, Mr. Barrow," says Carson.

"'G'day, Mr. Carson," Barrow says.

* * *

Isobel, Dickie, and Violet join Cora and Robert for lunch at the Abbey.

"It is amazing how Mary and Henry were able to keep the secret from each other," Cora says.

"They told nobody?" asks Isobel.

"Henry must have told their shop helper, Mr. Ferguson," Robert says. "And apparently Tom knew they were going somewhere."

Violet says, "I am very pleased to hear that they are taking Tom and Miss Edmunds with them."

Dickie says, "Won't they need another room when they get to the hotel?"

Cora says, "I thought of that, and was able to contact the hotel in Paris and change the reservation to a larger family suite like we normally have. Tom and Laura will be able to have proper accommodations."

* * *

On the flight from London to Paris, after the take-off and the plane feels like it is smoothing, Laura visibly relaxes, in spite of her having no prior knowledge of what flying is like. She has had some sort of a smile plastered on her face since they left York, in spite of having to comfort Mary in the car. She suspected something exotic, since Mary told her to bring her passport, but not an aeroplane. She looks out the window and is amazed at the land passing below her. There are exhilarated smiles on the faces of her three companions as well, even the normally cool Mary and Henry. This is a new experience for all of them, and they are thrilled to be having it together.

Tom shakes his head, turning around to his travel companions and saying, "I cannot believe we will be in Paris in a few hours!"

The on board attendant begins to serve the meal and drinks, much to the gratitude of the foursome. None had a typical breakfast.

Mary says, "We have a few things planned, including our first stop after seeing our bags to the hotel."

Henry says, "One's first trip to Paris must always start with paying respects to Our Lady."

* * *

"You won't catch me in one o' them machines … I'd be nervous if I were the Earl and Countess," Mrs. Patmore says as she, Daisy, and Bates have a cuppa tea in the servants hall. "All o' them on the same aeroplane. What if somethin' happens?"

Andy enters the room, followed by Christopher, both carrying trays loaded with soiled dishes from lunch upstairs. They place them in the scullery and join the conversation.

"I think 'tis excitin'!" says Daisy. "I wouldn't be nervous."

Andy asks, "Nervous about what?"

"Flyin'!" says Daisy.

Andy shakes his head, snickering at his wife, and says, "We won't be able to save up enough for a Paris holiday, Daisy. Besides, neither of us speaks French."

"I know, Andy," says Daisy. "But I'd like to fly someday."

Christopher says, "I would, too, Miss Daisy."

Bates says, "There are some who wouldn't have ridden in an automobile when they were new. Perhaps we all will fly some day."

* * *

At Notre-Dame, the travellers walk into the Cathedral, filled with reverence. It is not unlike the feeling they get when they walk into any of the many cathedrals they have visited. Isn't that the point of the size and grandeur of such places? It is not time for a service, but nonetheless the four maintain an aspect of quiet reflection, respecting the other visitors and worshipers. Mary and Henry lead the other two to one of the votive arrangements to light memorial candles, trusting that God will hear their prayers regardless of in a Catholic or Anglican house of worship. Then Mary and Henry allow Tom and Laura to wander about the holy place.

Laura is overwhelmed as she looks around at the interior of the edifice. She is struck when she realises that this magnificent building, even older than the cathedral in York which she has yet to visit, was envisioned and constructed several hundred years before St. Paul's. Before the political and theological disputes that changed Christianity, and the world, forever. Several generations of lives and loves went into its creation. Something profound fills her heart.

Suddenly, she takes Tom's hand, turns toward him, and whispers earnestly, "Tom-let's marry, right here and now!"

Tom looks at her in amazement, asking, "What?"

Laura continues to look at him, and a flurry of words come forth still in a whisper, "I know it wouldn't be legal and all but that is alright and I am not even sure I am ready for something official since I've never wanted to marry so that is a novel idea for me and if we did decide to do that we would want Sybbie to be involved, and ever since we've met we have had almost identical feelings for each other, and gosh, I am feeling such affection and attraction for you so you must be feeling the same for me, and I did notice that there are only two bedrooms in the suite, and I know we may not be able to stop ourselves tonight and I do not want to hold back for that matter because I think we're compatible but I would like to be sure of it and I've never felt this way with anyone else so it must be real but it wouldn't be right since you are honourable and Catholic and would want to be married before we had relations and well this is one of the most magnificent Catholic churches in the world, and it would have a special meaning for you, and it certainly is very special to me right now, and so we can say the vows and we would both mean them, and we have a lot of things to sort out but that is all just details, and surely God would know that our feelings are real even if it is not a legal or actual ceremony?"

As Laura blurts out this litany, Tom's expression changes from consternation to amusement to something that Laura cannot read. There were a lot of things Laura just spewed; some of them were great and some were … confusing at best.

He gestures toward the door as he leads her out. They stand outside and he softly says to her, "It didn't feel right to discuss this in the cathedral… Let's take this one step at a time, alright?"

At Laura's almost hurt expression, he quickly gives her a quick but tender kiss and continues with a sheepish look on his face, "If it comes to that, you said yourself that I am not _that_ good of a Catholic. And, yes, I think God would know."

He gives her another kiss of reassurance, then smirks and says. "You need an editor."

Now it is Laura's turn to be confused, "An editor? What do you mean?"

Tom takes her hand again and leads her back into the cathedral, saying, "All those words...just three would do."

Laura is still confused, but can tell now from Tom's demeanor he is not finished. They sit in one of the rows, facing the altar, hands linked tightly. Then Tom turns toward Laura, and raises his other hand to count with his fingers, one for each of the three words as he says them, gazing into Laura's eyes, "I. Love. You."

Laura tilts her head, smiles back at Tom, and repeats, "I love you, Tom."

They kiss, upon which they hear a familiar voice whispering behind them, "Honestly, young people these days have no modesty when it comes to public displays of affection."

"You're right, darling, but this place is rather inspiring, how can you blame them?" Henry whispers.

* * *

Mary gestures to Tom and Henry to take outdoor seats facing the street at a cafe along Champs Elysees. She says to Tom, "You'll have to play my part for a little while; this was part of my gift to Henry. You must sit with him and watch the cars. Whenever he points out a particular one passing by, smile and make remarks as if you understand and appreciate the difference from the last one he pointed out."

The men laugh, and Tom asks, "Where are you two going?"

Mary smiles, but Henry answers, "Laura must fill in for me, for my gift to Mary. She'll have to suffer through a fashion show and then have the odious tasks of providing opinions as they both try things on to decide which purchases to make."

Henry gives a little head bow to Laura as he adds, "I thank you, Laura, for the sacrifice you are about to make."  
Mary gives Henry a kiss, saying, "We'll meet you back at the hotel to change for dinner."

Laura also gives Tom a kiss goodbye, then the ladies walk away. A waiter brings the men glasses of beer.

Henry says, "Cheers! This is one of the best treats in Paris-relaxing while enjoying a drink at one of these cafes. You know, when Robert suggested we have you and Laura use the extra tickets, I think all of us were hoping the trip might reignite the romance. It's even better that you didn't need it."

Tom chuckles and says, "I think I can say that we are both closer to the same thinking ..."

Henry says, "You sound as if there could be an impediment…"

"There are details to work out," Tom admits with a shrug.

"C'mon, Tom, since when has that bothered someone like you?" Henry chastises. "You know as well as anyone that marriage is about give and take. You'll just have to start before the wedding."

Tom gives Henry a smirk, "It's a wedding itself that may be the biggest hurdle for Laura."

"Do you think so?" Henry asks.

Tom nods, "The feelings are there … but I am guessing that the biggest issue is that Laura has never wanted to marry."

Henry lowers his voice, leans more toward Tom and says suggestively, "You'll just have to show her some of the benefits. You realise you may need to put aside your usual honour…?"

Tom shakes his head and laughs at Henry.

"I am quite serious, Tom," Henry chides. "This is Paris, the City of Lo-ooh-look at that blue one over there!" Henry points at a sleek roadster that is driving by on the other side of the street.

* * *

At the fashion house, the women are enjoying themselves at the private showing that Henry had arranged.

Mary says, "This is one of the best treats in Paris-enjoying the service of these stunning fashion houses in company of friends or family."

Laura seems distracted. Mary sees this, and quietly says something to the sales attendant. Not too long afterward, the woman brings out a bag and hands it to Laura.

Mary says, "Happy birthday!"

Laura looks confused, "But it is not my birthday …"

Mary says, "Well, then, happy something! This is from me and Henry to you..."

Laura looks confused still, but takes one of the flattish boxes from the bag and opens it, carefully unwrapping the tissue inside. She gasps, and her hand flies to cover her mouth in surprise and a little embarrassment as she sees the silk negligee set it holds.

Mary continues, "... and Tom."

Laura rolls her eyes a little and gives a coy smile as she closes the box and returns it to the bag. "Thank you. It is very kind of you … but a little premature..."

Mary decides ignore Laura's cautionary statement and warn her instead, "You are aware it will be like opening floodgates?"

Laura looks up in alarm, not understanding Mary's meaning. "Pardon?"

"You will not be able to stop yourselves, nor will you want to," Mary says with a mischievous smirk.

Laura realises what Mary is saying, and says, "Mary!" But she also recalls Millie Napier's comments about when Millie arrived in England.

Mary cocks her head in amusement, still playing the role of offering her wisdom, "I speak from experience-this _is_ my second marriage." She pauses for a moment then says, "Henry and I will go to the storage facility tomorrow, and you two can stay at the hotel..."  
Laura shakes her head and rolls her eyes again, "I am sure that will not be necessary." Recalling Tom's comment at the cathedral, she adds, "Tom's not that sort..."

"We'll see," Mary says, then continues, "Or I suppose you'll simply have to marry as soon as you can when you get back."

"It is not that simple," Laura cautions.

"Why not?" Mary asks.

Laura shrugs, then confides, "It is not Tom, but the institution of marriage itself…"

Mary scoffs, "Come now, surely that was an easy position to take before, but you must be reconsidering it now that you are in love."

Laura stares at Mary in disbelief, wondering how Mary could think it is that simple. She thinks about what she said to Tom at Notre Dame; she knows she meant it. She realises Mary does have a point, but-

Laura sighs, and says, "We have things to work out."

Mary states, "And I am sure you will."

* * *

While getting ready for dinner, Mary and Henry compare notes from their respective excursions, and decide upon a plan. But it can wait until tomorrow.

The foursome are returning from dinner, each couple being their characteristics selves: Mary and Henry stately and composed, with small smiles of amusement on their faces at whatever the conversation is, while Tom's and Laura's smiles are big and their laughter is much more free. They enter their hotel suite, and say goodnight. Each couple heads to the respective bedroom, and begin to kiss as soon as the door is closed.

In a repeat of another time they kissed, Tom and Laura quickly become passionate. They embrace fiercely, pulling each other ever closer. While not stopping, that same twinge of conscience that was able to stop things after the picnic starts to nag at Laura when she feels Tom's arousal. This time, Laura wants to suppress her hesitation. But she thinks for Tom's sake she should say something. Laura breathlessly whispers, "I thought you wanted to take one step at a time..."

"Oh, love..." Tom whispers, not stopping his kisses and nuzzles on her bare neck, collarbone, and shoulders. He has been wanting to do this ever since she came out of the room ready for dinner. He knows he is not mesmerized by just the emerald gown, but Laura wearing it.

Both have a sense of deja vu when Laura kisses one more time, then pulls apart a little, saying, "Please…"

This time, they share a look of desire, but no fear. But they both close their eyes, take a deep breath of resignation, and break the embrace.

Laura says, "I'll be right back."

* * *

Snuggling in bed in the farmhouse, Daisy asks Andy, "I think we'll keep the menu simple for this first dinner. Maybe just hen, with a buerre blanc sauce, and some vegetables from the garden."

Andy can tell from Daisy's tone that she is excited about their coming 'dinner party' with the Molesleys. He likes whatever Daisy cooks, so the menu doesn't matter to him, but he knows he should contribute to the decision for his wife's sake.

Andy says, "There will be summer squashes still, and tomatoes."

"Oh-then instead of buerre blanc, I'll make it milanese, with ratatouille. Thank you, Andy!"

Daisy smiles, kisses her husband and snuggles even closer. A couple of minutes later, Andy is about to try to show more interest in her planning, and ask Daisy what type of dessert they will serve, when he realises that she is already fast asleep.

* * *

Laura heads into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. What a conundrum, she thinks.

She thinks again of the ladies' conversation before the Napier wedding, knowing that Millie's story is what inspired her thoughts at the cathedral. She and Tom want to be with each other, but both know the proper thing would be to wait until they marry.

This makes Laura stop her thoughts abruptly. She looks at herself in the glass and is struck by her own thought, echoing what she suggested at the Cathedral. That they _marry_. Was it just this morning that she was wondering about Tom's intentions with Constance? That she admitted to herself and Tom that she was jealous about it?

She begins to laugh to herself almost uncontrollably that she is even considering it, just as Mary predicted. That is, if she and Tom can work through the things they need to discuss. What if they cannot? Would they regret being with each other now, or would it be more like Millie regretting not being with her first fiance?

As Laura changes out of the gown, she makes a decision.

Tom begins to undress with obvious frustration. He is equally stymied, although his thoughts are much more simple. He takes a deep breath and talks to himself, shaking his head and chuckling, "Well, Henry, I was willing, but I guess both of us are simply too … principled!" Tom takes another deep breath, and continues, "Alright. One step at a time-that is what I said. That was a silly, stupid thing to say today, wasn't it, Tom Branson? The proper, honourable thing, but stupid."

When Laura comes out in just a short while, wearing a plain robe, Tom is in his pyjamas waiting for her in bed, reading a magazine. He puts the magazine down and extinguishes his lamp. She douses the lamp on her side, and in the darkness Tom can sense her get into bed under the covers. He is hoping that she will let him hold her at least, but it needs to be her choice.

Tom says, "Goodnight, love."

Laura says, "Tom, I would like a goodnight kiss."

He reaches for her face, expecting to give her a simple kiss goodnight. Tom is shocked when she comes close to him, takes his hand, and brings it lower to rest on her waist. She has disrobed completely. She whispers, "There will never be a more perfect circumstance for my first time … Tom Branson, if you do not make love with me tonight I will never forgive you."

He chuckles a little while kissing her and says, "Crikey, love, but you give me such a difficult choice…"

Meanwhile, Mary and Henry celebrate their anniversary as most married couples do.


	52. Chapter 52

The draperies on the windows are not fully closed, and the opening is enough to let the sunshine lighten the hotel room. Laura awakens with a start, instinctively knowing she is not in her own bedroom, and unaccustomed to having someone lying next to her with his arm resting across her midsection.

"Are you alright?" Tom asks, suddenly awake and alert himself. He has been partially dozing for a short while, not really awake and enjoying the closeness with the woman beside him.

Laura's initial surprise at waking in strange surroundings makes way for reality and memory starts to return. Golly, did the last twenty-four hours really happen, or is she still asleep? She is happy to feel nothing but comfort and contentment-she does not feel guilty in the least for making love with Tom, and she slept well. She still feels like she in love with Tom.

She turns to Tom, smiles, gives him a kiss, and says, "Yes-sorry about that. Did I wake you?"

"Mmm, I don't mind," he replies, pulling her close and giving her another kiss. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Laura echoes, snuggling for a brief moment. "Um, as much as I enjoy this, I do not want to spend our time in Paris in a hotel room."

Laura reaches for her robe, and gets out of bed while saying, "I'd like to see if Mary and Henry are still here. She mentioned they might go to the storage facility this morning. Perhaps we can meet them somewhere for lunch." Laura begins to walk toward the bathroom.

Tom is amused, and pleased, that Laura is being wholly herself, with no sign of morning-after angst. She does not appear to be fretting about their having had relations, nor self-conscious about being nude together now, nor even worried about what Mary and Henry might think.

Tom pulls on his pyjamas and says, "Let me check; the sight of me in pyjamas is not new to them."

Laura smirks, and says, "Thank you," before entering the bathroom to freshen for the day ahead.

Tom dons his robe and exits the bedroom. It is not long before he returns, two cups of tea in hand. He places one of these on the table on Laura's side of the bed and begins sipping the other. He walks toward the bathroom door, which Laura left barely ajar, leans close to it, and calls in to her. "They are gone already, but Mary must have had the same thought as you. They left a note saying where we should meet. And there is breakfast."

"Wonderful! I am ravenous," Laura calls out.

Tom opens the drapes and looks out while sipping his tea. He can barely believe they are here, in Paris, and that he and Laura are … hmmm, the only word he can think of right now that fits is 'lovers'. He is not sure how he feels about that, although he has no regrets. Things had happened so quickly yesterday but nothing ever felt wrong. He sighs, hoping that it means for the future what he thinks it does.

* * *

Cora enters the Abbey room that is being used for the children's classes, and says "Good morning, Mr. Carter. I trust your first day went well?"

Carter looks up at the arrival, smiles, and replies, "Good morning, Lady Grantham! Yes, the children are endearing, Mr. Carson and Mr. Molesley have been very gracious, and I appreciated immensely your husband's indulgence in allowing me to accompany him as well."

Cora smiles at Carter's enthusiasm. She says, "As much as Lord Grantham loves the time with the children, I think he appreciated your company, too. He had no idea that Queen Anne's lace is a beneficial plant."

Carter appears a little modest at the implied compliment, and says, "He had been taught that the plant is the poison hemlock, which is a common mistake. We talked to the children that when in doubt, it is prudent to err on the side of caution."

Cora nods, "Thank you. I wanted to talk to you about a couple of matters. First, Lord Grantham will be going to York tomorrow, and I would like to use his normal time to work with the children."

Carter shrugs, "Certainly. Please let me know if I can help in any way."

"Well, I will work with just the children this time, but they may need some outdoor activity since they will not be going out with my husband."

"I understand, my lady," Carter says.

"The other thing I wanted to mention is that my other daughter and her family will be visiting later this week, arriving sometime Thursday afternoon. Their daughter is Marigold, a little more than a year younger than George. Mr. Carson and Mr. Molesley have been so good in welcoming Marigold into the lessons when she is here."

"I will follow their lead then," Carter says.

Cora says, "Thank you."

She smiles, and is about to leave, but then appears to have thought of something else, turns back to Carter, and says, "I nearly forgot. My goodness there were so many things that changed because of the Paris trip … today my husband and I are having tea with some friends and then an early casual dinner with his mother at Dower House. Mr. Barrow suggested that with no other family members here, perhaps the children could have a cooking lesson with Mrs. Patmore this afternoon, and tea downstairs. Sybbie had a cooking lesson in the Spring, and George has asked to learn, too."

"What a wonderful idea!" Carter says. "Do you think it will be alright if I reinforce some mathematics principals while we do so?"

Cora chuckles that Carter wants to attend the lesson, too. "You'll have to clear that with Mrs. Patmore…"

Carter looks as if that is an interesting consideration, and says, "Hmm, maybe I'll simply observe this time."

* * *

Mary and Henry have hired a car to take them to Henry's parents' storage building on the outskirts of Paris. They expect to find the same types of things that came from the London houses and from Japan. A few valuable collectibles, furnishings, housewares. Henry is not the type to leave things simply sitting and gathering dust, but he wanted to at least see what is here before arranging for transport. Attending to this errand was one of the primary reasons for selecting Paris for the anniversary get-away by both Mary and Henry; that Imperial now provides regular comfortable air service was an added bonus to reduce the travel time.

The facility is a series of long wooden buildings on a relatively flat parcel of land. It does not feel like the country, but they are away from the busy streets of the city. The couple alights from the car, and sees that each building has several sets of double doors. Henry looks at a notation in his little notebook, surveys a range of numbers on the ends of the buildings, and takes Mary's hand before heading toward one.

"Out here, who knows what types of animals have made their homes in these buildings. I'll open the door slowly, but we should be careful for bats," Henry tells his wife.

"Delightful," Mary says.

Henry retrieves the keys from a pocket and unlocks the padlock which secures the chain through the door handles. Leaving the lock hanging open from one of the links, and the chain hanging from one of the handles, Henry opens the door.

"Bonjour!"

Surprised at the greeting coming from behind them, Mary and Henry turn toward the speaker. A man in a vest and hat, shirt sleeves rolled up, has come to see to the visitors to the facility. Henry and Mary guess that he is the on-site manager, and they are happy that someone is here in case they have questions.

"Bonjour!" they return. Henry gestures to the open doors of the space and adds, "Ce appartient à ma famille."

"Vous avez la clé," the man shrugs, implying that since they can open the lock, that is evidence enough of their right to be here, investigating the storage space. The man raises an arm as if to wave off any of their worry, not that Henry had any, then says, "Dites-moi si vous avez besoin de quelque chose."

"Merci beaucoup," Henry says.

The man walks toward a small house that is at the end of the property.

Henry and Mary turn back toward the storage building, then enter. At first all they see are boxes and crates of assorted sizes, as they expected. Then, as their eyes adjust to the dim interior, Henry starts to chuckle and shake his head.

Mary sees what has caught Henry's attention, and says, "Another one?"

The shape of a car can be seen underneath a large canvas tarp.

* * *

Tom holds the door for Laura when they exit the hotel suite and turn toward the lift.

Laura says, "We can walk through the gardens outside the Louvre before we meet Mary and Henry, then spend the afternoon in the museum. Mary wants to see the new Monet exhibit at l'Orangerie, so we will do that together tomorrow."

As they proceed down the hall, they see another door open and a couple exiting from a room across the hall a few doors down. The woman turns to the man and gives him a kiss before taking his arm to walk toward the lift.

Tom and Laura smile when they recognise the pair.

When Tom and Laura get close enough to greeting the others awaiting the lift, he says, "Good morning, Rosamund, Mr. Hastings! Who would have expected us to run into each other here!"

* * *

"Mr. Marlowe, can I have a moment?" Bertie hails the man coming from the boot room at Brancaster.

"Of course, my lord," Marlowe says.

Bertie says, "Lady Hexham and Miss Edmunds still share a concern about Sir Richard. My wife has asked if I could provide more of an explanation, when we are in Downton later this week."

Marlowe takes a deep breath, and exhales, before saying, "I have been wondering about that. Can I ask what you have already told them?"

Bertie shrugs, and replies, "I've only spoken directly to my wife. I said that Carlisle has known about Marigold's background for some time, and because the arrangements with the magazine are going well, he said he would not divulge it."

"You told them nothing more about me?" Marlowe is surprised at this.

Bertie shakes his head, "I didn't think there was a need. I still am not convinced there is, even though Lady Hexham knows you are somehow involved." He pauses, then adds, "It is similar to how you do not know all of the details about Marigold. I am sure you are curious…?"

Marlowe nods, understanding, and says, "I do not need nor want to know more, my lord."

Bertie expected that response, but is happy to have heard Marlowe say it. Bertie says, "Miss Edmunds and my wife are not simply curious. If it were only that, I would have no qualms about calling them on it. They would like some assurances that whatever it is, it will not add to Carlisle's arsenal."

Marlowe considers the situation for a moment, then says, "I will meet with them when you do, if that is alright, and will see where the conversation turns."

Bertie looks puzzled, and says, "You do not have to divulge-"

"Pardon me, Lord Hexham, but every spare moment I think about what to do, and am still torn. The only thing I am sure of is that I would not fit into my family's society, that life. I feel like I am where I belong, doing what my talents let me do. As much as I think I would like to reunite with my family, I could not face their disapproval. Perhaps when we discuss it, something might inspire me one way or another."

* * *

In one of the galleries of the Louvre, Mary walks next to her aunt. She asks, "Did you plan on coming to the museum today?"

Rosamund smiles, "It was one of a few options. I always see something new whenever I come to the Louvre, so it is always on my list when I am in Paris. When Laura told us their plans, we decided to join. The Monet exhibit is also on my list, and it will be fun enjoying it with everyone tomorrow."

Mary says, "If we had known you were going to be here, we could have coordinated our trips earlier."

Rosamund demurs, "We didn't know our precise itinerary; we have been touring different parts of France to help come up with travel plans for Hillcroft's new programme."

Mary gives Rosamund a sly look, "You and Mr. Hastings have been travelling together since you left Brighton?"

Rosamund returns Mary's look, nods, and says simply, without shame, "Yes."

The two share a knowing, small but devilish smile.

Mary says, "I am glad you are here, actually. I am going to start something … I would like you to play along."

Rosamund looks intrigued, "I'll need a little more information than that."

Mary gestures with her head and eyes toward Tom and Laura, who are walking just ahead, arm-in-arm. Rosamund has noted that the mood between the two is significantly more friendly, loving, it seems, than when she last saw them however briefly at the beach.

Mary explains, "This just happened yesterday; that they rekindled their romance, that is."

Rosamund observes, "There is a certain intimacy and affection to their interaction now."

"Oh they are very taken with each other. Apparently, though, there are still doubts by both of them as to the future. Henry and I want to help," Mary says.

"How?" Rosamund asks.

Mary smirks, "Simply by forcing them to talk about it now, while the feeling of being in love is still fresh. So they will be inclined to want to resolve things. Marriage negotiations."

Rosamund smiles at Mary, and says, "I will help as long as it is focused on Tom and Laura. Gerald and I are a different matter entirely."

Mary looks at her aunt scrutinizingly for a moment, then says, "Let me guess: you both live in the much more modern environment in London and are mature and established enough in your society that your friends will forgive your carrying on an affair with an equal. If they even know about it."

"Something like that," Rosamund says. "Gerald has had quite a shock in losing his remaining family. I do not think it wise to rush into anything with him in such a state."

"Very well," Mary says. "But Granny and Papa won't like it."

To respond to Rosamund's raised eyebrow, Mary adds, "Come now, even if we do not say anything, if anyone else knows, do you honestly think Granny will not find out?"

Rosamund sighs, and says, "I will explain it to her myself, then."

Mary smiles and says, "That will be better for all of us."

Mary walks ahead to take Henry's arm, Rosamund takes Gerald's. Tom and Laura, also still arm-in-arm, are sandwiched between the other two couples in a hallway, which is for the moment exactly how Mary wants it.

Mary turns back slightly and asks, "Laura, what is it about marriage-as an institution, I believe you said yesterday-that you have viewed as so unappealing?"

Laura looks surprised at the question, and glances toward Tom. His interest is piqued, she can tell. Well, she may as well be honest with him.

Laura says, "It should come as no surprise that it is because it has been generally unfair to women over the ages. Isn't it deplorable that it was about establishing rights to a woman's body, to her womb? Like property?"

Rosamund says, as if adding to Laura's complaint, "To establish succession. Men cannot produce heirs on their own."

"Precisely," Laura says, pleased that she appears to have an ally. "Even Sybbie noticed the disparity in the vows, that the woman is supposed to 'obey' the man. So many unions were for convenience, or for family, political, and military alliances, not for love."

Tom says, "That is not what it is like for most people now."

Henry says, "Thank goodness, or I would never have convinced Mary to marry me."

Tom adds, "I don't care about marriage over the ages, I care about it today. And what it means to me. I believe in marriage, in committing yourself fully to another." As he says this, he is looking very intently at Laura.

Laura looks slightly pained when she says, "If it were that simple, I wouldn't have an issue either."

Rosamund asks, "What is not simple about it?"

Laura looks at Rosamund like she has been betrayed over the course of a minute.

Mary smiles at Rosamund and then says, "Good question, Auntie. Laura, what is one thing you see is complicated about marriage, that bothers you?"

Laura says the first thing that comes to her mind, "Well, it is typical for the man to expect the woman to give up her career."

Henry says, "Ha, if anything, I gave up my racing career for Mary as much as myself." He turns to Tom, and asks, "I don't think you would expect that of Laura, would you?"

Tom answers, "Of course not. Well, at least, in Yorkshire. I would expect to talk things through if one of us wanted to make a change."

It is the personalisation of the topic toward Tom and Laura in this exchange that alerts Hastings to what the discussion is really about. He was not privy to Mary's confiding with Rosamund earlier, but he is not dense. He could tell when the foursome had decided to join together for the morning's activities, that something has developed between the Tom and Laura. Now the line of questioning makes the situation more obvious. He likes the couple; they seem to pair well from what he can tell. So he decides to participate, and asks, "What else might concern you, Miss Edmunds?"

"Laura, please," Laura says.

She also understands what is going on. Although she did not think Tom would ever suggest she stop working, that is exactly the type of thing they need to discuss and resolve if they are going to consider marriage. She never had to think of what bothers her about marriage in such a personal way before. She feels put on-the-spot, but now that the discussion is started, it is better to see it through.

She does not want this to devolve into a debate with anyone, especially not Tom. She does not want to hurt his feelings with incorrect assumptions. She decides that for now, she is going to keep her wording more general.

Laura says, "A woman is generally expected to follow the man to wherever he would like to live." She looks to Mary and Henry and smirks, "Yes, I know it was just the opposite for you two in that as well, but that is unusual."

Tom is not going to hide behind generalities. He wants Laura to know what he would like. He nods, and agrees, "Yes, that is true. I know for Sybbie's sake I would like to stay in Downton."

Laura asks, "But wouldn't you like a little more independence?"

That is a very loaded question. Tom thinks about all of the discussions he and Laura have had about his living at the Abbey. It dawns on him that Laura did not say anything against Downton; so perhaps living at the Abbey with the family is the issue. She likes the family, and never has any complaint when she visits, so it is not the people. He recalls that she doesn't mind the formal lifestyle every now and then, but she would not want to live like that daily. Tom has adopted the routines and rituals for the family's sake, not because it is his preference. He also thinks about what options they might have outside of the Abbey, and about how much Laura likes her duplex with all of its modern amenities.

Tom turns to Mary, and asks, "Mary, do you think we might be able to find an acre of land that could be let from the estate for a modest house to be built?"

Laura looks at Tom in astonishment that not only did he perceive her real concern, but came up with a solution, too. In Downton, but not in the Abbey. She thinks she could handle whatever other arrangements while a house is built. She impulsively squeezes his arm.

Mary is very pleased that there is a possible solution that would not involve Tom and Sybbie moving to York. She smiles, and says, "I believe we could work something out."

Henry is the one to ask, "Is there anything else, Laura? Or Tom, for that matter?"

Now Laura's mind starts working furiously. This isn't as hard as she thought it might be… Heavens, what else would she worry about…

What she thinks of next surprises even herself, but she knows in her heart it is something she cares about.

She looks at Tom directly in the eyes and says, "I admire how Bertie and Henry adopted Marigold and George. Everyone accepts them as the stepfathers without question, and they are actively involved in the parenting, not relegated to the sidelines." Laura decides it is time to stop the ambiguity. "I would like that with Sybbie."

Tom gets a little choked up at Laura's request. He knows that she and Sybbie get along well, but Laura asking for and accepting such a responsibility is something he did not expect.

He says, "I would want to discuss it with Sybbie, but she has already asked if you could adopt her."

Laura smiles, and gives Tom's arm another squeeze. But then her face gets serious again as she thinks of another potential problem, and this is another one that she has to present openly and honestly. She says, "There is another thing: I would like to keep my name."

This makes Tom pause. He stays silent, thinking.

Laura explains, "Did you know that at the women's race, the racers were recorded and introduced by their _husband's_ names? As 'Mrs. So-and-so' without even their own given names. It did not seem right to me that they were not being accorded the respect they deserved as individuals since they were the ones driving, not their husbands."

Hastings says, "Racing does not strike me as the most woman-friendly world."

Henry laughs at that assessment, "You're right, Gerald, it is not. Tom, you should know that I offered for Mary to keep 'Crawley' as her last name when we wed."

Laura gives a smile of gratitude to Henry for that endorsement, and turns back to Tom, "You realise it is not about you or the name 'Branson'. People know me and my work in journalism circles by 'Laura Edmunds'."

Mary adds, "I don't mean to make a counterpoint, but one of the reasons I chose to take Henry's name is that society will have done it to me anyway. Once people find out you are married, they will call you Mrs. Branson, regardless of what name is printed in _The Sketch_."

Tom says, "That is actually what I was thinking about." He turns to Laura, "I can accept you keeping your name, but can you live with society not recognising that? I don't want you to feel resentful toward me when it happens."

Laura looks a little disappointed at the reality of that potential, but says, "I suppose I would not have a choice."

Tom smirks, and says, "Any children will be Bransons, though."

Laura's face takes on a look of terror. Why didn't she think of this issue first?! They were getting so close...

Tom sees Laura's face, and decides that it would be better to be without an audience for a little while. He turns to the others, and says, "Excuse us, please."

Tom leads Laura away from the others into a different room. Neither talk for several minutes, considering where things stand. They continue their meandering stroll through the exhibits, every now and then stopping to look at something more closely, but not really focusing on the artwork. It is not long before Tom brings them back to the discussion.

Finally Tom says, "We cannot simply go back to the way things were. And I don't want to live in sin."

Laura looks up in surprise with a hurt expression and says, "Last night was not sinful! It was wonderful and meaningful-"

Tom places a hand on her shoulder, comfortingly, and interrupts her, "It was. But you know what I mean … and we cannot just leave, like _The Woman Who Did_ …"

Laura nods, "I know. I wouldn't want that either."

Tom softly says, "It would mean a lot to me if you did not try to prevent children."

Laura looks at him in questioning surprise, and he nods, and says, "Yes, even though that is how I lost Sybil."

Laura looks away, torn inside. She says, "I have to think about this…"

Tom says, "Having Sybbie was the most beautiful thing she ever did for me."

Laura looks distressed, and says, "I'll be honest that it does not look beautiful to me … the idea of being pregnant makes my stomach turn."

Even though this is a very serious discussion, Laura's casual phrasing inspires Tom to want to inject a little humour to lighten the tension. He shrugs slightly and teasingly says, "Yes, that it does … especially toward the end when it moves..."

Tom uses his hands to mimic a rolling motion across his midsection.

Laura scolds, "Tom! That is not helpful to your cause." But he did get a smile out of her.

Tom smiles, and then asks with a more serious tone, "It … it's not an imperative …but will you please consider it?"

Laura nods, and says, "Alright." She shrugs and adds, "I didn't do anything to prevent it last night."

Tom turns his head in surprise, and grins, "You didn't?"

Laura looks at him as if wondering how he could ask that, and asks, "When was there time? It's not like I planned on any of this!"

Tom's chuckles and teases, "Well, you may have to marry me, then."

Laura rolls her eyes and teases back, "First your kissing, now your fertility! You've got no shortage of self confidence, do you?"

She stops her teasing tone, when she adds, "That is not the right reason to marry."

Tom says, "You know it wouldn't be the only reason. I want you to marry me for me, because you believe in us. And I would only marry you for the same honest and true reasons."

Laura has never felt so conflicted in her life. She has avoided getting close to men for so long that she never thought she would be in this position. She takes Tom's hand as they walk, wanting to feel his grip, a small physical connection with him. It feels right to her.

 _Because you believe in us_ echoes in Laura's mind.

They are walking through one of the museum rooms and suddenly Laura stops short, staring at something across the room. She looks down, as if momentarily lost in thought, and mutters to herself, "I am beginning to think God is a woman."

Tom didn't quite hear her, so he asks, "Pardon?"

Laura turns to Tom and asks, "If something were to happen to me, will you promise to teach him cricket?"

Tom looks curiously at Laura and asks, "Him?"

"Or her," Laura clarifies, shaking her head slightly as if gender has no bearing on her question.

Tom smiles, chuckles, and says, "Or them? Yes, I'll make sure they learn to play cricket. Why-?"

Laura takes Tom's hand and leads him toward the item that caught her attention. It is not a large piece, but its artistry is masterful.

"Do you remember when I said I try to follow what I believe God inspires me to do?" Laura asks Tom on the way to it.

Tom nods.

Laura says, "I think that is what happened yesterday, at Notre-Dame. And now, too."

Laura gestures to the figure. Vierge à l'Enfant from the Sainte-Chapelle. This representation of the subject is not simply the Mother holding the Child, but she is holding something else, and he is reaching for it. Up close, Laura sees that it might not be what she initially thought it was; from a distance it looked like a ball. It could be a piece of fruit. But that detail is not what matters.

Laura turns to Tom, and explains, "If God wants there to be more Catholic Branson children, I don't think there is anything I would be able to do to prevent it."

Tom smiles widely and kisses Laura.

Now both have a sense that they can work through problems that at the outset seem insurmountable.

Laura says, "About religion…"

Tom says, "I would like to marry in the Catholic church..."

Laura nods, and says, "If they will allow us to … without me converting. And while I will not proselytise, I will not be silent about unfairness … if the topic comes up."

Tom nods, "I hope for Sybbie's sake you won't. And, speaking of unfairness, we will make sure the priest does not include 'obey' in the vows for either of us."

* * *

Daisy assists George in putting on an apron, while Mrs. Patmore similarly helps Sybbie.

Mr. Carter and Mr. Molesley don aprons, too.

Daisy asks, "D'ya know how ta cook, Mr. Carter?"

"Only very little. I often ate in the faculty dining hall, as much for collaboration with my colleagues as nourishment," the tutor replies.

Mrs. Patmore chuckles, "Then yer gonna learn, too."

Mr. Molesley says, "Phyl-, Mrs. Molesley will like that I learn something new."

Turning to George and Sybbie, Mrs. Patmore says, "Since this is a last minute lesson, we're gonna have ye help get things ready for dinner. We got a lot o' fresh vegetables from the gardens, and those don't need ta be cooked, just washed, sliced, seasoned … But then ye can help wit' the pork cutlets."

Mr. Carter helps to keep an eye on the children's fingers as they learn to prepare cucumbers and then tomatoes using sharp knives. Daisy notes that Mr. Carter slyly encourages George and Sybbie to sample some of the produce while they work, by saying things like, "George, this tomato had a spot on it. I think I cut around it, but perhaps you should taste it to see if it is alright." or "Sybbie, I hear that experienced cooks taste their cooking along the way, to make sure the seasonings are correct. Perhaps you should check the cucumbers."

Neither Mr. Carter nor Mr. Molesley partake themselves, but Daisy samples the vegetables along the way, enjoying their fresh flavor. Her mind starts to wander given there is less to do with so many helpers in the kitchen. This is her favorite time of year, when the produce is so plentiful and they taste so delicious. She knows everything won't taste as good when they have it from the jars they've been preservin', but at least there will be plenty of things to get everyone through the winter months. Even some new vegetables this year.

She'd initially been very excited about the seeds, from America and their other travels, that the Bradfords had brought with them to try in the Napiers' gardens in Yorkshire and shared with the Crawleys. Not recognising some of them, Daisy and Andy were the only ones to plant some at Yew Tree. But some of the plants are doing almost too well-there are so many courgette and straightneck squashes. Daisy doesn't want 'em to go to waste, but thinks some will. She'll use a few for the dinner party tomorrow night. Andy had liked the herbed vegetable dish when she made it at the farm the last time. Mrs. Patmore has never made it, just gave her the idea when they were talkin' about summer dishes. The older cook had remembered a recipe that her Ladyship had brought back from France years ago. Not from some cookbook, but handwritten by the cook at one o' the places they had visited. Lady Grantham had translated the words, and then they had realised the Abbey did not have access to all of the vegetables. Maybe they should let her Ladyship know that they can make it for his Lordship now. Daisy wonders if Lady Mary will bring any recipes back from this trip. Likely not, since they are only going to be in Paris and dinin' in fancy restaurants. Daisy does not think Lady Mary would ask for a recipe even if she or Mr. Talbot enjoyed a dish. Not like Lady Grantham if she notices his Lordship takes a likin' to something they had. Daisy smiles as she thinks about how the Countess does those small things for her husband, like Daisy and Andy try to do now. Thinking about the recipe, Daisy remembers that she meant to ask Mr. Molesley where the place is in France. Hopefully she'll remember tomorrow night at dinner. She and Andy may not be able to fly to France, but maybe they could take a fer-.

"Daisy?" Mrs. Parmore's voice interrupts Daisy's daydreaming.

"Yes, Mrs. Patmore?"

"I been askin' if ye cut the pork," the older cook says with a scolding voice. ""Where's yer head at?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Patmore. Yeh, the pork's cut," says Daisy, shrugging and then explaining, "I was just thinkin'..."

"God help us!" says Mrs. Patmore.

Mr. Molesley and Mr. Carter share a glance and suppress their urge to chuckle. Thankfully, the children do not notice.

Mrs. Patmore gives Daisy a puzzled look, then stops, as if she thought of something. She smiles and orders her assistant, "Fetch it, then."

Daisy gets a tray out of the refrigerator and sets it on the work table.

Mrs. Patmore directs the other kitchen maids to take the platters of sliced tomatoes and cucumbers to the cold cellar. Then she directs her students to the cutting block, and reaches for what looks like a blunt hammer.

"When yer angry at somethin', cookin' can help. I'm not at angry anythin' at the moment, but I'll show ye what I mean."

She takes a piece of pork from the tray and uses the hammer to start pounding it. The noise is loud and reverberates through the kitchen. "See?"

Daisy puts a platter on the counter nearby, and Mrs. Patmore puts the now flatter piece on it.

"Who's next?" Mars. Patmore asks.

George volunteers with a raised hand and a smile, and says, "I am not angry, but I'd like to try anyway."

Mrs. Patmore hands him the hammer and puts a piece of pork on the block. George swings the hammer down, and the head lands on the meat with a soft thud, rather than the sharper thwack of the older cook. George looks a little frustrated.

Mr. Carter looks around, and gets a stool for George to stand on. "Here, George, you need to be higher for better leverage, and when you use the hammer, don't be afraid to give it a good whack."

"'At's right, George," encourages Mrs. Patmore, giving a nod to Mr. Carter for his quick thinking.

George tries again, and this time the noise is closer to what it needs to be. Encouraged by that little success, George tries again, and soon his hits are hard enough to flatten the pork.

George hands the hammer to Sybbie for her turn, and Sybbie asks, "Why are we pounding the meat?"

"'Makes it more tender, easier ta eat," Mrs. Patmore says. Then she picks up a piece that has been pounded and one that has not, and shows the difference to the children. "Also, thinner pieces don't take as long to cook."

Mr. Carter interjects, "There is a lot of science involved in cooking, children. Meat is from the body of an animal, and connective tissue holds it together. Like in our muscles, too." Carter takes his hands and intertwines his fingers tightly. "When you pound meat, it loosens or breaks these tissues, so the meat is softer." He loosens how tightly he has his fingers together and wiggles them a little.

While Sybbie begins pounding the next piece of pork, Mrs. Patmore gives the teacher an odd look. Mr. Carter says, "Apologies, Mrs. Patmore, I can't help myself sometimes."

Mrs. Patmore shakes her head and chuckles, "'At's alright."

Soon all of the cutlets are flattened, seasoned, and dredged, and one cooked to show the children how. It is too early to cook all of them.

"Now when ye have yer dinner, ye'll know how it's done," Mrs. Patmore says. "Go on and have some tea, now," Mrs. Patmore tells the children, gesturing to the servants hall. One of the kitchen maids, Andrew, and Christopher have set out tea and scones for everyone downstairs since there is no need for upstairs tea today.

"Thank you for the cooking lesson, Mrs. Patmore!" Sybbie and George say, almost in unison.

Sybbie asks, "Can we learn how to make a cake next time?"

George adds, "Ooh, yes! I really liked the chocolate cake at the birthday tea!"

Mrs. Patmore fondly remembers Lady Sybil baking the cake for her Ladyship's birthday. She says, "I think we can do that." She turns to Mr. Carter, with a grin, and teases, "I s'pose 'at means yer gonna talk about the science o' bakin'…"

Mr. Carter smiles back, "I would appreciate your indulgence in allowing me to do so. It is chemistry! And weights and measures, and fractions, and-"

"'Nuff!" Mrs. Patmore says with a chuckle.

* * *

In the hotel suite, Henry answers the knock on the door to Rosamund and Gerald arriving, dressed for dinner. Before he can close the door, a bellhop arrives pushing a cart on which there is champagne and a small platter of hors d'oeuvres.

Mary knocks on the door to the bedroom Tom and Laura are sharing while Henry pours champagne for everyone. Tom comes out of the bedroom, tie still undone, and goes to a mirror to finishing tying it.

"Pardon me, everyone," Tom says, "Laura will be out soon."

The rest share knowing smirks.

Henry looks toward Rosamund and Hastings, walks toward what looks like a cabinet of some sort, and says, "By the way … as far as we know, Tom sleeps very comfortably out here."

He opens the cabinet doors to show a fold-away bed inside.

Tom says, "Henry-when did you find that?"

Henry looks surprised, "I was told of it when we checked in! Apparently Cora rang ahead to change us to a suite, to make sure our accommodations were adequate."

Tom shakes his head and gives Henry a look to suggest that was a devious thing Henry had done. Henry shrugs back, as if to indicate that it worked out well, didn't it?

Rosamund and Hastings snicker a little, and Rosamund says meaningfully, "I am sure we can keep each other's secrets."

Laura comes out of the bedroom with an apologetic look on her face, but nobody comments and Hastings helps Henry distributes the glasses.

"Congratulations, Laura and Tom!" Henry says with exuberance, raising his glass along with everyone else.

Mary whispers to Laura, "I warned you … floodgates."

Laura blushes and cannot hold back an embarrassed smile while she sips her champagne.

* * *

Barrow ascends the stairs to his bedroom, and near the top hears the sound of music. He frowns, not recalling seeing a gramaphone amongst Mr. Carter's things. As he begins to walk down the hall, he realises that it is a solo violin he is hearing, and then he remembers that Carter plays the instrument. Barrow slows, enjoying the melody, and then stops, before he reaches his own door, so that Carter will not see through the study's open door that Barrow is standing in the hallway, eyes closed, listening.

The music stops, and Barrow starts the remaining few steps to his door.

Carter calls, "I hope the music does not bother you, Mr. Barrow. I can find another time and place to play if it does."

Barrow is surprised to hear that Carter knew he was listening.

He turns toward the study and says to Carter, "'Doesn't bother me, Mr. Carter. 'S beautiful, if I am honest."

Carter smiles, "I'm glad to hear that. I am no master, but competent enough. You could have come in to listen."

Barrow instinctively wants to scoff at the idea, but suppresses it. Be nice, he says to himself. Aloud, he says with a polite voice, "'At's kind of you, Mr. Carter. 'G'night, Mr. Carter."

* * *

"Good morning, Mr. Ferguson!" Robert says to the mechanic as he enters Talbot & Branson Motorcars.

"Lord Grantham!" Gus says in surprise. "Er, Good morning, my Lord!" He is very confused since he did not contact the Earl and had no idea he would be coming to the shop today. He looks around quickly. Everything is in order, as it should be. He doesn't think Mr. Talbot and Mr. Branson would have his Lordship come to the shop on a surprise visit to check on him. They know him and trust him better than that.

Robert says, "I know you did not ring, but I have some errands to do here in York and I decided to come by to see if I could help out at all."

Gus can see that his Lordship is being truthful. Simple offer of assistance while the owners are away. That is very kind of the man. He decides for the Earl's sake that he will find some way for him to help. Mornings are generally quiet for the sales area ...

He says, "I would like to work on a couple of cars in the back … I usually leave a note to have customers come get me, but it would be helpful if you would man the desk for me out here for a little while."

Robert's eyes light up with the thought that he can be helpful, and he says, "Of course I can handle a telephone and anyone who might come in."

Gus smiles, "Thank you, my Lord! Er, there're some newspapers and magazines you can read if you'd like." Gus gestures to a small rack on which a number of periodicals hang.

Robert says, "Alright, thank you. I'll come get you if I need anything."

Robert sits behind the desk and his curiosity gets the better of him. He looks through all of the drawers, and is impressed with how organised everything seems to be. Similar to the estate agent office, now that he thinks of it. He doesn't think it is only Tom's influence, but it is good that the two have similar working styles or they'd be at each other's throats about things constantly. He begins to read the daily, and is about halfway through when he hears the jingle of the bell on the front door to the shop. He rises to greet the man entering.

"Good morning! Welcome to Talbot & Branson!" Robert says, offering his hand to the man.

"Good morning. Are you Talbot or Branson?" the man enquires with a smile.

Robert chuckles and says, "Neither-they are my sons-in-law. I am just helping out in the shop today."

Since the man clearly does not recognise Robert, nor does he know Tom or Henry, Robert decides to forego any formality with the man for the sake of the car shop-he does not want to scare the potential customer away by his title, nor does he want to give him the impression that the Earl has lowered himself to being a used car salesman.

He says, "I am Robert Crawley. How can I help you?"

The man shrugs, "I am Leland Farnsworth, and I would like to look at some cars. I am considering purchasing one."

"Well, you've come to the right place!" Robert gestures to the cars in the showroom, and adds, "There are these here, and there are a few more in the back lot."

In the showroom are two cars, one a sporty roadster, and one a luxury sedan. The man looks between these and says, "I am thinking of something a little more practical…"

Robert extends his arm toward the back and says, "Well, let's go have a look"

On the walk to the back, Robert says, "It is amazing how much life has changed with cars, isn't it? I love horses as much as the next, but the convenience of a vehicle cannot be overstated."

The man says, "Yes, my wife is about to have our first child, and I take the train into work here. I'd like to be able to get back home more quickly if I need to."

Robert waves to Gus as they pass through the service garage, saying, "Just showing Mr. Farnsworth here the cars out back."

Gus looks impressed, and says, "Let me know if you have any questions."

"Certainly!" calls Robert.

After looking at the cars, Farnsworth points to one and says, "Would it be alright if I drove this one? To see if I like it?"

"Of course! I'll go get the key."

Robert does the errand, and soon the pair are driving around the streets of York, chatting the entire time.

At one point, Robert chuckles, "Thank you for letting me accompany you, Mr. Farnsworth. It has been a long time since I sat up front and actually paid attention to the road."

"Oh, I assumed you had to come along, to make sure I don't just drive off with it. You don't drive yourself?" Farnsworth asks.

"No, perhaps I should learn how," Robert chuckles, earning an even more surprised look from the customer. "Mr. Branson used to drive me around; now someone else does it since Tom is on to bigger and better things here. Did you know Mr. Talbot used to race cars?"  
"No, we are fairly new to Yorkshire so do not know much of anything about anyone here," the man confesses.

"Well, Tom and Henry know all about cars, as does Mr. Ferguson. I am so proud of the two of them," Robert says with apparent fondness for his sons-in-law.

The man smiles at Robert, and soon they are back at the shop. Farnsworth says, "I like that car. Do you know what they are asking for it?"

Robert says, "Let's go talk to Gus."

The two walk into the shop, and Robert says, "Mr. Ferguson, this fine gentleman would like to know what the asking price is on that silver car out back."

Gus wipes his hands, leads the other two into the showroom area and pulls out a slip of paper from a folder. In looking at the price, Farnsworth purses his lips.

Robert says, "You realise that just like a market, you are supposed to negotiate the price."

Both Ferguson and Farnsworth looks in surprise at Robert.

"Don't look at me like that! I know Tom and Henry, and they are honest men," snickers Robert. "They might not be so blatant but there's no need to hide anything. Mr. Ferguson, is there anything wrong with the car?"

Gus shakes his head and says, "'Twas in an accident and had some bent fenders-that's why Mr. Talbot was able to purchase it for here. But we fixed those things and the engine is sound-Mr. Talbot and Mr. Branson only sell cars in good working condition."

"Farnsworth, why don't you go back so that Mr. Ferguson can show you where the damage was, so you can see for yourself. It certainly felt like it drove well to me, but I am no expert."

Farnsworth is amused, and heartened, by Robert's honesty. He and Gus go to the back to talk more about the car.

* * *

"Thank you for asking if I wanted to join you today, Henry," Hastings says in the car on the way to the storage facility.

Henry chuckles, "I had a feeling you'd rather do this than accompany the ladies to another fashion house."

Hastings chuckles, too, as does Tom.

Gerald says, "I saw Mary's face light up when she heard Rosamund had not been yet."

Tom teases, "Henry, this has not turned out to be a romantic get-away for just you and Mary."

Henry chuckles, and says, "I think we are both enjoying it as much if not more." He turns to Gerald and says, "I'm having everything in the space shipped to the Abbey. When it arrives, you should come and help sort through things."

Hastings says with a smile, "Alright. I don't suppose we could wait until hunting season…?"

Henry nods, and says, "That would probably make good timing, actually."

"That's what I like to hear," Hastings says.

Tom says, "There's a weekend we're planning a Fall festival, with a dance party. Mary's cousin Rose and her husband Atticus will be there from America. I know Mary hopes Rosamund will come; you'd be more than welcome."

"I know Atticus' father," says Hastings. "Sharp man when it comes to financial matters. Thank you for the invitation."

"Henry, what are you going to do with the other car?" Tom asks.

Henry replies, "Same as we did with the first, I hope. I was able to get in contact with some racing friends here in France, and they gave me the name of a local transporter, so it will be shipped, too. We'll see what it needs and try to get it running again. We'll have two participants in Turner's event if we can get it done by then."

Tom nods, "Sybbie will want to help. She liked helping with the other one. George, too, but I think that was because he got to spend time with you rather than because he likes cars."

"Either way, I am going to cherish the time together while he still talks to me," Henry says.

Hastings laughs at that, "George is a good lad, Henry. Perhaps it will be different since you are a stepfather."

Henry looks dubiously toward Hastings, and says, "One can only hope, I suppose."

Remembering his own younger years with his father, Tom looks like he agrees with Henry.

* * *

Phyllis and her husband are having lunch together in their cottage.

Joseph says, "This is supposed to be your evening off. Why are you going back to Dower House?"

"Because the Dowager asked me to, that's why," Phyllis explains. "I know you think she's taking advantage of me, but it won't take long for me to help her get dressed. Then we can go to the farm. I'll still have the rest of the night off. Mrs. Hughes will help her at bedtime."

Molesley smiles, and says, "You're very kind, d'ya know that? You know I've heard the Dowager likes your touch better than any other lady's maid she's had."

Phyllis smiles modestly, but says, "Especially Denker's, rest her soul. Apparently she made for an easy act to follow."

She takes another bite of her relatively plain sandwich. She has no more illness from the pregnancy, and can appreciate flavors again. One thing she misses from no longer being at the Abbey is the food; Mrs. Patmore and Daisy are much better cooks than she and Joseph are, even for the servants' meals. She knows that even without being in the Abbey kitchen, Daisy will be able to create delectable fare.

She says, "I am looking forward to tonight."

"Me, too," says Molesley.

* * *

After tea, Barrow comes downstairs to decant the wine for dinner, and sees Carter in the kitchen, with an apron on, but talking and laughing with one of the kitchen maids. They seem to be getting work done at the same time. Mrs. Patmore is there, too, and she is not saying anything to stop the chit chat. She seems to be in good spirits as well; he thinks he even hears her humming.

Barrow sighs and reminds himself that happy staff are productive staff. But he decides that he'll need to keep an eye on Mr. Carter and the maids.

* * *

On the walk to the restaurant where they will have dinner, Tom asks, "Did you have a successful shopping excursion?"

Laura smirks, "Yes, as a matter of fact, we did. We got something for Sybbie."

"Oh? Another knickersuit?" Tom teases.

"No, but I think she'll like it," Laura says.

After a short bit, Tom says, "I'd like to meet your parents."

Laura says, "Of course! They will want to meet you, too. As soon as we get back I will ring them."

Laura thinks of something, then looks at Tom and very earnestly says, "Tom, please, for my sake, do not ask for my hand in marriage."

Tom looks surprised, but thinks of who Laura is. He asks, "You are not his property to be given away?"

Laura smiles, ecstatic that Tom understands her so well. She nods. "I will introduce you as the man I have chosen to marry."

Tom's heart flutters to hear Laura say that. He says, "Alright, but I would like their blessing."

Laura smiles and says, "That will not be near the challenge it was for you and Sybil. They will be happy that I am marrying at all. They know it would take a special man to have convinced me."

Tom says, "You could invite them to the cricket match, if it would not be too far below what your father is used to."

Laura laughs, "I think that is a good idea. At least my parents will be pleased to see I am not marrying someone who's never played before."

Tom chuckles, "I think Robert and Matthew were surprised that I hadn't. That would have been one more mark against me if they had. My shoulder has not recovered enough for me to bowl yet, so you might want to warn them."

* * *

Daisy looks frantic when the Molesleys arrive and Andy lets them in. He is dressed in his Sunday suit, as is Mr. Mason who is also there.

"Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Molesley!" Andrew says. "We are happy you could join us tonight."

Mr. Mason softly says, "Daisy didn't like the first batch she did of what we're havin', so she threw it out and is startin' again. 'Twas a good thing you didn't come early."

Phyllis says, "I'll go see if she needs any help." And she walks over to the kitchen area, passing by the table that is laid out perfectly with linens, china, cutlery, and glassware.

She puts an arm around Daisy in a sisterly way, and says, "Daisy, thank you so much for inviting us! How can I help?"

Daisy looks up from her chopping and tries to remember good manners in her haste to keep prepping things. She says, "Er, um, thank ye fer comin'."

Phyllis' arm around her is so comforting, calming. The cook had been nearly in tears earlier when the dish wasn't coming out like she remembered it should. It won't take too long to get the second try done. Daisy takes a deep breath and says, "D'ya think ya could stir that pot on the stove, and put in the aubergine?"

Daisy gestures with her head to a large low pot. Phyllis takes a spoon and stirs, enjoying the aroma of garlic and onions as they saute on low heat in some type of fat. As directed, she adds the cut aubergine and stirs that, too.

Andy comes over with two glasses of wine for them. Delighted at the treat, Phyllis takes one, and the two women toast to the evening with friends. Daisy finishes her chopping, and adds the rest of ingredients to the pot. Phyllis keeps her company the entire time while the men converse in the sitting area.

After things have cooked for what Daisy believes to be the right amount of time, she takes a spoon and tastes. Something is still not right, she thinks. She looks fretful. She wanted her first dinner party to go well.

"Mrs. Molesley, will you taste this and tell me what you think?" Daisy asks.

Phyllis takes a small spoon, dips it in the wonderfully smelling mixture, and appears to consider the flavor. She asks, "Perhaps a little more salt?"

"Salt!" Daisy exclaims with exasperation. "How could I have forgotten that!"

She grabs a small fingerful of salt, rains it over the pot, then stirs it in. The two women taste again, and Daisy smiles in evident relief. "Thank ye, Mrs. Molesley!"

Phyllis says, "I hope in your own home you don't mind calling me Phyllis."

Daisy smiles again, "Thank ye, Phyllis."

They begin plating dinner together.

* * *

At dinner, after placing one small forkful in her mouth, swallowing, then taking a sip of wine, Mary breathes out a relieved sigh. "Heavens, I did not realise I was so hungry."

Henry looks with concern at his wife, "Darling, … are you feeling well?"

"I am fine," replies Mary. "A little light-headed is all."

Henry smiles broadly. "You _are_ feeling ill!" he says almost triumphantly. He leans over and says softly in her ear, "I am sorry to revel in that, but I see it as a good sign. With the last one, you said there was no difference."

Mary gives her husband a chastising look, and whispers back, "It is too early to know for sure-"


	53. Chapter 53

A/N: Thank you once again for the comments! We're doing this for fun, as a creative outlet, but it is always wonderful to hear from readers.

* * *

"Lord Grantham, Lady Mary rang not long ago," Barrow says to the Earl as he and the children enter the house from their daily excursion. "They have arrived back on English soil, and expect to be at the Abbey around tea."

The children's eyes light up on learning of their parents' safe landing.

"That is about the same time Lady Hexham will be here, is it not?" Robert asks.

"So I understand, m'Lord," Barrow replies.

Robert says, "Thank you, Mr. Barrow." He turns to Sybbie and George and says, "Go wash and change for lunch with your grandmothers. You are undoubtedly filthy from fishing."

Although everyone had rinsed outside, even George and Sybbie know their hands and lower arms need thorough cleaning, and they should change into different clothing. They say, "Yes, Donk." and then head upstairs.

Robert says, "Mr. Carter is bringing the catch to the kitchen. Say, I want to congratulate you on hiring him. The children like him-so do I, for that matter-and they probably do not even notice that they are having lessons every time we venture out."

Barrow says, "'Twas Lady Mary's choice, m'Lord."

Robert chuckles, "I am sure it was, ultimately, but you did the first evaluations. Well done."

Barrow nods, "Thank you, my Lord."

* * *

Laura walks over to join the others near the Talbot car. Mary and Laura had gone to make their respective telephone calls while Tom and Henry made sure the bags were retrieved and secured to the back of the car.

"Thank you for waiting," she says with a laugh. "I should have expected I couldn't just announce I have decided to get married in a quick telephone call."

Everyone chuckles with Laura, and Henry says, "We have not been waiting long."

They get into the car to begin the journey back to Yorkshire. Since there is no need to drive at a racing pace, Mary sits with Henry in the front, Tom and Laura in the back.

"Well?" Tom asks. He is curious about Laura's parents reaction. "What did they say?"

"My father has been a headmaster for a long time and so has a very steady demeanour. 'Well now, Laura'," Laura says, mimicking a deep, toneless voice, "'That is good news. When can we meet the fellow?'"

The rest chuckle at her imitation.

Laura's voice takes on a different quality when she says, "I couldn't tell for sure, but I believe my mum started to cry."

She looks out the window for a moment, remembering the conversation. She had been talking to her mother first, and when she told her she and Tom decided to marry, she heard her mother's sharp intake of breath. Laura could hear a cracking in her mother's voice as she told her husband their daughter is engaged, and then her father was on the telephone.

Laura adds, "I didn't think it would mean so much to her."

Turning around to face the two in the back, Mary gently says, "You did, I think." At Laura's questioning look, Mary explains, "That was why you did not want to try on wedding gowns in Paris, after all. You said it wouldn't be right without your mother there."

Laura smiles, and says, "I suppose."

In reality, she did not try on the expensive gowns for a lot of reasons. True, her mother's and even Sybbie's absence played a part. But although she earns more than she ever has, she is still practical-minded and does not want to spend a lot on a fancy frock unless it is one she will wear many times over.

Also, Laura is opposed to the whole idea of the bride dressing in white to reflect her innocence and purity. This would have been true even before the Paris affair for Laura. It is yet another reminder of the double standard for men and women. Nobody ever suggests the groom should wear white; many even assume that the man is experienced.

Tom asks, "Will they come this weekend?"

Laura replies, "Yes. They were thrilled to be invited."

"They will stay at the Abbey, of course," Mary states, in a voice that tells Laura that she does not want any debate about it. Seeing Laura's dubious face, Mary asks, "What relation is Tom to me?"

Laura replies, "Your brother-in-law, of course."

Mary says, with a small smirk, "And since you will be marrying him, that means you will be my sister-in-law, and so your parents are nearly family. Besides, the Abbey is Tom's home, at least for now. Allow the groom-to-be to host his future in-laws."

"Alright, if they come Saturday," Laura says with a smirk of acquiescence, "because I was planning on being there anyway." Partially wanting to assert her own ideas, she adds, "But if they come tomorrow, they will stay with me in York for the night. I have a lot of work to catch up on and do not have time to go back and forth to Downton. They may decide simply to come Sunday for the day. I'll ring them again tonight to find out their plans."

"Very well," Mary concedes.

"I hope they do come Saturday," Henry says. "So we can have a proper engagement celebration."

"As long as I do not have to do anything other than show up in a nice frock," Laura chuckles. "I will not have time for party planning."

Mary scoffs lightly, and says with a smile, "Not to worry; we will handle it."

Henry adds, "It is too bad your family is so far away, Tom."

"I will ring them to let them know," Tom shrugs as if nothing can be done about that. "We still haven't decided how to tell Sybbie."

Laura gives a little grimace of bewilderment. "I want to be there, but really do need to work the rest of today, what little there will be left of it."

They have already discussed stopping in York on the way back, to drop off Laura, check on the shop, and so Tom can drive his car back to Downton.

"Sybbie will want to know how your trip was as soon as you get home, I would imagine," Laura adds.

Tom nods and says, "I will say it was wonderful, and tell her some of the things we did and saw."

"She will also want to know if her father was able to spend some time with Miss Edmunds," Mary advises.

Tom and Laura look at Mary, who simply gives a coy look back.

Henry offers, "Tell her the truth: that you had a delightful holiday with each other and us, and realised even more how much you enjoy being together."

Laura and Tom glance toward each other. That explanation fits and is indeed the truth.

"I'll say something like that, then," says Tom.

Laura says. "When we are both there Saturday evening we will tell her together."

Tom takes Laura's hand and gives it a squeeze and a kiss.

* * *

"They're cleaned already?" Mrs. Patmore and Daisy look in amazement at the fish strung on a line that Carter has brought into the small room off the kitchen that is used for preparing fish and eels and such. Carter removes his hat and runs his fingers through his thinning blonde hair.

Carter looks at the two cooks in surprise, and says, "Well, gutted, of course, but not filleted."

Mrs. Patmore and Daisy share a smile and Daisy says, "His Lordship usually jus' brings 'em fer us ta do."

Carter looks as if he understands. He says, "Oh. I didn't realise … I was teaching the children about how freshness starts to be influenced immed-"

He stops and decides not to go into any explanation of the bacteria involved, as he did earlier. "We kept them alive in water until we had enough for dinner, then I showed George and Sybbie how to clean them. His Lordship helped; it was obviously not his first time doing it. It didn't look to me like he thought it a chore, and the children did quite well."

Mrs. Patmore and Daisy chuckle that some of their work for dinner is done already, and by his Lordship, no less.

Barrow comes by just after Carter has turned to depart, with Mrs. Patmore and Daisy cheerily calling after him, "Thank ye, Mr. Carter!"

* * *

Spratt announces George and Sybbie, the children greet their great grandmother and grandmother, and the four sit at their respective places for lunch at Dower House.

Isobel asks, "I understand you have a new tutor. Do you have any observations about him after the first few days?"  
Sybbie asks, "Observations?"

With that term, Sybbie's mind immediately went to their Observations journals. They have been bringing notebooks with them every day when they go out for walks with Donk, and Mr. Carter has them write about and draw the things they do and see. Simple sketches, and not long sentences, sometimes just a word or two. Even yesterday when Donk was in York, they went with Mr. Carter and Mr. Carson to the top of a hill overlooking the Abbey and some of the grounds. Mr. Carter had asked them to sketch a rough map of what they saw. He had brought a small compass with him so they could include the correct north bearing. Then he asked them to think about why the house was built where it was, rather than in a different location. Mr. Carson had reminded them about how old the place is, and the things that are different than when it was constructed: running water inside the house, electricity, motors of any sort, not just cars. It had been interesting to imagine what life must have been like so long ago.

Violet explains, "We would like to know what you think of him so far."

Sybbie says, "I like him. He is teaching us all about science."

George says, "I like him, too. He and Mr. Carson are also teaching us French and music!"

Violet and Isobel are pleased that not only is the new tutor off to a good start, but that the children are eager about learning.

Isobel says, "Your parents and Mr. Barrow did an excellent job in hiring him, it seems."

Both Sybbie and George nod in agreement, "Yes, Granny Violet."

Violet says, "You know you can count on your parents to attempt to do what is right for you. They will always have your best interests at heart. Even if sometimes you disagree with them, they are trying their best."

Isobel adds, "We have already discussed how sometimes your family may have different opinions on what is good for you, so we won't belabour that point. But you should always remember that you can count on them."

Violet says, "Mr. Barrow helped to find the tutor. He has worked for your family for a long time, and it seems you can count on him, too."

George interjects, "I remember when he went away."

Violet says, "Yes, although I think he did not want to. That is why he came back so soon when offered the opportunity."

George thinks about Carson's lessons, about how Donk is the Earl and he is in charge of the estate, even though Mummy and Uncle Tom help.

He asks, "Did Donk tell him he had to leave?"

Violet says, "Probably, or he told Mr. Carson to tell him."

Sybbie asks, "Why?"

Isobel says, "The estate needs lots of people to help keep things organized and clean, keep people and animals fed … but all of that costs money, including paying the people for their work. You do not want to spend more than you need to."

Sybbie and George glance over at Violet to see if Granny Isobel's mention of money irritates her.

Violet reassures them, "Every now and then, the people running the estate need to think about how much help we need, and what kind. When your mother was young, we used horses to get around, so we had many more people working in the stables than you do now."

George asks, "When I am Earl, will I have to tell people to leave?"

Isobel says, "You may have to do that sometimes. You will be involved in lots of decisions about the estate, just like your father was even though he was not the earl yet, and both of your parents are now."

Sybbie says, "Daddy says that he and Aunt Mary try to make things easier for Donk, so he will not get sick."

Violet smiles, using the girl's statement to turn the conversation back to the topic she and Isobel had decided upon earlier, "Your grandfather depends upon your parents, and your parents depend upon each other. Your entire family depends upon each other. And the estate depends upon its staff."

Spratt is serving the meal, so Violet adds, "I rely upon Spratt, Mrs. Molesley, our housemaid, and our cook."

"Your parents know they can count on the whole family and staff to take care of you whilst they are away," Isobel says, then adds with a smile, "Even when they didn't tell anyone in advance because they wanted to keep the trip a surprise for each other."

"That is what it means to be reliable. It is about trust. I trust that your parents are doing all they can to keep the estate running well. And I trust they will help you learn to do that when you are older," Violet explains.

Isobel adds, "We all depend upon the hospital to help us get better if we get ill or injured, and we trust your Grandmama Cora to help it with the paperwork and dealing with the bigger hospital. It is like running a business like the auto shop, but different."

Violet says, "Think about what it means to be trustworthy and dependable. For your teachers and the staff, it is about being on time, doing the work that is expected, and doing it well. For the family, it is about being there for each other, for lots of reasons. It is about being confident in our love for each other. It is about carrying each other in our hearts even when we are not present."

Isobel glances at Violet for a moment, then says, "It does not take much to show that you are reliable. Your parents trust that you will behave well when they are away, because you have demonstrated that you behave well when they are here."

George scrunches his eyebrows together as if in thought, and then says, "Uncle Tom and Papa trust Mr. Ferguson to run the shop when they are gone."

Sybbie says, "Mr. Carter was late on purpose the first day, and messy. He was acting, to see what we would do. But he has been neat and in the classroom early since then, even after lunch."

Violet and Isobel share a smile of amusement; the children had told their grandfather all about that first morning, and Robert had shared the tale.

George keeps on with examples, "Mr. Barrow has shown we can trust him because he is a good butler and a nice person."

Violet nearly chokes upon hearing the latter part of that statement, but she maintains her composure and says, "Your grandfather and mother would not have wanted him to return as butler were he not dependable."

Sybbie sighs, "I hope I can depend upon what Aunt Mary said."

Isobel asks, "What do you mean, dear?"

"She said it would be good for Daddy and Miss Edmunds to have this holiday together," Sybbie replies.

Another shared smile between the older women.

Isobel asks, "Have you talked with your father yet about Miss Edmunds?"

Sybbie says, "Yes, Granny Isobel. I told him that he is happier when he spends time with her, and that I want her to be my stepmother."

"What did he say?" asks Violet, amused at Sybbie's apparent frankness, boldness.

"He said it isn't that simple, that we have to be content with being friends," says Sybbie.

Violet sits back and appears to consider what to say for a moment, then says, "If it is true what you say, that your father is happier when he is with Miss Edmunds, then having nearly four days together may help him acknowledge that."

Sybbie frowns and says, "But what about Miss Edmunds? Daddy says that love needs to be mutual."

"Sybbie, dear," says Violet, "Your father is someone who is very attuned to love. I don't think he would feel it unless something was there from Miss Edmunds. Perhaps with this time together, they will admit it to each other."

Isobel smiles and says, "They'll be back later today, and I am sure he will let you know."

* * *

During the remainder of the drive, Laura spends most of the time working, writing in a notebook, only periodically engaging in whatever conversation the others have. She is already back to work in her mind. Tom knows that both of them will have to take second place to each other's work on occasion, and this is one of those times.

After a while on the road, Tom says, "Henry, there's something I have been wondering about … How did you know that Laura would be at Pearl's the other day?"

Henry tries to be evasive, "I knew you were there, Tom …"

Tom shakes his head and chuckles, "That is not what I asked. I remember you starting to say 'Tom and Laura' as you entered the shop. I didn't even know she would be there."

The enquiry now has Laura's attention.

Henry simply shrugs, and replies, "I wasn't certain … hadn't you said that Pearl needed a lot of help? I couldn't do it, so it was merely a lucky guess on my part that she'd call Laura next."

Both Laura and Tom give Henry looks to show that they do not quite believe him.

* * *

"You seem distracted somehow, dear," Molesley says to his wife. "Is something wrong?"

Phyllis looks at her husband as they walk back to Dower House after lunch together in the cottage, and replies, "I am sorry, Joseph. Nothing wrong-the opposite, in fact. I was only thinking about what a fun night it was."

Joseph smiles and nods, "It was excellent food and good company, wasn't it?"

Phyllis smiles, "I think 'twas the atmosphere … I know Daisy had wanted it to be fancy, and the table settings were just beautiful, but it was comfortable. Not stuffy t'all."

"I don't think any of us are high-minded people," Molesley says.

Phyllis smiles and nods in agreement. She could tell Mr. Mason was happy that Daisy was using his first wife's things. The family and friends atmosphere seemed to invigorate him, and he played host as much as Andy did. Andy had never done it before, but it seemed to come naturally to him. He must have picked up cues from his Lordship from working at the Abbey. Mrs. Patmore's presence was the only thing missing, but none were going to let that put a damper on the night.

When they are nearly at Dower House, she asks, "Do you think we could host a dinner party someday?"

Joseph's eyebrows raise, "Er, um, we have my Dad over every now and then already."

Joseph is well aware of the limitations of their cooking abilities; his father is not a picky eater.

Phyllis smiles and says, "I was thinking of simply returning the invitation from the Parkers. Or perhaps the Bateses or the Carsons."

Molesley can see that his wife has this idea stuck in her head now, so he had better find some way to agree to it.

He says, "Perhaps we can have someone over for tea one day to start. We can get some cakes at the bakery."

Phyllis thinks about what their schedule will be like again in a couple of weeks when school is back in session, and sees what her husband is implying without being blatant about it. Even on a day when she has the evening off, they would be hard-pressed to host a fancy dinner. They do not have any fine china or any of the other things anyway. Phyllis enjoyed the social aspect of the party at Yew Tree more than the place settings; the conversation and laughter was of the free type that is rare within the Abbey walls. It wouldn't be the same for a tea.

"No, a tea isn't right ...," she says. "But let's put some more thought into it."

Molesley looks at his wife and knows the correct response, "Yes, dear."

* * *

Mrs. Hughes is in the downstairs hallway and sees Mr. Carter and Mrs. Bates ascending the servants' stairs together, talking and smiling. Mrs. Hughes is amused that Mr. Carter caught on very quickly, based on her helpful suggestion, that he should enter the house through the service entrance and not the front door. Just now, she knows he came from the village with the children, being their driver for the lunch at Dower House, and having lunch himself with Mr. Carson. He must have dropped the children at the front door, then parked his car and came in through the other way.

Heading upstairs also, Mrs. Hughes smiles as she goes about her inspections of the bedrooms and bathrooms. She is glad that the new tutor is so friendly and is fitting in so well. She had a good feeling when he met with her the day he moved in, getting her advice on the household routines he needs to know. She is most impressed that he seems to be making an effort to learn about the other staff, not only who is who, but also who is married to whom, who lives in and who does not. All the things that will make his getting to know everyone easier.

Except for Barrow. It seems that the butler has a grudge against the man for some reason in spite of his having been supportive of hiring him. Like she had mentioned to Andrew, she supposes it is simply that Barrow has difficulty with the idea that someone like Mr. Carter is in this type of employment, in service. Thank goodness the butler was thinking of the children and their needs first in looking for a tutor.

Her husband seems to like the man. At first Elsie was not sure if that was because Carter obviously came from a good family background. Quite the opposite from Barrow, it would be like Charles to automatically give the teacher the benefit of the doubt and assume he is a quality person. They seem to be working well together; Mr. Carter is allowing her husband to continue with the lessons he had planned, adding to them in a complementary way, not competing. Carter has asked to find some time for them to work together to plan the next sets of lessons. Elsie suspects this will continue to be either over lunches or at teatime for the family at the Abbey, before Charles walks Elsie home for their own dinner. The rest of the day Mr. Carter will be with the children, and later the Carsons will be back at home in their cottage. She supposes they could have him for dinner and a work session every now and again, but Charles does not have the stamina he used to. No, she will suggest to Charles that they stick to working during lunch or tea time.

* * *

Tom has dropped Henry and Mary at the auto shop while he takes Laura first back to her duplex to drop her bags there, then to her office so she can get some work done. He walks with her into _The Sketch_ office to get some paperwork for Edith to review tonight. Both magazine owners will be working day and night to catch up for the next issue.

In the reception area, the pair are surprised to encounter a couple waiting. The man and woman rise, smiling when they see Laura and Tom.

Laura looks shocked, "Mum! Papa! What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you, dear," Mr. Edmunds says, smiling, rocking on his feet a bit in delight at the situation.

Mrs. Edmunds says, "You did invite us."

Laura is murmuring, "I didn't expect you today …" but not harshly as she greets her parents.

Both give Laura quick pecks on the cheek and then expectantly turn toward Tom, whose smile is broad when he realises her parents came as soon as they could, to meet him, presumably.

Laura gestures toward Tom, and begins, "This is Tom … my fiance..."

Not only is Laura still in a bit of shock from her parents being there, but this is the first time she has introduced Tom as her fiance, and it does not quite roll off her tongue yet.

Tom offers his hand and says, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Edmunds. I am Tom Branson."

While the handshakes occur, Laura is still wrapping her head around her parents being there now, rather than later over the weekend. Tom can tell that in addition to the stress of her workload, Laura now suddenly is worried about being a host to her parents earlier than expected, too. He remembers Sybbie talking about all of the errands she had done with Laura to prepare for Constance's visit.

Tom says, "Laura, you've got some things you need to get done. Why don't I show your parents the shop while you catch up with Maude?"

Laura looks at Tom in both relief that he wants to help and nervousness that he would be with her parents without her present. Tom returns a look of reassurance.

Mr. Edmunds likes that Mr. Branson is self-confident enough to offer to show them around without Laura accompanying them. Mrs. Edmunds sees the glance between the two, and immediately likes that the couple has this type of connection with each other. Being able to communicate without words is important in marriage.

Mr. Edmunds says, "That is a splendid idea! We are looking forward to getting to know you, Mr. Branson."

As he holds the door for the couple, Tom gives Laura a small peck, and says, "We'll be back in a little while and I'll get the work for Edith then."

* * *

On the short drive to the auto shop, Tom says, "Welcome to York! I hope you had easy travels."

"Yes, no problems at all," Mr. Edmunds says. "We decided to take the train rather than drive. We're going to your car shop?"

Tom nods and says, "Yes-I know Laura has a lot of work to do. Er, I hope I am not offending you when I say that I could tell Laura was not ready to play hostess yet."

Mrs. Edmunds gives a scolding look to her husband and says, "I wondered if we should wait until the morning … I appreciate your candidness, Mr. Branson."

Mr. Edmunds asserts, "I'll admit it was my eagerness to meet you. It will all work out."

Tom smiles at his future in-laws, and says, "You are welcome to call me Tom."

"Alright, Tom. You can call us Stephen and Margaret," Mr. Edmunds returns.

Mrs. Edmunds says, "I hope Laura is not too upset we arrived so soon."

Tom tries to reassure them, "She is good at compartmentalising, I think. Once she starts getting her work done, that's what she will focus on."

Mr. and Mrs. Edmunds smile yet again that their daughter's intended not only seems to know her fairly well, but also is supportive of her working.

Mr. Edmunds asks, "How long have you been in the car business?"

Tom says, "My partner and I opened the shop about a year and a half ago. We're doing well enough now that we are looking to expand."

"That is good to hear," says Mr. Edmunds.

Mrs. Edmunds asks, "What did you do before the car shop?"

Tom snickers, "A lot of different things over the years: chauffeur, journalist, estate agent." Tom looks like he is considering, and says, "Well, I still am co-agent for the Grantham estate, and am back to being a journalist of sort. Henry and I co-write an automotive column for a daily."

As he is saying, this, they have reached the shop and Tom pulls into the back lot. Tom's words and the company sign trigger Mr. Edmunds' memory, "Oh! I did not realise you were _that_ Branson!"

Tom looks in surprise at the man, "You are familiar with the column?"

"Yes! It is an enjoyable read," Mr. Edmunds says, pleased that his daughter is marrying someone with writing talent.

Tom demurs, "Henry has written most of the columns, although I have given him my opinions and ideas for nearly all of them." He escorts the couple to the back entrance, and says, "Apologies that this is not a grand entrance, but it is more convenient to take you through this way. It is our service area."

There are two cars being serviced. Gus waves from underneath a car bonnet as the threesome makes its way through to the showroom area. Tom waves back and says, "That is Gus, our mechanic. Hiring him was one of the best things we ever did."

Mary sits on one of the chairs in the waiting area, while Henry is chatting with someone Tom assumes is a customer. Tom gestures around and says, "Here it is. Small, but profitable."

He leads the couple over to Mary, and introduces them, "Mr. and Mrs. Edmunds, this is my sister-in-law, Lady Mary Talbot. Mary, these are Laura's parents."

Mary has risen by the time they are close; she gives Tom a quick glance of surprise, and extends her hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Edmunds. Laura said you would be visiting to watch our traditional village cricket match. I hope you won't find it overly quaint."

Mr. Edmunds smiles and says, "Most traditions are quaint in some way. In my opinion there are not many better ways to spend a day than at a pitch."

* * *

In the car on the way to Downton, Edith sleeps, her head resting on Bertie's shoulder. Marigold also dozes, lying mostly on Mirada's lap. Bertie is very happy Marigold slept for a good part of the car ride, since he knows she will undoubtedly be up late talking with Sybbie. Given the amount of work Edith said there is to do for the magazine with Laura's unplanned time away, he is thankful that Edith is able to sleep, too. For his own part, Bertie has spent the time thinking about the situation with Marlowe. He has an idea, but needs some time alone with Marlowe to present it.

Marigold awakens, and groggily asks, "Are we almost there?"  
Mirada gently strokes the girl's curls away from her face, and says, "Yes, dear, almost."

Marigold sits and looks around and sees that her mother is sleeping. She smiles and assumes that everyone in the back seat napped. She whispers to her stepfather, "Did you have a good nap, Daddy?"

"I rested well, Marigold," Bertie softly answers. "Let's allow Mummy to sleep until we get to Donk's house, alright?"

"Alright," Marigold whispers.

But within a couple of minutes, Marigold is wide awake from her rest and ready to do something. She scoots forward to look into the front seat at her brother in the Nanny's arms. He is still sleeping, too. She knows when he wakes he will be hungry and cranky. He always is. But that is alright. He smiles at her a lot and seems to like it when she makes him giggle.

Marigold asks, "Mr. Marlowe, you did not get a chance to nap, did you? Will you take a nap when we get there?"

Marlowe smiles, still concentrating on driving, and says, "Oh, I am fine, Miss Marigold, I will sleep tonight. Thank you for thinking of me."

* * *

Barrow is on the telephone in his office, saying, "Yes, Lady Mary, I will let everyone know."

He replaces the receiver, rises, and goes to the servants' hall.

He says to those gathered downstairs, either awaiting tea downstairs or readying the trays for it upstairs, "We will be having some last minute guests through the weekend. Miss Edmunds' parents are accompanying Mr. Branson from York and will stay through Sunday."

The staff glance around in surprise.

Barrow adds, "Miss Edmunds' plans have not changed. She will arrive Saturday afternoon."

Carter leans over to John Bates and asks, "From everyone's reaction, this is an unexpected development?"

Bates replies in a low voice, "Indeed. How much do you know about Miss Edmunds?"

Carter replies, "Only that she knows quite a bit about cricket, and, um, that Mr. Branson and Miss Sybbie seem to like her … alot."

Bates chuckles, nods, and confides, "Through the winter, there were guesses about when they might get engaged."

Carter raises his eyebrows at this information, and then asks, "But …?"

Bates continues, "Then, something happened … none of us knew what. They were never very openly affectionate, but they simply stopped acting as if they were a couple."

Carter nods, and then asks, "Yet Lady Mary and Mr. Talbot took them to Paris …and now her parents are visiting?"

Bates chuckles and smiles in a suggestive way, "If you are thinking what I am thinking, then you'll be fitting in just fine in this household, Mr. Carter."

As he turns to head upstairs to inform his Lordship and Ladyship of the visitors, Barrow sees the two men conversing and chuckling together. Carter must have sensed someone's gaze, since he turns to Barrow. Whatever look it is on the butler's face causes Carter's own smiling expression to drop briefly, as if in surprised disappointment. The tutor catches himself, and returns to talking with the Bateses.

* * *

Mary and Henry are driving back to the Abbey from York and Henry asks, "Tell me again how you maneuvered this?"

Henry had been with the customer at the car shop and had not been introduced to the Edmundses until all of the arrangements had been made.

"It was Tom as much as me; we are a good team, you know," Mary says.

Henry smirks at his wife.

Mary continues, "I simply invited them to stay at the Abbey while they are in Yorkshire, like we discussed with Laura. Tom immediately reinforced the invitation, saying that Laura needs to catch up on a lot of work, hadn't prepared for their arrival yet, and would undoubtedly be grateful."

"They must travel prepared for formal dinners like I do," Henry says with a smirk, referring to a certain remark by Mary a little over two years ago.

Mary simply rolls her eyes and says, "Laura will have told them about Edith and us before. It is not like they are unaccustomed to formality. He is headmaster at a boarding school-surely they must entertain benefactors and well-heeled parents."

Henry nods in agreement. He then looks sidelong at Mary and asks, "Do the parents know about the Paris trip?"

Mary shrugs and says, "I do not know. For all we know, Laura simply rang to tell them she was engaged."

Henry thinks for a few moments, and then asks, "They will find out at the Abbey. Everyone will want to know how the trip went."

"Yes, it is fortunate that Mama is the one who arranged for the suite," Mary says. She doesn't think anyone will ask blatantly about the sleeping quarters, but one never knows.

Henry asks, "Do you think they gave up on her being their chaste, innocent daughter a while ago?"

Mary shrugs, smiles one of her small, amused smiles, and responds, "Who knows? It would be ironic if they had, given she still was."

"If they were concerned, the fact that she is engaged now should ease their minds," Henry says.

Mary looks sternly at her husband, "You are not normally so traditional in your perspective."

Henry responds, "I was thinking from the Edmunds' point of view. One's perspective is different when you think about it being your own children."

Mary says, "I will state now, that I hope by the time Viola is of age, society progresses to a point where women need not be concerned about such matters."

Henry looks a little nervous for a moment, and then says, "Alright, I will state now that I hope George follows Matthew's example, and Roger and Viola do not take after either of their parents before marriage."

"Why not?" Mary asks, surprised, then answers her own question, "Oh, I suppose you think we both may have been too cavalier?"

"Mm-hmm," Henry nods. "You have described me as such on many an occasion," he says, reaching for Mary's hand and giving it a kiss. "It would be better if society pays no heed to affairs, but until it does, there are risks. While we all love Marigold, things would be easier for Edith had she not happened. Even without a child, you still worry about your own scandals being exposed. And I wonder how Rosamund and Hastings can think their relationship will remain secret."

"Yet you deliberately set Tom and Laura in the same bedroom?" Mary asks, calling Henry on what appears to be hypocrisy.

"Guilty," says Henry with a smile. "I saw them kissing at Pearl's. They were ready for it."

At Mary's continued look that he is inconsistent with his own statement about being wary of risks, Henry adds, "You have to understand that serving in the War ... we all got this sense of wanting to live life now, regardless of the risks, because we may not see tomorrow. God willing, the children will never have to feel that way. I would hope we can educate them about the potential risks, without being too judgemental."

* * *

Mr. Edmunds sits in the front passenger seat, Mrs. Edmunds is in the back, and Tom is driving in his car back to Downton.

"You will be an unusual couple having two cars at your disposal," Mr. Edmunds observes.

Tom snickers in agreement, "We are unusual in a lot of ways. I think that is why we were drawn to each other." He shrugs, "If we decide that we do not need two cars, I can always sell one through the shop."

"Probably that roadster of Laura's," Mrs. Edmunds remarks with a chuckle of her own.

Tom chuckles, "I wouldn't be too sure of that, Margaret. Laura likes that car alot."

"But it isn't the most practical family vehicle, is it?" Mrs. Edmunds says. Laura had shown them her car when they met her in Leeds, and had told them she purchased it from Henry because he had gotten a sedan.

Tom quickly glances over her shoulder and wonders if her mother assumes they will have more children. After the discussion in the museum, and not knowing what will happen, Tom says, "We'll see." He feels like he should change the subject, and also preempt any surprises once they get to the Abbey. He says, "Thank you in advance for not saying anything about the engagement until we can tell Sybbie together. Did Laura tell you how we decided to marry?"

Mr. Edmunds says, "Only that it involved a surprise trip to Paris."

Tom is relieved that they at least know about the holiday. He nods and says, "Henry and Mary inadvertently gave each other the same surprise anniversary gift of a trip to Paris, and brought us along with the extra aeroplane tickets."

"How exciting that must have been!" Mrs. Edmunds says.

"It was," Tom agrees, distracted momentarily by his memories of the flight. "We have been looking to expand the business into aeroplane engines, and I am convinced now. Flying was incredible. Anyway, the time away gave Laura and me a chance to figure out what we want for the future."

Mr. Edmunds shakes his head, as if in disbelief himself, and says, "What is incredible to me is why we are here, talking to you, Tom. I admit I will find it difficult to stay silent until Saturday. Laura has never wanted to marry; we are still beside ourselves about it."  
Mrs. Edmunds says, "Shall I be completely honest? I suspected something at Christmas."

Both Tom and Mr. Edmunds look surprised at this statement.

Margaret continues, "Laura came home to us again. After all the years of only letters and telephone calls …" Mrs. Edmunds appears caught up in emotion at the memory. "She said that you had inspired her to do it. There was something in the way she talked about you …"

With a smile, Mr. Edmunds says, "Leave it to a mother to have that kind of perception."

Tom chuckles, and says, "It was certainly not as easy of a courtship as that would suggest."

"Oh, I am aware of that. The day we met in Leeds, she was quite frustrated about something to do with you. But be that as it may, I am indebted to you forever," Mrs. Edmunds says with sincerity.

Tom says, "The debt is repaid by your having told me that story."

Mrs. Edmunds smiles, and says, "Tell us more about your daughter, and the others we will meet..."

* * *

About to enter the library for tea, Robert asks his wife, "Mary said nothing more? Simply that Laura's parents have come for a visit?"

"That is all Barrow told me," Cora replies. "Apparently, Mary invited them to stay here to make it easier on Laura and Edith working tomorrow. Barrow would say if there were something more to tell."

They have just gotten inside the library when Barrow approaches the couple and says, "The Marquess and Marchioness have arrived, m'Lord, m'Lady."

With this announcement, Robert and Cora head toward the front door to greet their daughter and her family. George and Sybbie, who were waiting for everyone for tea, scurry to join them.

As the male staff assist the Pelhams from the car, Barrow hears little Robert fussing in the Nanny's arms. He turns to Christopher and says, "Andrew and I will see to the bags. Please hurry downstairs and tell them to prepare a bottle for the baby."

"Right away, sir," Christopher hastens to do as directed.

* * *

Just as the newly arrived begin to make their way to the main stairs to freshen from the journey, Mary and Henry enter the front door. George and Sybbie have not gone into the library yet, so George runs to greet his parents. Mary bends over to hug her son, then George turns to Henry, who picks him up in a warm embrace.

"Welcome back, Mummy, Papa!" George says with enthusiasm. "What was it like to fly on an aeroplane?"

"It was like being in a small train carriage but being a bird at the same time - seeing the earth and sea below us!" Henry explains.

"We will take you with us one day, Georgie, so you can experience it yourself," Mary promises.

Sybbie comes over and asks her aunt, "Did my father and Miss Edmunds have a good holiday?"

Mary and Henry share a glance and Mary replies, "I think so, Sybbie, but you'll get a better answer from them."

"Alright. Will they be here soon?" Sybbie asks next, eagerly. She starts to move toward the door, as if to await for the arrival of the couple.

Henry replies, "He should not be long. Miss Edmunds will not be with him today, but her parents will be."

Sybbie looks puzzled at this new information.

Mary explains, "She had invited them to visit, and they arrived today. But because of the trip, Miss Edmunds has a lot of work to do. She'll be here Saturday."

Instead of going upstairs, Edith has approached and has heard about Laura's parents' visit. She says, "Laura did not mention that her parents would be visiting."

Mary gives Edith a cautionary look, and says, "Apparently she invited them to come watch the cricket match, but they came earlier than she expected. Tom and I invited them to stay here while she works."

Edith can tell that there is more to the story than Mary is letting on.

* * *

Molesley and Carter are in the servants' hall, having been discussing the lesson to include Marigold tomorrow. The two teachers notice a hurried-looking Christopher make his way to the stairs carrying a baby bottle on a tray.

"For Marigold's baby brother, I take it?" Carter asks Molesley.

"That would be my guess," Molesley says, getting a thoughtful look on his face. He gets up to leave, saying, "Alright then, Mr. Carter, I will see you tomorrow."

Molesley supposes he and Phyllis will need to start making lists of the things they will need to get to prepare for their own baby. Bottles, nappies, pins, blankets, clothing, a cradle. They won't be able to borrow things from the Bateses because of their pending arrival, too. He wonders if there are others in the village he can ask. As he exits the Abbey, he thinks to himself that he must remember to talk to Mr. Dawes about when he will get an increase in wages.

* * *

The scene in the kitchen seems more hectic than usual, with Daisy and Mrs. Patmore directing the preparations for two more for tea as well as dinner.

"Christopher-'ere's another plate o' cakes for tea!" calls Mrs. Patmore, obviously unaware that Christopher is not within earshot.

"Christopher is upstairs at the moment delivering a bottle for the baby," reports Carter. "May I be of assistance in any way?"

Mrs. Patmore gestures to a plate on which is a small mound of cakes, "Those need to go to the library upstairs."

Carter shrugs, "I'll take them." And he picks up the plate and starts up the stairs.

Andrew and Barrow have just finished getting the bags from both of the cars, and encounter Carter at the servants staircase on the main level.

"Mr. Carter, we do not allow food in the servants' quarters," Barrow says a little sharply.

Carter looks affronted at the accusation, and explains, "I am bringing these to the library, for tea."

Barrow looks confused, then sees Christopher coming down the stairs from the upper level, and he remembers the baby bottle.

Barrow takes the now-empty tray from Christopher, and relieves Carter of the plate, placing it on the tray. Barrow takes a handkerchief from his pocket, and appears to buff away any fingerprints that Carter may have left. He then hands the tray to Andrew to finish the delivery to the library.

Carter says, "I was only trying to help."

"We appreciate that, Mr. Carter," says Barrow, but with a tone that suggests he does not. "But you are not wearing livery or gloves. We do things certain ways here. You are here to teach, not to serve tea."

* * *

Marlowe pauses as he walks the servants attic hallway with his bag; there is an open door to one of the rooms and and he is curious at the new furnishings within. He also notes that there is now a name on the next door: 'Mr. Carter'. Marlowe has much to do to prepare the dinner attire for his employers, so for now he simply shrugs lightly, puts his case in his own room at the end of the hall, and hurries back to their room to do so.

Bertie is in the room when he arrives, and the Marquess says, "Mr. Marlowe, I had a thought about your dilemma …"

* * *

"Daddy!" Sybbie exclaims, jumping up from the floor where she has been playing cards with George. She runs to her father, getting rewarded by being picked up and enveloped in a tight embrace.

"Hello, darlin'!" Tom says, giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Did you miss me?"

Sybbie scolds her father, "Of course I did. Did you have a nice holiday?"

Tom puts Sybbie down, and says, "Yes, it was lovely. Exciting, too."

"Uncle Henry said flying was like being a bird!" Sybbie says. "Is that true?"

Tom chuckles, and responds, "You could say that. Everything looks very small from in the air."

Tom takes his daughter's hand and leads her to where Mr. and Mrs. Edmunds are standing, having entered the library with Tom.

"Sybbie, darlin', I want to introduce you to Miss Edmunds' parents," Tom says. "These are Mrs. and Mrs. Stephen Edmunds. They're visiting for a few days."

The couple has been smiling at Sybbie and Tom together since they saw their loving reunion.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Sybbie says, extending a hand to Mrs. Edmunds. "My name is Sybbie Branson."

"We are delighted to meet you, Sybbie. We have heard a lot about you," Mrs. Edmunds says.

Mr. Edmunds' smiles and also shakes Sybbie's hand.

Tom says, "I should introduce the Edmundses to the rest of the family, Sybbie. You can go back to your game."

"Alright, Daddy," Sybbie says, obediently. She is a little unsure what to do. She wants to know more about the trip, and ask if her father and Miss Edmunds had time together, but she does not know if it is alright to ask in front of Miss Edmunds' parents. She sighs in resignation that she will have to wait until bedtime.

* * *

At dinner, talk meanders around a number of topics that can easily include the Edmundses, such as cricket, _The Sketch_ , or education. Mr. Edmunds becomes very interested in the family's connection to Hillcroft College and the scholarship programmes.

Mr. Edmunds says, "Of course we have our regular benefactors, but we try to appeal to specific interests of donors. I met with an alumnus recently who loves music; he is donating funds to replace several of our pianos."

Cora and Mary are pleased to see that the couple are much more at ease in the setting than Constance was, more like Laura has always been. They see a little of her self-confidence in each of her parents; both are adept conversationalists.

Toward the end of dinner, Henry says, looking around and smiling especially at Robert, "We came back to some good news at the shop."

Robert looks down, shaking his head and snickering. Everyone else gives Henry their attention.

"My father-in-law is a man of hidden talents. Robert sold a car for us yesterday," Henry says, raising his glass as if in a toast of thanks.

Cora beams at the attention her husband is getting.

Mary asks, "Papa, you are not the strong arm type-how did you do it?"

Robert shakes his head and snickers, and says, "I merely did what Mr. Ferguson asked me to do-talk to people who came in while he worked on a car."

Tom says, "We talk to everyone who comes in the door, but not everyone buys a car."

Henry says, "When he came to take delivery today, Mr. Farnsworth mentioned how comfortable Robert made him feel. He appreciated his honesty."

Bertie says, "It just goes to show how trust can win the day."

Robert demurs, "He obviously wanted a car … we talked about all sorts of things ... about his coming child, York, ..."

Henry says, "From now on, I will make a point to not only talk about cars with customers."

Mary chuckles lightly, and says, "Darling, that will be a challenging task for you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sybbie is having trouble getting to sleep again. Her father did come to read to her and talk a little before bedtime, but he only talked about the things that they did and saw in Paris, and about Uncle Henry's other car. At first he did not say anything about Miss Edmunds. When Sybbie asked him about her, all he said was that they had a wonderful time together, and she can ask Miss Edmunds herself when she arrives Saturday. Then Mr. and Mrs. Edmunds came in to bid her goodnight, and like earlier, Sybbie did not want to ask more in front of them. Sybbie lies awake, knowing that she will be impatient if she has to wait until Saturday to hear what Miss Edmunds thought about the trip.

* * *

"Laura's parents are delightful, aren't they, dear?" Cora says as she gets into bed with Robert.

Robert encircles his wife with his arms, gives her a kiss, and says, "Yes, but, ... what do you think is going on?"

"What do you mean?" Cora asks.

Robert says, "Whenever the Paris trip came up, Tom or Henry or Mary changed the topic fairly quickly."

Cora looks as if she did not recognise that during dinner. She says, "I hadn't really noticed that ... but I did notice that the Edmundses have taken a keen interest in both Tom and Sybbie. So you think there is more to this visit?"

"Tom is certainly happier than I have seen him in a long time," says Robert, suggestively. "And I suspect it is not just because he returned from a trip to Paris."

Cora says, "I think we can be proud of ourselves if something has re-developed between Tom and Laura."

"For letting them use the tickets for the aeroplane trip instead of ourselves?" Robert asks.

Cora smiles and kisses her husband, "Yes, but that was a consequence, wouldn't you say? Isn't it more telling that we thought of them as a couple to do so?"

Robert looks at Cora and sees the mix of sadness that is always there since Sybil died, but her eyes show genuine delight at the idea that Tom may finally be moving on. He recalls being relieved when Mary starting returning the attention of suitors after Matthew. He also remembers talking about Henry and Tom with Mr. Farnsworth; he was not exaggerating when he said he was proud of them. Tom is not just Sybil's widower, nor the estate agent, nor Sybbie's father, nor Henry's business partner. He is a member of the family. Robert realises he would be truly elated for Tom and Laura if his suspicions are true.

"I still hope they do not move to York," Robert says.

* * *

Marlowe is in bed, glancing through one of the Parisian magazines Lady Mary and Miss Edmunds had acquired for him from their trip. For a while now, he has been enjoying the sound of a violin playing. It is beautifully soft music, and very relaxing. He had met Mr. Carter during the staff dinner, and the tutor had warned him that he has taken to practising his violin late at night. Marlowe was encouraged by Carter to let him know immediately if the music bothers him during his stays at the Abbey; Mr. Barrow had reinforced that guidance with a simple glance. But Marlowe finds that the music is the opposite of bothersome. He puts his book down, douses his bedside lamp, and settles down to go to sleep. It is not long before the melodies lull him to slumber faster than any other first night at the Abbey.


	54. Chapter 54

"Good morning, Lady Mary," Barrow says outside of the classroom. "Might I have a word?"

"Of course, Mr. Barrow," replies Mary. She has just dropped George off with Mr. Carter in the classroom and is about to meet Tom and the Edmundses to show them about the estate.

"I have been thinking about the children's schedule, m'lady, and wonder if it might be appropriate to make some adjustments now that we have Mr. Carter here as full-time tutor," Barrow says.

Mary looks curiously and asks, "What sort of adjustments?"

Mr. Carson has arrived and pauses, inserting himself into the conversation.

Barrow glances only briefly at Carson, then continues, "Well, my lady, if we had hired a more traditional governess, she would dine with the children as the nanny does. To reinforce appropriate behaviour expectations. Should we have Mr. Carter do so since Nanny Shelley is often fully occupied with the twins?"

Mary appears to be contemplating the suggestion. It is true when she was growing up their governesses were constant companions throughout the day. So much is different in today's world, though, that Mary cannot presume to think that the children's education should be the same. She and her sisters were groomed for one primary goal: to marry well. Tom would remove Sybbie from Carter's tutelage in an instant if he thought that was the direction of the lessons. Mary also considers that when Tom and Laura marry, and their house is built, Sybbie will dine with them most nights. It may be good for George to have another companion at table. But she cannot bring that up yet.

Tom arrives with Sybbie, Marigold, and the Edmundses; the latter had expressed interest in seeing the 'classroom' and meeting Mr. Carter. They all proceed into the room.

Carson remarks, "Mr. Barrow's suggestion has merit, my lady. Might I comment?"

Barrow seems relieved that Carson appears to agree with him.

Mary smiles at Carson and says, "Of course, Carson. I value your guidance."

"I believe the older children would benefit from having someone other than the Nanny at table with them," Carson says. "However, I do not think Carter should dine with them every day, nor every meal."

Barrow nods and says, "I was not thinking breakfast, Mr. Carson."

Carson has the tiniest amount of dismissiveness in his tone when he says, "Actually, which meal isn't my point; the children should and do comport themselves appropriately regardless of the time of day. But, Lady Mary, I believe it would be to everyone's benefit for Mr. Carter to dine with others periodically. For example, he and I had lunch together yesterday while the children were at Dower House, and we made excellent progress on future lesson plans. We discussed having those sessions twice per week. And, I understand Carter plans to meet with Mr. Molesley to do likewise, but over dinner at the Grantham Arms due to Mr. Molesley's school schedule."

Mary nods, understanding Mr. Carson's point. Given that Carter will be spending most of his time with the children, there will not be much other time for him to collaborate.

She says, "Thank you for that information, Mr. Carson, and for your suggestion, Mr. Barrow. I cannot imagine that Mr. Branson will have any objecti-"

The door to the classroom opens, and everyone who was therein parades out. Carter is the last one out of the room, carrying his violin and his attache case.

Tom explains, "Mr. Carter would like to use the piano-I assume that is alright?"

"Of course!" Mary says, with a small smile of pleasure on her face.

Carson says, "I will be happy to conduct everyone there, Mr. Branson."

"Thank you, Mr. Carson," Tom says.

Carson turns back to Mary, and says, "With your permission, Lady Mary, since you will be occupied most of the day, shall I confer with Mr. Carter about the matter we just discussed, and come up with an appropriate schedule?"

"I would appreciate that, Mr. Carson," says Mary.

* * *

"Good morning, Laura! My but you are here early!" Edith exclaims upon arriving at _The Sketch_ office fairly early herself after being dropped off by Henry on his way to the shop.

Edith adds, "Your parents are lovely, by the way. We could have worked at the Abbey so that you could spend more time with them."

"I did consider that, but it will be more efficient working here after the days away," Laura says. "Everything is here, and it is better for concentration."

"Tom said you worked in the car for most of the ride from the aerodrome," Edith says.

"I wanted to capture my thoughts and feelings from flying right away," Laura explains with enthusiasm. "It was fascinating watching the world pass below us! I am not sure what type of article it will be in, but I imagine near our travel section."

Edith advises, "It may be best in your editorial letter, as a tie-in to the travel section. Didn't Imperial say they would place an advertisement? They will reserve full-page space every issue if we get it right this time."

Laura says, "Let's hope we do, then! Do you know if Mary or Tom gave the fashion magazines to Mr. Marlowe? I also wrote some notes on the couture shopping experience; from the point of view of someone who has only ever gone to regular dressmakers like myself. I wanted to share something more than the coming season's fashion trends. I am hoping Marlowe can help us develop my notes into something for a quarterly edition..."

"Marlowe got them; he was very happy about it," Edith says, laughing and saying, "It sounds like you have been working at breakneck speed since your flight landed!"

Laura looks up with a slightly stressed look on her face and says, "There is a lot to do. As wonderful as the holiday was, I am almost regretting going now."

"Oh, hush, we'll get everything done," Edith scolds, but she is curious about Laura's comment, so she asks, "I hope you are not serious about regretting the time away…?"

Laura chuckles, "Of course not. We all enjoy each other's company. It was a real treat for Tom and me."

"Good. It is reassuring to me that the two of you are getting on again; I was worried. Did you … talk about anything?" Edith asks.

Laura stops and gives her employer a smiling but chastising look at the leading question. She wants to tell Edith, but the more others know, the greater chance that Sybbie will find out before Laura and Tom can talk to her themselves. Laura decides to say something along the lines of what they had discussed Tom should say to Sybbie.

Laura says, "If you must know, we did talk about how much we enjoy being together. Now, the sooner we get things checked off of our list here, the earlier I will be able to come to Downton tomorrow to have some time with my parents."

Edith nods, seeing that she is not going to get anything more out of her editor at the moment. Edith recalls another time they spoke about the relationship in the office, and Laura was not forthcoming then, either. Edith sighs in resignation that she'll have to wait until Laura is elsewhere to find out further information. She retrieves a folder from her case, places it on Laura's desk, and says, "I was able to review the materials you sent with Tom, and have a few suggestions…"

* * *

Downstairs at the Abbey, Christopher and Andy are collecting clean dishes and glassware to transport from the scullery back to their storage places.

Christopher quietly asks, "Why was Mr. Barrow in such a bad way with Mr. Carter yesterday?"

Andy smiles and says, "Everyone has days like that, Christopher. Don't worry 'bout it."

"But I never seen 'im like that with anyone before," Christopher says.

"From the stories I've heard, he used to be worse, with everyone downstairs," Andy says in a hushed voice. "But 'e's always been friendly to me, even when I didn't deserve it. Mr. Carter is new, and they need to get used to each other. Mrs. Hughes said Mr. Barrow doesn't like that Mr. Carter isn't from a service background."

Christopher nods; that makes sense given what the incident was about yesterday.

Andy adds, "Maybe it's 'cause 'e's butler now, too. Mr. Carson used to be, um, abrupt about some things, too."

Christopher snickers, "He is very picky."

Andy hands Christopher a loaded tray, and says, "'At's who Mr. Barrow learned from."

* * *

"Good morning, Mr. Mason!" Tom hails the farmer at Yew Tree.

"Good morning, Mr. Branson, Lady Mary!" Mr. Mason calls with a wave. He finishes pouring a bucket of water into the pigs' trough, then comes over to greet his visitors.

"Mr. Mason, these are Mr. and Mrs. Stephen Edmunds, Laura's parents," Mary introduces the couple. "They are visiting from Manchester."

"'Tis a pleasure to meet you," says Mr. Mason. "Apologies for not offering my hand, but I've been working with the animals, and even with gloves …"

Mr. and Mrs. Edmunds chuckle and say, "Not to worry! We understand."

Mary and Mr. Mason walk away together to discuss some things.

Tom explains, "Mr. Mason and his son-in-law, Andrew Parker, do a fine job with the hogs. We usually place in the shows."

Mr. Edmunds looks around, and thinks about the past couple of hours they have spent touring the estate, watching Tom and Mary go about their business of seeing to its management. It is not unlike the way Mr. Edmunds manages the school. Land needs to be be allocated for different use just like classrooms for different courses. Buildings need to be maintained and improved and equipment needs to be replaced. Instead of teachers and other staff, there are farmers and labourers. It is herding animals and growing crops instead of educating children. Taking care of concerns of tenants instead of parents. But it is also different than running a car business and contributing to a newspaper column.

Mr. Edmunds chuckles and shakes his head, "Tom, when you mentioned that you have had a lot of different occupations, and still do, it didn't strike me until just now what that really means. As the father of your bride-to-be, it is very reassuring to know that Laura is marrying someone so adaptable."

Tom looks down in modesty, and laughs, "That is a kind way of putting it."

Mrs. Edmunds says, "You all seem to work very well together."

"We are very fortunate in that," Tom says. "I've told Laura that since the estate will always be a home for Sybbie, I am committed to keeping it running well. Both Henry and I are equally committed to building a successful auto business, and the column helps."

"Your first wife would be very proud of you, I think," Mrs. Edmunds says.

"Thank you," Tom says, thinking that the Edmunds likely understand better than some. Like for him and the rest of the family with Sybil, the memory of their son never leaves them.

* * *

With a smile on his face, Robert watches the last part of the children's morning lessons with Carter and Carson. Sybbie, Marigold, and George are sitting together in that order on the piano bench. Each child's fingers rest on a different octave of piano keys, and all are practising what Mr. Carter calls five-finger-scales. Marigold appears to be the most adept at it. She had told everyone that her mother and Nana have started to teach her piano. Robert is amused to see that she is very proud of being the most competent at this little exercise even though she is the youngest.

Once they have done that for several minutes, Mr. Carter has the children turn around to face him again.

"Now you know how a piano works and have started to learn how to make music with it. I'll use my violin to play a song we can learn and sing while we are out walking with your grandfather," Carter says.

He begins to play a melody that is very familiar to the children.

George raises his hand and says, "Excuse me, Mr. Carter. We already know that song. It is 'Brother John'."

Carter stops playing for a moment and says, "You are correct, Master George. The words we sing in a song are called the lyrics, and the music is called the melody. The words in 'Brother John' are one set of lyrics to go with that melody, but there are others. Similar to how we can sing different words to this melody."

Carter begins to play another familiar melody. Marigold raises her hand and says, "That is 'Baa Baa Black Sheep'!"

Sybbie has also raised her hand and says, "It is also 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' isn't it?"

"Both of you are correct! Actually, it is an old French melody that had different lyrics than even those two songs. So it is with the melody to 'Brother John'-there are different words we can sing with it. Since I cannot sing and play violin very well at the same time, Mr. Carson will sing another set of lyrics."

Mr. Carson raises his eyebrows in surprise at the announcement. They had discussed this combination of a music lesson with a French lesson, and Carson heartily approved of the idea, but they did not discuss specifics such as who would sing. Carson glances between Carter, who doesn't appear to have proposed this as a joke, the children, who await eagerly, and his Lordship, who also appears to be waiting expectantly, with an amused smile on his face.

Carson clears his throat as Carter begins to play, and sings

 _Frère Jacques, frère Jacques,_

 _Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?_

 _Sonnez les matines! Sonnez les matines!_

 _Ding, dang, dong. Ding, dang, dong._

Carter says, "Thank you, Mr. Carson, well done! We will practise together, but first I want to talk about the lyrics. For the other song, the words to 'Baa Baa Black Sheep' and 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' are very different from each other. Same melody, different words. For this song, at first it might seem that the only difference is the language of the words: either French or English. But while the words in French have a similar meaning to the 'Brother John' song, there is a difference. In both versions, the singer is asking if Brother John, Frere Jacques, is sleeping, 'Dormez-vous?'. The English version implies that he is over-sleeping and he _should_ be up since the bells for morning prayers are ringing. In the French version, the singer knows that Brother John has overslept because he is the one who is supposed to be ringing the bells for morning prayers; the singer is demanding that Frere Jacques get up to do so."

George asks, "Why are there different meanings, Mr. Carter?"

"Probably because whoever was translating the song decided that having words appropriate for the meter and melody was more important than matching the meaning precisely," answers Mr. Carter. "The opposite happens all the time in languages, without music involved. When we learn a new language, sometimes we have to learn new ways of saying something so that the meaning is the same. In Spanish, for example, to say 'You are welcome' we typically say 'De nada'. Literally, that means 'of nothing' as in 'think nothing of it'. We'll try to point out these situations during our language lessons. Now, your grandfather has been waiting patiently, so let's learn the words to the song so we can go out for our walk."

For several more minutes, Carter and Carson say and have the children repeat the words to the song, then Carter plays the violin to add music. It is not long before the children have it.

Carter puts his violin back into its case, saying, "Alright, Lord Grantham, I believe they are prepared," Mr. Carter says. "Where shall I meet you after I have gotten my hat?"

Carson is very impressed at the way Carter found a subtle way to exit via the service door rather than going with the Earl and children out the front.

* * *

Tom enters _The Sketch_ office, says 'Hello!' to Maude, and upon an unspoken approval from her, heads down the short hall to Laura's office.

"Hello, love," he says with a smile upon entering.

Laura looks up from her work with a look of surprise, but smiles when she sees who is interrupting.

"Hello!" she replies. "I was hoping you would have a chance to stop in while you are in York today."

Laura gets up from her desk and greets Tom with an embrace and a kiss.

"Sybbie says I am happier when I spend time with you, so I wanted to make sure that happened today," Tom explains, earning a warm smile of agreement from Laura.

"Your parents are very nice," Tom continues. "I think we are all having a difficult time not telling anyone, for me especially Sybbie."

"Edith suspects something, I am sure of it," Laura chuckles. "It will not be much longer. I stayed here very late last night, and plan to again tonight so that I will be able to go to Downton earlier tomorrow."

"I may not be able to-we are giving Gus the rest of today and tomorrow off."

Laura shrugs and says, "If I can, I will still go earlier for my parents' sake. Thank you again for convincing me it was better to have them stay at the Abbey. They would have barely seen me if they were here in York; or, I would not have gotten as much work done so soon."

"I hope it has given them a chance to get to know me, which is what they said they wanted," Tom says.

Laura says, "So have you convinced them you are worthy of me?"

Tom cocks his head to the side, and replies with a smile, "You already did that for me, love."

Tom gets a certain look on his face, closes the door to Laura's office, and kisses Laura more intimately than their earlier kiss of greeting. They continue in that vein for several minutes, before both stop, sigh, and break the embrace.

Laura says, "It wasn't the same, waking this morning without you."

"That is telling, isn't it? So it wasn't just being in Paris?" Tom teases.

Laura replies, "Of course not; and I can tell from your kisses that it wasn't for you, either."

Tom gives her another small kiss, "I'll let you get back to work now. 'See you tomorrow."

He opens the door and exits the office and Laura sits back down and tries to get her mind back to what she was working on before the pleasant interruption.

In the hallway, Edith runs into Tom, and says in surprise, "Tom! I didn't know you were here."

"Just stopping in to say 'Hello'. I'll see you tonight," he says, putting on his hat and departing the office.

Edith snickers and shakes her head. Tom was also wiping his mouth with his handkerchief, and Edith recognises the shade of lipstick Laura is wearing today.

* * *

On the way back to Abbey, the children are skipping to keep up with the longer strides of Robert and Carter, and everyone is singing. Carter has taught them to sing in a round, with himself and Marigold singing together and Sybbie and George singing next. It is such infectious fun that Robert has joined in, too.

When the song is finished, with Robert's last 'Ding, dang, dong!' closing out the piece, Marigold says, "I did not know you can sing, Donk!"

"And I did not know that Mr. Carson can sing!" replies Robert, earning laughter from everyone.

"Will we learn to play a violin, Mr. Carter?" asks Sybbie.

"You will start with piano, and one day when you have mastered the fundamentals of how to read music, we can see if a different instrument suits you," Carter answers.

"Is that how you learned to play the violin?" asks George.

"In a way," Carter replies. "I did learn to play the piano first. I love music, the way you can lose yourself in a melody ... I decided I wanted to learn to play an instrument that was more portable, that I could take with me anywhere. So the violin it was. It may be different instruments for you."

"Do you take your violin everywhere?" asks Sybbie.

"Yes, just about," replies Mr. Carter. "I even had it with me when I served in the War. One of my company mates made sure it got sent to me in hospital after I got injured. Wanting to play again was one of the things that motivated me to get myself better."

"Did you hurt your collarbone like Daddy did? He said you told him about the exercises with the tyre tube he has been doing," Sybbie asks.

"A lot of things got hurt, and I had some serious burns. So I had to do things like that exercise to get strength back even to hold my violin again," Carter says.

* * *

The Edmundses enter the Downton hospital after spending some time wandering about the village.

The receptionist greets them, and Mr. Edmunds says, "We are Mr. and Mrs. Edmunds, here to meet Lady Grantham. She is expecting us."

"I'll let her know," the young woman says, departing to do the task.

Isobel and Violet enter the reception area from one of the hospital's hallways at about the same time the receptionist returns with Cora.

"Oh, Violet, Isobel, while you are here, let me introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Stephen Edmunds, Miss Edmunds' parents," Cora says. Turning to the Edmundses, she introduces the two women, "This is my mother-in-law, the Dowager Lady Grantham, and Lady Merton."

All exchange the appropriate courtesies, and Isobel recalls that Laura is from Manchester, so she adds, "I lived in Manchester for a long time, before moving here. I trust it hasn't changed too much?"

"Oh, there is always a bit of change, but it is likely more the same than not," Mr. Edmunds says.

Violet asks, "What brings you to Downton?"

Mrs. Edmunds and her husband share a quick glance, and Mrs. Edmunds replies, "Our daughter invited us to watch the annual cricket match, and we decided to make a short holiday of it."

Cora adds, for Violet and Isobel's benefit, "Laura needs to catch up on her work from her own impromptu holiday, and Mary thought her parents might be more entertained here with us than in York by themselves."

"We are enjoying our visit; this is a lovely place!" Mr. Edmunds says. "I can see why Tom wants to stay here."

Violet smiles. Between the telling glance and that supposedly innocent remark by Mr. Edmunds, she has more information than he would think. It rounds out her suspicions from Mary's telephone call of earlier to make sure the Dowager will be coming to dinner at the Abbey Saturday.

Violet says, "We may be biased, but it quickly becomes home to those who want it to be."

* * *

Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes are walking home together per usual. Elsie can tell that something is bothering her husband, so asks, "What is on your mind, Charles?"

Carson says, "Elsie, tell me what you think about something: Barrow recommended to Lady Mary that Carter dine with the children and the Nanny, because that is what a governess would do."

Elsie sighs, immediately understanding what is troublesome to her husband. Barrow never suggested that Mr. Carson have lunch with the children and Mr. Molesley dinner, as would have been comparable. She remarks, "I wondered if Barrow would be jealous of how easily Mr. Carter is making friends here."

Carson nods, reassured, but not happily so, that his wife saw the situation in the same light as he did, that Barrow is trying to isolate Carter from the rest of the staff. He says, "It is fortunate you and I spoke yesterday about lesson planning with Mr. Carter. I was able to convince Lady Mary that Mr. Carter needs time to collaborate with me and Mr. Molesley. During tea today, Carter and I discussed it, and came up with a reasonable schedule."

"Does Mr. Carter know whose idea it was?" Elsie asks.

Mr. Carson says, "I did not mention that. There is no need to add fuel for any potential animosity."

* * *

Beryl and Albert are snuggling in bed, and Mr. Mason kisses her and says, "You seem happy these days. I hope I have something to do with it."

Mrs. Patmore says, "Albert, o' course that is part of it, but I am happy to be looking forward to somethin'."

Mr. Mason cannot recall any specific future plans. Tomorrow's dinner party and the fall festival will be more work than anything, so he asks, "What are ya looking forward to?"

Beryl says, "Who is Daisy to ye?"

Albert replies, "My daughter-in-law, o' course."

"And I am married to ye, so that makes her my daughter-in-law, too. And that means when she has a child, I'm gonna be a grandmother!" Beryl states with unequivocal glee.

Mr. Mason looks in surprise at his wife, and asks, "D'ya think…?"

"I don't know if already, but I'm guessin' it won't be long," Beryl says with a smirk.

* * *

In his bedroom, Tom gazes at the photograph of Sybil, tracing her face with his fingers. He smiles, and talks to her, as he does on occasion. Tonight, his eyes are sparkling, but not from tears this time.

"If you were here, none of this would be happening. Because you aren't, it is. Still, you made it possible … you are the reason I know what it is to love, and be loved … and I know that somewhere, you are happy for me, that I am loved like this again. … I'll never forget my love for you, but I'd nearly forgotten how wonderful it is to feel it from someone else. ... And she loves Sybbie, too. … We'll do our best to keep your little girl happy, I promise."

* * *

Bertie closes the door to one of the small rooms downstairs, and turns to those gathered therein. Mary, Edith, and Laura look at him and Marlowe expectantly.

Bertie turns to Laura first, "I apologize for accosting you immediately upon your arrival, Laura, and taking away from your time with your parents. But this is important, and it seemed to be the best time."

Laura says, "If this is about what I suspect, no apologies are needed."

Bertie nods, and says, "It is." He turns to Mary and explains, "Sir Richard Carlisle knows of Marigold's background."

Mary sharply takes in a breath and looks with alarm toward Edith, "Heavens! Has he threate-"

Bertie puts up a hand, and says, "He has not. In fact, he has said he will do just the opposite. It is partially due to the partnership with _The Sketch_ going so well, but, also, … we have Mr. Marlowe to thank."

Now all of the women in the room look toward the Hexham valet in curious surprise.

Bertie then continues, "I would like to return the favour to Mr. Marlowe. He is going to tell you a story … as much or as little of it as he feels comfortable doing. And then, I believe together, you all will be able help him."

Bertie looks toward Mary, and says, "It is the reason I wanted you to be here, Mary. We have a … situation." He pauses, and shakes his head chuckling a little, "And I think the best of England's schemers will be able to come up with something."

* * *

Sybbie runs down the stairs to the lower level with a determined but not happy look on her face and finds Daisy in the kitchen. The assistant cook is carefully spooning batter into a pan that has many scalloped molded sections. Sybbie recognizes the shape of Madeleines, and her young mind almost gets distracted by the thought of the treats. Almost.

Sybbie asks, "Miss Daisy, is there any meat to pound for dinner?"

Daisy smiles and asks, "Ah, no, Miss Sybbie, not today. D'ya wanna help with dinner again?"

Sybbie pouts, and says, "Actually, I am angry, and Mrs. Patmore said that hitting meat helps."

"Why are ye angry?" Daisy asks, putting the bowl of batter down, wiping her hands, and giving Sybbie her full attention.

Sybbie says, "Miss Edmunds arrived-I saw her car pulling into the drive-but when I went to find her to say Hello, Mr. Barrow told me she is in a meeting with Aunt Mary and Aunt Edith and cannot be disturbed."

Daisy tries to soothe Sybbie by offering an explanation, "You know she was away in Paris for a few days … she's probably gotta lot ta do now she's back."

Sybbie frowns, "I know, but she could at least say Hello! I want to know if she had a good time with my father."

Daisy chuckles, "Of course they had a good time, Miss Sybbie. Didn't yer father tell ya that?"

"Yes, but everyone keeps saying I need to find out from her. And now she's here, and I have to wait longer!" Sybbie huffs, crossing her arms across her chest.

Mr. Barrow has followed Sybbie downstairs, since she had been clearly upset when he told her about Miss Edmunds' whereabouts, so he hears the girl's last comment.

"Miss Sybbie, I understand from your uncle, Lord Hexham, that it will not be too long of a meeting," the butler informs Sybbie, trying to console her.

Mr. Carter comes into the kitchen with George and Marigold, sees Sybbie, gives a look of evident relief, and says. "Here you are, Miss Sybbie! We wondered where you had run off to."

Barrow gives Carter a look of displeasure that he allowed one of his charges to escape, but he is prevented from uttering any words of chastisement by George. The boy has come over and wrapped his arms around the butler's legs in his typical warm greeting. Instincts take over, and Barrow's arm encircles George and he gives the boy a squeeze. Barrow would hold him for a moment longer, but he sees that Marigold has followed her older cousin and wants the same treatment. Barrow obliges.

Carter has difficulty keeping his face from breaking into a smile, so he turns his attention to Sybbie.

Sybbie is saying, "I am sorry, Mr. Carter. I wanted to say Hello to Miss Edmunds." She adds, dejectedly, "But she is in a meeting."

"I accept your apology, Miss Sybbie," Carter says, and continues in his kind voice, "Please learn from this: you strayed, and interrupted our lesson. Yet you did not achieve the satisfaction that was your target, and you are evidently very frustrated instead."

Sybbie looks to be thinking about what the teacher said, then nods.

Both Daisy and Barrow cannot help be impressed with the way Carter just handled that, with gentle reproaching to appeal to Sybie's intellect rather than a punitive method.

Carter puts his arms across his chest, with one hand raised to his chin, as if pondering the situation. "There are lots of ways to deal with our frustrations, some more socially acceptable than others. I play music. How do you do it, Mrs. Parker?"

Daisy looks surprised that she is being asked the question, but sees Carter's encouraging look. He is hoping she will give a useful answer.

"I, uh, … well, I'm usually cookin', so 's like Mrs. Patmore said … pounding meat, or smashing peas or potatoes," Daisy replies, earning snickers from the children. Then she thinks of something else, "But sometimes, when I walk or ride my bicycle back to the farm, I feel better by the time I get there."

"And what about you, Mr. Barrow?" Carter asks, turning to the butler.

Barrow thinks he sees what Carter is doing. It is partially letting Sybbie know that it is alright to feel frustrated about something-everyone gets that way every now and then. Barrow thinks it is also simple distraction for the girl. He knows he cannot say that he often goes out for a smoke. The butler answers, "I wind the clocks, if they need it. If they do not, I take a walk."

"You see, Miss Sybbie, everyone has different ways of addressing things that upset them. We'll simply have to find what works for you," Carter says. He turns to Daisy, "In the meantime, while we are here, perhaps we can each have a plum before we go back outside?"

Each of the children and Carter give pleading looks to Daisy.

Barrow rolls his eyes and turns to leave, while Daisy smiles, reaches for the bowl of fruit from a shelf, and offers it to the children.

* * *

Laura is walking with her parents along the creek, allowing for more private conversation. While she was floored upon hearing Marlowe's story earlier in the day, she is letting Edith and Mary consider options so that she can spend time with her parents,.

"I am glad you approve of Tom," she says. "I think both of us would be disappointed if you didn't."

"He seems like a solid, respectable fellow," Mr. Edmunds says. "We can tell from the way he interacts with his daughter that he is a loving person."

Mrs. Edmunds says, "I have seen the two of you together for a only few moments, dear, but my assessment is more about you, and not Tom. I like _you_ with him. You are the same person-it does not seem you feel the need to be anyone else because of him."

Laura smiles, and says, "I think when I recognised that is when I realised it was alright to marry after all."

Laura thinks about all that has happened over the last week to have changed her mind about things, and she looks at her father and asks, "Papa, what did you tell Constance about this sudden trip of yours?"

"I told her you were engaged and we were going to meet your fiance, of course. What else would I have said?" Mr. Edmunds replies.

"Did you tell her it was Tom?" Laura asks.

"I cannot recall, exactly. Why?" asks her father.

"Well, when she was here … I think she was interested in Tom herself ... she hinted at that, anyway," Laura explains, not seeing any need to disclose that her sister-in-law had applied for the tutor position.

Mrs. Edmunds can sense what may have transpired. She chuckles says, "Laura, can we thank Constance for instigating your engagement?"

Laura confesses with a smile, "In part, if I am honest."

Mr. Edmunds laughs and says, "We'll try to be gentle with her."

Changing the subject away from Constance, Laura's mother says, "Tom told us some of your plans for after you are married. Have you thought at all about the wedding itself?"

Laura laughs, "No, Mum. I would rather not make a big to-do about it."

Mr. Edmunds lets out a little snort, and says, "We hold events all the time at the school. It will not be a chore."

Mrs. Edmunds looks sideways at her husband critically, and amends, "We will do whatever you want, Laura, _wherever_ you want."

Laura gives a smile of gratitude to her mother, and says, "The only thing that Tom and I discussed is that he would like it to be Catholic. Beyond that … it is not like I have ever envisioned my wedding like other girls do."

Mr. Edmunds appears to be considering, knowing Laura's current views on religion. She likely does not see marrying in a Catholic church to be anything other than the place the official ceremony would take place. He wonders if it will be that simple. One of the school's former chaplains was Catholic. He says, "If we can arrange a Catholic service in Manchester, would that be acceptable? Or would you rather it be here? Or in York?"

Laura laughs that her father is very obvious that he would like to help with the wedding, and would prefer it to be in Manchester. She says, "To be honest, I do not have a preference, although Tom might. I would be as happy with a simple courthouse ceremony. I can tell you would rather something more traditional, am I right?"

"Yes, dear, we would. But for your sake, and Tom's," says Mrs. Edmunds. "It is not simply the celebration. Marriage can be a trial at times, and it is important to have the support of your family and friends from the very beginning. They will help you through the more difficult times."

Laura says, "If it is alright with Tom, I will gladly leave all of the details to you, Mum, if you are willing."

Mr. and Mrs. Edmunds share a smile of satisfaction.

In the distance closer to the Abbey, Laura sees Tom and Sybbie walking toward them.

"Oh, Tom's gotten back, so we can talk to Sybbie … I will see you back in the house at tea," Laura says, breaking off from her parents and walking toward Tom and Sybbie.

* * *

Edith and Mary are in the agent office, obviously deep in thought and discussion about what they heard from Marlowe and Bertie.

Edith says, "First, we should find out his family's ... perspective. Carlisle implied that Marlowe's opinion of most of his family was accurate, but his sister might be more understanding. If that is true …"

"...then it will open up many possibilities," Mary agrees, finishing her sister's sentence for her. "Even that one connection to his past may give him some peace. If she is willing to keep his secret from the rest of his family."

Edith says, "She might be able to be brought around. She named their son after him-he must have been dear to her."

Mary and Edith share a look that never would have happened a few years ago. Mary's small smile, one eyebrow raised very slightly. Edith also smiling, knowing what Viola's middle name signifies to them both.

Edith continues, "Perhaps we could invite wives to one of the shoots that Carlisle typically attends at Brancaster … we could arrange for Marlowe and his sister to meet when nobody else is present."

Mary shakes her head as if she doesn't think that plan will play out well, "Haven't you said that most of those shoots are men-only? Wives are not going to be inclined to attend, especially since it is such a distance. If it was a social call, if she knew you better, perhaps…"

"Shall I or Laura use the magazine partnership with the paper as a reason to get to know her?" Edith asks.

Mary nods, "That is a good idea. Laura first, I think. That way there is less of a connection to me, in case she knows about my engagement to Carlisle."

Edith chuckles and says, "If she is confident in her marriage, Sir Richard's prior relationships should not matter…but I agree that Laura would be better. She is very good at reading people. She'll be able to find out where the woman stands."

Edith pauses, then says, "I understand Laura and Tom are romantic again."

Mary happens to glance out the window so she witnesses Laura meeting Tom and Sybbie, Laura greeting Tom with a kiss, and Sybbie's expression at that.

Mary will not divulge everything, but sees no reason to dissemble. She gestures with her head to the threesome outside and says, "Indeed they are."

* * *

Sybbie is momentarily in shock. She cannot help herself, and exclaims, "You are kissing!"

Tom and Laura laugh and say, yes, because they are happy to see each other.

Each adult takes one of Sybbie's hands in theirs and the trio continue on a stroll.

Sybbie thinks that her father and Miss Edmunds must have had a good time together in Paris, but she wants to know for sure. She asks, "Miss Edmunds, Daddy said that he had a nice holiday with you-did you like spending time with him?"

"Yes," Laura answers simply, and then asks, "Sybbie, do you think you know your father well?"

Sybbie nods, and says, "Yes, Miss Edmunds."

"Tell me about him, please. I think I know him, but I'd like to make sure," Laura says.

Sybbie looks confused, but does not want to be rude by not responding to the request. She says, "Daddy is very good with cars, and he helps Aunt Mary and Donk run the estate. He loves me and takes good care of me when I am sick. He's kind and very nice most of the time, but he can be grumpy. You remember how he was after the accident."

Laura smirks, "Yes, I remember. He can be pretty stubborn at times, too."

Sybbie nods, "I think so." Sybbie looks up at her father, then adds, "I think he is handsome, don't you, Miss Edmunds?"

Laura looks over at Tom, smiles, and says, "He is very attractive, yes."

Tom says, "This is a little unfair, isn't it? Who is going to tell me about Miss Edmunds?"

Sybbie gives her father a pondering look, and says, "You can ask her parents, but we already know her, don't we?"

"Tell me what you know," Tom says to his daughter.

Sybbie considers what she knows about Miss Edmunds, "She works for Aunt Edith's magazine, is nice and generous and smart and works very hard, and she is a good listener."

Tom adds, "She cares about people and their feelings. You can tell that she is upset or mad at you because at first she stops talking to you. But if you ask her, she is honest about what is bothering her so you can work things out. I think she might be even more stubborn than I am at times."

"And she is very pretty," says Sybbie.

"Yes, she is beautiful," agrees Tom.

Sybbie looks up at her father and Laura smiling at each other, then says, "Miss Edmunds, I forgot to say something else about Daddy."

"What is that?" Laura asks.

"He loves you," says Sybbie, says, looking between the two adults. "And I think you love him, too."

"Do you know, Sybbie? You are right," Laura says, earning a tremendous smile from the girl.

Tom says, "Sybbie, what typically happens when two people decide they love each other?"

Sybbie stops walking, her eyes and mouth wide open in surprise, understanding what her father is asking, and says, "Truly? Will you marry? So we can see each other every day?"

Tom and Laura nod, but Tom cautions, "We wanted to talk to you about it, darlin', because there would be some changes."

Sybbie is beside herself, but hears the tone of her father's voice and asks, "What changes?"

"Well, we have talked about building a house that we would live in together," Tom says, gesturing with his hand in the direction of the village. "We would not live in the Abbey."

Laura adds, "You would still have lessons with George while your father and I are working, but then most evenings we would go to our house and spend the rest of the time together."

Sybbie does not know what to think. On the one hand, she is ecstatic, but … she would miss her bedroom. She asks the first question that comes to her mind, "When Marigold comes to visit, can I stay at the Abbey with her?"

Laura chuckles and replies, "As long as it is alright with your grandparents." She squats down to be closer to eye level with Sybbie, and adds, "There is something else … your mother was a strong and wonderful woman, and I won't be able to do as good a job as she would have, but I am willing to try. I would like to adopt you, if it is alright with you."

Without hesitation, Sybbie nods with an enthusiastic smile, and asks, "Can I call you Mum?"

Laura nods, still smiling, and says, "I would like that very much."

Sybbie cannot resist throwing herself into Laura's welcome embrace.

* * *

The players and spectators are thankful that the temperature is not too hot at the pitch. The tents and pavilion provide some shade, but can only do so much when there is no wind; a light breeze is welcome relief from the late summer heat. Christopher and Marlowe ensure there are plenty of iced drinks available at all times, while Mrs. Patmore and Daisy supervise the other maids in keeping the buffet table fresh. Gaiety from the announcement of Tom's and Laura's engagement yesterday carries over and adds to the already festive atmosphere of the day.

Sybbie, George, and Marigold play with some of the village children, interact with their younger siblings and cousins under the watchful eyes of the nannies, and have polite conversation with the women. Now that Sybbie knows that the Edmundses will be another set of grandparents, she makes sure to visit with them periodically.

Marigold has already asked her mother and Marlowe about when she will get a white sport suit like George and Sybbie have. Edith tries to downplay the situation, not wanting to encourage Marigold's perception that it is a turn-about, where Sybbie has an outfit that Marigold lacks.

Edith says, "Sybbie is older than you, and has shown an interest in sport. We will be happy to make sure you have appropriate attire for the activities you enjoy."

Marigold seems to consider this, and says, "I would like to learn to ride and shoot like Daddy."

This surprises Edith, while earning a pleased smirk from Mary, who is near enough to have heard.

Mary says, "Marigold, those are excellent choices for hobbies. Do you remember the wedding you went to at Branksome? Mrs. Napier rides and shoots, and Sybbie and George like to ride. In fact, Sybbie may be outgrowing her riding outfit. Perhaps you can use it when you are here in Downton."

Edith says, "That is an excellent idea, isn't it, Marigold? Now run along and play with your cousins."

Edith looks toward her sister with a small, exasperated smile, but then both cannot help but chuckle.

Mary whispers, "It will be grand if we can find a way for Mr. Marlowe to get to know his nephew."

In the match itself, the Village team bats first. Spratt surprises everyone with his batting ability, but his lack of speed in running means that his hits do not translate into as many runs as a more agile batter might earn. Christopher's father is a new talent for the Village team. His body strengthened by a life of manual-labour results in more hits and runs in the early part of that side's batting than Robert can remember in many years.

Laura approaches Robert, and asks, "I think we should change our bowler strategy. We need to stop the increasing score by the other team as soon as possible; otherwise our team could get demoralised."

Robert gives Laura a surprised look; she may be even more serious about wanting to win than he is. He shrugs, and asks, "Oh, I don't think we should be that defeatist. What do you suggest?"

"I think we alternate Henry, Andrew, and Barrow with Carter," Laura says. "Unless Carter disagrees; he's an excellent bowler, but I do not know if he has the stamina for every other over."

"Alright, let's find out," Robert says, and he signals the umpire.

The other House team members agree to Laura's changes. Fairly quickly it is obvious that the new strategy is beginning to work. The four bowlers, Carter in particular, combined with competent fielding, are enough to dismiss some batsmen, and lessen the pace of runs.

Laura's parents have constant smiles on their faces. Their daughter is engaged to a pleasant man and will be living in this lovely country atmosphere, while being able to work in York and be the modern woman she has always been. Mrs. Edmunds spends most of the time under shade with the other women, enjoying the leisure time with Sybbie, Isobel, Violet, and the rest.

Mr. Edmunds stands with his daughter near the pavilion for the most part. He loves that the Earl is heeding Laura's counsel about the match; it is indicative of the respect she already has with the family. He can even forgive that Tom's cricket skills are lacking; at least the man is trying.

He leans toward Laura and quietly remarks, "Carter's bowling form is unusual; he could get even more out of the delivery if he used his left arm differently in the run up, not just the throwing arm."

"Imagine if he could! The batsmen would not stand a chance. I understand he had a severe injury in the War that affected his left arm," Laura responds. Nodding toward the bowler, she adds, "It would seem he developed this style to compensate."

Despite the attempts to prevent a high score, by the time it is the House team's turn to bat, the early success of the Village team is enough to cause some worry. All of the House batsmen will need to be at their best. After watching the players at practice, Laura had developed a batting order and had conferred with Barrow who suggested some changes before presenting it to Robert. It is expected that Andrew and Barrow will earn most of the runs for the team, regardless of who from the Village is bowling. Barrow had known that Bertie is usually effective against spin bowlers, and Henry reacts well to fast bowls; but they cannot choose who will bowl to them. Carson still has a lot of power left in him, but like Robert has slowed with age so tries to focus on accuracy. The rest of the team are average as batsmen.

Andrew does his part to start the momentum: he hits the first delivery to him beyond the boundary. Polite cheering erupts from the House side: team members waiting their turns to bat in the pavilion, the family and staff spectators, and especially from Daisy taking a break from her work to watch her husband play.

Steadily, runs are added to the House team's score. When it is Barrow's turn in the top order, he does not fail the team in his contribution.

Unfortunately, the Village bowlers and fielders keep up the pressure, so that they are still two runs ahead when it is time for the House team's last batsman.

Molesley.

Barrow scoffs, "We've already lost the match then."

Laura knows that Molesley is not totally useless. He has been practising, and she knows he can hit something. She says, "Give him a chance, Mr. Barrow. It's not over yet."

She does notice that players on both teams seem to share Barrow's opinion. Some fielders have decreased their distance from the pitch within the field. They expect that if Molesley hits it at all, the ball will not go far.

Molesley takes his stance and waits for the delivery. The bowler hurls the ball with such force that Molesley barely moves out of its way in time, avoiding an lbw dismissal. He is amazed that the ball misses the wicket and is caught by the wicketkeeper.

Although he actually tries to hit them, Molesley misses the next two bowls. It is fortunate for the House team that the Village bowler's arm is tired from the long day of play, and the wickets remain intact.

Laura's father leans over and whispers to his daughter, "I may be mistaken, but it seems the batsman is closing his eyes. A lot of children do that when they are starting out."

His daughter nods and says, "Yes, and obviously some never outgrow it. I had worked on it with him, but he's reverted to the old habit."

Laura signals to the umpire, and Molesley steps out to take a break and try to collect himself. Laura begins to walk toward the batsman, but Phyllis stops her and says something that others cannot hear.

Laura approaches Molesley and gently says, "Mr. Molesley, you are closing your eyes again."

Molesley looks deflated, and says, "I am sorry to let you down, Miss Edmunds."

Laura looks at him in surprise, and says, "You haven't done that - it is not over yet! You can do it; we worked on this so I know you can. You need to keep your eyes open and watch the ball."

Mr. Molesley is touched by Laura's positive coaching, and shrugs as if he will try his best.

"When you hit the ball, don't forget to start running," Laura adds. Then she gestures to Phyllis and says, "Your wife told me to tell you to ring the bell for her."

As Laura walks back toward the pavilion, Joseph looks over at Phyllis, who gives him a small wave and a smile of love and encouragement. She believes in him. He smiles back at her, hoping he can measure up to her expectations. He adjusts his cap, steps back in front of the wicket and takes his stance. Molesley sets his mouth and keeps his eyes obviously wide open as the ball leaves the bowler's hand, following its movement through the air. He takes a swing. Crack! The ball sails through the air and toward the trees.

* * *

As has become his new expectation, Barrow can hear violin music from near the top of the stairs. Barrow recognises this piece; it is from Vivaldi's Four Seasons, Summer. How appropriate. Per usual, he stands in the hallway, eyes closed, enjoying the music, out of sight of Carter.

When the music finishes, Barrow opens his eyes to proceed to his own room.

Carter appears in the doorway to his study, holding two crystal glasses of brown liquid. The pattern on the glasses is unfamiliar to Barrow; Carter must have brought them with him. Barrow has noted there are a few boxes or crates that are not unpacked yet in Carter's study. He glances into the room now and sees that Carter has an open case with divider sections, in which stand a half dozen bottles. A smaller box with wood shavings nestling the remaining glasses rests on the table. Barrow purses his lips, knowing that Carson would never have allowed alcohol up here. But after Carter's performance in the match today, there is no chance such a transgression will matter to the family.

The tutor offers one of the pours to Barrow, and says, "It's only a half-finger. You are off duty now."

Barrow hesitates, saying, "A butler is never off duty, Mr. Carter."

Carter smiles, holding the glass for Barrow, who takes it after all.

Not wanting to awaken Marlowe, who had retired much earlier, Carter quietly says, "To a great victory!"

They both make a 'cheers' gesture, and sip. Barrow notes that the scotch is very smooth, but earthier, more peaty than the smoky type his Lordship typically prefers.

Carter sees that Barrow can appreciate the drink, and says, "One of my vices is good scotch."

Carter leans up against the doorframe to his study, and says, "Thank you for suggesting the time at meals with the children. I am looking forward to getting to know the little ones."

Barrow looks into his glass, wondering how Carter knew it was his idea. It would not be like Carson to say anything one way or another. He swirls the liquid slightly, and says, "Nanny Shelley is nice, but the older children are ready for better conversation at table. 'Twould be good to have company for Master George when Miss Sybbie doesn't dine 'ere anymore."

Carter nods, seeing through Barrow's justification, since the engagement and future living arrangements were a surprise to everyone downstairs until yesterday. He says, "It is all about the children, after all."

Barrow simply shrugs lightly and takes another sip, enjoying it. It is very good scotch. Likely very expensive.

"Mr. Barrow, I hope to be here a long time. Even if no other children are born, I expect it will be more than a decade before Roger and Viola go off to school," Carter says.

Barrow gives the tutor a questioning look.

Carter shrugs, and says, "Most people generally like me, but for some reason you don't. I don't know why, only … I'd like us to be friends."

Barrow inhales deeply, and says, "We simply work in the same house, Mr. Carter."

Carter shrugs, and says, "Very well. But I want you to know that I am happier than I have been in a long time, and I owe it to you."

Barrow scoffs and says, "Lady Mary chose you. It didn't hurt that the other candidates were weak."

Carter smiles, and says, "I mean more than that." Carter pauses briefly, then asks, "Why weren't you in your livery when you were in York with George and Sybbie?"

Barrow shrugs and begins to say, "It'd rained in the morning, and 'tis a bit of a walk from-"

Barrow stops and stares at Carter with a look of puzzlement.

Carter nods, and explains, "When I saw the man and the children, he was inspiring. I knew I could have a future teaching again. Imagine my surprise when I found out the man was not a teacher, but the children's butler."

Barrow is still staring at Carter, not knowing what to say.

"I do not intend to take them or any of this from you, Mr. Barrow," Carter says, gesturing as if globally to the house. "I would like to share it, is all."

Barrow hands his empty glass back to Carter, murmuring, "Thank you," then goes into his own room.


	55. Chapter 55

Laura is in her office, pencil in hand, twirling it lightly, lost in thought. She is supposed to telephone Carlisle's office to ask for an appointment with his wife. Mary and Edith advised her not to disclose the real purpose to Carlisle, and she agrees. She cannot simply say that she wants to assess how his wife feels about people who do not follow traditional paths, or about people who are not attracted to the opposite sex.

But she is wondering what would be a believable reason. Bertie says he told Carlisle that Edith does not know Marlowe's story, and there would be no reason for Laura to know it, either. It will need to be something to do with the magazine. The difficulty is that Laura herself needs to sound confident in whatever reason she gives to Carlisle for the meeting, or Carlisle will suspect something. Edith is not sure they should even let Carlisle know Marlowe might be interested in a reunion yet. Who knows what sort of scheme he would devise that would make him look the hero in his wife's eyes. None of the parties here feel like Carlisle merits that.

Laura is torn for another reason: she strongly suspects Carlisle has affairs or mistresses. He never got to that point with Laura, because she was careful and astute enough. But her subsequent conversation with Mrs. Wilson proved it out in Laura's mind. Laura still feels a twinge of guilt for having manipulated Jane.

Laura had rung the paper's office after that dinner with Carlisle, but before the next month's meeting.

" _Jane, this is Laura Edmunds." Then Laura had fibbed, "I apologize, but Sir Richard asked me to meet him in a different location in London and I have misplaced the address. Can you give it to me, please?"_

 _There had been a slight pause before Mrs. Wilson replied, with evident disappointment in her voice, "Hmm, I suppose he likely means his flat on Queen Anne Street in Marylebone?"_

" _A flat?" Laura had enquired innocently. "I wonder if it is to be a literary gathering or dinner party... I'd like to pack appropriate attire."_

" _Oh, I am not sure who else might be there ... if anyone," Mrs. Wilson had said with a different tone, encouraged by Laura's obvious naivete._

" _Jane …," Laura had said with evident relief, "If you are implying what I think, I owe you a debt of gratitude. Please do not say anything to Sir Richard … if you'll connect me through to him, I will give him my regrets myself."_

 _Then with Carlisle, Laura had simply discussed some advertising arrangements which was the other purpose of her call._

How can she keep a straight face and try to become friendly with Carlisle's wife, knowing that about him? Laura is not the type to try to ruin a marriage by spilling the beans, but even without meeting the woman Laura feels sorry for her.

Laura picks up the telephone receiver, but instead of ringing to Carlisle's office, she telephones Brancaster instead.

"Bertie? This is Laura," she says upon hearing Bertie's greeting. "I want you to tell me what you remember from the conversation with Carlisle on the beach. Not just his words, but how he said them. And then I would like to speak to Marlowe, and then Edith."

* * *

Spratt approaches Violet, carrying a folder, and addresses his employer, "My Lady, I have a draft of the story for you to review."

Violet smiles, and says, "Thank you, Spratt. I look forward to reading it. I may not get to all of it today."

Spratt hands the folder to the Dowager, "It is very simple, my Lady, as you requested. I do not know if it does the tales justice."

"That is alright for now, to get the story down. Eventually, you may be asked to embellish it to fit it into a larger work," Violet states. "Some heroic incidents during the war, perhaps."

"My Lady?" Spratt asks. When they had started this project shortly after the beach trip, the Dowager had only said that he was to help her pen a fictional story based on a melding of snippets from her own life and others'. As she had provided him her thoughts for the characters and plot, he had tried to figure out which elements were from the Dowager's own life. And then he began to see another parallel. Now that he sees things playing out in real life as she had laid out, Spratt is impressed but not surprised. This is the Dowager, after all.

Violet turns back to her butler, and says, "We are doing this for a piece in _The Sketch_. Miss Edmunds will guide your work after our initial draft."

* * *

 _Hana calls her kinswoman Katsumi into her room and asks the young woman, "I understand Jiro was interested in you."_

" _Yes, Hana," Katsumi replies. "He asked me to go away with him in his boat and join his household."_

" _He is a very handsome man, and by reputation treats his courtesans well," Hana states as if asking Katsumi if she agrees._

" _Yes, Hana," Katsumi replies again. "I was flattered. He gave me a gift."_

 _Katsumi pulls an exquisite fan from her sleeve._

 _Hana raises her eyebrows, impressed with the token. She asks, "Yet you did not ask permission to be given to him?"_

 _Katsumi shakes her head and says. "That is not my path. Suki advised me that my duty is here, that if I were to leave this household, it would bring tension with Jiro's."_

 _Hana nods, understanding that Jiro's senior courtesan did not want someone as young and beautiful and skilled in the arts as Katsumi to threaten her own position. Katsumi is too inexperienced to have understood that, and Suki is clever enough to have appealed to the young woman's sense of honour. And that honour is what led Katsumi to remain with her own daimyo's household. Hana can sense a small a note of regret in the young woman's voice._

" _Katsumi, what is your path?" Hana asks, gently._

 _Katsumi does not look up at her companion, and says, "I am at the daimyo's service, Hana."_

 _There is only resignation in Katsumi's voice._

 _Hana asks, "You do not want to be courtesan to him, I can see. Is there no other samurai who interests you?"_

" _No," Katsumi replies. "I have trained in the arts, not the desires."_

 _Hana nods. This, unfortunately for the numerous men who would seek Katsumi's companionship and pleasures, is true. And with those words Hana hears another reason why Katsumi made no effort to go with Jiro. She might have been flattered, but she did not feel prepared to provide the services he likely would have requested._

 _Katsumi's own family had taught her what they could, to read and write and some basic arts, before she was sent for service to the daimyo's household. What is it that inspires the trainers to send one young girl toward one future, and the next the other path? Hana wonders if it is purely chance. Since she did not know this cousin as a child, Hana does not know if the girl exhibited the graces that are normally seen in artist trainees, or if the trainers saw that her family had already produced a bud that would grow with further nurturing. Perhaps they simply expected that given her parentage, she would mature to be a plain-looking woman. How wrong they were._

 _Hana thinks about Suki's reaction and concludes that that will likely happen in any household. Katsumi does not have the conniving personality to play the games that other women do. She is smart, but not malicious nor deceitful. She would not do well as a courtesan unless she would be the senior most. Or the wife, and she does not have the birth for such an honour. No, she needs something else ..._

 _Hana thinks about how Katsumi is gentle when she works with the young children of the household, teaching them to read, and to perform dances and songs and proper tea rituals. The children try and learn the lessons because they want to please her as their teacher, out of respect for her. These young ones of the daimyo could ignore her guidance due to rank. Hana realises that her ruminations have led her to the answer. Would it not be even more true for other children, who would be fortunate to have her as their teacher?_

" _Katsumi, you could remain here, and continue as you have been. But, I think you might benefit from a change. You shall work at the orphanage, with the young girls. You can help guide them toward their destined paths. If you change your mind about Jiro or any other man, you may request an audience."_

" _Yes, Hana," Katsumi says._

 _-0o0o0o-_

 _Several years pass, and Katsumi and the girls under her care thrive. During the terrible war, the orphanage is raided and taken over by warriors from across the sea. Katsumi is able to gather several of the young girls and flee with them. Eventually, the invaders are vanquished, but not before they had raped and impregnated many girls and women in the village who had not fled._

 _Upon returning, out of necessity Katsumi learns the skills of a midwife to help with the many deliveries that come within a short timespan months later._

 _These trying life experiences weigh heavily on Katsumi's mind. She feels that her skills, providing coaching and soothing comfort, are better used in these circumstances, in particular during a woman's time of need. Personally, she finds it more rewarding than teaching the arts. She requests an audience with Hana._

" _I have a found a new path, my lady," Katsumi says. "And I would like your permission to pursue it … but it is not a man."_

 _After explaining her wish, Hana asks, "What of the orphanage?"_

 _Katsumi nods. The orphanage is full of unwanted babies who receive care just as any other would. Katsumi and the other caregivers cannot blame the children for the atrocities of their fathers._

" _I will stay there," Katsumi says._

 _Hana grants her request, to continue her new occupation in addition to her work at the orphanage. Rather than only young girls, Katsumi helps women of all ages. She cares for them, teaches them what she has learned, and she learns from them._

* * *

Andrew and Barrow are carrying trays for the children's lunch up the stairs and see Carter in the hallway outside of the day nursery talking with one of the housemaids. Teacher and maid are smiling and appear to be having an engaging conversation. Carter sees the butler and footman with the trays and notes the suddenly exasperated look on Barrow's face, so he bids a smiling goodbye to the young woman, then enters the room. He greets the children warmly, then waits for everyone else to sit before seating himself. Per usual, he mirrors the Nanny's assessing gaze in monitoring the older children's posture and manners. Roger and Viola are in their high chairs, and they give Mr. Carter smiles, he is happy to see. The first few days, they simply had stared at the intruder.

Barrow places his tray on a side table and departs, leaving Andrew to assist with the meal. Carter immediately launches into conversation.

"Master George, how has it been that I have been your teacher for nearly three weeks and am just now discovering that you have a pet guinea pig?" Carter asks with a smile on his face.

George looks surprised at the question, and responds, "Her name is Ginnie! Father Christmas gave her to me."

Carter says, "So I understand! I am very disappointed that you have not introduced me to her yet."

George looks a little blameworthy, but has an optimistic look on his face that the teacher might be interested in his pet. He says, "I am sorry, Mr. Carter. I love her and take care of her, but not many others seem to like her…"

"I do, George!" Sybbie says politely, but with a little indignation. "And Marigold likes her!"

Carter had glanced toward Nanny Shelley when George made his statement, and the Nanny did indeed look a tad guilty. Carter does not want to put the poor woman on the spot; she has been a wonderful adult presence at mealtime with the children. Once engaged, she is delightful, in fact. It is getting to that point he has discovered was her weakness. She is such a competent caregiver for babies and young children that she was out of practice in higher level conversation. The first day or so, Carter could tell that the children's mealtime talk was mainly about their lessons or activities with the family. Whatever Barrow's other motive, Carter had to admit that he was right about George and Sybbie being ready for more.

Carter says, "Master George, not everyone appreciates the beauty in all of God's creatures. Personally, I do not like slugs, but once had a colleague whose study of them bordered on fanaticism."

At the mention of slugs, the expressions on everyone other than the twins is one of disgust.

Carter continues, "Let me guess: some people, probably more females than males, think of Ginnie as a rat?"

George's eyes open wide and he nods, "Yes! Mrs. Patmore does not want to even know that Ginnie is in the house … or so Mr. Barrow says. When he helps me clean her cage, we use the front door."

This elicits an involuntary outburst of surprised laughter from both Carter and Nanny. They look to each other and snicker quietly. In Barrow's eyes, George's guinea pig is accorded more respect than the humans who teach and serve the boy.

* * *

Before dinner, Laura approaches Mary, and says, "Before you ask, I have not contacted Carlisle yet...I feel odd trying to meet with his wife out of the blue, without knowing a little more about her."

Mary asks, "Why?"

"I'll be honest, Mary, I wonder about the impact of this whole thing on everyone's lives," Laura says. "Carlisle is bound to be involved, even if not directly in their reunion. If _The Sketch_ is involved, it is because of our partnership with Carlisle."

"I do not understand," Mary admits.

"Maybe I am over-thinking it … As far as his wife herself...if she is happy with him, it will only add to that. If she is not, then it could add another element of obligation for her."

Mary sees what Laura means. Similar to their discussion about Daisy, Laura would never want someone to feel trapped in a marriage or relationship.

"You can only ascertain if she is happy with him by getting to know her," Mary says.

Laura says, "True, but Edith can tell you I like to be as prepared as possible. I spoke with Bertie and Marlowe today, and got their thoughts from seeing Carlisle talk about his family, at the beach. Both of them got the sense that he does have some feelings for her, and he certainly does for their son."

Mary says, "I am not sure how it matters."

Laura takes a deep breath, and says, "It matters to me that he has some heart. I … I have reason to believe he has not been the most faithful of husbands."

Mary scoffs, and says, "Elizabeth Turner says they live apart most of the time. I am not condoning it, of course, but there are plenty of marriages where that is less of a concern than we might want."

Mary does not have to wonder long about what type of marriage she and Sir Richard would have had. They likely both would have sought out external amusements.

Laura shrugs in agreement, "Still, I would hope there is more to their union."

Mary frowns at Laura, wondering, "Laura, why is that so important to you?"

Laura looks over at Mary and says, "What we are talking about is family. Bertie and Edith have welcomed Marlowe into the Pelham family. You heard them-they will not turn him out, and he would like to stay with them. Reuniting Marlowe with his sister means that they will be welcoming her, and by extension Carlisle, as well."

Mary finally sees what Laura means, and smirks, "For Bertie and Edith's sake, you want to make sure he is worthy?"

Laura nods, "At least a little."

* * *

 _Katsumi opens the gate to the orphanage to allow a man and his young female companion to enter. After bows are exchanged, Tomiko says, "I am Tomiko, of Taro's house, and this is my daughter, Hikari. Taro must travel for an audience with the shogun, and I must go with him. His wife Kaiya recommended I entrust Hikari's care and education to you while I am away."_

 _Katsumi's heart goes out to the girl and her father. Kaiya would only recommend such an action if there is a chance the party will encounter difficulty and may not come back._

 _Tomiko must have seen the concern on Katsumi's face, for he adds, "We will return. Kaiya has as much faith in that as she has in the care and teaching of this place. She said Hikari deserves to learn from the skilled teachers here."_

 _Katsumi smiles, "She is kind and generous with her compliments."_

 _Through the following days, it is obvious that Hikari misses her father dearly, and longs for his return. There are many other girls and women at the orphanage, but it is with Katsumi that Hikari seeks comfort in these times of loneliness. Hikari is so forlorn one day that Katsumi allows the girl to accompany her when visiting the women who are near term. Katsumi is not surprised that the well-behaved girl is no burden on these errands. What does surprise her is that Hikari is helpful, and seems to have the natural skill of comfort-giving that Katsumi has. Katsumi sees Hikari gently rubbing the arms of the women, and hears the girl whispering the words Katsumi uses, "There will be pain, but your mind is strong enough to bear it."_

 _Katsumi sees why Kaiya suggested Hikari come here to learn. She is one of the best students for her age, and she challenges Katsumi to grow as a teacher. Hikari is not here out of necessity, like the other orphans. It is not that she has no other place to go, that she must learn the arts or desires in order to have a future. Hikari still has a house she can go back to if something were to happen to her father. She works at her lessons because she enjoys them more than that it is her duty._

 _Other than allowing Hikari to accompany her on her visits to the pregnant women, from an outsider's perspective, Katsumi is careful to treat the girl like the others. But they both know there is something different. Without intending to, Katsumi grows fond of the girl._

 _After many weeks, Tomiko returns to a joyous reunion with Hikari; they depart the orphanage and settle back into the life in the Taro household they had before._

 _Soon, however, Tomiko notices something amiss in Hikari. At first he thinks it is that she had grown used to other girl companions in the orphanage. Upon gentle questioning, there are no other girls in particular she had befriended. Then he thinks that it is as Kaiya suggested: the teachers in the household are not as good as those in the orphanage had been. He watches Hikari at lessons, and she appears to be attentive and not bored as far as he can tell. Finally, he pieces together Hikari's stories from her time in the orphanage, and realises that all have one common element: the presence or involvement of Katsumi._

 _With Taro's and Kaiya's permission, Tomiko and Hikari begin regular visits to the orphanage, under the pretext of bringing supplies or assessing the boys for warrior training, or some other similar excuse. The first such occurrence, Tomiko sees the affection between Hikari and Katsumi, and he is relieved to have solved the puzzle. Hikari's happy spirit has returned._

 _It is not long before Katsumi allows Hikari to attend to her patients with her again. Tomiko is proud that his daughter has earned this respect and the privilege of serving Taro's people at such a young age. He makes a point of spending time with Hikari and Katsumi to show his gratitude for the mentorship._

 _It is also not long before everyone in the village can see that the bonds have grown strong, and not simply between the two females._

* * *

Laura gives Tom one last kiss before leaving the auto shop after lunch one day. Henry sees the lingering glance they give each other as she departs.

Henry asks, "Have you thought about a wedding date yet?"

"We are going to meet again with the priest this weekend," Tom replies. "Because Laura is not Catholic, we need to get a dispensation from the bishop to marry. It's a bit complicated given the wedding is to be in Manchester."

"Why complicated?" Henry asks.

"It is a different diocese than my church here, so it is not as easy as our local priest getting approval from his superior. But our priest knows me and Sybbie, and he saw that Laura drove us to mass when I couldn't, so he is willing to help. The other thing is that the school chapel is not a Catholic church building; it serves lots of faiths, by intent. They have to find out if it has been blessed as a holy place. If not, we have to either find a Catholic church in Manchester that will let us marry in it, or move the wedding to Yorkshire after all."

"The latter would be more convenient …," Henry says.

"For us, yes. But if Laura's parents are willing to do all of the work, we are happy to let them do it," Tom says with a chuckle.

Henry nods, and presses, "If those matters are resolved this weekend, the banns can begin?"

"We hope," Tom says with a nod. "Neither of us sees a reason to wait."

Henry chortles, "Quite the opposite, in my opinion. By the way, you had better be sure Pearl and Morley are on your guest list."

"I think they would be...but why do you say that?" Tom asks.

Henry looks at Tom as if it should be obvious. "They each had their contribution in one way or another...surely you know that."

At Tom's continued confused look, Henry adds, "Pearl tells me there is nothing like simple, monotonous activity early in the morning to get people talking."

Tom simply shakes his head, finally understanding.

"She's got a point, but it worked because the timing was right," Tom says. "Crikey, it seems silly now that we didn't do it sooner."

"Remember that when deciding on the wedding date," Henry advises. "There are plenty of precedences in the Crawley household for not waiting for the banns."

"The wait isn't only for the banns … I'd like my family to have time to get here at least," says Tom. "They haven't even met Laura yet."

Henry recalls wanting to marry Mary as soon as possible in spite of most of his family not having met her or being able to attend, except for Aunt Prudence. It was like what Tom just said, there was no reason to wait. But Tom's family in Ireland is vastly different than Henry's being in Japan at the time.

Henry gently asks, "Is there anything they could say that would change your mind?"

Tom looks over at Henry, surprised by the question. But he has a point- is Tom's wish to have his family meet Laura before the wedding borne out of wanting their approval?

Tom shakes his head, "No."

* * *

"Here we are, Miss Marigold. What do you think?" Marlowe says to the young girl, gesturing with his arms about the room.

After the last visit to Downton, during which the Hexham valet had visited with Carter in his cozy study, Marlowe had decided to take Lord Hexham up on the offer for better living arrangements.

Bertie and Edith had spoken with their butler and arranged for Marlowe to have an apartment at Brancaster, in a different wing of the castle than Bertie's mother. Per Marlowe's request, everything will be transparent as far as the other personnel can tell. He will lease it like any tenant would; Edith's extra salary to him from _The Sketch_ provides more than adequate funds to cover it.

Although it was the primary reason, it wasn't simply the appeal of the extra space and comfort that decided it for Marlowe. The discussion with Mary and Laura made him think that at some point, he may indeed be reunited with his sister. He had worried that she might be upset if she found out he was living in servant's quarters. No doubt she would think it beneath him, and he doesn't want his situation to give her any reason to try something rash. This two-room apartment, while modest, should be acceptable. Now that he is in it, he is tickled with the upgrade.

Somehow, Marigold had heard about the move, and asked to see his new space. While Edith and Bertie tried to dissuade her, Marlowe did not seem to mind, and invited them all to come. Bertie and Edith chuckle when they see Marigold's assessing expression as she walks into the apartment's main room, looking around. They wonder what her judgement will be.

As one would expect, Marlowe's sense of aesthetics means that the spaces are tidy, well laid out, and pleasant on the eye. Bertie cannot think of anything to complain about-while smaller and no finer, the quarters seem even more comfortable than the agent's cottage that was his former residence.

Marigold finishes peeking into the bedroom, turns back to everyone, and says, "It is nice, Mr. Marlowe. May I visit you here and keep you company while you work?"

Of course Marigold's alert eyes noticed the corner of the main room in which dress and suit forms stand, and there is a work table with a sewing machine and other supplies.

Before Marlowe can say anything, Edith says, "Marigold, dear, you have lessons most of the day, and I do not want you to bother Mr. Marlowe."

Marigold frowns and asks, "I wouldn't be a bother, would I, Mr. Marlowe?"

"Of course you wouldn't, Miss Marigold," Marlowe replies. "But your mother is right, you need to study your lessons."

Marigold pouts, breaking Marlowe's heart. He looks appealingly at Lady Hexham.

Edith gives in slightly, "Perhaps if you are very well-behaved and do your lessons properly, you can ask Mr. Marlowe to visit once per week."

Marigold smiles at the allowance, saying, "I am good, and I do my lessons-you can ask Nanny."

"We will," Bertie says with a chuckle. "Let's let Mr. Marlowe get back to his work now."

* * *

Joseph tries not to awaken his wife upon opening their bedroom door, but when he peeks into the room, he sees that Phyllis is still awake, sitting up in bed, reading.

"Hello, Joseph," Phyllis smiles at her husband. "How did it go?"

Molesley goes to the bedside and gives his wife a kiss, and says, "Well, of course. Mr. Carter is a sharp fellow. I think we'll both benefit from these meetings."

Phyllis adds, "Which means the children will, too."

When she sees that Joseph is not very steady on his feet as he rises and begins to undress, she asks, gently teasing, "How many pints did you have?"

"Oh, not too many, I think. I don't feel impaired," Joseph says. He is emptying his pockets and Phyllis notices currency among the other papers and items he places on the dresser.

"Joseph, where did that money come from?" she asks.

Joseph looks surprised for a moment, then as if momentarily lost in thought, then he looks embarrassed.

"Oh, dear," he says. "That wasn't supposed to happen. I told him it wasn't necessary."

"What wasn't necessary?" Phyllis enquires.

Molesley is just inebriated enough to be accepting of something that under normal circumstances he would not. He shrugs and says, "When we set up these meetings, Mr. Carter had mentioned he wanted to pay me for my time and expertise. It appears he snuck it in with my notes."

Joseph is doubly mortified since Carter paid for their dinner and drinks at the Grantham Arms, but he is not about to tell Phyllis that.

Phyllis looks at her husband scoldingly, "You should return it."

Joseph says, "Er, uh, I'd rather not make something of it… I could see him not accepting it back."

Phyllis shakes her head and gives Molesley another disapproving look, "Next week, pay attention to how much ale you drink."

Molesley looks sheepish, "Yes, dear."

* * *

Mary has been mulling over Laura's concerns, and she asks Henry as they are changing into their nightclothes, "Darling, you've known Carlisle for a while. Do you know his wife?"

"Not really. I've met her a couple of times at social occasions. Why?" Henry replies.

That is more than Mary expected. She wonders why she did not think of this before. She says, "Elizabeth Turner suggested theirs was a marriage of convenience. I was wondering how true that is."

Henry enters the bedroom from the dressing room and shrugs, "I've never seen animosity or distaste between them, if that is what you are wondering. But he is even more emotionally opaque than we are. It would be hard to tell if there is any love. Why are you asking about Carlisle?"

Mary reassures, "All the excitement about Tom and Laura has made me think about different marriages, I suppose." Seeing Henry's continued questioning look, Mary adds, "Even though Papa allegedly married Mama for her money, they came to love each other. All of us have married for love. I am glad I broke with Sir Richard."

This seems to appease Henry.

Getting into bed, Henry embraces Mary, "Somehow, it is even more delightful having Laura here on the weekends now, isn't it?"

Mary agrees, "Let us enjoy it while it lasts. I know you'll miss Tom's company at dinner."

"Hmm, yes," Henry admits. "But it will be the right thing for them to have their own home. How long will it take to build?"

"A few months, depending on when it gets started, which I am guessing will not happen until after the wedding. We have not even looked at plots yet. They may need to wait until Spring."

"I understand they are to meet with the priest again tomorrow, so hopefully can set a wedding date. I can tell they are getting … antsy," Henry says with a smirk.

Mary smirks back, "Perhaps they should take a long walk to explore the far reaches of the estate. To look at plots, of course."

Henry kisses his wife, and says, "You should give them that idea. Or perhaps they could take a drive along some of the beautiful, less travelled back roads."

Henry's hands start roving, "How are you feeling, darling?"

"Well enough," a smiling Mary says, returning her husband's amorous advances.

* * *

Coming out of his bedroom in the morning still in his robe and nightclothes, Barrow sees that Carter is already dressed and unpacking some more crates and boxes in his study. The teacher carefully places a microscope on his table and examines it briefly for damage. Carter bends over to retrieve a small case from the same crate, and opens it to check on the slides nestled in their slots therein. Barrow sees a few more open boxes, and then an object sitting on the floor that catches his attention. It is a mantle clock whose case is made of fine wood, a brass figure of a seated academic-looking man with some books decorating the box-like case.

"'At's a nice clock, Mr. Carter," Barrow says.

Carter must not have noticed that Barrow was there, because he starts in surprise at the voice. "Hm? Oh, sorry, Mr. Barrow," Carter says, "I hope I did not awaken you."

"Not 't'all," Barrow says. He gestures again, repeating, "'Nice clock."

Carter shrugs, and says, "It would be, but it seems the key is misplaced, so it won't do me any good." He continues working on the microscope while saying, "Back into the box it will go."

Barrow frowns, then goes back into his room and comes out again carrying his set of clock keys. He walks into the study, saying, "One of these will work."

Carter looks surprised.

Barrow bends down and examines the clock, then selects a key. He inserts it and winds.

"'At's the right size," Barrow says in a no-nonsense tone of voice. He picks up the clock, looks around, then places it on a bookshelf directly across from the door. After he finishes adjusting the time and winding the clock, he departs, saying with no more warmth than usual, "Good morning, Mr. Carter."

"Oh, Mr. Barrow?" Carter calls after him. "Would you mind … if you happen to notice a strand of your hair in your comb this morning, I'd like it for a slide."

Barrow looks at Carter as if he's nutters.

Carter sighs, "For the microscope, of course!" Carter points to his own head, "Mine is pale and thin, and yours is dark and thick. It'd be a marvelous slide for the children to see the difference."

Barrow gives Carter another dubious look before turning toward the hall bath.

Nonetheless, he gives Carter a single hair after he finishes getting ready.

* * *

 _One morning, Tomiko arrives at the orphanage gate without Hikari by his side._

 _He tells Katsumi, "A courtesan of one of Taro's top samurai is near term with child. He wants your skill as a midwife to help deliver the child."_

 _Katsumi bows in obedience, and says, "I am at his service."_

 _Tomiko adds, "I am to escort you."_

 _Katsumi bows again, and allows Tomiko to enter the orphanage yard to await her getting her things together for the journey. She returns with a small case and a sack, which Tomiko takes for her. They leave the yard together, and Katsumi turns toward the road._

 _Tomiko says, "We will travel on horseback, Katsumi. It will be faster."_

 _Katsumi gives a look of surprise, having expected to walk, as they do everywhere. She has not been astride a horse since she was a child. It does not scare her, but … she looks down at her attire which is not suited to horseback. Her kimono is simple cotton rather than the fine silk she used to wear in the daimyo's immediate household, but nonetheless it is a kimono rather than fuller-skirted peasant garb. She has always taken care with her clothing and appearance for the sake of setting a good example for the young girls. Riding will be … awkward._

 _Tomiko chuckles, "I will help you, do not worry."_

 _Tomiko leads his horse to a bench, and Katsumi waits patiently while he straps her case and hangs the sack near the back of the saddle. He gestures to Katsumi's skirt, and then turns away while she gathers fabric from the bottom, brings it up and forward so that her legs are more exposed and she will be able to mount. Tomiko holds the horse in check while she steps up onto the bench, puts her foot into the stirrup as she remembers, then swings her other leg over. Katsumi smiles shyly to see that Tomiko is red-faced as he helps her adjust the fabric to cover as much of her legs as possible._

 _Katsumi feels her own face get very warm when Tomiko removes her feet from the stirrups and mounts the horse behind her. They cannot help but be pressed up against each other, one of his arms holding the reins resting on the pommel, the other encircling her._

* * *

At tea, Henry arrives from the shop, greets Mary and George who are playing cards, then sits near Cora and Robert who are playing with Roger and Viola. Both toddlers give smiles to their father, and make their way to him. Soon he has both on his lap, one on each leg.

Cora smiles, "That seems the picture of fatherhood."

"Only if George were in the picture, too," Henry says.

Robert asks, "Are Tom and Laura on their way?"

Henry replies, "They were meeting with the priest this afternoon. Cross your fingers the bishop grants the dispensation."

Cora says, "Didn't Tom say his priest thought it likely?"

Henry nods, "Yes, so let's be optimistic."

* * *

On a little-used lane not too far from the Abbey, a car is parked just off the road. It is shaking slightly, and the windows are fogged.

Letting out a gasp, Laura rests her head against Tom's neck, panting.

"Golly, Tom, when you said we'd be taking a detour back, I had no idea...," Laura says breathlessly.

"I couldn't resist, love. In less than a month, we won't have to hide," Tom says between kisses.

They have not been intimate since Paris, but both of them were so thrilled that things are working out for the wedding, that the banns can start tomorrow, that Tom turned down a different road so they could … celebrate.

Tom caresses Laura's neck, and gently says, "Er, it is a good thing we can wed soon for another reason, love."

Still nuzzling Tom's neck, Laura asks, "Why?"

Tom moves his hand inside her partially unbuttoned blouse and gently cups one of her breasts, "I am a very observant man, and, um, these are fuller than when we were in Paris."

Laura pulls her head back and looks at Tom in alarm, "What?"

Keeping his voice calm, Tom asks, "When was your last monthly?"

Laura thinks for just a moment, then replies, "The week before Paris … it should be this week."

Tom turns his head slightly to the side, smiles, and raises one eyebrow, "Don't say I didn't predict it."

* * *

 _Katsumi comes out of the courtesan's bedchamber with a strained look on her face. She is carrying a tea tray, under the guise of wanting to get some fresh air and tea for herself and the labouring woman. She has just made the woman drink some sake in hopes that it will help relax her and ease her pain._

 _Tomiko looks at Katsumi with alarm, "Katsumi, what is wrong?"_

 _Katsumi looks away, saying, "It has been a long day, Tomiko."_

 _This is true, but it has been so since they arrived in this village a couple of days ago. Katsumi is not accustomed to riding, and the half day's ride took a toll on her body. Katsumi had spent the first evening massaging the mother-to-be, getting to know her, and trying to assess the state of the pregnancy. The next morning, as her own muscles began to ache, Katsumi had wished someone could soothe them. She had tried to hide it, but she could sense Tomiko knew she was sore and felt sorry for her._

 _The young courtesan is a very small woman, and from the size of her belly, the baby seems large. Katsumi has been able to comfort the woman, easing her fears of the delivery somewhat. The question always comes in some form, "How badly will it hurt?" or "I am afraid of the pain." Katsumi is always honest, and tells the women, "Yes, it will hurt, but your mind is strong and can bear it." She is careful to link what is coming to the woman's brain; she has helped with enough deliveries to know things go better when the woman believes in herself. Since the labour pains started before dawn today, Katsumi has been by the woman's side nearly non-stop._

 _Tomiko knows Katsumi enough by now to understand that her expression now is not only due to exhaustion. He takes the tray from the midwife, puts a gentle hand on her arm, and asks again, "What is wrong, Katsumi?"_

 _Katsumi realises why he is so insistent, who she is talking to. She has heard the stories of how Tomiko's wife died in his arms after giving birth to Hikari. How she wishes he did not have to be here for this. She looks at Tomiko, not wanting to say anything, but not wanting to mislead anyone._

" _The baby has only partially turned, but the labour is strong already," Katsumi says with a sad voice. Katsumi goes outside for some air._

 _A few minutes later, Tomiko finds her, her eyes wet from tears._

 _He says, "I told her parents … they thank you for doing all you can to ease her pain and grief."_

 _Katsumi nods silently._

 _Tomiko asks, "Is there nothing to be done? Hikari has told me you always say that our strong minds help us overcome adversity."_

 _The sense of urgency and pleading in his voice surprises Katsumi. The way he has said the words is slightly different than the coaching phrase she uses with women in labour, but more relevant to this circumstance._

 _She turns to him and sees his concern is for her._

 _She thinks about what she has seen and learned, and says, "There are things we can try, but the baby seems so big and she so small … we will need your strength. If you can face your demon, come."_

 _They go back inside together._

 _The courtesan is in a kneeling position, but with her knees fully bent and her head on Tomiko's shoulder. Tomiko's arms support the exhausted woman's chest and shoulders so that she does not fully slump over and so that her midsection is raised from the ground. Every now and then, she lets out a weak groan from pain. Katsumi works between her legs while another woman appears to be massaging the woman's belly from below. All three of the helpers look almost as drained as the courtesan from their efforts._

" _It is finally working, I think," Katsumi says suddenly, with hope in her voice._

 _The labouring woman has little energy left, but a sharper pain has begun. She cries out, her natural instincts taking over to push the baby out. Katsumi as gently as possible assists in delivering the child, who soon lets out its first wail._

 _Later, Tomiko finds Katsumi outside in the same spot as before, again with wet eyes._

 _She turns to him and the look between them is enough._

 _Tomiko takes Katsumi's hand and they enter a different bedchamber-_

"Mr. Spratt!" Violet calls.

"Yes, my Lady?" Spratt asks upon entering her sitting room.

Violet gives Sprat a reproachful look, "I said they would come to acknowledge their feelings after Tomiko helps with the delivery."

Spratt gives a little bow, and says, "My apologies, my lady, but that is what I wrote. I tried to be suggestive, but not crude. Does it require more colour?"

Violet scoffs and rolls her eyes, fans herself slightly, and rethinks her initial opposition to the characters doing more than talking about their love. Given the rest of the novel, this is nothing. And it likely fits.

She sighs, and says, "We will let Miss Edmunds decide, I suppose."

Then she reconsiders again, "Mr. Spratt, let us add another twist."

* * *

Barrow opens the front door for Christopher and his parents, all of whom are dressed in the clothing they wore to services that morning. As those greetings begin in the hall, Carter makes his way down the main staircase rather than the service stairs. He gives Barrow a smug look upon reaching the bottom, and is greeted graciously by the Earl and Countess.

Clearly, Christopher's parents are nervous. This is the first time they have been in such a house, and it will be the first time they have dined at so fine a table. Christopher's mother tries to check her curiosity, but cannot help her eyes wandering about the magnificent place.

It could be seen as ironic that their teen-aged son was the one to try to assuage their concerns in advance. By now, Christopher is comfortable in the house itself, so that part did not bother him. Carson had subtly suggested that Christopher pay attention to the Crawleys when he was serving, 'if he needed a refresher' on proper table etiquette. That was wise counsel, and Christopher related all he saw to his parents.

Everyone notices how anxious the parents are. Both decline the glasses of wine Andrew proffers, so there is no help to be found with that. Laura attempts to engage the mother by asking about what she likes to read, only to find out she does not read. Talk inevitably turns to Christopher's father's performance at the cricket match.

Robert smiles and says, "You realise I sponsor both teams … perhaps we will steal you for the House team next year, since you are Christopher's father and he works here."

The father smiles shyly, and says, "I hope we will be here next year to have that happen, my Lord."

Robert, Tom, and Mary share glances. They have given no direction to let go any of the farm workers. There usually is enough other work about the estate and village through the winter months to keep many of the labourers housed and fed at least. Typically they would hear if a worker is not worth keeping on, and there have been no such reports.

"I should expect so," Robert says reassuringly. "I hope you like it here."

Christopher brightens, "Yes, we do! We like it very much!"

Carter adds, "So do I."

After they proceed into the dining room and are seated, to reinforce the reason for the luncheon, Cora says to Christopher's mother, "Your son is a wonderful addition to the staff here. We appreciate his efforts."

George says, "He does an excellent job on my shoes-they look the best they ever-" George catches himself, and looks apologetically at Andrew, who is serving. "Uh, sorry, Andrew, … I didn't mean…"

Everyone titters a little at the innocent mistake, and Mary says, "It is good to recognise work well done, George. That is why we are here today, after all."

Tom says, "Mr. Carter, I have heard nothing but good things from Sybbie about the lessons. Thank you."

"It is my pleasure, of course," Carter responds. "I was telling Mr. Barrow that I am happier than I have been in a while, being able to teach the children here."

"We are glad to hear that," Henry says.

Laura says, "My father says he may encourage the teachers in the school to try some of your methods."

"Really?" Carter says with surprise. "Many educators balk at such techniques, but I have a different philosophy, obviously."

"What do you mean 'philosophy'?" Sybbie asks.

Carter turns to the girl and answers, "I mean the way I look at the acquisition of knowledge, how we learn. There is a lot to be learned from books, and all of us must learn the fundamentals of reading and mathematics …" Carter looks over at George while adding, "And handwriting."

George smiles at the implied chastisement. While he never complains, George does not do the writing practising with the gusto he puts into other lessons.

Carter continues, "If you think about it, many of the books we use in schools were written by someone who experimented or studied a particular thing or place. Then they wrote about what they observed and learned. There is nothing wrong with that, and lots of people benefit from having it all in one set of pages. My different take on it is 'Why should they have all the fun?'. We could read about a plant or animal, or we can venture out and examine it ourselves. We can look at pictures of the constellations, or go out at night and look at them."

Christopher is comfortable enough by now that he says, "Mr. Molesley at the school did something like that. We made maps, with salt dough. It made it more fun to learn where the mountains and rivers are. And then we used them when he talked about different battles."

"Can we do that, Mr. Carter?" asks George.

"I suppose we'll have to now," Carter says. "With Mr. Barrow's permission, it would be marvelous if Christopher could show us how."

There is an awkward moment of silence in the room, before Barrow looks to his Lordship and receives a small nod of approval to respond to the request.

Barrow says, evenly but politely, "I am sure we can work something out, Mr. Carter."

* * *

Tom walks Laura out to her car for her ride back to York. She is still unsettled by their discussion in the car yesterday. She doesn't feel any different; she usually is slightly heavier at this time but did not think it noticeable. She never had been close enough for a man to notice. And besides, there is something that is bothering her.

"How do you know about such things?" Laura asks. "I mean, Sybil only had one pregnancy and surely she did not talk about everything that was happening to her."

Tom chuckles that Laura's question seemingly came out of the blue at the moment, which means she is thinking about the situation a lot. He kisses her and says, "I had a lot of time in bed at the hospital, remember. I asked Isobel to let me read the books she had shown to Sybbie. So I could know what Isobel taught her. In case she had more questions."

Laura looks almost pained that Tom's suspicion might be grounded in scientific information.

"It'll be alright, love," Tom says, kissing her again.


	56. Chapter 56

Cora comes into the breakfast room, to everyone's surprise.

"Good morning, dear," she says to Robert. "I have some meetings in the village this morning, and will be having lunch there, but I will be back after that."

Then Cora turns to Tom.

"Tom, now that you have a wedding date, I want you to know that you and Laura and Sybbie are welcome to live here at the Abbey while the house is built," Cora says. "I did not want to say anything in front of Laura yesterday; I don't want to put any pressure on either of you."

Robert smiles and asks, "Where else would they live?"

Cora gives Robert a warning look, and says, "I imagine Laura's lease in York still has some months on it."

Robert gets a concerned look on his face.

Tom is amused at the exchange between the two. He can tell Cora is thinking of him and Laura, and Robert is thinking of Sybbie. He says, "Thank you for offering, Cora, and we will take you up on it."

"Will you go away for a honeymoon?" Cora asks.

She is hoping the couple will, so that she can have Tom's things moved to a different room she is planning they will share. Tom would protest, so as not to be a bother, so Cora would like to have it all done while they are absent.

Tom is careful with how he phrases his response, "We've just had some time away in Paris, but not alone. We may simply stay in her duplex for a few days."

Henry interjects, "I've been thinking about this on your behalf, Tom. You and Laura can spend a few days at Tee's Landing. It will be a little more special than her duplex."

Tom looks pleasantly surprised at this idea. "That is a grand idea, Henry!"

"I am glad you think so, since I have already spoken to Aunt Prudence and made arrangements for you," Henry says with a smile and a wink in Tom's direction.

Mary walks into the breakfast room, saying "Good morning, everyone! It seems I am the last one to the party this morning."

She greets Henry with a peck before going to the sideboard to prepare herself a plate. Henry is happy to see that Mary is taking breakfast. She is slightly queasy most mornings, although not nearly as much as she had been with the twins.

Cora says, "Mary, will you be here after lunch? I have a few things to discuss. The Fall Festival and some other things."

"Yes, I should be here," Mary replies.

* * *

Now that Carter knows that Carson has some musical ability, he and the former butler have planned more music lessons to be held in the mornings. The teacher believes that starting with music sets a positive mood for the rest of the day.

Another chalkboard stands in the piano room, and Carson is writing on it a number of words in French while Carter monitors Sybbie and George working on their finger scale exercises.

When the piano keys are silent, Carter says, "Children, what do you remember of a lark?"

On one of their daily walks, Robert had pointed out the call of a lark, which led to a discussion of the bird by the group. It also led to talk about symbolism of the bird and other meanings of the word.

Sybbie and George raise their hands, and Carter says, "Yes, Miss Sybbie?"

"It is a songbird with a long back claw," the girl answers.

"George?" Carter says.

George smiles and replies, "It means to do something fun."

Carson frowns slightly at George's words. The door to the room opens, and Barrow steps in to hold the door open for Nanny Shelley slowly helping the twins to walk their way into the room.

Carter does not let the interruption stop him and he says, "Very good, both of you. We are going to have a lark singing about a lark."

Barrow cannot help rolling his eyes as he departs, closing the door behind him.

The Nanny and the twins sit on the floor together. Carson and Carter have decided that the younger ones will start to participate in the lessons that include music at least.

Carter readies his violin while Carson addresses the older children, "Master George, Miss Sybbie, we will do another song in French that will help you learn some different words. There is repetition in it to help you learn. I will point to the word on the board as well as on myself in place of the bird."

Carter begins playing the melody, and Carson begins to sing the first verse to _Alouetté_.

* * *

Tom arrives at The Sketch office to meet Laura for lunch, carrying a sack of sandwiches. He hands one to Maude and proceeds to Laura's office.

Laura greets Tom with a kiss, but her smile seems a little forced.

Tom asks, "Is there something wrong, love?"

Laura shrugs lightly, then reaches for her hat, "Let's go out for a walk, please."

They go to a park, where finally, Laura takes a deep breath and says, "Tom, I am not pregnant."

Tom tries to read Laura's mood before he says something, and finds he cannot. So he is honest and says, "I am not sure what to say."

Laura stops walking, and says, "I ... hope you are not too disappointed." Her voice is cracking, and then she cannot hold back tears.

Tom gets alarmed, "Here now, love… what's this?"

He embraces Laura, holding her close in a reassuring way. She has not cried in his presence before, but that does not matter. What he wonders is why she is crying.

"Love, I would have thought you'd be relieved, not upset," Tom says softly, handing her his handkerchief.

Laura sniffles, and composes herself so that she is able to talk. She says, "If I am honest, my first reaction _was_ relief." Then she looks up at Tom, and says, "Then I thought of you. You had seemed happy that I might be. I'm sorry."

Tom is touched that her sadness was for his sake. He smiles, and says, "Ah, love, don't be silly. I admit I did not mind the idea, but there is no reason to be sorry."

They sit on a bench together, and Tom starts to take their lunch out of the sack.

Laura asks, "Tom, will you be terribly dismayed if I cannot carry?"

Tom shrugs lightly and replies, "Not terribly."

Laura nods and says with a dispirited tone to her voice, "But you would be somewhat, wouldn't you?"

Tom looks over at Laura and sees that she is very concerned. This is why she was crying. He takes one of her hands in his.

"Laura, beyond a certain point, we don't have control over it," Tom says. "I love being a father, and I think you'll be a great mother. Sybbie certainly thinks so, too. But I am not marrying you only so that you can produce babies," Tom adds with a smile.

Laura says, "I know that, but …"

"No 'buts'," Tom says with finality, giving Laura a kiss as if to reinforce his point.

Laura takes another deep breath and finally gives a small but more genuine smile. A couple of sentences of reassurance from Tom and she feels much better. They had discussed 'having' children, but they had not talked about 'not having' them. And now they have. They might not have had this conversation if there hadn't been the chance that she was pregnant. Which would not have happened had they not had relations. Which would not have happened if they did not love each other. Laura is fairly certain things would have progressed in nearly the same fashion even if they had not gone to Paris.

She says, "Tom Branson, you have turned my world upside down in the last month!"

Tom chuckles, and teases, "Because not only are you going to marry, but you like the thought of having a child after all?"

Laura gives Tom a dubious look. "I wouldn't go that far," Laura counters. "Let's simply say I have accepted the possibility."

They begin to consume their sandwiches, and at one point Laura asks, "Do you think Isobel might loan me those books you mentioned?"

Tom begins to chuckle, and shake his head, "I would not recommend that, love. At least, not until you are already pregnant."

"Why not?" asks Laura, surprised. "You know I like to learn and be prepared about things."

"Objectively, it is fascinating," says Tom, still in a light-hearted tone. "But some things … you might never let me touch you again."

Laura looks surprised, and then seems to understand his implication. She asks, "I don't want to know …?"

Tom shakes his head, sheepishly. He is not about to say anymore.

Laura's shoulders droop, "Alright, now I am back to being repulsed by the idea."

Tom cannot tell if she is joking.

* * *

In the servants hall, Anna watches Jack carefully pick up pieces of bread, put them into his mouth, chew, and swallow. Periodically, Anna holds a cup to his mouth to let him drink milk. He wants to hold the cup by himself, but Anna is firm as she says, "Mummy will hold it, Jack."

Jack finishes the bread that was on his tray, and looks appealingly at his mother for more. Anna puts a small bowl of cooked carrot pieces on the tray, steeling herself for what will happen next. Carrots are easier to clean up than milk would be.

Sure enough, Jack smiles, picks up the bowl, and upends it, spilling the carrots all over the tray. Anna quickly takes the bowl from Jack before bending down and retrieving a few errant carrot pieces that made it to the floor. These go into the bowl and put onto the table out of reach of the toddler.

John Bates comes in and gives his wife and son small pecks of greeting. He heads into the kitchen and returns with two plates of lunch, for himself and Anna.

"Thank you, John," Anna says, not hesitating to begin eating her sandwich. She is at a point in her pregnancy where she is constantly hungry, it seems.

John starts to chuckle, and says, "You should get your own lunch first and eat with him."

Anna smiles and says, "He is usually very insistent around mealtime; you know that."

"I hope you're not spoiling him," John says. "A few more minutes of waiting wouldn't hurt him."

Anna says, "We'll see what you think when it'll be your job in a couple of months."

"I suppose we will," John says. "Would you like me to begin feeding him already?"

"No, 's alright, John," Anna says. "I'm enjoying being with only him for now."

The tone of Anna's voice makes John ask, "Are you worried about when the other one comes?"

Anna says, "Only a little. Lady Grantham says it will not be as hard as it seems now, to divide attention between the two."  
John scoffs, "Pardon me, but Lady Grantham has always had plenty of others to help give attention to her daughters."

Anna looks at her husband and smiles with him, but says, "We mean more than simply activities, John. No helpers can give caring and love like a parent."

John thinks of a few relationships in this house where that argument would not be true.

* * *

Back in Laura's office, their kiss goodbye is tender. Tom whispers, "I love you, Laura. Whether children come or not."

"Thank you for saying that … I love you, too," Laura says with another kiss.

Tom adds, "I won't take any more detours until after the wedding."

Laura eyes widen slightly and she looks conflicted for a moment. She then says, "Tom, I have never for a moment regretted being with you. We both know the risks ... some could say it was irresponsible, but it didn't matter. Some little, subconscious voice said 'what the hell-we love each other and we'll handle whatever happens'."

It is Tom's turn to be conflicted, "But you said you were relieved…"

Laura nods and says, "I think that would have happened even if we were already wed … because I wasn't prepared for the reality of it … now that I have thought about it … I would rather not worry about it one way or another. It is not a subconscious voice for me anymore."

Tom repeats, "We love each other and we'll handle whatever happens."

Laura says, "I am going to borrow a line from Millie Napier: the promise I made when I said I would marry you is just as sincere as the official vows we will make."

Tom nods, understanding what that means given who she is. He knows getting to the point of saying that she would marry was a tremendous step for her. In her mind, they are already wed.

Their last kiss is interrupted by the telephone ringing on Laura's desk.

Both Tom and Laura snicker, and finally bid goodbye. Tom departs.

"Hello?" Laura answers.

"Miss Edmunds, this is Graham Marlowe. I hope I did not catch you at a bad time…," Marlowe says.

"It's alright … what can I do for you, Mr. Marlowe?" Laura asks.

Marlowe says, "I have spoken with Lady Hexham, and she has given her approval for a different type of fashion piece in _The Sketch_ if you agree."

"Oh, what is it?"

"A section on bridal wear! I am thrilled for you and Mr. Branson, Miss Edmunds. I have sent some sketches that I think would work well for you … I did ring the dressmaker in York and it sounds like they have some fabrics that would be lovely … we have never spoken about it and I don't know what you want, so feel free to toss the drawings if they do not suit … but we thought the magazine could use them in a spread on weddings and-"

"Of course I will look at them and talk to Lady Hexham about using them in the magazine," Laura laughs. Then she says, "Mr. Marlowe, will the drawings arrive by the weekend and if I like one, can the frock be made in time?"

The wedding is less than a month away. Laura knows that some elaborate gowns, in particular if there is a lot of beadwork, can take more time than that.

"I would think so," Marlowe says. He purposely came up with some designs that he thought would fit Miss Edmund's personality and likely budget. Marlowe even considered that she was not the type of woman to want an impractical white wedding gown.

"My mother is coming again this weekend for the express purpose of wedding planning, including making sure I have a frock in the works," Laura says. "You may be a lifesaver."

"Oh, wonderful!" Marlowe exclaims. "I promised to tell you that Miss Marigold likes the teal design the best. But I did tell her there may not be fabrics available."

Laura laughs again, "Please thank her for her help."

* * *

"I have been thinking about the children's rooms … I believe we should make some changes," Cora says.

"Because of Tom and Laura?" Mary asks.

Cora nods, "Yes, of course. They shouldn't be in the bachelor's wing, which means George would be the only one there."

"At least until Roger is old enough," Mary says. "But I see your point. What do you have in mind?"

"We'll go back to having a children's hall. The nurseries will remain, we'll leave Sybbie where she is for when she is here, and we'll put George in Edith's old room. Redecorated with his things, of course," Cora explains.

"Nanny will not like Ginnie being so close by," Mary warns with a smile.

Cora shrugs, "She'll adjust. It will be a lot to coordinate with Tom and Laura only being away a few days, but doable."

* * *

Carson arrives to walk Elsie home at the end of the day, and is surprised to see a floral arrangement on her desk.

He gestures to the flowers and asks, "What is the occasion?"

Elsie looks at her husband in surprise and asks, "They are not from you, Charles?"

Carson looks in even greater surprise back at his wife, and says, "I am sorry to disappoint you, but no."

The florist had delivered the flowers that morning, and Mrs. Hughes has been enjoying them on her desk all day. She had assumed they were from Charles. Who else would it have been?

Carson asks, "Was there no card?"

"Only this," Elsie replies, handing her husband the small notecard that has in neat script, 'Mrs. Charles Carson'.

Elsie gets her hat and the two begin to walk out together, still puzzled at the mystery.

"It appears you have a secret admirer," Carson teases. "I am glad he knows you are already taken."

* * *

At one of the estate's farm areas, Mary and Tom approach the overseer.

Tom says, "Good morning, Mr. Howell. It looks like the gleaning is nearly complete on this field."

"Aye, 'tis, Mr. Branson," the overseer says. "Good morning, and to you, Lady Mary."

"How are the work crews?" Mary asks.

"No complaints, my Lady," the man says.

"Good," Mary says with a small nod. "I trust we'll be able to keep them busy in the off-season so that we do not have difficulty hiring next year."

Howell nods, "Your Lordship said the same yesterday. The men were glad to hear it."

Tom and Mary are surprised that Robert had that conversation without discussing it with them first. They will have to have a talk with him. In this case, it is in agreement with what they had said the other day at the luncheon. But it may not always be.

Robert may be thinking of former times when the beneficent estate holder took care of the people, who remained where they were simply because people did not move about much. Times have changed. On the one hand they need to be aware of the financial impact; they do not want to pay wages when there might be no work to do during the winter months. On the other, workers no longer feel loyalty to employers and will leave as soon as they see a better opportunity. Most factory jobs are year-round, meaning a good labourer would not have to worry about looking for an income-producing job during an off-season. Mary and Tom understand this, which is why they want to keep on any reliable workers. They want to avoid a scramble to find workers in the Spring.

"A farm's work is never done," Tom says.

Howell shrugs, "Adding yer house construction into the mix will certainly keep 'em busy while the weather agrees."

Mary and Tom share another glance and smirk. They had not wanted to mention it until a plot was selected. It appears Robert was a step ahead of them on that point, too.

* * *

"Who should we have to dinner this month, Andy?" Daisy asks as they walk to the Abbey together.

Andy considers his wife's question, and replies, "The Carsons?"

Daisy nods, and says, "I didn't wanna have them be our first guests, 'cause I was nervous 'bout it. D'ya think they'd come?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Andy asks.

"I dunno … maybe I'm still nervous," Daisy admits. "Mr. Carson is so picky."

"Yeah, but Yew Tree is not the Abbey. I think it should be them," Andy says. "So you can get over your nervousness. I'll help, like I did before. I mighta been goin' along with the idea of the dinner parties for your sake at first, but it was fun. We should keep doin' 'em."

Daisy squeezes his arm. "Thank ye, Andy." Even with the last minute stress when they had the Molesleys over, she enjoyed it, and she is happy that Andy did, too.

Andy leans down and gives his wife a kiss.

Daisy can hardly believe her life now, how happy she is, and how happy Andy seems to be. Getting used to living with him wasn't as hard as she had feared. She knows she was simply fretting over nothing like she usually does. She had wondered about silly things, like if they would have trouble getting to the Abbey in time in the mornings, if they would be treated differently by the other staff, or if they would treat each other differently.

Of these worries, only the last came true.

She and Andy do think of each other differently, but in a good way. It is not only the physical intimacy-a little touch every now and then means a lot more than it used to. Now, there is no question about where they stand with each other. Even for the short time when they were engaged, she didn't feel as sure of that as she does now. This is especially reassuring to her given what she thinks is happening. But she is not about to tell anyone for awhile, not even Andy. She does not want to get his hopes up. She has seen and heard of too much sadness when someone miscarries; there is no reason to put everyone through that.

* * *

"Edith, I have a number of things to talk to you about," Laura says via telephone. "The ladies' salon at Tee's Landing will be opening soon. What do you say about _The Sketch_ co-hosting an opening celebration, and we would make sure Carlisle's wife gets an invitation?"

Edith says, "Now that is an interesting idea."

Laura says, "I was thinking this would give me a reason to contact her … to offer some free services for her due to our relationship with Carlisle."

"We'll want Mary and the Turners to agree… but the advertising potential should be appealing to them," Edith says, thinking out loud. "And of course you would meet Mrs. Carlisle there…"

"Precisely. Mary had an idea that _The Sketch_ might sponsor a fashion show, and Marlowe would be one of the designers," Laura says. "If Mrs. Carlisle seems … alright… then we could invite her and they could reunite in a way that would be seen as purely serendipitous. And in a way that shows that Marlowe is happy and he is doing well."

Edith hears some hesitation in Laura's voice, so asks, "But …?"

Laura says, "But I wonder if that would be too public."

Edith remains cautious as well, "My main concern is that we do not know her yet, and I would not want to make any plans until we do. I would not want to put him on the spot like that unless we are sure."

"Neither do I," agrees Laura. "But I do like the idea. We are starting to get more letters complimenting us on the designs of the paper doll clothing. Marlowe may be making a name for himself."

Edith says, "Let me think about it, and talk to Marlowe to see what he thinks. But go ahead with the salon opening. What else did you want to discuss?"

"Before we get on to work things … Do you think Marigold will want to be in the bridal party?" Laura asks.

"How sweet of you to think of her!" Edith exclaims. "I will ask, but I am sure she will want to if it involves being the center of attention in a pretty dress."

"I also would love it if you will be my witness," Laura says.

"I was wondering when you would ask," Edith teases. "I will be honoured to do so."

* * *

"Anna, before you say anything, this will be my last time riding for a while," Mary states as Anna comes in the room to help her with her riding attire.

Anna smiles that Lady Mary guessed in advance what one of her comments would be. Even though she does not dress Lady Mary most days, Anna still collects the laundry and therefore is aware of things. Or the lack of it, in this case.

"Lady Mary, it is still early," says the lady's maid, hanging up Mary's skirt and blouse on the clothes valet while Mary pulls on her riding jodhpurs.

Mary smiles, "It is. Henry and I are not planning on saying anything to anybody until I start showing."

"I understand, m'lady," Anna says.

Mary tucks her blouse into her pants and says with a little angst in her voice, "It is very nerve-wracking, isn't it?"

"What, m'lady?" Anna asks, surprised at Mary's tone.

"The uncertainty …," Mary's voice trails off.

Anna comes and stands in front of Mary with her boots, who sits on the bed.

"Lady Mary, I understand your worry better than most. I knew that something had to be done for this one to continue. You know you can have a normal pregnancy," Anna counsels. "I hope you do."

On one of the boots goes, then the other.

"Thank you, Anna," Mary says. "I will miss riding with the children, and joining the hunts."

"You will find other amusements, I am sure, m'lady," Anna says.

* * *

"Thank you for another informational session, Mr. Molesley," Carter says, "I really appreciate you taking the time. I don't want to be a burden."

"'S not a bother 't'all, Mr. Carter," shrugs Molesley. "I'm flattered that I can be of help."

"Everyone has been incredibly gracious since I got here," Carter says, with obvious gratitude.

"I understand from my wife that the family is pleased with you," reports Molesley.

"That is good to hear. I don't see your wife very much," Carter admits. "Does she still come to the Abbey?"

"Nearly every day, actually, but usually in the mornings when you are with the children," Molesley replies. "She does most of the mending and such on the ladies' clothing and Mrs. Bates works on the hats and other accessories."

"That sounds like a good arrangement," Carter says. "I hope she is feeling well. You must be incredibly excited about the baby."

Molesley looks down, a little embarrassed, and says, "We are. A bit nervous, too."

"That's understandable. I hear it can be quite overwhelming," Carter says. "The joy, that is."

Molesley thinks he hears a note of ...something in Carter's voice. Not longing, but something like that. He cannot resist, and asks, "Have you ever been married, Mr. Carter?"

Carter seems surprised by the question, shakes his head, and says, "No."

Molesley says, "'S funny, as scary as it is, somehow we know it'll be alright. 'Cause we're there for each other."

Carter nods, "Well, I barely know you and yet I am thrilled for you."

Molesley considers that it is true that they have only known each other for such a short time. He gets an idea. "Mr. Carter, would it be alright if we meet at our cottage next week rather than here?"

"Oh, if you need to cancel-" Carter starts.

Molesley interrupts and starts to explain, "No, no, that's not it … 's just... Well, Phyllis mentioned she'd like to have someone for dinner, for social purposes, and it would be good for her to get to know you, too, only I'll warn you we aren't the best of cooks-"

It is Carter's turn to interrupt, "Ah, I think I understand, Mr. Molesley. That would be wonderful. So that you and she do not have to labour over a meal, I'll come here and pick up some dinner and bring it to your place."

Molesley says, "Oh, I'll do that, and you can bring somethin' for pudding." He is liking this idea the more he thinks of it, and he believes Phyllis will like it, too.

Carter rises from his seat at the table, and shakes Mr. Molesley's hand. "Thank you again, Mr. Molesley. I look forward to next week."

Molesley glances at his notepad on the table, and does not see any currency snuck into it this week. He smiles and bids Mr. Carter goodbye.

Molesley is gathering his things when the barkeep comes over.

""Ere's yer change, Joseph. 'Don't wanna leave without it," the man says, holding some money out for the teacher.

"Er … that must be Mr. Carter's," says Molesley.

The bartender puts the money on the table, and says, "He said it was yours."

* * *

The next morning, Molesley walks Phyllis to the Abbey so that she can pick up some of the clothing work. Since it is a Saturday, the couple are spending the morning together on errands and household activities when Phyllis is not at Dower House.

While Phyllis seeks out Anna, Molesley approaches Barrow in his office and asks, "Is Mr. Carter in?"

Barrow says, "I don't believe so, but I don't track his schedule on his days off. The children went into York today with their fathers."

Molesley looks disappointed. He reaches into his pocket and takes out some money, "D'ya think you could give him this for me?"

Barrow shakes his head, saying, "'Sorry, Mr. Molesley, but I don't think it'd be wise for me to be in the middle of a money transaction. What's that for anyway? Did 'e win a bet or something?" Barrow asks.

Molesley shakes his head and says with a little exasperation, "He keeps on finding sneaky ways to pay me for our work sessions. I don't feel right about it."

Barrow looks at Molesley for a minute or so, thinking about what the man just said, and says, "You could use it, can't you?"

"That's beside the point," Molesley says. "It's professional courtesy."

Barrow shrugs and says, "'E may feel the same in reverse…'e's taking away some time you'd have with your wife, isn't he?"

"Well, yes, …," Molesley says, still not convinced that is a compelling argument. "But I'd rather do it 'cause it's the right thing to do."

"I'll let 'im know you were asking for him, Mr. Molesley," Barrow says before rising to check on the preparations for tea. "By the way, will you be available to assist on the Fall Festival weekend?"

Molesley says, "I expect so."

"Very good, Mr. Molesley," Barrow says, leading the man out. "'Good day, Mr. Molesley."

* * *

Laura and her mother enter the auto shop with Sybbie.

Tom greets his fiancee with a kiss and asks to all of them, "Did you have a productive day?"

"Yes, we did, thanks to Mr. Marlowe," Laura says.

"And now that I know what Laura and her party will be wearing, I can work on everything else," Mrs. Edmunds says with a smile. "I'll need the two of you to send me your guest list by the end of the week."

"Thank you, again, Margaret, for doing all of this," Tom says.

"You are welcome, but I am delighted to do it," Mrs. Edmunds assures. "I help with the school events all the time, and this is so much more personal, and fun." She turns to Sybbie and adds, "I enjoyed spending the day with you, Sybbie."

Sybbie says, "I liked it, too, Mrs. Edmunds."

Mrs. Edmunds gives Sybbie a smiling but questioning look, and Sybbie corrects herself with a smile, "I mean 'Nonny'."

Mrs. Edmunds gives Sybbie a kiss on the forehead, Tom and Laura kiss, then the women depart.

On the walk back to the duplex, Mrs. Edmunds asks, "I hope you do not mind us having Sybbie start calling us 'Nonny' and 'Poppy' already."

"I don't, and Tom didn't question it just now," Laura says.

"She is such a delightful girl. So sharp," Margaret says.

Laura simply smiles in agreement.

Mrs. Edmunds asks, "Are you nervous about becoming a stepmother?"

Laura says, "Not really, with how much I know Sybbie already. Of course a little…"

"And you can guess my next question," Laura's mother says.

Laura looks over at her mother's hopeful smile, and does guess. She smirks back, "Tom and I did talk about it. But I am not so young, so who knows…?"

Mrs. Edmunds says, "My only advice is: since you are not so young, do not wait. I know there are things women can do these days…"

Laura is not very surprised that her mother is aware of these women's topics. She says, "We talked about that, too, Mum. I am not going to."

Mrs. Edmunds raises her eyebrows and says, "Well! I don't know why it surprises me that you have discussed it with Tom, but I am happy to hear you did. Your father and I didn't have those kind of talks."

"It was a different time then, Mum," Laura says. "You didn't have the options, either. It was assumed you would have children, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Margaret says. "Whether we were ready for them or not."

Laura admits, "I did not think I would ever be ready."

"And you have changed your mind?" Mrs. Edmunds asks.

Laura shrugs and replies, "In a way."

"Then I will state it again: do not wait. It may take longer than you might think. Did you know that between your brother and you I had two other pregnancies?"

"No," Laura says, realising that she has never talked with her mother about these things.

Margaret nods, "I won't go into details, but that is why I say to not delay." She pauses only briefly then adds, "You are even near enough to the wedding now."

Laura looks quizzically at her mother.

"I am not naive, Laura, and your father and I won't be judgemental. With your personalities, you and Tom would not be a couple in love, ready to wed, without some passion," Mrs. Edmunds says. "I remember how it was with your father."

Laura shakes her head, slightly embarrassed, "Mum!" But she is smiling and amused that she is having this conversation with her mother.

Margaret looks over at her daughter's expression and seems to be surprised at it.

"Heavens, you never worked it out, did you?" Mrs. Edmunds says, chortling.

"Worked what out…?" Laura asks.

Margaret looks at her daughter, and says, "Your brother, Stephen."

* * *

Barrow no longer bothers to stop in the hall and listen to the violin music. He enjoys it as he goes about what is becoming a nightly routine even after only this short time since the clock was unpacked. He enters Carter's study, winds the clock, then goes to his own room to change. Sometimes, if it is a piece he likes, he even keeps his own door cracked the slightest bit so that he can hear the music better.

A couple of times, there have been glasses and a bottle of scotch out on the table, and Barrow knows that is an invitation. He has not turned it down yet; it is always very good scotch. Tonight is one of those nights, Barrow sees. While Carter appears absorbed in his playing with his eyes closed, Barrow winds the clock and pours the scotch.

Barrow hands a glass to Carter when the teacher has finished playing, then the butler leans against the table. After a gratuitous 'cheers', Barrow looks critically at Carter.

Carter sees the look, sighs and asks, "What have I done now?"

"Why are you here?" Barrow asks.

Carter looks puzzled, and says, "Pardon?"

"Molesley came by. He is bothered that you are paying him for his time," Barrow says.

"And for sharing his knowledge," Carter says defensively. "It's only fair to him. Why does it matter to you?"

"You come from a wealthy enough background to have a car and all of this," Barrow gestures at the scotch and room, "and pay people, or send flowers on a whim-yes, I know those were from you. Since you obviously do not need the money, why is someone like you working in service like this?"

Carter sighs again, puts his violin away, and takes a sip of his drink. He says, "For your information, I am not especially wealthy, but I do have adequate resources beyond my wages here."

Barrow keeps waiting for more.

"Everyone needs an occupation, Mr. Barrow," Carter replies, finally. "Something to fill our days … a purpose. I am no different."

Barrow is not satisfied. He says, softly, but not gently, "You like to teach, I know that. And I'll grant that you have a knack for it. But you didn't need to lower yourself to service."

Carter chuckles, and says, "I do not see finding a position that suits me to be lowering myself."

Barrow scoffs, "According to society's rules it is."

"Sometimes society's rules are silly or cruel, aren't they?" Carter retorts. "Do you prefer things to be a certain way, according to the rules, and that's why my being here bothers you?"

Barrow doesn't answer that question. His own background has enough variations from the rules, but Carter does not know that.

Barrow pauses, then asks in an almost accusatory way, "Why did you leave university?"

Carter looks up at Barrow and says, "Alright, if it will make any difference: I left because of a certain benefactor's son."

This surprises Barrow.

Carter continues, "I told you...people tend to like me. Nearly every term, at least one student thought that he might like me as more than a professor. Sometimes a note, sometimes a whispered declaration in an empty hall ... And nearly every term, I would go to my Dean and he would say, 'Ignore it-he'll get over it.' and every time, that would play out.

"Last year started out the same. Only the young man happened to come from a very wealthy local family, and he was used to getting things his way. He had a personality that was … persistent. And he did not get over it. He started to send me notes daily, wanting to meet in private locations. I could tell that he was getting to the point of obsession, and that he might do something rash if I did not return his affection.

"Dean Adams is a good man, but he cannot turn away the kind of money this family gave, nor allow the university to face the kind of scandal the man could cook up. I did not want to be embroiled in a scandal, either. So … I left."

"Just like that?" Barrow says.

"Just like that," Carter repeats. He chuckles lightly, and adds, "Now, I am glad I did. I shouldn't have to worry about that type of incident again. If it weren't for your periodic bouts of moodiness like this, I would be perfectly happy."

Barrow rolls his eyes, and sips his scotch. "I am simply looking out for the family and the rest of the staff."

Carter gives Barrow a look with one eyebrow raised that says he doesn't believe that is the whole of it.

Barrow sighs and says, "Don't … don't pay Molesley anymore, please. 'S matter o' pride for 'im."

Carter nods, "Alright. I was only trying to show my gratitude."

"Get 'em a nice baby gift, then," Barrow says. "What was the point of the flowers?"

Carter shrugs and says, "I was planning on surprising all of the female staff at some point or another. Mrs. Hughes and her husband have been so helpful, so I started there. Is it so wrong to add a smile to someone's day? The upstairs flowers are always so lovely … it is a shame there aren't any for the downstairs staff to enjoy."

Barrow shrugs in acquiescence.

Carter then asks, "How did you know they were from me?"

Barrow frowns and says, "Mr. Carter, this is a small village. There aren't many secrets in Downton."

* * *

A large lorry and a car transport vehicle drive away from where they had been parked and unloaded near the new garage. Tom and Mary supervise so that the crates and boxes are stacked in a way that preserves workspace around the newly arrived car.

"This will be another fun project with the children," Tom says. "Sybbie is already looking forward to it."

"Speak of the devil," Mary says, seeing George and Sybbie and Mr. Carter approach.

Sybbie's and George's eyes light up in delight when they see the old car.

"When can we begin working on it?" Sybbie asks.

Tom chuckles, and replies, "I'll be able to answer that after I look it over this afternoon to see what needs to be done."

"Can we help?" George asks.

Mary answers, "You've got lessons in the afternoon, George."

Carter tries to read the situation. He says, "Perhaps, if the timing works out, the children can come later this afternoon. We do have some things to work on after their lunch with their grannies. Might there need to be lists written?"

Tom nods, "Yes, of parts and the like."

Carter asks in a leading way, "And they would have to be very carefully written, with extremely neat handwriting, wouldn't they?"

Mary smiles, and says, "George, do you think you could write well enough to help with the lists?"

George looks doubtful, but says, "I will try."

Tom looks at Carter and says, "Bring them by at four o'clock, then."

* * *

"George and Sybbie, today we're going to talk about something very important: secrets," Violet says.

George lights up and asks, "Like when Mummy and Papa kept secret about the trip to Paris?"

Isobel nods, and says, "Yes, George, that was a good secret. There are all sorts of secrets, some not so good. I had a housemaid once who broke a vase that had been a wedding gift. Rather than tell us so we could see if it could be repaired, she threw the pieces away and kept silent about it for months."

Sybbie and George look uncomfortable. They understand that kind of situation.

Isobel says, "Yes, George, I had to tell the woman she had to leave, that she could no longer work for us."

Violet says, "There are times when secrets are never found out. They will remain hidden forever if the people who know do not expose them. If you are lucky, you will never have to be involved in that kind of secret, because they are generally not good."

"The point is, be careful with secrets. Someone may ask you to keep a secret when it really should be told," Isobel says. "Some secrets are temporary, because what they are about will become apparent with time. Like your parents' trip. Or a surprise gift for someone at Christmas."

Violet says, "Sometimes, we keep a secret to ourselves because we may be embarrassed about it, or we think our family and friends will disapprove. That can be alright as long as it is not harmful to anyone. Your great grandfather used to take trips on occasion and not tell me where he was going nor what he did while there."

Isobel looks at Violet as if she is not sure that is a wise example to give to the children. She says, "Today, we are going to let you in on a secret because we believe you can handle it now. It will soon become obvious to everyone else, but you mustn't tell anyone until then."

"Do you think you can do that?" asks Violet.

Sybbie and George look between their grannies and each other, then nod, "Yes, Granny Violet."

* * *

"There! Well, it took us nearly all week, but between the two of us, I hope we've got everyone," Laura says with a note of triumph as she finishes writing a name and address on a list. "I'll send it via courier tomorrow morning so we'll meet my mother's deadline."

The music emanating from the gramaphone stops, but Tom is still finishing with the dinner dishes in her kitchen. Laura stands, stretches, and goes to put on another record. She selects one that seems appropriate for the night. She places the needle down on the spinning disc, swings her arms and hips slightly to the music as it starts, and turns around to find Tom right behind her, smiling.

He takes her hand in one of his, puts his other around her waist, and swoops her around. Her surprised face turns to a smile and laughter as they dance around her front room. Tom begins to sing, with Laura joining in for the relevant response parts of the lyrics.

 _Does she love me, positively_

 _Do I love her, absolutely_

 _Positively, absolutely, and how..._

When the song finishes, Laura places both of her hands on Tom's face and kisses him. She whispers, "Tom, you make me feel dizzy sometimes."

Tom snickers, "That's just the dancing."

Laura shakes her head and says, "No, … it's not."

It is quite late before Tom gets back to the Abbey that night.


	57. Chapter 57

"'Twas nice, gettin' our first invitation as a married couple," Daisy says to Mrs. Patmore in the kitchen. "'Mr. and Mrs. Andrew Parker' … I could tell Andy liked seein' it in the fancy writin'."

Beryl says, "Ours was addressed to 'Mr. Albert Mason and Mrs. Beryl Patmore'!"

"Isn't that what ya want?" Daisy asks. "Ya didn't change yer name."

"I didn't, but callin' us one thing 'ere is different than addressin' an envelope. Like for Mrs. Hughes," Mrs. Patmore says by way of example.

Daisy shrugs, and says, "Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson wanted it that way, and you and Mr. Mason wanted it another. Mr. Branson and Miss Edmunds woulda given 'em the names. Miss Edmunds pays attention to that sorta thing."

Mrs. Hughes has come into the kitchen during the discussion and she interjects, "Actually, her Ladyship asked me to send Mrs. Edmunds the list of staff for the guest list. She and I pay attention, too."

* * *

"Sir Richard, there was a call from Miss Edmunds," Mrs. Wilson tells her employer. "The magazine is covering the opening of a ladies' salon and beauty parlour at Tees' Landing next week. Lady Hexham and her mother-in-law will not be able to attend, and Miss Edmunds was wondering if our society columnist and your wife might want to take advantage of the services instead."

"Tees' Landing? Isn't that the place in Yorkshire the Turners and Henry Talbot partnered to open?" Carlisle asks.

"It is," Mrs. Wilson answers. "It is short notice, but if they are able to go, I understand we will be well pampered."

"We?"

"Miss Edmunds invited me as well," Mrs. Wilson says with a smile. "As a Board member of one of your business partnerships, I should accept the invitation. Out of professional courtesy, of course."

Sir Richard cocks his head slightly and gives Mrs. Wilson an even look, surprised at her boldness, but amused and impressed, too. She has been an excellent secretary over the years and has been handling the work with _The Sketch_ as well as he could hope. She has not even asked for a raise yet beyond the regular annual increase. If her family can stand to be without her for a day, he should be able to.

He decides to let her go, so nods and responds, "Good point. I am surprised Lady Hexham will not be there."

"I understand she had something come up at Brancaster. Shall I give the details to your wife and Mrs. Morse? The timing should align with your travel."

Although she will never know it, Laura would be pleased that Sir Richard makes no connection between the invitation to the salon and Marlowe. Even if he had thought of it, he would have dismissed any linkage since if Edith and Bertie are in Brancaster, that is where the valet will be.

"I expect it would, so yes, do that. It will be good for Mrs. Morse and Miss Edmunds to get to know each other better for future work, and I am sure my wife will enjoy it. I am glad to hear that Miss Edmunds invited them," Carlisle says.

Mrs. Wilson smiles and decides to tease her employer a bit more. "Sir Richard, I will warn you that your wife and I may finally do it. Bob our hair, that is."

Carlisle looks up at his secretary's smirk, surprised again, then says with resignation, "My wife can do whatever she wants with her hair."

"Have you finally gotten used to the look and won't protest?" Mrs. Wilson asks in disbelief.

"I suppose," Sir Richard admits, getting back to his work.

In reality, he has not changed his opinion about preferring longer hair on women. He is more thinking of the upcoming time he will have with his wife. He would rather she be in a good mood about something given she needs to make the trip with him for business sake. This beauty parlour excursion should help. If doing something as trivial as cutting her hair will add to it, then so be it. It is a small price to pay. Maybe it will even add a little spark to their bed. That would be worth the change, and welcome. But based on past experience, he is not going to get his hopes up.

* * *

Mary bends down and places some flowers by Matthew's grave marker.

"Hello, darling," she says. "This is always such a hard time for me … I try to be happy celebrating George's birthday-I know you would want that. I think he may sense my struggle, since he seems to be even more thoughtful and caring of late.

"He is such a dear boy, darling. Like you in many ways. Like your parents, too. I hope you are watching … and approve. He has no memories of you, of course, but we share ours with him. We all try to make sure George knows the fine man you were. Perhaps we are inappropriately setting expectations too high for him to be like you… but he does not seem to mind. Even Henry tries ... at least what he thinks you might do if the situation were reversed..."

Mary's thoughts and words are interrupted by her sensing another presence. She turns to see that Isobel is entering the graveyard, also carrying flowers.

"Good morning, Cousin Isobel," Mary calls, to invite her mother-in-law over. She knows that Isobel will stand off a bit otherwise.

Isobel walks to the grave and places her flowers against the stone. She inhales deeply in a sad sigh before speaking to her daughter-in-law.

"I thought I might see you here today," Isobel says.

Mary nods, then says, "I will bring George here tomorrow, I think. Although he may not be able to understand yet…"

Isobel says, "I believe he does, Mary. He did not know Matthew, but he is old enough now to understand about life and death, fathers, and the good man his father was."

Mary smiles and nods again, "Matthew was indeed a good man. Better than most." Mary adds, "Better than I deserved."

Isobel scoffs lightly and then says, "The two of you shared a great love; credit yourself at least for giving him that. I do."

Mary smiles at Isobel's generosity. She has yet to tell her about the serial novel, and knows that she should before it gets published. She is not sure this is the appropriate time or place, but also knows there never will be a time or place that will make it any easier.

Mary gestures to a bench nearby and says, "Isobel, if you have some time, I'd like to tell you some things. About how Matthew was better than I deserved."

The two women sit together, and Mary begins the telling.

* * *

"A belated Happy Birthday, George!" Laura says, holding out a small wrapped parcel for the boy.

"Thank you, Miss Edmunds!" George exclaims with a delighted smile as he takes the gift. He turns to his mother and says, "May I open it now, please?"

After getting a wink from Laura, Mary replies, "Yes, George, go ahead."

George takes the package and sits on one of the sofas to unwrap it. "Oooh, chocolate!" he says with a gleam in his eyes. "Thank you!"

"You are welcome," Laura says. "I hope you enjoy it."

"I will!" he looks between his mother and Laura and says, "Would either of you like a piece?"

"That is kind of you to ask, George, but not before dinner," Mary replies. "Why don't you show your grandparents?"

George hops off of the sofa to do so, joining Robert and Sybbie in another part of the library. Barrow discreetly removes the discarded wrapping, and Mary turns to Laura.

"Before Tom gets here, I want to let you know that Mama is planning on making some changes upstairs, so that you and Tom will have a more spacious room with its own bath," Mary says, as if confiding in Laura. "She doesn't want to say anything to Tom until it is a fait accompli, because he will not want us to go through the bother, but I thought you should know."

Laura tilts her head to the side and says, "Thank you for that. If I recall, Tom's room is bigger than my own bedroom in York, so it really would have been enough."

Mary leans forward even more and says, "Having gotten used to living with two different men, I can tell you that more space is better. Besides, it wouldn't do to have a woman on the bachelor's hall. Especially during hunting season."

Laura snickers and says, "I suppose that could cause havoc."

Changing the topic, Laura says, "I understand from Mrs. Wilson that we will meet her, Mrs. Morse, and Sir Richard's wife at Tees' Landing next week."

Now Mary's smiles is larger, "Well done, Laura. Although I dare say Mrs. Morse does not deserve it."

Laura concurs, "I agree, but it was helpful for the charade to include her."

Mary says, "While we are there, are you thinking of having anything special done to your hair for the wedding?"

Laura smiles, "It would be good timing, but I don't think so."

Mary says, "We'll make sure either Mrs. Bates or Mrs. Molesley are in Manchester early enough to help you with your hair the day of the wedding."

Cora comes over to join Mary and Laura, "Laura, I understand the staff were thrilled to receive their individual wedding invitations."

Laura looks pleased, "I am happy to hear they got them."

Mary says, "I believe in the past, Carson simply announced that all of the staff were invited. They did not receive personal invitations."

Laura is surprised, "Is that so? What a shame! It is always fun to get such a special piece in the post."

Cora chuckles, "There were no invitations at all for your second wedding, Mary. There was no time!"

Mary smirks in acknowledgement.

Laura says, "For Edith's there was plenty of time."

Mary shrugs, "Everyone downstairs was here already, working. Except for Mr. Barrow, who ended up working after all."

Laura pauses, thinking about how her interacting with Tom at Edith's wedding was the start of their romance, although neither expected it would progress to marriage. In hindsight, she thinks it rather ironic how she initially protested being herded with all of the other single women to the bottom of the stairs. She went along with the silly tradition for the sake of the party and good manners. At the time, she made no connection between the bouquet and the subsequent correspondence she and Tom began. During the reception, they had discussed what they liked to read, and she followed through on her promise to send him a list of some of her favourites. And here they are … she never would have predicted it.

Coming back to the present, Laura says, "I am sure my parents have arranged for whatever help they think are needed, so I hope everyone from here can enjoy themselves."  
Cora and Mary glance at each other, both understanding that some of the things they take for granted, about the division between upstairs and downstairs, may never be automatic for Laura.

Laura continues, "I should warn you not to expect as grand of an event as Edith's. If I am honest, I do not many of the details, nor even know who will be there beyond all of you, possibly the Turners, and the others from here in Yorkshire. My mother mentioned she was going to invite some of their Manchester friends who I might remember, and some business associates. Oh, I did ring Millie Napier and invited them, too."

"But not Charles Blake?" Mary teases.

Laura gives Mary a scolding look, "I barely know him … besides that would be in poor taste."

Mary says, "It would be rubbing salt into the wound I suppose."

"And you were able to reach Rosamund, I hear," Cora says. She then adds with a smile, as if letting Mary and Laura in on a secret, "She is coming early for the salon day, and bringing Mr. Hastings as her guest for the wedding."

Mary and Laura share a smile, which to Cora simply looks like they are amused along with her.

* * *

"This has been a delightful as well as productive night...thank you both!" Carter says to Phyllis and Joseph.

"Did you and Sybbie really bake the cake?" asks Phyllis. "It is delicious!"

"Well, somewhat. It was tasty, wasn't it?" Carter explains. "The children wanted to learn how to bake a cake for one of their cooking lessons, and George insisted on helping to make his own birthday cake. With Mrs. Patmore's permission, Sybbie and I made a separate cake at the same time, doing everything they did. I couldn't do it again myself, but we had fun."

Molesley asks, "And did you talk about measures and fractions, like you said you would?"

Carter chuckles, "Yes I did. I brought some slates into the kitchen and had them practise writing the numbers and fractions while we waited for the cakes to bake. I think they understood for the most part. How do you do it at school?"

"We usually simply write the numbers and draw shapes on the board and draw lines to bisect them, or something of that sort. Sometimes we fold pieces of paper," Molesley answers. "I like the idea of the practical application of the knowledge … the children must be learning these things at home but they do not realise it. I would expect most help their mothers out in the kitchen, especially the girls."

Carter says, "Say, that reminds me: Christopher mentioned you made maps with salt dough. I wanted to have him show us, but Mr. Barrow did not seem keen on time away from his other work."

Phyllis and Joseph share a grin, and Joseph says with a sardonic tone, "Good luck with that."

"Yes, I know," Carter sighs. "But since it involves the children, I hope we'll work something out."

Phyllis smiles and says, "He does have a soft spot for them. They've always simply accepted him."

Carter looks up at Phyllis' words and says, "Barrow could get that type of reaction from more people if he weren't so … stand-offish."

Molesley and Phyllis chuckle and Phyllis says, "You have no idea how much better he is than he used to be."

Carter nods and says, "So I understand from Mrs. Hughes. She didn't say anything unkind about him, but told me to be careful about trying to become friends with him. I wasn't sure what she meant until I saw that it seems he does not want friends. I am guessing it is because as butler he might have to let someone go at some point."

Phyllis does not want to say too much to Carter, but shakes her head and says, "That is not all of it … Thomas has had a hard time of it. Granted, some of it is self-inflicted..."

Phyllis stops, embarrassed by the words that could mean more than she wants to divulge.

Molesley finishes his wife's thought using different phrasing, "He's been his own worst enemy when it comes to making friends."

Phyllis adds, "It doesn't come naturally to him, to be friendly purely for the sake of it."

"That is apparent," Carter says.

Molesley adds, "He also likely does not know how to react to someone like you, who is just the opposite in that regard."

Carter says, "Pardon me, but I am not the unusual one … Everyone else here is welcoming and friendly."

Phyllis nods, and says with a wry chuckle, "Yes, Thomas is different. It may take some patience, but eventually ... Andy and he got along after a time. Barrow was his best man at his wedding. He was my witness, too."

Carter smiles, "That is reassuring to hear. I've told him I hope to be here for a good many years, and I won't stop trying to be friendly. Mr. Carson married while being butler-perhaps one day I'll be Barrow's best man!"

The Molesleys laugh in amusement as Carter packs his attache case and prepares to leave. He does not see the shared glance between Joseph and Phyllis that suggests their mirth is not for the same reason as his.

* * *

Carter and Carson greet Nanny and the children as they enter the piano room, George holding onto Roger's hand and Sybbie Viola's, while Nanny walks behind, being alert should one of the little ones trip or fall. After everyone has taken their seats, Carter and Carson introduce the plans for the week's lessons.

"Children, we have a wedding to attend Saturday, and a Fall Festival the week after that. We want to make sure you are prepared," Carter says. He puts on a disappointed air and adds, "I am sorry to say that this week, we won't have as much time for working on our numbers and writing assignments."

Sybbie and George smile at each other.

Carson says, "There will be guests from far away, and as family, it is your duty to help make everyone feel welcome. And, Miss Sybbie, as daughter of the groom, you will be even more in the spotlight."

Sybbie raises her hand and says, "Excuse me, Mr. Carson?"

Carson gives a small nod to acknowledge Sybbie may proceed.

"Some of the guests who are coming are family, too," Sybbie says.

"True, Miss Sybbie, but they do not live here nor in Manchester, and some do not know the family very well," Carson says. "Your aunts have met them, and your Uncle Kieran has visited, but it will be a first for your father's parents and other relations coming here and meeting everyone else. We will review the courtesies your family expects of you when greeting visitors, do a lot of practise in conversation …"

"And we will start with more dance lessons, since I understand Mr. Carson has already taught you some," Carter finishes for the former butler.

George says, "Excuse me, Mr. Carter?"

"Go ahead, Master George."

"I like to dance, but I do not recall dancing at Mummy's wedding, nor Aunt Edith's," George says.

In response, Carson turns to Sybbie and asks, "Miss Sybbie, do you recall when we discussed the differences between English and Irish funerals?"

Upon receiving a nod, Carson continues, "The same can be true about wedding receptions. Because your Irish grandparents and some other relatives will attend, it is possible the event may lean toward a more lively affair than one might typically attend here."

Carter says, "I will play the music, and Nanny Shelley will assist. Let me warm up a bit, please."

With that, Carter begins to play a fairly quick tempo melody on his violin. Almost as if on cue, Roger and Viola rise from their spots on the floor and begin to 'dance' in their way, bouncing and swaying somewhat by bending their knees and rocking, hands swinging slightly in front of themselves. This is what they have been allowed to do during the music lessons and they assume today is no different.

Now that George and Sybbie know that today's lessons will involve dancing, they turn to each other, smile, and then get up and reach for the hands of the twin of the opposite gender. They sway lightly as if dancing, earning even bigger smiles from the toddlers.

Carter keeps playing, and with his eyes, signals to Carson. Carson looks slightly confused at first, until Carter gestures with his eyes toward Nanny Shelley, who is watching the children with a smile on her face. Carson understands and nods, approaches the nanny, bows slightly, and proffers his hand.

A surprised but still smiling nanny rises, and Carson leads her in dance until the end of the song. Everyone stops and turns toward Carter, even the twins. The latter simply want the music to continue, but Carter wants to make some points first.

Carter looks very pleased, and says, "That was excellent, everyone! Tell me, if you were hosting a party, and provided music for the entertainment of your guests, wouldn't you be happy if it appeared people liked it, and disappointed if it looked as if nobody enjoyed it?"

The others nod in agreement.

Carter continues, "Just now, your instincts and actions were appropriate, and I want to reinforce that. Master George and Miss Sybbie joined the twins to help them learn to dance, Mr. Carson invited a solo female to dance, and she graciously accepted. These are simple little courtesies that as either a host or a guest you can do to help make a social event a success. Now let us focus on some specific dances ..."

* * *

Laura drives her roadster with Mary and Cora as passengers up to the big house at Tee's Landing, parks near the front door, and the women are assisted from the car by footmen. One of the young men takes the driver seat and drives the car off to be parked somewhere out of sight.

The threesome enter the house and see the Dowager Lady Shackleton awaiting them. Prudence exchanges brief hugs and pecks on the cheek in greeting, clearly happy to see them.

"Are we the first to arrive?" Cora asks.

"Yes, but I expect the contingent from London soon," Prudence says. "Come, let us wait their arrival on the side portico."

She leads the women down a hall and out onto a covered porch overlooking part of the estate's grounds where tables and chairs are set up as if for a formal luncheon. A waiter proffers glasses of champagne.

"This is lovely!" Laura says.

"With Mrs. Morse and Mrs. Carlisle in attendance, we want everything to be as perfect as possible," Prudence states. "There will be a number of firsts today, with you as actual patrons. Isobel, Violet, and I have thoroughly enjoyed serving as practise customers for our salon specialists."

Mary smiles, and says, "Granny did mention that she enjoyed the Swedish massage."

At the thought of the coming pampering, Laura sips her champagne, smiles, and says, "These are the type of assignments that make me love my job even more!"

The women hear the sound of an engine approaching. Laura and Mary recognise the particular tenor of it as being different from an automobile. Mary looks quizzically at Aunt Prudence and asks, "Aunt Prudence?"

The Dowager smiles and says, "Our London guests chartered the first flight to land here. We wanted to surprise you."

Mary is very pleased. "I didn't realise the strip was ready! Does Henry know?"

Prudence nods, "Yes, he helped to arrange the flight with some friends at the Brooklands Aerodrome. When the grass grows it will be more pleasant to look at, but the land has been flattened well enough otherwise. Isn't it wonderful?"

A small aeroplane comes into view, appears to circle once, then descends, landing neatly along a denuded strip of land that is indeed very flat. Now that she is watching, Mary notices a pole with a wind sock which flutters periodically in the light breeze.

Laura says, "That was so simple! The aerodrome at Croyden seemed to have much more going on with landings and departures."

Mary nods, "It does, because it needs to with its multiple flights per day. This will simply be a private landing strip until there are higher numbers of visitors to and from Yorkshire."

Prudence says, "We have a good number of visitors staying in our rooms and dining here already, and there is the horse racing nearby, but that is not quite enough for a regular route for Imperial. We hope the magazine and newspaper coverage of the salon will help."

The aeroplane makes its way toward the end of the landing strip closest to the house, where large luxury sedans and a few porters stand ready to assist the arriving guests.

The women watching from the house see the plane door open, then from it disembark Kenneth and Elizabeth Turner, Evelyn and Millie Napier, Rosamund, Gerald Hastings, Mrs. Morse, Mrs. Wilson, and another woman, all with enormous smiles.

Prudence says, "Now we've seen that excitement, let us go and greet them properly."

The cars drive off with the men after dropping the ladies at the front door.

Because they know of the blood relation, Mary and Laura cannot help but notice the familial resemblance of Mrs. Carlisle and Mr. Marlowe. She is pretty, but not striking; with proper carriage, but not with a haughtiness about it; fashionably dressed, but not so bold as to attract special attention. Mary's first instinct upon seeing her alight from the car is that she is a typical proper, upper-class British woman. During the introductions, however, the woman's smile brightens her face-it is genuine, warm, and friendly. Not the type of person Mary and Laura would have expected to wed Sir Richard.

Prudence provides a short tour of some of the main level rooms of the now-resort before the group makes its way back to the outdoor gallery. It is clear that those who have not been here before are impressed.

Mrs. Carlisle says, "I love the way you have blended modern touches such as the stylish electric lamps, with elements from foreign places as well as appropriate furniture. It is a melange that works well together."

Elizabeth says, "Lady Shackleton can be credited for having a good eye."

Prudence says, with a smile and only a touch of sadness so as not to spoil the mood, "With a little help from my sister's things. She had good taste."

Mary says, "That reminds me, Aunt Prudence. You'll have to come by when we open the crates from France. There may be other treasures you'll be able to add to this decor."

Cora says, "You should do that while Mr. Hastings is here."

Mary gives a glance to Rosamund, and says, "That is an excellent idea, Mama. Aunt Rosamund, will he will stay after the wedding?"

"I am not sure, Mary," Rosamund replies. "But I have asked him to join us the following weekend for the parties."

* * *

Robert and Tom are having lunch together at the Grantham Arms, and the barkeep comes over with two pints.

Robert says to the man, "I hope you'll help us keep an eye on each other Friday night. The last time the group of us were together for a stag event, we did not make it home."

The barkeep chuckles and says, "Mr. Talbot came by and already said the same thing, my Lord."

Tom warns, "My Da and brother will be here, and they may be thinking along opposite lines."

"With Atticus' help, I am sure we'll be able to handle them," Robert says. "Besides, being in York was different. Surely we'll be able to stumble back to the house. And you'll be able to sleep it off on the way to Manchester. The wedding is not until the afternoon, am I right?"  
Tom smiles and nods, "Yes, so that for us Catholics the Mass part can count for Sunday. Sorry but you'll have to put up with the gymnastics."

"And not being able to understand it in Latin," Robert chuckles. "I recall Kieran having an outgoing demeanour; your father, too?"

Tom shakes his head slightly, snickers, and answers, "That's from my Ma."

"Heaven help Cora," Robert mutters under his breath.

Tom says, "I've already told Cora, but I'll repeat that I am grateful for you letting them stay at the Abbey before the wedding."

"Of course, Tom! We wouldn't have it any other way," Robert says, truly meaning it.

"There was a time when that wasn't the case," Tom reminds Robert.

"I cannot deny it, but we have all come a long way, haven't we?" Robert says. He does not want to dwell on those times, so he asks, "Will they stay in Manchester after the wedding?"

"Don't worry-you won't have to put up with them when I am not here. I've arranged for a hired car to take them all back to Liverpool," Tom replies.

* * *

The ladies split into two groups for the luncheon: Laura, Millie, Rosamund, Mrs. Carlisle, and Cora are at one table, while Mary, Mrs. Wilson, Mrs. Morse, and Elizabeth make up the other with Prudence. Mary suspects this grouping is so that Mrs. Morse and Mrs. Wilson, as representatives of Carlisle's newspapers, will be at the table with the representatives of Tees' Landing. She credits Aunt Prudence with shrewd thinking for this arrangement: the columnist and Carlisle's secretary will get a full description of all that the resort will have to offer.

At the other table, as _The Sketch_ representative and co-hostess, Laura's aim is to keep the conversation light and social, especially for Mrs. Carlisle's sake who is new to everyone in this group. However, it becomes clear that Rosamund and Millie made acquaintance with Sir Richard's wife on the flight from London, so the conversation is not forced.

Millie turns to Laura, smiles, and says, "Laura, I will say that your engagement came as a surprise given our discussion the day before my wedding." Millie then addresses the others, "Laura defended her spinsterhood with spirit."

Laura blushes but smiles, "I will be the first to admit that I did not expect to marry at all."

Rosamund includes Mrs. Carlisle in a look around the table and says, "When Cora and I were young, women of our station did not have any choice about expectations for marriage. We barely had a say in who we would marry."

Cora adds with a smirk, "Or in what part of the world we would live."

Mrs. Carlisle nods and says, "That is still true for women these days, made worse given the pool of suitors of our age was so drastically reduced by the war."

Laura thinks that Mrs. Carlisle is including herself in her statement. The editor is not sure if she detects a resigned acceptance of the situation by Mrs. Carlisle, or if Laura is merely expecting it to be there.

Rosamund adds, "Cora, my brother may have married you for your bank account, but it did not take long for love to bloom."

Cora smiles and says, "We are one of the fortunate couples in that. I think it is because we actually tried. One of our family friends counseled me that 'love' is not only a noun, but in marriage, it needs to be a verb."

Laura cheerfully says, "As a woman of words, that is counsel I will remember."

As she looks around at the smiles on the other women, Laura is curious because she sees agreement from the faces of Millie and Rosamund, but a more pensive expression from Mrs. Carlisle … one of … interest in what Cora just said?

Millie puts on an advisory air, "Laura, you do realize it may take some adjustment to get used to sharing quarters? With that and putting up with the back and forth between residences… we do not have the same social seasons in Virginia … I am no expert, but do give yourselves patience."

"Or have patience if it seems you are hardly ever living in the same place," Mrs. Carlisle adds. "My husband stays in London or travels about for business so much. It is only recently that he has started to include me and our son in it."

Cora snickers and says, "Having patience is wise advice going into marriage no matter what the living arrangements."

Rosamund chuckles, and says, "When I was to wed, Mama's advice was to 'keep my expectations low'."

"My mother said the same!" declares Mrs. Carlisle with a small laugh. "It has served me well so far."

Laura decides to stay positive, "I will gladly listen to all of the advice from you married women. I will pick and choose what to follow in my own life, but you never know what sage wisdom might be useful to some of our readers."

"You are consistent in always keeping a part of your mind on your work, aren't you, Laura?" Rosamund asks lightly.

"I suppose," Laura laughs. The she decides to use that to attempt to turn the conversation away from marriage and toward another topic. "It is who I am. I was drawn to it and have never regretted my career choice."

Cora turns toward Phoebe and says, "I have told this to Laura before: that you can have a career of your own choosing is another thing that sets your generation apart from ours."

Mrs. Carlisle says, "My family is very traditional so we did not have such choices. My only job was to marry, my oldest brother helps with the estate, the other was a solicitor before he died in the war, and who knows what the third would have been forced to do."

Laura enquires, "But now that you are married …?"

Phoebe shrugs, "My husband would not mind as long as I fulfill the necessary social obligations. Personally, I think it would be lovely to have a distraction."

Rosamund says, "Well, then, Elizabeth and I will have you join us in some of our work with charitable or arts organisations in London. I am surprised she has not included you before."

"It is likely because I am hardly ever in London, outside of the season," Phoebe replies. "I am willing to try."

"Please do! You can try it out and turn to something else if it does not suit you," Rosamund says.

After lunch, Aunt Prudence leads the women to a hall with a dozen or so rooms, each with an attendant waiting to serve a guest.

Prudence says, "Everyone will start with a massage. Simply let your attendant know what else you want and she will arrange it."

* * *

Edith finds Bertie in one of the outbuildings. "Are you ready for our walk?" she asks her husband.

"Yes, now is good timing," Bertie replies.

The couple begins strolling down the lane toward one of the farms of the estate.

"I am anxious to hear what Mary and Laura think about Mrs. Carlisle," Edith finally says.

Bertie says, "To marry someone like him, she is either a mouse that he can control, or a detestable woman who complements him in his despicable businesses."

Edith gives her husband a chastising look, "Bertie, that is a little unfair of you given you have never met her. Marlowe has only ever said she was a sweet sister to him. I cannot imagine he would want to reconnect with her if she was not."

"A mouse, then," Bertie states.

Edith gives Bertie another look of surprised admonishment.

He says apologetically, "You're right, of course, forgive me for that. But you've got to admit it does not sound like they married for love. Carlisle effectively said that."

"You realize that my parents did not, either? And your mother did try to make you give me up so that you could marry someone who had no past, love or not," Edith states.

"Thank goodness I did not listen to her," Bertie says with a smile. "I see your point … I hope they are at least civil to each other, that it is not painful to be in the same room as the two of them, if it ever comes to that."

Edith recalls the angst with Rose's parents. Theirs must not have been a marriage for love. She cannot imagine ever feeling such animosity toward Bertie.

"Let's hope she is an open-minded person at least," Edith says.

Bertie asks, "Then what?"

Edith shrugs a little, and replies, "Mary thinks we should find some way for them to reunite in a way that seems to be happenstance. Then things will progress how they will given who they both are. She suggested the magazine host a fashion show, with Marlowe as one of the designers, but Laura thinks that might be too public."

"It might be if it were in London, but what about out here?" Bertie asks. "Undoubtedly it would be a more limited audience."

Edith snickers, "Bertie, Northumberland is hardly the seat of couture fashion!" She gives her husband a knowing sidelong look and continues, "Besides, I don't think it would be good for your business to have wives attend the shoots. It seems to me that men come here to get away…"

Bertie chuckles, "Yes, I suppose there is that. Women are always welcome, but few come. I wonder if the men even tell them."

"Standing around keeping someone company while they shoot is not very exciting…," Edith informs Bertie.

"Unless you happen to be paired with your future husband, and you have a penchant for asking questions, of course," Bertie says with a grin.

"Of course," Edith smiles.

They walk along a little while, and then Edith says, "Let the men have their fun. If we do have a fashion show, then here does not seem right, and it cannot be at Downton. I do not think Carlisle will ever be welcome there again."  
Bertie snickers, "Never say never, dear. Between the automotive column and _The Sketch_ , he's got a few business associates there. Besides, it would only be his wife, wouldn't it?"

"True. Still, York itself or at Tees' Landing seems better if in Yorkshire. But if we were truly going to host a fashion show, London would be better, during the season. At either Hexham house or Grantham house."

Bertie says, "Hexham house may be bigger and has more individual rooms, but Grantham house's ballroom would be better if it is a large event. I'll remind you of the timing … does it need to wait that long, and … do you want to give birth in London?"

Edith looks at her husband, "Do you have any better ideas?"

* * *

"Heavens, but I haven't felt this relaxed in years!" Mrs. Morse says as she and Rosamund enter the area of the beauty parlour used for manicures. "Did anyone else take a cat nap after their massage? And then the wonderful hair treatment!"

"I always sleep after a massage," states Elizabeth with a smile. "I had a lovely manicure, and I am about to have my hair done. Jane and Phoebe just left for their shampoo."

While an attendant finishes fanning her nails, Millie says, "I slept, too, but I always feel like napping these days."

Prudence states, "We plan for that resting time when we schedule the services. At least thirty minutes."

Looking out the windows, Mrs. Morse says, "I love that this country setting helps to keep the peaceful feeling. In London you lose all benefit of the relaxation once you exit the establishment."

Mary and Laura enter the room, their hair coiffed expertly but not in drastic new styles.

Taking a seat at one of the manicure stations, Laura sighs and says, "I think I will ask Tom for a salon day for my birthday every year."  
As she also takes a seat, Mary says, "I think this would be a lovely place for a board meeting for _The Sketch_ , wouldn't it?"

Laura says, "Yes, now that you mention it, Mary, it would!"

Her mind starts working on possible logistics … some women could come in the morning for their services, and others in the afternoon, and the meeting could be over lunch … yes, it could work if the finances are not too dear …

* * *

Tom answers the telephone at the auto shop.

"Tom, this is Stephen Edmunds," Mr. Edmunds says over the telephone. "I don't mean to bother you at work, but … Margaret and I met with our former Catholic chaplain so we could prepare the wedding programme. The readings … you might want to ask if a change could be made."

"I am not sure that is possible. Why should they be changed?" Tom asks, confused.

Stephen says, "For Laura's sake. I understand that everything is in Latin, so she might not realise it, but it is the principle of the thing, isn't it?"

Tom is about to ask again what is the concern, but then he finally works it out. Oh, my, he thinks. On such an important day, the last thing he wants is to do that to her.

The wedding is only a few days away, and Tom has not even met the priest from the Manchester diocese who will be officiating. His own local priest has been coordinating everything, including Laura's signed agreement to allow any children to be raised Catholic. Tom thinks about how much she is doing for his sake. The least he can do is try to get that reading changed.

"Thank you, Stephen, for pointing that out," Tom says. "I will see what I can do."

Tom places the telephone receiver back onto the cradle and pauses briefly before picking it up again.

A short while later, Henry sees Tom sitting at the shop desk, head in his hands.

"What is wrong, Tom?" Henry asks in concern.

Tom looks up and says, "I'm at a loss, to be honest. One of the readings in the wedding Mass, from Ephesians 5, is the one Laura hates. It includes the passage about wives submitting to their husbands. My priest says the same readings are always done at the nuptial Mass."

Henry asks, "Does she know?"

"Probably not, or she would have said something," Tom answers, "But even though it will be in Latin, I don't want to do that to her."

He is clearly upset about the situation.

Henry thinks a moment and then says, "Let's consider your options."

* * *

The women congregate on the portico again before departing for the day. Mrs. Wilson and Mrs. Carlisle are the last to join and they hear 'oohs' of delight from the others. Both perform pirouettes to show off their stunning new shorter hairstyles. Jane's is similar to Mary's straight bob but with bangs, and Phoebe's has Marcel waves made possible with the beauty parlour's modern electric curling irons. Both have makeup done to suit their features.

Mrs. Morse gives a devilish look and says, "Mrs. Carlisle! What will your husband say?"

"I should hope he compliments her on her gorgeous new look!" Elizabeth says. "You let us know if he does anything else - we will give him a tongue lashing the likes he has never heard!"

A beaming Phoebe says, "I have been considering doing this for some time now, but like most men my husband was never thrilled about it. Mrs. Wilson told me Richard apparently gave in. She and I became partners in crime and did it together."

"There is a barber shop near our office, so I should have no problem keeping up with trims," Mrs. Wilson says.

"A barber shop!" Cora asks in astonishment.

"Oh, yes, Cora," Laura responds. "It is much less time consuming and less expensive for a quick touch up than most beauty parlours in London."

"I may have to make more trips to London to keep up with this," Phoebe says, patting her hair. She is somehow in a more giddy mood than earlier.

Millie gives her a wink and says, "Perhaps you'll have to learn to live together after all."

Mrs. Carlisle rolls her eyes and says, "Heavens, Richard will not know what to do with me around."

Laura decides to be daring and says, suggestively, "But you've been married long enough that you'll know what to do …"

Phoebe says with drama, "Oh, I suppose I would have to put up with that. 'Lie back and think of England' was the other wise counsel my mother gave me."

This elicits an outburst of amused but polite titters from everyone, as if Mrs. Carlisle made a very funny joke.

Laura decides to play it further, "Oh, Phoebe, your mother has such a sense of humour! My mother effectively told me to have fun and enjoy the passion, and give her another grandchild."

Mary smiles at her mother and says, "My mother told me the same."

Cora smiles and says, "I meant it, as did my mother when she said it to me."

Elizabeth says, "That is the correct advice across all generations."

Laura notes that Phoebe seems confused by where the conversation went. Rather than prolong the woman's discomfort, Laura changes the topic, "It looks to me like some of the best stylists in Yorkshire have come to work here, Prudence. Well done in hiring."

"Elizabeth helped, of course," Prudence says. "Some of them came from elsewhere, to have the chance to be in this type of environment."

Mary says, "I like the work of the woman who did my hair today, and I trust our lady's maid for quick touch-ups. For anything else I adore my stylist in York. He convinced me years ago and I have never regretted it."

Laura says, "I have been to that place on your recommendation, Mary. He does have an artistic flair, doesn't he?"

Mary smirks, "I wouldn't want anything else. Doesn't everyone agree?"

Phoebe says, "Of course! I wouldn't want a financier to do my hair or makeup."

Laura adds, "I may be good with words, but I leave our artwork and fashion sections to others with those talents."

Mrs. Morse says, "From what I see in the magazine, your artist and your new fashion contributor were excellent hires."

Cora remarks, "Mr. Marlowe certainly is talented in fashion and cosmetics. He did Daisy's makeup for her wedding and it was perfect. Will he do yours, Laura?"

"I believe so," Laura says, pleased that Cora inserted his name into the conversation even though she is not aware of his secret. "He designed my bridal ensemble, too. Isn't it wonderful that art or fashion are fields where being male or female does not seem to matter? I noticed in Paris that the designers are a mix. I wish journalism was that way."

She receives a nod of agreement from Mrs. Wilson, but Mrs. Morse says, "We are making progress, Miss Edmunds. It used to be the women's section of the daily was only the gossip column and a few advertisements. Now, we have a couple of pages with all sorts of topics. Most are researched and written by women."

Laura is curious about Mrs. Morse's opinions given her work focus seems to be only on social gossip. She cannot help challenge more.

"But that section still falls under the editorial direction of a man," Laura says.

Mrs. Morse shrugs in acknowledgement, "For now. Hopefully that will also change in time." She turns to Mrs. Carlisle and says, "Perhaps you can help influence that change, Mrs. Carlisle."

"I do not get involved in the news part of my husband's businesses," Phoebe says with a smile. "I lack your instinct and skills to feed people's appetites for news and stories."

Thinking about the earlier conversation at lunch, Rosamund asks, "Phoebe, what are your strengths, so that Elizabeth and I can find a good match for your talents?"

Phoebe thinks for a moment, and then smiles and demurs, "If anything, I would have to say home renovation. Richard has no idea of the work I put into his properties to make sure we can resell them appropriately. He has others do the financing, but I make most of the decisions to get them modernised and updated."

All of the women appear to nod in agreement, and Prudence says, "I can tell you that is no small task, having done it here."

Cora says, "It is a continual exercise at Downton, to pace it out in manageable pieces since we are living in the place at the same time."

Phoebe nods and concurs, "That is more difficult-we did that with my family's estate house right after I wed. It is easier when it is vacant, so that we can gut the place if needed and start afresh. I did that with a place here in Yorkshire years ago, and recently for a flat in London. I understand that one is now finished, but I have not been there in months."

Jane Wilson and Laura share a quick glance, knowing which flat she is referring to.

Elizabeth says, "We go through that process with every property we buy, whether we intend to keep it or not. I knew Richard had some such investments, but I didn't realise they were extensive."

"They aren't really," Phoebe says, "One here and there. It is not enough to fill my days. I suppose that is why I am ready for another distraction."

Laura says, "Phoebe, isn't that a distraction that lets you use your skills and help your husband at the same time? Do you need another, or simply more of that?"

Phoebe looks as if she never thought of it this way before, "Hmm, that would be something …"

Rosamund says, "Mrs. Carlisle, simply let us know if you cannot convince your husband to acquire more properties."

The women walk toward the front entrance where cars are waiting.

Laura says, "I hope everyone had as marvelous a time as I did. Mrs. Morse and Mrs. Carlisle, it was a pleasure to meet you and I look forward to seeing you again at some point. Jane, I will see you at the next Board meeting."

"Thank you for inviting us, Laura," Phoebe says. She pats her hair under her hat, "It was wonderful. I might not have done this had I not been in a new setting with the support of such a lovely group of ladies."

"I am glad we could help," Prudence says. Turning to Millie, she asks, "Mrs. Napier, are you going back to London?"

"No, we are staying here until the wedding. Evelyn wants to attend Tom's stag event," Millie answers with a little knowing smirk.

"Of course he does!" Cora says, "Most men will gladly join in any opportunity for fun without their spouses."

"That is alright as long as we have our times like today without them," Elizabeth says.

Mrs. Morse, Jane Wilson, and Phoebe Carlisle get into a car to take them to the waiting aeroplane. Millie gets into a car to take her to Branksome.

"Prudence and I need to work on a few things here," Elizabeth says. "We look forward to seeing everyone again Saturday."

Laura smiles, "Oh, I am glad to hear you will be there! I have no idea who my mother was able to contact and invite, and who will be there."

"That is the way with weddings," Rosamund says.

Cora and Rosamund leave in the Grantham car, while Mary and Laura get into Laura's roadster.

"If I am honest, I did not get a good feel for Mrs. Carlisle," Mary says as soon as they are on the way.

"I did not either, unfortunately," Laura says. "At least as far as anything associated with her brother is concerned. The only thing that was apparent is that Sir Richard appears to have married a prude."

Mary smirks, "Laura, be careful … some could easily have thought that of you not too long ago."

Laura smirks back, "But I was not married nor expecting to be so. I am sorry, but I find it amusing, and somehow appropriate."

Mary states, "I do not share that amusement."

Laura glances over at Mary while she is driving, "Why not?"

"With respect to Richard, perhaps one could see it as some type of poetic justice that he ended up with someone like that, given he has caused heartache for so many," Mary says. "But Phoebe seems nice otherwise. Isn't it sad for both of their sakes that they are not enjoying each other as a married couple should?"

It does not take long for Laura to reconsider and reply, "You are correct, Mary, that was cruel of me. I still do not think it appropriate for him to have affairs. And we are no closer to a solution for Mr. Marlowe."


	58. Chapter 58

Carter enters the servants hall and fetches himself a cup of tea. Barrow walks by, sees the tutor, and says, "Mr. Carter, there was a parcel for you in the afternoon post." He gestures to the shelf on which Carter can see a large flat envelope.

Carter picks up the envelope, opens it, and says happily, "Wonderful! I was hoping this would get here in time." He looks over at Barrow and says, "If you will excuse me, I want to get started on this right away. If anyone needs me before dinner, I will be in my study."

Then he departs, taking his tea with him, leaving Barrow wondering what type of correspondence warrants such urgency.

* * *

Phoebe Carlisle enters their London residence and heads toward the study where she expects her husband and son to be finishing tea. She pauses in the hall to take off her hat and check in the glass. She uses her fingers to comb and scrunch her hair into place, pats her nose lightly with her compact, and touches up her lipstick. She smiles in anticipation, takes a deep breath, and enters the room.

Sir Richard and his son Martin turn away from their game toward the door when they hear it open, and each cannot help their involuntary looks of surprise.

"Mama!" the young boy exclaims with a smile, "You look different!"

"I will take your smile as a sign that the difference is a positive one," Phoebe says, still smiling.

She approaches her son and receives a hug around her legs from him, while Carlisle rises and gives his wife a kiss. He is sharp enough to see that his wife likes her new hairstyle, and he has to admit she looks wonderful. It is not just the changed outward appearance … there is a delighted sparkle in her eyes. That is good to see. Richard likes to see his wife smile; he always has. This is one vulnerability in his normally austere and ruthless demeanour, and he does not even realise it. Marriage and fatherhood have not changed his business or public persona, but rather added a private one that is evident only in his family's presence.

He knows the appropriate response.

"You look, beautiful, dear," Richard says. "But then, you always do."

His eyes must have evinced the sentiment even more than his words did, because Phoebe's smile turns shy for a moment, and she looks away.

Richard can see her blush starting on her neck, and he thinks she must not want to be the center of attention anymore.

He turns back toward his son, "Are you ready to finish me off in this game?"

Richard and the boy go back to their play, but Phoebe had actually forced herself to glance back at her husband. She had seen the fleeting look of disappointment that she had not returned his admiring gaze. She finds herself feeling guilty about it, which adds to her conflicted emotional state.

She felt elated with her new hairstyle, and had thoroughly enjoyed the pampering today, but she had been very unsettled the entire way home. So many new experiences and little incidents that taken together made for a thought-provoking day. The aeroplane rides were exhilarating, but it was the people interaction that has her mind muddled.

Overall, she had a delightful time with the women in that indulgent setting. It was very different than the staid teas or dinner parties that make up her typical social life in the country.

The attendees were of an assortment of levels, yet everyone intermingled as if equals, including Mrs. Wilson and Miss Edmunds. On the aeroplane to Yorkshire, Mrs. Turner had described that the intent of the resort was to have everyone feel welcome, regardless of birth. It wasn't until it actually happened that Mrs. Carlisle understood. Phoebe is not an unkind person and would hate to be thought of as snobbish. It is that she has spent her entire life being cognizant of class hierarchy. Today, it wasn't simply that the middle class women felt at home and were treated well by the staff, but also that the upper class women treated them almost as if family. And, somehow, it did not seem that the Dowager Lady Shackleton and the others were simply being polite.

The services were marvelous, especially the massage. It had been Phoebe's first, so she had had no idea what to expect. She had been nervous when the attendant gave her a robe and instructed her to remove her clothing. But she did as told, knowing that all of the other women were doing the same in their respective rooms. It did not take long for her to get used to the feeling of a stranger's touch on her skin after all. She had thoroughly enjoyed the experience. Phoebe wonders if she had not felt so relaxed after that, she might not have gotten her hair cut.

The most confusing part of the day had been all of the suggestive conversation about relations because of the Miss Edmunds' upcoming wedding. Mrs. Carlisle did not know what to make of that. She had always been taught that only immoral women actually enjoy being with men. Chaste kissing is appropriate to show affection, but beyond that is simply marital duty. Yet it seemed like she was the only one who had been taught that. Even a Countess, Lady Grantham, said otherwise.

The entire way back on the aeroplane, Mrs. Carlisle had wondered about this. Why hadn't she been aware of these different perspectives before? Perhaps she has spent too much time in the country, sheltered in more than one way. Her parents had always claimed that the London lifestyle was degenerate, that the city seasons were traditions that encouraged decadence, and an appropriate spouse would present himself without her having to go through those rituals. And he had, hadn't he?

Phoebe always found it ironic that Richard's money, which the family had sorely needed and ultimately accepted, came in part from businesses that profited because of the very type of decadent behaviour her family had attempted to avoid. She has a feeling that was why they ignored his attention initially, even though he had always been kind, and proper, and honourable with her.

But then the war took her brother from them; the one who would have earned a stable income for the family. And they had already sold off so much land … Richard's wealth was too great of an appeal to turn down by then. She had never been able to reconcile the hypocrisy in her mind, but was the dutiful daughter and married him. She had thought she has been a dutiful wife. She does the society visits and such to keep up the family's and his reputation, even in London when necessary. She had a son by him, and allows him into her bedroom on occasion. The things that she thought were expected of her. Until today.

After today's ladies' conversations, she has a feeling that she is the one who should have expected more.

* * *

As the upstairs family gathers for dinner, Tom approaches Robert and Cora and says, "You will not have to suffer through the up-and-down of a Catholic service after all."

"Oh, why not?" asks Robert, as Mary and Henry join them.

Tom explains, "I had a number of telephone conversations today … my priest said that because Laura is not Catholic, we cannot have a Mass, Nuptial or otherwise, after our wedding ceremony. He has never presided over a mixed marriage, so he did not know until today."

Henry adds, "Not having the wedding Mass turns out to be a good thing, given the readings and Laura's opinions of them. I was about to ask my uncle if he was able to come and do the service."

Andrew distributes cocktails.

"That would only have been a last resort for me," Tom says. "It would not be an official marriage to the Catholic Church."

"But it would have been a legal marriage in England," Mary says, earning a look from Tom suggesting that would not have been good enough for him.

Cora says, "No Mass will make it a shorter service. Have you telephoned the Edmunds to let them know?"

Tom smiles, "I did that as soon as I finished speaking with my priest. They were relieved for the reason Henry said."

"Granny will be happy about it, too," says Robert with a chuckle.

"I hope your family will not be too disappointed," Cora adds.

"They will be fine," says Tom. "And, speaking of them, my parents arrived safely in Liverpool on the overnight ferry and will get to York tomorrow afternoon."

"Are you certain you and Laura want to host dinner in York tomorrow?" Cora asks. "She must have so much to do to get ready."

"We are not cooking, if that is what you mean," Tom chuckles. "It will actually be easier for her to stay in York than go back and forth to Downton. After tonight, she only has to pack for a few days away. After Tees' Landing, we'll spend a night in her duplex and I will help her pack for here."

Rosamund and Gerald enter the room, take drinks from Andrew, and join the others.

"That sounds very similar to what Henry and I did," Mary says. "Although we were able to get away to the shore at least."

"Paris was a wonderful holiday," Tom reminds Mary. "We'll have others at some point. Besides, it sounds like your salon day today was fun; perhaps I will get a Swedish massage while I am there."

"If I were Laura, I would not approve, on your honeymoon or otherwise," Rosamund says. "I only saw female attendants."

The men look at each other in humour. Henry chuckles and says, "I am going to have to have a word with Aunt Prudence. Male guests might appreciate massages, too."

"Rosamund, how was flying?" Cora asks.

"Yes, how was it, from someone who said she'd never do it?" Robert teases his sister.

"It was less frightening than I had feared," Rosamund replies. "It helped immensely that I knew everyone aboard other than Mrs. Carlisle."

"It was fascinating!" Hastings says. "Thank you, Henry, for suggesting it and coordinating it. It cut our travel time in half."

"You should be credited for convincing Rosamund and the others to give it a go, Gerald. I hope it catches on," Henry says. "Arranging for the charter was not difficult, but I am wondering if we should buy some aeroplanes for Tees' Landing."

Tom says, "We should at least start looking into planes for engine prototyping."

"Darling, the next couple of weeks are rather busy," Mary reminds her husband. "Let's defer any talk of aeroplane purchases until next month."

* * *

Barrow ascends the stairs and is surprised at the music he hears. Not only is the type of music different, but the playing is choppy. It is not like Carter's typically smooth and competent style.

Barrow enters the study and winds the clock per usual, and is curious to see Carter glancing at papers on a music stand, fingering the strings without using the bow, then playing the music, stopping and re-starting if he makes a mistake.

Carter puts down his violin and bow, and says, "I will stop for the night, Mr. Barrow. I will skip breakfast with the children so that I can practise more in the morning."

"Very well, Mr. Carter," Barrow responds, exiting the room.

* * *

Earlier than usual the next morning, Henry stops into Barrow's office. He hands a paper to the butler and says, "Mr. Barrow, Mr. Branson and I listed out what we think will be the car assignments for the wedding, at least for the family and staff we know are attending. Please review it and let us know what you think. He and I will be out in the garage this morning before we go to York, checking on the cars here with the chauffeur, to make sure all are working well for the journey."

Barrow takes the paper and says, "Very good, Mr. Talbot."

"Someone will need to drive Mr. Branson's car back from Manchester," Henry adds. "I've listed Andrew and Daisy, but you could as easily do it."

"I am sure we'll sort it out, Mr. Talbot," Barrow says, glancing at the list. Henry has Barrow in the Talbot car on the way to Manchester, and driving back with Mr. Carter. Sybbie is to ride with Miss Edmunds Friday evening, and return in the Talbot car.

Barrow says, "I won't leave until everyone else has been accounted for."

"Good man, Barrow," Henry smiles. "On the way there, you could ride with Lady Merton or Lady Rosamund and Mr. Hastings, but I thought it might be fun for George to have you with us."

Barrow smiles respectfully at Henry and says, softly, "You didn't 'ear me say it, but it'll be more fun for me, too."

* * *

Laura is in her office in York, telephone receiver to her ear, awaiting a response on the call she just placed. Upon hearing the greeting on the other end, she says, "Hello, Mrs. Morse. I am glad that you all made it back to London alright. I wanted to talk about how the newspaper and the magazine will each cover yesterday's event."

Mrs. Morse says, "Good idea. I assume _The Sketch_ will have a fairly in-depth article?"

"That was my plan," Laura says, "But I wanted to confer with you so that we do not have too much duplication in some of the highlights. I'd like to have my version be in December's quarterly issue."

"I am almost finished drafting my review. I am focusing on how relaxing it was to get out of the city and to the country. While we have distribution all over, our readers are concentrated mostly in London," Mrs. Morse says.

"Your piece will be a reflection of the overall experience, rather than specific services?" asks Laura, interpreting due to Mrs. Morse not mentioning something specific.

"Yes, since we can get the services here in London, there is no need to travel for them,"

Mrs. Morse states. "But a day away, out of the normal hectic pace of the city, was special. Even Mrs. Carlisle was quiet and contemplative on the flight back. Oh, and I have written about how easy going by air was, and how that contributed to the experience. Sir Richard sees air travel as a growing business, so likes it when we can make positive remarks about it."

Laura realises that Mrs. Morse' coverage may make it seem like the resort and salon are for the upper class who can afford such luxuries as a chartered air flight. Mrs. Turner in particular would appreciate a different perspective. Laura decides she will adapt her own piece to a broader audience.

"When do you plan to run your piece?" Laura asks.

Mrs. Morse replies, "I should finish it today so that it will go in Saturday's paper. That should work well for yours not being for a couple of months."

"Yes, Mrs. Turner and the others will like that repetition, but not too close," Laura says.

"And, _The Sketch's_ mid-month distribution in December will be wonderful timing for all those husbands who have no idea what to get their wives for Christmas," Mrs. Morse says. "Oh, one last thing, Miss Edmunds…"

"Yes," Laura says, wondering at the suddenly changed tone of Mrs. Morse' voice.

"For the society column, I hope you don't mind that I've said you spurned Mr. Blake and his riches for a better offer."

"Mrs. Morse…," Laura groans, warningly.

"It is true!" Mrs. Morse defends herself. "You and I know it has nothing to do with title or money … it is marrying for love, and to a man for whom you do not have to give up your career … but let the readers figure that out themselves."

"Did you mention who I am marrying?" Laura asks, concerned for Tom's feelings.

"Of course, Miss Edmunds! He is a successful businessman and a popular contributor to our own paper. I know Sir Richard well enough to know that he will love the cross referencing between the society pages and the automotive column. The readers will find it ever so sweet, especially since you both are journalists; people devour such romantic tidbits."

"Good lord," says Laura. "Mrs. Morse, may I remind you that we have an agreement with the paper to not print things about each other…"

Laura is stretching the truth slightly, since the new provision is not in the current year contract. She wants to institute the spirit of the new agreement now, even though the solicitors are still working on it.

"I understand we are not to publish anything about _Sketch_ personnel unless we know it to be true…," Mrs. Morse says.

"It is not only about things being true," Laura says. "The agreement is that the person involved needs to give permission."

"Oh," Mrs. Morse says, as if she had not known that. "I hope I have your permission; I've already submitted that column for editorial review," Mrs. Morse explains.

Laura sighs, "Alright. As long as you said nothing about my wardrobe."

"I did write that I wish I were attending the wedding to see your frock designed by your Mr. Marlowe," Mrs. Morse says.

* * *

"Gerald, join me this morning with the children for our daily walk," Robert asks Hastings in the main hall.

"That is a splendid idea, Robert. Thank you, I will," replies Gerald.

Robert and Gerald go to fetch the children from the Abbey classroom.

Mr. Carter says, "My Lord, if it is alright with you, I will not join you today."

Robert is surprised at this since Mr. Carter seems to enjoy their excursions as much as the rest of them.

"Of course it is alright, Mr. Carter," Robert says. He, Gerald, Sybbie, and George depart.

Carter turns to Mr. Carson and Nanny Shelley, "Pardon me, but I hope both of you will be able to participate in this afternoon's lesson?"

Carson nods, but the Nanny says, "I need to be upstairs in the nursery while the twins nap, Mr. Carter."

"Of course, Miss Shelley, we'll have the lesson in the day nursery, then, and keep the door open a crack so you can listen for Viola and Roger," Carter says.

* * *

As is now common, on the way back to the house, the children begin to run ahead, skipping and laughing and periodically chasing each other.

When the two men are thus out of earshot of little ears, Robert asks, "Gerald, I hope you will excuse me for being blunt, but, what are your intentions with Rosamund?"  
Hastings looks at Robert in surprise and says, "Rosamund has asked me not to talk about it; did she say something to you?"

Robert shakes his head and says, "Rosamund said nothing. She did not need to. I am her brother and I have known her longer than anyone else other than our mother."

Hastings looks like a child caught stealing from a candy jar.

Robert gives Hastings a measuring look, and says, "I have not seen her with such a sparkle in her eye in a very long time. I admit I like seeing it. You obviously have some influence on her … she would not have flown otherwise, I think. If I can see that something is going on, Mama will be able to."

Hastings remains silent.

"Please do not hurt her," Robert says.

Hastings looks alarmed at the thought, "I would never do such a thing could I prevent it!"

Robert seems surprised by this outburst, and then even more curious.

Hastings says, "Robert, I will tell you, but please respect Rosamund's wishes. If it were my way it would be done already."

An even more surprised look from Robert.

Hastings continues, "We were in Paris together, purely by coincidence when the others were there and Tom and Laura decided to marry. Yes, Rosamund and I were there, after spending a marvelous few weeks travelling together in France. Don't give me that look; Rosamund is certainly old enough to make her own choices. With all the talk of love and marriage, it seemed the right time … We'll do a quick civil ceremony; who needs all of the trappings at our age. But for the moment … she doesn't want to steal Tom and Laura's thunder, she said."

The full meaning of what Hastings is saying is now clear. Robert rolls his eyes, "What in God's name…? You mean to tell me you and she are secretly engaged?"

Hastings nods sheepishly, "Unless Rosamund has changed her mind."

"When were you planning on telling everyone?" Robert asks.

"That is up to Rosamund. Perhaps next week," says Hastings with a shrug. "Everyone will be here anyway."

* * *

Anna and Phyllis are working together at the Abbey to make the final adjustments for the attire for Lady Mary, Lady Grantham, and the Dowager Countess for the wedding. They are secondary attendees after the bridal party, so are not wearing special frocks, but need to look their best without outshining the bride.

"I was planning on wearing my Sunday dress to the wedding," Phyllis says with a chuckle, "but I am not sure it will still fit me in two days!"

"I am in the same situation," Anna says, "Only I have a bigger dress from Jack if need be. Neither of them are very fancy, but one'll have to do. You can try the one I don't wear if you want."

"I may do that, tomorrow," Phyllis says. "One o' the mothers from Joseph's class gave me a dress she used. I don't mind that the style is a little dated, but … it is enormous! Even as big as I am now, it hangs off of me like a tent. I don't think I'll ever fill it out."

Anna says, "Never say never, Mrs. Molesley.

* * *

Cora picks up the telephone in the Abbey upon being told there is a call for her.

"Lady Grantham, this is Phoebe Carlisle," Phoebe says on the other end.

"Hello, Phoebe," a surprised Cora greets the woman, using the familiar address from the day before. "I trust you got back to London alright?"

"Yes, thank you for asking. It was a pleasure to meet you, Lady Grantham," Phoebe says. "You must be very proud of your daughter for helping to manage such a beautiful property, with such top-notch services."  
"Yes, I am," Cora replies. "I am especially delighted that the salon is so close by. The men here are all envious that there are no massage therapists for them yet."

"Perhaps it was the massage, or maybe my haircut, but I hardly slept last night thinking about the day," Phoebe says. "There was something that came up that I wanted to ask you about … while it was still fresh on my mind," Phoebe adds, hesitantly.

"I'll be happy to help if I can," Cora says, to encourage the question.

Phoebe asks, "I am wondering if Mrs. Morse and I should collaborate on an article. There are so many times her columns expose scandals or friction in marriages … wouldn't it be nice for a change to profile a successful marriage?"

"That does sound like a lovely idea," Cora says, still getting the sense they have not gotten to the point of the call yet.

"It seems you have a good marriage," Phoebe continues, "Perhaps we can start with yours … you mentioned that you and your husband made an effort for it … how did you start?"

Cora is taken aback at such a direct and personal question, but does not want to be rude. "Goodness, that was so long ago, let me think …," she says, stalling for a few seconds.

She recalls the conversations of the day before, and wonders how Mrs. Carlisle came to this question. Cora remembers that if anything, Phoebe was not comfortable when the talk was of marriage. And Phoebe had said that she does not get involved in the news business. Something else instigated this call. Cora decides to provide context first, while she tries to figure out what else to say.

"There was so much I had to learn, being new here," Cora says, "I was adjusting to everything, not simply the changes of being newly married. Perhaps that added to it …"

Phoebe asks, "Of course learning about all of your social duties is one thing, but … for the article, it might help to relate how you … _tried_ , I think you said ... to be happy and have love in your marriage."

There is something to the inquisitive tone in Phoebe's voice … Then Cora recalls Elizabeth Turner's previous statements that the Carlisles have a marriage of convenience. Is Phoebe asking for marital advice?

Cora suspects this interview will never make it to a newspaper article.

She thinks back to early in her marriage. She was so young, and wanted desperately to be happy in her wedded life. She knows that she had an advantage in that Robert is Robert, and he wanted them to be happy together, too. She feels for Phoebe; there is nothing she could advise that will change who Carlisle is. But again, Cora does not want to be rude. She decides to go along with it and answer Phoebe's questions.

"I think the most important thing was that we simply spent time together, talking, getting to know each other," Cora says. "Arranging to be in the same place whether in Downton or London or anywhere else."

"That does not seem too difficult," Phoebe says, as if surprised it could be so simple.

"Somehow we knew that was important … we spent most nights together, in fact, and I think that made a difference. It did not hurt that we were attracted to each other," Cora says with a little chuckle. She feels like it is a continuation of yesterday's conversations. "Oh, you might not want to put that in your article, or at least do not identify us if you do."

"I see," Phoebe says, less sure this time.

Cora continues, "That made it easier, but I think something else that mattered is that we both _wanted_ to be happy together. Our confidence that it was possible made it a self-fulfilling prophecy, I suppose."

"Well, that may be harder for some couples than others," Phoebe says, with a note of sadness in her voice. "How would they know to be confident in the other person?"

"Oh, I believe it is usually there as long as there is mutual respect from the beginning," Cora says. "Who doesn't want a happy marriage?"

"I suppose that is generally true," Phoebe says.

"I think so. Ignoring wealth or social standing, my daughters chose compatible personalities for their husbands. People usually wed someone who suits them in one way or another," Cora says.

Suddenly, Cora realises something by saying that. Carlisle is Carlisle. He is not the type of person to have let Mary go so easily if he really wanted her. No matter what deal Violet thinks she maneuvered with him. Cora decides to take a risk, and bend the truth a little, for Phoebe's sake.

"And, your marriage, too," encourages Cora. "You know that Sir Richard was engaged to Mary for a short time?"  
"Yes, I know that," Phoebe admits.

Cora says, "That they did not wed meant that they knew they were not right for each other … Excuse me for saying so, but both can be cold and harsh. I think Mary could tell that she needed a different sort … for balance, to be happy. Perhaps the same thing drew Richard to you … he is not the type to do something if he thinks it a losing proposition."

* * *

Tom waits at the station in York as passengers begin disembarking from the train that just arrived from Liverpool. Soon he hails a familiar figure, "Kieran!"

Kieran Branson puts down his suitcase, and greets his brother with a warm smile, handshake, and clap on the shoulder. Tom looks beyond his brother to see a man with graying hair helping a similarly aged woman down the train steps. Tom approaches the pair, saying, "Da! Ma!"

Mrs. Branson smiles widely at her son, saying, "Tommy! 'Tis good ta see ya, darlin'!"

Tom envelopes his mother in a warm embrace.

As Tom turns to his father and greets him, Mr. Branson says, "'S been too long, hasn't it, son?"

"Thank you for making the trip," Tom says with sincerity. "It means a lot to us to have you here."

"I hope the parties will be worth the travel," Mrs. Branson says with a wink to her son.

Tom and Kieran carry the bags to Tom's waiting car, and it is only a short while before Tom is showing his family around the auto shop after introducing them to Henry and Gus.

Kieran gives the service area an assessing look, and says in a low voice, "I hope ya can afford ta keep yer helper."

"Gus? Of course we can afford it," Tom says, "We've depended upon him a lot lately. Why do you say that?"

Kieran shrugs, "'S awfully neat and clean here … ya must not be too busy."

"Cleanliness is next to godliness, isn't it?" Tom chuckles, and adds, "We like an organized shop; it's easier when there are more than one of us working in here."

The group walks back into the showroom area.

"We are doing well enough that we are looking to expand soon," explains Tom. "But we are debating about whether to expand into aeroplanes now or wait a little while for those."  
"Aeroplanes?" Tom's father asks in bewilderment, looking around. "Would you take off and land in the alley?"

Tom shakes his head, chuckling, "No, Da, Henry and another partner have some property not too far away. I told you we flew to Paris recently. It was grand, I tell you. Wouldn't you like to have had only a few hours of travel between Dublin and here?"

"Not if it means leaving the ground for anything other than to get on a boat," Mrs. Branson says.

* * *

Mr. Carter picks up his violin, and says, "We only have the rest of today and tomorrow to practise the dances for the wedding. You are both doing very well on the one-step and waltz, so we will turn to other forms. I have been learning new songs on my violin for one new dance, and we will use the gramaphone for others."

Mr. Barrow and Mrs. Hughes enter the room.

"Oh, excellent!" Carter says. "You are just in time." He goes over to the gramaphone and places a record on the turntable.

Mr. Barrow and Mrs. Hughes look confused along with Mr. Carson and the Nanny.

Mr. Carson says, "Excuse me, Mr. Carter, but what assistance do you require of Mr. Barrow and Mrs. Hughes?"

Carter looks up in surprise, and says, "My apologies! I thought I mentioned everyone would be helping with lessons for the wedding and Fall Festival."

"You did," Mr. Barrow says. "But…?" He acts like that is not sufficient information for them to go on.

Mr. Carter explains, "Mr. Barrow, I hear that you are a good dancer, and can show the children some of the more modern steps Miss Edmunds favours."

Sybbie and George smile expectantly at Mr. Barrow. Barrow sees this, and tries not to look too nettled.

"Mrs. Hughes may be able to show us some steps, too, and besides, we wouldn't want an uneven number of men and women, would we?" Carter continues.

The tutor assumes everyone will be in agreement, and gestures to Barrow and the nanny, while he starts the gramaphone, saying, "I know you've got a lot of work to do to prepare for the visitors, so if you'll show us the steps, we can practise on our own. Let's begin with the Charleston."

* * *

Tom walks with his parents and brother into the offices of _The Sketch_ near the end of the workday.

He introduces them to Maude and says with a smile, "There's no need to show you around, really. It's a nice office, but it is just an office."

"We like it, Mr. Branson," Maude teases, "Miss Edmunds is in a meeting, but they should not be long. Here is a recent copy of our magazine, in case you haven't seen it yet."

She hands the most recent issue to Mrs. Branson, who sits and starts leafing through the periodical. As Maude predicted, in only a couple of minutes, Laura's office door opens. A staff person departs first, then Laura comes out.

"Hello!" Laura says in greeting with a smile. She gives Tom a kiss and turns toward his family for him to do the introductions.

Smiling, Tom says, "Ma, Da, Kieran, this is Laura Edmunds."

Laura extends her hand to each of them, in turn, saying, "It is a pleasure to meet all of you. Thank you for making the journey."

The Bransons all give similar smiles and words of greeting.

Then, everyone stands around, smiling, for a moment, expectantly.

Finally, Mrs. Branson says, "These look like fine offices."

"Thank you," Laura responds, "They are much more spacious and comfortable than the ones we had in London. We like it here."

Tom says, "I like that the magazine moved to York. We would not be getting married otherwise."

Mr. Branson asks, "Is that so?"

Tom nods and chuckles, "She wouldn't even let me kiss her until they decided to move here."

Kieran chuckles with his brother and says, "Ha! And the deed was done when she finally let you!"

Laura looks between Kieran and Tom and protests with a smile, "It wasn't that simple…"

"Oh, lass, you may deny it, but we know. Tommy here broke many a heart 'cause o' his kissin' when he left Ireland the first time," Kieran says.

Tom shakes his head and says, "That's not true!"

Laura smirks and says, "I'll go get my hat."

* * *

The Pelhams arrive at the Abbey during tea, much to the delight of Sybbie and George.

"Marigold!" they cry and run to greet their cousin, taking her hand and guiding her to join them in the puzzle they are working.

"I am glad you arrived safely," Cora says to Edith. "Where's little Robert?"

"The nanny is changing him," Edith says with a meaningful look. "Thank goodness for nannies; he's quite a handful recently."

"Travelling is hard at that age," Cora says.

"Are the twins going to the wedding?" Edith asks Mary.

Mary responds, "No, even though Tom and Laura assured me they are welcome. It is not worth putting them and us through the travel and all. The meaning would be lost on them anyway."

Edith looks torn. Even though she does it on occasion, she never likes being so geographically separated from the children. It reminds her too much of Marigold's early life. Still … he was so fussy in the car. She thinks he might be teething.

"Alright, I think Robert will stay here, too. At least the nannies will have each other for company," Edith says.

"Along with Christopher and his parents. They will be starting to make the room changes for us," Cora says. "Have you told George yet, Mary?"

"I will tell him on the way to the wedding," Mary answers.

* * *

After picking up dinner and libations, Laura, Tom, and his family have a wonderfully casual dinner in her duplex. There are a few growlers of beer; Tom purchased only enough so that nobody could overindulge. It is the type of night that Tom and Laura had wanted and expected for the first time Laura was to meet his kin. So that they can get to know her in her own environment, regardless of where they may live temporarily after they wed. The evening is a far cry for Kieran from the time he visited Tom years ago.

After dinner, everyone helps clear and clean the dishes. The chore is easier since they had gotten fare from Pearl's so there are no pots or pans from the preparation.

Conversation throughout the evening meanders from topic to topic, the comfort level such that it seems everyone has been family forever. The Bransons tell a few tales from Tom's childhood, as if to make sure Laura knows the personality of the man she will be marrying.

"In some things, he's impulsive. He'll go on instinct or faith. But in others…you know he likes to learn, to figure out how things work," Mr. Branson says. He is not really asking a question; he is phrasing it as if this should be obvious to her by now.

Laura replies, "Yes. Sybbie has that same trait."

Tom's father continues, "Lemme tell you about one time … we were at the farm … Tommy had heard somethin' about eggs, when they're first laid…"

At this mention, Mrs. Branson and her sons start chuckling, knowing the story.

Laura leans in to listen, interested.

Mr. Branson continues, "He had heard that the shells're soft, y'see. So's it's easier for the hen to lay. And Tommy wanted to see if it was true. So he started spending a lot o' time at the henhouse. Waitin', then checkin' the eggs. He figured he was always too late; by the time he felt the egg, the shell was hard. Finally, tho', he got to the chicken as she started to lay an egg, and reached in to feel it, to see if it was soft. Only he couldn't tell, 'cause he couldn't grab a hold of it. He ended up pushin' it back up into the hen."

Mrs. Branson blurts out, "That poor hen musta laid that egg more'n a dozen times!"

Everyone at the table is laughing merrily at the story, including Tom.

Kieran attempts to serve himself some more beer from the now-empty growler, tipping it completely perpendicular, to no avail.

"Tommy, we're outta beer. Let's go to the pub," Kieran says.

Tom says, "That is our sign that it is time to go. Both Laura and I have to work tomorrow, and I don't want to be too late getting to the Abbey tonight."

At the door, Tom says, 'G'night, love." and kisses Laura before leaving.

* * *

In their London residence, Phoebe Carlisle surprises her husband by coming into his bedroom. Richard is sitting up in bed, reading, and looks up in astonishment at her entrance. She is in her modest nightclothes per usual with a belted robe for additional coverage. She sits on the edge of his bed, close to him.

"Richard, why did you marry me?"

Her coming to his room is unusual enough, and this question takes Sir Richard completely by surprise. He gives his wife a questioning look and asks, "Is something wrong?"

Phoebe looks down at her hands on her lap, and asks again, "Did you marry me because you simply wanted a wife … because that was the social expectation?"

Again, Sir Richard is at a loss for an appropriate response.

"I will be honest that is why I married you," Phoebe says, looking up at her husband guiltily. "I did not have many suitors, and you met the requirements. But, you might have married a number of other women. Why me?"

Richard wonders ... he has no idea what caused this line of questioning… but it must have something to do with spending the day yesterday at the salon … ah, yes, Tom and Laura's wedding would have been discussed. And Mary was probably there, too. How did that get spun into these questions? It is not like Phoebe to be insecure.

Carlisle has never talked about their engagement before with her. In a very old style that appealed to her parents, he had arranged their marriage with her father. It hadn't bothered either of the men that it was like any other business deal.

Richard cannot tell her that his first attention to her had been in part due to a guilty conscience. He can tell her the other part, however, so he says, "I thought you were lovely from the moment I met you."

Phoebe looks down, remembering when it was that they met. She is about to say something to counter him, but he puts a hand on her arm and continues, "Yes, you were sad, and I hated to see it."

They had met at the memorial services for her brother, Martin. At one point over the course of the day, he had glimpsed part of a smile from her. Someone had said something, not to make her laugh, but to offer sympathy, and she was appreciative. That partial smile was enough for him to want to see her smile more.

He got the sense from her parents there was some hesitation about a courtship, bad timing and all, so nothing progressed. He hadn't really been looking to marry yet anyway. When his engagement with Mary ended, he realised being close to marriage was not good enough. It was time for him to have a wife. So he returned to visit Phoebe's family. And things did progress that time.

Seeing Mr. Marlowe at the Napiers' wedding, but not knowing yet that he was truly Phoebe's brother, had brought back the memories for Carlisle. It was not long after that wedding when he had spent a few days with the family in the country and was able to interact with his son for more than a few minutes. They had gone fishing together, and had a marvelous time. Richard had asked them to go to Brighton for a holiday, to align with some business there. Phoebe had been happy to see him spend time with their son; she had been elated at the idea of a real family holiday. He thinks it met the expectations of both of them.

"I've tried to keep you happy," Carlisle says, echoing the same thing he told her brother on the beach.

Phoebe looks confused for a moment, "I'm not unhappy. But … not being unhappy is not the same as being happy." She gathers herself somewhat before saying, "I don't want to be _kept_ happy. Wouldn't it to better for us to _be_ happy with each other?"

Richard shakes his head and says with a small shrug, "I'm afraid the difference is lost on me."

Phoebe nods and says with a smiling chuckle, "Of course it would be. You aren't the most sentimental of men." She is not being critical; she is simply acknowledging her husband's personality. Normally, she is not very sentimental either, but she has her moments. More than Richard does.

He waits for her to say more. She must have some point to this conversation.

"I want to make some changes, Richard. So that we can be happier together."

Guardedly, Richard asks, "What sort of changes?"

"Martin and I shall spend more time in London with you. I would like to help you with more properties," Phoebe says, starting with the easier topics for her. "We were talking about it yesterday and it made me realise I like that activity."

At first this surprises Carlisle. Then he thinks about the work Phoebe did on her family's house and his various acquisitions. Assessing the work that needed to be done and being decisive about what to do when for what budget. It was very well done; as good as if he had done it himself, if not better.

Right now, what he very much likes is the way she said it. She didn't ask; she stated it with confidence, expecting that he will comply. It is the way they interact about appointments and commitments and such. Richard is astute enough to realise this conversation is not about social logistics. He is not sensitive enough to grasp what it is really about, though.

He says, "Alright. Is that all?"

"No, but I am not sure of other changes," Phoebe says. She feels the beginning of a blush start and work its way up to her ears. She looks down at her lap again and says, "I am willing to try, but I don't know how. I want you to try, too."

Again, even though Richard can see his wife blush, he has no idea what to make of these statements. Try to do what?

"I am at a loss," he says, in all honesty. "Perhaps you should have another salon day to help you think on it," Richard adds with a small smirk, figuring that if it helped her realise she likes working on properties, other ideas may come forth.

At first Phoebe is frustrated that Richard did not get her meaning, but then she cocks her head slightly to the side and raises her eyebrows as if she has a new thought. The mention of the salon and something Cora said gives her an idea.

* * *

On the drive to the Downton, Kieran rides in the front passenger seat. At one point, he says, "We all loved Sybil, Tommy. But we are glad to see you match with someone else. She's a looker, ain't she? Seems a fine catch, too."

Tom nods, smiling. He can tell that the evening at Laura's duplex was the right decision for his family getting to know her.

"How're Kitty and the kids?" Tom asks his brother. Tom wants to show that he cares, but does not want to pry as to why Kieran's wife and children are not attending the nuptials.

"They're fine, Tommy," Kieran says. "Kitty didn't want to have to chase the little ones around at the wedding."

Tom leaves it at that. "Have you told Ma and Da about the Abbey?"

"'Course, Tommy! But hearin' about it and bein' there are two different things," Kieran replies.

Tom calls back to his parents, "Don't fret when you see it, or when we go inside. It's big, and fancy, and you'll feel like you're going to get lost. But you'll be fine. And there are people to help everywhere. Just let them."

In spite of the late hour, Mary and Henry are staying up to meet Tom's family when they arrive at the Abbey. It is only proper that someone from the family is up and waiting to greet the arrivals, and since Cora does not know about Mary's pregnancy, she requested the younger couple do so. Besides, Mary and Henry are already acquainted with the Bransons; Mary having met them at Sybil's wedding and Henry earlier in the day at the shop. Bertie had stayed for a little while but retired not too long ago. The couple are in the library, still in their formal attire from dinner, playing backgammon, when they hear the door open. They glance at each other in small smiles, then go to greet Tom's family.

Seeing the Abbey from the drive, Tom's parents understand what Kieran and Tom had been saying about the place. Big alright. Tom drives into and parks his car in the garage, and he and Kieran take the bags into the house.

Mr. and Mrs. Branson are momentarily agog upon entering the front door to the sight of the grand entry hall … even darkened from the late hour it is overwhelming.

Barrow obligingly takes coats and hats, giving a small head bow and departing after they say "Thank you" and Tom says, "We'll take the bags up, Mr. Barrow."

Tom smiles when he sees Mary and Henry approach in their formal wear.

"Mary, you remember my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Branson, Timothy and Patricia," Tom introduces.

"Of course," Mary says. "I hope your travels weren't too uncomfortable?"

"'S nice to see you again, Lady Mary," Mrs. Branson says, "The ferry's fine. Long trip, tho. It coulda been worse."

Tom is happy to hear that his mother at least is not intimidated by the Abbey.

Mary has to remind herself that Tom had requested that she and Henry not offer drinks or anything upon the family's arrival, to keep Kieran's mood in check.

Mary says, "Tom, you can show Kieran to his room, next to yours, and Henry and I will escort your parents."

* * *

With Kieran by his side, Tom knocks on the door to the room his parents are using.

"Good morning!" he says when his father opens the door and lets the brothers into the room. "I hope you slept well."

"This might be the most comfortable bed I've slept in outside o' me own," Mr. Branson says, putting on his jacket.

Mrs. Branson says, "Not e'en your father's snoring woke me."

"Breakfast?" Tom asks. "I'll take you down."

Mrs. Branson asks, "Didya think we'd get lost?"

"That did cross my mind," Tom replies. "You wouldn't be the first."

The foursome heads downstairs and to the breakfast room, wherein Robert, Henry, and Bertie take breakfast.

"Good morning, everyone!" Robert says cheerfully, rising to greet his houseguests. Henry and Bertie also rise.

"Lord Grantham, Lord Hexham, these are my parents, Mr. Timothy and Mrs. Patricia Branson," Tom says. Facing more toward Bertie, he adds, "And my brother, Kieran Branson."

Handshakes are exchanged, then Tom indicates they can get plates from the sideboard. Rosamund and Gerald come in to join the group. After the exchange of introductions, everyone gets back to the meal.

"Where are the children?" Mrs. Branson asks after she realises there are people missing. "I wanna meet my granddaughter."

"They take breakfast with the nanny," says Tom, then quickly adds, "Until they are a little older."

"Is that so?" Mrs. Branson says. Then as she surveys the china and silver and crystal ware, she thinks she understands. "We'll see them after breakfast?"

"Yes. They have lessons most of the day," Tom says. "Mr. Carter, the tutor, shouldn't mind if you want to sit in on them. You can either do that or come with me and Mary on some business about the estate. This afternoon I'll be going to the shop. Sybbie'll come with me since she is going to Manchester tonight with Laura."

"I'll stay here to spend as much time as possible with Sybbie," Tom's mother says.

Henry says, "Kieran, are you interested in older cars?"

Kieran shrugs, "Some."

"If you'd like, before I go to York I'll show you the cars that used to belong to my parents. A 1904 Napier and a 1905 Renault. We've got the Napier running, but not the Renault yet," Henry says.

Kieran says, "I'd like that, thank ye."

"If you don't mind, I'll join you," Bertie says.

"Not at all," Henry says. "Are you and Edith still going to York today?"

Bertie nods, "Yes, I couldn't convince Edith to relax for a day. She wants to be fully caught up on things at the office before Laura disappears for a few days." He says the last with a teasing look toward Tom.

"She's not going to disappear … she says she'll work part days," Tom protests.

This earns polite chuckles from some, but loud guffaws from Tom's parents and Kieran.

"Crikey, Tom!" says Mrs. Branson. "'Tis yer honeymoon! And not yer first one; you know what 'tis like." She looks around the room at all of the men for corroboration. "You remember your honeymoons."

The men look down and chuckle, not answering, but nodding slightly.

Mr. Branson points at Tom, and says, "Tommy, I'll wager Laura doesn't go to the office 'til at least Wednesday next."

Tom sits there, wondering what his response should be. He cannot say that they have already had a honeymoon of sort in Paris. He shakes his head and says, "She's pretty strong-willed, and a diligent worker..."

"'At sounds like someone else I know," Mrs. Branson says, then nods in her husband's direction, "But still, I'm with him.

Robert does not want to be party to any talk of betting at the breakfast table, so he rises and says, "I'm sorry to have leave you, but I have some correspondence to attend to."

* * *

Richard Carlisle is in his office, lost in thought. It is unusual for him to not be able to focus on his work. But last night and this morning were far from usual, and in between … Carlisle cannot remember the last time he slept so well. If anything, he should be able to work better.

Yet he cannot stop thinking about his wife.

Phoebe had risen from the edge of the bed and announced that she was going to give him a massage. He was shocked to say the least, but saw the look of smiling determination on her face.

She had said, "It was a wonderful service; anyone would enjoy it. Lady Grantham said that the men there would like massages, but there are no male attendants … I don't know exactly what to do, but should be able to remember well enough."

What Richard does not know, because Phoebe had been too embarrassed to even hint further, was that this had been her way of trying to open the door to better intimate relations. Like she had heard other wives have with their husbands. Richard had obviously not gotten her meaning when she said she was willing to try, so perhaps this might work. She would never realise that since she has never initiated things before, Richard would never expect it.

Phoebe had taken his book from him and told him to take his shirt off and lie face down. She doused the lights, placed her hands on his bare back, and started to knead, trying to remember the actions of the woman who had given her massage.

Richard had to admit that while at first he went along with it for his wife's sake, since she was in such an odd mood, it was not long before he began to relax, and enjoy the feel of her hands on him. She applied firmer pressure than he would have expected, using her fingertips or knuckles at times, palms at other. He does not remember much after that, since he began dozing; then he fell asleep.

Phoebe had not wanted to waken him, remembering how good it felt to nap after her massage. She felt a sense of accomplishment that she had achieved that level of relaxation for him in her first attempt. But she was disappointed for other reasons.

Richard woke at his usual time in the morning feeling very well rested but with the unusual circumstance that his wife was asleep next to him, one arm across him. He cannot recall her ever sleeping in his bed. No wonder he had had such strange dreams. Phoebe was in them, saying that she wanted him to show her the exciting London she did not know. That she wanted them to go out and have fun together at one of those jazz clubs, like some of the couples Mrs. Morse writes about. That she wanted them to enjoy each other, to pretend that they loved each other.

Carlisle does not know he was not dreaming. Phoebe did say those things. She had been practising saying them out loud because she thought he was fast asleep.

* * *

"Everyone, this is Sybbie," Tom says outside of the classroom after breakfast."Sybbie, this is your grandmother and grandfather Branson, and your Uncle Kieran."

Kieran says, "The last time I saw you, darlin' your father coulda held you with one arm."

Sybbie immediately likes the open, welcoming faces of the people who are her relations. She says, "It is a pleasure to meet you ... pardon me, what should I call you?"

Mrs. Branson fell in love with her granddaughter upon seeing her. She bends down and says, "How about Grandma Patty? And this can be Grandpa Tim?"

Sybbie smiles, sensing the welcoming spirit in the woman. She nods and says, "Alright, Grandma. Are you coming to our lesson today?"

"That is my plan. I dunno about your Grandpa ..." Mrs. Branson says, with a look to her husband.

"I'll come for a little while, but I wanna spend some more time with Tommy, too," Mr. Branson replies.

Everyone enters the classroom, and Tom and Sybbie do all of the introductions. Tom's mother seems thrilled upon meeting George and the twins. She says, "This is a good household if there are lots o' children about. 'S almost like a good Irish Catholic house."

Carter himself is happy to have the Bransons in attendance for the lesson. After Tom and his father leave, Carter says, "Mrs. Branson, we have been working on something, and we would love it if you would participate."

* * *

Outside the car shop Friday afternoon, Tom kisses Sybbie and says, "You be good for everyone, darlin' and help out." He turns to Laura and says with a smile, "Drive safely, please, love."

"Of course, Tom," Laura says. "And you as well tomorrow. And please come as early as you can. I would rather not be waiting and wondering if you changed your mind."

"Me change my mind? Isn't it more likely that you might?" Tom teases.

Sybbie looks crossly at her father and at Laura, and says, "Neither of you had better change your mind!"

With a small chuckle, Laura and Tom give each other a kiss farewell, and Laura and Sybbie get into her car and drive off.

* * *

Sir Richard makes it through a good part of the workday, but thoughts of Phoebe persist in the back of his mind. Finally, his curiosity gets the better of him and he goes to his ante office and asks, "Mrs. Wilson, did my wife say anything unusual on the way back from Yorkshire the other day?"

Mrs. Wilson looks surprised, "No, Sir Richard, she was mostly quiet. She was happy with her hairstyle, though."

Carlisle purses his lips, "I suppose there was talk of Miss Edmund's wedding?"

Mrs. Wilson gives her employer a scolding look, "Sir Richard, of course there was. If there was a group of men gathering soon beforehand, you would expect talk of the upcoming marriage, wouldn't you?"  
Richard shrugs, "Hmmm." He pauses, then says in a leading fashion, "She mentioned she wanted to help with other properties…"

"Yes, she did. She said she has a talent for helping with the home renovations. She also mentioned spending more time here in London," Mrs. Wilson says.

Carlisle nods, "She said something about that ..."

Mrs. Wilson says, "She said you wouldn't know what to do with her being here more. You might want to take her out on a date to allay her concerns. You should show her the flat, too. I'll have some flowers sent over. She always likes the fresh aroma."

"Yes, she will like that," Carlisle says, going back into his office to finish his workday.

At the end of the day, Mrs. Wilson enters her employer's office, hands him a note, and says, "Since it will be convenient, I've made a dinner reservation for you and your wife at a place close to the flat. And here is the information about your flights tomorrow. Have a wonderful weekend, Sir Richard."

* * *

Atticus enters the car shop and says, "Hello! I wonder if I might catch a ride to Downton from here. I heard there's to be a bachelor send-off tonight that I do not want to miss."

"Atticus! Good to see you! How was the journey?" Tom exclaims.

Henry also greets Atticus warmly.

Atticus replies, "The same as always, but with children this time. Victoria was excited to look at the ocean for the first hour or so, then got bored when she realised it always looks the same. David is still too little to care."

"If I recall, Victoria must be about two … how old is David?" Henry asks.

"Victoria did just turn two, and David is a little under a year," Atticus answers. "You'll meet them next weekend. They'll be staying with my parents tomorrow." He addresses Tom, "Thank you for scheduling your wedding while we are here. Rose was so pleased to hear about it."

"We are glad it worked out that way," Tom says.

Atticus looks around admiringly and says, "So this is the infamous Talbot & Branson Motorcars!"

Henry says, "Let me show you about while Tom finishes some things in here. Then we can get going."

* * *

The number of men for Tom's bachelor send-off fills the Grantham Arms. Between family and friends, it is a sizable gathering. Even some of the tenants, farmers, and labourers stop in for at least one pint to toast Tom. Downton is a small village, and everyone wants to give their good wishes to the couple.

Evelyn Napier arrives, saying "I wouldn't miss an opportunity to celebrate with everyone here. But I hope tomorrow will not be a repeat of the morning of my wedding."

"We have assurances from the barkeep that we all will be fully functional by the time we have to depart for Manchester for the ceremony tomorrow," says Henry. "This is my first time ever as a best man, and I do not want to fail the groom."

Not only does the barkeep ensure that everyone mediates their intake of ale and other spirits, but he also makes sure that food and non-alcoholic beverages are provided at appropriate intervals. Even Kieran doesn't notice that while he is partaking of something continually, it is without overdoing on any one thing.

"Tommy, this is a fine night! Henry, you're a good brother-in-law to host it," Kieran says. "The cooks at the big house are somethin', but this is my kind o' party."

* * *

At the Abbey, Mrs. Branson feels similarly happy, but for the opposite reason. While her older son, Kieran, inherited his mother's outgoing personality, Mrs. Branson enjoys being in all types of environments and social situations. This trait is one that she passed on to Tom. Kieran could be seen as a reverse-snob. At the Abbey, for example, he sees the downstairs staff as more 'his type' of people, and would rather spend time with them.

Mrs. Branson, like Tom, feels that birth or class does not make a person. It may shape manners, or politics, or bearing, or all sorts of things, but the person inside is what counts. As soon as she had heard that Tom was to marry someone with the type of rearing Sybil had, Mrs. Branson began to learn formal, i.e., 'upper class' manners and ways. She wanted Sybil to feel at home, and she thinks it worked. Mrs. Branson had been devastated that the couple had to flee Ireland, and the babe had to be born on English soil.

Meeting Sybbie today erased all doubts about the girl being raised in this British aristocratic environment. Such a darlin'. Mrs. Branson is even more thrilled that Laura will be involved as a stepmother. It will be an excellent way for the girl to benefit from upper class education but live a less formal, more middle class day-to-day life.

For tonight, Patricia Branson puts on all the appropriate airs for interacting with the ladies of the Grantham and Hexham estates who are gathered. Her attire and her Irish tongue give her away as a guest, but her behavior and comportment do not. By the end of the night, Mrs. Branson even interacts with Violet as if they have been friends forever.


	59. Chapter 59

Mr. Marlowe brings two large cases outside and straps them to the back of the Hexham car, which is parked near the front door. Mirada goes to fetch Marigold from the nursery. Edith first stops in the Bransons' room, after which Patricia joins her, bag in hand. Edith does not like the idea that Mrs. Branson is carrying her own bag, but neither Mr. Branson nor any of the staff are about. The women head downstairs and find their respective husbands just departing the breakfast room.

"We're leaving now, dear," Edith says to Bertie with a kiss.

"Leaving?" Bertie asks. "Now? Isn't it a bit early? I thought we would leave here after an early lunch."

Edith looks at her husband in surprise and says, "That would be cutting it close for time to get there, get changed, and do our hair and makeup. I would rather be in Manchester and enjoy a leisurely lunch than worry about being late."

Bertie says, "Oh, well, let me get my coat and hat, then. I assume Mr. Marlowe has packed my morning suit?"

Edith chuckles and says, "You are not going with us, dear. Mrs. Branson will be in the car, and there won't be enough room. I expect you'll go with either Tom or Henry. I believe Marlowe has your case ready, but you should keep it with you."

Bertie looks confused, but shrugs in acquiescence.

Mr. Branson, having had a similar discussion with his wife, looks equally confused. He thought she was riding in Tom's car with him and Kieran. At one point last night, Tom and Henry had mentioned their plan for getting everyone to Manchester via car so that nobody had to take the train. They all had plenty to drink last night, but he didn't think anyone was so intoxicated to have mixed up the details.

Mr. Marlowe has come into the hall and taken Mrs. Branson's case to attach to the car.

Cora and Mary come down the stairs together, pulling on their gloves.

Cora says, "Is everyone ready, Edith?"

"I believe so, Mama," Edith says. "Mirada just went outside with Marigold."

Cora turns to Andrew, who has come into the hall after helping with other cases, and says, "Andrew, please have Mr. Barrow ring to Dower House that we will be leaving soon to pick up Mrs. Molesley."

"Yes, my lady," Andrew says, and he heads downstairs to do the errand.

* * *

Mrs. Patmore and Daisy are looking at a paper that Barrow had tacked to the board.

Mrs. Patmore says, "Whaddya think o' that? Albert and I'll be riding with Lady Rose."

"Andy 'n I'll be with Mr. Carter," Daisy says. "Oh, but look, we are in Mr. Branson's car on the way back."

Mrs. Patmore looks at the second part of the list that Daisy just mentioned. "Andy's gonna drive us back?"

"So it says," Daisy remarks.

Andy comes by and nods at the list, saying, "There's been some changes to that." Then he heads into Barrow's office.

* * *

Sybbie and Laura are upstairs in a bedroom in Laura's parents' house. Laura takes her frock for the wedding out of the wardrobe, shaking it slightly, and hangs it on a hook on the changing screen. It is a teal v-neck, sleeveless evening frock with silver accents along the neckline, hem, and at what would be a waistline if the stylishly-columnar shape had a defined waist. Its handkerchief hemline is slightly shorter in the front than in the back, a line that is repeated at the shoulders via a short, sheer detachable cape, also teal, that will provide just enough shoulder coverage to be appropriate in a religious ceremony. Laura's headpiece, a silver headband with a detachable veil, sits on a hat rest on her dressing table.

Sybbie says, "Thank you for bringing me yesterday, Miss Edmunds. It has been wonderful ever since we arrived."

Laura smirks in curiosity and asks, "In what way?"

"I got to dine with you and your parents last night and at breakfast this morning," Sybbie says, with a little straightening of her shoulders, as if this makes her feel very grown up.

Laura smiles, and says, "Families dine together in the vast majority of households, Sybbie. I grew up dining with my parents. We've already mentioned that will be typical when we move to a separate house."

Sybbie nods, thinking that she will like that part of when they move out of the Abbey. She wondered at first if she might miss dining with George, but then realised she will see him at lunchtime, and whenever Marigold is visiting.

She asks, "Where will the children dine tonight?"

Laura says, "The same place as the adults. It will be a buffet dinner at the reception. You and George and Marigold can eat whenever you get hungry." Laura pauses, then says, "Your father and I will be very busy…"

"Yes, Mr. Carson explained that you have to wander around and talk to everyone, so you will not be able to spend as much time with us," Sybbie says.

Laura smiles, "Mr. Carson is correct."

Sybbie is excited about the prospect of being able to dine with other adults at the reception, but she says, "I think I should spend some more time with Grandma Patty and Grandpa Tim. I won't see them for a while."

"That is very thoughtful of you, Sybbie. I think they will appreciate that," Laura says. "I have a feeling you will see my parents fairly often. They already like being grandparents."

Sybbie smiles and says, "I like them, too." Sybbie pauses, then asks, "Will you and Daddy make babies after you are married? I think I would like a brother or a sister."

Laura looks surprised only momentarily, then like always with Sybbie, decides to answer simply, and honestly. She says, "We will try. Not everyone can have babies."

Sybbie seems to consider this. She is not really sure what that means.

Laura sees the question in the girl's face, and says, "Both the man and the woman have to be able to have babies. We know your father can, since he had you. But we don't know if I can."

This explanation seems to make sense to Sybbie, but she asks, "When will you know?"

Laura chuckles at the persistent questions, and says, "Well, if I get pregnant, then we will know. It could take a while, or it may not happen at all. That's enough of those questions for now. Let's go for a walk so that I can show you the school while we have a little time."

* * *

In quick step, coming from the direction of the service entrance, Barrow approaches the Grantham car just as Mary is about to get into the back seat. He sees that Lady Grantham is in the car already and Anna is about to get into the front passenger seat. He also sees the Pelham car pull away. Marigold is in the front passenger seat, obviously chatting with Mr. Marlowe who is driving, and Mrs. Branson is in the back seat with Lady Hexham and Mrs. Pelham.

"Pardon me, Lady Mary!" Barrow calls.

Mary pauses, "Yes, Mr. Barrow?"

Barrow says, slightly breathlessly from having rushed outside, "I apologize, my lady, but Andrew said you were picking up Mrs. Molesley?"

Mary gives one of her small nods, "Yes, Mr. Barrow. Is something wrong?"

"Er, well, ... m'lady," Barrow says, confusion apparent in his normally cool outward composure, "'S just … Mr. Talbot had Mrs. Molesley riding with the Dowager." He nods at the departing car, "And all of the Bransons were to be in Mr. Branson's car."

Mary frowns, then sighs and says, "If Mr. Talbot had certain ideas for who was riding with whom, he should have discussed them with the bridal party first. We did not expect that my husband and Mr. Branson will need to be there as early as the rest of us. We have several women who will need their hair and makeup done for the wedding, and I promised Miss Edmunds that Mrs. Bates and Mrs. Molesley would be there early enough." Mary smiles and adds, "Please inform Mr. Talbot. I am sure you and he can work out any variations to his plan. Oh, and please tell him to let George know about the room changes here, too."

With that, Mary gets into the car and the chauffeur departs.

Cora asks, "Is something wrong, Mary?"

"No, Mama, just a little miscommunication, or rather lack of communication," smirks Mary. "Apparently Henry had other car riding arrangements."

Cora smiles and shakes her head, "I am sure they will sort it out."

* * *

"Marigold is such a headstrong li'l darlin', isn't she?" Mrs. Branson says softly, nodding toward the front seat with a smile. "Determined to ride in the front seat like that."

Mirada says, "She and Mr. Marlowe have developed quite a rapport. Since there are no other children her age at Brancaster, Bertie and Edith have allowed it."

Edith and Mirada share a sidelong glance with each other. Obviously, this has been the topic of discussion before.

"Someun's gotta be the oldest child in the house," Mrs. Branson says. "Means she'll know her own mind."

Edith snickers quietly to herself at that assessment. How true.

"She's picking up the piano fast, too," Mrs. Branson says. "I watched her at the lesson yesterday."

Edith looks down slightly and says, "I've been teaching her. I understand both of her parents played."

"Ah, the poor thing … they both dead?" Mr. Branson asks, sympathetically.

"Her father is, that we do know," Mirada replies for Edith.

Mrs. Branson wasn't born yesterday. She sees Edith's face, and in an uncanny parallel to when Tom guessed Marigold's parentage, she understands. She says, "I've a niece who had a similar situation. Never did know who the real parents were. Marigold's a lucky girl to be raised by such wonderful people."

"Thank you," Edith says.

"And you're lucky you get to live with your grandchildren," Mrs. Branson says to Mirada.

Mrs. Pelham says, "I do like that."

"The wedding gave us a reason to come see Kieran's brood, too," Patricia continues. "They're a lively bunch! 'S why they aren't comin' to the wedding!"

"It's a shame that Kieran's wife doesn't have anyone who could care for the children so that she could come," Edith says.

"Yeh, but 'tis better for married couples to have some time apart every now and then, y'know?" Mrs. Branson says with a wink. "This was good timin'. Is your house as big as the Abbey?"

Edith and Mirada shrug and nod.

"You can just sleep in another room, then. Most folks don't have that space," Mrs. Branson says.

Edith recalls the last wedding they went to, the Napiers', and how Bertie might have slept in a different room had he made it back to the Abbey. Some strife cuts across class lines.

"Now don't tell Tom I said anythin'. 'Hate to bring up somethin' like that at the start of a marriage."

Edith and Mirada share a chuckle, and Edith says, "You likely don't know that Tom and Laura had a disagreement over the summer and did not speak to each other for weeks. Obviously, they sorted things out. I hope things work out for Kieran…"

"They will," Mrs. Branson says. "They always do. I'm glad to hear that Tom and Laura had at least one argument. Means they won't think the marriage is doomed when it happens again. What was that one about?"

"Jealousy," Edith says with a chuckle. "It's a long story…"

* * *

Mr. Carson is talking with Christopher and his parents in the servants hall over a cuppa tea. Daisy and Mrs. Patmore are hurriedly preparing the lunches for everyone still at the Abbey with the other kitchen maids. They want to get things well in hand so they can change into their nicer clothing for the wedding.

Mrs. Patmore gestures to a notepad as she talks to one of the kitchen maids, "The beef is stewin' in the oven for dinner for yerselves and Christopher's family. Ye'll need to finish the rolls, tho. 'Tis hearty, since they'll be workin', movin' furniture and such."

Mr. Carson is trying to be careful not to be presumptuous about Christopher's family experiences. He says, "Some of the furnishings are rather old and fragile, as you might have guessed. They will require the utmost care in transport. As soon as Mr. Branson has left, we will go upstairs and Mr. Barrow and I will show what's what."

Mrs. Hughes comes over to the group and puts her hand on her husband's shoulder. "I hope my husband isn't pestering you too much about how careful you must be with things. You've got a family treasure, haven't you?"  
Christopher's mother smiles and nods, "A tea set, Mrs. Hughes. Used to belong to my great grandmother, I'm told."

"You see, dear, Mrs. Hughes chides her husband playfully, "They've had to move, and know what's what. They'll take as good care of the things upstairs as they do that tea set."

Mrs. Hughes leaves the room, with a smile of tenderness toward her husband on her way out.

Carson nods, and says, "Of course. Now, another thing: we will be quite late getting back tonight. Has Mr. Barrow discussed anything with you about staying until someone returns?"

Christopher and his parents glance at each other, shrug, and says, "No, Mr. Carson."

"I'm sure he just has not gotten to it yet. The nannies will be here with the little ones, but it is always good to have someone else in the house. If you could stay until the first car gets back…?"

"Certainly, Mr. Carson," Christopher's father says.

"Very good," Carson says.

* * *

While Anna goes to get Phyllis at the Dower house, Mary says to her mother, "While we are alone: I rang to Mrs. Wilson yesterday."  
Cora looks at her daughter in surprise, then guesses. She asks, "Because of Phoebe?"

Cora had told Mary about the odd telephone conversation.

"Yes," Mary says as if that should be obvious. "I used the initial excuse of making sure she and Mrs. Morse had enough information for any news coverage of Tees' Landing."

"But … why ...?"

"I mentioned that we were wondering if Phoebe seemed unsettled due to all the talk of marital relations," Mary continues.

"Mary, while that is true, I don't think-" Cora starts.

"It's alright, Mama," Mary says, "I told her at first I had thought about apologising for all of us for acting perhaps a little too familiar-"

Cora says, "Apologise? Goodness-"

Mary continues, "But then said that Phoebe had been interested after all, and not put off by the colourful discussions, since she had telephoned you about it."

Cora continues to give Mary a confused look.

Mary explains, "Mrs. Wilson may be as close to a friend as Mrs. Carlisle has, I think, which may not even be very close. It was a way for me to let Mrs. Wilson know of Phoebe's questions, so that if she hears of anything else odd, she might try to help. At Carlisle's expense, of course."

"From what I recall about Sir Richard, he is not the type to be a loving husband. What on earth could Mrs. Wilson do?" Cora asks.

Anna and Phyllis approach the car, and Mary quickly finishes, "Mrs. Wilson may know Sir Richard better than his wife does. If an opportunity presents itself, she'll know what to do."

Nobody has told Cora about Marlowe, or that Carlisle knows about Marigold. But Mary has finally learned her lesson about revealing other people's secrets. Especially Edith's. Mary cannot tell her mother that she placed the call to Mrs. Wilson to help with these family problems more than to benefit Phoebe's marriage. Aiding Phoebe may be just the way to help Marlowe, and more importantly, Edith.

Bertie sees helping Marlowe as a gesture of gratitude, in response to the valet's request for Carlisle's protection of Marigold. Mary is not so sure with Carlisle that the protection can be counted on for the long term. At some point, Carlisle may think his debt to Marlowe is repaid, and then where will Edith and Marigold be? Still open for exposure.

There is also Carlisle's attempt to acquire _The Sketch_. Will the current arrangements continue to satisfy him, or will he try again? He will always have Marigold's story as leverage; like he has the Pamuk story.

Mary had realised she was starting to think about the situation like an accountancy; like they have been doing for the estate. Like Carlisle does with everything, according to Elizabeth. The Turners are on their side, but they need Carlisle almost as much as he needs them. The automotive column may have started as a distraction for Henry, but Talbot & Branson Motors benefits from it as much as Carlisle's paper does. At the moment, things are fairly equal, but Carlisle has a couple of things on his side of the balance sheet that he could use to their detriment. Unless there is another reason for Carlisle to keep things quiet.

Mary thinks that Laura inadvertently came up with the solution: the bloody awful truth is that they should strengthen the relationship with Carlisle. A way to do that is through Phoebe and Marlowe. Carlisle needs to become part of the family. But Phoebe's current prudish state is not conducive to accepting her brother. It may take a little time to open her mind to … well, other ways of looking at people, love, and life … but, Mary thinks it is possible. If the Crawleys can have adapted their views on family to include someone like Tom, and welcomed his family as well, then anything is possible.

What Mary does not know is that she guessed correctly: Mrs. Wilson truly is as close to a friend as Phoebe has, meaning that even though they are not very close, Mrs. Wilson still cares. For Mrs. Wilson, it is a matter of principle. It nags her every time she orders flowers and reserves a dinner for two for Sir Richard when she knows Mrs. Carlisle is not in town. It has not been too many times, but even once was too many. After watching Phoebe at the salon and the flight home, she had interpreted Mary's information in the way that Mary had hoped. She had indeed known what to do. And she had done it.

* * *

At the sound of Barrow's clearing his throat, Henry and Tom look up from their work on the Renault with Kieran. At first Henry had balked at the thought of Tom working on a car on the morning of his wedding, but Tom insisted. It was yet another idea of Tom's to keep Kieran busy, out of trouble, and able to be comfortable with something while at the Abbey. The dinner at Laura's, the day at the shop with Henry yesterday, and the managed intake of beverages at the stag event … altogether Tom thinks it is working, as far as they can tell. Kieran and Henry have hit it off due to their shared interest in cars. The presence of Tom's parents doesn't hurt, either.

"Yes, Barrow?" Henry asks.

Barrow says, "Pardon me, but Lady Mary asked me to sort out the new car assignments with you."  
"New assignments? What is wrong with the ones we already did?" Tom asks.

"Er, most of the ladies have left already, Mr. Branson," Barrow explains. "In the Hexham and Grantham cars. They wanted to get there early … to do their hair and makeup."

Saying the last, Barrow gestures to his head and face with a circular motion of his hand, his face evincing an eye-roll look that in different company would be impertinent.

Henry and Tom look at each other in frustration.

"Alright, Barrow," Henry sighs. "Do you know what are the differences?"

"Lady Mary and Mrs. Molesley went with the Grantham car instead of his Lordship and Mr. Bates," Barrow says, "And Mrs. Branson went in the Hexham car instead of the Marquess."

"Well, then make those swaps on the list, please. Robert, er, Lord Grantham can come with me and Lord Hexham can go with Tom," Henry says.

"And Mr. Bates with the Dowager?" Barrow asks.

"That's right. Please ring over to Dower House to let them know," Henry directs.

Barrow departs quickly to communicate that message.

"I wish we'd known they were going to leave this early. We'd have looked at the Pelham car first," Tom says.

"I am sure Bertie's chauffeur knows to check on things after a long drive," Henry says.

* * *

In the car that Hastings and Rosamund have hired, Hastings takes Rosamund's hand and says, "Dearest, Robert knows."

Between having separate rooms and being in company with others for the rest of the time, Gerald has not been alone with Rosamund, at least not without being in a hall or room of the Abbey where others could have walked in, until now.

Rosamund gives a surprised look, but before she can say anything in protest, Hastings adds, "He guessed we were having an improper relationship, and he did not want me to hurt you. So I told him."

Rosamund rolls her eyes slightly and says, "I would not have predicted that from Robert."

"He says your mother will guess, too," Gerald says. "But there was not a lot of time when we were together in her presence the past few days."

Rosamund cannot help but chuckle and say, "If Robert guessed, then she undoubtedly will if she hasn't already."

Gerald asks, "Are there other reasons for not telling people yet? Do you … have any reservations?"

Rosamund glances at Hastings in surprise that he might doubt her, but then sighs, "I did tell Mary that I did not want to rush into things with you … but we aren't getting any younger, are we?" She glances down at her lap a moment, then smiles and says, "I missed your companionship for the short time we were not together in London, more than I expected."

"I believe I am glad to hear that," Hastings says with a smirk and a kiss to Rosamund's hand.

Rosamund says, " I should ask the same question of you. You've had a dreadful shock… have you given yourself time to think about things?"

Gerald nods and says, "I have had more than enough time to grieve … our respective spouses have been long gone. As far as mourning Freddie and the children … having you in my life helped more than I could have imagined. We could remain occasional lovers, but like you, it's your companionship that I love most of all. I think we would spend more time together than not anyway."

Rosamund smiles, "It seems you have put some thought into this after all."

"Indeed I have, dearest. Here's what I think we should do …"

* * *

"Thank you, Dowager, for allowing me to ride with you," John Bates says to Violet.

In a moment of generosity, the Dowager had offered to have Mr. and Mrs. Molesley ride with her to the wedding, so that was what had gone into Tom and Henry's plan. Now it is Mr. Bates in the back seat instead of her lady's maid, in addition to Molesley, and Mr. Spratt is in the front passenger seat.

Bates is silently amused.

Violet has decided to make the best of the situation. She says, "Mr. Bates, you must give Mr. Molesley some advice on being a new father."

Bates chuckles, and says politely, "Pardon me, Dowager, but no matter what I say, it won't mean anything until it happens."

Violet smiles, and says, "True. But try anyway, for my amusement."

Bates says, "Alright, my lady."

To Molesley, he says, "The child will not do much at first."

"I think I know that," Molesley says with an exasperated air, as if Mr. Bates is being patronising.

"No, what I mean is … you bring him home, and then you'll sit there and watch him," Bates says, as if remembering. "Even if he's just sleeping. You'll think, 'alright, what now?' And you'll keep watching him, expecting something."

Molesley looks confused still, but Violet smiles in amused acknowledgement of what Mr. Bates said.

"It'll be that way for a little bit … just sleeping, nursing, changing the nappy, crying every now and then," Bates continues. "You'll have many nights without a full rest.

"And then, one day, he'll look up at you as if he recognises you. And the next thing you know, he'll smile at you," Bates says. "And you find yourself marveling at how fast he's growing, learning things. 'S a wonderful feeling, I tell you."

Molesley takes a deep breath in, and looks down and says, "I hope everything will be alright like that … for Phyllis and the baby, I mean."

Violet takes her hand and pats Mr. Molesley's.

* * *

Mr. Branson leans forward slightly so that his son in the driver's seat can hear, and says, "Tommy, after Kieran told us 'bout Downton, I admit I was a bit nervous. Now I see that was silly. Sybil's family is very hospitable and welcoming."

Kieran and Tom share a look. Both know that the Crawleys were merely even-keeled at best when Kieran was here last. Tom knows it had as much to do with Kieran's attitude as the Crawleys'.

To keep his brother from saying something, Tom says, "A lot has changed in the last several years in the world, hasn't it? So at the Abbey, too."

"Not just the female vote?" Kieran scoffs.

Tom chuckles, "The Crawley women have always had the final say anyway."

"Poor Lord Grantham must have been so outnumbered…," Mr. Branson says.

Bertie, sitting next to Mr. Branson in the back seat, says, "We can thank Tom here for breaking in the family for the rest of us."

Tom chuckles, "That coming from a Marquess?"

"I wasn't the Marquess when I courted Edith," Bertie says. "Just a lowly agent like Tom. Yet I was received warmly."

"At least you already knew when and how to wear white tie," Tom says, glancing over his shoulder at Bertie with a smile.

"When I could find the blasted thing," Bertie says with a chuckle. "Thank goodness for Mr. Marlowe." Then Bertie stops, and swears, "Dammit!"

The rest of the car's occupants say in some form, "What is wrong?"

"I left my bloody case at the Abbey," Bertie says, rubbing his face with his hands. "With my morning suit in it."

"Uh oh … Lady Edith will not be thrilled about that," Kieran says, snickering. "Everyone'll think yer one o' us Irish family members."

Tom looks at his watch, "Bertie, we can turn around to get it. We left early enough that we've got time."

Before Bertie can protest, Tom turns the car around and starts heading back toward Downton.

* * *

About two thirds of the way into the journey, Mary opens the window in the car and leans out slightly, breathing in deeply of the cool Autumn air.

Cora asks, "Are you alright, Mary?"

After taking in a few more breaths, Mary nods, and says, "I'll be fine...simply needed some air is all."

Cora gives Mary a chastising look, "Mary, is there a particular reason you need air?"

Mary looks over at her mother, and then at Anna, who is in the back seat with them now. Anna gives Mary a small smile with the slightest of head shakes to indicate she has not told Lady Grantham.

Mary sighs, and says, "Yes, Mama, but please say nothing to anyone else." At Cora's questioning look, Mary says, "Just in case…"

Cora nods, understanding. Then she takes Mary's hand and gives it a squeeze, and says, "I hope this one works out."

Mary gives a small smiling smirk, and says, "So do I, of course, but it's odd ... I hope so more than I expected."

Mary and Cora look toward the front of the car as they feel it slow, and then come to a stop.

"Heavens!" Mary says in surprise, and gets out of the car without waiting for the chauffeur to open the door for her.

The Pelham car is pulled over to the side of the road, with its bonnet open. Mr. Marlowe is looking in frustration at the engine, hands on his hips.

* * *

Henry is driving the large Talbot saloon car with Barrow in the front passenger seat, and Robert and George sitting in the back.

Henry says, "I hope you are not too disappointed to be riding up here rather than in the back with George. I expected Lady Mary would sleep most of the time, and you and George would play Cat's Cradle or something."  
""S very thoughtful of you, Mr. Talbot," Barrow says. Then he lowers his voice, "'S still better than the other options you mentioned."

Henry chortles in amusement.

Keeping his voice low, Barrow says, "Oh, I nearly forgot, Mr. Talbot. Lady Mary mentioned you were to tell George about the room changes."

"Oh, yes, that's right," Henry says. He calls to the back of the car, "George, while we are gone today, Christopher and his father are going to move your things to a different room."

George looks quizzically at his stepfather, and asks, "Why?"  
"Because your Uncle Tom will no longer be on the bachelor hall, and we did not want you to be lonely," Robert says to his grandson, taking up what Henry started.

George nods, then asks, "Which room will be mine?"

"Near the room that is now Sybbie's," Henry calls. "So all of the children can be together when everyone visits."

First, George smiles and gives a sigh of happiness. He had already thought about when Uncle Tom moves out of the Abbey, and he did think he might be lonely. This move means he will be closer to the nursery, and to Roger and Viola. He knows he will miss Sybbie at dinners, but at least the twins are there. They are starting to make noises at least. And ever since Mr. Carter has been dining with them, it has been much more entertaining.

Robert says, "I think it is the room that Miss Edmunds used to stay in."

George looks up at his grandfather and says, "Mummy says we can call her Aunt Laura now."

Robert smiles, nods, and says, "Yes, that's right."

Suddenly, Henry can be heard saying, "What in God's name …? That's Tom's car!"

Both Henry and Tom can recognise a vehicle from a distance. So it is no surprise when the people in Henry's car see Tom's hand wave to them as his car passes going in the opposite direction.

Henry says, "I believe the groom has gone mad."

Henry turns his car around, and starts racing to catch up with Tom's car.

* * *

In Carter's car, Daisy is in the back seat with the Carsons while Andy is about to get into the front passenger seat. Theirs was the last car to leave the Abbey, after making sure that the Aldridge car came by with Rose to pick up Atticus, Mrs. Patmore, and Mr. Mason. Carter gets into the driver seat and is about to take off, when Christopher comes running out of the house, waving his arms.

"Mr. Carter! Stop, please!" the boy shouts. Breathlessly, he says, "Lady Edith just rang … the Hexham car has some sort of problem. She was glad to hear that the others have left, but she wants you to bring Mr. Talbot's car tools."

Andy has heard, and says, "Do they know what sort of problem?"

"She didn't say," Christopher says. "They switched around so that Lady Grantham is staying with our chauffeur at the car, so that the others who are in the wedding can get to Manchester."

Carson looks skyward at the thought of her Ladyship being stuck somewhere on the side of the road.

Andy and Daisy share a look. Andy has helped out with the tractor and farm truck enough that they both know that there are lots of things that could go wrong, and different tools to fix them. Carter drives the car to the garage, and Andy starts to gather tools and belts that are hanging neatly on hooks into a toolbox he finds.

Elsie also gets out of the car, and goes toward a shelf on which some oil and other containers rest. She looks around, picks up a box, and starts filling it with things that look familiar from her driving lessons.

Carson asks, "What are you doing, dear?"

Mrs. Hughes says, "Mr. Talbot and Mr. Branson made sure we knew some basic car maintenance. I'm getting the things they showed me. Let's fill the boot with whatever we can. Daisy, please go and fetch a jug of water, in case the car has overheated."

Carson beams with pride at his wife, and gets out of the car to help.

* * *

"I am surprised none of the others have come by yet," Cora says. "Isn't it getting late for Tom and Henry to get there and get ready? I thought Tom wanted to meet with the priest first."

"I am sure it will be fine, Mama," Mary reassures her mother, "It is also possible they went a different way."  
"How many other roads are between Downton and Manchester?" Mrs. Branson asks.

The chauffeur pipes up, "Pardon me, m'lady, but Mr. Talbot and Mr. Branson told me the route I was to take when we were checking on the cars the other day."

All of the women breathe out in relief upon hearing this.

"I am sure someone will be along soon enough," Mirada says.

"Is there any indication of what the problem might be?" Mary asks the Grantham chauffeur.

Marlowe and the rest of the car's occupants had heard a funny noise after they had been on the road for a while. By the time it became loud enough that Marlowe was concerned about it being more than a stick caught in the wheel, they were closer to Manchester than to Downton. He had pulled over out of caution, in case continuing on would ruin the car.

The man shakes his head, and says, "If we're lucky, it's just a loose bolt somewhere, but I'm not as familiar with this car."

* * *

Carter's car is on its way, with Carter driving much faster than he would normally given they are now slightly behind schedule and will need to stop to help with the Hexham car.

From the back seat, Daisy hands out apples to those who want them. She is the first to finish hers.

In the front seat, Carter says, "The car problem notwithstanding, this should be a delightful outing for everyone. I think even Mr. Barrow was looking forward to it."

"Why wouldn't he look forward to it?" Andy asks.

Carter glances over at Andy and asks, "I heard that he didn't always get along with Mr. Branson."

Andy snickers, "I've heard that there were a lot of people who Mr. Barrow didn't get along with, but people change."

"I understand he was your best man," Carter says.

Andy nods, "He was."

"That was nice of him given that he may have been disappointed when you and Daisy wed. Mr. Marlowe thought Barrow might have fancied her himself," Carter says with a smirk.

"Barrow? Daisy?" Andy snorts. "Oh, Barrow may have been disappointed when we wed, but not-"

Andy stops, realising he should be careful. He had been about to say that Barrow might have been disappointed about Andy, not Daisy. But it wouldn't be right to make Carter feel uncomfortable about Barrow like he himself did. The butler deserves better. He also realises that Carter's information came from Marlowe … who Barrow and he discussed … Barrow must have made Marlowe think he liked Daisy … and Barrow had made sure the Hexham valet is at the other end of the men's hall when he visits. Andy shakes his head, snickering.

"What is funny?" Carter asks. "Why else would Barrow have been disappointed?"

Andy thinks quickly, and replies, "Because I moved out of the men's hall. It'd get lonely with nobody else, other than Marlowe on occasion. Until you got here, anyway."

Carter is about to counter Andy, saying that he thought Barrow might have been happier being by himself. But he decides to say no more on the topic; Andy knows Barrow better than Carter himself does.

Daisy reaches down into a small hamper that she had brought, and takes out some ham sandwiches, and distributes them. Andy gladly takes one, but the others decline. Daisy eats hers quickly, giving a loud sigh after getting through about half of it.

Mrs. Hughes glances toward Daisy with a small smile on her face.

Andy gives an intrigued look as he watches a car go by in the opposite direction, and says, "That's odd … that car that just went by looked a lot like Mr. Branson's car, but with Barrow driving."

* * *

The waiting ladies let out sighs of relief upon seeing Henry's car come along and pull up behind the Hexham car.

Henry gets out and says, "What is wrong?" He is also confused about the mix of women who are with the Hexham car.

"We don't know, but I am sure you can figure it out, darling," Mary says with a smile. Then her eyes light on another figure who got out of Henry's car, "Tom! What are you doing here?"

"I've been trying to get to my wedding," Tom chuckles.

Henry has gone over to the front of the car, and is conferring with the chauffeur.

Henry closes the bonnet, then gets into the driver's seat of the disabled car, and starts the engine. He puts it into gear, then starts to move forward. Sure enough, all can hear a fairly loud thunking noise as soon as the car begins to move. Henry stops and pulls the car back over to the side of the road.

Robert, George, Mr. Branson, and Kieran have gotten out of the Talbot car.

"Heavens, now I am confused … I thought Barrow said Tom and his family were riding in Tom's car," Mary says.

Tom snickers, "We were. Bertie was with us, but he forgot his case. So he and Barrow took my car back to go get it."

Mirada chuckles, "My but this has become a comedy of errors!"

Kieran says, "Ya got any tools, Henry?" Assuming the answer will be yes, Kieran walks to the back of Henry's car and starts taking off bags so they can get to the boot.

"Yes, some," Henry says, taking off his jacket and starting to roll up his sleeves.

"Edith said she would stop in the next town and try to ring to the Abbey. In case someone had not left yet, so they could bring Henry's car tools," Cora says.

Kieran calls, "I'll stay here with the car and work on it. Tom needs to get to Manchester. He's got a lovely bride who'll start to get nervous that he's jilting her. As best man, Henry, you need to make sure he gets there."

With this offer, Mary and Cora seem to look at Kieran in a new light. They had so little time with him this visit, so their expectations had been clouded with what they experienced before.

Henry looks at Kieran and says, "Thank you, Kieran. There should be a coverall and some rags in the boot. That'll help protect your suit."

"Thank ye," Kieran says.

Henry looks at the number of people says, "Let's see just how spacious my car really is." He and Mary share a smiling smirk.

"I'll stay here with Kieran," Robert offers. "I don't need to be there especially early."

"What about changing?" Cora asks in surprise.

"If there is time, then I will. Otherwise, Kieran and I will simply have to make our apologies, won't we?" Robert says with a chuckle. To Kieran, he says, "I'll be of no help with the car, but Stark will still be here, too."

Henry starts guiding everyone back to his car, and gets the bags strapped back on, including those that were still on the Pelham car. Soon, Tom is in the front passenger seat and Mary is in between him and Henry. In the back are Cora, Mirada, Mr. and Mrs. Branson, and George.

And off they go.

* * *

"Thank you for the delicious lunch, Mr. and Mrs. Edmunds," Bishop Henshaw says as he walks with the couple and two deacons from the Edmunds' dining room. "I hope that our need to have lunch early was not inconvenient for you with everything going on today."

"Certainly not, Your Grace," Mr. Edmunds says. "It was our pleasure."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, there are some prayers and devotions I must do to prepare for the ceremonies."

With that, Bishop Henshaw departs with his small entourage. The bishop and one deacon go in the direction of the chapel, while the other deacon first retrieves two large cases from their car before going to the chapel.

Shortly thereafter, Laura comes into the house with Sybbie, and Mrs. Edmunds says, "Oh, you just missed Bishop Henshaw!"

Laura looks surprised, "Bishop Henshaw?"

"Yes, he will be officiating at the wedding. He has gone to bless the chapel," Mrs. Edmunds says.

Laura wonders, "I am surprised … a bishop will perform our wedding, and he will bless the place for a wedding between a Catholic and a non-Catholic?"

"There is a little more to it than that," Mr. Edmunds says. "Blessing the chapel will serve multiple purposes. Bishop Henshaw is a practical man. I had contacted his office to make sure arrangements for the dispensation were in progress. It may have helped that I offered to allow Catholic services to be held in the chapel while a church nearby is undergoing renovations."

Mrs. Edmunds checks her watch pinned to the front of her dress, and says with a smile and excited air, "It is getting close to time for everyone to be arriving; I am surprised Edith and Marigold are not here yet. Have a good lunch now, since the rest of the day will fly by before you know it!"

"I hope the two of you enjoyed your walk," Mr. Edmunds says.

Sybbie says, "We did have a nice time together. We went to check on the flowers in the chapel and lit some memorial candles. One for my mother, and one for Miss Edmunds' brother. Then we walked around the yard. This is a nice school, Poppy."

"Thank you, Sybbie," Mr. Edmunds says.

The doorbell chimes, interrupting anything Mr. Edmunds would have said further. He opens the door to Edith, Marigold, Mrs. Bates and Mrs. Molesley. Marlowe is not far behind, carrying some large cases.

Edith sighs and says, "We had a little car trouble, so the others will hopefully be along soon. I spoke to someone at the Abbey, and Tom and his family had already left."

"Which means you will be closeted away upstairs well before he arrives," Mrs. Edmunds says to her daughter.

Laura rolls her eyes, and says, "Mum…"

Edith reinforces Margaret's statement, "I warned you, Laura. Not until the wedding!"

* * *

Sir Richard Carlisle, his wife, son, and Nanny disembark from their chartered flight from London. It had been Sir Richard's and Martin's first time flying, and Phoebe was happy that she could be there to watch her son's reactions. Martin had looked out the window the entire time, asking all sorts of questions about what they might be seeing. He was almost disappointed to have it be over.

In their hired car, Sir Richard says, "That was splendid! I am going to have to thank Henry for inspiring the idea after he suggested your flights to and from Tees' Landing. This saved a lot on travel time."

"And it was fun!" adds Martin.

"What are the plans for the day, dear?" Phoebe asks. She only knows they have some events to attend for some business associates. She wants to make sure she has time to change. It does not really matter what they are doing, as long as it is together. That was the message from Lady Grantham. After last night, Phoebe wants to continue the momentum.

 _Mrs. Wilson had rung to let her know that her husband was taking her to dinner, so that she could dress appropriately. Mrs. Wilson had also said she thought Sir Richard planned to show Phoebe the results of her work at the flat. Dinner had begun with champagne awaiting them at their table. Phoebe usually will have only a small glass of wine when dining, having acquired that habit when her family could not afford more. She did not notice that the waiter kept refilling their glasses. By the time they had finished dinner and started toward the flat, Phoebe felt quite gay._

 _The flat looked even better than Phoebe had expected. When she had commented on the fresh flowers, her husband had said that Mrs. Wilson had arranged for them to be here, for Phoebe's benefit. Mrs. Carlisle had smiled at her husband, incorrectly assuming that he had directed Mrs. Wilson to do so._

 _Then Phoebe had gone to see the bedroom and bath refurbishments. There were more fresh flowers, and a flat wrapped box resting on the bed. Phoebe assumed the gift was for her-who else could be the intended recipient? So she had opened it. She was just gasping in wonder, touching the soft, smooth, silky, sheer, black contents when Richard had walked into the room._

 _Carlisle had stopped short, surprised, but also trying to remember why a gift would have been there, and came up empty. It had been a while since he had anyone here …  
He had been struggling to come up with an excuse for anything being here when Phoebe's voice interrupted his thoughts._

 _Eyes alight, not only from the champagne, Phoebe had gushed, "You_ do understand!"

 _Sir Richard did not._

 _Phoebe did not give her husband time to contest her statement. Clutching the box to her chest, she came up close to her husband and gave him a kiss on his lips._

 _"All of the other ladies … well, it made me think we are the unusual couple … as I said, I am willing to try, but I don't know how … but now I know you'll try ... you'll show me how… Oh, Lady Grantham was right that it simply takes confidence in each other..."_

 _Phoebe had given her husband another kiss, then departed with the box to the bathroom._

 _Carlisle stood in shocked puzzlement for a few seconds, then poured himself a drink and tossed it back very quickly. Well, she's clearly not upset about whatever was in the box … what the devil does Lady Grantham have to do with anything? He's not sure of her meaning when she said they would try, but seemed to imply-_

 _Phoebe had come out of the bathroom in only the negligee, and she couldn't help but smile at her husband's reaction. Sir Richard's heart had seemed to stop for a moment, then quickened._

 _That smile._

 _Richard was not sure he understood fully still, but it was clear what his next action needed to be. He went to his wife, wrapped one arm around her waist while the other hand caressed the back of her neck, and said, "You are lovely no matter how short your hair."_

 _Then they both had tried, and succeeded._

"You and I are having lunch with some business associates at a club I belong to here. The boy and nanny can dine in the rooms we have there. It will not be fussy, so we shouldn't have to do more than freshen up for that. Then we can take a walk if you like. There should be plenty of time for us to change for this afternoon's festivities," Sir Richard tells his wife.

"Will it be a very formal event?" Phoebe asks.

Carlisle looks at his wife in curiosity, and asks, "I would have thought you would know more than I."

* * *

The Talbot carload arrives at the school, and discharges the women and their bags at the Headmaster's residence. George is pleased to stay with the men. A smiling Constance gets into the car and directs the men to their destination; it would be only a short walk, but in light of the bags, there is a parking place closer. The men have been assigned to a set of offices-cum-changing-rooms near the chapel with a washroom down the hall. They are spacious and will serve the necessary purpose for the day. Mrs. Edmunds had the good sense to outfit each room with towels, soap, shaving necessities, and mirrors as well as combs and containers of pomade.

Constance says with a teasing air, "Tom, I believe I will take some credit for your upcoming marriage."

Tom chuckles, and asks, "Why do you say that?" He does not want to divulge that she has a point unless he knows what she has been told. As far as he knows, only he and Laura know about the situation with Constance and Laura's jealousy.

"I told Laura you were a good catch!" Constance declares. "Knowing her, I suspect she didn't want to admit it. Tell me, how did you convince her to wed?"

"I had a little help from above," Tom says, pointing skyward. "And speaking of that, do you know if the priest is here yet? I'd like to talk to him before the ceremony."

"Priest?" Constance asks, then says, "Oh, Tom, you mean Bishop Henshaw. He's to be your officiant. Come with me; I'll take you to the chapel."

* * *

Robert alternates between sitting in the car and walking around it, his mind wandering. He knows better than to ask if he can be of assistance. He only volunteered to stay behind due to space in Henry's car. He would rather not be here. If he is honest, he had been hoping that Cora would have volunteered to stay with him. Purely selfish reasons, since he had not wanted to be in the state he currently finds himself: being of no help, bored, and a little lonely. But she needed time to change and have her hair done, of course. She doesn't realise how beautiful she is in whatever she wears.

Thank goodness Kieran has the coverall on. He is underneath the car, the front of it which is raised from the ground by jacks, grunting and groaning in exertion. The chauffeur is reaching into the engine area, trying to help with whatever Kieran is attempting to do from the top. Whatever it is, Kieran is not being very successful.

"I think Henry's arms must be longer than mine … I can't quite reach it with the right angle," Kieran says, frustrated. "A wrench one size up would do it."

Another car pulls alongside of the disabled vehicle, and comes to a stop.

"Robert, what on Earth is wrong?" Violet asks.

* * *

Tom lights a memorial candle, kneels, and spends a few moments in silent prayer. He feels in his heart that marrying Laura is the right thing to do, for himself, and for Sybbie. He looks at the flame of the candle he just lit for Sybil, as if asking her if she agrees. Not only does that flame seem to flare and sparkle, but so does that on another candle that is burning. None of the other lit candles seem to be affected.

"Thank you, love," Tom whispers. He rises, crossing himself, then goes in search of the bishop.

In a side room off of the chapel main, Tom kneels before Bishop Henshaw and kisses the ring on the holy man's outstretched hand, "I am honoured, Your Grace."

"It is my pleasure to be here, Mr. Branson," Bishop Henshaw says. "I am glad that we have a few moments. Please understand that it is my duty to ask: are you certain you want to proceed with this union, with a non-Catholic woman?"

Tom nods, understanding why the bishop needs to ask. He and Sybil had gone through the same questioning. He replies, "Yes, Your Grace, I am certain. She has willingly agreed to the things the Church has asked of her."

Bishop Henshaw says, "So I understand, which is only appropriate. Since I am the one to grant the dispensation for this marriage, I will talk to Miss Edmunds as well."

"Before you do, I'd like to ask about some things we'd like to be slightly different from a typical ceremony," Tom says.

* * *

"There it is!" Kieran exclaims. "Start 'er up, Stark."

The chauffeur starts the engine, put the car in gear, and begins to move forward. No noise. Stark stops to let Kieran close the bonnet, then drives a little way, to ensure the fix is sound. The gathered, which now includes Mr. Molesley instead of Lord Grantham, give little cheers of hurrah when the car turns around and returns, still with no odd noise.

Andy helps Kieran gather the tools and other things and put them back in Carter's boot.

Mrs. Hughes says to the Grantham chauffeur, "We'll stay together on the road until we reach the school. You'll have Mr. Molesley and Mr. Branson with you now."

Andy is the last one to get into Carter's car to continue the journey, so he is the one to respond to a voice from another car that has approached and stops near, idling.

"Is everything fixed now? Christopher at the Abbey told us what happened," Barrow calls.

Andy calls, "It looks like it now, Mr. Barrow."

"Alright, Andy. We'll see you there," Barrow says, then he takes off, continuing to Manchester.

* * *

Mrs. Edmunds enters the bedroom wherein Laura has changed into her new frock and Anna is putting finishing touches on her hair. Her veiled headpiece lies on the dressing table. Sybbie and Marigold are having their hair combed and put back with floral headbands by Mrs. Molesley. Edith waits nearby, looking slightly nervous having heard that Bertie may be late getting here.

"Laura, Bishop Henshaw would like to speak with you," Laura's mother says.

Laura gives a look of surprise, rises, and goes downstairs to meet with the bishop.

She enters the small study, and is thankful that the bishop is not seated. As she approaches him, he meets her halfway across the room and extends his hand, but as if in handshake rather than expecting her to kiss his ring. She takes his hand and starts to bend at the knee, but is stopped by Henshaw's words, "It is quite alright, Miss Edmunds. There is no need for that."

Laura rises, saying "I understand you wish to see me."

Bishop Henshaw gestures to some chairs, and says, "Yes, I spoke with Mr. Branson earlier as well. I like to meet with the couples when I am to help celebrate their marriage, whether mixed or not."

Laura sits, and looks somewhat relieved. She had wondered if Henshaw would test her on her commitment to children and Catholicism, and she is not so sure she would pass. But the bishop's warm demeanour seems to suggest this is a pre-marriage interview but not a test. She is most relieved to hear that Henshaw spoke with Tom.

Tom is here, in Manchester.

Henshaw says with a smile, "I have already confirmed with Tom that he does not want to back out of marrying you even though you are not Catholic."

Laura smiles and says, "I am glad to hear that. I am sure of this marriage, too."

Henshaw says, "We cannot do a Mass after the ceremony, but I would speak with you about some of the things that would be in it if we could."

Laura wonders what this is about, but she nods, indicating that it is alright with her.

Henshaw says, "I understand you to be an intelligent, accomplished woman, and Mr. Branson an equally intelligent and capable man. You have already done some things to accommodate Tom, and his desire to have a true marriage in the Church. Are you prepared for the day-to-day sacrifices of married life?"

"I believe so, Your Grace," Laura replies.

Henshaw says, "There are some passages from the Bible that we read at weddings, that someone like you may question. Such as those that say the wife should submit to her husband. Have I surmised correctly?"  
Laura nods, looking down, but does not say anything.

"Have you ever thought about how ancient the Bible is?" Henshaw asks. "Translation over the ages, from one language to another, even simply for the sake of softer idioms, might influence our modern interpretations. And we must remember historical context.

"In this particular case, I do not believe the intent was to subjugate women in all things. Actually, it is possible that subservience of any type was never intended originally. Remember the beginnings of marriage. Intimate relations and procreation were and have always been the essential parts of the marriage contract. Only in fairly recent times have people expected love to be a consideration in a union."

Laura looks at the bishop, again not knowing if she should say anything, so she simply waits for him to continue.

He says, "These Bible passages also tell husbands to 'love' their wives. Taken together with the historical context, it is possible that the original intent was simply carnal."

Laura is surprised that the bishop is being so blatant about this. She cannot help herself and says, "The idea of a man taking ownership of a woman's body is one of the reasons why I had been opposed to marriage for so long."

The bishop puts up a hand as if to calm her alarm, and continues in his gentle tone, saying, "Oh, please, do not misunderstand me. There are all sorts of references in the Bible to women's bodies being sacred carriers of life. Isn't it possible that Paul wanted to encourage women to allow their husbands that opportunity for procreation, to love them bodily, and tell the husbands not to force themselves upon their wives? Marital relations should be by mutual consent. This is one of the key reasons why an important part of the marriage ceremony is that the people each state that they are freely entering into the union."

Laura takes a deep breath, nodding as if this is an idea she can accept. In reality, she cannot accept this explanation so easily. She believes that if the Church intended this interpretation, it could take steps to espouse it. As it stands, the broader meaning, of women being subservient, is the one being promulgated. But she is not about to get into such an argument right now. Her father had said Henshaw is a pragmatic man. His words likely are meant to appease her, so that she might consider converting to Catholicism at some point.

"How did you change your mind?" Henshaw asks. "About marriage?"

Laura is caught off-guard by the turn of the discussion to the more personal question. "Because of Tom," is her simple reply.

Henshaw says, "Go on."  
Laura pauses for a moment, not sure of what he wants to hear. She decides that he wants to make sure that she is sure, especially if she opposed marriage previously, by her own admission.

She starts to give an abbreviated version, "We didn't expect to fall in love … but it happened. Then we were in Notre-Dame together … that is when I started reconsidering marriage … we both felt it and said we loved each other and kissed right there in the Cathedral …"

"In front of others?" Henshaw asks with a small smile on his face.

Laura smiles and answers, "Yes-Lady Mary teased us, but we were not ashamed of it," she pauses, then says, "Later, we talked through the things that had bothered me about marriage, or were important to Tom, and resolved them…"

"You are both making sacrifices for each other, as you will do throughout your marriage," Henshaw says.

"But, somehow, the sacrifices are easier since they are for the other person's sake. Now those things do not bother me because it is for Tom."

The bishop maintains his smiling demeanour, and says, "That is good, since in the eyes of God, you are already married."

"Pardon?" Laura asks.

"You professed your love before God and witnesses," Henshaw shrugs lightly and says. "Today will simply make it official in the Church and State."

* * *

Constance comes back into the headmaster's house, and informs her mother-in-law that other cars are arriving from Downton.

Laura's mother finds her husband and says, "Dear, you are on duty! Please go over to the offices the men are using and see to it that tea is available."

"Tea?" Mr. Edmunds protests. Then he sees his wife's scolding face and says, "Yes, dear."

He turns to depart, and hears his wife's words calling after him, "Then play host for whatever anyone needs over there. Constance, would you mind going with him?"

"Not at all, Margaret," Constance says.

* * *

Bertie had arrived a few minutes earlier and is changing with Mr. Bates' assistance given that Mr. Marlowe is with the ladies. Barrow has washed and is touching up his hair at one of the mirrors.

"I don't suppose a fellow could get a beer before the wedding, could he?" Kieran asks as he enters the outer room of the men's spaces.

"Kieran! You made it!" Tom calls. "Is everyone alright? And the the car?"

"Yeh, now 'tis," Kieran says. "Say, you look mighty dapper, Tommy! You, too Henry. Where can I wash and change?" While Kieran's clothing did not get soiled due to the coverall, it is very rumpled from his crawling under the car.

Tom looks surprised, "You have another suit?"

Kieran gives his brother a chastising look, "I'm a married man now, too. My wife says suits are like tyres-gotta have a spare."

"You tell Kitty she is right on that point," Tom says.

Kieran looks a little sheepish, "Yeh, and a lot 'o things …"

Robert comes in, dressed himself, followed by Mr. Edmunds and some hired waiters. The latter bear trays with half pints of beer.

Mr. Edmunds helps to distribute the beverages, saying, "I hear there were some extraordinary circumstances on the way here. Let's take a moment to relax. A few extra minutes won't harm anyone."

"Here, Here!"

* * *

Constance greets the Carsons, the Parkers, and Mr. Carter in the small reception area near the offices. She ensures everyone has tea and knows where the washrooms are. These guests don't need to change, so she asks, "You've all had such long drives. Would anyone like to take a short stroll around the grounds? I will be happy to show you around, and there is time."

"We'd be delighted," Mrs. Hughes says.

On their tour, they encounter the Aldridges, Mrs. Patmore, and Mr. Mason, who also took the opportunity to get a bit of air when they arrived. Seeing that Mrs. Edmunds is without a partner, Mr. Carter offers his arm as they walk.

"'S a lovely afternoon for a wedding, isn't it?" Mrs. Patmore asks. "E'en with the leaves off o' the trees, 's pretty place."

Carter says, "It is. It reminds me of University, only smaller."

Her interest piqued, Constance asks, "Mr. Carter, are you an academic?"

"Yes, of a sort. I am the tutor for the children at Downton Abbey, Mrs. Edmunds," Carter replies.

"Oh, how lovely to meet you! I also enquired about that post, whilst I was visiting Laura," Constance reports. "I too am a teacher, here."

Carter smiles, "Out of politeness, I should that I am sorry to have taken the position instead, but … I am not at all sorry they hired me."

Constance titters, "That is quite alright, Mr. Carter. It has worked out very well after all. Mr. Edmunds has informed me that he hopes to promote me to be deputy headmistress here next year."

"Well, then, congratulations!" Carter says. "Will you come to visit Miss Edmunds on occasion? I should love to spend time with someone who obviously cares about education as much as I do."

Constance smiles coquettishly, "I enjoyed the visit very much, Mr. Carter, and may very well go again." Then Constance thinks of something else, "Mr. Edmunds will certainly be there regularly. I should warn you that he may try to recruit you for here if he likes you."

Carter shakes his head, and then says, with a slightly leading tone,"That would be very flattering, but I shouldn't be tempted away by simply a position and salary."

"Oh, there are other temptations to be found here in Manchester, Mr. Carter," Constance flirts back.

* * *

A smiling Laura exits the study with the bishop, who then leaves to go back to the chapel building. Mrs. Edmunds looks relieved to see her daughter finally out of the audience with the bishop. With obvious haste, she motions for Laura to get upstairs to finish getting ready.

Laura gestures for Mr. Marlowe to come with her, and she laughingly says, "Take whatever time you need, Mr. Marlowe. Tom is here and the bishop knows we are both committed … a few extra minutes will be alright."

Marlowe nearly scoots Laura up the stairs himself, calling back, "Do not worry, Mrs. Edmunds. I'll not dally!"

* * *

AN: Apologies for this intermission in the wedding chapter! Unintentionally became two parts.


	60. Chapter 60

The chapel begins to fill with family, friends, and other well-wishers. Henry and Kieran (who looks quite dapper himself in a finer suit than many would have expected) escort some of the arrivals to seats, the numbers such that many of the guests simply find open seats on their own. Sybbie, George, and Marigold hand out printed programmes, and otherwise look adorable at the entrance to the aisle. The family and staff from Downton amble in after their various strolls, filling the seats and offering pleasant greetings to the unfamiliar people who are undoubtedly friends of either Laura or the Edmunds, or perhaps friends from York.

Mary takes a seat on the right near the front, next to her parents and Violet, reserving a small space for George to sit next to her. Mary notes that with the filling congregation this is already a larger affair than Sybil's quaint morning wedding, but she knows that was due to the Branson's hosting in Ireland, rather than the Crawleys at Downton. She considers to herself that that other wedding was appropriate for Sybil at the time; she would have scoffed at any attempt at a society wedding. This setting and wedding seems correct for Laura, not quite a large society wedding, but not a small affair either. Mary thinks it would have been the latter had Laura and Tom not let her parents handle everything.

Kieran sits in the front row on the right, allowing space for his parents to sit closest to the aisle. Bertie escorts his mother to a seat as the family and staff from Downton and Brancaster spread themselves across both sections.

Daisy cannot help but be impressed with the number of people who continue to stream in, given that they must have some connection to either Tom, Laura, or their parents. There are a lot more people than at either the Molesleys' or her own wedding. It does not bother the assistant cook in a competitive sense; it is more of a curiosity. People at the Abbey have been thinking of this as a second marriage for Mr. Branson, when they should have thought of it being a first for Miss Edmunds. At least that is obviously how her parents have planned it. It is not only the size of the gathering, but all of the details seem to be like a party at the Abbey's level. The flowers, candles, organ music, and refreshments beforehand may not be the spectacle of Lady Mary's first wedding, but they are beautiful, more thoughtful than grand.

When it seems all seats are taken, the organ music stops. After a moment, it starts again with a processional song, which is the signal for the school's choir to enter. A robed Constance pauses at the entrance, then begins to sing as she leads a similarly-robed double line of hymn-singing children through the center aisle. Mary is not the only one to wonder if some of the seated guests are merely parents of the choir children. That would certainly explain the numbers. The children array themselves in the space surrounding and directly in front of the altar.

* * *

Outside the chapel entrance, Mr. Marlowe fusses with Laura's attire and veil after patting her nose and chin with a touch from a compact.

"Lovely, simply lovely!" Marlowe says. "I am so honoured to have helped you with this, Miss Edmunds!"

"I am the one who is honoured, Mr. Marlowe!" Laura says. "I wouldn't have such a beautiful frock were it not for you. Thank you."

"Oh, hush," Marlowe says. "You'll get both of us tearing up out here and that will not do. I hope you do not mind that I will be watchful of your appearance the entire time. I would hate to find us in a situation of you not looking your best if there is a society photographer here. I will meet you out here after the ceremony."

Laura laughs, "Neither Tom nor I have enough social status to have a society photographer here, Mr. Marlowe. But I appreciate your assistance whenever you feel necessary."

Marlowe scoots inside just before the bishop and deacons.

* * *

The beginning of a new song heralds the entrance of the bishop and deacons, one of which calls, "All rise." Bishop Henshaw and his deacons process up the aisle and take their spots standing at the end of the center aisle, in front of the choir facing the assemblage. Since Laura is not Catholic, the ceremony cannot be performed at the altar. There is adequate space at the end of the aisle, where a few rows of seats are slightly shorter than the rest.

The processional music continues, and Tom enters the chapel from one of the side doors near the altar and stands near the bishop, in the aisle, facing the entrance to the chapel.

Mr. and Mrs. Branson are the next to enter. They smile to either side as they proceed, walking arm in arm, and take the open spaces Kieran reserved for them. Following them are Mr. and Mrs. Edmunds, who do the same. There is a little murmuring from the guests who wonder why Mr. Edmunds is not escorting his daughter. They also would wonder where the best man is, but Henry's height makes him easy to see as he waits with Edith near the chapel entrance.

Henry escorts Edith down the aisle, and the pair splits to either side of Tom. As Edith turns and surveys the assemblage before looking toward the entrance, her face momentarily registers surprise at something, but she recovers quickly enough so that few notice. Of course her husband sees, and wonders at it.

Marigold and Sybbie carry small nosegays as they walk together down the aisle in the chapel, faces smiling at everyone watching them. They periodically glance at each other, happy to be part of this special occasion. They take spots in front of Henry and Edith.

All eyes are on Laura when she enters the chapel by herself, her smile apparent under her short face veil. As she proceeds down the aisle, Tom begins to walk toward her. They meet, and Laura takes Tom's arm so that they walk together toward the bishop. When they reach him, Laura hands her bouquet to Edith and then lifts her own veil from her face. Tom and Laura hold hands.

The unusual procession was one of the small changes that Tom had requested. Henshaw allowed it since it is in keeping with the idea of the marriage being between two people willingly coming together for the rite.

Mr. Edmunds and Mr. Branson take kneeling cushions from near their seats and place them in front of Laura and Tom, who kneel. The bishop makes the sign of the cross and says a few words of introduction, "We are gathered today to bless and officiate the sacrament of marriage of Laura Edmunds and Tom Branson, a union of love which has already been made before God. I do not preside over many marriages these days, so it is with pleasure that I am able to assist in one for two people for whom there is no question about their commitment to each other."

* * *

During the readings and homily that follow, Bertie is attempting to not be too obvious in glancing around to see what had caused Edith distress, while trying to look like he is paying attention to the ceremony. Then amongst the guests, he sees Sir Richard Carlisle, whose height would have made his presence apparent to Edith. Ah, that might be it. Bertie himself is surprised to see Sir Richard here, but it makes sense that the man was invited given the arrangement with both _The Sketch_ as well as Tom's contribution to the automotive column. His presence might be a surprise, but should not cause worry. Bertie wonders if the woman sitting next to Carlisle is another society columnist, like the one he had brought to the Napier's wedding. Then Bertie sees something else: Carlisle and the woman assist a child, a young boy about George's age, to sit on Carlisle's lap so that he can see the proceedings. Oh, dear.

* * *

The Bishop directs everyone to stand, blocking Bertie's view. Bertie thinks he has seen enough to be even more concerned than Edith might have been.

A deacon holds open a large tome in front of the bishop, who begins the Exhortation, "My dear friends: You are about to enter upon a union which is most sacred and most serious…"

* * *

Sir Richard is accustomed to attending weddings of business associates or people of important social standing out of courtesy, although he usually does not bring his family. But that is how this invitation had been addressed, to the Carlisle Family. Because it had been sent to the London office, Mrs. Wilson had conferred with Phoebe regarding their availability, as the two normally do. It had become clear during their car ride from the aerodrome that Mrs. Wilson had only mentioned to Phoebe that it was the wedding of two business associates. The wedding invitation and decision to attend occurred prior to the invitation to the salon day. Somehow, it had never been revealed that the wedding being discussed was the same one, that the bride was the same person Phoebe was meeting at the salon. Mrs. Wilson and Sir Richard had each assumed the other person had mentioned it.

When they had arrived at the chapel and found seats on the outer side of a row, Sir Richard recognised some familiar faces from the Abbey. It has been a slow dawning that he is not just seeing the family members, but also female staff he has seen at the Board meetings. There is Mr. Carson, too, and the dark-haired one… was it Thomas? Yes, Carlisle thinks that is correct. Carlisle suddenly realises that this will not be a typical society wedding. Many of the staff from the Abbey are here. He is impressed with Tom and Laura for arranging it. Attendance of staff might be usual if they are working, on-premises anyway. But to transport everyone from Downton to Manchester…

He then becomes concerned. If the Downton personnel are here … Sir Richard quickly scans the rows on both sides, keeping his outward calm, and trying not to be too obvious. Then he sees him close to the back. Oh, dear.

* * *

The Bishop begins the questions before consent, "Tom and Laura, have you come here to enter into marriage without coercion, freely and wholeheartedly?"

Laura smiles and makes sure to catch Henshaw's eye as she answers, "I have" at the same time that Tom does.

Henshaw asks the second question, "Are you prepared, as you follow the path of marriage, to love and honour each other for as long as you both shall live?"

This time, the bishop catches Tom's eye while listening for the couple's respective replies of, "I am."

The bishop glances between the two while asking and receiving the answer to the final question, "Are you prepared to accept children lovingly from God and to bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?"

"I am."

Henshaw had agreed to asking the couple the questions together, with the same wording, as long as they both answer clearly and without hesitation. Having received these responses, the bishop continues the celebration of marriage with the Consent.

He says while turning to Tom first, "Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church. Tom, do you take Laura to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honour her all the days of your life?"

Tom looks Laura in the eyes and responds, "I do."

* * *

Mr. Carson reaches into his pocket for his handkerchief and gives it to his wife. The woman has held back her tears so far, but the vows are what does it; the sincerity in Tom's voice even with just two words. She is not alone in the gathered.

* * *

Bishop Henshaw turns to Laura, and asks, "Laura, do you take Tom to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honour him all the days of your life?"

"I do," Laura says, with equal sincerity, not taking her eyes off of Tom.

The bishop blesses the rings handed to him by Henry, and Tom and Laura place them on each others' fingers with the appropriate words that are concurrently solemn and joyous. Henshaw gives the nuptial blessing, then leads the couple and their witnesses to sign the registry.

Laura is struck as she signs the document using her normal signature, that she uses all the time on work-related and other correspondence. Heavens … this is real isn't it? She meant every word she stated in the ceremony. Somehow, the preceding ritual aside, seeing her own script next to Tom's, ink on paper, makes her believe something extraordinary just happened.

"May I be the first to congratulate you, Tom and Laura!" Henshaw says, loudly enough that the attendees at least in the first several rows can hear, using the couple's given names, with a smile and a wink to Tom. Tom had also mentioned to Henshaw that Laura would not be changing her name, so he would prefer the bishop not announce the newly married couple as 'Mr. and Mrs. Branson' at the close of the ceremony.

Tom doesn't realise it, but his requested changes and his discussion with the bishop are what clued Henshaw into Laura's likely point of view. While the bishop would have met with the bride anyway, to confirm her commitment to the marriage, hearing these requests had inspired the pre-wedding talk about the Bible readings. Tom himself did not mention the Ephesians passage to the bishop; he didn't have to. The bishop had been pleased with Laura's answers, in particular that she had been honest about her previous hesitation about marriage. That she and Tom had overcome that hurdle together, and Laura agreed to a Catholic wedding, gives Henshaw confidence about the strength of the couple's commitment to each other.

Laura retrieves her bouquet from Edith, takes Tom's arm, and the couple turn to proceed back down the aisle, with beaming smiles on their faces. They hear the Bransons ringing small bells, and Kieran call, "Aren't you gonna kiss her?"

Tom and Laura pause, kiss through their smiles, then continue back toward the entrance to the chapel. First the bridal party, then the guests begin streaming out in an orderly fashion starting with the rows closest to the altar. They will not do a receiving line here, but rather at the entrance to the hall across the yard where the reception will be held. Tom and Laura do not hasten, but rather stop at the bottom of the steps outside the chapel, wrap their arms around each other, and share a loving, newly-married kiss.

"Did we really just get married?" Laura asks, laughing, as if there is something surreal that just occurred.

"We did … Do you feel any different, love?" Tom asks.

Laura cannot stop smiling. She shakes her head, and says, "No. I am still in love with you."

"That's good, since we are stuck with each other now," Tom says.

They share another kiss, and feel their legs embraced by Sybbie. The little girl has a smile from ear to ear.

"That was a wonderful service, and neither of you had to promise to obey!" Sybbie says.

Tom picks up his daughter and gives her a kiss, then holds her while Laura gives the girl a quick hug and kiss, too.

"Congratulations, Uncle Tom and Aunt Laura!" a smiling Marigold says, backed by Edith.

Edith gives the couple small pecks on the cheeks with a warm smile, "I am so happy for you both."

Henry likewise gives his congratulations, but continues in his best-man role by adding, "I understand from Laura's parents that we are to proceed directly to the reception hall, so there is no bottleneck here at the chapel. Please do not make me look remiss in my duties."  
"That's right, Henry. You are not done being best man until the newlyweds have departed for their honeymoon," Edith states.

An eager-looking Mr. Marlowe joins the small group, having exited quickly from a side door.

"Miss Ed-er, _Mrs._ Edmunds, I'd like to touch up your lipstick and straighten your veil for you."  
Marlowe performs the quick adjustments, then Tom and Laura once again join hands, and start to lead everyone toward the hall.

* * *

Since Edith and Henry are already outside with the bride and groom, Bertie finds himself exiting the chapel next to Mary. He leans over to his sister-in-law and murmurs into her ear, "Sir Richard Carlisle is here. He is with a woman who could be simply a society columnist … but there is a child with them."

Mary's eyes widen briefly and she begins searching the crowd.

* * *

While they await their turn to exit their row, Carlisle says to his wife, "Well, we can give our good wishes to the happy couple and depart. I would hate to bore you and Martin with a tedious reception."

"On the contrary, Richard!" Phoebe reproaches her husband. "I am looking forward to the festivities now that I know who the bride is, and some of the other guests, no doubt. I especially wish to talk with Lady Grantham. There are other children here-I am sure Martin will find playmates for entertainment."

* * *

At Downton, Christopher's mother helps the two nannies with the children, while her husband and son finish the moving and unpacking into George's room. His room is first priority since he will be back later tonight. She will help when it is time to hang the pictures on the walls, since she has a much better eye for placement and being level than they do. The artwork from George's old room will go to his new room, and that from the room that used to be Edith's will be stored in an attic until a new home is found. Tom's things will be moved to their new room over the next couple of days.

Christopher's mother keeps an eye on Jack hand as he walks up and down the upstairs gallery, pulling a string attached to a wooden car. She is still in awe of this grand house, although not as much as the first time she was here for the luncheon. She is so proud of her son working here. While he would earn slightly more in wages at this age as a farm labourer, the other things about being a hall boy more than tip the balance in her mind. He takes all of his meals here, which is a tremendous amount of savings for the family at his age. That alone more than makes up for the wage difference. He would not be eating so well at home; he seems to be growing more because of it. Wearing his livery all day means that his clothing and shoes are not wearing out nearly as quickly as they used to, although with his growth they will need to get him a new Sunday suit soon. He is liked and his work appreciated, she can tell, even if it is merely because he is a conscientious worker and does a good job on his assignments. And he likes being here. Perhaps he'll change his mind one day, but for now this suits him, his family, and the Abbey.

Jack lets out a squeal of delight, pointing to something in the hall and running toward it. Christopher's mother approaches the object of attention with curiosity, wondering what has amused the child so. When she sees it, she lets out a shriek of her own, but it is not of delight.

* * *

Mary is able to confirm for Bertie that the woman with Carlisle is indeed Phoebe, but the two do not have time to confer about what to do about it before being shepherded toward the reception hall along with the other guests. George takes Mary's hand and nearly pulls her along with him to catch up with his cousins. Bertie's mother also accompanies them, so they really cannot talk.

While Mary is not sure of this situation herself, part of her likes the serendipity of it. It is not the best timing, at Tom and Laura's wedding, nor the best location, far from either home. These things cannot be helped. It will be a surprise for Phoebe no matter where or when. Mary cannot think of a way for someone to tell Phoebe without that being an equal surprise.

Mary wonders if they can delay the Carlisles from going into the hall for a short while to give someone a chance to tell Marlowe at least. That way it could be his choice. Mary would hate to have him leave the party, but he can be the one to decide.

Bertie must have been thinking the same, since he says, "Pardon me, ladies. I'd like to go find Edith and Marlowe and confer with them on something."

Mirada says, "You'll likely find him within eyeshot of the bride. Edith should be there, too."

Sybbie and Marigold approach, and Marigold says, "Nana?" then gestures that she wants to whisper something into her grandmother's ear. Mirada bends down, the girl whispers, then Mirada says, "If you'll excuse us, Mary. Marigold needs assistance with her dress ..."

The two women exchange a knowing look as Mirada leads Marigold and Sybbie toward the ladies' washroom.

* * *

Waiters offer finger hors d'oeuvres and glasses of sparkling wine from trays, carefully navigating amongst the cheerful crowd. The staff from Downton cannot help but have a professionally critical viewpoint. Daisy and Mrs. Patmore sample each piece of food offered, quietly sharing their thoughts on what they like and don't like about them. The cooks cannot help themselves. Expanding their culinary horizons has made the Abbey kitchen well-regarded and notable over the years.

Carson and Barrow watch and silently critique the hired waiters. There is only so much one can do when personnel do not expect long term employment, and perform that way. At least to Carson's and Barrow's eyes.

Mrs. Hughes has no complaints about the organisation and cleanliness of the places she has seen, which surprises her given it must constantly have children traipsing in and out, no doubt with dirt-filled shoes.

Anna and John Bates hold hands and mingle, keeping watchful eyes on Lord and Lady Grantham. Similarly, Mrs. Molesley makes sure to be within a short distance of the Dowager, should she need assistance in the ladies' lounge. Joseph Molesley only strays from his wife's side to procure some type of beverage or comestible for her.

Carter feels a bit out-of-place since he is so new to the Abbey staff. He expectantly awaits music, knowing that will liven his spirit. Constance approaches him and asks, "What did you think of the service?"  
"Besides the processional, it seemed fairly standard, didn't it?" Carter replies.

"There are some differences in the Catholic and Anglican wording," Constance says. "But, yes, it was typical."

"The choir was wonderful, Mrs. Edmunds, and you led with an enchanting voice," Carter states. "It was a very nice touch for a wedding in this setting."

"Thank you, Mr. Carter," Constance smiles. "Do you share an interest in music?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I play piano and violin. Do you know what type of music will be played this evening?" Carter gestures to an area that is set up for a small bandstand, with a drum set and a few chairs and music stands.

"I believe it is a band that can play all sorts of music," Constance says. "At least, that is the last I heard."

"Ah, the children will be thrilled! We've been practising some of the latest dances," Carter says. Seeing Constance's hopeful expression, he says, "Well, the children have been, at least. And Mr. Barrow, too. He's quite a good dancer." Carter winks at Constance as he says the last.

* * *

Mary turns to keep watch on the doorway just in time to see the Carlisles enter the lobby to the reception hall. Before they have a chance to join the line into the larger interior room to greet Tom and Laura, Mary approaches the family, keeping George with her.

"My, what a surprise, Mrs. Carlisle! You didn't mention you would be here today," Mary says, as if this is the first time Mary has recognised Phoebe here.

"Had I known I would have! But it was delightful to have found out on the way here," Phoebe says. "Of course you know my husband." Mary and Richard exchange a nod and a handshake. Phoebe continues, "This is our son, Martin. Martin, this is Lady Mary Talbot, a friend of Mama and Papa, and of the bride and groom."

Mary offers her hand to the boy, who properly shakes and says, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Mary says, "The pleasure is mine. This is my son, George Crawley. George, this is Sir Richard and Mrs. Carlisle, and Martin Carlisle."

George shakes hands with the Carlisles, and then with Martin. The two boys smile at the presence of another young person about his own age at the event.

George digs into a pocket and takes out his string, and then asks, "Would you like to play Cat's Cradle?"

Martin's eyes look curious, and he answers, "I don't think I know that game."  
"Would you like to learn? I will show you," George asks, eagerly.

Martin smiles and before any of the adults can protest, the two boys scamper off to sit on a bench and play the string game.

Phoebe is touched that Mary made a point of introducing the young boys right away so that they could have fun together.

"Thank you for that, Mary," Phoebe says. "Isn't it lovely that young children seem to know instantly how to be friendly?"

"We are fortunate that George gets that trait from his father," Mary agrees, earning a mostly-suppressed chortle from Sir Richard. Mary continues, "I shouldn't keep you from giving your regards to Tom and Laura."

"That is quite alright … I am sure we will get a chance soon enough," Phoebe says, eyeing the growing line of well-wishers at the one open door to the inner hall. "I would like to speak with your mother at some point, too."  
Mary says, "She is here somewhere. It seems once the choir member families depart, the place will not be so crowded and stuffy, and we will have more room for mingling."

Mary is trying to suggest to Carlisle, without letting on that she knows anything, that once the crowd disperses, the remaining people will be much more obvious to each other. As if on cue, presumably to ease the crowd and let more air into the building, two of the waiters begin opening the double doors that separate the entry foyer from the reception hall.

"We'll have a chance to speak to the bride and groom, then," Phoebe says, glancing through the doors. "I adore her frock! You must introduce me to her designer if he is here. If I recall, he works for the magazine. Will he take on new clients?"

"I am not sure; you will have to ask him," Mary says, keeping her voice calm, and not looking at Sir Richard, as if she has no idea of the connection between Phoebe and the designer. Mary has decided to continue to play the part of simply sister to Edith, who knows nothing about Marlowe's secret. Why would Mary know anything about the Hexham valet, even if he does also work for the magazine? "He is here … I understand he is adamant about helping Laura to look her best for the entirety of the party. If I can find him later I will introduce you."

Sir Richard says, "I am not sure this would be the appropriate place …"

Again Phoebe counters her husband, saying, "Oh, pshaw, Richard! The designers I've met love to get recognition and accolades for their work. Even if he is not taking on new clients, he'll appreciate the admiration."

Mary smiles in agreement with Phoebe, as if the discussion is purely light and social. She is encouraged by the interaction between Richard and his wife. He has a forceful personality, but Phoebe clearly is not dominated by her husband.

Mary is curious that Carlisle seems opposed to his wife meeting her brother here. Is it that this is too unplanned, for either side? Mary thinks Carlisle will always protect himself, but she senses true concern in his face. Is it for Phoebe's sake? That is nice to see.

More of the people in line decide to break off and head into the reception hall and greet Tom and Laura later.

Phoebe says, looking around, "Ah, we may have an opportunity after all. Now where are the newlyweds…?"

* * *

Sybbie runs over to a small table near the entry to the reception hall and retrieves her camera. She is about to take a photograph of her father and her now stepmother, but Mr. Marlowe sees her and calls, "Wait just a moment, Sybbie! I want to adjust Miss Edmunds' veil again and touch up her makeup before any photographs!"

Laura and Tom have been busy greeting guests, kissing cheeks, and receiving hugs. Laura still looks lovely at the moment, but a small respite and a make-up touch-up are due. Photographs can highlight shiny noses that a light application of powder can fix. Marlowe reaches into his pocket for a compact as he approaches Tom and Laura.

* * *

Phoebe looks toward the bride and groom and the sound of a man's voice. Her eyes go wide, her hand flies to her mouth, which is softly saying 'Martin?'. She seems to waver slightly for a moment, then she faints.

* * *

Somehow, people have unexplainable natural instincts for things. Richard also hears the sound of Marlowe's voice, and turns toward it at the same time as his wife. Thankfully, he is right beside Phoebe when she faints. Carlisle instinctively reacts, catching his wife before she falls, then scooping her up in his arms. He is calm, but looks appealingly at Mary.

"Heavens! I suppose it is rather warm in here with all of the people about … here, bring her into this room," Mary says, gesturing to an open door to a side room.

* * *

Not too many people had noticed the fainting woman since she did not cry out loudly and never made it to the floor. One person had. He had finished with the bride's make-up, and was adjusting her frock after removing the cape. For some reason, perhaps he did hear his given name after all, he had turned in the direction of the Carlisles.

When he sees a guest in a Scottish kilt, a man he knows, carrying an unconscious woman to a side room, the cape flutters to the floor.

"Phoebe!" Marlowe whispers.

Laura hears the utterance, looks, and sees the last of the retreating figures before the door is closed.

Not thinking about the implications, she says to Marlowe, "Go to her."

* * *

Another person's instincts honed by training come to bear upon seeing the incident. Isobel had been just about to inform Mary how delightful it is to see George playing so well with another boy his age. So she is nearby and sees the fainting spell. Isobel grabs the arm of a nearby waiter, and gesturing to the room, says, "Fetch some water and something sweet, immediately!"

Then Isobel also goes into the side room, leaving her husband puzzled and holding two glasses of sparkling wine.

* * *

Mary sees to it that Isobel is attending to Phoebe, then goes in search of Barrow. When she finds him, she says calmly, "Master George has met a new playmate. Please find them and keep them occupied. Have dinner with them … or something. The other boy needs to be distracted for a while. His mother is ill, and we do not want to upset him."

"Very well, my lady," Barrow says.

* * *

Tom is oblivious to any of these circumstances, and he continues to be the jubilant groom. Greeting guests, sipping champagne, kissing his wife, smiling the entire time. It is shared happiness. Laura only allows the tiniest bit of concern for Phoebe and Marlowe in the back of her mind to remain while she enjoys the euphoria of being a newly married bride. The newlyweds and the rest of the bridal party other than Sybbie and Marigold continue to greet guests and accept congratulations. Bertie gestures with his eyes toward Edith that he'd like to speak with her when she is available.

* * *

By the time Mary gets back to the side room, Marlowe is standing just inside the door, staring at his sister, and also, her husband. Richard kneels beside the chair upon which he placed her, holding her hand, periodically caressing her face, speaking softly to her, concern marking his features.

Mary suddenly feels like she is trespassing, that she is seeing something she should not be privy to. Richard had claimed to love Mary, but she knows better. Evelyn said it-real love needs to be mutual. Mary knows with all certainty that she would never have been the object of such emotion had she and Carlisle married. Because she would never have been able to give even a small amount of that feeling to him. Phoebe must have.

Mary sees a mix of emotions on Marlowe's face. She can tell he will not leave until he knows his sister is alright. And by being here when she wakes … the truth will come out.

Mary senses that she does not belong in the room any longer. Isobel, who sits on another chair on the other side from Carlisle, can handle things from here.

Softly, Mary says to Marlowe, "I will leave now, and tell Bertie and Edith. Let us know if you need anything."

Then Mary departs. As she closes the door behind her, she pauses, touching the doorframe as if for support. Perhaps it is the pregnancy … the range of intense emotions she has seen and felt in the last hour and a half is momentarily overwhelming. She takes a deep breath to compose herself, then rejoins the party.

* * *

Edith and Henry are still with Tom and Laura in the receiving line when Mary approaches. Bertie is engaged in conversation with Hastings and Rosamund whilst he awaits an opportunity to extract his wife to tell her that Phoebe is here. Mary gestures with a slight head tilt and a raised eyebrow, and Bertie walks over to her.

"It is happening," Mary says.

Bertie says, "Good Heavens!"

Mary says, "She saw him, and fainted. Isobel and Richard are seeing to her. Marlowe is also in the room."

Bertie cannot hide his initial surprise, but then nods his head, and the two rejoin Rosamund and Hastings.

"Well, that was a very furtive discussion," Rosamund says, eyeing Mary.

"You've caught us, Auntie," Mary says. "I was asking Bertie who he thought would get more lively first, Kieran or Mr. Molesley."

Bertie says, "I confess I am not much fun for that. I have never seen Mr. Molesley misbehave, and Kieran was spirited but not disruptive last night. Wouldn't you say, Gerald?"

Gerald nods and says, "True, but I think he'd be the one to wager on. Mr. Molesley's here with his pregnant wife. He'll behave."

* * *

When the line to greet the newlyweds has waned, Bertie and Mary join their respective spouses and the others from the bridal party. Except for the bride and groom, who become engaged in conversation with Bishop Henshaw and his deacons.

Kieran takes the opportunity to get to know the Edmundses and relate in a very Kieran-way about the rest of the delays on the journey to Manchester.

"Bertie's lucky he remembered when he did! Wouldn't've been a hoot if I was better dressed than a Marquess?" Kieran chuckles.

"My valet would have been mortified," Bertie says.

Edith says, "He might have banned you from any photographs. Where is Marlowe, anyway? He said he was going to hover around Laura like a bee to a flower."

Mary says, "I heard he recognised someone he used to know, and wanted to catch up."

Edith gives a questioning look to Mary, who gives the subtlest of nods in return.

"Laura may have to do her own lipstick for the rest of the night," Mrs. Branson says with a teasing chuckle.

* * *

Barrow had taken Lady Mary's directive seriously. He, George, and Martin have devised a game to play outside of the reception hall. They found sticks and acorns, and are practising what Barrow has called 'acorn cricket' in the yard. One of the trio plays striker, and the other two field, or rather, simply attempt to catch the acorn if the striker hits it. If not, the striker finds another on the ground to use. The acorns are too small to try to bowl for any chance of the striker hitting them. No matter, the boys and butler are having a marvelous time.

After a particularly good set of hits by Barrow, George says, "Mr. Barrow, can we have dinner now?"

"We certainly can, Master George," Barrow replies. He takes a hand of each of the boys, then they go back into the reception hall. First they wash their hands and then go in search of nourishment.

They walk by the wedding cake, and Barrow says with a teasing tone, "No touching the cake!"

George and Martin look up at Mr. Barrow in astonishment that he would even suggest it.

Barrow says, "I was a young boy myself, once. I might have thought about pinching a sweet or two."

George and Martin smile at what they think is a joke by Barrow.

The butler leads them to the buffet, and says, "To make it easier, if you will hold your plates, I will serve you. Tell me what you would like."

The butler and boys make it down the buffet table, ending with plates heaping with an assortment of food that the boys' hungry eyes desired, and some that Barrow put on their plates anyway. Barrow leads them to a table occupied by Sybbie and her Branson grandparents. Mr. Branson stands, and George does the introductions, saying, "Mr. and Mrs. Branson and Sybbie, this is Martin Carlisle. Martin, these are Mr. and Mrs. Branson, my Uncle Tom's parents, and Sybbie Branson, my cousin."

Martin puts his plate on the table and extends his hand in greeting to all three, saying, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

As the boys sit, Barrow says to them, "I don't think you'll finish all of it. Tell you what, if you finish your vegetables, you can have cake."

Martin and George look alarmed.

Mrs. Branson says, "That's the bargain I made with Sybbie."

Sybbie leans over and says, "The food is tasty. Not as goo-oh, I'm not supposed to compare. The vegetables are good."

George looks at Barrow and asks, "Where is your plate?"

Barrow says, "Thank you for your concern, Master George, but I will dine with some of the other staff, after you and Master Martin have finished."

* * *

Mary turns to Henry and says, "Darling, may I have a moment?"

She leads her husband into another side room, closes the door, then turns to him, and kisses him with almost desperate intensity. Somehow not in a lustful way, though.

When they part, little space separates their faces, and Henry asks, "What is wrong, darling?"

"I kiss you and you ask what is wrong?" Mary teases lightly.

But she sees Henry's concern-ridden face, and she chuckles softly. She is not laying unconscious, yet his face would mirror Carlisle's if she were. He knows something is amiss. They cannot lie to each other. Not well anyway.

Mary caresses her husband's cheek, and says, "Aren't weddings grand? In the presence of such declarations of love, it reminds us how much we cherish our own."

Henry gives her a look that says he knows there is more to it.

Mary sighs, and explains, "I was annoyed with you this morning, for not discussing the car arrangements with any of us ladies in advance."

Henry tilts his head as if to tell her to go on. She would not kiss him that way if she were annoyed with him.

"Sir Richard Carlisle is here. For some reason, I was reminded of one of the reasons why I broke with him. He was beginning to annoy me," Mary relates. At Henry's concerned look, Mary chuckles, and continues, "But not in the same way as this morning with you. Today was simply a trivial miscommunication. With Richard, it was deeper, and would have gotten worse with every day together." Mary adds, "During the service, I only wanted you by my side, to hold your hand."

Henry encircles Mary in his arms, saying, "That is exactly what I was thinking."

* * *

"Oh... dear …" Phoebe sighs upon opening her eyes and seeing her husband.

Carlisle kisses her forehead and says, "Hush, darling, you fainted."

Isobel gently says, "Do not move quickly, Mrs. Carlisle, but if you can sit up, it would be good to have you take a sip of water and eat this chocolate."

Phoebe slowly turns her face toward Isobel, seems to understand, and very carefully begins to adjust her position to be more upright. She takes a sip of the water Isobel offers, then nibbles a small bit from the piece of chocolate Isobel hands her. Phoebe closes her eyes, lifts her chin slightly with a large intake of breath, then slowly breathes out again. She opens her eyes again, this time seeing the other person in the room. Her eyes widen, but Richard keeps her from rising.

"Martin?" Phoebe asks. The man by the door is older, but certainly looks like her brother.

Carlisle turns and qives a surprised look to Marlowe, as if realising just now that someone else was in the room. Richard and Isobel share a look, whereby Richard hopes he evinces bewilderment.

While Phoebe had been blacked out, Richard had been puzzling what to do. Phoebe clearly thinks she recognises the man as someone named Martin.

To Lady Merton, the man is Graham Marlowe, with whom she is acquainted through being on the Board for the magazine. Carlisle likely would not have met the valet before.

But to Phoebe, Richard cannot pretend he does not know who Marlowe/Martin is. Carlisle recalls that everyone from Phoebe's family knew he had been visiting Brandon's home all those years ago and had met her brother.

Thankfully, for both perspectives, he would be confused.

Isobel looks between Phoebe and Marlowe, and says, "You may be unsettled still, Mrs. Carlisle. This is Graham Marlowe, valet to the Marquess and Marchioness of Hexham, and fashion advisor to _The Sketch_ magazine."

Phoebe looks anew at Marlowe, then at her husband, still confused. Carlisle puts what he hopes to be a look of continued consternation on his face.

In a move that Marlowe would not be able to explain if he could, the valet says, "Someone said you were in here … I came in because I wanted to compliment you on your attire. It is unusual to see a kilt worn to an English wedding; its cut and accessories are well done and you carry it off perfectly. I have heard a lot about you and your businesses through my employers. It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir Richard. Again, I suppose, but it would have been a very long time ago, and then very briefly."

"You were dead!" Phoebe says.

Isobel looks shocked, and Marlowe's next words only add to it.

Marlowe steps forward, and says, "To everyone but myself, yes."

Phoebe looks bewildered, and asks, "But, why, Martin?"

* * *

Daisy brings a plate of food over to where Tom and Laura are talking to some guests near one of the many tables in the reception hall. She waits for a break in the conversation, then interjects, "Excuse me, but I don't think the bride and groom have eaten anything yet."

Tom takes the proffered plate from Daisy with a smiling Thank you. The guests at the table offer their seats to the bride and groom, but Laura declines, saying, "Thank you anyway, but we are too excited still to sit."

"Are you speaking for me already?" Tom teases, offering his new wife a biscuit with cheese.

Laura smirks while she eats, and nods. "As I am sure you will do as soon as an opportunity presents itself," she says when her mouth is free.

It is not free for long...Tom kisses her again.

* * *

Carlisle and Isobel exit the side room, Isobel with a still-confused but composed look on her face.

Carlisle says to her, "Lady Merton, please, do not-"

Isobel gives Carlisle a scolding look and says, "I do not profit from telling stories, Sir Richard."

Carlisle at first narrows his eyes at the implied insult, then smiles, bows slightly and says, "My deepest gratitude, Lady Merton."

Isobel returns the smile, and says, "Sir Richard, I seem to have acquired an appetite. Might you escort me into dinner?"

Carlisle offers his arm, and the two enter the reception hall, wherein a band has started to play light music that is appropriate background while dining.

* * *

Mirada helps Marigold with her plate and the girl looks to join the other children at table. At her approach, Martin's eyes widen, he stands, gestures to the seat next to him, and says, "I would be honoured to have your company. My name is Martin Carlisle."

Mirada is very impressed, as is Barrow. They share a small smile, while the Bransons do not hide their amusement. They snicker openly.

Mrs. Branson says to Barrow, "I think 'is tutor musta had 'im practise that rather than dancing."

Marigold cocks her head, offers her hand, and says, with a touch of little-girl haughtiness, "It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Marigold Pelham."

George says, "She's our cousin, too."

Marigold sits and begins to eat her meal, periodically glancing in Martin's direction and smiling.

Martin continues his meal in the same manner.

Sybbie sees the both of them, and looks at Marigold as if her cousin is acting strangely.

At one point, Marigold asks Martin, "Do you know how to dance?"

Martin nods, and says, "A couple of dances that my mother and governess have taught me."

"You can dance with me after we finish dining," Marigold says, as if bestowing an honour on Martin. Like always, Marigold likes the way her frock flares out when she dances, but she does not want to dance alone.

Young Martin smiles, accepting the honour.

* * *

Henry leads Pearl Joyner over to where a small group of personnel from Downton are gathered.

"Mrs. Patmore and Mrs. Parker, I wanted to introduce Mrs. Pearl Joyner to you. Pearl owns the York cafe … we've gotten pies from her that you've tried," Henry says. To Pearl, he introduces, "Mrs. Patmore and Mrs. Parker are our cook and assistant cook at the Abbey. They have admired your work. Daisy here was the author of the letter that was in _The Sketch_."

The three women exchange pleasantries of greeting.

Daisy says, "I've not gotten my pastry to be as good as yours yet, but I keep on tryin."

"Henry and Tom and Laura talk about yer cookin', too," Pearl says. "Most times they aren't at my place, I figure they've brought lunch from home."

"I'm just happy to have either option," Henry says. "If your cafe was close to Brooklands, you'd make a killing. And it wouldn't even have to be a race day. There are enough people around in the garages and near the aerodrome that you'd be busy all the time."

Mrs. Patmore says, "Now, Daisy, don't get yer thoughts goin' on movin' ta Brooklands and opening yer own cafe!"

Daisy smiles, and says, "I couldn't do that ta Andy, Mrs. Patmore! He loves the farm."

"Well, I'm already busy all the time in York!" Pearl says. She turns to Mrs. Patmore and Daisy and confides, "In fact, it's 'cause I was busy that I got Tom and Laura to help, and the romance got movin' again."

Henry shakes his head, and says, "Tom said it was good timing, that's all."

"O' course it was! Everyone could see that, but I'm the one who did somethin' about it," Pearl says, still convinced she played a big role in the relationship. "We just got used to seein' Laura out and about in York on the weekends. I guess she'll be in Downton most o' those now."

Henry says, "You never know. Tom works at the shop most Saturdays, so she and Sybbie may go with him more often."

"At least until a little one comes along," Pearl says, with a wink.

* * *

The children, including Martin, approach Laura and Tom and Sybbie asks, "Is it time for dancing?"

Laura says, "Golly, I don't know. Have you asked Nonny and Poppy?"

"They said to ask you," Marigold says.

Sybbie adds, "They said the party is here in the hall so that we could have dancing if you and Daddy wanted."

Tom and Laura smile at each other, raising their eyebrows slightly as if asking each other. "Sybbie darlin', would you please ask the bandleader to play a waltz?" Tom asks his daughter. Sybbie smiles and runs off to do the task.

Tom holds out his hand to Laura in invitation. He leads her to the middle of the open floor in front of the band, and they begin to dance when the music changes.

Tom teases, "I've wondered why you like dancing so much when the woman must follow the man's lead."

"That is a good point … I suppose the fun combination of music and movement makes up for that," Laura says. "My parents are wonderful dancers, and I always liked to watch them."

Tom seeks out Laura's parents in the hall, catches Mr. Edmunds eye, then gestures for them to join in the dance. He does likewise to his parents.

"You are a romantic," Tom teases. "It's not their dancing you liked to watch."

Laura looks inquiringly at her new husband.

He continues, "They dance well together because they love each other. Look at Sybbie's face right now."

Laura looks at Sybbie and smiles back at the girl who is smiling widely while watching her father and his new wife dancing.

"Why did you have such a resistance to marriage with such a good example in your parents?" Tom asks.

Laura cocks her head a little, and says, "Because I hadn't met you yet."

* * *

More couples join the dancing, from both upstairs and downstairs. Tom and Laura switch partners to dance with their respective other-gender parents. Robert and Cora, Edith and Bertie, Henry and Mary, the Bateses, Parkers, and the Molesleys … George dances with Sybbie and Marigold dances with young Martin. Cora sees Rosamund and Gerald come onto the floor.

Cora says to Robert, "Rosamund and Gerald seem to be getting on nicely."

Robert glances over and remarks, "They seem well-matched, don't they?"

At his tone, which is as if he is not merely making conversation, but rather seeking confirmation, Cora scrutinises her husband's face. She asks with a smile, "Has she said when the wedding will be?"

Robert looks surprised, and asks, "Did she tell you?"

Cora chuckles, and says, "Darling, you just told me."

"But I said nothing!" Robert says, defensively.

"How long have we've been married, dear? You didn't have to use words," Cora says.

* * *

Dickie assists Violet to the dance floor, slowly and carefully due to her cane. They choose a spot on the perimeter so as not to interfere with the younger, more mobile dancers. It is a foxtrot, and Mr. Barrow paired with Constance Edmunds are setting a high bar for style. Mr. Carter, closer to the Dowager and Dickie, dances with Sybbie. Violet can tell that the teacher has only minimal dancing skills.

Dickie says, "It is lovely, isn't it, how well all classes are mixing here? Violet, even you must admit that this is a delightful event."  
Violet says, "It is, but let's not make too much of it."

"Are you afraid it will get into the papers that the indomitable Lady Violet actually had fun at such a wedding?" Dickie asks. "That is Sir Richard's business, isn't it?"

Isobel and Carlisle had joined the table at which Violet and Dickie had been sitting.

Violet scoffs lightly at Dickie and says, "I am too old to worry about what the papers print about me."

"Now there's a new turn," Dickie states, as if in surprise.

* * *

"...and so you see, Phoebe, why I cannot go back to that life?" Marlowe says. "It would be the true death of me."

Phoebe has been troubled the entire time her brother has been telling his tale. He had told a modified version that omitted involvement by Sir Richard. Simply that his visit with Brandon had made them both realise they were different, in a way that was not acceptable to society. Each had taken a different approach for what to do about it. Then Marlowe told the truth to his sister about his self-imposed exile from his former life. That he had found a freedom that he had never felt before. That he has enjoyed his life and occupation, and does not want to abandon it.

He gives no indication that anyone other than himself, and now those who were in this room today, knows anything about his past.

"But we all love you, Martin," Phoebe says.

"Mr. Marlowe, please," he corrects, then adds with undisguised dejection, "Our parents loved the idea of the man they thought they were raising. They would not love the man I have become."

At first, Phoebe wants to protest, but checks her tongue, and nods.

"I am only recently beginning to understand such things," Phoebe says.

Marlowe straightens and takes a deep breath, and says, "Well, there you have it. Please, you must not reveal me to anyone. I would have to leave again … go to America or somewhere … and I would rather not do that."

Phoebe nods again, "Very well, Mr. Marlowe."

"By the way, Phoebe … you look gorgeous," Marlowe says with a genuine smile. "A little powder before we go back out is all you need."

* * *

The dancing continues with a mix of music and tempo. Couples come and go to the floor. Laura and Tom continue to mingle with the guests, including via dancing with various partners. With the way the Abbey's upstairs and downstairs people interact, both on and off the dance floor, it has the feel of a servants' ball in some respects. But there seems to be a blurring of the lines somehow. Everyone can feel it, but especially Daisy, of course. She sees Mr. Barrow dancing with Laura's mother, and Mr. Talbot with Mrs. Patmore. Mr. Edmunds' partner at the moment is Lady Hexham, and Mr. Mason is with Lady Grantham.

Carter is standing near her, and Daisy says to him, "This is somethin', isn't it? 'S not as fancy as some o' the other Crawley weddings, but 's nice with everybody gettin' on like this."

Sybbie and Martin come to talk to Mr. Carter in hushed tones.

Daisy is about to turn to Andy to tell him to dance with Lady Rose, when Lord Grantham approaches her.

He holds out his hand to the assistant cook, "Mrs. Parker, can I have this dance?"

Daisy's eyes and smile widen, "I'd be delighted, m'lord."

* * *

Tom requests a dance from Mrs. Hughes.

"Tis good to see you so happy, Mr. Branson," Mr. Hughes says.

"I have you to thank for it, Mrs. Hughes," Tom says. "You helped me through the darkest period of my life. And other times that were pretty gloomy, too."

Mrs Hughes scoffs lightly and says, "Twas more than just me, Mr. Branson. You found your strength with the help of a lot of people in this room. And one who is not here in person."

Tom nods and says, "But she's here in spirit."

Mrs. Hughes nods, "Yes, she always will be. It seems your new wife understands that, doesn't she?"

Tom nods, and says, "She does. I don't think it would have happened otherwise."

"Well, I'm glad for you that it did," Mrs. Hughes says.

* * *

Mirada Pelham approaches Carlisle, and says, "Your son is impressively well mannered, Sir Richard."

Carlisle says, "Thank you, but the credit goes to my wife and his governess."

Mirada snickers and scoffs lightly, "Of course it does. Is your wife here?"

"Yes, she- … ah, here she is now," Carlisle says, seeing Phoebe and Marlowe walking toward them.

Carlisle maintains a composed demeanour, seeing like calm on his wife's face.

As if delivering Mrs. Carlisle to her husband, Marlowe nods to Sir Richard and then in Mrs. Pelham's direction, and says, "If you'll excuse me, Sir Richard and Mrs. Pelham, it has been a while since I checked on the bride." Turning to Phoebe, he says, "It was delightful to meet you, Mrs. Carlisle."

Then he goes in search of Laura.

"Phoebe, this is Mrs. Mirada Pelham, the mother of the Marquess of Hexham. Mrs. Pelham, this is my wife, Phoebe Carlisle."

Both women note that Carlisle provided their given names.

Carlisle says, "Mrs. Pelham was just complimenting you on Martin's comportment."

Phoebe smiles at the praise. Being curious, both she and her husband look for the boy. They see him on the dance floor, dancing with Sybbie. The two children are smiling, and talking, and making out a sort of dance to fit the rhythm of the music. However, it appears that Sybbie may be leading Martin.

* * *

A number of people see when Marlowe and Phoebe enter the reception hall and Phoebe joins her husband. Mary is dancing with Mr. Carter, and looks over toward the group, but decides to do nothing at the moment. She thinks she did not let on that she knows anything, and wants to keep it that way.

Carter is perceptive enough to see Mary's curious look.

He looks in the same direction, and asks, "Do you know the gentleman in the kilt?"  
Mary smirks, and replies, "Yes, Mr. Carter. Some, at least. I was engaged to him a long time ago, but married George's father instead."

Carter apologizes, "I'm terribly sorry, Lady Mary-"

"No, don't be," Mary says. "You would have had no idea. Why do you ask?"

Carter responds with another question, "I was wondering … is he a good sport?"

* * *

Bertie and Edith also see. Bertie is much more aggressive about what to do. He leads his wife to where his mother stands with Carlisle and Phoebe.

"Sir Richard, I haven't had a chance to greet you yet tonight. It is good to see you again," Bertie says.

Carlisle says, "Likewise, Lord Hexham. This is my wife, Phoebe. Phoebe, these are the Marquess and Marchioness of Hexham. Lady Hexham owns _The Sketch_."

"Edith and Bertie Pelham, please," Edith says, responding for her husband. "I understand you were able to enjoy the salon at Tees' Landing the other day. I am jealous that I was unable to attend."

"I adored it!" Phoebe says. "And I have recently started reading your magazine now that I know of it. It is very well done."

"Thank you," Edith says. "Laura can be credited for a lot of the work."

Carlisle says, "Laura says that she confers with you on all decisions."

Edith shrugs a little, "Most of them, yes. We work well together."

Phoebe adds, "I was just talking to your fashion advisor … he seems like such a talented artist. You are fortunate to have found him."

Bertie is encouraged by the seemingly normal conversation with Mrs. Carlisle, so soon after finding out her brother is still alive. He knows that he and Edith would not be able to be so composed. But they are different people.

Bertie does some calculations in his mind: he does not know what Marlowe said to Phoebe, but she has not mentioned Marlowe being her brother. Meaning she is keeping the secret from at least someone in this small group. Not her husband, but it could be Edith, Mirada, and himself. He decides to follow her lead and not reveal that he knows anything.

Bertie asks, "Sir Richard, are you planning on joining any shoots this season at Brancaster?"

"In all likelihood," Carlisle responds.

Turning to Phoebe, Bertie says, "I'd like your opinion, Mrs. Carlisle. Few wives attend shoots with their husbands. I suggested to Edith that we offer something to encourage the ladies to come, like a musical performance or a fashion show. She said that Northumberland was, er, how did you put it, dear, 'not the seat of fashion'."

"Of 'couture fashion' I believe," Edith corrects her husband with a laugh. She thinks she understands what he is doing, and plays along.

Bertie turns to Phoebe and says, "Can you help settle this family dispute? I know it is a long journey from London, but, might you be interested at all in a few days in the remote country if something like that were offered?"

Phoebe chuckles, and asks, "Would wives _really_ be welcome?"

"The men who will go without their wives will do so anyway," Mirada says.

Edith says, "Personally, I do not find the shoot itself very exciting. But, Bertie and I met when my family attended a shoot at Brancaster, and I never felt unwelcome. We had a delightful time."

"I discuss business matters when I attend," Carlisle answers honestly. "But I would love your presence, if you wouldn't be bored."

Bertie says, "That is my point, you see. I'd like to come up with something so that families would not be bored."

"Families?" asks Phoebe.

"Why not?" Bertie asks. "Our daughter, Marigold, would love to have other playmates on occasion."

Phoebe asks her husband, "How far away is it, exactly? "

Carlisle looks like he has been considering something, and asks, "Lord Hexham, is there a stretch of land that I might purchase for an airstrip nearby? A shorter travel time would certainly make a more compelling case. We flew here to Manchester this morning."

Bertie looks as if he hadn't thought of the idea before. He says, "I am not sure whether there is anything for sale, but I might be interested in a joint venture."

Bertie and Carlisle turn away from the ladies and begin conferring with each other.

Phoebe rolls her eyes and says, mostly to Edith and Mirada, "Oh, Heavens! Now we've done it. Richard has a business idea and will not let it go until the ink is dry."

Edith and Mirada share a glance, and Edith chuckles, "I can attest to that, having dealt with him for business." Then she takes up where Bertie left off, "But, really, Mrs. Carlisle, would ladies like you even consider coming to Northumberland for some type of distraction while your husbands shoot?"

Phoebe looks to be considering, and says, "I spend a lot of time in the country, or at least I used to. I'll be spending more time in London now. But Mrs. Morse said something on the way back from Yorkshire … for women who live in London, a country holiday has quite an appeal."

Edith says, "Well, if you ever decide to accompany your husband, please let me know in advance and we will schedule some other entertainment you might enjoy."

* * *

The band finishes a set, and Tom sees Sybbie approach the band leader and the two engage in a discussion. The band leader shakes his head, and Sybbie looks disappointed. She finds Mr. Carter, and these two look to be having an earnest conversation. Sybbie starts to smile, then the two go in separate directions. Carter heads outside, and Sybbie approaches the band leader again. More discussion, this time Sybbie clearly not asking, but telling the man something.

* * *

Cora and Laura greet Phoebe, and the three excuse themselves to introduce Phoebe to Laura's mother and some of the other guests.

Henry and Mary approach Carlisle, and Mary asks, "Is your wife feeling better?" To Henry, Mary explains, "She was overcome due to the stuffiness of the room earlier."

Henry gives a look of surprise, and interest in Phoebe's well-being.

"She appears to have recovered, thank you, Mary," Carlisle says.

Marigold comes over and says, " Pardon me, please." Then she turns to Henry, puts her hands on her hips, and states, "Uncle Henry, you have not invited me to dance with you yet."

The three adults shared a suppressed chuckle, and Henry says, "My apologies, Marigold! Shall we have this dance?"

Rather than bending over to dance with the small girl, Henry scoops up Marigold in his arms and they begin dancing that way amongst the other couples.

"The girl has some of her aunt in her, I think," Carlisle muses.

Mary wonders if Carlisle is intentionally baiting, but she is sharp enough not to be caught. She gives Carlisle a surprised look, "Aunt?"

Carlisle seems curious that Mary asked the question, but says, "I meant you, Mary. She must spend enough time with you to have learned to know what she wants and how to get it."

Mary simply looks sideways at Sir Richard while watching her husband and niece dance. Then she looks over at Phoebe, and says, "I'll be honest, Sir Richard, when I met Phoebe the other day, I thought you didn't deserve her."

Carlisle smirks back, and says, "By some people's metrics, I don't."

Mary says, "I didn't deserve Matthew, either."

Carlisle looks as if he agrees with Mary, but does not say so. Instead, he says, "You and Henry suit each other. Although, we do miss him at the races."

* * *

The song finishes, but everyone's conversation is interrupted by the bandleader asking for attention.

Carter is standing with the band, his violin in hand.

The bandleader says, "Pardon me, ladies and gentlemen, but the daughter of the the groom has a special dance request."

The dance floor clears, and Sybbie, George, and Marigold walk to the center of the floor. Carter raises his violin to his chin, and begins to play _Geese in the Bog_. Sybbie, George, and Marigold begin dancing a jig. The three children do combinations of hops and steps, crossing one foot over the other leg and to the back, then hopping or stepping again.

There are smiles from around the room, but especially from the Bransons.

Over and over, the children do the steps, keeping their arms down at their sides, but smiling and appearing to be enjoying themselves.

Mrs. Branson clasps her hands together near her face in delight. After watching for a short bit, she joins the children. Sybbie's smile grows even wider as she dances with her Grandma. A little out of breath, Mrs. Branson hugs Sybbie fiercely at the end of the song.

Carter begins to play _The Irish Washerwoman_.

Martin Carlisle leads Mrs. Hughes to where Sir Richard stands with Mary and Henry.

"Papa, it is our turn to join the dance," Martin Carlisle says to his father with an insistent tone.

While Sir Richard looks momentarily mortified, Henry's and Mary's eyebrows raise and they give the Scotsman an encouraging smirk.

Henry smiles and says, "Well, Richard, I never thought I'd be saying this, but … it is time to collect on my wager."

Richard purses his lips in frustration, adjusts his Bonnie Prince Charlie, then turns back to his son and Mrs. Hughes.

Mrs. Hughes cocks her head to the dance floor and says, "You've dressed the part. C'mon, now."

She takes Martin and Sir Richard by the hands, and the three join the jig, but they put a Scottish bent to it, with arms raised rather than at their sides, and slightly different footwork.

The rest of the wedding guests cannot help but cheer in approval. Kieran joins his mother and the other children on the dance floor doing the Irish version.

It is not a competition of jig styles, but a celebration.

* * *

Bates turns to Anna and says, "I would love to see you join in, but I don't think…"

Anna bursts out in laughter at the thought and pats her belly, "Oh, John, it is sweet of you to think of it, but really …"

Molesley has had just enough to drink that he grabs Daisy and the two join the dance.

Gerald says to Bertie, "Well, it looks like both Molesley and Kieran are having fun."

* * *

Mary says to her husband, "Do tell."

Henry says, chuckling, "A long time ago, some of us were out the night before a race, Richard included. Somehow the topic of ancestry came up, and Richard talked about how proud he was that he was a Scot, that every self-respecting Scotsman knew a Highland dance, and that sort of thing. Well, somehow we ended up wagering that if I won the race, he would prove it."

"Clearly, you did win," Mary states.

Henry nods and says, "Not without him trying to influence the outcome otherwise. He kept buying me drinks, and I kept drinking them, and acting like they were effecting me." Henry leans closer and says, "We were at the Club, and all the waiters know not to serve the drivers real drinks the night before a race."

Mary smirks and asks, "And what would you have had to do?"

Henry says, "Sing 'Auld Lang Syne' solo at his next New Year's gathering."

"That is not such an embarrassing thing," Mary says.

Henry says, "In a kilt of Richard's choosing, that I was to wear the entire night. In what he joked was 'true' Scotsman style."

Mary's eyebrows raise again, and then she and Henry share a look of amused curiosity and both turn to watch the dance.

* * *

At the end of the reception, Phoebe and her family find the bride and groom to bid farewell. Marlowe is near, having kept close to Laura the rest of the night. He had quietly informed everyone that he did not mention that anyone else knows of his background.

"Mr. Marlowe, I am wondering if you would consider taking on a new client, for some personalised frock designs," Phoebe says to the valet.

"I would have to discuss it with my current employer, but personally, I would be delighted to," Marlowe answers.

"Perhaps our son and I will join my husband at a shoot at Brancaster after all, so that it would be convenient for everyone," Phoebe says.

Marlowe smiles, "I think that would be wonderful, Mrs. Carlisle! I hope to see you again."

* * *

"What an event!" Carter says as he and Barrow and the Carsons drive back to Downton, in a line of cars who will all stick together until everyone is safely home.

Barrow smiles, and says, "'Twas one 'o the best parties I've been to. What did you think, Mr. Carson?"

No response.

Barrow turns around to see that Mr. and Mrs. Carson are leaning up against each other, asleep.

Barrow chuckles and says, "I guess the dancing did 'er in."

"She was wonderful! Even better than when we practised," Carter says.

"People will be talking about Sir Richard dancing for years," Barrow says with a chortle.

"He was a good sport, wasn't he? I'll take a little credit. When Sybbie asked about when they would jig, Master Martin insisted he and his father knew how. Lady Mary wasn't sure he was the sort."

Barrow confirms, "'E's not normally, from what I recall."

"Shall we have a repeat of tonight at the dance party next weekend?" Carter asks.

"Perhaps … but I expect that'll have more of a normal feel … the family, and everyone else," Barrow says.

Carter is silent for a few minutes. Then, out of the blue, he says, "Everyone should visit the catacombs in Paris."

Barrow says, "What?"

Carter says, "The catacombs … they are underground chambers that are filled with skeletons. The city's cemeteries were overflowing and they moved all of the remains to what used to be mines underneath Paris. It is fascinating."

"That is a rather macabre topic after such a fun night …"  
"I'm sorry, but I think about it every time the topic of classes comes up," Carter says. "If you visit there, you see … you cannot tell if a pile of bones was a Parisian or Englishman, Christian or Jew, Oriental or Coloured … we are all the same in the end."

Barrow quips, "In the end, it doesn't matter anymore. It's when we are alive that matters."

Carter nods, and adds, "Yes, Mr. Barrow. I am so happy to hear you say that."

Barrow cannot help but think he was just manipulated by Mr. Carter.


	61. Chapter 61

In the servants hall, Barrow finds Christopher and his family playing cards. He can tell they are very tired.

Barrow says, "Mr. Carter is waiting outside in 'is car to take you back to your cottage after 'e drops the Carsons off at theirs. It'll be a little tight, but you can squeeze in."  
"Thank ye, Mr. Barrow," Christopher's father says. Wearily, the family gets up and begins to collect their coats. "Master George's room is done … that is, until her Ladyship wants to re-paper the walls."

Christopher adds, "Even his pet is safely moved, too."

Barrow says, "Was there a problem with the guinea pig?"

"Almost," Christopher admits. "We'd put the cage on the floor while we moved the table. Only we musta jostled it, 'cause she got out."

"I'll be honest … I was about to club the thing with little Jack's toy before Christopher stopped me … I thought it was a rat," Christopher's mother says.

Barrow shakes his head on his way up the stairs to await the other arrivals, glad that no harm came to Ginnie. When he opens the front door, he sees that the other cars are idling nearby to dispense some passengers before being parked in one of the garages. Henry carrying George, Bertie with Marigold, and Mr. Carter carrying Sybbie, all of the children limply asleep, carefully make their way inside and up the main staircase.

The Grantham car pulls in and lets out Cora and Robert after having dropped the Bateses at their cottage.

"We'll all be sleeping in, Mr. Barrow," Robert says. "I told the Bateses not to hurry to get here."

Cora suppresses a yawn and says, "They'll be here before we waken, Robert. Jack is here."

* * *

Carter places Sybbie on her bed, removes her shoes, and covers her with a blanket. As he passes Cora and Robert in the hallway on his way to the servants' stairs, Cora stops him and says, "Mr. Carter, thank you for teaching the children to jig, and having your violin available to play. It was a lovely touch for Tom's family."

Carter bows, "You are welcome, Lady Grantham. I am sure the party would have been just as fun without it."

Robert chuckles, "Perhaps, but not as memorable. Good night, Mr. Carter."

"Good night, my Lord, my Lady."

* * *

After seeing that Lady Rosamund and Mr. Hastings have arrived, Barrow locks the front door, and then does a walk-through of the Abbey to check on things while he awaits Carter's return. Everything looks to be as expected from the move of George's things. There is still some work to do for the decor, but that is not an immediate need. Mr. Branson's personal furnishings are moved to the new room, and Bates will move his clothing in the next day or so. Anna will make sure there is adequate wardrobe and bureau space for Mrs. Edmunds' clothing. Barrow heads back downstairs to wait for Carter, giving an approving eye that the scullery and kitchens are all neat and clean as they should be.

Carter comes in the service door carrying his violin, looking tired. He trudges toward the stairs.

"Oh, Mr. Carter," Barrow says.

Carter stops, at first slouching his shoulders, then straightening and asking with a tired, frustrated tone, "Yes, Mr. Barrow?"

"I was only going to to thank you for acting as chauffeur today," Barrow says, mirroring Carter's frustration.

Carter turns toward Barrow and gives a small smirk. "You are welcome, Mr. Barrow," he says, then teases, "I am happy to help even if I am being paid to teach, not drive."

Barrow looks like he has been deservedly reprimanded.

Then Carter adds as he turns and ascends the stairs, in a very close mimic of Barrow's voice, says, "'At's the way we do things 'ere.'"

Even Barrow cannot help but snicker in amusement. He locks up and then heads upstairs himself. As he passes the hall bath he hears the sound of water running then splashing in a sink. Marlowe's door down the hall is ajar, so he assumes the Hexham valet is washing up for the night. He changes into his nightclothes and heads toward the washroom. He hears the water running, but the door is ajar so he enters. It is Carter now bent over one of the sinks, splashing water up to his face to rinse off soap. He hasn't changed into his nightwear yet; he is still in his slacks with a sleeveless undershirt.

Barrow turns on the water for the other sink. Whether it is the squeak from the faucet or the sound of the water itself, Carter jumps slightly, startled by the noise. He is still leaning over the sink, but blinks and then opens his eyes. He sees it is only Barrow and goes back to his washing.

"'Didn't mean to scare you," Barrow says, testing the water but not really looking at Carter.

Carter finishes rinsing his face, then reaches for a towel. Barrow glances over briefly, and notices that Carter's left arm is quite scarred, over more than half of its surface. Looks like burn scars to the butler. He notes that the damaged and then rehealed skin is not limited to the arm: it goes at least onto the shoulder and back on the left side. No wonder he doesn't have full range-of-motion on that side.

Carter finishes toweling his face and sees Barrow's gaze.

Barrow gestures and says, "'At from your war injury?"

Carter nods, "Sorry … it's not pretty."

Barrow scoffs as he bends over and starts splashing water up to his own face, and says, "I saw worse. 'Was in the medical corps. 'Least you didn't lose the arm, and got its use back."

"It wasn't just the arm," Carter says, lifting the hem of his undershirt. "But, yes, I suppose I was lucky."

Barrow glances over and sees that the burn scars cover Carter's left side on his back and torso, from his shoulder at least to his waist.

"It goes further... ," Carter sighs, gesturing down his left side. "It was a long and painful recovery. You were over there. I still get nightmares about it." Carter throws his towel over his shoulder and turns to leave. "Good night, Mr. Barrow."

* * *

Bertie wakens his wife with a kiss, encircling her form with his arms and pulling her close.

"I'm sorry to awaken you, dear, but I fear we will have no other time alone to talk," he says.

Bertie's mother and Marigold had been in their car, of course, and Marlowe had driven. There was no chance to talk about what had transpired. Not to mention that the three females were in the back seat, asleep on the long drive back to Downton, while Bertie kept Marlowe company and awake in the front.

"That's alright, Bertie dear," Edith murmurs drowsily. "I can nap later."

"Well, you know that Marlowe and Phoebe met …," Bertie begins.

"But he did not tell her we know ..." Edith continues for her husband.

"... and Carlisle is simply his brother-in-law," Bertie says, with apparent disgust at the unfairness of that. "Apparently only because she was in the room, Isobel knows. But nobody else. And he told her he liked his life, that he did not want her to tell anyone who he really is."

Edith nods, and says, "Alright. I was not sure of that. Marlowe had said to act as if I didn't know anything, but he did not have time to explain."

"Do you want Marlowe to come back to Brancaster with me?" Bertie asks, wanting to take away any potential discomfort from his wife.

"No… Laura and I have planned for him to work with us later this week on a special wedding section," Edith says. "I am not sure if we'll be able to get it in the December issue, but perha-"

Edith's sentence is interrupted by Bertie kissing her.

"I'm sorry, dear, but I can't have you digressing to your work right now."

Edith snickers, caught. She refocuses, then says, "Bertie, Mary said something, last night … and I've been thinking about it… "

"What?" Bertie asks.

"Well, that we already have a professional relationship with Carlisle, and that it would not be too much of a stretch to make it more personal…not only for Marlowe's sake."

Bertie seems to be considering this, but he does not have the conniving minds that his wife and her sister do.

"If he is a friend … a _good_ friend … there is less of a chance that he would want to do anything to hurt us," Edith says.

Bertie rolls his eyes a little, but then sighs and chuckles, "Do you know that when the Carlisles were departing, Marigold told Martin that he could dance with her again … _if_ he came to visit her?"

"She did?" Edith asks, with a snort.

Bertie nods, and says, "And you should have seen the look on his face...he immediately turned to his mother with this expectant air..."

* * *

Tom and Laura awaken at about the same time as each other in the morning, their limbs intertwined such that any movement of one would awaken the other anyway. They both start giggling at the disheveled state of the other's hair, then each tries to smooth the other's. They begin kissing, not disengaging but rather somehow pulling each other even closer.

"'Morning, love," Tom says.

"'Morning, husband," Laura returns. "Oh, it feels lovely to be with you like this."

"And not have to get up to sightsee in Paris," Tom adds with a kiss.

"You should go to church, at least for appearance's sake, shouldn't you? And see your family off," Laura says. "Since they stayed the night here after all."

"There are trains all day … they can wait a little while longer. As for services... I'll ask for forgiveness later," Tom says, shifting himself and his new wife to a different position.

* * *

"I asked Kenneth about whether they will have a hunt here again this season," Robert says to Henry at breakfast. "He is interested."

Henry says, "Another exchange for a week at the shore?"

"I think so," Robert says. "Probably similar timing of February here. He said it worked well and the team enjoyed it last year. I'll let Mary know."

Bertie and Gerald come in and serve themselves breakfast, followed shortly thereafter by Rosamund, then Mary, then Edith. The latter two greet their husbands with pecks before starting their plates.

Barrow sends Christopher down to fetch more tea and alert the cooks to send up more food.

"Golly, and here I thought it'd be a quiet breakfast after the last few days," Robert says.

"It would have been cruel to demand trays upstairs after such a late night," Mary says.

"That didn't seem to concern your mother," Robert says with a chuckle.

"Or my mother," Bertie says.

"We're all clearly skipping services … What are everyone's plans for the rest of day?" Rosamund asks.

"We are going for a walk, and then I'll take Bertie to the train," Edith says.

"If you don't mind, we'll join you on the walk," Henry says. "Sybbie, too. Then, Gerald, if you don't mind, we'll open the crates from France."

Gerald nods and says, "I think I can handle it." He glances at Rosamund and they share a smile.

"Well, that will fill the day," Robert says. "I'll join you, too, and hopefully convince Cora as well."

Edith says, mostly to Mary, "Millie Napier didn't say anything, but I think she is expecting."

"I wondered about that, too," Mary says. "The frock she wore yesterday revealed it more than her day suit the other day. She did mention being tired at the salon."

"Speaking of the salon, Rose said she is taking her mother-in-law there this week," Rosamund says.

"They will enjoy it," Mary says. "Edith, perhaps you should join them."

"Only if they go after Laura and Tom have departed. Laura does not seem to care that she is on a honeymoon, but I do for her sake," Edith says.

"Which day will be good for Rose and I to meet you in York for some shopping?" Mary asks her sister.

"Let's plan on later in the week, when Laura should be back in the office," Edith says.

"Will she join us?" Mary asks.

"Likely not. She mentioned she and Tom want to save for their house," Edith says with a knowing chuckle. "Has a plot been selected yet?"

"We've narrowed it down to a few choices," Mary says. "Let's walk in that direction and I will show you."

Robert says, "Thank you, Mary, I've been feeling a bit left out of the decision."

"Oh, Papa, don't worry," Mary says. "Laura has not seen them yet, either."

* * *

"Did Jack do alright here last night?" Cora asks Anna as the lady's maid brushes the countess' hair.

"Yes, my Lady," Anna replies, "Thank you for asking. He is used to it here. Nanny Shelley said Christopher's mother played with him." Anna pauses, then says, "My lady, I would like to continue working after this one, too. If it will work out in the nursery."

Now that Cora knows of Mary's pregnancy, she considers that Anna may be concerned about when the other child is born. Jack will not be old enough to go to the village school nor join the other children in lessons here. Four young children would be a lot to handle, even for Nanny Shelley. Lady Grantham wonders if Anna is considering hiring someone to lend a hand part time here in the nursery. Cora decides to talk to Mary about it.

"Thank you for letting me know, Mrs. Bates. I haven't wanted to pressure you one way or another for your decision," Cora responds with a gentle smile. "But now that you have brought it up, I have also been thinking about Christmas. If the baby is only a month old, you should not travel. And we will not split up your family at the holidays, especially with a newborn. The same for the Molesleys. We can ask the Carsons to come with us to Brancaster."

Anna has been torn about Christmas. She knows that Lady Grantham would prefer to have someone attending her. It might be even easier for Anna to be there where someone else is taking care of meals and dishes and the like. The Brancaster staff seemed nice when everyone was there in the Spring when little Robert was born. Anna supposes she could ask Daisy or Mrs. Patmore to cook for them when the family is gone. Heavens, Anna thinks, there is no need to fret about it. Things will work out either way.

"That is very kind of you, my lady," Anna says.

* * *

"Well, Sybbie, what do you think of this spot?" Mary asks as the walking group surveys a plot of land surrounded by fields and wood. One of the creeks meanders not too far away.

Rosamund observes, "This would certainly be embracing country life."

Sybbie looks around and purses her lips, then shakes her head and says, "I don't think this is a good spot, Aunt Mary. Miss-er, _Mum_ is used to living in either London or York. This land is nice, but it is not very close to the Abbey or the village."

Mary smiles, since that is what she had said to Tom. But he wanted to have an option that was like this, in case Laura likes it.

"I agree with you, Sybbie, but your father wondered if this would be good for privacy," Mary says. "What do you think, Papa?"

"I agree with Sybbie," Robert says. "We've seen where Laura grew up; I think this is a little too remote."

Bertie and Edith share a smiling glance. This is not remote compared to Brancaster.

* * *

On the way back to the house, the walking group encounters Mr. Carter, who also has been out for a stroll. Carter has binoculars hanging from a strap around his neck, and he carries a portable telescope.

"Did you see anything interesting today, children?" Carter asks.

"Squirrels, chipmunks, birds,..." George reports as if it is the usual assortment.

"I saw a hare!" Marigold says.

Sybbie adds, "We almost didn't see it but then it hopped right across our path."

"Why do you think you didn't see it?" Carter asks. "I know you are getting better at looking out for animals."

Robert smiles, knowing that Carter is purposely testing the children.

George says, "Because it was the same colour as the ground and a fallen tree."

Carter says, "Very good, Master George. Do you know what that is called, when an animal blends into his surroundings? It is called 'camouflage'."

"Is it like when we play hide and seek?" Marigold asks.

"Yes, Miss Marigold, it is," Carter answers. "It is very useful for either avoiding predators, or being a predator. Lots of animals depend on it to survive. Some animals even change colours depending on what is around them."

Edith shares a glance with her sister, and says, "Sometimes it can be very helpful to be out in the open, but not visible because you look like something else."

* * *

"My but some of these are exquisite!" Cora exclaims, picking up a vase from one of the crates.

Rosamund says, "Prudence did say her sister had good taste."

The crates hold a number of fine collectibles, exotic antiquities, and ceramic ware in addition to some furnishings and household items such as sets of china, silver, and crystal, all miraculously intact.

Hastings shrugs lightly and says, "None of these hold any sentimental value to me. You may as well use what you can at Tees' Landing, or donate them to charity."

Cora looks to be thinking a moment, then says, "Henry and Gerald, what would you think of donating some of these things, and we will auction them next weekend?"

Gerald asks, "To benefit the village hospital?"

Cora shrugs, "Or the school, if you prefer."

Henry says, "I like the idea. Quite frankly, I would be thrilled if these things were acquired by people who want them, and they became someone's true family treasures."

Gerald nods in agreement, "I agree, Henry. Cora, plan on having whatever proceeds go to the village school, in honour of my grandchildren. Let us know if there is anything else you need us to do."  
Hastings offers his arm to Rosamund and they walk back toward the house together.

* * *

"Mr. Carson, can I have a moment?" Barrow asks the former butler in the hall on the way to the classroom.

"Certainly, Mr. Barrow," Carson replies.

"I'd like your thoughts on the staffing for the coming weekend. We'll have a very full house," Barrow says. "Andy may be called at any moment to help with the sow … I am thinking we may be understaffed, even with Mr. Molesley's assistance."

Carter walks by, also on his way into the classroom. He enters the room, leaving the door slightly ajar for Carson.

Carson does a little calculation in his mind, nods in agreement with Barrow, and says, "I will be here and at your disposal, although I should not serve."

"Thank you, Mr. Carson, but I am already factoring you in," Barrow says. "Please let me know if you can think of anyone from the village we could hire to help."

Carson says, "I will do so, but there are not many candidates. What of Christopher's father?"

"He'll be here to help with the tent and odd jobs like keeping the braziers going if it stays this cold, but I am not sure he'd be good serving," Barrow says, already having considered that option.

"Very well, Mr. Barrow," Carson says with a nod, then enters the classroom.

* * *

Tom and Laura enter a room that looks like a library at Tees' Landing, holding hands but each also carrying an attache case. The couple selects seating on two stuffed chairs by a window, with a small side table nearby. Both put down their cases and take out notepads and pens. Laura also retrieves an envelope.

Tom seems to ponder something for a moment, then begins to write.

Laura unseals the envelope, takes out a small set of papers, and begins to read.

"I thought you were going to work on the serial novel," Tom queries.

After the wedding night in Manchester, they have decided on two nights at Tees' Landing and one in York. Laura had told Tom that even though they are outwardly on honeymoon, she still wants to get some work done. The magazine had already been getting a steady stream of correspondence last week in response to the September quarterly issue, and Laura knows from previous experience it will continue this week. Having had the few days off for Paris, Laura does not feel it is fair to burden Edith further simply because she got married. She and Edith still need to work on the financial results for the quarter for their contract negotiations with Carlisle which will be in a few weeks, too.

From the resort, she can do lots of things, similar to the way Edith works from Brancaster, only closer. Laura can easily do things like jot down thoughts for new articles and features, but Edith promised to courier some work to her, too. Tom had told Mary and Henry he would check on the livestock and farms while he is here, so he is working of a sort as well. Also, penning new sections for the novel seemed to be a good compromise-something they could work on together.

"I am!" Laura declares. "This is the Dowager's and Spratt's contribution. Violet gave it to me a few weeks ago, right after we got back from Paris, but told me not to open it until after the wedding."

"Did she think you'd get too distracted to get married?" Tom teases.

Laura simply shrugs and begins to read. Soon, she starts to chuckle, and says, "Tom, you should read this, too."

* * *

"Mr. Barrow ...," Carter calls from his study to the butler as Barrow reaches for the doorknob to his room to change for the night.

Barrow sighs, then turns to face the tutor, "Yes, Mr. Carter?"

"Er, I'd be happy to help if you need another set of hands this weekend," Carter says.

"I'm afraid that will not work," Barrow says. Then he thinks about being nice, and adds, "But thank you for offering."

"Why won't it work?" Carter protests. "Especially if you need the help?"

Barrow replies, "Because you do not report to me, remember? You work for Lady Mary, Mr. Talbot, and Mr. Branson. And now, Mrs. Edmunds, I suppose."

The tone in Barrow's voice, with not a small amount of frustration, causes a look of dawning comprehension from Carter. He starts to chuckle, and then laugh.

"Can I ask what you find so amusing?" Barrow asks.

"You!" Carter says. "I just realised that your general animosity toward me is because you resent that I do not report to you."

Barrow's eyes widen briefly, but he does not respond.

Carter nods, and says, "That is it, isn't it?"

Barrow opens the door to his room, as if he will not engage in this conversation.

"What? Does it go against the rules? The traditions?" Carter mocks. "C'mon, Mr. Barrow. Anyone can see that this house runs so well because it does not follow outdated rules and trad-"

Barrow appears to be frustrated, and blurts, "Until you came, at least everyone still reported to me! 'S not fair-"

Barrow stops, catching himself from the whining. He also glances down the hallway toward Marlowe's room. He hopes the Hexham valet cannot hear this discussion.

Carter's mirthful smile disappears, and he shakes his head. Finally, he takes a breath and says, softly, "So much of life is not 'fair'. Can a fish in a river change what he is? Or control his demise? It could be the turtles, or the cranes, or the fishing hook that puts an end to its existence. What is fair to them?"

Barrow knew he had stepped into this one as soon as he had uttered the word. He has seen enough of Carter-as-teacher to know one of his lectures.

Carter continues, "All living things are in a world they cannot control. But we have got life for such a short time ... doesn't it make sense to make the best of it? Regardless of the arbitrary or myopic rules that we live under?" Carter shrugs, "Keeping that in mind has kept me from despair a number of times."

Barrow scoffs, skeptically, "What have you got to despair? You come from a good family; you're educated, have money …"

Carter looks like he is surprised at Barrow's question. He hesitates, then answers, "You've seen my scars … money cannot buy happiness, Mr. Barrow. I understand your father was a good clocksmith; your family must not have been too poor…"

Barrow scoffs again, but is cagey, "Let's just say that my father thought it best that I find my own way in the world."

Carter nods, as if understanding. He can hear the tone in Barrow's voice.

"And so you have. I am sorry that my reporting to the parents disturbs you so much. Goodnight, Mr. Barrow," Carter sighs, getting up and going to his own room.

* * *

"Goodness, are you leaving?" Cora asks Gerald upon seeing the man in his coat directing Andrew to attach his case to the car. "I thought you'd be staying through next weekend."

"Oh, we'll be just one night away," Gerald says.

"We?" Cora asks, confused.

"Something came up; Rosamund and I are stopping in at Hillcroft and then we have an appointment near London," Gerald explains. "I hope you don't mind the back and forth. I mentioned it to Robert this morning at breakfast."

"We don't mind at all. I am glad you'll be back," Cora says.

Nearby, Barrow is actually relieved a bit, since today is a half day for both Daisy and Andrew. Two fewer guests will make things easier for the afternoon and evening.

* * *

On the way up the steps into _The Sketch_ offices, Edith says to her mother-in-law, "You have about an hour before the shops open. I'll make some tea and you can sit and relax until then."

Mirada says, "I am quite alright, Edith dear. Go ahead and get yourself something. You look a little peaked." She says the last with a knowing, sly look.

Edith sees her mother-in-law's expression, smiles, and says, "How did you guess?"

The two women walk down the office hallway to the small kitchenette, where Edith puts on some water for tea, then gets a cup and teabag ready.

Mirada smiles, and reaches into one of the cupboards for a plate and a box of biscuits. She puts a few onto the plate, and says, "Your more frequent naps and snacking, for starters. How far along are you?"

"Only a couple of months, really. My last monthly was before the beach holiday," Edith explains.

Mirada asks, "Everything seems alright, I hope?"

"So far," Edith says.

"I always wondered what it would be like to have more than one child," Mirada muses. "Was it hard for you, when Robert came?"

Edith is a little surprised at the question, but understands that it is the same curiosity she herself had when she was pregnant with Robert.

"You know it wasn't, Mirada," Edith says. Then she thinks of something else, "I do not want us to try to influence Marigold into wanting either a sister or a brother with this one. She'll get what she gets."

Mirada smirks, "Of course she will. But a sister … who knows what type of relationship they would have? You can only hope that it would be as good as yours with your sister."

Edith stops, shocked at those words. Then she realises that her mother-in-law has only seen her and Mary in the last two years. After they started being nicer to each other. There has been no reason for her or Bertie to tell his mother about their past.

The tea kettle whistles, interrupting Edith's momentary reverie.

"Mirada, Mary and I haven't always been friends," Edith starts, steeping her tea. "In fact, enemies would be a better term."

Now it is Mrs. Pelham's turn to look shocked.

Edith decides it is time to tell her mother-in-law more. She takes a deep breath, and says, "We were dreadful to each other. Unequivocally. Until about the time Bertie and I decided to marry, that is."

Edith takes her cup and plate, and gestures for Mirada to follow her. "There is something you should read."

* * *

"Have you heard from your father since the wedding, Sybbie?" Violet asks her granddaughter at lunch at Dower House.

Marigold is also attending with George and Sybbie.

"Yes, Granny Violet," Sybbie replies. "He has rung every day. They'll be back at the Abbey tomorrow."

"I see you are looking forward to having them home," Isobel says with a smile.

Sybbie smiles in agreement.

Marigold says, "I liked the dancing at their wedding party. I hope Mummy lets me go to the dance party this weekend. I do not get to go to adult parties at home."

Sybbie and George glance at each other briefly, as if they hadn't thought of this before. Carter has been acting as if they will attend, but he is not a parent.

Sybbie glumly says, "We do not, either."

George turns to his great grandmother and asks, "Do you think you could tell our parents to let us attend?"

Violet chuckles and asks, "What makes you think I have such influence?"

Sybbie says, "Everyone always listens to you, Granny."

Violet scoffs, "Not always. You wouldn't be here if your parents had listened to me."

Isobel does not want to rehash that discussion, so she interjects, "We'd be happy to encourage your parents to consider it."

"Thank you, Granny Isobel," George says.

Violet gives Isobel a scolding look, and says, "It ended up being a good thing for your sake that your parents did not listen to me, Sybbie. Isn't that an important lesson for us? We cannot change good or bad things from the past, nor can we predict positive or negative outcomes. Everyone faces turmoil or tragedy. As we have already discussed, it is how we react to it that we can control."

Isobel sighs, but takes up the helm, "And we should not waste time conjecturing about things from the past. If Sybbie's mother had not died, there might be five other Branson siblings here. If my son had left the hospital a little sooner, or stayed a little longer, he might have seen you grow up, George. If, if, if …. We should not obsess over might-have-beens."

"Consider other if's. It was a tragedy for the family that James and Patrick Crawley died when the Titanic sank. If they hadn't, Patrick and George's mother likely would have married," Violet says. Then turning to George, she says, "Your Granny Isobel and her son would never have come to Downton, your parents would never have met, and you would not be here."

All of the children give puzzled looks to Granny Violet.

Isobel continues, "It was terrible that the former owner for _The Sketch_ magazine died. Had he not, Marigold's mother would not own the magazine, she would not have needed a new editor, and Sybbie's father might never have met Laura Edmunds."

Violet says, "If Mr. Molesley had been able to continue as tutor, Mr. Carter would not have been hired, and you might not have learned the new dances." She pauses, coughing, then states, "It does us no benefit to dwell on the sad things that have already occurred."

"Except to learn from our mistakes," Isobel states, knowing that she needs to be the one to say this. Violet would not admit to making mistakes. "Or, perhaps to make amends for something from the past, for the future."

The children seem to be considering these statements. Isobel and Violet both had been unsure about whether the children would really understand at their age, especially Marigold.

"You must remember that good will undoubtedly come, even in the face of what at the time might seem to be a tragedy," Violet entreats. Then she chooses her next words carefully, "Because you are part of this family. Crawleys do not allow sorrow to rule us. Sometimes, you'll need to remind each other of that."

"Yes," Isobel says. "Please remember to always count on each other, especially in times of sadness. Sometimes, even a simple gesture, like holding someone's hand, is enough to let them know you care. That you understand."

* * *

Andy opens the door at Yew Tree and welcomes the Carsons into the farmhouse. Similar to when they had hosted the Molesleys, the table is set, Daisy is finishing dinner, and Andy pours wine for the foursome. Mr. Mason will dine with his wife at the Abbey tonight.

"This is absolutely lovely!" Elsie exclaims. "I feel very special to be treated to such finery."

Carson merely accepts his glass of wine with a thank you from Andy, giving the younger man a nod and smile of approval. Andy recognises when the former butler is pleased.

Daisy says, "Aw, thank ye, Mrs. Hughes. I'm glad ye like it. These were William's mother's. Mr. Mason likes it that we use 'em now."

"As well he should," Mrs. Hughes says with a smile. "There's no point to having pretty things just to keep them locked away."

Andy says, "And not shared with friends."

Carson says, "We are honoured to be counted as friends, Andrew." He turns to the cook and says, "Daisy, something smells delicious. I hope you didn't go to too much trouble on your time off."

Daisy responds, "'Tweren't nothin', Mr. Carson. 'Specially for only the four o' us. Let's hope it tastes as good as it smells!"

Andy says, "Daisy, everything you cook tastes good."

Daisy smiles with pleasure at her husband for the simple compliment. She knows he means it.

Carson asks, "Any sign of the farrowing?"

"'Could be any day now," Andy says. "I know Mr. Barrow is worried I'll be busy here instead of at the Abbey. But there isn't much to be done about it."

Carson nods, "Things will work out. From what I can tell, the villagers are looking forward to the festivities. It has been since Lady Hexham's wedding that a large event has been held here."

"Or even a bazaar," Mrs. Hughes says.

"Didya hear that there'll be lots o' things from Mr. Talbot's parents' travels to be auctioned?" Daisy asks.

"I did hear that," Carson says. He turns to his wife and asks, "Is there anything we should be on the lookout for, dear? Perhaps a set of china so that we can entertain?"

"Oh, Charles," Elsie gently chides, "We don't need any more 'things' at our age." She looks toward Andy and asks, "If you were to come to our cottage for dinner, you wouldn't mind if we served on regular dinnerware, would you?"

Andy smiles and shakes his head, "'Course not, Mrs. Hughes. We're using this 'cause we have it."

Daisy shrugs and says, "I heard Mrs. Molesley tellin' Mrs. Bates that she's gonna look at the china, 'cause they don't have anythin' special."

Andy chuckles, and says, "They may have to lock it away when the baby gets to be about Jack's age."

"Why do you say that, Andy?" Daisy asks.

Andy replies, "Have you seen him? 'Tis only 'cause Mrs. Bates is so careful there haven't been more broken dishes."

Daisy appears to be very thoughtful.

* * *

Tom and Laura enter Morley's pub to a greeting from the bar owner, "And here're the happy newlyweds!"

Morley gestures to two seats at the bar, saying "First one's on me!" Then he places two pints in front of Tom and Laura.

The couple raise their pints in cheers, and Laura says, "To our first almost-normal night together!"

Tom snickers, "This is far from what normal will be while we are at the Abbey."

Laura chuckles as well and says, "I suppose being at Tees' Landing was more like it, wasn't it? I was thinking about having to get up for work tomorrow morning."

Needless to say, Tom and Laura have had very leisurely mornings since they wed.

Morley observes, "It seems yer still smilin' at each other after a few days. 'At's good ta see."

Tom and Laura share a glance and smile, and Tom asks, "What do you say, wife?"

Laura replies, "Well, husband, we've had nearly every minute together since Saturday afternoon...I am not tired of you yet."

Morley says, "'Twas a nice wedding and reception, Laura."

"Thank you, but it was all my parents' doing," Laura says. "I am glad everyone could come, and enjoyed themselves."

"D'ya want dinner?" Morley asks. Upon receiving Yes responses, Morley turns and goes into the kitchen.

Laura says, "Will the family really not mind if we do not dine with them every night?"

Tom replies, "Of course not. Some advance notice would be nice…"

"Certainly!" Laura says. She appears to be contemplating something, then asks, "Has Sybbie ever been to the pub in Downton?"

Tom looks surprised at the question, "Robert stops in there with the children every so often, and she and I've had lunch there. Why do ask?"

"Just that there are not any other places in the village to dine if we do not feel like cooking," Laura says. "Or changing."

Tom nods and snickers, "Sybbie may get to know the pub very well then, over time."

"I've been thinking about our house…," Laura says.

Tom raises his eyebrows, "Oh?"

Laura continues, "Do you think three bedrooms? For when my parents visit?"

Tom chuckles, and says, "Mary and I discussed this, actually. Once we go beyond a small cottage in size, the cost per square foot may even go down. I think at least three bedrooms, yes. But not because of your parents. They can stay at the Grantham Arms or Mrs. Patmore's B&B."

Laura gives Tom a quizzical look.

"What if you have a boy?" Tom says, as if answering her unspoken question.

Laura rolls her eyes, "Tom, I thought we weren't going to worry one way or another…"

Tom kisses his wife, saying, "I'm not worried, love. Not worried at all."

* * *

"I understand it's gonna be a busy weekend," Mr. Mason says to Andy at the farm. The usual routine is that Andy and Daisy get up and do some of the early farm chores before getting ready for work at the Abbey. Mr. Mason typically arrives just as the couple is about to depart. Today, like the past few days, Daisy has gone off to the Abbey already while Andy and Mr. Mason are checking on the pregnant sow.

"Yes, it will be," Andy replies. "But fun, too. Mr. Barrow says that he'll make sure I have some breaks so that Daisy and I can dance Saturday night."

"In your livery?" Mr. Mason asks.

"I don't mind," Andy says. "They're just clothes."

M. Mason shrugs, rises from where he was squatting and examining the sow, and says, "'Looks like she's close, here."

As they walk out of the barn, Andy asks, "Mr. Mason ... I know it's not like pigs, but … is there a time for a woman to get pregnant? Like we can tell with the sows?"

Mr. Mason looks over at Andy, and says, "You wonderin' 'bout having children? You talk about it with Daisy yet?"

Andy shrugs, and says, "Sort of. Only that we both expect that we'll have 'em. I don't know much about women, though."

Albert chuckles, and says, "Does any man, really?"

Since Andy only smiles slightly, the older man sees that his is an earnest question, so Albert says, "I don't know if there's a time, but even if there is, I don't think there's a way to tell. I only know that the monthly bleeding means a woman's _not_ pregnant."

Andy says, "Monthly?"

Mr. Mason says, "Yeh-you know about that, don't you?"

Andy doesn't answer, and seems to be thinking about something. He uses his fingers as if to count. He looks in astonishment at Mr. Mason, and asks, "Are you sure it is supposed to be every month?"

Albert looks at Andy's expression, and both men start to smile.

* * *

"Mr. Barrow?" Carter says as he knocks on the butler's office door. The teacher is putting on his coat before joining Lord Grantham and the children for their daily outdoor excursion. A muffler encircles his neck, the weather being brisk, and he has a cap in his hand.

Barrow looks up from his paperwork, "Yes, Mr. Carter?"

"I have spoken with Lady Mary, and she gives her permission for me to assist with serving if you need the help," Carter says.

Barrow sighs, "Mr. Carter…"

"Is there no livery that would fit?" Carter asks, wondering what else could be the problem.

Barrow shakes his head, and says, "There's livery, of course, but ... you've only ever been on the other side of service…"

"You are afraid I won't have the proper deferential attitude? Well, you'll just have to trust that I will," Carter states.

Barrow huffs in frustration.

"Are you afraid I won't do what you ask? That you cannot order me around?" Carter says, as if teasing.

Barrow looks up and says, "To be honest, yes, that is one of my concerns."

Carter looks at Barrow evenly and says, "Mr. Barrow, I am merely offering to help if you need it. I promise that you can treat me like any other staff person when I am wearing livery."

Barrow nods, and says, "Alright, Mr. Carter." Then, thinking twice, Barrow adds, "'Tis kind of you to offer."

Carter smirks at Barrow, then as he is turning to depart, nearly collides with Mrs. Hughes who has appeared at the door.

"Pardon me, Mr. Carter. Mr. Barrow, I've just had some interesting news from Lady Grantham," she says. "It was Lady Rosamund just rang..."

Barrow cocks his head in question, "Yes, Mrs. Hughes?"

The head maid says, "We'll need one less room tonight. I thought it odd that Mr. Hastings cleared his things completely before they left yesterday, since they were to be gone only one night."

Barrow says, "He won't be returning after all?"

"Oh, quite the opposite! It seems they've gotten married!"


	62. Chapter 62

"Mama, we have some news," Rosamund begins, upon arriving at Dower House.

"Congratulations, dear," Violet says with a smile. She turns to Gerald and says, "Welcome to our family, Gerald."

Rosamund and Gerald share a surprised and frustrated look, and Rosamund says, "I had asked Cora not to say anything."

"Cora?" Violet says. Then she huffs a bit, and says, "I should be insulted that you didn't tell your own mother first."

"I only rang the Abbey so that they wouldn't bother to prepare two rooms," Rosamund says defensively.

With the ongoing cold snap, Rosamund knows the Abbey staff would have gotten fires prepared and going in all of the bedrooms to take the chill off.

"We wanted to tell you in person, and came here straight from London," Rosamund looks confused. She asks, "If Cora didn't ring…?"

Violet gives her daughter a scolding look, and says, "Do you honestly think I wouldn't have figured it out? Heavens, with the looks between the two of you, especially when you were dancing at the wedding …," Violet rolls her eyes slightly. "It was like the Citroen letters on the Eiffel Tower."

Gerald chuckles and says, "Robert did predict you would guess."

Violet scoffs, and sits back, hands clasped in front of her, lips pursed, as if suggesting that should have been a sign.

Rosamund sighs, but then chuckles and agrees with her mother, "When I found out Robert asked Gerald where things stood, I surmised it was obvious to everyone. Which meant there was no reason to wait, really."

Violet asks, "Gretna Green, I suppose?"

"No, actually. Bishop Talbot officiated for us," Gerald says. "I telephoned to him the other day about getting a licence, and we made an appointment for yesterday."

Rosamund continues, "We actually did not intend to elope. But when we got there, and he asked which church, we were momentarily flummoxed. Both of us attend services at St. Paul's, but that would require a special licence. We were talking of here in Downton, but he offered to marry us right there and then. So we took him up on it. He had a couple of his assistants come in to witness for us."

"How romantic," Violet chuckles, which turns into a cough.

"I suppose it sounds rather uninspired after last weekend's affair," Rosamund says with a small laugh.

"On the contrary, dear," Violet says. "It was impulsive and you followed your heart. You weren't planning on anything grand anyway, I assume."

Gerald and Rosamund shake their heads, and Rosamund says, "But we would have included family at least."

Violet shrugs and says, "You are here now. I am to dine at the Abbey tonight to welcome Tom and Laura back, so it will be a double celebration. Friday night will be even more festive, when Bertie returns, and Rose will be here."

* * *

Mrs. Patmore and Daisy are reviewing the menu plans and ingredients in one of the cold cellars when Andy comes in.

"Daisy, when you have a few minutes…?" Andy asks.

"Stay there, Andy," Mrs. Patmore calls, "We're just 'bout done 'ere."

She lifts the lid to a pot and points at the list Daisy has been making and says, "Let's make more duck confit, too."

Daisy writes on the paper, and Mrs. Patmore departs.

"Is something wrong, Andy?" Daisy asks.

A smiling Andy approaches his wife, picks her up and gives her a big kiss on the lips. He puts her down and says, "Nothing's wrong, Daisy! When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Daisy asks.

Andy tilts his head and says, "You've only bled once since we've been married."

Daisy looks down, embarrassed. "How'd ya figure it out?"

She had thought that since he hadn't asked before, he didn't know any better. Which had been true.

"I was talkin' to Mr. Mason," Andy says, honestly.

Daisy tilts her head back, rolls her eyes, and says with exasperation, "Now everyone's gonna know!"

"'S wonderful, isn't it?" Andy asks, confused.

"Andy… sometimes it don't last," Daisy says. "I didn't wanna tell anyone yet, just in case …"

"Have you seen Dr. Clarkson yet?" Andy asks.

"'S too early for that!" Daisy replies with exasperation. "Andy, please, don't say nothin' yet ... please?"

Andy kisses Daisy again and says, "Alright, Daisy. But I'm so happy about it!"

Her husband's glee becoming infectious, Daisy smiles. Andy picks her up again and this time Daisy encircles his neck with her arms and their kiss is long and loving.

"I love you, Daisy," Andy says. "More than ever."

They still don't talk about their feelings very much. But they're married, happily, Daisy thinks, and now they may have a baby … Daisy's eyes start to tear up when she realises how mutual their feelings are.

She nods, kisses her husband again, and says, "I love you, too, Andy."

* * *

As she pulls the roadster through the Abbey gates, Laura turns to Tom and says, "I suppose I can tell you now… Cora will have put us in a different room than your bedroom."

Tom asks, "What? Why'd she do that?"

"According to Mary, 'it wouldn't do' to have a female on the bachelor wing," Laura explains. "And she thought we would be more comfortable in a larger room, with its own bath."

Tom shakes his head and says, "They didn't have to go to that trouble…"

Laura nods, "That's what I told Mary, but I don't think we had a choice. Simply accept the situation graciously, please."

Tom looks over at Laura and says with a smirk, "Yes, dear."

Laura pulls her car up to the front door, which opens and Sybbie comes running out to greet them.

"Welcome home, Daddy and Mum!" Sybbie says while getting scooped up into her father's arms. She has been practising saying 'Mum' instead of 'Miss Edmunds' since even before the wedding, but it may take some time before it is a habit. Hugs and kisses for both Tom and Laura follow.

Laura says, "Thank you, Sybbie, for such a warm welcome!"

Tom assists Christopher and Andrew with the bags that are attached to the back of the car, while Sybbie takes Laura's hand and leads her inside.

"Let me show you which room will be yours," Sybbie says with delight. "Did you enjoy your time away?"

"Yes, we did," Laura says. "But your father did miss you; I could tell he was thinking about you a lot."

Sybbie gives Laura an enquiring look, and asks, "Did you miss me?"

Laura smirks, and says, "It was more that I was looking forward to seeing you on a daily basis."

"That is how I felt, too," Sybbie smiles and says. "Here it is." The girl opens the door to a bedroom on the same hall where Edith and Bertie stay.

The room is not as large as either the Pelham's or Mary's and Henry's, but larger than Tom's old room, with more windows and decor that is not as masculine.

"This is very nice!" Laura exclaims. "Is your grandmother here so that we can thank her?"

"I think so," Sybbie says. "It is tea time, so she should be down in the library."

Tom, Andrew, and Christopher enter the room, carrying the bags.

Andrew says, "Pardon me, Mrs. Edmunds. Mr. Barrow requests that you allow me to unpack for you, so that I can train Christopher here on how it is done."

Laura and Tom share a smirk. Tom gestures with his eyes that it is up to her.

"Is that so?" Laura asks. Upon receiving a look of plea from Andrew, Laura acquiesces, pointing to one bag, "Alright, you can do all except for that case, please."

Andrew's look of relief is evident, "Very good, Mrs. Edmunds."

He leaves the one case near the bed and then he and Christopher start to work unloading the contents of the others.

Tom, Laura, and Sybbie depart.

On the way downstairs, Sybbie asks, "Why did you not want them to unpack the one case?"

"Because Christopher is still fairly young, Sybbie," Laura says, bending over to speak quietly in Sybbie's ear, "And I would not want him to be embarrassed by having to unpack my lingerie."

Sybbie puts her hand to her mouth in surprised amusement, snickering. "I never thought about that!" the girl says. "But they must have to do that for other guests…"

In spite of Laura's attempt to be discrete, Tom has overheard this exchange. He smiles and says, "They do unpack everything for the family and other visitors, darlin'. The staff here are very professional, and Christopher will need to learn that clothing is just clothing."

* * *

Back in the bedroom, Andrew and Christopher are finishing with the last of Laura's bags. Christopher gestures to the one unopened case, and asks, "Why d'ya think she didn't want us to do that one?"

"She wanted to spare you some embarrassment … 'at's likely her underthings …," Andrew surmises with a slight snicker. He's noticed what they have not unpacked yet.

Christopher's face turns red.

Andrew sees the teenager's reaction and chuckles some more, then points to some drawers on one of the wardrobes, "You'll need to get used to the idea. There's a chance you'll be unpacking for the Aldridges when they arrive. For future reference, those things go in these drawers."

* * *

"Aunt Mary showed us some of the plots for the house. I like the one that is near the village," George says to Laura later at tea.

Mary sits nearby holding Viola. Roger is on Tom's lap. George and Sybbie are kneeling in front of them entertaining the twins with attempts at playing patty-cake. Marigold has the attention of Cora and Robert in another part of the room. Henry and Edith have not returned from York yet.

"I haven't seen the lots. Why does that one appeal to you?" Laura asks.

George answers, "Because we think you'll like being close to either the village or the Abbey rather than far away from everything."

Laura smiles, "'We' meaning you and who else?"

George looks as if he is remembering, then responds, "Sybbie, Donk, Mummy, Aunt Rosamund, … I think everyone who was walking on Sunday!"

Laura gives Tom a look of curiosity that everyone seems to be decided on something that she has not seen yet.

"One of the plots is pretty land, but there are no other houses nearby," Sybbie says. It is clear from her tone of voice that this is a disadvantage to that choice.

Both Tom and Laura chuckle at Sybbie's obvious opinion.

Laura tilts her head and says, "They have a point, Tom. I would want to be able to see at least one other house, preferably that of a friend or family member."

"I wanted to let you have a choice," Tom says, slightly defensively, but smiling. "There is that one lot - it is not close to anything - and one that is close to the village. Or, we could build the house closer to the Abbey, or even look into renovating the agent cottage."

"I thought that was let to another family," Laura says. "I'd hate to displace anyone."

Tom shrugs, "They do have a good bit of time left on the lease … and 'tis true there aren't any other cottages empty nearby at the moment…"

"Then that eliminates that option," Laura asserts.

"It is not a very modern cottage anyway," Tom states. "There'd be a lot of work to update it."

Laura says. "I am sure there will be work for us to build something. I am not afraid of work, you know that."

Mary interjects, "I hope you do not mind that Papa and I will be supervising the construction, wherever it is."

Tom looks curiously at Mary, then says, "I suppose that is only right since it will be estate land … but I am happy to do it."

Mary gives Tom and Laura a small smile, "It was Papa's idea, Tom. Having been through many projects with Mama, he thought it might be good for a young marriage if other people help."

"I would hope Tom and I wouldn't disagree too much," Laura asserts.

"Perhaps you wouldn't," Mary says. She does not want to say more along those lines in front of the children. Then she leans toward Tom and Laura and lowers her voice, "It will also give Papa something to do."

* * *

"Miss Sybbie, you seem distracted this evening," Carter says at dinner.

"I am sorry, Mr. Carter," Sybbie begins. "I am so excited about Daddy and Mis-er, Mum being home. I can't wait until story time before bed."

"I am glad to hear that it is a good reason for you being preoccupied," Carter says. "It is always special when a loved one returns from being away, even after only a few days."

"I would guess Miss Marigold here misses her Daddy, and will be happy to have him return," Nanny Shelley says.

Marigold nods, "Yes, but at least I have Mummy and Mr. Marlowe here."

Carter has noticed the mutual affection between Marigold and Marlowe. The mention of the valet gives him an idea.

"Miss Marigold, do you think Mr. Marlowe would like to attend lessons with us, when he is available?" Carter asks.

"Could he?" Marigold asks with not a small amount of enthusiasm.

"I will ask him later tonight," Carter says.

* * *

Tom and Laura enter Sybbie's room after they are ready for dinner. The young girl is sitting up in bed, expectantly waiting for her father and new stepmother to come and read to her and tuck her in. Edith is reading to Marigold in Bertie and Edith's room to allow the first night at the Abbey to be for the newlyweds and Sybbie together.

Sybbie looks at Laura and says, "I remember that frock! I think you wore it one of the first times you came to dinner here."

"You are correct, our observant young miss!" Laura says, remembering since she had a very limited wardrobe until Edith gave her some things. "I have had this frock for awhile."

"What shall we read tonight?" Tom asks, looking at Sybbie's bookshelf.

"Is there any poetry?" Laura asks.

"Now that would be different," Tom says. "Sybbie does not have anything other than Mother Goose here."

Laura says, "I think we can do better than that, for another night."

"How about _Peter and Wendy_?" Tom asks.

"Alright," Sybbie shrugs and says. "It doesn't matter what we read, I am so happy to have you here."

Laura and Tom move to take their respective places on either side of Sybbie on the bed, and Tom allows Sybbie to hold the book for the three of them to take turns reading.

As they begin to settle into comfortable positions, Laura says, "Tom, in addition to poetry, let's find out what Sybil's favourite books were," Laura says. "Then we can put those to the top of the list for nighttime stories."

Tom looks over at Laura and gives her a small, grateful smile, wondering how she knew that was the right thing to say at the moment. In spite of how happy he is with Laura, Tom had just felt a fleeting sadness that Sybil was not the one here making Sybbie smile, being able to read to her own daughter.

Laura looks over at her husband and gives him a look of reassurance. She can sense how he feels. She had been very serious when she told Tom that she was not Sybil, meaning she is not trying to be. Laura knows that Tom's love is genuine, yet different somehow than his for Sybil was. She was also serious when she told Sybbie it would have been better to have her own mother raise her. Laura has not forgotten whose daughter Sybbie is, and has promised herself to do her best to keep Sybil's memory alive.

* * *

"I should be offended that I was the last family member to know, Aunt Rosamund," Edith says with a smile while waiting for everyone to gather for dinner. She and Mirada had been the first ones down.

Rosamund and Gerald share a smile, and Rosamund says, "Nobody should take offence given how it all happened. Even those who were in Paris only knew something had developed, not that we would marry, and so soon."

"I suppose we will be apologising to everyone for some reason or another," Gerald says to his new wife. He turns to Edith and states with a smile, "But neither of us is sorry."

Rosamund squeezes her husband's hand in corroboration.

Edith says, "That is good to hear, Gerald."

Barrow announces the Dowager's arrival, and Violet slowly makes her way into the drawing room to sit in her usual spot. As if bidden, Gerald moves to sit next to her so that they can converse.

Edith asks Rosamund, "Have you decided where you will live?"

Rosamund replies, "Gerald will move in with me. He has not done very much with his own house since his wife passed years ago. We will likely refurbish it and decide based on how it comes out if we will move there or let it."

Cora and Robert enter the room and greet his mother and Gerald first, followed in short order by Mary and Henry. Cora, Robert, and Henry stay with Violet and Gerald, while Mary joins Edith, Mirada, and Rosamund.

"I see the other newlyweds are the last down," Mary observes with a smirk.

"Tom and Laura were reading to Sybbie when I brought Marigold into the room," Edith says. "Marigold hopped up onto the bed with them to hear the last of the chapter. They'll be down soon."

"Perhaps they want to make a grand entrance," Rosamund says.

"Shouldn't that have been you and Gerald?" Mary teases her aunt.

Rosamund says, "If it had been a surprise, then we would have."

Mary says, "It is too bad it wasn't. It would have been fun to hear Barrow announce it, and seen everyone's faces."

"I gather from my mother that it should not have been a surprise to anyone," Rosamund says.

Mirada chuckles and says, "I will admit that I suspected Gerald was smitten with you months ago."

* * *

Dinner has a delightfully light-hearted tone with the two newly married couples, and nobody snipping at anyone for a change. Barrow has Christopher helping with the serving more than he typically does, in expectation of having to serve in Andrew's absence over the next several days. The butler is pleased to see how well the youngster does. The easing-in approach, where they have slowly added more duties as he has mastered others, seems to have worked. It is only because Andrew is still here, and they have had Carson available for tutelage, that they were able to do that.

Barrow has decided that he will need Carter after all, even simply to help serve at the dance party Saturday evening. And possibly to assist with dinner Friday if Andrew is not here. Since Christopher is doing so well, Barrow thinks Carter can be in the hall boy's usual role, fetching things and transporting things to and from the kitchens rather than serving. That will lessen the chance that he would do something wrong. The butler will still have to reinforce a few things. Like to be quiet. The tutor cannot help but be friendly and talk to people. Barrow knows that Carter attempts to make conversation with whoever is serving him, the children, and Nanny dinner. If the teacher were serving at lunches or dinners, he'd likely try to engage the family. Barrow snickers silently to himself that it is a good thing Lady Grantham's mother is not here. The two no doubt would have a jolly conversation together.

At one point during dinner, Laura looks around and assesses those at the table. Edith had told her earlier in the day that she had let Mirada begin to read the serial novel. That means everyone here tonight is aware of it other than Gerald. Laura expects that Rosamund will tell him soon enough.

"Violet, Tom and I enjoyed your contribution to the serial novel," Laura says with a meaningful look toward the dowager, who merely smugly cocks her head in response.

Tom adds, "We were wondering when you wrote it."

"I dictated an outline to Spratt shortly after we returned from Brighton," Violet replies. "We made only small changes before completing it. He did a good job, don't you think?"

"But the storyline was yours?" Laura prods.

Violet smiles and nods, "Of course, dear."

"Now you'll need to let us all know," Mary says.

Tom turns and announces with a chuckle, "In short, the fourth woman ends up with Tomiko."

Everyone laughs in delighted surprise with Tom.

"Is she like Laura, by any chance?" Edith asks.

Cora asks, "A little prescient, Violet?"

Violet cocks her head again, and merely smiles.

Henry says, "I do not think there were magazines in ancient Japan."

Laura politely counters, "But there is an occupation that equally served primarily women… it still does."

Mary, Cora, and Edith glance around at each other, wondering. The men also look to be intrigued.

"Teachers work with both boys and girls…," Robert muses aloud.

Edith is the one who correctly guesses, "Midwifery? Katsumi is a midwife?"

"Mm hmm," Tom nods.

Laura says, "While her personality is much more patient than I will ever be, there are some parallels."

Violet simply sits quietly, smiling. Neither Tom nor Laura are going to bring up more details of Violet's predictions.

* * *

"Very good job tonight, Christopher," Barrow tells the hall boy down in the servants' hall as the young boy prepares to leave for the night after ensuring that all of the dishes are being seen to in the scullery. "We will add something to your wages for the extra responsibilities."

Walking to the door and opening it, Christopher smiles in pleasure as much from the compliment as the thought of the wage increase. "Thank you, Mr. Barrow," he says, then he departs on his bicycle.

Barrow locks the door after the boy.

"Not going out for a smoke?" Carter asks.

Barrow looks toward Carter, who is sitting and reading a newspaper. The butler is not used to seeing him here at night, so is surprised.

"Perhaps later," Barrow says. "How did you know I have a smoke at night?"

Carter answers, "I can smell it on you when you wind the clock every night."

Barrow shrugs, not really caring one way or another. He decides to broach the subject he thought of earlier.

"If we need your help this weekend, Mr. Carter," Barrow begins, "There are a few things we'll need to discuss."

"Oh, I suppose that I should keep impeccable posture, bow graciously to only the level required for the person, show no emotion, and talk very little to anyone," Carter says with a sigh and a smile.

Barrow smirks, and says, "Yes, that about does it. I expect the last will be the most difficult for you."

Carter straightens in his chair and mimics Andy, "Very good, m'lord."  
Barrow raises an eyebrow and says, "That'll do." He nods his head upward, and says, "Now if you'll excuse me…" Barrow departs to go upstairs to check on everyone having after dinner drinks.

* * *

It ends up being a fairly early night for some. The Dowager never stays after dinner any more, and when Mirada bids goodnight, the other women do likewise.

"I will have more than a ten minute walk to the office now," Laura states as if explaining her early retirement, suppressing a yawn as she and Edith head toward their hall at the top of the stairs.

"You do have a very strict boss, and do not want to be tardy," Edith says with a teasingly warning tone. "Will you drive with Henry?"

"I think tomorrow I will drive myself," Laura says. "I may box some things at the duplex and bring them for storage."

"Hmm, you might want to wait until after the weekend to bring things here," warns Edith. "Or they may get caught up with the auction items."

"Good point! Good night, Edith," Laura says as the two part ways in the hall.

* * *

"Well, this seems to be a very traditional, male-female split night, with the ladies retiring so early," Gerald observes.

All of the men, including Robert, are relaxing with a nightcap.

"It happens every now and then," Robert says. Gesturing to Tom and Henry, he adds, "These two youngsters burn the late oil much more frequently than I do. I miss the days when I could do it."

"Don't talk as if you are old and feeble, Robert," Henry says. "Your health seems to be sound."

Robert nods, and says, "The doctors say that my changed lifestyle has helped." He turns to Tom and says, "I have Tom and Mary to thank."

Tom asks, "Robert, Mary mentioned that you and she will be supervising the construction on our house. Will that be too stressful?"

Robert chuckles, "I don't think so. I'll be around merely as an ornament, is my guess. Do you really think Mary will let me do anything I should not?"

"She cares about you, Robert, and wants you around for your grandchildren," Henry says, defensively.

"And I want to be there for them, too," Robert says. "Gerald here and I will be partners in crime in spoiling every one of them! Am I right, Gerald?"

Hastings smiles, "You are, Robert!" He turns to Henry and Tom and says, slyly, "Including any future ones."

* * *

Andrew assists Mr. Carter carry a medium trunk into the classroom. "Thank you, Andrew," Carter says as the footman turns to depart. "Oh, please let us know when the farrowing begins so that the children may come to watch."

Andrew asks, "Have the parents given their approval?"

"Yes, they have," Carter says with a smile. "But you can ask them if you'd like to hear it yourself."

"Oh, that's alright, Mr. Carter," Andrew says. "I know Master George and Miss Sybbie will be alright with it, but Miss Marigold is younger …"

Carter nods, "I understand your concern, Andrew. However, apparently Lord Hexham often takes Marigold with him on his work about the Brancaster estate and farms."

Andrew nods and says as he departs, "I will let you know, Mr. Carter."

Carson enters the classroom, and Carter says, "Ah, Mr. Carson, I am glad we have a few moments before the children arrive. A conversation I had with Mr. Barrow inspired one of the things that I would like to start today…."

Carter opens the trunk and Carson looks in surprise at its contents.

* * *

Mary, Edith, and Rose walk along a York street after having handed some parcels to the chauffeur to put in the car. They make their way to a restaurant for lunch.

Rose asks, "Edith, will you join me and Rachel tomorrow morning at the salon?"

"I would if I could!" Edith replies. "They did not have any appointments available."

Mary looks pleased, "I am sorry for your sake, Edith, but I am happy to hear that."

"It seems Mrs. Morse's positive review may have made an impact already," Edith says.

"Do you know if Laura read it?" Mary asks.

"She did. She was not pleased about Mrs. Morse's continued cattiness about her attire," Edith chuckles.

' _...All in all, we had a marvelous, relaxing time at the salon. It was neither a boring business function, which I originally feared, nor an uppity society luncheon. … The gracious yet somehow not overly formal atmosphere was a lovely backdrop for us married women to provide advice to Miss Edmunds for her future marital life. … It seems she has heeded my counsel since she hired her magazine's fashion advisor to design her wedding ensemble. Lucky girl to have such access - it was no doubt stunning and I wish I could see it….'_

"I wondered about that," Mary says. "Are there similar society columnists in America, Rose?"

Rose snickers and replies, "Of course there are as many who-was-seen-with-whom stories in the papers. It is funny ... while there is no overt nobility system, with titles and such, there is very much the same type of societal hierarchy." Rose chuckles and adds, "With no titles, it seems to be purely up to the whims of either a society columnist or some grand dame to decide who is where in the order in any given season."

"Using what metrics?" Edith asks, curiously.

"Oh, I am sure it is partially whose ship has come in, financially, that is. Money matters are somehow more open there," Rose explains.

"Don't let Granny hear that," Mary says.

Edith says, "That is not all that different these days. Everyone seems to know everyone's position or resources here."

Rose adds, "It is not only about money, though. There is an 'old' versus 'new' money divide. The newly wealthy Irish are rarely accorded much respect, for example. I get the sense that status is nearly as much about silly things, such as who held a delightful party, with interesting decor or food, or who has a guest visiting from some foreign place."

"That part is not all that different from here. Are you fitting in well?" Mary asks.

"Well enough, anyway. For now, that is," Rose answers. "Believe it or not, being British makes us exotic enough that we get invited to most of the important parties and social functions." Rose lowers her voice and adds, "It makes up for Atticus being Jewish."

Both Edith and Mary are surprised at the last statement.

"Surely that is not a problem in New York?" Mary asks.

Rose explains, "More than you would think. We do not fully fit into the Jewish community, since I am not Jewish, and we do not attend Christian services, so we do not fit in with certain groups because of that."

Edith and Mary give looks of sympathy for the situation.

"It goes to show that snobbishness exists everywhere, even America," Rose adds.

"You can always come back here ...," Edith encourages.

Rose says, "We know, but … Atticus would like to make his own mark … to be successful not only because of his father's connections."

"I am sure he will achieve it," Mary says. "How do you like New York?"

"The city is like London in many ways. We are trying to decide where to get a second home … the beaches at the Hamptons are lovely, and Atticus has an acquaintance who has asked him to invest in a relatively new development there. But I like the country and mountains."

"Perhaps you are simply missing Yorkshire," Edith says.

Rose smiles, "Perhaps … some of the small towns in New York or Connecticut are quaint, like here. That also means they can be insular, so we would like to find a place that is used to having New Yorkers invade."

"It seems the reverse of here, where the country is our primary home and we go to London for the season," Mary says.

"Not the last two years," states Edith. "Honestly, I did not miss it."

With the move of the magazine and Edith's pregnancy this year, and the new auto shop as well as Mary's pregnancy the year before, there was no sense of priority for the London season. This year's memorial service for Henry's family was the extent of it.

"I sometimes do. We will need to get back to it again in the not too distant future, for Sybbie's sake," Mary says.

This surprises both Rose and Edith.

Edith asks, "Is that a little presumptuous, Mary? I am not sure either Tom or Laura would want-"

Mary states, "I am thinking of Sybbie and the family. She is still a granddaughter of an earl."

Rose and Edith share a look indicating that they do not wholly agree with Mary.

* * *

"Children, I apologize for not having lunch with you today. I trust Mr. Carson made for a pleasant companion in my absence," Carter says at the start of the afternoon lesson time.

The children smile at Mr. Carson, who is staying for the lesson. He is unsure of Carter's plan, so he is there for support if needed.

Carson bows slightly and says, "It was my pleasure, in particular to see how well you are doing with your table manners. Mr. Carter and I have decided that it is time for us to discuss with your grandmother the idea of an occasional formal meal for you."

George's eyes widen, and he raises his hand, "Excuse me, Mr. Carson?"

"Yes, Master George?"

"Will you to teach us again which spoons and forks and knives to use for what, please?" George pleads.

Carson bows slightly, and responds, "Of course we will, Master George. It has been a while since I showed you. When you are actually using them is when you will learn, I believe."

Carter wheels a tallish object that is covered in cloth from behind the chalkboard, saying "I was absent at lunch because I wanted to finish preparing this for some of our lessons."

As he removes the cloth with a small flourish, Carter says, "I'd like to introduce Mr. Bones to you."

The children gasp in surprise to see a human skeleton hanging from a hook, attached to a stand on wheels. It sways slightly from the movement of the cloth, its arms and legs swinging separately from each other almost as if is walking. Nonetheless, Carter and Carson are relieved to see that the first reaction of the children does not appear to be fright, but rather interest, fascination almost.

George has a big smile on his face. He says, "It is like the skeletons they have at the museum in London!"

Now Carson understands why George and Sybbie are not frightened; this is not a new sight for them. Marigold is likely following the lead of her older cousins.

"We will use Mr. Bones to learn a few things, not just the names and placement of our bones," Carter says. "We are going to do something that might seem odd. I introduced the skeleton to you as 'Mr. Bones' … but can you tell if this was a male or female?"

This results in curious looks from all three children. George and Marigold shake their heads, silently indicating 'No'. Sybbie seems to be studying the bones.

"What might be some clues?" Carter asks, seeing Sybbie's scrutiny. He is thrilled that she is thinking about it first instead of simply saying that she cannot tell.

Sybbie raises her hand and asks, "Mr. Carter, may I guess?"

Carter and Carson share an intrigued look, and Carter replies, "Of course, Miss Sybbie."

Sybbie rises from her seat and approaches the skeleton. She begins, "I first thought it might be the height, since women tend to be shorter than men. But Aunt Mary is tall for a woman, so that would not be a good clue. Also, if it were shorter, it could simply be a shorter or younger man.

"When Granny Isobel showed me some books about having babies, they said that a woman's bones are shaped to make it easier to give birth when the baby is ready." Sybbie points to the skeleton's pelvic area, using her finger to make a circular motion, and says, "This does not look like it is big enough for a baby's head to go through."

Carter had started to smile as soon as Sybbie started her analytical explanation. Carson's eyebrows have remained raised in impressed approval.

"Very good, Miss Sybbie!" Carter says with enthusiasm. "Master George and Miss Marigold, do you agree with Miss Sybbie's assessment?"

George and Marigold shrug their shoulders as if they are not sure.

"Miss Sybbie is correct. This is a male skeleton," Carter says. "Now, for another question: what type of person was this when he was alive?"

Even Sybbie looks confused at the question.

George says, "Mr. Carter, we cannot tell from the skeleton."

Again, Sybbie looks like she is thinking about something. Again, she raises her hand, and asks, "Is this like the lesson Mr. Carson taught us, about not judging people's characters from their outside appearance?"

Carter gives a look of admiration to Mr. Carson, nods, and answers, "Well, Miss Sybbie, I was not here, but it certainly sounds like it is. Doesn't Mr. Bones demonstrate that we are all very similar on the inside?"

The children nod.

Carter continues, "Nonetheless, while hair or eye or skin colour does not dictate personality, certain attire can provide information on who a person is, and how we should interact with them. Because we do not know who Mr. Bones was, we are going to pretend he is lots of different people. Periodically, we will dress Mr. Bones in an outfit to represent a particular type of individual. Mr. Marlowe has agreed to help us when he is here and available."

This earns a smile from Marigold.

Carson says, "Based on what Mr. Carter and I and your parents have taught you, your task will be to greet Mr. Bones with the correct deference, style, and formality."

Carter adds, "Even though Sybbie guessed correctly that this was a man, there may be times we outfit it with female clothing, to make sure you have learned proper greetings."

He opens a book that has a picture of a human skeleton with the individual bones labeled. "For today, we will simply begin to learn the names of the bones. Shall we start at the top or bottom?"

Marigold raises her hand, and says, "The top! The head is a skull!"

"Very good, Miss Marigold!" Carter says. "I take it you have seen skulls before?"

"Oh, yes!" Marigold says. "We have a lot of dead animals at our castle. Daddy is teaching me about them."

George nods, as if in agreement. Sybbie has never been to Brancaster, so she asks, "Can you show me when we are there for Christmas?" Then she realizes that she is distracting from the lesson, and says, "Oh, I am sorry, Mr. Carter."

Carter nods and says, "That is alright, Miss Sybbie. I love that you are curious, and want to learn more. Come closer, all of you, so that we can compare the picture in this book to Mr. Bones."

* * *

On the walk home, Elsie asks her husband, "Dear, you seem quiet this evening. Is something bothering you?"

"Hmm? No, Elsie, not really," Carson replies. "I was thinking about the children's lessons. I do like Mr. Carter's style."

"But...," Elsie asks.

"But I wonder if there are mixed messages coming across," Charles says. "And whether or not that is appropriate."

"You'll have to explain," Elsie says.

Carson starts, "Three children, each a grandchild of the Earl, but each, according to the old, traditional rules being at completely different levels from each other. I have never felt right about educating the children about that. Luckily, I haven't been asked to."

"I doubt Mr. Branson would want such explicit lessons," Elsie states.

"Mmm. Nor Lady Hexham ...yet," Carson says. "Yet it should come up at some point. And in the meantime, we have given lessons about how similar people are, and their characters are what matters."

Elsie nods, understanding. She asks, "You worry that when it is time for them to learn about their respective positions in society, they will not understand?"

Carson nods, "Yes. I know things have changed somewhat, but not fully."

Elsie considers, then asks, "Perhaps you should discuss this with Mr. Carter. He may have some ideas."

Carson simply nods quietly. Then he says, "He might ... or between the two of us we can come up with something. Start with just George and Sybbie. I know Mr. Carter would not want to do anything to hurt Sybbie's feelings."

Elsie and Charles share a small, knowing smile.

Elsie says, "It is good 'tis Sybbie he has a soft spot for; Barrow would be even more jealous if it was George."

"I can tell Carter loves all of the children, even Viola and Roger," Carson asserts. "But, yes, while he and George share some personality traits - their interest in animals, for one - I think Carter enjoys Sybbie's analytical mind."

"Sybbie is the oldest ... the others will have that when they are a little older," Elsie says. "Still, I sense a mutual acceptance now between Barrow and Carter. I'd hate to have anything jeopardize that progress."

"Do you think Carter knows...?" Carson asks. "About Barrow?"

"I do not know," Elsie says. "I hinted, when he started. But I do not think he caught on. Barrow is doing so well ..."

Carson nods, "Yes ... I agree. And it would be very difficult to find anyone to replace him and his knowledge of the family and house. Let's keep things quiet. As long as Barrow behaves, everything will work out."

* * *

Daisy removes her hat and unwraps her muffler when she arrives at the Abbey in the early morning, sees that neither Mrs. Hughes nor Mr. Barrow are downstairs, so she goes in search of the butler. She finds him upstairs in the breakfast room.

"Mr. Barrow, Andy is staying at the farm this morning … Mr. Mason says the piglets are gonna come any time now," Daisy says. She seems very tense, waiting for his acknowledgement.

"Thank you, Daisy," Barrow says, then he adds, "Get back downstairs and near the ovens, Daisy. You look frozen solid."

"'Tis cold out, Mr. Barrow," Daisy says, rubbing her hands together, "And I rode my bicycle so that Andy didn't have ta leave the sow."

While Daisy heads back downstairs, Barrow heads upstairs to spread the word to Lady Mary, Mr. Branson, and Mr. Carter.

Barrow hopes that the farrowing is done by this evening's dinner, when Lady Rose and her family will be here. He sighs, and decides he might as well find a set of livery that will fit Carter, and ask him to be on call.

* * *

At Yew Tree, Mr. Mason has arrived and tells Andy that he agrees with the younger man's assessment of the sow's progress. She had started pacing about and making noises very early. Mr. Mason notes milk droplets at the end of her teats.

"I've cleaned and put fresh straw down in the stall, and got buckets of water nearby, but I am nervous about the temperature for the piglets," Andy says.

"Yeh, 'tis colder than usual," Mr. Mason says. "Let's get some blankets and a brazier goin' in here. We'll have to watch it, tho'."

Andy heads off to do the tasks while Mr. Mason begins to sing soothingly to the sow.

* * *

The children enter the classroom, and look over toward the skeleton. It is dressed in a man's suit and hat.

"Good morning, Mr. Marlowe," Marigold says to it.

Carson and Carter share a smile.

Sybbie asks, "Marigold, why do you think that is supposed to be Mr. Marlowe?"

"Because that is one of his suits," Marigold replies. "I like that one because of the thin blue line that is woven into the pattern."

Mr. Marlowe enters the classroom as Marigold is finishing this explanation, and appears to be be delighted at the girl's observation.

To George and Sybbie, the suit simply looks like any other men's day suit.

"Good morning, Mr. Marlowe," Carter and Carson greet the valet.

"Good morning, all," Marlowe says. "I am pleased to join you."

"Mr. Marlowe, thank you for helping to dress Mr. Bones today. It is a very nice suit," Mr. Carter says.

"Thank you," Marlowe says with a smile. "I designed it myself."

Carter says, "Yesterday Miss Sybbie mentioned a lesson during which they were taught that we cannot tell a person's character by their outward appearance. Can we tell someone's occupation by their clothing?"

The three children appear to be considering momentarily, and then George raises his hand, "Sometimes we can, Mr. Carter. Our staff wear livery when they are working, and butlers wear special suits, too."

"Or special dresses and aprons if they are maids or cooks," Sybbie says, with Marigold nodding along.

Carson says, "Correct. Many people wear uniforms for work, such as police officers or sailors. In the military, not only is attire important, but also a person's insignia, to be able to know their rank."

"What about when people are not working? Think about what you see when you attend services," Carter asks.

Marigold says,"At services, people usually wear nicer clothes than they do to work."

Carson decides not to dispute Marigold's choice of the word 'nicer' since his butler uniform had been higher quality than his own Sunday suits.

The lesson is interrupted by Tom and Mary entering the room with Barrow, the latter carrying the children's outerwear.

"We are sorry to interrupt, but the piglets are coming," Mary announces with a smile.

The looks of delight on both George's and Carter's faces are nearly identical. Sybbie and Marigold also seem happy, but not to that level. Marlowe assists Marigold with her coat, Barrow helps George, and Tom helps Sybbie.

"Apologies, Mr. Carson and Mr. Marlowe. We shall have to continue the discussion at a later time," Carter says. Then he turns to Mary and Tom and asks, "Shall we take two cars? That way, you can depart whenever you need to."

"That will work well, thank you, Mr. Carter," Mary says. "Our other guests will be arriving about midday."

"I will meet you there, then," Carter says, opening the door for the group.

The two adults and three children who will go to Yew Tree leave the room, but then Sybbie turns back and asks, "Do you want company, Mr. Carter? So you do not have to drive alone?"

"That is very kind of you, Miss Sybbie," Carter says. "But go on ahead … I will not be far after you."

* * *

"Welcome, Rose and Atticus! And these must be Victoria and David," Cora says to greet the new arrivals at the Abbey. Quick hugs and cheek pecks follow, but then Cora says, "Let's go inside where it is warmer."

Everyone enters the Abbey whilst Barrow and Christopher work with the chauffeur to unload the bags. Already, Barrow misses Andy's strong arms to carry some of the bags upstairs.

The butler puts the cases down in the Aldridges' bedroom, and says, "Christopher, please be quick with the unpacking. There's lunch to serve."  
"Right away, Mr. Barrow," Christopher replies.

However, the Bateses appear at the door, and Bates says, "Mr. Barrow, we'll be happy to see to the unpacking. The Earl and Countess are set for now, and Lady Mary is not yet back from the farm."  
"Thank you, Mr. Bates," Barrow says, leaving him and the lady's maid to do the chores. He and the hall boy hasten downstairs to prepare for lunch.

* * *

"Eight piglets!" George exclaims to his grandfather at tea. "They all seemed healthy, too. No runts. Andrew and Mr. Mason showed us how to clean them after they were born. Then they made sure they started to nurse from the sow. Then they made sure there is water and that the pen was clean and nice and warm. They are going to take turns minding the brazier and keeping watch."

Robert smiles at his grandson's eagerness, and receives a small nod from Mary that all of George's statements are good observations.

"Georgie, please show your cousin Victoria some of the toys," Mary says to her son.

A smiling George heads over to another part of the library, and gets a pull-toy for Victoria. Within seconds, the two are happily playing together with Roger and Viola while a watchful Nanny keeps her eyes on all of them. Edith, Sybbie, and Marigold are playing with Marigold's paper dolls in another part of the room.

Robert raises an eyebrow in surprise as he sees Carter enter the library, dressed in livery, with gloves, carrying a tea tray, followed by Barrow carrying another tray. The two are very efficient together, as if a practised team somehow. Yet Robert knows that Carter was with the children all day at the farm. He must be a quick learner.

Carter leaves quickly, before any of the children can comment, Mary thinks. She sees Tom approach Barrow and have a quiet conversation. Likely to inform him that Andrew is needed at the farm and will not be back tonight. She sees Barrow give a short nod, then depart. Mary looks around the room at the growing number of people who will be at the Abbey through Sunday at least. And Henry and Laura are not back from York yet, and Marlowe has gone to get Bertie from the train. Still, Mr. Molesley should be here tonight, and clearly Carter is willing to help. Everything will be fine.

"Atticus, Rose mentioned that things are going well in New York," Mary says, as Hastings joins them.

"Yes, they are," Atticus replies. "The markets are incredibly busy."

"I have been starting to follow them ... is the activity based on business, or speculation?" Hastings asks.

"A little of both, to be honest," Atticus answers. "But I do not think it frenetic. There are no naysayers that I have heard. Still, my father is constantly cautioning me." Atticus says the last with a chuckle, knowing that his father and Hastings share similar viewpoints.

* * *

As Barrow comes downstairs, Carter asks, "Did I pass your approval?"

"Whether you did or not, we'll need your assistance tonight, Mr. Carter," Barrow says with a begrudging sigh. "Andrew needs to stay with the piglets."

Carter nods, "I suspected as much."

Something about the tutor being in livery gives Barrow a sense that he can be counted on to help. Further, that Barrow can indeed tell him what to do.

"I may not be always available to provide direction, Mr. Carter, so turn to Mr. Molesely and Christopher if you have any questions. Now go upstairs and inform Nanny Shelley that you will not be dining with the children tonight," Barrow directs.

Like he promised, Carter does as told.


	63. Chapter 63

"Alright, darlin', that's it for tonight," Tom says to his daughter at the end of a chapter.

Both Laura and Tom rise from the bed, and in turn, give Sybbie pecks on the cheek.

Bertie and Marigold enter the room.

As Marigold climbs into her bed, she says, "Sybbie, when we are at my castle for Christmas, George is going to sleep in the same room as us. All the babies will be in the nursery."

Sybbie smiles, and says, "That will be fun!"

Bertie and Tom share a glance and chuckle at the girls' enthusiasm.

Laura looks momentarily confused, and asks, "Are Christmas plans different this year?"  
Tom looks over and sees his wife's concern, and replies, "Yes. Edith and Bertie are hosting everyone at Brancaster this year."

Laura tries to keep her face from betraying disappointment. She smiles and says, "How delightful!"

She may have fooled Marigold and Sybbie, but not Tom nor Bertie.

The three adults depart and head downstairs for dinner.

At the bottom of the staircase, Bertie excuses himself, "Pardon me. I'll be back in a moment." He walks in the opposite direction of the drawing room.

"Tom, before we go in," Laura says, "I didn't know about Christmas."

"The decision was made months ago," Tom says, his smile implying that he does not expect that there should be any problem.

Laura looks as if the issue should be obvious, and asks, "What about my family?"

Tom says, "I am sure they will be welcome."

"We cannot simply invite them to someone else's home for the holidays," Laura contends.

Tom looks confused, "This is not just someone else, love. It's Edith. And Bertie. And Brancaster has plenty of space..."

Laura says, "I understand, but… we'll need to discuss holidays together from now on, please."  
"Alright," Tom says, still not understanding why Laura is being so sensitive about this. "I'll talk to Edith and Bertie about it," Tom adds as they enter the drawing room.

Laura says, "No, let me ring my parents and see what their thoughts are first. They may not want to travel that far."

Thinking about how the Edmundses immediately hopped on the train to come and meet him, Tom guesses that they will not mind the travel to spend the holidays with their daughter and her new family. But he is astute enough to know that Laura is in no mood to have him counter her at the moment.

* * *

Another nursery has been set up for Victoria and David with the Aldridge nanny in the room next door to the one housing the rest of the younger children. Rose and Atticus say goodnight to their children, who thankfully seem to be worn out from the activity of the day but not too cranky because of it. Rose can hear the sound of a baby crying from the other nursery as she walks by, and from the tenor of the cry, surmises that it must be little Robert. She gestures for her husband to wait, then peeks in. Edith is attempting to soothe her crying son, holding him and rocking side-to-side. He appears to be inconsolable, nearly thrashing himself at times, then burying his face into his mother's shoulder others. Both the Brancaster nanny and the Downton nanny look on, trying not to have disapproving expressions, but not being very successful in that. Little Jack stands in his crib, and the twins sit up in theirs, all looking curiously at the scene.

"Edith, we don't want to be late for dinner," Rose says with her characteristic upbeat voice. "I am sure your nanny will be able to take over."

Edith constantly faces a dilemma at times like these. She wants to be the one to be able to comfort and soothe her child, so that he will turn to when he wants to feel loved and cared for. Most families cannot afford nannies, so other mothers must do it. But she also knows that sometimes, it would be better to hand the boy off to someone who is hired because she has the patience and skill to deal with babies and their moods.

Anna comes in to get Jack, pauses at the doorway, and starts to give a smiling 'Hello!' to Rose, when she sees all of the gathered and the activity in the room. She lowers her eyes, says, "Pardon me, Lady hexham." Then she picks up Jack from his crib and leaves the room.

With resignation, Edith sighs, gives little Robert one last kiss, and hands him over to the nanny. His tantrum does not cease, which is a small consolation to Edith. She turns and departs with Rose and Atticus.

* * *

Phyllis has come with her husband to the Abbey, to dine with him and the downstairs staff since he is working. She sits at the table in the servants' hall, hoping to catch up with Marlowe and Anna. Phyllis cannot help but watch everything happening around her; none of this ever happens at Dower House. Phyllis does not miss being a part of this level of activity on a regular basis. If anything, it would be the people she would miss, but she interacts with Anna and some of the others when she comes to the Abbey during the day.

Phyllis notes the slightly more tense look Barrow wears. His instructions to everyone are professional, but curt. Not mean, but nowhere near cheerful. Carson is helping, but clearly is letting Barrow lead. She also sees Carter in livery, trying to do whatever Barrow or anyone else asks, as quickly and efficiently as possible. He is physically hale enough, it seems, to handle the constant up and down the stairs, carrying dishes or decanters or trays. But she can tell that Carter is having to think about it, forcing himself to act the part of staff rather than an upstairs person or an equal to Barrow. Phyllis nods, understanding, having seen a similar but opposite occurrence in her husband. Pupils are expected to show respect to their teacher, and their parents usually do as well, especially in front of their children. Phyllis recalls that after his first few days teaching, once the students accepted him, Joseph had expressed amazement at receiving the respect, especially so quickly. He had always been in a more deferential position for other jobs.

Mrs. Molesley thinks it is good for someone like Carter to have this type of experience, serving. True, he is doing this by choice, out of his own generosity; not because it is a job that he needs to do well to keep, for his livelihood. Still, perhaps it will help him understand Barrow and the rest of the staff a little better.

Marlowe enters the hall, and sits with Phyllis. He sets some sketches on the table.

"While we have a few moments, I would like your opinion of these, Mrs. Molesley," Marlowe says. "I have been working with Lady Hexham and Mrs. Edmunds on a special section on bridal attire. They would like to include options for all budgets."

Phyllis snickers, "Mr. Marlowe, you know as well as I do that the fabric and adornments play a large role in how expensive a frock is, no matter what the initial design looks like."

Marlowe smiles and says in a low voice, "Mrs. Edmunds understands that, too, but Lady Hexham does not. She is used to someone else helping her select appropriate fabrics for a design, making the frock, then billing her later."

Phyllis nods, "I see. So you'd like to make it obvious from the sketches."

"Precisely," Marlowe says. "Simple stitching and not too much beadwork, for example. What do you thi-Heavens, what is this?"

Marlowe cut himself off and is staring, Phyllis sees, at Carter.

Marlowe looks curiously toward Phyllis, as if asking her if she knows what is going on.

The lady's maid explains, "Andrew is needed at the farm, since the piglets were born this morning. Carter offered to help."

Marlowe raises his eyebrows, but then shrugs, accepting the explanation.

Phyllis chuckles, "I can tell Mr. Carter is trying hard to do things the correct way, but he is not used to taking orders."

"Oh, he was in the war … don't all soldiers need to obey orders?" Marlowe asks.

Phyllis cocks her head in agreement, "It took Mr. Branson a while to get used to the upstairs ways ... I suppose it is different for someone who is from a higher station to play at a service job."

Marlowe glances sharply at Phyllis, and states, almost defensively, "But he is not playing. If you find an occupation suited for you … I have spoken to Mr. Carter, and he thoroughly loves the tutor job, regardless of his former station."

Mrs. Molesley wonders at Marlowe's tone, but says guardedly, "I was only referring to his serving this weekend. That is certainly beneath his background, isn't it?"

Marlowe realises he personalised the conversation too much.

He replies, "Oh, … yes. But your husband serves, too, when he no longer needs to."

Phyllis smiles, places her hand on her midsection, and says, "We'll need whatever we can earn, Mr. Marlowe."

Marlowe looks down, and then says, "Mrs. Molesley, I am sure you know that wages are only a part of it … loving the child … the person … unconditionally is the most important thing..."

"But of course-," Phyllis begins, smiling.

"No matter what mistakes he makes, or who he loves, or occupation he chooses," Marlowe says, intently.

Phyllis scrunches her eyebrows slightly, understanding Marlowe's point, she thinks. What an odd mood he is in. She'll go along with it, not wanting to add more tension to the room.

She nods, and says, "Of course, Mr. Marlowe. We all make mistakes … I certainly have. And my husband has had several different occupations on his way to becoming a teacher. We may be more understanding than most parents."

* * *

Violet gestures for Tom and Laura to join her, Rosamund, and Gerald while they wait for the others to gather for dinner. Molesley proffers drinks from a tray.

Violet asks Laura, "I trust you are settling in well?"

Laura nods, and replies, "Yes, thank you. The drive home at the end of a long workday will take some getting used to. It is not ideal, but not too terrible."

Tom says, "Eventually, we'll work out driving together with Henry more often, so you can relax on the way back."

Laura smirks and says, "That will help."

Gerald says, gesturing around, "And you have a lovely place to spend your time otherwise."

"Indeed that is true," Laura says. "Sybbie and I plan to take a nice long walk in the morning. She is going to show me the different house plots."

"I expect a decision by the time I get back from the shop tomorrow, then," Tom teases.

* * *

Bertie meets Edith and the others on the way into the drawing room, the latter wondering what delayed her husband.

Allowing Rose and Atticus to enter the room ahead of them, Bertie quietly says to his wife, "Dear, it appeared to come as a surprise to Laura that Christmas will be at Brancaster, and she did not seem too happy about it. For now, if it comes up, simply be sympathetic."

Edith looks curiously at her husband, "Alright..."

* * *

At dinner, Violet says, "The children tell me they enjoyed the wedding reception so much that they would like to attend the dance party tomorrow."

The statement instigates enquiring looks from the parents around the table to each other. It is the opposite from when the children realised the situation at the luncheon: in this case, the parents never considered that the children would attend the adult party.

Robert says, "It may go on quite late…"

Rose states, "Victoria is much too young, thankfully, to understand."

Gerald says, "I know my opinion doesn't count, but I think they should be allowed to come. They were delightful to watch."

"Gerald, your opinion certainly does count," Cora says, mostly to make the man feel like a family member. However, she is not going to make the decision for the parents.

A little food, wine, and conversation means Laura is in a much better mood now. She thinks it would be alright for the children to go to the party, but is not wholly accustomed to the family's ways yet. As comfortable as she always has been here, she nonetheless feels like a temporary guest staying at the Abbey rather than a family member. Instead of saying anything aloud, she gives Tom a look of approval.

Henry and Bertie also give silent messages to their spouses.

Tom and Mary and Edith give each other small smirks, so Mary announces, "The older three may attend … for a short while. I do not want the villagers to think only our children were invited."

The dance party is the initiating event for the weekend's other fundraising activities to benefit the hospital and school: the bazaar, house tours, and the auction. Everything is to be at the Abbey or in a large tent being erected on the lawn. The idea is that people can easily wander between the bazaar and a house tour and preview the auction items to see if there is anything they would like. Tom and Mary had coordinated with a number of locals for food and refreshment stands, so that people do not have to leave the site.

Having the dance be a ticketed event, open to the villagers, was one of Mary's and Tom's new ideas. The ticket sales in advance provided information about the amount of refreshments to have on hand, contributed to the fundraising, and gave that extra sense that only people who want to come, and can afford the reasonable fee, will attend. The tickets sold faster than anyone expected. When Rose found out about it, she was thrilled that their visit had become a catalyst for the charity event.

The hubbub around the village is that the dance party is to be _the_ local social event of the year. With its location under the tent on the Abbey's grounds, the villagers are thinking of it as if they have been invited to attend one of the family's grand parties. They are correct, in a way. Mary and Cora had planned the event like they would any party to celebrate Rose and Atticus' visit. The plans did not anticipate children.

Mary recalls all of the local children who attended the Molesleys' wedding. That is not the type of event this will be, nor does she want any hint that it is as open and informal as that. It is not just the time of day. The family will dress in their formal attire, and act as the villagers expect them to. While Mary thinks it will be alright to have George, Sybbie, and Marigold attend for a few dances, she wants to make sure their presence does not detract from the overall ambiance that the ticket holders have paid for.

* * *

John helps Anna entertain their son Jack while they await the staff dinner. For some reason, the boy is much better behaved when there are more people dining, so the parents have him dine with everyone when possible.

Mrs. Patmore yells for someone to bring another dish upstairs, and Carter hastens to do so. He passes Barrow on the stairs.

Barrow passes by the servants' hall, looking harried on his way to the wine cellar.

Bates says, "Relax, Mr. Barrow. Everything is going well."

Barrow quickly turns and says with a snarky voice, "And wouldn't you love it if something went wrong?"

Both Anna and John glance at each other, wondering … it has been awhile since Barrow has been in such a foul mood.

Anna says with a calm voice, "Mr. Barrow, none of us want anything to go wrong, for anyone's sake."

Jack has been watching the interaction, and has a concerned look on his face. Barrow notices the child's gaze.

The butler straightens, closes his eyes momentarily, then takes a deep breath and says, "Of course, Mrs. Bates. Uh, I'm sorry I implied otherwise."

Anna and John give each other another surprised look while Barrow goes in search of a new pudding wine that Mr. Hastings just requested.

"He'll be fine, Anna," Bates says to his wife. "He's simply stressed because Andy is not here. Christopher is still fairly green, Molesley is experienced but not used to taking the lead when he is here, and Cart-"

Bates hushes his voice as they hear Carter coming slowly down the stairs, carrying an enormous tray full of soiled dishes. He carefully makes his way to the scullery and is able to put the tray down without breaking anything, albeit with a small amount of clatter. Carter bends over, leaning against the counter, breathing as if in relief.

His respite does not last long, as Barrow comes down the hall and calls to him, "Mr. Carter, please get some crystal pudding wine glasses ready and bring them to the dining room."  
"Yes, Mr. Barrow," Carter calls, then departs to attend to the task, trying not to seem harried by the command.

"-and Carter has never done this type of work before," Bates whispers with a smirk.

* * *

After going through, tonight the genders do not separate. Bertie approaches his wife who is sitting next to Laura and Mary.

"Phoebe Carlisle rang before I left Brancaster this morning. She would like to attend a shoot with her husband after all," Bertie announces, keeping his voice relatively low.

The three women smile, not very surprised at the news.

Edith looks slightly dubious, "The one that Carlisle attends…?"

Bertie nods, "Likely. Or, if we do find a place for an airstrip, then we can find another time."

Laura asks, "Have you told Mr. Marlowe yet?"

Bertie nods, "On the way from the train, I mentioned that she telephoned and is interested in visiting, but we have not settled upon a date yet."

Edith asks, "How was he?"

Bertie says, "Calm, of course. It may not seem real until the visit is decided."

Mary looks between her sister and Laura and says, "I still believe a fashion show would be just the thing to brighten a dreary Northumberland winter … all the newest Spring and Summer designs..."

* * *

Henry, Gerald, Atticus, and Tom huddle together, speaking in hushed tones.

Robert approaches and asks, "May I join this secret society?"

The other men chuckle, and Tom says, "Henry is seeking Gerald's counsel about aeroplanes."

Robert's face turns in surprise to Gerald, and he asks, "Do you know about aeroplanes?"

Gerald laughs and says, "Not a thing about the machines themselves! But finances for the purchase of one? I know a thing or two about that."

"Now Henry, you shouldn't take advantage of Gerald simply because he is family now," Robert chastises teasingly.

Henry gives a guilty look, as if caught.

"Don't worry, Robert," Gerald says, then looks toward Henry and winks one eye, "Because I am family now, I plan on taking advantage of that golf course next Spring."

* * *

Laura speaks in a low voice, "Mary, you'll likely be busy preparing for the party tomorrow, but if you have time, it would be lovely to have you accompany us to look at the lots in the morning. I expect we'll be back so that I can lend a hand, too."

Mary replies, "I will accept the offer of help, but have to decline the walk. As much as I would like to get out for a bit of fresh air, I am sure Mama has other things for me to do. When you return, you and Sybbie can help set things out for the auction." Mary appears to be considering something, then says, "Since you brought up the topic of your house ... I have been considering options for the business arrangements."

"Oh? I assumed that we would let the land from the estate, and build the house," Laura says, echoing the cursory agreement that had transpired at the Louvre.

Mary says, "That is one option … Papa has never wanted to divide the estate land into parcels and sell the pieces, so I don't consider a sale to be a viable alternative. Which leaves the other way of having the estate build the house and you let both it and the land. In either case, the details of a long term lease might get complicated."

Laura shrugs, saying, "I suppose either would be alright …"

"The location may decide … closer to the village, there could be more flexibility. I might insist on the estate building the house if you want to be close to the Abbey here. It would need to fit with the style of the other buildings, at least on the outside."

Laura seems to be thinking about it, and says, "That is a reasonable expectation. Um, what did you mean about complications with a long-term lease?"

"Well, you would not want to go to the expense of building a house on a plot you only have for a few years. But having it be long-term … what if something were to happen? We wouldn't want just anyone to be able to take over the lease and move in next door."

Laura sees that it is indeed more complicated than she expected. She wonders if Tom has thought of this.

Mary adds, "My current leaning is that either the estate pays for the construction, or there is a long-term lease that could only be taken over by a family descendant."

* * *

The violin music is soft and soothing this night, Barrow notes as he walks down the hall and enters the study to wind the clock. He takes his time, and when Carter finishes the piece, Barrow says, "'At was nice… different. What was it?"

Carter chuckles a little and says, "It's a relatively young piece … I don't even have the music for it … I'm trying to pick it out by memory. It's called _The Lark Ascending_ , by Ralph Vaughan Williams."

Barrow nods, impressed that Carter can do so well without sheet music.

"Goodnight, Mr. Carter," the butler says and turns to depart the room.

"Goodnight, Mr. Barrow. When will you need me tomorrow?" Carter asks.

Barrow considers, and replies, "Mr. Molesley is coming first thing, so I think we'll be alright until later in the day. Thank you for asking. And, helping tonight." He adds with a smirk, "I didn't e'en think about it at the time, but 'twas handy that you already knew which glasses are used for pudding wine."

Carter smiles and nods in acknowledgement, then starts to put his violin away.

* * *

Daisy wakens feeling chilled and not as well rested as she would like. It may be the pregnancy, but Daisy doesn't know anything about being pregnant yet. Since she has not told anyone, she cannot ask Mrs. Bates or Mrs. Molesley what she should expect. The other reason she did not sleep well is that her husband was out at the barn most of the night with the piglets, keeping the brazier going and making sure there was always water available. Daisy had no idea that after only such a short time being married she would have gotten used to her husband's presence in bed with her, keeping her warm and feeling loved.

She changes and sees from the lack of any visible evidence that Andy must not have come in for any breakfast yet. She quickly puts a tray together, bundles up and heads out to the farrowing barn.

Andy is sitting wrapped in a blanket on the floor, back against a wall of the stall with his legs outstretched, dozing. But the stall is warm, so he must have been diligent about getting up and checking on the brazier.

Daisy approaches her husband, squats, puts a hand to he shoulder, and says, gently, "Andy …wake up."

Andy wakes with a small start. "'Mornin', Daisy."

Husband and wife kiss.

"I brought you some breakfast," Daisy says, pointing to the tray.

She reaches and gets a steaming cup of coffee from it for him, then takes the other and sits cross-legged next to him. They both eat from the fare Daisy brought.

"How're they doin'?" Daisy asks with a head nod toward the animals. The piglets all look to be sleeping in the space between the sow's front and back legs.

"They're fine, I think," Andy says. "They're all nursing, and the sow has eaten and taken water, too."

Daisy nods, happy that everything is normal.

"There's a lot o' work to be done to get ready for the party tonight, so I gotta get to the Abbey. D'ya need anything else?" Daisy asks.

"Another kiss?" Andy asks with a smile.

Daisy obliges.

* * *

"Aw, would you just look at that!" Beryl exclaims in frustration in the scullery area of the B&B.

"What's wrong?" her husband asks, getting up from his breakfast at the kitchen table.

"The sink's clogged," Mrs. Patmore says. "And it would be on the day I should get to work early … we're gonna be busy all day fer the party."

She starts toward the back door to look for the plunger.

Albert stops her and says, "Here, I'll take care of that and cleaning the rest o' the dishes. You go on to the Abbey."

Beryl smiles at her husband and says, "Aww, yer such a dear to do that. Don'tya need to get to the farm?"

"It won't take me but a little bit. Andy'll be fine until then," Albert says.

"Thank ye, dear," Beryl says, giving her husband a kiss, then going to get ready to leave for work.

* * *

"Bundle up, Sybbie," Laura says as she meets Sybbie in the girl's room. Laura is donning a hat, muffler, and gloves.

"Yes, Mum," Sybbie says, then asks, "Where are your boots?"

Sybbie's own footwear are lace-up booties that rise to mid-calf. Laura looks down at her shoes: low-heeled oxfords that she usually wears on walks. She protects her feet and shoes with galoshes when needed, especially in the winter.

Laura smirks, "I suppose I will have to get some now that I will be a country dweller. These will have to do for now."

The two females encounter Edith, Robert, George, and Marigold on the way to the staircase. The latter group is also attired for venturing outdoors.

"We'll walk with you part way," Edith says. "I'd like a walk, and the children would like to see the piglets again."

Sybbie turns to Laura and asks, "Can we join them after we see the lots?"

Laura grimaces slightly, "I told your Aunt Mary we would come back to help her with preparations for tonight and tomorrow."

Sybbie's face falls only a little. "Alright. Maybe we can go later to the farm."

The group heads outside and Mr. Carter joins them, binoculars and all.

Along the first part of the walk, Edith says to Laura, quietly so that Sybbie cannot hear, "I can use the farm truck to come and get Sybbie if you do not want to walk all the way to the farm."

Laura smiles, "Thank you for offering … I am torn, to be honest. I don't want to do anything to upset Mary or your mother when there is so much to be done. I would like to help, and I think Sybbie should pitch in for something like this, too. But I was the one who committed us to help, not Sybbie. If she had promised to help Mary, there would be no question about sticking to it."

Edith smiles, understanding, "Motherhood is not easy, is it?"

Laura rolls her eyes, "Don't tell Tom, but I have been thinking about it a lot! The decision to marry, and my desire to adopt Sybbie were instinctive, and I know they are the right decisions. But now that it is real … it is somewhat daunting."

"Just be glad you were aware of Sybbie's personality before you made those decisions," Edith teases, then rolls her eyes, "If I had known I would give birth to my sister…"

The two women cannot help but burst into laughter together.

* * *

Andy stands and stretches, the blanket falling away from him. He puts his mug back on the tray with the other remnants from breakfast, and picks up everything to bring back into the farmhouse. The piglets and sow have plenty of water, and the brazier is in a good state for him to take a break. It's contents are burning, but it has got some time before he needs to add more wood. It should not be too long before Mr. Mason is here to take over.

After a long night with little restful sleep, Andy is not paying as much attention as he normally would. As he heads out of the small farrowing barn, yawning, he does not notice how close to the brazier his blanket had fallen.

* * *

"Thank you for coming to visit me this morning, Rose," Violet says as she greets the younger woman at Dower House.

"I hope it isn't too early for you," Rose says. "I told Cora I would help later today-"

"It is quite alright, dear," Violet says. "I find myself waking ever earlier these days. I suppose my mind is telling my body to get up while it still can. It means I retire earlier, too."

Rose says, "Will you attend the party tonight?"

Violet nods, "I will nap this afternoon so that I may do so. That is another habit that comes with age. Tell me how you are."

The way Violet makes this demand tells Rose that the older woman does not want a simple, pleasant, conversational response.

"I love the excitement and cosmopolitan feel of New York," Rose starts. "You know that would appeal to me."

Violet nods in agreement, but says nothing, to indicate the younger woman should continue.

"I do miss family, though," Rose admits. "I didn't at first, but now, especially with the children … it would be lovely if we had relations to visit every now and then. Even my own."

Rose says the last with not a small amount of sad longing.

"Family is important. Yet you are coping without any close by?" Violet asks.

"One must do what one must," Rose says. "I think of Cora, at times, how difficult it must have been yet how well she did after moving to England. That gives me peace."

Violet huffs a little, but makes no comment on her daughter-in-law's transition to life here.

"You expect to be in America for the long-term, then?" Violet asks.

Rose nods, "Likely, if things continue the way they have. Atticus is doing so well with his work. He and Bertie are talking financial matters right now. Bertie is curious about some potential investments his advisors have recommended. He wanted Atticus' opinions." Rose beams with pride that her husband's knowledge and insight are sought after.

Violet nods again, and says, "It is good for both Atticus and you that he is being successful."

Rose understands that Violet is not merely talking about financial reasons.  
"My late husband, and my son, and your father, all had some successes, and some devastating disasters. Somehow we all survived the latter," Violet counsels. "Always remember that you have a home here in Downton, if you need it."

* * *

At the auto shop, Tom unlocks the front door and turns the sign to show 'Open' from the outside. Before the typical Saturday customer activity begins, Tom takes the opportunity to ask, "Henry, has Mary mentioned anything to you about the arrangements for our house?"

Henry looks with guarded curiosity at his business partner, and replies, "She did say that there are things to be worked out…"

Listening to the tone of Henry's voice, Tom nods his head, "I don't want you to feel like you are in the middle."

Henry looks puzzled, "Is there something at issue?"

Tom says, "Apparently, Laura and Mary spoke briefly about it last night..."

Tom tells Henry what Laura had told him.

"Mary didn't go into that much detail with me," Henry says. "I can see why Mary might want such a lease arrangement, especially if the house is on the Abbey grounds."

Again Tom nods, and says, "That really doesn't bother me-it could be good for both us and the estate, since I hope to be here for a very long time. And Laura knows the primary reason for being in Downton is for Sybbie. The Crawleys have been very generous and welcoming for me and Sybbie when most would not have expected it." Tom pauses before continuing, "The thing is, as she was telling me about their conversation, it was clear that Laura thinks this is Mary's way of trying to control things. She knows some of the stories…"

Henry simply snickers, not being able to counter that.

Tom continues, "I know better than most how hard Mary has worked to save the estate, and keep it thriving. I think I was able to convince Laura that even if Mary is trying to control things, it is not because she does not trust us. But having only Sybbie be able to take over-"

"Now hold on just a moment, Tom, " Henry shakes his head and says, "Mary loves you dearly, and considers you to be her brother, part of the family. I guarantee she was not only talking about Crawley blood. And didn't she already call Laura her sister-in-law?"

Tom sighs, "In spite of not having been there, I think that is what Mary meant, but Laura, well..didn't know. It would ease our minds if we knew that for sure."

"I will ask her myself, and give her a piece of my mind if not," Henry declares with a determined smile. "We all know Mary is a schemer, but she would not have done any match-making if she did not trust and like Laura."

Tom smiles and shakes his head. Then he says, "Everyone keeps trying to take credit for our romance. Does nobody think we would have done it on our own?"

Henry chortles, and says on his way to greet a customer who has just entered the shop, "I suspect there are quite a few people who thought you needed a little … encouragement."

* * *

Marigold unwraps her muffler and hands it to her mother, "Mummie, when we are walking this makes me too hot."

Edith takes the scarf from her daughter and wraps it around her own neck, along with the one she is already wearing.

"I will use it, then. It is certainly brisk out to me," Edith says.

George says, "Someone is keeping their cottage warm with a nice fire; I can smell it!"

Carter stops, and says, "George-you can smell that, too? I have been more sensitive to the smell of something smoky since-uh, never mind… But if you can smell it ... it would be too strong to be a simple hearth fire."  
Robert and Edith glance at each other in alarm while Carter puts his binoculars to his eyes and uses them to scan what he can around them.

"Oh, dear!" Carter cries, pointing, "Something large is burning!"

Almost without hesitation, everyone takes off at a run in the direction Carter pointed, which is the same direction they were already heading.


	64. Chapter 64

Sybbie and Laura walk hand-in-hand along a Downton village street. After seeing the remote lot and now the one close to the village, Laura understands why everyone shared the opinion that the village lot would be preferable. Having lived an urban lifestyle for all of her adult years so far, Laura cannot imagine being as isolated from other people as the other lot would be. She wants to make sure of eliminating that option from the list.

"Sybbie, it seemed that you and the others were thinking of me when you recommended this lot," Laura says as they stroll from it toward the spot where Edith said she would meet them to pick up Sybbie, "But what about you? Which location do you like best?"

Sybbie looks curiously at her stepmother. While her father and stepmother had implied that she had an opinion in these matters, the girl did not really think anyone would ask. She did not have a choice about moving to or from America, but she knows she was too young then. She smiles a bit while she thinks about being able to provide her thoughts, then replies with confidence, "I like this one better than the one with nobody else around."

Laura nods, having expected that answer, but presses, "What about this one versus having a house next to the Abbey?" Laura hopes that she did not inflect a bias toward one or the other when she asked the question.

Sybbie looks like she is thinking carefully about it. This is not an easy choice.

Laura is slightly consoled by seeing that, since she finds herself not having an answer yet, either.

After a few moments, Sybbie says, "I am not sure."

Laura smiles at the girl and says, "Neither am I. Tell you what, let's think about what is good and maybe not-so-good about both of them. That may help."

"It would be a lot quicker for me to get to lessons, or to visit, if we were close to the Abbey. But if we were here, it would be easier for me to make friends with the village children," Sybbie begins her list.

Laura is inwardly thrilled that making new friends has appeal to Sybbie. She knows that Tom will like to hear that, too. Laura herself is hoping to get to know more people in Downton.

"Here is slightly closer to York, which would be more convenient for me, and your father when he goes to the shop," Laura adds to the listing, like Sybbie focusing on practical considerations. "But since he'll be working most mornings at the Abbey anyway, or we'll be dropping you off or picking you up from lessons, that does not really matter."

Sybbie excitedly says, "I could get a bicycle and ride to the Abbey like Daisy does!"

Laura chuckles, "I suppose you could! But you would not be able to do that during inclement weather."

Still, Laura is impressed with Sybbie's thinking, that the girl seems eager to be independent, perhaps.

"Would Daddy have to play on the Village Cricket team if we lived here?" Sybbie asks. It is clear what the girl thinks of that idea.

Laura chuckles, "I do not think your grandfather would allow him to switch allegiances like that! And I will help whichever team your grandfather tells me to help."

"Daddy wants us to make a decision today," Sybbie says with a little eye roll, indicating that she does not think it possible.

"It doesn't need to be today. We can talk about it with him later; he should weigh in, too," Laura says.

Sybbie suddenly points, "Look! That is the farm lorry!"

Sure enough, Yew Tree's lorry is coming toward them, but surprisingly not from the direction of the farm. As it nears, Sybbie and Laura wave, and see that Mr. Mason is driving it. Well, they would have been waiting a while for Edith to come. Laura is happy that Mr. Mason's coming along is serendipitous.

"Hallo!" Mr. Mason calls. "Good morning!"

"Good morning to you!" Laura says, "Mr. Mason, would you mind giving Sybbie a ride to the farm? The other children were heading there with Lord Grantham to see the piglets, and she'd like to join them."

"I don't mind 't'all," Mr. Mason says, reaching to open the door to allow Sybbie to climb in.

"Thank you!" Laura smiles to Mr. Mason. "Sybbie, come find me, or your Aunt Mary, when you return to the Abbey," Laura tells the girl.

After the lorry departs, Laura decides to meander around the village for a short bit before walking back to the Abbey.

* * *

The small cadre arrives from their sprint to Yew Tree and sees the farrowing barn afire, billowing smoke. The sow and several piglets are loose in the farmyard, making horrific squealing noises reflecting how terrified they are. Since the piglets cannot move very well yet, the sow is not venturing far from them.

George surveys that scene and shouts, "There are only six piglets here! Eight were born!"

The adults look fretfully around, calling, "Mr. Mason! Andrew!"

Except for Mr. Carter. He has stopped further away than the others. His features and his whole body are frozen, his gaze transfixed by the fire. His right hand crosses over his body and grasps his left arm.

Edith suddenly points toward the ground near the burning structure, yelling, "There!"

Through the smoke, a man's feet can be seen protruding slightly from the doorway of the barn.

Robert turns to Carter to get the man's assistance, and sees the man's blank yet fearful expression.

Instantly, Robert knows what is happening to Carter. Robert has served in a war. He has been in contact with some of his men who made it home, and they have shared their stories. Robert also knows many men who served and returned from the latest war, and he had spoken to a number of the soldiers whilst they were convalescing at the Abbey. He recalls Mr. Lang, who did not last very long on the staff because of his … troubles. Robert sees Carter cradling his left arm. What did the tutor just say, that he is more sensitive to the smell of smoke now...?

Robert decides to try the only thing that comes to mind. It used to work on the battlefield.

Lord Grantham's voice booms out in the way only a commanding officer can, "Mr. Carter! Your fallen comrade needs you! Now come on!"

Robert grabs the tutor's arm and pulls him toward the barn. Along the way, Carter seems to look with confusion at Robert, then realisation dawns. By the time they get to the doorway, Carter is alert and in the present again. The two men each grab a leg of the fallen footman, and pull, dragging Andrew's form out of the building and into the barnyard, away from the fire.

Andy's eyes are closed, and in his arms are two piglets. The small animals do not show any sign of life.

Neither does Andrew.

Mr. Carter and Robert kneel beside the young man. Carter looks panicked, fully grasping the situation, that the footman has been overcome by the smoke, perhaps fatally.

Robert starts to slap Andrew lightly on the face on each side, yelling, "Andrew! Wake up, young man!"

Edith looks horrified, instinctively placing her arms around the two children. Robert begins to look defeated when Andrew does not respond. George and Marigold stare, at first not understanding what is happening.

Then, George thinks he does understand, but the young boy does not want to accept it. He wants to help. He moves quickly to kneel next to his grandfather, pulls the piglet on that side from the footman's arm, placing it on the ground nearby. Then the boy places his hands on the man's shoulder, and starts to shake the footman's body, pleading, like his grandfather, "Wake up, Andrew!"

Something about George pushing against Andrew's body causes Carter to become more alert, as if waking up himself. He stares momentarily at George, then says, "Yes! That is it!" The teacher takes and places George's hands in the middle of Andy's chest, saying, "Keep doing that! Harder, too!"

George pauses, then pushes harder against Andrew's body like the tutor told him to, saying, "Andrew! Wake up!"

Carter moves to kneel next to Andy's head, and signals for Lord Grantham to stop slapping the footman's face. Then Carter does a very unusual thing in George's eyes. He begins to kiss Andrew.

Not the type of kissing that Mummy and Henry do, nor any of the other married couples George sees. Carter bends over Andrew and puts his mouth sideways over the footman's mouth. And rather than the slight suction that is typical kissing, George can see that Carter is blowing. The tutor's cheeks puff out each time he has his mouth on Andrew's. While confused about his teacher's actions, George keeps shaking Andrew and telling him to wake up, as told.

* * *

The farm lorry enters the yard at a tremendous speed. Mr. Mason had seen the smoke from a distance and had accelerated to get to the farm as quickly as possible.

Sybbie has never been in a car or lorry going that fast before, but she is not afraid due to the speed. It is the look of alarm on Mr. Mason's face that frightens her. When she sees the smoke, she feels the same fear herself.

The lorry brakes with a jerk, and its two occupants bolt out of its cab. Mr. Mason stops when he sees Andrew on the ground. He is dumbstruck horrified at Andy's unresponsive body, but also very curious about what George and Mr. Carter are doing. Lord Grantham is looking on, and Lady Hexham squats nearby with an arm around Marigold, looking fearful. Sybbie takes one look at the scene, then races inside the farmhouse.

* * *

Carter alternates between the blow-kisses and taking big, deep breaths. George continues to shake Andrew's chest. Only a minute or maybe two elapse, but to everyone nearby, it seems like hours.

Suddenly, after one tremendous intake of breath by Carter and a subsequent seemingly more forceful blow, at least to George's perception based on how puffed out his cheeks are …

Andrew begins to cough.

It is not a polite cough, to get someone's attention.

It is not a sniffly cough, from having a cold.

It is a guttural, deep, phlegmy, from-the-lungs cough. Andrew convulses whilst the coughing begins, dislodging the body of the piglet from his other arm, then his upper body rises and turns at the same time, and the young man begins to retch.

* * *

At the Abbey, Barrow runs from his office and shouts, "Daisy! Molesley! Christopher! Quickly come with me! There's a fire at the farm!"

The three people do not have to be told twice. Looks of alarm and worry do not subside as the foursome run to the garage, get into Carter's car and zoom out the drive.

* * *

Sybbie comes out of the farmhouse to see that the scene is different than when she ran inside to telephone the hospital and the Abbey.

Andrew is sitting up and coughing, with George still kneeling nearby, patting his back. Rather than standing around being shocked and immobile, Mr. Mason and Edith, along with Carter and Donk, are all using buckets of water dipped from the horse trough and the rain barrel and tossing the water at the burning barn. The building itself may already be beyond hope, but they want to stop the progress of the flames to protect the other nearby structures.

Sybbie approaches George and Andrew, and asks, "Andrew, where is the hose?"

Andrew looks up at the young girl, and manages to gesture and eke out in a raspy voice, "That side of the house."

Sybbie runs away and the next thing Andrew and George see is that the girl has brought the garden hose with the water running. First, she brings it toward Andrew.

"Take a drink, Andrew," Sybbie says. "Nanny tells us to drink when we have a cough."

Dutifully, Andrew drinks from the stream of water pouring from the hose. He still coughs, and his nose runs, but soon, he gestures to Sybbie that he is done.

Sybbie runs and hands the hose end to Mr. Mason, who aims the stream at a section of the burning barn closest to the other barn.

* * *

Marigold has been watching all of the activity, including that of the frightened animals. At some later time, she will ask her mother about what happened with Andrew, and what it all meant. For now, she merely wants to help.

She knows she is not big enough to carry a bucket of water. Then her young ears somehow focus on the sound of a squeal. One of the frightened piglets. The piglet's mother is right there, but all of the animals are scared, Marigold can see.

She remembers when she was lost and afraid at the Abbey, and how comforting it was for Mr. Barrow to pick her up, comfort her, and help her find her way to Donk. The girl also knows that the sow is too big for her. So she decides to help something more her size.

She walks up to the piglet that is keening near its mother, and picks up the nascent animal. Even though she cradles it gently, trying to comfort it, its cries do not cease-if anything, they increase in intensity. Undeterred, Marigold knows it wants to be safe, not out here in the cold next to a burning barn. She walks with it toward the other barn, away from the fire. The sow lets out a bellow and follows her.

Edith glances up to see her daughter go into the other barn, apparently being chased by the sow. At first worried, Edith then sees Marigold come out of the barn and head toward the rest of the piglets. She thinks she understands what the little girl is doing, and, slightly worried about the sow, Edith interrupts her water bucket work to pick up two piglets and carry them to the safety of the other barn. Further away from the smoke and danger, the sow appears to calm a bit. Marigold and Edith return and get all of the piglets and set them down near their mother.

* * *

At the Abbey, Mrs. Hughes paces back and forth in the servants' hall, wringing her hands. Her husband stands and rocks on his heels nearby. All they know is what Barrow had shouted to the others on the way out the door. The former butler and housekeeper had discussed whether to say anything to Lady Grantham and Lady Mary who are out in the tent, supervising preparations for the party. They had decided against it, not knowing enough details to provide a meaningful report. The head housekeeper and former butler had tried to putter about below stairs, getting things done, sort of, but not venturing upstairs in order to be a short bolt to the telephone.

"I just feel … so helpless," Elsie says to her husband.

* * *

George has picked up the overcome piglet that had fallen from Andrew, and cradles it in his arms. Whether from the intensity of the situation, or sadness from the death of the animal, George does not know, but he lets tears fall from his eyes. He rocks a little, not knowing why, but not ashamed, either, of showing his sadness. He instinctively rubs the soft skin of the small creature in his arms.

Suddenly, it snorts ... or sneezes … George is not sure which, but it does not matter. The little creature lives! Eyes alight with surprise and happiness, George rises and carries it to the barn to its mother, then runs back outside to check on the other piglet.

Still sitting on the ground and coughing, Andrew had seen what had happened, and reached for the other piglet. By the time George returns from the other barn, Andrew has been rubbing the small animal for enough time to have made a difference if another miracle were to occur. The footman looks up at George and shakes his head.

George sadly hangs his head in acceptance.

* * *

Two vehicles come rushing into the farmyard. Dr. Clarkson alights from one of them with his bag, and rushes to check on Andrew.

Before it has even come to a halt, Daisy jumps out of Carter's car being driven by Barrow, and runs to her husband.

"Andy!" she cries, ignoring the doctor and George. She kneels and envelops the footman with as tremendous an embrace as possible. "Oh, Andy, I was so worried!"

Having his wife in his arms at this moment comforts Andy like nothing he has ever felt before. He hugs her back fiercely, not caring who looks on. Tears streak the cheeks of both of them.

"How did you know?" Andy asks with a raspy, coughing, voice.

"Miss Sybbie rang the house … she said ya were hurt … were lying on the ground," Daisy relates what Barrow had said on the ride over. She uses one of her hands to caress Andy's face and shoulders to make sure he is alright.

Dr. Clarkson nods and says, "She rang the hospital, too, and said the same. I'll want to check you anyway, but I am glad to see you revived."

"That's because Mr. Carter kissed Andrew and made him cough," George says. "I shook him to help him wake up."

Dr. Clarkson, Daisy, and Andy look with confused expressions at George.

* * *

Mrs. Patmore is trying to keep the food production for the day and the party on track, to keep her mind off the worst case scenarios. Trying, but not being very successful. The tension gets to her, and she enters the servants' hall.

"Mr. Carson, Mrs. Hughes … d'ya mind if we pray together?" the head cook asks pleadingly.

Elsie looks with understanding at her friend, and says, "Of course not, Mrs. Patmore."

The Carsons and Beryl join hands, and bow their heads. None of the three are overly devout, but times like these… It is the feel of a friend's hands in theirs that provides a small comfort.

After a moment of silence, Carson says, "For the safety and good health of Andrew Parker and Albert Mason."

"Amen," say Elsie and Beryl.

The telephone rings.

* * *

Barrow, Christopher, and Molesley having taken over for Lady Hexham and Lord Grantham in the bucket brigade, Lord Grantham goes to check on Andrew while his daughter is telephoning the Abbey. Dr. Clarkson takes him aside, and tells the earl that the young man appears to be alright, but will likely have a sore throat and cough for a while. The doctor then asks, "Tell me what happened, please, … George said that Mr. Carter 'kissed' Mr. Parker and made him cough?"

Robert nods, and Lord Grantham says, "I wouldn't call it kissing ...but it was quite amazing … when we got here, we saw Andrew was on the ground, overcome by the smoke. We pulled him out of the barn, he was unconscious. I slapped him a few times to try to revive him, to no avail. To be honest, I thought we had lost him. Then Mr. Carter told George to shake Andrew's chest, and he starting blowing into Andrew's mouth. Before we all knew it, Andrew was coughing and awake again. I've never seen anything like it."

Dr. Clarkson looks like he is pondering the story. He asks, "If it is alright with you, Lord Grantham, I'd like to confer with Mr. Carter when the dust settles from all of this."

"Of course, Dr. Clarkson," Robert says.

* * *

Still in the village, Laura had seen Dr. Clarkson race by in his car. She had planned on visiting the hospital to say Hello to Isobel anyway, but her curiosity had gotten the better of her when she got there and saw Lady Merton's concerned expression.

"Is something wrong?" Laura had asked."I just saw Dr. Clarkson go by in a dreadful rush."

"It seems there is a fire at Yew Tree Farm," Isobel had said, as calmly as she could. "Mr. Parker was hurt, according to Sybbie, who rang."

That report had worried Laura whilst simultaneously reassuring her that Sybbie was alright if she had been the one to report the incident to the hospital. Laura quickly said her goodbyes and rushed back to the Abbey. It is closer than the farm, and she could get her car if need be. She was relating the little she knew to Cora and Mary in the tent, when Mr. Carson had come to see them. He had informed them of the incident from what Lady Hexham had told him on the telephone.

* * *

Dr. Clarkson's and Carter's cars pull into the drive and up to the Abbey to dispense their passengers. Cora, Mary, and Laura hasten toward them from the direction of the tent.

Without hesitation, Cora puts an arm on her husband's arm and a look of relief and love passes between the two. He is alright, she can see, as are the rest of those here, as well as Mr. Mason and Andrew still at the farm. That is is what matters to her.

The younger women find and embrace their respective children, both asking something to the effect of, "Are you alright?" and being given assurances that yes, everyone is alright now.

George informs his mother, "One of the piglets died."

Mary caresses her son's cheek, and calmly says, "That is too bad … it could have been much worse, so we should be thankful it wasn't."

Sybbie says, "Andrew is alright now, too, but the little barn is burned."

"Do not worry about the barn, children," Mary states, "Accidents happen, and it can be rebuilt. The important thing is that everyone is safe."

"I do not know about the rest of you, but I am going in to soak in a nice, warm bath," Edith says. Like most everyone who was at the farm, Lady Hexham's hair is a mess and her face, hands, and clothes are filthy, covered in dirt, soot, and ash.

Sybbie is not as soiled as the others, and she asks, "I am supposed to help in the tent. Can I bathe after that?"

Laura chuckles, "Yes, you can. You must wash your hands thoroughly now before you touch anything. And have a good bath later … you'll want to look your spiffiest for the party tonight."

When Cora and Mary had been told that everyone was alright, they determined that more than ever, it was important to have the weekend's festive activities carry on as planned.

Sybbie, George, and Marigold had not been told until now that they could attend the party. The three children smile joyfully at each other, and hug their respective mums.

* * *

Carter parks his car, and then walks toward the service entrance. He enters to find the downstairs staff waiting for him, wanting to shake his hand and offer their gratitude. Carter obligingly shakes everyone's hands, including Mr. Barrow's outstretched palm. The butler's face does show genuine appreciation.

When the teacher gets to Daisy last, she says, "Thank ye, Mr. Carter. Ye saved Andy's life."

Daisy stands on her tiptoes and gives Mr. Carter a peck on the cheek to show her sincerity.

Carter smiles shyly and nods, "You are welcome. Someone did it for me, once."

"I wanna do somethin', to thank ye for real," Daisy says.

Carter looks at Daisy and says, "But you just did?"

Daisy shakes her head, and says with determination, "Ye let me know what yer favourite meal is."

Carter chuckles, touched that Daisy wants to show her gratitude with what she does best. He says, "Alright, if you insist." He is almost sheepish when he says, "It is more typical of an upstairs meal ..."

Daisy snorts, "'At don't matter!"

"I _am_ rather fond of duck confit," Carter says, having noticed that it had been served upstairs last night.

"There is some left! We'll make up a special plate fer ya," Mrs. Patmore declares, turning and signalling to Daisy to come with her.

"Alright, 'at's enough standin' 'bout bein' idle! We've got a big party tonight and no more time for sluggishness - back to work!" commands Barrow, but with a smile on his face.

Everyone cheerfully disperses to do so.

* * *

Mary and Rose assist one of the maids place floral arrangements on the tables within the tent: larger vases on the food and drink tables; smaller, lower profile ones on the dining tables. Another housemaid brings out boxes of tea lights in votive holders.

"Place three of these on each dining table, around the arrangements," Mary directs the young women.

"Everything looks lovely, Mary," Rose exclaims. "The villagers will enjoy this."

Mary nods, and says, "I hope so. We want them to come back tomorrow as well."

"I am sure they will," Rose reassures her cousin. Nodding her head toward another section of the tent in which Rosamund, Sybbie, and Laura work, Rose adds, "It looks like those three are doing a wonderful job with the auction items. They will be enticing."

Mary smiles, and nods, "We do not expect anything will fetch what it is really worth, but Mama is not sure anyone from the village would know. That is why I asked Rosamund and Laura to organize them, and set the minimum bids."

Rose asks, "Oh?"  
"Laura has a much better sense of what everyday people pay for things, certainly than I do," Mary says with a self-deprecating smirk, "to set what they might be able to bid. Rosamund has an eye as good as Henry's mother must have had. We have not looked in some of the crates yet until today, so she is to hold aside anything that she thinks are true treasures. Also, she will make sure Laura does not undervalue something."

"That seems like a good balance. We want the school and hospital to benefit, after all," Rose says. "Although, I hope the bidding stays friendly."  
"It is to be a 'silent' auction. People will have numbers, and write them and their bids on the papers, and whoever bids the highest at the end of the afternoon will become the owner," Mary explains. "It was Mama's idea, to help reduce the chance of a bidding war causing tension between friends. Also, she does not want anyone to feel compelled to bid in an impulsive moment with a dealer pressuring them. She thinks they will look, watch the paper bidding, and decide more thoughtfully about what they can afford."

"What a lovely idea!" exclaims Rose. "It was generous of Henry and Gerald to donate everything."

Mary shrugs, "They have no need of them, and no sentimental attachments. Henry and I are happy that it can be an auction for a good benefit, not simply to liquidate a family's holdings."

Rose gives a little sigh, wanting to change the topic.

"Rachel and I loved Tees' Landing," Rose says. "It reminded me of a place we visited once in the country in New York. It has horse racing, and spas… I think that is where we should have our summer home."

"For Henry, Tees' Landing is an investment, not a second home," Mary chuckles. Then she sighs and gives a little eye roll, "As well as an opportunity for more hobbies."

"You say that as if it is not a good thing! Golf is a an acceptable sport, isn't it?" Rose asks.

"It is not the golf that I worry about. It is the aeroplanes," confides Mary. "I have a feeling it is only a matter of time before Henry decides he wants to learn to fly."

* * *

"These are beautiful!" exclaims Sybbie as she and Laura take the top off of a crate and see its contents. It is filled with porcelain dinnerware, the packaging material moved away from the top of the items so that the pattern can be seen. Sybbie carefully picks up a plate to examine it more closely.

"That _is_ a pretty pattern," Laura says, looking at the plate admiringly. "Perhaps we should bid on it so we can dine in style."

Sybbie's eyes light up, and the girl says, "That would be nice. When we are in our house, will dinners be like the one at your parents' house?"

For that dinner, both Laura and Sybbie had changed to freshen up from their journey, but not into frocks that were overly formal like Laura wears at the Abbey.

"Sometimes. My parents have a cook, and we will not. At least not yet. Perhaps after awhile we will be able to afford one," Laura says. "But until we do, since we will be the people cooking, we will not have time to change into formal clothing."

Sybbie looks like she is considering the statement. Then she says, " _That_ is why they can have formal dinners every night at the Abbey," as if this answers a question she has had.

Laura and Sybbie retrieve a full place setting of the china from the crate and set it for display on one of the tables set up for the auction items. Laura takes a large card and begins to write a short description on it, checking the back of a piece for its mark.

Laura knows she needs to be very careful with these conversations. She has no desire to disparage the Crawleys' way of life; but she does want to educate Sybbie about life outside of the Abbey. So she simply says, "Well, there is more to it than that, Sybbie. Some things are done because of tradition."

Sybbie smiles and says, "That is what Mr. Carson says!"

Relieved, Laura nods and smiles, "As I would expect."

Sybbie adds, "He said he will speak to Grandmama Cora about George and Marigold and I having a formal dinner soon."

"Well, that would be wonderful!" Laura says, then when she sees Christopher's father bring another crate to be unloaded for the auction, she adds, "Now, let's get back to work … how many place settings are there?"

* * *

"How are you, Andrew?" Cora asks the footman when she sees him that evening as she and Robert prepare to head out to the tent and begin greeting the party guests.

"I am fine, thank you, Lady Grantham," Andrew replies in a hoarse voice. "Thank you for asking."

Robert says, in a mildly teasing tone, "You gave us quite a scare, young man."

Andrew bows his head and says, "I am grateful you came along when you did, m'lord. Uh, I am sorry about the barn..."

"Oh, Andrew… please do not concern yourself with that. In the scheme of things, the farm probably needed a new, bigger farrowing barn anyway," Robert reassures the footman.

Andrew bows again, says, "Thank you, m'lord. I will help rebuild it." Then he gets back to work.

"The poor man," Cora says, "Worried about the barn when he almost-"

"Yes, it was clear he was trying to save the animals when he succumbed," Robert agrees. After a moment, he says, "I am going to talk to Mary and Tom … I want to make sure they make no mention of culpability."

* * *

As people begin to arrive, on foot or in vehicles, George, Sybbie, and Marigold do as they have been instructed. They are in the line of greeters, with their respective parents. The children give friendly smiles, words of welcome, and handshakes, as Carson has taught them. Their presence seems to delight the guests.

Given how many people are arriving, Sybbie and Marigold both think that the greetings will take some time. Sybbie recalls how long it took to say Hello to everyone from the village who had attended the Molesleys' wedding. Both girls hope that there will be a chance for them to dance before they have leave the party.

George seems unfazed by the long reception of their guests. He appears the perfect host: tirelessly making eye contact when shaking hands and smiling warmly during the introductions. Even giving an amiable salutation if he recognises the person. Mary's heart clenches when she recognises both her father and Matthew in his gracious demeanour.

* * *

When the pace of new arrivals appears to wane, the line breaks and Mary signals to the bandleader to change from light, background cocktail music to dance music. Couples immediately take to the wooden parquet dance floor that has been lain in half of the tent. For the first dance, adult family members are with their respective partners, and in what appears to be a pre-planned initiative, George dances with Nanny Shelley, Sybbie with Carter, and Marigold with Marlowe.

Tom pulls Laura as close as is acceptable and leans in so they touch cheek-to-cheek during the dance. He says in a whisper, "Hello, love. This is the first time since this morning that I've been able to talk to you. Are you alright?"

Laura keeps her cheek pressed to his. The intimacy is more scintillating than she would have expected. Comforting, too. She inhales deeply, and replies, "Yes, but I think we all may be a little shaken still. It is a good thing Henry had rung to say you both would be late; otherwise I don't think Mary and I would have handled it well."

Tom looks at his wife and snickers, "Henry knows better than to not telephone if he'll be delayed. And as of now, I know, too." Looking around at everyone dancing, he says, "We can expect the family to act … well, not as if nothing happened at the farm, but more like a trial has been overcome and we are moving on."

"That is alright. It's the way I feel, too," Laura concurs.

"By the way, Henry was adamant that Mary considers us family and did not mean only Sybbie would be able to take over a lease," Tom says.

Laura has decided that she will try to stay in a good mood all night to be able to enjoy the party. She takes a deep breath and says, "Let's not talk about it tonight. It's not simply the fire … I realised I have had a lot of changes in my life recently, and perhaps I am a little sensitive. We have plenty of time to talk to Mary and Robert and work things out ... Sybbie and I did not come to a decision on a location today."

"Oh?"

"Well, except it will not be the remote plot. We both like the lot near the village, but being close to the Abbey has its benefits, too," Laura explains. "Do you have a preference?"

"Not at the moment," Tom says. "The three of us should talk about it together."

Tom sees Andrew proffering trays of drinks to the guests who are not dancing, and observes, "You would never know what happened to Andrew this morning by looking at him …"

* * *

It is an unusual night for the Abbey staff, who are working but can take a break to enjoy a dance if they would like, with Lady Grantham's permission. The party is different than a typical Grantham party, or a servants' ball, and as Barrow predicted, different than the wedding last week. It is due to villagers attending, and also because it is being hosted by Lord and Lady Grantham, not the Edmundses. It will not be as open-feeling as the wedding was. The staff know their place, and that their first duty is to the family.

Bates, Anna, and Phyllis stand together on the outskirts of the party guests, watching the dancing. News had travelled fast in the village about the accident at the farm. When she arrived this evening with the Dowager, Phyllis got the full story from her husband and Daisy.

At the end of the first dance, Anna sees Carter thank Sybbie, and then dance with Nanny Shelley. After that, he gives no recognition to anyone before hastening back to the house, presumably back on duty, to bring out another tray of something or another. Anna sees disappointment on some faces.

"Mr. Carter is being treated like a hero," Anna says. "He deserves it from what I heard. Although I am not sure he is appreciating all of the attention."

Like last night, Carter is in livery and doing whatever Barrow or Mrs. Hughes or whoever tells him to do. Mrs. Bates has noticed that the single kitchen and house maids have been giving the tutor an extra smile all day, almost competing to work with him. This evening, Phyllis and Anna overheard more than one coquettishly tell him that she was looking forward to having a dance with him tonight.

Remembering the wedding, Phyllis surmises, "He is not as skilled on the dance floor as Barrow, but the maids don't know that. Perhaps he does not want to show his lack of talent."

"Why do you think anything has changed? The maids with Carter, that is," Anna asks. "They were always friendly, but they never flirted so with him before. Surely it is not just from what he did with Andrew…"

Bates smirks, and offers an explanation, "That is part of it, but more ... since yesterday, he became one of us for real. Before, I think they saw him as an upstairs person working for the family, who was nice to them."

Phyllis nods, as if understanding that explanation. Carter has an upper class background, and even here, takes many meals with the children and Nanny. Not quite the same as the family, but still upstairs. She asks, "Now they see him as within reach?"

Bates smirks and shrugs.

* * *

Carter enters the service door and encounters Isobel and Dr. Clarkson waiting in the servants' hall.

"Mr. Carter!" Dr. Clarkson hails the man, "If you don't mind, we'd like to talk to you about this morning."  
Carter pauses, since he is supposed to be helping with the party.

He gets a nod of permission from Mrs. Patmore, who says, "'S alright, Mr. Carter. Christopher's right behind ye."

The young hall boy comes in and takes the platter that Carter was about to bring out to the tent.

"Thank you, Mrs. Patmore," Isobel says. Turning to Mr. Carter, she says, with smiling, curious eagerness, "I am sure you know what we want to discuss."

"This morning, with Andrew, of course," Carter nods, then launches into his explanation. "When I was in hospital, being treated for my war injuries, I was told that, apparently, I was the recipient of a similar resuscitation. An American serviceman familiar with the ideas saved my life. He had been in some sort of boys' programme ..."

"Fascinating," Clarkson says. "What are the key elements?"

"Essentially, getting the lungs to work again, getting oxygen back into them," the tutor shrugs and explains. "That is all I knew, so I am not even sure we were doing the right things. I had George shake Andrew's chest, to massage the lungs, if you will, while I blew air into them."

"George described it as kissing," Dr. Clarkson says with a chuckle, earning an amused smile from Isobel.

"I would rather not have that rumour persist," Carter says, nervously. "Who knows how it could get misinterpreted…"

Dr. Clarkson nods, and says, "Of course, we understand. But nobody will think ill of you for saving Andrew's life."

Carter nods gratefully, and says, "Have you heard of the Royal Humane Society?"

Dr. Clarkson and Isobel share a glance, and Clarkson replies, "Yes, they assist drowning victims-"

"Actually, any asphyxiation," Carter explains, cutting Clarkson off apologetically. "My doctors told me of the Society, that they are focused on such efforts … my family gave a small gift toward their mission," Carter says. "In case you want to learn from people much more knowledgeable of the actual techniques."

"Thank you," Isobel says, earnestly, to Carter. He understands that it is not simply for telling them this small story.

* * *

"Do you feel like when you were younger, going to a party two weekends in a row?" Laura asks Robert in a teasing way during a dance.

Robert chuckles lightly that Laura remembered one of his comments, and says, "Both events are delightful, but I cannot say that I feel any younger."

Robert expects that his entire body will be sore tomorrow from the strain of helping with the water buckets this morning. He knows his health is improved from a couple of years ago, but taking daily brisk walks can do only so much.

"I have told Cora, but I want to Thank You, for welcoming me so warmly into your home, and family," Laura says, catching on that Robert does not want to linger on the topic of age.

Robert says, "You are most welcome, Laura. If I am honest, it is selfish on my part. I love having Sybbie here."

Laura smiles. Tom had told her as much when he told her he had accepted Cora's offer to live in the Abbey, at least temporarily. Laura then asks, "Since you are being honest, tell me: do you have a preference where we live?" She expects that he will say he wants Sybbie to be as close to the Abbey as possible.

Robert does not hesitate when he shakes his head and replies, "Not as long as the three of you are happy and I can see my granddaughter every day."

* * *

Barrow leads Daisy out to the tent and to her husband. "Andy, Mr. Mason is staying at the farm tonight so that you and your wife can have a dance or two together. It would be a shame for him to have done so and then find out you didn't dance."

Barrow takes the tray from Andy's hands, and Andy holds his hand out to his wife, saying with the slightest bow, "Mrs. Parker, can I have this dance?"

Daisy smiles and gives him her hand, "Ya can, Mr. Parker."

The two head to the dance floor just as the band begins another tune.

"Daisy, thank you for coming to the farm today," Andy says. "I had just come to, and it helped alot to have you there. 'Seemed to clear my head somehow."

Like Tom and Laura, with all of the activity getting ready for the party, being together on the dance floor affords the couple the first time they have had to talk since Andy got to the Abbey this afternoon.

"'Course, Andy," Daisy says, remembering how intensely they had hugged. "We're s'posed ta be here fer each other now. We got there 'soon as we could. It helped more ta have Mr. Carter there. We were lucky."

* * *

Mirada approaches Cora, "This is a lovely party, Cora. I shall suggest that Bertie and Edith host something similar, perhaps in the Spring."

Cora glances nervously at the braziers keeping the tent warm enough for the gathering. Christopher's father has been tending them and keeping careful watch on them. After this morning, it still makes her nervous.

"I agree warmer weather would be better, but the Spring in Northumberland may be as risky. One can never tell," She says, "This timing worked out well for Rose and Atticus to be here."

Mirada nods in agreement, smiling toward the couple, who are dancing.

"You heard that Edith let me read the serial novel so far?" Mirada asks.

Cora sighs, understanding that this is a confrontation that needs to be faced, but why here and now? She nods, and says, "Yes. I hope it does not lessen your opinion of us too much."

"I admit some of it is shocking," Mirada says, with a scornful look. Then she smiles, "Every family has its scandals. We had Peter."

Cora smiles a look of relief.

Then Mirada confides, "Heavens, though, it is sinfully fun to read! I almost don't care how the stories were inspired - that is all past history now - but it will be marvelous for _The Sketch_! I have even convinced Edith to let me help with it."

Cora's face has gone from almost shame to surprised delight while Mirada was speaking. "Mirada, surely you have no stories to add-?"

"Part of me wishes I did," Mirada sighs. Seeing Cora's shocked expression, she adds, "Oh, that was a joke! Well, I suppose we could add some of the family rumours of Peter's more exuberant lifestyle, but Bertie would not allow it. No, my life has not had the type of excitement you've had to bear - I admire your fortitude."

Cora smirks, not sure if that is really a compliment. She asks, "How will you help?"

"I will help piece it, to make sure the readers want to buy the next issue to continue to read," Mirada explains.

Cora nods, understanding that this is a good fit for Mrs. Pelham. Everyone else might be too close to the stories to be so impartial. Edith did well to include her mother-in-law.

"The other thing I wanted to mention while I have you alone is about Christmas," Mirada says. "This will be the first one we have celebrated at Brancaster, let alone hosted…"

Cora smiles, "Please let us know how we can help."

"Thank you," Mirada says, then adds, a meaningful look with her eyes, "As much as we all want to help, I believe it should be Bertie's and Edith's."

Cora nods, understanding. She chuckles and says, "I will talk to Robert, and Mary, then."

* * *

"Mrs. Patmore, with Mrs. Hughes' agreement, I am relieving you for the night. Daisy and the other maids will be here and can handle any of the other refreshments," Barrow tells the head cook. "I have asked Mr. Carter to take a short break to drive you to the farm."

Mrs. Patmore takes off her apron and says, "Thank ye, Mr. Barrow. I'll not be shy about leavin' then."

Mrs. Patmore had asked Mrs. Hughes to initiate a request for her early dismissal if Barrow did not suggest it himself. Given the hour being earlier than she had discussed with Mrs. Hughes, the head cook knows it was Barrow's idea.

Carter has donned an overcoat and assists Mrs. Patmore with her coat. She takes a basket of refreshments she had put aside for Mr. Mason.

When they get to the farm, Mrs. Patmore is surprised that Carter cuts the engine and gets out of the car.

"You don't have ta walk me ta the door, Mr. Carter," she says. "Albert is likely in the barn anyway."

"It's quite alright, Mrs. Patmore," Carter says while taking something out of the back seat. "Would you mind getting the discs?"

While Beryl stands there with a confused expression on her face, Carter begins to carry his gramaphone to the barn, saying, "Mr. Barrow says that he recalls Andy saying the pigs like music. So we figured you and Mr. Mason could have some dancing tonight, too."

* * *

Henry dances with his Aunt Prudence, and says, "I am glad you could come tonight, Aunt Prudence. How are you faring, with all of the responsibility of the estate again?"

Prudence titters, "You need not worry about me, Henry. I will let you know if I feel I am getting too old to manage it. For now, I love being able to run the old place again, especially with the support of you and Mary and the Turners. As much as it was my husband's family estate, it became mine, too. It was our home that we ran together. It was not the same without him, as much as Phillip tried. Now that it is associated with you, as we make some of the changes, I think of our side of the family. I think your mother would approve. Especially of the airstrip."

Henry smiles, "Thank you for that, Auntie. But let's not forget that it is no longer a family estate."

"Of course, dear," Prudence smiles, touched that Henry is concerned about her in that way. "I cannot help but have a sentimental attachment to the place. Elizabeth and Kenneth say that it is alright … they have gotten positive remarks from associates who have stayed there."

"That is a telling endorsement," Henry interprets. "That you care shows in the ambiance."

"I know I will be able to see Mary now that the salon is open. Still, I would like to see you and the children more often," Prudence chides.

"Alright, Aunt Prudence," Henry chuckles. "We will make a point of visiting you regularly. Perhaps one of them will love it as much as you and want to run it someday."

Prudence cocks her head to the side, nods, and says, "That would please me to no end."

* * *

Circulating amongst the guests in the tent, Barrow overhears the day maids and Nanny Shelley talking.

"But what is he really like? You must know him better from meal times," one of the maids asks the Nanny.

"We only get to have such brief interactions with him," says another.

"He's as nice and intelligent as you already know him to be, and he is wonderful with the children," Nanny Shelley responds. "He's not that good of a dancer. During the lessons, he had Mr. Barrow come in to teach the children."

" _He_ is a good dancer," the maids agree.

"Why d'ya think handsome, eligible men like that are not married already?" one of the maids asks.

Another maid starts to say, "'S unusual for a butler to ma-" but Nanny Shelley sees Barrow nearby and shushes the young woman with a look.

Barrow is about to walk away, but he is amused, and the overheard question is a good one. He thought it was common knowledge by now why he himself is not married. Perhaps Downton is not as small as it used to be. These day maids do not spend as much time in the Abbey as resident maids used to. And he has done his share of flirting with them, of a sort. He has a different style than Carson, given the changed times. He wants the maids to not mind working here, so they don't go off and find other jobs. It's hard work, so he can't expect them to like it, but the least he can do is try to have it be a pleasant atmosphere. As Carson taught him, people work better if they are at least a little happy. Barrow figures a wink or smile every now and then is harmless.

Carter being unmarried, though … the tutor does his share of socialising, Barrow has seen. Then something occurs to Barrow. Carter said he gets depressed every now and then, even though he usually has a happy demeanour. The way he referred to his scars as one of the reasons ... And something about the way Carter had said he wanted to share the children with him … Ah, the poor man ...

He approaches the group of women, and quietly says, "Mr. Carter was severely injured in the war. Half of his body was burned. At least, so he said. I've only seen some o' the scars … Be gentle with him, please. He's likely maim-"

Barrow is interrupted by the sound of an insistent tap of a cane on the floor. The butler turns, and sees the Dowager standing there, looking rather miffed.

Barrow turns back only briefly to the maids and apologises, "If you'll excuse me …"

The young women take the hint as a command, and depart. Barrow gives his full attention to the dowager.

"Mr. Barrow, you did not dance with me at the wedding. I will not be stood up two weekends in a row," Violet states.

Barrow raises his eyebrows and bows, "My apologies, Lady Grantham. Can I have this dance?"

Violet smiles, "I would be delighted."

Barrow leads the dowager slowly to the dance floor, holds the woman's hand firmly, his other hand on her side, and says, "I've got you, Dowager, you won't need your cane."

"I have every confidence in you, Mr. Barrow," Violet says, as they slowly sway and step to the music. "It is not unlike how I trust you with the Abbey."

Barrow demurs, "I am honoured you have such faith, my lady-"

"You and I both know your tenure has not been without more than its share of troubles," Violet says.

"Yes, my lady," Barrow agrees.

"That is the way it is, with family," Violet continues, "Troubling at times."

Barrow simply nods in agreement.

Violet asks, "It is the right place for you now, is it not? Your home?"

Barrow looks in the dowager's eyes at the questions. Those eyes that have seen so much. There is both a challenge and confidence to the question. She only expects one answer. She wants him to be the one to say it. He sees something else in her expression, and seems to understand, "Yes, my lady."

"I know I can count on you," Violet says.

* * *

In a break between dances, Laura approaches Bertie and Edith.

"You will have to let me know what I can do to help with Christmas," Laura tells them. "And when we should come."

Edith glances at Bertie. She is happy to see that Laura does not appear upset about the holidays in Brancaster after all. She says, "We'll try to coordinate the monthly work with the trip, for my sake."

"Do not worry if Tom will have to come separately," Laura says. "Everything will work out."

Edith is pleased to hear that. "You should invite your parents, too, if you'd like."

Laura says, "Actually, I rang them earlier today. It seems they have other travel plans. They had not wanted to interfere with my first Christmas being married."

Bertie asks, "Oh? My, I would have thought they would want to be with you. Where are they going?"

Laura chuckles, "That is even odder … when I asked, Papa was cagey at first. Then he finally lowered his voice and said he and Mum were going to have a fine time together, maybe London, maybe Paris…"

"He didn't want to say where?" Edith asks.

"No, it was as if he did not want Mum to hear. He whispered that it was a surprise," Laura chuckles. "I suppose they have spark left in their marriage after all these years."

* * *

When Barrow reaches near the top of the servants' quarters stairs, he notices that he does not hear Carter playing his violin. That is unusual … Barrow recalls Carter saying that playing music was one of the ways the teacher deals with frustration, and it was a long, tiring day for everyone. Perhaps he already has finished playing and has retired for the night.

The study door is open as it normally is, so Barrow walks in to wind the clock. Carter is there after all - in the chair he usually occupies when he is playing, his violin in its case on the floor. The teacher's hands support his bowed head, and he is simply staring at the instrument. Barrow tries to be quiet, so as not to disturb the man's thoughts.

"Mr. Barrow, do you need me tomorrow?" Carter asks, slowly, almost painfully.

Barrow wonders at the teacher's mood - the butler has never seen him like this. Perhaps the service work has gotten to the man after all. Barrow would have liked Carter to be working tomorrow, to have another set of eyes watching for people attempting to steal things from the house. But he can see the man is spent, so replies, "Not for serving."

Carter nods, and says, "Since it is normally my day off, I will take it, then."

"Will you be available if we need you during the house tours?" Barrow asks, hopefully.

Carter shakes his head, "I am sorry … I wouldn't count on it."


	65. Chapter 65

" _Before we tell you the secret, children, tell us what you remember about our luncheons together," Violet says._

 _George and Sybbie exchange glances, and then George says, "We have talked about a lot of things. Going on holiday, family, love …"_

" _Second love, arguments, trust, conversation and what not to talk about …," Sybbie adds._

 _The lists seem to satisfy Violet and Isobel._

 _Isobel says, "Very good. We wanted to make sure your memories are as sharp as they have always been. Remembering is important."_

* * *

Tom and Robert are the first to be down for breakfast; Robert per his regular routine and Tom slightly earlier than normal because it is a Sunday and he wants to make sure Sybbie is ready for church in a short while. He suspects she may be slightly sluggish after being up late at the party, especially after dancing the Charleston with Laura and Mr. Barrow. The look of lively delight on her face had been endearing to all who watched.

Laura had not seemed to stir as Tom had risen, dressed, and left the room this morning, although she had seemed fine last night until the very end. After the band had played the last song and departed, some of the villagers had idled to eke out every last moment of the party. They were rewarded when Henry and Gerald had decided to top things off with scotch and similar late-night libations. But in keeping with most parties at the Abbey, things did not devolve into debauchery, even after Violet and Prudence had left.

After getting his plate, Tom decides to take advantage of the few minutes he may have before others arrive, especially Henry and Mary.

Tom asks, "Robert, have you and Mary discussed the business arrangements for our house?"

Robert replies, "Only minimally. She and I started to discuss how a long term lease might work, but did not come to any conclusions."

Tom thinks that the two must have realised together that it could get complicated. He asks, "Do you have any concerns?"

Robert looks over at Tom, trying to read the tone of voice, and says, "I do not want you and Laura to spend your savings on a house unless it is for the long term. Mind you, I sincerely hope it will be for the long term. But if I am honest, I would not like a stranger to be able to take over the lease or sublet and live at my doorstep."

Tom smiles, "I can understand that, Robert." At least Tom knows that this consideration is not only Mary's.

Robert adds, "Tom, let me make a couple of things clear to you that I said to Laura last night. I would like Sybbie to stay nearby, and the three of you to be happy where you live. I am sure the business side will work out."

"What if there are more than three of us?" Tom asks. "Laura is not confident about having children, but-"

"Well, that depends if they favour Kieran…," Robert says, teasing, earning a chuckle from Tom. Then Robert adds, "Any other children you have will only add to Sybbie's family, to our family, to Downton."

Tom considers that this is the type of opinion he would expect of Robert now, although not what he nor anyone would have thought years ago. Perhaps Tom is allowing those memories to cloud his expectations now. Sybil's death, Sybbie being the family's connection to her, and Tom coming back to keep that connection, have made a difference. Tom thinks of how he has changed in his own thinking, too, over the years. Alright, he thinks, we are all here and now, and that is what matters.

Tom thinks of Mary, and how she wants Sybbie to stay at lessons here rather than go to the village school. She wants what she considers to be the right upbringing for her niece. That point of view is based upon her own experiences and way of life, but also is founded on Tom and Sybbie being part of her family. And Henry had a good point: if Mary had had any concerns about Laura, she would not have played the role she did, in particular at the Louvre. Tom could tell Mary had been hoping the discussion, which had included the topic of living arrangements, would result in their engagement. Tom realises that likely Mary simply wants what Robert wants: for them to be close by in Downton. And since the estate owns most of the land...

This house business should not be this complicated. He says to Robert, "I don't know yet where we will live, but if it is closer to the village, it isn't because we want to break from the family in any way."

Robert smiles, "We realise that, Tom. And at the other end of the spectrum, you are welcome to stay here at the Abbey. I know that is not one of the options you are considering..."

Tom chuckles, "Thank you for that, Robert. Laura has made some changes for our sake, and I would like to do this for her. But I don't want it to devolve into any tension. If it is easier for the estate to build the house and we'll let it, then so be it."

* * *

George skips ahead on the way to Yew Tree farm, followed by Mary and Henry, who walk arm-in-arm.

"Papa made a point of telling me not to investigate how the fire started, except if there is anything to be done to prevent another," Mary says. "He doesn't want Andrew to feel like he is being blamed."

"I can see why. From what I heard, the poor man nearly died. Besides, what would be done?" Henry says. "You don't want to tell the Parkers to leave, and they likely don't have the resources to pay for a new barn."

Mary chuckles and reiterates, "We certainly do not want the Parkers to leave! Aside from this accident, they both are invaluable."

As they approach the farm, the couple is surprised to see a large stack of lumber near where the farrowing barn stood. Mr. Mason and a few helpers work to clear away charred timbers and other burned remnants of the old structure.

George goes into the barn to check on the piglets. Mary and Henry approach the workers.

"Good morning, everyone!" Henry calls. "I see we are not the only ones skipping services this morning."

Mary adds, "I am impressed with how expeditious you are in wanting to rebuild, but Sunday should not be a workday."

Mr. Mason comes over to talk to Mary, gesturing for her to follow him a short distance away. Henry takes the hint and goes into the barn to find George.

"I rang the lumber supplier 'soon as we'd gotten the fire out," Mr. Mason begins. "'Sure is handy havin' a telephone here."

"But the expense, Mr. Mason?" Mary asks.

"I've some savings, Lady Mary," Mr. Mason explains. "Daisy's weddin' was not dear 't'all."

Mary says, "Mr. Mason..."

"Andrew says he don't know how the fire started … 'twas when he went ta bring his breakfast tray inside and freshen up. He'd stayed in the barn all night with the pigs," Mr. Mason continues.

Mary sees that as her father had feared, Andrew is assuming responsibility for the accident.

Mary says, "As a tenant, we do not expect you to bear the cost of replacing the barn. If this is a matter of pride for you or him, I can understand somewhat, but it does not need to be."

Mr. Mason's face softens from the anxiety it had shown. "'At's awfully generous of you and his Lordship…"

Mary says, "Mr. Mason, our hog business is going well in large part to your efforts. And by passing on your knowledge and experience to Andrew, you are helping to ensure it will continue."

Mr. Mason looks humbled. He smiles and observes, "Talkin' just now, you remind me o' your father."

"I will take that as a compliment. Back to the barn, though ...," Mary starts, and wants to bring up the next bit carefully, "Before you start construction … I'd like to see your plans."

"Plans?" Mr. Mason was only going to replace the simple structure that had been destroyed.

Mary smiles, "Yes. While we are at it, we should build for expansion, as well as add features that are appropriate for a modern operation. Better electricity, plumbing… that sort of thing."

Mr. Mason's eyes widen. That is a lot more than he had planned, although the improvements would be welcome. They had run a wire to the previous building for a single bulb illumination, but it was rudimentary.

Mary cocks her head, and holds out her hand, "So are we in agreement that it will be a joint effort?"

Mr. Mason nods and shakes Mary's hand, "Agreed." Gesturing to the other men, he says, "I'll have 'em finish clearing things this morning, and if you are available tomorrow, we can work on the plans."

"I will find the time," Mary says. "I hope you and they come to the Abbey today and enjoy the bazaar."

"I'll let 'em know you said so, Lady Mary," Mr. Mason says.

Mary and Mr. Mason walk to the barn to join George and Henry, wherein they are amused to see George sitting right next to the sow and her piglets. The boy periodically strokes the larger animal, speaking quietly to her.

"Georgie, where is Henry?" Mary asks.

"He's getting water for the pigs," George replies.

Sure enough, Henry enters the barn carrying two buckets of water which he empties into the pigs' trough.

"We'll make a country man out o' you yet!" Mr. Mason chuckles.

* * *

In the tent, the tables that served for dining last night are now arranged in rows for the bazaar. They await the finishing touches from the villagers and other 'vendors' from nearby surrounds to set up their wares, foodstuffs, and games after services are finished.

Not having gone to services, Laura heads out to the tent, and meanders through the tables, adjusting things here and there for the auction items, greeting the vendors as they trickle in. She makes a point of introducing herself such as 'Laura Edmunds, Tom Branson is my husband' so that people make the connection with both her name and Tom. She is pleased to note that there are only a few confused expressions; word must have travelled around the village on its own.

She leaves the tent on the way to the house to await Tom's and Sybbie's return from church, when she encounters Violet, being assisted by Mrs. Molesley.

"Good day, Lady Grantham, Mrs. Molesley," Laura says. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Thank you for offering, dear," Violet responds. "We've come to browse, then my granddaughter would like me inside the house, in case questions on its history arise." Violet rolls her eyes as if in comedic exasperation, then says, "Why Mary cannot make up the answers herself is beyond me."

"Make up family history?" Laura questions, slightly aghast.

Violet tuts, "There is family lore, and one must fill in the details. You are familiar with taking a kernel of a story and embellishing it ... to make it compelling."

Laura nods and smirks, "I understand now, Dowager. I will see you later, then. I am going to check if Tom and Sybbie are back … and perhaps find a bite to eat before being on duty out here," Laura says, almost distractedly, checking her pin timepiece as she continues on her way.

Violet turns to Mrs. Molesley and says, "Now, show me the china you liked. I will tell you if it is of any quality."

"Oh, Lady Grantham, I just think it is very pretty; I am not sure if high quality would matter in our house-," Phyllis begins.

Violet scoffs, "Quality matters always, in everyone's house."

"Are you certain you do not want to go sit, my lady? You mentioned you did not rest well…," Phyllis asks.

"I can manage with your help," Violet says. "Come now, let us look at it and then I will go play my part in the house."

Phyllis leads the dowager toward the tent and auction tables.

* * *

On the walk back to the Abbey, again George skips ahead.

Henry asks his wife, "Darling, are you certain you want to supervise two construction projects concurrently?"

Mary looks curiously at her husband, "Meaning the barn and Tom's house?"

Henry nods, "Yes. Tom mentioned you said something about it to Laura."

"I expect they will be actively involved," Mary says. "But things come up, and if they are both in York …"

Henry asks dubiously, "Is it only for that convenience?"

Mary sighs, "Of course not. I am looking after George's interests. I want to make sure anything built on estate property meets certain standards."

"...and that would be easier to control if the estate does the construction, and they lease the result," Henry finishes.

Mary shrugs in agreement.

"Did it ever occur to you that Tom and Laura could interpret things differently? That that approach makes it seem like you see them as simply other tenants? Not family?" Henry asks.

"Of course not! Tom knows better than that," Mary states, then glances toward her husband and realises he is asking the question for a reason. "Heavens! Why would they think that?"

Henry chuckles, "I don't think Tom does, but Laura is new at being not simply a frequent visitor anymore. She must be trying to figure out where she fits in with the clan. It was not so long ago that I felt the outsider, coming to live in a somewhat daunting environment."

Mary smirks, "You were never daunted."

Henry eyes Mary back and admits, "No."

"And neither is Laura," Mary states. "She has never seemed uncomfortable here."

"Alright, but I did have to find my place, my occupation," Henry says.

Mary says, "Laura already has that-"

Henry says, "But she is an independent woman. She is used to leading her own life."

"She must realise that marriage means her life has changed … not just about Tom and Sybbie," Mary says, with a small chuckle, "The rest of us, too. Her family just grew tenfold."

"She is still adjusting to that idea, I suspect," Henry says. After a pause, he adds, "Do you remember after we wed, when Edith was considering moving to London?"

Mary says, "Yes. I do not recall being overly fond of the idea, but you supported it."

Henry says. "Here, she would have been the spinster sister, living at the grace of your father and you. In London, there are a lot of single women who support themselves."

Mary gives her husband a knowing smirk.

Not rising to that bait, Henry continues, "It would have been good for Edith had things not worked out with Bertie."

Mary reluctantly sighs, "I suppose. But we are not talking about Edith..."

Henry says, "Laura is used to that life. Like I did ... like Tom does ... Laura wants to keep her independence. Isn't that what she said in the Louvre?"  
Mary nods, "Very well, I see your point. Perhaps one night this week we can all discuss the options."

* * *

" _One part of the secret is about strength. You are Crawleys, and we are strong people," Violet says._

 _George and Sybbie do not know if they should say anything to that, so they remain silent._

" _There will be times when your parents and grandparents will depend upon you to be the strong ones, to help them through a trial, or a time of sadness," Violet continues._

" _You have the strength to do that," Isobel says. "Especially if you remember that the family needs you."_

* * *

Evelyn and Millie Napier alight from their car in the Abbey drive. One of their footmen from Branksome gets out from the front passenger seat, then opens the boot to retrieve a large box filled with full, brown paper sacks. The chauffeur gets another similar full box out of the boot, and both men carry their loads to the tent.

Cora comes out to greet the couple, "Welcome! I am glad you were able to come today."

Evelyn says, "It is our pleasure! At least, this will be an interesting experiment." He says the last with a little chuckle, as if it is a joke.

Millie adds, "Hush, darling! Cora, you must be able to relate to me wanting a taste of home?"

Giving both Evelyn and Millie a knowing smirk, Cora says, "You should certainly be allowed that and other indulgences for the next few months!"

Not only is Millie's pregnancy more noticeable this week, but the woman had told Cora she was expecting when she rang the other day about attending the bazaar.

Evelyn smiles, "Alright! I should know better than to debate with two strong, American women!"

* * *

A growing number of villagers gather on the front drive of the Abbey or near the tent. Carson and Christopher's father open the tent flaps that had been closed overnight. Molesley and Christopher transport large urns of hot tea into the tent and place them on the tables on which stacks of teamugs await.

Andrew carries a small table outside and sets it down near the Abbey front door, while Barrow sets down a chair near it and then walks toward the tent. Bates brings out a locking metal box and a small sign with the tour ticket price, places these on the table, and stands at ready.

Robert and Cora stand near a large bell that had been brought outside near the tent. Robert nods to Barrow, who rings the bell. The crowd gathered turns their attention toward the sound.

Robert announces, "Your attention, everyone! We are happy to announce the opening of the Downton Charity Festival!"

On cue, Bates sits at the makeshift ticket desk, opens the cashbox, and takes out a small stack of tickets. Some of the crowd head toward the desk, while others enter the tent. Bates begins to collect either pre-purchased tickets or money for the entrance fee.

Cora says to Barrow, "Lord Grantham and I will be floating in and out of the house and tent, in case we are needed."

"Yes, my lady," Barrow says with a bow. "Christopher, his father, and Molesley are to keep an eye on things out here; Mr. Bates is manning the ticket desk; Mrs. Hughes, Mr. Marlowe, Mrs. Bates, and Mrs. Molesley will be monitoring the upstairs hallways. Mr. Carson, Andrew, and I will be on the main level. Mr. Branson, your daughters, and their respective husbands and children will also be in the house, while Mrs. Edmunds is to be out here."

"I expect the children will want to come out to the bazaar at some point," Robert says, as if surprised that was not already planned.

Cora smiles at her husband, knowing that he wants to watch the children play some of the games. She says, "Robert, why don't you bring the children out when you have a chance?"

"Alright," Robert says with a smile. "Perhaps Mr. Carter will join us and teach the children about the probability or physics of the games."

"I am sorry, your Lordship, but today is a day off for Mr. Carter," Barrow says. "He said he would not be here."

"Oh?" Robert says, "It is too bad he will miss the fun. Could lift his spirits; he was in an odd, somber mood when I saw him this morning."

"I did not see him this morning, my Lord," Barrow says apologetically. "Was anything wrong?"

Robert explains, "The poor man felt he had to apologise for … well, he froze a bit when we first got to the farm ... war memories is my guess. He was embarrassed by it and thanked me for helping him snap out of it."

Barrow nods, "We are all thankful for that, my lord."

* * *

In the entry hall, Mary greets Prudence as she arrives, "Aunt Prudence! I am surprised to see you again today."

"Your grandmother asked me to come," Prudence says. "Also, Rosamund said there are some things that she believes should go to Tees' Landing."

Mary smiles and nods, "There are some exquisite crystal and jeweled perfume atomisers that we believe were Henry's mother's. A small but beautiful collection. We were thinking they could be displayed at Tees' Landing, in keepsake for when Viola is old enough to appreciate them."

"That is a marvelous idea," Prudence says. "I am sure I can find a place for them, and we will make sure to show them to Viola when she visits."

Mary smiles again, "Henry mentioned your request."

"I hope you do not mind, Mary," Prudence says, "I see my own grandchildren so rarely. With them at school, it was infrequent even when Phillip and Muriel were here. Now they will go to London more than to the country whilst on term holidays."

"I do not mind at all, Aunt Prudence. Henry and I should visit to keep up with the property anyway," Mary reassures. "I expect Henry to spend many a Sunday improving his golf skills."

"Or learning about aeroplanes," Prudence sighs.

Mary looks over at Henry's aunt in alarm, "Has he mentioned that to you?"

Prudence sees the instant worry in Mary's face, and pats her arm gently, "Not yet. But we know him."

Mary is quiet for a moment, troubled, not replying.

Prudence sees Mary's concern, and says, "Mary, that you each are different, that you do out-of-the ordinary things … it drove your courtship."

Mary sighs, "I suppose..."

Prudence scoffs, "Henry would not have even given you a chance otherwise. Do you know he rang me after your first dinner together in London? He wanted to know why I had not introduced you to each other earlier."

Mary shrugs and smiles, "Aunt Prudence, if we had met earlier, I would not have been ready for him. Besides, we had met twice before then."

"But that was when you really started to know each other. My point is, he was excited about you … that you are self confident, not afraid of speaking your mind, or of doing things other women wouldn't even consider doing," Lady Shackleton continues. "You are attracted to the same qualities in him."

Mary rolls her eyes slightly and says, "Managing an estate is not death-defying."

Prudence gives Mary a scolding look, "You have flown. Did you find it terrifying?"

Mary thinks a moment, then responds, "No, not really. But-"

With a look, Prudence tells Mary that further debate will not be productive. Then the elder woman says, "You know I have never been keen on Henry's fascination with cars. But I know not to squelch someone's passion. Can we agree not to discourage Henry's hobbies? Not try to dampen his spirit?"

"I do my best, since I do not want him to resent me," Mary sighs, and then divulges, "But Aunt Prudence, I am expecting again."

"Best wishes," Prudence says with a smile. Then she adds, to indicate that Mary's announcement does not alter the discussion, "You have three other children."

Mary smirks, shakes her head, and smiles, "I can see Henry's stubbornness must have come from your side."

* * *

Henry is in the lounge where his racing items are displayed, greeting visitors and answering whatever questions he can. Bertie comes in to join him, discreetly bringing two mugs of beverage, which turns out to be ale.

"Thank you, Bertie!" Henry says during a break in the stream of tourists, taking a sip. "I shouldn't be served by a Marquess."

"I am happy to help," Bertie says, waving off the worry. "Edith relieved me for a short break."

Henry says, "I suppose Mary is around somewhere … hopefully not tiring herself too much."

Bertie looks curiously at Henry at the last comment. He asks, "Henry … is Mary pregnant again?"

Henry looks sheepish at being caught, but nods, "Yes, but don't say anything yet. She's nervous … because of the last one."

"That's understandable," Bertie smiles, "I'll keep your secret if you'll keep ours."

Henry glances over at Bertie, who raises his eyebrows and his mug in acknowledgement. The two men toast in mutual congratulations.

Bertie reports, "Violet is in rare form in the library. She is surrounded by visitors, enthralling them with stories of generations of the Crawleys."

Henry looks surprised, "She is not usually one to mingle with the masses…"

"As I said-rare form!" Bertie chuckles.

"Should we send the older children in to listen? Perhaps learn the stories?" Henry asks.

Bertie snickers and shakes his head, "No… from what I heard, not all of the stories are suitable for young ears. Besides, I wonder how many of them are true."

Henry gives Bertie a knowing smirk, "This is the Crawley family …"  
Bertie looks as if he gets Henry's point, and says, "I suppose they could be true, then!'

* * *

In the library, Gerald and Violet appear to be conferring in hushed voices. Gerald smiles, nods, and departs. Violet turns back to answer another question from a tour visitor.

* * *

Tom is stationed with George and Sybbie near the children's classroom.

A boy approaches them and points at the door, "What's in there?"

Sybbie answers, "This is our classroom."

The boy appears interested, walks into the room, and sees the skeleton, which is not dressed today. The boy points and asks, "Who's that?"

"Mr. Bones," George replies.

"But who was 'e when 'e was alive?" the boy asks.

George shrugs, but Tom and Sybbie share a glance and a smile. Laura had told them about Granny Violet's plan to add colour to family stories.

"There is a rumoured story that long ago, there was a visitor to the Abbey who did not behave," Tom begins, as if letting the boy in on a secret.

Sybbie tries to think of something to add to the story. She decides on something her father and she have discussed on occasion.

Sybbie says, "He was very nice in front of the Crawley family, but he was very rude to the staff people who were only trying to do their jobs."

George looks curiously at his uncle and Sybbie.

"That's right, darlin'," Tom continues, gesturing around with his face and arm, "Only this house, it has memories. Some say the house itself is alive, and takes care of the people who live and work here. One morning, the visitor did not come down to breakfast." Tom says the last with an ominous tone to his voice.

Sybbie shrugs and says, "They found him in his bed."

Tom is both amused and surprised at Sybbie's statement, but keeps his expression even.

"Dead?" the boy asks, incredulously.

Tom and Sybbie simply shrug as if saying yes. George is also wide-eyed at the tale.

"So behave yourself when you are walking around the house today, alright?" Tom warns the child.

"Yes, sir!" states the boy, who departs quickly from the room.

Tom and Sybbie start laughing together.

Sybbie says, "That was fun, Daddy!"

George says, "I've never heard that story before! Did Mr. Carter tell it to you about his skeleton?"

Still smiling, Tom says, "Ah, George, we're sorry, but that is not really a true story about the skeleton…"

George looks confused, almost hurt, "You were fibbing?"

Tom sees George's expression, and replies honestly, "In a way, George. Sybbie and I spoke very carefully, though. What we said was true-there have been visitors who misbehaved, and people who died here … We simply did not say that it wasn't this particular skeleton."

"Mum told us Granny Violet said she was going to tell stories like that to entertain people today," Sybbie says, to explain.

George gives a look like he needs to think about this further.

* * *

"Pardon me, but … do you know who has number fourteen?" Laura asks Rose, who has come out to the tent with Rosamund and Mirada. Laura takes out a cigarette from her case and puts it in her lips.

Rose replies, "Even if I did, I am sworn by Cora not to divulge any other numbers to anyone. Why do you ask?"

After lighting her cigarette, Laura responds, "I've noticed that number is also bidding on the porcelain dinnerware set Sybbie likes. There were other numbers earlier, but now that is the only other one that keeps appearing."

"And outbidding you?" Mirada smirks.

Caught red-handed, Laura admits, "Yes. At least until just now." Laura pulls the cigarette from her mouth, making a funny face, as if there is something wrong with the fag. She extinguishes it in an ashtray nearby, then prepares to try another from her case.

Rose smiles, and chastises, "It would be unfair play to have you bid and then distract the other person so that they could not top yours. Obviously, they also want the china."

Rosamund is amused that in spite of her sister-in-law's attempts to prevent it, this is precisely the type of bidding war that will always happen at an auction when two parties want the same item.

Another odd expression, as if the other cigarette is also bad. Laura sighs as she stubs the second cigarette, "I'll have to keep monitoring it, then. Perhaps it will get too dear for them."

"I hope not," Rose says teasingly, "Remember, it all will go to benefit the school and hospital."

"Pardon me, my ladies," Molesley says, walking behind the trio with a fresh urn of tea.

Rose looks toward the auction area, and says, "I think it is wonderful how Gerald is honouring the memory of his family."

Laura looks toward Hastings, who is meandering through the aisles with Atticus, and asks, "Rosamund-did Gerald just write something on one of the bidding sheets?"

"I should hope not. He still has a house full of things in London to dispose of," Rosamund chuckles, "He's likely just correcting a description or something of that sort."

Atticus and Gerald make their way toward the women.

Rosamund says, "Dear, I hope you are not outbidding some of the villagers. Your pockets are much deeper than theirs."

"Oh, no," Gerald says, as if rationalising his actions. "A couple of items had no bids yet, so I put bids on them, to encourage others." He gestures to his wife, "Dear, can I have a moment, please?"

The two go off and confer quietly.

Atticus chuckles, "Don't let Gerald fool you … as we were wandering through here, he started to get intrigued by some of the more exotic artifacts. He bid on anything that did not already have interest by anyone. He plans on donating them to Hillcroft for an international exhibit."

Mirada says, "What a lovely idea!"

Laura asks, "Why, he shouldn't have to feel like he needs to bid on something! If it does not get purchased, I am sure Henry will give it to him."

Atticus shakes his head, "From what my father says, Gerald has more than enough resources to afford it. Besides, Gerald is tickled at the cleverness of it - being able to donate to two interests with the same funds."

* * *

Two local school children whisper as they ascend the stairs to the servants' rooms.

"Johnny, I don't think we're s'posed to come up 'ere," Dottie says.

"Mr. Parker useta live up here," Johnny says. "I wanna see what it's like."

Trying to be as quiet as possible, the children tiptoe up the last few steps and see the men's quarters. To their young eyes, it is simply a plain hall with a number of doors on both sides.

"You've seen, now we should go," Dottie pleads, trying to pull her brother back down.

"Justa minute,' Johnny says, still quietly. "I wonder which room was 'is?"

Johnny begins to walk down the hallway, looking to see if there is a name on each door. Suddenly, from behind them they can hear footsteps on the stairs. Dottie gives her brother a scolding look, "Now you've done it!"

Johnny scurries to join his sister at the end of the hall, trying to decide if they should attempt to hide in one of the rooms. But they are still in the hallway when Mr. Marlowe reaches the top step and gives a start of surprise at seeing the two children. He quickly composes himself, and says, with a kind but chastising voice, "Children, this part of the house is not open for the tours. You saw the rope across the bottom of the stairs."

"Yessir," both children nod and say.

Marlowe decides to augment his reprimand, "It is for your own safety, you see. This hall is close to the attics." Marlowe has a dark edge to his voice, and points upward with one hand.

Now curious, especially since the man is not yelling, Johnny asks, "Whaddya mean?"

Marlowe looks as if he is surprised, "You do not know about the Abbey's spirits? Heavens, I thought everyone knows."

"Sp-spirits?" Dottie asks. "Like...ghosts?"

Marlowe looks intently at the girl, and says quietly, "This is a very old house, with lots of memories. Sometimes, ghastly looking figures appear out of nowhere."

A door rattles open down the hall, and without glancing toward the stairway, Carter shuffles from the hall washroom toward his bedroom. He looks a wreck. His hair is a mess, sticking up all over his head, and his face and exposed skin looks ashen. He has slacks on, but no shoes, and no shirt other than his sleeveless undershirt. Those at the top of the stairs see his scarred arm as he enters his room and closes the door behind him.

Marlowe looks amazed, as do the children. The valet covers his surprise, saying, "You see? Now, off you go downstairs. Find your parents…"

Marlowe scoots the children down the stairs, following them all the way out the door.

* * *

The desk and Bates are no longer outside as Barrow escorts a small group of people, the last of the tourists, he thinks, out the door of the Abbey. The house tours are over. The tent begins to fill with people checking on their bids and making a last round of the vendors and games.

Barrow walks toward the tent, and with a nod from Lady Grantham, rings the bell. Robert's voice announces, "Thirty minutes left in the bidding!"

Laura is standing next to Dickie and Edith, nibbling on something from one of the sacks brought by the Napiers.

"Have you tried this yet, Edith?" Laura asks between mouthfuls. "It is addictive."

Edith says, "Only an entire sack myself!"

"I like the caramel flavour," Laura says. "Millie should talk to the confectionery about making it for her - she'll have a new business."

Edith chuckles, "She'll soon have a new baby; that will keep her busy enough."

"Edith, I wouldn't expect that sentiment from you," Dickie says.

Laura adds, "She'll have help. You've kept working…"

Edith says, "True- I stand corrected."

Laura continues to munch on the snack, periodically glancing nervously in the direction of the place setting. She does not see any of the roaming visitors stopping to write.

Laura says, "Thank goodness it is almost over! The bidding on the china is higher than I expected. I hope Sybbie appreciates it."

Edith says, "I am sure she will be thrilled. Does she know you are trying for it?"

"We talked about it as we were unpacking things," Laura replies. "Oh, there is Gerald checking on his own bids."

Gerald slowly escorts Violet through the auction area. The dowager looks tired to the younger women.

Edith says, "Bertie said that Granny talked nearly non-stop today. I admire her stamina."

Sybbie runs up to Laura and says, "Can we please play some last games before everything closes?"

"Lead the way!" Laura says, taking the girl's hand and letting herself be pulled away. "And we should see if there are more of the corn snacks, too…"

* * *

Molesley stops near Barrow on his way into the house with a tray of dirty tea mugs.

"Mr. Barrow, would you mind keeping an eye on the bidding sheet for the set of china? Let me know if anyone goes near there and writes anything, please," Molesley asks. "I've been bidding on it for Phyllis."

"Very well, Mr. Molesley," Barrow says, adding with a smirk, "I expect a dinner invitation out of it."

Molesley smiles in surprise, "Would you want-? Er, that would be splendid, Mr. Barrow. Phyllis would like that."

Molesley hoists the laden tray and hastens toward the service entrance.

Barrow walks toward the auction tables. He has been so busy that he did not get a good look at anything of the auction items before. He is surprised at the quantity of nice items, quality household furnishings that would normally be beyond the budget of most people in Downton. Some bargains will be gotten today. He adds a bid to a gramaphone, but as he wanders down the next row he sees someone else write on that sheet. Perhaps if he gets back over there before the time is done…

Barrow is about to add a bid to a cute rocking horse to give to Phyllis, but Bill Molesley comes up to him and says, "If yer thinking o' that for my grandchild … 'at's my bid's the highest now."

Barrow gives a small smile and does not write anything after all.

Barrow sees the china, and the long list of bids, each only slightly higher than the last. He chuckles to himself that both Molesley and the other bidder, whoever that is, do not want to pay any more than they have to. That's not the way to do it-it only adds stress, and you may pay more than you planned in the heat of the competition. Barrow's approach would have been different once it was clear there was another bidder. Decide what you can afford then write it down. If someone wants to pay more, then so be it.

At the end of one row of tables he sees something that catches his attention since it is not displayed like other things-it is too big for the table so it is leaning against it. He looks around for its card, which seems to be missing. He bends over and lifts the table cloth...ah, there it is; it must have fallen earlier in the day. No other bidders, of course. Barrow smiles, shrugs, puts the card on the table, and writes his number and a bid.

He does not notice that while he had been looking under the table and bidding, Laura had again approached the china set, gave frustrated frown, and wrote another bid, then had left to join Tom and Sybbie with a jubilant smile as she had looked at her timepiece. She finds them still playing the games in the bazaar area with George, Henry, and the Pelhams.

Barrow leaves the auction area to find the earl and countess, also not noticing that Gerald and Violet are still making the rounds and bidding.

* * *

Barrow rings the bell again, which is the signal for the bidding to end. Cora, Mary, Rose, and Rosamund expeditiously begin to collect the bid sheets. Tom, Sybbie, and Laura finish a ring toss game with Edith, Bertie, and Marigold, then Edith and Laura go over to help with the auction sheets. Laura hopes to see for certain that she has the winning bid, but the card for the china is already taken by the time she gets to its table.

Mary collects the sheets from everyone, then she and Rosamund walk toward a table on which a ledger book and a notebook rests. Mr. Bates enters the tent with the cashbox and brings it to the table.

"Mrs. Hughes and I counted the receipts together and put most of it in the housekeeper's safe, my Lady," Bates says to Mary. "The rest is here to help you make change if need be."

"Thank you, Mr. Bates," Mary says, pleased that she need not worry about that detail.

Cora asks, "Edith and Laura, would you please start making the rounds at the bazaar to tell the vendors they should close in a half hour?"

"Certainly," Laura and Edith reply, going off to do the errand.

Rosamund and Mary sit at the table, Mary with pen-in-hand recording the winning numbers and bid amounts in the ledger as Rosamund reads from the sheets, item-by-item. Then Rose reads from a journal that has the names that go with the numbers, so that Mary can record them and Rosamund can write the names on the sheets.

Every now and then, the three women share a snicker as a certain number is called. In all cases, Gerald did not outbid another number to win the item. It appears that it is due to his bidding that all items were 'purchased'.

Rose says with a smile, "It looks like not only will the village school be able to increase its library holdings, but Hillcroft will have quite an exhibit!"

Rosamund simply shakes her head in amusement as the tally work continues.

* * *

"Laura will be happy," Rose says as Rosamund announces a number different than fourteen as the winning number for the china.

Looking at the sheet, Rosamund says, "I think not … it looks like the winning number was not one of those that repeated throughout the day."

Comparing the winning bid number to the names list, all three women share bemused expressions at whose number it is.

The three women sort the sheets by bidder, and attach a 'total amount due' form to each set for the collection desk. The totals for all the bidders will be cross-footed with that for all the items to make sure everything is collected.

Rose says, "This is all very organised! Did Bertie help?"

Mary gives her a smiling, chastising look, "No - Tom, Mama, and I devised it. We are more than capable on our own."

Rose laughs, "Of course you are. I simply expected Cora would be busy with the hospital, Tom in the shop, and you would be busy with other things. Social visits and the like."

Mary smirks, "Mama working on this _is_ working for the hospital, and Tom splits his time between here and the shop. As for me, I find these activities much more engaging than other society duties. The community work contributes to Downton's future."

Rose sighs, "I hope that I will feel that way about someplace, eventually."

* * *

Prudence, Violet, Isobel, and Dickie have seats from which they can observe the goings-on of both the bazaar and the auction. They oversee the activity with expressions of satisfaction and contentment.

Dickie says, "Of all the local events I have attended, I believe this has been the most fun. I think it is because it was not just one event, but several. Violet, you should be commended for this idea."

Violet says, "It was not my idea alone … many played roles. The entire family."

Isobel says, "You inspired it; the hospital and school will be very grateful."

George approaches his great grandmother, and asks, "Granny Violet, did you tell untrue stories today?"

Isobel and Dickie raise their eyebrows in surprise at the question.

Violet does not. She looks at the earnest concern on the young boy's face. She asks, "Why do you ask?"

"Sybbie and Uncle Tom told a story today, and even though part of it was true, they made it seem like it was about Mr. Carter's skeleton, when it really was not. They said you were going to tell tales, too," George explains.

Violet nods, understanding the question now, and asks, "You like most of the books you read, don't you?"

George nods.

"You do not expect those stories to be true. Most of the people who heard me today know that an oral telling can be just as imaginative as a written one," Violet says.

George appears to be considering this. Isobel and Dickie stay silent, allowing Violet to handle the situation for the moment.

The dowager continues, "There are times when people want to be entertained. Yesterday and today, this entire set of activities was meant for people to enjoy themselves in company of their community. Do you think it is successful?"

Her great grandson looks around at the villagers, staff, and family members playing games, chatting, laughing. He nods.

Violet says, "I was merely adding to it."

George looks like he is thinking still, but then says, "I am not sure the boy we saw knows that the story was not true."

The three older people can see that George himself must have been fooled at first. Isobel decides to join the conversation.

"If you are concerned, perhaps you should see if he is here, and set the record straight," Isobel advises. "That is something your father would have done, I think. But, be careful with how you do it. Sybbie and your uncle meant no ill-intent."

George looks around, sees the young boy from the classroom, and says, "Pardon me, please."

Then he walks away from his great grandmother and the others, directly to the lad and begins talking to him.

Violet watches the interaction: at first the boy looks confused, but after only a very short time, both George and the boy begin laughing together.

* * *

The bell rings once again. Robert, Cora, Henry, and Gerald stand near it, as do Dr. Clarkson, Isobel, and Mr. Dawes the schoolmaster.

Robert announces, "Thank you all for coming yesterday and today to support our wonderful hospital and school. Please, join me in showing our tremendous gratitude to my son-in-law, Mr. Henry Talbot, and my new brother-in-law, Mr. Gerald Hastings, for donating all of the wonderful items for the auction."

The crowd politely claps for the two.

Cora says, "For those who may have winning bids, please go to one of the tables to settle your amounts." She gestures toward two tables at which Mary and Rosamund wait.

Molesley, Andrew, and Christopher stand nearby to assist buyers with their items. The crowd begins to disperse, some people appearing to leave the Abbey grounds, and some approaching the tables.

William Mason is the first to hand over his money, and he gestures to his son to help him with the rocking horse.

"Dad …," Molesley says, touched. "You shouldn't have…"

"If you think I am not goin' to spoil the child, you better think twice!" the elder man says, smiling.

Joseph feels his eyes begin to fill. He coughs, trying to keep his voice from crackin, "Thank you, Dad."

* * *

Laura turns to Millie and Evelyn, "I enjoyed the corn snacks, Millie. Especially the caramel."

"I am pleased to hear that!" Millie says. Turning to her husband, she chides, "My husband was not confident about it, but we sold every bag!"

"Are you a budding entrepreneur?" Laura asks.

Millie chuckles, "I don't think so-this was simply for fun. To share something from my former home. We do not have enough corn to make much more. This Yorkshire climate may not be as good for the crop as Virginia is."

Andrew approaches the small group on his way back to the table area, saying, "Pardon me, Mrs. Napier..."

"How do you do, Mr. Parker?" Millie enquires in greeting.

"Very well, thank you," Andrew says with a head bow. "Daisy and I were wondering how you made the corn snacks. We think we might have some of the ears… at least, we have some odd corn that we were going to feed the pigs… from some o' the seeds that your staff gave us."

"Were they relatively short ears, with hard kernels?" Millie asks, excitedly.

"Yes, ma'am," Andrew replies.

"It may be popping corn, then!" Millie smiles, "You take the kernels off of the cob, then cook them - we cook them in a pot in a little fat. They burst open. I like it with a little salt - that is more popular back in America - but our cook made the caramel and we tossed them in it."

Laura says, "That does not sound difficult."

"It is not," Millie says. "Mr. Parker, I will be happy to visit and show you and Daisy how to do it. Just let me know when would be convenient."

Andrew nods, "Thank you, Mrs. Napier. Daisy will be happy about it. She and the rest o' the kitchen staff ate two bags."

Laura says, "Tell your wife she is in good company, Andrew. Lady Hexham and I ate quite a lot, too."

To Laura, Millie says, "You should join us when I visit, then."

Andrew hesitates, remembering that Mrs. Napier does not share the same point of view of family versus staff that the Crawleys do. He shrugs, realising that Mrs. Edmunds does not, either, and says, "Er, you are welcome to, if that is alright…"

"I would be delighted, Andrew," Laura says, then to defray any of the man's obvious worry about class-mixing, she adds, "It will be research for an article for _The Sketch_."

* * *

The line of people settling their auction purchases is down to the last few. From different viewpoints, both Molesley and Laura see that the china set still rests in its location. Phyllis comes out from the Abbey and takes her husband's arm. The couple approaches one of the tables, while Laura the other at the same time.

"Number fourteen," Molesley says to Mary. "There should be one sheet-for the china."

At the same time, Laura is saying to Rosamund, "I am number eight. I owe for the china."

Both bidders look at each other in alarm at the identical expectations.

Mary and Rosamund glance at each other and smile, having anticipated something like this.

Mary says, "I am sorry, Mr. Molesley, but you were outbid."

Rosamund says to Laura, "As you were, too, Laura."

Now both Laura and Molesley are flustered, each in their own ways.

Molesley stutters, "I th-thought I was the last bid!" He turns to his wife, "Phyllis, I hope you are not too disappointed..."

"I, too, thought I bid last, Mr. Molesley!" Laura says. "Someone outwitted us."

"Pardon me, Lady Mary, but… who was it?" Molesley asks, curious.

Laura also looks to be interested in the answer.

Before Mary can say anything, "I won the bid on the china," a voice from behind them states.

Laura and Molesley turn around to see Violet standing there. Her hands rest on her cane in front of her, arms outstretched, slightly wavering.

The dowager says, "Mary, make sure to settle with the Dower House account."

"Of course, Granny," Mary says with a small smile.

"Lady Grantham?" Phyllis says. She is confused as to what the dowager wants with a set of china.

"I discovered that two of you wanted the set, and decided to play King Solomon," Violet explains.

"Solomon?" Laura asks, then appears to be thinking through the implication. "The two mothers…"

Violet nods, and explains, "Not quite so extreme. According to Henry, there are likely at least two dozen place settings. Surely that will be enough for you to share. Think of it as a wedding gift, and a new baby gift."

* * *

Barrow carries his own purchase over his shoulder up the servants' stairs to his room. He cuts the cords that secure the Persian rug in its tight cylinder, then unrolls it. He moves his bed and then places two of its legs on the carpet so that he will have the soft surface underfoot when he rises from bed. He sneezes, which makes him decide to bring up the cleaning hoover later. He is very pleased with this addition to his room, humming as he makes his way back downstairs.

* * *

Sybbie approaches her great-grandmother and impulsively gives her a hug at the waist, where the little girl can reach. "Thank you, Granny Violet!"

"Heavens, child," Violet says, but gently, "There is no need to cause a scene."

Tom and Laura share a smile, and Tom says, "Violet, you didn't have to-"

"Thank you, Violet," Laura says with sincerity, cutting off her husband.

Violet scoffs lightly and says, "I could not allow either my great granddaughter or my lady's maid to go home disappointed when there was something to be done about it."

Then Violet looks at Sybbie and Tom and says, "I understand you were storytellers today."

Tom and Sybbie look surprised that Violet knows, and Laura looks curious.

Tom says, "Yes, how did you know?"

"George told me," Violet says, adding no further explanation on that. She looks between Tom, Laura, and Sybbie, "I was happy enough when Laura joined the family, but I am even more pleased to know that we are gifted with storytellers in every generation."

Somehow, that Violet just used those words, that Laura had _joined the family_ , catches the younger woman's attention in an unexpected way. It eases Laura's anxiety about where she fits a bit. She has felt comfortable with Edith since they met; it has never been a traditional employer-employee relationship. And likewise, Laura has always felt welcome with the Crawley family. She still wants to be her own person; but every other member of the family is like that, too. They all have a sense of self as well as their role in the family. Laura had been avoiding direct interaction with her own family for so long that she had forgotten that it naturally has its ups and downs. She suddenly feels a burst of emotion - fortunate to have met Edith, and fallen in love with Tom. She looks warmly toward Violet again.

"You have quite the talent, too," Laura says. "And a creative imagination."

Violet gives Laura a smirk, "I simply did what you did. Pieces of the truth set in a different time and place."

* * *

Some staff work on getting tea and dinner ready while others begin the clean-up in the tent. Barrow is walking by the kitchens on his way back out to the tent from bringing his rug upstairs.

"Thank you for helping with tea, Mr. Carson," the butler calls. "I will be back in as soon as I ensure things are well in hand outside."

Mrs. Patmore calls, "Mr. Barrow - Is Mr. Carter gonna be back for dinner with the children?"

Barrow answers, "'e didn't say, Mrs. Patmore. 'S been 'is day off so 'e likely went off somewhere."

Marlowe is sitting having a cup of tea in the servants' hall, and overhears. He calls, "Oh, Mr. Carter has been up in his room the entire day, feeling sickly, I believe. At least, that's what it looked to me."

Barrow looks curious, and asks, "Ill? Up in 'is room?"

Marlowe says, "Yes, Mr. Barrow. I saw him go from the washroom back to his room, and he looked wretched!"

Barrow and Mrs. Patmore share a worried glance.

Barrow says, "I'll go check on 'im later."

* * *

Rather than departing right away, Prudence, Isobel, Dickie, and Violet slowly make their way into the library for tea. Isobel brings Dickie over to show him some books she had talked about, while Violet sits on one of the stuffed chairs, Prudence on one next to her. Carson enters with one of the tea trays, then awaits nearby should anyone require something. The dowager watches, content, as the rest of the family trickles into the room.

Bertie, Henry, and Laura come in with the older children first, the latter who head to the toys area to select an activity.

Rose and Atticus each carry one of their children; Victoria joins the other children near the toys. Marigold and she have become good friends already in their shared enjoyment of playing with dolls. It helps that Marigold is the older, and is adept at changing the clothes on the dolls. Sybbie always chooses a different activity than dolls; not only for her own enjoyment, but also since she knows George does not gravitate toward dress-up and doll-play.

Mirada and Edith come in with Little Robert, who appears to be in a good mood after his nap for a change. Two teeth can be seen on his lower jaw when he smiles.

Barrow enters with another tea tray, and takes his place next to his former superior.

Mary and Tom enter after seeing that all of the paperwork and cashbox were secured. Robert and Gerald, having met Nanny Shelley in the hallway, come in with Roger and Viola. The two young children squirm from the men's arms and toddle over to a set of wooden blocks. Gerald and Robert sit themselves down to help with the stacking play.

Cora and Rosamund enter together, looking relatively refreshed and vibrant from the successful day. The two women share a trait of wanting to help, and today their activity did just that. They each have not always made the best choices in providing help or advice, but their hearts were in the right place. Today the two joined forces with the younger set and Downton benefited more than anyone would have expected.

After a bit of play, George comes over to say 'hello' again to his great grandmother. Through the windows, the sun lowers toward the horizon.

* * *

" _The secret will not be easy for you to hear," Isobel says. She appears to have a hoarseness in her voice that the children have not heard before. Almost as if she is about to start crying. George and Sybbie look with concern at Granny Isobel, then at Granny Violet._

" _I do not have much time left, children," Violet says._

* * *

Violet turns to her longtime friend and asks, "Prudence, might I trouble you for some tea?"

Prudence takes the hint Violet would like to speak with George alone, so she smiles and rises to do the request.

"I spoke with the boy, Granny Violet," George says.

Violet nods, to encourage him to continue.

"I asked him how long it took him to figure out about the story, since it took me a while. He said a while, too," George explains. "Then we laughed about how silly we felt about it."

Even though George is too young to realise it, his instinctive handling of the situation was noble, but not in the society class sense of the word. George provided the boy cover for his youthful gullibility.

Violet lifts her feet to rest on the ottoman in front of the chair. Eyes widening at the unusual action by the woman, George sits on the arm of her chair on one side, and takes her hand in his. The dowager says, "You will be a wonderful Earl someday."

"Thank you, Granny. I will try," George says.

Seeing the activity out of the corner of her eye, and still feeling very loved by Violet's simple action earlier today, Sybbie comes over and sits on the other arm of the dowager's chair, and takes the other hand.

Violet leans her head back, and closes her eyes.

"It is time, children," Violet says, softly.

Neither child says anything for a moment, although neither are shocked at the words. They have known this was coming. Isobel and Violet were correct in guessing that the children would handle it better if they knew about it in advance. It will be difficult enough for the adults, but at least the older women were able to explain it to George and Sybbie.

Sybbie is the one to speak first, softly, looking very intently, but sadly, at her great grandmother, "We are here, Granny Violet."

George's voice trembles when he says, "Don't worry, Granny Violet. We will remember."

"And we will be strong, to help everyone," Sybbie says softly, but with conviction, her voice also cracking.

"I know you will, dears," Violet says.

Prudence sees first, having just turned from getting two cups of tea. She gives a sharp intake of breath, then places the cups back on the tray. She turns away from everyone else in the room, looking out the window as the last glimmer of sun descends beyond the horizon. Her eyes brim with tears, and, like Isobel who has also seen, her thoughts are only, "Farewell, my friend."

Lady Shackleton and Isobel are not alone in their grief by then. All except the youngest members of this extended Crawley family look toward Sybbie and George, who are silently, tearfully, bidding goodbye to their granny.

* * *

A/N: Many of you will have figured out by now that this work was not so much about 'if' for some of the final season's loose strands, but 'how?', or 'why?'. How would the hinted-at relationships progress? How could a Tom and Laura relationship succeed? Why didn't we meet any of Henry's immediate family? How could Edith and Bertie have some security about Marigold? Etc. etc. We tried to do things in Fellowes' style (parallel relationships, drama with almost every birth, new characters constantly, no easy romance, nobody is all-good or all-bad, etc.) and referenced a lot of the storylines and themes from all of the seasons.

We felt compelled toward the plot element that from the beginning caused the most drama: James and Patrick Crawley, Kemal Pamuk, William Mason, Vera Bates, Edward Courtney, Charles Bryant, Lavinia Swire, Reginald Swire, Sybil, Matthew, Mr. Green, Michael Gregson, Isis, Charlie Rogers. Not even the Dowager can live forever, and rather than being a surprise, like all the others, we thought if anyone could choose her own time and place, it would be Violet.

Thank you for reading, and to those who provided comments! There is some unfinished business to be completed … we do not know if 'epilogue' is the correct term...


	66. Chapter 66

Being close to the tea service himself, Barrow had seen and heard the Dowager Lady Shackleton; his curiosity at her actions was the reason he had glanced toward the dying woman across the room. Then at the same moment he realised what was happening, he had heard the sharp intakes of breath, seen the wide-eyed staring, and heard the softly-spoken 'Mama?!' or 'Granny!?' or 'Violet?!' at the same time from around the room.

His Lordship and Lady Rosamund had risen from their seats and taken steps toward their mother … then as awareness made way for acknowledgement, they paused, eyes downcast. Their grief had begun instantly. It was only a moment before each had their spouses by their sides for support, hands clasped or arms encircling the other. Similar activity occurred amongst the other partners in the room.

Carson and Barrow couldn't help but stare either, momentarily paralyzed themselves. Barrow had been the first to shake himself out of it, discreetly leaving the room to ring Dr. Clarkson. On the way, he had wondered about the Dowager's comments when they had danced last night. Could she have known…?

"Dr. Clarkson, it's the Dowager-," Barrow had begun.

Without letting the butler finish, Dr. Clarkson had sighed and said, "I have been expecting this … Tell me, Mr. Barrow, should I come immediately?"

Barrow had thought for only a second, then replied, "Haste is not necessary, Dr. Clarkson."

There had been no sound on the other end of the line for a moment. Barrow could have sworn he heard the doctor's voice cracking when he finally had said, "Alright. I will be there shortly."

Barrow said, "Thank you, Doctor." Then, he had considered the hour, and in light of the doctor's comment that he had been expecting something, added, "Er, Dr. Clarkson, if you have no dinner plans … the family may want you to attend ..."

"I understand, Mr. Barrow," Clarkson had said. "I should like to ring Lady Merton-"

"She is still here," Barrow had said.

When he had returned to the library, Barrow had seen there were few dry eyes in the room. George and Sybbie were still crying softly, sniffling, and it seemed that even Marigold had figured out that something was happening. She had risen from her place near Victoria and joined her cousins by her great grandmother's chair; she had sat on the ottoman and looked sadly at the old woman.

* * *

To honour what everyone thought the Dowager would have wanted, dinner had been held as planned, slightly later, with the addition of Isobel and Dickie and Dr. Clarkson taking Violet's place at table. All had needed a little more time to change, to force themselves into finery, into attire that would have passed Violet's inspection.

It had been business as usual downstairs, albeit slightly quieter, more subdued. It was not that the staff do not care, nor that they are not affected by the dowager's passing. It is merely that there had been a meal to prepare, serve, and clean up afterward.

Sybbie, George, and Marigold forgave their parents for not reading to them before bed. Instead, the parents and children sat together and hugged each other silently.

The gathering beforehand and the mealtime itself had been understandably quiet, with most attendees drinking and eating only sparingly, out of politeness more than appetite. All felt the same sense that it was both right and wrong to be here in the dining room when such a great lady remained in the library.

Isobel and Dr. Clarkson had explained that Violet's illness earlier in the year had taken its toll, especially damaging to her lungs. That they and she knew her days had been numbered. That it had been her wish, her insistence, that her condition remain a secret. Except closer to the end, when she had told the children.

Isobel had related how Sybbie and George had cried when they had heard the secret that day, when they finally realised what their great grandmother was saying. However, somehow, Violet still being there, being the one to tell them, had seemed to soften the blow a bit. Perhaps they may have been sad for a couple of days afterward. But, since nothing happened immediately, and nobody else knew, life had gone on as always. Between their lessons and happy events such as birthdays, the wedding, and the fall festival, the children had put the secret to the back of their minds.

Nonetheless, because Sybbie and George had known, they were not as shocked as the adults were when it happened. They are sad, but as they promised, they are determined to be strong.

* * *

It is a fitful night for most family members at the Abbey. If they are not lying awake due to their own grief or angst about the time they did or did not spend with Violet, the tossing and turning or light sobbing of their bedmates keeps them from rest. Robert and Rosamund encounter each other in the upstairs hall, both on their way downstairs … to the library … to have some last moments. They are both somewhat relieved to have each other's company, and to see that Barrow must have anticipated their nighttime visits, since the fire still burns low. The butler must have stoked the fire, and added more wood before retiring for the night. Robert adds another log, then he and his sister take seats near their mother.

"Mama never did like the cold," Rosamund says, with a grateful look toward her brother.

Robert simply nods at that, then says, "She had a long and enviable life. Do you think she was happy, in the end?"

Rosamund nods and responds, "I will tell myself so even was it not true."

"She was pleased about you and Gerald," Robert reassures his sister.

"I think so. And about other things," Rosamund says. "That there is peace in the family … for the first time in … well, a very long time." She pauses slightly before asking, "Do you get the sense that I do, that she planned this?"

Robert chuckles a bit, looking at his mother's peaceful face, which they had uncovered for this visit, "She is one who could have done it. At least, she would have held on until she felt it was good timing."

"Yes, I think that was it," Rosamund agrees. "Dr. Clarkson said he was amazed it took months rather than weeks..."

"Cora did wonder at Mama's more regular visits to the hospital … thought she was trying to run the place in secret," Robert says. "But other than that, she fooled us all. We simply did not expect-" Robert's voice gets hoarse and he coughs a little. Tears appear in his eyes.

Rosamund's eyes fill, too. She puts a comforting hand on her brother's arm.

"Perhaps not that she fooled us … rather, she wanted us to keep on … not change our lives simply because she was nearing the end of hers," Rosamund conjectures.

Robert nods, "And she always did like to surprise people…"

Rosamund says, "Can you just see her now, looking down at us with an amused little grin?"

Robert sniffles and chuckles, "An amused grin, yes, but perhaps she is looking _up_ at us."

* * *

Barrow leaves his bedroom to wash in the morning, and is surprised to see Carter up, dressed, and it appears preparing to go out for an early morning walk.

The night before, it was only when Barrow was retiring for the night himself that he had remembered to knock on the tutor's door to check on him; there simply had been too much going on. Carter had not opened the door, but rather, he had called out that he was tired, and not dressed, and that he would be at the children's lesson per usual. Barrow had wanted to tell the tutor about the Dowager, but did not want to shout it. So he had decided to wait until morning.

"Ah, Mr. Carter, I am glad you are awake. I need to talk to you," Barrow begins.

Carter starts, in a defensive voice, "You need not concern yourself with my activities on my day off..."

Barrow is taken aback for a second at that unexpected accusation. He has no time for argument, but feels he must respond. He states, "First, Mr. Carter, what I need to discuss is not about you, but rather the family. Second, Mr. Marlowe said you appeared ill to him yesterday and I do concern myself about the health of all members of this household."

Carter looks startled, like he is somewhat ashamed. He sighs, and says, "I apologise, Mr. Barrow. I am not ill. The fire and everything else Saturday reminded me … Well, let's say I needed time alone."

While he still wonders about what the man did all day yesterday, at the moment Barrow is glad that Carter did not continue in a contrary mood. Admittedly, with everything else that had happened yesterday, Barrow had forgotten Lord Grantham's report about Carter's initial reaction at the farm.

"What did you need to tell me, about the family?" Carter asks.

Barrow inhales, then says, "There's been a death in the family. The Dowager Lady Grantham."

Carter's eyes widen and his mouth drops open as soon as the word 'death' is uttered.

"Heavens! My word but that is shocking," Carter says. "I did not know her well, but still…"

"It happened yesterday toward the end of tea … Dr. Clarkson said he expected it, but 'twas a surprise to the rest," Barrow says, recalling the shocked but hushed reactions from all in the room except the children and Lady Merton.

Barrow continues, "The arrangements have not been settled, of course, so let's assume the children's schedule will remain the same for the next couple of days…"

"My sympathies go to everyone. I will accommodate whatever the family needs…," Carter declares without hesitation.

Barrow nods, glad that the tutor is not ill, and seems to be acting normal after all. "Thank you, Mr. Carter. Mr. Carson and you may wish to allow the children some leniency…"

Carter nods, and says, "I shall follow Mr. Carson's lead."

Barrow cannot resist a small chuckle at that, his first since yesterday, at the idea that Mr. Carson is a role model for how someone should behave with the children. Of course that is what Carter sees here now, but it is not what Barrow would have wagered money on a couple of years ago. The butler cannot help but wonder what will change over the next few years.

Barrow turns toward the hall bath, "They are coming to take her first thing … It'll be a busy few days …"

* * *

Phyllis walks with the Bateses to the Abbey. This is much earlier in the morning than she would normally come to the big house, but there is no need for her to go to Dower House until she has some direction. She assumes it will be from Lady Rosamund, but it could be Lady Grantham. There is burial attire to select for the deceased, mourning attire to adjust for the family, and eventually, sorting and disposition of the dowager's things. Anna and Phyllis discuss the frocks that the ladies wore for the services for the Talbots, and wonder whether Lady Grantham and Lady Mary will want changes or new additions to their black wardrobes. They assume Mr. Marlowe will take care of Lady Hexham, and that Mrs. Edmunds has appropriate mourning attire.

Phyllis is still in shock at the news; immeasurably saddened by the loss. She had been outside helping to take things down and put things away from the tent after having loaded their share of the china into the Dower House car. The chauffeur was to unload it at the Molesleys' cottage while Phyllis assisted the dowager change for dinner. Mrs. Molesley actually had been looking forward to aiding the dowager ready for dinner and bed last night. She had been so touched by the woman's generosity, for the simple, thoughtful act at the auction. Phyllis and her husband had said 'thank you' immediately but the lady's maid had wanted to convey a more heartfelt sentiment in the privacy of the dressing chamber. Now she will not have the chance.

Waiting in the servants' hall, Mrs. Molesley reflects on how she never thought she would feel this way about an employer. Mrs. Molesley is grateful to the current Countess for giving her the job at the Abbey in the first place, and keeping her on even after learning her prison history. But Phyllis feels there was something about working for the Dowager that she actually enjoyed, and that is different than mere gratitude for employment. She has some concern about her future job, but her overriding emotion is that she will miss the older woman. Phyllis knows she had been a good, reliable lady's maid to the dowager, and that the older woman had appreciated the gentle service, the caring touch, that Phyllis gave her. Perhaps it had been because Violet needed someone light-handed in her frailty … whatever the reason, the two fit well over the last several months.

Maybe it is due to the pregnancy, but Phyllis feels her grief is greater than most of the staff … perhaps nearly as much as some of the family members'. She had cried for a while last night in her husband's arms after they had heard the news. Phyllis had asked Joseph if this was the way he had felt when Matthew Crawley had died. After only a brief reflection, he had responded, 'yes' but in his way, without as many tears.

Barrow enters the hall, sees the lady's maid sitting there, and says, "Mrs. Molesley, Lady Rosamund was up part of the night, so may not be available for a bit."

Phyllis looks at her friend, and asks, "Can I see her, please?"

Barrow hesitates, and then realises that Phyllis is referring to the dowager and not Lady Rosamund. Before he can respond, the two are interrupted by Andy entering the hall, in company with two other men.

"Pardon me, Mr. Barrow. They are from the undertaker," Andy informs the others.

Barrow greets the two men, and gestures for them to accompany him upstairs. He cocks his head to signal to Phyllis to come with them. She gives him a look of gratitude, then follows him upstairs.

* * *

In the village school, Molesley is about to begin his lesson for the day. One of his pupils raises his hand, and asks, "Mr. Molesley, will there be another ghost at the big house now?"  
Molesley shows his surprise at the question and asks, "Uh, what do you mean, Johnny?"

Johnny explains, "One o' the men we saw in the house said there were ghosts in the attics. And since the Dowager died there yesterday … wouldn't her spirit stay at the house?"

My but news travelled quickly, Mr. Molesley thinks, pondering how to answer, "Er, um, well…"

Who would have told them there are ghosts at the Abbey?

Another boy nods, raises his arm as if to ask a question, then does not wait before adding, "I heard that the house has feelings, too. Only the boy who lives there said the skeleton did not die there."

"Skeleton?" Molesley and a number of children exclaim at once.

The boy nods vigorously, "The one in the classroom. The girl and the man made us think it was someone who died at the Abbey, but George set me straight."

"Well, we all had an interesting time at the festival, didn't we?" Molesley says, to cover his continued confusion. He doesn't know what to think. The girl the boy is referring to must have been Miss Sybbie, and he thinks Mr. Branson was with the children near the classroom. But the other man Johnny mentioned must have been someone else, since Molesley is pretty sure Mr. Branson was with his daughter all day, and Johnny did not mention her.

Then Molesley realises it does not matter who said what. He thinks of something to talk about, to address the question.

"Tell me, everyone," the teacher says, "How many of you believe in spirits?"

One or two children raise their hands, but the rest look around at their classmates, not really wanting to answer the question one way or the other.

"I'll tell you what I believe," Molesley continues. "We all have memories of people who passed, don't we? Especially people we loved or who were important to us."

He sees nods from some of the older children; likely these are the ones who have experienced the death of someone they knew.

"I think our memories are what we sometimes think are ghosts," the teacher says. "My mum died years ago. Every now and then, when I go to visit my father, I walk into the cottage and it feels like my mother is there, working in the kitchen. It's a fleeting thought, but sometimes it feels real. I think it's because I have so many memories of that scene from when she was alive. I don't know if it is a spirit, but something is reminding me about her, so I don't forget."

The children look pensive at the idea.

Molesley asks, "Do any of you have any memories of the Dowager?"

A girl raises her hand, and replies, "I useda see 'er in her garden, gettin' flowers."

Another hand and a boy says, "I'd see 'er at services, or in the village."

"Yeh, like goin' to or from the 'ospital," another voice says.

Molesley nods, pleased at the children's responses. He says, "Maybe sometimes it will seem like you see her in those places again. If it seems like it is her spirit saying Hello, so that you remember her, simply smile and say Hello back."

* * *

Cora, Atticus, Henry, Bertie, Laura, and Gerald each immediately slips into the role that Mary played when Henry's family passed: putting aside their own grief and needs, and being supportive spouses as well as helpful coordinators for necessary logistics. Toward that end, it is decided that Tom will be the one to work at the shop full time until the services. Tom is impacted as much as any blood relative by Violet's death, but Laura can check in on him throughout the day, and Henry can be in Downton with Mary. Instead of making the return to Brancaster or London, Bertie and Edith and Rosamund and Gerald arrange to stay a few more days. Rose and Atticus ring his parents to inform them they will not be back until mid-week, right before the holy day observances begin.

Rather than allow themselves to be sidelined, as children normally would have been, George and Sybbie insert themselves into the planning process for the funeral. Which means Marigold does, too.

"She expects a proper English service and burial, as soon as it can be arranged," Sybbie states at one point, as if to confirm that they should not delay. Sybbie makes no mention of her own slight disappointment that no Irish nor Scottish influence would be appropriate. She would have liked to dance a jig again.

George adds, "We are to wear black and mourn officially only through the burial day. Granny said she wants us to move on with our lives. She knew we will remember her."

Marigold interjects, "But black frocks are in fashion. Mr. Marlowe made sure Mummy has several."

Mary and Edith share a smirk that Marigold pays attention to Mr. Marlowe's commentary about the latest trends. And to Edith's wardrobe.

Edith says, "That is correct, Marigold dear. We all have some nice black dresses that we wear to parties or theatre. What Granny Violet does not want us to do is wear dull black clothing all the time for weeks. When she was younger, she would have had to do that."

Marigold frowns, and doesn't say anything, but Edith can tell the girl is glad things have changed.

And thus, with Isobel's help, the children are able to make sure everyone knows what Granny Violet had wanted, which thankfully coincides with what everyone would have expected as the dowager's wishes. This has the unexpected result of providing a sense of peace to the adults: that they did know Violet, and that she would approve of the plans for the service.

* * *

Thankfully, the shop is busy enough that Tom is somewhat distracted from his grief. When she gets to her office, Laura contacts Carlisle's office and other papers so that an announcement will be published. This seems like such a small role for her to play, but Laura is thankful she has some way to contribute. Mrs. Wilson seems genuinely sad to hear the news.

"How are people handling it?" the secretary asks.

Laura responds, "As you would expect. We are very sad, and I for one am exhausted. I did not sleep well. Less than a day has passed yet we miss her dreadfully already. I feel like I was just starting to know her…"

"We will send flowers, of course," Mrs. Wilson states. "And you know that Sir Richard insists on appropriate respect in obituaries, especially for someone like The Dowager Lady Grantham."

"Actually, I did not know that, but I am happy to hear it," Laura says.

Jane says, "Oh, Sir Richard would have no qualms about publishing a scandalous obituary if the person led a scandalous life. I do not get the sense the dowager did."

"No, not from what I have heard," Laura says.

"I hope you don't mind, but … while I have you," Mrs. Wilson says, "Has there been a date and location decided for the next Board meeting?"

Laura replies, "Not yet. We have been thinking during hunting season, up in Brancaster, so that husbands might accompany their wives and go out for a shoot. Lord Hexham needs to see what his bookings are already."

"Hmm …," Mrs. Wilson murmurs.

"Would that be terribly inconvenient for you?" Laura asks, realising that the itinerary she just mentioned is suitable for the upper class, but perhaps not for someone like Jane. Or Gwen Harding for that matter.

"Well, … not if it is during a term holiday, perhaps at half term … my husband has not done a lot of shooting, though," Jane hedges, sounding like she does not want to be blatant about her thoughts.

"Jane, you can be honest with me," Laura scolds. "We are not trying to be exotic, simply have a little variety."

"Northumberland is far from London … and would likely mean a day on either side for travel," Mrs. Wilson adds.

"Alright, I have heard enough of your concerns to wonder about the plan myself. Mrs. Harding would have similar attendance considerations. I will take it up with Lady Hexham, but I can make no promises," Laura says. "I understand Sir Richard is in discussions with Lord Hexham about an airstrip near Brancaster. That would make the travel easier, but I do not know anything about the timing, if it would be even close to ready."

"Very well. Please let me know as soon as you decide so that I can determine my travel options," Jane says.

"Of course!" Laura says. "Thank you, by the way. Diving into a work topic like this was just the thing I needed to get me going and not dwell on the dowager. I was having difficulty with that."

Mrs. Wilson responds, "You would have gotten there, eventually."

* * *

Rosamund goes to Dower House with Mrs. Molesley and the two women select what they both agree was a favorite ensemble, appropriate for the season and complete with hat and other accessories. Robert begins to pen pieces of the eulogy for the papers and memorial service, but finds he cannot express in words what he wants to convey. She was intolerable at times, but loving at others. Arrogant and stubborn, a product of the society in which she grew up and lived, yet supportive of family and those she cared about, even if they challenged that way of life. For all of the turmoil, trouble, and yes, heartache she may have caused, she nearly always came through for her family and friends. He decides he should not do this alone, and will ask everyone to jot down a few thoughts, and he will find some way of combining them.

And so for the upstairs family at the Abbey, the day progresses. Some things get done, but everyone seems to be in a daze. None put any more than cursory thought to whatever concerns they had prior to yesterday. Mary postpones her meeting with Mr. Mason about the barn, Cora does not go to the hospital, and Edith makes no effort toward _The Sketch_ work. Other than a brief session with the ladies' maids on mourning attire, the women would not be able to say if asked what they did instead. Their partners, either, for that matter.

* * *

Only the children have close to a typical schedule. In addition to reading and handwriting and mathematics, Carson and Carter decide to include in the lessons the topic of the cycle of life.

The teachers and children bundle up and head outside to the gardens. Carter points to some brown-shriveled plants, and asks, "Can anyone tell me what type of plants these are, er, were?"

All hands shoot into the air and the children say, "Those were our marigold plants!"

Carter is pleased, since he was not aware that the children would know. He says, "Tell me about them, please, Miss Marigold."

"Mr. Molesley helped us to plant seeds in little pots, and we watered and watched them grow," Marigold says. "Sybbie and George took care of mine when I was not here."

Sybbie raises her hand, and after receiving permission from her teacher, adds, "We kept journals about them as they grew, before we planted them out here when they were big enough."

Carter nods, "That is marvelous! I would love to see the journals."

Carson says, "The gardener was instructed not to touch this section of the garden, as it was the children's."

Carter understands that this must have been the reason the plants were not cleared already from this bed. The tutor had not known these details, but is happy for the circumstance. He motions for everyone to come closer and squat next to the dried-out plants.

"Do you remember what the seeds you planted looked like?" he asks.

George says, "They were thin and pointy, like tiny spears."

Carter nods, pulls up one of the dried flower plants, and shakes it a little. Then he points toward the ground, "Do you see similar seeds here?"

The children do see that the shaking looses what look like the same sort of seeds they had planted last Spring.

Carter explains, "The marigold seeds germinated into plants, became stronger, grew enough for you to transplant out here, blossomed, and created seeds themselves. If we collect these seeds, and replant them, some of them will do the same. That can happen again and again, year after year."

Carson says, "People are a little like that, over longer periods of time. It may be hard to believe, but your great grandmother was a baby once, who grew into a young woman, who married and had children. Her son in turn did the same, and his children, too."

Looking at Marigold, Carson catches himself and shifts the words he was originally going to use. He says, "We all are here because of these types of cycles."

Carter gestures again at the plant, "This plant has finished what it needed to do. To live, to provide beauty, and to leave behind something of itself, for the next generation."

Marigold asks, "Did Granny Violet finish what she needed to do?"

Carson smiles, "We can expect that she did, Miss Marigold."

George looks to be especially pensive, so Carter asks, "George, do you have any questions?"

George looks up at his tutor and at Carson, and says, "Sometimes when people die, it is not because they are finished. Like my father. And Sybbie's mother."

Carson and Carter share a sad look. Carson says, "This is true, Master George. Sometimes one's passing cannot be attributed to simply the cycle of life."

Sybbie has been thinking, and she says, "There were a lot of people who died in the war that were like that, weren't there? Mum's brother died because of the war."

Carter nods, "Yes, Miss Sybbie, there were many."

Carter and Carson knew this would be a melancholy day. Both men felt it important to let the children express their questions and show their grief in whatever way they would.

George says, "Granny Violet told me that I will be a good earl someday. I have a lot to learn about it."

None know about the last conversation George had with his great grandmother, but Carson sees George's thoughtfulness about what he just said. The former butler signals to Carter with his eyes that he will respond first.

"Master George, you indeed do have a lot to learn. That is why your parents hired us to teach you, and your grandfather spends so much time with you," Carson says. "I hope not to let them and you down."

Sybbie pipes in, "You are learning about the estate, aren't you, George? And about the house, and staff?"

Marigold has not been at the Abbey for all of these lessons, nor does she know much about titles yet. She says, "Daddy is teaching me all about our castle and farms, too! Will I be an earl someday?"

Carson shakes his head and says, "No, Miss Marigold. Only certain men can be earls."

Seeing Sybbie roll her eyes, but before she can say anything about the possible unfairness of that, Carter says, "You will learn about how things run, here or in Brancaster, so that you can help when you are older."

Sybbie says, "Daddy and Mum said they will teach me how to run our house when we have one, too."

Carter smiles, "That will be very useful. It is always good to be self-sufficient."

Carson gives Carter a questioning look at that comment, but decides not to argue in front of the children. He says, "Things are different now than when your parents were young, and even moreso than when your grandfather was a young boy. Undoubtedly they will be even more different when you are grown."

* * *

"How was your day?" Laura asks Tom on the drive back to the Abbey. When she had brought lunch to the shop, Tom had been busy with a customer. Laura had waited until it became apparent it was to be a lengthy discussion. She had caught his eye, winked and blew him a kiss, then had departed. She had been glad he was engrossed in something. That had certainly helped her this morning.

"Actually, very good," Tom replies. "I helped Gus in the service area for a bit, sold a car, ordered some parts, and negotiated for a car from Miller's lot."

Laura smiles, pleased that what helped to distract her from grief - being busy - seems to also have worked for Tom. But neither has forgotten.

"I was able to work, too, but I got sad every now and then, thinking of Violet," Laura admits.

Tom glances over at his wife, and nods in acknowledgement that the same happened with him.

"I feel terrible that we did not anticipate it," Tom says, shaking his head. "She forewarned us."

"Only in a way," Laura says, "While she included her character's death in the serial, I assumed significant time had passed in the story. Besides, what could we have done?"

Tom thinks, shrugs, and says, "I am not saying that we could have done anything to prolong her life … Dr. Clarkson said he thought she would have passed earlier. But, perhaps we could have made the end happier for her. If we had paid attention to what she wrote."

"I think she was happy," Laura states with confidence. Then she adds, "Out of my own curiosity, I am going to read her sections of the novel again, and talk with Spratt, too."

"That is what Violet wanted you to do," Tom says, as if remembering. "I recognised Violet's handwriting for the notes at the end of that part, telling you to work with Spratt."

Laura is quiet for a few moments, thinking of Violet's sections of the novel. She begins to sniffle again, and then says, "Oh, Tom, I think she did mean to tell us … it was in the section about Katsumi and Tomiko, more than once."

 _Yes, it will hurt, but your mind is strong and can bear it._

* * *

After getting changed before dinner, Edith accepts a warm embrace from her husband.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Bertie asks his wife with a kiss to her forehead.

Edith sighs, "Sad. I may be holding up better than Mary, to be honest. She and Granny were much closer."

Bertie is relieved to hear there is no jealousy in Edith's voice about the relationship between her sister and grandmother. On the contrary, Edith seems truly concerned about Mary's state. Bertie recalls when Peter died, he felt like he was the only one who mourned in true fashion, with real grief. He felt alone, in a way. Especially for the trip to Tangier … but thankfully Mary and Rosamund helped turn that situation around when he returned. He guesses that somehow Violet was involved.

Bertie says, "Whether you were as close or not, Violet was important to both of you. Find some way to let Mary know you understand, that you grieve with her."

Edith looks torn, "I do not want her to think I am trying to best her… I do not want this to set off another decade of discord-"

There is a knock on the door. Bertie opens it to see Mary standing there.

"Henry has gone down," Mary says, "I was wondering if I might have a few moments with Edith?"

Bertie says, "Of course."

Mary enters the room, Bertie departs.

Edith looks expectantly at her sister.

Mary takes a step toward Edith, trying to keep herself composed, "How are you faring?"

Edith tilts her head slightly, tears starting to form in her eyes. She knows her sister better than anyone. She sees what Mary is trying to hold back. Edith takes a step closer, and raises her open arms, only a little. The invitation is there. The one she spoke of, in a way, the morning of Mary's marriage to Henry.

Mary's lips start to quiver as she collapses into her sister's arms, "Oh, Edith!"

* * *

Barrow is pleasantly surprised to hear violin music when he ascends the stairs to retire for the night. He is equally surprised, and pleased, to see three glasses and a bottle of scotch awaiting when he enters the study to wind the clock. Marlowe sits in one of the chairs, working on a black garment, presumably for Lady Hexham.

After pouring the scotch, Barrow leans up against the desk, waiting for the tutor to finish.

When Carter finishes, Marlowe says, "That was lovely!"

The tutor asks, "Did you recognise the piece?"

Marlowe shakes his head No.  
""Twas familiar, but I don't know the name," Barrow says.

Carter says, "It is _The Swa_ n, part of a larger piece by Saint-Saens. I was thinking I would play it at the funeral, if the family wishes."

Barrow nods, "I think they would appreciate it."

The three men sip. Barrow wonders how, after only two nights without this casual social interaction, he feels so relieved to have it again. It has been such a hectic several days. He did not realise until now how … relaxing the nightly music had become to him. He understands a bit more why Carter uses it to ease his mood. This reminds Barrow of what caused anxiety for the teacher.

"Um, about the fire …," Barrow says, "You shouldn't be too hard on yourself … "

Marlowe looks with alarm and sympathy at Carter, and says, "Goodness, Mr. Carter-I hope nothing is wrong? You didn't cause the fire, did you?"

Barrow rolls his eyes at the question, but Carter simply shakes his head.

Barrow says, "You heard … 'e saved Andy's life."

Carter nods, and says, "That I was able to do that, it has helped."

Carter takes a deep breath and says, almost as if confessing. "Lord Grantham had to order me to action. He and George should be credited for saving Andrew just as much as me. I froze, at first."

Barrow nods, "So 'is Lordship mentioned. War memories, was what 'e thought."

Carter confirms that guess with another nod, saying, "I get nightmares on occasion, but that was the first time anything happened while awake." He looks toward Barrow, gesturing at the butler's hand, "Does it ever happen to you?"

Barrow shrugs, and says, "Some, but not so much to let it bother me."

Barrow and Carter look toward Marlowe, and the valet says, defensively, "I, uh, was not able to serve."

From Marlowe's tone, and since he offered no further explanation, Barrow and Carter take it that the reason the valet did not serve is a sore topic, so they will not pry further.

Carter takes another sip, looks down at his glass, and says, "It was like I was there again. My memories up to a point are in slow motion, vague at best … the blast … feeling the heat and the burns … not being able to move well but seeing the flames spread … nearly giving up. I was in so much pain, and it would have been so easy to let go and drift away. I recall thinking that."

Barrow recalls feeling that way. In the bathtub. But he had not been in pain. Simply very tired. And he recalls feeling cold in spite of the summer temperature.

Carter continues, "I used my unburned arm and leg and crawled a bit away but could not get far … then someone pulled me to safety, and revived me. Even still, I was not sure I needed to live - wouldn't death be easier? Solve my problems? Give me peace? Then, I realised that I _felt_ the pain, and that meant that I was still alive. Somehow, some sense of self-preservation would not let me give up."

Barrow nods, understanding this as well. Even though Barrow's wounds had been self-inflicted, when he blearily had seen the looks of panic and concern on the faces of Andy and Baxter, something inside dueled with himself. That part which had driven him to cut himself saying 'Leave me be!' versus the part that wanted to fight to stay alive, saying 'Thank you! Help me!'.

"Then the medical profession helped me with the physical healing, and the pain," Carter adds. "At least as far as it could."

Barrow wonders at that last comment; he thinks that his guess about the extent of Carter's injuries must be on the mark.

Marlowe says, "Your scars are rather extensive, aren't they? At least your clothing hides them, so you can almost forget them at times…"

Barrow thinks that Marlowe's comment is more insensitive than the valet intended. Carter does not react. Barrow decides to redirect the topic slightly.

"Er, thank you for not minding that I used your car to go to the farm…," Barrow says.

Carter shrugs, and says, "It was the right thing to do … to get Daisy there for her husband."

The conversation stalls. Sensing the end of the social diversion, Marlowe downs the last of his drink, collects his work, stands and says, "Thank you for this. Now that I know you offer a nightcap on occasion, I will try to stay awake for them. Goodnight."

Marlowe walks down the hall to his room.

Barrow also finishes his scotch and tries to close the conversation, "So 'ave you come to terms with yourself? I'd rather not 'ave to look for another tutor so soon."

Carter looks up in surprise at Barrow, and then gives a little smirk. He asks, "So you do not mind me after all?"

Barrow scoffs, "Everyone 'ere likes you, and you're a good tutor for Master George."

"And Sybbie?" Carter adds.

"For all of the children," Barrow says with a teasing scowl.

Carter gives Barrow an odd look, to the butler at least. Barrow sees something in it that is self-pleased, but gets the impression that Carter does not want to show it. Proud of his teaching abilities, but not arrogant.

Barrow asks, "Well?"

Carter shrugs, as if he is not sure of the answer, of whether he is over it. After a bit, he says, "I do not deserve all the attention I got after the fire, Mr. Barrow. It wasn't right."

Barrow is curious at the tutor's discomfort … Carter was humble but gracious when they first returned from the farm; the gratitude did not seem to bother him then. It must have been when the attention did not stop the rest of the day and night that it got to him. Barrow senses that this is as much the cause of Carter's angst as the war memories. That is curious, since the teacher is typically fairly self-confident. Barrow spoke the truth when he said he does not want to have to look for another tutor so soon. Even if they might find someone who would not mind reporting to the butler.

Barrow tries to ease the man's mind by saying, "Mr. Carter, everyone 'as some time bein' the center of attention. Be glad that yours was 'cause you did something good."

* * *

The sound of a solitary instrument playing a sorrowful yet beautiful melody wafts through the crisp autumn air. Mourners dressed in black stand about the gravesite: family members, staff, and villagers, as well as the dowager's close friends and casual social acquaintances, each remembering Violet in their own minds. It is a sizeable crowd due to the daily paper's announcement, and because Violet was well-known and regarded. Some cry quietly and pat at their eyes with handkerchiefs. Others remain stoically silent and immobile. For many, shock as much as grief still drives their emotions. How could this great woman be gone?  
Although the family members have maintained their typical outward strength and calm in public these past days, red eyes reveal the truth. Robert, and Rosamund are grateful to their respective spouses for allowing them to weep in their arms in private. Those who are known to be more emotionally demonstrative, including the children, are not ashamed of shedding tears in public.

Even Spratt can be heard to sniffle every now and then. Like everyone else, he had been shocked upon hearing the news, and had difficulty concentrating. Since then, he has been busy non-stop. He still must keep Dower House in order per usual, and also has been responding to the numerous telephone calls and visitors who had come to that address rather than to the Abbey to drop a note or card or to find out about the service. The church service and now the burial have been the first chance Spratt has had to ponder what has happened and what it will mean to him personally. He is too young to retire, and does not have enough savings amassed to do so anyway. He will have to find another position, but butler jobs are not plenty. He knows that he would have to be a footman at the Abbey, if they would have any position at all. It is not the downgrade that would bother him about that. It is that he he has observed what it is like to live and work in the big house. He would have very little free time to do his writing for _The Sketch_. At least the income from the magazine will keep him from starving.

Similarly, the Dower House cook had one day of relative inactivity, the day after Violet died, before her assistance was requested at the Abbey to help prepare for the expected large gathering after the service. Thankfully, she has been in this situation before, having helped out for the dance party the other day and Lady Hexham's wedding, for example, so she gets along with the Abbey kitchen staff. She is selfishly hoping that Mrs. Patmore actually does retire to her B & B so that there will be an open position at the Abbey.

* * *

The post-burial reception at the Abbey is as large as the Hexham wedding was but of course is much more of a somber occasion. People mill about, telling stories of their interactions with Violet, or simply chatting about one thing or another.

With the burial, the family has more of a feeling of closure than earlier in the week. They think about what the children said, about how Granny wanted them not to dwell on her passing, to get back to their lives as quickly as possible. Mary in particular feels this is something Granny would have said, and she is going to make an effort toward her grandmother's wishes.

Mary approaches Mr. Mason, and says, "Mr. Mason, will you be available tomorrow for us to discuss the barn?"

"Yes, Lady Mary, I will!" Mr. Mason says with an eager smile. "I drew a couple of things, for you to look at."

"Very good-thank you for that," Mary says, taking a deep breath. She thinks to herself that they all will be able to carry on, like this, one little step at a time. To Mr. Mason, she adds, "Let me see if Mr. Branson or my father will want to join us." She looks around the room for her brother-in-law.

Tom and Laura are chatting with Mr. Spratt, she sees. Rather than interrupt them, she searches for her father.

* * *

"Mr. Spratt, you did an admirable job on the stories with the Dowager. Did she tell what they were for?" Laura asks Spratt.

"She said they were to be part of a larger work, for the magazine. That you were to direct changes, and whether more was needed, eventually," Spratt replies.

"Did you notice any of the parallels between the stories and real life?" Tom asks, leadingly.

Spratt smirks, and says carefully, "They are all fictional characters, as far as I know, Mr. Branson."

"Well done, Mr. Spratt," Laura beams. "That should be your line from now on to anyone outside of the family. But you can be honest with us … surely you saw the similarity with Tom and Sybbie and me in the story of Tomiko, Hikari, and Katsumi?"

Mr. Spratt shrugs, and says, "I wrote the story based on the outline my employer told me, Mrs. Edmunds. I did think that the dowager did not have to reach far to devise that part of the storyline..."

Laura realises that Violet likely did not give Spratt more information about the rest of the novel, so he might not know of other parallels. Except one.

The editor asks, "And the parts about Hana's death? The timing ... as soon as this ... that is what Mr. Branson and I did not grasp."

Spratt nods, and says, "Yes, if I am honest, I missed that, too."

"Surely you could tell something…?" Tom asks.

Spratt gives Tom a surprised look, "We all heard her cough … that she was getting slower. But … to answer your question, Mrs. Edmunds, she meant the timing of the character's passing to be intentionally ambiguous. I penned it for her the way she requested it … as if it could be a stand alone section."

"That could have occurred anytime?" Laura says, trying to remember, to figure it out. "At least, anytime after Tomiko and Katsumi wed …?"

"Yes. Besides, the Hana character was not the focus of the rest of what we wrote," Spratt explains. "And, you'll pardon me, Mrs. Edmunds, but wasn't she supposed to be a distant kin of Katsumi? You are not related to the Crawleys are you?"

"No, Mr. Spratt, not by blood, anyway," Laura says.

Tom says, "You served her well, Mr. Spratt. Has anyone spoken to you about staying on at Dower House?"

Spratt shakes his head, and says, "Not yet, Mr. Branson."

"We will want you to keep an eye on the place at least until we find another tenant," Tom reassures him.

Spratt appears relieved, "Thank you, Mr. Branson."

* * *

Mary finds her father looking better than one would expect of someone who just buried his mother. She thinks his demeanour is improved in part because of this gathering. All are here to honour the late Dowager, and express their sympathies to the family. It is always reassuring to hear your loved one was well regarded by others. And her father is playing one of his favourite roles-that of the Earl of Grantham, host for an event at the Abbey.

Mary approaches her father at about the same time that George and Sybbie do.

She overhears her son say, "Donk, can I begin to help with some of the estate decisions so that I will learn to be a good earl, like Granny Violet said?"

Robert and Mary share a smiling look, and Robert answers, "That would be splendid, George. Do you have something in mind?"

George nods.


	67. Chapter 67

"I spoke with Mama today," Edith tells her husband at dinner in Brancaster with Mirada. "She says she and Rosamund would like to bring the crackers for Christmas, if it is alright with us."

Bertie shrugs, and says, "That is fine with me if you do not mind. Such a trifling … is that all they want to do?"

"She may be reticent to say more," Mirada says. "I requested that your family allow you two to decide what your Christmas traditions here will be."

Bertie and Edith share a glance and smirk, knowing that his mother's heart is in the right place.

"Thank you for letting us know …," Edith says. "I was wondering why they did not bring up the topic when we were there. I assumed it was because everyone was so preoccupied …"

All three are silent for a moment. The intensity of her grieving has lessened some for Edith, but it is still fresh.

"In any event, given this early request, they likely have something special in mind for the crackers. Mama occasionally has custom ones made," Edith continues, "And that may take time."

Bertie says, "Some of the children are old enough to appreciate the difference."

"And attend dinner Christmas Eve," Mirada suggests. "They did well enough last year, and at the wedding."

Edith smiles and nods, pleased that her mother-in-law is the one who made the suggestion. Edith had already decided to continue the new tradition started last year of a children's table for the dinner, in the same room as the adults.

"Mirada, would it be too much for me to ask … there are a number of things I need to do for the magazine … the September quarterly did well again, so we need to work on the new agreement with Carlisle … I would appreciate your help planning the decorations here…," Edith looks toward her mother-n-law with a hopeful expression.

The older woman smiles, "I would be delighted to help! We did only modest decorating the past two years since we were not here, so it will be fun to do it right for a change. Do not think twice about it."

Bertie wonders to himself what he has gotten himself into. Edith had asked him the other day if he thought Mirada would mind one way or another, and he had said he thought his mother might like to be involved. 'Modest?' he thinks. He has liked the holiday decorations here in the past … thought they were appropriate for the place … they have to present a festive atmosphere given there are shooting parties and small local affairs right before and after … what does his mother mean 'do it right for a change?', he wonders. He glances between the two women, and hears them begin to discuss garlands and ribbons and bows and … he decides it would be best if he make no further comment. This is one of those occasions when it would be nice to have another man about the place, simply for something else to discuss. He chuckles inwardly that perhaps he should indeed subtly enquire about the marital status of the men his mother's age who come to the shoots.

Bertie's face must have belied his thoughts, since he suddenly becomes aware of silence from his wife and mother, and he glances up to see them looking at him.

Edith asks, smiling, "Is whatever you find amusing something you can share?"

Bertie shakes his head, snickering, and replies, "No, dear. I am simply looking forward to Christmas here very much."

* * *

" _I think Sybbie and Uncle Tom and Aunt Laura should live in Dower House," George had said to his grandfather at the memorial reception._

 _Mary and her father had not been able to suppress their surprised reactions._

 _Mary asked, "Have you discussed this with your father and stepmother, Sybbie?"_

 _Both children had shaken their heads, and George had said, "I only thought of it a few minutes ago. Will - he's a boy from the village - asked me who was going to live there now."_

 _Robert and Mary had shared an amused look. Not only has George gotten to know one of the village children, but he is on a first-name basis with him._

 _Donk had looked between the two children, seeing that Sybbie had an agreeable expression. He had asked the girl, "Do you think that you would like to live there?"_

" _I have not thought about it until now, when George said it," Sybbie had said with a small shrug. She had appeared to be thinking of it at the moment, and said, "It is a nice house, it is already built, and it has enough room for us. I would think of Granny Violet everyday."_

" _And I would rather have family living there than people we do not know," George had added_

 _Robert had said, "It is not a bad idea, George, but we shall consult with everyone before we decide. Not today, however. It can wait."_

* * *

Mary enters her mother's sitting room and says, "Rosamund and Gerald are off to the train."

"The house will feel empty after so many weeks of activity," Cora says. Then she asks her daughter, "Did you and she make good progress going through your grandmother's things?"

Mary responds, "Yes, it was difficult at times, for both of us. But one does what one must."

Cora says, "Thank you for doing it with her. I think you are better for it than I would have been."

Mary gives her mother an agreeing smirk. Then she sits next to her mother, and says, "George proposed that Sybbie, Tom, and Laura live in Dower House."

Cora says, "Your father did mention that …"

Robert had informed his wife of George's idea the day after the burial, and Cora had given him her immediate thoughts. But it has been several days and it has not come up again, until now, with Mary. Cora keeps her tone even, wanting to gauge Mary's opinion before expressing her own, which have not changed.

"I do not think Papa was ready to face that type of decision at the time," Mary says. "Although he was gracious in deferring it with the children."

Cora smiles.

Mary continues, "I put some more thought to it, and I like the idea."

Cora asks, "Have you talked to Tom or Laura yet?"

Mary shakes her head and replies, "I wanted to see what you think first, Mama. Although Sybbie may have said something to them. She was there when George brought it up."

Cora asks, "Is the house itself suitable for them?" Again, Cora has her own opinion, but wants to hear her daughter's.

"It is larger than we would have built for them, of course, but it is here already, and now unoccupied," Mary says, "It will need a few updates, but nothing drastic. Things that would need to be done for any new tenant."

"What are you thinking for the arrangements?" Cora says. "And what of Spratt and the cook? Tom and Laura likely will not want a butler."

"It would not be the first time we have had to reduce staff," Mary says. "As far as the arrangements … it would actually be of benefit for the estate … the property would have reduced expenses plus earn income."

Having been involved with the hospital accounts for a while now, Cora has a better appreciation for such matters. She has always been involved in the house management, but Robert had taken the lead on most estate money matters. Until Matthew got involved, then Tom and Mary took over, that is.

Cora smiles, and finally tells Mary her own opinion, "I am glad you have thought this through, Mary. I support it and you should ask them. We'll figure out about Spratt and the cook. Similarly, I am also torn about what to do about Mrs. Molesley," Cora says.

* * *

"Thank you for joining us today, children," Isobel says to George and Sybbie. "I am looking forward to many luncheons with you here."

"And I as well," Dickie adds. "I see it as one of the benefits of my marrying your grandmother."

George and Sybbie smile politely at the older couple. They do not know Dickie Grey very well yet. Of course they have visited with him briefly when he is at the Abbey, but this will be the first time having a meal with him at Crawley House.

Sybbie says, "Thank you for inviting us, Granny Isobel."

Isobel says, "Today it is the four of us, but in the future, we will invite others at times. From the village or nearby. So you can get to know them and they you."

"Will we meet your other family, Grandpapa?" Sybbie asks. At Isobel's request, and with Dickie's concurrence, the family had decided that at least while the children are younger, he will be referred to as a grandfather by all of them, the same as Isobel is a grandmother to all.

Dickie and Isobel share a glance, and the older man replies, "I would like that, but I will be honest with you … I am afraid my sons are not very friendly."

George and Sybbie give the man looks of sympathy. They remember Isobel saying that she would not be married again if they had listened to his family.

Sybbie says, "Donk and Granny Violet did not want my mother to marry my father, but they changed their minds after they got to know him. Maybe your sons will like us when they meet us."

"I wish that would be so," Dickie says, earnestly, "I hope one day we will have that opportunity."

Turning back toward his grandmother, George asks, "Will other children come to these luncheons?"

Isobel replies, "Perhaps, but mostly other adults. People who know us, or your parents, or grandparents."

The older couple see that George and Sybbie are disappointed in that answer.

Isobel says, "The two of you are old enough now to make friends with some of the Downton children. Sybbie, if you live close to the village, you will have more opportunity to do so, and can introduce George to them."

Sybbie nods, "Mum said we will spend some Saturdays here in Downton, and some in York, when we have errands to do."

"I expect you will begin to travel more, too," Dickie says. "London every year. And perhaps other places, too. I understand you are learning French?"

"Oui!" George replies with an eager smile.

Isobel and Dickie smile in amusement at the boy's response.

"We may be going to London soon … I asked if we could go when Mummy and Papa are to attend the special ceremony with the King," George says.

Sybbie adds, "We would like to go to the museums again, but Aunt Mary and Uncle Henry will be at the cathedral. Aunt Rosamund cannot be with us the entire time, and we do not know if Donk or Grandmama Cora can come to London with us."

Isobel nods, "Ah, I recall hearing about that."

Everyone in the family knows about Henry and Mary going to London to attend the Order of St. Michael and St. George installment ceremony, during which Henry's father is to be honoured posthumously. Cora had mentioned to Isobel that the children had asked to go to London as well, since they will not be going during Christmas time like last year. Tom cannot go due to how busy the shop has gotten, Laura may go but if so will be working with Carlisle's staff, and Cora cannot go since there are a number of matters at the hospital that require her attention. Robert's initial response was that he would think about it.

Isobel looks sympathetic, and says, "Your grandparents have been very busy lately."

"What about your tutor?" Dickie asks, "I chatted with him at the wedding ... he seems like someone I would like to accompany me on museum visits."

Sybbie and George look at each other, and Sybbie remarks, "We did not ask about him. We would go on a Sunday, and that is usually his day off."

George gives his cousin a smiling look, and says, "Sybbie, I think if you ask him, he will say yes."

* * *

Coming down from seeing that everyone upstairs has adequate libations after dinner, Barrow is curious to hear the piano in the servants hall. He sees that it is Carter playing, which in retrospect should not be too much of a surprise. In fact, upon reflection it is more interesting that Carter never did so before.

Only the scullery maids remain other than Daisy and Andy, all cleaning and straightening the kitchen rooms so that they are spotless and ready for tomorrow's work.

Still playing, cocking his head toward the kitchen, Carter says, "They said they would not mind some entertainment while they work. I hope that is alright."

Barrow shrugs, "'Course 'tis alright, 's long as they keep workin'."

Barrow heads to his office to work. He finds himself humming along with the lively music, but he is able to get some of the paperwork done for his meeting with her Ladyship and Lady Mary tomorrow. He is walking back to the servants hall when the piano music stops. Other than Carter, everyone is pulling on their coats, hat, and mufflers.

Barrow says, "Don't forget yer flowers, Alice."  
"I won't, but thank ye fer the reminder, Mr. Barrow," the maid says with a flirting smile. She scoops up a small arrangement that has been sitting on a shelf in the scullery, at eye level, and says as she walks out the door, "I was thinkin' 'bout leavin' 'em 'ere, so's I can look at 'em while I work. But I like the idea of havin' 'em in my room at home."

"Goodnight, all," calls Carter as the group departs.

Barrow locks the service door behind them.

"Not a stressful day?" Carter asks.

Barrow says, "Not particularly…"

"You aren't going out for a smoke," Carter observes to explain his comment, as if he is reminding Barrow of his typical habit.

Barrow shrugs. He is not going to tell the tutor that he is cutting back a bit on cigarettes to save some money for Christmas and baby gifts. Besides, he is currently the only downstairs person who smokes. Years ago, Barrow would not have admitted that the habit was partially social, being able to share a few private minutes outside with someone, away from others. There simply isn't the gossip or scheming now that there used to be.

Carter asks, "Have you noticed that Mrs. Edmunds is not smoking as much, either? Mr. Talbot and she used to go out after dinner fairly regularly."

Barrow looks like he is thinking about it, then says, "Now that you mention it … I know Mr. Branson was never one for smokin'. That never mattered before … I wonder what changed?"

Carter shrugs, "It is much more common in the city than out here… Say, uh, I overheard someone say that if Sybbie's family moves to Dower House, they will not need a butler, and likely not a cook. What will happen to them? Will they come here?"

Barrow shakes his head and shrugs, "As much as we needed the help from you during the festival weekend, 'at's not typical. Now that we've got Christopher, his Lordship would not approve another footman."

Carter says, "Spratt seems a decent fellow. There is certainly space upstairs, if he needs a bed for a while-"

Barrow scoffs, "This is not a charity house, Mr. Carter, nor a boarding house."

The teacher gives a look of surprise, and disappointment, at the butler's bitter tone of voice.

Seeing that is very unnerving to Barrow, and makes him feel guilty … firstly that he let his own memories surface.

The butler says nothing more, and departs upstairs to check on the family.

* * *

Cora says, "If you want to go to London with the children, then you should go."

The couple are together in bed, both reading before dousing the lights.

Robert gives a frustrated huff, "I told you I would rather stay home."

Cora looks sternly at her husband, "What is the real issue?"

Robert looks at his wife. He knows he cannot hide things from her, at least that something is on his mind.

"As much as it would be delightful to take the children to some museums again...," he sighs, "I feel fine lately, but … if something were to happen …"

Cora says, tenderly, "Darling, you _are_ fine."

She understands that her husband has been affected by his mother's death in many ways. One, because he lost his other parent. Two, he simply misses her. Three, because it reminds him of his own mortality.

She asks, "Is it Dower House?"  
"No," he asserts, "Although I do wonder where you'll go…"

"Honestly, Robert!" Cora declares, "We have been through this already. I am not planning on going anywhere for some time. I am staying right here ... with my husband," Cora states.

Robert sees that Cora has not changed her viewpoint since he told her about George's proposal about Dower House. She has supported the idea wholeheartedly, firmly believing that it will be years before any other change in residence might be needed.

He looks sheepish when he says, "If I am honest, Sybbie convinced me right from the beginning without even knowing it. She said being there, she would think of Mama every day."

Both Cora and Robert are quiet for a moment.

"About the London trip … isn't it alright that I simply want to be with you?" Robert asks.

Cora thinks of the discussion she had with Phoebe Carlisle, about how spending time with each other is important. Especially at times like these, when one needs the other. Cora puts both her and her husband's books on her bedside table, smiles and kisses her husband, pulling him close, "More than alright, darling."

* * *

"This should not take too long, Mrs. Bates and Mrs. Molesley. Mr. Barrow and Mrs. Hughes have come up with an idea that Mama and I find very appealing, but we would like to hear your opinions," Mary states.

The two lady's maids, Mr. Barrow, Mrs. Hughes, and Mary are meeting in one of the studies on the main floor. Mary wanted everyone to participate in the discussion, and did not want to be crowded in one of the offices downstairs or in the agent office. Mary looks expectantly toward Mrs. Hughes.

Mrs. Hughes begins, "You both want to continue to work, but also will want to spend time with your children, I expect."

The two lady's maids nod in agreement. Prior to the dowager's death, both Anna and Phyllis had told Mrs. Hughes that they would like to continue working after the babies are born. One fewer lady to attend has made both of them wonder if only one of them will be kept on. Phyllis is nervous that she will be the one to be let go. Anna has been with the family much longer.

"While Lady Grantham will always have a lady's maid, Lady Mary no longer requires a full-time one herself. So there is not really a need at the Abbey for two," Mrs. Hughes says. At the look of resignation on Mrs. Molesley's face, she quickly adds, "But there is too much work for only one."

Phyllis and Anna look curiously at the others in the room.

"My sister-in-law has come to appreciate the convenience of your services out here in the country," Mary says.

Both Anna and Phyllis understand immediately. Laura had not even considered, initially, turning to Mrs. Bates or Mrs. Molesley for help. One day, only a few days into her moving to the Abbey, Anna had seen Mrs. Edmunds carrying some frocks that needed attention. The editor had intended to bring the items for care in York, as she typically would have done. Anna had taken matters, and the clothing, into her care. Between the two lady's maids, all of the women at the Abbey and Dower House had been taken care of.

After Violet passed, it had not taken much of a leap by Laura to understand the math, that she should help to ensure such service will continue.

"We would like to find a way for both of you to stay on," Mrs. Hughes says. "Mrs. Edmunds has volunteered to contribute to your wages."

"However, there is the concern of the babies …," Mr. Barrow interjects, as if indicating that there are still details to work out.

Mary nods and clarifies, "Nanny Shelley would not have hands for two more, but … the second nursery would be available ..."

Phyllis and Anna look toward each other, each with a hopeful and expectant air. They had not thought of the second nursery room, the one that had been set up for the Aldridge children.

Anna asks, "If we can work out care for the children … together, that is, … would that be acceptable, Lady Mary?"

"Let us know what you come up with, and we shall see," Mary says with a smile, expecting that all will work out.

* * *

Spratt opens the door for Dower House and admits Robert, Mary, Tom, and Laura.

"Here we are, Laura," Robert says. "I am surprised you have not been here before."

"Violet was at the Abbey many of the times I visited," Laura says as if in explanation. She seems slightly impressed while looking around the entry area and through the visible open doorways, "I am not sure what I expected, but this is rather fancy."

The other three chuckle in amusement, and begin to tour the house.

They are most of the way through seeing the place, discussing the updates that would be needed, in particular to the kitchens, when Spratt announces the arrival of George, Sybbie, and Carter. The three newcomers have pink cheeks and noses from having walked to Dower House. The group congregates in the drawing room, with the exception of Mr. Carter, who departs the room with Spratt.

George excitedly asks, "Do you like it, Aunt Laura? Will you live here?"

Before Laura can respond, Mary says, "Georgie, they have not even seen the entire house yet."

Robert adds, "What did we discuss about such decisions?"

George looks a little guilty for his enthusiasm. He sighs and replies, "It needs to be right for the estate and for the tenant."

Mary nods, "Very good, darling."

"But we already looked at the numbers," George adds in mild protest. "And everyone said it would be good for the estate."

George had not understood much of the discussions last week when they were in the agent office. Robert, Mary, and Tom had allowed George and Sybbie to attend, and showed the children some of the estate ledgers.

Robert chuckles, "Yes, it would be good to have someone we trust living here."

George adds to his case, "And it is a very nice house for Sybbie, and they would not have to build a new house, and-."

The boy is silenced by a look from his mother.

Sybbie wants to say something, but her father had instructed her to let her stepmother visit and look at the place before doing so.

Laura had gotten a summary overview from her husband of what the arrangements would be for letting the house. Tom had been honest with his wife that Robert and Mary were in support of the idea on many levels. They had set the lease amount to be lower than what Tom thinks a stranger would pay. Mary had explained that having him be the lessee undoubtedly will reduce the work and stress associated with managing the place. At any amount, it will be new income for the estate. But Robert and Mary want it to be the couple's decision.

Laura would have to be blind not to see what Sybbie's opinion is. Tom's, too.

Laura says, "George, I think this was a marvelous idea of yours, and you make a compelling case." Turning to Mary, Laura says, "Perhaps George got more than his looks from his solicitor father."

* * *

Daisy suddenly stops stirring the contents of a skillet on the stove, takes a breath in through her nose, and says, "Oooh…" Then the assistant cook makes a dash for the water closet.

Beryl makes a face, goes to where Daisy was working, fishes out the spoon that had dropped into the pan, stirs the cooking vegetables, then turns off the burner. She goes back to her own task of spooning batter into pans at the work table.

It is several minutes before Daisy returns. When she does, Mrs. Patmore scolds, "Daisy, ya left the burner on and the shallots aren't s'posed to caramelize for that sauce!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Patmore," Daisy says. She offers no explanation for her abrupt absence, simply ignites the flame again.

Mrs. Patmore takes something from a basket, goes back over to the stove, turns off the burner, and says, "Come wit' me, Daisy."

The two head toward Mrs. Hughes' office.

"Pardon me, Mrs. Hughes. Might we use yer office fer a few minutes?" Mrs. Patmore requests.

Mrs. Hughes looks slightly surprised, but nods agreeably, puts down her pencil, rises, and departs the small room.

After the door is closed, Beryl gives Daisy a questioning look.

Daisy's return expression is guilty, but the only thing she says is, "I'm sorry Mrs. Patmore … "

Beryl holds out something to the assistant cook, and commands, "Go on. You need it"  
Daisy tentatively takes the proffered roll, and then breaks off a piece and begins to eat. She continues to eat in silence.

Mrs. Patmore gives a frustrated roll of her eyes, "Aw, Daisy!"

Suddenly, the head cook envelopes Daisy in a full-arm embrace.

"Yer not far along yet, are ye?" the older woman asks, smiling ear-to-ear, but concerned, too.

Daisy's eyes go wide, "Mr. Mason said somethin'?"

Beryl shrugs, and says, "Ye can't blame 'im fer bein' excited and lettin' it slip, can ye? I'd've figured it out soon 'nough anyway. Like just now."

Daisy smiles slightly, shyly embarrassed. She says, "My last monthly was a week or so after the beach trip."

Mrs. Patmore chortles, "Oooh, Andy! 'At didn't take long!"

Daisy cannot resist chuckling with her mentor and friend, "'E's pretty 'xcited, too."

Gesturing with her head to the roll, Mrs. Patmore says, "Ye need yer strength, and keeping a little bit in ye all the time will help."

Daisy gives Mrs. Patmore a surprised look, "How d'ya know…?"

Mrs. Patmore scoffs, "I been around too long not ta know some things. Now, let's get back ta work…"

As they depart the office, Daisy heads immediately back to the kitchen. Beryl lingers only enough to note that Mrs. Hughes is trying to play ignorant. But both women smirk as they glance at the vent.

* * *

"My mother would have thought it vulgar that I am bringing this up at the dinner table, but these days there is no other time when you all are here and the children are not," Robert says, prefacing what he is to bring up next. "Cora and I have inventoried Mama's jewelry, and it is in my safe." Robert says this as if the completed task was a necessary but not overly burdensome chore. He adds, "When Rosamund is here next, she can help us figure out who will receive what."

Cora says, mainly to Tom, Laura, and Henry, "Violet requested that her jewelry be distributed amongst her great grandchildren."  
Tom and Henry cannot suppress their surprise, nor Laura, for that matter.

"What of you and-," Tom begins.

Robert interrupts, "It was Mama's wish, apparently with Rosamund's blessing. Mary was there when she said it."

Henry and Mary share a glance. She obviously had not revealed this to him. But none of the people who were witness to Violet's statements on the matter had expected them to have any relevance in the near term.

Cora catches her daughter's eye, then, says, "Robert, dear, I do not think we should be in any rush to distribute them. It is not like the children will use them now. With all of the preparations for the holidays to come … perhaps we should wait until the Spring."

Henry is the one to support Cora's suggestion. "That is an excellent idea, Cora. Yes, let's do wait until later."

Tom shakes his head and snickers, "Crikey, everybody. It isn't like the rest of us have not figured it out."

Robert looks around the table, and is thankful to see that Laura seems equally perplexed.

"Figured out what?" Robert asks.

Mary gives her brother-in-law a scolding but smiling look, then says, "Papa, I am expecting."

While Tom smirks and takes a sip of his wine, Robert and Laura give their delighted best wishes to Mary and Henry.

Robert teasingly scolds his wife, "I see yet again you were keeping something from me…"

Cora merely says, "It was not my secret to tell."

"That obviously did not concern Tom just now," Mary says. Turning to her husband, she says, "Darling, I am surprised that you would care about this one receiving some of the jewelry."

Henry does not want to seem selfish for his unborn child's sake, but realises that he is the only one in the room who knows of Edith's pregnancy. He tries to justify his earlier concern, "I don't! Er, I mean, it is simply that Cora is right … there are a lot of other things going on … there is no rush."

Everyone can see that Henry is hiding something, but in this case, none have a clue as to what it could be.

Cora signals that it is time to go through.

* * *

While Carter puts away his violin, he says to Barrow, "Alice seems to have taken a liking to you, Mr. Barrow."

Barrow scoffs as he sips his drink, but says nothing at first. Then he says, "I'll need to tell 'er the flowers are from you."

Carter shakes his head, saying, "Please don't. That would ruin the mystery for everyone else."

Barrow smirks. He thinks everyone must know by now that Carter sends the flowers.

"Besides, it's you she's set her cap on. She is pretty, isn't she? And seems nice," Carter presses.

Barrow sighs heavily, and says, "Carson is an exception, you know. Butlers do not typically marry."  
"Why not another exception?" Carter asks.

Barrow takes a sip and pauses before answering, ambiguously, "She's not my type."

Carter purses his lips, "I have noticed you flirting with all of them, not only Alice … do any interest you?"

Barrow shakes his head dismissively, "'Twouldn't be right … they're all much younger … and I don't want to be seen as taking advantage of my authority."

Barrow hasn't had to have this type of conversation in a long time. Someone always had told the new staff about him, or it came out in one way or another. It surprises Barrow now how easy it is to come up with excuses.

Carter seems very pleased with the butler's response. He nods, and says, "You are to be credited for that. I've never liked the idea of such an imbalance in a relationship."

Barrow nods, as if he and the tutor are in complete agreement.

Barrow thinks back, "'Twas quite a scene when Sybbie's parents announced their engagement … and some would say Lady Mary married down with Mr. Talbot."

Carter appears to be contemplating the comment. He asks, "Did you know Lady Sybil?"

Barrow nods, and says, "I am fortunate to have known her, yes. She was a beautiful person, inside and out."

"Then I cannot imagine that she took advantage of her position, when they courted," Carter says. "Knowing Mr. Branson a bit now … he doesn't strike me as the type to have been bullied into marriage … or do the bullying."

Barrow looks perplexed at Carter's statement, and says, "'Twasn't bullying … but he was just the chauffeur and she the daughter of an earl."

Carter shrugs and says, "He does not have a naturally submissive personality, though. He and Mr. Talbot seem to work too hard to be merely social climbers, Mr. Barrow. Lady Mary is certainly not the type to fall for that; my guess is that Lady Sybil wasn't either."

Barrow looks puzzled, "You just said-"

Carter shakes his head, "Social hierarchy is not the important factor of an imbalance … power is. You and the maids are all in service-if you and one of them fell in love, none would question the pairing in that regard. But you do have authority over them. It is right and good that you do not pressure them for … favours."

Barrow snorts lightly, and says sarcastically, "I'm 'appy I meet with your approval, Mr. Carter."

Carter asserts back, "I am no more judgemental than you are. But-" Carter finishes the last of his drink and stands to leave, "-that is a discussion for another time. Goodnight, Mr. Barrow."

* * *

"Edith, our formula is still working … another box full of letters came in response to the October monthly issue," Laura tells her employer via telephone.

"I wouldn't expect anything different due to my excellent editor," Edith compliments Laura.

"I am having Maud make a simple log of the things people reacted to, so that we can decide how to respond … or not."

"That may be useful as support if Carlisle's people make comments," Edith says.

"They have been neutral so far …," Laura starts, then continues, "But if they do full distribution, they may try to influence things more."

"Are you up to the challenge?" Edith says, knowing the answer.

"As long as my employer supports my decisions, yes," Laura states. "When would you like to start the serial novel?"

"How close is it to being ready? Or, are you asking so that you will have a deadline?" Edith chuckles.

Laura laughs with her, "A little of the latter, I suppose. I have been thinking … about Spratt. I think we could have him pen some sections to fill in holes … in particular related to Violet's pieces. The extra income might lessen the blow for him losing his job."


	68. Chapter 68

"We arrived here alright, Daddy," Sybbie reports on the telephone from Rosamund's London house. "We played cards on the train with Mr. Carter and Uncle Henry."

"Oh? Which games?" Tom asks from the Abbey.

"Pontoon, since Mr. Carter said it was good practice for us with simple maths, and Whist," Sybbie answers. "Mum and Aunt Mary played a bit, but they mostly talked about the house, and took a nap."

Tom chuckles, "You be good for them, darlin'. I love you."

"I will, Daddy," Sybbie says. "You know that. I love you, too." She hands the telephone receiver to Laura who signals for the girl to go up for dinner with George and Carter.

"Hello, sweetheart," Laura says. "I heard you got the report of our journey from Sybbie."

Tom says, "She and I like to relate about our days via telephone when we are apart."

Laura says, "Hopefully she will have much to say after their day at the museum tomorrow. I think Mr. Carter is just as excited about it as the children."

"I am glad he did not mind missing his day off," Tom says.

"If he did, you would never know. Tom … I feel a little odd about ...well, Mr. Carter," Laura says, making sure that nobody is within earshot.

"What is wrong?" Tom asks.

Laura says, "Nothing is wrong per se … it's just … he is a delightful fellow, and we all had so much fun on the train. It was very different from the trip back from the beach with the nannies. It wasn't us, and him."

"Mary, too?" Tom enquires, thinking he understands. Carter rode with the family, as a nanny would, but interacted with the adults as much as the children, it seems. He would expect that allowance by Henry and Laura, but not his sister-in-law. He supposes it is because of Mr. Carter's upper class background that Mary does not mind the blurred line.

"For some of the time, yes, since we were playing cards in pairs," Laura reports. "The thing is … now that we are here at Rosamund's, it is back to an upstairs and downstairs mode. It does not seem right somehow."

"I would likely feel the same if I were there. You know my view on class separation," Tom says with another chuckle.

Laura says, "As a guest here of Rosamund's, I will defer to the norms of her house. Likewise while we are at the Abbey. But when we are in our home-"

Tom finishes her sentence for her, "-we will go by different rules."

Even though she knows Tom cannot see it, Laura smiles, and says, "Yes."

* * *

At the Carsons' cottage, Charles and Elsie are finishing cleaning the dishes together after dinner.

"Do you have plans for yourself the next two days, dear?" Elsie asks.

With the children and Mr. Carter gone to London, Mr. Carson has some time off.

"I have a few things in mind to do around here, but nothing special," Charles responds. "Is there anything you would like me to do?"

"As a matter of fact, there is," Elsie says. "I was hoping we could go out on a date tomorrow afternoon. To go see a moving picture show, and perhaps dinner out."

Charles looks both pleasantly surprised and confused for a moment, and states, "You do not have your half day on Mondays."

Elsie smiles, "Normally not, but Mr. Barrow worked it out for me - 'twas his idea, actually. Mrs. Molesley will go to the Abbey in the afternoon. Between her and Mrs. Bates, there will be plenty of hands should something come up."

"Then the idea sounds delightful!" her husband says, "Which train should we take?"

"That is another surprise," Elsie says with a twinkle in her eyes. "Mr. Carter was nearby when Mr. Barrow and I were talking about it, and he offered for us to use his car."

"Is that wise?" Carson asks, impulsively. He immediately regrets the question when he sees his wife's face fall in disappointment.

"Why wouldn't it be? Don't you trust me?" Elsie asks.

Trying not to dig himself further into trouble, but wanting to explain his question, Carson says, "Well … er, um, it's not that I don't trust you … but, um, you have never driven that far..."

Elsie scolds, "For Pete's sake, Charlie, it is not like we'd be going to the moon. Will you join me, or would you rather take the train and meet me there? Or shall I go alone?"

Carson's eyes widen and his eyebrows lift. There are some things about married life with Elsie he never expected. But knowing that sometimes he would need to let her have her way was not one of them.

* * *

Henry hails a taxicab, but is preempted by his wife when about to give the man their destination.

"St. James Park," Mary says.

At Henry's questioning look, Mary explains, "We'll walk through the parks back to the house."

Henry gives his wife a small kiss of gratitude. He carries the fine wooden box which had contained his father's star of the Order. The vessel is now empty of the insignia but contains a personal note of admiration and sympathy from His Majesty the King. To Henry, that carries more meaning than the adornment would have.

"That was an impressive ceremony," Mary says as they begin their stroll. "Touching, about your father."

He nods, "I was impressed … from his remarks, it seemed His Majesty the King knew my father."

"He would have learned of him at least year ago for the appointment," Mary says.

"It is a pity that they could not have come back then to receive the honour in person," Henry says. "Mother would have been so proud."

"From Aunt Prudence's stories, your mother should be the one credited for the appointment," Mary smirks.

Henry chuckles, "My parents worked well together. It is funny that I never really thought of them that way - as a couple, that is - until I married you and became part of one myself."

Mary looks tenderly at her husband, "I believe there was a sentimental note to that."

Henry looks at his wife, "There was, darling. What worked for them, is that they didn't simply put up with the other's occupations. They supported each other wholly in all of their adventures. James and Winifred, too, for that matter, given that piano of hers got carted everywhere."

Henry pats Mary's arm, "Thank you for doing that for me and Tom, with the shop."

Mary is thankful that her depressive spell of a year ago does not weigh heavily in Henry's mind for how much she has supported him. She says, "And Tees' Landing."

"Yes, although that is as much for you, your father, and Aunt Prudence as me," Henry says. "For me, it was merely a better place for investing the inheritance."

Mary smirks, "Perhaps. Time will tell."

Henry gives Mary another questioning look.

Smiling still, Mary says, "Between golf and aeroplanes, I hope I will not regret your investment."

* * *

At teatime downstairs, Phyllis, Anna, and Mr. Bates sit at the servants' hall table.

"I think it will work," John says. "Are you sure you are up to it?" He is directing this question mainly at his own wife.

Anna nods and says with certainty, "I believe I am."

"I as well," Phyllis says. "Are you sure you trust me with your children? I have at least witnessed you interact with Jack, so I know I can count on you when it is your shift."

Anna chuckles, "Don't be silly, Mrs. Molesley. Of course we do."

Phyllis smiles, "If I am honest, I have not had much experience changing nappies."

Anna laughs, "Nanny Shelley will be happy to show you with the twins. They squirm a lot more than a newborn does."

John adds with a chuckle, "It is not a skill that requires much training."

"Alright, then," Phyllis says with a deep breath of relief and excitement about the plan. "We'll both go up when she rings."

* * *

"Did you enjoy the museum visit?" Laura asks upon entering Rosamund's drawing room for tea.

"We did!" Sybbie exclaims, running over to give her stepmother a hug in greeting. "Oh, Mum, it was wonderful! So many different things to see and learn about!"

"We've been hearing all about their visit to the Science Museum," Mary informs Laura.

"Ah, I have not been there yet," Laura says. "Isn't that the one with all of the old machines?"

"And some new ones! They have a lot of exhibits on medicine, too," George says with excitement equal to his cousin's.

Sybbie and George continue to detail some of the more memorable exhibits from their excursion.

After a while, Mary says to her son, "Perhaps someone else would like to tell us about their day."

George and Sybbie immediately look a bit guilty, and immediately think of Carson. They hope they have not monopolised the conversation for too long.

To try to rectify the situation, Sybbie turns to Laura, "Let us hear about your day, Mum."

"Did your meetings go well?" Rosamund asks the editor.

Laura nods, "It was a long, full, day, but, yes, it did go well. We have agreed, in principle at least, on terms for a two-year contract with Carlisle, with full monthly distribution via his channels starting the second year, if certain targets are met in the coming year for both sides."

"Why that is wonderful!" Rosamund exclaims.

"What I like most about it is that we have worked it out now, in advance, so that there will be no rush or pressure later," Laura says. She turns to Gerald, "Thank you for reminding me of that advice this morning. Elizabeth Turner had said the same thing."

Rosamund says, "You can thank her tonight - the Turners are coming for dinner."

Gerald says, "For some deals, it is best to be bull-headed and wait until the very end to get into serious negotiations. Others are just the opposite, and are better laid out ahead of time. Since you both had a vested interest in wanting the agreement to happen, it makes sense to work things out earlier."

"Why might Carlisle want that?" Henry asks out of curiosity.

Gerald shrugs, "From what I gather, _The Sketch_ is not necessarily the largest women's magazine, at the moment. But its star is rising. That gives Carlisle opportunity to get the agreement before others have the same idea and he has to increase his offer to keep it exclusive."

"Or bully his way to a deal," Mary remarks.

George looks curiously at his mother and asks, "Is Sir Richard a bully? I liked Martin."

"Marigold did, too," Sybbie says with a head nod and eye roll.

Everyone both snickers lightly and realises Mary's error in voicing her too-free statement. Carson has alerted them that the children pay attention even when it may not seem like a topic that would interest them.

To try to explain to the children, Mary says, "Sir Richard is a very good businessman. He will try to get the best arrangements possible, to benefit his own companies the most. To someone less experienced in such matters, it could seem like bullying."

George and Sybbie nod as if they understand the explanation.

Sybbie says, "I am glad that Aunt Edith and Mum know better."

More shared smiles from the adults.

"Since today went so well, I think I will take the time to join you tomorrow morning, and work on the return train," Laura says. "That is, unless your plans have changed."

"They haven't changed; we will go to the Victoria and Albert, and have lunch there in the Refreshment Rooms," Mary says. Then she adds with a teasing smirk toward her husband, "Then I will keep Henry company on the drive back in the car from Mr. Miller's lot whilst everyone else relaxes, or works, on the train."

Henry says, "You can take the train if you'd like. I have driven alone between London and Yorkshire many times."

Mary reacts, "Of course I will not abandon you, darling."

"Can I ride with you?" George asks.

Mary and Henry glance at each other, shrug, and then Mary says, "Alright, George. We'll make a family trip out of it."

George smiles in delight.

* * *

Edith pauses as she walks into the parlour in which tea is being served. She surveys the scene in the room, taking it in and enjoying the happiness that at more than one point in her past she thought she would never have. Her family. And her just-finished call with Laura gives her an increasing sense of security about Marigold, at least with Carlisle.

Bertie, Marigold, and little Robert sit on the floor together, playing what looks to be a combination of pattycake and peek-a-boo with one of Robert's small blankets. All three are smiling and laughing or giggling and having a gay time with the simple activity. Mirada sits on a sofa nearby, smiling, also contentedly enjoying her son and his family.

Edith sighs, still smiling, walks in and joins her mother-in-law on the sofa.

"Good news from Laura?" Mirada asks.

Edith nods, "Indeed. It looks like the two-year agreement will happen."

"Wonderful!" Mirada says.

"Congratulations, dear," Bertie says.

"More laud should be sent Laura's way, in all fairness," Edith says. "She has done so much this year."

"I will have to agree with you there," Mirada says, "Moving herself and the office, keeping the magazine at a top-notch quality, writing most of the serial novel, getting married …"

"Thankfully, several of those activities will not happen again," Bertie says with a relieved chuckle.

"Who knows? Perhaps she will start another serial," Edith says.

"Or have another distraction…," Mirada suggests.

Bertie and Edith look at Mirada questioningly, and the latter merely raises her eyebrows and turns her chin to the side, while looking at little Robert, but not saying anything more. Bertie and Edith chuckle together.

* * *

"I see why you chose to wear your nice coat now," Carson says with a smile as the couple takes their seats at a restaurant for dinner.

It is not an especially fancy establishment, but is nicer than a pub and there is a three-piece band playing and a few couples dancing.

Elsie smiles at her husband, "Do you approve of the choice?"

Carson nods, and says, "Mmm. How did you know of it?"

"I asked Mr. Branson, of course," Elsie says. "I told him I wanted a place that wasn't too dear, but might have music. He did the rest."

"I will have to thank him," Carson says.

After giving their orders to the waiter, Carson rises, and holds his hand out to his wife, with an expectant look.

A smiling Elsie rises, taking her husband's hand. The couple joins the others on the dance floor, and dance cheek-to-cheek.

"Elsie, dear," Carson whispers at one point, "Thank you for this wonderful time. I do not know what inspired it, but I am enjoying it tremendously."

"I simply liked the idea of a date with my husband. And you are welcome, Charlie," Elsie says, giving her husband a spontaneous peck. "Most welcome."

* * *

After dinner, Elizabeth Turner takes Mary aside, and quietly says, "Laura mentioned that they will be moving to Dower House."

Mary smiles, "As soon as some improvements in the kitchen are made. Other changes can be done bit by bit while they are there."

"And will the staff be retained?" Mrs. Turner asks.

Mary says, "Granny's lady's maid will continue to work for us, but neither Tom nor Laura see a need for a butler. They had not expected to have a cook yet, but we are retaining her for a short while longer at the Abbey just in case."

Elizabeth considers, and then says, "I had a brief conversation with your grandmother at the beach, after the meeting, and I wonder if it is relevant."

"Go on," Mary says, curiously.

"I had asked about her comment that the magazine already pays Spratt," Elizabeth says. "I was amused to learn about his side career - I enjoy the agony aunt column. She said she hoped that Mr. Spratt sticks to humour writing rather than branch into any type of tattling column."

Mary tilts her head to the side slightly, obviously intrigued by what Elizabeth just said.

"She said staff are sometimes privy to many family secrets," Mrs. Turner says.

"I see," Mary nods.

Elizabeth sees that Violet's comments have meaning to Mary, so she adds, "You might want to enquire at Tees' Landing to see if they could use his services rather than have the poor man be unemployed and homeless."

* * *

"We are ready to go to the museum," Sybbie says with excitement, entering Laura's bedroom.

Laura is just finishing getting dressed, bending down and buckling her shoes.

"My, Sybbie, you are an early riser for someone who does not need to get up for lessons," Laura says. "I have not even eaten yet, and I am ravenous!"

"I am not up early; you are late," Sybbie asserts. The she sighs and says, "Mr. Carter also said it was too early to leave. But I thought we could walk around a bit before the museum opens."

Laura chuckles after applying some lipstick and shepherding the young girl out the bedroom door, "Let me get some nourishment before I commit to that, please."

Sybbie takes her stepmother's hand and the two head downstairs.

* * *

Tom helps to move some boxes out of the kitchen and into the service entry room at Dower House, followed by Spratt doing the same. Tom reaches for his jacket and hat, putting them on and preparing to leave.

"The other workers will be here soon," Tom says to Spratt, "Thank you, Mr. Spratt, for helping to supervise the activity here today while Mary and I are elsewhere."

"I am at your service, Mr. Branson," Spratt says, but then adds, "At least for the time being, anyway."

"I hope you do not take it personally that we do not need a butler, Mr. Spratt," Tom says earnestly.

"Not at all, Mr. Branson," Spratt responds.

Tom thinks he sees that Spratt is being honest, but adds, "I don't know any details, but when I spoke with her last night, my wife mentioned that she wanted to talk to you … about work for the magazine."

This gets Spratt's attention. If anything, he becomes even more anxious. He did not think too many people knew about his alter-ego as a columnist for the magazine. He supposes it makes sense that Mrs. Edmunds has confided in her husband about it. If he loses his income from the column, he will be in dire straits. He cannot let that happen. Perhaps he will have to use some of the secrets he knows about the Crawley family as leverage for keeping at least one of the jobs… if it does not work on the family itself, surely such tidbits would be worth something to one or more of the society columns of the papers … or perhaps Lord Gillingham will want to keep his tryst with Lady Mary secret from his wife … of course the latter idea is the only one that would work if he wants to continue writing for _The Sketch_ … unless Lord Gillingham lets Lady Mary know, which means she would tell her sister … perhaps another paper or magazine will pick up the column … it seems to be quite popular, so there might be a good chance at that ...

In fact, Tom is not aware of Spratt being Cassandra. But he sees the butler's odd expression, and thinks it is simply confusion about why Laura may want to talk to him.

Tom explains, "She liked your work on the serial sections … and the dowager had directed her to work with you if changes are needed. Don't worry - they'll pay you for the work."

Spratt breathes a sigh of relief. At least for the moment.

* * *

Henry proffers a cigarette from his case to Laura as the group walks in one of the courtyards of the museum.

"No thank you. I would love to, but the taste of cigarettes is off somehow to me lately. I will enjoy them vicariously as you smoke, though," Laura says, affecting the look of someone inhaling an enjoyable aroma. As an aside to Mary, she says, "Tom does not mind that I have stopped, either, so I suppose it is of some benefit."

"Do you smoke, Mr. Carter?" Henry asks, offering a cigarette to the teacher.

"No, thank you, Mr. Talbot," the tutor answers. Carter does not want to go into an explanation that nearly any smoky smell reminds him of the war and how he got his injury. He subtly moves to walk in front of Henry so that he can avoid the smoke from the cigarette.

"Is it time for lunch yet?" Sybbie asks.

"I am ready if you are," Laura says.

"I am not hungry yet," George says.

Henry says, "Laura, why don't you and Sybbie go to the Refreshment Rooms and get a table for all of us. We'll be there shortly."

"Alright," Laura says, "Sybbie?" She holds her hand out to the girl, and the two walk away.

Along the way to the in-museum restaurant, Laura says, "I am glad you said you were ready for lunch, because I was feeling a bit dizzy. I suppose I did not take enough breakfast after all."

Sybbie says, "Don't worry, Mum. Some things should get better in a little while." Then the girl scrunches her eyebrows in thought, and says, "But then other things will happen..."

"What are you talking about?" Laura asks her stepdaughter, curiously.

Sybbie looks scoldingly at her stepmother, and says, as if the latter is trying to hide something from her, "Granny Isobel showed me the books and talked with me about it. You have been sleeping more, your tastes have changed, and you are always hungry ..."

Laura's mouth drops open in true astonishment at what she now realises Sybbie is saying. Her mind works furiously… golly! With the dowager's death, she had completely forgotten … she has not even thought about this in ... how long? Since she and Sybbie talked about it before the wedding.

"Sybbie … ," Laura says, almost distractedly, "You may have guessed something correctly…"

"Do you not know?" Sybbie asks, with not a small amount of childish incredulity. "You said you and Daddy would … try."

Laura cannot help but laugh at Sybbie's naivete about the matter, and draws the girl to her in a spontaneous and loving hug. "Oh, Sybbie!"

Laura squats down and looks her stepdaughter in the face, "You are a very special girl, and I cannot believe how much I have come to love you so dearly. Will you help me, if what you guessed is true?"

Sybbie scrunches her eyebrows together and asks, "How could I help?"

"I do not know anything about it, but apparently you do," Laura says. "It would help if you would teach me what you know about having a baby."

* * *

Molesley and Phyllis have lunch together at their cottage. Phyllis cannot help but periodically brush her fingers across the smooth surface of the china. It seems silly to use such a nice service for a simple sandwich lunch. But Joseph had been adamant.

Molesley had gotten the dishes out while Phyllis made their lunch, saying, "We said we would use them for weekend dinners and whenever it is a special occasion. I'd say that getting agreement from Lady Grantham and Mrs. Hughes to keep your job is a reason to celebrate."

"Joseph," Phyllis says. "Now that things are settled, I feel like we should go somewhere or do something next week … during the half term break. We won't have too many other opportunities for it to be only the two of us …"

Molesley finishes his mouthful and asks, "But where would we go?"

Phyllis looks thoughtful for a moment or two, pondering the question. She'd like it to be somewhere that is special to them for one reason or another. She looks up and says, "I would love to walk on the beach with you, but it is not the right season … it would be too far to go to London again ... at least one day, though, we should spend in York."

"York?" Molesley asks, incredulously.

"I know it sounds silly … but," Phyllis explains, "Our times together there helped us become 'us', I think. The Carsons went for their half day yesterday and Mrs. Hughes said they had a wonderful time."

Molesley shrugs, and says, "Alright."

"Also, Joseph, I … I think there is something that I'd like to do, but, I need your strength. I'd like you to come with me … to visit the prison."

* * *

"My, but Mr. Miller has made some improvements here," Mary says, assessing the changes to the car lot as she, George, and Henry get dropped there.

The lot has nearly as many cars in various states of disrepair, but the nicer, less damaged ones are the ones more visible from the street and upon entering the lot. Not only is the covered area about which Joey had spoken built, but the small office structure has been freshened and expanded as well.

"Indeed he has," Henry concurs.

Joey is putting some final cleaning touches on a car under the shelter, and waves at the family as they approach.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Talbot!" the boy calls. "She's almost ready for ye."

"Alright, Joey," Henry calls. "Thank you."

Mr. Miller comes out of the office and greets Henry and Mary, "Hello, Henry, Lady Mary. And you're George, aren't you? Come inside and we'll get the paperwork done."

Ralph turns toward his office.

Seeing that the office is bigger, but still might be cramped with all of them, Mary says, "George and I will stay out here."

"Ralph, your place here looks much improved," Henry says. "I hope that is translating to more business for you."

"'Tis about the same number o' cars 'n parts, mebbe a wee bit more, but we're gettin' more profit outta 'em." The car dealer quickly adds, "'Cept from you and Mr. Branson, 'course."

Henry and Mary give small smiles, and Henry says, "Tom is a good bargainer … I trust he got a fair enough price."

The men go into the office.

George has gone over and introduced himself to Joey, and watches the teen buff the last bit of wax off of one of the car's fenders.

"That is the way we do it, too," George observes.

"Mr. Miller showed me how ta do it, only I got the idea ta clean the cars from yer pa's shop," Joey says. Turning to Mary, he asks, "How're the pigs?"

Mary is pleased that Joey remembered their last conversation, "They are doing well, Mr. Patterson. Thank you for asking."

George taps his mother lightly and Mary leans down to hear the boy whisper in her ear.

She gestures with her head toward the office and says, "Go inside and ask your stepfather."

George does as his mother directed. Once inside, he notices that Henry and Mr. Miller are looking through a parts catalog. In the office also sits a young girl playing with a doll. Mr. Miller directs him toward a small door.

When George comes out of the water closet, he watches the girl while he waits for Papa to finish. He notices that her play is different than how he has seen Marigold play with her dolls. His cousin is always taking off one outfit and putting on another. Sometimes Marigold pretends the dolls and stuffed animals talk to each other. George is too inexperienced to know that the doll is this girl's only such toy, and she has no other garments for it, and besides which she herself has only a limited wardrobe so the idea of multiple outfits is not even in her paradigm.

This girl takes a strip of cloth and wraps it around the doll's wrist, tying it to secure the ends. She gives the doll a little peck, murmuring that it will be all better soon. Then she carefully brushes the doll's hair, so as to neaten the ringlets without destroying them.

George smiles and says, "That is how they wrapped my wrist."

The girl looks up at George, having not noticed him in the office due to how engrossed she was in her own activity. "Hello. My name is Bea Patterson. What is yours?"

"George Crawley," George replies, embarrassed a bit that he was so entranced, not with the girl, but with what she was doing, that he had forgotten his manners to introduce himself. He points to the doll again, "I hurt my wrist once, and they bandaged it like that. You did a good job."

The girl smiles, "Thank you. I like taking care of Matilda."

Henry puts a hand on George's shoulder and says, "Alright, George, time to go."

* * *

The train pulls into the York station, and Sybbie leans over to look out the window.

"There he is!" Sybbie exclaims and points. "Daddy is here."

The threesome descend from the train and Carter gets the bags from the porters while Laura and Sybbie greet Tom with hugs and kisses.

Sybbie turns to her stepmother expectantly, and receives a smile and small nod.

"Daddy, we have something to tell you," Sybbie says with a devilish smile.

"Oh?" Tom says with curiosity, eyeing the two females.

"We think Mum might be pregnant!" Sybbie exclaims.

Tom smiles at Sybbie, then at Laura, tilts his head slightly, and says, "Is that so?"

The porter and Carter approach with four cases and a leather satchel. Carter was just close enough to have heard Sybbie's announcement. Not wanting to push into a family moment, he acts as if he did not hear, and asks, "Mr. Branson, which direction to the car?"

Tom meanwhile is giving Laura another kiss before reaching for the two bags from the porter. Laura reaches for the satchel.

Carter says, "I've got them, Mrs. Edmunds. My satchel is quite heavy with some books and supplies. I was able to get some errands done whilst we were in London."

Laura smirks, and says, "I will take this one, then."

And she takes the smallest of the cases from Carter. The foursome depart the station. Sybbie walks next to Carter while Laura next to Tom.

Tom says, in a low voice to Laura, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I think so," Laura says. "Sybbie is the one who figured it out, you know."

"Oh, you mean she noticed you are sleeping and eating more, and you have newfound distaste for certain things?" Tom teases.

Laura turns to her husband with about the same shocked look she had given Sybbie earlier that day, but with indignation added to the mix, and says, "Tom Branson! Why did you not say anything?!"

Tom smiles and shrugs, "I was wrong the last time…"

* * *

On the way back to Downton, Mary sits up front with Henry for the first part of the trip while George is in the back, looking through a children's magazine they picked up at the museum. When they will stop for petrol, they will switch so that Mary is in the back, and George up front.

Mary says, "I hope Mr. Miller's business stays profitable for his sake, but does not get too successful, for yours."

Henry chuckles, "You listened well from Gerald's comment about _The Sketch_ , I see. We have gotten a number of cars from him, but there are other places, too. I hope he does well, from one car-seller to another."

"But you are more than a car seller," Mary says, with a proud air. "I would wager Mr. Miller was never a race car driver, nor a journalist, nor a resort owner."

Henry looks at his wife and smiles in agreement, "He was never in the racing circuits when I was there."

"Do you miss it?" Mary asks.

Henry looks like he is considering. Then he answers, "Sometimes. But, if it makes any sense at all … not really the racing. Oh, I loved the competition, but … it wouldn't be the same."

Mary places a hand on her husband's arm, "Charlie. I understand. Recall I saw the two of you together, practising even, that one day. You had a special rapport."

"Thank you again for allowing Roger to be named for him," Henry says. After a couple of minutes, he pats Mary's midsection lightly and says, "We'll have to start considering names for this one."

"Henry, please don't get ahead of things…," Mary cautions.

Henry takes Mary's hand and gives it a kiss while still focusing on driving.

"Alright, but I have a good feeling about it," he says.

* * *

Tom stops the car near the front door of the Abbey so that the bags can be unloaded.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Edmunds, Miss Sybbie," Barrow says as he opens the car door for the latter.

Carter helps the butler unstrap and unload the bags, and carry them into the house while Tom drives the car to park it in the garage. When they enter the house, Andrew is coming up the service stairs and takes Sybbie's, Tom's, and Laura's bags from Mr. Carter. The footman brings the bags upstairs to their rooms.

"What've you got in 'ere?" Barrow asks, lifting the satchel slightly and noticing its heft.

"I got some things for the classroom, some music...," Carter begins, then leans closer to Barrow and says, in a low voice, "... and a bottle of Scotch."

Barrow gives the teacher a small smiling smirk of collusion.

Carter keeps his voice quiet and adds, "I'll share it and a new bit of family gossip later…"

While Barrow's curiosity is even more piqued, Carter takes the satchel from the butler, puts it on the ground, and opens it. He quickly takes out a couple of books, and a thin portfolio, then closes the latch again.

"I'll bring these to the classroom and the piano room now," the teacher says, "then bring the bags upstairs."

Barrow says, "I'm heading up to get a box from the attics anyway … I'll bring 'em up."

"Thank you, Mr. Barrow," Carter says, obviously pleased. "I wouldn't mind a few minutes in the classroom to prepare for tomorrow."

The two men go in separate directions. By the time Barrow places the tutor's bags on the floor of the room that has become in effect the men's quarters study, his curiosity about the Scotch has gotten to him. He has heard the clanking of the bottle all the way up the stairs. He wants to know what type he can look forward to. A Caol Ila, or maybe a Glenmorangie, perhaps?

Barrow cannot resist. He opens the satchel, sees the bottle, and lifts it out: an Auchentoshan. "'At's a new one," he murmurs to himself while inspecting the label.

The butler opens the satchel to replace the bottle and is startled by what he sees resting therein. In the bag is a medical syringe, and medicine bottle. The label on the latter reads _Diamorphine_.


	69. Chapter 69

"Good morning, Lady Grantham," Phyllis says, entering the countess' bedroom, curtsying slightly.

Cora smiles, "Good morning, Mrs. Molesley. It is very nice to have you back in the house with us."

The lady's maid is carrying one of Cora's day suits and a hat box. She hangs the suit on the clothing stand, and places the hat box nearby, then turns back to her mistress.

"Thank you, my lady," Phyllis smiles. She walks into the bath and starts the warm water running, then returns to Lady Grantham. She takes the breakfast tray from the bed, and puts it on a side table.

Cora rises and sits at her vanity, and the lady's maid begins to brush the countess' hair.

"It feels good to be here, too," Phyllis says. "I understand you have a busy morning?"

Cora nods, "It seems every day is busy now. I don't mind … I enjoy the occupation."

Phyllis smiles, relieved that her interaction with Lady Grantham is as easy as it used to be. After helping Lady Grantham with her sponge wash, Phyllis begins to apply skin cream, gently rubbing it on the woman's body, smoothing it in.

Cora tilts her head back in pleasure. While Mrs. Bates is more than competent, there is something about Mrs. Molesley's touch …

"Aaah, Mrs. Molesley," the countess sighs, "It _is_ good to have you back in the house."

* * *

Mary eyes Anna as the lady's maid busies herself with activity in Mary's bedroom.

"Mrs. Bates, I daresay you may not have much longer," Mary declares. "You are quite ripe!"

Anna cannot help but chuckle, "M'lady, the doctor says it could be days or it could be weeks still."

Mary cautions, "Jack was a bit early, if I recall."

Anna nods, still smiling, "So he was, Lady Mary."

"I am glad Mrs. Molesley is starting here already," Mary says.

Again Anna nods, "With her ladyship's permission, we are trying different times this week. She is attending to your mother this morning and will be caring for Jack part of the day. I'd like him to get used to the other nursery room, and she wants him to get used to her."

Mary seems to consider the arrangement, pleased that things are working out for both families. While Mary would never admit it, she has missed Anna's company and camaraderie. The two women have been through a lot together. But Anna's bulging midsection concerns Mary. The lady's maid seems to be carrying lower this morning.

"You and your husband will not come with us for the car event," Mary declares.

"My Lady?" Anna asks, surprised.

"We said we would see how things are progressing," Mary states gesturing toward Anna's tummy, "And it seems they _are_ progressing. I would not want to risk you going into labour whilst we are away. I will speak to my father about it."

* * *

At Pearl's cafe, the proprietress approaches the table at which Tom, Laura, and Henry are having lunch. She asks, "Is everythin' tasty?"

All of the adults smile, "Of course, as always."

"I'll get a box for Gus to ye in just a minute," Pearl adds. "Tom, I wanted to come and thank ye for referring the cook to me. I'm gonna give her a try."

"Well, that's wonderful, Pearl! I remembered you said you could use some help," Tom says.

"She's in the back, looking over everything. You sure you don't wanna keep 'er?" the pie baker asks, as much to Laura as to Tom.

"We would like to give it a go for a while without a cook, mainly for Sybbie's sake," Tom answers.

"We can handle breakfasts, Sybbie will lunch at the Abbey and we'll all have tea there, and Lady Grantham would like us to dine at the Abbey at least once a week if we can, too," Laura explains. "We would only need a cook part time at best, and that isn't fair to her when she can get full time work elsewhere."

"Your loss is my gain," Pearl says with a smile. "I'll send 'er back to the shop when she's done 'ere today." She walks back into the kitchen.

"I for one am happy that you'll dine at the Abbey some nights," Henry says. "It is a different dynamic at table with more people."

Tom nods in agreement, "With the shop as busy as it is, during the day we hardly get a chance to discuss anything other than business."

Turning to Laura, Henry adds, "Mary enjoys your company, too. She might never admit it, but she misses having Edith around. You are an excellent stand-in."

Both Tom and Laura give Henry a dubious look, and Tom is the one to ask, "As a target, you mean? I think Mary has been nicer to Laura than that..."

"If you haven't noticed, in that regard, Mary has gone from rifle to shotgun," Henry chuckles. "We are all fair game now."

"What I have noticed is that she is busy, and not bored," Tom says. "That is always good for Mary."

"For most people," asserts Laura.

"True," Tom agrees. He seems to be thinking for a moment, then adds, "With the barn nearly built now, and Dower-uh, I mean 'Downton' House, soon to be complete, we'll need to find another project for her."

Henry considers, "My guess is that the next couple of weeks will be occupied with the race, and then the holiday season will be upon us."

"Kenneth said not to call it a race, Henry," Laura chastises. "You may end up being the first to finish, but that is not the point of it. Is Mary helping with it?

Henry demurs, "Well, not really the race-er, event, itself," he corrects himself at Laura's continued scolding look, "But for us participating … Tom and I are in charge of the cars and transport arrangements, and she and Robert are doing everything else."

"That sounds more like what she and I discussed with Elizabeth last week," Laura chuckles.

"Speaking of being busy … I think Robert is enjoying that activity more than he will admit," Tom says. "Since Cora is so busy at the hospital, Mary and he are doing a lot of the things Cora used to do, to get things planned and scheduled for the trip and the like."

"That is good for both Robert and Cora, to appreciate each other's efforts," Laura says. "If Robert needs more to do, why don't you have him help you at the shop? Especially if you are so busy."

Both Tom and Henry look surprised at the idea, not wholly agreeing it is a good one.

Laura sees their reaction, and justifies her suggestion, "He did well when we were in Paris, didn't he? Sold a car? Robert is an engaging man. People like him ..."

Henry says, "You are correct about whether he would be a benefit to us … but… I do not think our society has changed enough for it to be of benefit to him as an earl."

* * *

 _Barrow had been distracted about seeing the diamorphine but had not let it interfere with his duties the rest of the evening and night, the day everyone had come back from London. While the violin music had been as lovely as always as Barrow had ascended the stairs that night, knowing a partial secret of Carter's had weighed heavily on his mood. He had gone in to wind the clock, per usual, and as expected there were two glasses and the new bottle of Scotch set on the table. After finishing with the clock, Barrow had made a show of picking up the bottle and examining it as if it were the first time he had laid eyes on it. He poured half a finger for each of them, then leaned against the table, eyes closed to enjoy the music._

 _After the teacher had finished and put away his instrument, the two men each had taken a glass and raised them in a silent toast._

 _Barrow had enjoyed the smooth sweetness of the drink. He had asked, "What's this big family secret?"_

 _From the small smirk he had exhibited, Carter had appeared amused with the directness of the question._

 _Barrow simply had wanted to get to the point, since he had remained uncomfortable knowing but not knowing about the other matter. The butler had been uneasy that he might blurt out an accusation, and had felt he needed more time to think about it, and sort out what to do. The least of the concerns, but still something to consider, was that telling Carter that he had seen the bottle would be admitting he had snooped in the man's bags. Barrow knows how he would feel himself if someone had gone through his personal belongings. Besides, Barrow also had thought he needed to learn more before having a conversation with Carter._

" _Mrs. Edmunds is likely with child," the tutor had said. "I overheard Sybbie tell her father at the train station."_

 _Barrow could not help but to have given a small snort, "'At didn't take long … they've only been married a month."_

 _Carter had smirked mischievously and said, as if stating the obvious, "They have been engaged longer than that."_

 _Barrow had given Carter a questioning look, understanding the implication._

" _I am not a doctor, but I know a thing or two about reproduction. After all, it is the biological purpose of life," the teacher had explained. "A human woman's monthly, as its name suggests, occurs about once a month. As you said, they have only been married for a month. She would have had to miss a monthly, by more than a day or two, to think she is pregnant. I would expect most women do not want their wedding night or honeymoon during their monthly…"_

 _Barrow had snorted again at how obvious the situation is given that simple math. That must be why the pregnancy had not been announced to the rest of the family yet. He had conjectured, "Paris, perhaps?"_

 _Carter had shrugged, "They are married now, which is what matters. But I expect that Sybbie will work it out, eventually. Some day."_

 _Barrow had snickered, "As will everyone else when it is born 'early'."_

" _I almost want to say something to them, so they can be ready with a response for Sybbie," Carter had said. "But, I do not want to let on that I know yet. I do not want them to think I was prying ..."_

 _The teacher's wording had caused Barrow to remember his own comparable dilemma. He had finished the rest of his Scotch, and said, "Thank you, Mr. Carter. Goodnight."_

* * *

"Mr. Barrow, can I have a moment, please?" Carter asks, having crossed paths with the butler on the way to the classroom in the morning.

"Yes, Mr. Carter," Barrow says, pausing briefly, "What is it?"

The teacher says, "Thank you. I will not be dining with the children on Thursday night … I have an engagement to attend. I will let the parents know this morning."

Barrow sighs in a bit of frustration at the way Carter simply announced he was taking the evening off rather than asking for it, without a full explanation of why he needs it.

Ever since seeing the medicine bottle and syringe, Barrow has been watching Carter, looking for any sign of a problem or other change in behaviour. Carter has not done anything out of the ordinary, at least that Barrow can tell. It has been several days, and this is the first time Carter is doing anything different. Barrow wonders about whatever Carter's 'engagement' to attend is, but he cannot keep the teacher from having a life outside of the Abbey. Perhaps Barrow's assumptions about Carter's wounds are wrong and the tutor is courting someone after all. That could mean Barrow will go back to being alone in the men's quarters at some point. The butler will miss the music and scotch nights, but lots of people have come and gone at the Abbey over the years. Barrow can handle it.

"I will let Mrs. Patmore know," Barrow says curtly, then turns to leave, feeling more uncomfortable than he shows.

But at least now, the butler has a plan in mind about the diamorphine, and he will start to act on it later in the week.

Carson arrives, and the two teachers enter the classroom to await the children. It is not a music morning, nor is Mr. Bones attired for a lesson on insignia or something of that sort. It is to be another lesson on courtesy. Both Carson and Carter agree that repetition aids learning, but Carter in particular does not want the children to get bored or irritated by hearing the same thing over and over. So the two men attempt to diversify the way topics are presented.

Mary and Tom enter with George and Sybbie, the latter who head to their seats. Carter immediately approaches the parents before they have time to exit.

"Pardon me, Lady Mary and Mr. Branson, but can I have a moment?" Carter asks.

"Of course, Mr. Carter," Mary responds.

Carter reaches for a folded newspaper on the table, and gestures to a notice therein. "There is a performance I would like to attend Thursday night in Leeds. It would mean I will not be available to dine with the children," Carter says. "I hope it is alright."

Both Tom and Mary nod in assent for the minor request.

Mary asks, "You will inform Nanny Shelley?"

Carter nods, "Certainly."

Tom smiles and says, "I hope you have a wonderful time."

Then the two parents depart, and Carter turns to his students.

Carson addresses the children, "Good morning, Master George, Miss Sybbie."

"Good morning, Mr. Carson, Mr. Carter," George and Sybbie say in unison.

"Were you paying attention to the discussion between myself and your parents?" Carter asks.

Both children nod, "Yes, Mr. Carter."

They merely expect that the teacher is making sure they know he will not be at dinner Thursday with them.

But then Mr. Carson asks, "Was it appropriate that you were eavesdropping?"

Both Sybbie and George look confused. Carter writes several words and phrases on the board: eavesdropping, being nosy, spying, snooping.

"All of these words have something in common: they all have something to do with listening or watching others when you yourself are not part of the interaction."

"Such as listening to another group's conversation," Carson says. His tone is not chastising, but more explaining.

Sybbie and George understand, and look slightly guilty.

Carter asks, "Did I leave the room with your parents so that our conversation would be private?"

Both George and Sybbie shake their heads, "No, Mr. Carter."

"Did Mr. Carter lower his voice, so that only your parents could hear his request?" Carson asks.

Again, the children shake their heads.

"Either of those actions, had they occurred, would have been cues to you and Mr. Carson," Carter says, "That what I wanted to discuss was not meant for your ears. Since these things did not occur, it is obvious that I did not mind you nor anyone else listening in on the conversation."

Sybbie and George look relieved.

"Sometimes, the situation is not so obvious," Carson says, "We hear things that we are not meant to hear, or see things we are not meant to see, often by accident …"

"... But not always. Sometimes we cannot help ourselves, and purposely snoop or listen to try to learn something. What should we do with the information we are able to glean in these situations?" Carter asks, looking at the children expectantly.

George and Sybbie glance at each other, not knowing how to respond.

"Let us consider some examples," Carson says, recalling that this often helps the children to understand. He asks, "Suppose, Miss Sybbie, that you overheard Master George conferring with your parents about what he might get you for Christmas."

Without pausing to think, Sybbie says, "I would try to not say anything, and pretend it is a surprise on Christmas morning."

Carson asks, "Why would you try to deceive them?"

"Well, it is like something you taught us … when we do not want to reveal the truth for some reason. I would not lie, but would not say anything. Christmas gifts are supposed to be surprises, and Christmas morning is so special that I would not find it difficult to show how delighted I would be with any gift from George," Sybbie says, "It is such fun when people are pleased about a present you give them on Christmas morning. I would not want to hurt George's feelings by giving away the surprise beforehand."

Carson and Carter share a smiling look. This is more of an explanation than they expected, but wholly in character for Sybbie.

George says, "Granny Violet and Granny Isobel talked with us about secrets, too. Sometimes it is the right thing to do to keep them secret, and sometimes not."

"They were correct, and wise to have taught these things to you," Carter says. "What if the information you discover is … alarming, perhaps?"

Carson picks up where Carter left off, "Let us say that you are out for a walk, and you happened to go by a group of people who were discussing plans to cause trouble. Or perhaps you found a note that meant someone was up to no good."

Carson cannot help inject a bit of the past into this lesson. He is about to relate how Sybbie's mother once spoke up about such a note, and averted a scandal. He is not going to give the details that it involved her father and what he had intended to do. However, before Carson can tell the partial tale, Sybbie speaks again.

Sybbie asks, "Excuse me, Mr. Carson, but … what sort of trouble?"

Curious, Carter asks, "What does that matter, Miss Sybbie? Trouble is trouble, isn't it?"

Sybbie shakes her head, "No, Mr. Carter. Some misbehaviour is worse than others. If I heard people talking about hurting someone, I would try to stop them or get help for that person right away. But if I heard that they were going to do something silly or that they are not supposed to do, I might not do anything."

Carter and Carson both are intrigued that Sybbie is mature enough to have such thoughts.

Carter decides to challenge Sybbie's assertions a bit, "Why don't you give us an example, please."

Sybbie only thinks a moment, then says, "Once, when we were out for our walk with Donk, we heard some boys laughing and talking about swimming and playing in the creek. They were playing outside the school and did not know we were nearby and heard them. Donk did not say anything, even though people are not supposed to bathe in the creek."

Carson raises his eyebrows at the tale.

Carter asks, "Do you think your grandfather thought it was alright for them to play in the creek that day?"

George nods. He remembers the incident.

Sybbie says, "Donk told us it can be dangerous after it rains, when the water is high or moving very fast. But it had not rained in a while, and it was a hot day."

"Later, we walked by where he thought they might go, he said to make sure they were alright," George says. "We were very quiet, so they would not hear us, and peeked from the wood."

Sybbie hunches her head and lowers her voice a little as if telling a secret when she adds, "They were not wearing any clothes."

George snickers, remembering that detail, too.

"That is a very good example, Miss Sybbie," Carson says. "For two reasons. Firstly, because it was a situation like we have been discussing. You and your grandfather overheard something you were not meant to hear. Secondly, because of what you did with that information."

George says, with a slight defensive tone, almost as if he was swearing to it, "We did not tell anyone, Mr. Carson."

Sybbie is also indicating with a shake of her head that she has not told anyone until now.

At a glance from the former butler, Carter continues, "From the boys' perspective, your grandfather did nothing, as if he had not heard. Yet he did do something. And he taught you what an appropriate action was."

Carson says, "You all went to make sure that the boys were alright, and simply having fun. If the water had been higher than they had expected, and one of them got into a bind, your grandfather would have seen, and provided assistance. It was good for everyone that was not necessary."

"And then, because your grandfather saw that it was safe, you left them to their play," Carter says.

Sybbie and George tilt their heads, as if putting the pieces together in their minds.

Carter adds, "Your grandfather was teaching you, in a way. He was showing you how he uses his judgement to discern when it is appropriate to do something, or not to do anything. Such as whether to enforce a rule about not swimming in the creek."

"And what to do with information he had gotten from eavesdropping, even if unintended," Carson says.

* * *

"This is coming along nicely," Mary says, surveying the work on the kitchen at what her mother has decided will now be called 'Downton House'. The entire room is being repainted a cheery-but-not-too-bright yellow after the new appliances have been installed.

Tom nods, "Laura likes it."

Spratt comes into the room, and says, "Pardon me, Lady Mary, Mr. Branson." Turning to Tom, he asks, "Is your wife working at the magazine office today?"

Tom nods, and glances at his watch, "Yes, she should have arrived about a half hour ago."

"Thank you, Mr. Branson," Spratt says, then turns to leave with a small head bow toward Mary. He pauses, then turns back to Tom, and says, "I will ring Mrs. Edmunds and tell her myself, but I suppose you should know, too. While I appreciate your wife's generosity in offering to allow me to remain in my lodgings upstairs, I have decided to accept another position."

Laura had told Spratt that he could live in his room at Downton House at least until next summer. He had agreed to do the extra work to help draft new sections of the serial novel, to round out Violet's portion, and Laura wanted to make sure he had a place nearby to live while doing so.

Tom's eyebrows raise, 'Well, then I suppose congratulations are in order. Where will you go?"

Spratt glances at Mary, and responds, "To Tees' Landing, well, to the Dower House there anyway, which is only a stone's throw from the main house."

Tom looks over at Mary and asks with a chuckle, "I suppose you helped to broker it?"

Mary smirks, and says, "I merely mentioned to Aunt Prudence that if she was ready to have a butler again, she should act quickly before Spratt got snatched away." Gesturing slightly with her head to Spratt, she continues, "The two of them did the rest."

Spratt smiles and again gives a little head bow to Mary before leaving the room. He is quite pleased about the new job. Not only is it a similar butler position for a similar type of dowager as Lady Grantham was, in a similarly grand home, but its location near the resort is an added bonus. There undoubtedly will be plenty of guests from all over England, and perhaps beyond, to provide invaluable insight for his column. Like most butlers, Spratt has always been good at watching people when they think nobody is, and listening when people think nobody can hear.

* * *

Barrow had informed Mrs. Patmore that Carter will not be dining at the Abbey Thursday night, then went to his office to work.

A little while later, Daisy stops at the office door, "'Scuse me, Mr. Barrow?"

Barrow looks up, "Yes, Daisy?"

"We'd like to have ya fer dinner one night to the farm," Daisy says, but she looks conflicted as she continues, "We were gonna invite ya next, but Andy thinks we should have Mr. Carter …"

Barrow visibly softens, aware that Daisy is telling him so that he does not feel like he is being left out of the couple's dinner parties at the farm.

"'At's nice of you to think of me, Daisy. I, um, agree with Andy," Barrow says. "Mr. Carter-"

Daisy looks down while nodding, interrupting Barrow, "Yeh, I know..."

Barrow can see that Daisy is disturbed about the situation. He and she have been coworkers, friends even, for a long time, and Carter is new to the house. In spite of the couple wanting to again show their appreciation to Carter for helping revive Andy, Barrow knows this type of dilemma would bother Daisy. He has to admit to himself that it would have bothered him at least a bit had Daisy not come to explain.

The butler thinks a moment, then asks, "Would both of us be alright? When the family goes for the car thing … that is, if that time works for you, and Mr. Carter doesn't have other plans ..."

Daisy looks at the butler as if he might have found the solution. She truly did not want Barrow to feel slighted in any way if they invited Mr. Carter. Her guilt about it had been distracting her incessantly.

She gets a serious look on her face, and starts, "D'ya think-?" She takes a breath and asks, as if wanting to make very sure of something, "D'ya think ya can behave? I seen ya scowlin' at 'im behind 'is back."

Barrow snorts in surprised amusement. He had not realised he was so obvious.

Barrow shrugs and smiles, "I will try to be a perfect guest, Mrs. Parker."

Daisy beams at the butler's use of her married name, gives a quick, smiling, decisive nod as if the matter is settled, then goes back to work.

Barrow is very pleased, and hope it will work out. It will give him a way to keep an eye on Carter for the night without seeming to follow him around.

* * *

Laura, Tom, and Henry come into the library at teatime, and while Tom and Laura receive hugs in greeting from Sybbie, Henry gives Mary and George equal loving pecks. Henry picks up Roger first and tosses him into the air and catches him, earning a squeal of delight. Likewise he treats Viola to the same fun, but then turns to Mary and says apologetically, "I am sorry, darling, but we need to go out to the garage to work on the cars. I've asked Barrow to send a small tray out for dinner."

Mary does look disappointed, and George even moreso. The boy asks, "Can I come and help you?"

Before Henry can respond, Tom walks over and says, "Sybbie would like to join us in the garage."

Mary and Henry can tell that Tom is checking with them before he answers his daughter. Which to Mary means there is work to be done that is beyond the typical cleaning help the children usually do. She eyes Henry, tilting up an eyebrow slightly in inquiry.

"We're close to getting it running again, but...," Henry sighs, "It will be messy going today … lots of grease and oil work."

George pipes up, "I do not mind!" He turns to his mother and pleads, "I will wear a coverall and I promise I will clean up very well after."

George's look is so earnestly beseeching that Mary cannot say No. She sighs in acquiescence, "Alright, as long as you wear a cap." Turning to Tom, she says, "It would be advisable for Sybbie to do so as well."

Tom smirks, "It was to be a prerequisite, yes. I would not have let her help had you not agreed with George helping, too." He turns to go talk to his daughter and wife.

Henry says, "Alright, George, come along."

George smiles, takes Henry's hand, and the two join Tom and Sybbie departing the library.

Laura approaches Mary, and says, "We've been abandoned."

Mary says, "More than you think. My parents are having tea at Mrs. Patmore's B&B."

Laura sits on the sofa next to Mary and sips her tea, smiling at that information, "I think it is nice for them to do that."

"They try to do it every few months," Mary explains. "They claim that it is to help keep up the B&B's reputation, but I know it is one of the few times Mama allows Papa to overindulge on Mrs. Patmore scones."

Laura snickers. Viola looks up at the light laughter, then raises herself to her feet and toddles over to the editor. She places one of her hands on Laura's lap, and with the other reaches up to Laura, bouncing her legs slightly, expectantly smiling and making a little insistent-type of sound.

Laura smiles at the young girl and takes the girl's outstretched hand, "Hello, Viola! Thank you for coming over to see me."

Mary sees that Laura did not quite get Viola's meaning, so she translates, "She wants you to play with her."

"Oooh, I feared as much," Laura confesses. She seems to take a breath of acceptance, and then asks with a chuckle, "And how would I do so?"

Mary smirks at the younger woman's ignorance, "You could bounce her on your lap, or play with blocks with her … you could try to read to her, but she usually likes to play this time of day."

Laura decides to try. Her monthly is now a month overdue, and with the other symptoms she must be pregnant. It scares her considerably, but having Sybbie and Tom tell her what they know about pregnancy has helped. Their excitement about the probability - the two of them get identical twinkles in their eyes when they talk about it - is almost infectious for Laura. Almost. For the same reason that Mary did not announce her pregnancy right away, they have not told anyone else yet, not even her parents. Laura is even more nervous about when the baby will be born. She is not really worried about working and the attendant logistics. If Mary and Edith can do it, so can she. It is more that Laura has seen enough of Mary with the twins and Edith with little Robert to know there are major differences with babies than slightly older children. Having a stepdaughter who is old enough to converse, think for herself, and get herself changed is one thing. A newborn, though … Laura keeps telling herself not to worry … it will be alright.

Laura hesitantly and carefully picks up Viola, placing her on her lap, saying as she does, "Alright young miss, I suppose it would be good for me to get used to this." She catches herself and adds, "I'd like to have good relationships with my nieces and nephews."

Mary smiles and picks up Roger to play with him similarly. She caught Laura's slip, but decides not to let on.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Molesley asks his wife.

The couple is standing outside of Armley Gaol. Molesley cannot help himself as he looks at the imposing structure. This is the style of architecture that, in centuries prior to when this one was built, were constructed to keep people _out_. This one is meant to keep people _in_.

Phyllis is holding on to one of her husband's arms. Her grip had tightened as they paused before entering the building.

Phyllis takes a deep breath and turns toward her husband, and replies, "Yes. I am sorry this is not an entertaining way to spend one of your break days."

Joseph cocks his head a little, and says, "It's important to you. That's enough for me. We had a fun, productive afternoon at the market in York the other day. This is different, but ..." Molesley shrugs in acceptance of the situation. "Tonight will be enjoyable and make up for it."

They give each other small smiles of encouragement. This will be difficult for both of them, and they need each other to do it.

* * *

At Brancaster, Marlowe and Marigold walk hand-in-hand in the hallway near Marlowe's apartment and encounter Bertie along the way. Marlowe gives a head bow of acknowledgement to his employer.

Bertie says, "Ah, there you are. I was just looking for you, Mr. Marlowe."

Marigold says, "I am going to help Mr. Marlowe design our holiday frocks!"

Bertie says to his stepdaughter, "I expect the results will be especially stunning then." To Marlowe, he says, with a meaningful look, "Marigold undoubtedly has afternoon lessons …?"

Based on other conversations, Marlowe understands that Lord Hexham is merely making sure the valet has a rationale to bring Marigold back to the nanny if she is being bothersome.

"I will be sure to escort her back when the time arrives, my lord," Marlowe says.

Bertie says, "What I came to tell you, Mr. Marlowe, is that Sir Richard Carlisle will be attending a shooting party here in a few weeks. His wife will accompany him, and is hoping you will be available to design some new outfits for her."

Marlowe's eyes light up at the news. "Lord Hexham, with yours and Lady Hexham's permission I would be delighted to serve Mrs. Carlisle."

Bertie says, "You have it, of course."

Marigold asks, "Will Martin come, too?"

Bertie chuckles and nods, "Yes, Marigold, Master Martin will be coming, too."

Then Bertie heads back toward the main part of the house.

* * *

The butler assists Bertie with his coat and hat, when Edith approaches. She already has her coat and hat on, and is pulling on her gloves.

As the couple begins their walk, Edith says with smirk, "That was Mary who just rang. She is expecting again."

Bertie looks embarrassed, and confides, "I already know. I guessed, and Henry confirmed it, the day of the festival."

Edith gives her husband a surprised and scolding look.

Bertie quickly adds, "We swore each other to secrecy! I, er, told him you were also pregnant."

Edith rolls her eyes and says, "That explains it! When I told Mary I was, too, she wondered aloud something about Henry being cagey…"

Bertie says, "You see that both of us are trustworthy with secrets."

"And both babies are due in April," Edith says.

Bertie snorts, "I suppose we will not see your parents drop everything and come visit, then, with this one. Especially if Mary has not delivered yet."

Edith sighs and says, "Likely not. But they will come when they can. When I see them next I will tell Mama not to worry about it."

"So you told Mary to announce for us?" Bertie asks.

"No … but I had her get Papa on the telephone so that I could tell him myself," Edith chuckles. "It was quite funny in a way for both of us, actually. I could tell Mary was relieved … we both know each other too well that we are not trustworthy with each other's secrets. Papa is happy for us, of course."

"He will have more grandchildren than he'll know what to do with!" Bertie says.

Edith says, "He is enjoying them more than anyone ever thought. He was not very attentive when Sybbie and George were very little."

Bertie looks surprised, "He is wonderful with Marigold and little Robert … and all of them, really."

Edith smiles in agreement, "Once the older two started walking and talking, he warmed up. I think they broke him in."

After several minutes of walking in silence, Edith says, "It is a shame you cannot accompany us for the trip."

"It cannot be helped," Bertie shrugs, "We've got back-to-back shooting parties until the holidays. Besides, you'll be working most of the time, and I do not get the same thrill as Henry or Tom do while driving. And if I understand correctly, it will not even be thrilling at such a snail's pace."

Edith chuckles, "I suppose not."

Bertie points ahead at a copse of trees, and says, "There, what do you think?"

"What do I think of what?" Edith asks.

"There are several groups of evergreens from which we could find a suitable Christmas tree, but I like the size of these," Bertie explains. "If you agree, I'll have the gardener trim them into shape a bit now."

The Christmas trees at the castle in years past were fairly modest in size. The ones Bertie is showing to his wife are tremendous. At least as large as any at the Abbey.

Edith laughs, "Bertie! You know that Marigold will want to select the tree!"

"Of course!" Bertie says, "But we will direct her to certain places from which to choose it."

* * *

A man is led into the small room wherein the Moleselys wait. There is a small table and four chairs, all empty for the moment. The inmate is younger than Molesley, with more hair but it is greying. Likely very attractive a decade ago, Molesley thinks. But here, now, in his inmate uniform, a day's stubble marking his face, the man looks worn, hardened.

The man's face registers true surprise at seeing who awaits him. All he had been told was that Mr. and Mrs. Molesley were here to visit him.

Phyllis takes a breath in upon seeing Coyle; not an excessively sharp intake, but enough that Molesley can tell this is just as difficult as they expected it to be.

After his initial shock, the inmate's face softens briefly, then turns to surprise briefly again when he eyes Phyllis' bulging midsection.

It had been very intentional that Phyllis had decided to remain standing, one hand by her side and the other tucked under her husband's arm, when they greeted Coyle. She wants Coyle to know that Joseph knows about her past and is with her in this. It had also been intentional that Phyllis had selected a frock that is nearly too tight, that accentuates her blossomed belly.

Phyllis takes a step forward, toward Coyle, bringing Joseph with her.

"Hello, Peter," she says. "I'd like to introduce my husband, Mr. Joseph Molesley." Turning to her husband, she says, "Joseph, this is Mr. Peter Coyle."

Coyle and Molesley look guardedly at the other man, as if sizing up each other.

Molesley is the first to extend a hand. Coyle haltingly takes it and the men shake briefly.

Phyllis says, "I suppose you're wondering why we've come today."

Coyle shrugs, and gives a sardonic smile, "'Can't be 'cause you missed me, tho' you once had a soft spot for me."

Phyllis' return expression is scolding, pitying almost.

"I'll admit I _did_ have a soft spot for you, but not anymore," Phyllis says. "And, later, I felt hurt and confused, and then angry. And guilty. Yes, I was guilty alright, but for trusting you, thinking I loved you, and being foolish enough to think you loved me in return. I felt I deserved imprisonment for that more than for stealing anything."

Coyle scoffs, "You certainly didn't love me if you were going to testify against me."

Phyllis shakes her head, "You took advantage of me and betrayed me, but I wasn't going to testify because of revenge. I almost didn't go to testify at all, because I did not want to envelope myself in that. It would have been reducing myself to your type of bad behaviour."

Coyle says, and accuses, "But you would have testified, had I not changed my plea."

Phyllis nods, and explains, "Yes, along with the other women you harmed. I never met any of them, but I am guessing most of them were like me, hoping we could help prevent more victims. I do not know if I was more infuriated that you did it to others, or relieved that I was not the only one who was duped by you."

Coyle huffs and crosses his arms in front of himself.

"I'm guessing you came to gloat about what a _fine_ fellow you've got now," Coyle sneers.

Phyllis tightens her grip on her husband's arm, warning him not to react.

"I came to say some things to you," Phyllis says.

Coyle sits back as if challenging her to say whatever it is she came to say.

"I have been in prison … so I have a sense of what it is like for you here," Phyllis continues. "It is terrible, and I'll wager you've blamed everybody at different times for your being here. But inside, you know the fault is your own.

"When I was released, at first I thought I'd never feel safe again, that I would never be able to trust anyone again, especially any man. And, that nobody would ever trust me. But, little by little, I have recovered my faith in people. I have my husband to thank for it. And my employers, who were good enough to keep me on even after they knew the truth."

That last sentence causes Coyle's eyebrows to raise in surprise.

Phyllis nods, "They know the story, and they could see what the truth really was - that I was manipulated by someone else, to be someone I was not. And I had paid the price, and done my penance.

"I can forgive you because you did not destroy me. I did have feelings for you, Peter. I no longer do, for you as a man; but I cannot forget that you are just as human as the rest of us. If and when they release you, I hope you do not go back to your old ways. I hope you will find the type of peace and happiness I have."

Coyle gives another sarcastic, disbelieving snort.

Phyllis cannot help but ask, "Do you not feel the least bit sorry?"

Coyle looks at the couple across from him and says, "Maybe I am just one of those people who is always going to think of only myself."

Phyllis at first does not respond, being disappointed and sad for Coyle.

Molesley is the one to say something to contest Coyle, "It is not true - there is no such thing as not being able to turn oneself around. I know a few people who some thought were beyond reformation. One of them … oh, he used to be despicable to me. Now, why I thank heaven for him all the time since he was the one who brought Phyllis into my life."

Phyllis realises that Molesley is talking about Barrow, and she nods, and says, "He did have a fairly dark heart. Always only caring about what other people could do for him. And he did hit a bottom, and he recovered. And because he started to look at and think of people differently, so have we all reconsidered him."

Phyllis and Molesley share a look and a smile.

Coyle sees it and says, with a continued mocking tone, "Ain't that sweet?

Phyllis tilts her head a little, considering Coyle. The look she gives him somehow combines scolding, pity, and pleading. She would like to know he can turn to good … to know that there was at least some modicum of decency in the man, as evidence that she was not fooled entirely. Joseph squeezes his wife's hand, nods his head, and says, "We hope the best for you, Mr. Coyle. We truly do."

Phyllis smiles sadly one last time at Peter Coyle, then the Molesleys turn and leave.

* * *

Mid-way through teatime, Carter descends the service stairs to the kitchen level and hears a whistle.

Mrs. Patmore, who was the source of the sound, teases, "'Ye sure ye are in the right place?"

Everyone downstairs turns to look at the man. Carter is wearing formal attire that would be more typically seen upstairs rather than on this level. The teacher opens his arms and explains, "I like to dress as befits the occasion. I am going to a show."

Andy says, "I am glad I already married Daisy, else she'd be batting her eyes at you by now."

Daisy teasingly hits her husband with a dish towel, "Go on, Andy. But ya do look real nice, Mr. Carter."

The maids present notice as well, and smile coyly at the tutor.

"My, oh my, don't you look spiffy," Barrow smirks sarcastically as he descends the stair and sees Carter. Turning to everyone else, "The rest o' you do not 'ave a night off! Back to work."

As Carter dons his overcoat, top hat, and scarf, all of which are finer than anything other male staff have, and puts on his white gloves while walks out the door. Barrow teasingly calls after him, "'ave a nice date!"

Carter turns back as if frustrated, but then appears to change his mind, and winks at Barrow, then departs. The maids pout slightly.

* * *

The Molesleys have been mostly quiet and thoughtful the rest of the afternoon. Each is allowing the other to reflect on the meeting with Coyle, and what it might have meant to the other person.

After walking in a park, then browsing a few shops, they had gone for tea, and now are heading for some entertainment.

"Thank you, Joseph. I do not know if he will have listened, but I feel better for having gone and said my peace," Phyllis says.

Molesley takes his wife's hand, and says, "I'll admit I wasn't keen on the plan, but if it meant something to you, it was the right thing to do."

Phyllis nods, "It did, Joseph. I felt everything I said … and now I know for sure that my past is behind me."

As they approach the Grand Theatre, Phyllis happens to notice a familiar face.

"That looks like Mr. Carter, doesn't it?" she says, gesturing.

Molesley sees Carter finish at the ticket booth and enter the theatre, and he observes, "'Certainly does, although I'm not used to seeing him in a tuxedo jacket."

From their upper-level seats, the Molesleys see the man they think is Carter in a lower-level orchestra section seat. That seating is much more dear than they could afford, but Carter looks like he fits in very well with the other well-dressed audience members around him. Although he does not appear to be interacting with any of them. The Molesleys notice that the tutor does not have any companions.

* * *

Embracing her husband in bed, Mary asks, "Darling, have you had any progress in acquiring an aeroplane?"

Henry kisses his wife, and returns her embrace, then responds, "Kenneth expects we will have a delivery date before the holidays."

"And a pilot?" Mary asks.

Henry looks Mary in the eyes and says, "Darling, I promise I will not attempt to fly the plane, at least until I have learned all there is to learn about it."

Mary says, "I suppose I am rather transparent."

Henry nods, but says, "You do have a good point. We will need a pilot who does not mind being based in Yorkshire and only flying between Tees' Landing and other places. Kenneth is asking around."

Mary says, "It might not be as boring as you make it sound ... We might use the aeroplane to go to France or elsewhere."

Henry says, "Alright, but it will be for business first, personal use second."

Mary pouts slightly, and then has another idea, "When you and Tom begin lessons, I would like to attend also."

This surprises Henry, "What? Do you want to learn to fly?"

Mary had been merely thinking that she would learn more about how dangerous flying really is by attending the lessons. Suddenly, the way that Henry questions the idea makes Mary want to do it even more. "Why not? If it is safe for you and Tom…"

Henry finds himself in an unfamiliar situation: stuttering, speechless. "Well, um, er, you've never expressed an interest in it before … and you don't even like to drive…"

Mary rolls her eyes, "And I am pregnant … I know it seems out-of-the-blue, but the more I think on it, the more I like the idea. It would be good as a role model ... for Sybbie to see me do it."

Henry does not know what to say at first. He sees the stubborn flare in his wife's eyes. Then he kisses Mary again and says, "Yes, dear."

* * *

The Molesleys had caught up with Carter during the show's intermission, and he insisted on driving them back to Downton rather than them taking the late trains as they had planned. They had invited Carter in for a glass of brandy, but he declined the offer, seeing Mrs. Molesley's tired face. Nonetheless, it is very late when Carter returns to the Abbey.

Barrow is outside the service entrance, smoking.

Carter sees the butler, and stops to chat.

Barrow asks, "Enjoy your night?"

Carter nods, "Yes, it was a marvelous production!"

Seeing Barrow take a drag, Carter asks, "Are you worried about something? Perhaps about when the babies come, Mr. Barrow?"

Barrow scoffs and shrugs, "We'll manage. Somehow. Why're you asking?"

"I've noticed you smoking more again. Something must be on your mind," Carter replies.

Barrow eyes Carter, wondering. He is not ready to admit he saw the drug. Not yet.

"I'm trying to sort something out," Barrow says, simply.

"If there is anything I can do to help," Carter says, "Please ask."

Barrow snuffs the butt of the cigarette, and says, "You might be able to; I'll let you know."

Then both men go into the house.

* * *

Early the next morning, Henry pops his head into the room wherein the children are finishing breakfast.

"George, Sybbie, we've got the car running! Would you like to go for a short ride before I go to York?" Henry says with a large smile, knowing the answer.

Not waiting to be excused, Sybbie and George hop off their seats, replying, "Yes, please!"

"Sorry, Nanny Shelley," Henry says, leading the children out. "Please let Lady Mary know where the children have gone. Tom and I will bring them in to their lesson."

By the time the old car from the Paris storage putters back toward the Abbey's new garage, Mary and Carter are waiting there. Tom and Henry are glad to see that Mary looks amused more than angry at this disruption in the morning routine.

"Isn't it wonderful, Mummy?" George exclaims, alighting from the vehicle.

Mary smiles, "Yes, your stepfather and uncle are excellent mechanics."

Tom says, "We had excellent helpers, too."

Mary says, "Who will drive which car?"

Henry says, "I have an idea about that…"

* * *

Barrow dons his overcoat, retrieves his cap, and stops at the doorway to Mrs. Hughes' office.

"I am going to the village," Barrow says. "I shouldn't be too long."

Mrs. Hughes asks, "Oh, I wish I had known … I just sent Christopher to pick up some things." She pauses, then says, "If you'd like him to get something for you, we might ring the chemist and leave a message ..."

Barrow makes a show of considering the idea, then says, "No, that is not necessary. I could use a walk."

Then he departs.

On the way to the hospital, Barrow sees the Molesleys walking along the lane from the Abbey to the village with Jack Bates. As the butler nears the trio, he reaches for the child, tosses him into the air and earns a squeal of pleasure from the young boy.

Barrow puts down Jack, and says to the couple, "Practicin'?"

Both Molesley and Phyllis smile, and Phyllis says, "Yes, and also letting us get to know each other. Me especially."

Molesley adds, "And getting used to a young child."

"I hear newborns are different, though," Barrow teases.

"So everyone says," Phyllis says.

Barrow asks, "Did you enjoy your half day?"

Barrow does not know what the couple had planned to do yesterday, just that they were not going to be in Downton.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Barrow," Phyllis says. "We went to a wonderful show in Leeds. Did Mr. Carter not mention it already?"

Barrow asks, "Carter?"

Molesley nods, "He was there, too! He was kind enough to give us a ride back."

Barrow shakes his head slightly, "No, he didn't mention anything." Now curious, Barrow asks, "He didn't mind your pushing in to his night out?"

"He's not the type to let it show if he did, Mr. Barrow," Phyllis scolds. "Besides, I think he liked the company."

Barrow glances at his watch, and starts to depart, saying over his shoulder, "'Ave a good day."

* * *

Barrow enters Dr. Clarkson's office, and the doctor closes the door. "What seems to be the matter, Mr. Barrow?"

"Dr. Clarkson, I am not ill. I'd like to talk to you, in confidence ...," Barrow begins.

"Mr. Barrow...," Clarkson says, shaking his head, "There is no medic-"

Barrow puts up a hand to stop the doctor. "Not about that, Dr. Clarkson," he says.

Dr. Clarkson looks apologetic for making an assumption and interrupting, and says, "Forgive me, Mr. Barrow. Go on, please."

Barrow says, "A lot of people helped me over the years, including you. 'Twas likely more than I deserved."

Clarkson is more aware of Barrow's past issues than most, having worked with the man during the war, and aiding him as a doctor over the years. The doctor has learned in his practice that he serves his patients best when he tries not to pass judgement. So he awaits further information from Barrow without commenting on what the butler just said about deserving the help.

Barrow continues, "There is a … an acquaintance of mine … I found out 'e might need help. The thing is, I'm not sure. If 'e does, I would like to offer my assistance, but I wanted to check with you. 'Tis been a bit o' time since the medical corps."

Curious now, Clarkson asks, "What type of help does he need?"


	70. Chapter 70

Yet again, Edith is torn. After her walk with Bertie, she had realised she should ring to the magazine office and let Laura know she is expecting again. The editor might have been upset if she were to hear second hand from Mary or someone else at the Abbey.

"Why, that is wonderful news, Edith!" Laura had said, knowing that her employer wants another child. "How are you feeling?"

"As well as I did with the others," Edith had replied, which did not really give Laura information.

Laura had said, cautiously, "Edith … I am likely pregnant, too. At least, I have not had a monthly in … several weeks."

Edith could not help but give a sputter of surprise. She does not know why she is so surprised at the speed, given her own history with Marigold. Perhaps because it had taken so long for little Robert. But then again, not for this one.

"Please do not say anything to anyone else yet," Laura had requested.

"Of course," Edith says. "Mary and I both waited until now for similar reasons."

"Oh, Edith, it is more than for the risk of miscarriage. It is because of the timing…," Laura says, being honest.

With that hint, Edith had done the quick calculation in her head, and understood Laura's implication. She had told her editor, "You know I am the last one to be judgemental in that regard."

"I do," Laura had said, "Which is why I have told you."

Then the two had chuckled with each other about the rising number of babies happening, and how that perhaps was another way Violet was prescient in her novel sections. Then they had discussed other work-related topics, carrying on as if the two announcements had not even occurred.

One of the topics they discussed is what has added an element to Edith's angst: the winter board meeting. Laura had told Edith already about Mrs. Wilson's concerns. Since then, Laura has been able to contact Mrs. Harding, who indeed did share the same thoughts. Nonetheless, Edith has had a little time to think on it, and has decided that they will continue as initially devised, and try to have the meeting be at Brancaster.

"Either sometime after New Year's Day before the term starts, or during the half term break in February," Edith had told Laura.

Laura had said, "With all of us and your family there already, it would seem to be more convenient immediately after the holidays…"

Edith agreed, "Yes, but if the holidays makes it less convenient for Mrs. Turner or Mrs. Wilson or Mrs. Harding, I am willing to make a concession. Their attendance is essential."

"Alright, I will ring them and ask," Laura says.

"While you are at it, tell them next summer's meeting will be at Tees' Landing," Edith says.

"I am sure there will be no complaints from Jane about that!" Laura laughs. "Regardless of the date."

Edith truly hopes the meeting can be the week after New Year's. The last thing she wants is for Mama and Mary to complain about having to travel to Northumberland again in February. That would solidify it that nobody would come again when the baby is born.

The other thing causing Edith's stress is that she is having a hard time keeping Laura's likely pregnancy secret. She wants to tell Bertie at least, and part of her wants to let Mirada know her prediction is coming true. She cannot help but be excited for Laura and Tom. And she has to admit, a little worried about the magazine.

At dinner, Mirada says, "Edith, is there something troubling you?"

Bertie adds, "You do seem a bit distracted …"

Edith shakes her head slightly, and says, "I am fine, really. A lot of things on my mind, that is all."

* * *

Throughout the past several days, preparation for Tom, Laura, and Sybbie to move into Downton House has been taken to the next level. On one of the children's walks with Donk, they had happened to stop at the house while the housekeeper was there. Having specific ideas about where she wanted things in her bedroom, Sybbie had made these opinions known. Robert had been amused to note that her desired furniture arrangement would mimic the layout of her room at the Abbey.

Saturday, while Tom is at the shop, Laura and Sybbie do a number of errands in the village and at the house, almost as if they are already living there. To the market and grocer to get some canned items, drygood staples, and dinner preparation items for a few days, for example. Because of having gone with Laura to market in York, this time Sybbie knows what to expect and how she can help.

When they unload items at the house, however, there are new things to learn for the young girl. Laura had brought her own wares from her flat in York, and she explains to Sybbie how to decide where things go when moving into a new residence. Such as how to organise things a bit in the kitchen and pantry. Heavier items on lower shelves. Things they expect to use often in easily-reachable places. Unsightly items hidden.

At one point, Sybbie observes, "I would never have thought of these things on my own. How did you learn? Did your Mum help you move to London?"

Laura sighs, "No, she did not, although I wish now that I had let her. Frankly, I learned from trial and error from the different flats I had."

"Why didn't you let your Mum help?" Sybbie enquires.

Laura replies, "When I moved to London, I was doing so to be independent from my parents. It is not that I did not love them. It was simply … well, I was ready to be on my own. Do things myself. You'll want that, someday, I imagine."

Sybbie seems to consider the prediction, assuming that her stepmother is not talking about if she will go away to school. Sybbie says, "I would not want to hurt Daddy's feelings by moving away."

Laura stops what she is doing, and turns toward Sybbie, "That is very sweet of you to say, Sybbie. But your father wants you to be an independent woman."

"But we would miss each other," Sybbie says.

"Yes, you would," Laura says. "And I would miss you, also. It is true that many people stay in or near their childhood homes. Your grandfather and Aunt Mary are still here, for example. And some move elsewhere. You will decide what is the right thing for you … it would be like your father moving from Ireland … or when your mother went away for her nurse training."

These personal examples hit the mark with Sybbie. Daddy loves Grandma Patty and Grandpa Tim, yet he moved. She knows from the stories that her mother going to nursing school was a source of angst for some of the Crawley family. She realises now that it was likely just as much about her growing up and being independent than her doing something other women in her family and social class did not typically do. The girl nods.

The two are interrupted by the sound of a knock - Mary is in the doorway, with George. Mary carries a hamper, and George a bottle of cider.

"We hope you can take a break for lunch?" Mary says. "George and I brought it from the Abbey."

Both Laura and Sybbie smile at the surprise visitors, and say, "Thank you!" nearly in unison.

Sybbie holds up a hand, "I'll get the cutlery!"

She appears very proud of being able to do the task. She walks over to a sideboard, pulls out a drawer, and retrieves utensils for four. The girl pauses and asks, "Where should we eat?"

The kitchen had been expanded slightly to accommodate another table, which is the one from Laura's flat. Tom and Laura have already started preparing Sybbie for what will be different about daily life at Downton House. They expect Sybbie to help with preparing meals and cleaning up afterward. Other than Sundays, they will not have breakfasts in the dining room in the upstairs style of the Abbey. For convenience of getting everyone ready for lessons and work, they will take them here, in the kitchen. Weekend lunches for Sybbie and Laura, since Tom will be at the shop, will depend upon what else is going on.

Somehow even to Sybbie, having her aunt and George dine in the kitchen does not seem right.

Laura chuckles while getting out plates and linens, and says, "In the dining room, of course! We'll have a fancy picnic in there."

Mary says, "Speaking of being fancy, Mama and I have a request for tonight…"

* * *

Carter is the one to receive the evening post from the carrier, and is interested to see two identical envelopes, one addressed to him and one to Mr. Thomas Barrow; both have return addresses from Mrs. Andrew Parker at Yew Tree Farm. Carter opens his envelope whilst walking toward Barrow's office to give him the remaining post items. Carter smiles when he reads the brief letter of invitation.

Handing the small set of things to Barrow, Carter says, "It looks like we've both been invited to dinner at Yew Tree for next weekend."

Barrow takes the letters and other items from Carter, saying, "Ah, yes, Daisy mentioned something about it…" The butler sorts through the letters and finds the one Carter indicated.

"I am honoured," Carter says, clearly pleased about the invitation. "Will you be able to attend or will you need to stay here at the Abbey when the family is away?"

It is clear from Carter's demeanour that he is available and planning on going. Barrow makes as if he is considering the question, "I should be able to go."

Carter looks happy about that, too. "I think it is splendid that the Parkers are helping to expand the social lives of us staff."

Barrow says, "'Tis true these sort of parties didn't used to happen when everyone lived 'ere at the Abbey..."

"So the Molesleys told me. They had a lovely time at the Parkers," Carter says. "Apparently it is what inspired Mr. Molesley to invite me to their cottage for dinner for one of our working sessions."

The mention of the Molesleys reminds Barrow of their recent outing. Barrow had been relieved at hearing that Carter had attended the performance in Leeds, probably a normal thing to do for Carter but unusual for a staff person. When Carter had said he had plans, Barrow had realised they knew little of the tutor's background from a social standpoint. Seeing Carter looking sharp in his tuxedo had yet again reminded Barrow of the tutor's upper class background. The butler is familiar enough with some of the clubs that upper class men frequent, and his mind had jumped to such indecent entertainment pursuits. Until that night, it had appeared Carter had embraced his new occupation and living arrangements and its associated social norms. But it seems Carter will hold on to some of his past high end practices after all, not only the Scotch.

Barrow says, "Speaking of the Molesleys, they said they saw you at the show. They appreciated the ride home."

Carter shrugs, "I was happy to do it."

Then the tutor appears to have thought of something, and asks, "Er, would you like to bring the wine or the chocolate?"

Barrow looks curiously at the teacher, and then realises Carter means exactly what he asked, for the dinner party.

Barrow replies with a question, "Do you know as much about wine as you do about Scotch?"

"Passable knowledge," Carter says, then admits, "But I would wager you know more."

"Alright, then," Barrow says. "I'll bring the wine. It'll be easy to 'ave our supplier add something for me with the weekly delivery…"

"Very well," Carter nods, still smiling, then he turns to depart to get ready to join the children for dinner.

* * *

Mr. Molesley adjusts the bow tie and assists George with his jacket, then says, "There we are, Master George, let me do another quick touch on your hair …. now, you look splendid."

George looks at his reflection in the glass and smiles. He feels very grown up.

"Thank you, Mr. Molesley," the boy says. "I would have had trouble with the cuffs and bow tie," George admits. This is his first time wearing his new dinner jacket.

The boy asks, "You used to help my father get dressed?"

Molesley nods and says, "Yes, I had that honour."

Then Molesley checks his timepiece and gestures toward the door, indicating that it is time for George to go.

George exits his bedroom and knocks on his cousin's door. Sybbie opens her door, and says with a smile, "I'm ready."

Mrs. Molesley appears behind the girl, and says, "Just a moment, Miss Sybbie, your hair …"

Sybbie is dressed in one of the nicer frocks that used to be her mother's. Her hair is pulled back in a bow that is slightly off kilter, because she bolted from the lady's maid when she heard George's knock. It is clear that Sybbie would rather join George and go for dinner than worry about her hair being just so.

George patiently awaits his cousin while Mrs. Molesley straightens the bow. Then he holds out his arm, which Sybbie takes to allow the young boy to escort her to the room in which the children typically dine. They enter, and wait in an area off to the side. The table is set for a formal meal for four.

Nanny Shelley is in the process of sitting Roger and Viola in their high chairs. Rather than being in her uniform, the nanny is dressed in a nice frock. Sybbie notices that she is even wearing lipstick.

Carter arrives a few moments after the children do, attired in his dinner jacket. He joins and greets Sybbie and George while they await the nanny. Andrew, who was already in the room, proffers crystal glasses of sparkling juice to the children, and cocktails to Carter and then Nanny Shelley. Carter and Nanny share an admiring glance at each other, both smiling in delight at this special occasion.

Sybbie starts to observe, "Everyone looks nice-" but she is interrupted from completing her sentence by the arrival at the door of Mary, Henry, Tom, and Laura. The newcomers are dressed for dinner as well.

"Hello, everyone!" Tom says cheerfully.

The twins look a little confused at first, but smile at their parents. Viola reaches her arms out and says, "Mama!"

Mary smirks slightly, walks over to Viola's chair, gives the girl a small peck on the forehead, and holds her hand. Seeing this attention, Roger bounces in his seat and eyes Henry, saying, "Pop!" That is the young boy's version of 'Papa'. Henry follows Mary's lead with their son.

Andrew distributes cocktails to the adults, including Robert and Cora who also arrive.

Robert holds up his drink in toast toward Tom and Laura, and says, "I do not want to toast to your last night here at the Abbey, but rather to your future happiness in your new abode."

"Here, Here!" come from all the gathered.

Cora approaches Carter and Nanny Shelley, and begins to chat, as if they are guests at one of the family's dinner parties.

Sybbie tells her father, "Aunt Mary says I should dress nicely like this when we dine at the Abbey now."

"So I gather," Tom says.

During the picnic lunch at Downton House, Mary had related how Mrs. Molesley had commented to Cora about seeing Carter in his tuxedo at the show. Lady Grantham had been inspired when she realised that the tutor has a full formal wardrobe. She remembered Carson's comment that the children are ready for more formal meal rituals. She got Mary to agree with her and propose an idea to Laura. Tonight's dinner will be formal for the children, as will be future dinners whenever Tom, Laura, and Sybbie dine at the Abbey. Like tonight, they will begin with a cocktail sort of gathering here, attended by the adult family members as well. Then the age groups will disperse so that dinners will be separated as usual, with Carter and Nanny Shelley remaining to carry on up here.

Understanding that this would be good for both Sybbie and George, Laura had agreed with the plan wholeheartedly. She had considered that Sybbie will dine with George anyway the nights the adults dine at the Abbey, and it will be good for Sybbie to begin to understand more formal rituals by practising them. To her surprise, Laura did not have to do much convincing for her husband. As much as Tom resisted the upper class lifestyle early in his marriage to Sybil, he has accepted that living as part of the Crawley family comes with certain compromises.

* * *

Daisy approaches Barrow while the butler is decanting the wine for dinner upstairs.

"Mr. Barrow, since the family isn't gonna be here, Andy 'n I are thinkin' … we might have more people ta the farm that night for dinner … the Bateses, since they're not goin' now and … can I invite Mrs. Patmore?" the assistant cook asks quietly. She does not want the head cook to overhear, in case the butler does not agree.

Barrow considers the request, which would mean no cooks at the Abbey that night. But few staff will be here, either, especially if most of them are at the farm.

"That should be alright, Daisy, if one o' you'll make sure there is something for Christopher and the maids for dinner 'ere," Barrow says.

Daisy smiles, "Easy! Thank ye, Mr. Barrow!" Then she quickly goes back to work.

* * *

Carter comes into the servants' hall after the children's dinner just as Anna Bates is rising from her seat at the table. Her ungainly midsection means this is not a graceful maneuver.

"I'll wait upstairs," the lady's maid says to her husband, giving him a small peck. Then she waddles out the hall and up the stairs.

Carter watches the lady's maid, and says to Mr. Bates, "I do not know how women can sleep … in that state."

Bates chuckles and says, "'Tis a bit fitful … for both of us."

"It'll be any time now, I should think," Carter says.

Bates keeps smiling and says, "So everyone is saying."

"Let me drive you home, please," Carter offers. "Now that I think of it, I should have offered ages ago."

Bates looks touched by the man's offer, "Thank you, Mr. Carter. 'Tis not far, but I would appreciate it for Mrs. Bates' sake."

* * *

"Thank you, Andrew," Laura says to the footman as he takes two large boxes from Sybbie's room and turns to take them down to load into Laura's car.

Laura puts Sybbie's remaining shoes into another box, lays a layer of paper down on top of them, then carefully places Sybbie's hats into the box. She adds another layer of paper, then closes the lid of the box. She finishes tying the box closed with some string at about the same time that Andrew comes back into the room.

"Here you are, Andrew, one last box," Laura says. "It is certainly easier moving residences with help from everyone here."

"Mr. Branson just pulled into the drive, Mrs. Edmunds," Andrew reports.

Laura smiles, "Thank you for telling me, Andrew."

Laura leaves the room to go greet Tom and Sybbie, and Andrew takes the box down.

* * *

Tom parks his car close to the front door of the Abbey, and eyes Laura's loaded car which is also parked there. A few boxes remain on the drive.

"You've been busy while we were at church!" Tom says.

"Sybbie's and my things are nearly done," Laura says, proudly. "We can bring a load over to the house now, and finish after lunch."

Tom kisses his wife for being so organised and efficient, then helps Andrew load the remaining boxes into his car.

* * *

Spratt assists George from the car at the Shackleton Dower House while Henry helps the Nanny and Mary with the twins.

Entering the house, Prudence greets her nephew and his family, "Welcome! I am glad you could make it … Phillip and his family are here and will stay for lunch after all."

The new arrivals join Phillip, Muriel, and their two children in the sitting room.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Cousin Henry, Cousin Mary," a teen-aged boy greets the couple, smiling and extending a hand, not waiting for his parents.

Henry pales, as if seeing a ghost. He manages to shake the boy's hand, and it seems the physical contact shakes him out of his stare. He says, "Likewise, Charles. Pardon, but good heavens you have grown up since the last time I saw you!" Henry makes a motion with his hand as if indicating that the youngster was a small child the last time.

A chuckling Phillip approaches, laying a hand on his son's shoulder, and saying proudly, "That tends to happen."

The remaining introductions of Phillip and his family to the children complete, Mary gestures to the Nanny, who takes a hand each from Viola and Roger and turns to exit the room, followed by George.

"Why, Master George, are you not joining us for lunch?" Muriel says.

George pauses and looks to his mother.

Mary instantly understands that George will not be relegated to eating with the nanny and twins as they expected, likely since Charles and Lillian are here. She says to her son, "George, it was sweet of you to want to keep Viola and Roger company, but you should spend some time with Henry's family, too."

"Yes, of course," Muriel says. "You and Charles have much in common … you are both heirs … future earls." Turning to her son and daughter, Muriel says, "Charles, Lillian, why don't you tell George all about school."

Charles smiles, puts a friendly arm across George's shoulder, and leads the younger boy to another part of the room, talking in a quiet voice. Lillian follows and soon the threesome are engaged in what appears to the adults as a friendly conversation.

While Prudence begins talking to Henry and Phillip, Muriel turns to Mary, and says, "We toured the resort yesterday … it is interesting how different things appear with such exotic furnishings."

Mary instantly recognises the critical tone of Muriel's comment. Two can play that game.

"The furnishings are only part of it, as I am sure you are aware," Mary says. "What really made the difference was prioritising resources toward appropriately updating the place."

Muriel sighs, "It was all rather expensive to keep up with things…"

Mary shrugs and adds, "I will never be one to give up our lifestyle willingly, but sometimes it must be painting before parties, fixes before fests."

Muriel gives Mary a curious look, as if she is not sure Mary is being genuinely benign in her statements.

"I understand my mother-in-law and you have overseen most of the work?" Muriel asks, then adds with a shudder, "I wonder how she manages, having complete strangers traipsing through the house."

"I think she rather enjoys it, knowing they are helping to preserve the place," Mary says. "I trust it is reassuring to you and Phillip, but bittersweet that you must appreciate it from a distance."

Muriel simply shrugs, "I expect Phillip misses it on occasion, and the children. I prefer our London life."

"Really?" Mary asks, as if truly surprised. "Henry said you hardly came for the season when he lived in London."

Muriel demurs, "I suppose now that the children are older, and their own participation in the season is at hand …"

Spratt calls everyone to lunch.

* * *

Sybbie enters her parents' bedroom at Downton House, wherein Tom and Laura are unpacking their clothing from suitcases to their respective wardrobes.

"Mum, I cannot find the picture of my mother," Sybbie states.

Laura looks thoughtful, "It was with all of your things … did you look through every box?"

Sybbie says, sheepishly, "I thought it would be in the box with the other things from the top of my dresser. I started with that box, and have not gotten to the others yet."

Tom says, "Darlin', I've told you to unpack your clothing first … now go back to your room and finish that, please. We don't want all of your frocks to get too wrinkled."

Sybbie gives a little frustrated eye roll and sigh, then leaves to do as told.

"This may be more difficult than you expected," Laura says with a smirk.

"All the more reason that this change in lifestyle is good for her," Tom asserts. Then he begins to ramble a bit, "I've tried to teach her about work, but until she has to do it herself … Even still, this is a much finer house, and the housekeeper will do much of the cleaning chores … she says she does not remember much from Boston. My cousin's place there was a little row house … typical for the South End, but cramped with all of us. Sybbie and I shared a room. We would have gotten a small flat eventually ..."

Laura hangs a frock and walks over to embrace her husband from behind, "I for one am very glad you decided to return to England."

* * *

Phillip, Muriel, and family are preparing to depart. Phillip turns to Henry and says, "We may come out to see the beginning of the car parade. It sounds like fun."  
"The more people cheering from the sidelines the better!" Henry encourages. "Sponsors like crowds."

"I must remain here, and unfortunately not be able to join in the fun," Prudence says with no small amount of sarcasm.

"Don't let her tone fool you, Henry," Phillip declares, "You realise Mother was one of your most faithful followers even though she claims to detest cars? She sent the news clippings to your parents religiously."

Henry smiles, "So I understand."

Mary asks, "Darling, won't there be a party at the Club the night before? Perhaps Phillip and Muriel can join us. You could introduce them to some of your racing friends."

Phillip's eyebrows raise in interest. "That sounds like fun. Perhaps we will," Phillip says. He cocks his head toward his wife, "She'll have to let me know if we are free."

Prudence seems to encourage the idea, "Perhaps you can show them your trophies, Henry."

George pipes up, "Papa's trophies are at the Abbey now."

"Yes, George is right, there are only team trophies and such at the Club," Henry explains to his aunt.

Muriel, who has been listening, says, "Is it next weekend, did you say? I am sorry, Phillip, but we have other plans." She turns to Henry and says, "If that changes, we will let you know. It was lovely seeing you again."

With that, the family of four departs.

To Mary and Henry, Prudence asks, "Do you need to leave immediately?"

Mary sees that Prudence would like to discuss something, so responds, "We can stay for a bit longer."

Prudence turns to her butler and says, "Mr. Spratt, I recall George here loves animals. Please escort him to the stables and have the groom show him the horses."

"Certainly, my Lady," Spratt says with a slight bow.

George's eyes shine with delight, and he says, "Thank you, Aunt Prudence!"

Then the boy and Spratt depart.

Prudence gestures back toward the sitting room, "Please."

* * *

Carter approaches Daisy in the kitchen, and says, "Mrs. Parker, I will be delighted to attend dinner at your house Saturday. Thank you - I am honoured to be invited."

Daisy smiles, "Yer welcome!"

Mrs. Patmore says, "I am lookin' forward to it, but 'tis a mystery ta me why ya wanna cook fer people on a night ya don't have to."

"I am not surprised, Mrs. Patmore," Carter says, "Daisy likes to cook, enjoys the company of everyone here, and is proud of her home at the farm."

Andy comes into the kitchen after having unloaded a tray of dirty dishes from lunch upstairs into the scullery sink. He has heard the last bit of conversation, and adds with a smile, "And Daisy likes parties."

He leans down and gives his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"How're ya affordin' it, Andy?" Mrs. Patmore asks. She has heard that the Parkers serve meat and wine at the dinner parties.

"Don't you worry about that, Mrs. Patmore," Andy says, chuckling. "We're not stealing or anything."

"Is Albert helpin'?" Mrs. Patmore asks, with a warning tone in her voice.

"Mrs. Patmore!" Carter scolds, "As an invited guest you should allow the hosts to fete you as they wish. I am sure the Parkers will not take themselves to bankruptcy by hosting a party."

Mrs. Patmore looks over at Carter, and sees that he and Andy and Daisy all have small smiles on their faces. They don't want her to worry about finances on their behalf. But she does, knowing there is a baby on the way.

"Well, then, I'll take my Beef Wellington rare, please!" Mrs. Patmore orders teasingly, knowing that Daisy and Andy could never afford to serve that.

* * *

Once Mary and Henry are seated, Prudence sits herself, and says, "You were quite startled in seeing how much Charles has grown, Henry. He is a wonderful young man, isn't he?"

While Mary eyes Prudence carefully at the enquiry, Henry nods in response, "Indeed. It is hard to believe George and Roger will be grown up like that before we know it."

Prudence tilts her head, takes a deep breath in as if preparing herself for something, and says, "They are already making lists of young women for him to be introduced to … in particular those whose families have both status and resources."

"Aunt Prudence," Mary says with a smile, "He may be slightly young, but all titled families do such planning …"

"Indeed, that is so," Prudence says. "When it is time for George to wed, and even Viola and Roger, you will research their intended future spouses."

Mary and Henry share a curious glance.

Mary says, agreeing, "We will likely pay much attention to George's fiancee, but Crawleys do not always follow tradition. Nor do some Talbots."

"Like most mothers in my position, I found out everything I could about Muriel before Phillip and she wed," Prudence says, "Including who her other suitors were."

Henry and Mary realise what Prudence is leading to. Their eyes must have betrayed their astonishment.

"I expected both of you knew," Prudence continues. "There was a reason I used to clip Henry's racing articles and photos from the newspapers … not only to send them to my sister. I believe Phillip never read the name in association with Henry, nor ever saw a team photo."

Henry looks down.

"When I saw the name ... and then saw the face … I knew," Prudence says.

Henry and Mary stay silent, not knowing what to say.

"My dear, Henry," Prudence says, with genuine warmth, "Thank you for loving Phillip enough to not reveal the truth to him." She pauses a moment before continuing.

"I have no complaints about the boy - he is a good lad, smart, personable, fun; easy to love. But … I am sorry … somehow, knowing about Charles' true paternity … not being Phillip's blood … I think, underneath, it was one of the reasons I did not fight harder to keep the Shackleton Estate from being sold. Perhaps it might have been different had Muriel come to love it here as much as I did..."

With that, Mary understands. She thinks about how her own mother, Matthew, Tom, and now Henry, each came to love Downton, and how Edith is embracing life at Brancaster. Mary knows that the location is only part of picture.

Mary and Henry understand what Aunt Prudence is really saying about Muriel. And Phillip.

"Aunt Prudence, it seems Muriel must love Phillip enough to not want him to find out," Henry says, thinking that is why Muriel said they would not be able to go to the Club, where Phillip might see photographs of Charlie Rogers.

Prudence scoffs disdainfully, "She loves being a countess, and wants her son to be the earl."

After a brief silence, Henry asks, gently, "What do _you_ want?"

Based on who she is and her words thus far, Henry is nearly sure that his aunt would not want to sully the family by having the truth come out, so that Phillip would divorce Muriel. Henry still has the letter and picture Muriel sent to Charlie. Between those and photographs of Charlie, sufficient questions would be raised. Henry does not want to do it … to ruin the lives of several. But he needs to hear his Aunt's answer.

The Dowager Lady Shackleton straightens and says, "I do not want to break my son's heart, but he has chosen his own path. The estate is no longer lost to me, thanks to you, and I am very happy about that. It is not only being occupied and having the funds now to do what needs to be done here. There are two beautiful grandchildren of Clarissa's who inspire me now, and another on the way. You two and the Turners have helped me love it here again."

* * *

Sybbie pouts and moves about to set the table in the dining room with a sad air.

"What is wrong, Sybbie?" Laura asks.

Sybbie looks over at her stepmother, "I unpacked all of the cases and boxes in my room, and my mother's picture was not in any of them."

Laura and Tom, who are both wearing aprons working on preparing dinner together, share a glance, and Tom says, "It is likely still at the Abbey, then. You can get it tomorrow."

"I like to say goodnight to her," Sybbie says, obviously concerned that she will not be able to do so tonight.

Laura asks, "Tom, would it be alright if Sybbie uses your picture tonight?"

Tom nods and says, "Of course."

Laura suggests, "Perhaps we can put that photograph on the hall table, so that we can all say goodnight and good morning and good day whenever we pass by."

Sybbie seems to like that idea, "Is that alright, Daddy?"

Tom smiles, and nods, "Yes, that is a wonderful idea. Now, finish the table, Sybbie, so we can show you how to carve the hen."

* * *

Tom closes Sybbie's door after both he and Laura have given the girl goodnight kisses, then goes downstairs to the sitting room. It is a little later for Sybbie to be abed because they had her help clean up after dinner. But it is earlier than dinner at the Abbey would be finished for Tom and Laura. Laura reaches for a book, a notepad and a pen, and goes to sit on one of the stuffed chairs.

"Oh, no you don't," Tom says with a teasing smile from across the room where he is placing a record on the gramaphone. "You'll not be working on our first night here."

As the soft volume music starts to play, Laura smiles and puts down the items she just picked up and takes Tom's hand to dance.

About halfway through the song, Tom turns his head toward the hall and calls, "Sybbie, darlin' you can stay for one more song, but then back to bed!"

A barefooted Sybbie softly pads into the room, saying "How did you know I was there?"

Tom gives his daughter a teasingly scolding look, and says, "I am your father and I just know."

Laura holds out her hand for Sybbie to join them in the dance, and the three sway together, arms encircling each other.

At the end of the second song, Tom gives his daughter a peck on the forehead and says, "Alright, darlin' … back to bed."

"Alright," Sybbie says, "Goodnight."

As she walks past the hall table on which Sybil's picture now rests, Sybbie kisses her finger then touches the face in the frame. "Goodnight, Mummy."

Laura and Tom continue to dance a few more songs, then allow the gramaphone to go silent when they begin to kiss.

Pausing to take a breath, Laura asks, "Do you think Sybbie will be down again?"

"Perhaps," Tom says, nuzzling Laura's chinline. "But I do not think so."

"How did you know she was there?"

"I can't reveal all my secret powers, can I?" Tom says mischievously, leading Laura to a sofa. He sits, then has her sit mostly on his lap while he encircles her with his arms. She wraps her arms around him and places her head on his shoulder. They sit for awhile like that, simply relaxing with each other.

Laura sighs, "It is rather nice, being able to do this, not having to worry about someone walking in."

After she moved into the Abbey, Laura had quickly realised another reason why Cora and Mary had insisted on giving the couple a larger room with other furniture-so they could have private moments like this without having to be in bed. Nonetheless, it was still their bedroom. Here, in this house they will call home - likely for a very long time - they can be together in more relaxing and casual ways in other rooms, such as where the gramaphone is.

"We should enjoy it while we can," Tom says with another kiss. "Babies require a lot of attention."

* * *

In the dark of the night, Mary awakens and realises that Henry is not in the bed with her. She sits up and sees that Henry sits in front of the fireplace, in which he has stoked the coals into flames. His hair is a mess, and he looks anguished, with a nearly identical aspect to immediately after the race during which Charlie died. Mary rises and walks over to join him, placing a hand in comfort on his shoulder. She sees that in his hands is the photograph of Muriel, and also a letter.

Henry takes a deep breath, and says with a strained voice, "They loved each other, Mary. Charlie was not an heir but he was not poor... Why did she spurn him for Phillip?"

Mary squats next to her husband, "I cannot know …"

"I don't know why I've kept these … but, I do not think their existence will do anyone any benefit," Henry says.

With that, Henry tosses the photograph and letter into the fire. The flames flare with the added fuel, then subside, leaving only the dark remnants of a tragic love.


	71. Chapter 71

Anna Bates lies as quietly in bed as she is able, trying to relax through a contraction. They started perhaps an hour or so ago. She remembers this type of sensation. That feeling of … something, although not quite pain at first … in her lower back.

The moment she had realised it was contractions that had awakened her, she had decided that it would be better for John and Jack if she waits as long as possible before waking her husband. They will have to bring Jack to the hospital with them, and then he would be terribly cranky from not enough sleep, and that would make it harder on everyone later, especially when Anna will not be available for her son.

Anna exhales slowly, purposefully as the latest contraction subsides. Alright, it will be several more minutes before another comes. She can review things in her mind again until then.

She will get up as quietly as she can and change, then wake up John. Her water has not broken yet, and she would rather delay that as long as possible, too. It may happen as soon as she rises from the bed, or perhaps not. In either case, John should be the one lifting Jack out of his crib.

She has two small bags by the front door, one for her, and one for Jack, with nightwear and a change of clothes. They had prepared in the event her labour started in the evening and Jack had to sleep at the Molesleys. If Jack is fast asleep, John will need to carry him. It is not that long of a walk to the hospital … but still, John will barely be able to manage with his cane and the limp weight of a child. She will simply bring her own bag and someone can come by the cottage and get Jack's later if need be.

It is Mrs. Molesley's turn to do the morning attending to Lady Grantham, so there is nothing to worry about there. When they get to the hospital, John can ring to the Abbey so that Barrow can serve as valet to his Lordship. It is too bad this could not have waited until tomorrow night; Mr. Molesley often walks his wife to the Abbey early Saturday mornings and he could do it. Anna recalls that Lord Grantham was never keen on Mr. Barrow being his val- her thoughts are interrupted by her own sharp intake of breath as another contraction starts.

As that pain subsides, Anna thinks again about the inconvenience of this timing … and then, she comes to another decision. She carefully and quietly rises … good, John still sleeps. He has gotten used to all of her shifting and moving about in bed, trying to get comfortable; he sleeps through it now. No water yet … also good. Anna quietly takes her clothing and shoes from the chair on which she had lain them, in preparation for such a situation, leaves the bedroom, and begins to dress. She is thankful that the chill in the air made her want to keep her stockings on last night … John usually has to help her with them due to her girth, and she does not have to awaken him to have him do so now. She reaches for her coat and hat only to be halted from further progress by another contraction. Stronger this time.

Breathing heavily as the pain lessens, Anna puts on her coat and hat, picks up her bag, and leaves the cottage.

* * *

"My Lord, I hope I will do this morning," Barrow says to Lord Grantham. "Mr. Bates is with Mrs. Bates at hospital."

Robert says, "Oh? Is the baby coming?"

"So it seems, my lord," Barrow says, helping Robert off with his robe and hanging it on its hook. He gets out fresh underclothes, socks, and garters and places them on the upholstered bench for his lordship, then heads to the closet. "Have there been any changes to your schedule for today, my lord?"

Robert removes his pyjamas and begins to dress. Years ago, Lord Grantham was never wholly comfortable with the idea of Barrow being his valet, being nervous about the man's … inclinations. Robert cares little of that anymore. Perhaps it was his time in hospital, being cut and poked and jabbed, with no privacy to speak of, being exposed to both male doctors and female nurses alike. Or perhaps it is simply that they have all matured, about a lot of things. Robert is trusting Barrow with his house and his belongings, and with the safety and security of his family. He cannot get too bent out of shape about being dressed by the man on occasion.

Robert responds, "Well, Barrow, it is good that you asked. As far as my attire for today is concerned it is just a normal day. However, we have a few last minute things to do for the trip tomorrow."

"Mr. Carson should be able to attend to you the remainder of the day, and for the trip, my Lord," Barrow says.

"Very good, Mr. Barrow," Robert says. "Lady Grantham will be able to help with the little things, the stays and cufflinks, if his shaking hinders his doing so."

Barrow says, "That is generous of you, my Lord."

* * *

Mrs. Hughes and Carson arrive at the Abbey, and Andy calls to them, "Mrs. Bates is labouring at hospital, Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes. Mrs. Molesley is attending to her ladyship this morning as planned, and Mr. Barrow his Lordship."

Carson and Elsie share a glance and Elsie snickers, "Never a dull moment, is there?"

"At least this time they are at hospital, rather than in Lady Mary's bedchamber," Carson says. "Thank you, Andrew."

Then he kisses his wife and heads upstairs after stowing their coats and hats.

Carson happens to arrive at the piano room at the same time as Tom and Sybbie. Carter is there already.

Carson says, "Pardon me, everyone, but it seems Mrs. Bates is at hospital. I need to attend to his Lordship this morning."

It is in that moment that George, Nanny, and the twins arrive. George holds Viola's hand and Nanny has Roger's as the foursome enter the room.

Carter says, "Quite understandable, Mr. Carson. We will miss your singing."

Sybbie says, "Nanny can sing! She has a wonderful voice."

George adds, "She used to sing to us at night … now she sings to help Roger and Viola go to sleep."

Nanny Shelley blushes at the compliments, and shyly says, "I … may not know the song..."

"Then we will find one that you do know!" Carter says with smiling encouragement.

Carson smiles at the solution, then departs with Tom.

Tom asks, "Does everyone else know?"

"I presume so, Mr. Branson," Carson replies. "Andrew told me as soon as we arrived."

* * *

"My goodness but I am not looking forward to this part," Cora says with a groan of a chuckle, holding up a corset. She turns to Mary and Mrs. Hughes and says, "Mrs. Hughes, I will trust you not to tie Mary too tightly…"

Mrs. Hughes smiles, and says, "Of course, my Lady."

Mary smiles and smirks, "You will have no argument from me on that. Mrs. Molesley has already eased my attire for my thickening middle. I almost wish I were showing more, to have an obvious reason for my girth."

Mrs. Hughes has to restrain herself from reacting to the comment … Lady Mary is still as thin as a stick.

Mary holds up a long coat with full sleeves, narrow waist, and full skirt, "Heavens, what we used to think fashionable!"

Cora snickers again, "At least Sybbie will look appropriate in Sybil's clothing for a change. Did you find something to suit Edith and Laura?"

"Fortunately, yes, and Marigold," Mary replies. "We couriered hers and Edith's to Brancaster last week, so that Mr. Marlowe could adjust it if needed. Mrs. Pelham has her own."

Mrs. Molesley enters the room, carrying two large hat boxes. "Pardon me, my ladies. Would you like to see the hats? I was able to freshen them and replace the netting."

"Yes, please," Cora answers. "Is there word from the hospital?"

"Not yet, my Lady," Mrs. Molesley says.

While the women are distracted by the hats, there is another soft knock at the door. Mrs. Hughes opens it to see Tom standing there.

"Getting things ready?" Tom says with a gesture toward the activity in the room. "I hope you have your own…"

Mrs. Hughes smiles, "That I do, Mr. Branson."

Tom enters Cora's sitting room where the ladies are gathered, saying, "Mary, if you are busy I'll do the estate visits alone this morning…"

Mary puts down the enormous hat she was trying, and turns to her brother-in-law, "That is not necessary, Tom. We are done enough here. Mama says she needs to get to the hospital anyway. Hopefully by the time we finish at the farms there will be news from Mr. Bates."

Mary and Tom depart.

* * *

Marigold looks down at herself with a frowning face, then looks back up at her image in the glass. Her facial expression belies her critical assessment of the outfit, which is far from approving.

"I don't like it," she states, simply and with finality.

Edith says, "Marigold, dear, it will be only a few hours…"

Marigold looks up at her mother, shakes her head, and says, "I do not want to wear it. It is not fashionable."

Mrs. Pelham and her daughter-in-law share a glance of barely suppressed mirth. Mirada chortles, "Why, all of us will be wearing attire from two decades ago …"

Marigold purses her lips resolutely and says, "Look at this collar - it is enormous! And with all this fabric and the waist cinched like it is - ugh!"

Edith nearly chokes on her own amusement, that her daughter even knows what the term 'cinched' means at her age.

Marlowe is in the room, but up until now he has remained silent. He gets an approving glance from Edith, and then says, "Miss Marigold, it is true that the dress is not fashionable now, but it was the height of fashion when it was made. I understand the point for Sunday is to look the part … as if you are travelling back in time. If you truly were back in 1905, you would want to be considered stylish, wouldn't you?"

Marigold takes a deep breath in, and huffs it out as she crosses her arms in front of herself. She eyes herself in the glass again, not convinced yet.

Mirada tries, "Why don't we pack it, so that you will have the option to wear it if you decide to join the rest of us in the fun. We can bring something else to wear if not."

Marigold sullenly agrees, "Alright."

* * *

On their rounds, Mary and Tom talk with each farmer to confirm plans for the fields and stock for next year. On the one hand, Mary is managing the Grantham estate and the former Shackleton estate separately. They all need to know the financial status of each enterprise on its own. On the other hand, being able to leverage the land and buildings of the other estate, as if they are combined, has its advantages. They had been looking toward increasing the variety of livestock at Downton by adding sheep. Now, they have decided to have that variety, but across both estates. While horses are at both places, other grazing animals are at the Tees' Landing acreage. If carefully managed, this will reduce the need for mowing on the landing strip and certain parts of the golf course. And, while each estate has flower and kitchen gardens, the acreage at Downton can continue with its focus on hogs as well as feed crops for both estates.

The new barn at Yew Tree is progressing nicely. It will be fully electrified, and have multiple farrowing chambers, each with running water. Tom notes that Mary is in a good mood seeing her idea come to be. She knows that such modern improvements are good for the long term for the estate, and that Matthew would be proud of her.

Deciding to take advantage of Mary's positive spirits, Tom ventures, "Henry mentioned you are interested in learning about flying…"

Mary turns and smirks at her brother-in-law, "I'll wager he remains baffled as to why."

Tom chuckles, "And I as well!"

Mary sighs, "I will admit that reading the book bores me to sleep. Literally."

Tom laughs even louder, "Then why…?"

"I am interested in how safe it is," says Mary honestly. "And, it is a challenge."

Tom eyes his sister-in-law, "Did Henry provoke you in some way…?"

It is Mary's turn to laugh, but she does it in her non-boisterous, musing way. She responds with a light shrug, "Probably."

Tom's look toward Mary shows he would like more of an answer.

Mary sighs in acquiescence. She has a difficult time not being wholly forthright with Tom, especially when she is in a good mood and there is no reason hide anything. She says, "He did not mean to, I assure you. But you know me, Tom. All Henry had to do was act incredulous about the idea that I might be curious."

Tom shakes his head, chuckling, "Mary, Mary, quite contrary…"

* * *

Daisy and Mrs. Patmore are working together in the kitchen getting lunch ready, and Daisy muses aloud, "I wonder if it's a girl or boy…the Bates' baby, I mean."

Mrs. Patmore says, "I am guessin' a girl."

"Why?" Daisy asks.

Beryl shrugs, "Just a hunch."

Andy comes in with a trayful of serving dishes to use for lunch.

Daisy says to her superior, "Will ya tell me what ya think I'm havin'?"

"If I have a guess," Mrs. Patmore says, eyeing Daisy critically. "'S too early still."

"I'm guessin' you'd like a boy?" Daisy asks her husband.

Andy pauses before answering, "I'll be happy either way, I think."

Daisy smiles. She says, "We'll hafta make a hamper fer Mr. Bates and Jack … the Bateses won't be at the party tomorrow after all."

"It'll still be fun," the head cook says with a knowing smile.

Mrs. Patmore had been with Barrow when they took the wine delivery, and had seen the butler pay for several bottles separately, out of his own pocket. When the cook had asked about it, Barrow had said that they were for Saturday's party and perhaps similar occasions in the future. He had added that since he cannot host a similar event, not having his own house, he will be a thankful and generous guest when he is invited. Beryl had not detected any malcontent in Barrow's words. Rather, they were merely matter-of-fact; he had not seemed envious of not having a home outside of the Abbey.

Beryl adds in a sly whisper and a wink, "Mr. Barrow is bringin' a nice bottle o' wine."

"Aww, he don't have ta do that!" Daisy says, but the assistant cook is touched that the butler will be doing so.

Beryl nods and says, "Let 'im! After all the trouble 'e useda cause in this 'ouse!"

Daisy says, "But … e's not like that anymore, Mrs. Patmore." Then she shrugs, "'xcept maybe ta Mr. Carter."

"It'd be worse if 'twas the other extreme … like Jimmy," Mrs. Patmore says under her breath with a roll of her eyes.

"Andy … d'ya think Mr. Carter still doesn't know yet … about Mr. Barrow?" asks Daisy.

She and Andy and Mrs. Patmore have discussed that they do not want to be the cause of any unnecessary tension between Barrow and Carter. Daisy recalls what happened when O'Brien manipulated Jimmy. Andy from his own experience thinks that knowing about it from the beginning created unnecessary bad feelings.

"Know what?" Carter says, stopping as he walks by the kitchen, having just come in the service entrance from the morning walk with the children and Lord Grantham.

Andy drops a platter with a thunk on the table. Thankfully, it does not shatter.

Mrs. Patmore startles so much that she flings the spoon from the pot and it flies across the room, leaving a trail of vegetable stew on its way.  
Daisy has been dredging chicken fillets in flour, and in her surprise, her hands jerk and a cloud of the white powder blankets her face and front.

"Oh! Mr. Carter! We didn't 'ear ya," Daisy stammers, wiping herself. "'Tweren't nothin'..."

Carter asks again, "What is it I do not know? It sounds like I should."

The other three in the room share a look, Daisy shaking her head the tiniest bit at the Mrs. Patmore. She tries to cover it by pretending that she is shaking the flour off, but Carter has seen.

The tutor crosses his arms in front of him and tilts his head forward with a raise of one eyebrow as if he is not going to leave until he gets the further information he is requesting.

Andy sighs as if in surrender, and says, "Well, you might as well know ..."

* * *

Mary approaches Anna's hospital bed, a vase of flowers in hand. She places the flowers on the bedside table, and with a smile, looks at the woman on the bed holding a newborn babe.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Bates," Mary says with a warm smile. Turning to the valet standing near the bed, she adds, "Mr. Bates."

"Thank you, Lady Mary," Anna and John Bates say together.

"My mother says you have a daughter," Mary says.

"Indeed we have," a tired-looking Anna says. She turns the baby so that Mary can see her face. "This is Annemarie Elizabeth Bates."

Looking down at the baby sleeping in her mother's arms, Mary smiles, "A beautiful name, for a beautiful girl."

Anna smiles up at her employer-friend, and says, "Thank you, Lady Mary."

"I understand she was as stubborn coming as her mother was about getting herself to the hospital," Mary teases.

Everyone by now has heard the tale of Mrs. Bates' solo walk to the hospital in the dark, early morning hours.

 _The ring of the bell at the door had frightened the night duty nurse nearly half to death. When she had opened it to see Mrs. Bates standing there, the pregnant woman was in the midst of a contraction, one hand on the doorframe, leaning for support, the other on her belly. Thankfully, the experienced nurse knew precisely what to do._

 _John Bates had awakened to his alarm clock feeling more refreshed than usual of late, noting without concern that his wife was not in the bed beside him. These last couple of weeks she has not slept as well and it was not unusual for her to rise early and enjoy a cup of tea by herself, or make a hearty breakfast for him and Jack. He had not smelt anything cooking, and had been a little confused when he heard Jack babbling and calling "Mum!" every now and then. Perhaps Anna was using the water closet._

 _By the time John had changed, Jack's calls were becoming more insistent. John went and got the boy out of his crib, changed his nappy and got him clothed. The man's first real worry came when they went out into the main room of the cottage, and did not see Anna anywhere. Then John had seen that Anna's bag was not by the door. True to his nature, he stayed calm. He said to his son, "Your mummy has gone to the hospital. Let's pack a few things for breakfast and meet her there."_

 _And that is what they did. Or rather, tried to do. Anna was in a treatment room, and only doctors and nurses were being allowed in._

" _But this is ridiculous! I am her husband!" John Bates had declared, although maintaining his composure in front of his son. When Anna had given birth to Jack, while he was not in the room for the final, intense labour and actual delivery, John had gone into Mary's bedroom to hold his wife's hand for a bit and offer loving words of encouragement._

" _Mr. Bates, I do not want to upset you. Your wife could start pushing any minute now…," the nurse had said. "She's been here for hours already …"_

 _John acquiesced, saying, "Please let her know we are here, and that we love her very much."_

 _The nurse had smiled, "Of course I will. Here, take your son and wait in the reception area. I'll bring a book or two for you to read to him."_

 _And so father and son had done as told, had their breakfast, and waited. And waited. Several hours. They went outside for a few moments but did not want to stray far. All told, from the time Anna started contracting to the baby's birth, it was over twelve hours._

"She was a bit stuck. I understand the doctor had to resort to forceps," John says.

Even Mary gives a little involuntary shudder at the thought, and realises that is the reason for the crescent-moon marks on the baby's cheeks.

Anna says, "She wouldn't be here without you, m'lady."

"Neither of our children would be," John adds.

"That is an exaggeration, although I suppose I did bully you into seeing the doctor," Mary says, but softly, teasingly.

Mr. Bates says, "I'll not be ashamed to say that I am glad for your stubbornness, Lady Mary."

Looking around and noting someone missing, Mary asks, "Where is young Jack?"

"Mrs. Molesley is taking him for a little walk, so that he can get some fresh air," Mr. Bates says. "And to drop him with her husband at the school."

"Jack'll dine with Mr. Molesley at their cottage tonight," Anna adds. "Then Mr. Molesley will bring him back here for John to take him home."

* * *

Phyllis Molesley sees something soaking in a wash tub when the couple arrives back at the cottage late that night from the Abbey.

"Have you started our laundry tonight?" Phyllis asks. She usually does such chores on her half day, or sometimes Joseph helps her do them on a Saturday.  
'No, uh, er, my shirt got soiled," Molesley says, a little embarrassed.

Phyllis tilts her head and gives her husband a look to indicate she'd like more of an explanation.

Mr. Molesley sheepishly says, "Little Jack did not like the yams I prepared. He, uh, threw them at me."

Phyllis chortles, "Did he eat anything?"

Molesley gets a bit defensive, "Well, uh, he had a sausage."

"Did you try to add a little honey or butter to the yams?" Phyllis asks.

Mr. Molesley looks like he never considered that.

Phyllis smiles, which turns into a chuckle, and she kisses her husband, "I am very glad we're having a chance to practise with the Bates' children."

[A/N: If you haven't already, envision Molesley trying to get a resistant toddler to eat bright orange mashed yams. None of us are good enough writers to effectively portray _that_ as well as Kevin Doyle could act it. Such a vision was the inspiration-your imagination and this passage will have to do.]

* * *

The violin music this night is mellow, sad somehow, Barrow notes as he ascends the stairs. He is beginning to be able to tell Carter's moods based on the pieces he plays. The tutor must not be in a very happy mood. Barrow can't imagine why not-Carter's got two extra days off, tomorrow and then Monday, since the family will be away. Perhaps he didn't make other plans-hmm, Barrow thinks. That might be it … it was only the other day that Lady Mary had decided to have Nanny Shelley and the twins accompany them on the trip. Somehow Barrow does not think it is a good thing for someone like Carter to be idle ... he'll have to keep an eye on the tutor. Maybe find something for him to do … at least the dinner party tomorrow night will be a distraction.

Barrow continues on this line of thinking as he enters the study and winds the clock. No Scotch tonight. Ah, well. The butler heads to his own bedroom and begins to change, keeping his door open a very slight crack so that he can still hear the music.

* * *

"Goodbye, Daddy!" Marigold says to Bertie, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Bertie puts his adopted daughter down and turns to his wife, "Safe travels, dear. I will miss you."

Edith gives her husband a kiss, and says, "That will be mutual."

"Are you sure you do not want Mr. Marlowe to go with you?" Bertie asks.

Edith snickers, "I do not think it would be appropriate to have a man help me with a corset, dear, but thank you for asking."

Mirada takes Marigold's hand while she says to her son, "It has been a while, but I think we'll be able to manage together."

Bertie says, "Good luck with the solicitors …"

"I do not expect any setback," Edith says optimistically. She gives Bertie one last kiss, "'See you Tuesday, dear."

* * *

"It feels like we were doing this just yesterday," Mary comments to Laura as they alight from Laura's car at the train station, "Not weeks ago."

Laura says, "The children will not have Henry and Mr. Carter to occupy them today on the train … what card games do you know? Shall we teach them poker?"

Mary looks slightly surprised initially at Laura's question, then smirks and says, "That is a marvelous idea. Are you a competent player?"

Laura shakes her head and laughs, "I never play for wagers. I am an open book-I'd never be able to fool anyone."

"Then we'll be able to show the children what to look for," Mary says teasingly.

"There are the others," Laura points toward a group consisting of Robert holding Roger, Cora, George, Sybbie, and Nanny Shelley with Viola in her arms. When the two women approach, Viola turns toward her mother with her arms outstretched.

Mary gives a sigh and but it is not begrudgingly that she takes the girl from the nanny, giving her daughter a little peck on the cheek as she does.

"Mary, I never thought you would be one to spoil your children," Cora says.

"How is it spoiling her?" Mary asks, innocently.

"Pardon, but it is time to board," Laura says, interrupting further debate.

* * *

"Sybbie, darlin'-," Tom begins, but his daughter does not let him finish his thought.

"Yes, Daddy," Sybbie says, "I will be good for the nanny. Marigold and I will not stay up too late talking."

Tom and Laura share an amused look, as do Laura's parents who have come to London for the car event so that they can visit with their daughter and her new family. Tom, Sybbie, Laura, and her parents are staying at Hexham House. Of course Marigold had insisted that Sybbie stay in her room.

Laura says, "The start tomorrow morning is quite early - earlier than you typically get up for services. And it will take us more time than usual to get dressed in the morning, which means we need to get up even earlier."

Sybbie says, "I do not think it will take longer to get ready."

To which Marigold nods and agrees.

Tom gives his daughter a warning but smiling look, then everyone kisses her forehead before departing.

* * *

"Have you ever been here, Robert?" Henry asks, as the entire group enters the Royal Automobile Club.

"No, actually," Robert says. "Thank you for including us tonight."

"You know most of Turner's team, but there should be plenty of other people, not only teams and journalists here," Henry adds. "You never know with these events who you might run into. Teams are always trying to court potential new sponsors."

"Not Turner's team, surely?" asks Rosamund, as attendants assist the party newcomers with their coats and hats.

Henry chuckles and shakes his head, "No, I think they are funded well enough. It doesn't hurt that Turner keeps on very good terms with the newspapers."

Mary and Edith smirk and share a look, and Edith says, "We've seen that it makes sense to make allies rather than enemies in journalism."

Everyone enters the party area, and are politely accosted immediately by waiters offering drinks and hors d'oeuvres. While this is mostly a social occasion, Henry and Tom know that keeping good relations within the the automobile industry helps them in their business. So they need to mingle and socialise at events such as these. Giving their apologies to the rest of the group, Tom, Laura, Henry, and Mary break off to begin doing so. Each couple selects a target group that includes familiar people and heads in that direction.

"I understand Henry and Tom are doing two special columns on the event - the one that ran last week to encourage interest, and another that will describe it after the fact. How will the magazine cover it?" Robert asks Edith.

Edith replies, "We are planning a comparative piece. Then versus now. Not really about cars - Tom and Henry can do a much better job with that. We will focus more on the social things that have changed in the timespan."

Rosamund says, "You should have no shortage of subject matter there."

Edith smiles, "So we believe. We started to go through the magazine's records, to see if there are any interesting pieces or photographs. It gave us some ideas."

Mrs. Edmunds says, "Sybbie is looking forward to taking some photographs. I hope at least one will be good enough to use."

Edith states, "We will make one fit if need be. In the children's section, likely."

Mirada chuckles and says, "If you want to compare girls' attire from now and then, you may be able to simply get a photograph of Sybbie and Marigold together."

Cora asks, "Is Marigold still resistant to wearing the old dress?"

Edith and Mirada nod.

* * *

Carter and Barrow drive together to Yew Tree in Carter's car, Barrow carrying two bottles of wine and Carter a sizable box of chocolates.

Like for the other dinner parties, the table is already set and Andy pours and distributes wine as soon as the attendees arrive. He looks at the bottles Barrow has brought and whistles.

"Thank you, Mr. Barrow!" he says with a smile. "If it is alright with you, we'll open these next."

"'At's why I brought 'em," Barrow says. "Er, I understand that you want these to be social events … in your own home, none of us are working … shouldn't you call me Thomas?"

"Alright, Thomas," Daisy says with a smile.

Mrs. Patmore gestures with her head and says, "'At wine'll do well to breathe a bit…"

"I'll open them right away, Mrs. Patmore," Andy says. Then he sees her own scolding smile, and adjusts it, "I mean, Beryl."

Barrow surveys that table and says, "Andy, I hope you are not planning on serving us on your night off …"

"The food and table settings may be fancy," Andy smirks at Barrow and finishes, "but it'll be downstairs style."

Daisy adds, "'sposed ta be fun, not stuffy!"

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Carter asks.

Daisy shyly asks, "Would ya mind playin' the piano a bit while we finish the dinner?"

She gestures with her head to a piano in the main room. It is the one William learned to play, and Mr. Mason has kept it in tune.

"I'd be happy to do that!" Carter says, heading over to the instrument, looking very pleased at the assigned task.

Barrow calls, "Something lively and fun!"

* * *

Sir Richard and Phoebe Carlisle approach Robert and Cora and the others; greetings are exchanged.

"I am glad to see you here," Phoebe says, primarily to Cora. "I feared I might not know a soul."

Looking around at the party goers, Cora says, "Henry warned us he did not know how many women would attend tonight. Ah, I see Elizabeth is here, too." Cora sees Elizabeth Turner talking with Laura, the Edmundses, and the Clarkes across the room.

Edith says to Phoebe, "I understand you will be coming to Brancaster in a week?"

"Yes, I hope you do not mind my stealing Mr. Marlowe's attention whilst I am there," Phoebe says. "The more I thought about how lovely Laura's wedding ensemble was, well… I look forward to seeing what he can come up with for me."

Mirada smiles and says, "If I know Marlowe, he has been sketching ideas already for you. Once inspired, he does not wait to start drawing. I admit I was dubious when Edith said he would be both a valet to Bertie as well as her own personal attendant, but he is a wonderful find! Such a talented artist."

Phoebe looks very happy to hear this observation; she smiles and her eyes begin to sparkle with her pleasure. Edith notes that Sir Richard's normally steely expression drops for a moment as he sees this affect on his wife - he is pleased that she is happy. Edith makes a mental note about that. She chastises herself for being surprised; of course he would want his wife and family to be happy.

Phoebe turns to her husband and teases, "Darling you may have to increase my clothing allowance."

Carlisle feigns a frown, but responds, "If such an investment will allow you to be the hit of the season here in London, then it will be worth it. Besides, it will give Mrs. Morse something to write about."

"Surely she would only praise your own wife," Cora says.

Carlisle nods, "She would not mention Phoebe at all if there was nothing notable. But I would love to have Phoebe recognised for her good taste."

Phoebe blushes slightly at the complement from her husband, and attempts to explain, "What Richard means is that I have been sheltered from any attention in the past. Especially since Martin was born, we have not spent too much time here for the season."

"And do you intend to change that?" Rosamund asks, intrigued. That would match with what had been discussed at Tees' Landing.

"Indeed!" Phoebe says with a smile. "And not only for the season. Which is one of the reasons for wanting to update my wardrobe."

Rosamund moves even closer to Phoebe and says, "Elizabeth Turner and I get together regularly to discuss some things … social mostly. It would be lovely for you to join us if you will be in London more."

Subtly, Rosamund begins to lead Phoebe away from the others and toward Elizabeth Turner. Gerald snickers, turns to Sir Richard and warns with a smile, "Sir Richard, you do realise what just happened?"

Carlisle at first gives Hastings a look of puzzlement, then glances after his wife and Lady Rosamund, heads bent together almost conspiratorially. He is well aware that Rosamund's social activities are largely related to the numerous charities she helps. He sighs, shakes his head as if resignedly, chuckles and asks, "How large of a checque will it be?"

* * *

"Daisy, I did not think it possible that you are an even better cook in this simple kitchen than at the Abbey with all of its space and tools," Barrow says, patting his mouth gently.

Daisy shyly says, "Thank ye, Mr. Bar-er Thomas. Beryl helped."

Carter says, "I will echo that, Daisy and Beryl. I am feeling quite spoilt."

Beryl says, "'At's 'cause we're dining fine like they do upstairs."

Mr. Mason raises his wine glass in a gesture of recognition toward Barrow, and adds, "Including the fine wine!"

"With bigger portions, thankfully," Andy says with a chuckle.

Mr. Mason nods in agreement, "I don't think a pig farmer could survive with the meager-sized meals they have upstairs."

Andy winks at his wife taking another helping of Potatoes à la Hollandaise, and says, "Neither could a pig farmer's wife!"

Daisy gives her husband a defensive warning look.

"From what I can tell, most of the family members do not have to do strenuous labour, most of the time," Carter says, as if by way of explanation.

Everyone nods, but Barrow is the one to say, "Although, every now and then, the family pitches in. They helped put out the fire … Lady Mary even did a lot of work helping to clean up after that wind storm … Mr. Talbot and Mr. Branson did just as much as the rest of us helping with the move to Downton House…"

"Well, look who's defendin' the family fer a change!" Beryl says, the wine loosening her tongue.

This intrigues Carter, who asks, "Oh? Does the dedicated butler have a history of other than his current undying loyalty after all?"

Everyone in the room starts to snicker knowingly, except Barrow and Carter. Carter appears amused to have discovered something new about the butler. Barrow appears slightly uncomfortable. He smirks and takes a sip of wine.

"'At's an understatement!" Mrs. Patmore laughs. "Wit' the war, 'e tried ta do everything 'e could to get outa service."

"That sounds like there are some stories it'd be interesting to hear one day," Carter says. To Barrow, the tutor observes, "Yet here you are … at the pinnacle of the house!"

"'Twas fortunate circumstances for me, unfortunate for Mr. Carson," Barrow shrugs and says.

Carter asks, "But, weren't you under butler? That would have made you next in line for the promotion ..."

Barrow looks over at Carter, wondering how the tutor knew that he was under butler. He supposes his background with the family is no secret.

Barrow shrugs again and says, "'Twasn't quite that simple, but 'at's the way it worked out."

Daisy and Andy share a glance. The night has been too fun and they do not want Barrow to feel uncomfortable talking about his past.

Daisy begins to rise from her seat, saying, "I hope everyone left room fer puddin'! I made one o' the sweet pies the Americans taught us."

Carter also stands and says, "I know it may be impolite, but please let me help you."

"Alright, Harold," Andy says with a friendly smile. "But don't feel you have to."

Everyone rises to help clear the table as well.

"Well, I feel I must, even if you do not," Carter says. "Miss Sybbie has mentioned how she is helping out in their new home. She says she does not mind the chores … I wonder if the blush will be off that rose soon enough."

"I doubt it," Beryl says, "She's such a caring, helpful dear … just like her mother."

"I understand Lady Sybil was a beautiful person," Carter says.

"'Aye, she was," Beryl says.

Daisy's wire whisk makes a clunking sound against the sides of a bowl as she begins to whip some cream while the others clear and clean the dishes.

* * *

"Good Heavens!" Joseph says with a surprised chuckle. He and Phyllis are sitting together on the sofa in their main room, Joseph's hand is open-palmed on Phyllis's belly.

"It moves around quite a bit at times," Phyllis says, amused at her husband's reaction.

The birth of Annemarie Bates has both of them wondering expectantly when this one will be born.

"Promise me you won't walk to the hospital alone, please," Joseph says.

"I will promise no such thing!" Phyllis says. "It depends upon where I am, and where you are … it could take hours, like for Mrs. Bates. It would be silly to have you leave school early simply to sit around and wait."

While he understands the logic of his wife's concern, Joseph does not like her answer. "Well, at least not in the middle of the night …?"

Phyllis smiles, "Alright. If it is the middle of the night I will wake you."

Joseph is relieved. The baby moves again, and he gives another exclamation of wonder.

"Does it hurt?" he asks, concerned.

"Not most of the time," Phyllis replies. "Sometimes it will jab me, and that is not pleasant."

After another few minutes, Phyllis muses, "I think I have a little time still … Anna somehow looked ready."

Joseph says, "She certainly was carrying bigger and lower than you are, this last two weeks."

"I do not know about bigger …," Phyllis chuckles, "I am enormous!"

Joseph feels stuck - he does not want to agree nor disagree with his wife's statement. So he decides to give her a kiss instead, saying, "You look beautiful."

* * *

"Goodnight, Thomas," Daisy says, giving the butler a small hug. "Thank ye fer comin', and fer the wine."

"And for the chocolates," Andy says to Carter.

"Thank you for having me," Barrow and Carter say, nearly in unison.

Then the two men depart the cottage and take Carter's car back to the Abbey.

"Daisy, that was fun! And here you had me nervous about Barrow and Carter …," Mr. Mason says as the foursome finish cleaning from the party.

Andy nods as if in pleasant surprise, "Barrow didn't make one snip about Carter's high class background … I thought for sure something'd set him off."

"'E told me 'e'd behave," Daisy says, defending Thomas.

Mr. Mason asks, "Mr. Barrow still doesn't like that Carter's not from a service background? But he seems such a nice man. Not uppity 't'all."

Andy shrugs, "'e's not, far as I've seen."

Mr. Mason says, "Thomas behaved … you three teased him more tonight. Did he useda be as nasty as you said?"

Beryl and Daisy share glances. Beryl sighs and says, "'e certainly 'ad 'is moments of bein' nasty."

Andy shakes his head, "He's not anymore, which is what matters."

Beryl scoffs, her mood still loose from the wine, "After what 'e put 'imself through … 'tweren't anywhere to go but up from the bottom."

Mr. Mason asks, "What did he do?"

The others realise that Mr. Mason does not know all of Barrow's history.

Beryl tries to be as careful as possible, and says, "We may as well tell ya … we told Carter yesterday … Barrow's 'ad a tough time wit' life, at least 'e useda think 'e did, and 'at made it so ... always reachin' up but never seemin' to catch it … whatever it was he's lookin' for ... wantin' to leave service. A cuppla summers ago, the Abbey was cuttin' staff. Barrow was ta be the one ta go, an' 'e had trouble findin' another position."

Andy does not want to mince words, so says, "He slit his wrists … Mrs. Molesley and I found him in the bathtub …"

Daisy places a comforting hand on her husband's arm, and says, "You helped saved 'is life."

Mr. Mason looks confused, and asks, "Why would he try to kill himself over a job? When I lost the other farm, I never sunk that low…"

Andy and Daisy and Beryl look around at each other, and Andy nods, as if giving permission.

Beryl says, "'Tweren't only the job … it was losin' 'imself … the Abbey's his 'ome, 'is family even. 'E couldn't go back to 'is own family … didn't 'ave another … 'e thought nobody cared, that 'e 'ad no friends, and never would ... 'cause o' somethin' about 'im."

Andy's face seems to belie that the footman is carrying a guilty weight. He says, "Some of us were not friendly to him because of it."

Beryl sighs, "Useda be the whole house knew, and as long as 'e behaved himself … we ignored it. But one time 'e had got tricked into makin' a pass at someone …and ''twas like no one trusted him ta behave that way anymore..."

Mr. Mason pauses, thinking, then nods slowly. He asks, "I remember a rumour … about the police comin' to a cricket match …"

Daisy nods, but adds, pleadingly, "Mr. Mason, please don't think badly of Thomas … and don't say nothin'-"

Andy adds, "We don't think Carter knows yet … at least, we've only told 'im 'bout Thomas tryin' to kill himself … not the other part. I don't know if the Carsons or the Molesleys have said anything. When I was new at the Abbey, folks told me … and I was not very nice to Thomas… and he didn't deserve it. I sometimes wonder if I'd been nicer he might not've tried to end it …'Twasn't fair to him."

"Andy, 'at's over … yer friends now …," Daisy says to reassure her husband. Then she says, "Some o' the maids don't know … and I dunno if anyone's said anythin' to Mrs. Edmunds, either…"

Beryl sighs as she dries her hands and the foursome prepare to part ways for their respective bedrooms at the farmhouse.

"'S only 'cause 'e's nicer now that I agree wit' you," Beryl says, as if passing judgement. "And it don't look like 'e's botherin' anyone, Carter especially."

* * *

Walking to the Abbey from the garage, Barrow says, "Thank you for drivin', Mr. Carter."

Carter smiles, "Ah, yes, back to the normal formality. Need a smoke, _Mr. Barrow_?"

Barrow gives a scowl, shrugs, and says, "Not tonight."

Carter smirks in mock laughter. But just before they reach the door, Carter asks, "Why are you always scowling like that at me?"

Barrow looks at the tutor, confused and curious about the question. Especially since Daisy had said the same thing.

"You do it all the time, you realise," Carter questions and explains concurrently. "It is very subtle, but I think everyone notices."

Carter scrunches his brows ever-so-slightly, narrows his eyes, and sets his mouth in a straight, allegedly emotionless position. Barrow has to admit that he recognises the expression, and that the overall effect is indeed a scowl.

With the evening and the wine having relaxed him more than typical, the butler chortles, which becomes a laugh while he shakes his head. How to answer that ...

"I s'pose 'tis 'cause I 'aven't figured you out yet, Mr. Carter," Barrow finally says.

As the two walk into the Abbey, Carter barks out a short laugh, slaps a hand on Barrow's shoulders, and cheerfully says, "Well, that makes the feeling mutual, Mr. Barrow!"


	72. Chapter 72

Mrs. Pelham is tightening a corset on her daughter-in-law, and says, "Please let me know when it is tight enough, Edith. You do not have to try for a tiny waist today."

Edith chuckles, "Mirada, if those same words had come from Mary, I would have taken them as an insult…."

Mrs. Pelham tuts, "Thank goodness she is not the one to have uttered them. She is likely having a similar discussion with her mother …"

Marigold comes into the room and says with a sigh, "Sybbie is getting dressed with Aunt Laura."

She is dressed in one of her regular modern-day outfits. Marigold looks curiously at her corseted mother and her grandmother already dressed. Mirada and Edith share a glance at Marigold's choice of clothing.

"It is alright with us if you do not want to wear the other frock, Marigold, but you will be one of the few in modern clothing for the festivities," Edith says, plainly and simply.

Marigold seems to consider this, "Who else will be there?"

"Why, your entire family. The Turners. Uncle Henry's car friends..." Mirada begins.

Edith looks slyly askance at her daughter, while she dons her own frock, then adds, "The Carlisles. His and other news- "

Marigold interrupts her mother, "Martin will be there? In old clothes?"

"Marigold, it is impolite to interrupt people when they are speaking, especially if they are answering a question you asked," Edith instructs, but not meanly. "Yes, I believe Martin is to be there, although I do not think young boys' clothing has changed very much… At least, we saw his parents last night, and they said they were planning on being there." Edith turns to her mother-in-law, as if moving on from Marigold's questions, "Sir Richard's newspaper staff. The Napiers. Who else might be there, do you recall?'

Mirada appears to ponder, "Let me think…"

There is a knock at the door. While Edith secures the last few buttons on her outfit, Mrs. Pelham opens the door to Sybbie, who is also attired for the occasion.

"Good morning! Everyone else is waiting downstairs," Sybbie says as if explaining her visit, eyeing the women in the room. Then she notices Marigold's dress, "Marigold! That is not the right clothing for today! We are supposed to match the cars. You will look out of place in the photographs."

Somehow, Marigold's cousin's words sink in and are what do the trick. She looks down, as if rethinking her attire after all. Last night when Sybbie said it would not take longer to get ready, Marigold had thought her cousin was not going to wear anything different.

She turns to go back to her room, sighing as if in resignation, "I suppose I can wear it for Uncle Henry…"

* * *

Carson assists Lord Grantham with his vest.

"I am glad you and your wife were amenable to joining us for this trip, Carson," Robert says.

"It seems to have provided a good solution for everyone, my Lord," Carson says. "If I may be so bold to say it, I am looking forward to Christmas at Brancaster. I understand it is quite a place."

Robert smiles and nods in agreement, happy that he can count on someone like Carson and Mrs. Hughes, here, and Barrow back at Downton. He says as if lost in thought, "Things are working out, aren't they…"

Carson gives the earl a questioning look, "My Lord?"

Robert appears to come back to the present, and says, "Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Carson, I meant with all of the staffing changes we've had to make ... "

Robert adjusts his cuffs slightly in the long sleeves.

Carson nods, "Mr. Barrow is doing an admirable job helming the ship, my Lord."

Robert nods, "That is no doubt due to the fine example you gave to him over the years, Carson."

Carson pauses, then says, "That is kind of you to say, my Lord. We all have things that, in retrospect, we know we could have done better."

Carson reaches to ensure the Earl's collar and tie are straight, his hands shaking only minimally, Robert is pleased to see in the glass.

"That is an understatement. It is human, I think," Robert smirks. "Barrow did well in hiring Christopher, and Carter."

Carson nods, "He should be credited for both of them… excellent choices. They seem to like the work, too. Christopher is an eager lad, hard working, with years to grow. Carter, well, … I am not sure we could have done better for Master George, my Lord. During our lessons, without having discussed anything other than a topic, Mr. Carter and I seem to complement each other. Sometimes finish each other's thoughts."

"It sounds like he must have had a butler like you, then," Robert teases, then smiles, "I do like the man. Sometimes even I learn things when he joins us on our daily excursions. And if I don't, I love seeing that dawning, excited look of understanding on the children."

Carson cannot resist more of a smile, "That is one of my favourite parts of teaching them, my lord."

"I hope Carter will be with us for the long term," Robert adds.

"My understanding is that he would like to be," Carson replies.

Carson steps back and admires his Lordship.

Robert chuckles while he assesses himself in the glass and says, "It is almost as if fashion has gone upside-down …"

The sack suit jacket he wears is full and boxy, with a short lapel, and his slacks are relatively slim fitting. This is the opposite of his modern suits, which have full slacks and a more fitted look to the jacket.

Carson, who is attired similarly, smiles, "So it seems, my Lord."

The former butler retrieves Lord Grantham's gloves, hat, and overcoat before following his employer to meet the others.

* * *

In Cora's bedroom, Cora and Mary are being assisted by Mrs. Hughes. Like all servants, Elsie somehow has managed to dress herself in attire from circa 1905 without the help of a lady's maid, although her husband did assist.

Cora is dressed, and Mrs. Hughes finishes lacing Mary's corset, helps her with her blouse and skirt ensemble, then the matching jacket.

Mary sighs and says, "We should dress like this every so often to remind ourselves not to bring such torture devices disguised as fashion back into vogue …"

Cora says, "Are you sure you do not want to ride with us on the train? It will be much more comfortable."

Mary recalls the excited look on her husband's face when he told her both cars were running well enough to enter into the run today. She smiles, "Henry must put up with my family on a daily basis. The least I can do is spend a few hours with him in a car as a memorial to his family."

* * *

Sybbie takes her Nonny's hand as the remaining group at Hexham House prepares to depart. Tom and Laura had left earlier to help position the cars and do some other last minute checking on things.

"This is such fun!" Sybbie exclaims, skipping as they walk toward the hired car waiting.

Mrs. Edmunds snickers lightly, "Sybbie, dear, it is fun in a way, but remember that you are not wearing a corset like the rest of us."

Sybbie shrugs, nods, and says, "After helping Mum with hers, I hope I never will!" This earns more amused chuckles from the gathered.

Edith assesses that everyone appears ready, and gestures toward the door, "Shall we?"

* * *

A sizable crowd mills about Victoria Embankment as the morning fog begins to dissipate. It is a jovial, festive atmosphere to celebrate a liberation of sorts. Dozens of older cars are lined up, auto race style, for the start of the motoring event, each with a numbered sign bearing a sponsor's name. Car admirers and aficionados wander amongst the vehicles. The extended family of Crawleys, Talbots, Pelhams, Bransons, and Edmundses, plus the Carsons gather near two of the cars - the 1904 Napier from the London garage, and the 1905 Renault from near Paris.

Marigold is slightly frustrated to see that there are many people who are not wearing clothing from the turn of the century or only a few years beyond. Or if they are, it is not apparent since people are bundled against the chill of the damp air. Large hats, both in diameter as well as height, adorn some of the women, but there are not that many women, and just as many wear more modern, low profile and head-hugging cloche hats. There are not that many children she can see yet, either. At least Sybbie and George are here, and can keep her company since Mr. Marlowe stayed at home with Daddy. But Sybbie and George will not be on the train with her and Mummy and Nana. Marigold sighs as she and her mother linger near where the rest of the family is gathered. She is already bored. Suddenly, in the crowd, Marigold spies a familiar face, and excitedly asks her mother something.

Looking around, George sees that while many of the spectators generally are not in older clothing, most of the people who appear to be showing off their cars are attired to match the year of their vehicles. The boy notices plenty of familiar faces. There are the Turners and some of the men they met when the racing team came to visit the Abbey … he also sees Mr. Miller, and the boy who works with him. George recognises the girl from Miller's office with them because she has her doll. The trio stands near an old car that has a number, but they seem to be wearing their modern clothing. Sir Richard Carlisle and his family are here … there are the Napiers … These are just a few of the number of people George would like to greet. He has not gotten to say Hello to Marigold yet, either. He is sure he will not have time to address everybody before they will start the parade. Hopefully some of them who are not driving will nonetheless go all the way to Brighton and he will be able to say Hello there. Then he has another idea. George turns to his mother and asks her something.

Sybbie notes that her father and Uncle Henry seem to be having a grand time, showing the cars to people who walk by and explaining what they had to do to repair them. She is fascinated by the party atmosphere, but moreso all of the cars. Some of them do not look like they will be able to make the journey that is about to start. Seeing that makes her a little nervous about this parade run, hoping that none of the cars break down and cause people to be stranded. Many of the people here know about cars and how to fix them, but Sybbie would hate to have someone stranded and miss the finishing party in Brighton. She is very relieved that Mum and Poppy will drive Uncle Henry's saloon car along the way as well. They made sure it was well packed with tools and parts, and food and drink. Sybbie scans the area and sees the modern car parked a short distance away. Glancing back toward the crowd, she sees George and Aunt Mary talking with the Napiers, and Marigold and Aunt Edith conversing with the Carlisles. When Sybbie sees Martin and Marigold chatting and giggling with each other, it gives her an idea. She turns to her stepmother to ask something.

* * *

"Henry!" calls a familiar voice.

"Phillip! I didn't think you would come!" Henry exclaims, smiling and shaking his cousin's hand first, then Charles'.

Phillip shrugs, smiles, and says, "If you are as good at selling cars as you were in kindling Charles' curiosity about the Run, your business will thrive! Charles nearly begged me to come. I told Muriel that he and I had some things to do."

Henry smiles knowingly, "And you do! Here, let me show you the cars…"

* * *

A short while later, a man walks toward the beginning of the set of cars, carrying a red flag.

From their meandering to meet and greet people they know, George and Mary make their way back toward Henry's cars.

"It must be getting close to the start," Henry explains. "The man with the flag … that is to represent one of the reasons we are here today. The early laws about cars on streets seem funny now. Cars could go only very slowly and they had to have a person walk in front carrying a red flag to alert people that the car was moving."

Sybbie and George and Charles look incredulously at Henry.

Robert explains, "People were not used to seeing a carriage without a horse in front of it."

Tom snickers at the look, "It took many years for people to realise how much more efficiently people could get places by car, so that the laws could change."

Shaking her head as if not being able to fathom the scenario, Sybbie says, "I like horses, and riding, but I like cars, too. I am glad they changed the laws."

While George and young Charles nod their agreement, Tom opens the door to the old Napier car and helps his daughter into the back seat. Mr. Carson opens the door for the driver seat and assists his wife to get in. Tom gets into the front passenger seat and Mr. Carson waits to get into the back.

Laura beams while using Sybbie's camera to take photos from multiple angles, "What a wonderful picture! I hope at least one comes out good for the magazine."

Edith comes over, being led by Marigold, and exclaims, "Mrs. Hughes-are you driving?"

Mrs. Hughes smiles with pride and only a touch of nervousness, "Mr. Talbot requested that I have the dubious honour of starting the run in this car."

"Isn't it wonderful!" Laura says. "Henry wanted to honour the fact that Mrs. Hughes was the first to drive the car when he got it running. I believe she is the only female driver here."

Carson helps Marigold tuck in between himself and Sybbie, and he says, "Have no fear, Lady Hexham. My wife is an excellent driver."

Mrs. Hughes positively glows upon hearing that statement from her husband. Any nervousness she had been feeling is now gone.

* * *

Mary sees that Henry tucks George in well with a blanket in the Renault. She is happy to note that other than wanting to get out of the corset, she is not uncomfortable with the situation at all. Not only will she also be a passenger in the car with her husband and son, but they will not be going at a very fast speed. It is in the rules of the run. Besides, she is very happy with other things at the moment. George and Sybbie, each independently, had the same wonderful idea that Marigold and young Martin Carlisle ride in the cars with them to Brighton. There is enough room for Marigold in the back seat of one car with Sybbie and Mr. Carson, and likewise for Martin with George in the other. All of the children will have a companion along the way, and they can have a little fun when they stop for breaks. If they tire of being in an older car, they can ride with Laura instead.

Aside from these more immediate benefits, Mary loves the way this will further encourage closeness between the Carlisles and the Pelhams. Last night at the Club, Edith had mentioned that Phoebe will be joining Sir Richard for an upcoming shoot. Mary surmises the only reason Phoebe would do so is because she would like to reestablish a relationship with her brother. Which means Phoebe, and possibly Sir Richard, understand that means they should keep good relations between the Pelhams and the Carlisles.

But … Phoebe and Sir Richard do not know that Edith and Laura and Mary know anything about Marlowe. So Laura had played it cool when proposing Sybbie's idea to Phoebe, as if it might be something the woman might not want.

Indeed, Phoebe had looked like she was considering the idea critically. Marigold and Martin always seem to have a fun time together … and George Crawley is such a delightful little boy … exactly the type of friend that she would like Martin to have… Phoebe had agreed assuming Edith also approve for Marigold. Mary had a short, whispered conversation with her sister, and within a few moments a smiling Edith and a smiling Phoebe had asked their respective children, and received very happy affirmative responses.

* * *

Phillip and Charles say their farewells and best wishes and then move off to the area from where the non-drivers will be lining the road and viewing the send-off. But not before the two are noticed near Henry's cars by several other people.

* * *

Henry assists his wife into the car while Sir Richard helps Martin into the back seat next to George, and tucks a blanket around his son. Soon George and Martin are already playing Cat's Cradle with a loop of string that George keeps handy.

Carlisle gives Henry a warning look, "No racing today, alright?"

"He's in good hands, Richard," Henry chuckles with a wink at the newsman. "You can check on him along the way."

Richard gives a short nod and smile, "I'll do that." Carlisle scans the scene, "It is a good turnout … no doubt in part to your column last week. I was just talking to Turner and Clarke about it. Well done."

Henry shrugs in acceptance of the compliment. He and Tom remain confident in their writing abilities for the car column. He shrugs and says, "Perhaps is is mere curiosity about these relics."

"Well repaired relics, I trust," Sir Richard states, then says, "Drive safely."

* * *

The Molesleys have decided to visit Anna and the baby after services. On their walk to the hospital, Carter pulls up in his car beside the couple.

"Care for a ride?" Carter asks. "I am heading to the village."

Joseph opens the car door for his wife, saying, "'Don't mind if we take you up on it, Mr. Carter. Thank you!"

Along the way, Carter says, "Shall I drop you at your cottage?"

"Actually, the hospital, please," Phyllis says.

Carter takes a quick look back at Phyllis, and asks, "Is it urgent? Are you…?"

Phyllis chuckles and shakes her head, "No, Mr. Carter. We are merely visiting the Bateses."

Carter looks relieved, and says, "That is one of my errands, too. Mr. Barrow said Mrs. Bates does not mind visitors, and I thought I might offer to help with young Jack while the family is away."

"We are helping with him, too," says Molesley. He glances with a grin to his wife, "It seems I could use the advance practice with small ones."

Carter chuckles with the couple, then asks, "How much longer do you have?"

Phyllis shrugs with a 'who knows?' sort of look, and replies, "We are not entirely sure…"

Carter nods as if understanding. "There can be a lot of variability, as I am sure you know, Mr. Molesley."

Molesley shakes his head and says, with an almost embarrassed tone, "Actually, I do not know, Mr. Carter. I am not as strong in the sciences as you ... I know a little, but …the school curricula does not typically cover such matters…"

Carter nods and says with a sarcastic tone, "Ah, yes. Mustn't educate young people about basic biology … they might get ideas!" He glances over at the Molesleys and says, "I apologise if my flippant attitude offends you. But ... our bodies begin informing us well ahead of when our society thinks it acceptable to have the conversation. Personally, I think it would be better to not have it be such a taboo."

The Molesleys neither agree nor disagree.

Then the tutor appears to be considering something, and murmurs as if thinking out loud, "I'll need to ask the parents about when I can talk freely about the topics with Sybbie and George…"

"Oh, George and Sybbie know about much of it already!" Molesley states. "I started it one day, since Master George asked about how babies start … he helped with a delivery-did you know that?"

Now Carter looks surprised, "No, I had not heard! Please, tell me the story…"

* * *

On the train, Robert and Hastings sit together but the rest of the carriage has mostly women besides Roger and little Robert.

"Mrs. Harding and Mrs. Wilson agreed with having the board meeting the first week of January," Edith informs the others. "Bertie is a bit relieved, since it will not interfere with other bookings later."

Cora says, "I am relieved, too, if I am honest."

"I understand, Mama," Edith nods, then asks with a bit of nostalgia, "It seems like we used to travel more when we were younger..."

Cora smiles and nods, "Of course we did. But I was younger, too, and had no other occupation then."

Mirada nods only slightly toward where Rosamund and Mrs. Edmunds are sitting together, and quietly she asks, "Will you invite Laura's mother to join the Board?"

"I will ask, but Laura said they are travelling for the holidays," Edith responds. "So I will not expect her to be there this time. Next summer's meeting, perhaps."

Edith steals a glance over at Laura's mother, who is playing with Roger. Such a natural with young children … the opposite of her daughter, Edith thinks with a suppressed laugh. Although Laura is excellent with Sybbie. How wonderful for them that they may have another child on the way. Edith wonders if Laura has told her parents yet … goodness what is it about this secret that makes Edith want to tell the world? Not in a bad, tattling way, but more because she is so thrilled for Tom and Laura. Either way, it is not her secret to tell.

* * *

In the reception room of the hospital, Jack is sipping carefully from a cup, being watched hawklike by his father. They are giving Anna a chance to rest while the baby sleeps, but are staying close by in case they are needed. John tries to think back to when Jack was newborn, and wonders how different it will be with Annemarie. It seems like a hazy memory, somehow. Which probably means he left most of the work to Anna. That makes John feel a little guilty, so he feels he should do what he can with Jack now. He is grateful for the help being offered by the Molesleys and Mr. Carter now, too.

The boy has been confused about why his mother has not spent time with him like she normally does, and John thinks he has been testing everyone because of it. Jack seems to understand that there is a new baby; at least he smiles at her. But John does not think his son understands that she is his sister. Someone who will take his parents' attention away from him. Someone with whom he can play and have shared experiences and memories. Someone who from now on will be part of his life even if she isn't physically present.

John recalls being nervous initially about having a second child. Not in the same way that Anna was, about the pregnancy, although he was concerned about that for his wife's sake. As soon as he realised Anna wanted the babe, any trepidation he felt had gone. Now he is so glad … for Jack's sake as much as anything. He suspects the siblings will have their ups and downs, but now they will always have each other.

* * *

Mr. Mason and Andy finish the lunch Daisy had left for them at the farm, washing it down with glasses of ale. After services, Beryl had gone to the B&B and Daisy to the big house after stopping at the farm to prepare a lunch for the men. Albert and Andy are appreciative of the hearty meal, having just spent the morning cleaning debris and building scraps from the barn construction.

Mr. Mason thinks about the party last night, and says, "Andy, you're bein' a good husband to Daisy. I couldn'ta wished for better."

Andy looks over at Mr. Mason, surprised at this statement seemingly out of the blue. Looking for something to say in reply, he decides on, "William would have been a good husband for her, too."

Mr. Mason takes a deep breath and sighs, "Perhaps. But … has Daisy ever told you about her and William?"

Andy silently nods.

"Daisy was so young then … who knows what might've happened had William survived the War," Mr. Mason says. His voice does not crack, but is nonetheless filled with loss. He shakes his head quickly to clear that sentiment, "What I mean … you're not tryin' ta change her … you're lettin' her be herself … like lettin' her have the parties … fun nights … so her talents show to her peers … 'at's special."

Andy looks a little guilty when he says, "I shouldn't be credited for more than I deserve, Mr. Mason."

Like most things, to Andy it is simple: Daisy asked that they have dinner parties and he said Yes.

Mr. Mason gives Andy a scolding look, to which Andy responds with a smile, "Sorry-Albert."

"How're you payin' for them?" Mr. Mason asks.

Andy shakes his head, and asks with a smile, "Why does nobody give us credit for knowing how to do sums and manage our money?"

There is another scolding look from Albert that the younger man is evading the question. Andy knows that Albert is simply concerned given the baby on the way.

Andy chuckles, shrugs, and says, "We are not getting food or wine that is too dear- I help Mr. Barrow take the deliveries from the suppliers, and I made friends. You'd be surprised how much of a discount you can get by simply being nice."

Albert nods as if in recognition, "And our Daisy can work wonders with even the most humble of ingredients."

Andy smiles, "I married well, Albert. Very well indeed."

They put their dishes in the sink, and Andy says, "What d'ya say about a chocolate before we get back to it?"

Albert smiles and nods agreeably, saying, "'At was gracious of Carter to bring 'em."

Andy takes down the box they received last night from Carter from its spot on a shelf and opens it toward Mr. Mason for the older man to make his selection.

Mr. Mason's eyebrows raise as if surprise, and he says, "'At's alright, Andy, you go ahead."

Andy looks confused, until he looks into the box himself. There is only one, solitary chocolate resting therein, surrounded by a nest of empty wrappers.

* * *

In Brighton, waving and cheering crowds line the streets as the older cars make their way to the finishing area. There are bicyclists, too, who have been travelling with the incoming parade for the past hour or so. As most of the cars stop, their weary travellers alight and walk stiffly toward the tents where the first of the finishing festivities are being held. Many of these drivers only stopped if the cars needed more petrol.

But not the Talbot cars. Tom and Henry had planned stops so that everyone, both drivers and passengers, would have appropriately timed rests and stops for drinks and snacks. The breaks became miniature parties themselves, with the Carlisles and the Turners stopping at the same times.

While Henry had driven the entire time in the Renault, Tom took over for Mrs. Hughes for a stretch, so that she would not get too tired. During one of those changes, Laura and her father had switched cars as well, so they rode in the old car and Mrs. Hughes drove the saloon with her husband. The children had swapped places with each other at one stop, so none got bored or tired of another's company. Throughout the journey, everyone had sung, to pass the time and add another happy element.

Once it had worked out that Mr. Miller's car had stopped with them, too. Laura had made sure to share snacks and drinks with them; she could tell Joey and Bea in particular needed them, and had been grateful. Henry and Mary had been pleased to see George take the lead to graciously introduce Mr. Miller and the Pattersons to everyone in the Talbot and Turner cars who did not already know them. Making a mental note to tell Edith, Laura had been happy to see that both Sybbie and Marigold instantly befriended Bea. Marigold had even requested Bea's presence in their car. Being amenable to the idea, Joey had agreed to allowing his sister to ride in the Napier car for the final stretch of the Run. Not surprisingly, Laura had seized on the vision that one of the cars would be wholly women when it finished.

Mrs. Hughes and Laura periodically share a smile upon hearing snippets of the conversation between the young girls in the back seat.

"That is a beautiful doll!" Marigold exclaims. "I do not have one with me, otherwise we could play dolls together."

"I take Matilda everywhere," Bea says. "She's my best friend … besides my brother, and Mr. Miller."

"My brother is too little to be my friend yet. He's just a baby," Marigold observes.

Sybbie adds, "I don't have a brother, but George and Marigold are my best friends, besides Daddy and Mum."

Marigold seems to think about that, and says, "Mr. Marlowe is my good friend, too."

"Who is that?" Bea had asked.

"He is my Mummy and Daddy's valet, and he helps draw pictures for Mummy's magazine," Marigold explains. "He draws the paper dolls' clothing."

"I like paper dolls," Bea considers, then asks, "What is a valet?"

Both Marigold and Sybbie look at Bea curiously, wondering how the girl does not know what a valet is.

Sybbie explains, "A valet is someone who helps take care of a man's clothing, and helps him get dressed."

Again Bea is thoughtful, then she nods, "My mother does that for my father."

Sybbie adds, "My father does not have anyone helping him to get dressed, only to help with the cleaning and pressing."

Bea says, "My mother does the cleaning and pressing at home for us. And for some of our neighbors at night, after work."

That explains it, Mrs. Hughes thinks to herself. The head maid had noticed that Joey's and little Bea's attire were simple and well-worn, but clean and pressed. Bea's mother must be a part time washerwoman who takes pride in her work.

Laura thinks it is wonderful how this last bit of the ride is turning out. They may not realise it, but Sybbie and Marigold are learning about a completely different class of people than what they see in their own daily lives. More like how Tom grew up, she thinks. She'll have to find some way of bringing the topic up with Sybbie at some point, to see if she noticed.

None of the young girls put much further thought to the topic, since the car is just about to approach the final stretch of the Run and they are distracted by all of the cheering and waving crowds.

* * *

The finish events will include a casual lunch reception at Preston Park as the drivers complete their runs, and then a more upscale party at night at the Grand. Those from the family who had come by train join the local populace and others from further away to cheer in the trail of aging cars.

Henry slows down just enough to call to Edith, gesturing backwards, "Laura requests you make sure someone gets plenty of pictures of the other car!"

Not understanding at first, Edith laughs in delight when she sees the all-female car. She is not at all surprised that the magazine's photographer appears to be just one of several picture-takers who recognise the newsworthy aspect of the shot.

The old Napier car completes the stretch from London and than participates in the final parade in Brighton with Mrs. Hughes driving, Laura in the front passenger seat, and the three young girls in the back, smiling and waving, loving the attention.

* * *

In the Turner car, Elizabeth Turner makes a mental note to jot down all of the new ideas for next year's event. More advertisements in advance about the fun of period attire and taking breaks along the way. Perhaps they will coordinate different sponsors in certain locations en route to provide official resting places, with wash facilities and other conveniences. Maybe even bands to provide musical entertainment not only for the motorists, but to encourage more spectators along the route.

Such future plans will have to wait; for the rest of today Mrs. Turner must play hostess here in Brighton.

But Elizabeth also has decided she needs to talk to her husband, and to Henry, in private. She fears Sir Richard is up to something again.

 _At the Embankment before the start, Elizabeth had overheard her husband, Clarke, and Carlisle talking about someone. All three had been staring at a youngster who they saw with Henry. They are fairly sure he was with Henry's cousin, from whom they bought the Yorkshire estate. She had only seen the man briefly leaving solicitor's office after the paperwork was done; she and Mary had been at lunch with Prudence so she had never met the sellers officially. Today, though, her husband and Clarke, and even Carlisle had said the youth reminded them of someone … then Kenneth had murmured the name of Henry's friend who had died in that terrible accident. Clarke had given a look of recognition, snapped his fingers, and said, "That is it! That is who she is!" Clarke proceeded to tell Turner and Carlisle a story ..._

 _Elizabeth had seen the calm but curious look on Carlisle's face … she could see he was puzzling the maths. Then she became worried when Richard's look changed to that of an animal on a scent._

* * *

"Thank ye fer the ride, Mr. Carter," Daisy says as she gets into his car at the Abbey while the teacher ties her bicycle onto the back of the car. "I don't mind bicycling most o' the time, but 'tis a bit damp and brisk today."

"And I do not mind being an occasional chauffeur to the staff," Carter says with a smile.

On the way to the farm, Carter says, "Thank you again, Daisy, for last night. It was truly enjoyable in many ways. Not just the food, but the company, too."

Daisy smiles, "Yer welcome…I like bein' able to have friends come fer a party."

"You've been friends with Mrs. Patmore and Mr. Barrow for a long time, I gather," Carter says.

Daisy nods, "'Twas different, way back then. I was just another scullery maid. Ta both Mrs. Patmore and Thomas."

Carter looks sideways, curiously, at Daisy and asks, "Were you smitten with Barrow?"

Daisy chuckles guiltily and nods, "Yeh." She decides to simply explain, "I weren't 'is type, tho. Was like that with other footmen, too, until Andy."

Carter laughs.

The assistant cook decides to turn the conversation away from herself. "What about you, Mr. Carter?"

Carter looks over at her questioningly.

"I mean … I heard … ya got war injuries …," she begins.

Carter takes a deep breath and nods, "That is true…"

"Some women don't care 'bout that, tho," Daisy says. "Mr. Matthew Crawley, Lady Mary's first husband … 'e almost died in the war, too. Was crippled when they brought 'im back to Downton. Miss Swire-she was his fiance before she died o' the flu-she was gonna marry 'im anyway."

Carter gives Daisy an odd look.

Daisy says, "I think Lady Mary woulda married 'im anyway, too. He was such a nice man."

"Daisy …," Carter begins.

Daisy looks only slightly put off by the resistant tone in Carter's voice, "Ya let me know if ya want help wit' one o' the maids, or someone else I know, alright?"

Carter snickers, and says, "Alright, Daisy." Then it is his turn to redirect. "I'll wager you know lots of stories from your time at the Abbey," Carter says.

Daisy nods, "Yeh. But yer not gonna 'ear 'em from me. I promised Mrs. Edmunds I wouldn't tell anyone 'til they're published."

Carter looks intrigued, "Published?"

Daisy realises she probably just slipped.

"Er, I mean, uh … ," Daisy stammers.

Carter laughs, "It's alright, Daisy. I won't press."

Daisy looks both visibly relieved and surprised.

Carter sees, guesses correctly, and says, "Whoever has pressured you in the past, Daisy, I hope they do not bully you anymore. You have a husband and in-laws who love you, and friends who care."

Daisy is amazed at Carter's insight. "'Twas a long time ago … How didya know…?"

Carter smiles, "I am not blind, Daisy. Someone as nice and sweet as you would be a prime target for a more nefarious individual."

Daisy looks at her lap, embarrassed.

"I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, Daisy," Carter says as the car pulls up to the farmhouse. "I am merely being observant, and you should take the compliment as genuinely as it was meant."

Daisy smiles as she gets out of the car, "Thank ye, Mr. Carter."

The two get her bicycle off of the back of the car. As she gets to the farmhouse door, Daisy turns back to the car that is turning around in the drive to return to the Abbey, smiles, and waves a friendly goodbye.

* * *

Sir Richard, Phoebe, and Martin Carlisle and the Carlisle nanny enter a hotel suite after being let in by the Brancaster nanny. Sybbie, George, and Marigold see them arrive, and turn to greet the family.

George takes the lead, and says, "Good evening, Sir Richard, Mrs. Carlisle, Martin. I am happy Martin can join us tonight. Would you like to meet my brother and sister?"

Phoebe smiles with delight at George's graciousness, and replies, "It was kind of you to invite Martin. I would love to meet your siblings."

George smiles, and turns to lead Mrs. Carlisle and Martin over to the part of the room in which the twins sit on the floor, playing with small wooden toys, being watched by Nanny Shelley.

"These are Roger and Viola Talbot," George says, gesturing with an arm toward the children. The two toddlers look up briefly in curiosity. Roger starts to move as if he will get up.

George takes Martin's hand and says, "They like it when people play with them. Will you join us?"

The two boys sit with the twins and begin to play with them. Sybbie and Marigold also join and soon all of the children are interacting in some way, and having fun.

After watching for a few moments, Phoebe is amazed at how her son simply joined in without complaint, and from the look on his face is enjoying the play. She had expected he would not want to engage with children who are that much younger.

In the meantime, Henry and Mary have entered the suite to bid goodnight to their children. Sir Richard greets them, then approaches his wife so that the adults can go down to the reception.

On the way down in the lift, Phoebe takes her husband's arm and in a surprisingly intimate way, states, "We'll simply have to try to give Martin a sibling after all."

Neither Mary nor Henry say anything, but both inwardly chuckle at Sir Richard's ears which are suddenly bright red.

* * *

"Cora's idea to have all of the children in a suite with the nannies was marvelous," Laura says to Tom as they make their way through the hotel toward the party.

"They are all so tired from today that they will sleep well," Tom predicts.

"They aren't the only ones," Laura chuckles.

"We do not have to stay too long …," Tom offers.

"I will let you know," Laura says, "I am feeling much better now that I am no longer confined. Besides, I am looking forward to dancing with my husband."

Tom says, "Are your parents enjoying this?"

Laura looks chastisingly at Tom, "What a silly question, Tom. Don't you enjoy seeing Sybbie happy? Papa has had a smile on his face since yesterday."

Tom smiles and gives his wife a quick peck. It feels wonderful to know that he is one of the reasons Laura is happy. "What did you talk about on the drive?" he asks.

Laura shrugs, "Oh, nothing and everything … the school, Downton, the magazine…"

"Did you tell him?" Tom asks.

Laura smirks, "No, although I think if he had asked straight out, I would have."

The couple meet Edith and her mother-in-law in the hotel lobby bar, and are shortly joined in turn by Robert and Cora, Mary and Henry, the Edmundses, and even the Carsons. Elsie having been one of the drivers meant that the Turners insisted the couple join the party. They are here mostly due to courtesy, and Carson intends to make their departure as soon as is reasonably polite to do so.

The group enters the restaurant ballroom, and Tom sees that the Turners are across the room, surrounded by guests, including the Carlisles. He turns to Henry and asks, "Will Mr. Miller and the others be here?"

Henry shakes his head, "I think they were a little intimidated by the finery when they got here. And they want to leave very early tomorrow morning to get Bea back for at least part of the school day."

Laura says, "Little Bea was wonderful to have in our car. Marigold and she seemed to be instant friends."

Mirada and Edith do not know much of the background of the Pattersons and Mr. Miller, other than the latter owns the car lot with which Henry and Tom do business.

Mary is the one to interject, "It is unlikely they will meet again, given their disparity in circumstances."

Henry says warningly, "Darling, don't be snobbish…"

Mary deftly defends her remark, "I am merely pointing out their geographic separation. Marigold is at Brancaster most of the time, and Bea outside of London."

Mirada adds her support to Mary's argument, "I will agree with Mary. Even when we are in London, it is unlikely their paths will cross."

The group begins to disperse, to start dancing or getting themselves some refreshment. Carson and Mrs. Hughes linger near the edge of the party, not feeling quite like they fit in. They join a dance or two, but then the music turns to the more lively modern sort.

Edith, not having a dance partner, mingles from small group to small group, also feeling slightly out of place due to Bertie not being there. She approaches Mrs. Hughes, "It was admirable how you drove today, Mrs. Hughes. You set a wonderful example for the girls."

Mrs. Hughes shyly accepts the compliment, "Thank you, Lady Hexham." Then the head housekeeper redirects attention from herself, "Er, if I may be so bold, my lady, I do agree with Mrs. Edmunds, Mr. Branson's Mrs. Edmunds, that is ... it was a delight to see Miss Marigold today enjoying the company of other children her age. You are raising a fine lady."

* * *

"'Ow 'bout a card game, Mr. Carter?" Barrow asks as the two finish dinner at the Abbey. The butler is pretty pleased with himself for finding several chores or errands for Carter to do today. Visiting the Bateses. Getting a few things in the village for him. Helping Barrow move some boxes to and from the attics, since Andy spent the day at the farm. Driving Daisy back to Yew Tree this afternoon.

Carter looks almost curiously at Barrow and asks, "Now? What game?"

"After Christopher and the maids leave," Barrow shrugs, "Poker?"

"Wagering?" Carter asks.

"'Course," Barrow says. "'Twouldn't be fun if nothin's at stake.'Could be buttons or beans, tho."

Carter seems to consider, and then nods, "Alright. We'll do buttons tonight."

* * *

The Grand Hotel restaurant stays crowded that night with some of the same people Mary had met at the party the night before at the Club. She is returning to the ballroom from the ladies lounge and pauses to survey the scene. Inwardly, Mary is amazed at her current circumstances and the type of people who have become part of their circle of friends since she married Henry. Mostly well-heeled, like the Turners, but also some from … anywhere, including the team pit crew.

The day's events celebrate changes that occurred more than twenty years ago. Two decades ago, if someone had asked her what her life would be like in 1927, her teen-aged self would have predicted something very different. Well, except for being at Downton. Married to Patrick; her parents and his had been planning that. Who knows how many children; she suspects only one if the first had been a boy. In hindsight, she would have been miserable in that marriage, but back then nobody ever suggested that love need be a factor in such a match. She might even have expected to be happy to be living at the Abbey, the future countess. But would they have been able to keep the estate given the financial woes that eventually occurred? Would her father have made the same mistakes? Without Matthew in their lives, would some other saviour infusion of money have been found? Would Patrick have been able to convince her father to make the needed changes? And if not, then where would she have been?

Henry approaches, encircles her waist with an arm and gives her a peck on the cheek, whispering, "You are elsewhere… if you are tired, I can make our excuses."

Smiling, Mary says, "I'm fine, darling. In fact, I would like to dance with you."

Henry smiles, and leads his wife to the dance floor.

* * *

In the servants' hall, while Barrow deals cards, Carter says, "I suppose it will be quiet like this at Christmastime, too."

Recalling how quiet the house was while the family was at Brancaster when little Robert was born, and then at the beach, Barrow shrugs, and nods, "Happens a few times per year now."

The butler reviews his cards, adds two buttons to the small pile on the table, and sets two cards down to be replaced. Carter gives Barrow two different cards from the deck, and then does a similar assessment of his own hand. He adds buttons to the pile and replaces one of his cards.

"Does the family spend the Season in London?" Carter asks. "It is not as much an imperative now, but still…"

"They used to. Not the past few years," Barrow says, considering his hand. "Shorter trips now." He becomes curious, and asks, "Did you have to go through all that?"

"The forced matching game, you mean?" Carter chuckles, and nods his affirmation. "Of course all of us had to participate at some level … but those who are not in line for any title become adept at avoiding much of it."

Barrow remembers Rose's presentation, and if he thinks back more years, he can recall when he'd accompany the family for their Season stays. He snickers and says, "'Tis a bit like one o' the hog shows the family attends now."

Carter laughs out loud at the comparison, "I suppose if we try to find one positive outcome of the War, it was that such society requirements were suspended for a time. I get the sense that they have become less important now."

Barrow looks curiously at the teacher. Clearly the teacher has continued to avoid the societal games.

Looking pleased with his cards, Carter gestures toward the Barrow's hand and the pile of buttons and asks, "Well?"

Barrow adds three buttons. Carter matches the bet, and adds three more. Barrow looks at his cards, then throws them on the table facedown, "'s yours."

A smiling Carter happily gathers the cards together, then the buttons. Carter takes the deck and begins to shuffle. At first things had stayed fairly even, but now Carter's pile of buttons is growing noticeably larger than Barrow's. The butler stands to stretch and get a glass of water.

"Shall we stop now?" Carter asks with a teasingly mirthful tone.

Barrow lightly scoffs, "'Course not. Losing a 'and or two's part of the game."

Carter smirks and asks, "It'll make it more fun to come back to win from being down?"

While the teacher deals, Barrow puts two glasses on the table with one hand and begins to pour from the pitcher in his other. "'At's one way of looking at it. Ups and downs extend the play. 'Twould be a shame to have it be over too quickly."

"I suppose with the family not back until tomorrow afternoon we can have a leisurely morning," Carter says. The teacher appears to have thought of something, and looks at the butler and states, "If you had hired Mrs. Edmunds, you wouldn't be having fun playing poker whilst the family is away."

Barrow shakes his head as in agreement, and adds, "And the children wouldn't be having fun while learning, either."

"Is that why you didn't hire her? You expected she would be too strict with them?" Carter asks. "When I met her at the wedding, I thought she was lovely, especially with the choir children."

"She likely woulda been a capable enough tutor," Barrow says, "But there were other considerations."

"Such as?" Carter asks, looking genuinely curious.

Barrow shrugs, not wanting to go into detail. The butler doesn't know if Carter has noticed how closely he is being watched. Telling Carter about his instincts about Constance Edmunds might clue the teacher in to Barrow's ever-observant attitude. "There was something ... insincere about 'er."

Carter looks like he wonders at that evaluation, and says, "I hope I have not been a disappointment in that regard. I try to be genuine and honest…"

Barrow narrows his eyes slightly while picking up his cards. Ah, this hand is much better. He decides to merely nibble at the bait the teacher just dangled.

"You're tryin' to live in both worlds, tho'," Barrow says with a critical tone. He adds buttons to the pile and puts down one card for replacement.

Carter rolls his eyes at the statement, "I don't understand why that bothers you so, Mr. Barrow. I see it is one large, tremendously complex world, not two, or several."

"There're still divisions," Barrow says as if stating the obvious. "Class, money …"

Carter asserts, "Only as much as we let there be. I'll admit I play the part of a staff person here, whereas if my family were hosting the Crawleys for a party, both my and their behaviour would be different. We all put on costumes and aspects to suit different circumstances. Sometimes it is going along with convention ... sometimes it is merely camouflage."

Barrow chuckles and shakes his head. Another lecture. He adds more buttons to the pile for his bet.

Carter adds some buttons, too, then asks, "Your butler uniform defines your role here, but you do not wear it when you are on holiday, do you?"

Barrow shakes his head, then places his cards down face up, "Two pair."

Carter sighs and shows that he has only one pair. Barrow gathers his winnings.

Carter says, "Even the Crawleys have accepted some changes. As much as they keep up with some traditions, they break with them more than other titled families do."

Through several more hands, still the two players' winnings each ebb and flow. Neither gets too much ahead of the other.

"This was fun, Mr. Barrow," Carter says when they decide to end the play. He begins to gather the buttons and put them in their little container. "Perhaps another time we'll play for a more precious commodity."

"What's that?" Barrow asks, since it did not seem like the teacher means coin.

Carter smiles, "Secrets."

* * *

"Where is Gerald?" Edith asks Rosamund as the two head upstairs to retire.

Rosamund replies, "He is with your father and some associates of the Turners' … not all car people. At least one is a local friend, Mr. Keynes if I recall his name correctly, and I believe he does something or another in the financial world."

"If they are offering their counsel," Edith says, "I hope they are reputable given Papa's history of taking bad advice…"

Rosamund titters at the implication, "Surely Mary has sheltered at least her own assets … especially those associated with the estate?"

Edith chuckles with her aunt, "As much as she is able to, I expect. But she owns only half of it."

"Gerald says that Henry has come far, from having little knowledge to where he is now," Rosamund says. "Hopefully that will mean adequate resources for Viola and Roger."

Edith adds, "And any others that come along."

Rosamund glances toward Edith and says, "Edith, speaking of coming children … if it is alright, I'd like to visit you at Brancaster when you are close to term, and stay for a bit after the birth."

Edith is touched that her aunt is offering to be with her when the baby is born. It reminds her of Rosamund's support when she had Marigold, when Edith had nobody else, in a foreign country. That memory always causes such pain for Edith, in part because she knows now that she should have told her mother long before she did. How she hopes she will be the type of mother her children will turn to rather than away from.

"But, it will be in the midst of the Season …," Edith observes.

"Nonetheless, I would like to help," Rosamund states, "It should not be difficult to arrange my schedule around it."

Edith looks gratefully at her aunt. After a moment, she replies, "I would appreciate that, Aunt Rosamund. Mama assures me she will visit, too..."

Rosamund tilts her head a little and says with a smile, "Brancaster is large enough for all of us."


	73. Chapter 73

Kenneth Turner approaches a table in the hotel restaurant at which Henry, Tom, and Sir Richard sit having their breakfasts.

"I thought I might find you here," Kenneth says. A waiter hurriedly comes over to hold the chair for Mr. Turner and another brings him tea. Kenneth glances at the two employees and gives each a slight nod and smile of gratitude.

"Good morning!" the other three seated men say.

"I expect Sir Richard here is trying to convince you to not sell your column to other papers?" Turner says jovially. He knows from snippets of overheard conversations that Carlisle's paper and Talbot & Branson need to work out a new contract. Indeed, it is one of the reasons Kenneth made a point of coming to the hotel this morning. Not that Henry nor Tom had asked him; they normally could handle such a simple deal. Rather, because of something Elizabeth told him, that she noticed but he did not, Turner cannot help himself from pushing in.

"As a matter of fact, we were just about to begin discussing that type of detail," Carlisle says. Turning to Henry and Tom, he asks, "Have you had offers from any of my competitors?"

"Not explicit offers ...," Henry begins.

"But plenty of interest," finishes Tom. "Especially from papers outside of London."

Richard does not seem surprised at this information. He knows that Henry and Tom could easily peddle the column elsewhere.

Carlisle shrugs and says, "I suppose I cannot keep you from selling your column to other news businesses, of course, but I would be willing to increase your fees if you would keep our arrangement exclusive in London at least."

"We can agree to that," Henry says.

"It may work out that the column remains exclusive with us, but with a larger readership area. I am in negotiations to purchase a paper in Manchester," Carlisle continues. He turns to Tom, "I had a meeting about it the day of your wedding, in fact."

Turner takes advantage of Sir Richard's unknowing segue and asks, "That reception was one of the most joyous affairs I have been to in a long while." He looks at Carlisle and teasingly says, "I saw you seemed to have a good time."

Carlisle nearly grumbles as he takes a sip of his tea, not replying one way or another.

Tom graciously says, "Thank you, Kenneth. Laura's parents did everything. I merely showed up with my suit."

"You also convinced Laura to marry you. That took some doing," Henry says.

"You and Mary helped, don't forget," Tom snickers. He seems to consider and adds, "From what I hear, nearly everyone believes they had a hand in our relationship."

"I did not," Carlisle scoffs, "I wasn't even aware of it until your engagement was announced."

Henry chuckles, and says, "Be that as it may, your paper played a role."

"How so?" Carlisle asks in surprise.

"The society column implication of Laura in a romance with Charles Blake. It brought out a raw jealousy in Tom…," Henry looks toward his partner, remembering.

While Turner and Carlisle chuckle lightly, Tom says, "I'll admit that wasn't one of my best moments."

Carlisle seems a little self-pleased. He says, "And people have such a disregard for the gossip pages … here is evidence that happiness can result."

All three of the other men roll their eyes at Carlisle, shaking their heads, all protesting and saying something along the lines of the anxiety along the way is not enjoyable.

A waiter comes by and stops by Henry, proffering a tray on which is an envelope to 'Mr. Henry Talbot'.

"Pardon me," Henry says as he takes the note, opens it, and reads.

Henry's face barely registers any change in emotion, but Tom has come to know his partner very well over the past two years. A slight clenching of the jaw means something is amiss. Henry gives no other indication about the contents of the note as he puts it into his inside jacket pocket and returns to the conversation.

"Would Laura and Edith have asked for the clause in the contract if they had thought there was no harm?" Tom asks.

Turner nods and says, "Elizabeth told me about that proviso." He turns to Carlisle and narrows his eyes slightly, saying with meaning, "Your papers might benefit from that particular clause, too."

Carlisle tilts his head to the side slightly as if acknowledging Turner's point.

Tom thinks otherwise, and cannot suppress his laughter, "Not too much benefit. _The Sketch_ does not have a society column."

"Oh, I do not merely mean about society gossip. But even if it were, none of us saints, are we?" Turner says. "Most news organizations have dallied in some questionable behaviour to get a story … I am sure Carlisle's people are no different."

Carlisle merely takes another bite of his breakfast.

Henry appears to be considering the topic, and says, "Richard, upon consideration, we would like the same clause in our contract."

Tom snorts, "It is not like there are car topics that are scandalous."

"True," Henry says with a smile, "But there was nothing enjoyable watching the tension between you and Laura." He turns to Carlisle and says with a friendly smirk, "Especially when it came from a friend, who while he meant well, could have telephoned and asked. Actually, I am thinking that having it be in our contract with you, Richard, will set a good precedent for our negotiations with other newspapers."

Carlisle appears to be considering the request, then says, "You can have the clause as well, if you agree to multiple years, like _The Sketch_ is doing."

Tom and Henry share a glance. They have been talking with Edith and Laura about what they would need to do to syndicate their column, and wonder if this could delay that. But Tom gives his acquiescence with a slight nod, discerning that Henry must have a reason for wanting the clause.

Henry says, "That is fair enough."

Carlisle says, "Three years would be preferable."

Tom says, "Alright. A three year contract it will be."

Carlisle's face shows his pleasure with this outcome.

"Golly, I am glad I came to see you off this morning - I love business dealing!" Turner declares. "Even if it is simply watching as an outside observer. Now that you've got terms, on to more personal topics. How does Laura like being a stepmother?"

Tom smiles, "She has always gotten on well with Sybbie." He cocks his head toward Henry and says, "It is like how Henry and George were friends from the start, too."

"George is a wonderful lad," Kenneth says. "One of Elizabeth's and my biggest regrets is that we did not adopt or take in a ward. When we were young, we feared we would not feel the same if he or she were not blood."

"I can see how you might have had those concerns. I did wonder about that, before Mary and I wed," Henry says. Then he adds with obvious sincerity, "You see, for my part, that George is Mary's son was enough for me to want to try to be a good stepfather from the outset. It doesn't hurt that he is a good little fellow. I have come to believe that once you start to love a child, however you came to be a parent, blood lineage no longer matters."

Tom nods, "I think Laura feels the same about Sybbie. And Bertie and Edith about Marigold."

"From the serious looks on your faces, it looks like important business is being transacted," Laura asks, coming up to the table.

All of the men rise to greet Laura, Sybbie, and the Edmundses. Sybbie holds hands with Laura's father.

"Good morning!" Tom says to his wife and in-laws, giving Laura a small peck on the cheek in greeting.

"We won't disturb your negotiations … just wanted to say Hello," Laura says, then continues on her way.

A waiter leads the newcomer foursome to a table that is several away from the men's table.

After Tom, Henry, Turner, and Carlisle sit again, Tom adds, "And Laura's parents seem to feel likewise about Sybbie, too."

Turner gestures with his head toward Laura's group and asks Carlisle, "Have you gotten the contract signed with _The Sketch_ yet?"

"That should happen later today, when we get back to London," Carlisle says.

"I am glad to hear that!" Turner says. "That was a good idea by you, Carlisle, to do the distribution, but the best part of it is because it is that particular magazine. I think part of our increased business is due to that arrangement and the advertisements we've got in the paper and the magazine. We all know that most holidays are planned and booked by women."

Carlisle says with a warning, teasing air, "We may have to increase your advertising rates …"

* * *

Bertie Pelham, Marquess of Hexham, lies awake on his bed in his still-dark bedchamber, but with his eyes closed, plagued by a headache and waiting for a wave of dizziness to pass. Why the devil did he join the shooting party last night in their anticipatory celebrations? He should have known better … Sunday nights are always like this when a group weighs more heavily younger. All happy to be on holiday, looking forward to the shoot. Somebody's wealthy father or uncle or employer picking up the bill for the syndicate. These first nights are hardly ever overly boisterous, but always … spirited.

Bertie is unaccustomed to drinking so heavily, nor smoking cigars, and he is paying for it now. He is clearly not as young as he used to be. He feels even worse than after Evelyn's bachelor night out.

Bertie knows why he did it. He had been missing his family, and also had been thinking about all of the fun everyone was having in London and Brighton. Without him. He would have been able to join them had he not let the place this week. He has no intention of stopping the income-producing letting of Brancaster for shooting syndicates. It is not that he minds Edith travelling now and again, but he actually enjoys spending time with Tom and Henry and Robert. He can be himself, more than he can with other sets of men, since they knew him before he became the Marquess.

Bertie places a hand over his eyes and squints as Marlowe enters the bedchamber and quietly opens the drapes just enough to let some light in, but not so wide that it would be too bright for his employer. Bertie has a vague recollection of a conversation they had whilst Marlowe was attending to him last night. Oh, heavens, Bertie thinks, remembering.

 _Bertie had needed to place a hand on Mr. Marlowe's shoulder whilst the valet helped him to undress with more assistance than typical. Even still, Bertie was unsteady and wavering … for some reason he had refused to sit so was standing on one foot then the other while Marlowe had helped with his shoes and socks. Something about his hand on Marlowe, the intimacy of the gesture, had made the intoxicated Bertie reflect, and ask, "Mr. Marlowe, do you ever miss it?"_

 _Marlowe had glanced at his employer, and asked, "Miss what, my lord?"_

" _You know …," Bertie had said, waving a hand around in a circular gesture that in hindsight had absolutely no meaning. "Being with someone."_

" _My Lord!?" Marlowe had exclaimed in astonished embarrassment._

 _Bertie had made a pshawing sound, chuckled, and slurred, "'s alright, Mr. Marlowe … I understand. Really, I do. My cousin, Peter … he would take trips. Abroad. Where things are not so … restrictive."_

" _Lord Hexham, you should not worry about me so," Marlowe had said, clearly unsettled that the topic was being discussed._

 _But Bertie had continued in his inebriated rambling, "We'll plan a trip to Tangier … in his honour! That is it!"_

 _Mr. Marlowe had decided that he best not reply while he helped Lord Hexham into his pyjamas. Surely his lordship would not remember this conversation in the morning._

" _Oooh, I suppose we should not do that until the children are a little older …," Bertie had said, as if reconsidering the idea. He had turned and reported as if giving Marlowe inside information, "Little Robert can be quite a handful when travelling..."_

" _He is very young, my lord," Marlowe had agreed._

" _Yes, a long trip should wait …," Bertie had sighed. "Especially with another one on the way. Edith would not do well on an aeroplane, I am afraid. It was dizzying enough for me at times..."_

 _Perhaps it had been the word 'dizzying', the power of suggestion, that did it, but Bertie had held his arms out, low, briefly, as if steadying himself after putting on his pyjama top._

 _Marlowe had not bothered with Lord Hexham's robe. The valet gently had turned Bertie toward the bed and helped him get under the covers. But instead of laying down, Bertie suddenly had bolted upright and looked eagerly at Mr. Marlowe as if he had a brilliant idea._

" _You could try your luck with Mr. Barrow!" Bertie had exclaimed, eyes alight._

 _Marlowe's own eyes could not have been larger with surprise at the outburst. The valet would have expected his silence to discourage further conversation. But Bertie had not been finished yet._

 _The drunken man had begun to recline after all, but had asked, "Shall I enquire if he will come for Christmas? He came the first time the Crawleys did a shoot here… we could put him in the room next to yours..."_

" _Good night, my lord," Marlowe had said quietly, leaving the room. He had been unsettled as much about Lord Hexham's bold suggestion that he should have a liaison with anyone than about his equally surprising implication about Mr. Barrow._

"I apologize for my behaviour last night, Mr. Marlowe," Bertie says. "I had more drink than usual."

"My lord, I am touched you should feel you need to apologise or explain anything to me," Marlowe says with a wry smile while approaching the bed. "Would you like to rest a while longer? The shooting party has already departed, so you need not worry about seeing them off."

Bertie sighs, "I have been awake for a while, just avoiding the inevitable …"

He begins to raise his upper body. Slowly.

Meanwhile, Marlowe pours a glass of water and when Bertie is upright enough, hands it to him. The marquess drinks half of the liquid then hands the glass back to Marlowe.

"Let's get on with it, then," Bertie says, slowly getting himself out of bed and standing, then resting with a hand over his eyes, as if steadying himself again. He shuffles his way to the bath, his feet scuffing the floor with every step.

Marlowe silently busies himself with readying the marquess' clothing.

When Bertie returns to the room, he allows Marlowe to help him dress more than usual, this morning a repeat of last night only in reverse.

Bertie decides to refrain from bringing up his drunken blathering. He wonders if Marlowe will mention or ask about anything about what he said. He does not expect the valet will do so, simply as a matter of propriety. But of all of the people with whom Marlowe interacts, Bertie thinks that he might be the most understanding and sympathetic to the valet's nature.

He recalls several conversations with Peter on the very topic. Not that Bertie had ever asked. Peter had brought it up whenever discussion of marriage was raised by his family. It was almost as if Bertie was the only one Peter felt he could turn to. The woman was nice enough, comely enough, did not seem to have a nasty streak. Peter did not want to mislead her. Bertie also never gave advice … he simply listened while Peter suggested schemes or vented about his frustrations. One day Peter would want to be wholly forthright about things and let her choose another lover; he would look the other way and accept whatever children might result. Such arrangements happen all the time in certain circles ... But then he would wonder if he should tell her before or after the wedding. He always felt like it would be dishonest if after, and worried she might not marry him if before … And what of the other bloke? Would he figure it out? Would he want his paternity recognised? Would he blackmail them to secure his silence? ... Other days Peter would think travel was the key: if they were away from prying eyes, nobody would be the wiser that they did not share a bed ... Another day he would lament that no subterfuge was without risks and if her affairs were found out he'd have to divorce her and that would be even uglier…

Bertie recalls wondering how it would all turn out, and had always reassured Peter that he would continue to take care of Brancaster for him no matter what.

Now, Bertie only thinks of these conversations because of his slips of tongue last night. But he remains quiet. Marlowe will broach the topic if he feels the need to do so.

* * *

Those present at the Abbey notice that Daisy is bustling about the kitchen in a fury of an attitude. Silent, but irritated or angry or frustrated about something, obviously. Since the family will not be back until later today, Beryl is at her B & B, and Andy is working at the farm again this morning. Yet it seems Christopher, Carter, and the maids and Barrow are quiet and treading lightly whenever they need to be in a room with Daisy.

Finally, Mr. Barrow calls Daisy into his office, and closes the door behind him. He gestures for Daisy to take a seat, which she does.

"What's the matter, Daisy?" Barrow asks while walking around to his side of the desk.

"Whaddya mean?" Daisy asks, clearly defensively.

Barrow sighs and replies, "You're obviously upset about something."

Daisy has her hands on her lap, and her legs jiggle up and down, further evidence of her inner turmoil. Finally, she takes a deep breath, and while letting it out, looks up at nothing, but not at Mr. Barrow. She answers, "Andy teased me."

Barrow's eyebrows raise in surprise. Andy used to tease Daisy all the time, and still does on occasion. That should be nothing new to the assistant cook.

"It musta been a doozy to distress you so," Barrow says with a smirk on his face.

"Don't ya start, too!" Daisy cries, then her composure is lost, and she bursts into tears.

Barrow is at a loss. His first reaction is that Daisy is overreacting. But he truly did not intend to make her cry. He gets up, walks around to the front of his desk, hands Daisy his handkerchief, and puts what he hopes is a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"'S alright, Daisy," the butler says, softly. "I'm sure Andy didn't mean anything by it."

Daisy tearfully shakes her head, and sniffles, "Yes, he did. And I deserved it, too."

That confession elicits a snort from Barrow, "What did you do?"

Daisy looks guiltily at the butler, and says, "I ate all the chocolate."

Again Barrow's eyebrows raise, "All of it?"

It had been a sizable box, with two layers. They had opened it at the party and everyone had a piece, but that had hardly made a dent in it.

Daisy shrugs, "'Xcept one piece."

She is calmer now, the crying having acted like a tension release. It wasn't simply Andy's teasing that had gotten to her; it had made her feel guilty again about eating all of the chocolate. She had felt bad enough when she realised at the time what she had done; she hadn't been paying attention and they tasted so good that she had kept reaching for one after another until finally she had seen there was only one remaining.

"'S no wonder 'e teased you!" Barrow chuckles, "You'd think-"

Then Barrow pauses. Daisy looks up at him with wide, guilty eyes.

"Ah, Daisy," Barrow says gently. "'S alright. I shoulda guessed sooner." Then Barrow shakes his head and chuckles, murmuring, "Are there any couples _not_ havin' babies?"

Daisy is amazed at how relieved she feels to have her condition revealed to Barrow after all. She is not thinking clearly enough to realise that Barrow just gave a hint about Tom and Laura. She merely smiles and snickers, "Mrs. Patmore's too old …"

Barrow says, "We can be thankful for that."

The assistant cook gets up and gives Barrow a peck on the cheek. He didn't do anything other than let her cry, but that was enough. She leaves the butler's office ready to get back to work again without all of the inner turmoil as before.

Carter does not know this, however. All he sees as he passes Daisy in the hall is that she is departing Barrow's office, having obviously been crying.

* * *

Tom is in the passenger seat of Henry's family car on the drive back to Downton. The old cars are being transported, and all of the others are going via train. Some are stopping in London.

"Whatever that note said, it did not look like you were pleased," Tom says. "You do not have to tell me if it is private."

"I apologize, Tom," Henry sighs, "But it _is_ private. A family matter … not on the Crawley side."

 _The note was simple, and Henry had recognised Turner's hand._

' _At the start yesterday, Clarke remembered Elle. Carlisle was present.'_

 _Since Muriel was not at the start, but Charles was, Henry had understood the implication._

"Let me know if there is anything I can do," Tom says.

He is not fishing, only trying to offer support to Henry. Tom guesses that whatever it is has to do with Henry's Aunt Prudence or Cousin Phillip. It is not likely about his uncle the bishop.

Henry gives a frustrated shake of his head. "Secrets are messy business, aren't they? They can stay hidden for years, but that doesn't lessen the sting when they are brought to light."

Tom looks keenly at Henry, wondering what is causing this angst.

"Mary once said that she always feels like she is on the edge of humiliation with Carlisle. I have a sense of how she feels now," Henry confesses.

Ah, Tom thinks. It is not only that there is something going on with Henry's family, but Carlisle knows of it, and there is a risk of exposure.

After a few minutes of silent driving, Henry ponders, "I wonder how Richard sleeps, given that he makes a living finding secrets, in order to profit from them."

Crikey, Tom thinks. This is a relatively sudden change in perspective from Henry. Tom has seen his partner's opinion of Carlisle evolve since he has been married to Mary. It is not that she and the family had anything to do with it other than being the ones to educate Henry about the more ruthless side of Carlisle's personality. Henry and Richard had been more than acquaintances, friends even, before. Henry's statement just now is not one that would normally come from a friend.

Tom thinks about one of the comments Morley had apparently made to Laura: that if we were to give up on our friendships every time someone did something that upset us, we would be lonely and unhappy. He thinks of the way Edith and Laura have been dealing with Carlisle professionally - carefully, but with honest intent to forge a long term business partnership. If anything, _The Sketch_ is intending to strengthen its relationship with the newsman.

Tom also believes that the automotive column has been a benefit to Talbot & Branson. He would hate to see that business relationship dissolve, taking the positive goodwill along with it.

"I am not trying to defend his actions, but Laura has said she can see that in some respects he is simply offering a service that people want," Tom says. "If he did not do it, others would."

"I suppose," Henry says with a sigh. "Perhaps we are fortunate to know him, and our own follies are less at risk for being exposed."

Another surprising statement from Henry.

"I am not so naive to think he wouldn't try to use something against us," Tom states, then asks, "Do you have a sordid past that has come to light?"

"I wish I did," Henry says, "So I could take the fall instead of other innocents. That is what is so damn bothersome … for every guilty person implicated in a scandal, there are always guiltless others who are negatively impacted."

Well, thinks Tom. This is a predicament. He looks straight ahead, as if watching the road. His mind starts moving very quickly based on the hints Henry just provided.

'Stay hidden for years' and 'Sting when brought to light' means that Henry himself has known about whatever it is for a while, but there is a new risk of public exposure that would be painful to watch.

'Innocents' likely means children. Charles and Lillian, then.

Tom surmises that a secret involving a child usually has something to do with his or her parentage. Like Edith and Marigold.

Tom has not met Lillian, and just met Charles yesterday … other people just met Charles for the first time yesterday, too. Tom thinks about the lad. The youngster does not favour the dark-haired Talbot side … Tom thought he looked familiar yesterday but he has not put a second thought to it … who does he look like? … Oh.

Double crikey, Tom thinks. Not only is an inheritance of an earldom is at stake, which Tom cannot care too much about ... but Phillip clearly loves his son. Tom agrees it could be messy and painful. But since Henry did not divulge it himself, he decides to remain silent about his suspicion.

Tom says, "Will you let me know if there is a risk to our business from whatever Talbot family tale Carlisle knows?"

Henry nods, but says reassuringly, "I don't think it would affect us. It could if I were to let it; but it is not my secret, so I will not."

* * *

At Victoria station in London, Nanny Shelley walks holding a hand each of Viola and Roger, slowly making their way on a short stroll of the platform after disembarking from the train from Brighton. The Edmundses give one more hug to Sybbie and Laura before heading to catch a taxi to Euston for their Manchester-bound train. Farewells are also bid to Edith, Marigold, and Mrs. Pelham, then Gerald and Rosamund. Upon arriving at Kings Cross for the train back to York, Cora and Robert take charge of George and Sybbie, while Mary helps Nanny with the twins. When the nanny and her charges approach the train carriage steps, Mary picks up Viola while Nanny gets Roger to board.

On the train, Mary sits with the nanny and the twins, giving attention to both of her children, but since she has Viola on her lap, the toddler girl gets the bulk of her focus.

"George," Robert says, "Please see if your mother would like you to play with your siblings. Sybbie, you, too."

Both of the older children do as told, sitting across from Mary and the nanny and awaiting further instruction. Soon George and Sybbie and Mary are reciting nursery rhymes in soft voices together, to the delight of the younger children.

Robert leans over slightly to his wife, and speaks in a low voice so that others do not overhear, "Have you noticed how Mary has been interacting with the twins more lately?"

Cora surreptitiously glances over at her oldest daughter, who continues to smile and talk with Viola and Roger, encouraging George and Sybbie to play with the twins. As Cora watches, Mary gives Viola a little squeeze and peck on the cheek in obvious affection.

"I have, dear," Cora says. "Especially Viola."

"Do you know what is instigating the increased maternal urges?" Robert asks. "Is it the new one on the way?"

"Perhaps," Cora replies, "But I suspect it is not so much looking to the future, but remembering the past."

Robert looks questioningly at his wife, not understanding.

Cora squeezes her husband's hand as she explains, "I think she misses Violet."

* * *

At the end of lunch in the servants' hall, Barrow announces, "The short respite from regular duties is over; the family will be back by tea."

Nobody complains, but they know they need to get back into their normal frame of mind when the earl and countess are at the Abbey.

Carter and Barrow are the last to leave from the table. Carter ends up following Barrow into the hall, and says, "Back to your more strict butler demeanour. And here I had thought the real Barrow was starting to come out."

Barrow scoffs, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You have been friendly, and even engaging the past several days, Mr. Barrow," Carter says. "I was hoping -" Carter does not finish that sentence.

Now Barrow realises that by trying to keep Carter busy, by giving him things to do, he was unintentionally giving the tutor the impression that he was trying to be friendly.

Carter gives no time for Barrow to think about the implications, since the teacher asks, with an accusing tone of voice, "Why was Daisy upset earlier?"

Barrow sighs, and says with a frustrated air, "'Twasn't me, if that's was you're meaning. Andy teased 'er."

Carter actually smiles, but says with no small amount of teasing jest, "And you gave her a shoulder to cry on? How noble of you."

Barrow shakes his head in frustration, rolls his eyes, and walks away.

* * *

At Carlisle's offices in London, several people sit around a large table, including Edith and Laura, Carlisle, Mrs. Wilson, and two solicitors, one from each business. A small stack of papers sits in front of each lawyer.

"There is one element of the contract that I would like to adjust before we sign today," Sir Richard announces.

This catches Edith and Laura by surprise. Even Mrs. Wilson raises her eyebrows, not knowing what her employer means by the statement.

Carlisle says, "It should not be a difficult thing to do; a simple, one-word change. A strike and replacement." He pauses, enjoying the discomfort he has caused with this last-minute announcement. It usually means the other parties will agree because they do not have time to think straight. The change he wants should not be too disagreeable. He has even convinced himself it will be a benefit for _The Sketch_ as much if not more than the paper.

Edith and Laura glance at each other during the pause, both taken off guard. However, a look that equates to a like-minded thought passes between them. They have confidence in each other.

"Sir Richard," Edith begins, "Leave it to you to bring up something at the last moment like this. What change would you like?"

"The term of the contract should be three years, not two," Carlisle says. "This will allow us to enter into better negotiations with our advertisers for longer-term contracts, with respective rates as well. There has been positive response, and we'd like to be able to reassure them that the arrangement is not a passing trifle."

"I suppose I should not be surprised," Laura says, with a small chuckle and head shake, "I did talk with my husband, you know, and he mentioned you negotiated for three years with them."

Carlisle nods, "And you know I've always wanted a longer term contract with _The Sketch_. That should not be news."

With the small amount of banter, Edith and Laura are in reality simply trying to allow themselves a few moments to consider the idea. Elizabeth Turner's words from the summer comes back to each of them, about Carlisle being someone for whom negotiations and dealing is a way of life. What do they want in return? They should ask for something out of principle, both Edith and Laura think. Sir Richard will not expect them to have a counter adjustment.

Laura says, "If you'll pardon us, Sir Richard, we will be back in just a moment."

Edith is grateful for Laura's cool head. Of course they should discuss it in private. Both women leave the room, closing the door behind them.

"Well?" Laura asks.

"Honestly, I am not opposed to the idea," Edith admits. "But I do not want him to think he can easily make such a unilateral demand so late in the process."

"He likely does not see it as a unilateral benefit," Laura says, thinking she is getting to know Carlisle better after the last year. "He knows that our arrangement has worked well for both parties. But I do agree that it is the principle of him introducing a change now that is irksome, and that we should respond in some way."

Times such as these make Edith wish she were as quick-witted as Mary. Edith's intelligence is different than her older sister's … some of Edith's strength is being able to handle trials, to endure, to overcome. Once she muddles through things, she can figure things out and make excellent decisions; Mary seems to be able to assess situations more rapidly. Suddenly, thinking of her sister makes Edith remember something. She looks at Laura with a smile, and tells her in a few words her idea.

Back in the room, Edith says to Carlisle, "Initially my reaction was that I would have wanted to review the final financial results for the past year before making such a commitment. However, I have faith in my editor and staff. I know that each issue of _The Sketch_ will be as successful as they have all been these last two years. Some of our advertisers will want to renegotiate as well; that will take time. Time away from other activities. There are a few new things we have been discussing, but we might not be able to bring them to fruition with our current personnel resources."

"We may be able to help in the short term," Carlisle says, "Depending upon what you need." He gestures as if to his whole office. "From our advertising department, perhaps?"

Edith says, "Actually, you can help, but not with your staff. It is your wife's aid we would like."

"Phoebe?" Carlisle says, even more surprised. "She is not a journalist."

Edith and Laura love the idea that they have turned the tables and given Carlisle a little jolt.

Laura explains, "But she is here in London, and we understand she knows how to get things done. Like the scholarship arrangement for Hillcroft last year, _The Sketch_ wants to do something newsworthy that will benefit a charity or social organisation. We have been discussing hosting a fashion show; we'd like Phoebe's help here to make that happen."

* * *

Several days later, Barrow exits the nursery room where the children dine after checking on the table settings for their formal dinner. His ears pick up the sound of a small child crying fitfully. It sounds like Jack Bates, he thinks. It is Anna's first night back on duty attending to Lady Grantham after the week off. Barrow starts toward the second nursery.

The Molesleys are in the room, Phyllis holding the newborn and Mr. Molesley standing near Jack's crib, looking a little flustered due to the thrashing and wailing of the boy. The poor toddler appears inconsolable, crying for his mother continually. Molesley looks uncertain as to whether to pick up the toddler, since the boy seems to roll away from him whenever the teacher attempts to do so.

Barrow starts to ask, "Can I be of assis-?" but he is interrupted by John Bates in the doorway right behind the butler.

"Pardon me, Mr. Barrow," Bates says, then turns his attention toward the activity near the crib. The valet does not enter the room, but rather stays behind Barrow.

Bates softly says, "Tell Mr. Molesley, that we are going to coach him through it, from here."

Molesley has seen both men at the door, and raises his eyebrows in surprise at Barrow's words when the butler repeats Bates' words. Molesley then understands what Bates means to do. This will not be the last time the Molesleys will need to appease a child, either one of the Bates' or their own. And it will be better if Jack does not see or hear his father.

"Pick him up, but be calm, confident, and soothing," Bates says, and Barrow repeats it. "He will be able to tell if you are as anxious as he is."

That makes sense, Molesley thinks. Confidence is not his strong suit, but he will have to put any hesitation aside. He reaches into the crib with two hands and firmly but gently picks up Jack. The teacher adjusts the wiggling boy so that one of his arms supports the child's bottom, the other arm wrapping around and pulling him close.

Bates via Barrow instructs, "That's right, hold him close. Now, murmur soothing words or sing softly and rock from side to side, slowly and gently."

Molesley is pleased with himself that Bate's instructions are what he was thinking he should do. The teacher does as told, and is relieved to see that after a minute or two, it begins to work. Jack's crying and distress seems to lessen, slightly at first. Molesley continues to rock and whisper to Jack. Phyllis looks proudly at her husband.

Nobody else speaks for a while, everyone patiently waiting for the storm to pass. Barrow cannot hear Molesley's words, but he knows it does not matter. He smirks a bit that the teacher needed guidance, given that he works with older children all day long. The butler glances over at Phyllis, and his attitude softens as he sees how pleased she is with her husband's accomplishment, however small. He cannot help but be happy for her sake that the lady's maid has this type of relationship in her life.

Jack is finally calm in Molesley's arms. Every now and then, the boy inhales abruptly as his crying dissipates. Not being told to stop, Molesley continues to rock. The boy's eyes slowly flutter closed and his breathing becomes regular and steady.

"That should do it, Mr. Molesley," Bates says through Barrow. "Slowly and carefully lay him back in the crib."

Barrow takes that as his cue to depart. Seeing that his child is now calm and asleep, Bates departs as well to attend to Lord Grantham.

* * *

At Brancaster during dinner, Bertie observes, "Mother, you have been fairly quiet today. Is something wrong?"

Mirada tilts her head slightly to the side and replies, "I have been thinking of how well Marigold interacted with all of the other children at the parade last Sunday. It is a shame she does not have more peers nearby."

Edith is surprised that her mother-in-law's statement. First, that Mrs. Pelham noticed the young girl's interactions. Second, that she is concerned about Marigold having friends nearby.

Mrs. Pelham adds, "Similar to what has been the practice for George and Sybbie, I do not think it would be appropriate for Marigold to attend the village school. Nor do I believe you should send her away to a school such as Laura's father runs. At least not at this young of an age. I think that would send the wrong message, to her and to everyone else, about her place in the family."

Again Edith is touched, that Mirada has that perspective, and voiced it.

"Might I suggest that you encourage your social visitors to have their children accompany them when possible?" Mirada asks.

"The Carlisles will arrive tomorrow with the shooting party," Bertie reminds his mother. "I suspect Marigold and Martin will be constant companions."

"I was actually thinking of more than the occasional family attending a shoot," Mirada explains, "But rather your day to day obligations. It may lay the groundwork for better prospects."

Edith and Bertie share a glance, inferring from Mirada's statement that she expects they should treat Marigold the same as if she were a blood daughter when it comes to her place in society. They have only minimally discussed the topic about how they will handle Marigold when it comes time for her debut. Edith knows, from her staying abreast of trends for the sake of the magazine, that many practices are falling out of favour. She loved and hated the process when she went through it - the excitement, anticipation, and pageantry were wonderful. Her own lack of success in securing a list of suitors like her older sister had was one of the reasons their relationship degenerated during those years. Mary had not even needed suitors, but her personality was such that she collected them anyway. Edith does not like the prospect of Marigold facing the type of rejection she had felt. Nor does she want to encourage Mary's way of gathering admirers merely to boost her ego. Further, Edith has to admit she is a tad jealous that Laura had been able to avoid the matching game and be her own woman. She would prefer that type of attitude by Marigold.

Apparently, Mirada feels differently.

"We will consider it, when we know of such circumstances," Edith says. To steer the conversation toward a different bent, she continues, as if reminding her husband, "Marigold expects to be allowed to go out with the shooters if Martin does."

Bertie chuckles, "I will be delighted to be her shooter if the group will allow us to accompany them. Quite frankly, I love that Marigold is interested in the estate and these activities. I hope that is something she and little Robert will share. And the next one, too."

Edith says, "I would suggest that perhaps one day Marigold will be the estate agent, keeping things well run for Robert. But I am not sure she could do both that and run _The Sketch_."

"Who knows?" Mirada says. "She comes from a family of very capable women."

* * *

In an unusual circumstance, the staff are dismissed earlier than typical for a Saturday night, especially considering Mr. Branson and his family had come for dinner. Rather than a late social night, with Sybbie sleeping in her former room at the Abbey, Tom and Laura had given their apologies and had departed with the girl immediately following dinner. Laura had been tired, and wanted to retire early.

Likewise, both other upstairs couples take advantage of the situation and retire early, too. Cora wants to be considerate to allow the Bateses and the Molesleys to complete their duties and go home. Mary and Henry also decide that there is no reason for them to remain downstairs.

Once in nightwear and in their rooms, however, both couples realise that they are not very tired after all. Somehow being abed early, reading does not slow the mind as it usually does… but there are other distractions that might. Much amorous activity occurs at the Abbey amongst the married couples this night.

* * *

Barrow enters Carters study to wind the clock, and not only notices glasses for scotch, but a deck of cards, too. The butler sees that the hour will allow them to play several hands before they should douse the lights. After he attends to the timepiece, he pours a half finger into each glass, sits in the chair on the other side of Carter's small table, and begins to shuffle the deck.

Carter finishes playing his violin, puts it away, then moves a chair to face Barrow across the table.

"Cheers!" Carter and Barrow say concurrently, then sip.

Smooth, and on the sweet side. Barrow thinks he recognises this as the Auchentoshan.

Barrow deals, but cannot resist an inquiry, "Why d'ya want to know secrets?"

Carter looks at Barrow as if the question is a silly one, then replies, "I like to know about how things and people work-it's the scientist in me. It is not unlike how you like to know what's what."

"People are not science experiments, Mr Carter," Barrow says, criticising Carter's response.

Carter scoffs in return, "They are not pawns in some sort of social-climbing game, either."

Barrow does not react to the implied accusation.

Carter believes he hit a mark with Barrow, but tries to be appeasing by adding, "As butler, you use information to plan and react. As a teacher and scientist, I use information to help inform my lessons."

"How so?" Barrow asks.

"I'll give you an example: Mr. Carson and I have been trying to determine how to teach George and Sybbie about place in Society. Knowing about Mr. Branson's background helps us understand we will have to tread lightly or risk insulting him and hurting everyone's feelings. We have yet to come up with a way to introduce some ideas without merely saying that it is only tradition. That is not a reason Sybbie would accept."

Assessing his cards, Barrow smirks and says, "Good luck with that. Mr. Branson's past is not really a secret, tho'."

Carter says, "I understand that here in Downton it is known that Mr. Branson used to be chauffeur. But when he and Lady Sybil wed, and since then, the family only refers to him having been a journalist."

Barrow shrugs, "'Tis true enough. How're we going to do this?"

Carter says, "Whoever wins the hand can ask a question and the loser must answer honestly."

That is simple enough, Barrow thinks as he shrugs, "Alright."

Carter wins the first hand, and asks, "How did you try to get out of working in service for the Crawleys?"

Barrow is surprised at the question, especially that it is so personal about the butler himself. He does not want to belittle himself to Carter, and tell him about all of the schemes he had come up with over the years. He decides that of the many ways he can answer the question, he will say something that is fairly neutral. He will also give only a part of the truth about why he chose the medical corps.

"I signed up for the medical corps in hopes of being able to use the skills for something else after the war," Barrow says.

Carter looks at Barrow as if that was an obvious response that the teacher should have guessed already. While he shuffles and deals, the teacher says, "Being assigned here, helping with the injured being treated at the Abbey, likely seemed a good assignment at first. A known place."

Barrow nods, and finishes the thought he thinks Carter is leading to, "But it meant not being able to get to know other places and people who might employ me after the war."

Carter appears to be thinking about what Barrow just said while he considers his hand.

Barrow wins that hand, and decides to turn the tables on Carter and ask him a personal question, too. Very personal. Hopefully that will make the teacher realise that Barrow will return in kind if Carter stays with this type of inquiry.

Barrow asks, "Why aren't you married?"

Carter shakes his head and chuckles, seeing right through Barrow's scheme. He sighs and says, "I would not be able to fulfill certain husband duties."

Barrow nods as if understanding while he shuffles the cards. Carter pours another half-finger of Scotch.

As Carter awaits the deal, the teacher asks, "I believe you just wasted a question. You've guessed already; at least you said something to Daisy."

The dealing Barrow shrugs and says, "Guesses are just guesses."

Carter wins the hand.

"Were you afraid, when you served?" Carter asks.

Taking a sip of his drink, Barrow nods, "'Course I was. Everyone who was at the front was, seein' blokes killed right beside you. You just wasted that turn for a question."

Carter wins the next hand, too.

Carter asks, "How did you get your hand injury?"

"'Could've been avoided if I'd been more careful," Barrow replies. "I was holding a lighter and the flame was visible to sharpshooters."

Carter narrows his eyes, knowing that there must be more to the story but seeing that he is not going to get it out of Barrow. Everyone in the trenches, especially at the front, knew that you do not ignite a flame, however small, where it might betray your location.

Another hand, and Carter wins again.

"Why did you used to bully people? It must have included Daisy at least, but I am guessing others, too?"

Barrow wonders about this question, since Carter implied Barrow used to manipulate people a short while ago. So Barrow surmises he will simply give Carter the answer he is looking for. Another wasted question for the teacher.

The butler sighs and answers, "'S like you said … I used to think that was the way to manipulate people. 'Twas what men were like where I came from. I learned from his Lordship and Mr. Carson that building trust is more effective than fear."

"I can see that Carson would have been a good role model," Carter observes.

"Not always," Barrow says, impulsively, to Carter's curious look.

Barrow downs the rest of his Scotch.

Carter wins again.

"Why did you attempt suicide?" Carter asks.

Barrow is caught off guard. How does Carter know about that?

His eyes must have shown his shock, since Carter says, "It does not matter how I know. I would like an honest answer, though."

Barrow is silent for a few moments. More than anything, he is upset that someone told Carter.

Carter can see Barrow's discomfort, and says, "It's like one of your clocks-all of the pieces and levers and gears work together to make it tick. Pieces of our personalities and histories make us who we are. I'd like to know what it was that took you so low. From what I see, you are not a depressed person, Mr. Barrow. I am having difficulty reconciling the man I see with such an incident."

Barrow recalls Carter and he agreeing that they had not figured each other out yet. So this is what Carter meant. The Scotch has relaxed him, enough but not too much.

"If you must know," Barrow sighs and begins, "The Abbey was cutting staff, and it was to be me. After all my years here … it felt like I was losing everything. I did not think I had a future nor any friends."

Carter looks intently at the butler, and nods, knowing that Barrow is telling the truth. "You were not testing everyone. That they cared surprised you."

Technically, Carter is not asking another question. Barrow knows his own silence is acknowledgement enough. The butler reaches for the cards, shuffles, and deals.

This time, Barrow wins. Since he is not sure he will win another, he decides he will cut to a question in the same vein as Carter's.

"Tell me about the diamorphine," Barrow says.

Carter's surprised expression is even greater than Barrow's had been. The teacher starts to ask, "How-?"

But Barrow echoes Carter's own words and says, "It does not matter how I know."

Carter rises from his seat, rubbing the back of his neck as he paces the small room. He is clearly more upset about the inquiry than Barrow was.

Barrow says, "I was honest."

Carter nods, "I know. Well, …"

Then Carter appears to gather himself, takes a deep breath, and starts, "They gave me a different, stronger painkiller when I was first recovering from the blast, but then at some point they thought diamorphine was less risky long term."

Carter shakes his head and chuckles as he pours himself and Barrow another small amount of Scotch.

"Our family doctor figured it out when I kept asking for more. My family and he decided that because of … my injuries … it would be alright ... to allow me some escape. And soon it became too late. I was not the only one - plenty of former soldiers are addicts, as the medical establishment admitted not too long ago."

Barrow asks, "Would you like to stop?"

Carter looks at Barrow curiously, but rather than answer, he says, "I did not think it would matter. I was functioning, otherwise normal. I saw the drug as merely helping me be myself; or who I was, before my injury."

Barrow is silent, letting Carter finish.

"The fire … my reaction … it concerns me," Carter admits.

Barrow asks again, "Would you like to stop?"

Carter replies, "I am not sure I can."

Barrow says, "I will help, if you want."

Carter looks over at Barrow, making eye contact for the first time since he started answering Barrow's enquiry. The teacher asks, "Why?

Barrow scoffs, but as if in surprise, "'Cause 'tis the right thing to do … to help someone who needs it."

Carter continues his searching gaze at Barrow, as if trying to see if Barrow's offer is genuine.

Barrow sighs, "I don't want to have to look for another tutor."

Carter starts to get a bit heated, "Are you sure, or is this some sort of game? Something you can hold over me? Or perhaps it is part of your 'reformed' character to make yourself feel go-?"

Barrow retorts, "'Tis a genuine offer, Mr. Carter. I did some very self-destructive things in the past, as you know, and if it weren't for the good people in this house I wouldn't be here. I am simply following their example."

Carter calms, and appears reflective. "I apologize, Mr. Barrow, for thinking otherwise. I … I will think about it."


	74. Chapter 74

AN: Apologies for the delay between postings, and this not fully what we had planned. Real life can certainly interfere with momentum. Think of this as a part of a chapter.

* * *

"Up you go," Henry says as he lifts George up onto his horse.

The groom assists Robert and Tom helps Sybbie onto her mount just as Carter enters the stable yard. Like the others, the teacher is dressed in jodhpurs, boots, and a riding jacket, and he carries a riding cap.

"I hope you have not been waiting long," Carter says, donning his cap. "It took me longer than I expected to find my riding attire."

"We have not been waiting at all, ," Henry says as the groom leads two more horses out. "We are only now just come out ourselves."

Henry and Tom each take a lead of a horse and mount while the groom goes to get a horse for Mr. Carter.

"Thank you for inviting me to join you, Miss Sybbie," Carter says with a smile toward the girl.

"You are welcome, Mr. Carter," Sybbie says with a large smile in return. "I am glad you do not mind, on your day off."

"Ah, but this is leisure, entertainment," Carter says as he places a foot in a stirrup and lifts himself up and astride the horse. "As I mentioned to your Aunt Mary, I have not had too many opportunities to ride in recent years. I was unsure until I found them if I still had my jodhpurs."

"You are lucky they still fit," George says. "Aunt Laura says that Sybbie will need a new riding outfit soon."

The men share an amused expression as Robert clicks his tongue, and the group sets off at a slow pace out of the stable yard.

Carter says, "You children have years still to grow, but adults can wear clothing for a long time. Unless it goes out of fashion. Riding attire does not change very much - for men at least."

Sybbie asserts, "You can wear clothing that other people say is not fashionable, if you still like it. Mum sometimes does. And my mother wore a fancy outfit that had trouser legs rather than a skirt, even though it was not considered appropriate for ladies."

Another shared smile between the men, especially Robert and Tom.

"You will have to tell me that story sometime, Miss Sybbie," Carter says.

Henry says, "I would like to hear it, too, so why don't you tell it now. Your father and grandfather can help if needed."

"Alright," Sybbie says, very pleased at the idea. She begins, "Daddy was the chauffeur, and he sometimes listened to people talking. He heard that my mother was interested in women being able to vote …"

While Sybbie tells her version of the tale, which of course is heavily influenced by how her father related it, periodically Robert and Tom share looks of more than mere amusement. Robert's mind fills with the sadness that always accompanies thoughts of his youngest daughter, but also peace that his son-in-law has told such stories to Sybbie. He is pleased to hear the details about Sybil, undoubtedly that came from Tom's point of view, that the girl is now sharing. The earl keeps himself composed in spite of the lump of grief that forms in his throat. Toward the end of the story, however, Robert feels compelled to insert his own perspective.

"I'll have you know that I was not the only one shocked at your mother's gall to wear such an outfit," Robert says to Sybbie. "All of us, your grandmother and great grandmother included, were aghast."

"Mummy said my father did not think it was terrible," George pipes up and states.

"I was not actually in the room, so I cannot say," Tom says, yielding in-person knowledge of the family's comments to Robert.

Robert smirks slightly and admits, "I do think he was rather amused, now that you mention it."

Henry muses, "That sounds like Matthew, from what I have heard."

Carter senses that Mr. Talbot does not appear to mind that George's father was brought up in conversation. The teacher decides to take advantage of that. He turns to Robert and asks, "Lord Grantham, are there stories of George's father you can share?"

The other three men look between themselves and Mr. Carter, seeming to be intrigued at the request.  
Robert says, "Matthew was a good rider. He would be very proud of how well you are doing, George."

Tom adds, "And he was good at cricket, too. He helped to teach me to play."

"That was evidence of how patient he was," Robert chuckles.

Henry says, "I know there is a story ... there was a time when Matthew helped Lady Sybil … she had gone to some sort of political event that had gotten rowdy…"

Tom nods, "That story is as much about Sybil as Matthew. She asked for me to drive her to Ripon for what she had said was a meeting of one of her charities. Only it wasn't."

Sybbie's eyes go wide, "My mother lied?"

Tom nods to Sybbie, "Yes, and it wasn't just embellishing a story like we did on the auction day. She wanted to be there for a vote counting. Matthew worked in Ripon at the time, and he came by when he saw us. That's about when the atmosphere turned rough.

"I got shoved, and your mother fell and hit her head. They went for Matthew, but he held them off. If it weren't for your father being there, and knowing how to use his fists, George, we'd both have been hurt even worse, I expect. Between us, we got Sybil out and home, eventually."

Robert shakes his head, "I was very angry at all of you when I found out …"

Carter appears intrigued at the exchange, at the glimpse into the family histories.

Henry muses, "It seems Matthew must have paid attention at school when they taught boxing."

Carter adds to that, turning to George, "They call it boxing, and everyone uses gloves, but we all know that between it and wrestling, they are trying to instill the fundamentals of hand-to-hand fighting. Many young men may end up as soldiers some day."

"George, I knew something of that story because that was the night your mother realised she was in love with your father," Henry says with a smile toward his stepson.

George smiles, but then says, "Granny Isobel told us my father fell in love with my mother when he met her."

"That is entirely possible," Robert chuckles. "But it took time for your mother to come around."

Sybbie asks, "It took time for my mother to come around to realising she loved you, too, Daddy, didn't it?"

Robert and Tom share another glance and a laugh.

"Yes, darlin', it took years," Tom says. "But it was worth every minute I waited."

Again Carter is delighted to be a part of this family moment, but he remains silent.

George asks, "Why do Crawley women do that?"

This question earns even more mirth. Everyone looks toward Robert to respond.

The Earl does, by saying, "It is likely Crawley people, George, not just women. It took me some time to admit I loved your grandmother. More than it should have."

Sybbie frowns, then states, "I think it is silly to wait." She turns toward her father, "And I am glad I told you that you and Mum loved each other. I might not be getting a brother or sister otherwise."

George does not miss that implication, and asks, excitedly, "Is Aunt Laura going to have a baby?"

Sybbie looks guiltily at her father, but does not answer. Robert and Henry share a knowing glance.

"We shall see," Tom responds to George. "Wouldn't it be nice if she is?"

Henry says, "I think it is time to see if these horses have any spark in them!"

He clicks his tongue, quickly presses his legs against his mount, and takes off. The rest of the group follows, urging their horses on to catch up.

* * *

"Have you had any word from your mother on which staff will come with them for Christmas?" Bertie asks his wife as they stroll Brancaster's grounds.

"Mama said it will be like the recent trip to London and Brighton. The Carsons will come," Edith replies. "And the nannies. I do not know about Mr. Carter, but I expect they will not require him whilst everyone else is here."

Bertie says, "Ah, yes, of course."

Edith looks at her husband and asks, "Is anything wrong?"

Bertie looks up at Edith and shakes his head, "Wrong? No, no. I was simply thinking of room arrangements."

"Bertie, dear, you must know that while you coordinate the shoots, you can trust me to plan for my family's visits," Edith chuckles. "The nannies will be in the nurseries, of course. For the Carsons, we will not separate them. They will take the room next to Marlowe."

"Alright," Bertie says. "For your family, hmm, there is one room with a broken window … let's not plan on filling that room until we are sure it will be repaired."

"Which room is that?" Edith asks, curiously.

"The green one, about halfway down the side wing hall," Bertie replies.

"Oh, dear! I was thinking that room would be lovely for Tom and Laura," Edith frets. That is the room she used when the family came for the shoot with the Aldridges, and it has a fond place in Edith's heart.

"Not to worry, dear," Bertie says, "There are plenty of other rooms. They can be in the room next door, or across the hall."

"I suppose," Edith with a little laugh. "It does not matter, really."

Bertie asks his wife, "It is not likely anyone will be overly concerned with status and room location, I trust?"

Edith gives her husband a measured look, "Mama and Papa will be in the room they always use…"

"Of course!" Bertie reassures Edith, then he sees his wife's face, and realises that she has some definite ideas on where to house people. He says, "Erm … you're right, dear. I'll let you handle things."

* * *

Laura and Mary sit in the Abbey drawing room while the others are out riding.

"When Edith rang to tell us about the fashion show, I was amused at the irony of the situation," Mary says with a smirk.

"It was rather fun seeing Sir Richard's expression," Laura confides.

"I was referring to Edith proposing the idea at all," Mary says. "She did not seem keen on it initially."

"That was when it was to be the way Mr. Marlowe and Mrs. Carlisle reunited," Laura chuckles. "It seemed like too public a setting for that. This way, it will give them a reason to interact out in the open, to spend more time together without anyone being the wiser of who they really are to each other. If he agrees to do it."

"Is there any doubt he will?" Mary asks, surprised.

"Edith has not asked him yet," Laura says. "We wanted to wait until after this shoot … to make sure things turn out well."

"Phoebe being in London to help with the logistics should lessen some of the hassle for everyone," Mary says as Cora walks into the room. "Mama, Laura and I were just discussing the fashion show." Mary turns back to the editor, "Have you asked Rosamund to help?"

Laura nods, "Immediately, and she willingly accepted."

Cora snickers, "That is a little self-serving on her part."  
"How so?" Laura asks.

"I believe my sister-in-law sees Mrs. Carlisle as a new project," Cora says with a smile, recalling their interaction at the Royal Automobile Club party. "Rosamund will want to help ensure Phoebe is well-regarded in London. That in turn, with donations from the Carlisles, will help Rosamund's other charities."

"Rosamund is always looking for new supporters, not only for Hillcroft," Laura says, "And Phoebe will be a good social connection to the newspapers. Charities can never have too much goodwill."

"You don't need to be a charity to want that," Mary states.

Cora asks, "Has Edith given any thought to dates for the show?"

"That is a quandry," Laura admits, taking a deep breath. "It will take time to plan, and coordinate with some fashion houses, but we don't want the whole year to have gone by before it's done. Spring would have been nice, but with the baby being due…"

Mary takes a sip of tea, seeming to be considering the situation.

"I have a proposition, if everyone is willing," Mary states.

Both Cora and Laura looking wonderingly at Mary.

"We can do what used to be the norm. Spend Easter here, then head to London for the Season," Mary says. "The babies can be born there, and then the fashion show can be hosted there …"

Both Cora and Laura straighten in their surprise at the proposal.

"Well, you would have good care at hospitals either here or in London …," Cora begins, knowing some about the facilities in London. "But, Mary, do you truly want to subject yourself to travelling in your final weeks, or even shortly after the baby is born? You know your history of delivering early. You may not even make it to Easter."

"I am fully aware of that, Mama," Mary states. "You and Papa will need to go to London for at least a few affairs. If both Edith and I are there you will not have to worry about travelling between Downton and London and Brancaster."

Cora gives a small smile and head shrug at that, "You do have a point there. But you shouldn't do it for my convenience."

"It is not only for that, Mama," Mary says. "You know we've been discussing what to do with Grantham House … if we should keep it and continue to let it, or sell it. Perhaps if we reside there for more than a few days we will be inspired."

Laura keeps her cool, but is not sure she likes the idea yet. Times have changed, and everyone is aware of that. Even an outsider like Laura knows that the Season is not what it once was. On more than one occasion, Laura has heard Edith speak not very highly of the social posturing associated with the London rituals; she will do what is necessary for Bertie and the title's sake, but little else, Laura thinks.

For Mary and Edith and Cora, the plan would help with a number of logistical problems, especially about having family at hand around the time of the births. And Mary's practical reason regarding Grantham House does make sense. But for every logistical problem for the women it might solve, it might create at least another for others.

Laura states the first detriment that comes to mind, "You would not want Henry to leave the shop for very long…"

"He or Tom need to go to London every now and again to buy cars, or test them for their column, " Mary shrugs, "We will work it out."

"Hmmm," Laura says with a light shrug. "Well, I suppose we can ring Edith and ask her to consider it, and see what Phoebe says. The Carlisles arrive this afternoon at Brancaster."

* * *

"D'ya know what's wrong with Mr. Barrow?" Daisy asks Mrs. Patmore as the two busily work to finish lunch preparations.

Only moments ago, Barrow had come into the kitchen with some serving dishes but simply left them on the work table and departed without a word.

"What's that?" Beryl replies. "'E's not yellin' at anyone… 'ow d'ya know 'e's in a mood?"

Daisy shrugs, "I dunno … 'e seems quieter somehow."

"Ah … 'e's never been a bubbly one," the head cook says. "Don't worry … 'e'll be more upset if we don't get lunch on. Taste the consomme and see if it needs anythin'."

Daisy gives her superior a dubious look, "D'ya trust me?"

Daisy's tastes have been slightly off of late. Not too bad, but saltiness is one of the impacted tastes. Beryl keeps forgetting. Ever since that shameful incident with Sir Anthony years ago … Beryl does not want even a hint that something similar could occur.

Beryl returns Daisy's looks with a warning one of her own, "'ow're you feelin' today?"

Daisy shrugs, "Not bad…"

Beryl sighs, and says, "I'd better do it."

* * *

After the riding party dismounts, Robert lingers with the groom to talk about a hunt he will be doing during the week. The others go into the Abbey via the back entrance to the boot room to take off their muddy boots. Then they head upstairs to change for lunch.

On the way up the stairs, Henry comments, "It will not be long before you children will join us for lunch on Sundays all of the time."

George says, "I hope so. I like the staff luncheons."

"Who is on the list for the next one, Sybbie?" Henry asks.

Sybbie replies, "We have had everyone once now, so we will be starting over, but a different order. It will be the Bateses first."

"That seems like a nice way to celebrate the birth of Annemarie," Tom says.

"That is what we thought, and Granny Cora agreed," George says. "Papa, can I go and say Hello to Annemarie if I change very quickly?"

Henry chuckles at George's obvious interest and affection for the new baby. "Yes, George, but try not to wake her if she is sleeping."

"I won't! I am good with babies," George says with a smile.

* * *

Bates helps Robert remove his riding boots, then he and the earl head upstairs so that Robert can change. Robert stops in the main hall when he sees Barrow.

"Mr. Barrow," Robert addresses his butler.

"Yes, m'Lord?" Barrrow asks, at ready to serve.

Robert says, "Should Carter want to take some other time off in lieu of the time he spent with us today, allow him to."

Barrow pauses before answering, but then nods briefly and says, "I will let him know, m'Lord. I hope the ride went well?"

"Very well indeed. I enjoy riding with the children, and Henry and Tom, of course," Robert says. "Carter seemed to like the outing, too. But he should have his day off. Like you need to, at times." Lord Grantham says the last with a slightly scolding but teasing tone of voice.

Barrow fears that the card game and discussion with Carter last night caused the teacher to be upset enough to have impacted his mood today.

Barrow nods again, pursing his lips, "I will talk with him if he made a comment…"

"Oh, on the contrary!" Robert says, seeing that he was misunderstood by the butler. "He said he was delighted to be included. My suggestion comes solely from myself."

Barrow nods again, "Very good, m'Lord."

* * *

A series of cars and passenger vans enter the Brancaster estate grounds, stopping in a line near the front door to the castle.

"This place is marvelous!" Phoebe Carlisle announces with a smile as she alights from the car at Brancaster. She adds in a teasing scold to her husband, "Richard, you should have included us earlier."

The rest of the shooting party arrives and all are shepharded into the castle by the butler and other staff.

While the staff are sorting out whose bags go to which rooms, the butler approaches the Carlisles and informs them, quietly, "After you have had a chance to freshen from journey, the Marquess and Marchioness will greet you at tea."

"Thank you, Pearson, is it?" Carlisle says.

"Yes, Sir Richard," the butler nods. "Shall I show you to your room or to the nursery first?"

Phoebe is holding Martin's hand, while their nanny stands nearby, ready to be of service. Phoebe responds, "Our room first, please. I would like Martin and Nanny to know where we are."

"Very well. This way, please."

The butler turns and leads the Carlisles toward the main stair. As everyone approaches the room the Carlisles will occupy, Pearson says, "I understand you will be meeting with Mr. Marlowe while you are here?"

"Yes!" Phoebe replies with a bright smile. "He has agreed to design some things for me."

"I will let him know you have arrived," Pearson says, "So that you can coordinate your schedules."

"Thank you, Mr. Pearson," Phoebe says. "Perhaps, if he is available before I go to tea…?"

"I will suggest it, Mrs. Carlisle," Pearson says, then he gestures toward the door, "The nursery rooms where the children stay are not far."

The small group heads in that direction. Upon arrival, Marigold looks up from her activity and smiles. Her nanny has been reinforcing courtesy norms for visitors to Brancaster with her, and she does as they practised. The girl rises and goes to greet her visitors as they enter the room.

"Welcome, everyone!" Marigold says. "I hope your travel went well."

With a charmed smile, Mrs. Carlisle nods and says, "We did have easy travels, Miss Marigold. Thank you for enquiring."

Martin releases his mother's hand and takes a step toward Marigold, proffering his hand, "It is lovely to see you again, Marigold."

A still smiling Marigold says, "I am glad you could come."

When Marigold reaches out her own hand to accept the greeting, Martin takes it, then leans in and gives Marigold a peck on the cheek. Somehow, it does not seem forced, and neither child breaks out into giggles. It is the type of polished exchange that one would expect of older, longtime friends. Having seen the two children interact at Brighton, neither of the nannies think anything of it, nor does Phoebe. Sir Richard, who only sees his son for about an hour a day, and that only recently on a regular basis, is amused, and pleased. He had not learned such graciousness by that age.

Marigold leads Martin over to her play table and places some paper and crayons in front of the seat across from her. The Carlisle nanny assists the children with their chairs, then the two youngsters smile happily at being able to play together. Marigold bends her head, returning to her colouring, and Martin appears to think for a moment, then begins to draw.

Carlisle offers his arm to his wife, and the parents leave the room.

* * *

In the Marquess' dressing chamber, Marlowe makes some final adjustments to Bertie's tie and collar, then uses a brush to swipe off any remaining pieces of lint, however minuscule.

"Are you nervous about Mrs. Carlisle's visit?" Bertie asks.

"Not nervous, my lord," Marlowe responds. "Happily expectant, I would say."

Bertie smiles, pleased that his valet has the opportunity to try to re-establish a relationship with his sister. The two men walk together, Bertie ahead of Marlowe, into the bedroom, wherein Edith sits at her vanity, putting on some earrings.

Edith says, "I am ready for your finishing touches, Mr. Marlowe."

Marlowe approaches and responds, "Right away, my lady."

He reaches for a comb and gently touches up Edith's hairstyle, ensuring the curls are in the right places to frame her face. Then he reaches and opens the makeup case, appears to consider for a second, then takes out a kohl pencil. Edith looks up and to the side as he begins to outline her lower eyelids with the light-charcoal-coloured stick. Nothing too drastic is needed for tea, but it will be the first time the Marquess and Marchioness have greeted this shooting party. Both Bertie and Edith should look polished, but not formal until tonight's dinner. A light touch of powder and some lipstick and Edith is ready.

Bertie says, "Mr. Marlowe, I am not sure if I mentioned already ... at the wedding Phoebe gave me no hint about who you really are."

Edith adds, "She said nothing to me, either, even when I saw her recently."

Marlowe sighs, and says to Bertie, "Pardon me, my lord and lady, but Sir Richard could not tell her that either of you knew without revealing his own knowledge before the wedding."

"Of course," Bertie says with a nod, then adds, as if remembering. "And when we met Carlisle on the beach, Lady Hexham was not yet aware of your past."

"Most likely, he thinks I do not know yet," Edith conjectures.

Bertie says, mostly to Marlowe, "Then to Mrs. Carlisle, the only ones who know, besides yourselves, are her husband and Lady Grey."

Marlowe nods and then asks, "Shall I tell her I have disclosed it ito you?"

Bertie and Edith share a look of consideration.

Edith answers, "Not yet. I do not want her nor her husband to think they have been maneuvered."

Marlowe smirks, "Wise, my lady. With your permission, then, while she is here I will broach the idea of divulging my story to you."

Edith and Bertie agree and turn to depart. At the door, they encounter Pearson.

"Mrs. Carlisle wonders if Mr. Marlowe might be available now to discuss times for them to meet," the butler reports.

Bertie glances toward his valet, and responds, "We will leave that up to Mr. Marlowe."

Marlowe nods, "Thank you, Mr. Pearson. I shall go and find her."

* * *

Mary walks with George to the classroom and gestures for Mr. Carter's attention.

"Mr. Carter, recall my mother will be working with the children this afternoon on the staff luncheon invitations," Mary reminds the teacher.

Carter gives a small bow of acknowledgement, "Yes, thank you for the reminder, Lady Mary. Do you think she would mind if I sit in and assist her?"

Mary looks bemused. Most staff would welcome some time off, rather than ask to participate when not required.

"You will have to ask her, Mr. Carter," Mary responds with a small smile. "But I doubt she will mind."

Tom enters the classroom with Sybbie, and the young girl takes her seat after giving her father a peck goodbye for the day.

Tom has decided he will not bring up Mary's idea of spending a good amount of time in London in the Spring until it becomes more likely. He does not think Henry would want to be gone from the shop for more than a few days, and also would not relish the idea of not being nearby when the baby is born. Especially for after, to keep an eye on Mary.

Once back in the hall, Tom asks Mary, "Laura and Sybbie are planning on coming to York on Saturday with me. They would like George to come, too."

"I am sure he would like that," Mary says, putting on her gloves. "Let me check with Mama and Papa … I may join you."

The two head outside toward the agent office.

"Wonderful!" Tom says, pleased for his partner's sake that Mary may go and be able to have lunch with Henry and George in York. "Henry loves it when you both come. Even if the shop is busy."

"I think he likes us to be there even more when the shop is busy," Mary says. "He likes me to see the evidence of his success."

"You cannot blame him for that, can you? Even better that it is our own hard work, not simply an inheritance," Tom says. At Mary's unsure, perhaps slightly offended expression, he adds, "Crikey, Mary, surely you know that means more to me … and I think to Henry, too."

Mary simply sighs as if accepting his statements.

Tom continues, "The work you are doing on the estate is similar, in a way. You are making sure it not only exists but is thriving by the time George will inherit."

Mary gives Tom a sidelong look, "It is not only my work."

Tom chuckles, "Your father's and mine, too. Not to mention the farmers." His use of the word reminds him of something as they enter the agent office.

"What did your father say about Yew Tree?" Tom asks.

"He agreed with us," Mary responds. "He will talk with Mr. Mason this week."

* * *

Sir Richard and Bertie walk with some of the other members of the shooting party back toward the castle for a lunch break. From a distance, the two men see their wives and children are already gathered in the large tent set up for the meal.

"Martin seems taken with Marigold," Mr. Hayward, Bertie's financier, observes.

"They are young," Bertie chuckles, "But it is mutual for now, I think. They are simply enjoying the company of another child for a change."

As he makes to turn to join other shooters who do not have wives or families present, Hayward jokes to Bertie, "Perhaps you should begin negotiating dowry terms now."

The men merely chuckle.

"My wife was looking forward to being able to take advantage of your valet's talents," Carlisle says to Bertie in their last stretch of walk, just the two of them. He is being cautious on the chance that they may be overheard. "We are optimistic."

Bertie notes Carlisle included himself in that latter statement. "Sir Richard, I understand Phoebe will be working with Edith and Laura for a fashion show. Edith wants to showcase Mr. Marlowe's talents as one of the designers, but she has not asked him yet. At my request. I told her that I was nervous that he would get too well regarded and might leave us." In a lower voice, Bertie adds, "She believed that was my reasoning."

"Go on, Lord Hexham," Carlisle says.

Bertie says, keeping his voice quiet, "To be frank, I wonder if such an event might be too public. Might someone else recognise him?"

Carlisle says, "There is that risk. But Phoebe having a reason for interacting with Mr. Marlowe is one of the appeals of that arrangement."

Bertie nods, "That is understandable, of course." He asks as if genuinely curious, " It would hurt both of them, then, if something unfortunate were to happen as a result of the public exposure?"

Sir Richard looks as if surprised at Bertie's question, "Lord Hexham, if you do not know by now that I am quite capable of managing such circumstances, you would be well advised to become aware of that."

Bertie is slightly taken aback at the statement. Is there an implied threat in it? Carlisle does not have a hostile look about him.

But the two men are upon their families, and Martin has quickly approached his father.

"Papa, can Marigold and I join the shooting party, please?" Martin asks, then adds, "Mama said it is your decision."

Carlisle asks Bertie, "Actually, we should ask Lord Hexham, Martin."

Bertie smiles at the young boy, and replies, "You do not have to repeat the question, Martin. Yes, you and Marigold may join us Wednesday."

* * *

Mrs. Bates and Mrs. Molesley are in the staff nursery, Phyllis sitting and reading a nursery rhymes book with Jack while Anna nurses Annemarie. Anna smiles as she hears her son and the other lady's maid chant together in a sing-song tone of voice.

 _Hickory, dickory, dock._

 _The mouse ran up the clock._

 _The clock struck one,_

 _The mouse ran down,_

 _Hickory, dickory, dock._

As they say the rhyme, Phyllis uses two fingers to mimic the actions of the mouse running up and down, but with Jack's midsection as the clock. The little boy lets out a peal of delighted laughter.

As she stands and walks over to change the baby's nappy, Anna nods toward Phyllis and observes, "You're a natural, Mrs. Molesley."

Phyllis looks fondly at her coworker and smiles shyly at the compliment. She turns back to the book and begins the next rhyme with Jack.

 _Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,_

 _Humpty Dumpty had a great fall._

 _All the king's horses and all the king's men_

 _Cannot put Humpty together again_

"Poor Humpty Dumpty," Jack says with a sad, pouty voice. But his sympathy is short-lived as he helps to turn pages of the book, obviously looking forward to the next rhyme.

Anna places Annemarie in the cradle and says to her son, "It is time for your nap, my little man."

Jack looks up at his mother, then at Mrs. Molesley as if the latter may have a different opinion.

"You heard your mother, Jack," Phyllis says, gently. She closes the book, puts it on a side table, and slightly clumsily rises from the sofa. She holds out her hand, which Jack takes as he hops off, then walks over to his crib. He allows Mrs. Molesley to pick him up and put him in his crib. Phyllis gives his forehead a light caress and says, "Rest well, young Jack." Then she steps aside to allow the boy's mother room.

Anna removes Jack's shoes, also caresses his face, and says, "Have a good nap."

Then both women leave the room, leaving the door open a crack. Nanny Shelley will hear if there are any cries while the two lady's maids attend to other things during naptime.

"I can pick up Jack now, Mrs. Molesley, but thank you for thinking of me," Anna says in the hallway.

"You've recovered quickly," Phyllis says, noting Anna's already shrinking midsection.

Anna laughs, "There's no time for anything else."

"I hope I fare as well," Mrs. Molesley says, nervously. "Especially for the birth."

Anna looks at her co-worker and says, "It is painful, I'll not lie about that. Annemarie took longer than Jack, and my back is still more sore than after him."

Phyllis chuckles, "If that is an attempt to be reassuring…"

Anna laughs lightly, "Simply honest, is all."

"I am scared," Phyllis admits. "About the delivery, that is."

"Of course you are," Anna says, placing a reassuring hand on Phyllis' arm. "But just remember that the prize at the end is worth it."

* * *

Phoebe joins the afternoon shoot, being paired with her husband. They are not far from other pairs, however, so their conversation stays informal.

"How did your meeting with the fashion designer, Mr. Marlowe, go this morning, dear?" Carlisle asks at one point. He is curious, but also he is unaccustomed to having his wife at a shoot, and grasps at anything useful for conversation.

"He and I had a lovely discussion, darling," Phoebe replies. "I am looking forward to seeing his design ideas. That reminds me, I will not be able to sit guns for you tomorrow. If the weather is fair enough, Mr. Marlowe would like to walk with me, early in the morning and then again after lunch, to see my colouring in natural light."

"That is a brilliant idea," Carlisle smirks with a glance toward his wife. "It shows he is thoughtful and dedicated to his craft. I am liking this Mr. Marlowe more and more."

* * *

Tom and Laura snuggle in a post-coital moment, each caressing the other's bodies, kissing and sighing in mutual pleasure.

"I still think I need to pinch myself sometimes, at how my life has changed. I never knew how wonderful it would feel to love someone like I love you," Laura says.

Tom pulls Laura closer and squeezes her in embrace that is meant to show how much the feeling is mutual. "Oh, love," he says between kisses.

Laura smiles, "I will wager doing breakfast dishes that you do not remember the first time you called me 'love'."  
Tom pulls his face back a bit to regard his wife, trying to remember, "At Pearl's?"

Laura shakes her head.

"In Paris?"

Again Laura tells him he is incorrect with a head shake.

"Alright, when?" Tom asks, admitting defeat.

"The morning of the Napier's wedding, when I tried to wake you first at the shop. I noticed, because you were in such a state that it must have been instinctive for you. And … well, I liked it."

"But that was when-"

Laura silences her husband with a kiss. Then she teasingly says, "Shall I bring Sybbie to the Abbey and let them know you will meet Mary at the agent office when you have finished your chores?"


	75. Chapter 75

Both Edith and Bertie had noted with amusement that Sir Richard's demeanour at tea the past two days has seemed uncomfortable. His son is clearly used to interacting with his father during this time of day, yet Carlisle is in the presence of business associates. Showing too much of a loving attitude toward his wife and son - actually, showing any type of familial bond at all - would ruin the facade, counter the stern reputation that Sir Richard has nurtured carefully over the years. Neither Bertie nor Edith would have predicted that having Phoebe and Martin join the shooting group would have exposed the man so.

It has become apparent that not only Martin and Marigold have become thick as thieves already during the visit to Brancaster, but so have Mirada, Edith, and Phoebe. Marigold and Martin are constant companions mostly out of convenience for the nannies. Edith and Bertie note that the children's interactions are very similar to Marigold's with George and Sybbie. Inwardly, both parents hope that such an easy bond will carry through the remainder of the Carlisles' Brancaster stay.

For the ladies' part, Mrs. Pelham had been able to show Mrs. Carlisle around the village yesterday morning. Further, it has been delightful for all three ladies to have companions during the dinner and after hours whilst the men talk shooting, hunting, and business. They even have decided to breakfast together rather than in their rooms, to give them that much more time to discuss the fashion show's arrangements.

Because Mirada always seems to provide good insight, Edith had wanted her mother-in-law to be involved and weigh in on some of the plans for the fashion event from the beginning. Timing is still to be determined, with Mary's idea being only one of the options being tossed about. Aside from Edith's current perspective on the Season, she sees there would be both pros and cons of being in London. Like the Crawleys, Bertie is also considering selling the Hexham London property. Rather than always being able to count on imposing upon Rosamund, Bertie is considering purchasing a smaller house or large flat for when they need to be in the city. A longer visit would allow Edith to start making plans for such a move.

On the other hand, being in London for the births would pose as much a logistical problem for Bertie as it would for Henry given their respective work responsibilities. For Henry, the auto shop is his occupation, and he would not abandon it to Tom for weeks on end. For Bertie, it is Brancaster. The end of the shooting and hunting seasons only means fewer groups letting the place, not that Bertie has days of leisure. Gone are the days when the Marquess' activities primarily revolve around the social and political duties of being a noble, and staff do their jobs well out of loyalty to the title. Like Mary does, Bertie stays heavily involved in the running of the estate to ensure its continued solvency. While the shearing may be done by April, lambing may not, nor will preparing for the summer crops. Further, there are always maintenance projects on the buildings that get started as soon as the weather gets favourable.

There is also the show itself to consider. Edith and Laura have discussed that there are two approaches they could take. One is that it will be a typical upper class affair, and invitees will be women of means who are used to clothing acquisition which is rather immediate. They order or purchase things as they need them, or at most only a few weeks in advance of wanting to wear them. The other approach is one proposed by Laura, that the show should not be geared solely toward haute couture and the wealthy, but rather a broader audience of women. Which means the attendees would include representatives from department stores and other establishments that sell ready-to-wear fashions. These would need months in advance of a wearing season for the order and fabrication process. A mid-Spring show, as Mary suggested, could include Summer wear for the former approach, but would need to have Autumn and Winter clothing for the latter.

A point Mrs. Pelham had made was that undoubtedly they are not the first to host such a show and have these questions, and perhaps they should ask someone in the industry. All had agreed that they should confer with Mr. Marlowe to hear his thoughts. That discussion had led to Mirada asking if Mr. Marlowe would be a contributing designer. Phoebe had seemed eager to hear the answer.

Edith had been prepared for the question, keeping up the facade of not knowing about Marlowe and Phoebe. She and Bertie think the valet is speaking the truth when he says he likes the security that working for the Pelhams has given him, with this remote Brancaster location. Edith has snickered to herself at the irony of it, since Marlowe has been found out because of this employment. But voicing any of these thoughts would have given away that Edith knows Marlowe has something to hide. Instead, Edith has decided to simply act as if they do not want to lose a talented valet.

"It would be wonderful to allow Mr. Marlowe the opportunity to show his talents, if he would like. I will say that Bertie and I do not want him to be lured away by another employer, but we would not want to stand in the way of him being able to improve his own prospects."

Phoebe had tittered, "That is generous of you, Lady Hexham. My own mother would never be so unselfish about trying to retain good staff. Then again, my mother would never be unselfish about anything."

Edith thinks about losing the former editor of _The Sketch_ , and about the possibility of losing Laura last year. The two situations were vastly different.

"Perhaps being a different type of employer, of a business rather than a household, has changed my thinking," Edith says. "If someone is unhappy and truly wants to leave, they will not be as good of an employee even if you convince them to stay. Conversely, it would take quite an offer for a happy staff person to make a switch."

"I agree," Mirada says. "We should let Mr. Marlowe decide how he would like to help with the show."

* * *

Such thoughts swirl in Edith's mind as she awaits Mr. Marlowe this morning. She no longer has any reason to delay the question, to talk to him about the fashion show and ask if and how he would like to participate. She has decided she will be honest about why she has not told him about it before, that she had wanted to see how he and Phoebe got on during this visit. She hopes he has a sense of it after only a brief meeting yesterday. Edith believes Marlowe will not be offended that she waited until now to ask him.

Her greater worry is about the enormity of the project given all of the now-apparent logistical considerations.

She is not regretting the idea of the show, but has come to realise how impulsive it had been to announce it and get Phoebe's participation without a bit more of a sense of how the show will come about. Edith has become self-aware enough to realise she can be impulsive, doing things without thinking through consequences fully.

When she had sent the letter to the Turkish embassy, she was thinking only of ruining Mary. Though she could not have known that the first Mrs. Bates would find out and set off so much turmoil, Edith had intended that _someone_ find out so that Mary's reputation would be destroyed. But she had not truly considered how the scandal might impact the entire family and staff.

When she had relations with Michael Gregson, she was thinking only of how much they loved each other and would eventually marry. She had not truly thought about the possibility that she might get pregnant.

When she had decided she could not leave Marigold in Switzerland, she was thinking of how much she loved the girl and that Marigold deserved something from her father. She also was deluded by hopeful thoughts of a joyful reunion with Michael. She had not truly known how having a 'ward' would impact her life.

In these and other instances, she had considered the repercussions of her actions, but not fully.

And yet ... somehow things have been working out anyway.

When she had let Mr. Skinner go, she had not truly thought about what the magazine would be like without him. But that circumstance had led to Bertie working all night together with them. Which had led to Bertie being even more attracted to her. And it had led to Edith hiring Laura...

"Are you alright, dear?" Bertie asks, shaking Edith out of her reverie. Per usual, Marlowe has followed him out of Bertie's dressing chamber to check on Edith's attire and makeup.

"Yes, darling, sorry," Edith says with a little head shake. "Are you accompanying the shoot today?"

"Not today," Bertie replies. "I've got some other things to attend to. Will I see you at lunch?"

With a smile, Edith replies, "Of course. Have a good morning."

Bertie kisses his wife and departs.

Edith smiles and begins to talk as Marlowe works on her hair and makeup.

* * *

"Mum, do girls' schools teach boxing and wrestling?" Sybbie asks on the way to the Abbey.

Laura is surprised at the question, but suppresses her urge to chuckle. She replies with a smile, "Likely not. Why do you ask?"

Sybbie says, "Mr. Carter said that boys' schools teach boxing and wrestling, to help for when the young men have to be soldiers."

Laura nods, "Those are two sports that some men enjoy even if they are not soldiers. I personally do not know any woman who boxes or wrestles."

"That is what I thought," Sybbie says, slightly disappointed.

"Now you'll have to tell me why you asked," Laura says, prodding.

"George's father had to fight to help Daddy and my mother once," Sybbie says, "Because my mother lied and had my father bring her to a dangerous place."

Laura nods, understanding a bit more why Sybbie brought the topic up. Tom had mentioned the story-telling during the ride the other day, and that he hoped it was obvious that Sybil's fib had consequences.

"Is there something about the story that bothers you, Sybbie? Other than that your mother lied?" Laura asks as she pulls the car up to the Abbey door.

Sybbie nods, "I think it would have been better if my mother had known how to fight, too. She might not have got hurt."

"Ah, I see. Well, I do not know how she got hurt, so I cannot guess on that point. Except she might have got hurt worse had she engaged more in the fight," Laura says.

Sybbie says, "She fell and hit her head when men started to fight with Daddy."

Laura nods, "You do not have to go to school to know how to defend yourself. My brother taught me a few things, and I have had to use them."

Sybbie's eyes go wide as they enter the Abbey, "You have?"

Again Laura nods, "Yes. In London, someone tried to steal my purse once."

Now Sybbie's eyes shine with excitement, "And you stopped him?"

"I did, because he did not expect me to be prepared and fight back. My brother called it 'startle and flee' and it was appropriate for that situation. You do something to catch the person by surprise, then you use their momentary inaction to get away."

Seeing Sybbie's apparent delight at the story, Laura adds, "It was frightening, Sybbie, not exciting."

"Oh," Sybbie says, appropriately chastised.

Laura says, "We'll talk with your father about showing you a few things when you are older. Downton is not like London, so there is little chance you'll need it."

"I hope not," Sybbie says as they near the classroom. "But we will spend time in London, or travel, won't we?"

"Yes, of course we will," replies Laura.

But at the girls' question, Laura thinks of being in the city and recalls another of her fears about Mary's idea to spend the Season in London. If the rest of the family goes, Mr. Carter will go with them and Laura wonders what they will do with Sybbie.

* * *

Wearing his overcoat and holding his hat and a sketch pad, Marlowe awaits Phoebe in the entry hall at Brancaster. She arrives in company of Edith and Mrs. Pelham, all of them having just exited the breakfast room together.

"Good morning, Lady Hexham, Mrs. Carlisle, Mrs. Pelham," Marlowe greets the women, a small head bow to each in turn. To Phoebe, he says, "While we are out, I would like to show you what I have come up with for designs, and we can consider fabrics and colours for the ones you like."

"I am sure I will love all of them," Phoebe says with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

Mirada says, "Perhaps you could model them at the show."

Phoebe demurs, "I am no model."

"You are as beautiful as any," Marlowe says. "Your husband thinks you are lovely, so it must be true."

At first Phoebe smiles shyly at the compliment, but then looks confused, and asks, "When did he say that?"

Marlowe realises he slipped. Carlisle said that on the beach, well before when Phoebe thinks they met again at the wedding after her brother's years in hiding. Marlowe thinks quickly and responds, "Everyone can tell he thinks so by the way he looks at you."  
A footman comes by with Mrs. Carlisle's coat and hat and assists her with them.

Edith says, "You might need to be careful, Mr. Marlowe. One could think you were spreading a rumour that Sir Richard has a soft spot."

Marlowe looks slightly challenging, but smiling, toward his employer, and says, "I certainly hope he does have a soft spot when it comes to his family." Turning back toward Phoebe, the valet says, "Whenever you are ready, Mrs. Carlisle."

The two depart and head outside.

During the first part of the walk, when they believe they are yet within earshot of someone, Phoebe glances through the sketches her brother has drawn, and the two discuss various aspects of the designs.

"I am actually relieved that you do not love them all, as you predicted," Marlowe says. "Otherwise it might be difficult to get to know your style."

"I am not sure I have a style, Mr. Marlowe," Phoebe says. "Certainly not one that would be notable in London."

"Would you like to be notable?" Marlowe asks his sister. Seeing her pensive expression, but no answer, he continues, "When I started working for Lord and Lady Hexham, we discussed if they would rather be called out in the papers for being dowdy or risque. From what you have seen of them, which do you think they said?"

Phoebe looks like she is considering the question, and then replies, "Neither, if I am honest."

Marlowe beams with delight, "Precisely! Well, actually, Lady Hexham did not want to be considered outlandish at all. But her first instinct was that she did not want to be seen as either extreme. Your response tells me I am doing a good job."

Phoebe glances over at her brother at his enthusiastic tone of voice. By now the two are far enough away from the eyes and ears of others that she reaches over and touches Marlowe's arm. "Dear Martin …," she says with a warm smile. Seeing his warning look, she continues, "I am sorry, but please, let me call you that. At least right here and now, when we finally have a moment alone together."

Impulsively, Phoebe embraces her brother, and he returns the affection. She gives an exhalation of happiness. When they separate, their eyes are moist. Both give little chuckles of embarrassment for the open exhibition of their feelings.

Phoebe gathers herself, returning to her more typical composure, and says, "I have done a lot of thinking about you, Mr. Marlowe, since we met again. I have respected your request to remain hidden to those you used to know. I do hope this visit is not the last I will see of you."

Marlowe cocks his head and considers the request, "I understand we will work on the fashion show together at least."

Phoebe smiles, "I am looking forward to that. And I believe Richard will let me accompany him here for these annual shoots."

"Miss Marigold will want you to bring Master Martin," Marlowe says. "As will I."

"He enjoyed meeting you yesterday," Phoebe says. "He said so at tea."

Marigold had insisted on showing Martin around Brancaster. The nannies had agreed, given how well the children had attended to their morning lessons. The Carlisle Nanny, wanting to ensure she knew where her charge was at every moment, had accompanied the children while the Brancaster nanny stayed with Little Robert. Of course Marigold had planned their wandering to finish near Mr. Marlowe's rooms, around the time that Marigold is normally able to spend some time with the valet. Marlowe seemed pleased to be able to show young Martin the tools of his work. Like most boys, Martin appeared to be more interested in the sewing machine itself than what it is used to produce.

"Your face just now … so confident, full of pride for your work. It warms my heart to see it," Phoebe says.

The valet looks down, slightly embarrassed again at the intimacy.

Phoebe continues, "You do believe that I care for your happiness?"

Marlowe looks up, affronted that she would even ask. "Yes, Mrs. Carlisle! It's only …"

"You thought I would yet disapprove, like our parents would," Phoebe says, remembering what her brother had said at the wedding.

Marlowe nods, not looking up at her yet. After a moment, he does look directly at his sister and says, "I tried, you see, to be normal. I thought it was what I had to do, given the risks. I flirted, went on dates with women. But when I kissed them, it did not seem right. I … I knew I would not be able to …"

Phoebe looks away, she being the one now embarrassed by the topic.

Marlowe takes in a deep breath, and says, "I apologise … it is a rather indelicate subject. I will not broach it again."

His sister looks up and says, "Thank you … for saying it anyway. I know so little about the world, Mr. Marlowe. I had no idea until recently how sheltered I-, er, _we_ had been."

Marlowe nods as if sympathetically. But dwelling on the past is not the sort of man he is.

The valet cocks his head and says, "You can do something about it now. Your husband is wealthy enough to allow you to travel the world several times over," Marlowe says. "See and experience all manner of exotic places."

"Indeed that is true. I am fortunate in that respect," Phoebe says with a small chuckle.

Her tone makes the valet scrutinise her face, as if trying to read it more deeply. Finally, "Phoebe ... Are you happy, with Sir Richard?" Marlowe enquires.

Phoebe looks at her brother, and replies in earnest, "You know as well as I do that love and happiness were never expected to be part of the marriage equation. Until recently, that is what I believed."

"Until recently?"

"I have learned … that…," Phoebe appears to be grasping for the correct phrasing, "That marriage is what you make of it. I have started to _try_ … to be happy, that is. Richard is trying, too."

This earns a little snort of surprise from Marlowe. "He does not seem the sort."

Phoebe chuckles with her brother, "He is not. I am under no illusions about who we both are. But he has … shown … in private, that is, that he does care for me and Martin. That is a start."

Marlowe nods, remembering the true concern on Sir Richard's face as he attended to Phoebe at the wedding, before she came back to consciousness. Marlowe knows that was a pivotal moment for himself, too, because when the valet saw that look, he knew he would not reveal the newsman's role in his disappearance. The valet might yet mistrust Sir Richard, and be wary. But Marlowe has no intention of ruining a marriage that still has potential.

Marlowe again recalls the conversation at the beach, during which Carlisle said he and Phoebe share a love for their son. But Marlowe does not want Phoebe to question again when her husband could have said something to the valet. This time, Marlowe is careful with his words.

"As I mentioned, it is apparent that Sir Richard cares about you and Martin, deeply."

Phoebe's eyes become moist, "Thank you for noticing that, and saying it. When I came to know about what a marriage _could_ be, even for our class ... oh, Mr. Marlowe, I fervently desire it now."

Impulsively, Marlowe takes his sister's hand and gives it a squeeze. The two are silent for a few moments.

Then Phoebe states, as if asking in kind, "You seem to be happy, here."

Marlowe nods, "This is a wonderful position - better than any I could have dreamed of. Being able to serve both a man and a woman, and do designs that are getting published!" Marlowe looks skyward as if being thankful. He pauses, then adds, "Lord Hexham ... " Marlowe shakes his head a bit, remembering, "He seems to understand. He had a cousin… It is unexpected that I could have an employer with such a perspective."

"I will try to be as understanding, Mart- I mean Mr. Marlowe," Phoebe says. "That is, if you will let me, and your nephew, be a part of your life."

Marlowe takes in a quick breath, somewhat caught up in the emotion of the moment. He nods, "I would like that very much. Only, I would like to let Lord Hexham and his wife know."

"Alright," Phoebe nods, a little unsure.

"In the meantime," Marlowe says, gesturing to a tree. "Please stand by that tree, with one hand on its trunk. This is a delightful spot for me to do some sketching. Let's get started on making you notable."

* * *

Isobel and Dickie greet the children and Robert for a luncheon at Crawley House.

"I am happy you could join us today, Robert," Dickie says as all head toward the table to be seated. "While I am closer now here in Downton, it seems we hardly see each other."

"We'll have to change that, won't we?" Robert says. "I certainly have the time."

Meanwhile Sybbie speaks quietly to Lady Grey, "Granny Isobel, can I borrow the books about having babies?"

Isobel smiles, "Of course, darling. Are there any questions in particular you are curious about?"

Sybbie seems to consider for a moment, then replies, "No, not really."

Isobel notes that Sybbie is not being very forthcoming, so respects that. She glances over at Robert, who has overheard and the two share a knowing smirk.

"I will collect them and get them to you in the next day or so," Isobel says.

Sybbie smiles, "Thank you!"

During lunch, Robert is pleasantly surprised at how well the children engage in the conversation, even though it is mostly about local matters. Village news and the like. Robert tries to keep abreast of things, but he considers that Isobel may have a unique window into Downton. Being at the hospital daily, but not being the Earl or Countess of Grantham, gives Isobel a perspective, and treatment by others, that is different than what Cora and he are accustomed to. In spite of Isobel now being titled herself.

At one point, George says, "Grandpapa Dickie, have you asked your family about meeting us yet?"

Dickie looks slightly surprised, but answers honestly, "No, George, I have not."

"We would like to meet them still," Sybbie says.

"I have not seen them myself in some time," Dickie says. "I understand that my daughter-in-law is expecting her second child, and we have yet to meet the first. I believe her name is Catherine Ada." He seems to take a deep breath in and sigh as if not pleased about something, but resigned to it. "Ada was my first wife's name, but I hope the girl is more pleasant than she was."

Robert, George, and Sybbie look sympathetic to Dickie.

Seeing their expressions, Dickie says, "I have accepted that my choice of marrying your grandmother has come with that downside. But, you see, for me, the positives far outweigh the negatives."

"Tell us, please," Robert asks, to encourage Dickie.

"I have a wonderful, day-to-day life with Isobel," Dickie says with a warm, loving smile to his wife. "I get to see you children regularly, and interact with my longtime friends, the Crawleys. If I had stayed with my son and his family, I would be miserable, penned in my rooms as if an invalid. Only seeing them and a nurse. I might even have perished by now. My regrets are not about what is happening now, but rather what I let happen through my own ignorance and neglect when my boys were younger."

"It is not too late," Sybbie states, but with a questioning tone. "To repair things with your family. Mum told me she stayed apart from her parents for a long time, but is happy she has gotten back with them."

Seeing the pain in her husband's face he is trying to hide, Isobel interjects for Dickie, "It may not be too late, dear. But, as with everything, it will need to be the right time."

* * *

Millie Napier enters the offices of The Sketch in York, and Maude greats her, "Hello, Mrs. Napier. I will tell Mrs. Edmunds that you are here."

Maude does the errand, and returns with Laura following her, hat on and carrying her coat.

""Hello, Millie!" Laura greets the arrival, donning her outerwear. "I am glad you could meet today. Shall we?"

The two women go to a local restaurant for lunch.

After a conversation about the American's transition thus far to English life for an article for the magazine, Millie asks, "Laura, I have a question for you, about propriety."

Laura say, "Alright. What is it?"

"I had told Mr. and Mrs. Parker that I would show them how to cook popcorn. I'd hate to make them find their way all the way to Branksome, but Evelyn wondered if it would be awkward for them if I went to their farm," Millie says.

Laura asks, "Why awkward?"

Millie replies, "Might they feel they need to do something special to host a viscount's wife? I would hate to do that to them."

Laura appears to consider the question, somewhat understanding the concern. Such class mixing for informal reasons is still frowned upon in these parts. Laura's instinct is that in this case there should be no concern. If it were anyone other than Daisy on the one hand, and Millie on the other, there might be.

"I do not know Andrew as well, but I do not think Daisy would feel uncomfortable. Tell me, since Evelyn raised the issue, do you think he would mind?" Laura asks, bluntly.

"That may be part of it, to be honest," Millie admits. "His father is starting to fail, we fear, and Evelyn is thinking of the responsibilities he will be bearing."

"Including the societal expectations, no doubt," Laura says. Then she teases lightly, "Charles Blake has not swayed Evelyn's perspective away from aristocratic traditions?"

"Not where it involves Evelyn's own family," Millie smiles, "Even Charles himself is no different, really. He may lean liberal politically, and may keep his own prospects private, but he has not disowned himself from them, either."

Laura raises her eyebrows in surprise and chuckles, "Are you implying Mr. Blake is a hypocrite?"

"No!" Millie blushes, embarrassed that her statement could have been taken to that extreme. "I would never say anything of the sort. Evelyn and Charles get along well because they share similar thoughts … on balance."

"Surely one social call in the country would not cause a scandal," Laura says. "But if Evelyn is truly concerned, I will be happy to have you and Daisy to our house and you can instruct there." She pauses as if considering, then enquires, "That is, I hope Tom and I are not too lowly either."

Millie laughs, "We simply will be scandalous if so. That is very generous of you, Laura. Thank you. I will talk about it with Evelyn again, and let you know."

Laura adds, "If not for that reason, we must find a night when you will be in Yorkshire for you to come dine with us anyway."

"Likewise for you to come to Branksome," Millie says. "I am not due until February, so the doctor says, so if not before the holidays, then shortly thereafter."

"Should you travel to Brancaster for the Board meeting?" Laura asks, suddenly concerned.

"I think it will be alright," Millie says. "I am sure Evelyn is looking forward to the men's activities." Then she appears to chuckle in some thought, and says, "Besides, if my labour begins, George will be there, and he can help me through it. Penny went on and on about how while her husband's presence gave her strength, George's calmed her."

Laura's eyebrows raise and she smiles in amusement at the story, but she says, "I hope it will not come to that."

* * *

Cora approaches Mary after lunch, when Tom has left to work in the shop the rest of the day.

"Mary, I would like to talk to you," she begins.

Mary narrows her eyes at her mother, "Obviously you did not want Tom nor Papa to hear."

Cora nods, and continues, "Our household is not the same as it was when we used to spend the Season in London."

"Of course it is not," Mary chuckles. "None of us are debutantes or otherwise looking for spouses, thank heavens."

"It is not only that," Cora says, "Our staff has changed, greatly. Have you considered what your idea of spending the Season in London would require?"

"What do you mean?" Mary asks. "Our maids and cooks have done it before."

"But our cooks were not married," Cora advises, with a note indicating she is surprised to have to point things out to her daughter. "To husbands who are our farmers."

Mary's eyebrows rise, immediately seeing the implication. Of course Mama is being considerate of the Parkers and Mr. Mason in the mix of this. A week or so is one thing, but it is apparent that her mother does not want to separate spouses for an extended period of time. But this is a problem with a relatively simple solution.

"We'll hire temporary cooks in London, then," Mary states.

Cora sighs heavily, apparently disappointed in her daughter. "If it were only so simple…," she says, then continues, "What about Mr. Carter?"

Mary scrunches her eyebrows together for a moment, unsure, then dawning strikes. She wonders why she did not think of it herself. This damn pregnancy, she thinks. Her forgetfulness is greater with this one. She feels something, then places a hand on her midsection, sending a thought downward. No, not a damn pregnancy. Simply different.

Mary ponders the situation anew. Tom and Laura cannot go to London for more than short visits, especially if Henry makes trips there. They would never let Sybbie go to London with the rest of the family for the Season. And if the girl stayed here, they would need her to be in school. Tom would have no qualms about putting Sybbie in the village school, which would make it possible she might stay there and would not return to Mr. Carter's tutelage. Mary thinks that would be a mistake, for both Sybbie and for George.

Mary sighs, "You are right, Mama. I suppose spending the Season in London is not such a good idea after all."

Cora's eyes widen and she leans back slightly in surprise, "Is this my eldest daughter who is so easily swayed away from her own scheme?"

Mary smirks, "Laugh all you want, Mama. I will ring Edith and talk to her about it."

* * *

"One more morning … we'll see everyone off tomorrow, then we will have a few days to ourselves," Bertie says as he climbs into bed and snuggles with his wife. "This has been a more tiring group somehow."

Edith snickers, "Because we have participated more than we usually do, of course! You hardly ever go out unless you have to."

"I had to today, because of the children, but it was enjoyable," Bertie smiles, remembering the day. "Marigold and Martin did very well with their behaviour. It is clear Martin has had time in the country. Thank you for not minding that I let Marigold shoot with me."

Edith chuckles, "It is not like you could have denied her. Darling, I trust you fully, you know that. I think it is admirable that you are being so forward thinking about her learning to use guns, not simply about keeping someone company."

"She reminded me of you, at first," Bertie says with a smirk, "Asking lots of questions." He gives his wife a little peck, then continues, "About guns, and shooting. She was unafraid … wholly. Not of the noise, nor the recoil … she simply wanted to learn how to do it."

"I am surprised she was not upset she did not get a hit," Edith says.

"Ah … I will let you in on something. Sir Richard and I had agreed ahead of time to not try as hard before the children took their turns."

Edith is impressed, "So that they would know it is not easy?"

Bertie nods in acknowledgment.

Edith shakes her head at the smart-thinking of her husband, and then gives him a kiss for it.

"As much as I hate to admit you were right, I have enjoyed Mrs. Carlisle being here," Edith says. "And it is clear Marigold has adored Martin's companionship."

"Mr. Marlowe appears to be quite pleased about things, too," Bertie says. "I thought it very clever, what he told Phoebe about why he would confide in us."

Edith nods, "It was brilliant. I suppose it could very well have appeared his spending time with her would seem she was attempting to recruit him to work for them."

"How shall we play it, tomorrow morning?" Bertie asks. "Since we were supposed to have just found out tonight."

"I plan on acting as if it is wonderful news," Edith says. "But I must find a way to do so without alerting your mother to the situation."

Bertie frowns, "Good point. She never did understand Peter."

* * *

"Good morning, everyone!" Carter says as not only Carson, but all of the children and the nanny enter the piano room for the lesson. Sybbie is the last to enter with her father.

Tom gestures to the teacher, to meet briefly with him by the door, and in a quiet voice says, "Mr. Carter, we would like to invite you to dinner one Sunday evening. If you do not mind on your day off, that is."

Carters smiles in delight, but answers also in a light voice, "I would be honoured, Mr. Branson!"

"Good!" Tom says. "The Sunday after this?"

"So be it," Carter responds. "I will look forward to it."

Tom leaves, and Carter turns toward the others in the room. Carson smiles at the teacher. With merely a glance, the two confirm that the lesson will be as they had discussed.

Sybbie and George note that a variety of objects are arranged in a circle in the room. They see what looks like a simple, small xylophone; some carved wooden sticks; a round-shaped item that is like a flat drum but with metal pieces around its edges; a cylinder-like object that is narrower in the middle than either end, one of which is larger than the other, each end having a stretch of leather tied onto it; bells of various types; and a drum.

Carter begins, "These are all percussion instruments."

Carter writes the word on the chalkboard. "That is a long word for instruments we use not only for their sound contribution to a song, but often they help us maintain the rhythm or beat."

Carson continues, "Recall we discussed that counting in music is different than in maths. Miss Sybbie, please lead us in a clap of 3-4 time."

Sybbie begins to clap, not too rapidly but not slowly.

Carter picks up, "Recall when you learned how to dance, Carson instructed you about counting in your head to keep pace with the steps."

Carson approaches Nanny and offers his hand, which she graciously takes. Carson leads her in a waltz, and they both count out loud as they move about the room. 1-2-3. 1-2-3. 1-2-3. The children smile to see the dance, especially the twins. Carson and Nanny stop dancing and Nanny returns to her place near the younger children.

Then Carter places a hand on his chest and instructs the others to do the same. Nanny assists the twins.  
Carter says, "Close your eyes, and we will be quiet for a few moments."

Everyone is silent. Roger and Viola at first look around, a bit confused, then see everyone with closed eyes. They squeeze their eyes shut, too, but keep opening them, simply curious about what is happening.

Carter begins to thrum, "Ba bum. Ba bum. Ba bum. Ba bum. Can you feel your own heartbeat?"

"Yes, Mr. Carter," George and Sybbie say in unison, eyes still closed.

Carter says, "It is the rhythm of life."

The children hear an added sound as Carson slowly and lightly taps on the drum, like a heartbeat. Ba bum. Ba bum. Ba bum.

Carson says, "Master George and Miss Sybbie, please run to the front door and back, as fast as you can."

At first confused about the what they have been instructed to do, Carson says, "Go on. Please do not knock over anyone you may encounter."

Sybbie and George shrug at each other, then quickly leave the room. Within a few moments, they have returned in a rush, panting slightly when they stop.

Carter asks, "How does your heart feel now?"

Sybbie and George place their hands on their chests and George says, "It is beating faster now!"  
"So it should be, since you moved faster," Carter says. "It makes you feel vibrant, and more lively, doesn't it? Isn't that similar to when you hear faster drum beats?"

Carson taps faster on the drum, to the delight of Roger and Viola.

Carson asks, "Miss Sybbie, can you make the sound of a train when it is leaving a station, then gathers speed?"

Sybbie makes sounds slowly at first, then getting faster, "Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch ..."

Roger joins his cousin making the sound.

"Excellent. Master George, tell me if this sound reminds you of anything," Carter says.

George hears Carter clapping his hands briefly, then each hand slapping one of his thighs, one after the other. Viola watches the teacher and claps her hands on her lap, too.

"It sounds like a horse galloping," George says.

"Very good!" Carter says. "Rhythm is everywhere. Inside of us and in the world around us. And especially in music."

Carson takes the polished wooden sticks in his hands and begins to strike them together in a pattern like 'Tok-Tok-Tok Tok-Tok-Tok' and says, "Today we will use these percussion instruments, and recordings on the gramaphone, to learn more about rhythm."

Carter asks, "Sybbie, what are the words that accompany a song called?"

"Lyrics, Mr. Carter," Sybbie replies.

"Correct," Carter says. "And often they are simply poems that have been set to music."

Carson has picked up a piece of paper and begins to read from it in a monotone-sounding voice while Carter writes the same words on the board:

 _Picture you upon my knee,_

 _Just tea for two and two for tea,_

 _Just me for you and you for me_

 _Alone._

George and Sybbie recognise the words, but are confused by the way Carson read them.

"I understand you are familiar with this song … perhaps he should try again," Carter says with a smile, turning to the former butler. "But this time, Mr. Carson, put emphasis as if you would speak the words naturally."

Carson does as requested, while Carter writes symbols above each word on the board. A slanted mark followed by what looks to be a 'u' above the word 'Picture' and other similar marks over the other words.

Looking at the marks, Sybbie notices something. She raises her hand, "Excuse me, Mr. Carter?"

Carter turns to the girl, "Yes, Miss Sybbie?"

"It looks like there is a pattern to your markings," she says.

"Very good observation, Miss Sybbie!" Carter says. He points to a slash, "These are the way to notate the metre of poems or lyrics. The accent mark symbolises emphasis, and the 'u' means no emphasis."

Carson asks, "Listen as I read it again, and watch as Mr. Carter follows along on the board."

Carter points to each syllable's metre as Carson recites the lines again.

"Do you hear the way there is a natural rhythm to the way the words are put together?"

Sybbie and George nod silently, knowing that is all the answer Mr. Carter expects.

"Poets and songwriters use the natural metre of our language," Carter says. "The famous playwright and poet William Shakespeare was tremendously skilled at this art form." The teacher walks over to the gramaphone and places the arm onto the record. "Let us hear the poem again, set to music."

All of the children know the song. Roger and Viola stand and begin to sway in time to the singing and melody.

When the song finishes, Carter says, "It is more common with music to pay attention to metre over grammar. Somehow, our ears want to hear regular rhythm, like our heartbeats. Otherwise, it could sound discordant and unsettled."

Carter picks up two bells and begins to ring them with no apparent pattern. From the looks on everyone's faces, he has made his point.

"Metre can be very important with a group of musicians, such as a band or orchestra. How else would everyone know how quickly or slowly to play?" Carter says. He walks over to the piano, on which he as set a small machine. He sets it in motion.

"This metronome can help us to practice getting used to the beat and rhythms needed for different songs," Carter explains. Everyone listens to the consistent, steady pace for a few moments. Then Carter stops the device.

Carter heads over to the gramaphone and places the needle on the record as the turntable spins, "Some of the music we will listen to will not be as simple as the song Mr. Carter just recited. Nor will it always follow its own standard metre… today's jazz musician's are proving that the results can be- well, I want you to listen to this piece .. you can move or dance if you want to … then we will discuss what you think of it."

Carson acts as if he is slightly surprised by Carter's statement, not knowing what the teacher will play. When they had discussed things earlier, Carter had said he would find some music to accompany the lesson. Carter seems even more surprised as the sound of a solo clarinet, starting slowly and low then building fairly quickly to higher notes, then down low again, begins to fill the room.

* * *

Footmen and other aides load baggage into passenger vans and cars in the Brancaster courtyard. The Carlisle nanny looks on patiently and approvingly as Marigold and Martin bid each other adieu with an exchange similar to when the Carlisles arrived, then she hustles the young boy into the car.

"Thank you for a lovely visit," Mrs. Carlisle says to Edith.

"We are so glad you came and enjoyed the shoot," Edith returns. "And that you were able to take advantage of Mr. Marlowe's talents whilst here."

Phoebe smiles warmly and knowingly, "It was an excellent diversion, for the two of us. Don't worry, he told me several times during our sessions that he will not leave you."

Edith chuckles, "I am happy to hear that. Based on his input thus far, we want his continued expertise to help with the fashion show."

"I will start looking at the locations we discussed in London, and will enlist Rosamund to review our planned presenters and invitees," Phoebe says.

"May would be good timing," Edith says. "Before it starts to get too hot. If nothing is available, then we will ask about Tees' Landing in July or August."

When they were discussing timing for the show, Edith had not wanted to tell Phoebe about Laura's pregnancy. Edith estimates that baby will be due in June, so she wants to avoid planning for that month.

Sir Richard finishes giving his farewell exchanges with the other shooters, and the Carlisles get into the car.

"You seem happy, dear," Carlisle says to his wife as they drive off. Immediately after saying it, he wonders if he should have used that particular adjective.

Phoebe gives her husband a smile, and impulsively reaches over and squeezes his hand.

"I think I am," Phoebe says. She does not want to lose this opportunity with her husband. Casual moments like this are rare, and they have a journey ahead of them. She wants to tell Richard what she is feeling now, while the emotions are fresh. She does not want to wait until a time when Martin is not around to begin talking about things with her husband.

Before Richard can reach for some papers or work to do, she says, "It was wonderful working with the ladies and Mr. Marlowe. I have something to do, and new relationships to further."

Sir Richard smiles in his small, even way, "Mr. Marlowe and you got on well."

Martin is sitting between his parents, and he says, "I liked meeting him, too. He showed us how to use his machines."

Phoebe nods and asks her son, "Do you think Mr. Marlowe likes his job, Martin?"

Martin nods in reply, "And Marigold likes helping him. She is better at drawing then I am. She likes to draw people and clothing. I like to draw boats and cars and airplanes and trains ..."

"Perhaps your father will let you visit the building where the newspapers are printed one day. There are enormous machines that do it," Phoebe says to her son, with an encouraging look at her husband.

Carlisle gets the hint from his wife and also Martin's eager, pleading look in his direction, "I will arrange that, if you'd like."

Martin says, "Yes, please, father."

Phoebe says, "I cannot explain it, but it is comforting to see someone like Mr. Marlowe engaged in something that suits him and that he so obviously loves to do. It is not unlike you, in some ways." She looks with meaning at her husband and continues with more ambiguous wording, "Other aspects of his life, like his living arrangements and … expressive personality, are very different than we are. Somehow it is alright, and we got on very well during our sessions. That is all a part of who he is. Which is a happy person, in general. He is being true to himself in a way that I find admirable."

"Well then I hope you will get to work with him regularly on the fashion show," Carlisle says. "Lord Hexham and I have agreed on a partnership for an airstrip. He'll ready the land and I will coordinate the aeroplanes and pilots. The two of you will be able to travel much more quickly that way, as will other shooting parties."

"Thank you, Richard," Phoebe says, knowing that Carlisle has found a way that business and her personal interests coincide for the airstrip plans. "Since Martin enjoyed flying, perhaps he can travel with me at times."

"Yes, please!" Martin says. "Nanny, too?"

"It might have to be so that you do not get behind on your lessons," Carlisle says, chuckling inwardly at the wide-eyed surprise on their nanny's face.

* * *

On the walk back to their cottage, Elsie asks, "Charlie, you've been humming something … what is it?"

Carson chuckles, "You've caught me. It is a tune that Mr. Carter played for the children today … a new, modern piece of music that I admit I found compelling and enjoyable."

Elsie smiles at her husband, "Is Charles Carson entering the modern music age?"

"I suppose I am," Carson replies. "Even more surprising, it was composed by an American."

"Heavens to Betsy!" Elsie exclaims. "What will be next?"

Carson says, "I read in a newspaper that they are showing moving pictures with sound in America. Not simply music, but the voices of the characters."

"Is that so?" Elsie says. "When they start showing them in York, we should arrange for another date."

"We should have another date before then," Charles says.

* * *

George approaches the room for their dinner at the same time that Barrow does, and George cannot resist greeting the butler with a hug around the legs.

"Good evening, Master George," Barrow says with a smile.

George says, "Will you serve us tonight?"

Barrow shakes his head, "Not tonight, Master George. I am simply checking on things. Andrew will be up shortly."

George pouts a little at that response, "I hardly get to see you anymore, Mr. Barrow."

Barrow says, "Perhaps tomorrow I will have Christopher serve you … I'd have to be here to make sure he does a good job, since he is still learning."

George brightens, "I would like that."

Barrow says, "I will see what I can do, Master George. I need to supervise dinner for your parents and grandparents."

They enter the room together, and George approaches Viola in her high chair and gives her a peck on the cheek. They can hear nanny getting Roger from the other room, and Carter has not arrived yet.

As Barrow surveys that table settings, George asks, "Mr. Barrow, do you listen to what people talk about at dinner?"

"Pardon, Master George?" Barrow asks while pouring beverages at the sideboard.

George explains, "Sybbie said her father used to listen to the conversations in the car when he drove Grandmama and Donk and Aunt Sybil. Do you listen?"

Barrow nods, saying, "I understand you now, Master George. I will not lie to you, so, yes, I do listen at times. Often your grandparents depend upon it."

"What do you mean?" George asks.

"Sometimes they talk about plans to travel or about visitors," Barrow explains, "They expect that I will hear and make sure everything is ready in the house."

George nods, "Ooh, yes, I remember now. Granny Violet said that … that you are dependable for the family."

Barrow smiles, George's comment making him recall the dowager's comments to him the day before she passed. So she had said something to George, too. Funny, he thinks, somehow that adds weight to it … as if she was entrusting George's future, not just the Abbey, to Barrow's care.

Barrow says, "I try to be, Master George."

* * *

Tom and Sybbie finish setting the table while Laura completes a pan sauce to accompany their Sunday roast, Yorkshire puddings, and vegetables. Sybbie carefully adjusts the china, linens, and flatware the way she has seen it be done at the Abbey, in keeping with a proper table setting as taught by Mr. Carson. Tom puts four candles in holders on a ring in the center of the table, lights two others that also adorn the table, then fills glasses with wine or milk. Then the two go into the kitchen to help platter the meal.

Downton House itself is far grander than either house Tom or Laura lived in as a child, but Laura's family did depend upon more staff. Laura and Tom consider themselves middle class, and may yet add a cook at some point. But not for the foreseeable future. They are managing well between the three of them, and both parents feel strongly about Sybbie learning how to manage day to day like this. Tom has fond memories of watching Sybil in the Abbey kitchen, her face shining with her newly acquired knowledge of cooking and baking. Every now and then, he sees the same light in their daughter's eyes when she is helping with a meal and learns a new recipe or technique.

There are few explicitly gender-based chores inside the house, except for those that require Tom's strength. Everyone helps with planning, shopping, cooking, and cleaning for meals, depending upon work schedules. Everyone helps with bringing in firewood, too. While the cleaning lady comes regularly, Sybbie is expected to keep her own room neat and tidy, including straightening her bed linens daily. Similarly, everyone is responsible for ensuring their own clothing is taken care of, whether Tom will bring it to the Abbey or if it will be picked up by Mrs. Bates or Mrs. Molesley for mending or laundering. Laura and Tom have shown Sybbie how to launder their undergarments and small table linens and hang them to dry on the racks in Downton House's laundry room.

"Tom, will you please carve the roast? Sybbie, put the Yorkshire puddings in the basket, please," Laura directs. The two do as directed, and when everything is ready, everyone carries a laden serving vessel to the table.

"Sybbie, would you like to try to do the reading?" Tom asks as he picks up a small pamphlet and offers it to his daughter. Sybbie considers only momentarily, then nods. She is sitting between Tom and Laura tonight, so knows either will help her with difficult words if need be. She slowly makes it through the Advent reading, then picks up a taper, lights the end from one of the lit candles, then lights one of the purple candles in the wreath.

Tom and Laura share a glance and a smile. They have shared how much they enjoy such simple, family times together. Dinners like this, being able to incorporate traditions they agree upon. It has been easier than both would have predicted. In spite of the differences in their upbringing, they are compatible in living style and how they want to run the family. Tom had wanted the family to say grace before meals. Laura had negotiated that they would do so as long as it was not a simple, rote blessing they said. So they usually take a moment before dining to reflect aloud on what they are thankful for. Starting today, Laura is allowing the Advent preparatory rites leading toward Christmas. To her, the holidays are special again, since last year when she reunited with her family. And since Christmas will be spent at Brancaster, the Advent rituals give them something here to add to the festive season.

"Nicely done, Sybbie," Laura says as they begin to serve themselves, family style. "Mr. Carter will be impressed next week when he is here."

Sybbie shrugs, "He hears me read every day. We even read the science book about pregnancy together the other day."

Laura's eyebrows raise, "Heavens! Did he enquire why you had them?"

Sybbie scrunches her eyebrows together momentarily, as if trying to remember, then answers, "No, he did not. Granny Isobel had brought them to the Abbey, and George was keen on reading them, so we did."

Tom looks at Laura and says, "My guess is that everyone suspects already."

Laura gives a sigh, and Tom is not sure if it is out of frustration, or relief since she took her first bite of her meal. There are some things that are similar between what he remembers about Sybil's pregnancy and what Laura is going through. The obvious enjoyment of a fine meal, in particular one with a good cut of meat like today's, is the same. Being tired more often is the same. Other things are different. While Sybil was jubilant about having Tom's baby, Laura is accepting at best. Sybil was excited about the changes that were happening to her body, as evidence of the growing life inside her. Laura is nervous; she wants to read and learn about what will be happening mostly to prepare herself mentally for what she has always thought of as an invasion of a woman's body. Tom can't say as he blames Laura; he would not want to go through pregnancy. He had never thought a woman might not want to do it, though.

Laura asks, "What are you smiling at?"

Tom glances up at his wife, not having realised he was being so obvious. "'Tis a tasty and wonderful meal, love," he replies.

* * *

As Barrow locks up for the night, he wonders if Carter will still be awake when he gets upstairs. It has been almost two weeks since the poker game of secrets, and Carter has not set out Scotch glasses since then. To Barrow, in the days since, the feel of the music the teacher has been playing at night has been consistently melancholy. Barrow suspects Carter is being anti-social intentionally, because the teacher does not want to talk about the diamorphine. This will be a wedge between the two men, limiting informal conversations, until the issue gets addressed. From what Barrow can tell, and the butler has been watching, the tutor has not let the angst interfere with his teaching. Neither Carson nor anyone else has commented about Carter behaving any differently. Quite the opposite, in fact. Daisy has been asking Barrow if anything is wrong with himself.

In truth, there is, but Barrow cannot tell Daisy that. He is not going to tell anyone about Carter's habit. At least not while it is posing no difficulty for the teacher fulfilling his duties. But if Daisy can tell something is bothering Barrow, then others will notice, too, if they have not already.

He knows they are concerned for his mental state, as if he might relapse into the same sort of depression that plagued him a couple of years ago. The funny thing is, that is the furthest from Barrow's mind. He has his position, he knows the people of this house care about him, respect him, and depend upon him now. And while he wishes he could be free to love as he would want, he is not about to risk going to jail to do so. It was too close to happening before. He supposes if he ever gets very randy, he could send signals to Mr. Marlowe. The valet is not physically unattractive …

Barrow shakes his head to clear that thought, lightly scolding himself about how silly that would be. Marlowe might be the type to think more of it than Barrow would intend. The butler would not want to lead him on to thinking a fling could become a regular occurrence when the Hexham family is visiting Downton.

No, that is not what disturbs Barrow now. He simply wants … what? He wants _everything_ to be good, to be alright, with the house and family. He's been managing within the constraints of the staff size the family has budgeted, and the living arrangements so that everyone can have a life outside of their Abbey jobs. He feels responsible for that. It is his job.

Yes, that is it … there is a black mark soiling the pristine environment he has crafted. He wants a good teacher he can count on for the children. He had thought Carter was the one, or rather _can be_.

As he ascends the stairs, the butler decides that he does not like the uncertainty. Carter had been correct when he said that butlers use information to plan and react, and Barrow has been feeling uneasy not knowing what he can plan or expect from Carter. Regardless of what the teacher has said or done in the past, Barrow does not feel he can count on how long Carter will be the children's tutor. Yes, it all revolves around the drug: multiple scenarios have played around in Barrow's mind, none of them with good outcomes. Carter could inadvertently overdose and die. He could use a non-sterilised needle and end up causing a different danger to his health, like Barrow had done to himself. He could become unreliable due to the effects of the drug. Or, Carter could simply get fed up with Barrow's quiet disapproval and leave.

After winding the clock, Barrow stands by the door, and waits for Carter to finish playing. He has decided he will open the conversation by asking some questions more related to himself.

"How did you know I served here at the Abbey during the War?" he asks the teacher.

Carter looks up, surprised at the question after so many days of silence. The tutor shrugs, "When I started here, I was curious about your hand, and Mrs. Hughes told me." The teacher pauses, then adds, as if warning Barrow, "I will not divulge how I know about your attempt on your own life."

Barrow shakes his head, "I wasn't going to ask."

Carter nods, satisfied, then says, "But I will say this: I suspected you had done something like it, but long ago, before you came here, perhaps."

This is not the direction Barrow thought the conversation would take, but anything to open dialogue is welcome. The butler finds himself relieved to be able to talk to Carter again.

Barrow asks, "Why is that?"

The teacher approaches Barrow and takes one of the butler's arms, and uses a finger to trace one of Barrow's scars under his cuff. Something about the gesture gives Barrow a slight chill, but he does not react.

"The scars are evident when you wash," Carter says simply, then lets go of Barrow's arm. "What surprised me, when I found out, was how recent it had been."

"Why?" Barrow asks, again.

Carter responds, "I was puzzled, shocked even. Like I said, you do not strike me as an unhappy man. You have the respect and friendship of people here. You've even commented about the importance of the time we have living."

Barrow remembers some of the conversations he has had with Carter.

Seeing Barrow's pondering face, Carter adds, "It is why I was curious to know about your time in the War. You were afraid of dying then, too."

"Why does it matter?" Barrow says. "Why did you want to know?"

Carter shrugs again, "Simple curiosity, Mr. Barrow, I suppose. I feel the same, you see. I thought we might be kindred spirits, in that sense."

Barrow cannot suppress a snort of surprise and disbelief, earning an equally surprised look of dissatisfaction from Carter. Then the butler straightens slightly as if preparing himself and says, "You understand why I want to know about the diamorphine, don't you? 'Tis not simple curiosity."

Carter closes his eyes and sighs as if in resignation that he knew the conversation would turn to this, and accepts it. He shrugs, but does not respond.

"There was a footman 'ere once … kept on rememberin' the War. Kept 'im from 'is duties at times," Barrow says. "I don't think you're like that."

Carter shakes his head, "Not normally."

"'Nother person got sick from using dirty needles," Barrow says. "Coulda led to somethin' worse if it weren't caught in time."

At this, Carter looks evenly at Barrow, and says, "I am quite careful in that area."

Barrow rolls his eyes at the cheek of the teacher in that response. Then he continues with what he had planned to say, attempting to leverage some of the things Carter had said.

"We all have spells at times-those of us that were there, that is. The fire … 'twas a fluke. 'Tis not likely somethin' like that'll happen again, " Barrow says. "But addiction … 'at's serious, Mr. Carter. Dr. Clarkson says-"

Carter looks up in surprise, "You spoke with Dr. Clarkson about me?"

"Not by name," Barrow says with a shake of his head. "But even if I had, 'e's very professional and … discreet."

Carter looks dubiously at Barrow, unconvinced at first. Then he shakes his head and chuckles, "I suppose another doctor knowing makes no difference … since Rolleston, anyway."

Barrow nods, looking curious, and says, "The doctor mentioned that name … but 'e says it's different if the person is doin' it by themselves, not under a doctor's care. 'e says an addict might take too much one day and not even realise it."

Carter gives a frustrated look, and says, "I am well aware of the riskiness of my habit."

"So why keep at it?" Barrow accuses with equal frustration.

Carter looks at Barrow in wonder, and then says with a sardonic chuckle, "How odd … of the people who know … nobody has questioned 'why?' … you are the only who has ever asked that."

Barrow is amazed at that, but then realises Carter's doctor and family must have known for a long time. He asks, "Your family thinks 'tis alright?"

"A necessary evil," Carter nods and replies with a shrug. "To help me live with my … handicap."

"What kind of family would-?" Barrow says with another frustrated exhalation. "Ah, never mind… you're from one o' the high class ones that never wants to admit problems … keep 'em hidden…"

Carter gets heated at the butler's words, and spits out, "For your information, Mr. Barrow, I have a loving family, and it is mutual-"

Barrow holds up a hand, "I'm sorry, Mr. Carter. I didn't mean to insult your family. Well, maybe I did a little. Only … 'Twouldn't 'appen 'ere in this house, is all. If they know, and let it continue…"

Barrow shakes his head almost in disgust.

"They believe it gives me peace," Carter hisses, "That is what I let them believe, Mr. Barrow."

The butler is caught off guard for a bit by the tone of Carter's voice as much as the words.

Barrow finally presses, softly but insistently, "What's the real truth?"

After a moment's reflection, Carter responds, drawing out the words, "I like feeling alive."

Again Barrow is surprised at the response. Dr. Clarkson said that many addicts are in denial, and do not want to admit they have a problem when confronted about it. That is not truly the case here. Carter knows he is an addict, and is having a rational conversation about it. He admits he has the habit; but he thinks he likes the effect the drug has on him.

Barrow surmises two things from this conversation so far. One, that Carter _is_ in denial, about the true risks. Two, that Carter feels comfortable enough with Barrow to be honest. The butler notes that Carter has not asked if he will disclose the information to the family. Does the teacher not realise that is what is at stake? Barrow doubts Lady Mary and Mr. Branson would want an addict teaching their children. Which in turn means … that Carter _trusts_ the butler, at least for the moment, with the secret. How can Barrow use that…?

Barrow impulsively decides to try a different tactic.

"You've never tried to stop, 'ave you?" Barrow guesses.

Carter shakes his head, "No."

"You said it makes you feel like you were before your injury," Barrow says, then pointedly asks, "Are you the same person?"

Carter looks curiously at Barrow, then responds, "I think so. At least, my family has never said anything to the contrary."

Barrow asserts, "You do not need it then; you are using it as a unnecessary crutch."

Amazed at Barrow's boldness in his evaluation, Carter chuckles and asks, "And how, Mr. Barrow, do you conclude that?"

"I don't know," Barrow says. He truly does not know. He reaches for a better reason, and cannot find one. "I just do."

"The chemical is what it is, Mr. Barrow. My body and mind feel it."

Barrow shakes his head again, and says, "'At's not what I mean ... "

He is silent again, thinking, not being able to explain _what_ he means. He has been thinking of his own attempt to take a drug to 'cure' himself of his homosexuality. Barrow remembers giving himself the injection, then waiting … for something … anything ... to feel different. It didn't of course. Dr. Clarkson had been more understanding and kind about it than Barrow had expected. Later, the butler had wondered … would it have mattered if it had been a solution other than saline, a drug that might have made him feel something? Would he have been tricked into thinking a transformation had occurred? The butler's gut instinct had been that it would not have made a difference.

Just like his gut instinct is saying something now.

Finally, the butler says, "Maybe you're right … an' we're a little alike, you and me. Well, I've been low enough to know the difference 'tween simply livin' and breathin' … and bein' alive."

"And what is that difference?" Carter asks with an intrigued expression.

"'S not some drug, I'll tell you that," Barrow asserts. "'S what we do … every day … that makes the difference. You know that, too. You said so, in a way."

Barrow turns to leave, but adds, pointing a finger at the teacher, "I think you should try. For yourself mostly, but for your family, and the rest of us, too."

Carter smiles sadly, nods and says, with a patronising air, "The children and parents like me, and you do not want to have to look for another tutor."

Barrow snorts, "Somethin' like that."

* * *

"Anna," Phyllis says softly as she and Anna share a quiet moment in the servants' nursery, "How will I know if the baby is starting to come?"

Mrs. Bates' daughter lays on the lady's maid's lap, face up and awake while Anna moves her legs from side to side slightly. Jack sleeps soundly in his crib; he is a good sleeper, so the women know they can have a quiet conversation without worry of waking the boy. The Countess' and Lady Mary's dinner ensembles are ready, and they have a few moments during Jack's naptime to relax.

Anna glances over at her colleague with a smile, surprised at the question. But not the informal use of her given name. The two have become quite close over the past several weeks.

"Oh, Phyllis," Anna chuckles, "You will know … one way or another. With Jack, it was the waters… and with Annemarie, well labour pains are quite noticeable."

Phyllis looks a bit confused, then asks, "What are they like? Labour pains, that is?"

Anna looks over at her friend abruptly, and asks, "Phyllis, did they start … lower … perhaps in your back?"

Mrs. Molesley looks sheepish and replies, "I am not sure ... I've had this dull ache for a bit now…"

"A bit? How long?" Anna asks with alarm.

Phyllis shrugs, "I didn't notice when it started, since it isn't really painful. I thought you said it would hurt."

Anna rolls her eyes, and demands, "How long, Mrs. Molesley?" She rises, carefully lifting her daughter to her chest as she does, and rings the bell.

Phyllis says, "There is no need to cause a stir, Anna." When she looks at the younger lady's maid's serious face, she answers, "Since before lunch."

Rocking her child slowly from side to side, Anna asks, "Are they like monthly pains? And are they getting more noticeable now?"

Phyllis sheepishly nods, "But-"

Andrew appears in the doorway, looking confused. "The bell…?"  
Anna says, "Thank you for coming up, Andy. It seems Mrs. Molesley's baby is coming."

Andrew's eyes go wide as he looks toward the older lady's maid, but the footman has no idea what to do. Mrs. Molesley is sitting and not looking uncomfortable in the least. Well, not physically; her face evinces some exasperation, however.

Anna continues to take charge, "Please find a way to get her to the hospital without her having to walk, and contact her husband at the school."

Andy nods, "Yes, Mrs. Bates." He walks over to the other lady's maid and offers his hand, "Mrs. Molesley?"

Phyllis rises with an almost begrudging air, sighing as if accepting the situation, and says, "Alright, although it is likely a false alarm. Please, at the school, tell Mr. Dawes, who can let my husband know at the end of the school day if I am not there myself. My husband and I have already discussed that it is silly to have him leave his class simply to wait around at hospital."


	76. Chapter 76

"Mr. Molesley," Mr. Dawes says with a smile as he enters the teacher's classroom. The schoolmaster has just rung the closing bell, so children are excitedly packing their things and leaving the room. It is Friday, so all are looking forward to two days without classes.

"Yes, Mr. Dawes?"

Mr. Dawes says, "Mr. Parker stopped by earlier, and at the request of your wife, gave me a message I was to give to you after the bell."

"Oh, what message?" Molesley asks, curious, in particular that Andrew delivered it. It is obviously not an urgent matter.

"It seems Mr. Parker had just taken Mrs. Molesley to hospital," Mr. Dawes says with eyebrows raised and a leading smile. "He said she was not in any pain, so she thought it might not be anything... But according to Mr. Parker, Mrs. Bates insisted she see the doctor."

While Mr. Dawes has been talking, in particular at the word 'hospital', Molesley's face has taken on an expression of shock, and he stops putting papers into his valise, his hand suspended in midair. "Uh, buh, erm…," the teacher manages to stutter.

"Here, let me help you there," Mr. Dawes says, taking the papers from Molesley with a chuckle. He straightens them and places them into the case, secures the clasp, and hands it to the teacher. "You'd best get going."

Molesley walks as if in a daze toward the door, then pauses, turns back toward the schoolmaster, and says, "The hospital, you said?"

Mr. Dawes laughs and nods, "That is what Mr. Parker told me."

Molesley starts to turn again and proceed out the door, but he turns back again, asking with an incredulous air, "D'ya think it might be…?"

"It very well could be, Mr. Molesley," the schoolmaster says. He decides that the teacher needs a little help, so he walks over and places a reassuring hand on Mr. Molesley's shoulder, then guides him toward the door.

"Dottie, Johnny," Mr. Dawes calls to two children who are in the hallway. "Please do me the favour of escorting Mr. Molesley to the hospital."

Johnny looks at the teacher and asks, "Is 'e sick?"

"No, no, no, nothing like that," Mr. Dawes says. "His wife may be having the baby… he's a little worried for her … so it would be good for him to have company for the walk."

Perhaps it is the phrase, 'may be having the baby' reaching his ears that finally breaks the spell. Suddenly Molesley acts as if newly alive, "Goodness, Mr. Dawes," Molesley cries, "I need to get to the hospital!"

Molesley takes off at a run toward his destination.

Mr. Dawes turns to the two children, and says, "Well, I guess he'll get there alright after all. Now, it seems I heard your mother saying she wanted to know when the baby comes. You run along now and let her know."

* * *

"Two down," Mrs. Hughes says with a sigh as she prepares herself a cup of tea in the kitchen. "And both healthy, thank goodness. Let's hope the rest of them will be, too."

Daisy steals a glance at Mrs. Patmore but says nothing.

"And more like Mrs. Molesley's easy delivery than Mrs. Bates' long one," Mrs. Patmore says, "It'll be a busy Spring alright, what with both Lady Mary's and Lady Hexham's babies due."

Mrs. Hughes looks meaningfully at the cook, "That it will."

Mrs. Patmore adds, "We can be grateful there's no more talk o' the Season in London. 'Tis funny, I never used ta mind. 'Twas simply what we did. Now … I s'pose I'm too old for the back n' forth."

"I woulda liked bein' in London fer more'n a few days," Daisy says. "But Andy wouldn'ta wanted ta go."

"I don't think twoulda been good for you ta be in London for so long, Mrs. Patmore scolds. "Andy wouldn'ta been able ta go. Th' farm needs 'im."

"I know that, Mrs. Patmore," Daisy shrugs and sighs, "He's feelin' e'en more important, now our names are on the paper."

This morning, the names and signatures of Mr. and Mrs. Andrew Parker had been added to the tenant agreement for Yew Tree Farm.

At Tom and Mary's suggestion, Robert had brought up the idea with Mr. Mason last week. Mr. Mason had agreed it was in everyone's best interests to have the younger couple be recognised for their work at the farm. Further, while Mr. Mason spends most of the day at the farm, his actual residence has become the B&B. The elderly farmer did not seem distressed about the situation in the least. Rather, he had suggested they go to the Abbey right then and there to talk to the young couple about it.

Daisy had been nervous, not only because it had been a sudden meeting with his Lordship himself. Other than her marriage certificate, she had never had to sign anything official like that. It had felt a little like her future was to be set in stone, and Daisy is the type to always have angst about something like that.

Andy had remained calm initially, until Lord Grantham left the room. Then he had acted as if it was a dream come true. He'd picked Daisy up, twirled her around, and would not stop kissing and hugging her for what seemed an hour but was likely only a few minutes. Daisy couldn't help but put aside her own worries when she'd seen how happy he'd been. He'd gone on and on ... that it was because of her … that he finally felt like he was going to be able to provide for her and their coming family … that they'd have security as long as they continued to work hard, and he would, for her … that he couldn't believe how fortunate he has been since he came here … that he'd never expected to get such a wonderful wife and future when he took the footman job...

And this morning it had become official. Nothing was to change in their day-to-day schedules in the short term. For the past two years, it has been Mr. Mason running the show, with Andy looking on and learning. But in the Spring, Mr. Mason had said he wants to let Andy run things, with the older man's supervision. So Andy would not have been able to go to London for the Season even if that had been the family's decision to do so.

Even if she weren't with child, Daisy would not want to have been separated from her husband for weeks on end, in spite of wanting to travel and do exciting things. She had known what their future would be like once she and Andy decided to marry. In truth, she had known what her likely future would be when she decided to go to live with Mr. Mason at the farm. If it hadn't been Andy, it might've been some other farmer or country bloke. She had thought about leaving Downton when she had passed her exams. She could have gotten a different job, maybe in an office of some type. But she had decided not to, mostly because of the people here. Mr. Mason and Mrs. Patmore, and everyone else at the Abbey, for that matter, mean alot to her. And now Andy means even more. She hadn't been sure she loved him for a while, but she has no doubts anymore.

'What're ya smilin' at?" Mrs. Patmore's voice interrupts Daisy's thoughts.

Daisy looks up, and at first is about to shrug off her daydreaming to the cook. Then she decides something else instead. She turns to the housekeeper and says, "Mrs. Hughes, there's another reason it'll be a busy Spring."

"Oh, and why is that?" Mrs. Hughes asks.

"I'm 'xpecting, too," Daisy announces with a huge smile. "I've not been to the doctor yet, but if it stays and I figured it right, it'll be the end of April or May."

Mrs. Hughes gives a very pleased return expression, not letting on that she had guessed already, "Well, that is wonderful, Daisy! My best wishes to you and Andy."

Mrs. Patmore has been looking at Daisy, surprised that she blurted out the news so, but then realises that is just Daisy's way. It won't be long before the assistant cook's thickening middle can no longer be hidden under an apron. The two cooks share smiles and continue their work.

* * *

"Joseph, come and meet your son," Phyllis says with a smile as her husband enters the female patient ward.

Molesley's eyes reflect his surprise and delight and he gives a little cough of a snort, then softly asks, "It's here already? A b-boy?" He walks purposefully to the side of the bed and carefully sits on the edge, staring in wonder at the pink form bundled in a blanket in his wife's arms. "Goodness! But at lunch you gave no sign-?"

"I did feel something, then, but did not think it was anything other than some pregnancy discomfort," Phyllis chuckles and nods, "He came very quickly, once he decided to."

Joseph places a hand over his wife's on the babe's front, and says, "Hello, little one!" His eyes fill with tears and he reaches for his handkerchief. "He … he's wonderful!" After patting his eyes and sniffling, he asks Phyllis, "Are you alright?"

Phyllis chuckles and nods again, "Mm hmm, I am fine. I am a little sore … the doctor and nurses said it was one of the fastest deliveries they can remember. I feel lucky."

When Phyllis had arrived at the hospital, she had told the nurse that she thought it might be a false alarm, that she was having a small amount of discomfort, like a gas bubble, and was only there because some friends were concerned. Thinking there was no hurry, the nurse had led her to a treatment room and asked her change into patient's garb. The look of surprise on the nurse's face was evident when she came back and began to examine Phyllis, so much so that Phyllis wondered if something was wrong. The waters came right then, surprising both women and making a mess. There was no doubt anymore that the birth was imminent. After some muttering about being made of stern stuff, the nurse went to fetch the doctor and cleaning sluppies. Dr. Clarkson and the nurse only just had time to clean up, change, and wash before the little boy's head crowned. Phyllis had cried out at that point, feeling an intense pain and the need to push after all. It was done within minutes after that.

Molesley kisses his wife, "I am the one who is lucky. You told me that, a long time ago. I believe it now."

"One of his names is William, after your father," Phyllis states as if there is to be no argument about that. "William Joseph, or Joseph William?"

Molesley looks with tenderness at the baby but before he can reply, a voice says loudly from the doorway, "Did I hear my grandchild is born?"

A hugely smiling Bill Molesley carrying a small vase with a bouquet of flowers saunters over to the bed when he sees his son and daughter-in-law. "Boy or girl?"

"Boy, Dad," Molesley says, "We've just settled on his name … William Joseph."

"Well, I'll be," the elder Molesley says, putting the flowers on the bedside table so that he can get out his own handkerchief and pat his wet eyes.

* * *

After getting changed for bed, Henry embraces Mary from behind, resting his open-palm hands on her midsection. Her belly is rounded and firm now. While in her daily attire she can hide her condition still, in her nightwear there is no mistaking it. Henry nuzzles her neck, and says, "Are you feeling well, lately?"

Mary leans back, murmurs a positive reply, and accepts the affection from her husband. She knew this would come, and why. She had been looking forward to it. The new Molesley baby's arrival makes Mary and Henry think more about her own pregnancy. The whole house is abuzz about the birth of the Molesley boy, just as it had been when Annemarie Bates had been born. Henry had acted similarly then, too. Amorous, but with a different feel to his demonstrating his love, a different kind of passion. Mary can tell that Henry is happy she is pregnant again, that he enjoys fatherhood more than he would have predicted when they wed. Similar to how she feels about motherhood, if she is honest.

When Mary was younger, she never thought about motherhood. She had considered having children a duty, a necessary function of being a wife. In particular a wife of a noble or heir, since she was supposed to produce another heir. Even when she and Matthew were first discussing marriage, if she had thought about childbearing at all, she would have said she needed to do it to carry the line.

Her perspective had begun to change when Matthew had been injured, when everyone thought he would never have children, even if he and Lavinia did marry. It had filled the house with sadness that the Grantham line would come to an end. But for Mary, since she knew Matthew so well, had glimpsed what he had wanted for a future, part of her sadness had been for his sake and Lavinia's. She sympathised with them that they would not become parents, not simply because no heir would be produced.

Similarly, when she did not become pregnant herself, she felt tremendous guilt not only because she was not able to bring forth an heir. She had wanted to fulfill Matthew's desire to become a father.

When she held Sybbie, her sister's beautiful baby girl, how that had increased her own wish to bear a child! By then, she cared not at all about the downsides of pregnancy … she and Matthew simply wanted it to happen. When it did, Matthew had been as thrilled as she was, and had been attentive about her physical comfort throughout. Oh the euphoria when she held George, and then when Matthew laid eyes on him!

It had taken Granny to help her understand that she still needed to be George's mother even though his father was not there. Granny, and respect for Matthew's memory. He would have been disappointed were she not trying to be the best mother she could be to their son.

When she wed Henry, she had felt similarly about wanting to bear his child, for his sake as much as anything. He may have downplayed any expectations, but Mary had seen how thrilled he had been when she had told him she was expecting. And she had seen Tom's smirk, knowing he had surmised what she'd whispered in Henry's ear. Men. Inside, they all are like showy peacocks, strutting about when their wives are largely pregnant, as if pointing to the swollen bellies and announcing to the world, 'I did that!'

Mary's difficulty in conceiving initially had set the tone for her increased hopes for George, and similarly, her miscarriage has heightened her desire that this one be full term and healthy, too. Like Mary, Henry is at times elated and worried about this pregnancy. Neither want to talk about the possibility of another miscarriage, so they do not. Rather, they show each other that whatever happens, they will go on. Mary feels that Henry is here, caring for her, loving her … Although she will always worry about losing him like she lost Matthew, his day to day presence, and private moments of special affection like this, lessen her worry somehow.

"Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" Mary asks.

"You know that does not matter," Henry says softly into her ear, his hands roving to caress her all over. "I am more concerned about it being healthy, and you being so, too. You should not be surprised that I will be very alert to your mood, especially afterward … as will George, and Carson, and Tom, and the rest of the family. And a few in York, too."

"Mrs. Joyner already seems especially attentive," Mary says.

"She remembers that your being down in the dumps bothered me, too. She likes seeing her customers happy, whether it is due to her cooking or any another reason," Henry says.

"Her cooking induces at least temporary happiness in anyone," Mary chuckles. "I certainly enjoyed it."

"That was good for all of us to see," Henry says. "You need nourishment."

"I am doing well now... Henry, when this one comes… Edith is due at the same time. I want your help so that it does not seem like a battle for our parents' time."

"Alright," Henry says, not knowing what he will be able to do. But he is pleased that his wife is thinking about her sister.

"I had originally thought us being in London would solve that …," Mary says. "But it would present other challenges … for you, and Bertie, and Tom and Laura."

Henry is one of the many who are relieved that Mary has abandoned the London Season idea. He chuckles, "The situation is what it is. We will do what we must, when the time comes."

Mary says, "If there is a way, I think it would be good for Edith if my parents, Mama in particular, are with her for the birth, or immediately after, like with little Robert."

Henry pauses nuzzling his wife's neck momentarily. "That would likely mean they are not here for you," he cautions.

"As you said, they will be with me afterward, which I think is more important in my case," Mary explains. "I think all of us still regret that Edith felt the need to hide away in Switzerland for Marigold, with only Rosamund there to help."

"From the stories, it is not surprising that she had felt that way."

"Even if we had gotten on better, then," Mary shrugs, "I was in no state to be sympathetic, even though I should have been even more so."

"I will not dispute you on that. She had an easy time with little Robert," Henry says, continuing his caresses. Then Henry lets out a chortle, "You certainly had more of a challenge with the twins …"

Mary rolls her eyes, "That was due to my own stubbornness … at least I was not in some foreign country. And my husband and family came immediately. Mama and Papa should be there for her."

"I take it you will be insistent about this?" Henry asks, knowing the answer.

Mary nods, "Tom and Laura will be here if needed."

"I suspect Tom will have his own distractions," Henry says. "Perhaps not at the same time..."

"Has he said anything to you?"

Henry continues to kiss his wife gently, "No, but he has not denied anything, either."

Henry is amused that they have been able to carry on this conversation in spite of his amorous ministrations. It does not frustrate him, because he knows his attention is having the intended effect anyway. He supposes this is what comes with being married and comfortable with someone, knowing just what makes her react...

Mary suddenly gives a rather sharp intake of breath and a slight moan. Henry smiles to himself. He knew it was working.

Henry turns Mary to face him, keeping her close and continuing to ply her with kisses, which she returns lovingly.

"Mmmm, darling…," Henry says and surprises Mary by lifting her up and carrying her to the bed.

* * *

Elsie rises from the table in their cottage, taking her breakfast plate and Charles' to the sink for washing. Charles comes over to assist her.

"I wonder if Mr. Branson and Mrs. Edmunds will stay late at the Abbey tonight, or leave early again," Elsie muses out loud.

"I hope early, if I am honest, so that you are not up late either," asks Charles.

Elsie says, "I still have enough energy left in me to handle nights if need be. Mrs. Patmore has been complaining about being old lately, but I do not feel it."

"We are of an age…," Carson observes. "I expected she would have retired already, with the B&B."

"Perhaps when the farm transition has settled, that's what she and Mr. Mason will do. I am not looking forward to having to find a new head cook," Mrs. Hughes says. "And an assistant one, too."

At Charles' questioning look, Elsie adds, "Daisy is with child, didn't you hear?"

Charles sighs, "I see. Does Barrow know?"

Mrs. Hughes nods, "He said we shouldn't jump to conclusions about anything, for either Daisy or Mrs. Patmore. But both of us wish we had not let the Dower House cook go off to York."

Carson says, "Perhaps she could be persuaded to come back."

Elsie shrugs as if she does not think that will happen. She dries her hands on a cloth, removes her apron, then says, "I'd like to stop in on Mrs. Molesley and the baby at hospital before going to the Abbey. Will you join me?"

"Of course, dearest," Carson says.

As they walk into the village, they note Mr. Carter's car stopped near the Molesley's cottage. Carter can be seen placing a large crate at the door to the cottage, with the help of a man they recognise from the bookstore.

Seeing the tutor, Elsie asks in a low voice, "Has Mr. Carter been acting differently lately?"

"Differently? In what way?" Carson asks.

Elsie says, "It seems Mr. Carter and Mr. Barrow are even more tense around each other recently. I had thought they were getting on better, you know … teasing each other in a friendly way, for a while. But they do not seem to talk at all anymore."

"Mr. Carter seems no different to me during our lessons," her husband says. "Do you think Mr. Barrow might have … erm, you know ... like with James Kent?"

Mrs. Hughes shakes her head, "No, Charles, I don't think he'd do that. But I wonder if Barrow did something else, like with the mealtimes with the children."

"If he did, I have not been privy to any change in Mr. Carter's schedule or duties," Carson says. "Perhaps it was Mr. Carter who did something that Barrow did not like."

Elsie chuckles, "There would be some poetic justice in that somehow, wouldn't there?"

"My dear, Mr. Carter has been here only a few months. If he is to be here for the long term, as we all hope, then there are bound to be times when he and someone else are at odds," Carson reminds his wife. "Barrow will be fortunate if all he needs to worry about is some minor friction with Carter."

"Alright, then," Elsie says. "As long as he is still doing well by the children, I'll not worry about it."

* * *

Molesley enters the patient ward of the hospital to see his wife surrounded by well-wishers. Mrs. Patmore and Mr. Mason, Mr. Barrow, Tom Branson and his family … all standing nearby, smiling at Phyllis or at the baby in Mr. Barrow's arms.

"Goodness!" Mr. Molesley exclaims. "You'd think 'twas a crown prince being born with all this attention." He walks over to his wife's side and gives her a loving peck in greeting. "Are you feeling well this morning?"

"Tired, but well," Phyllis replies.

"I think we are the pre-church visitors," Tom says. "There'll likely be another set afterwards."

"The doctor says I can go home today," Phyllis says. "So we will not be here to visit."

"They'll find you," Mr. Barrow says. He is about to hand the baby over to Molesley, but is prevented from doing so by Laura.

"May I, please?" Laura asks.

Barrow is not the only one who is surprised, given Laura's reputation of obvious hesitation with babies and children. But the butler carefully places the newborn into her arms. She smiles and seems to look in wonder at the small child she is holding. Sybbie and Tom share a smiling glance.

"It seems nearly everyone from Downton has already come to give their blessings," Phyllis says.

Mrs. Patmore nods, "'At should tell ya how well regarded ya both are."

"Well, we'd best be off," Barrow says. "Let you get some rest."

Laura places the baby in his father's arms, then the visitors depart. Joseph sits on the edge of the bed. The baby starts to fuss a bit, and Phyllis says, "He might be hungry. It's been a while."

She takes the babe from her husband, and with no apparent shame, offers her nipple by brushing the boy's cheek against it. Sure enough, he turns and begins to suckle. Molesley checks the screens around the bed, but then watches with loving attention, not embarrassed in the least, either. The couple had been through the awkwardness of the first few times of nursing in the last day and a half. At one point yesterday afternoon, they simply looked at each other and laughed at the absurdity of something so natural being uncomfortable with just the two of themselves present.

"I am sorry for being a little late this morning," Joseph says. "I was attempting to organise and straighten things at the cottage for your homecoming."

"I don't recall it being in disarray," Phyllis says with a questioning look.

Like most women toward the end of her pregnancy, she had become fastidious with housework and tidying things. Even though the baby would not move for a while, she had forced her husband to move anything that might be a danger to someone very small. She had rationalised the advance preparation by saying that they will get used to where things are, before the child was born. Like most husbands in the same situation, Molesley had said, "Yes, dear," and had complied.

Molesley chuckles, "Heavens but there are gifts coming every second, it seems. I put many of the smaller ones on the table, for when you get home. Some of the baskets and boxes are too big, but I did my best to get them out of the way."

Phyllis looks touched, and nods toward her bedside table, "I've written a thank you note for Mr. Carter."

"I should write one, too. 'Twas such a generous present," Molesley says. "I enlisted Mr. Dawes and my dad to help get the bookcase into the cottage and up the stairs. We brought the books up separately."

"With that as a start," Phyllis looks at her son, and predicts, "I hope he'll be as much of a bookworm as his father."

* * *

In a change from last week, Sybbie and Laura work on setting the table whilst Tom is in the kitchen being head cook. The doorbell chimes, and Sybbie goes to answer it.

"Welcome, Mr. Carter! We are happy you could join us," Sybbie says with enthusiasm.

"I very much appreciate the invitation," Carter says, entering the house. "Something smells delicious!"

Laura enters the foyer, reaching for Carter's coat and hat while the teacher hands a box and a bottle of wine to Sybbie. Laura hangs the coat and hat in a nearby closet.

"Thank you," Sybbie says with a smile. "It is coq au vin! My daddy said my mother and he learned how to make it together."

"I feel privileged to be a beneficiary of such knowledge," Carter states.

"You and I both," Laura says, absent-mindedly placing a hand on her midsection. "I've been tormented by that wonderful smell for a while now."

Sybbie departs to put the wine and box of chocolates in the kitchen, and Laura leads Mr. Carter to the sitting room.

"Mrs. Edmunds, while I have you alone," Carter says, almost apologetically. "I've a confession to make."

"Oh?" Laura asks.

"I … uh ... I overheard Sybbie tell Mr. Branson you might be expecting, at the train station," Carter says. "When Lady Grey brought the books … I surmised it was true. My best wishes to you!"

Laura shakes her head a little and chuckles, "Tom said he thought everyone at the Abbey might suspect. You've confirmed that at least."

Tom comes into the room, without a jacket and with his shirt sleeves rolled up, "Mr. Carter, welcome! You'll have to excuse my attire at the moment, but I wanted to greet you."

"At least you took off the apron," Laura teases.

"Thank you for hosting me, Mr. Branson," Carter says. "I understand you will be treating us to a culinary masterpiece."

"I wouldn't call it a masterpiece, but it is usually delicious," Tom says. He is about to depart to go back to the kitchen, but then Sybbie comes into the room, carrying a tray on which are four glasses, filled with sparkling cider or wine.

"Heavens, Sybbie, let me help you with that!" Carter says. Having served himself, he knows that it takes an element of self-confidence to carry a tray of full glasses. He is impressed with the young girl's efforts.

"It's alright, Mr. Carter," Sybbie says with a smile. "I like to help, and you are a guest."

Laura distributes the glasses and Sybbie puts down the tray.

"Cheers!" Tom says. "To what we hope will be the first of many social evenings at Downton House."

After everyone sips, Carter asks, "Is this the first, truly? I am honoured if so."

"We've had different family members for various casual lunches," Laura replies. "But, well, it might be a challenge for us to try to host dinner on their level."

Carter says, "From what I have witnessed the Earl and Countess are the epitome of graciousness. They would never look down on an honest attempt at a dinner party, would they?"

Tom smiles, "No, you are correct, Mr. Carter. Pardon me, but I need to finish in the kitchen." Tom departs.

"Allow me to offer my services as a footman or server if you ever need it," Carter says.

"That is very kind of of you, Mr. Carter," Laura says. "But I am not sure that would be appropriate."

"Why not?" Carter asks. "I helped at the Fall Festival."

Laura does not want to get into a debate about it now, so she simply responds, "We will keep that in mind."

"Can we have everyone here before we go to Marigold's for Christmas?" Sybbie asks with eagerness. "Maybe for a tea?"

Laura responds, "Hmmm … there are only two more weekends until the holidays, and my parents are coming the weekend after next. But alright, Sybbie. We'll talk to your grandmother and see if there are any dates free for an informal gathering."

* * *

"When will we get the Christmas tree, Daddy?" Marigold asks at tea.

Bertie looks up from interacting with little Robert and replies, "Oh, about a week beforehand, I think."

Marigold rises from her play with her paper dolls and approaches a table upon which sits a tri-fold shape. She uses her index finger to count from the rectangle with the number 24 on it seven places down. Then she looks up and asks, "On the 17th?"

Bertie and Edith share a smile, and Edith replies, "About then, yes."

Mirada says, "That is a Saturday, Marigold dear, so either that day or the next." Mrs. Pelham turns to Edith and asks, "Have you determined where everyone will stay?"

Edith says, "Yes, for the holidays themselves. But, I want your opinion on something. I expect Mary and the children will stay through to the board meeting, as will Laura and Sybbie. I do not know yet if the Hardings or Mrs. Wilson will be bringing their families, but we do know that the Carlisles will be here for the meeting. I think it might get too crowded in Marigold's room with all four children … what do you think of putting George and Martin together?"

Mirada is about to voice her approval, but Marigold has overheard, and she responds before the other adults, "Martin can stay with me, and Sybbie and George can stay together."

The three adults exchange looks that try to hide their amusement.

Bertie says, "Now, Marigold, I am a man, and I used to be a little boy. I can tell you that it will be better for George and Martin to stay together, especially after George has been here for several days."

Marigold scrunches her eyebrows together, not understanding her stepfather. "What do you mean?"

Bertie explains, "Boys often like to play differently than girls. Martin and George do not typically play with dolls, do they?"

Marigold says, "No. Only when I ask them to. George uses a stuffed animal instead of a doll."

Edith takes up where her husband was leading, "Martin and George likely have similar interests, since they are both young boys. It will be better for them to share a room."

"But Sybbie does not like to play with dolls, either. She likes the toy cars and blocks and wind up toys that Martin likes," Marigold says. The girl seems to consider what she just said and asks, "Should she and Martin share a room?"

Everyone else chuckles at the question, and Mirada interjects, "Heavens, no, Marigold dear. It is simply a matter of propriety. Before long you will all be grown and the boys will be in the bachelors' hall and you and Sybbie will be in the women's hall. It is alright to get used to that type of arrangement now."

* * *

Gerald Hastings awaits his wife, who is on the telephone in the hall of her London home. She places the receiver back onto the cradle, and joins her husband to go into the sitting room for tea.

"That was Mrs. Carlisle," Rosamund says. "She and I will meet next week to discuss locations for the fashion show."

Gerald asks, "I have an idea, if you'd like to hear it."

"The last time you said something like that we ended up in France," Rosamund says with a mischievous and curious smile, then adds, "What is it?"

"You are still looking for more supporters for Hillcroft, I take it?"

"Always," Rosamund says. "But I do not think the College would be a suitable location…"

"My idea is not about the location, but the models," Gerald says. "Ask the school to let some of the students do it. They'd get a trip to London and have some fun in the process, and the school will get greater visibility."

"Why that is a marvelous idea," Rosamund says. "If the term holidays will allow it."

"If the show is a Saturday, that should not matter," Gerald says.

"I am not sure we can plan for a Saturday," Rosamund says. "But nonetheless, I shall enquire about your idea."

The two sit side by side, enjoying their tea, each perusing magazines, periodically sharing a tidbit of an article with each other. Periodically touching each other lightly on the arm or leg, intimate without being sexual. Even though they do not focus solely on each other for this time, it is the comfortable presence of the other person nearby that matters.

"Are there any evening plans for the next few days, dear?" Gerald asks. "I thought we might go out to a show or dancing."

"Yes, let's do that," Rosamund says, "Shall I see if the Turners can join us?"

"Splendid idea, if it is not too last minute for them."

"Darling," Rosamund says with a look that evinces tenderness and gratitude, "I am so happy we met. I thought I had a pleasant enough life before. But you've brought back a joie de vivre that, frankly, I didn't realise I had missed until it is here again."

She gives her husband a quick but loving peck, returned in kind.

* * *

A counterpart scene is playing out with a younger couple in the same city.

Phoebe Carlisle enters their sitting room and looks on with a fond smile while her husband and son play draughts. Sir Richard always plays to win; he is not the type to take a fall to give his son a false sense of accomplishment. In this, Phoebe agrees with her husband, especially because Richard always explains to Martin _how_ he won, what moves and strategies and mistakes in the boy's moves he took advantage of. Martin seems to enjoy playing games with his father, and seems to understand that the elder is simply playing to win, as he should, too.

Phoebe takes a seat next to her husband, and places an arm across the man's back, giving him a brief squeeze.

"It looks like Martin has more kings," Phoebe observes. "It will not be long before he trounces you."

Richard is surprised at the slight, but enjoyable, shudder that passes through his body at his wife's touch. He is yet unaccustomed to the newfound intimacy of these simple interactions in the privacy of their home. But he likes it. Impulsively, he smiles and reaches an arm around to hug his wife in equal affection.

Neither parent has any clue that they are unknowingly influencing young Martin's perception of what married life is like. These small, subtle bits of affection are more than Phoebe ever witnessed with her parents.

"We will move on to more complicated games then, such as chess," Richard says.

"I would like that," Martin says. "There was a wonderful chess set at Brancaster! It had beautifully carved pieces and inlaid wood for the playing area. Marigold said that she does not know how to play yet, but Lord Hexham said he would teach her."

"I will begin to teach you, then," Carlisle says. "So you can challenge each other when you visit."

Martin smiles, but the pleasure on his face is short-lived. His father makes a multiple-jump move which results in two of of the boy's pieces being captured, and one of Carlisle's pieces being kinged.

To Martin's look of surprise, Carlisle offers words of encouragement, "The game is not over yet, son."

"You are right, father," Martin says, with a mischievous grin. "But it will be soon."

Then the boy proceeds to make his own jumps, capturing even more of his father's pieces.

Carlisle is shocked. A quick view of the board tells Phoebe that her son is only a couple of turns away from a win.

"It worked!" Martin says with obvious excitement. "That is a play that Mr. Marlowe taught us. Sometimes, you can lose pieces on purpose in order to win the game."


	77. Chapter 77

"Mrs. Hughes?" Anna asks, with a soft knock on the housekeeper's open office door.

"Ah, Mrs. Bates," Mrs Hughes replies. "Come in."

"I feel badly, Mrs. Hughes, about you and Mr. Carson having to go to Brancaster for the holiday," Anna begins. "I am feeling well, and Annemarie is a month old and doing fine…"

Mrs. Hughes tilts her head to the side a bit, and says, "Why that is very considerate of you, Mrs. Bates! But surely you must be looking forward to having some quiet time with your family?"

Anna looks down, "It is not that, Mrs. Hughes. That will be lovely. Only, it will be a lot of work for you…"

"I can handle it," Mrs. Hughes says. "I did fine for the car trip, didn't I?"

Anna nods, still looking uncomfortable, "But that was only a few days, Mrs. Hughes. Not nearly two weeks."

Mrs. Hughes says, "If Lady Grantham has faith in me, it will be alright."

"Are you sure you do not mind?" Anna asks.

"I do not," Mrs. Hughes says, then looks carefully at Anna. "Are you concerned about something else, Mrs. Bates?"

"I want Lady Grantham to know that I can go, if she would like me to," Anna states, with an unequivocal air.

Mrs. Hughes smiles, and says gently, "Mrs. Bates, if you are at all worried about your job, please do not. Lady Mary would never let me release you unless you want to go."

Anna makes a small smile, knowing exactly what Mrs. Hughes means, but intensely relieved that the housekeeper said it. It is one of those times that Anna feels a fondness in her heart for Lady Mary. As cold as Mrs. Talbot can be to others, and at times even has been to Anna, the lady's maid knows they will be loyal to each other in a way that is unusual in a typical employer-employee relationship. Anna has not attended to Lady Mary as regularly over the past several months, but the warm bond between them remains.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hughes," Anna says, "So many days … I have not been that long not working, since…"

"We'll not be bringing up those times, Mrs. Bates!" Mrs. Hughes chuckles.

"What I mean is … I am looking forward to time with John and the children, but I might not know what to do with myself for such a long break…"

"Oh, don't you worry about keeping busy, Mrs. Bates," Mrs. Hughes says with another chuckle and gesturing to the paper on her desk. "I am penning the list of things to be done while we are gone. It is not Mrs. Molesley, of course, but the day maids who need supervision. I am counting on you to be my iron fist in my stead."

Anna snickers, "As I have heard you say, 'dust does not take a holiday' I suppose."

"That is it exactly," Mrs. Hughes says. "I'll not worry about the place falling apart with you and Mr. Barrow here."

Anna smiles in gratitude for the vote of confidence.

Then Mrs. Hughes gestures for Anna to close the door.

Quietly, the housekeeper adds, "Besides, I would not want to be the one to tell Mr. Carson that he would be apart from his Lordship and Lady Mary and the children at Christmas."

At this, Anna cannot help but put her hand to cover her mouth and giggle, understanding immediately what the other woman is saying, "We all know he is a big puff of cotton inside, Mrs. Hughes."

"More like a souffle," Mrs. Hughes laughs. "One that would deflate if he couldn't be there."

* * *

Barrow enters the children's dining room and announces, "The adults are finishing dinner, Mr. Carter."

Carter, George, and Sybbie look up from the book they are reading together. They no longer have on their fine clothing, nor are they in their nightwear. Instead they are dressed warmly, including jumpers, stockings, and boots, as if they are going out for a walk. Sybbie has on her riding jodhpurs underneath her dress.

"Thank you, Mr. Barrow," Carter says, closing the book.

George and Sybbie have excited looks on their faces as the threesome rise from their spot on the sofa and follow Barrow out and down the stairs to the main hall. The adults come out of the dining room, and Andrew and Christopher arrive with arms full of coats, mufflers, hats, and gloves.

Carter places the needle on the spinning disc on the gramaphone, filling the air with music that to George and Sybbie has an ominous sound to it.

While at first there had been gaiety, as if tonight's activity is some sort of fun novelty, the music seems to put a damper on it. Everyone finishes donning their outerwear while the song progresses, glancing at each other at times to see each others' reaction to the music.

Carter lifts the needle, and says, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are combining music and astronomy tonight! Tell me, Lord Grantham, what was your first impression of that song?"

Robert looks surprised to be the one to be called out by the teacher, but he takes it in stride, "If I am honest, it sounded as if it is a military song … with all of the trumpets like bugles ... a march or something of the sort."

The rest of the adults nod as if agreeing with Robert.

"I hope you did not mind that I singled you out; I solicited you because I expected your experiences to lead you to that opinion. That is precisely what the composer intended you to feel," Carter says. "That was _Mars: The Bringer of War_. It is the first movement of an orchestral suite about the planets, and it is by a man named Gustav Holst."

Everyone nods as if in understanding, now amused at the teacher's method. Carter replaces the needle on the disc, and another melody begins, much different from the previous.

"From your expressions, you find this movement to be more lighthearted," Carter says with a smile after a short while listening. He gestures for everyone to begin to make their way outside.

"It has some sort of mysterious quality to it, though," Henry observes.

Carter's smile widens, and he says, "It is _Venus: The Bringer of Peace_."

"But Venus is the goddess of love," Mary states, sharing a sidelong look at her husband.

"That would explain why the music is mysterious," Tom says with a snicker, earning scolding looks from his wife and daughter.

"Perhaps Holst feels that love brings peace," Carter conjectures.

"That is true when all parties are willing to admit love," Laura says with another smirk toward her husband. "If not, well, you may be back with Mars."

Mary and Henry share another look of concurrence with that sentiment.

Everyone has moved outside as the piece finishes, and Carter leads them to a flat area a short distance from the house where he has set up a telescope on a tripod stand. It is a much larger instrument than most have seen owned by a private individual.

The teacher says, "The children and I have been perusing a book about constellations. I was explaining that the regularity of the star patterns in the night sky means they have guided travel for ages. Master George, do you remember any of the pictures we looked at in the book?"

George looks up at the night sky, turning slowing around, and says, "I would like to see the Plough."

"It is up there," Robert says, moving close to the boy and pointing northward. George looks up and nods, smiling.

"I see it!" Sybbie says.

"Very good," Carter says. "Miss Sybbie, what other constellations should be observable?"

Sybbie looks in the opposite direction, and she points to a star pattern of three stars that are somewhat aligned and says, "Is that Orion's belt?"

"Well done!" Carter says. "Thank you, Andrew."

Andrew has brought out the crank gramaphone. He winds it, and places the needle on the turning disc. Soon everyone is enjoying a melody that somehow fits with the stargazing activity. Carter, meanwhile, has gone over to the telescope, sighted something with it, and turns back to everyone.

"This time of year at night there is only one planet we can see from here," Carter says, gesturing for everyone to come closer. He has put a stool by the telescope and assists George onto it. "And of course it is no coincidence that we are listening to the movement _Jupiter: The Bringer of Jollity_."

The music has contemporary elements, but a kind of fun to it, too.

"It looks like a star," George says, looking at the bright object. The the boy gets down to let Sybbie get up on the stool to see.

"Because everything in our skies is so far away, they all look like stars to us," Carter says with a soft voice, so that the music is still the prominent sound. "We see light reflected off of a planet's surface, similar to how we see the moon. Jupiter is the largest planet. They estimate that it is more than ten times bigger than Earth."

The music changes from its playful mood to one that is much more majestic. By the time all of the others have looked through the telescope, the melody is back toward its earlier theme.

"Are there people there?" Sybbie asks.

"Likely not," Carter replies, "At least, not that we can tell from here. Even if we could build a ship that could go into space, Jupiter is so far away … who knows how long it would take to get there and then turn around and report back?"

Despite the slightly warmer daytime temperatures of late, it is December-night-cold outside, and Mary gives an involuntary shiver. Henry puts his arm around her and pulls her closer to provide a small amount of warmth.

Ever the observant one, Cora says, "Thank you, Mr. Carter, for including us in the lesson. Mary and Laura, will you join me going back inside?"

"I will," Mary says, and Laura gives a nod of agreement as well. All three women turn to go back to the house.

Barrow looks toward Christopher and gives a small head gesture. The hall boy hastens toward the house ahead of the women, so that he can open the door and also ready the warm drinks that have been planned.

"Do I need to leave?" Sybbie asks her father. "I'd like to learn some more constellations."

"So would I," George says.

"We can stay a bit longer, darlin'," Tom says. "But it is getting late and we need to go to services in the morning."

"Thank you, Daddy," Sybbie says. She gazes back in the direction of the Plough, points, and asks, "I think I see Polaris. Can you help me find Cassiopeia?"

Carter gives a visual cue to Andrew, who then cranks the gramaphone and places the needle down. While music provides the backdrop, the teacher gathers George and Sybbie closer to himself, squats, and points.

* * *

Joseph and Phyllis have gotten used to the sound of the newborn in its cradle in their bedroom by now. The first week had been joyous while tiring; each day the new parents getting a little better at managing the logistics of nursing, changing nappies, feeding themselves, and sleeping whenever possible. Help from Joseph's father and the villagers has poured in non-stop. The couple has not had to prepare a meal themselves yet. Like most new parents, however, the inevitable lack of sleep has begun to take its toll.

There is not much that could have been done about Phyllis shouldering all of the baby work during the day while Molesley teaches, but Molesley helps at other times, and he helped all day Saturday, to give his wife time to rest.

So it is he that rises at the first sound of a cry from his son in the middle of the night. He checks the clock - it has been less than two hours since Phyllis fed him last. That was typical the first several days, but the baby has been going almost three hours the last few days. Phyllis thinks Will is nursing more at each suckle, but there is no way to tell that for sure. The doctor came by yesterday and said the baby looks healthy, so they have to trust he is getting the nourishment he needs.

Joseph decides he will try to keep the boy from crying too much so that Phyllis can sleep some more. He approaches the cradle, picks up the infant, and as quietly as possible, carries him down the cottage stairs.

"Well now, young Will," Molesley murmurs. "You're going to grow big and strong if you continue to eat so well."

Halfway down the stairs, a wetness of the baby's clothing makes Joseph realise that he needs to change not only the nappy, but the babe's sleeping gown as well. Molesley makes a face at the pungent odor. Oooh, yes, that does require changing!

There is a bit of chill in the air, so Molesley goes to the stove in the main room, and manages to one-handedly add a few lumps of coal and stoke the flames a little.

He carries his son over to a small table they have set up temporarily so that Phyllis does not have to go up and down the stairs all day to change the baby. A small towel is laid out, and there are clean nappies, a bowl and pitcher of clean water nearby, some soap, and other cloths to use to clean the baby. He uses one hand to pour some water into the bowl, then lays the babe down on the towel, removes the wet gown, and unpins the nappy. He talks softly while doing so.

"There, there, little one," he whispers, "We'll get you clean and spit spot in no time. We don't want your bottom to get red and irritated, do we?"

He remembers to open the front of the nappy just a little at first, then replace it. Sure enough, more wet warmth seeps through. That was something he and his wife had been warned about by the Bateses. But like everything, the true learning had come when they experienced it firsthand. When he senses the boy is done, he opens the nappy fully, to see a very wet and soiled situation.

"Golly," Molesley says, relieving his son of the soiled cloth and dropping it in a lidded bucket nearby. He'll have to rinse that one outside. "Who would have thought someone as small as you could produce that much?"

Then Molesley recalls his wife worrying that Will had not soiled a nappy all day.

"I see you must have been saving everything up for your Pa," Molesley snickers.

He reaches for a cloth to wet and begin to clean the baby, but little Will has a different plan. More waste escapes his body, making a mess of the toweled changing area.

"Heavens!" Joseph says, surprised. He looks around and sees other clean towels on a chair nearby. Keeping one hand on his son's tummy, Molesley stretches to reach … almost … he glances at Will, who is of course simply lying there. After a few more attempts, Molesley stretches so that only his fingertips are on the baby while he reaches for the towel. There, got it! Whew. He uses a clean corner of the soiled towel to wipe what he can from Will's bottom, picks his son up, holding him with one arm, then tosses the dirty towel into the bucket. He spreads the new towel on the table, then shifts to have his hands under the naked baby's armpits but his fingertips supporting the head so that he can lay him down again. The next thing Molesley is aware of is warm liquid spraying him in the face.

* * *

"Ooh, this is going to be so beautiful!" Sybbie exclaims, pausing from helping her father and stepmother outside the front entrance of Downton House.

Tom descends a ladder that is stationed on the top step, then checks a wire that trails from the bushes on each side, up the steps, all the way around the top of the doorframe and into the house. He opens the door, turns back to his wife and daughter and asks, "Do you think they're ready?"

"We will find out!" Laura says with a large smile. She and Sybbie step back a few paces from the front of the house and wait expectantly.

The dusk is suddenly illuminated. Tom comes back outside and joins the females, placing an arm around each of them as they smile and enjoy the fruits of their afternoon's labour. They have strung fairy lights around the bushes and around the door. A wreath with a gaily-coloured bow hangs on the door, the golden thread in it reflecting the fairy lights, too.

"Daddy, it is so pretty! Thank you!" Sybbie says, almost breathlessly this time.

"You made good choices, Sybbie. I'd say this was a fine trade-off," Tom acknowledges.

The family had been debating about whether to get a Christmas tree at Downton House. Everyone wanted one to some extent, for the tradition, excitement, anticipation, and beauty it would bring into the house in advance of the holiday. Tom and Laura both were hesitant mostly because they were going to Brancaster for so long. With nobody to water it daily, a cut tree would get drier and drier, the needles would fall quickly, and it would be even more of a mess to take down and clean up. There was also the expense to consider, although that was not the deciding factor for Tom and Laura. They do not have any fairy lights, nor sufficient ornaments between the two of them for a full-sized tree. Sybbie had been as patient and understanding as a child of her age could be, but Laura and Tom could tell that the girl wanted a tree very much.

Yesterday, Laura and Sybbie had accompanied Tom to York. While Tom was at the shop, Sybbie and Laura had gone to the large market, and between the two of them, came up with a solution. Laura saw a live rosemary plant in a simple clay pot. About two feet in height, it had been trimmed into the shape of an evergreen Christmas tree, and a bow adorned its tip. After conferring with Sybbie, they had purchased the plant. It now sits on the hall table in the entryway, with small ornaments hanging on its branches, a handmade paper star has replaced the bow, and a festive ribbon encircles the pot. Anyone walking by is greeted with the fresh aroma of the herb. They plan to either place it outside or transplant it into the herb garden when the weather is favourable.

Laura and Sybbie had also purchased the fairy lights which now adorn the exterior of the house. Sybbie does not recall if Granny Violet had fairy lights in the past; she does not remember visiting this house during the holidays. Sybbie and Laura had reasoned that this year, the lights will be outside of the house rather than inside on a tree. Sybbie likes the way the lights sparkle and shine so much that she hopes next year they will have lights both inside and out.

To Sybbie, the home adornments themselves are always wonderful to see, but being able to help with decorating their home was an extra benefit. At the Abbey, they usually can hang a few ornaments on the tree, but the adults and staff do the decorating. Sybbie liked being able to help her father check to make sure all of the bulbs worked and were correctly tightened on the strand. The girl enjoyed helping her stepmother encircle the bushes, ensuring that the cord was in the correct position to attach to the next cord to go to the outlet. She is going to tell Aunt Mary and Uncle Henry that they should let George help at the Abbey.

* * *

"Mr. Carson, might I have a moment?" Barrow asks as he sees the former butler entering the service entrance to meet his wife to walk her home.

"Of course, Mr. Barrow," Carson replies.

"I had a thought, about a lesson topic for the children," Barrow says.

Carson's eyebrows raise, "A lesson? I assure you I am teaching them about how the house runs, but from the family's perspective, not the staff's."

Barrow shakes his head and chuckles, "'Not about the house, Mr. Carson. More like some o' your other lessons. Here, I'll tell you a story, and you see if you can make a lesson out of it."

"Alright, Mr. Barrow," Carson says, folding his hands in front of himself. "I am listening."

"The Parkers had some of us to the farm for dinner," Barrow begins. "To be good guests, I brought wine, and Carter brought chocolates…"

Barrow proceeds to tell Carson about how Daisy ate most of the chocolates in one sitting the next day.

"I'm not tellin' you to tease Daisy, mind you, but thought you could use the story, with a different name," Mr. Barrow says.

Carson nods, but enquires, "A lesson on gluttony? I should think we need not worry about that with these children…"

Again Barrow shakes his head at his former boss, "No, I was thinkin' more about makin' choices … Daisy said part of her knew she shouldn't do it, but they tasted so good she couldn't help 'erself. You 'eard she's pregnant."

"I am aware of that," Carson says. "Which is why it might have been difficult for her to have true free choice." The former butler appears to consider the idea. "I am not sure…"

"His Lordship has cut way back on his drinking," Barrow says. "'E's choosing to be more careful with his health. Even tho' he loves his wine and spirits."

"Hmmm … we have talked about choices we make …," Carson muses aloud.

"With the holidays comin', and all the fancy treats that will be around, 't might not be a bad reminder," Barrow adds.

* * *

Phoebe Carlisle alights from a hired car outside of a London restaurant, scanning the surrounds after she is upright. A nearby worker grabs a handful of sand from a bucket in his other hand and lightly sprinkles it over the walk. The suddenly much colder temperatures have left a glossy sheen on hard surfaces; even the midday sun provides insufficient warmth to melt it. There are only a few seconds that lapse before Phoebe sees Rosamund Hastings approaching. The two women meet, greet, and enter the restaurant.

"Is your house near enough to walk?" Phoebe asks.

"Not mine, but my husband's," Rosamund replies. "We are beginning to clear it, although Heavens knows we haven't a clue as to what we will do with it."

"Do you mean to sell it or let it?" Phoebe asks.

"Perhaps, but another option is to update it and keep it for when the family comes to visit, if the Grantham and Hexham London properties are sold," Rosamund replies. "With as little time as they spend here anymore, they do not need such grand places. But with the growing number of children my own house will not be adequate." The last was said with an amused snicker.

"My husband is looking at some similar properties for purchase, as investments," Phoebe says. "Ones that may not have been given as much care as I am sure the Crawleys and Pelhams gave to their homes. We would convert them to business space to let."

"There are likely plenty from which to choose," Rosamund says with a small chuckle.

Phoebe says, "Indeed. Richard finds it interesting that families do not seem as attached to their city properties as they do their country homes. It is easier in the negotiating, he says."

"I should think the Crawleys may feel the same. It is rare that they stay at Grantham house, so the sentimental fondness for it may be on the wain," Rosamund says. "Even Mary has progressed in her thinking now that she feels responsible for the estate. Much more practical-minded."

"Lady Mary seems very modern to me," Phoebe states, as if it would never occur to her otherwise.

"In some ways, she is," Rosamund muses. "But like many of us she does not want to see a decline in the aristocracy."

Phoebe smiles and nods in agreement. The two women order their meals and sip from the wine brought by the waiter.

"Have you any thoughts on the show?" Rosamund asks.

Phoebe replies, "I've been considering a few ideas that may help us narrow things down. I also spoke with Mrs. Wilson and Mrs. Morse, to get their input."

Rosamund does not react outwardly to this announcement, but she is not sure she thinks it a good idea that Mrs. Carlisle has involved the gossip columnist. In truth, Rosamund is not entirely sure having Phoebe herself helping is a good idea. Selfishly, Rosamund is pleased to have another potential sponsor for some of her charities. But she cannot help but worry about Edith and Marigold.

Edith had explained that this was a scheme to continue to keep on good terms with Carlisle, through his wife. To Rosamund, however, Edith and Laura are already doing a wonderful job in managing the magazine and the business relationship with Carlisle's papers. Rosamund is not sure why the pot needs more sweetening, or stirring even. There is still a concern about Carlisle finding out about Marigold's true parentage; why increase the risk? It had been enough that the children had spent so much time together during the old car event. Surely if they continue spending time with the Carlisles, Sir Richard will become curious, if he has not already. Rosamund is not sure the non-disclosure clause would be enough to stop him from threatening Edith with exposing her secret. Rosamund makes a mental note to discuss things further with Edith.

For now, Rosamund must simply listen attentively to her luncheon partner.

"I thought both of them might provide good insight for a working woman's perspective here in London. I realise it is only recently that Mrs. Edmunds moved to York, but Mrs. Wilson and Mrs. Morse were convenient for me."

Rosamund nods, understanding more why Phoebe conferred with them, and she has to admit that was a good reason.

Mrs. Carlisle says, "First, since Mrs. Edmunds would like this to be not only for the upper class, an evening or weekend time would be best to encourage attendance by working women."

"My husband suggested we ask Hillcroft to allow some of the students to do the modeling, and a weekend would be good for that," Rosamund says, agreeing with Phoebe's first thought.

"What a marvelous idea! That could be a unique experience for the young women," Phoebe says, then continues, "Second, for the same reason, we should see if we can find a place that is accessible via the Underground."

Rosamund nods, "That is an excellent point."

"Last, given that _The Sketch_ hopes for a broad audience, the place needs to be sizable, but not too grand. Perhaps at an hotel."

Rosamund looks puzzled, "Wouldn't we want the attendees to enjoy the whole experience? They will be purchasing tickets, after all."

Phoebe says, "Oh, yes, but we would not want the working girls to feel they are not welcome, nor overwhelmed."

Rosamund tilts her head slightly to the side, considering the idea, "But we would not want our peer attendees to feel there is nothing for them, either."

"Well, it is to be a function to benefit a charity … more of the proceeds will go to the charity if we do not have to let too dear of a space," Phoebe says, as if thinking aloud through her consideration of Rosamund's concern. "Also, we could we present it as if the fashions are to be the stars of the event, not the place."

Rosamund is intrigued by Phoebe's reasoning. Clearly talking to either Mrs. Wilson or Mrs. Morse influenced these ideas, and Rosamund thinks it must have been the secretary rather than the gossip columnist.

"That is a novel approach … which in itself may be reason enough," Rosamund says. "Still … ladies of our type will need something to make it notable … What do you think of having two tiers of tickets? One could include pre- and post-show receptions and the other would be more open seating for the show itself."

"Splendid idea!" Phoebe exclaims, seeing that this could help with providing some amount of stratification for the upper class set who might expect it. She herself might have felt that way not so long ago. She has never been overly snobbish, but was raised to adhere to the class system. That her family had arranged for her to marry someone different made them all accept that times were changing. Then, working with her husband's secretary over the years has been more than simply communicating with one of her husband's employees. Phoebe enjoys the interactions; they often discuss other matters such as their children or new books. She never thought of that as mixing with another class until recently, at the ladies' day at Tees' Landing. Ladies from a mix of backgrounds had a marvelous time together. The situation with her brother has made Phoebe reconsider things even more. Martin, now Mr. Marlowe, chose giving up an upper class life in order to be true to himself, and wants to stay where he is. Phoebe has found that does not bother her as she might have expected it would.

"The designers will be able to mingle and meet the attendees that way," Rosamund says.

Phoebe looks a little pensive at this concept. She says nothing to Rosamund, but makes a mental note to find out how her brother would feel about that. She would not want to put him at risk of being exposed. They shall have to see who is to attend, she suspects.

While they eat their meal, the two ladies discuss other elements of the reception and which other designers to invite. The two decide to walk together after lunch to one of the fashion houses nearby so that Rosamund can introduce Phoebe and they can check one off the list.

The maitre d' assists with the ladies' coats as they prepare to depart. Then the two leave the restaurant and begin to walk in the direction of their destination, continuing their discussions.

"Elizabeth Turner should be our best source for hotel options," Rosamund says. "I will ring her and see if she can arrange some visits."

"Alright, thank you," Phoebe says.

"Edith has offered Hexham House, and it is beautiful, but I do not think it is right. Grantham House could accommodate the event," Rosamund says, "Although I think both of those houses are finer than you may be considering."

Rosamund has already discussed with Cora and Mary that Grantham House should be considered for the show, and they agreed to allow it if that was the decision.

"So as not to belabour the search and decision, if we cannot find a suitable hotel room by the middle of January, then Grantham House it will be," Phoebe says. "As long as it would not be an imposition…"

"Not at- aaaagh!"

Rosamund's response is interrupted by her own cry of surprise as her feet slide out from underneath her and she falls heavily on the walk. Not all of the businesses have taken care of the icy conditions.

"My goodness!" Phoebe cries. "Lady Rosamund! Are you alright?"

Rosamund's hat had provided only minimal protection to her head as it had hit the ground, stunning her. Things become dizzy. She lets out a little moan, then closes her eyes, blacking out.

* * *

Isobel finishes checking on some patients in the men's ward when Dr. Clarkson approaches her, "Isobel …there is a new patient just brought in …"

Isobel looks curiously at the doctor. New patients come in all the time … why is he telling her this? Trying not to panic, she asks, "Who is it? What is wrong?"

Dr. Clarkson takes a deep breath, "I wanted to tell you myself … It is Amelia Grey. Your daughter-in-law."

Isobel can see concern on Dr. Clarkson's face when he just announced that, but more for her rather than the patient. Lady Merton's eyes begin to crinkle with her smile, "Is her baby coming? Dickie did say she might be far along, but he wasn't sure-"

In spite of the cold relationship with her in-laws, Isobel wishes only good for the young family.

Clarkson lets out a sigh. "We hope not, actually. The baby has another month to go," Clarkson relates. "It seems she fell on some ice, and hurt her leg."

"Oh, dear!" Isobel says with alarm. "Is she alright?"

"While her ankle is quite swollen, I do not think there is a break," the doctor says. "But I'd like her to stay here, just in case…"

Isobel's shows recognition, "Ah, I see. You think the baby might come early?"

"That is a possibility. She is quite agitated. That concerns me more than her injury. I've had the nurse give her something to help her relax."

"Blackberry brandy?" Isobel asks with a knowing smirk.

Dr. Clarkson nods.

Isobel says, "I will go in to see her in a little while, then, after she has had a chance to calm down. She knows I work here, and I do not want her to think I will sneak around or try to avoid her whilst she is under our care."

Cora approaches the pair, hat atop her head already and donning her coat as she does.

"Pardon me, Dr. Clarkson and Isobel, but I have to get back to the house," Cora explains. "Robert is in such a state. There was a telephone call from Gerald in London; it seems Rosamund slipped on some ice and hit her head; she is in hospital, unconscious."

* * *

Rosamund's eyelids flutter open briefly at the feel of her husband's hand squeezing hers.

"Darling, ...," the woman whispers hoarsely, "You are here."

"Of course I am," Gerald declares. "You need me."

"Yes, I suppose I do," Rosamund whispers faintly before closing her eyes and drifting away again.

* * *

In an unusual circumstance, Carter stops playing when Barrow finishes winding the clock. The butler can tell it was not the end of the piece.

"That was very cunning of you, Mr. Barrow," Carter says. "Enlisting Mr. Carson's assistance." The teacher then mimics Carson's deep voice, " _You see, children, sometimes it can be difficult to stop doing something even when you know it is not the right thing to do._ "

Barrow had been walking out of the room, but turns to face back into the room when he gets to the door, a smirk of a smile on his face. He is not in an especially good mood due to the abrupt departure of the Earl and Countess for London tonight. Not only does Barrow worry about his Lordship's health given this new stress, but now he is concerned about the Bateses, too. The couple and their children have accompanied Lord and Lady Grantham on the trip. Barrow hopes that the baby is strong enough, that she will not take ill due to the travel.

But Carter telling this little tidbit lightens Barrow's mood a little. Carson did an even better job at turning Daisy's story into a lesson, indirectly for Carter, than Barrow had hoped for.

"'E doesn't know anything 'bout you. I merely told him a story and suggested he could use it in a lesson," Barrow says. "Sometimes you need to 'ear advice repeated by different people."

"You sound like you are talking from experience," Carter observes.

Barrow shrugs, "Maybe I am."

"What advice was repeated to you?" Carter asks.

The butler takes a deep breath and exhales in a sigh, wondering if he should continue the conversation after all. Carter always manages to turn the tables back to Barrow. Then he decides to answer the question, knowing that Carter responds better when Barrow is more forthright.

"To be friendly," the butler says. "Nice to people, rather than nasty."

Carter cocks his head a little, "Was that such a difficult lesson for you, Mr. Barrow?"

Barrow sees that the teacher is genuinely curious. That question and attitude infuriates the butler for some reason.

He seethes, "Mr. Carter, not all of us 'ad the kind of privileges that you've 'ad. Some of us've have 'ad days … months … years even … thinking nobody, not a single soul, gives a bloody damn. Hardens-."

Carter interrupts with a retort, more fiercely than Barrow would have expected, "Not here, Mr. Barrow, not at the Abbey! You've been here too long … you've said yourself that there are good people in this house. Why would it take you so long to recognise that?"

Barrow is frazzled at the accusation, knowing that there is a truth to it he cannot explain. The butler cannot help but want to be defensive. Not everyone was good all of the time.

But some were… He knows now that was one reason he had not wanted to leave; it was not just about the job. He had not wanted to be tossed out with a 'good riddance'. He had wanted to fit in with the rest of the staff, wanted them to accept him as part of their community. Even after all he had done to not deserve it.

He clenches his fists a couple of times, and decides to take a deep breath before responding. He looks down, but then looks up, suddenly knowing what he needs to say. Like so many times over the last two years, Barrow has thought of someone who was not always good to him, but who has been his long-term mentor. Carson comes through for him yet again.

Barrow says, " _Because sometimes it can be difficult to stop doing something even when you know it is not the right thing to do._ "

Carter appears to be caught, his mind suddenly shifted away from whatever counter he might have been conceiving. He now is the one to heave a big sigh. He closes his eyes and says, "I understand what you are trying to do, Mr. Barrow. If it matters, I do appreciate that you care enough to nag me about this."

Barrow rolls his eyes and spits out, "Bollocks."

Carter looks at the other man incredulously. "Pardon?"

"Bollocks. I care, yes. About this family, the children. And I do not want to have to tell them, one day, that you will not be able to teach because you cannot get out of bed, or that you've left because you can't face the truth about your problem, or that you've died from an overdose."

Carter narrows his eyes at Barrow, trying to see if there is more meaning behind his words. He asks, quietly, "You have not said anything yet to anyone else other than Dr. Clarkson, have you?"

Barrow mutters, "No, I've not. That's only because you 'aven't shirked your duties yet."

It is true - the teacher has not been lax in his teaching … yet. Barrow had heard everyone's comments yesterday … praising the fun albeit cold astronomy lesson, the Earl and Countess saying how they might not have enjoyed the modern music as much had they not been introduced to it in such a way. It would be difficult to convince everyone that Carter has a problem.

"You are giving me either rope to hang myself, or a chance to reform?" Carter asks.

"That's one way of putting it," Barrow says. "You know which I'd prefer you choose."

The butler leaves to change for bed.

Barrow is finishing in the washroom when Carter comes in.

"Did Daisy really eat all of the chocolates the next morning?" the teacher asks.

Drying his face, Barrow looks surprised, "So she said, but I told Mr. Carson not to-"

"He did not say it was anyone we know, but I figured it out," Carter says. He chuckles, "I am glad she liked them."

Barrow is amazed that Carter has initiated the new conversation on a lighthearted topic so quickly. The butler shakes his own head and snickers when he suddenly realises the man must not carry grudges. As much as Carter thought the two men were similar, this is a trait they do not share. Barrow stays where he is, rubbing his hair with the towel, pondering their differences.

From the teacher's arrival, Barrow has put up a wall and did things to alienate Carter, yet the latter has done nothing but be friendly from the start. Sharing the Scotch was Carter's initiative, for example.

And Barrow has responded with … jealousy and malice, at the heart of it. Isn't that what Barrow's life had been like for so long until fairly recent years? Schemes … most of which at their base were selfish and sometimes nasty?

That Carter comes from an upper class background and is purposely choosing a service life. Barrow was jealous that Carter has the choice.

That the teacher does not report to him. Barrow is rankled by that circumstance.

Now, that the teacher can have a secret issue … Barrow is envious that the teacher seems to have enough self control to keep his problem hidden.

Barrow drapes the towel around his neck while he combs his hair.

These past weeks, the chill between the two men is Barrow's own doing. While Carter may have played more mellow music and did not put out glasses for Scotch, nonetheless the teacher has kept the door open and responded to Barrow's conversation-starters. Barrow realises that the more recent talks have been tense because that is the way the butler has begun them.

Barrow thinks about something Carter said earlier. In his own mind Barrow is trying to be helpful, yet it is coming across as him being a nag. Accusing rather than supportive. Everything Barrow has said tonight would reinforce that perspective.

Alright, then, perhaps he should try a different approach … Barrow has finally figured out how to be friendly with everyone else … Before Barrow found out about the drug, he and Carter had come to a mutually agreeable existence in the house. He'll try to think about things the way the teacher might. Carter likes to be .. _is_ friendly. And likes to do things for other people.

"Christmas is coming," Barrow says, then suggests with no sarcasm, "Get 'er some more."

Carter looks up from washing his face and neck, slightly surprised that Barrow gave the suggestion.

"Do the staff exchange gifts?" Carter asks. "I should have asked earlier …"

"Nothing dear," Barrow says. "Thoughtful, tho', among the friends. By the way, 'twas an excellent baby gift for the Molesleys. A bit generous, perhaps, but they are pleased with all the books."

"It was not that dear, to be honest," Carter says as he reaches for his towel. "It was one of my own bookcases, and some of my own books. The bookseller helped add some children's titles …"

"Still … something like that is a little much for a Christmas gift," Barrow says. "Downstairs, anyway."

Carter asks, "Something like a box of chocolates is adequate?"

Barrow nods, "'At's right. Unless you're closer to some."

Carter appears to consider, then says, "I'd like to do more than that for Nanny."

Barrow is not surprised that the teacher and the Nanny have grown close. The butler thinks of his own list of the gifts he will get for everyone. He is planning on getting some of them this week. He has a thought.

Barrow says, "I am getting 'er some fine fabric, so she can make 'erself another nice dress for the Saturday formal dinners. Perhaps you could get 'er some beads for it ... or jewelry ... or a headpiece."

Carter's eye light up at the thought, "Oh, Mr. Barrow, those are wonderful gift ideas!"

He looks over again after combing his hair, and asks, "You'll let me know what colour?"

Barrow snorts as he leaves the washroom, "Yes, Mr. Carter."

* * *

Cora and Robert are aboard the late London-bound train. Robert cannot focus on the newspaper in front of him, nor does the passing scenery hold his attention. His mind is in a fog.

Cora's hand covers her husband's.

"I am sure she will be alright, Robert," Cora says. "Gerald would have said if there was that grave of a risk."

"But they do not know yet," Robert says, "How can they?"

Cora squeezes her husband's hand, "We will be optimistic, dear."

"I could tell Gerald was trying to stay calm, but I fear he is far from it," Robert sighs.

Cara tilts her head slightly, "Then we will be there for him, as we should. To help him as much as Rosamund. She will want that from you."

Robert nods, "You are right, of course."

* * *

In the second class carriage, Anna Bates doses, leaning against her husband's shoulder. Jack is spread across two seats that face them, fast asleep, and Annemarie sleeps in a wicker baby carry basket at their feet. John makes notes in a booklet, his own Christmas planning list. He is choosing to make the best of this situation. Perhaps while his Lordship is at hospital, Bates can go out and do some shopping. There will be more shops to choose from in London, which is an added benefit of this sudden trip.

John had been initially concerned about Anna's insistence about wanting to make the journey, especially since they have no idea how long they will be gone. There will be no nanny to watch the children when they need to attend to the Earl and Countess. Anna had said they would sort it out. She had rationalised, to both him and to her Ladyship, that the unknown length of the trip was more reason that it would be better for Anna to go than Mrs Hughes. The housekeeper is needed much more, especially at this time of year, at the Abbey, and would be mostly idle in London when not serving Lady Grantham. Anna can work on the Countess' holiday outfits whilst in London, with Lady Grantham there for fittings. Phyllis can work on Lady Mary's and Mrs. Edmunds' in Downton. Lady Grantham had agreed, and everyone will simply do what they must. John knew better than to argue further.

* * *

Isobel begins her early-morning rounds checking on the patients in the women's ward. The night duty nurse had reported nothing unusual.

That is, nothing unusual after Amelia Grey finally had fallen asleep. Before then, the pregnant patient had gone from her agitated state to calming down but being annoyed, then she had become rather silly, then sad. Isobel had seen Amelia in her calm but unpleasant phase.

" _Mrs. Grey," Isobel had begun with a smile, "How are you feeling?"_

 _Amelia had looked up from a magazine and her eyes had widened upon seeing who was addressing her._

" _Lady Merton," Amelia had said cooly. "I would feel better if I could go home."_

" _Well, perhaps you might," Isobel had said, matter-of-factly. "Would you like me to ring your husband to have him fetch you?"_

" _But the doctor-?" Mrs. Grey had started._

 _Isobel had tilted her head to the side, and said, "Yes, Dr. Clarkson would prefer you remain here, for observation, in case the baby starts to come. But if you would rather go home, I will talk to the doctor."_

 _Amelia had looked hopeful for a moment, then confused and wary, "I suppose you would prefer that I leave."_

" _On the contrary," Isobel had said while pouring a small amount of dark liquid from a bottle into a glass. "I agree with Dr. Clarkson that you will have better care here. But I understand that some women would rather give birth at home, with the help of their husbands and maids. And, if the baby does not come, which we hope, at least your staff are familiar with you to help with other necessaries."_

 _She hands the drink to Amelia, who before sipping, looks curiously at her mother-in-law, questioning._

" _You will have difficulty doing anything in your state," Isobel says, with a tsk tsk, gesturing between the woman's large belly and her swollen ankle._

 _Amelia appears to understand Isobel's meaning as she drinks from the glass, finishing the liquid quickly. She closes her eyes and lays her head back a little while the warmth makes its way down._

 _Isobel says, "I will come back in a little while to check on you again. You can let me know what you decide."_

 _That had been mid-afternoon yesterday. Later, just before tea, Isobel had done as she promised and gone to see Amelia again. A nurse had been helping Mrs. Grey get back into bed._

" _There you go, Mrs. Grey," the nurse had said with a warm smile._

 _Amelia was actually smiling in return. "Thank you, Nurse. You have such a caring touch, but you are so strong, too."_

"' _Have to be," the nurse had said. "I am sure you'll be more comfortable in your own nightclothes. 'Twas good of your husband to bring them by."_

" _Is your husband here?" Isobel had asked._

 _Amelia had looked at Isobel and pouted, "He was, but left. He does not do well with ill people."_

 _Isobel is surprised that Amelia would admit this, when they had been allegedly providing his father with competent, loving care._

 _Isobel discerns that she does not have to ask where Amelia will be spending the night._

" _Please let us know if you need anything, Mrs. Grey," Isobel had said, with a smiling, pleasant expression. And then she had departed._

 _When Isobel had arrived this morning, the night nurse had reported that Mrs. Grey had gotten a little silly by the dinner hour last night, but then sad. All of the privacy screens had been pushed away to make it easier for the nurses to check on the patients and serve the dinner trays. Before dinner, Amelia had been reading a magazine and had been laughing out loud at passages. Then Amelia had eaten her meal with gusto, not seeming to notice its bland flavour._

 _When the trays were cleared, Mrs. Grey had started chatting with the women in the nearest beds, one of whom had given birth that morning._

" _Your first? How thrilling!" Amelia had gushed. "I remember loving my daughter from the moment I saw her."_

 _The woman had smiled and nodded, "That is what I felt for my son."_

" _A boy! Congratulations!" Amelia had exclaimed. She places an arm on her belly and says, "We hope this one is a boy."_

 _Then Amelia had gotten quiet. Suddenly, her eyes had filled with tears, and she began sobbing._

 _The nurse had rushed over, asking in a concerned voice, "Mrs. Grey, whatever is wrong? Does your leg hurt?"_

 _A sobbing Amelia had shaken her head, and said, "My husband wanted a boy with the first. All he cares about is having an heir. He did not have sisters, and does not love our daughter."_

" _Oh, for Heaven's sake, Mrs. Grey," the nurse had soothed, "Of course that is not true. I am sure he adores his little princess."_

 _Amelia had shaken her head, "He does not. I even named her after his mother, but he never spends any time with her."_

 _By now, Amelia had the attention of the other women who were near enough to have heard._

" _How old is she?" one of the other women had asked._

" _Sixteen months," Amelia had replied._

" _Ah, that's normal, for men to ignore babies until they can talk and play," the other woman says with an encouraging tone._

" _Is that true?" Amelia asks with a sniffle._

" _With some, yes," the nurse had said. She had been gently rubbing Amelia's arm, and the touch had the desired calming effect on the patient._

 _The nurse had checked her pin-watch, then said, "You've had a tiring day, Mrs. Grey. I am going to close your screens."_

 _The nurse helped adjust Amelia to a lying down position, then had caressed her patient's forehead, almost like a mother would soothe a child._

This morning, Isobel feels Amelia's eyes watching her as she attends to other patients in the ward. When Lady Merton finally approaches her daughter-in-law, the younger woman is upright in bed, with her typical haughty look on her face.

"Did you sleep well, Mrs. Grey?" Isobel asks.

"Somewhat," Amelia responds. "Needing to be careful with my leg was difficult, but when I slept, it was sound."

"The Doctor will be in soon," Isobel says, turning to walk to the next bed.

"Aren't you going to look at my leg?" Amelia asks.

"The Doctor will do that. He'll likely want to see if the swelling has gone down," Isobel replies.

Amelia looks confused, "But you seemed to check on the other patient's injuries…"

Isobel tilts her head, "I thought for your own sake I would spare you the discomfort, Mrs. Grey."

Then Isobel continues to the other patients.


	78. Chapter 78

"I stayed at the hospital very late last night," Gerald says to Cora and Robert at breakfast. He looks tired and worn, and his eyes seem haunted, as if he is elsewhere. "She periodically was alert, but drifted in and out."

"Does the doctor have a prognosis?" Cora asks, gently.

"Although there is no visible wound, he said there is likely a concussion of some sort. There is no way of knowing how severe it is. They said the next couple of days will tell …"

Cora and Robert share a concerned glance with each other. Robert is about to ask the obvious question about what that means, but Cora stops him with a look. She knows what the doctor means, even if a typical layperson would not.

"We will go with you today," Cora says.

* * *

"This was a refreshing walk," Mary says with a smile toward George and Sybbie. "I am glad I came with you today. Perhaps I will not have the chance tomorrow. It feels like it might snow."

The skies are overcast, with the light grey sort of clouds and chill dampness to the air that often precedes a snow shower. Mary holds George's hand; Carter holds Sybbie's.

"I think you should walk with Donk and us every day, Mummy!" George says. "You always enjoy it."

With a smirk, Mary says, "Now, George, your stepfather has already mentioned that you and he will be watchful of me after this baby is born. Are you starting now?"

George simply gives an acknowledging smile.

Carter does not say anything, but his curiosity is piqued.

Mary says, "If it does snow, you children will have more fun sledding, and you will have to be satisfied with Mr. Carter as your supervisor."

Sybbie and George smile and Sybbie says, "We always like having Mr. Carter as our teacher. We like having you and Donk with us, too. And anyone else who walks with us."

The teacher says, "Lady Mary, would it be alright if the children ring their grandfather to tell him about seeing the falcon?"

Mary nods, "That is a splendid idea. He will appreciate hearing of the sighting."

"He is worried about Aunt Rosamund, isn't he?" Sybbie asks.

"We all are," Mary says.

* * *

"You were successful," Anna says, gesturing to some packages wrapped in brown paper but tied with red ribbons that are stacked neatly underneath a small table in their room at Rosamund's house. John smiles, then rises to move the packages to a different spot, to be more out of the way, so as not to attract the attention of a certain youngster. He puts them on a shelf in the small closet.

Anna and John are retiring for the night, having just finished attending to the Earl and Countess. Anna is nursing Annemarie, and Jack is sleeping in a crib in the room next door.

"I was," John says. "I found some things for Jack and Annemarie … and something for you." He says the last with a mischievous grin.

"For me?" Anna says, surprised. "John, I hope you didn't get anything-"

"Don't you worry about it, Anna," John scolds. "If I want to show my love with a small token at Christmas, you best let me."

"Thank you, in advance," a smiling Anna says.

"That's better," John says.

"Tomorrow, if they are at the hospital again all day, I will try my luck and you can stay here with the children," Anna says.

"As long as you are careful walking. 'Twas still slick in some places," John warns.

"I'll take care, love," Anna says. Annemarie finishes on one side, and her mother detaches her daughter, raising the babe to her shoulder to burp.

She says, "Lady Grantham said His Lordship was in better spirits after talking with the children."

"It did help, I think," John reports. "He is so worried about Lady Rosamund. Apparently she wakes, and seems to know everyone when she does, but does not seem to understand where she is or why."

Anna nods. That is consistent with what Her Ladyship had said. "I spoke with Lady Hexham … she rang when everyone was out. She is also worried, and asked if she should come. Lady Grantham rang her back and told her not yet… not until there is something more to know."

* * *

'S not the same 'ere," Daisy says. "We should be happy and gettin' ready fer Christmas, but the house feels empty and gloomy."

A light snow falls in the dark pre-dawn as she and Andy get a ride from Mr. Mason in the farm truck to the Abbey.

"His Lordship is worried about his sister, and everyone else is worried about His Lordship," Andy says with a shrug. "I haven't seen Mr. Barrow so tense in a while."

"At least whatever was eatin' 'im about Mr. Carter is over," Daisy says with a relieved expression.

"Whaddya mean?" Andy asks.

"Ya mean ya didn't notice they weren't talkin' or anythin' fer a bit?" Daisy scoffs. "All us women saw."

Andy chuckles, "All you women always notice things that may not be there."

Daisy looks offended, "Go on! Anyway, they're on speakin' terms again."

"Daisy, have you asked Mr. Barrow to come for Christmas dinner yet?" Mr. Mason asks.

"I did, and ''twas too late," Daisy relates. "'E's been invited to the Molesleys and the Bates', too!"

"Where's he going, then?" Andy asks.

"Yeh, who asked first?" Mr. Mason asks, assuming the early bird got the worm.

"'E said 'e was tryin' ta decide, since 'e didn't want to hurt noone's feelin's," Daisy says.

"'S gonna be very different, this year, without the family here," Andy says.

Daisy continues, "Mrs. Patmore and me, we wanna make sure Mr. Barrow has company every day. Mrs. Hughes says they did that when the family went to the shore."

"'S a good idea," Andy says.

* * *

"I understand now, what the doctors meant," Robert says. He and Cora stand outside Rosamund's hospital room.

"I tried to warn you, dear," Cora says.

"She was sleepy, but herself, yesterday," Robert contests. "Today…"

Cora nods, "It can take time for the impact to present itself."

Robert looks skyward, inhaling deeply, then exhaling.

"Will it be permanent?" Robert asks, his voice cracking.

A nurse is walking by at the same time Robert asks the question. She stops, and asks, "Are you family of Mrs. Hastings?"

"Yes, I am her brother," Robert responds, still a bit unused to hearing his sister referred to as anything other than Lady Rosamund Painswick.

"I saw a lot of servicemen with injuries worse than hers," the nurse says. "These are the hardest days for the families of patients like her."

At Robert's and Cora's questioning looks, the nurse continues, "'s hard to tell if the injured even knows what's what. Makes folks nervous, fretful about the future. But you need to keep hope."

Cora is a little nervous that the nurse might feed an undue optimism in Robert.

Robert asks, "You've seen many patients like this?"

"Aye," the nurse says. "For now, think of the positives: she has not lost any movement, so the injury was not so severe as to be crippling. And, she still knows instinctively what to do. When I brought in her breakfast tray this morning, she tucked in and ate with all of the refined manners I would expect of someone like her."

Cora nods, understanding more what the nurse is trying to do.

The nurse gestures toward the room, indicating that Robert and Cora should follow her in.

The three enter the room, where Gerald sits on a chair next to Rosamund's bed, his hand holding hers. He is reading aloud to Rosamund from the newspaper. Rosamund lies propped up so that she is nearly upright against the headboard, with her eyes closed. Several large floral arrangements adorn the room.

"Mrs. Hastings," the nurse says, loudly. "You've got visitors."

Rosamund opens her eyes, "Oh, Hello, Robert, Cora. I did not know you were coming to visit. Heavens, Robert, you need to get more sleep. You look dreadful."

Cora and Robert share a pained look that they try to hide. This is the same thing Rosamund had said earlier today when they had first arrived.

"Do you know where you are, Mrs. Hastings?" the nurse asks.

Rosamund looks around, "I am here, in a bed."

"D'ya know what kind of building you're in?" the nurse asks.

Rosamund looks around, and gestures with her head toward the window, and says, "It has sovells, it seems."

Gerald, Robert, and Cora do not appear happy with the questions, nor the answers. Earlier today and now, Rosamund's responses to any enquiries have been minimal, as if she is missing the meaning of the questions. Some of her speech has been gibberish, although she seems to think she is saying words everyone would know.

"D'ya know why you're here, Mrs. Hastings?" the nurse asks.

Rosamund looks confused, and says, "I do not understand." She closes her eyes and brings her hand up to her head, "Heavens but I have a kuttet!"

"Does your head hurt, dear?" Gerald asks, as if translating.

"Yes, that is what I just said," Rosamund says, impatiently but not meanly.

Again the others in the room share glances, wondering about what is going on in Rosamund's mind.

The nurse asks, "Mrs. Hastings is educated, I take it? Good with words and mathematics?"

"Indeed, she is a very bright woman," Gerald declares.

The nurse takes a small notepad from her pocket, and writes something on it, then places it on Rosamund's lap, not saying anything but giving Rosamund her pen. Robert and Cora lean over to see that on the paper, the nurse has written the mathematical question 2 + 2 = . And she had drawn a horizontal line, with the word 'Signature' next to it.

Rosamund appears to consider what is on the pad, and then writes something on it. Everyone smiles to see that she has written the number 4, and signed her name.

The nurse gives a satisfied smile, then reports, "I can't promise you, but can only say what I've seen with others. 'At's a good sign, that she can sign and still knows her basic sums. They're just symbols, you see, but she doesn't think they're scribbles; she knows what they represent. Means she's still in there. She'll just need your help to find her way out again."

* * *

A small group of two families sits at a round table in a corner of the Grantham Arms. It had been Henry's idea that they dine here this evening with Tom and family. With Robert and Cora in London, Mary and Henry do not see the point in the staff at the Abbey going through the trouble of a formal dinner every night for just the two of them. George and Sybbie had eagerly agreed to the evening out. Everyone has been heartened by a telephone call from Cora, during which she had related the episode with the nurse. Cautious optimism is brewing.

"I am getting very excited about Christmas at Marigold's castle," George says.

"I should think you would be excited about Christmas anywhere," Mary says.

George smiles and nods, agreeing with his mother.

"I am excited about going to Brancaster whether it is Christmas or not," Sybbie says. "I have never been there."

Henry says, "Brancaster will always be an especially magical place for me, Christmas or not, since it is where I met the captivating Lady Mary Crawley."

George asks, "Did you fall in love immediately, like my father did?"

Henry chuckles a little, then says, "Well… you'll find out when you are older that thinking someone is attractive is not the same as falling in love. Especially to people like your mother and I. But I did think she was beautiful, and was very happy she was assigned to be my shooting partner. Even if she did try to put me in my place from the start."

"I merely wanted to inform you that Atticus gave up his spot so you could shoot," Mary says, as if rationalising her behaviour.

Snickering, Tom, having been there, says, "If I recall, Henry's got the truth of it."

"If Aunt Mary was not nice then, when did you fall in love?" Sybbie asks her uncle.

Tom gives a chuckle, and inserts, "When they fell in love and when they both admitted it and decided to marry may be two different answers."

"I understand that is the norm with the Crawleys," Laura smirks and says, "And one could say the same about us, Tom."

"Alright, Uncle Henry, when did you start to know that you loved Aunt Mary?" Sybbie presses. She is remembering the story of before Sybil went to nursing school, when her father knew he loved her mother, but it was the beginning of acknowledgement for Sybil.

Mary asks, "Was it when we met again, at Downton?"

A still smiling Henry shakes his head, "No … even though we both could tell the attraction was still there, and mutual, I did not expect anything to come of it." He looks toward the rest of the table, "Mostly because of the differences in our social and monetary standing."

"Like my mother and father?" Sybbie asks.

"It was not that different," Mary says. She turns to her husband and chastises, curious now, "Well don't leave us in suspense."  
Henry turns to Sybbie, "I really started to fall in love with your Aunt Mary when we had dinner together at the Royal Automobile Club."

Mary straightens a bit, a self pleased expression on her face, in a motion that Henry now recognises as one Violet used to make.

Henry turns to look toward George, "Our dinner was unplanned, and only occurred because she was in London on an errand for Mrs. Bates."

"I even had to borrow a dress from Aunt Rosamund," Mary inserts, to reinforce how spontaneous the night was. "I had not expected to be there for more than a day."

At the same time she voices the memory, Mary feels a twinge of angst, wondering how her aunt is faring at the moment, hoping for the best..

"I was impressed that she was there doing something for her maid. And, when she found herself in London for a couple of days, that she thought of me." Henry leans in and says in a lower voice, as if sharing a secret, "It is always flattering when an attractive member of the opposite gender wants to spend time with you."

"So you thought she might love you then?" George asks.

Tom snickers, but says nothing. Mary rolls her eyes, but smiles, "Please, let Henry finish… "

"Actually, I did not know about her yet," Henry responds, "But … I believe that evening was when I realised my heart might be taken."

"Why?" Sybbie asks.

"She had an answer to a question I asked," Henry says, giving Mary a lingering look.

"Well, of course you must tell us what the question was," Laura states.

"I asked what her passion is. She talked about the estate, and about George," Henry obliges.

George looks curiously at his stepfather, not understanding.

Henry continues, "Do you know how many women think it flirty or compelling to say that their interests would be whatever I'd want them to be?"

George shrugs, not knowing, nor really understanding. The other adults at the table understand.

"A lot," Henry says with emphasis. "For someone like me, and I expect, someone like you will be, that is actually quite boring. It is much more exciting to meet someone who has an occupation, something she cares about. A woman who has a mind of her own, knows it, and uses it."

Tom lifts his pint toward his wife and sister-in-law, and says, "Cheers to that!"

George seems to think a moment, then says, "I think that is what Granny Violet said Sybbie should do."

Mary nearly tears up at the reference. She thinks about all of the times Granny said that a woman should take the viewpoint of her parents, then her husband after she had wed. But she also recalls Violet herself being very opinionated, and Mary does not think that was only after her grandfather passed. Indeed, her grandmother's advice to Mary about Henry versus the other suitors was because Violet knew Mary was the type to not simply go along with her husband's beliefs. Mary's match could not be the type to get overly sensitive if his wife disagreed; she needs someone who can stand up to her if she is being stubborn for the sake of being stubborn; someone with whom she can spar playfully as well as intellectually. Matthew was like that, once he understood Mary. Henry seemed to have instinctively known it.

Mary also recalls how Granny supported Sybil and Tom. Which in itself was in a way, Granny having her own opinion, and supporting Sybil's, regardless of what Society dictated.

Mary says, "That is something Granny would encourage for Sybbie."

Laura adds, "It is not simply women, George."

"In any event, that was a turning point, for me," Henry says.

Sybbie turns to her aunt and says, "Everyone says you did not want to admit you loved Uncle Henry."

"Like with my father, too," George says.

Tom and Henry do not suppress their amusement at the comments, and Mary's slight discomfort.

"Well," Mary says, as if collecting herself to respond, "It did take some doing, in both cases, I cannot lie about it." Mary looks at George and says, "With your father, well, it was complicated. With Henry … I was afraid."

Henry reaches over and squeezes his wife's hand underneath the table.

"Granny told us that, too," George says, "That you were worried about another car accident."

Mary nods, but then takes a sip of her water, not letting herself get dragged into a bad memory. She dislikes how with pregnancy, every emotion seems more acute.

Continuing to address her aunt, Sybbie asks, "When did you start to fall in love with Uncle Henry?"

Mary smiles, and says, "Why, the same night as Henry, of course." She gives Henry a coquettish smile, then turns back to Sybbie. "Do you know how many men think a woman only wants to hear them talk about the man's work and themselves? A lot. I liked that Henry asked the question."

* * *

"Thank you, Mama, for ringing and letting me know where things stand," Edith says on the telephone. "It eases my mind, some."

"I do not want to paint too rosy a picture, dear," Cora warns. "The doctors are more ambiguous with their prognosis. Honestly, if I did not work at the village hospital I would be very frustrated indeed with their statements. Not because it is potentially bad news, but because it is no news at all."

"I will be honest I had feared the worst, not knowing anything," Edith says.

"I could hear you were concerned, which is why I rang," Cora says. "We will stay here at least few more days, to see how she progresses."

"Mama, should we move the Christmas celebrations to London?" Edith asks.

Cora can tell from the way her daughter has asked the question what Edith would like the response to be.

Cora responds, "Edith, that is wonderful for you to ask, and your father will be touched to hear it. But let's not make any rash decisions."

"Alright," Edith sighs. "But we will do what we must. I almost got on a train yesterday."

"Goodness, Edith," Cora says with a chuckle. "I will ring you again tomorrow."

* * *

Carter comes down the service stairs on the heels of Christopher, carrying a tray of dirty dishes from dinner with Nanny and the twins.

"Mr. Barrow, is there any word on Lady Rosamund?" Carter asks, concern evident on his face.

Everyone within earshot stops what they are doing to listen to whatever Barrow says. They have all been wondering since they heard Lady Mary spoke with her mother, but nobody else has asked.

"She's not out o' the woods yet," Barrow reports. "But they are more hopeful. Her Ladyship said they may stay through the weekend."

Carter pouts, "Oh, Miss Sybbie will be so disappointed they will not be able to be here for her party…"

Barrow shrugs, as if there is nothing to be done about it, but then reconsiders, and says, "We'll 'ave to have 'nuff fun to make up for it, then."

* * *

"There you are, Catherine," Amelia says, adjusting her daughter on her lap. "Mama will read to you."

Since the length of her stay was to be unknown, Mrs. Grey had insisted on being moved to a private room, and fortunately the small hospital was able to accommodate her. Amelia proceeds to read softly to the girl, who seems to be looking at the pictures in the book, following along as her mother points to a picture and then says a word. The nanny sits on a chair next to the bed, waiting patiently for her charge to be returned to her care. After a while, Amelia clears her throat, and realises that the pitcher on her bedside table is empty. She asks the nanny to fetch her some more water.

The woman rises, takes the pitcher, excuses herself, and departs the patient room.

The movement causes the young girl to look up from the book, and suddenly she squirms out from under her mother's arm and hops off of the bed.

Amelia says, "Darling, you must stay here with Mummy."

But the little one does not listen, of course. She toddles after the nanny.

Amelia continues to call her daughter's name, "Catherine! Please stay here."

The pregnant woman swings her legs off of the bed, attempts to stand one-legged, and then winces after she tentatively places her bandaged, injured foot down. She sits back down on the bed, calling with a panic, "Catherine!" Amelia reaches for a bell from her table and rings it, furiously.

Into the room walk Sybbie and George, each holding a hand of the toddler, who is smiling at the attention of the children. Isobel follows the threesome, as if directing them.

A relieved-looking Mrs. Grey lets out a heavy breath, "Thank goodness she did not wander far!"

Sybbie and George let go of the child's hands, and Isobel picks her up and places her back on the bed near her mother.

"Here you go," Isobel says gently to the girl. "I believe your mother wants to finish reading with you."

Amelia embraces her daughter, closing her eyes in relief.

Isobel seems to scrutinise the patient, and then says, "Pardon me, Mrs. Grey, but I'd like to take your pulse."

Isobel takes one hand and encircles her fingers around Amelia's wrist, while using her other hand to eye her pin watch. "Hmm, you were concerned about your daughter," Isobel says quietly and gently. "Your pulse is quickened. I will direct the nurse to give you something again to calm you. It seemed to work the other day."

"Alright," Amelia says, seeming to accept the situation. "Lady Mert-" Amelia pauses, seeing a look of chastisement on the older woman's face, "Sorry, Nurse Grey, I attempted to stand and go after Catherine, but my ankle hurt dreadfully."

Isobel had insisted that she be addressed with her professional name at the hospital.

Isobel nods, "Yes, that is to be expected, Mrs. Grey. It may take several weeks to heal fully. The ligament is at least sprained, possibly torn. You would need crutches, but you would find yourself ungainly at best."

Both Sybbie's and George's ears have perked up, but for different reasons.

George cannot resist telling his own story, "I sprained my wrist when I fell once. It took more than a week for it to feel alright again."

Isobel says, "I remember, George. Mrs. Grey's ankle may be hurt worse, and she is pregnant, so she needs to be even more careful."

"My name is Sybbie Branson," Sybbie says, holding out a hand to Mrs. Grey. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Grey. Are you Grandpa Dickie's daughter-in-law? He would like to meet your daughter."

Amelia looks both wary and confused, keeping her manners only enough to shake Sybbie's hand, "Grandpa Dickie?"

Isobel says, "This is my grandson, George Crawley, and this is Tom Branson's daughter, Sybbie. It is easier to have all of the children refer to my husband in the same fashion."

Amelia narrows her eyes and looks haughtily at Sybbie, "She is the chauffeur's daughter?"

Sybbie looks surprised at Mrs. Grey's tone, but Isobel intervenes before further words are exchanged.

"We should let Mrs. Grey get back to reading with Catherine, children," Isobel says, with a scolding look to Amelia. Then as she turns the youngsters toward the door, she continues talking to them, "Your Grandpa Dickie is likely wondering what is delaying our arrival for lunch. You know how much he enjoys spending time with his grandchildren."

Isobel herds the children out of the ward with her, being watched disdainfully and very curiously by Amelia.

The nanny re-enters the room with a pitcher full of water, pours some for her employer, and sits on the bedside chair, not knowing that anything alarming had occurred.

* * *

Anna takes the telephone receiver and puts it to her ear, "Hello?"

"Mrs. Bates, this is Mrs. Molesley," Phyllis says.

"Why Hello, Mrs. Molesley. I hope there is nothing wrong at the Abbey," Anna says.

"Oh, no, nothing amiss … other than Mr. Barrow walking around befuddled without His Lordship about."

"'S good practice for 'im, then," Anna chuckles, "It'll be longer than a few days when they are gone for the holidays."

"I should tell him that," Phyllis says. "I am ringing because … Are you able to get out while the Earl and Countess are not there? It has been snowing here and Mr. Molesley does not want me to venture to York."

"As well he shouldn't!" Anna scolds. "'Tis been less than two weeks, Mrs. Molesley…"

"I am feeling wonderful, and Will is doing well, too," Phyllis says, only slightly defensively. In truth, she does not really want to make an excursion. "But it would be better to leave errands to others."

Anna says, "The snow here has been steady, but not heavy. Both John and I have been able to get out without trouble. We are taking turns, because of the children. I think we'd be bored otherwise, if I am honest. Lord and Lady Grantham are spending all their time at hospital with Lady Rosamund and Mr. Hastings."

"Might you or your husband be able to pick up a few things for some people here?" Phyllis asks.

"We wouldn't mind 't'all," Anna replies.

"We'll understand if you haven't funds with you, but Mr. Carter is able to wire some…"

"I am sure we could manage," Anna chuckles, "Depending upon what type of things."

Phyllis continues, "I have a small list. First, if you could get to MacCulloch & Wallis-"

"I was thinking about trying to get there tomorrow, in fact. Is there something you need for Lady Mary or Mrs. Edmunds?"

"Well, anything that catches your eye for them, of course, … but really, it is for Mr. Carter… Mr. Barrow and he have come up with a marvelous gift for Nanny…"

* * *

"What was that?" Laura whispers, hoarsely, bolting upright in bed, instantly alert.

Tom groggily awakens, "What?"

"I heard something…," Laura says, still whispering. But her hand is on Tom's shoulder, making sure he is awake, too.

Tom groans, "I will go check."

He rises from their bed, reaching for his robe, then shuffles to the door. He does not expect to find anything amiss, he is simply appeasing his wife by going through the motions of checking.

In the hall, Tom is surprised to find Sybbie sitting on the floor next to the table on which the photographs of Sybil and Violet usually rest. Except at the moment, the picture of Sybil is in Sybbie's hands.

"Darlin', what's wrong? Why are you up?" Tom says, sleepily confused still.

Sybbie looks up at her father, and says, "I could not sleep, and did not want to wake anyone. I'm sorry I did."

"'S alright, darlin'," Tom says, rubbing his daughter's back. "Is something wrong?"

Sybbie nods, but does not say what is wrong. "Can I speak to Mum?"

"Of course you can," Laura says, having come out of their bedroom when she heard the voices. She sits down next to her stepdaughter. Sybbie looks expectantly at her father, and Tom gets the silent message that he needs to leave.

Later, Laura joins Tom back in bed, but says nothing.

"I am awake still," Tom says, hoping that is an indication that he is curious.

"I promised Sybbie that I would not tell you yet," Laura says. "But I made her promise that we would tell you at some point."

"That sounds very cryptic," Tom says.

"I realise that," Laura says, giving her husband a kiss and encircling him with one of her arms. "I am sorry, but that is the way it is at the moment."

"Is Sybbie alright?" Tom asks, wanting to know that at least.

"She will be. I will take her to the Abbey in the morning," Laura says. "I need to talk to Mary about something."

"Didn't you say you wanted to get to the office early since the quarterly was distributed today?" Tom asks.

"Sybbie is more important. An extra thirty minutes will not matter," Laura says.

* * *

"Mr. Barrow, I have an idea, about your dilemma," Carter says when they see each other in the hall bath to wash in the morning.

Barrow is not fully alert yet, so he grouses, "What dilemma?"

"Where to have dinner Christmas Eve!" Carter says, as if it should be obvious.

Barrow splashes water on his face, "And?"

"I think you should ask Lady Grantham if _you_ could host it _here_ ," Carter says.

Barrow gives Carter a scrunched-eyebrow look.

Carter continues, "In the servants hall, of course. Everyone has been talking about it not being the same this year … not being at the Abbey … I gather they do not mean only because of the family."

Barrow considers the suggestion. Having the staff who are not traveling together, rather than him having to choose, would be his own preference, but he had never even thought of playing host himself. He expected he was going to have to pick one place to be for Christmas Eve, then another for Christmas breakfast, then another for later in the day. He just had not decided whose house for when yet.

"'S not a bad suggestion. I'll think about it," Barrow says. "Maybe ask Daisy what she thinks…."

"I have another question," Carter says. "Lady Mary mentioned something about her husband and George being more watchful after the baby is born. What might that mean?"

Barrow would be amused at the chit-chat demeanour of Carter in the morning, if he did not wonder about the attitude being drug-induced.

Barrow sighs, "George's father, Matthew Crawley, died within a day of when George was born. Understandably, Lady Mary was distraught for months. When the twins were born, she went through a spell…"

"Did she worry the same would happen to Mr. Talbot?" Carter asks.

"Likely," Barrow says. "She didn't leave the house for weeks. 't got to be tha e'en George worried. He and Mr. Talbot and Mr. Carson schemed to help her, to get 'er outta the house. Seemed to work."

"Mr. Carson?"

Barrow scoffs lightly, "Every butler 'as 'is favourites …who 'e'll look out for a bit more."

"Lady Mary is Carson's?" Carter asks.

Barrow nods.

Carter goes back to his washing, knowing without having to ask who is Barrow's favourite.

* * *

Outside of the classroom, after seeing Sybbie into the room, giving her a reassuring hug farewell, Laura waits the few minutes until Mary comes with George, the twins, and Nanny to lessons.

"Mary, might I have a few moments?" Laura asks, "In private?"

"Of course," Mary replies, curious. The two women go into the sitting room.

"I'd like your advice, and perhaps your help, with a situation," Laura begins. "I will give you a short version. Yesterday, Sybbie and George went to the hospital to meet Isobel, for their luncheon. Mrs. Larry Grey is a patient there. Sybbie says that she introduced herself and told her that Grandpa Dickie would like to meet his granddaughter. Apparently, Mrs. Grey was condescending when Sybbie was introduced as Tom's daughter. That is my word, but the sentiment Sybbie described."

Mary sighs, "From what I know, that fits with hers and her husband's demeanour."

"Sybbie is upset about it," Laura said. "Mostly that Mrs. Grey did not seem to even listen about her comment about Grandpa Dickie."

Mary shakes her head, not saying anything for a moment. She knows that selfless attitude comes from Sybbie's mother.

Laura continues, "I am not sure what to do. Sybbie wants something to be done … but so that Grandpa Dickie has a better relationship with his family."

"This is also her first direct experience with snobbishness," Mary says. "Which is why Mrs. Grey did not listen."

Laura nods, "Sybbie recognises that. She does not want to tell her father about it…"

"I agree with her on that," Mary states.

Laura says, "Tom knows something is wrong, and I have told both him and Sybbie that we will tell him, eventually."

Mary considers a moment, and asks, "You would rather have a resolution in hand when you do so?"

"Of course," Laura says.

Mary considers for a few moments, then says, "I will walk with the children again today … but I will break off from them and go to the hospital. To speak with Cousin Isobel."


	79. Chapter 79

Laura walks into _The Sketch_ offices and Maude places a hand over the mouthpiece of the telephone receiver she has at her ear.

"Mrs. Edmunds, Sir Richard Carlisle is on the telephone for you. Shall I tell him you will ring him later?" the secretary asks.

Laura snickers to herself as she removes her gloves, and then replies to the receptionist, "No, I will speak to him now. Let me get back to my office, please."

"Mrs. Edmunds will be with you momentarily, Sir Richard," Maude says into the telephone.

By the time Laura gets to her office, she has taken off her coat and hat, and tosses her outerwear onto a chair. She picks up the telephone receiver, "Hello, Sir Richard. I should have expected you to ring first thing today."

"One of these days you should ring to me first instead, to enquire about what I think of an issue," Carlisle challenges.

"Perhaps I will, one day," Laura says. "But I do not need to fish for compliments."

Carlisle actually laughs audibly at Laura's remark. "Laura, that is the sort of self-confidence I like about you."

"I take it you liked the quarterly?" Laura says, to get to the point of the conversation and not rise to his bait.

"Yes, of course I did," Carlisle replies. "Tees' Landing and its salon should see an uptick in business based on your article. I also especially like the tease, about the new feature that will be in the first issue of the new year. Tell me, what have you got planned?"

"Ah, you know me better than that, Richard," Laura states. "We do not reveal plans to competitors."

"But I am not truly a competitor, surely?" Sir Richard says, "More a partner or a collaborator."

"You know exactly what I mean, and there will be no further discussion about it," Laura states with a friendly but decisive tone.

"Alright," Sir Richard says, as if giving in. "If it will be discussed at the board meeting, I can wait."

"Will you be joining your wife for the trip?" Laura asks, innocently, not answering his implied question.

At the last Board meeting itself, the discussions had revolved around the future collaboration contract, and the frequency of the distribution. The serial novel, which is the new feature referred to by Sir Richard, contributed to the decision to continue the contract, but was only revealed to the principals in the family. Therefore neither Mrs. Wilson nor Carlisle should have knowledge of it.

"You know I was nearby for the summer meeting, in case Mrs. Wilson needed to confer with me," Carlisle says. "I was planning on the same for this one. Lady Hexham is aware, to make appropriate accommodations. Mrs. Wilson will attend, per usual, and my wife will also, this time, to report on the fashion show preparations."

"Is Phoebe continuing to work on the show without Lady Rosamund?" Laura asks, surprised.

"Of course," Carlisle says, acting almost surprised himself at the question. "At least, she is attempting to do what she can. She may even be pursuing it with extra zeal, in fact, to make up for Lady Rosamund not being able to help. She has met with Mrs. Turner, was able to set up some hotel visits, and Mrs. Morse has introduced her to some designers."

"Such progress!" Laura exclaims, impressed in truth.

"To be frank, I think she is enjoying it," Carlisle says, with a tone that Laura guesses is somewhat pleased with that side benefit.

"Of course I do not know her well, but she does not seem the type to enjoy being idle," Laura says, hoping to lead Carlisle to agree.

"You are correct there," Carlisle says.

Laura has a hunch, and she adds, "She does not seem the overly timid type, either. We will credit her publicly for arranging the show. So I, uh, hope she will not be self-conscious of the attention or accolades."

Carlisle chuckles, "If she were that type, I would not have married her."

"Convey my thanks to her, please," Laura says, "In spite of why she had to take a larger role."

"I will," Carlisle says. "I understand Phoebe is going to visit Mrs. Hastings at hospital today."

"And I understand we can credit your wife for not panicking, and getting help for Rosamund straight away after she fell," Laura adds. "Thank you, on behalf of all of us."

"Can you speak for the Crawleys?" Sir Richard asks, somewhat incredulously.

"In this circumstance, I think it is appropriate," Laura says.

* * *

"Daisy, may I have a moment?" Barrow asks the assistant cook.

"Sure," Daisy says, wiping her hands on her apron and following the butler to his office. "'s somethin' wrong?"

"No, no, Daisy, do not worry," Barrow reassures her. "I want to ask your opinion…"

Daisy cannot resist a big smile. She straightens with self-importance, "'Course! 'Bout what?"

Barrow chuckles, "About Christmas."

Daisy waits, curious.

Before she can say more, Barrow asks, "What would you think about the staff having Christmas dinner 'ere? Like we always do."

Daisy looks taken aback momentarily at the question.

Barrow explains, "I'd be honoured to host everyone 'ere … and then each could do a part … I'd provide the wine, like I did at the farm... And I'd get the crackers, and whatever else…"

Daisy seems to be considering the idea, as if it never occurred to her.

Barrow takes her pause as needing further persuasion, "Everyone would be invited, of course. There's already the chair for Jack, and I could have Andy bring down the cradles for the bab-"

Barrow does not finish his sentence because Daisy exclaims, "'S wonderful idea, Mr. Barrow!"

An encouraged Barrow asks, "D'ya think it'd be alright with the others? I haven't asked Lady Grantham yet … I wanted to see what you thought, first."

Daisy nods vigorously, "Go ahead and ask 'er, Mr. Barrow. Everyone'll agree, too."

Barrow rocks on his feet a bit, his smirk showing that he is pleased with Daisy's opinion. He asks, "How should I ask 'em? At tea?"

Tea is the rare time most of the staff are still at the Abbey, before the various parties depart for their respective duties or domiciles.

Daisy interrupts the butler again, "You deal wit' the family; lemme talk ta everyone else, alright?"

Barrow nods, but then says, "We should wait until we have news about Lady Rosamund. Her Ladyship mentioned that if needed, they will have Christmas in London."

"London!" Daisy exclaims. This is the first time she has heard that news.

Barrow nods, "Which means I would ask Mrs. Patmore to go as cook, but you and Andy would stay 'ere for the farm. Please, do not tell anyone, yet."

Daisy looks distressed that everyone, especially what has become her own family, might be split up for the holidays after all.

Barrow says, "Her Ladyship says that will be a last resort."

She says, "Then I'm gonna ask 'em anyway, about havin' dinner 'ere, alright, Mr. Barrow?"

Barrow nods, "Alright, Daisy."

* * *

Isobel smiles at her daughter-in-law, giving her a light kiss on her cheek, "Mary! How nice of you to stop in … you aren't feeling ill, I hope?"

"I am well, Isobel, but thank you for enquiring," Mary says. "Is there somewhere we could talk?"

A fleeting frown crosses Isobel's face, but she recovers quickly and extends an arm, "Of course, this way."

The two women enter Cora's office, and Isobel closes the door. She clasps her hands together in front of herself, and waits expectantly.

"I understand that the children met Mrs. Grey yesterday," Mary begins.

Isobel's shoulders droop. "What did they tell you?"

"They said nothing to me, although Sybbie confided in Laura," Mary says. After a short pause, Mary observes, "It seems Larry married someone alike in spirit."

"Unfortunately, you are correct," Isobel says with a sigh.

"I would like to visit with Mrs. Grey," Mary says with a distinctly ominous tone.

"I am afraid I will not allow it. As a nurse, I cannot let you distress Amelia. That is why I did not say anything when it happened, either," Isobel says with authority. "Besides, I mean no disrespect, but in their eyes you and your family have already lowered yourselves by accepting Tom and me. Reminding Mrs. Grey of that will provide no benefit."

"I suppose you are right about that," Mary sighs with a frustrated air. "But for Sybbie's sake I feel we must do something." Mary clenches her fists and says with frustration, "I wish Granny were here."

Isobel looks down, remembering her departed friend and all of the times they clashed; they would have done so over this. Then Isobel also remembers something that Violet had said. It had been after Sybbie had lunch with her great grandmother the first time, after everyone had recovered from the flu, when they had decided to have the luncheons with the children.

 _The family has all the strength it needs. All of the adults know it already; we need to help the children understand that, too._

"Mary, Violet had faith in you," Isobel says. "Might it help to think about what she would do? Or perhaps Sybil, or Matthew?"

Mary tilts her head, slightly surprised at the question. Sadness creeps in, even though she knows that was not Isobel's intent. Mary considers the notion. She often thinks about what Matthew would do in situations with George. Sybil … her youngest sister had such a sweet character … but was also one to take action if she deemed it necessary.

She says, "Sybil and Matthew would find some way to challenge her but rise above the snobbery. Granny would find a clever way of putting Amelia in her place."

"Not always clever," Isobel says with a chuckle. "Do you know what she said when we went to fetch Dickie? 'If reason fails, try force!'"

"I fear neither reason nor force are appropriate right now … we need something clever," Mary says.

"I am sure Amelia feels 'her place' is precisely where she should be, and the rest of us are not staying in ours," Isobel comments.

Mary purses her lips slightly, then explains, "What distressed Sybbie was that Mrs. Grey gave no attention to Sybbie saying that Dickie wants to know his granddaughter."

Isobel looks touched at that revelation, "She is such a sweet girl… like her mother. She is right, you know. It pains Dickie that he does not have a relationship with his blood grandchild. He had such hopes for Amelia when she and Larry were first engaged. His son not accepting me seems to have carried over, unfortunately."

"Has Mrs. Grey been rude to you here?" Mary asks.

"Oh, no! We have kept our interactions professional," Isobel replies, with a very satisfied expression.

Mary seems to consider the situation, and asks, "What is she like? Amelia, that is. What does she care about?"

Isobel says with a warning tone, "Mary, we do not want to bring on premature labour…"

"I understand, Isobel," Mary says, trying to appease her mother-in-law. "As much as I would like to give Mrs. Grey a piece of my mind, as you said, it would contribute nothing toward what Sybbie wants, and might even make things worse. I am trying to see if there is a way to appeal to Mrs. Grey that she would respond to."

Isobel seems cautiously satisfied with Mary's reasoning. It is scheming, as she has come to understand is part of Mary's personality. But doing it to obtain an outcome other than merely selfish pleasure or retaliation… Isobel is pleased to see that level of maturity in the woman her son first fell in love with so many years ago.

Isobel says, "She is who you would expect someone who married Larry to be. She loves her daughter, fears Larry does not, and would like this next one to be male to appease her husband's desire for an heir …"

Mary cocks her head and says, "I certainly can empathise there … we all grew up knowing how disappointed Papa was that none of us were boys."

Something about that piece of information gives Mary the kernel of an idea.

"Is the baronetcy part of an entail, like the Grantham title?" Mary asks.

"I do not know, to be honest," Isobel shrugs. "I am not sure what difference it makes to the current situation."

"I am merely assessing the playing field, Isobel," Mary states.

* * *

"Heavens but it feels good to get up off of that bed and walk," Rosamund says. "I need to work on the fashion show."

Gerald looks at his wife in startled surprise, but then tries to hide his astonishment, though not his pleasure, that his wife spoke full sentences with no gibberish. The two are walking in the hallway of the hospital, going very slowly. As soon as the doctor had said she might get up and walk around, Rosamund seemed taken with the idea. The nurses had cautioned them to be careful, since a dizzy spell might occur which would increase the risk of her falling again. Gerald is very alert to Rosamund's hand under his arm, her posture, and her gait. He is determined to keep her steady.

It does not seem to bother Rosamund that she is strolling about in hospital hallways in her nightgown and robe and slippers. That in itself tells Gerald that his wife's recovery has far to go. He has been reading to her whenever she is awake enough to pay attention. She still sleeps most of the day and night, but the doctors, and the nurses, say that is normal after a head injury.

They walk by a window, and can see that snow falls, adding to the light accumulation that already blankets the areas that do not have regular pedestrian traffic.

Gerald says, "It is too bad the weather prevents us from going outside."

"It will be fillibut at Christmas if the snow stays," Rosamund says.

Ah, it was too much to hope for so soon, Gerald thinks. Aloud, he broaches a topic, "Do you think you will feel well enough to travel to Brancaster? We might have everyone come to London for Christmas, instead."

Rosamund looks, surprised at the question, "Why that is lacreous! We could not do that to Edith." Then she stops, gripping her husband's arm tighter, bows her head slightly, and puts her other hand to her head. "Heavens, but I have a headache!"

Gerald says, gently, "I am sorry to hear that, darling." On a whim, to find out for his own knowledge something about where her mind is, he asks, "Do you know … what might be wrong?"

Rosamund shakes her head slowly, still looking downward, and says, confused, "I do not know."

Cora approaches the couple and begins to walk with them.

"The nurse said that Mrs. Carlisle rang and will visit later today. The nurse will help you to change into your day clothes," Cora says.

Rosamund simply says, "Very well."

A few minutes later, Rosamund says, "Did you mention Mrs. Carlisle?"

Cora nods, "Yes, Rosamund. She will visit you today."

"I must contact Phoebe about the fashion show," Rosamund says.

Cora and Gerald share a glance, and Cora excuses herself to go talk to the doctor.

* * *

"Miss Sybbie and Master George, I have an idea for the two of you for presents to give to Mr. Barrow for Christmas," Carter says. He is holding a hand each of the two children as they approach the Abbey at the end of their walk.

"Do you?" George asks, eagerly. "Mummy said Papa was going to get him a fine new pen I could give to him."

"And Daddy, Mum, and I have talked about getting a book," Sybbie says. "He likes to read."

Carter smiles, "Ah, those are excellent gift ideas by your parents, but what I am thinking about might be even more special to Mr. Barrow. Tell you what, if you like the idea, it could be from me, too. The three of us could do it together, so you would not have to ask either of your parents for funds."

Carter proceeds to tell the children about his gift suggestion.

"That is a wonderful idea!" Sybbie says. "We can start today!"

"We need to do that, actually, to be ready in time. Remember, you must keep the secret," Carter cautions.

"Of course! It is for Christmas!" George declares.

* * *

Isobel, carrying a small tray on which rests a glass of dark liquid, accompanies Mary to see Amelia. On the way to the room, in the hallway, they pass Amelia's daughter and Nanny, on their way out from visiting.

"Mrs. Grey, Lady Mary heard you were here and decided to pay a visit," Isobel states, handing the glass to her patient.

Amelia looks up from her reading and smiles in a courteous way, "How kind of you to stop by."

Mary smiles and says, "My husband has a saying 'There is no harm in being friendly.'"

Amelia gives a curious expression to Mary at the statement while reaching for the glass from Isobel. She asks, "Was it not too long ago that the nurse gave me some of this medicine?"

Isobel replies, "Long enough, I think. It seems to help you stay resting."

Amelia shrugs lightly, then tips the glass to her lips and drinks. She returns the glass to the tray. Mary sits in a chair by the bedside while Isobel remains standing.

"I do hope for a quick recovery for you," Mary states. "It must be dreadful, not being able to be home, with your daughter."

Amelia seems to soften somehow, "It is tiresome. Nanny brings her by every day, but it is for such a short visit."

"I miss saying goodnight to our children, when we are apart," Mary says. "I take comfort that they have other family members who love them, too, who are there in my stead."

Amelia looks crestfallen for a fleeting moment, but composes herself and merely smiles lightly as if in agreement.

"I understand you are hoping for a boy with this one," Mary says. She is assessing Amelia's face, remembering what Penny had said about being able to guess the gender of a baby. Nothing strikes her one way or the other. Even if Mary did know what to look for, she did not know Amelia well before the woman became pregnant, so does not have a good reference point.

"Yes," Amelia says with a sigh, placing a hand on her enlarged belly. "Larry would like an heir."

Mary chuckles, "My father, did, too, as I am sure you and everyone else know."

Amelia scrunches her eyebrows together, "If you are trying to console me in advance if this is a girl, I appreciate it, but I would prefer to remain optimistic."

It is Mary's turn to look slightly surprised at the response. She asserts, "Mrs. Grey, we passed your daughter in the hall and she is darling. Surely you are optimistic for a beautiful, healthy child, like she is, regardless of gender."

Amelia does not know how to respond, since Mary embedded a compliment with what might be implied criticism.

Isobel interjects, "Mrs. Grey is doing the right thing by being here, allowing us to care for her so her forthcoming child will be as healthy as possible."

That additional compliment is enough to temper any discomfort that might have arisen.

"I understand it may not be the situation that you and your husband would have preferred, but having your father-in-law in the village has been wonderful. My father is enjoying being able to spend time with with him again," Mary says, to open another conversation vein.

"Oh, yes," Isobel smiles, "The two of them are like schoolboys together sometimes."

Amelia looks away, again not knowing how to react. Then she merely says, "It is good he has friends nearby."

"Mrs. Grey," Mary says, "It is no secret that Baron Merton and his sons do not see eye to eye on some things. You need not dissemble on our account if you agree with your husband."

Isobel, knowing what Mary is doing, says nothing.

Amelia's eyes widen at Mary's boldness. Were it not for her 'medicine' she might have risen to some indignation.

Instead, she glances at Isobel, and says, "Alright then. Please understand that I have no personal dislike for Lady Merton." She turns to her mother-in-law and says, "On the contrary, I have experienced firsthand that you have a warm personality and are a wonderful caregiver." Amelia turns back to Mary, "But it also should be no secret that I do agree with Larry regarding his father's second marriage."

Isobel looks down, not wanting to hear any more. She knows what Mary will try to do, how she will steer the conversation. Isobel thought she should be in the room, to either provide fuel for Mary's manipulations somehow, or merely in case Amelia became upset. Now Isobel feels that she is not the skilled schemer that Violet was, that Mary is. And she cannot sit here and be insulted.

Isobel says, "If you will excuse me, I must look in on the other patients."

After Isobel has left, as if able to be honest now, Mary continues, "There was a time when I would have felt the same as you and Larry. Did feel that way, if I am honest, about someone like Matthew, Isobel's son, becoming heir."

Amelia gives a smug look of congenial satisfaction to her visitor.

"But we all know how that turned out," Mary smirks.

Amelia raises her eyebrows in question.

"Isobel raised a fine son who I was proud to love and marry, and bear his child," Mary says, adding a smile that is proud, happy, and sad at once. It is genuine, not only for effect.

Amelia looks discomfited by the evident love and grief in Mary's expression.

"You are aware that my family has had to adjust to far more unusual circumstances, too," Mary adds, as if shaking off her reverie.

This earns another surprised look from Amelia. She scoffs, as if in agreement, "Oh, yes!"

"But we have all adapted to new times," Mary states with a sideways cock of her head. "New laws. New hairstyles. New perspectives. I may not have been an overly vocal supporter at the time, but I am pleased that women can vote."

Amelia seems to shrug in agreement at the last bit.

Mary adds, "Our parents' generation has had to adapt more, I think. But they are surviving. Even my father has broken from the age-old male inheritance tradition and has had a will prepared naming me as heir."

Amelia does not restrain her surprise, "Truly?"

"So he said. Not the title, of course, but the estate and assets," Mary shrugs, then appears to be confused. "But … surely Lord Merton has already told Larry about any changes he might make...?"

Amelia seems very interested now, "Changes?"

Mary looks down, seeming to be lost in thought, as if considering what she has discussed with her father, murmuring, "Perhaps ..."

Mary looks up again, as if recovering herself and says, in a reassuring way, "I am sure he has no intention of causing your eviction from the house."

"He did say we could have the house," Amelia says, slowly. "What … what other changes-?"

Mary purposely looks surprised.

"Why, surely you and your husband discussed it? Before you decided to turn away from Lord Merton? Larry could not expect to receive anything other than the title and house under the current … strained situation?" Mary says, as if it is obvious.

Amelia looks evenly at Mary, then lowers her eyes, understanding of her point.

"I understand. Truly, I do," Mary puts a reassuring hand on the side of the bed, "My sister, Sybil, made a similar choice, in a way. She knew she was giving up her allowance by marrying Tom. You and your husband undoubtedly feel just as strongly as she did, on principle."

Amelia does not react, merely still looks as if puzzling things out.

"Of course, you have no reason to worry," Mary continues, "If I recall, Larry is a skilled banker in his own right."

Amelia nods, but still seems to be considering what she is hearing. Then she looks up, calm, but eyes afire.

"I suppose Lord Merton is having everything else given to his wife," Amelia says with distaste.

"Golly, no!" Mary shakes her head in disbelief at the statement. "She likely does not even know about it. Lord Merton realises that his wife would try to change his mind. She wouldn't keep it anyway, or may even try to give it to Larry and Tim herself. Of course I do not know the particulars … some set of charities, I suppose…"

Another look of consternation by Amelia. She cannot even wholly vent her outrage on her mother-in-law with that information.

Mary connects the discussion back to something she said earlier, "You see? Years ago, nobody would have expected your husband, the heir, to have his own successful career so that he could turn his back on part of his potential inheritance on principle."

After a moment, Amelia sighs, "On principle."

Mary muses, "My father and Sybil were each devoted to their own respective principled stances, about Tom. Papa softened only slightly when he saw that Sybil was going to marry him regardless of family protests. By then it was becoming apparent that Tom is a good man."

Amelia merely rolls her eyes and says, "As I said, my personal opinion of Lady Merton is that she is a kind-hearted woman. She seems to be a good person, and I can see why my father-in-law enjoys her company, at his age. But she is not our station."

Mary sighs, and chuckles, "Companionship is important at all ages, as I am sure you already know. My grandmother used to say that marriage is a long business. You would not have married your husband if you did not like being in the same room as him."

The 'medicine' having relaxed her, Amelia scoffs, "We are rarely in the same room. We have a traditional upper class union. We are as compatible as we need to be. I run the house and he works."

Again Mary acts the part of agreeing, "My husband is away from the Abbey all day, too. But we both enjoy our time together otherwise. We especially like being with the children and family at tea, or when we are all together on Sundays and holidays. Such family times are important, aren't they?"

Amelia looks uncomfortable, and does not respond at first, then says, "George is old enough to interact with your husband. Our daughter is still so young ..."

"Henry and I have young twins, too, and he embraced fatherhood from the beginning, I am happy to say," Mary states. She continues, "My grandmother always talked about how important family is. My parents, Papa especially, might not admit it but they love this time of year because there is more time for us to spend together. You must be looking forward to getting home so you can complete the holiday preparations."

Amelia shrugs, "The staff are taking care of all of the decorating. It will be quiet … due to my condition."

A nurse comes into the room, approaches the bed, and takes Amelia's pulse. She gives a satisfied nod, then stands near the door. This is Mary's sign that Isobel is still worried about Amelia's heart rate, but sent someone else in to check on the patient.

Mary ignores the intrusion, "Of course. At least your parents will have some time with your daughter."

Again, Amelia looks disappointed, "My parents will be with my brother's family."

"Of course! How silly of me!" Mary states as if it should have been obvious, "They'll come when the baby is born."

Amelia does not respond.

Mary sighs, "Grandchildren bring out unexpected sides of people, it seems. It is ironic that, ultimately, such evidence of Sybil's marriage is what changed my father's mind for good about Tom."

"What do you mean?" Amelia asks, curious.

"Darling Sybbie, my niece," Mary says. "Papa loves her dearly, as any grandfather loves his grandchildren. He accepted Tom as much because of Sybbie as anything."

The nurse at the door interrupts, "Pardon me, Lady Mary, but 'tis time for Mrs. Grey's lunch."

Mary rises, "I must be off, then. Best wishes on your recovery, Mrs. Grey."

Amelia nods, "Thank you for coming."

* * *

"Mr. Marlowe, will you help us with the Christmas tree?" Marigold asks. The young girl sits on an ottoman in Mr. Marlowe's apartment, watching and talking with him whilst he rummages through a large box.

"Your parents have asked me to help with all of the the decorations, including the tree," Marlowe says, partially distracted by his search. He seems to find what he is seeking and gives a little delighted shout, "Aha!"

In Marlowe's hands are two spools of rather large ribbon, at least six inches in width each. One is a deep red satin, and the other is a creamy white colour. Both seem to have more than half of the spool remaining.

"Ribbon?" Marigold asks, hopping off of the upholstered stool and walking over to the valet.

"Yes!" Marlowe says. "These will make fine bows and swags."

Marlowe hands one of the spools to the girl. She carefully feels the softness of the silky fabric.

"For the tree?" Marigold inquires.

Marlowe replies, "Yes, and wherever else we decide it will go."

Marigold smiles at Marlowe's use of the word 'we'. She assumes he is talking about her, and that she will help with the decorating.

The two are interrupted by a light knock on the door. Edith stands in the doorway.

"Pardon me, Mr. Marlowe," Edith says out of courtesy since these are the valet's private chambers. "I hope I am not disturbing your work."

"Not at all, Lady Hexham!" Marlowe says. "We were just discussing decorations."

Marigold proclaims, "I am going to help!"

Edith smiles at her daughter, "You may help however Mummy, Daddy, and Mr. Marlowe say you can, Marigold. Daddy has some ideas about what has worked well in the past here and we must respect them."

"Certainly, my lady," Marlow says. "Miss Marigold is merely thrilled that she is old enough to help this year."

Marigold beams that Marlowe found a way to support her eagerness. It does not go unnoticed by Edith, who does not mind. She wishes she had had such a champion when she was that young…

"I came by to let you know that Mrs. Edmunds rang and told me that Mrs. Carlisle is making steady progress in planning the fashion show after all. In spite of my aunt's accident," Edith explains.

"How delightful! Ph- er, Mrs. Carlisle seems to be a very dependable woman," Mr. Marlowe states.

Edith and the valet share a quick glance toward Marigold. The girl may be too young to understand the circumstance with Phoebe and Marlowe, but the adults certainly do not want her young ears to hear something that her young lips will repeat at an inopportune moment, with an inconvenient audience.

"And, also, you realise I am worried sick about Aunt Rosamund," Edith begins. "I have offered to my mother that we will go to London for the holidays if needed."

Neither Marlowe nor Marigold expected that announcement, and their faces betray their disappointment. Marlow quickly recovers, but Marigold continues to look upset.

Edith squats so that she is at eye level with her daughter.

"Marigold, dear, I hope you will understand if it comes to that. Grandmama said it may not be necessary, and we will still do all of the decorating and preparation here. Aunt Rosamund is very special to me, and if she needs us ... if she cannot come here … then we will go there. Family comes first," Edith states, with a kind but stern tone.

"Most certainly, Lady Hexham. The holidays are joyous wherever they are celebrated, when with friends and family," Marlowe states. "Miss Marigold, I am sure that Father Christmas will be especially pleased with how willing you are to help out, not only here, but in London, if need be."

Edith takes up that same thought, "Oh, yes, darling. Aunt Rosamund will not have decorated her house, nor have we had much done at the London Hexham House. We would need everybody's help if it comes to that."

Marigold nods, as if in appeased acceptance, but then looks a little confused, "Not little Robert helping…?"

Edith and Marlowe chuckle, and Edith says, with relief that Marigold's distress is not too severe, "No, only you older children. Thank you, dear, for understanding." Edith gives her daughter a warm embrace.

* * *

Anna enters Rosamunds' London house through the service entrance, carrying a number of bags and parcels.

"Mrs. Bates, let me help you with those," Mead says, immediately approaching Anna and taking some of the packages so that Anna can take off her hat and coat and gloves. "It seems you've been busy today."

"Indeed, I have been," Anna says with a slightly breathless smile. "I have been playing Father Christmas for some others at Downton."

She hangs up her coat on a hook and places her hat on the rack.

"I will help you bring these to your room," Mead says, "Your employers are still at hospital, and your husband is with your children."

"Thank you, Mr. Mead," Anna says. As they walk together up the back stairs, she asks, "What will you do for the holidays?"

Mead sighs, "I will be here in London, Mrs. Bates. I have family nearby and usually celebrate with them. We shall see if that will be the case this year."

"Why wouldn't it?" Anna asks.

"It will depend on Mrs. Hastings' recovery," Mead explains, as if that is obvious. "Lady Grantham told her husband and Mr. Hastings that Lady Hexham has said the festivities could be here, in London, if need be."

Anna stops mid-stride, "Goodness! Her Ladyship said nothing to me about that."

"Perhaps she did not want to say anything unless she thought it likely," Mead says.

Anna considers this, and realises Mead is correct. But she can see why Lady Grantham may have broached the subject with his Lordship already. There was so much angst between the two about the holidays being in Brancaster … Lady Grantham would want to lessen any stress if there were to be a change in plans.

The two have reached the Bateses' quarters, and they can hear John reading to the children in the other room. Mead helps Anna stow the parcels, then departs. Anna enters the children's room, and smiles at the scene therein. Her husband cradles Annemarie in the crook of one arm, whilst Jack sits on his other leg. Jack holds a book open while John reads aloud from it.

"Hello, dear," John says, looking up after finishing a page.

Jask also looks up and gives his mother a smile, "We weading Annemawee."

Anna walks over and gives Jack a peck on his forehead, and her husband a tender kiss on his lips.

"That is being a very good older brother, Jack," Anna says. To her husband, she asks, "Shall I take her?"

John gives a nod, "She woke not long ago, so is likely hungry."

Glancing at the clock, Anna says, "Well, let me feed her then. Jack can stay with me if you want to ready his Lordship's dinner suit. They should be back and done with tea soon, and then we'll both be on duty."

Anna takes her daughter. When the baby girl realises it is her mother holding her, her small mouth curls up the smallest amount at the edges and she gets an eager look on her face.

* * *

In the Abbey drive, Barrow holds the passenger door open on Laura's roadster for Mary to get in. The two women are heading to York. Mary has an hair appointment, and Laura hopes to get a couple of short errands done before fetching her parents from the train station. The children went with Tom and Henry first thing this morning, to spend the day helping out at the shop. Per their custom, Henry and George will meet Mary for lunch in York.

"How was your visit with Isobel at the hospital yesterday?" Laura asks after they have left the Abbey gate. She has been curious to know but has not had a private moment to ask until now.

"I spoke to her, and also to Mrs. Grey," Mary reports.

"And?" Laura asks.

"Isobel would not let me get cross with Amelia, for her health reasons. And because it would not further Sybbie's aim. Instead Isobel and I hoped to lay the groundwork for Amelia asking her father-in-law to interact, at least with her daughter. I believe I gave Mrs. Grey something to think about."

Laura sighs, "It might take awhile, I suppose."

"Perhaps," Mary states. "But if I know Amelia's type, it will not take long."

* * *

In a doctor's office at the hospital, Cora replaces the telephone receiver on its cradle.

"Thank you, Doctor, for allowing us to place the call, and for speaking with my daughter," Cora says.

"It is my pleasure," the doctor says. "Most families are not so familiar with medical care and making such arrangements."

"Unfortunately, the War taught us too many of those lessons," Cora sighs. "Our home was a convalescent facility."

"As were many. Your own work, undoubtedly, has kept you informed," the doctor says as if complimenting Cora. Changing the subject, he says, "I am glad your sister-in-law has made enough progress that we can make this change. When I saw Mrs. Hastings earlier today, she seemed very improved."

Cora nods, "If you do not mind, I think it might have something to do with the changing the pain medication. With the stronger one, her eyes seemed ...well, glassy, and her attitude..."

Cora does not finish, but the doctor knows what she means.

"That is an effect of the narcotic we were administering. How did it occur to you to ask about it the other day?" the doctor enquires.

Cora chuckles, "Believe it or not, it was our butler's suggestion. He was in the medical corps in the war, you see." Cora glances at her watch, "Oh, speaking of him, would you mind if I rang to Downton as well, so that I can let them know our plans?"

"Not at all, Lady Grantham," the doctor says, rising from his desk chair. "If you do not mind that I get back to my other patients…" He departs his office.

Cora smiles, and reaches for the telephone again.

* * *

Carter enters the service entrance at the Abbey, carrying a package wrapped in brown paper but not festively ribboned. He takes off his hat and overcoat and stows them before entering the servants hall, package in hand, to get a cup of tea.

The house telephone rings, and Barrow quickens his pace coming down the service stairs to go to his office to answer it. It is earlier than the evening time that her Ladyship has rung every day since they have been gone, so may be someone else. Still, the butler does not want the call to go unanswered.

Daisy watches, trying not to be obvious about it, as Barrow enters his office and closes the door behind himself. She waits a brief pause, then runs down to the boot room. Mrs. Molesley is therein, waxing and shining the ladies' boots. This is the first chance Daisy has had to ask Mrs. Molesley about Christmas.

"Mrs. Molesley!" Daisy says, in a voice that is between an urgent hiss and a plea. "Ya need ta agree to it, please?"

"Daisy," Phyllis chuckles, "What are you talking about? I won't agree to anything without any information."

"Mr. Barrow's idea!" Daisy says. 'He wants ta host Christmas dinner fer everyone, in the servants hall."

Phyllis' arms lower from her work, "Say that again, please…"

"Mr. Barrow asked if we could have Christmas dinner here. I think 'e's feelin' lonely or somethin'. Not havin' the family nearby for the holidays … everyone else havin' families ta go to…I told 'im I would ask everyone. Mrs. Patmore says she'll do it if everyone else agrees. 'E's gonna ask 'er Ladyship fer permission."

Phyllis has been thinking while Daisy has been talking. Of course it makes sense. Phyllis had invited Barrow to their cottage, but he had already gotten an invitation from the Bateses, too. And she had heard Daisy inviting him to the farm. It seems he did not want to choose, for fear of offending someone. What a novel thought, Phyllis chuckles to herself, Barrow thinking of others' feelings. It would be nice to have everyone together, in a way. They could all gather at one of the cottages or at the farm, if her Ladyship does not approve it here. Perhaps they should do that anyway … then she recalls the chaos at their cottage on their wedding morning. With a new baby, Phyllis does not want to host and would not want to put the Bateses to it, either.

The farmhouse would be cozy … the Parkers enjoyed hosting their dinner parties ...

"Daisy, if the idea is to have everyone together, what about at the farm?" Phyllis asks.

Daisy looks torn, "I thought 'o that, too, and I'd do it … but we don't have 'nuff dishes and things … besides, I think Mr. Barrow wants to host."

Phyllis knows they could resolve the concern about the number of dishes easily enough, but she sees Daisy's desire to make Thomas happy. She is touched for the butler's sake.

Then Phyllis thinks about what her husband's opinion will be. She suspects he would like their first Christmas dinner together as a family in their own home with his father.

But she also knows that, having just given birth to Joseph's child, she will be able to get her way.

"Would my father-in-law be able to come?" Phyllis asks.

Daisy smiles and nods, "'Course!"

"Alright, then," Phyllis nods.

Daisy walks back to the kitchen to get back to work with a smile on her face. She notices Barrow coming out of his office with more of a pleased expression on his face than she has seen in a long while.

By the time Barrow reaches the servants hall, his face is back to being even, betraying no emotion. He announces, "Everyone, the Earl and Countess plan to travel back to Downton tomorrow afternoon, after they've seen Lady Rosamund back to 'er 'ouse. The doctors 'ave decided Lady Rosamund can finish her recovery with a nurse at 'ome first, then at Brancaster."

All present give relieved gasps of thankfulness.

Carter says, "They may be back in time for the party at Downton House after all!"

"Let's not say anything to Sybbie, just in case they are delayed," Barrow cautions.

Carter agrees with a nod, then rises, bringing his teacup to the scullery sink and saying, "Speaking of Sybbie, if you'll pardon me, I must go and change for dinner. Nanny is very stern if I am tardy."

Carter picks up his parcel and turns to head upstairs.

Barrow gestures to the package, "What's that?"

Carter gives Barrow a look of reproach, "Mr. Barrow, you should know better than to ask such questions at this time of year!"

Then the teacher departs.

Barrow turns to the assistant cook, "Daisy, 'ave you made any progress on what we discussed…?"

Daisy smiles, "Yeh, Mr. Barrow. Mrs. Patmore 'ere said yes, and so did Mrs. Molesley."

Mrs. Patmore figures out what they are talking about, and interjects, "We'll bully the Bateses into comin', then! My guess is that Mrs. Bates will be 'appy she won't have to cook a whole meal 'erself."

Barrow nods, keeping his expression professional, but Daisy and Beryl can tell he is suppressing a smile. He had been hesitant about the request with Lady Grantham, partially because he was asking permission, and also because he had not known who from the staff would support the idea.

"We have 'er Ladyship's permission," Barrow announces to the two cooks, who smile and nod.

The butler turns and heads upstairs. It is not just to check on the dining room preparations for dinner tonight. He wants to invite Christopher and his family to the feast.

* * *

Dinner at both Brancaster and at the Abbey this night has a more happy atmosphere than has been seen all week, ever since everyone heard of Rosamund's accident.

As is his wont, and he believes his responsibility, Carter takes the lead to engage the children and Nanny in conversation. Tonight he asks them to relate some of their memorable Christmas moments.

"I remember last year when we were able to dine with everyone together!" George says. "Mr. Carson taught us how to behave, and we did well."

"Except we weren't supposed to talk to him, but we did anyway," Sybbie snickers.

Nanny says, "You received Ginnie from Father Christmas last year, George."

"I did!" George nods. "And Sybbie got her camera, and Marigold got a doll."

"Tell us one of your memories, please, Mr. Carter," pleads Sybbie.

Carter smiles, "Let me see … when I was a child, I always loved the music at services - we had a talented organist who played the hymns so that it built up to a joyous sound with the choir and congregation singing."

"That sounds lovely," Nanny says.

"Unfortunately, that organist retired, and the services were not as inspiring without the vibrant music," Carter adds. "But by then being together with family was the most important part for me."

George says, "I like that part, too."

Sybbie appears to think for a moment, then asks, "We are going to be at Brancaster for several days after Christmas, for New Years and the magazine board meeting. Will you come to Brancaster after Christmas to teach us?"

Carter says, "I have not been asked to yet, but I suppose I could if needed. Let me talk to your parents about it."

* * *

Mirada, Edith, and Bertie are having the local vicar for dinner, to ensure that things are as prepared as they need to be for the coming religious celebrations.

While going in to dinner, Mirada quietly asks her daughter-in-law, "And the doctor said Rosamund will be well enough to travel?"

"He expects so," Edith replies. "She sleeps a lot anyway, so sleeping on the train will pass the time for her. The doctor will check on her the day before they depart, just to make sure."

"But she is not fully recovered?" Mirada asks.

Edith sighs, "No … she complains of a headache constantly, and gets words wrong. He said time will tell about her full memory, but being with family will actually be good for her."

* * *

As had been planned for weeks, Laura's parents are in attendance for dinner at the Abbey, having arrived today to spend some time with Laura and family before they begin their holiday travel.

"I love the cocktail time with the children!" Mrs. Edmunds says. "Such a modern way of transitioning them to meals with the rest of the family."

"That may still be some time in coming," Mary says.

"Sybbie enjoys mealtimes with us," Tom says, to reinforce his daughter's readiness. "Nanny and Carson have done a fine job teaching her manners."

"We do not have formal dinners every night, however," Laura says, as if in support of Mary's caution.  
"George is looking forward to Christmas dinner with everyone," Henry says.

"Let's toast to Rosamund's further recovery," Mary says, raising her glass, "So that we can all continue to look forward to Christmas dinner together."

All heartily raise their glasses for the toast, then sip.

"Are your travel plans still secret?" Tom asks his father-in-law in a quiet voice.

Mr. Edmunds steals a glance at his wife and daughter at their places at table before replying, also quietly, "They are. But Margaret knows we are going from here to London Monday. Should we make a visit to Rosamund whilst there?"

"You can ask Cora and Robert tomorrow evening, if they are back in time to join us," Tom says.


	80. Chapter 80

In Cora and Robert's room at Rosamund's house, Cora sits at the vanity, being attended to by her lady's maid. Anna hands some earrings to the Countess, who attaches them to her ears, one at a time. Anna attempts to suppress a yawn, but Cora notices.

"Has the baby been sleeping better at all, Mrs. Bates?" Lady Grantham asks.

"A bit, m'Lady," Anna replies. "She is still a newborn, but every extra hour helps."

"Perhaps you will be able to nap while we are at services and hospital," Cora says. Of course she does not apologise for getting the Bateses up earlier than typical so she and her husband can attend an early service. Robert and Cora still expect that their personal attendants will be at their beck and call whatever the hour. The Earl and Countess may have accepted some unusual or more modern circumstances in their staff in the last several years, such as being married, or off-premises living arrangements, but a high level of service is assumed.

Anna nods, "If not, I should be able to sleep on the train, m'Lady."

Cora informs her lady's maid, "The nurse should come here this morning before meeting us at hospital. Please show her around and give her an idea of what is needed."

Anna looks a bit confused, "I am sorry, my lady, but shouldn't Mead-?"

Cora smiles and stops her, "Mrs. Bates, of course Mead will show her around the house. But while she is a nurse, to be watchful of Lady Rosamund's condition, her duties here will be mostly like those of a lady's maid. Helping with her bathing, and her clothing, with her hair and makeup … those sorts of activities. I am not sure Mead fully understands."

Anna nods in understanding, "Yes, my lady."

"I expect my sister-in-law to nap, once she is back here. We will not depart until she wakes and we know she is transitioned," Cora says.

* * *

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Grey?" Isobel asks, entering the woman's room and approaching the bed. Isobel takes the clipboard that hangs from the bed and after scanning the chart, nods in a pleased way. She has not seen to the patient since the other day, when Mary had been here. It seems that Amelia's blood pressure and heart rate have been relatively stable.

"My leg does not seem quite as swollen today," Amelia says.

Isobel raises her eyebrows in acknowledgement, then says, "Would you mind if I examine it?"

"Not at all, Nurse Grey," Amelia says.

Isobel gently lifts the bedclothes and looks at Amelia's lower leg and ankle. The swelling indeed seems to have lessened, but the area is still purplish from bruises.

"I believe you are right, Mrs. Grey," Isobel observes. "Has the doctor seen you today?"

"Not yet," Amelia replies. "It still feels sore when I try to move it."

Isobel purses her lips, but tries to keep a smile, "Yes, that is not surprising. Your legs may be stiff from inactivity, too. How is the baby?"

"More active than I am," Amelia says with a sigh. "My only movement is when the nurses help me to and from the loo or bath."

"Have you tried to put weight on the ankle?" Isobel asks.

Amelia shakes her head, "I am afraid to, to be honest."

Isobel seems to consider for a moment, then says, "I would like to have you move your legs more. It is not good for your pregnancy to have poor circulation."

"What should I do?" Amelia asks.

"Here, let me help," Isobel says, "Swing your legs over the edge and stand on your good foot."

Isobel stands next to Amelia and encircles the patient's waist with an arm, holding securely, and moving the younger woman's arm to rest on her shoulder. The now-standing Amelia gives a questioning look, to which Isobel responds, "Are you alright?"

Amelia nods, "Yes, this leg is strong."

"Good," Isobel says. "Swing your injured leg slightly back and forth and from side to side. You do not have to try to stand on it. We simply want to get the blood flowing."

"Alright," Amelia says.

After doing such exercises for a short while, Isobel assists Amelia to sit back down onto bed. Then the nurse has her patient do some other leg movements, with both legs, whilst sitting. Amelia's face is slightly flushed from the exertion by the time isobel stops her and she lays back to a reclining position.

"I'd like you to do the ones you can do yourself three times per day. If a nurse is available, try the others, too," Isobel says.

"Alright," Amelia says. Suddenly she puts her hand onto her belly, "Ooh!"

"Is something wrong, Amelia?" Isobel says instinctively, concern evident on her face and in her voice.

Amelia looks up, surprised at the use of her first name, but does not protest when she sees Isobel's worried expression.

"No! At least, I do not think so," Amelia says, trying to allay Isobel's fears. "He's moving, and jabbed me somehow."

Isobel relaxes visibly, "Thank goodness."

Hesitantly, Amelia begins, "Nurse Grey … Isobel…"

Isobel gives an enquiring look to her patient.

"Thank you," Amelia continues. "For your care and … concern."

Isobel does not know what to make of the gratitude, and the sincerity with which Amelia voiced it. Surely whatever Mary said could not have changed Amelia's perceptions so quickly.

"It is my profession," Isobel states, simply.

Amelia nods, "You putting aside our discord and seeing to me anyway … yes, that is your job. But it seems to be more than that, somehow."

Isobel sighs, "This is who I am, Mrs. Grey. You are not only a patient, but the wife of my husband's son, carrying another grandchild. How could I not care?"

Amelia looks down, not knowing how to respond.

Isobel says, "Rest now, Mrs. Grey. I will stop in before I depart for the day."

* * *

Laura comes out of the kitchen at Downton house and starts in happy surprise. "This looks lovely!" she exclaims upon viewing their dining room at Downton House.

Her parents and Sybbie have started working on getting the implements and decorations arranged for the party this afternoon, and have made good progress for such a short amount of time this morning.

There is a mix of simple, handmade ornamentation such as paper snowflakes, as well as some finer items gathered from various places. From the chandelier hang small silver bells on red ribbons. Down the middle of the table is a linen runner simply but exquisitely embroidered with holly leaves and berries. The sideboard holds a large crystal bowl and rows of small cups. Stacks of plates and neat piles of napkins await the party guests who will arrive later in the day.

These are additions to the rosemary 'tree' and other decorations throughout the house that have been up for a while. In the entryway to the dining room hangs a kissing ball. On one side table in the drawing room sits the nativity scene, and on another is an Advent calendar.

There are other, more special newly added pieces, too. The Edmunds had brought a box of decorations for Laura to keep that includes not only tree ornaments but also other lovely items. A ceramic angel on a music box, the figure pirouetting when the music plays. A Christmas pyramid that Laura recalls having been enamoured with the whirling figures when she was a girl. A nutcracker that her brother had adored. Laura had been touched beyond words to have been gifted with these items and more. As she and Sybbie and Tom had delightedly opened each boxed or paper-wrapped parcel yesterday, Laura could see the joy on her parents' faces that the sentimental treasures would become part of new traditions.

Tom enters the room, putting on his coat, and handing Sybbie hers, and says, "Sybbie and I will be off to services now. We can drop you at the church here, or you can take Laura's car."

"We had not decided if we would go to services or not," Margaret says, then turns to her daughter, "Would you like us to stay here?"

"That is up to you," Laura says. "I'll be baking biscuits and tarts, so will put you to work in the kitchen if you stay."

Margaret and Stephen look at each other, and without speaking they decide. Stephen begins to take off his jacket, and says, "Thank you for the offer, Tom, but I think I have been tasked with dishwashing."

With a sympathetic chuckle, Tom departs with Sybbie.

* * *

Boots crunch through the soft layer of snow that blankets another layer that had frozen crisp overnight. Bertie leads the tree-getting group toward the copse of evergreens he and Edith had scouted weeks before. He had directed the gardener to trim a few into nearly perfect conical shape so that Marigold will have more than one from which to choose.

Marigold's whole face brightens as they approach the cluster. Immediately, she points to the largest tree, which is slightly apart from the others.

"That one!" she exclaims in delight. The girl runs toward the conifer, which dwarfs her as she gets close enough, and circles it. It is enormous.

Bertie says, under his breath to his wife, "Golly, I did not expect her to select that one. I am not sure it will fit through the doors."

The gardener, who awaits nearby with one of the farm trucks and a sledge, cannot suppress a knowing chuckle and a look toward Mr. Marlowe. He also steals a glance at his employer, and Bertie acknowledges the I-told-you-so situation. For other titled men, the look might have been seen as impertinent, but not here. The two men got along well when Bertie was simply the agent, since they both obviously care so much about the estate and its grounds. Upon Bertie inheriting the title, there were a couple of staff with whom Bertie had private, serious conversations about wanting to keep the friendly, more comfortable air of their relationship. The gardener was one of them, but he had said he would try to behave in accordance with the respect he should show the title when in the presence of others. Thankfully, nobody else notices the gardener's cheeky smile.

The Marquess and he had discussed just this potential tree selection situation, and Bertie had downplayed the likelihood of Marigold picking that tree. The gardener has a family of his own, and has a better sense of how children think. Therefore, he had prepared for such a circumstance. He has a large tarp and ropes ready to encase the tree, to make it narrow enough to fit through the doors. He has lumber and other ropes ready for a sturdy stand and tethering support, if needed. And he had been the one who had told Mr. Marlowe to prepare more tree decorations, to make sure the tree was not too sparsely decorated. It needs to show with the grandeur befitting the Marquess' household.

The valet has plans for various trees about the castle. The gardener gestures to his helper to follow with the saw, tarp, and ropes. He walks toward the tree and the young girl, "Excellent choice, Miss Marigold! That will look fine in the library. We'll get her cut and loaded onto the sledge. Why don't you pick the other trees, too?"

Marlowe walks toward Marigold and takes the little girl's hand to lead her to the smaller trees. "Yes, Miss Marigold, we'll need a very small one for the upstairs hall near the children's rooms, and a medium-sized one for the drawing room."

Marigold gets an excited smile on her face and gleefully turns toward the other trees.

* * *

Andy drives the farm truck into the drive of Downton House, and parks behind another car that is already there. Daisy and Andy alight at the same time from the truck, but Andy hurries to the other side of the vehicle to allow Daisy to take his arm. Together, they walk toward the house and Andy raps with the knocker. Daisy cannot help but feel special that they are entering the front door.

Mr. Branson had announced the party informally to everyone downstairs at the Abbey, and everyone seems to be looking forward to it. Tom had reassured people that it was to be an informal gathering, a tea with accompanying finger foods. But then he had followed with a couple of surprising the statements. First, that young and old were welcome to attend; they did not want parents to stay away simply because of the children and babies. Second, that they expected to greet all of their guests at the front door.

The door is opened by Tom, who greets the arrivals, shows them in, and waits patiently for them to take off their coats and hats. Tom gathers the outwear, gestures toward a doorway, says, "Everyone is in the kitchen. You can wait for me to stow these, or, if you know the way ..."

Andy and Daisy smile, "We know the way, Mr. Branson."

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Parker!" Laura exclaims upon seeing the couple enter the kitchen. "Thank you for coming early."

"Thank ye fer havin' us," Daisy says. Then, a little clumsily, she proffers a bottle dressed with a bow to Laura, and says, "Here. 'S a vinaigrette … the kind Mr. Branson likes."

"That is very sweet of you! Thank you," Laura says, then puts the bottle on a side shelf so as to be out of the way.

"You are here just in time, Daisy," Millie says.

The assistant cook smiles at the scene. Everyone in the room, including The Honourable Evelyn Napier and his wife Millie, are wearing aprons. Laura's father's sleeves are rolled up, and he has a dish towel draped over one shoulder. Mrs. Napier stands close to the stove; well, as close as she can get with her enlarged middle. Sybbie hands aprons to Daisy and to Andy.

"Mrs. Napier says that sometimes the oil splatters," Sybbie says, as if explaining.

Andy and Daisy smile and don the protective cloth. Daisy and Andy walk closer to the stove, and Daisy peers inside a large but lightweight pot.

"This is lard melting. In Virginia, there is a fat called Crisco that we sometimes use, but I have not seen that here in England yet. No matter … something that does not burn too quickly will work."

"Not butter, then?" Daisy asks.

"That is correct," Millie says with a nod. "When this gets hot but not smoking, that is when we will put in the kernels and stir it briefly before we cover the pot," Millie says. "The corn will pop quickly, and we'll shake the pan until the popping stops. Shaking helps the unpopped kernels fall to the bottom, closer to the heat, where they are more likely to pop."

Tom enters the kitchen and does not get too close to the stove since he is not wearing an apron.

Sybbie, Daisy, and Andy look on with interest while Millie does as she just explained. There is a bit of sizzle when Millie puts some kernels in the hot, liquid fat. She stirs once or twice, then places the lid on. It is not long before everyone can hear the sounds of the small explosions coming from the pot. Millie grasps the pot handle firmly with one hand, and shakes the vessel whilst holding the lid on the pot with her other hand.

"Mmm! It smells delicious!" Sybbie observes, inhaling deeply through her nose.

The popping sounds become less frequent, then seems to stop altogether. Millie removes the pot from the stove and turns off the gas. She lifts the lid from the pot, and a cloud of steam rises. Everyone nearby can see the pot is now more than halfway full of fluffy white popcorn.

Millie says, "There we are! That is all there is to it."

"'At seems simple," Daisy states, surprised.

Millie empties the popcorn into a large bowl that Laura has waiting on the table. She says, "Now you can serve it as you like. Simply salted is the easiest." Millie picks up a salt cellar from the table, grabs a finger-pinch, and rains it over the bowl of popcorn. "Our cook made the caramel drizzle type that we brought to the bazaar. Another easy, savoury way is melted butter with salt."

"I liked the caramel kind," Sybbie says, remembering. She turns to Laura, "Can I try some of this now, please?"

Laura says, "Everyone should! We'll make more if need be."

Sybbie is the first to take a small amount of the popcorn from the bowl, but she is followed by everyone else. Including the Edmundses. Soon the bowl is empty.

"Andy, we should plant more o' this corn next year, e'en if it is only a small bit," Daisy says. She turns to Mrs. Napier and asks, "Can I try ta make the next batch?"

"Of course," Millie says.

Daisy attempts to make the popcorn as Millie showed before, with Millie's oversight, too. Because the pot is still hot from the first batch, the lard melts quickly. Daisy pours some of the kernels into the pan and Millie advises her to cover the pot quickly. The lid is only just on when the popping begins. Daisy shakes the pot, and listens for the popping to stop. The shaking sounds interfere with their being able to hear the popping fully, so it seems sudden when Millie says, "Ooh, Daisy, that is enough time on the heat!"

Daisy removes the pot from the stove, but everyone can tell that this batch has a different odor to it already.

"Ah, I burned it!" Daisy cries, lifting the lid to see that a number of the popped kernels have a slightly brownish tint to them, their innards a dark brown rather than the golden brown of Millie's first batch. Daisy looks dejected. "I'm sorry, everyone."

With the odor of burnt popcorn filling the room, Tom opens the back door and a window, to let in some fresh air.

"No matter, Daisy," Millie says, "This is a good time of year for a bad batch."

"Whadya mean?" Daisy asks.

Millie explains, "Often at Christmas in Virginia, we make strands of popcorn, and we use them as garlands on our Christmas trees." She takes the pot from Daisy and empties it into another large bowl. "We'll give everyone a needle and thread, and it will make short work of it."

Sybbie's eyes light up at the idea, "We can make a small one for our rosemary tree."

Laura says, "And everyone else can take theirs home for their own trees."

Millie takes a few moments to rinse out the pot with cool water, dries it, and returns it to the stove, "Let's try again, Daisy."

"Pardon me, everyone," Andy says, looking at the wall clock. "I need to get back to the Abbey. I'll be back in a little while."

After Andy has left, and Daisy has made a successful batch of popcorn, Laura asks, "Daisy, why did Andy have to go back to the Abbey? I thought you both worked earlier today so you could come this afternoon."

Daisy replies, "'E's gonna work some more, so's 'e can bring Mr. Mason and Mrs. Patmore back with 'im. So they don't 'ave to walk in the cold."

"How thoughtful," Margaret Edmunds says.

"Also, 's better fer everyone if Andy's there when his Lordship and her Ladyship arrive," Daisy says, turning to Tom. "You know how Mr. Barrow can get."

Tom neither agrees nor disagrees verbally, simply smiles at the assistant cook.

* * *

Mrs. Hughes walks the upstairs halls, ensuring that everything is in order for the return of the Earl and Countess. Not that it should be any different than any other day, with the exception of the fireplaces prepared, ready to light. Per her custom, Elsie simply likes to double- and triple-check. As she heads toward the service stairs, she encounters Mr. Carter on his way down.

"Hello, Mr. Carter," Mrs. Hughes says.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Hughes," Carter returns as they continue their descent together. "It is nearly time to go to the party, I think."

"That it is," Mrs. Hughes says. "Allow me to get my coat and hat, and we can go."

Carter and Hughes walk together toward the coat rack and each don their outerwear.

It is not long before they arrive at Downton House having picked up Mr. Carson on the way.

Elsie's whole face seems to light up when they approach the front entry.

"The wreath and fairy lights are simply lovely, aren't they?" she says, smiling.

Carson turns to his wife, and his own face cannot resist a smile upon seeing his wife's pleasure. Instead of grumbling a comment about such modern, gauche decorations, at least in his own opinion, he decides on a different response.

"They are indeed lovely, but mostly because they enhance the beauty of my wife as she enjoys their spectacle," Carson says.

Carter overhears the exchange, but does not interfere with their intimate moment. He merely smiles as he ascends the steps and raps on the door.

* * *

With her coat draped over one arm, and her hat in hand, Isobel stops in the doorway to Amelia's room, surprised at the sight therein. Amelia is sitting on a side chair with her daughter on her lap, both smiling as they look at a book together. The nanny stands off to the side, to allow her employer to have this time with her daughter.

Rather than interrupt, Isobel simply watches for a moment. She has the answer she came for, which is how her patient is feeling. Isobel is about to turn away to leave, when suddenly her husband is by her side. He has come to meet her so they can go to Downton House together, and must have been looking for her in the halls of the hospital.

Dickie's own face shows surprise when he looks into the room. Isobel had told him that Amelia is here, but Dickie had not felt comfortable paying a visit uninvited. Isobel had also mentioned that the nanny brings Amelia's daughter in to visit most mornings. They must be here this afternoon instead due to services.

Amelia must have sensed their presence in the doorway, since she looks up at that moment. But she does not know what to do. As much as it is in Isobel's nature to be friendly and caring, it is Amelia's practice not to be.

Isobel breaks the silence of the awkward moment, "I am sorry to have interrupted, Mrs. Grey. I see that you are well this afternoon. Have a good night. I will check on you tomorrow."

Isobel turns to depart, Dickie about to follow.

"Father Grey!" Amelia calls.

Dickie pauses, turning back to his daughter-in-law.

"This is Catherine Ada Grey," Amelia states simply, gesturing with her chin toward the girl in her lap. The young child recognises her name and the phrasing of the statement, so looks in the same direction as her mother, toward Dickie.

Dickie slowly enters the room partway, and says with a smile, directly to the girl, "It is a pleasure to meet you, young lady."

Catherine shyly smiles and turns her face toward her mother's chest, then peeks back out at Dickie.

Another awkward moment.

Noting that her father-in-law wears an overcoat and is holding his hat, Amelia says, "I shouldn't keep you."

Dickie nods, "Hmm, yes. We've a holiday tea to attend." He looks intently at Amelia, and says, "Thank you."

Then he and Isobel depart.

* * *

Only a couple of other travellers are in the first class car on the train from London, but for the majority of the trip Cora and Robert remain silent, each reading or resting. It has been an emotionally trying week, during which Cora can tell Robert has been introspective. She has not prodded, merely tried to be supportive of him, Gerald, and Rosamund.

Rosamund's transition back to her house had gone as well as could have been expected given that her mental state is still uneven. She had been pleased to hear she was being released from hospital; unfortunately it had seemed to everyone else that she had forgotten she had been told that the day before. The nurse who had gone to the house in the morning met the group at hospital and travelled in the same car as Rosamund and Gerald.

Upon arrival to her house, Rosamund had acted as if she had simply come back from a trip to Downton. She checked in with Mead and glanced through the accumulated post before declaring that she was tired from the journey and would take a nap. When the nurse had begun to follow her to her room, Rosamund had been surprised.

"I have not had a lady's maid in years!" Rosamund had exclaimed, even though the woman wore a nurse's uniform. Somehow, though, Rosamund must have suspected this was an unusual circumstance, since she had added, "I hope I will not be too fussy of a patient for you. Gerald will help keep me in line."

The most reassuring element for both Robert and Cora has been Gerald's presence. His obvious concern and affection for his wife throughout the week is evidence that Rosamund not only will be well cared for, but that she is loved. Robert wholeheartedly admits to himself that any doubts he may have had about Rosamund's second marriage are gone. There were so many touching moments in the hospital room. Rosamund would smile at her husband after he had finished reading a passage or poem she likes, or they would hold hands or walk arm-in-arm in the hallway. Robert felt embarrassed to be witness to the intimacy, but not so much that he was not glad to have seen it, especially under the current circumstances.

Shortly before their train arrives at their destination, Robert says, "I am not sure I want to go to the party."

"Why not?" asks Cora.

"Sadness for who will not be there, I am afraid," Robert sighs. "Mama's house, but she will not be there. Sybil's family, but Sybil will not be there."

Cora places a hand on her husband's arm, trying to be supportive, and says, "You would have an excuse, but I am going."

Seeing the pained look Robert gives his wife, Cora asks, "Robert?"

"I miss them," Robert hoarsely whispers.

Cora knows from her own experience that the feeling of grief for their daughter periodically spikes. Violet also being gone is new for Robert, and his sense of loss is more poignant than Cora's for her mother-in-law.

After a moment or two, Robert asks, "Do you think Sybil forgives me, for going to Tom and Laura's wedding, but not hers?"

Hmm, thinks Cora. This is something she has struggled with herself.

It is because of Sybil and Sybbie that they eventually accepted Tom, albeit with resistance at first, into the family. Sybbie is their granddaughter and that connection to Sybil that means more than her paternity. It helps that Tom is a good person, and that they are able to see the man in him that their daughter saw. Cora feels that it is not only because of Sybbie, and Sybil's memory, that they supported Tom and Laura's marriage.

But that is not what Robert is really asking. Cora thinks she knows how to respond to her husband.

"What I think is that Sybil wouldn't have forgiven you if you hadn't," Cora says. To preempt Robert's next question, she adds, "And I think Violet would be pleased to have part of our family, a family who loves each other, in the house."

Robert sighs and takes a sip of tea.

"Darling, are you feeling guilty about leaving London?" Cora asks.

Robert nods.

Cora states, "Rosamund will pull through with time, and Gerald has the help he needs. There is little more we could do. She needs to rest, and we would merely be waiting around."

"I suppose," Robert says resignedly.

Cora has no intention of letting her husband put a damper on the holiday atmosphere for everyone else.

"Besides, we need to finish preparing for the trip to Brancaster, so that we can be there when Rosamund and Gerald arrive," Cora says. With a small smirk, she adds, "I still have some gifts to acquire. I imagine you do, too."

At this, Robert's eyebrows raise. Of course he has not gotten any gifts yet. He glances at his wife with a guilty smile, and says, "I am afraid you have guessed it. My thoughts have been elsewhere, dear. Is there something in particular you would like?"

Cora chuckles, "I was not asking for a gift for me, darling. What I would like is for my husband to shake off his blues and help me with presents for our grandchildren. You always have such wonderful ideas."

The slight scolding with the request and the compliment seems to do the trick. At the mention of presents for the children, Robert's smile is slightly happier than before.

"Alright," Robert acquiesces. Still preoccupied with thoughts of Rosamund, he sighs, "I hope Mary and Edith will behave around each other. That they have gotten over their childish quarrels for good."

Cora wonders what brought that on, but not for long, since Robert continues, "Siblings are important."

"It certainly seems like there is more accord between them," Cora says, but then cautions, "But their friction did not bloom overnight, and after so many years of antagonising each other, it may be optimistic to expect it to end completely. Habits can be hard to break."

The train whistle blows, announcing their approach to the station.

Cora squeezes his hand and says. "Please, come to the party with me. It is only for a little while, for tea. Let's start celebrating the joy of the season."

* * *

"We won't need dinner with all of these nibbles," Mr. Mason says to his wife as he downs another piece of shortbread. He has already consumed several tea sandwiches, a scone, a petit tart, and multiple biscuits or bits of shortbread.

"We might not, but the family will," Mrs. Patmore says, softly, so that nobody else can hear. "E'en if his Lordship is tired, like Andy said. But Daisy an' I 've got everythin' ready. 'T won't take long to finish."

"I'll drop everyone at the Abbey, go check on the pigs, then come back for you later tonight," Mr. Mason says.

"That sounds like planning afoot," Laura says as she nears the couple.

She puts another plate of shortbread on the table, taking the few pieces that remain on the first platter and arranging them atop the full plate.

"'S tasty bites, Mrs. Edmunds," Mrs. Patmore says.

"Thank you!" Laura says. "We are not as expert at cooking as you and Daisy, but we have a few things in our repertoire."

"Did'ya make the shortbread?" Mrs. Patmore asks. She had thought it purchased, from a bakery in York perhaps.

"My mother and I did. It is one of the easiest recipes we know!" Laura laughs.

"'Takes practice, tho, ta know when yer've cut the butter in right," Mrs. Patmore says.  
Laura shrugs, "I guess my Mum taught it well to me. Like you've taught Daisy well for many recipes."

Mrs. Patmore smiles at the compliment. Then she turns to her husband, "Albert, shouldn't we string some corn for the tree?"

Mr. Mason winks and nods, "Right away, dear."

He suspects his wife merely wants to distract him from the fresh plate of goodies within his reach.

Beryl and Albert leave the dining room to go to the drawing room where several guests sit, piercing popped corn kernels with needles threaded with long pieces of thin cotton thread.

Not unexpectedly, Phyllis Molesley's is the longest strand thus far. Due to her starting on hers earliest, Daisy's is also lengthy.

"I keep pricking meself," Daisy chuckles. "How d'ya do this all day?"

Phyllis smiles, "Practise, Daisy. My sewing is like your cooking. You do not always prepare everything perfectly the first time through, do you?"

Daisy snickers, "Nah! 'Ese popcorns, fer instance. 'Twas my first batch, and I burnt 'em."

"We all will benefit from the mistake. Our tree will be more gay with this adornment," Phyllis says. She glances across the room, smiling to herself at seeing her husband talking to Andy. Joseph holds their child in his arms, and the babe sleeps. It seems like such a natural stance for him, now, after such a short amount of time. Unlike the first couple of times they each held Annemarie. So unsure of holding such a delicate creature. With William, it was easier since there was something about it being their own child, and also since they had practised.

"Daisy," Phyllis says. "Let us know if you'd like to hold William. You know, to get used to holding a newborn baby."

"Aw, thank ye, Mrs. Molesley," Daisy says. "I got ta hold the twins when they were young. I'm not afeared."

"Still, you or Andy simply say the word," Phyllis says. "Helping with Annemarie made a difference, for us."

"Mebbe I'll tell Andy," Daisy says. "'E's good wit' the baby pigs, tho."

Phyllis cannot resist a chuckle, "Piglets are a bit different…"

* * *

In the Downton House drawing room, close to the entry, George sees Carson and Mrs. Hughes talking to Christopher and his parents and decides to say Hello. The boy approaches the small group, and greets them.

"Have you tasted the food yet?" George asks. "Aunt Laura and her parents made most of it."

"So I understand, Master George," Mrs. Hughes says, smiling at the young boy.

"Miss Sybbie made sure that we knew everything is home-made," Mr. Carson says.

"I've tried several things," Christopher's father reports. "All of 'em are tasty."

"Have you started your popcorn chain yet?" George asks. "It is fun, and everyone is making them. Mrs. Napier says they do it in America."

Upon receiving wondering looks, George says, "Here, I will show you."

George takes Mr. Carson's hand and leads him over to where there are needles and thread and a bowl of overdone popcorn. Mrs. Molesley and Daisy are no longer there, having moved to join Mr. Molesley, but Carter and Nanny Shelley are now threading corn. Viola and Roger are standing in front of the two seated adults, one by one taking pieces of popped corn out of the bowls and handing it to them to be threaded onto the strand.

Christopher has followed George and Carson, while Mrs. Hughes and the Timbles have turned toward the Molesleys instead, cooing and admiring the baby.

Mr. Carson gets a nervous look on his face at seeing the activity of stringing corn garlands. There is little chance that his shaking hands will be able to do such fine motor work.

"Master George," Carson says, apologetically, "My wife and I will be accompanying you and your family to Brancaster. We will not have a tree in our cottage here."

George looks disappointed that his teacher will not be able to participate in what he sees as a fun party activity.

Christopher may not be a book-smart young man, but he is astute enough that he immediately understands the former butler's predicament.

"Will you help me with one for my family's tree, Mr. Carson? It will go faster if you will hand me the popcorn, and I string them," the young hall boy says.

Carson turns to Christopher, pleasantly surprised, and relieved, at the suggestion. The former butler does not want to disappoint Master George.

"That is an excellent idea, Christopher," Carson says. The older man and the younger sit together, Christopher picking up a threaded needle, and Carson handing him one popcorn kernel at a time.

George smiles broadly, and turns to play with his half-siblings.

* * *

"Donk!"

Everyone turns to see an excited Sybbie run quickly to greet her grandfather in the entry hall. Cora and Robert have just arrived with the Bateses, and Bates and Anna are helping them off with their coats and hats. Tom holds baby Annemarie, and he unwraps the blanket that had protected her from the chill of the outside air. Jack stands politely nearby, awaiting his parents.

Even though Sybbie is getting bigger and heavier, Robert bends to allow her into his arms and lift her into a warm hug of greeting. Seeing Robert's face as he does so tells Cora that she did the right thing to encourage her husband to come with her. It is not long before George joins his cousin, and receives a similar welcome.

"Do you like our fairy lights?" Sybbie asks, clearly expecting a certain answer.

Robert replies, "They add a very festive atmosphere."

"I heard Mummy tell Papa that Granny Violet would never have thought to have fairy lights!" George says.

Tom, Robert, and Cora share a look and a mirthful smile. How George interpreted what Mary had said versus what she had meant are likely two very different sentiments. And the nearby adults understand this.

"That is probably true, George," Tom says. "Your great grandmother did not grow up with electricity like we have now."

Laura approaches, and gives her husband a teasing look at his comfort with the small baby in his arms. She says nothing along those lines, however, as she greets the other newcomers.

"Thank you for joining us," Laura says. "I trust Rosamund is progressing well?"  
Cora nods, "Yes, she is. If it weren't for Gerald I am not sure we would be back today."

Sybbie says, "Well we are happy you are!"

* * *

Evelyn and Henry have taken a spot in the hall from which they can see their respective spouses and the other guests, whilst having a quiet area for their conversation. People are milling about between the rooms for the party, but nothing they are discussing is overly private.

"Best wishes on your coming child, Evelyn," Henry says. "I need not tell you that your perspective will change, drastically."  
"So I understand," Evelyn says. "My perspective changed on becoming engaged, then married … it seems a natural progression. The same for you, I imagine."

"Indeed!" Henry says. "Marriage, moving here, and giving up racing were drastic enough … but it was time for that for me. But becoming a father … first as George's stepfather and then when Viola and Roger were born…"

"What was different?" Evelyn asks.

"The sense of responsibility," Henry enforces. "Not only because they are so little and helpless at first. It was there with George, but … I suppose that was different since he is already Robert's heir." Henry looks directly into Evelyn's eyes, "Your child will be _your_ heir."

Evelyn seems to consider this. He knows better than most, from his work, that the nobility are not guaranteed a comfortable, rich future merely because they are titled.

"Is that why you started your auto business?" Evelyn asks.

Henry shakes his head, "Tom and I decided to open the shop because we needed something for ourselves, firstly. We had it set up before Mary told me she was pregnant. But having Roger and Viola, and now another on the way, makes me even more inspired, daily, to be a success."

Evelyn says, "Millie says that Tees' Landing is successful already. She loves having such a quality salon to go to here in Yorkshire."

Henry nods, "Thank you, but that is not my work. Credit is due to the Turners and Mary and my Aunt Prudence. I suppose the airstrip, however, is my doing, mostly."

"I think we will begin to take advantage of that more, to and from London," Evelyn says, wholly seriously.

"How _is_ your father?" Henry says, reading between the words in what Evelyn just said.

"Frankly, not well," Evelyn reports. "Thank you for asking. We hope he will make it to the birth."

Henry gives a sympathetic look.

Millie joins the two, and immediately turns the atmosphere from nearly ominous to happy.

"The two of you with such serious faces must be discussing my father-in-law," Millie states. "However, you should not bring depressing topics to such a gay party."

"We were also discussing Tees' Landing, and its salon and airstrip," Evelyn replies.

Millie raises her shoulders and rolls her eyes in memories of pleasure, "Ah, the hair stylists there are wonderful and there is a masseuse who knows how to perform her craft on pregnant women!"

Henry and Evelyn share a look that suggests that was a little too intimate a detail to share... But somehow they both internally credit it to Millie being American.

"I was telling Henry that we plan to make use of the airstrip," Evelyn says.

"I cannot wait to fly!" Millie says, with obvious anticipation. "Even more, I hope that flights between England and America at reasonable time and expense will happen in our lifetime."

"After the progress so far, I think they will," Henry says. "We went to Paris in comfort in only a few hours from London. Who would have expected that a few years ago?"

"Let us know when you have regular service to London," Evelyn says, earnestly.

Henry demurs, "That may not happen soon, but people have chartered several so far. Also, Tom and I have completed the book parts of learning to pilot; we'll be flying ourselves soon. We hope we can get a couple of aeroplanes to be at the service of Tees' Landing and Yorkshire."

"You should hold an air show when you do, to advertise the service," Millie states.

"Air show?" Henry asks.

"Oh, yes," Millie explains, "In America, flying is still a novelty, too. Pilots take their planes to country areas, and use a road or field as their air strip. They charge a small amount and give people short rides."

Henry's eyes evince his interest in the scheme. "People pay merely to fly, without going anywhere?"

Evelyn laughs, "For a former race car driver, I find that question very amusing!"

Evelyn glances about and does a pleased double take. "Ah, how nice that Lord Merton is here."

Henry and Millie follow Evelyn's gaze toward where Isobel and Dickie are beginning to mingle. The three start to make their way in that direction.

* * *

A little while later, Isobel happens to be near Mary and Laura in the dining room. There are a number of other people about, so any conversation would not be private. Isobel gives the two other women a meaningful glance, then picks up a nearly-empty tray of biscuits and heads toward the kitchen. As she does, she says, "Let me help you replenish these, Laura."

Laura pretends to be embarrassed as she follows the elder woman, saying, "Lady Merton, you are a guest!"

Mary rolls her eyes and says, "Heavens but I may need to smooth things…"

In the kitchen, Laura begins to add more biscuits to the tray, giving Isobel a questioning look.

"I wanted you both to know … It was serendipitous at best, but Amelia introduced Dickie to Catherine this afternoon," Isobel reports, not knowing whether to smile. "He is thrilled. On the way here, all he could talk about is how she looks like a Grey."

"While that is wonderful news, you seem less than enthused," Laura says, concerned.

Isobel looks torn, and then glances toward Mary, as if the younger woman might understand better.

Mary explains to Laura, "The other day, Amelia made it very clear that she and Larry still do not approve of his father's marriage."

Laura gives Isobel an understanding and sympathetic look. "I can understand how this might be a bittersweet situation. That is how I feel."

"The mercenary aspect of Amelia's turn of opinion, about Dickie and his granddaughter, irks me," Isobel says.

Mary says, nicely but sternly, "Isobel, we discussed this. That may be the only way to have done it ... to have started some sort of change. Something Amelia sees as important."

Laura agrees, "Not knowing her, I would have to agree with the strategy. Sometimes, being put into extreme or uncomfortable situations is the only time change occurs."

Isobel still looks dubious.

Laura searches for something else to add weight to the argument, some parallel. She says, "Tom and I might have continued to try to stay merely friends, were it not for something to have pushed us to confront our feelings. Sometimes, an external influence is needed."

Mary sees where Laura is headed, and tries to think of something that may be closer to Isobel's dilemma. A situation of tension … but somehow coming to resolve differences ...

Mary says, "You know Edith and I had years of animosity … a true feud. It took us to boiling over, and people like Tom pointing it out, for me to finally see that I was not serving my own or anyone's good by trying to make her unhappy. Sometimes I must purposefully think about it, but I am trying to be friendlier, nicer."

Laura and Isobel both look surprised at this unexpected and uncharacteristic admission from Mary.

Mary looks self pleased to have elicited a shock. She picks up the tray of biscuits, hands it to Laura, and says with a smirk, "I daresay we should get back to the party."

* * *

The tea party begins to clear out as the staff from the Abbey depart so they can finish preparing dinner, and the upstairs family so they can change for dinner.

In the entry hall, several are gathered to determine who will ride in which cars, different than what Mrs. Patmore and Mr. Mason had discussed earlier. Daisy and Andy have already left in the farm truck with Mrs. Patmore. Between the rest of the cars and Tom offering to bring Mr. Mason back to the farm, things start to get sorted out quickly.

Barrow assists Lady Grantham while Bates helps Lord Grantham on with his coat.

The Countess says, "Barrow, while I have a moment, I want to thank you for suggesting we discuss Lady Rosamund's medication with the doctors. It was after they stopped administering the narcotic that we began to see true improvement."

"I am 'appy to 'ear that, m' Lady," Barrow says.

George approaches Barrow.

"Here, Mr. Barrow," the young boy says, handing him a length of popcorn garland. "Sybbie and I made this for you. You can have it for the tree in the servant's hall."

Carefully taking the garland, Barrow's face shows his surprise and delight, "Why, thank you, Master George. 'At's very kind of you and Miss Sybbie."

"That way when you look at the tree, you'll see the strand and think of us when we are at Marigold's house," George says.

Barrow nods, "I would think of you even without this, but it will make the tree even more special."

* * *

At Brancaster, Bertie and Edith give Marigold kisses on her forehead when they tuck her in for the night. The parents expect that the young girl is tired after her active day helping with the tree and other house decorations. It was not only physical activity, but also discussion and decision-making. Which colour ribbons to use on which wreaths or trees or greenery garlands. How many ornaments on the trees and where to place them and the tinsel. Mr. Marlowe and Bertie genuinely seemed to want Marigold engaged for as long as she had the stamina. And Marigold had loved every minute of it.

Now, however, lying in bed, the reality of how tired she is catches up to Marigold. She yawns, says 'Goodnight', turns onto her side, and closes her eyes. She will be asleep before Edith and Bertie reach the bottom of the stairs going down for their dinner.

"What a productive day it was," Edith says. "Thank you for being so good with Marigold."

Bertie smiles, and gives his wife a quick peck as they enter the drawing room to meet his mother before dinner. He never thinks about it when it is happening, because he generally enjoys the times he spends with Marigold, but he is happy that there is such an easy way to please his wife.

"It was fun, wasn't it?" Bertie says. "Like it has been the past few weeks, really. Having a young child about during the holidays adds an even more special turn to the preparations. We've not had that here at Brancaster before. Well, at least not since I have been here."

Mirada hears the last comment, and she adds with a smile, "Having a larger family with whom to share the holidays has made it more special to me, too."

Edith chuckles, "An even larger family will be descending upon us soon … I hope everyone behaves."

Mirada raises an eyebrow in question, "Who wouldn't? Mary?"

Edith simply shrugs in response.

"Edith, dear, you are my daughter-in-law and therefore have my love and loyalty, but may I be frank?" Mirada asks.

Seeing in her mother-in-law's face the hint of a smirk, Edith nods, "Of course."

Mirada continues, "It seems to me that if even half of the things that are in the serial novel are true, then fault lies on both sides of the quarrels."

Edith gives a look initially of surprise, but when Bertie looks like he is about to come to her defense, she says, "No, Bertie. Your mother has a point."

"Further, you are both grown women with your own families, homes, and occupations to take care of," Mirada continues, "Surely you do not want to waste your leisure in discord. Isn't it time to stop expecting the worst from each other?"

Edith is quiet for a moment. Part of her feels that she has always been the one to have borne the brunt of Mary's ridicule, to have been the target for contempt or schemes. Then always the one to have made a peace gesture toward her sister.

But Edith knows in many instances she either taunted or goaded Mary into lashing out. Even at the fateful breakfast at the Abbey with Bertie, she knows she provoked her sister. Edith had told the truth, from her own perspective, that Mary could not bear Edith to be happier than herself. Why had she felt the need to say it? In her heart, Edith knows she was needling Mary, because that is simply what they used to do to each other.

Edith looks over at Bertie, who she can tell is torn between wanting to support his wife, but also not wholly disagreeing with his mother.

Edith looks back at Mirada, is struck by a thought, and begins to chuckle. Her mother-in-law is likely the only one who could have said such a thing, in this situation, and have Edith listen.

Mirada is a part of her family now, who Edith knows means well. If anything, Mirada is likely biased toward Edith, so would lean toward her point of view. She has read the serial novel, so knows many of the history of the current Crawleys' foibles and missteps. And she sees the entire picture.

"Mirada, thank you for that," Edith says, smiling. "Let me rephrase my earlier remark: Golly, but I am looking forward to everyone being here!"

* * *

Sybbie, Laura, Stephen, and Margaret are getting things cleaned and put away from the party when Tom comes back.

"'Tis late, darlin'," Tom says to his daughter. "And you have lessons tomorrow. Let's eat so you can get to bed."

"Alright," Sybbie says, realising her father is correct and she is tired.

The family heads into the dining room, where the table is set for dinner. Laura carries a platter stacked with some of the leftover sandwiches. Margaret carries a bowl of vegetables, and Tom and Stephen carry glasses of milk.

After they recite the Advent reading and light the candles, Sybbie adds, "I am thankful for my family, and that we had such a wonderful tea party."

"It was fun. I am glad you had a good time," Tom says.

"Everyone else seemed to, too," Laura's mother observes.

"What did you like the best?" Sybbie asks her stepmother.

Laura scrunches her eyebrows together as if in thought for a moment, and says, "Well, in addition to it being a successful first party, I liked that so many were able to come."

Tom grins at his wife, "From both family and staff."

Laura acknowledges Tom's observation and his implied meaning with a smile and discreet nod. The party was an example of precisely the type of home she and he want, that they had discussed: one that welcomes people from all classes without prejudice. Their wedding was like that, and that is how they want to raise Sybbie. Laura believes from stories that is what Sybil would have wanted, too.

* * *

Barrow is pleased, though not altogether surprised, to see glasses and a Scotch bottle awaiting in Carter's study. The butler goes to wind the clock, and suddenly Carter stops playing.

"I would like to play a bit more, if you do not mind," Carter says.

Barrow shrugs in agreement. He glances about, then gestures to the desk, and asks, "D'ya mind if I work on somethin' 'ere?"

"Not at all," Carter says, then goes back to his playing.

Barrow goes into his room and returns with some stationary. He begins writing.

By the time Carter finishes playing, there are a few cards now in envelopes.

"Christmas greetings?" Carter asks, pouring the Scotch.

Barrow looks up, takes a glass and raises it in toast with the tutor, and replies, "Invitations. To Christmas dinner 'ere."

Carter smiles and nods. The two men click glasses, and sip.


	81. Chapter 81

"Mr. Talbot , can I ask a question?" Andy cautiously asks as he helps Henry with his coat and hat.

"Of course, Andrew," Henry says.

"I was wondering, uh, about aeroplane rides," Andy says. "How dear they might be."

"Our trip to Paris was £11 return," Henry begins, cautiously but honestly, knowing that would be quite an expense for the young couple.

"No, I know that Paris would be too much," Andy says with a small chuckle, "For a number of reasons. But, if you and Mr. Branson learn to fly, and offer rides … if it is not too dear, I'd like to buy one, for Daisy."

Henry smiles. Andrew must have listened to the dinner table conversation last night, during which Henry related about Millie's idea for an air show.

"Do you think she'd want to fly?" Henry asks.

"Yes, Mr. Talbot, I do," Andy says. "At least, she's said so."

"Tell you what, if she would be brave enough to be our first passenger, she can go for free," Henry says with a wink.

Andy's face shows his surprise, "Truly?"

"Certainly!" Henry says, "We will need someone who is not afraid and has confidence in us."

"Lady Mary has confidence in you," Andy says sincerely.

"Tom and I, yes," Henry chuckles as he dons his hat, "But she does not always trust machines."

* * *

Laura embraces her mother and then her father before the latter board the southbound train in York. Tom shakes hands with both.

"Enjoy your adventures!" the younger woman says to her parents.

"I believe we will," her father assures his daughter.

"Are you sure there is nothing we can get for you whilst we are in London?" Margaret Edmunds asks. "A new scarf or hat, perhaps?"

Laura chuckles, "Mum, you have been very obvious in your attempts to find out what I might like for a Christmas present. The decorations were gifts enough and we love them! Please, simply have a fun time together and if the timing works, come visit us again before the term begins."

"Alright, dear," Margaret says. She turns to her husband and asks, "Shall we?"

Stephen holds out his arm to his wife and escorts her to board the train. Laura and Tom wave to them through the train windows, then depart the station.

"You didn't tell them," Tom states in the car on the way to the magazine office. "Can I ask why?"

Laura sighs, "I don't know … I am not ready to announce it, I suppose. Although I did tell Edith."

"It is your choice, of course, but your parents will be thrilled," Tom says. "That would have been a nice gift for them."

Laura shrugs, "Perhaps if they ring on Christmas, I will tell them then."

Tom wonders if less than a week's time will make a difference in her wanting to tell other people. He knows she has gotten over her resistance to having children. He says, "I think everyone else here suspects, whether or not you've said anything. Are you still nervous about miscarrying?"

Laura nods, "If I am honest, yes." At Tom's frown, she chides, "I think that is quite normal, Tom. Especially when I know of so many women who have."

"You're not normally a worrier, is all," Tom shrugs as they pull up to the office building. "And there's nothing I can do to help."

Laura smiles at her husband, knowing the latter is what bothers him more. "It is sweet of you to want to help. But I might remind you that I have never been pregnant before. Let's talk about it tonight, with Sybbie."

She gives Tom a kiss, then heads into her office.

* * *

Isobel enters Amelia's hospital room, checks the woman's pulse and temperature, and asks, per usual, "How are you feeling, Mrs. Grey? Is the leg any better?"

"Slightly less sore than yesterday, Nurse Grey," Amelia responds.

"Very good," Isobel says with a nod. "Shall I help you with some of the exercises?"

"Alright," Amelia responds.

The two women go through the same process as before, and Amelia does as well as she can.

When the patient is back abed, Isobel takes a step back from the bed, folds her hands in front of herself, and seems to steel herself to make a statement. She had decided to do it this morning, and does not want to delay lest she rethink herself.

"Mrs. Grey, I have a proposition for you," Isobel says.

"Oh?" Amelia looks surprised and curious.

"Detente," Isobel says.

"I do not understand," Amelia says.

"It meant quite a lot to my husband for him to meet Catherine yesterday," Isobel says. "If you are amenable to it …"

At Isobel's pause, Amelia asks, "Amenable to what?"

"You were honest when Lady Mary was here," Isobel sighs, "So I know it would be too much for me to ask you to accept me. And normally I would not want to socialise with someone who feels as you do. But I love your father-in-law, and am willing to put aside my feelings on this matter in order to make him happy. I am proposing you similarly put aside your own feelings, for your daughter's sake. It is very clear that you love her. Do you not want to give her a chance to be loved by her grandfather, too?"

Once she realises what Isobel is saying, rather than being shocked at the idea, Amelia looks intrigued, pleased even. Isobel takes that as a good sign. But then the pregnant woman's face clouds.

"I am not sure my husband would approve," Amelia says.  
Isobel had considered this. She says, "He need not know, initially. You can come to our house to visit. Our other grandchildren do."

Amelia asks, "George Crawley, you mean?"

"And Sybbie Branson, and sometimes Marigold Pelham," Isobel says, as if correcting Amelia. "For now. The Talbot twins and little Robert Pelham will not be babes forever. We have come to consider all of Lord Grantham's grandchildren as ours, too, and all are welcome in our home."

The way Isobel emphasises 'Lord Grantham's' reminds Amelia of her conversation with Lady Mary.

Isobel continues, "Your accepting them and treating them with respect is a condition of the arrangement, Mrs. Grey. Your visits might coincide, even if by happenstance. Robert sometimes stops by with the older ones whilst on their daily walks."

Amelia cannot hide her surprise at this part, as much due to Isobel saying it as the idea itself. But still she seems to be considering Isobel's proposition.

"You do not have to decide right now," Isobel says. "Please know that the offer will remain open."

The elder woman turns to leave the room.

"Might your husband come to visit, whilst I am here?" Amelia calls. "Nanny usually brings Catherine mid-morning."

Isobel smiles at the question, "I will ask him."

* * *

George holds his half-brother's hand and Sybbie holds her cousin's hand as the foursome make their way out of the classroom and across the hall. Nanny Shelley takes over, then, picking up Roger and taking Viola's hand and making her way with them up the stairs. By the time George and Sybbie get back to the classroom, Carter has put away his violin from the music lesson and Carson has set out some note cards and pens on the children's desks. George starts begrudgingly to his desk, seeing that it is writing time. He says nothing of his disappointment, however, knowing better than to do that. Then he perks back up, almost purposefully. He would not want Father Christmas to think ill of him so near to the holidays.

"Children, today our writing lesson will be personal notes to others," Carson says. "We will start with a thank-you note, and then Christmas greetings."

"Master George, you and I will work on a thank-you note to the Brans-, er, Sybbie's family," Carson says, correcting himself about Laura's last name. "They held a lovely party yesterday, and you will write a note to thank them."

Carter asks, "Miss Sybbie, do you have any ideas for someone to thank?"

After only a moment's thought, Sybbie nods and says, "Yes, Mr. Carter. I would like to thank the Napiers for showing us how to make popcorn."

"Very good idea," Carter says.

Carson writes on the chalkboard while speaking, "Personal notes start with a salutation in keeping with your relationship with the recipient. I would write, 'Dear Mr. Branson,' for example." Carson writes that on the board. "Master George would write, 'Dear Uncle Tom,'. Then for a simple thank-you note it is appropriate to write a few sentences, to express your gratitude, and why."

Carter has noticed that while Carson's hand shaking is very noticeable when he is writing with a pen on paper, it is less so when he writes on the chalkboard. He thinks it is the fine motor versus gross motor movement that makes the difference. So they have gotten into a practise of Carson doing a lot of the chalkboard writing and Carter doing the paper writing during exercises.

The chalk squeaks every now and then as Carson recites and writes:

 _Thank you for having us to your holiday tea party. The food was delicious, especially the shortbread. We enjoyed the festive atmosphere and the delightful company of everyone who attended. With gratitude, Mr. Charles Carson._

Sybbie smiles as the elder teacher is writing. George gets a little nervous because some of the words are long and his handwriting is not very good yet. Glancing at the small note card in front of him, he is not sure he could fit all of those words.

Carter has been watching the expressions of the children whilst Carson has been at the board, and notices George's growing discomfort.

"Master George, what you write may be different than what Mr. Carson would, because you might have found something else more pleasurable about the party," Carter advises.

"The shortbread _was_ very tasty…," George begins.

"I brought some with me today for us to share after lunch," Sybbie leans over and says excitedly.

Then the girl realises she interrupted her cousin, so apologises, "Oh, I am sorry I interrupted, George."

George smiles, "That is alright, Sybbie. Thank you for bringing the shortbread today!"

Carter gets back to the lesson, addressing what he thinks he sees in George's face, "Letters should always be gracious. As you children get older, it will be important for your letters to also be clever or compassionate or perhaps humorous. It will depend upon the intent of the missive. For someone your age, a note is expected to be much simpler. The gesture of you writing it and posting it is what is important."

George smiles and sighs with relief. Both teachers see this, and Carson finally understands Carter's point.

The teacher continues, "Mr. Carson will sit with you to help you think of something to say that you can write well."

Carson takes a seat next to George; Carter sits next to Sybbie. Soon the two pairs are engrossed in their respective letters.

* * *

"Edith, this is Laura," Laura says into the telephone handpiece in her office. "I will be sending a number of things to Brancaster today so they will get there in time for Christmas."

"Alright," Edith chuckles. "I suppose that is to be expected. I received a similar call from Papa this morning. Did he tell you what he and Mama are getting for all of the older children?"

Laura says, "Yes. He wanted to make sure we had not already had the same idea for Sybbie. Don't tell Robert, but we had-we had not purchased it yet. So we are letting Robert have his fun and we came up with a different gift."

"Thank you for thinking of him like that," Edith says.

"Some of the things I will be sending are for work," Laura says. "After Boxing Day, I am hoping you will be able to work with me on the January issue and with final planning for the board meeting."

"Until New Year's Eve, yes," Edith says. "I expect you to give me that day off for our anniversary, though you can work all you like."

Laura chuckles, "You're the boss."

* * *

Henry, Tom, and Gus are having lunch together at a small table they have added in a nook off of the showroom so that it is not visible to customers, but they can hear the doorbell tinkle if someone arrives.

"These are delicious biscuits, Tom. Thank you for bringing them," Gus says. "Sorry I did not make it to the party yesterday."

"'S'alright," Tom shrugs with a smile. ''It's a bit of a drive for you."

Henry says, "It was fun! I especially enjoyed being able to catch up with Evelyn."

Tom says, "I was so busy it seemed I didn't get to talk to anyone for more than a minute or two."

Gus says, "'At's the way it is wit' parties, Tom. I promise we'll come to the next one."

"I will hold you to that!" Tom says with a wink. "And make sure you bring your little ones, too."

Henry observes, "I think that was one of the fun aspects, Tom." He turns to Gus and continues, "The children were included, even our twins and the newborns from the staff. That is rare for a party in our set."

Tom chuckles, "Henry, you sometimes surprise me, even now."

Henry looks at Tom questioning, "How so?"

Tom gives Henry a disbelieving look, then says with no small amount of pointed humour, "When we met you, you were a carousing, single, racing car driver. I would never have put you in the camp of enjoying children at a party."

Gus laughs with Tom. Henry laughs, too, but feels the need to defend himself, somehow…

"I love being a father, and uncle to children who are present, more than I would have imagined," Henry says. "When something has not been in your paradigm, you have no idea how you will react when it happens."

Tom nods while munching on a biscuit, immediately leaping in his mind to what might be happening with Laura.

"I suppose it could be that bewitching element has gotten to me ... making me grow into something better than I used to be," Henry adds with a chuckle.

"A Crawley sister can certainly bewitch," Tom says as if in agreement.

Henry chuckles, "I was not referring to Mary … but rather to Downton … to the Abbey."

* * *

Christopher raps on the door frame to Mr. Barrow's office.

"Yes, Christopher?" Barrow asks.

"Mr. Barrow, my parents say they would be happy to attend dinner here," Christopher says.

"I'm 'appy to 'ear you'll join us," Barrow smiles.

"Mr. Barrow … my Mum wants ta know … what should we bring? We've been raising a turkey for our own dinner …"

"Check with Mrs. Patmore and Daisy, to see what they've arranged, Christopher. 'T might be the fowl's not been got yet."

"Yes, Mr. Barrow," Christopher says, about to turn to attend to the errand.

Barrow halts his progress, "Oh, Christopher, you'll be working a lot with Mr. Bates whilst the family is away. Lady Grantham and Mrs. Hughes have decided it is time to begin cleaning out the attics and cellars."

Christopher bows his head slightly and says before he leaves, "Yes, Mr. Barrow. I expect there will be plenty to do."

Barrow smiles to himself as he turns back to his paperwork, happy with the boy's work ethic.

He hopes to treat Christopher well enough that he'll want to stay on staff at the Abbey for a long time. The boy seems to like it here, and his family likes that he has this kind of job. He's young, though. Might change his views on the kind of work he wants in a few years.

Barrow thinks back to when he was that age … he cannot recall exactly … he might have had the same work-eager attitude then. As he does now. Now that he has a position of authority, responsibility, and respect.

In between, though … he doesn't know when and how it changed … cannot recall a specific turning point moment … when he began to work harder at not working than working, trying to get ahead of people rather than get along with them. When he took personally every house decision that he disliked whether it involved him or not, adding to his sense of bitterness. He sighs ruefully when he realises as butler he now would make some of the same decisions Carson had made, or be even more strict … Barrow would have no qualms about firing anyone who did some of the things he used to do. Some of his own schemes were malicious, like when he tried to frame Bates, or simply wrong, like when he stole the wine.

Except … he was otherwise an excellent footman. Now Barrow understands more why Carson never jumped too quickly to let him go after all. It is harder to replace someone, to find someone, hire them, and then train them, hoping they will learn quickly.

Barrow realises he is in a similar position as Carson must have been many times. Carter's problem is purely personal, for the moment, at least, but otherwise he is being an excellent teacher. Barrow chuckles to himself yet again about how the karmic wheel spins.

* * *

Mrs. Hughes, Mrs. Bates, and Mrs. Molesley are gathered in Mrs. Hughes' office at the Abbey, each reviewing the notes prepared in anticipation of the holidays. Mrs. Molesley and Mrs. Bates will be tasked with overseeing the Abbey while Mrs. Hughes is away, and Mrs. Hughes is reviewing the wardrobe needs for the travelling ladies. Anna and Phyllis have been packing and making the final clothing adjustments. Lady Mary's wardrobe in particular has needed attention to accommodate her thickening middle.

"I expect you will have little time directly with Lady Mary, I imagine. She has become very independent," Phyllis says. "She likes to have everything prepped and laid out, but she dresses herself."

"She and Mr. Talbot are quite the modern couple," Anna says with a smiling smirk. "They like having the time alone together when they change before dinner to catch up from their days."

"They are both busy, and that is good for the two of them," Mrs. Hughes observes, knowing that she and her husband spend their walk home together similarly catching up. "Can you imagine how bored Lady Mary would have gotten with Mr. Talbot if he did not find something else to do here in the country?"

"York is hardly the country, but I see your point. I do not see Mr. Talbot as the type to have become a traditional country gentleman," Phyllis states. "And Lady Mary is certainly not a traditional country lady."

Anna chuckles, "Hardly. But there aren't many of either type anymore."

"My husband might say otherwise, but I think that is for the good," Mrs. Hughes says distractedly while scanning one of the lists. Then, while writing a reminder for herself, she adds, "I will contact Mr. Marlowe to see if he can have suit stands put in the rooms."

Phyllis adds, "He likely already has thought of that, since he uses one for Lady Hexham."

Mrs. Hughes nods in agreement, "Have you checked on the jewelry from the safe and made sure they are clean?"

"Yes, Mrs. Hughes," Anna responds. "I'll not pack it until the last moment."

"The hats and gloves are ready and in their boxes," Phyllis says, knowing those accessories are likely next on the list.

"And what of Mrs. Edmunds' things?" Mrs. Hughes asks, looking as if a sheet of paper must be missing.

Phyllis and Anna glance at each other, not knowing how to respond.

Anna says, "Mrs. Hughes, should we pack for Mrs. Edmunds?"

Mrs. Hughes looks surprised, "Why in Heaven's wouldn't you?"

"We've never …," Phyllis begins. "She didn't even have us help her pack when they moved."

Mrs. Hughes considers this and shrugs, "Please ask her at least. It will give me peace of mind."

"Yes, Mrs. Hughes," Phyllis says. "I have some laundry ready for them, so I will ask Mr. Branson when I give it to him."

Mrs. Hughes frowns, "I would prefer you ask Mrs. Edmunds directly… you may use the telephone to ring her today to do so."

Anna and Phyllis nod, accepting the task.

Mrs. Hughes straightens the pages she was using and places them in a folder. Anna and Phyllis hand her their pages, which Mrs. Hughes inserts under the clasp of a clipboard.

Patting the clipboard, Mrs. Hughes says, "Your lists will be here on my desk. Mr. Barrow will retain my keys while I am away."

Anna and Phyllis rise to be dismissed. Phyllis thinks about the no-nonsense way Mrs. Hughes has just handled this meeting. Not altogether unusual, but something is wrong ...

Phyllis pauses at the door and says, "Brancaster is a beautiful place, Mrs. Hughes. I am sure you will enjoy your stay there, even while working."

"I hope so," Mrs. Hughes smiles, but appears to be slightly emotional when she adds, "I cannot remember a Christmas not here, with all of the staff … happy."

Worry suddenly clouds her face when she recalls a holiday when not everyone was here and happy … She turns to Anna, "Oh, Mrs. Bates … I didn't mean-"

Anna shakes her head, "Not to worry, Mrs. Hughes." To change the topic back to something positive, she adds, "You've met Mr. Marlowe, and we know he is a warm person."

Phyllis adds, "The only staff person who was unkind when I was there was Lord Sinderby's man, Stowell. He won't be there to spoil your holiday."

"I will be there with my husband, and here in spirit," Mrs. Hughes sighs. "Get along now…"

* * *

"So you see, Mrs. Carlisle-" Gerald starts as he leads his guest from the front entryway.

He is interrupted by his visitor, "Phoebe, please."

"Phoebe. My wife may or may not remember what you previously discussed when you visited at hospital," Gerald continues. "It is the nature of her injury."

As the two enter the sitting room, Phoebe Carlisle nods, "I understand I will need to be patient."

"Precisely," Gerald says. "It seems a little better, every day. She did remember that she saw you the other day, and that you discussed the fashion show." Gerald chuckles, "It is funny, but that seems to be a topic she has latched onto."

"Perhaps because it was what she was doing when she fell?" Phoebe asks.

Gerald seems to think about that for the first time, "Perhaps!"

Rosamund enters the room, followed by the nurse.

"Good morning, Phoebe," Rosamund says. "Thank you for coming to visit."

"You are most welcome," Phoebe says. "It is good to see you back in your own home. I hope your headaches have lessened?'

"Some," Rosamund answers. "The doctors say they do not know how long they will persist."

"Please let me know if the strain of our work becomes too much," Phoebe says.

The two women go to sit and work together at a table while the nurse and Gerald sit elsewhere in the room. Phoebe takes some papers and a pen out of her case, and soon the two women are engrossed in conversation.

Across the room, Gerald smiles to himself as he sees his wife so engaged. After more than an hour, however, he begins to worry about Rosamund overdoing it. They have other things to do today, and he had thought she should rest in between. He will attempt a distraction. He stands and approaches the women, consulting his pocket watch.

"Pardon me, ladies. Rosamund, dear," Gerald begins, "We have a lunch appointment, and I was hoping we could walk by my house on the way. But perhaps you should remain here if you have further work ..."

Gerald is hoping that Mrs. Carlisle will take the hint. Before Phoebe can say anything, Rosamund replies to her husband, "Goodness how time has flown! I would like to walk. The brisk air and exercise seems to help clear my head." She turns to Phoebe, "Would you mind accompanying us? It is not far, and we can finish our talk on the way."

Neither Phoebe nor Gerald want to counter Rosamund. With his eyes, Gerald gives Mrs. Carlisle an approval. The nurse, having overheard, leaves to tell Mead to get their coats.

* * *

Mrs. Hughes is downstairs in the servants' hall, in her coat and hat and gloves ready to be worn.

"'ave a good time, Mrs. Hughes," Daisy says. "Happy Christmas! We're gonna miss ya."

Impulsively, the assistant cook gives the housekeeper a hug farewell.

"Go on, now, Daisy," Mrs. Hughes says, trying to hold back her own emotion.

Mrs. Patmore also gives her friend an embrace, whispering "Safe travels, Elsie."

Daisy picks up two large sacks, handing them to Mrs. Hughes.

"These are some things for ya, and Mr. Carson," Daisy says.

"For your journey," Mrs. Patmore says, "And to give you a taste of home while yer away."

Mrs. Hughes' eyes light up, "Some of your Christmas treats? Thank you, Mrs. Patmore, Daisy. Happy Christmas to you! I'll see you in the new year!"

Mrs Hughes departs with the sacks, before her eyes can fill with tears.

Daisy and Mrs. Patmore linger a moment, then Beryl gestures to the kitchen, also trying to keep her emotions in check. She says, "We still got lunch and tea and dinner to prepare for today for the rest o' us."

As Daisy turns to follow her superior, she notices something different; new packages adorned with festive ribbons have been added underneath the tree in the servants' hall.

* * *

Cora speaks into the telephone at the Abbey, "We will see you in a few hours, dear."

After listening for a moment, Cora says goodbye and replaces the receiver on the cradle.

Mary approaches, carrying Viola, followed by Sybbie, George, and the Nanny with Roger. All except George and Sybbie are dressed for travel. They walk toward the door, where there is a bustle of activity. Even Carter is assisting to load trunks and cases onto the farm truck.

Mary bends to give George a half-hug since she is still holding Viola.

"Be good for Mr. Carter and Papa, George," Mary says with a smile, knowing that is an unnecessary instruction.

"I will, Mummy," George says, reassuringly. "We'll be there tomorrow."

It had originally been planned that everyone would depart for Brancaster the same day. Things changed when Cora and Robert had decided to go a day earlier, since they want to be there when Rosamund arrives. George had asked to stay and travel with Henry and Sybbie and her family.

"Good golly, Cora!" Robert exclaims as he approaches, surveying the boxes and bags and crates and luggage being prepared to go with them to the train station. "Are we bringing the entire house?"

Cora rolls her eyes, and gives a smirk at how silly Robert is sounding. She chides, "Not only is it the holidays, dear, but we will be there for more than a week. You do not expect us to run around naked, do you?"

Robert does a double take in surprise at Cora's comment, then gets an mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Before he can open his mouth, Cora warns, "It was a figure of speech, Robert. Don't even think of actually saying what I see in your face."

Robert smirks, then winks at his wife, "Yes, dear."

* * *

For the past two days, Dickie Grey has spent some time in the hospital, visiting Amelia when her daughter is there. The first day, the child had acted shyly again with the visitor at first, but by the end of his time, she had warmed up a bit. Day two had brought a light of recognition and a smile to her young face when she saw him enter the room. She even had seemed to enjoy the sound of his voice as he read from a book he had brought for her. Amelia still had held her daughter, as much for her own benefit as to provide comfort to her child. When Dickie had risen to leave, Amelia bade him farewell by helping Catherine to wave and saying, "Say bye-bye to Grandpa Dickie, darling."

This third day, not only does Catherine smile when she sees her grandfather, but she hops off of her mother's lap and approaches him with a smile. Somehow, in spite of her young age she has learned that this man is special, that he has come to visit her, and that he cares for her. There is no doubt that she welcomes and wants to return the affection. Dickie smiles, bends over and gives her a stuffed animal, a cat with soft white fur and a red bow stitched to its head. She smiles in delight at the gift. Dickie takes her hand and they walk back to her mother.

"How is your leg today, Amelia?" Dickie asks.

"Better every day," Amelia says.

"I understand the hospital would like to release you tomorrow, so that you can spend Christmas at home."

Amelia nods, "Yes, and by now I am eager for it." She pats her belly, "And he seems to be doing well, too."

After helping his granddaughter back up onto her mother's lap, Dickie sits, and with a smiling but concerned face, says, "I do not mean to upset you, but 'he' could be a 'she'."

Amelia rolls her eyes, but does not respond.

Dickie continues, "I suppose Larry wants a son, too. Robert Crawley wanted a son, and each daughter's birth brought disappointment."

"I am acquainted with the Crawley family," Amelia says. "Lady Mary visited last week. She told me the same thing. I can still hope for a boy."

Dickie nods, and says, "I also know that Robert loves all of his daughters in spite of their sex. He was devastated when Sybil died, as any parent would be."

After only a moment's pause, Dickie decides to be forthright, emboldened by the past few days. He says, "Amelia, please know that it matters not to me if they are boys or girls, as long as I can love and spoil all of them."

"Spoil?" Amelia says with a knowing smirk. Her daughter is gently stroking the toy cat's fur.

Dickie demurs, "Oh, the book and toy are mere trifles, but at this age, that is all that is needed to delight a child."

Amelia hesitatingly says, choosing her words carefully, "I understand you have experience in being a grandparent, with your wife's family."

Dickie smiles, "Indeed I do! Such wonderful children. So sharp. George is the spitting image and demeanour of his father, and little Sybbie ... she seems not only to have intelligence from both parents, but she has got her mother's beauty and caring disposition."

Amelia is unsettled. His words are evidence that he cares enough to have gotten to know and love all of Lord Grantham's grandchildren, even the chauffeur's daughter. Further, none of them are his own grandchildren, yet he beams about them as if they are.

"Catherine favours her father's colouring," Amelia says, stroking her daughter's darker hair.

"So it seems," Dickie says warmly. "Amelia, if I may ask … I would like to continue to see Catherine, and the next one, too. If Larry disapproves, there must be some way …"

Amelia looks at her father-in-law and asks, in a tone that Dickie finds almost too eager, "If this is a boy, would you promise to treat Catherine no different?"

As nasty as Amelia has been to him and his wife, Dickie's heart goes out to the woman for the angst she feels about her daughter. Even if she has done nothing to turn the situation around, and perhaps has made it worse by all her talk of her second being a boy.

Dickie has no qualms about giving a self-serving response.

"You have my word!"

* * *

At the train station in Northumberland, Carson and his wife disembark from the second class carriage and immediately begin working with some porters on the luggage. Mrs. Hughes carries her clipboard and checks each case against the list. During this activity, she periodically glances toward the platform near the first class carriages, looking for her employers. There they are … excellent, speaking to someone at the station. Ah, and there is Lord Hexham. Mrs. Hughes recalls that Lady Hexham will not be here for this arrival since she will be greeting Lady Rosamund at the station later today.

After the Marquess greets his in-laws, Mrs. Hughes sees him turn toward her direction, then directs two nearby men to the baggage unloading. Mrs. Hughes breathes an inward sigh of relief that she and her husband will not have to wrangle much of it themselves. She had a feeling she could count on Lord Hexham to have everything arranged, even for this amount of luggage. She turns to get back to her inventory.

* * *

"We are all dining together tonight, Mummy!" George says with excitement to his mother via telephone.

"So I understand," Mary says. "Mind your manners. I will ask Mr. Barrow for a full report when we return."

George smiles, knowing that the butler will not say anything if George slips and forgets something trivial at table. "Yes, Mummy. Please tell Marigold we say 'Hello' and we cannot wait to see her tomorrow."

"She is looking forward to seeing you as well," Mary says. "Goodnight, Georgie. Mummy loves you."

"Goodnight, Mummy," George says, and hands the telephone receiver to his stepfather.  
"How is Rosamund?" Henry asks.

"Better than I expected, although I understand she slept all the way on the train," Mary reports. "Apparently she had a tiring day yesterday, for someone in her condition, and it caught up with her."

"Still, it is good to hear she is improving," Henry says.

Not being able to resist, Mary says, "Bertie managed a surprise for someone."

"Oh, who?" Henry asks. "Edith?"

"I cannot say more," Mary says as if she has already revealed too much. While she does not like when there are secrets about, especially that concern her, yet she is quite the hypocrite in this regard. Mary loves having a secret, and letting someone, anyone, know about it without revealing it.

On the Abbey telephone, Henry smirks. He knows his wife too well. "Darling, I know you are trying to tease me …"

Mary smiles. She also knows her husband. She knows she has planted the seed that will likely become a dinner topic at the Abbey tonight. Meaning the group there will have all sorts of speculation about the mystery.

"Please give George an extra kiss for me tonight, darling. I love you both," Mary says.


	82. Chapter 82

Elsie Carson pats the water off of her face with a towel as she finishes in the hall bath. She opens the door to head back to her room to change into her uniform. She nearly collides into Mr. Marlowe, who was at the same moment reaching for the door handle to the bath.

"Oh! Pardon me!" both exclaim in concert. Instinctively, they both reach for the lapels of their robes, to ensure that there is effective coverage of their nightclothes.

Both initially seem slightly embarrassed at the encounter, but that turns into amusement. They chuckle when they realise this circumstance is one they might as well get used to for the next week or so.

"Good morning, Mr. Marlowe!" Elsie says with a smile. She gestures to the bath, "All yours…"

"Good morning to you as well, Mrs. Hughes," Marlowe says, and then after a second's reflection, he asks, "Shall I leave the door unlocked, for your husband?"

Mrs. Hughes' eyebrows rise in surprise, but then she remembers that it was not so long ago that her husband shared the bath in the men's quarters at the Abbey. There are two sinks in this one. But ...

"That would be most kind of you this morning, Mr. Marlowe," Elsie says. "However another time, perhaps if you are not certain I have been in, you might lock it."

Immediately, Marlowe seems to understand her implication, and colours slightly, "Oh! Heavens! I most certainly will heed that advice."

There is an openness to the valet's demeanour, a familiarity due to his having been acquainted with her before, and an easiness to the entire interaction that Mrs. Hughes finds comforting.

Yesterday had been busy from the moment the Carsons arrived. The two had worked with the butler, Mr. Pearson, in seeing that the parcels and bags that accompanied the travellers got to the correct rooms. Then Mr. Marlowe had shown the Carsons around the parts of the castle they needed to know right away. But then everyone had dispersed due to their respective duties. Mrs. Hughes had made quick work of readying Lady Mary's dinner and night attire before attending to the same tasks for Lady Grantham. She had only just finished getting things together when her Ladyship came to get dressed. And then dinner, and then unpacking their own things, and then helping the Earl and Countess after dinner ...

The Brancaster staff, some of whom are accustomed to visiting valets for the shoots and an occasional lady's maid, had welcomed the Carsons as warmly as could be hoped under the circumstances. Unfortunately, there is not the same familiar camaraderie as at the Abbey. Like at Downton, times have changed, and the Brancaster staffing has changed, too. Only a few of the regular staff live on-premises and take evening meals with each other. Further, due to the number of visitors for the holiday, some of those helping now are temporary staff at the castle. Mostly young men and women from local families who are eager to earn an extra few pounds. Nice, polite folk. Nonetheless … strangers, especially to Elsie and Charles.

So this morning the Abbey housekeeper is grateful for this small amount of comfortable interaction, to have someone here with whom she is already familiar.

"Mr. Marlowe, will we see you in the servants' kitchen later this morning?" Elsie asks. "I would like to learn more about this place, and I am sure my husband would, too. Might we impose upon you?"

Marlowe frowns slightly, "I will be happy to relate what I can, but I am still fairly new here. Either Lord Hexham or the gardener have the best knowledge of the castle."

Mrs. Hughes chuckles, and says with a soft voice, "I do not think I should ask the Marquess for a personal guided tour. I would like to know more about the people here. Christmas is the day after tomorrow. Are there any traditions? Or for the New Year?"

"Oh! I do not know … I am relatively new here, too," Marlowe chuckles, "Come to think of it, so are my employers."

Carson has come down the hall and approached the pair.

"Good morning, Mr. Marlowe," Carson says.

"Good morning, Mr. Carson!" Marlowe returns. "Your wife and I were just discussing Christmas here, and … well, we all have been so busy with the preparations for the Marquess and the Marchioness' family … we've never talked about the celebrations for ourselves. I am not sure there _are_ any holiday traditions."

Elsie and Charles share a surprised glance.

"Perhaps you and your husband can help us institute the ones that are your favourites at the Abbey?" Marlowe entreats, with obvious sincerity.

* * *

When there is a rhythm, an accustomed activity, something that has been borne out of long term habit, interruption of that can cause havoc to even the most seemingly unrelated mundane tasks.

When Mrs. Patmore and Mrs. Hughes both had lived at the Abbey, they took tea together in the morning. A quick but reliable cuppa to start the day.

When Mrs. Patmore started staying at her B&B, Mrs. Hughes got married, and then Beryl did, the two women maintained their morning ritual when they both arrived at the Abbey.

When each woman has been away from the Abbey, the other takes a cup of tea anyway, at about the same time. Each woman somehow knows her friend is doing the same. Each knowing it is only a short break from the norm.

Beryl Patmore has had her tea this morning, but somehow it was different. The cook knows that there will be a presence … a friend ... missing in her mornings for several days. Someone who has always been here as a year closes and a new one begins. Someone steadying.

Mrs. Patmore cannot seem to focus, even on a mundane task like fetching ingredients from the cold cellar.

"Daisy, where's the ham?" Mrs. Patmore calls to her assistant from the cold cellar.

Daisy comes to the doorway carrying an empty basket, and immediately goes to a spot directly in front of Mrs. Patmore. She lifts a tea towel from a lump on the shelf, and says, "Right 'ere, Mrs. Patmore."

Beryl rolls her eyes, but per usual for the cook gets defensive, "Who covered it with this towel? We always use the striped one..."

The head cook takes the ham from the shelf and walks toward the door, while Daisy loads her basket with turnips, remaining silent.

* * *

"It feels like we might have more snow for the holiday," Rosamund remarks with an eager tone.

Edith and her aunt have gone out for a short morning stroll, and the cold air makes the tips of their noses red. They walk arm-in-arm, Edith not being ashamed of showing her affection and relief that her aunt is here, and on the mend from her fall.

"We may … the air does have that quality to it," Edith agrees. "Which means we should be extra careful when we walk. It can be icy underneath a layer of fresh snow."

Rosamund snickers, "You are yet concerned about me, aren't you?"

"Yes! Of course I am," Edith exclaims. "I was worried nearly sick about you."

Rosamund pats the hand of her niece, "Thank you, dear." She knows exactly what Edith is saying. Edith was always more demonstrative about her emotions.

After a short while, Rosamund adds, a little unsure, "Gerald told me that I fell, but I do not remember it. That last thing I recall was having a lovely lunch with Phoebe Carlisle. We talked about the fashion show. I think … we were to go to visit a designer whose shop was nearby."

Edith nods, "That is what Gerald told us. You slipped on the ice, fell, and hit your head. Phoebe got help, to get you to hospital."

Rosamund nods, "That is the same story I heard. I have a fleeting memory of being somewhere … I do not know where … but it was like a dream … I could see nothing but felt like I was falling away … I heard someone call my name, and I opened my eyes to see Gerald there. I knew I was alright then." Her eyes glisten slightly, "I am so thankful for him."

Unaccustomed to such an outburst from her aunt, Edith wonders if it is a side effect of the injury, or if it is simply depth of emotion. If the latter, Edith is happy Rosamund has someone like that in her life now.

"Gerald loves you, Aunt Rosamund," Edith says. "It is obvious to all of us."

"And I him," Rosamund nods, "It is funny … I recall watching Mary and you finding love with Henry and Bertie, but thinking second love would never happen to an old lady like me."

"You are far from old!" Edith asserts with a laugh.

"Old enough," Rosamund says. "I believe seeing it happen with Tom made the difference; that what Gerald and I felt might be real. If Tom could feel love for someone else meant it could happen to anyone. I didn't think he would ever marry again."

Edith looks curious, "Why not?"

Rosamund turns to her niece, and says, "He might never admit it, but because of Sybil, Tom changed … even who he thought he was … his view of the world. I suppose it was partially merely losing some of his youthfulness and growing up … but especially when Sybil and he came back here."

"I recall Tom being the same stubborn Irishman throughout," Edith snickers, assuming correctly that her aunt is not referring only to Tom's political views.

Rosamund shakes her head, and says, "Everyone changes when they wed, whether they like to admit it or not. Things we might never have dreamed of doing we do simply because of our spouses. After Sybil died …it took Tom some time to find himself again. I recall feeling that I was lost, after Marmaduke passed."

"You never seemed so to me, Auntie," Edith says.

"You were too young to know about such things when Marmaduke died," Rosamund says with a forced chuckle and a sigh. "It was so long ago. After a while, being alone was simply my ordinary state."

At first, Edith has difficulty hearing the note of sadness in Rosamund's voice. But then she remembers how she felt when Michael was lost, and then when he was confirmed dead. Oh, heavens, Edith thinks. Why did it never strike me- Edith feels guilty even though she cannot really be blamed for it … she only ever thought about the 'uncle' who died … not Marmaduke as a husband, and the wife he left behind.

The sense of thinking you were forever going to be alone … now that is a feeling with which Edith can empathise.

The two women walk in silence for a while. Edith intentionally turns her mind from her own perspective to Rosamund again. In spite of the topic, she is inwardly thrilled that her aunt is speaking of times long past. Gerald had said the doctors advised that any aspect of her memory was at risk. They had said spending time with family, being reminded of stories and anecdotes from her past, might help with her recovery. The holidays with everyone together would be good 'therapy', so to speak. Edith is determined to help Rosamund in any way she can.

"Gerald's wife passed long ago, too," Edith says, almost as a question.

"Yes, apparently she was so devastated about their son perishing early in the war ... that loss was her end, too," Rosamund says. "Hearing Gerald talk about it, feeling his sorrow for his son and wife … Between Marmaduke and Sybil and Matthew and Michael …we have all lost loved ones ... I can relate about spouses but not as much about children … sometimes I almost feel it is better I did not have any to lose ..."  
Edith does not know how to react to this. She does not think her aunt truly means she is glad she never had children. Something pierces Edith's heart at the thought of losing Marigold, little Robert, or even her unborn child.

Edith nods, then says, "Auntie, there were times when you were more a mother to me than my own."

Rosamund glances away, her eyes moist, "Thank you for allowing me to be. I trust by now you understand that was only because that is what _you_ felt, not because of your mother."

Edith thinks of how different already Marigold is than herself. There is no doubt that there will be times when her daughter will instinctively know that her mother will not react to things as she would. And therefore Marigold will not divulge secrets, will not always come to her mother during ... trying times. Edith checks herself from laughing out loud at the idea that Marigold will most likely turn toward ... Mary.

"I might not always have given the best advice," Rosamund says.

Edith nods, hearing the apology in her aunt's voice, and says, "I know … you were only saying what you thought was best for me at the time. You do you understand, don't you, why I had to have Marigold, and then get her back?" Edith asks.

Rosamund turns toward her niece and nods, "More than once."

The two women walk arm-in-arm back to the castle.

* * *

At the auto shop, Gus and Henry and Tom are reviewing car repairs that are to be done the rest of the day and between Boxing Day and New Year's Eve.

"Just the oil change for Mr. Farnsworth is left for today," Gus says, looking at one clipboard.

"Then you close as soon as you finish that and he gets his car," Henry says, pointedly.

"You'll not get any argument from me on that," Gus says with a chuckle.

"The rest of these look manageable for the couple of days you'll be here next week," Tom says, inspecting another list. "If anyone comes in looking to purchase a car, simply ring us if there are any questions."

"I'll do that," Gus says.

"As soon as Laura and the children get back, we can be off," Henry says, then hands an envelope to his employee, "Happy Christmas, Gus. Thank you for your hard work this year."

Gus smiles, knowing that this year's holiday bonus should be even better than last year's with how well the shop has been doing. "'It's been my pleasure, Henry, Tom. You two are good to work for."

Laura arrives with Sybbie and George, all three of whom are carrying full sacks. The children had come with Tom mid-morning, but had spent some time delivering Christmas cards on the walk between the shop and Laura's office. Sybbie and George had felt very grown up being allowed to walk by themselves and do the errands.

"What have you got there?" Tom asks, gesturing to the bags.

"Nearly everywhere we stopped to give a card, they gave us either a card in return, or a package, or treats!" Sybbie exclaims.

Henry and Tom snicker. They might not have received such bounty had they delivered the greetings themselves.

Laura says, "It seems we will have plenty of nibbles for the car ride."

The shop telephone rings. Henry picks up the receiver.

"Hello, Henry," his Aunt Prudence begins. "Happy Christmas. I was hoping that you would not have left yet."

"Hello, Aunt Prudence," Henry returns. "Happy Christmas. Is something wrong?"

"Not with me, nor Phillip and his family," Aunt Prudence quickly says. "But there is a gentleman here, who is having difficulty with his car."

"How can I help?" Henry asks, inferring the reason for his aunt's call. He can hear his aunt chuckling on the other end of the line.

"You always were astute," Aunt Prudence says, "Thank you for offering. He was here to purchase a gift voucher for his wife, when his car trouble began before he had left the gate. He says he thinks he knows what is wrong with his car, but does not have the tools or parts to fix it. He said he and you are acquainted, from car racing, and pleads for your help."

Intrigued now, Henry says, "If he is there, have him come to the telephone."

Aunt Prudence says, "He is standing right next to me. I will let you speak to him."

At Tees' Landing, Aunt Prudence hands the telephone receiver to the gentleman standing next to her. His face is filled with hopeful gratitude as he takes the piece and begins to talk to Henry.

Henry's face turns from simple curiosity to surprised delight, "Tim Birkin? Why you old devil! What have you done to your car?"

Meanwhile, Tom and Laura and the children sort through the sacks, taking out the cards and adding them to the displays around the shop. Laura sets aside some of the goodies for Gus and his family, then separates the remaining treats into those that will be good to have at hand in the car, and those that can wait. The former group includes tins of biscuits and other baked treats. The latter includes small bottles of what appear to be homemade liqueurs or pickles, packaged candies or nuts, and even a fruitcake.

After a small amount of conversation, Henry says into the telephone, "Alright, Tim, I'll be there in a short while." He returns the receiver to the cradle, giving a sigh. He turns to the others with a sheepish look on his face.

Tom and Laura give Henry a return curious look.

Henry says, "Tom, you and Laura and the children can start off for Brancaster without me. An old friend from the racetrack needs assistance with his car at Tees' Landing." Henry fills them in on the telephone conversation.

"We can wait …," Tom begins.

"That is not necessary, and who knows how long it will be," Henry shakes his head, "Tim thinks he knows what the problem is, but …one never knows."

Tom chuckles, understanding.

"Not to worry," Henry continues. "I will catch a train from York northbound when we are done. Hopefully, I will arrive at a decent hour so someone can fetch me from the station. Perhaps I will even get there before you."

* * *

"Good afternoon, Mr. Carson, Mrs. Hughes," Marigold says as she stands in the open doorway to the couple's room at Brancaster. "I am going to help Mr. Marlowe. Mummy and Daddy said I can visit him when Little Robert is napping if I have done my lessons well. Mr. Marlowe is teaching me how to sew buttons, too."

Mrs. Hughes looks up from her work, her spectacles perched on her nose. She is sitting on one of two wooden chairs in the room, and has one of Lady Mary's skirts on her lap; the housekeeper is moving a waist button over a bit. Mr. Carson similarly moves his gaze toward the little girl from his work polishing Lord Grantham's silver cufflinks.

"Is that so, Miss Marigold? 'Tis a handy skill to have," Mrs. Hughes says with a smile.

"Would you like to visit with us, too? Mr. Marlowe's rooms are very comfortable," Marigold asks. Carson and his wife share a glance, and the former butler asks, gently, "Is it appropriate for you to extend invitations to someone else's rooms?"

Marigold looks surprised at the question, "Mr. Marlowe is my friend, and he enjoys having company. Nobody likes to be alone."

Marlowe appears behind Marigold at that moment, and says, "I am not sure of the context, but I do enjoy Miss Marigold's companionship." To the girl, he says, "I would like your opinion on the ribbon I am adding to your hat, if you do not mind."

Marigold smiles brightly, "Alright."

The girl takes the valet's hand and the two enter his room.

* * *

"Here we are!" George cries, pointing to the enormous stone edifice that is visible through the barren trees.

Sybbie looks with eager interest. She is a little surprised that the castle is simply 'there' very close to the town rather than surrounded by open land like the Abbey is. But it looks lovely anyway, just like she pictured in her mind. She is so excited to let Marigold show her around.

Laura's reaction is also like a delighted child, curiously looking through the car window as they make their way to the reception courtyard. She is thrilled to be able to spend holidays with her employer's family, what her husband thinks of as his second family, in such a magnificent place. Such a location and adventure lessens the disappointment of not being with her parents. After only one year of reacquainting with them, she had hoped they would spend most holidays together since she can count on time off.

Tom stops the car near the entrance, and from the door burst footmen and the butler to assist the travellers.

Marigold runs toward the car's back door just as her cousins alight. She hugs Sybbie first, then George. "Welcome to Brancaster!" the youngest girl greets the other two.

"It's cold out here, Marigold, and you do not have a coat!" Laura says, "Let's all go inside."

While Laura herds the children inside, Tom begins to assist in unloading the bags from the boot.

Suddenly through the open door of the castle entrance he hears a shout of surprise from inside. It sounds like his wife, so he rushes to see what is wrong.

What he sees inside is his wife wrapped in the arms of her mother, while her father looks on with glistening eyes.

* * *

"We've finally finished with the car," Henry sighs and says via telephone to Mary. "But I've missed the last train to Northumberland."

"And you've missed seeing the surprise revealed," Mary says, glancing from where she stands toward where everyone is gathering for pre-dinner cocktails. "Bertie arranged for Laura's parents to be here for the holidays."

"Well that is wonderful!" Henry exclaims, "I thought they were travelling."

"They are, but to here, not Paris," Mary says. "They went to London for a few days, and then travelled here with Rosamund and Gerald. Laura was quite caught up with emotion when she arrived and saw them."

"I would expect so," Henry chuckles. "I wonder if she'll announce her pregnancy finally."

"Do you know for sure? Have you asked Tom straight out?" Mary asks.

"No … you did not want to say anything for a bit with this one, so they may feel the same," Henry replies. "I strongly suspect is all, like you do. Well, I am disappointed to be missing the fun there tonight."

"I expected to be warmed in bed by my husband tonight," Mary pouts.

"I am sorry, darling," Henry says. "I couldn't leave Tim stranded in Yorkshire for the holidays. You'll have to have them put another log on the fire for you instead."

"That is not the same," Mary scolds.

"I know, darling," Henry says. "I will ring again before I depart in the morning."

* * *

"Well, everyone, I am glad you are all still here so the cooks have made dinner. Thank you for making room for me," Henry says.

At Henry's insistence, all will be enjoying some additional beverage treats tonight. Barrow helps Andrew distribute full beer glasses around the table in the servants' hall.

"We are honoured to have you join us, Mr. Talbot," Barrow says. "Although 'tis a shame you couldn't get to Brancaster tonight."

"These things happen," Henry says, taking a good draught of his beer.. "My wife is not too thrilled, I'll tell you. She said it is snowing again and she does not like me to drive in such conditions."

The other people present, all staff, know better than to say anything to agree with Mr. Talbot, even though they all do.

"Thankfully, there are plenty of trains," Carter says. "I can take you to the station as early as you like."

Henry says, "That will not be necessary, but thank you for offering. I have Tom's car."

The telephone rings, and Barrow rises to answer it. After a moment, he returns to the servants' hall and says, "Pardon me, Mr. Talbot, but it is for you. I believe it is the gentleman you assisted today."

Henry gives a curious look to the butler, but goes to take the call.

* * *

After everyone else has gone home for the night, which is much earlier than it would have been if the entire family were home, Henry invites Barrow and Carter upstairs for a nightcap.

"I insist," Henry says. "I am not with my family, so you gentlemen will have to play the parts of Lord Hexham and Mr. Branson."

Barrow and Carter share a glance suggesting they think Henry may have had too much beer.

Henry chuckles, "I am joking, of course. I only meant that I was supposed to be there, enjoying some fine Scotch in company of brothers-in-law who I actually like. I will have to make do here. Indulge me, please, by not having me drink alone."

Carter smiles, "Did you say Scotch?"

After a few more awkward moments for Barrow, not wanting to sit, the situation amongst the three men becomes more comfortable.

Carter unknowingly serves as a bridge in the trio. His own background is similar enough to Henry's, yet he is now employed at the same level as Barrow.

"Mr. Talbot, I'd like to begin more advanced poetry and literature with George and Sybbie. Please let me know if there are any you would like them to know, or that you particularly enjoy. Especially if you recall learning them in your childhood. I think the children are ready for it."

"They are young still," Henry says.

"We have already discussed meter, and they understand it well enough to move beyond nursery rhymes.

"Alright," Henry nods, "I will think on it."

After a few seconds, however, Henry starts to recite:

 _My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun;_

 _Coral is far more red than her lips' red:_

 _If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;_

 _If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head._

 _I have seen roses damask'd, red and white,_

 _But no such roses see I in her cheeks;_

 _And in some perfumes is there more delight_

 _Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks._

 _I love to hear her speak, yet well I know_

 _That music hath a far more pleasing sound:_

 _I grant I never saw a goddess go,_

 _My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground:_

 _And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare_

 _As any she belied with false compare._

Both Carter and Barrow are impressed.

Carter says, "Your wife is indeed special to you. Your own dark-haired lady."

"I doubt even your precocious charges are ready for Shakespeare," Barrow says doubtfully.

"Perhaps not the sonnets, but I think they could handle the storylines of some of the comedic plays," Carter asserts.

Henry smiles and finishes his drink. He reaches for a cigarette, and offers one to Barrow.

"It will be alright, Mr. Barrow," Henry says encouragingly. "There will be plenty of time for the air to clear before Lady Grantham returns."

Barrow gives in, mostly due to Henry's insistence, and lights up a cigarette. Nonetheless, the butler opens windows in the room.

Barrow explains, "'Tis not only the smell that Lady Grantham minds, Mr. Talbot. She does not allow smoking in the house because she is afraid that there will be another fire. There have been several over the years."

Carter pipes up, "I understand Mr. Barrow himself saved Lady Edith from one not too many years ago."

Henry looks amazed, "I have not heard that story. Tell me."

Henry leans back on the sofa, listening to the butler.

* * *

Barrow is surprised to hear violin music when he ascends the stairs given the late hour.

Barrow stops at the entrance to the study, leans up against the door frame, and at a pause in the music, asks, "Why didn't you leave tonight, or earlier today?"

Carter takes the instrument from beneath his chin, and replies, "I will leave in the morning. I knew the house would be quiet and peaceful, and give me some time to think. Before I am assaulted with the chaos of my family at the holidays. Three nephews and a niece …"

"What age?" Barrow asks.

Carter shrugs, "School age, the eldest slightly older than Sybbie." He looks up and chuckles, "Oh, don't get me wrong-it is wonderful, frenetic fun … but chaos nonetheless."

The teacher rises and retrieves glasses and a bottle from a small cabinet. After he pours, only small amounts, the two men toast and drink. They sit, Carter in his chair where he typically plays violin, and Barrow in the chair from the desk that he brings around to the front.

"I 'ope your quiet thinkin' is about your problem, then," Barrow begins. He cannot help himself. He figures that this may be his last opportunity to say anything before Carter leaves for his long time off. Perhaps he can convince him to at least talk to his family or his doctor.

Carter nods, "As a matter of fact, it is. Tell me, Mr. Barrow: why does it matter so much to you if I am fulfilling my duties as required?"

Barrow rolls his eyes again at the question, then gives the teacher a frustrated look that he does not want to have this conversation again.

"I suppose I know already," Carter sighs, shrugs, and nods. "I think I believe you now, that you are trying to help. I overheard your conversation with Lady Grantham at the close of the tea party. You were trying to make sure Lady Rosamund did not fall to the same fate as me, weren't you?"

"'T did cross my mind," Barrow admits.

Carter leans back in his chair, gives the butler a quizzical smile, and snickers.

"You are a puzzle, Mr. Barrow," Carter says. "Your past and some of the stories about you ... I understand you used to have a reputation for being downright nasty. You nearly were to me, at first, too, I think."

"I don't know what you've 'eard, Mr. Carter," Barrow grumbles.

"It doesn't matter," Carter shakes his head and says. "Remember, I am a scientist, an observer. I base my conclusions on the evidence I see. I know you care, about a lot of things. Especially people."

Barrow narrows his eyes, looking sidelong at the teacher as he drinks. He says, "'Course I care. I already told you that."

"Well, I appreciate it," Carter says, as if admitting something substantial. Then he smirks, "Do you know what else I conclude? That in spite of your efforts to resist it, I think you like having me here."

Barrow downs the rest of his drink before responding, not too begrudgingly admitting, "I do like the scotch."

Carter scolds, "Come now, Mr. Barrow. It is the Christmas season … time for giving."

Barrow frowns, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Can't you grant me a little more than that?" Carter asks.

At Barrow's still perplexed look, Carter proceeds to explain, "You like the children having a good teacher, you like Mr. Carson having a compatible partner so that he can continue to have a part time occupation, you like the music, you like having someone you can banter with … "

Barrow seems surprised as Carter begins this list, then snorts, "Are those your scientific observations?"

"Indeed, Mr. Barrow," Carter nods, then smiles and winks, "You like having a friend."

* * *

A small Christmas tree adorns the main room in the Bates cottage. The popcorn strand that encircles it combines well with the other handcrafted ornaments that provide its decorations. Jack sleeps in his crib and Annemarie in the cradle while Anna and John Bates snuggle together in bed, both smiling, nearly giggling.

"I am still pinching myself now that it is has begun. We haven't had such time off together ever," Anna says.

"'T won't be completely off. We've still got plenty to do at the Abbey. 'Twill be dirty and dusty work in the attics and basements," John warns.

Anna nods, "Cold, too. But 'twould be worse if it were the heat of the summer doing the same work. Still I am glad we'll be working together all day."

"Christopher will be our chaperone, I understand," John smirks.

"D'ya think Barrow did that on purpose … for that reason?" Anna asks.

"No, love," Bates says. "I was only teasing. Barrow trusts us. 'T's taken years … but he does."

Annemarie begins to make some noises, which quickly escalate to cries.

Anna rises with a sigh, "No time off in mothering."

* * *

Molesley turns over in bed, and in spite of his slumber, senses that his wife is not there. He awakens enough to sit up and look toward the rocking chair in the corner of the room. There she is, with William in her arms. One of her shoulders is bare, her nightgown drawn down to expose her left breast. But William is not suckling at the moment. The babe is asleep. Molesley looks again and he realises that Phyllis' head is tilted forward, and her eyes are closed. He can barely hear the sound of her breathing.

Molesley gets up, and gently takes his son. He checks the nappy … good, still dry. He places the sleeping baby on the bed and swaddles him with the small blanket. Thankfully, through this William does not wake and begin to cry again. Joseph places the sleeping bundle into the cradle, then turns to his wife.

Phyllis had stirred, awakened by the sudden absence of her child, fearing the babe fell from her arms. Her moment of panic dissipate as she realises her husband is the culprit and not gravity. She adjusts her gown back onto her shoulder.

Molesley gently takes his wife by the arms and helps her to rise from the chair, and cannot resist embracing her instead of immediately helping her into bed.

"Phyllis, I probably do not say this often enough … I love you. You have made me happier … no, not just happy … er, um, more joyful than I ever could have imagined. My heart feels like it is about to burst sometimes. Thank you," Joseph says with a gentle kiss.

Phyllis smiles through the kiss, then yawns, "I love you, too, darling Joseph. I am ever so thankful that fate saw to it to bring us two unfortunate people together, so that our luck could turn."

Joseph ponders his wife's statement, then corrects her, "We are not unfortunate anymore. I still credit Thomas for bringing you to Downton, even if he did intend it for self-serving purposes. And I believe we turned our own luck around."

"With each other's help," Phyllis smiles.

The couple looks toward their child after getting into bed. They snuggle close under the blankets, not only for warmth. It is not long before exhaustion bring sleep again.


	83. Chapter 83

In the cold, early morning just before dawn, Barrow waves to Henry departing in Tom's car as it zooms out the Abbey drive. Barrow hopes Mr. Talbot drives carefully; icy patches on the roads could be perilous. At least the man does not have to drive all the way to Brancaster, he thinks.

The butler turns to see Carter walking toward the older garage from the direction of the service door. Or rather, shuffling due to the several bags and cases he is carrying.

Barrow pauses only momentarily before quick-stepping to assist the teacher.

"Thank you, Mr. Barrow!" Carter says, a little breathlessly, releasing one of his cases to the butler. "I would have asked Christopher to help, but I did not see him."

"'E was fetchin' somethin' from the cold cellar for Mrs. Patmore, I think," Barrow says.

The men get the bags secured to the back of Carter's car, and Carter turns and offers a hand to Barrow.

"Thank you, again. Happy Christmas, Mr. Barrow! I hope the staff dinner is wonderful!"

Barrow shakes the teacher's hand, "Happy Christmas to you, too, Mr. Carter." Gesturing to the large bags, he adds, "I, uh, 'ope you're comin' back …"

Carter laughs, "Don't be silly!"

Barrow gets serious, then says, pointedly, "Mr. Carter …" The butler closes his eyes briefly, opens them again, and says, "Mr. Carter, you know what I'd like you to do ... Talk to your family ... Talk to your doctor ... Talk to anyone..."

Carter turns to get into the driver seat, but then pauses with one foot in, and turns back and says, "I do know, Mr. Barrow. And as a Christmas gift for you, I will talk to someone."

Barrow is surprised, and is amazed at the sense of relief those simple words give him.

"Are you puttin' me on…?" the butler asks.

Seeing the butler's hopeful face, Carter cautions, "It may not be the outcome you are hoping for …"

Barrow blurts, "But you'll try?"

Carter scoffs lightly while getting into his car and says, "I said I would talk to someone, Mr. Barrow. Let's not get too optimistic."

Barrow nods and smirks, "'At's as good a Christmas gift as I could wish, Mr. Carter."

Suddenly Christopher comes running into the garage carrying an open-top box full of parcels, some in festively-coloured paper.

"Mr. Carter!" Christopher calls, "You forgot your gifts!"

Carter looks surprised, "Gifts? I packed the ones Master George and Miss Sybbie gave to me."

Barrow takes the box from Christopher and puts it in the back seat of Carter's car, saying, "From the other staff, Mr. Carter. They've been accumulating for days now, under the tree. Didn't you notice when put your gifts there?" Barrow asks with a smirk.

"No, I did not," Carter says, still surprised and touched. "I did not look. I expected those were gifts for people who would be here in Downton Christmas day …"

"The Carsons aren't 'ere, either," Christopher says. "We sent theirs with them, too."

"Well, thank you!" Carter says. "Please relay my gratitude to everyone."

All three say again, "Happy Christmas!" as the teacher backs the car out of the garage and drives off, Barrow and Christopher waving farewell.

* * *

Sybbie awakens in the children's room at Brancaster, happy from the moment she opens her eyes. Not only is it Christmas Eve, but also she sees the framed picture of her mother on the table near her bed. It had been tucked under the lining of one of the cases, and Mum had found it when she unpacked yesterday. Seeing it, and remembering other things that had happened yesterday, fills Sybbie with happiness.

The car ride had not started out happy, because Uncle Henry was not going with them after all. But something later, something Mum had told her in the car ride to Brancaster, had pleased everyone.

 _Sybbie had been sad that Uncle Henry was not with them, especially since George had been more upset than he had tried to let on. Sybbie thinks she knows George better than anyone, and she could tell. So in the car, everyone had resolved to try to have fun anyway._

 _Daddy and Mum had led off with singing, Christmas songs, of course. That had put everyone in a better mood._

 _Laura had said, "Let us talk about fond Christmas memories."  
Sybbie had wasted no time. She had blurted out, "I saw you and Daddy kissing last year just before Christmas, and I was worried since you lived in London, but then I found out you were moving to York, and … I was so happy for Daddy!"_

 _Tom had glanced in Laura's direction and had winked and said with a smirk, "I remember that, too. That was the first time she let me kiss her."_

" _And I remember you had tried to trap me under the mistletoe!" Laura had laughed._

" _Not trap," Tom had defended himself with a chuckle, "Although I admit I did make note of the surroundings."_

 _In the back seat, George and Sybbie had giggled together._

" _If I recall … you said you would not marry," Tom had teased his wife. "I am glad you changed your mind."_

" _And I am, too!" Sybbie had declared. She had smiled at George next to her. Even though she could tell he was in a better mood, she had wanted to engage him more in the conversation.  
_ " _George, do you have a Christmas memory?" the girl had asked her cousin._

 _George had smiled and said, "I remember big Christmas trees at the Abbey every yesr, and getting Ginnie last year. … And, it was right after Christmas, wasn't it, that Aunt Edith and Uncle Bertie got married? I remember that, because Mr. Barrow came back to visit, and it was so nice to see him again after he had been away. And then Jack was born!"_

 _Sybbie knows now that while her father and Mum had met at a car race previously, it was at Aunt Edith's wedding that they had talked more, and liked each other enough to begin corresponding via post._

 _The girl adds, "And Daddy and Mum decided to get to know each other more!"_

 _Everyone had agreed that that particular holiday season had been very special._

 _Then Mum had said, "Sybbie, I think this might be a good time for you to tell your father something."_

 _Because there were not many things Sybbie did not tell her father, the girl had known instantly what Mum had been referring to: Grandpa Dickie's rude daughter-in-law. Sybbie had wondered why Mum had suggested her telling her father then … it was not a happy memory that she wanted to relate, especially when everyone was in such a good mood. But she and Mum had already discussed how she might tell it to her father, and had even talked about what her father's reaction might be._

 _Then she had realised it might be better to tell Daddy during a happy time, when he will not be in Downton for a while to encounter the Greys. Sybbie had seen her stepmother's smile of encouragement, and had been heartened._

" _Alright," Sybbie had sighed. "Last week, when I was upset at night … it was because we had met Grandpa Dickie's daughter-in-law at hospital, and she did not listen to me."_

 _Tom had looked surprised, for a number of reasons. He had no idea what had upset Sybbie, and would never have guessed it had involved the Greys. He wonders if his wife knows his own history with Larry Grey. He also had wondered why his wife thought this good timing for Sybbie to discuss what had clearly been an upsetting incident._

 _George had leaned forward to make sure the adults in the front seat could hear, and had interjected, "That is right, Uncle Tom. Mrs. Grey was not very nice."_

 _Sybbie had seen her father's hands clench on the steering wheel - she could tell he was upset. In the car, Mum had gotten a little nervous, and she had placed a hand on her husband's arm, to calm him._

 _Sybbie does not know of her father's previous run-ins with Mrs. Grey's husband, which Mary had alluded to but had not gone into details with Laura._

 _Before George could say more, or Tom ask more questions, Laura had explained, "Apparently, Sybbie tried to tell Mrs. Grey that Grandpa Dickie wants to know his granddaughter. But Amelia did not pay attention to her."_

 _Tom had nodded, as if accepting that simplistic explanation._

 _Then Laura had smiled toward her stepdaughter and had said, "You might have guessed that I have some news about the situation."_

" _Truly?" Sybbie had asked, eagerly, anticipating that it must be only good news._

 _Nodding, Laura had reported, "Your Granny Isobel told me that Grandpa Dickie visited Mrs. Grey and her daughter nearly every day this week."_

 _Sybbie had beamed with relief and delight at the information, "Oh! How wonderful!"_

 _Even George had understood the implication, that it meant Grandpa Dickie would get to know his real granddaughter._

 _What Sybbie had not seen was that Tom had glanced at his wife, a single eyebrow raised to signal that he expected to get more of the story at some point._

Then arriving at Marigold's castle, and having Nonny and Poppy Edmunds here … and hearing they will stay until Poppy needs to get back for school … so many things yesterday had been wonderful for Sybbie.

Except … she had felt bad for George when they found out Uncle Henry was not going to get here last night. Aunt Mary had explained that even if Uncle Henry had caught the late train, he would not have been here in time to say goodnight to George anyway. That was somewhat mollifying to the boy.

And then another special thing had happened when the adults had come to say goodnight to the children. Sybbie could tell that Marigold and George had been happy to have been part of it.

 _It had not taken long for everyone to notice the photograph of Sybil on Sybbie's bedside table. Surprised, sad, thoughtful … Sybbie does not know how to describe it, but she could tell they all were emotional in some way._

 _Nonny and Poppy Edmunds had been the first to come by, in company with Nana Mirada. The Edmundses immediately had recognised Sybil from the like photograph on the hall table at Downton House. Their faces had been kind, understanding, and sympathetic. Sybbie also had seen a love for their step granddaughter in their expression … she does not know how she knew … she simply knows that they love her, even if she is not their daughter's birth child. It is like she knows that Aunt Mary loves her, and Grandmama Cora and Donk, and everyone else in the family, for that matter._

 _Donk and Grandmama Cora had come next, and were near tears when they saw the photograph, Sybbie thinks. Donk's voice was a bit hoarse when he said goodnight. She had sat up to hug each of them, rather than accept a simple kiss on the forehead. She had known it would help._

 _Daddy and Mum had come next, with Uncle Bertie, and shortly thereafter, Aunt Edith. Daddy knew about the photograph already, so he had not made a scene._

 _Aunt Edith's reaction had surprised Sybbie, but did not seem to surprise her father. At first, she gave a little sigh and a forced smile, trying to hide her immediate reaction of sadness. Then Aunt Mary had arrived. Aunt Edith had made sure Aunt Mary saw the photograph after she had said goodnight to George. Sybbie could tell that it was something in Aunt Mary's reaction - a nearly hidden intake of breath, then a glance away for a moment - that made Mum and Uncle Bertie finish their kisses and tucks and depart._

 _Turning toward the remaining adults, Aunt Edith silently had reached out her hands. Daddy and Aunt Mary and Aunt Edith stood in a little circle together, heads bowed. Then Aunt Edith appeared to be struck by a thought, and called gently to the children, "Sybbie, George, Marigold, please join us."_

 _The three youngsters had gotten up from their beds and interspersed themselves with the adults._

 _Aunt Edith had said, "We are taking a few moments to remember people who were special to us."_

 _Then everyone had bowed their heads and closed their eyes._

" _My darlin' Sybil," Daddy had said, "I am sure you know how we think of you always … Happy Christmas, love."_

" _Dearest Matthew," Aunt Mary had picked up after Daddy had finished, "Your spirit inspires me daily, and I will never forget our love."_

 _There was a brief moment of silence, but then Aunt Edith had said something, too._

" _We shall always cherish the love between two people that allowed Marigold to be in our lives," Aunt Edith had whispered._

 _There had been something very special about the moment, that circle of people. Sybbie had felt it. She had considered what had been said, and she had wanted to say something, too._

" _We wish you were here with us, Great Granny Violet, because we miss you. But it is snowy and cold here and we know you are staying warm in Heaven," the girl said, quietly._

 _Daddy on one side of her, and Aunt Mary on the another, had briefly squeezed her hands, as if in approval._

 _George had seemed to understand, too, since he had added, "Granny Violet, please say Hello to my father, and Sybbie's mother, and Marigold's parents."_

 _Catching on by now, and not to be outdone, Marigold had added, "And Happy Christmas, too!"_

This morning, Sybbie thinks she hears Marigold and George stirring, and so turns to look toward her cousins. George smiles when he opens his eyes and sees his cousin awake and looking in his direction.

"Good morning, Sybbie!" George whispers. "Happy Christmas Eve!"

"Good morning, George!" Sybbie whispers back. She sits and sees that Marigold is also waking, so she rises and approaches her cousin, "Good morning, Marigold! Let's get dressed quickly and take breakfast so you can show me the rest of your castle!"

* * *

Charles and Elsie finish their breakfast and walk together toward the suite the Earl and Countess share at Brancaster. Both feel spoiled that they did not have to rush through their morning meal. Lord Hexham has hired temporary staff in the numbers of times long gone, at least at the Abbey. Plentiful footmen and hall boys to transport breakfast trays and firewood as needed, or attend to any task the family and visitors require, Carson has noted with approval.

"How shall we interpret Mr. Marlowe's advice this morning?" Elsie asks her husband.

Charles does not give the question much thought, and replies, "As plain as he spoke it, dear. We should assume there will be outdoor activity later this morning, and ready the appropriate attire."

Elsie sighs, "Her Ladyship is not one for exertion, outdoors or otherwise. Certainly Lord Hexham knows that. None of the other women are in any condition to be sleighing or ice skating or in a snowball throwing match."

Carson nods, "Indeed. We do not want any more slipping accidents."

"Nor any more miscarriages," Elsie adds.

"I trust Lady Mary and Lady Hexham will be appropriately cautious," Carson says.

Elsie chuckles, "But Mrs. Edmunds seems to enjoy engaging in sport … and she may not know what is safe."

Charles looks at his wife in surprise, "Mrs. Edmunds? The younger one?"

"Of course the younger one," Elsie chides. Then she looks at her husband, "Now don't say anything … I expect she'll announce it when she is ready."

Carson must have had a still-puzzled expression, and his wife explains, "I have my ways of knowing things."

Carson sighs, "You always have."

Elsie asks, "Do you think a horse-drawn sleigh-ride, perhaps?"

"I have no clue," her husband says. "But if Lord Hexham told Mr. Marlowe that we should prepare warm attire, then that is what we should do."

* * *

Mirada, Rosamund, and Gerald come in from a morning walk together, noses red but eyes alight in a positive way from the exercise. The butler and a footman assist as they remove their gloves and mufflers.

"Well that was a wonderfully refreshing walk, but it does feel good to come in from the cold," Rosamund says.

Pearson catches Mirada's eye and gives a quick nod.

Mrs. Pelham reads the look as intended and says, "My thoughtful daughter-in-law expected that the family might be in and out throughout the holiday, so she directed that hot beverages be available at all times in the ante-library." Mirada lifts an arm slightly as if showing the way.

"Wonderful!" Gerald says, offering his arm to Rosamund.

The trio warms their insides with spiced cider whilst standing near the blazing fire. Rosamund gives a sigh.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Gerald asks, concern crossing his face. Even Mirada looks to Rosamund as if wondering the same thing.

"Wrong? Oh, heavens, no! Quite the opposite, in fact," Rosamund explains with a small smile. "I am enjoying this visit, this holiday, immensely already." She turns to Mrs. Pelham, "This is such a beautiful place, and I am so happy that it has become home for my niece."

Mirada smiles and takes a sip of her tea, "I am happy that the Crawleys relented to allow us to host you all here."

Rosamund snickers, "You have a point. I was not present when it was discussed, but I expect my brother resisted the idea."

"Even more reason to be pleased that he agreed, then!" Mirada says. "We all were willing to come to London, if that had been needed."

Rosamund looks slightly surprised at the comment. "Heavens, why would it have been needed?"

Mirada gives a sympathetic look to Rosamund, and says, gently, "Because of your condition, of course … if you had not been well enough to travel."

Rosamund looks even more looks in confusion between her husband and Mrs. Pelham, and says, with some hesitation, "I … I am not sure I understand."

Mirada and Gerald share a glance.

Gerald takes one of Rosamund's hands, and rubs it gently with his fingertips. He says, patiently, to his wife, "Darling, remember we told you that you had an accident … you fell and hit your head. Sometimes you forget … we were uncertain how long your recovery would be."

Rosamund still looks confused as she considers her husband's words. She stares at his hand caressing hers. It is a comforting gesture, one she remembers … She looks up at her husband's face and says, "Yes, I remember a bit now … I was in hospital … you were there … and you helped."

Mirada feels like she is intruding on an intimate moment. She says, "If you will pardon me, I need to check on a few things Edith asked me to do. I hope to see you at lunch."

With that, Mirada departs.

Gerald says, "The walk took more out of me than I had expected, dear. Would you mind if we rested in our room for a bit?"

* * *

Inside the Abbey kitchen, Daisy puts a covered iron pot into the oven under the watchful eye of Mrs. Patmore while the elder cook stirs the contents of a pot on the stove.

Mrs. Patmore covers her pot and turns off the gas. She removes her apron and says,

"This stew'll be a good lunch for the boys…"

Daisy snickers, "Mr. Barrow is not a boy…"

"'E is ta me," Mrs. Patmore chuckles. "We'll hafta remind 'im ta take those beans outa the oven after lunch, and put em in the cold cellar 'til 'e brings 'em ta breakfast tomorra."

"He'll remember," Daisy says. "Mrs. Bates was 'appy ta hear we were makin' 'em for 'im ta bring."

Mrs. Patmore chuckles, "'T'ain't hard. They're the ones lettin' 'im come ta breakfast on Christmas morning…"

Daisy lowers her voice, "'Twas my idea, but don't tell noone."

Mrs. Patmore looks with surprise at her assistant, "Why didn't ye invite 'im ta the farm?"

Daisy smirks, "I was gonna, but then I thought 'e might 'ave more fun at the Bates' house on Christmas morning, 'cause o' Jack."

Mrs. Patmore nods, understanding Daisy's point, that Barrow will enjoy playing with the youngster more than spending time with only adults at the farm.

"'At twas thoughtful of ye, Daisy," Mars. Patmore says. "Mr. Barrow's lucky ta 'ave ye as a friend. Now let's get ta the farm and start our holiday."

Daisy smiles at her superior, "Yes, Mrs. Patmore."

* * *

Bertie and Marigold have been showing Laura and Sybbie around parts of the castle they had not seen yesterday, giving some of its history while he does. As they enter the library at the end of the informal tour, they encounter Laura's parents, Mary, George, and Tom therein. The girls immediately go to join their male cousin working on a puzzle.

"Mary," Bertie begins when he sees his sister-in-law, "Henry rang very early to say he was leaving the Abbey. I did not want to wake you."

Mary smiles, "Perhaps George and I will go to the station to fetch him ... Which train was he taking?"

Bertie appears caught off guard for a moment at Mary's offer, then stumbles through a reply, "Oh, uh, that will not be necessary, Mary."

"Alright, if you've already sent someone," Mary says. Curious that Bertie did not answer her question, she asks again, "Which train?"

Bertie looks even more confused, as if he does not know how to respond. "Uh, er, he said he'd arrive late morning."

"Bertie," Mary says with a scolding tone, as if trying to coax a secret out of her brother-in-law, "Is Henry driving here?"

Bertie still looks like he is caught somehow, but seems to collect himself and replies, "No, Mary, he is not driving here."

Everyone else in the room can tell something is afoot. Bertie looks uncomfortable. He glances at his wristwatch, and says, "Goodness, look at the time! I need to check with Pearson about something. Also-"

Bertie is interrupted from finishing his sentence by Robert walking in and announcing, "Children, I believe it is about time for our daily stroll!"

"Excellent idea, Robert!" Bertie exclaims, as if Robert is giving him the lead-in he has been looking for. "I, uh, want to show the children something before lunch … Bundle up, everyone, for some outdoor fun!"

* * *

"Larry," Amelia Grey says, "Did you see that your father sent Christmas gifts?"

Amelia sits with her injured leg atop an ottoman, but her daughter is on her lap; they are looking at a picture book together. The young girl clutches a stuffed toy cat, and periodically uses one hand to stroke its soft fur.

Larry Grey looks up from the newspaper he is reading, glances at his wife, and says, "Well I should hope he would. It would be rather miserly of him not to."

Amelia sweetly replies, "I am glad you feel that way, since I thought it would be miserly of us to forget him at the holidays."

"What?" Larry asks. "You haven't invited him, have you? Or if you have, I hope you did not include that … woman."

"Now, Larry," Amelia scolds, "This is not the season … but, no, I did not invite him. He visited while I was in hospital, and I was happy for the company. So, I sent something from us."

Larry huffs a bit, as if he might have disapproved had he known in advance. But there is nothing to be done about it now, so he goes back to his reading.

* * *

Marigold holds her stepfather's hand, Sybbie holds Mr. Edmunds', and George holds Mary's as a rather large group makes its way across the grounds of the castle. Bertie had encouraged everyone to join them for some outdoor fun while the weather is clear. Everyone still has the sense that it could snow again at anytime.

At the top of a hill, Bertie stops and gestures around.

"This hilltop has excellent views. From here toward there you can see the gardens, and there the outskirts of the village," Bertie says, turning and pointing in each direction. Then he adds, spreading his arms and gesturing toward the balance of the vista, Bertie adds with a knowing smile, "Also, there are very good hills for sledding."

This is when the children notice that the gardener has joined them, and near him are sleighs. Two are the type the children are accustomed to using, with a wood body and metal runners, but the others are larger and of only wood. They have curled ends in front and no runners.

The children eagerly approach the gardener, asking, "Can we sleigh now?"

Bertie takes off a glove to glance at his timepiece, "That is a splendid idea. You will want to go down the hill in that direction."

Bertie points toward an area that has a nice, clear slope, the bottom of which is close to one of the castle's farming roads. The gardener shuffles toward the area his employer specified, towing the sleighs by their ropes.

"Why there?" Marigold asks. "Didn't we sleigh here the other day?"

The girl is gesturing toward another downhill slope. Even with the added snow of yesterday, it is obvious there are sleigh runs and boot tracks in that area.

"We did," Bertie says, jovially. "But it is fun to try different trails. Also, if you go in this direction today, you will have help carrying the sleigh back up the hill."

Everyone looks at Bertie in confusion, since the area at the bottom where Bertie is suggesting is devoid of people.

A distant sound becomes evident. Mary and Tom especially recognise it as that of a motor, which begins to get increasingly louder. Meaning closer. She also recognises the sound as coming from an airborne source, and gives a quizzical look toward her newest brother-in-law.

A small bi-plane comes into view, flying from the south. As the group watches, it comes closer, then circles overhead. There are two people in the plane, one in each of the fore and aft seats, both with leather helmets and goggles, and scarves wrapped around their necks and covering their noses. Both flyers remove the scarves from their faces and wave as the plane finishes its circuit above and heads toward the farm road.

Mary immediately recognises the figure in the fore seat. She has seen that profile in such a headcover and goggles before. But on a race track, not in an aeroplane.

"Oh, Heavens!" she whispers, not able to keep the worry from her voice.

Instinctively, Edith goes to stand next to Mary. So does Laura, on the other side.

Tom smiles exuberantly, and says softly, "Good going, Henry!"

Everyone is wondering the same thing: the road has been mostly cleared of the snow, but only as much as a plow can do on a dirt farm road. Can an aeroplane safely land there?

The plane makes a low approach and attempts to land, but rises a bit as it briefly touches the ground. Again it lowers and this time settles to a landing, then proceeds on a slow taxi along the road to a stop at the bottom of the hill which Bertie had suggested for a sleigh route.

George has figured it out, "Papa!"

The boy grabs a sleigh, and launches himself down the hill, face first on his tummy. Mary's relief at the safe landing of the plane is replaced by worry again at the speed with which her son zooms down the hill on the sleigh toward the plane.

Sybbie and Marigold look pleadingly at their parents, who nod their agreement.

Tom helps the two girls onto one of the large toboggans, then sits on it himself behind them. The gardener gives the trio a push, and the girls squeal in delight as they skim quickly down the hill.

By the time the trio on the toboggan arrives at the bottom, Henry has alighted from the plane and George has been swooped up then wrapped in an embrace in his stepfather's arms.

As Henry places George back down, Tom can hear the boy asking, "That was marvelous to see you arrive! You were in the front seat - did you get to fly the plane?"

Henry nods, "As a matter of fact, yes. My friend the Baronet gave me my first flying lesson."

All of the children have excited looks on their faces. The other pilot has exited his seat in the plane and is walking toward the others. Henry turns to introduce his friend, "This is Sir Henry Birkin, but everyone calls him Tim." To the Baronet, he offers informal introductions, "Tim, this is my brother-in-law, Tom Branson, my stepson George Crawley, and my nieces, Sybil Branson and Marigold Pelham."

The pilot gestures a wave and calls a Hello to the children, and gives Tom a handshake.

Tom wastes no time, "Thank you for getting Henry here this morning. Come up and have something warm … stay for lunch even, if you do not have to leave again immediately, being Christmas Eve and all."

"Thank you, I will most certainly take a cup of tea at least," Birkin replies. Looking toward the children, he asks, "Do you think I can borrow one of your sleighs to get back down here in a short while?"

Marigold smiles, and gestures to the toboggan, "You can ride with me!"

Meanwhile, at the top of the hill, Edith looks at her husband, "Dear, you certainly are full of secrets and surprises this Christmas."

Bertie gives a smug look of satisfaction.

* * *

At Yew Tree, Beryl, Albert, Daisy, and Andy place ornaments on their Christmas tree, having combined little trinkets from their various own treasures, and their popcorn garlands. The result is a quaint, festively adorned evergreen that is entirely fitting in the warm farmhouse. In the fireplace burns their Yule log, given by Christopher's family in appreciation for Andy's help in training the young lad.

Mr. Mason steps back to admire the tree, gives a sigh of happiness, and the says, "There are a few more things to finish this…"

Albert goes into his bedroom, and returns a short while later with a wooden box. He unlatches it and opens it to reveal a layer of cloth, which he carefully removes.

Daisy and Beryl catch their breath in surprise. Inside, the box is sectioned with thin pieces of wood. Within each section is nestled a gold or silver glass tree ornament. While there are a dozen spaces in all, one section is missing a piece.

"William broke one of 'em, when he was little," Albert says, with a slight catch in his throat.

"They're beautiful!" Daisy and Beryl cry in unison.

"Let's hang 'em," Albert says, then looks lovingly at his wife. "Beryl, you first. They're yours, now."

Mrs. Patmore smiles at her husband, "They're ours, ye mean."

She gives him a peck on his cheek, and selects a gold ornament that looks like a bunch of grapes. She places it on a bough of the tree, then turns back to her husband. She gives Albert another kiss, this time on his lips, and the two embrace lovingly.

Andy gestures his head toward Albert and Beryl's bedroom, winks, and snickers, "Uhm, we'll finish the tree if you two want to … you know…take a nap..."

* * *

Barrow puts down his burden with a heavy sigh of relief, takes a few moments to catch his breath, and knocks on the door to the Molesleys' cottage. Joseph Molesley opens the door.

"Happy Christmas Eve, Mr. Barrow!" Molesley greets his arriving guest with good cheer.

Barrow bends over to pick up the hefty piece of wood he has brought, whilst saying, "Happy Christmas to you, Mr. Molesley! Thank you for 'avin' me."

Molesley's eyes widen at Barrow's armload. "My goodness, Mr. Barrow, do you need a hand?"

Barrow smirks and gestures to his side, "I wouldn't mind it if you'd grab the bag."

Joseph fetches the satchel full of gifts from the stoop and ushers the butler inside.

Barrow nearly starts in surprise at the wonderfully domestic scene inside the modest cottage. Barrow recalls how frenetic things were the morning of the couple's wedding, so the butler did not really pay attention to the abode itself then.

Phyllis stands near the fireplace in the cottage's main room, her babe in her arms. The boy seems to be fussing a bit, and she gently rocks from side to side, whispering softly to her son. Barrow can hear someone in the kitchen, making noises that are usually associated with cooking, or cleaning after cooking.

"Happy Christmas, Mrs. Molesley," Barrow says quietly, not wanting to disturb the child.

Phyllis looks up to greet her visitor, her face smiling and eyes shining, "Happy Christmas, Mr. Barrow."

"The fire should be hot enough to handle that," Molesley says, indicating the log in Barrow's arms.

The butler walks over to the fireplace and gently places what is now the home's Yule log within the brightly glowing and flaming embers. At first, the sizeable piece of wood seems to dampen the fire. But Molelsey is right, Barrow thinks. The fire will not extinguish.

Molesley takes Barrow's coat and accessories, and goes to stow them. William Molesley the elder, wearing an apron, comes out of the kitchen.

"Welcome, Mr. Barrow!" the elderly man exclaims. "We're pleased to have you."

Barrow smiles and nods, "My thanks to you all, Mr. Molesley."

William glances toward his daughter-in-law and chuckles, "I've been thinkin' 'bout somethin', and I'm goin' to say it straight out: I'd like to thank you for getting Phyllis here to Downton." Then he adds, "You're welcome to visit me in my home any time you want a break from the fancy atmosphere at the Abbey."

Barrow shrugs, and says, "That is kind of you, Mr. Molesley…"

"William, from now on, please!" the elderly man scolds playfully. "Without you, I wouldn't have a grandson. That makes you nearly kin."

Barrow looks toward Phyllis and she nods, saying, "I think we are all close enough to go by our given names here."

Barrow gives a small smile and looks back toward the older man, "Alright, .. William."

Thomas looks toward the table that has been set, and nods approvingly, "'Tis a beautiful table you set."

Joseph Molesley beams, "We wouldn't do anything less for a special meal for special guests, Mr- erm, Thomas."

Phyllis says, "I will always think fondly of the Dowager when we use those…"

Barrow suppresses any sarcastic comment - in times past he might have referred to 'the old biddie' - because he has a sense of nostalgia at her mention, too.

"I'll think of 'er every servants' ball … 'twas my favourite dance o' the night, when I danced with 'er," the butler says.

The older Molesley gestures to the kitchen, and says, "I gotta keep at dinner. I'm a better cook than either of these two."

Joseph says, "I'll help you, Dad."

Phyllis walks toward Barrow and says, "Thomas, I have a favour to ask. You are always so good with children … would you mind helping to settle young Will for me?"

Without even waiting for a response, Phyllis hands over her still fussing son to a surprised Thomas. The butler takes the baby, whose arms are flailing slightly in his distress, and cradles him in one curled arm. Thomas takes his other hand and gently grabs the babe's two arms to bring them together. It doesn't stop the fussiness, but it seems to lessen it a bit. Thomas begins to rock slowly from side to side.

Thomas notices a slight sense of relief in Phyllis' face from having a break from her burden. She rubs her back with one hand, absent-mindedly.

"Joseph can usually settle him, too," Phyllis relates. "I think William can sense how much I worry about him, especially when he cries."

"Means you're a good mother, to worry 'bout 'im," Thomas says.

While he continues rocking, he softly blows at William's face, and the baby pauses from his upset momentarily, and seems to look intently at the face of the man holding him. The baby's face scrunches again as if he is about to continue his crying, but Thomas blows softly again. The baby's eyelids flutter slightly, but do not close, since he is still staring at Thomas' face. The seeming curiosity on the young baby's face is endearing, so Thomas blows softly yet again, then smiles at the baby.

"There, there, now little William," Thomas says. "'At's better."

Phyllis smiles at the interaction. "I knew you could do it," she says. "Thomas, … Joseph and I have talked about it, and if you are willing, we'd like you to be William's godfather."

Thomas' face turns back to Phyllis only momentarily in surprised pleasure, since he does not want to break the spell with William. He waits a few moments before replying. Phyllis thinks it is not because he is trying to find a nice way to decline the request. She hears the slight catch in her friend's throat when he replies.

"I'd be honoured, Phyllis," Thomas says.

* * *

Mary looks sidelong at her husband while they are changing for dinner, slightly earlier than typical. She can tell Henry is in fine spirits, happy to be here on holiday with her and the children. And the rest of the family, too, for that matter. At tea, he had played with all of the children with even more gusto than usual. She says with a smirk, "You are in a good mood … it is not only the holiday, is it?"

Henry finishes tying his shoes and comes over to where Mary is doing her makeup sitting at the vanity. He encircles his wife from behind with his arms, and nuzzles her neck with his lips.

"It is the holiday, and being here with our family, and yes, you have probably guessed that having flown here was incredible," Henry responds. "The feeling of success as the plane lifted into the air … and then landing it safely … "

"I was relieved to see that," Mary smiles, "I am not sure it would have been better had I known that you were to fly, but you should have said something."

"I did not know when I spoke to you yesterday," Henry says as he straightens and retrieves his jacket from the clothes valet. "Tim rang during dinner yesterday to tell me he had arranged it."

Mary gives her husband a disbelieving look.

"Truly I did not know," Henry defends himself, then continues, "When we were working on the car yesterday, we chatted about all sorts of things, including holiday plans and racing and flying. He knew about the landing strip at Tees' Landing. He was a pilot in the War, then afterward he went to racing - that is how I know him. He had given it up for a while-"

"Why?" Mary asks.

"Um, I gather for … his family's sake," Henry responds, not wanting to say more about his friend's tone of voice when he had talked about it. "He said he has gone back to it again because managing the family's businesses just did not interest him."

Mary looks pointedly at her husband, "He was bored?"

Henry smirks, knowing what his wife is implying, "Probably. But in any event, he wanted to show his gratitude to me, so he contacted one of his pilot friends at the Brooklands aerodrome about using a plane."

"And you were happy to accept that as payment," Mary smirks.

Henry smiles and nods, "Of course. But also … I was glad to not have to journey here solo. The last time I came here, I drove with Charlie."

Mary understands … Henry's loss of his friend will always be a source of pain for him, similar but different than her loss of Matthew. She stands and helps Henry to adjust his tie after he has donned his jacket, and then rubs his arms in comfort.

"But you met me here that trip," Mary teases.

Henry kisses his wife, "A wonderful bit of luck, that. Even if you did try to make me uncomfortable."

Mary cocks her head slightly and raises an eyebrow, "You handled it well."

As the two head out of the room, Mary says, "I trust Tim is back safely with his family?"

"I expect so," Henry says.

Mary asks, "How does his wife feel about his return to racing?"

"I am not sure it matters, to be frank," Henry says with a sigh, "He said things are not in good straits between them lately."

"But he was at Tees' Landing to get her a gift, wasn't he?" Mary asks.

Henry pats his wife's hand on his arm, and says, "Darling, a driver never gives up on a race until it is truly lost."

* * *

The two meet Tom and Laura on the way to the library.

"Mary, do you know about this new tradition Bertie mentioned?" Laura asks. "Tom is being rather tight-lipped..."

Mary shakes her head, "I have no clue, and it seemed Edith did not know, either. Our brother-in-law and husbands are full of surprises this holiday."

Tom and Henry share a glance and try to suppress knowing smiles, but both Laura and Mary see. The women sense they will get no more information from their spouses.

When the foursome arrive at the library, they see they are the last to arrive. The gathered include not only family, but staff, and others, too, likely from the village. Chairs have been set up as if for an audience for a performance, facing a piano. The children and the nannies sit on the floor in a semi-circle in the front, along with other children who must be family of the staff.

Henry and Tom escort their wives to the two open seats in the front, and then join Bertie. The three men position themselves in the middle of the performance area and face the audience.

Footmen have been calmly but busily distributing small mugs of cider to the children and spiced cocktails to the adults. Mary notices pleasantly surprised looks of gratitude on the faces of the family members of the staff as they take their beverages. Pearson, the butler, even makes sure that the footmen have drinks. When all have glasses in-hand, Bertie rings a small bell to get everyone's attention.

"Good evening, everyone," Bertie says. "Lady Hexham and I thank you all for joining us tonight to celebrate the holidays. We consider it an honour and a privilege that you are a part of our household and family." He lifts his glass in toast, which is mimicked by the assembled, then everyone takes a sip.

"My brothers-in-law and I decided that since this is the first large family Christmas celebration here at Brancaster, we wanted to do something special. We did not have the opportunity to take the children to a pantomime this year, so we thought we should do our best to make up for it," Bertie continues.

Mary and Edith and Laura glance at each other with surprise. Edith signals that she was not aware of these plans.

"We have many talents amongst the gathered, and we would like to call on a few. If you are willing to share your gifts with everyone, we would be honoured," Tom announces. He turns toward where the children sit, and invites, "Sybbie and George?"

Sybbie and George smile eagerly, rise from their cross-legged sitting position and walk to the piano. The two sit on the bench together, then begin to play a very simple version of _Jingle Bells_.

Even though this is a different setting than the piano room at the Abbey, to Roger and Viola the piano playing acts like a signal that they can dance and enjoy the music. That is not only allowed, but encouraged during their music lessons with Mr. Carter. So the twins by habit stand and begin to sway with the music. They recognise the melody from when George and Sybbie practised it at home, and sing along with their toddler voices, not quite getting all of the words correct, but close enough to endear them to the audience.

When George and Sybbie finish, they stand and take a bow, smiling at the warm applause from the crowd. Sybbie and George walk back toward their places and sit again.

Bertie looks toward his stepdaughter and signals that it is her turn.

Marigold rises and walks toward Edith, and holds out her hand, "Will you play with me, Mama?"

Edith tilts her head, smiles and says, "Of course, darling."

Edith rises from her seat, and the two sit together on the piano bench. Marigold opens a folder and then when they are both ready, they play a beginner's version of _Jolly Old St. Nicholas_.

When they are finished, they stand and take a bow, then Edith gives her daughter a quick hug. As they walk back toward their seats, Edith whispers to the girl, "I am very proud of you."

"Do you like the secret?" Marigold whispers to her mother.

Edith nods.

"Daddy asked if I could keep the secret, and I did!" Marigold beams.

Edith chuckles, "You did very well, darling."

"Mr. Pearson?" Bertie says.

The butler smiles, and gestures to three other men in the room. One wears the livery of a footman, but the others are not from the staff, apparently, since they wear their Sunday suits.

The four men take center 'stage' and three look toward the one in footman livery, who raises a hand to signal their start. The foursome begin to sing in harmony the beginning of an instantly recognisable song: _On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me …_

When the men get to the verse for the fifth day, they spread their arms toward the children to invite them to join in the song. All of the younger set exuberantly add their voices, "Five gold rings!" From that point on, the children sing that phrase during each of its repeated times.

When the men have finished, the applause from the gathered is even more animated than before.

Footmen carry a table and place it off to the side in the rear of the performance area, and on it a number of items rest. When the clapping has subsided, Henry comes to the fore in front of the audience to get everyone's attention. He then steps slightly to the side to make way for Bertie and Tom to take center stage, the latter two standing erect with their arms to their sides, as if waiting for a cue.

Henry begins, in a sonorous yet playful voice,

 _'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_

 _Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse._

 _The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_

 _In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there._

Bertie and Tom make an exaggerated show of walking toward the fireplace and using their arms to gesture to the stockings that hang from the mantle. There are six in all, one for each of the upstairs children. Their antics look a bit silly to the young in the audience who let out little giggles. Henry continues his recitation, and Bertie and Tom walk to the table and each take an item, but the audience cannot tell what they are.

 _The children were nestled all snug in their beds,_

 _While visions of sugar plums danced in their heads_

 _And Mama in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,_

 _Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap —_

As Henry recites the last two lines, Bertie takes the kerchief that he had retrieved from the table and puts in on his head, holding it in place with one hand, whilst acting as if he is the mama from the poem. Tom takes the stocking nightcap he has, and places it on his head as if readying for bed. Tom and Bertie smile as if lovingly toward each other, then give each other a little peck, close their eyes, and pretend as if they are going to sleep.

Of course these actions elicit peals of laughter from the children. Even some of the adults are amused, as much for the fact that it is their lord the Marquess participating in the play acting.

 _When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,_

 _I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter._

 _Away to the window I flew like a flash,_

 _Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash._

Bertie rapidly takes the kerchief off of his head while he goes to the table and picks up a window frame. He turns the prop toward Tom, who is acting like he has been surprised out of his slumber. Tom dashes and hurriedly opens the window being held by his brother-in-law, then leans through it as if searching for the source of a noise.

 _The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow_

 _Gave the lustre of midday to objects below._

Tom at first acts as if shocked at seeing something through the window, then he and Bertie make a show of spinning around for effect. Tom is left holding the window while Bertie goes back to the table.

 _When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,_

 _But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer._

 _With a little old driver, so lively and quick,_

 _I knew in a moment it must be St Nick._

Bertie picks up a fur hat with an attached white beard. He dons it and adjusts the beard under his chin, then picks up a cut-out shape of a sleigh pulled by a team of reindeer. Bertie prances around with it while Tom acts as if he is still looking through the window, amazed at the sight. Of course more laughter ensues. The audience is charmed.

And so the poem continues, recited by Henry and acted by Bertie as St. Nick and Tom as the observer of Father Christmas' night time deliveries. Bertie even has a bulging sack that he uses to place small items into each stocking. The end of the poem comes with Henry, Tom, and Bertie going to the center of the stage area.

 _But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight —_

 _Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night._

The three men take a bow while boisterous applause erupts, particularly from all of the children.  
Bertie keeps the hat and beard on and walks closer to the children with his sack.

He asks, "Have all of you been good children this year?"

All of the youngsters nod fervently and exclaim, "Yes!"

Bertie nods, "I expected as much."

The Marquess opens the bag, and bends down to retrieve something from it. It is a small stocking, apparently filled with things from its bulging shape. One by one, Bertie gives a like stocking to each of the children present, receiving a wide-eyed, smiling 'thank you' in return. It is obvious that none had expected anything.

When the stocking distribution starts, Henry walks over to Mary and Edith and says, "Will the two of you close the event for us?"

Mary and Edith share a glance, and Edith says, "I suppose it would be rude to decline…"

The two sisters rise from their seats and proceed to the piano. Edith sits at the keys and Mary stands to the side. Edith plays a few introductory notes for the beginning of a song, and Mary begins to sing,

 _The first Noel, the angels say,_

 _To Bethlehem's shepherds as they lay._

 _At midnight watch, when keeping sheep,_

 _The winter wild, the light snow deep..._

Henry and Tom join in the singing at the refrain. By the end of the second verse, Bertie has finished with the stockings and joins in as well, and he encourages the rest of the attendees to do likewise. When the song has finished, the audience claps again, in very good spirits. Bertie and Edith thank everyone for attending, and the audience rises from their places to depart.

While footmen distribute coats and hats and mufflers, Mrs. Edmunds sits at the piano and begins to play the melody to "God rest you merry, Gentlemen…" as background music while people make their way to the door.

* * *

Anna Bates tucks a blanket around her sleeping daughter in the cradle, then retrieves some wrapped gifts from underneath the children's clothing and nappies in a dresser drawer. Then she joins her husband in the main room of their cottage, and places the gifts under their decorated Christmas tree. She notices that there are a few other presents under the tree that had not been there before. Anna goes over to the kitchen area to help her husband with the remaining dishes. It has been a wonderfully peaceful and joyful night. They let Jack place a few ornaments on the tree, and John had read from a book of Christmas tales and poems. The boy seems to appreciate that these are special times, and he likes all of the holiday decorations, but Anna is not sure he fully understands about Christmas as he will next year.

The couple finishes straightening the place for the night, then Anna decides to ready the table for the morning meal now. She told Mr. Barrow to come as early as he'd like, knowing that they will be up at dawn with Annemarie anyway. Jack is looking forward to having the butler visit. It will be a first for Mr. Barrow to be here since Jack was born, at least. Knowing that the fairly newly married Parkers have hosted a few dinner parties already, Anna feels guilty that she and John never thought to do it. There were always … circumstances. Anna cannot help but pray to herself that that part of their lives be over for good. So dark for so long … albeit peppered with moments of light and love. She glances over at her husband, who is tending the fire.

"Will it last all night?" Anna asks, enjoying the simple domesticity of the moment. This is the type of time she dreamed of when she and John were courting and decided to marry.

"'Should," John responds. "I'll check it right before we retire."

John rises, then makes his way over to his wife, encircling her waist with his arms as she folds the last napkin and places it on the table. He kisses her cheek, then helps her finish the settings. He notes that there are only three.

"Perhaps we should try having Jack sit at table?" Bates asks.

Anna looks with dubious amusement at her husband, "'E's better, but 'e's not done with throwing things yet. And I don't trust that 'e won't pull the cloth with everything on it."

John decides his wife is correct. Next year, or perhaps at Easter. "How shall we do the morning?"

Anna chuckles and shrugs as she nods toward a toy truck that sits near the Christmas tree, "I'm not sure we will have any choice but to let Jack play with his gift from Father Christmas."

John smiles, "Alright. That should keep him occupied until Barrow gets here."

* * *

Bertie enters the library with an armload of wrapped gifts and places them near the tree. He cannot put them under the tree since there is now a sizable assortment of similarly gaily ribboned parcels that spill partway into the room. Some of the packages are quite large, including two large but flattish boxes that Bertie noted footmen brought in at Laura's direction.

The other adults of that generation have likewise finished bringing in their presents and are enjoying a nightcap.

Henry hands one to Bertie, saying, "We were just wondering where the children's gifts from Father Christmas are."

Bertie glances over at the tree area and he also realises there are items missing. "Blast! And I told Pearson to retire ages ago."

"We'll get them," Tom says, putting down his glass.

"The children will no doubt be up earlier than usual, so I am heading up," Mary says. She kisses her husband and departs.

Laura and Edith similarly give their husbands pecks and follow Mary's lead.

Bertie nods, takes a sip before placing his drink on a side table. He leads his brothers-in-law toward a storage room on the castle's lower level. He is fairly sure Marigold never found these on her own, although she had asked several times what types of surprises Father Christmas brings. Her anticipation was both cute and frustrating with her constant questions. In the store room rest several large rectangular boxes, one larger than the others.

Bertie gestures to the items, "Here they are. We can take them up and leave the boxes in here."

Tom and Henry glance at each other, shake their heads and begin to laugh.

"Bertie," Tom says, "Where are some tools?"

"Tools?" Bertie asks, heading over to a box. He takes a scissor from a drawer and cuts the cord that secures one of the boxes. "These shouldn't require a crowbar."

"They are not assembled yet," Henry informs Bertie.

Which is exactly the situation Bertie sees now that he has opened one of the boxes. He deflates in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, it never dawned on me…"

"Well it looks like we'll be up a bit longer," Tom says.

* * *

At Yew tree, Beryl rises carefully from her bed, something having awakened her. She does not want to disturb her sleeping husband. As she has gotten older, she has gotten accustomed to not getting a full night's sleep. Nature calling, worries about one thing or another … there is always something that gets her up every few hours, it seems. Perhaps because they all retired slightly earlier tonight. Daisy was obviously tired, and they could tell the still newlyweds wanted to snuggle.

Beryl heads into the main room after using the water closet, and picks up a poker at the fireplace. She begins to stir the still-glowing embers around the Yule log, and eventually gets small flames again when she blows. She is startled by a sound behind her, and turns to see Daisy coming out of the loo.

"What're ya doin' up, Mrs. Patmore?" Daisy asks.

Beryl shrugs, and says, "Checkin' on the fire is all. 'Don't want any bad luck in the house this year."

Daisy squats next to her superior, and smiles, "'Looks like it'll be fine."

Beryl nods, putting down the poker. She paces an arm around Daisy and gives a squeeze.

"Yeh. Everythin' is good," the older woman says.

* * *

After returning from the Molesleys, it is about the same time as he does nearly every night that Barrow walks the halls of the Abbey, confirming that fires are doused and that windows and doors are secure. His last activity is to check the lock on the service door, then he turns to face the empty hallway. He is alone in the Abbey, but he does not feel lonely. He enjoyed the warm and welcoming dinner with the Molesleys, and is looking forward to going to the Bates' house in the morning. And later tomorrow, he will be able to play host for the Christmas dinner. He has no plans for Boxing Day yet, but guesses as soon as Daisy discovers that she will invite him to the farm. Or perhaps the Timbles will. Barrow sighs in satisfaction at the prospect of either option as he begins to make his way down the hall and ascend the stairs to bed.

The ringing telephone halts his progress. Odd, he thinks. Who would ring this late? As he heads to his office to answer the call, he hopes nothing is wrong.

"Hello, this is Downton Abbey," the butler says into the receiver.

"Happy Christmas, Mr. Barrow!" Carter exclaims on the other end. "I was thinking you might like some music before you retire."

Before Barrow can respond, he hears the sound of Carter's violin on the other end. Barrow smirks as he recognises _Silent Night_ within a few notes. Since the teacher is playing and does not have the telephone earpiece at his ear, Barrow closes his eyes and enjoys the soft melody.


	84. Chapter 84

The bells of an alarm clock begin to ring, waking the Carsons from their slumber. Charles reaches to stop the small machine from its tinny chiming, and begins to rise immediately. He turns to his wife in the bed, places a loving hand on her hip, then bends back down to kiss her.

"Happy Christmas, my dear," Charles says.

He rises and stokes the embers of the fireplace in their room, coaxing the coals into readiness for a little piece of wood. Soon small flames lick the piece of kindling, so Carson adds another small log.

"Thank you, Charles," Elise says, still staying bundled. "'Tis a bit chilly, isn't it?"

Charles says, "As one should expect in Northumberland in mid-Winter."

The warmth from the fire begins to make its way into the room, and Elsie rises. She gives a little gasp of surprise: on the small table in their room rests a very small Christmas tree, adorned with tiny ornaments and bows and a small popcorn strand. Several small gifts encircle the base of the tree, including the ones Elsie had put out herself for Charles the night before.

"Charles! That is simply lovely!" Elsie says, rising from the bed and hugging her husband from behind. "When did you do it?"

"I have my ways of accomplishing things," Carson says with a smirk.

* * *

Carrying a tray, Marlowe enters the bedroom suite of his employers and turns on a small lamp in a far corner of the room. Its light provides just enough illumination so that the valet will not bump into anything, but not so much that it is a shocking change from the room's previously darker state. It had not been pitch black; Marlowe is pleased to feel the warmth of the fireplace aflame. It is apparent that the maid or hallboy who had come in earlier to stoke the fire did a very good job in doing so quietly enough not to awaken the Marquess and Marchioness. However, it is time for them to begin the day, and Marlowe will attempt to wake them gently. The valet puts the tray on a side table and turns toward the bed. He hears movement, and he approaches Lord Hexham's side.

"My Lord, My Lady," Marlowe says in a whisper, "Happy Christmas! It seems your guests have begun to stir, as have the children."

Bertie places a hand over his eyes and rubs them gently, letting out a little groan.

"Thank you, Mr. Marlowe," Edith says with a warm smile, nearly instantly awake and beginning to arise from her side of the bed. She turns to her husband and wonders that he is not doing the same. It is unusual for him to tarry in bed, and Edith certainly would not have expected him to do so on Christmas morning. Bertie has been as excited as anyone about these holidays and being able to host them here.

"Are you alright, dear?" Edith asks.

Marlowe heads back to the table and pours cups of tea. He brings one to Edith and one to Bertie.

Bertie blearily rises and sits on the edge of the bed, then takes the tea and sips, "I am fine… just … tired is all."

"I slept so well I do not remember you come in," Edith says. "Did Henry keep you up?"

"It wasn't Henry's fault," Bertie says with a chuckling sigh, "More mine, if I am honest. But it wasn't drink … simply a late hour."

At Edith's questioning look, Bertie continues, "The Father Christmas gifts required assembly. It took longer than we would have thought."

Edith nods, snickering, then goes toward the bath to freshen.

"Mr. Marlowe," Bertie asks, now waking enough to realise what his valet had said earlier, "Did you say the childr-"

Bertie does not get a chance to finish his sentence, because into the room bursts Marigold, smiling and eyes bright. She has her robe over her nightdress and has slippers, but her hair is still disheveled.

"It is Christmas, Daddy!" Marigold beams. "Where is Mama?"

Bertie cannot help but smile at the excited aspect of his stepdaughter. "Your mum will be out shortly," he says. "But in the meantime, I'd like a proper Christmas greeting."

He opens his arms and the girl runs into his embrace. Bertie pulls her onto his lap.

"Happy Christmas, Daddy!" Marigold says, kissing her stepfather's cheek.

Bertie enjoys the genuine affection immensely. Times like this make him realise how much he has come to love this little girl. So innocent, so unaware of the fact that her very existence endangers the reputation of the house. When he pauses to think about it, which he actually does more often than he would admit to Edith, it infuriates him that society has such rules.

After another hug, the girl turns toward Mr. Marlowe, who is still in the room.

"Happy Christmas to you, too, Mr. Marlowe!" Marigold says, and she gives the valet an embrace nearly equal to the one she gave to Bertie, without the kiss on the cheek.

Edith comes out of the bath, then, and Marigold runs to repeat her greeting a third time.

"George went to wake Aunt Mary and Uncle Henry, and Sybbie went to get Aunt Laura and Uncle Tom," Marigold says. "The nannies are bringing the twins and little Robert, and I saw the Carsons going to fetch Donk and Grandmama Cora."

The adults are amused at Marigold's recitation. Marlowe beckons the girl, and when she is close to him, he runs a comb through her hair, neatening it.

Bertie decides to tease a little, "But Marigold, what about Nana Mirada?"

"And Aunt Rosamund, and Uncle Gerald?" adds Edith. "Or the Edmundses?"

Marigold gives an exasperated roll of her eyes, "They are already up, of course! Everyone is waiting for us!"

Edith and Bertie glance toward Marlowe, who gives a slight nod to indicate that Marigold nearly has the truth of it. "Perhaps not waiting …but certainly awake."

Bertie chuckles and rises and heads to the bath, "Well I should wash, then. I shan't be long."

Marlowe turns toward Edith and says beseechingly, "Lady Hexham, I understand it is Christmas, and you have decided that since the children are in their nightwear, everyone will be similarly … informally attired … but, if I may ..."

Edith snickers, "Yes, Mr. Marlowe, you may touch up my hair. But no makeup. I care not if my sister feels the need to have a spot of lipstick. We shall not take any photographs until later in the day."

Marlowe decides not to protest, since not only did he achieve partial victory, but also he feels his employer's confidence in herself. That is what makes all the difference in one's appearance. "Very good, my Lady," Marlowe says, brandishing his comb.

* * *

"Happy Christmas, Mr. Barrow!" young Jack exclaims with a slight lisp as he inserts himself in front of his father at the open door to the cottage.

Barrow, who stands on the top step awaiting entry, bends toward the boy, and returns, "Happy Christmas to you, too, young Jack! And to you, Mr. Bates."

"Good morning, Mr. Barrow," Bates says as he and his son stand aside to allow Barrow to enter. The butler carries both a sack and a cast iron lidded pot. Upon entry, Barrow puts the sack down and takes off his coat and cap, but then signals that he will go directly to the kitchen with the pot of beans. He places the pot into the heated oven, noting that Anna is not there. She had not been in the main room, either.

He returns to the other room.

"Thank you for having me, Mr. Bates," Barrow says. He realises he does not feel uncomfortable. For a very brief moment when he had been approaching the door, he thought he might.

"You are welcome, Mr. Barrow," Bates says, genuinely. He gestures to his son who has gone back to playing with his new toy, then adds, "I expect you to keep Jack occupied whilst Mrs. Bates and I prepare the rest of breakfast."

It is a request not posed as a question or challenge, and Barrow smiles in reply. He directs his attention toward the youngster.

"What type of lorry is that?" Barrow says, sitting on the floor cross-legged close to the boy.

Jack smiles and says, "It holds things … look!"

The boy proceeds to put a small stuffed tiger into the back of the lorry, and then pushes the vehicle around, making noises with his mouth like an engine.

Anna comes into the room, carrying her daughter.

"Happy Christmas, Mr. Barrow," Anna says. "I am sorry I wasn't here to greet you … Annemarie needed me …"

"'S alright, Mrs. Bates," Barrow says, then repeats. "Happy Christmas! Thank you for having' me."

Anna smiles, cocking her head to the side, "'Tis a pleasure, truly, Mr. Barrow."

There is a look exchanged between the three adults, then. One that signifies that it _is_ a very good circumstance that the three of them are here today, in this home, happy to celebrate together.

* * *

"One … two ... three ...Happy Christmas!" exclaims Bertie, opening the double doors to the library, allowing the gathered to enter. The children race inside to see if Father Christmas paid a visit.

"Bicycles!" Sybbie shouts, excitedly.

"For all of us!" adds George.

"Me, too!" says Marigold.

The three children run to the two-wheeled vehicles that are near the Christmas tree, looking on little tags to determine which bicycle is for which child.

A very curious Sybbie looks on a nametag of the bicycle that is larger than the others and exclaims, "This one is for Donk!"

A surprised Robert says, "Me?" and walks over and to confirm that the tag indeed has 'Donk' on it. "I thought Father Christmas only brought gifts for children!"

A smiling Cora approaches her husband and puts a hand on his arm, "And the children at heart, it seems."

Robert and Cora share a tender look and a small kiss.

oOo

Edith sets down her young son near a stack of brightly coloured blocks, one of which is encircled with a string bearing a tag with his name. The crawling boy reaches and grabs a block from the middle of the small tower, and the blocks above come tumbling down. The boy looks toward his mother, who is smiling in delight. The child does not know that her smile has nothing to do with the toppled tower. He smiles back at his mother, then sits himself to examine the block.

Marigold leads her stepfather by the hand to her new bicycle.

"Daddy, help me to learn how to use it," she says, eagerly.

"Ah, well, dear, bicycles are not meant to be ridden indoors, nor by someone dressed in nightwear," Bertie begins gently, not wanting to dampen the girl's excitement. "But I suppose you can try it for size."

Bertie has Marigold stand next to the bicycle's seat, and appears to consider something. Then he walks to a nearby table, and takes out of the drawer a small wrench. He uses the wrench to loosen a bolt, lowers the seat of the bicycle as far as it can go down, then tightens the bolt again.

"There, that looks better," Bertie says. He hands the wrench so that Tom can make similar adjustments on the other two bicycles for Sybbie and George.

Sybbie giggles, and remarks, "Father Christmas must have known that you had the correct wrench size here in the library!"

Tom and Bertie share a glance and a chuckle. Bertie is wholly surprised that any of the children would have noticed that there just happened to be the correctly sized wrench in the library. Tom is not, but had not said anything when Bertie had placed it in the drawer late last night.

Trying to distract his daughter, Tom gestures with his head toward other items, "It looks like there are some other toys you can use inside."

Three hobby horses lean up against a lower branch of the tree. Marigold and Sybbie scamper to fetch them, and Sybbie hands one of them to George. Soon the three children are prancing about the room on the stick horses, laughing merrily.

Henry and Mary are with Viola and Roger showing them gifts that are apparently for the twins: toy race cars with different 'drivers'. One has a miniature stuffed doll, and the other has a small stuffed dog sitting in the driver seat.

George approaches on his stick horse and pauses, looking at his half-siblings holding their new toys.

"Now they will be able to play races with us!" George says happily. Then he gets back to the horse play with his cousins.

oOo

The other adults stand off to the side, sipping tea and nibbling on small pastries or fruits, amused by the lively scene before them.

"It seems you had a successful gift idea," Rosamund observes to Mirada about the stick horses. "They shall be exhausted before lunch."

"They are having fun together. I remember Bertie and Peter used to play like this," Mirada reminisces.

Rosamund glances at her brother across the room, "I believe Robert and I did, too, at that age … with cousin James. Heavens that was so long ago..."

Gerald chuckles and says, "If they were like me as boys, I cannot imagine they played dolls with you…"

Rosamund shakes her head and smiles, "No, but plenty of hoop rolling, now that I think of it."

Gerald is happy that his wife has specific memories to share. And he is happy that he is able to share in this family gathering. He wraps an arm around his wife's back, and gives a little squeeze.

Rosamund turns to look at her husband in surprise at the affectionate gesture. He returns the gaze, and cannot resist and gives her a kiss on the lips.

"This is a very Happy Christmas, darling," Gerald says, exuding love in every word. "Thank you."

Rosamund is caught off guard by the affection in his face in this environment. A bit befuddled, she says, "My goodness, Gerald…"

Gerald's eyes focus on his wife's. He repeats, softly, but with the same amount of love and earnestness as before, "Thank you. For helping me to love again … for making me care again, for someone who is present. Already, this is the best Christmas I could have wished for."

Rosamund's heart swells with emotion. She has wondered, since even before they wed, how much she loves Gerald, and how much he loves her.

Both had known that they were well suited based on what they were seeking. Rosamund had wanted a companion, and found him attractive and … companionable. She could tell that he had wanted not only a companion, but also a family. While Rosamund herself was solitary, she has always had Robert and the rest, and they have accepted Gerald from the start.

They were also well matched in station - neither needed more money nor cared about a move in social status.

She knows they both feel something … it would not have been fair to either of them to marry otherwise. It is not simply physical attraction - although that element is surprising enough at their age - but also a true desire to be together. It is not the same as what she remembers her youthful passion with Marmaduke had been. But nonetheless, Gerald's touch scintillates.

Rosamund also feels how much they care about each other. Even though her memories are spotty of the initial days after , she thinks of how he has helped and been there for her. She knows that she would do exactly the same thing for him. In sickness and in health … in bad times … he helped when Mama passed, too ... and in good.

Rosamund nods and kisses her husband tenderly in return, "It is truly special, isn't it?"

* * *

At Yew Tree, Daisy and Beryl prepare a simple but hearty breakfast while Andy and Albert tend to the pigs and other farm animals first thing. While everyone enjoys the gift exchange element of the holiday, none have the lack of patience of young children. They would rather enjoy the activity at a relaxed pace this morning, knowing the animals have already been cared for.

Beryl chuckles, "'s odd, makin' a meal for only the four o' us."

Daisy smiles in agreement, "'s nice, tho. A bit too quiet maybe."

Beryl looks over at her assistant cook, "Only ye would complain about not havin' the fuss o' the family bein' 'ere. I'm enjoyin' it."

The younger woman shrugs, "I wonder how Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson are doin'."

"I imagine they're watchin' the little ones open their gifts," Mrs. Patmore says. "Mrs. Hughes said Mr. Carson was lookin' forward to that."

Daisy chuckles silently, but Beryl notices. "What?' the older woman asks.

"I was jus' thinkin' o' how Mr. Carson is so nice to the children … so patient," Daisy shrugs. "I think 'tis a hoot. I don't remember 'im bein' like that when I started workin' at the Abbey."

"'E was just doin' 'is job, which did not need 'im ta be nice most o' the time," Beryl says. "But 'e's always been patient, in 'is own way. 'E didn't fire folks quickly like others woulda."

Daisy nods, "I'm glad 'e didn't."

Beryl chuckles, "Daisy, you always thought better o' Barrow than 'e deserved."

The farmhouse door opens, letting in a blast of cold air as well as two snow-covered farmers.

"'S snowin' heavier now," Andy says, taking off his hat and outerwear. "We'll need to leave plenty o' time to get to the Abbey later."

Daisy hands her husband a mug of hot tea, which he takes gratefully and they share a kiss. Beryl rolls her eyes at the young couple, and turns to go back to her work.

Albert has another idea. He walks up behind his wife, and quickly places his cold hands at her neck, down the back of her dress.

Beryl lets out a little whoop and jumps at the cold touch, giving her husband a scolding look,

"Albert!"

Mr. Mason teasingly chides his wife, "I wouldn'ta minded a kiss and tea ..."

Beryl throws a dish towel at the man, "Ye know where the pot and cups are."

Albert gives a pouting look, "Not even on Christmas?"

Beryl looks only slightly contrite, and gives her husband a kiss, teasing, "Happy Christmas, but ye can get yer own tea after puttin' yer cold paws on me like that."

* * *

Laura glances at her parents, then observes, "I believe I have seen nothing but smiles on your faces since we arrived. I am glad you are enjoying being here."

"This is very different from what had become our holiday habit," Mr. Edmunds says. "Much more personally joyful."

"They likely miss you at the orphanage," Laura says, knowing from going with them last year that her parents usually had spent time with less fortunate children at the holidays.

Margaret Edmunds says. "We visited earlier, and provided some presents to be opened this morning. They understand. Besides, family is important."

"We've gone from a very small family to a rather large one in a very short amount of time," Mr. Edmunds chortles.

Laura feels her mother's arm slide around her back, resting on her side. The younger woman places one of her own arms around her mother and gives a little squeeze.

"It may be even larger next year," Laura says. She takes her mother's hand from her side and flattens the palm to be on her waist, more in front.

Mrs. Edmunds at first gives her daughter a questioning look, then within a split second reads the expression on Laura's face.

"Oh!" Margaret exclaims quietly, "Are you sure?"

"Mmm hmm," Laura nods. "I still worry about things that could go wrong, so not everyone knows."

By now, Laura's father has caught on, and smiles broadly while Mrs. Edmunds cannot resist giving her daughter a proper hug of support.

"Summertime, then?" Mr. Edmunds asks.

Again Laura nods, "So I would guess."

"This is a Happy Christmas," Stephen Edmunds beams. "A very Happy Christmas indeed."

Slightly behind the Edmunds, watching the entire spectacle of the Christmas morning, the Carsons have been so quiet that Laura had not even known they were within earshot.

Mr. Carson glances at his wife with an acknowledging smile, and she smiles back smugly.

* * *

Isobel and Dickie have risen, changed, and are seated together in the sitting room of Crawley House. They hold hands across the table whilst taking breakfast. A few gifts lay under their modest tree.

"When would you like to open the presents from your son's family?" Isobel says, broaching the topic.

Inside, she has not wanted to encourage any expectations ever since the packages arrived. That the presents were given at all was a very pleasant surprise. She hopes that they will be more than a traditional scarf or gloves or cufflinks. But if she is honest, those are the types of gifts, requiring no thought and little outlay, that Isobel expects from her in-laws.

Dickie looks at his wife as if she has given him the excuse he needs, "Would it be alright if I did so now?"

Isobel feigns delight, "Of course, dear!"

Almost like a child himself, Dickie goes to the tree and retrieves two packages. One is very small, and he hands that to Isobel. The other is about the size of a bread box.

Dickie says, "You first, dear."

"Oh, I couldn't," Isobel counters. "Let's do it together."

Both begin to open their respective gifts, chuckling at the similarity together of how they each carefully unwrap the coloured paper, then set it aside before opening the internal boxes themselves.

Dickie unfolds the top of his box, and Isobel lifts the lid from hers. Dickie gasps in delight seeing the contents of his box.

Isobel is curious looking into her box; there is a small piece of cotton. She lifts this, and her throat catches. It is a pin, in the shape of a bird. A nightingale.

Isobel knows her daughter-in-law is still the same woman, married to the same man. She had seen it in Amelia's eyes when she had suggested detente. Isobel believes she knows exactly what Amelia intended: the most she could bring herself to do. The gift is not an acceptance of her father-in-law's marriage, but it represents the next best thing.

Dickie has lifted some books out of the box, and explains, "It is full of books and toys … I am guessing for me to play with Catherine when she visits!"

Something in Isobel's face makes Dickie pause, concerned, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Isobel shakes her head, "No, Dickie. Nothing is wrong."

She shows her husband the pin, and adds with a smile, "Amelia may never approve of me as your wife, but at least I have her respect."

* * *

Pearson and the footmen have kept up with removing wrappings and ribbons as gifts have been opened, and the small mountain of presents under the tree has dwindled to only a few remaining. Smaller piles lay about the room near where people were sitting. Later, the staff will ensure that everything is distributed to the respective rooms. Everyone has partaken from the tea and food items that have been available all morning, and the atmosphere remains gay and happy through the gift exchanges.

Marigold is thrilled with the new riding outfit that her Aunt Mary and Uncle Henry gave her. Sybbie is happy with a new frock from Marigold, in particular because of the thought and effort she knows went into it. Her younger cousin designed and helped make it with Mr. Marlowe. George is eager to listen to the new phonograph records that Aunt Laura and Uncle Tom gave to him and his family. And each child, including the younger ones, have already added to the cacophony of the morning by playing their new child-sized musical instruments from Mr. Carter. Even little Robert received a small tambourine, and seems to enjoy shaking it.

The couples are opening gifts to and from each other. Everyone has stayed in the library, but at the moment there are smaller, more intimate groupings.

"My gift to you is a bit anticlimactic," Mary says with a sigh to Henry.

Henry gives his wife a questioning look as he opens a package that if he did not know better he would think is a tie. He lifts the top off and in the flat box is a letter. He unfolds the paper and begins to read. Mary watches his face the entire time. Henry begins to chuckle, then leans over and kisses his wife.

"I know you love me, darling," Henry whispers, "You did not have to prove it this way."

Mary shrugs coyly, "But it would have been a nice surprise had your friend Tim not beaten me to it."

"Did Turner help?" Henry asks.

Mary nods, and replies, "I got to thinking of the vouchers for the salon, and thought I was being very clever to get you flying lessons."

Henry kisses Mary again, "It was very clever, and thoughtful. Your turn. I am afraid it is not very clever. Here."

Henry hands a package to Mary to open, his hand caressing hers as the exchange is made. Mary cannot help an involuntary tremble at his touch. He notices, and smiles knowingly. She returns the small smile while opening the gift.

"Oh!" Mary says in pleased shock at seeing the contents of the package. It is a stunning jeweled headpiece with diamonds, onyx, jade, and coral and its design is decidedly geometric, in keeping with the most fashionable trends. Mary would never have expected such an expensive gift. Her eyes must have betrayed that she was about to say as much, since her husband tuts her to silence.

Henry lifts the jeweled piece out of it box and places it on his wife's head like a tiara.

"You will always be _my_ Queen Mary," Henry says.

* * *

Laura requests assistance to bring two rather large boxes to be near her husband and stepdaughter.

"Are these for us?" a curious Sybbie asks.

Laura nods, "Open them at the same time. I hope you will like them."

Tom and Sybbie stand next to the large flattish boxes, then begin to tear open the wrapping together.

"It's Great Granny Violet!" Sybbie exclaims. She looks over at the package her father has opened, and adds, "And my mother!"

Two portraits, from their style done by the same artist, with complementary but not identical frames, two Crawley women the subjects. One much younger, with a look of blossoming beauty; the other a confident air of her place in world.

Sybbie's exclamation got the notice of others in the room, who turn their attention toward the portraits, too. Again Sybbie sees expressions similar to when everyone saw the photograph of her mother, although there are as many looking at the portrait of Violet.

Tom has not said a word since opening the gift; he simply stares at his deceased wife's face. Sybbie is not so dumbstruck. She embraces her stepmother in gratitude, saying, "They are beautiful! They are for the hall at home, aren't they?"

Still looking toward her husband, trying to gauge Tom's feelings, Laura nods and responds, "If it is alright with your father."

Sybbie also looks at her father, and approaches him carefully. "Are you alright, Daddy?"

Tom nods but does not say a word. He looks at his second wife, and with a quick flick of his head, gestures that he would like her by his side. To Sybbie, it looks like he is about to cry.

"Tom, I am sorry, I-" Laura begins, putting an arm around her husband.

Tom stops her from further words by a fierce embrace that includes Sybbie, and a kiss for his wife as strong as the hug. "Thank you, love!" he whispers. "Oh, thank you!"

* * *

"It is good to hear that you are enjoying teaching again, Harry," a woman near Carter's age says to him during a break in the holiday activity at Carter's family's residence.

Carter smiles, "It is good to enjoy teaching again. Thank you, for not judging me … about _how_ I am doing so…"

The woman lets out a little laugh, "Goodness, Harry! I hope you didn't expect anything different."

"Well, it does not have the prestige of being at university," Carter explains. "Someone told me I've lowered myself by taking the position."

The woman's face evinces that she does not feel that way, but she does not have a chance to reply before a man only slightly older than the two approaches and puts an arm around her. He holds out a wrapped package to Carter, and teases, "Here's another, Harry, … from your other family."

The woman gives a playful light slap to the man, as if chastising him for the comment.

"It's alright, Emma," Carter says as he takes the flat present from his brother-in-law, "It is my other family, in a way. I am not ashamed to have found such a spot for myself." Indicating the man, Carter adds, "It is somewhat different, but not unlike Edward here fitting in well with our family."

The other two smile at the comparison. Carter realises that his comment could have implied sadness or regret that he cannot have the same type of family that his brother-in-law enjoys. Since he did not mean that, and does not want to spoil the happy atmosphere, he turns his attention to the gift. He notes that the little tag secured with ribbon says simply, 'To Mr. Carter from Mr. Barrow'. Carter silently opens the package.

It is a fine leather portfolio, and when Carter opens it, he sees that it includes some sheet music. _The Lark Ascending._

"What a lovely gift! They must know you already," the woman says.

Carter nods and says, "Yes, it seems they do."

* * *

After having seen to dressing the family members, some of the staff have a small respite from duties. The younger children are napping, and the older children are with the adults, having an early midday meal. Marlowe, the Carsons, the Brancaster Nanny, and Nanny Shelley have gathered together in Marlowe's main room to have a little celebration of their own.

Marlowe's Christmas tree is beautiful, with coordinating decorations, tinsel, and even some fairy lights. It looks more like an upstairs tree in appearance if not in size. Indeed, the entire apartment has been decorated in kind, making for a very festive atmosphere. The others can tell by his demeanour that Marlowe is very pleased to be able to share the space with the others this morning.

The valet passes around glasses of eggnog, saying "Don't worry - I did not make this too strong. We'll be able to get back to our duties in a bit. Cheers!"

"Happy Christmas!" the rest say and then sip.

"Oooh!" the Brancaster nanny remarks with a little laugh. "This is very tasty, but your notion of not being strong may be different than mine."

"I think it is very pleasant," Mrs. Hughes says with a warm smile. "'Reminds me of Mrs. Patmore's."

"Shall we open gifts?" Marlowe asks, enthusiastically going over to his tree and getting some gifts He picks up two boxes that are tied together, and reads the marks. "Nanny Shelley, these are for you, the larger from Mr. Barrow and the smaller from Mr. Carter."

The nanny carefully unties the ribbon on the larger box and lifts the lid. She lets out a little gasp of delight and says, "Oh, my!"

"What is it?" the Brancaster nanny asks, curious.

"It's cloth … very fine cloth," Nanny Shelley says, lifting the silky fabric for everyone to see.

"It is beautiful, and the colour is perfect for you!" Marlowe says. He tilts his head down and raises a questioning eyebrow, "I daresay that is a personal gift - is Mr. Barrow sweet on you?"

There are various reactions around the room. The Brancaster nanny, who has met Mr. Barrow during the Hexham family visits to Downton, looks intrigued. Nanny Shelley blushes visibly, and looks uncomfortable with the question. Mr. Carson coughs out a surprised bark of a chuckle at the question, almost sputtering his eggnog, but he catches himself with his napkin.

"Pardon me, everyone," he says. "I must have gotten a bit of nutmeg in my nose."

Mrs. Hughes looks at her husband with a mix of concern and admonishment. She turns her head and explains to Marlowe, "The family has begun formal dinners for the children on Saturdays, and Nanny Shelley and Mr. Carter attend. Mr. Barrow's gift is very thoughtful so she can have a new frock for such duties."

Marlowe nods, "Ah! I understand! Personal and professional at the same time-very clever of Mr. Barrow."

The valet has walked over to inspect the cloth, and he cannot resist touching it, then asks, "May I?"

Nanny Shelley nods, snickering.

Marlowe lifts the fabric out and unfurls it, watching how it hangs.

"Marvelous! It will flatter quite well if cut on the bias … I wonder how he selected it… perhaps Mr. Barrow has hidden talents…," but then the valet catches himself ruminating aloud in front of others, who are all smiling politely outwardly, but laughing inside.

Marlowe folds the cloth again and says, "Uh, erm, pardon me! Sometimes I cannot help myself. This is wonderful material. Nanny, please let me know if I can assist you in fashioning your dress."

"Will you?" Nanny asks, hopefully, while she places the lid on the box. She begins to open the smaller package.

"Of course! We'll have the time with you here all week," Marlowe says. "I may even have some notions you can use … not simply buttons or hooks and eyes, but perhaps something that can spice it up a bit."

Nanny gives an excited smile again after seeing the contents of the second box. She holds it down so that everyone can see the ribbons, beads, and buttons, "Thank you, Mr. Marlowe, but it looks like Mr. Carter beat you to it."

* * *

"Mr. Barrow, you haven't opened any o' your gifts yet!" Christopher scolds shortly after he and his family enter the Abbey and shake themselves of snow. They are the first to arrive since they have brought the fowl and it needs to get into the oven earlier than other parts of the meal. The teen is gesturing to the set of gifts that still rest under the Christmas tree in the servants' hall.

"Not these, but at the Bates' I did," Barrow replies. "'Gave me some books. These …," the butler gestures to the presents in the servants hall, "Didn't seem right to do it alone. There're still gifts for others 'ere… thought I'd open 'em with everyone else."

Christopher seems to accept the butler's statement with a shrug, then asks, "'Any for me?"

Barrow smirks, "'might be. You'll have to wait and see."

While Christopher's parents busy themselves in the kitchen, readying ingredients for roasting the bird, the teen heads to the large hutch and begins to take plates out to set the table in the servants' hall for the dinner. It is one of his regular duties so he attends to the task per habit.

Barrow says, "Oh, Christopher, we won't be using the usual dinnerware." The butler gestures to a few large boxes that rest to the side. A stack of linens rests on top of them. "We're using the china that was the Dowager's."

Christopher's eyebrows raise in surprise. He had helped to box the dinnerware when Mr. Branson and his family moved to Downton house. Mrs. Edmunds had been respectful but adamant that Miss Sybbie's china from the auction was all they needed. Lady Grantham had not decided what to do with it, so they set it aside in one of the storage rooms. Mr. Barrow must have retrieved it himself within the last day. Still, even Christopher knows how unusual it is to have the servants use upstairs finery.

"Don't worry … we have Lady Grantham's permission," Barrow says. He gestures to a floral arrangement on a side table, "Don't forget the centerpiece from the Abbey's secret admirer and candlesticks."

Christopher chuckles. The surprise flower arrangements have continued even though now they are not to a specific person but rather to 'the Abbey staff'. Most think they are from Barrow himself.

It is not long after the fowl is in the oven that the Molesleys arrive. Phyllis carries baby Will, Joseph a sack of something, and the elder Molesley a jug that is wrapped in a heavy cloth. Joseph proceeds into the kitchen, and Phyllis sits in the rocker by the fire in the servants hall with her child. Bill Molesley motions with his head for Barrow to follow him into the pantry. It is not long before the duo emerge carrying trays of full mugs. They gesture to Christopher and Phyllis to join the rest in the kitchen.

"Happy Christmas, everyone! We'll save the nicer wine for dinner, but thanks to Mr. Molesley 'ere there's no need to delay the celebration," Barrow says, handing out mugs one by one to the Timble family.

"My own recipe!" the elder Molesey says. "I had the jug in the coals for a bit, and 'tis still warm."

"'A good spiced cider is just the thing on a cold morning," Mr. Timble says, enjoying the hot drink.

"'Ere might be a wee bit o' somethin' other 'n cider in it," Bill Molesley says conspiratorially with a wink. "'S also good on a cold day."

* * *

The older children are interspersed amongst the adults as everyone stands around the dinner table at Brancaster. Arms are crossed in front of themselves while hands hold onto the ends of brightly papered tubes.

"Three, two, one!" Rosamund counts down.

Everyone pulls the paper ends in each hand, resulting in small pops throughout the room. From some of the tubes small objects fall, while from others the bearers need to reach inside for whatever treasures are hidden within.

"A magnifying lens!" declares George. He retrieves a wrapped candy from the tube and sets it down in order to pull out other paper things inside.

"I got a beautiful letter opener!" Sybbie says, doing the same things George is doing.

Everyone is discovering the items that were encased within the tubes. After being entranced with the item in her cracker, Marigold is the first to unfold and don her paper hat, which pleases Edith immensely. The mother feared her daughter would poo-poo the idea of wearing the hats, as not fashionable enough. She thinks the build-up by Sybbie and George helped; they had eagerly discussed the crackers in advance.

"Goodness! A netsuke - this is a little treasure!" Gerald exclaims in true surprise. In his hand is small carved object.

"I suspect she thought you would know what it is," Rosamund says. She looks around and says, loudly for all to hear, "I would like everyone to read their notes aloud."

Cora adds, "Let us do it by age. Marigold, your mother can help you with yours."

Edith takes a small roll of paper from her daughter, unties the ribbon, unfurls the note, and reads, " _Marigold, this fan will be the perfect accessory, because it was given in love, and love makes the wearer beautiful in any attire."_

Everyone in the room thinks the sentiment very sweet, but a few are more affected, since they understand who wrote the note, and what she meant.

"George?" Rosamund urges gently.

Mary leans over in case her son needs help to read.

He progresses slowly, but manages to read, " _George, with this you can see great detail in small things. Remember that sometimes the smallest details mean the greatest things."_

Sybbie is the next to read, " _Sybbie, with this you will always enjoy opening letters from people you love. Remember that words can be like this paper knife-with an edge."_

And so it continues, with each person's cracker trinket being something small but of value from Violet's own belongings, accompanied by a short but personal note from the deceased Dowager.

Rosamund and Cora somehow keep their outward composure for the most part throughout. Rosamund's eyes give away her true feelings; they echo her brother's when Robert catches her attention, and she can tell his are watery. She has known about this ever since she opened a particular box at Dower House. She and Cora had arranged for the custom crackers to be made. Rosamund had seen the items, and who they were intended for, but had not known the content of the notes.

When all of the notes have been read, Robert sees the smiles on the faces around the room as the children return to their seats at their smaller special table for the pudding. It has been a day filled with joy and happiness and memories for everyone. Robert looks toward his wife and silently signals that he is happy. Being at Brancaster rather than Downton matters not anymore. Cora tilts her head in quiet acknowledgement that she already knows.

* * *

All are back in the servants hall after the dinner is done and dishes have been cleaned and put away. There has been no hurry to the progression of activity, no upstairs family members to attend to or schedule to accommodate. The pudding is warming in the oven. John Bates has gotten a groggy Jack, who had just woken from his afternoon nap. The valet let the boy cuddle on his lap while the crackers were opened, which helped to awaken Jack and enliven the boy. Especially when everyone put the colourful paper crowns atop their heads. They had been the standard type of crackers that Barrow was able to provide, but it is the fun and tradition that matters more than the contents. Barrow's generous and excellent wine selections have only added to the lively, spirited gathering.

"Mr. Molesley," Barrow says, "I am impressed with how tasty your yams were. From your father's comments last night, I wouldn't've expected you to have cooking skill."

Anna adds, "I was surprised that Jack ate such a healthy portion."

Puffed up a bit per usual when he gets a compliment, Molesley shrugs, "It's no secret that I normally do not cook well, but we are trying to learn. Phyllis and Daisy gave me a few tips on yams."

Beryl rises and heads to the kitchen, saying, "'At pudding smells ready ta take outa the oven! Daisy, time ta fetch the hard sauce."

Daisy also rises to do as her superior directs.

Due to the break, Anna says, "'Looks like there're still some gifts under the tree."

Christopher says, "Mr. Barrow said he saved some o' them to open with everyone here."

"Most o' them are for everyone else," Barrow states. "Go ahead and get them, Christopher."

The butler sits back in his chair with a relaxed pose. It is an air he would not normally affect in this company now that he is butler. Barrow does not recall Carson ever relaxing thus. But most everyone in this room, other than the Timbles, know him to his core; if not from years of working together, then from other … events. His current spot in the household hierarchy is not the valet role he schemed for, for so long, because he never imagined Carson not being here.

Barrow does have this role now, and things are different than they used to be. Just looking around this room, it is evident. The family has adapted with the changes that life and society has thrown at them, too. In some respects he may be better at being adaptable, at handling all of the needed changes, than Carson would have been. With these people, he does not need to be only a stern taskmaster that his predecessor had to be most of the time.

"This is from Master George and Miss Sybbie," Christopher says as he hands a box to Barrow. "Although I know Mr. Carter helped 'em."

Mrs. Patmore and Daisy return from the kitchen bearing the pudding and hard sauce. They begin to serve with Mr. Molesley's help.

Now that everyone is back in the room, Christopher distributes the remaining gifts to the appropriate recipients at the Abbey. Handing small packages to everyone, the youth adds, "And these're from Mr. Carter."

"Are we s'posed ta open 'em at the same time?" Daisy asks.

Barrow shrugs, "'E didn't say one way or another."

"Goodness, it seems that we've been opening presents all day," Anna says with a laugh as she begins to open the flat gift.

"What's this?" Joseph asks, curious about what looks to be a folded letter in the package. He opens the missive and two smaller pieces of paper float out. He reaches to retrieve them and see what they are.

"Moving picture tickets!" Andy says with a small laugh upon opening his gift, glancing toward his wife. "'Looks like we're havin' a date!"

"'E gave me the same," Bates says.

"And me, too!" Mr. Mason says with a chuckle.

"The note says he'll watch the baby for us," Molesley says.

Barrow smirks that Carter gave him two tickets, too, "'E must think I need a date, too."

Everyone laughs at what they expect is a joke by Barrow, carefully glancing toward the Timbles who would not be aware of the true humour in it.

"Oh!" Phyllis exclaims upon reading what was in her gift, "Goodness!"

"Didya get a Tees' Landing salon voucher, too?" Daisy asks, eyes wide while looking at the paper in her own hands.

All of the women in the room, even Mrs. Timble, nod, amazed at receiving such a gift from a fellow servant.

Barrow cannot resist a snarky comment, "I'll 'ave to tell Lady Mary we're payin' 'im too much."

Everyone gives pshaw motions and shushing noises; they all know Barrow is teasing.

Christopher says, "Open the other gift, Mr. Barrow."

Barrow does as directed, wondering what the children gave him in addition to the very nice pen and fine cigarette case from the Talbots, and the books from Mr. Branson and Mrs. Edmunds. His usual smirk softens when he sees the package's contents are photograph portraits of Master George and Miss Sybbie, in very nice frames.

An enclosed note, in Sybbie's hand, says, ' _So you don't miss us too much when we are away._ '

"'At's sweet of 'em," Barrow says softly, his heart melting at the sentiment. He has missed the children since they left, as he does whenever they are gone. That Carter helped with the gifts is not too surprising. The teacher has known from the beginning how Barrow feels about the children.

"They were very excited about the pictures," Anna says with a chuckle. "Insisted I help get them ready, so they both would look spiffy."

This does surprise Barrow, since Sybbie especially is not normally one to put extra effort into her attire or hair. He looks closely, and sees that the girl's hair and frock are much neater than they typically are day to day. Barrow stands and places the pictures on the sideboard for now; he'll bring them upstairs later.

"This is delicious!" Mr. Timble says of the pudding. "We have been spoilt today, being able to join in this celebration."

"The fowl you prepared was fine, too," Andy remarks. "Rivaled Mrs. Patmore's."

"Everything was excellent," Bill Molesley says, then raises his wine glass. "And I second Mr. Timble's remark - thank you for having this fine dinner!"

Everyone nods and smiles in agreement, mostly toward Mr. Barrow.

"'Tis wonderful how everyone has welcomed us here in Downton," Mrs. Timble says. "We're hoping to stay, as long as there is work for Christopher and my husband."

Barrow says, "'s long as they both keep working as well as they do, you'll have no worries."

"I do like it here, and I don't mind the farm work," Christopher's father continues, chuckling. "'Similar hard work as at the steel mill, but bein' outside is better, to me, anyway."

Andy nods, "I feel the same. I never thought I'd like the country so much, 'til I came here."

"I'm certainly glad ya did," Mr. Mason says, with a wink toward Daisy, "And Daisy is, too."

There is a lull in the conversation momentarily, and Daisy notices Mrs. Patmore is silent while finishing her pudding. She glances at the clock on the wall, and has a thought.

"Mr. Barrow, would it be alright if we used the telephone ... ta ring up to Brancaster? Ta say Happy Christmas ta the Carsons?" Daisy asks.

Barrow initially frowns at the unusual request. But then when he sees Mrs. Patmore's hopeful expression, the butler relents with a smile, "Alright."

* * *

Laura and Tom snuggle in bed, both deliriously happy.

"We'll have to rent a lorry to get everything back to Downton," Tom chuckles. "Everyone was very generous."

"I am rather excited about the wireless for the house," Laura says, referring to the gift from her parents, then adds, "I told them ... we can tell everyone else, too."

Tom kisses his wife, thinking that she is more comfortable with her pregnancy now. He says, "Thank you, again, for the portraits."

"Do you really like them?" Laura asks, sincerely wondering if she might have overstepped with the gifts.

"I really do," Tom says. "But as much as I love them, what I love even more is that you gave them. Especially the one of Sybil."

Relieved at the sincerity in her husband's voice, Laura cuddles even closer.

"It means a lot to me," Tom murmurs. "That you aren't jealous."

Laura lifts her head and looks in Tom's eyes, and says, as if setting the record straight, "Tom, you know what I thought ... that you might not love again ..."

"But that is different than jealousy," Tom asserts gently.

Laura considers for a second, thinking of how both she and Tom had been unfairly jealous when they each thought the other had taken on with someone else. It is true, that was very different than what she feels about Sybil's memory. Why? When she understands, she gives Tom another kiss. "I feel what you feel ... that we love each other. Since the day we went to Paris ... you have never given me a reason to doubt that."

* * *

Barrow stows the shovel he used to clear the accumulated snow from the steps of both the front and service doors. In saying goodnight to everyone as they left, he had noticed a couple of more inches had fallen since he had cleared it earlier in the day. It is still snowing, so he'll have to do it again in the morning, but it will not be as heavy if not so deep.

He stomps his boots on the steps as he reaches for the handle of the service door. He pauses as he hears a car motor. Curious, instead of going inside, he steps away from the door and walks a few paces out so that he can see who is coming. Did Andy or someone from the farm leave something and have returned to retrieve it?

He is even more surprised when he sees that it is Carter's car driving through the gates, then parking in the old garage in its usual spot. Barrow walks to the garage.

"What are you doing 'ere?" Barrow asks the teacher as he alights from his car.

Carter takes a deep breath and replies, "Mr. Barrow, I have come back to take you up on your offer of assistance."

Not quite sure what that means yet, Barrow only asks, "What-?"

Carter takes his cases from the back of the car, and says, "I do hope you were serious, Mr. Barrow. With several days off, I may never have as good timing. I stopped at the hospital on the way here and gave Dr. Clarkson my, uh, supplies. Based on my last dose, I am led to believe withdrawal symptoms could begin by the morning."


	85. Chapter 85

"My brother-in-law is a doctor," Carter begins.

Barrow and Carter are sitting in the servants' hall, drinking the last of Mr. Mason's cider. The fire is still burning well here, the warmth welcome to the two men just coming in from the cold.

"Not one who had treated me during the War, but he has been aware of my addiction for some time. I had not planned on discussing this with him, and certainly not on Christmas … but it just came out this morning when I had a moment alone with him and my sister," Carter explains. "I asked what withdrawal would be like."

The teacher does not divulge that the butler's thoughtful gift had made him think about Barrow's concern and had inspired the enquiry.

Barrow decides to remain silent, to let Carter talk.

"Edward affected a professional demeanour immediately, but it was the sudden look ... of hope on my sister Emma's face … she did not have to say anything. I saw her expression, and it was as if my entire family's perspective became clear to me."

Barrow nods, thinking of the argument between himself and Carter about his family knowing and merely accepting his problem. So that was not wholly true. Good.

"The rest of the day, I could not forget her reaction, nor your own entreaties. So, after the children went to bed, I announced I was going to seek help, and that I would be departing again after dinner. I thought I should take action immediately, while I still felt it was the right thing to do."

"Before you changed your mind," Barrow observes.

"Mm hmm," Carter nods.

Barrow asks, "I take it your family is supportive…"

"That would be an understatement," the teacher chuckles slightly, "You'd be surprised at how emotional even the most stodgy of British families can be."

Barrow says nothing, but understands what Carter means. He has seen highs and lows and everything in between here at the Abbey.

The butler asks the question he has been wondering, "Why come back 'ere, though?" He thinks that surely there must be someplace closer to Carter's family.

Carter replies, "My brother-in-law said that it is not just the initial days that are difficult, but there can be long term effects. I thought it would be important for Dr. Clarkson to be involved."

That was why Carter stopped in the village, Barrow thinks. He asks, "What was the doctor's reaction?"

"When I told him I was the acquaintance you had referred to, he understood," the teacher says. "He was surprised, there's no denying that. He said I could have a room in hospital if needed."

Barrow is relieved at hearing that. His mind has been reeling since Carter had arrived not long ago and announced that he was accepting the offer of help. In that moment, Barrow had realised Carter had interpreted something different than the butler had intended. By 'help', Barrow had meant keeping the teacher's job open for a certain amount of time, or allowing time off for medical visits. That sort of thing. Not … playing nurse for the man. The Abbey is not a rehabilitation facility.

"But he said here would be better," Carter continues, to Barrow's dismay which the butler hopes he keeps hidden. "After the first few days, the symptoms may ebb and flow, and having more interesting surroundings and distractions will lessen the chance of boredom."

Barrow frowns, "Boredom?"

"It could increase the likelihood of relapse," Carter explains.

Barrow sighs as if in understanding, and asks, cautiously, "What about the first few days?"

"It will not be pretty," Carter says, looking squarely at Barrow. "Pain of various types. Fever and sweating. Irritability … panic. But you have medical training, and I trust that you will not simply let me give up too easily."

Something in Carter's voice makes Barrow himself panic momentarily, but the ringing of the telephone interrupts the conversation. Barrow rises to answer the call. A few minutes later, he returns.

"That was Dr. Clarkson," Barrow says.

"Offering his support?" Carter asks, not very surprised.

"You could say that," Barrow says. "You might not like his idea, though."

* * *

Daisy hums to herself while preparing breakfast at the farm. She is in a good mood not only because of the holiday. She is looking forward to going to London with Andy this week, which was a present to each other they had decided on weeks ago. With the baby on the way, Mr. Mason had suggested the couple take the trip while they still could. Daisy is grateful to her father-in-law for suggesting it when both she and Andy were present. Andy had seen Daisy's look of delight at the idea and of course he agreed to it.

Another thing that has Daisy good-spirited is that her middle is bulging more visibly now, and she is certain she is feeling the baby moving. She feels like she can be excited at last about being pregnant. Andy has been so supportive and caring and gentle, yet it has not lessened the passion of their lovemaking. She wonders what it will be like when she is a lot bigger. She feels herself blushing just thinking about last night and then about how creative they may have to get…

The door opens and Andy enters, taking off his hat and shaking snow from himself, "'Tis a good thing Mr. Mason and Mrs. Patmore went last night to the B&B … snow's a lot deeper this morning."

Daisy asks, "How deep?"

Andy replies, "Several inches. 'May be best to just stay put today."

"We weren't goin' anywhere," Daisy shrugs, and adds, "I wonder if Mr. Barrow will come after all, then."

"I wouldn't want to walk in this all that way," Andy says, gesturing to the outdoors.

Daisy seems to ponder something, and says, "We put some things aside in the ice box and cold cellar from yesterday, so he won't go hungry."

Andy chuckles, "Not hungry, but maybe bored, being there by himself."

"With the new books 'e's got, 'e'll be alright," Daisy says.

Andy comes close to his wife, embraces her, and gives her a passionate kiss, which Daisy returns equally.

Andy's voice is a little hoarse with desire already when he says, "Something tells me we won't be bored if we're stuck inside."

* * *

"Mr. Marlowe, you are entitled to a day off, too," a nearly-dressed Edith says to the valet who has entered the bedchamber, carrying Bertie's riding attire and boots.

"That is thoughtful of you, Lady Hexham, but I would prefer to take time off after your visitors have departed," Marlowe says.

He hangs the riding attire on the rack and efficiently retrieves socks and other necessities from Bertie's highboy dresser. Edith bends over to buckle her shoes, but the valet is there in an instant to do the fastening for her.

"Thank you, Mr. Marlowe," Edith chuckles. "It will not be long before I cannot do that myself even if I want to."

Bertie comes out of the bath and begins to change while Marlowe does Edith's hair and makeup.

"We may shorten the hunt today due to the snow," Bertie says, gesturing to the window.

"Light snow never bothers my father if there is a hunt at stake," Edith says.

"It seems to be more than light," Bertie says. "Besides, Mr. Edmunds is not an experienced rider. I'd hate for him to overdo it without even knowing it."

"My Lord, I will ensure there are epsom salts available in their bath," Marlowe interjects.

"Good idea," Edith says. "Also, please let his wife know that a good soak in a hot bath can help."

"Yes, my Lady," Marlowe says.

Now finished with Edith, the valet assists Bertie on with his vest, tie, and boots.

Bertie seems to consider something, and asks, "Marlowe, do you ride? You are welcome to join us." At Marlowe's look of surprise, Bertie adds, "It would not be wholly unprecedented … I understand Mr. Carter has ridden at Downton."

Marlowe chuckles, "I did learn, when I was younger, and I thank you, my lord, for thinking of me. But it is not an activity that I miss."

Once Bertie and Edith are both fully coiffed and ready for the day, they make to depart the room whilst Marlowe collects their items needing laundering.

"Pardon me, my lord, my lady," Marlowe says, to get their attention once again. "May I … I … I simply want to thank you. When I took this job, I expected a different-than-traditional valet position, due to being asked to assist your Ladyship, too. And it seemed you would be good employers. But I could never have imagined having a job that suits me so well, for such wonderful, caring people. Again, thank you." Marlowe gives a slight bow in gratitude.

Bertie and Edith share a glance and a smile, only a little surprised. They have gotten accustomed to Marlowe's more effusive displays by now.

"You are welcome," Bertie says simply.

"It should be us thanking you today; the gratitude goes both ways," Edith remarks, then continues, as if explaining, "We expect more from you than most valets. Between the two of us and _The Sketch_ …"

"My lady, that is my point precisely!" Marlowe says with even more enthusiasm. "Most valets never get the opportunity to design clothing that will appear in magazines! Why, from here I am going to meet with Nanny Shelley in the nursery so that we can design a new frock for her. It is almost like the gifts from Mr. Barrow and Mr. Carter are gifts for me, too! I am hoping the design at least will be ready and suitable for the next magazine issue."

Edith cocks her head slightly, "If the two of you complete it before she leaves, perhaps we can photograph her wearing it."

This seems to plump Marlowe even more with delight.

"I am glad you are happy here, Mr. Marlowe," Bertie says honestly. He holds his arm out for his wife, "Shall we?"

As they depart, the Bertie and Edith share another smile, which turns into mirthful laughter when they are out of range of Marlowe's hearing.

* * *

"Good morning, Dr. Clarkson," Barrow says, greeting the doctor at the Abbey and helping him off with his coat and hat and shaking off the snow from the garments. "I assume you are here about Mr. Carter?"

"Good morning to you, Mr. Barrow," Clarkson says. "That is a correct assumption. I don't mind telling you that I was quite surprised when he showed up at the hospital last night. He was lucky I was there; I had stopped in to look in on the patients after dinner."

"'Twas a surprise to me, too, Doctor," Barrow scoffs. "To be honest, I didn't expect to help 'im 'ere at the Abbey, as 'is nurse."

The doctor looks at Barrow, then shakes his heads and chuckles, "Well, then I misunderstood as much as Mr. Carter did." He pauses and then adds, earnestly, "I think you can handle it, Mr. Barrow, with my help. I recall you being quite capable during the War."

Barrow shrugs, "'Course I can 'andle it … and I'll do it … now 'tis started."

"Let us go and check on him, then," Dr. Clarkson says.

"I was about to bring 'im somethin'," Barrow says, gesturing to a tray on the table, as if asking for the doctor's permission to do so. There is a plate on which some bread and ham rest, a small pitcher of water, and a glass. "'E 'asn't eaten yet … said he wasn't 'ungry earlier."

The doctor nods, "A change to appetite is to be expected." He stares at the tray for a moment, then says, "Wrap the food in a small napkin rather than on a plate, and … might you have a metal cup? It might be best to not bring anything breakable into the room."

Barrow raises his eyebrows slightly, then nods in understanding and acquiescence, and transfers the food into the small cloth, then trades the glass for a pewter cup.

As the two ascend the stairs, Barrow says, "'E wasn't too upset about 'is new accommodations last night; 'e understood. This morning, though …" Barrow glances toward the doctor and rolls his eyes. "I could 'ear 'im groaning and moaning, and I peeked in quietly. 'E saw me anyway and was awfully grumpy."

Dr. Clarkson, "What did he say?"

"'Is exact words were, 'This is a bloody awful bed!'," Barrow says with a smirk, then explains, "In his own room 'e's got 'is own bed 'e brought with him. Much nicer, I'd expect."

Dr. Clarkson snickers, "With what he'll be going through the next several days, the quality of the mattress matters little."

The duo reach the top of the stairs to the men's hall, and hear the sound of Carter moaning and occasionally crying out, but not calling Barrow's name or other type of beckon. Simply … noise. The doctor and butler pause before what is normally a vacant room, Barrow finds a key on his set, and inserts it into the lock.

"Mr. Carter, Dr. Clarkson is 'ere to see you," Barrow says loudly, before turning the key.

"Aaahhgh," is the only response they hear from within the room.

Clarkson nods to Barrow to open the door.

Carefully, the butler does, and the two men enter the room. Carter is on the bed, lying in a fetal position. The man's hair is disheveled, his face is pale, and his skin looks pasty and clammy.

"Good morning, Doctor," Carter says through clenched teeth. "'Kind of you ... to stop in."

Dr. Clarkson nods, approaches the bed, and picks up Carter's wrist to check his pulse. "We try to check on all of our patients regularly, and I'll treat you no different." He seems to be satisfied with the teacher's pulse, and drops the wrist. "How bad is the pain?"

"My stomach feels … like someone … bested me … in a bout," Carter says slowly, deliberately, as if it is painful to utter words. "I am not sure … it is from … ugh … it could be … ahhgh …. this bed … I slept little … and not well."

Dr. Clarkson says, "The bed is not the problem, Mr. Carter. You may sleep little for a few nights."

Barrow places the food on the bedside table, "If you get 'ungry."

"That is not likely ... at this rate … but thank you," Carter says, still painfully.

Dr. Clarkson turns to depart, and the butler follows. After the door to the bedroom is locked behind them again, the two head back downstairs.

"I did not want to say anything in front of Mr. Carter," Clarkson begins, "But this is only the beginning. It will likely get much worse. He is still agreeable, for example."

Barrow gives the doctor a questioning look.

"You were serious earlier about being able to handle this? Now that it has started?" Clarkson asks.

Barrow replies, "Yes, Dr. Clarkson."

The doctor continues, "So am I equally committed to it. But he is liable to change his mind in the next day or so, at least he might think and say he has changed his mind." The doctor's voice takes on a warning tone. "He may become … violent in wanting to get out of that room," the doctor explains. "Or cunning. Do not let him convince you … or fool you."

Barrow looks at the doctor and smirks, "D'ya think I won't know cunning?"

Clarkson raises his eyebrows and tilts his head, "I hope you will, Mr. Barrow. I hope you will."

* * *

Elsie and Charles are in the Earl and Countess' suite alone together, preparing the clothing for the rest of the day. At least two changes for his Lordship, after the hunt and before dinner, but likely only one before dinner for her Ladyship.

"'Used to be her Ladyship would change several times throughout the day," Elsie says, bemused but also thankful that some things have progressed for the better, in her mind. The housekeeper-cum-substitute-lady's-maid lays out Lady Grantham's gloves, smoothing the silky garments. "With much more complicated clothing. 'Makes it easier for everyone that such frivolity is no longer required. Not as much laundry, nor maid time needed. The Abbey might not be able to afford it now, I imagine."

"The Countess and Earl always present themselves in accordance with the expectations of their rank," Carson looks critically at his wife, "I trust that Lady Mary would find a way to afford it."

Elsie looks just as critically back at her husband, "You likely never expected his Lordship to get into the money scrapes he did, either."

Carson straightens and asserts, "I will grant you that I had hoped his Lordship was more capable with the estate's finances than his father was, and I was disillusioned to find out otherwise. However, I do believe that Lady Mary seems to have a better head for such matters."

"And Mr. Branson helps. She _does_ seem willing to make hard choices and adjust to changes," Elsie acknowledges.

"She seems to have adjusted to not having a dedicated lady's maid," Carson observes, as if sorry for that situation.

As she goes to the wardrobe and extracts a beaded frock, Elsie gives a little scoff of frustration with her husband, "That is a trifle. I mean bigger challenges, like taking on the role as guardian of the estate. Paying more attention to the finances along the way, not just when something bad happens. Do you know how well planned the charity weekend was?"

"It was a marvelous affair … until the dowager's death, that is," Carson says.

Elsie nods, "What I mean is, Lady Mary and Mr. Branson did the maths beforehand, rather than merely assessing the damage after. She gave us budgets, and we kept to them."

Carson had not been aware of that detail, but is glad to hear of it. He recalls the angst due to the financial circumstances in the house at the time of Lady Mary's wedding to Mr. Crawley. "I am pleased to have corroboration of Lady Mary's abilities," he says.

Elsie rolls her eyes at her husband, "She's had no choice but to do it, has she? Adjusting to party budgets and new staff arrangements is simply a sign of the times." Elsie glances at her husband, who does not seem to like the direction of his wife's words. She knows he does not like the idea that Lady Mary was forced to do anything against her will. The housekeeper decides to say something that she has been mulling, "Other changes she's had to accept may yet cause strife. Lady Mary has a sister who outranks her. In whose home we are now staying. For a much longer visit than ever before."

Carson scrunches his eyebrows together and asks, "And what are you implying by such statements?"

Mrs. Hughes' voice goes softer when she says, "Only that … she is not in charge here … and we know what happens when Lady Mary does not feel in control."

Carson is about to protest, then he remembers his own conversation with Lady Mary, when she had asked him to help tutor the children. When she had admitted to bad behaviour, but never in his presence.

Carson sighs, "You may be right, per usual."

"I hope nothing spoils this happy holiday," Elsie says, sincerely. She pats her husband's arm gently, "But it may be a good thing you are here, dear."

* * *

The hunting party returns to the stable yard and are met by a number of young men who assist with dismounting and leading the horses back to the barn.

"I hope you are not too disappointed, Robert," Bertie says to his father-in-law.

"There is nothing to be done about it, Bertie," Robert laughs, gesturing about at the still heavily-falling snow.

"Mother Nature must have thought the foxes deserved a holiday, too," Mr. Edmunds says.

"It was a good ride anyway, Bertie. If the weather clears, would you mind if we take Sybbie and George out while we are here?" Henry asks.

Bertie replies, "I do not mind, but we should confirm with Edith … to make sure Marigold will be otherwise occupied."

Henry nods, "I understand. I would not want her to feel left out."

Bertie seems to consider for a moment, then adds, "When the Carlisles are here, that might be a good time. Young Martin will be with them, and can keep Marigold company."

"Perhaps I can help in the meantime," Robert says. "Start Marigold's riding lessons."

Bertie looks surprised at the offer. "That would be very generous of you, Robert, but-'

"No 'buts'," Robert says, becoming even more pleased with his idea. "Henry and I worked with George and Sybbie, and they are doing well, so you can trust me."

Bertie laughs, "I trust you implicitly, Robert. Very well. I will tell the groom."

"I may come with you if you go out, Henry," Gerald says. "I don't get too many opportunities to ride these days. And this is lovely country. As long as Rosamund is occupied."

Robert glances at his brother-in-law in surprise, thinking Gerald is referring to a situation similar to that of Marigold, "Rosamund will not feel left out of riding."

"Oh, I know that," Gerald chuckles, then explains, "It is more that … I would worry if she were alone."

"With everyone that is here, that should not be a problem," Tom observes wryly.

The group of men approaches the door to the castle only to be accosted by three small people who have finished with their own outdoor adventures. Marigold comes close to Bertie and takes his hand.

"Hello, Daddy!" a cheerful, rosy-nosed Sybbie says to her father, "Did you have fun hunting?"

"It was fun to get out and ride," Tom replies, then glances toward George and adds, "But the foxes must be celebrating the holiday inside their dens, where it is nice and warm."

George seems pleased, but quietly so, at this information. He says, "We had a lovely time sleighing this morning!"

Laura and her mother approach, followed by the Brancaster nanny. Apparently, they had been the supervisors of the youngster play whilst the men were out hunting.

Laura comes to Tom and they give each other a small kiss as the now-larger group of people make their way into the castle and begin to take off their snowy boots, gloves, hats, coats, and mufflers. In the midst of the small amount of chaos, without saying a word, Pearson manages to convey that people should head to the ante-library for refreshments. Bertie gives his butler a small nod of acknowledgement as everyone begins to make their way in that direction, the children taking the lead.

"The children never seem to tire of sleighing, do they?" Mr. Edmunds notes as he walks next to his wife.

"We all had loads of fun," Margaret says. "It has been so long since I have had such thrills. I enjoyed it immensely." She turns to her husband, "I may have to join the schoolchildren on occasion."

Mr. Edmunds laughs, "Now that would have them talking for weeks! The headmaster's wife joining in their snow antics." He turns to his daughter and Tom and remarks, "I think being a grandmother has given my wife newfound youthfulness herself." At the smiling smirk on his wife's face, he adds, "Not that I am complaining…"

Tom quietly asks his wife, "You did not sleigh, did you?"

Laura stops before entering the ante-library, surprised at her husband's question, and says, "I did take a ride down on the tobogan, but it was quite an exertion to get back up the hill, so I did not go again."

Tom looks concerned, and says, "Darlin', it might not have been the best idea … in your condition…"

"Pregnancy does not make me an invalid," Laura scoffs lightly. "My mother did not say anything against it. She did say my breathlessness from the climb was because of being pregnant, though."

Tom shrugs, "Obviously, you are alright, but …"

Laura scowls slightly, and teases, "Don't be a spoil sport."

Tom says, "It's only … well, never mind. Let's get something hot to drink."

* * *

"They likely got caught in the snow," Beryl says, looking out the window of her B&B. "I hope they are alright."

"Probably just delayed," Albert remarks from an armchair in the sitting area.

"'Roads are slick, tho'," Beryl says, clearly worried. "City people aren't used to driving country roads."

"There's snow in cities, too," Albert laughs. "And more things to avoid on the roads." He looks up from his paper and adds, "Come sit with me and relax."

Beryl turns to her husband and sighs, "Alright."

She picks up a magazine and sits in the stuffed chair next to her husband, adjusting her spectacles.

Albert reaches over and lays a gentle hand on her arm, "'s a holiday, Beryl. Enjoy it."

Mrs. Patmore looks sideways at her husband and says, "They're payin' guests. I worry about 'em." She shrugs and adds, "'sides, we coulda stayed at the farm if they aren't gonna show here."

"Are you worried about Daisy and Andy?" Albert asks, reading between the lines.

"I don't want Daisy goin' out in this weather either," Beryl says. "She could fall."

Albert nods, then rises and goes to the telephone at the B&B. He picks up the earpiece and places a call.

"Good afternoon, Daisy," Albert says as the telephone at the farm is answered. "I just wanna make sure everything is alright at the farm."

He listens to Daisy on the other end of the line, nodding and murmuring, "Uh huh. Good. Ah, that's too bad. Yes, everything is fine here … Here, let me have Beryl come to the telephone."

Albert takes the earpiece away from his head and holds it out with a smug look toward his wife. Beryl gives her husband an eye roll as she rises and comes to the telephone.

"Hello, Daisy," the cook says. "We're still waiting for the guests to arrive … they said they'd be drivin' since there're no trains today ... Yeh, maybe they're lost … I'll make sure 'e's careful. Alright, Daisy, good bye."

Beryl replaces the earpiece onto the telephone cradle and gives a sigh.

Albert puts his arms around his wife as if consoling her, and says, "Ya see? Everyone is safe at the farm. Mr. Barrow did not join them today, but otherwise everything is as it should be."

Beryl does not know how she feels … on the one hand she is happy her husband interpreted her concern for Daisy and Andy and placed the call so that she could be reassured. On the other, her guests have still not arrived and it is throwing off her timing of dinner preparations. And, the unsteady feeling she had the other day is back. It is nice to have a husband now, who can hold her like this at such moments.

"Daisy wants ye to be careful when yer shovelin' the snow," Beryl says. "I said I'd make sure o' that."

The two hear the sound of a motor car approaching, then stopping near the front door. Albert peeks out the window, then reaches for his coat and hat.

"'Looks like they've gotten here," he says. "I'll help them with their bags."

"I'll get the water hot again for tea," Beryl says, thankful that she can get busy.

* * *

An aproned Barrow turns from stirring a pot on the stove to consider dining vessels. The butler has spent Boxing Day not relaxing with the Parkers at the farm as he had expected after the dinner yesterday, but instead alternating between shoveling snow and playing nursemaid to Carter. The latter so far has not been difficult, but bothersome since it has been more like being prison warden than nurse.

At Dr. Clarkson's suggestion, for the most part Carter has remained locked in one of the extra rooms on the men's servants hall. Not only for his own safety, but for Barrow's as well, not to mention the house and its furnishings. The doctor had seen reports of withdrawal patients becoming so agitated that they began smashing anything and everything they could get their hands on. Barrow is not looking forward to dealing with that, if it comes to it.

Dr. Clarkson's cautions as he departed today had made Barrow think through the teacher's immediate situation a little more thoroughly. Since as the doctor noted the teacher was still agreeable, the butler had allowed Carter to use the hall bath. It had been a tedious event for Barrow, waiting for the ill man to rise from the bed and shuffle down the hall, but it had occurred without incident. Barrow then had retrieved a bucket and an old chamber pot from an attic and placed them in Carter's short term accommodation.

"Just in case," Barrow had said with a grim smile as the teacher looked disapprovingly at the items.

"I hope … I will be able to get to the bath," Carter had murmured, his eyes half-closed.

"Physically, you might," Barrow had said. "But I'll be honest with you, Mr. Carter. Dr. Clarkson expects your behaviour to .. uh, ...decline. 'S why your in 'ere, after all."

Carter had closed his eyes fully and nodded weakly, then had lain back down on the bed, sighing miserably.

Since then, Barrow had only listened at the door or peeked into the room the other times he had checked on the teacher. The first time, Barrow could tell from the moans that Carter was likely still in bed, or at least not immediately at the door, so the butler cautiously had unlocked it and looked inside. Carter had been on the bed, but sitting up, with his head in his hands. Clearly he had a bad headache. Barrow had noted that the teacher had not even touched the bread and ham from earlier, so urged the man to try to eat something. The next time, Barrow did not open the door since he could hear Carter pacing, restless, muttering, occasionally shouting nonsensical rants.

That had made Barrow decide he needs to stay cautious, including about dinnerware.

"Unbreakable," he murmurs.

The bowls the staff typically use are an inexpensive ceramic. There is breakage on occasion, so losing one would not be the end of the world. But after Dr. Clarkson's warnings, Barrow does not want to risk giving Carter access to sharp shards of anything. He could use a small pot, but that does not seem right, in spite of the current situation. Carter is still a civilised man, even if temporarily out of sorts.

Barrow smirks and shrugs, heads to the silver closet, and takes out two suitable bowls. In his earlier years here he would have relished the notion of using such fine vessels without permission of the the family, expecting to get away with it. Now he has mixed feelings, and he rationalises his act. If Lady Grantham were here and knew …. Barrow thinks she would allow it. That is, if she would allow Carter to rehabilitate here in the first place. But that line of reasoning is of no import since she is not here, and Barrow is not about to ring to Brancaster to explain the situation to her. He will polish the bowls well again after this ordeal is over.

The butler ladles stew into the bowls, covers them, and places them onto the tray he has prepared. It nearly feels like he is merely bringing a tray up for dinner as he ascends the stairs. Except he goes further upward.

So much for no food in the servants' quarters, he thinks along the way.

Barrow hears the teacher's rantings, calling for the butler, from part way up the last flight of stairs. The tenor is different than earlier, more intense somehow. And Carter is pounding at the door. Here we go, Barrow thinks.

Instead of going directly to the room, Barrow goes into Carter's study and places the tray on the table.

"Aargh!" Carter bellows, still hammering his fist on the door. "I heard you coming up the stairs, Barrow! For God's sake, man, open the door!"

Barrow walks to the door and stands outside it, not even reaching for his key yet.

"Mr. Carter, Dr. Clarkson advised that you should rest," Barrow says, calmly, through the door.

"How can I sleep on this bed?" Carter yells. "Besides, I don't think this is going to work anyway."  
"And what d'ya mean by that?" Barrow enquires.

Carter says, "I mean … I've had a terrible headache all day and … I need … something to relieve it."

"Oh? What do you need?" Barrow says with a smirk, leaning up against the doorframe, arms crossed.

"You bloody well know what I mean!" Carter grouses. "Let me out and I will go to see Dr. Clarkson."

"'Tis only been a day, Mr. Carter," Barrow says, calmly. "You need to give it more time than that."

Silence from within the room.

"You told me yourself not to let you down," Barrow states. "Do you remember?"

A defeated-sounding Carter says, less loudly, "Yes, Mr. Barrow, I remember."

"Now, are you 'ungry?" Barrow asks.

Carter sounds more subdued as he replies, "I feel awful, Mr. Barrow. Food holds no appeal at the moment. I barely managed to get the bread and ham down earlier."

"'S too bad. I've brought stew up for both of us. Very well, then," Barrow says. "If you change your mind, I'll be in your study enjoying it myself."

The butler turns away from the door.

"Why dine up here?" the teacher asks, his mood back to being harsh. "Is it to taunt me? To hear my misery? Are you enjoying having me be in such a state?"

Barrow can tell there is a sneer on Carter's face even without seeing it. The butler does not rise to the bait. He could not answer fully. While he is happy in one sense that Carter is here, going through this, he is not relishing the situation.

"I brought dinner up here so both of us can enjoy some music," Barrow calls, ignoring the other question. "Let me know if it bothers you, with your headache."

Earlier, the butler had also placed the crank gramaphone in the hallway outside of Carter's study. Barrow places the needle onto the spinning disk, and music fills the space. It is a recording of Bach's Air for G string, since Barrow is hoping the violin music might be as soothing as the teacher's own playing usually is.

Barrow silently leans toward Carter's door and listens. He thinks he can hear the teacher humming with the music.

"Thank you, Mr. Barrow," Carter says after a moment, just loudly enough so the butler can hear him through the door. From the sound of his voice, Barrow is fairly certain the man is crying as he says it.

* * *

At Brancaster, the upstairs men are enjoying drinks after dinner. No ladies are present, so topics range to areas that might not normally be discussed in mixed company.

"Henry, on the one hand the headpiece you gave to Mary is stunning, but I wish you had not done it," Bertie says, adding with a snicker, "Edith may come to expect such baubles."

"But you likely have Hexham jewels for her to use and enjoy," Henry counters with a laugh, earning an acknowledgement from his brother-in-law. "I don't recall ever seeing my mother wearing anything so dear. If the Talbots have anything, they are well above my reach."

"Aside from any envy from the other ladies," Robert interjects with a smile, "You may be setting a dangerous precedent with Mary for lavish Christmas gifts."

"Why is it dangerous?" Henry asks.

Tom and Robert share a knowing look. Tom chortles and replies for his father-in-law, "She'll get used to being spoiled so. Every year may not be as profitable as this has been."

"I am hoping they will be even more profitable, Tom," Henry asserts.

"Our business will be," Tom agrees, "But we'll be putting those profits into the expansion. Are your other investments doing as well?" Tom is simply asking rhetorically; he does not want to say out loud that it is unlikely Henry will be the beneficiary again of assets like his family's were.

"Tees' Landing will also be the recipient of its own profits," Henry acknowledges, and leans back in an unworried pose. "Besides, I don't see the headpiece as merely an accessory." He nods his head toward Gerald and continues, "Gerald and Mr. Turner have helped me a lot this past year. Not only with their finance experience, but helping me decide what to do with the inheritance. I am not like my brother, and realised I would not be able to keep up with all of his holdings. The properties in London ... those I can handle for now, especially with the caretaker he had retained. But all of the stocks and overseas interests … those were beyond what I wanted to track. I would have had to spend a lot of time learning about those companies … time away from doing things for the car business or with the family. I thank Gerald and Kenneth for making sure I understood that trade-off, and thought about what my priorities are."

Henry raises his glass toward Gerald in gratitude.

Henry then continues, "So when we liquidated the assets, after the taxes were paid, we focused on redeploying the money. Some of the proceeds went to the loan for the car business, some went for Tees' Landing, and a bit went to get something special for Mary. It so happens that gemstones and jewelry keep their value somewhat."

Bertie snickers, "You're saying the gift was also an investment?"

Henry smiles and shrugs, but does not answer.

Gerald answers for the younger man, "It is not always the case that jewelry even holds its value, let alone appreciates, but quality pieces like that will always have a market. I think your mother knew that, Robert. I saw some of the items she bequeathed to her great grandchildren."

Robert is surprised at the reference, but then reconsiders. Even with all of the family's financial ups and down, his father's as well as his own, his mother always remained … confident. He wonders if she ever would have considered selling her jewels.

He simply says, "My mother did have exquisite taste."

"I would like Mary's gift to be a similar family piece that gets handed through the generations, but if someone someday is in such dire straits that they need to sell it, well, so be it," Henry says.

Robert sighs, "I suppose that is like the Della Francesca painting was…"

Tom says, "That was good decision, Robert, to sell that. You do not truly miss it, do you?"

Robert considers only for a second before replying, "Well, on occasion when I walk by where it used to hang, something does not seem quite right. But you are right, of course. I would rather have that feeling than to have lost the Abbey."

Everyone sips in silent agreement.

Bertie chuckles, "I have already told myself not to get too attached to things here, nor where they may be. Between my mother, my wife, and my valet, I expect there will be changes every now and again."

"Your valet?" Gerald asks, curious.

"If you had not noticed, Mr. Marlowe has a keen eye for design," Bertie says, with a suggestive air. "Mother and he worked together to decide on many of the house decorations. I think he is even better at such things than Peter was. I like that he listens, then executes whatever we want with his exceptionally good taste."

"Perhaps Rosamund and I will ask him to help us with my house," Gerald muses, then adds, quickly, "With your permission, of course."

"I will agree; it will give him an opportunity to spend someone else's money for a change," Bertie laughs.

"Come now, Bertie, you are doing quite well here," Henry says.

"It would seem so from all the staff bustling about," Robert says.

Bertie nods, looks around to ensure that no staff are in the room, then says, carefully, "That is somewhat like Mary's headpiece … a bit self-serving, I admit, in multiple ways. We hired more than we needed, but it was intentional. Something our minister and I discussed months ago. Think about it: the people we have employed for the holidays … they are available to work."

Bertie pauses, to let the others understand his meaning.

Not surprising, Gerald is the first to say something, "That is a win-win arrangement! Well done."

"We would have had to support them in one way or another," Bertie explains. "We thought employing them was better for everyone than simply handing out alms."

Tom nods in agreement, "It gives them the chance to work, earn their living … allows 'em to keep their pride. If only Parliament and all of the committees could convince-"

Robert interrupts Tom, saying, "Bertie has done the decent thing, and we will, too, by not getting into political discussions." He gives Tom a wink, and adds, "Not tonight, anyway."

Henry laughs, "I am with you on that, Robert. We would have a long week ahead of us if we descended into discord so early in the holiday."

Tom snickers, "Alright, everyone. You see, Robert? We both have come a long way."


	86. Chapter 86

As he drives the farm lorry into Yew Tree, Mr. Mason is pleased to see that the drive and a sizeable area near the farmhouse and barn are cleared of snow. He parks the lorry and enters the house. Only a few minutes later, he comes back out again, and strides toward the barn.  
Albert enters the barn, saying to Andy, "I'll finish up here. Daisy told me Mr. Barrow rang to ask if you would pick up the Molesleys and the Bateses in the farm lorry. So they don't have to walk."  
Andy finishes emptying a bucket of water into a trough for the pigs, then hands the bucket to the older man. "Alright, thank you."  
"You did a fine job clearing the snow so quickly," Mr. Mason says, adding with a chuckle, "I wish I still had such strong arms and back."  
"'Didn't take too long," Andy shrugs, "You know I don't mind such work. Besides, Daisy kept me company."  
"You didn't let her shovel, didya?" Albert asks, alarmed.  
"No, I wouldn't let her do that," Andy chuckles, shaking his head. "But she insisted on sweeping the last of the snow from the steps."  
Daisy comes out of the house, bundled for the ride to the Abbey. The cooks have decided to divide the work this week, since only one of them is needed. The assistant cook will be working today and tomorrow morning before going to London. Mrs. Patmore will work the rest of the week until Daisy returns. Daisy enters the barn to let Andy know she is ready to go.  
"There's lunch for you in the icebox, Mr. Mason," Daisy tells her father-in-law as the couple head to the lorry.  
"Thank you, Daisy," Mr. Mason says, waving at the departing vehicle.

* * *

Andy drops Daisy off at the Abbey then drives off to pick up the Molesleys first, then the Bateses.  
After stowing her outerwear, Daisy heads to the kitchen and puts on the kettle for tea. She wonders at the assortment of dinnerware that are in the scullery drying rack, especially the silver bowls. She hears Barrow in his office, and goes to see him.  
"Good morning, Mr. Barrow," Daisy says, cheerfully. "Uh, there're silver bowls left in the-"  
Daisy does not finish her sentence because as Barrow looks up at the assistant cook, she is shocked to see how tired he appears.  
"Good morning, Daisy," the butler greets the young woman with a small and weary smile.  
"Mr. Barrow, pardon me fer sayin' … you look terrible. What's wrong?" Daisy asks.  
When Barrow had seen his own appearance in the glass this morning, he had wondered if anyone would notice the bags under his eyes. They must be even more obvious than he had thought.  
The butler explains, "Ah…well, Mr. Carter came back earlier than I expected … but … he is ill. He was up much of the night. 'Kept me awake, too."  
"Mr. Carter is 'ere?" Daisy asks, surprised. "Sick?"  
Barrow nods. He has decided not to hide Carter's presence - that would have been too difficult. However, he will mislead the other staff about why Mr. Carter is under the weather. It's been done before, he thinks with a sense of irony.  
"'E was fine when 'e first got 'ere …," Barrow says evasively. "Dr. Clarkson's aware ... said 'e'd check in on 'im. The silver bowls … the doctor said 'e might get the shakes … so 'e shouldn't use anythin' breakable."  
Daisy scrunches her eyebrows together, thinking. She can tell Barrow is not giving the entire truth, but what worries her more is something else. That others might get sick, too, and that Barrow may already have contracted it given what he looks like now.  
"I'll make some soup," Daisy says.  
Barrow is not sure Carter will take soup, but the butler does not feel like he can say anything against the assistant cook's desire to help in her own way. He does not want Daisy to be too disappointed if Carter's appetite has not returned yet.  
"That would be kind of you, Daisy," he says. "Only I'm not su-"  
At Barrow's hesitation, Daisy cannot help but voice her fear, so interrupts the butler to ask, "'S not influenza, is it?"  
The butler shakes his head, "Dr. Clarkson would have told me if it was influenza, and I would have sent you back to the farm. 'Might've simply eaten something bad …"  
The two are interrupted by the sound of the service door opening. Christopher and his father have arrived.  
"Pardon me, Daisy," Barrow says, rising and departing his office.  
"Good morning, Mr. Timble, Christopher," Barrow says. "Shovel paths to the old garage first to get to the snow clearing machine. You can 'elp Andy with it when 'e returns, to clear the the drive again."  
The telephone rings, and Barrow returns to his office to answer it. Daisy has not made it back to the kitchen yet, and she lingers in the hallway, eavesdropping out of Barrow's line of sight.  
"Good morning, Dr. Clarkson," she hears the butler say. Then he seems to exhale heavily and report, "'E didn't sleep well 't'all. Neither did I for that matter with all the noise 'e made … hollerin' 'bout everything, like you said 'e might … otherwise the same, 'though a bit more agitated … Very well, Doctor. We'll expect you this evening, then."  
Daisy scurries to the kitchen as she hears Barrow replace the receiver on the cradle.

* * *

"Do not tell my family, but I am looking forward to spending time working today," Edith says to Laura with a chuckle as the two women enter Edith's office at Brancaster. "Just the two of us."  
"Time for a break from the constant commotion?" Laura asks.  
Edith considers only briefly before replying, "More like a break from being responsible for everyone's happiness for a few hours."  
"Edith, this has been a wonderful holiday so far," Laura says to reassure her employer. "My parents are enjoying themselves enormously."  
"I am glad to hear that," Edith says. "Um, have you told them yet?"  
Laura smirks and nods, "Yes, I did. On Christmas morning. And, yes, they are thrilled."  
Laura retrieves some papers from her attache case.  
"Let's work on the agenda for the Board meeting first," Edith says. "So we will know that is done before we get immersed in the details of the next issue."  
"Alright," Laura says, then gets ready to take notes on the discussion. "Should we announce the serial novel to the Board?"  
Edith scrunches her eyebrows together, "Hmmm, almost all already know … but I suppose not Mrs. Harding, nor Mrs. Wilson…"  
"Precisely," Laura says. "I like Jane, a lot, but we know she will report everything to Sir Richard. I think it would be risky for him to know before publication."  
Edith nods, "I tend to agree. Let us simply say that we have new features we may introduce throughout the year. It will only be a few weeks until the January edition is out."  
"I suppose we should expect Carlisle to want to meet at the end of the month," Laura says with a sigh.  
"That may not be necessary if we are able to work with him while he is here," Edith says.  
Laura looks up at her boss as if surprised, and advises, "After he sees the serial's first installment mid-month, he will want to meet. At a minimum to find out if and how he might be portrayed in the story."  
Edith looks as if that had never occurred to her, "Golly, you are right! I should have thought of that."  
"The character is rather a scoundrel," Laura says with a chuckle. "He would be wholly without charm had Mary not given me some ideas for passages about when he attempted to do things for her."  
Edith snickers, "But you made those into humour - the cultural differences with his Chinese background … I especially liked the one about the ball game … when Hua tried to fit in with her family ... but was attempting to play one thing and they were really playing a different game entirely."

"I'll admit that part is inspired from Tom's stories of his learning how to play cricket...," Laura laughs.

Edith shrugs, "Hua is not a very likable character … there is not much that would garner sympathy for him."  
"Does he deserve sympathy?" Laura muses, "There is still time to make some changes ... Perhaps add more background story … give a reason why he is so roguish …"  
"All of the characters are nasty at one time or another!" Edith chuckles. "As we were in real life. Well, not really Hikaru. Sybil deserves that sort of memory."  
"Which means out of all of the characters, Sir Richard's is the most one-sided … and perhaps that isn't right either," Laura says, tapping the end of her pencil against her chin. "We could give him a modest childhood … say his parents died early so he was sent to the emperor to live and work … but he was clever and it was noticed … so he was allowed to study and rose in the household … and he schemed simply because that is what courtiers do …"  
"That could be a story in itself," Edith says. "I am not sure the character deserves that much attention."  
Suddenly Laura appears to have thought of something, and says,"We could give a background story that is inspired by Martin Graham's…"  
Edith widens her eyes, "I do not think it believable that the character was at one point homosexu-"  
"No, that is not what I mean," Laura says, interrupting her boss, waving a hand lightly as if thinking out loud. "He and a woman in the court fell in love very young, but another suitor for her, higher than Hua, was jealous, and she died suspiciously in a boating accident. Hua was devastated over it, which is why he went to Japan and is so cold and driven … and after Mary, er, Nariko breaks with him, he meets his former love's sister …"  
"That is compelling, but…," Edith says, intrigued about the storyline but unsure still if it is needed. "Carlisle will recognise the story. Then he will know we know. I am not sure that is a good idea."  
"What does he think we know about Marlowe?" Laura asks. "Didn't you say Marlowe told his sister he was going to tell you-?"  
"Marlowe apparently told Phoebe that he confided in us about them being siblings, but not much more," Edith confirms. "Of his past … only that he realised when he was young that he wanted a different life than his family would have forced on him."  
"But Sir Richard knows that Bertie has the whole story," Laura says. "We can say Bertie gave us the ideas… if he asks."  
"Alright, let me ask Bertie first, then," Edith says, chuckling at her editor's creativity and eagerness. "Another thing … this would give Hua a heart … I think Carlisle likes his ruthless reputation."  
"Precisely!" Laura says, with a gleam of mischief in her eyes. "If few will recognise that the serial is based on real people and true stories, even fewer will connect that Hua is Sir Richard. But all of us will know. And he will guess that we know at least that secret of his. Turnabout is fair play, isn't it?"  
Edith appears to be considering what Laura is saying. Something bothers her… Marlowe's secret is not one they can use in the same way Carlisle can use any of theirs. The only way they could use it-  
"What about Phoebe?" Edith asks. "The storyline may be obvious to her, too. Carlisle may be a knave, but … I would not want to hurt her. She has been nothing but nice to us. With Rosamund, and the fashion show …"  
"If part of the intent is to show that Hua has a heart, then the sister-who becomes his wife-should be happy that she has helped to make him realise it again," Laura says definitively. "How could that be hurtful to her?"  
Edith remains unsure. She says, "It may also lead to her concluding that other parts of the serial are true, too. Too many people know already, partly due to my own selfish and spiteful actions…."  
"Edith, there is no need to berate yourself about it now," Laura says. "Everyone makes mistakes, especially when we are young."  
"To show that I have grown up and learned from that mistake, I simply want to be careful about publishing anything that divulges someone else's secrets, that is all," Edith states. Silently she decides she will also talk to Marlowe about this idea, not only Bertie, and adds, "Let me think about this for a bit."

* * *

The older children have gone out to play in the snow with their fathers, stepfathers, and Robert. Mrs. Pelham has taken Cora and the Edmundses with her to visit the local schoolhouse and the hospital. Gerald and Rosamund are out walking, and Laura and Edith will be working most of the day.  
All of which leave Mary in search of something to do this morning. If she were at the Abbey, she could find a diversion immediately. Here at Brancaster, she is feeling too pregnant to play outdoors, and is not in the mood to explore indoors by herself. With a sigh, she decides to go to the nursery. Her younger children always welcome her company at least.  
Carrying a children's book, Mary enters the nursery and is surprised to encounter Mr. Marlowe in the room as well as the two nannies and the three youngest children. The Brancaster nanny is changing the nappy of little Robert while Nanny Shelley sits on the floor playing blocks with Viola and Roger. Marlowe sits on a chair nearby, with his sketchpad. He is obviously drawing a frock. When he sees Mary, he immediately rises and gives a small bow of greeting.  
"Good morning, everyone. I didn't realise you help with the childcare, Mr. Marlowe," Mary says with a small teasing smile toward the valet. As she walks toward her own children, both Roger and Viola rise from their spots and walk toward their mother, eyes and faces smiling. Mary takes a seat on a settee, and helps each twin in turn to sit next to her, on either side.  
"Good morning, Lady Mary," Marlowe says. "I am designing Nanny Shelley's new frock."  
Mary gives a curious look back, and on seeing it, Marlowe adds, "Oh, you may not know! Mr. Barrow and Mr. Carter gave her some beautiful cloth and accessories for Christmas. For a new dress for the formal dinners with the children."  
Mary smiles anew at Nanny Shelley, "What a thoughtful present! I wish I had known in advance. You may purchase new shoes, on my expense, so that you will be fully fashioned."  
Both Nanny Shelley and Marlowe beam in pleasure at the generosity.  
"Thank you, Lady Mary," Nanny Shelley gushes.  
As she settles the children closer to her and adjusts the book in front of herself, Mary continues to smile. She finds it humourous and endearing that the valet gets such pleasure from having a friend be able to have a new addition to her wardrobe. Mary herself understands the feeling; it is similar to how she loves new frocks and fashions, for herself and others.  
The Brancaster nanny has been silent throughout the exchange. Mary has noticed.  
"Mr. Marlowe, isn't Marigold old enough to begin to learn formal manners?" Mary asks as she turns a page of the book to read to her twins. "If you and Nanny here are amenable, I will suggest to my sister and brother-in-law that you begin a similar habit here."  
Marlowe's eyes widen, "Pardon me, Lady Mary, but, well, um, I am not sure… Mr. Carter is a teacher, and I a valet."  
Mary observes, "You have always seemed to comport yourself well. I am sure you are as versed in manners as any gentleman. And Marigold will love that she will get to dress in finery and dine with her favourite valet."  
At this, the Brancaster nanny cannot suppress a chuckle, "Pardon me, Lady Mary, but you are right-Miss Marigold would be very happy about it."  
Encouraged, Mary appears to have had another thought. She says, "Now that I think of it… I understand the Carlisles will be arriving in a few days. I recall young Martin being well-mannered at Mr. Branson's wedding … and he gets on well with all of the children … I believe a nice dinner is warranted, isn't it? Certainly there should be one for the New Year celebration, and it would be good to have a practice dinner before then." She turns to both of the nannies and enquires, "Will that be alright with you?"  
The women feel both delighted and trapped. How could they respond with anything other than an agreement?  
"I will inform Mr. Carson," Mary says, as if the matter has been decided. "He will see to everything." She turns her attention to the book and the twins, and begins to read.

* * *

"How're the babies?" Daisy asks Molesley, who has come downstairs with Jack to walk around a bit.  
"They're doing well, sleeping at the moment," Molesley says, carefully eyeing Jack's use of a cup to drink some milk. "'S why we're here for a quick break."  
The young boy does a good job and does not spill. Jack has white liquid all over his upper lip when he is finished, so Molesley carefully wipes it off with a napkin. With how voraciously the lad drank, Daisy thinks he must be hungry, too, so she hands the boy a roll. She receives a smiling 'Tenk you' in return, and Jack begins to eat the bun immediately. Daisy hopes she hasn't spoilt the boy's appetite for lunch.  
Daisy glances about, to see if anyone else is nearby, then lowers her voice, "Mr. Molesley, didya 'ear Mr. Carter is back already? But 'e's sick?"  
Molesley and his wife and child had gone immediately to their respective duties upon arriving at the Abbey this morning. Phyllis began to sort out clothing in Lady Mary's closets and Molesley took his post in the second nursery. He had been playing with little William when Anna and John Bates had arrived with Annemarie and Jack. Then the couple went off to their work in the Earl's and Countess' closets. Nobody else had said anything about Mr. Carter.  
"No, I hadn't heard," Molesley says, surprised at the news. "What's he got?"  
Daisy shrugs, "I dunno, Mr. Barrow didn't say much other'n that Dr. Clarkson woulda said if 'twas influenza. And the doctor must not be too worried … 'e's not comin' ta check on 'im 'til tonight."  
Molesley frowns, still looking curious, "But why did Carter come back in the first place? Did he forget something?"  
Again Daisy shrugs, not knowing the answer, either.  
"I wanna bring 'im some soup, but don't wanna disturb 'im. And …," Daisy looks embarrassed, "I dunno if 'e's decent."  
Molesley chuckles, "I'll bring it up, Daisy, if you'll watch Jack for me."  
Daisy brightens, "Will ya? I mean, 's not yer job anymore…"  
"'S alright, Daisy," Molesley says, "I'm happy to help."  
Daisy smiles and nods, then says, "I'll put a tray together 'soon as I finish gettin' lunch finished fer everyone else."

* * *

"Tomorrow I want Mum and Nonny to join us for sleighing again," Sybbie exclaims, a skip in her step as she and the older children and the men walk back toward the castle from their outdoor play.  
"She may not be able to sleigh," Tom advises his daughter gently.  
"Why not?" Sybbie asks. "She said she liked it yesterday."  
"But she also said the walk back up the hill was tiring," Tom reminds his daughter.  
Sybbie nods, remembering. She considers for a moment, then turns to her Uncle Bertie and asks, "Do you think we can ice skate tomorrow, Uncle Bertie?"  
"I think that is a splendid idea, Sybbie," Bertie says. "There is a shallow pond not too far away that must be frozen .. it has been more than a week now with low temps."  
Still skipping, Sybbie smiles, "Then Mum can join us doing that."  
Tom looks uncertain, "I am not sure that is a good idea, to ask her to skate."  
"Why not?" Sybbie asks.  
Tom quietly replies, "You know..."  
Sybbie rolls her eyes, and says, more loudly than she realises, "Being pregnant does not mean she cannot do anything, Daddy! A mother's womb has wonderful suspension." She adds with emphasis, "Likely better than a car."  
Sighing, trying to find a way to explain, Tom very quietly starts, "Sybbie, darlin', it is risky-"  
Sybbie stops in her tracks, interrupting and her father, and saying, forcefully, "Daddy! Do you think I would want to do anything that would hurt Mum or the baby? She is healthy and strong, and she will be fine. Like my mother was … at least, until the end. What happened to my mother had nothing to do with ice skating or sleighing."  
Tom is initially surprised at his daughter's outburst. Not that she said something, given who she is. His surprise is that she seems to know more information about what happened with her mother than he expected. But then again, he thinks about what she has undoubtedly learned over the past year…  
He shakes his head and chuckles, "Alright, darlin', we will ask her if she would like to join us skating."  
Bertie raises an eyebrow at Tom, having heard the entire exchange. He is not alone, Tom sees, based on the smiling smirks on Henry's and Robert's faces.  
Tom laughs again, knowing that the secret is out. He feels an enormous sense of relief. It feels wonderful for him of a sudden. He looks about at all of the curious, expectant faces and says, "Yes, everyone, Laura is pregnant."

* * *

Molesley feels odd … on the one hand the act of carrying a tray laden with silver up the service stairs is like his old duties used to be. But he is not in livery and he has not helped here at the Abbey since the fall festival weekend, so it feels different somehow. In particular because the intended recipient is not a family member, either.  
At the top of the steps to the men's' hall, Molesley is surprised to hear the sound of a man shouting … it is Carter's voice.  
"Mr. Barrow, you nasty goat! Let me out of this room!" Carter shouts.  
Then Molesley hears Carter banging ... on a door, likely. And once he is partway down the hallway, Molesley can see that Carter must not be in his own room, but apparently is in another. The village teacher is also surprised to see a gramaphone in the hallway.  
"Erm, M-Mr. Carter?" Molesley stutters, "Hello?" Molesley approaches the door to the room from which he thinks he hears the teacher.  
"Mr. Molesley!" Carter cries from inside the room. There is a slight pause, then Carter exclaims eagerly, "You've come to save me!"  
There is something in the tone of Carter's voice that does not seem quite right … something not usual, but Molesley cannot discern what it is.  
"Save you?" Molesley chuckles, "I only brought you soup … from Daisy. She wants you to get well. Her chicken soup works miracles, I tell you. Why, when I had influ-"  
"Ah, that is very kind of her, and you," Carter says, interrupting the man. Carter continues, "Mr. Barrow thinks I am ill, and locked me in this room so that I will not infect others. But I think I am well now."  
Again, Molesley can hear something unusual in the voice. And the teacher is not normally so rude as to interrupt someone. He sounds odd, but not unhealthy, Molesley thinks. The village teacher carefully balances the tray with one arm and reaches to open the door to the room. Locked, just as Carter had said. Molesley looks about to find a place to set the tray. He ends up going into Carter's study and putting the tray down on the table therein. Molesley heads back into the hall and leans toward Carter's door, so the tutor can hear him again.  
"Mr. Carter, I will need to go and get the key. I'll be back shortly," Molesley says loudly.  
"Wonderful idea! Only … Mr. Barrow may not want to give you the key unless he checks on me himself. I'd hate to bother him from his work…," Carter says, then adds suggestively, "You know how he can get when he is irritated …"  
Molesley scoffs and chortles, "I know how he can get even when he is not irritated, yes."  
"Are there any other key sets about? These staff rooms are not the silver chests or wine stores …," Carter asks.  
"Mrs. Hughes carries a set. She would not have taken them to Brancaster … I suppose I can ask my wife or Mrs. Bates … they might know," Molesley considers. "If not, then we'll simply have to bother Mr. Barrow."  
"I hope it won't come to that... In fact, please do not accost him about this on my account. He's been very good to be checking on me regularly and I am sure he'll not leave me stranded up here," Carter says.  
What an odd, quick turnabout in his words about Barrow, Molesley thinks. From calling him a nasty goat to concerned caregiver within a span of moments.  
"Alright, Mr. Carter, I will not bother him," Molesley says. "Hopefully I will be back soon."  
Carter says, with a small giggle, "Thank you, Mr. Molesley."  
Molesley hears that apparent glee in the teacher's voice, and is baffled by it as he heads back down the stairs in search of a key. On the one hand, it does not sound like the tenor of a sick man. On the other, it does.

* * *

"Thank you, Mr. Timble," Barrow says to the labourer. The butler gestures toward the house, "Join us for lunch." The invitation is merely a courtesy. He expects Christopher's father to stay for lunch and then to help with some other chores he has in mind.  
"Thank you, I wouldn't mind that 't'all," Christopher's father says.  
Barrow surveys the Abbey drive. It is clear of snow all the way to the gate, and the surface has been dusted with sandy soil. It was laborious work, but between Andy, Christopher, and his father, it got done sooner than the butler expected. The four men head into the service entrance.

* * *

After having conferred with his wife and Mrs. Bates, who both agreed that Mr. Barrow will have secured Mrs. Hughes' set of keys somewhere, Molesley had apologised to Carter, retrieved the lunch tray from Carter's study, and has brought it back down to the kitchens.  
He explains the circumstance to Daisy as he empties the soup back into the pot to warm it again.  
"We'll have to wait for Mr. Barrow, then. Christopher or Andy can bring lunch up for him," Molesley says.  
Daisy remembers how tired Barrow has looked all morning, and also the aggravation in the butler's voice when he talked to Dr. Clarkson on the telephone about Carter. The assistant cook had only wanted to help by taking care of something simple like this. Carter needs to eat, to get nourishment, and Barrow does not need to be bothered.  
Then Daisy remembers something else.  
"Mrs. Patmore showed me where Mrs. Hughes keeps 'er second set o' keys. She trusts me," Daisy explains in a quiet voice. "I don't think anyone else knows I know, so keep it secret, yeh?"  
She makes a 'follow me' gesture with her arm and starts down the hall. Molesley lifts Jack into his arms and carries him as the two conspirators walk toward Mrs. Hughes' office.  
Daisy pulls out a desk drawer all the way, lifts a small wood panel from the bottom of the last small section of the drawer, and retrieves a set of keys lying in the clever, secret compartment.  
Molesley smiles as he takes the keys from Daisy, "You have my word."  
Molesley puts Jack into his high chair in the servant' hall whilst Daisy doles soup back into the bowl and places it on the tray again.  
Molesley says, "By the way, Carter does not sound like he has influenza …"  
"Yeh, 'at's what Mr. Barrow says," Daisy replies. "Why d'ya think that, tho?"  
"He was shouting and banging on the door," Molesley explains. "He did not sound weak, and obviously was not bedridden."  
Daisy shrugs, "Maybe 'e's better after all."  
"He said he was, but … I'm not sure of that … there was something… well, never mind. Some of your soup will be just the thing for him, I'd say," Molesley says, then asks, "D'ya think there's enough for me to have some at lunch?"  
Daisy smiles modestly at the implied compliment, "I made a big pot … there's 'nuff."  
Molesley smiles, "Thank you. I'll be back down shortly. Perhaps if he is well enough, Mr. Carter will come down, too."

* * *

"Pardon me, Lady Hexham, but may I have a moment? I will walk with you to the dining room for lunch, if that is alright," Carson asks respectfully to Edith. The former Abbey butler has politely accosted the Marchioness in the hall near her office, having waited patiently for her to emerge from within with her editor.  
"Of course, Mr. Carson," Edith says with a gesture toward the hallway.  
The former Downton butler says, "I am not sure if you are aware, but at the Abbey, we have started a practice of formal dinners Saturday evenings for the children with Mr. Carter and Nanny Shelley."  
"I have heard, Mr. Carson," Edith says, unsure where the conversation will go from here.  
Laura interjects, "While Sybbie does not always enjoy having to dress for the occasion, she does like that it makes the dinners feel more special than usual."  
Carson continues, "Lady Mary has asked that the children have a formal dinner whilst the Carlisles are here. And that before then, at least one for Miss Marigold to practice."  
"Has she?" Edith asks, curious now. "How did that come about?"  
"I am not sure, Lady Hexham," Carson responds. "She came to me and asked for me to arrange it only a short while ago."  
"I am not opposed to the idea," Edith says with a slight shrug. "Have you discussed this with anyone else?"  
"No, my lady," Carson replies. "I wanted to make sure you approved first, of course."  
Impulsively, but not out of character, Edith places an affectionate and reassuring hand on Carson's arm, "Proper as always, Mr. Carson. Thank you for that."  
Carson looks a bit confused about what to do given the response from Lady Hexham. He correctly assumes that he has somewhat agreement with Lady Mary's plan, so asks, "Would it be acceptable to you if I were to speak to your Nanny about how much Miss Marigold has been taught?"  
Edith nods, "Yes, Mr. Carson, by all means, do. I am not worried … Marigold seems to acquire social graces naturally." She turns to her editor, "That is one way I am thankful she is like her aunt." Turning back to Mr. Carson, she directs, "Talk to Mr. Pearson and cook. I am sure between the three of you, it can be arranged."

* * *

"Well, Mr. Barrow, that was quick of you to come up," Carter shouts nastily as he hears someone ascend the stairs to the men's hall. "Did Mr. Molesley and Daisy remind you of my imprisonment?"  
Amazed at how acute the man's hearing must be, and again confused by the tutor's tone, Molesley calls. "'Tis me again, Mr. Carter."  
"Do you have the key, Mr. Molesley?" Carter asks, shouting in apparent joy.  
Amazed again at the swift changes in demeanour, Molesley places the tray in Carter's study, jingles the key ring, and chuckles, "A good many of them."  
He approaches the door to the room that houses Carter, and only then looks at the assortment of keys he is carrying. There are at least three dozen on this set. A number of them are of a similar type, the same as his own key was when he lived in these rooms, he recalls.  
He murmurs, "Hmm, one of these should do it…"  
"Is there something wrong, Mr. Molesley?" Carter asks.  
"Er, I, uh, need to figure out which key it is," Molesley calls.  
He decides to select a random key and tries it in the lock. No luck. He shrugs, and begins to try another. Then another…

* * *

Barrow tousles the hair of Jack, who is sitting in the high chair in the servant's hall. The boy is using a spoon to bang on the tray in front of him. It is not insistent banging, to get someone's attention, but rather seems to be simply to make noise. Jack smiles at the butler and at the other men who have arrived in the servants' hall for lunch.  
"Yer parents'll be down soon for lunch," Barrow says to the boy. The butler appears to be considering something, then says, "I thought Molesley was carin' for Jack while the Bateses worked."  
"That is what he mentioned on the way here," Andy confirms.  
Smiling in greeting at everyone, Daisy walks out from the kitchen with a small towel, and ties it around Jack's neck, like a bib. "'Er ya go, Jack. Now ya won't soil yer clothes."  
"Daisy, where's Molesley?" Barrow asks. "Gettin' the others for lunch?"  
Daisy replies, "'E's bringin' some soup up ta Mr. Carter."  
Barrow at first frowns, then shrugs, "'E won't be able to give it to 'im. Door's locked." The butler starts toward his office. "When 'e comes back down, tell 'im I'll bring a tray up lat-"  
Daisy wrings her hands together, feeling a bit caught. Barrow is bound to find out one way or another that Carter has already had his soup. She approaches the butler and quietly and hesitantly says, "Uh, er, I gave 'im Mrs. Hughes' spare keys."  
Barrow stops mid-stride and stares only briefly in Daisy in surprise, then his face takes on a look of awful realization. The butler bolts for the stairs.  
Not knowing what could have caused Barrow such obvious panic, the others in the room share curious, confused looks. Concerned, Andy heads toward the stairway, too.

* * *

"Aha! This is the one!" Molesley declares triumphantly as the key slides into the small slit and turns the locking mechanism to open the door.  
"Thank you, Mr. Molesley!" Carter says in a rush, flinging the door open and nearly causing Molesley to fall into the room.  
"Good Lord!" Molesley exclaims, catching himself just in time from falling and then righting himself. Clearly, whatever illness it was has not taken away strength in the tutor's arms. Joseph looks up and instantly is caught off guard by Carter's appearance.  
The pyjamas are to be expected since he has been ill. But Carter had said he was better. If so, what of the dark circles under his eyes, hair going in all directions, and a paleness to his aspect that is most unbecoming? And the eyes … there is a wildness to them. A gleam that makes Molesley feel a bit … uncomfortable.  
"I've left the tray in the oth-," Molesley begins, gesturing down the hall.  
"Mr. Molesley, I need to get to my car," Carter says urgently while shouldering the older man out of his way.  
"But-," Molesley stammers, even more shocked by the teacher's rudeness.  
"Sorry, Mr. Molesley, but I need to leave before Mr. Barrow finds out," Carter calls, racing for the stairs.  
"You're in your pyjamas!" calls Molesley, understanding finally that Carter is not nearly well.  
"I will find my overcoat on the way out!" Carter says.  
"No you won't, Mr. Carter," a voice coming up the stairs says, calmly but warningly.  
Carter backs up a few paces, his face panicking. He looks toward the other end of the hall, but knows that that door will be locked.  
In between both ends, Molesley sees the teacher glancing about fretfully and is again very bothered by his face. Now he looks like a trapped animal.  
"If you'll get back to the room, I'll bring in the lunch tray," Barrow says, calmly, walking down the hall toward Carter.  
"Mr. Molesley, please!" Carter turns and calls to the teacher in the hallway. "You can see I am not ill! Tell Mr. Barrow to let me leave!"  
Before Molesley can respond, Barrow says, "Mr. Molesley can see that you are very ill. 'Ave you seen yourself in the glass?"  
Carter again looks pleadingly between the butler and the teacher, "No! I-" He stops without finishing the response and suddenly gets a look of determination on his face.  
Without another word, Carter rushes toward Barrow, attempting to quickly and forcefully push his way past. The butler is surprised, but not so much that he doesn't get an arm around the teacher. The two men struggle, one trying to break free and the other wanting to contain.  
Molesley at first stands there, astonished. Initially, he doesn't know what to do, but he has come to the conclusion that whatever Carter said, Barrow was in the right about the situation. He decides to go to the butler's assistance.  
Barrow is holding tight to Carter's midsection, not only preventing the teacher from further progress toward the stairway, but also attempting to push the seemingly deranged man back toward the room. Carter's fists pound at Barrow's back, and his legs try to keep purchase on the floor in spite of his slippers.  
"Let ... me ...go!" Carter grunts.  
Molesley's upper body still retains some of the strength he gained during the time he worked manual labour. Shouting, "I'll get his legs!" he grabs both of Carter's legs at once and lifts them. The advance shout was just enough for Barrow to adjust his hold, so Carter is suspended between the two men. The captive teacher kicks and thrashes his legs, but Molesley had got hold of them together and is able to resist losing his armhold.  
A struggling and cursing Carter is conveyed slowly toward the open room. Once inside, Barrow and Molesley put Carter on the bed, each holding down half of his squirming body. The teacher's pyjama top rides up every now and then with his movements, and both Barrow and Molesley can see his burned-scarred torso. They glance at each other in momentary bafflement about what to do next, and how to contain the teacher.  
Molesley suggests, "We could sit on 'im."  
Barrow grimaces, "Then we'd be stuck 'ere 'til 'e calms down."  
Molesley says in a low voice, "You get to the door first and I can keep him from jumping up."  
Barrow scoffs, "And let him sock you? It'll only work if we go together… but move quickly so I can close and lo-"  
"I can help, Mr. Barrow …," Andy says from the doorway.  
Molesley and Barrow look toward the footman in relief.  
Andy conveys his meaning by reaching with one hand for the key still in the door and with the other hand the doorknob. Molesley and Barrow seem to understand, and nod silently in agreement of the plan. They will bolt out of the room as quickly as possible, and Andy will be ready to close and lock the door before Carter can get to it.  
Molesley and Barrow look at each other then the butler hisses very silently, "On my mark..." He wants to give Carter as little warning as possible so that he doesn't prepare to spring from the bed and get to the door, too. If so, well, between the three of them they will do it again. Crikey this could be a long process...  
Barrow looks at Molesley and silently mouths, "One … two …" Then Barrow gives a definitive nod while mouthing "Now!"  
Barrow and Molesley release their holds in synchronicity and immediately dash for the door. Carter leaps from the bed and also gets to the door, but not before Andy has closed it and turned the key in the lock. Carter begins to pound on the door and keeps up his incessant ranting.  
Barrow and Molesley sigh heavily in relief and then begin to straighten their hair, jackets, and vests.  
"Well … thank you, Andy, Molesley," Barrow says.  
"I, uh, erm, I was only … I didn't realise…," Molesley begins to stutter.  
Barrow shakes his head, "You didn't know, Mr. Molesley."  
"But…?" Molesley begins, full of questions, "Why is he in that room? What illness is it?"  
"Is it rabies?" Andy adds.  
Barrow looks incredulously at the young man, but is not scornful when he replies, "I'd think Dr. Clarkson would have mentioned that," Barrow decides to play ignorant still about some things. "When Mr. Carter started to feel sick, 'e put 'imself in that room, since it's got no carpet; 'is own does. Easier to clean, if it came to that."  
Both Andy and Molesley nod in understanding, but remain concerned for whatever type of sickness the teacher has.  
"When the doctor is 'ere this evening, perhaps we'll get more information from 'im. In the meantime, 'e stays put in the room, and… please be discrete in what you say to the others…," Barrow says, then gesture toward the stairs, "Shall we take lunch?"

* * *

A couple are finishing their lunch and Mrs. Patmore comes out into the little dining area of the B&B to see if they need anything else and to collect their soiled dishes.  
"Mrs. Patmore, this was a delicious luncheon!" the man exclaims. "With such accommodation and fare, we will stop here on all of our journeys from now on."  
Mrs. Patmore smiles at the compliment, "Thank ye, sir. Ye only need to ring and I'll let ye know if I've a room available. D'ye come through often?"  
The woman nods, "In fact we do … well, close enough. Several times per year. This will be a worthwhile detour from our route."  
"'S a nice spot, here," Mrs. Patmore says. "Take a stroll a bit and enjoy the day now the snowing's stopped."  
"'Don't mind if we do," the man says.  
Mrs. Patmore heads with her trayful into the kitchen, but returns a short while later with the couple's coats and hats.  
"The front door'll be open, fer when ye return," Mrs. Patmore says. "In case I'm in the back."  
"Thank you, again," the woman says with a smile. "We shouldn't be long."  
The couple depart, and Mrs. Patmore returns to complete her work in the kitchen.  
As Beryl hums to herself doing the dishes, she wonders at how warm and content she feels at the moment. Thinking it through, she considers it may be because she received the positive compliments first-hand from her guests. Not secondhand via Mr. Carson or Mr. Barrow or Mrs. Hughes. She knows that the Crawleys enjoy her cooking, and Lady Grantham often interjects positive comments when they are doing the menu plans for the Abbey. _Mrs. Patmore, I adored the sauce on the filet of sole last week. Or, Let's have boeuf bourguignon this week; Robert loves when you make it._  
It is not that Beryl expects daily affirmation, but hearing it from the people themselves always feels different somehow, and makes her feel … good.  
She likes making people feel comfortable when they stay here. To Beryl, this is still service work of a sort, catering to her customers' needs, but this B&B is _hers_. Her business and her guests, not the Crawleys'. Well, hers and Albert's, now. Even if it is not legally his.  
She thinks about the loving embrace and kiss her husband gave to her when he left this morning, after having cleared the walks of snow and checking on the fireplaces throughout the house. Mrs. Patmore is tickled that she has a husband who does things for her and the B&B like that. This is a good place for the couple; manageable for the two of them with Lucy's help. This holiday break is making her realise that. She enjoys being able to relax with Albert in their sitting room here in the evening, at a much earlier hour than she is able to retire for the night at the Abbey.  
It is almost time, she thinks. To have this be her only work, and only home. With Albert. She cannot keep the smile from her face even as she scrubs a pot.  
The only thing missing from her happiness at the moment is that she doesn't have her friend Elsie here right now to share it with.

* * *

Sybbie, George, and Marigold sit quietly together reading on one of the sofas in the Brancaster library. Since she is the best reader, Sybbie is in the middle, with her cousins on either side. While the eldest does most of the reading, she makes sure to have Marigold and George take turns, too, so they can have their practice. Both George and Sybbie help Marigold, and they are enjoying this quiet time together. Gerald is the only other person in the room. He is also reading quietly.  
The children finish _Winnie-the-Pooh_ and Sybbie closes the book, saying, "Let's get another one."  
The three hop off the sofa and walk toward the shelves on which are the children's books. On the way, they pass the bicycles. George cannot resist running his hands along the seat of his.  
"I wish we could learn to ride now," George says with a sigh.  
"Me, too," Marigold says.  
"We'll have to wait until the snow melts," Sybbie says, sadly.  
Gerald has been watching the three, and has heard this exchange. He puts his periodical down and rises to his feet.  
"If you won't tell a soul, I'll give you your first lesson now," Mr. Hastings says.  
"We're not supposed to use them inside!" Sybbie says.  
"I am here, and will take full responsibility," Gerald asserts, his eyes twinkling. He says, "I suspect there were times your parents did things they were not supposed to do… "  
The three youngsters raise their eyebrows, then do not protest anymore before going to stand next to their respective bicycles.  
"Watch how I do it first. Is it alright if I use Donk's, do you think? I promise to be careful," Gerald asks the children for permission, but does not wait for their reply.  
The older man maneuvers the largest bicycle to an open area of the room, lifts one leg over and straddles it with both feet on the floor. Then he lifts one leg to put that foot on a pedal and rest his bottom on the seat. All along the children have been watching him carefully.  
"Ready?" Gerald asks, receiving smiling nods. "This is the tricky part, because you need to feel your balance, and not be afraid. You push the pedal with one foot while lifting your other off the ground to the other pedal."  
Gerald does as he just described, and without delay, he is riding circles around the library.  
Marigold jumps up and down in delight, "You did it!"  
Gerald stops his pedaling near the children again, and dismounts from the bicycle. "Alright, children. Straddle your bicycles like I showed you, then I will help each of you in turn. Who shall be first?"  
George and Marigold thrust their hands into the air, each saying, "I will!"  
Sybbie says, "This is Marigold's castle, so she should go first."  
Marigold beams at the idea. She is young enough to not think that as hostess she should allow one of her guests to go first. Besides, George is just as eager to watch his cousin as to learn himself. The three move their bicycles toward the open area, and Gerald stands next to Marigold, who stands astride hers.  
"I will hold the handlebars and walk along with you so you get the hang of it," Gerald says, reaching to place one hand on each end of the handlebars, near where Marigold's hands also grip them. The girl has one foot on the ground and one on a pedal just like Gerald had shown them.  
Marigold nods enthusiastically.  
"One, two," Gerald counts, "Now let's go!"  
Marigold precariously lifts her other foot, looking nervous about her balance now that this situation is actually happening. She drops the foot back to the ground.  
"It's alright, Marigold," Gerald soothes, "I'm holding tightly."  
Marigold looks at the gentle man next to her, and smiles at his reassurance. She gets a look of determination on her face, then grips the handlebars tightly and lifts her foot again. Both feet are on pedals now.  
"Push one of your feet," Gerald says, and Marigold does as instructed.  
The bicycle moves forward, guided by Hastings. Marigold gets a bigger smile on her face, "I'm riding!"  
"You will need practice before you will be able to ride by yourself," Gerald advises, helping the girl 'ride' the same circuit of the room he had done. "But now you know what it feels like."  
After two circuits, the two stop, and Marigold puts her feet back on the ground.  
"It is very fun, George and Sybbie!" Marigold says.  
Keeping with youngest-to-oldest age order, Gerald helps George next, then Sybbie. In like fashion, each is a bit nervous at first, but then relaxes when they feel that Hastings will not let the bicycle fall.  
After six circuits briskly walking about the room next to the children, Hastings has broken into a light gleam of sweat. He takes his handkerchief from his pocket and pats his brow.  
"I think we should take over for you, Gerald," a voice from near the door says.  
Bertie, Tom, and Henry stand near the door, smiling in amusement of the scene they have been watching silently. The children look with worry toward the men, not sure if they will get in trouble for riding in the library.  
Gerald says, "My apologies, Bertie, if the indoor riding bothers you too much." He can see from Bertie's face that the Marquess understands and is not too upset.  
"You were being careful," Bertie shrugs and then looks about and says, as if conspiratorially, "Let's get a few more circuits in before my mother comes back."

* * *

"Good evening, Dr. Clarkson," Andy says after opening the door for the doctor. "Mr. Barrow said you'd be coming. I'll let him know you are here."  
Andy takes the doctor's coat and hat and turns to do the errand, but the doctor halts him, "If it is alright, I'll head upstairs. Mr. Barrow can meet me up there, if he'd like. Or I'll find him after I've had a chance to check on Mr. Carter."  
Barrow approaches, saying, "I 'eard the bell. I'll join you." Then he pauses, "'ave you eaten, doctor?"  
Clarkson shakes his head, "not yet."  
Barrow says, "Andy, have Daisy prepare plates for the doctor and me, then the two of you can go home."  
"Thank you, Mr. Barrow," Andy says.  
The doctor and Barrow ascend to the men's quarters. On the first flight up, the doctor asks, "Has there been any noticeable change since this morning?"  
Barrow nods, and reports, "Yes, there 'as." He then proceeds to relate what happened at midday.  
Clarkson nods and says, "That is not a very surprising development, Mr. Barrow. I am glad you were able to contain him."  
"I checked on 'im a couple of 'ours later, to bring 'im some water, and at first 'e was quiet," Barrow continues as both pause on a landing. "When I got to the door, I peeked under it and saw that 'e was right on the other side of it. 'E was likely tryin' to get me to open the door and would … I dunno ... do something again to get free when I did. I told 'im I wasn't going to open the door unless I could see his feet over by the bed."  
"Did that work?" Dr. Clarkson asks, surprised.  
Barrow says, "No. 'E's likely thirsty by now. Er, Doctor, I'd like your help in telling the others what's wrong with 'im, only I'd prefer not to let them know the real reason 'e is acting this way …"  
"I agree, Mr. Barrow," Dr. Clarkson says. He smirks, "It won't be the first time I've had to provide such misdirection."  
Barrow smirks himself as the two complete their ascent. Barrow is not too surprised that there is silence on the men's hall when they arrive. No shouting, nor banging. The same as Carter was this afternoon.  
When they get to the door, Barrow kneels down and peers under it. It is dark outside now, though, and there is no light coming from within the room. The butler says, "Pardon me while I get a torch."  
He retrieves a handheld torch from his own bedroom, then bends downs again and shines its light underneath the door. He looks about as he sweeps the beam from side to side. No feet near the door. None near the bed, either. Then both the doctor and butler hear a moan coming from within the room. It is pained, but even moreso to Barrow's ears than those yesterday morning. Barrow and Clarkson both look very concerned as the butler quickly rises to his feet and gets the key out to unlock and open the door. Barrow flicks the wall switch for the room's light.  
Carter lies on the bed, in a fetal position, his pyjamas drenched in sweat. The man is flushed, and his body is shaking. Another low moan escapes his lips.  
Clarkson is beside the teacher instantly, stethoscope in ears. He places the scope on Carter's chest and listens, and frowns worriedly. He touches Carter's forehead, then neck.  
"He's feverish," Clarkson says. "But I don't want to give him aspirin unless I need to." The doctor cannot be certain the fever is from the withdrawal or from some other infection. That would complicate things. He looks toward Barrow, and says, "Let's get him to the bath, and try to cool him that way."  
The doctor begins to lift Carter, and Barrow gets on the other side of the teacher and assists. Each holder gets an arm around him, each draping one of Carter's arms over their shoulders. Carter provides no assistance, but also no resistance, as he is dragged out of the room and down the hall to the bath. His head drops and rolls and tips back, not like an unconscious person, but like someone whose body does not know what to do.  
In the hall bath, knowing the younger man can bear the weight more than he can, Clarkson says, "Hold him, please."  
Barrow shifts his grip slightly, then says, "'Got him."  
Clarkson puts the plug into the drain and turns on the faucets, adding both cold and hot water to the tub. He turns back to the feverish man and unfastens the buttons on the pyjama top. Because of Barrow's hold, it will be difficult to remove the garment easily, so Clarkson instead retakes his place in supporting Carter, and dragging the man closer to the tub.  
"If you don't mind taking his torso whilst I get his legs?" Clarkson asks.  
Barrow cannot help but snort at the irony of the difference between now and earlier today when Carter was being similarly transported. "Alright, doctor."  
While Barrow changes to hold Carter under each armpit, before shifting his grip to the legs, Clarkson reaches with one hand to untie the drawstring and grabs ahold of the waist of pyjama bottoms, then yanks them down. The focus of both Barrow and Clarkson is on removing the pyjamas then lifting the man into the tub.  
It is only when he is settled, with the water starting to cover his body, that they see.  
It is unsightly, in the truest sense of the word. Not pleasant to behold. Barrow and Clarkson realise what they are seeing, then look away, look at each other, speechless, then look away again.  
Barrow and Clarkson had both seen their share of hideous injuries from the War, but it has been years since they faced them. Memories may never disappear, but they do fade.

Only part of one testicle remains, and the skin of the shrivelled phallus is obviously scarred.  
Clarkson has seen burns, seen dismembered fingers, hands, arms, legs… all sorts of injuries causing dire injury to a body part. But he had not known the extent of the teacher's burns. He had looked to be an otherwise outwardly normal man …  
Barrow had known about the extensive scars…. Carter had said the damage went further… Carter had said he could not perform husbandly duties… Barrow feels his own words coming back to haunt him in this instance. Guessing and knowing are two different things.  
Barrow and Clarkson remain silent, each looking elsewhere in the room other than at the man in the tub.  
The water begins to do its work.  
"I am sorry to have put you through this, Mr. Barrow," Carter says, weakly, hoarsely.  
"I offered," Barrow shrugs, "'S only right."  
"And you, doctor," Carter adds. "It's your job, but…"  
Clarkson nods, and says, "It is my calling, Mr. Carter."  
"I am sorry you had to see … what's left of me," Carter says, nearly choking on the words. "Some of us are not celibate by choice like the two of you."  
At this statement, both Barrow and Clarkson look up and nearly … nearly smile at the actual falseness of Carter's words.  
"We are all scarred in one way or another, Mr. Carter," Clarkson says. "Things may appear to be due to our own choice, but sometimes we have no other alternative that is worth the trade off."  
"Hmm," Carter says, drifting off again.


	87. Chapter 87

While the doctor had stayed with the dozing Carter in the bath, Barrow had gone to fetch clean pyjamas. In the hall, seeing the gramaphone, the butler had delayed from his errand of the pyjamas long enough to quickly select a disc from Carter's study and put it on to play. Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_ had filled the hall and provided a calming background sound.

Once his fever state had ebbed, Carter had not protested nor attempted to flee as the two other men helped him towel off and then dress in the nightwear. The teacher had needed some assistance for steadying on the way to his study, but mostly had walked on his own and had not needed to be carried. Clarkson again had kept an eye on the teacher while Barrow had gone to get some food. Dr. Clarkson then had made sure Carter finished the bowl of soup and bread while Barrow changed the bedding, ensured the water pitcher was full, and checked that the waste bucket was clear.

In other words, Barrow had non-stop, typical nurse activity while Clarkson had been the watchful doctor.

They got a grateful Carter back to bed, and had departed to let the man sleep. It was only after they had locked the door behind them and started downstairs that Barrow and Clarkson relaxed again.

"He likely will have more days such as this ... one moment ranting and the next normal … or even low," Dr. Clarkson says as he and the butler prepare to dine together in the servants' hall. "Although perhaps only a couple of days at this intensity."

"And 'ere I thought this would be a quiet holiday," Barrow scoffs with a chuckle.

Dr. Clarkson adds, "I am heartened that after your report of earlier today, he did not rile up again now once his fever was diminished."

Barrow says, "Er, pardon me a moment … I'll get some wine."  
"Wine, Mr. Barrow?" Clarkson asks, intrigued by the implicit offer.

Barrow smiles, "Don't worry, I'm not nipping from his Lordship. I bought some for the staff and myself, for special occasions."

Clarkson smiles, and with a gesture upward, says, "Tonight is not special, but after that, I will gladly join you."

Barrow finishes the small errand and the two sit at table with the meals Daisy had prepared for them.

"You had to wrestle him twice today," Clarkson observes again, "At least he did not resist just now."

"'At's somethin' to be thankful for," Barrow shakes his head and gives a sigh, "Seein' the extent o' 'is scars …'Brings back memories I'd rather not've remembered."

Clarkson sympathises, "From the War, I expect." Then the doctor also sighs, "You should be thankful those are only memories now, not ongoing experiences." After a brief pause, he adds, "We cannot unsee what we have seen."

Barrow holds up his own injured hand, and says, "I've a constant reminder of my own. 'S not nearly as bad…" He looks over at his dining companion, and after a moment's thought, enquires, "You face some sort of this every day, don't you?"

Clarkson shakes his head, slowly, "Not every day, but it is regular enough. Farming or hunting accidents can be dire… Even in a small country area like Downton."

He takes a sip of wine and regards his host. "Barrow … make no mistake: this, and my daily work for that matter, is different than the War. This is not nearly the scale, nor even the worst of the injuries…

"But more … then, those men were strangers. It was easier to stay removed. I serve my neighbors, your neighbors. Carter is your colleague … don't let any of what he does or says during this time get to you. He likely will not even recall his words in a day or two," the doctor advises.

Barrow understands, recalling his own time in the medical corps. The doctor must compartmentalise to some extent, knowing a lot about all of his patients, but being able to carry on as their neighbor as well.

The butler nods, "'S what I was thinkin'."

Barrow takes a sip of wine, noting the doctor's subdued mood. The combination of relief from having Carter safely in bed and the calming influence of the wine makes the two men open to more informal conversation than they would typically share.

The butler observes, "'Seems you should take your own counsel, Doctor. The country doesn't offer many opportunities for romance for someone like you either, does it?"

Clarkson looks up at Barrow, slightly surprised, then gives a somber chuckle, "No, I suppose it does not. I was married once … but she died a long time ago. I suppose that in staying here I was choosing a single life."

Barrow smirks, "'s like Carter said, then, in a way … you've chosen it. 'E's not got that choice. Nor've I, for that matter."

Clarkson contemplates Barrow for a moment, then says, pointedly but not with a mean undertone, "Mr. Barrow, it never occurred to me to leave the community I serve merely because there were few unmarried women of my age and station here. If I chose, I did so without being aware of it."

Barrow shrugs lightly as if not fully acknowledging what the doctor has said. The butler still believes that the doctor's circumstances are similar yet different, but he decides not to argue.

Clarkson sees Barrow's shrug, and chuckles, "For what it is worth … I do agree that your and Mr. Carter's situations are … different. Yours especially. Other than having my ego damaged from rejection, at least I can attempt to court someone openly."

Barrow smirks and nods. So the doctor does understand after all. Somewhat.

"I suppose Mr. Carter could, too," Clarkson continues. "But she would have to be a very special woman."

"'ow could he go about tellin' 'er, if things got serious?" Barrow scoffs. "'Pardon me, my dear. I love you but I will never be able to make love with you.'? How romantic."

Clarkson smiles, "It is not without precedent. If he has any prospects at all there are likely lots of women looking for husbands still. Widows who would love stepfathers for their children. The War took many men from us."

"I s'pose," Barrow frowns, "The maids 'ere started setting their caps on 'im early on, but rumour got around about 'is injury. They're still friendly, but don't flirt as much anymore."

"Hmmm," Clarkson murmurs and observes sarcastically, "I wonder how that rumour started?"

"I started it," Barrow admits freely. "Carter was clearly uncomfortable with their attention."

"And you decided to help him?" Clarkson questions with irony still, shaking his head.

Barrow says, defending his action, "They wouldn't be right for 'im anyway. Too young and too different of backgrounds."

Clarkson rises and begins to clear his dishes from the table, "I agree with you about them, but I expect Carter can handle his own love life."

"'Ere?" Barrow questions, with his own degree of sarcasm. "'Twill be no different for 'im than it 'as been for you."

"You never know, Mr. Barrow," Clarkson says. "Look at Mr. Branson and his wife. Luck brought the two of them together."

"Actually, I think 'twas Lady Edith," Barrow smirks. "With a little 'elp from everyone else."

* * *

Tom rises from the bed quietly, to try not to waken his sleeping wife. He and Robert and Mary plan to go out first thing with Bertie to tour the recently renovated shearing barn. There are a couple of outbuildings on the Shackleton estate that may be good candidates for a similar rehabilitation. Tom manages to tiptoe to the connected bath they share with the Edmunds on its other side, and sees that it is already occupied by Stephen, who is now shaving. His father-in-law gestures for him to enter anyway, and Tom begins to wash the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Sybbie and George want to ride again today. Do you want to join us?" Tom asks.

Stephen chuckles and shakes his head, "No, but thank you for asking. I am still sore from the ride the other day. I thought ice skating was in the plans ...?"

"That will be this morning," Tom says. "The children are keeping us busy with the activities they want to do. The riding will be after lunch, when it will have warmed up a bit."

Stephen rinses the last of the shaving soap from his face, and says, "Margaret and I are looking forward to joining the skaters. If Robert will be working with Marigold whilst the older children are out, I may keep him company."

"I think that is Mary's plan, too," Tom says, then he adds, quietly, "Stephen, er, I would appreciate if you and Margaret would help keep an eye on Laura when we are skating."

"Is something wrong? Is she feeling ill?" Stephen asks, concerned.

"No! She is healthy and strong, but I don't want her to overdo it," Tom says. "And I don't want her to fall…"

"Ah," Stephen nods as if understanding, "Everyone is a little more sensitive after Rosamund's accident."  
"It's not only that," Tom says. "It's … well, Cora miscarried once after taking a bad spill..."

"Oh! I see," Mr. Edmunds says. He adds, to appease Tom, but not in a patronising way, "We'll do our best to make sure Laura is careful, then."

* * *

While finishing shaving in the hall bath, Barrow hears a loud _thunk_ from the room Carter is using. The butler races down the hall to the room, reaching for his keys on the way. He opens the door to see a bleary-eyed Carter getting up from the floor to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Are you alright, Mr. Carter?" Barrow asks.

Carter hears Barrow, and looks up confused, "I must have fallen … this is a smaller bed…"

"Are you hurt?" the butler asks.

Carter seems to consider, then says, "No, I don't think so."

It is clear Carter is not really in the present.

Barrow decides to take advantage of that and says, "Come to the bath, then. You can go back to sleep afterward."

Carter weakly nods, then rises and shuffles down the hall. After using the loo, the teacher shuffles back to the room and lays on the bed. Barrow is almost amused that it is as if Carter had been sleepwalking. Perhaps he was.

Barrow goes back to the bath and immediately panics. He thinks he stupidly left his razor on the sink edge, and it is not there now. He looks all about the sink and bath, then starts to head back down the hall to Carter's temporary room. He pauses, realising that the ill man will hear him coming and could be waiting on the other side of the door with the razor, ready to attack.

Barrow makes noises as if he is going into his own bedroom, then as quietly as possible, tiptoes back into the hall and peeks under Carter's door. The light is on in the room. It appears from his feet that the teacher is sitting on the edge of the bed. The butler, still quietly and carefully, unlocks the door and opens it gently.

Carter is indeed sitting on the edge of the bed. He is staring at the razor in his hands. He glances up at Barrow's entrance.

"I am not sure why I took this," Carter says, but does not move other than his mouth.

Barrow gets the sense that Carter is still somewhat in a daze. He cautiously takes steps toward the bed.

The teacher rambles softly, "Other than to shave, I cannot imagine using this on myself … I would never do that to my family … perhaps I meant to hurt someone else … I have never been violent except during the war … you were lucky you did not have a fighting role ..."

Barrow stands close to the teacher and simply holds out his hand. Carter gives him the razor, carefully. The butler lets out his breath in relief, closes the blade and his hand around it, then sits on the bed next to the teacher.

"You're doin' well, Mr. Carter," Barrow states reassuringly.

"I miss playing music," Carter says.

"Perhaps the doctor will let you 'ave your violin," Barrow says. "I think you need to sleep, tho'."

Carter looks with gratitude toward Barrow, nods, and asks, "When you bring food again … might there be more of that soup?"

* * *

"When shall we take our stroll today, dear?" Charles asks his wife at breakfast, expecting only one response.

Other than the first day, the Carsons have managed to squeeze in at least a short walk on the grounds every day of the visit. In spite of the cold, both enjoy the fresh air, and cannot imagine being wholly indoors for the entire holiday.

"I was hoping we will be able to join the party that will be ice skating today," Elsie replies. "That might do it for today."

Carson looks surprised.

Elsie looks curiously at her husband's reaction and continues, "I am hoping to skate a bit myself. Mr. Marlowe did say the Marquess specifically invited staff to join. I have not done it in years, but I think it will come back in no time."

Carson's eyebrows rise in surprise, "You want to skate?"

Elsie looks equally surprised, and responds, "Yes, I do. Is there anything wrong with that?"

Carson looks flummoxed. There are multiple problems with her plan, especially if she expects that he will accompany her onto the ice. He remains quiet, thinking about how to respond.

Mrs. Hughes has known her husband a long time. She can tell that he is worried about the skating, even if he says nothing against it.

"Charles, I do not expect you to skate with me if you do not know how," she says, calmly. "I would like you to accompany me to the pond, though."

"Well, of course," Carson says. "There are too many… we cannot have you and Mr. Marlowe be the only ones to assist with the skates."

* * *

Phyllis and Anna are working together in one of the rooms upstairs to assess and sort clothing that had been in storage. Mrs. Molesley reaches in to grab a garment from a box, and shakes it out gently as she lifts it up and out for hers and Anna's inspection.

"Some of these are still lovely, but not likely to be worn again," Mrs. Molesley says, examining the dress for water stains or other discolouration from being stored. None on this dress.

Anna tilts her head and smiles, reaching out gently toward the frock, "I remember this one … 'twas one of Lady Sybil's favourites, before the war…"

Phyllis looks again at the violet-coloured day dress. It having been Sybil's is enough of a reason that neither Lady Mary nor her Ladyship will ever make use of it again. In part because of the memories, and also the practical differences in body measurements such as height and shape. Also, its style, …. with its relatively high waist, wide neckline, and contrasting cream embroidered collar, there is little chance it could be fashioned into something that one of the female family members would wear today. It is a shame, since in spite of its age and light wear, it is still a good quality garment, much nicer than most staff can afford.

Phyllis sighs, and then for some reason, both she and Anna look to each other and have the same thought.

"Lady Grantham did say that she trusted us to decide what to do with the clothing, didn't she?" Anna asks to confirm her understanding.

"If we make some alterations to the skirt…," Phyllis says after giving an concurring nod.

Anna smiles, and nods, "It will need hemming…"

Phyllis also smiles, "I think it might work."

"I'll be back in a moment," Anna says, departing the room.

Phyllis places the dress aside and eagerly begins to look at the other garments in the boxes.

* * *

Mr. Marlowe finishes tying the laces on Marigold's double-bladed children's skates at about the same time others are ready. Tom finishes with his own and his wife's skates. Mrs. Hughes helps Lady Grantham to her feet and then sees to her own skates. Carson likewise assists Lord Grantham and Sybbie. Henry assists George, while Bertie is already out on the ice, making circuits and eyeing the ice for any patches that might be more rough. Several staff have shovels and brooms, clearing an even larger section of the pond's surface for the skaters.

Mary and Edith stand off to one side with Mirada, Gerald, and Rosamund near a couple of large iron fire pits around which wooden benches are arranged facing the pond.

"Auntie, I recall you used to skate, but I am reassured that you will not risk it today," Mary says.

Rosamund smiles, "Thank you for your concern, Mary. I do not think Gerald would have let me, I am afraid. My headaches still come and go, and I do get dizzy spells on occasion."  
Edith looks worried, "I will walk back with you if you'd like…"

"Heavens, that will not be necessary, Edith," Rosamund says, glancing at the tentative skaters beginning to test their abilities. "We will enjoy this spectacle."

The Edmundses begin to skate wonderfully together, almost as if in dance. Mary recalls seeing them dance at Tom's wedding, and the loving looks on their faces for each other evince that theirs is a long lasting romance. She glances over to her parents, and is touched to see similar smiling gazes for each other as they skate also hand in hand. Mary sighs, wishing she could participate with Henry. On the other hand, she is pleased to see her husband being very patient with George on the ice. Henry needs to bend over due to the difference in height, but it looks like he is not letting that bother him.

Mrs. Hughes takes Sybbie's hand and leads her slowly onto the frozen surface. Sybbie's 'steps' are cautious, every now and then slipping, but the elderly housekeeper has a good grip on the girl's hand. Several yards from the edge, away from other skaters, the pair stop.

"Miss Sybbie, please watch my feet for a bit and then we'll do it together," Mrs. Hughes says.

Sybbies watches while Mrs. Hughes over-emphasizes pushing back and to the side with one foot and then the other. The housekeeper makes a small circuit and then returns to Sybbie's side.

"Alright, dear, let's try it now," Mrs. Hughes says, holding out her hands to take Sybbie's. "I'll skate backward so I can watch you."

"Yes, Mrs. Hughes," Sybbie says with an eager smile. She holds tightly while she tries to mimic the motion the older woman made. Her glides are better now that she has learned to push to the side as well as back. Unfortunately, like many new skaters, she gets overconfident with her new abilities and lets go of Mrs. Hughes' hands, thinking she can do it on her own now. A few glides later, Sybbie's face gives a look of surprise as her skates catch on a small bump in the ice, her arms fly in circles for a moment, then she falls onto her bottom.

"Are you alright, Miss Sybbie?" Mrs. Hughes asks, but smiling, knowing that the girl is fine. She had allowed Sybbie to let go of her hands, guessing that she would fall fairly soon. It is a lesson needed to be learned.

There is a hint of something in Mrs. Hughes' voice, together with smile, that makes Sybbie understand. Sybbie laughs, and says, "Yes, Mrs. Hughes, I am fine." She looks with curiosity at the housekeeper and asks, "You knew I would fall, didn't you?"

Mrs. Hughes continues smiling and nods, "How else will you learn how to pick yourself up? I did not want to push you down." She clasps her hands in front of herself and says, "If you get into a bind, I will help you."

Sybbie keeps smiling, too, as she considers her situation. She curls her legs back and to one side, leaning both of her arms to the other side and pressing her palms to the ground. Moving to a kneeling position, she lifts one leg and places that skate on the ice. She can feel it slipping back and forth, but its double blades give her some amount of support. She wonders how people do this with only one bladed skates.

Mrs. Hughes comes close, just in case.

"Well done, Miss Sybbie! Almost there," Mrs. Hughes says. "There is no need to rush. Try to feel your balance as you rise."

Sybbie gets a look of thoughtful determination on her face, keeps one hand on the ice at first then slowly pushes herself up, righting the other leg and foot as she does.

"I did it!" Sybbie exclaims.

Mrs. Hughes takes the girl's hands and they begin to skate together again. Mrs. Hughes goes backward and Sybbie forward for a bit, then Mrs. Hughes switches to hold onto one of Sybbie's hands and skate by her side. She decides to try to distract the young girl from focusing too much on the skating activity.

"Did anyone tell you yet of the fine dinners you will have here?" Mrs. Hughes asks at one point.

Sybbie nods, and says, "Mum told me. Marigold is very excited about it."

Mrs. Hughes smiles, "Mr. Carson expected as much. Are you happy about it, too? Being able to dress up for dinner?"

Sybbie looks up at the housekeeper, and shrugs a little as she responds, "It does not matter to me what we wear to dinner … but I do like that the nannies and Mr. Marlowe will be able to have a finer dinner. Nanny Shelley and Mr. Carter like the formal dinners at home … they like talking to us and each other."

Mrs. Hughes cocks her head to the side, "I am glad to hear that."

A couple of circuits later, Mrs. Hughes is pleased at how Sybbie is skating.

"You are doing better now. You'll be skating on your own in a short while. We'll do a few more circuits together, then perhaps you can switch partners," Mrs. Hughes says.

Sybbie nods, agreeing with the plan. Even though she is doing well now, falling had unsettled her a wee bit. She looks around to watch the other skaters to try to relax. She sees her father and Mum skating together, nearly as well as Nonny and Poppy are skating. Her heart fills with happiness at the sight of their smiles for each other, seeing that they are having fun together. She knows Daddy is worried about Mum falling while skating, but Sybbie can see that Mum is experienced and is not doing anything fast or reckless. And her father is holding onto Mum's hand.

Sybbie glances over at Marigold and Uncle Bertie. The latter is holding on very tightly to his stepdaughter's hand, and Marigold has look of fierce determination on her face. She will not fall, Sybbie knows it. She wonders if it would be better if Uncle Bertie let Marigold fall, like Mrs. Hughes did for her. Then she thinks about who Marigold is, and decides that it is better this way for now.

Then she turns her gaze just in time to see George slip and take a partial fall, one knee bent and the other on the ground. Uncle Henry reaches a hand out to help George up from the ice, but George waves it off and manages to right himself on his own.

Sybbie sees that Mr. Marlowe is a wonderful skater. He is moving quickly and gracefully around the pond, switching skillfully between forward and backward motion. He does not have a partner like everyone else, but he seems to be enjoying the activity nonetheless.

After a while skating, during which she falls again but also goes without holding Mrs. Huges' hand, Sybbie sees her father and Mum leave the ice. Tom skates closer to take over for Mrs. Hughes as his daughter's companion. The housekeeper relinquishes her spot to the former chauffeur.

"You are doing well, darlin'," Tom says. "I've been watching."

"Thank you, Daddy," Sybbie says. "I like skating so far. I have only fallen twice."

"Falling is part of many a sport, like skating," Tom states. "Horseback riding, skiing ..."

"It did not hurt when I fell, Daddy," Sybbie says as she looks reassuringly at her father's face. "I know you were worried about Mum skating, "

Tom smiles, "Well, darlin', some falls are worse than others. Aunt Rosamund is still getting better from the fall she had. But Laura and I were careful when she skated."

"It looked like Mum was having fun," Sybbie said. "And you, too."

Tom chuckles, "I am having fun, darlin'. I may try to skate a bit faster later, like Mr. Marlowe."

"If you want to now, I am ready for a rest," Sybbie says, eyeing the growing crowd taking breaks.

The pair skate over to the fires and are handed mugs of steaming spiced cider. The hot liquid tastes delicious and seems to warm Sybbie's whole inside as she drinks it.

Tom makes his way over to where Henry and Bertie stand. Before long, animated but good-natured ribbing can be heard from the men. All three set down their mugs and make their way back onto the pond, keeping up the cheerful banter.

Bertie gestures in a circular fashion toward the entirety of the cleared pond's surface, and Henry and Tom nod in agreement. They line up abreast, then Bertie calls Mr. Marlowe over to be their starter and circuit counter. Apparently, they are about to race.

Everyone turns to watch from the fire pit area, curious but not too surprised that some sort of competition has arisen amongst the three men. Marlowe counts down, then the brothers-in-law are off, beginning to sprint-skate in large circuits ante-clockwise around the pond. Bertie takes an early lead, but Henry and Tom close the gap quickly. The smiling faces remain, but they also take on determined looks of competitiveness. Henry's larger size would give him an advantage if all were equally skilled, but it is clear that both Tom and Bertie must have spent more time on ice over the years. Soon the race is really only between Bertie and Tom, and it is anyone's guess who will be the victor. Tom seems to take advantage on the slightly longer sides of the oval while Bertie does the turns better.

Marlowe calls out, "Final lap!" as Tom and Bertie pass by his position. Henry is a quarter-lap behind.

Bertie and Tom seem to put extra effort into their pushes and glides, but Bertie still has an edge during the turns. As the pair rounds the last part of the circuit, Tom tries to improve upon his turn, to not lose ground going into the last straightaway. But one of Tom's skates catches on a small bump in the ice, similar to the way his daughter's had. Soon Tom's arms are flailing and he falls in spectacular fashion. The momentum of his motion carries him quite a distance before he comes to a stop not too far from where the trio had started the race. He remains spread eagle on the ice while Henry, Bertie, and several from the watching crowd hasten over to where he lies. Tom reaches one of his hands as if to cover his face.

"Daddy!" Sybbie cries, with the same worried tone as Laura's "Tom!"

As a small crowd with concerned faces gathers around the prone figure, Tom slowly removes his hand and everyone can see that he is laughing.

"I'm alright, everyone," Tom finally says. "A bit embarrassed is all."

* * *

"Are ya sure 'tis gonna be alright?" Daisy asks nervously.

"I am sure of it," Anna states. "Lady Grantham told us to decide what to do with these things. You are going to look splendid in London with these two frocks."

Phyllis is inspecting a velvet dress for moth holes while on Daisy's other side, Anna is placing pins around the skirt of the dress Daisy has on, about mid-shin, to mark where its future hemmed, shortened length will be. It is the violet dress that used to be Sybil's.

"With my machine, the hemming will be done in no time," Phyllis says, eyeing Daisy in the dress critically for fit. "Your chest fills it out nicely …. that higher waist … the style is not very modern … it shows that you are pregnant rather than hides it … are you sure you don't mind?"

Daisy smooths the fabric over her midsection gently as she looks in the glass, then demurs, "I don't mind. I'm 'appy to be with child. Andy is, too."

"There," Anna says, rising. "We'll go through the others when you get back."

She begins to unfasten the buttons down the back of the dress.

"Thank ya, Mrs. Bates, Mrs. Molesley," Daisy says, taking off the garment to change back into her cook's uniform.

"Let me get that done so you can add it to your case," Phyllis says. She hands the now neatly folded velvet frock to Daisy and leaves the room with the violet dress.

* * *

Marigold's face is filled with eagerness as she meets her grandfather to head to the stable for her first riding lesson. She loves her new riding outfit. It is her first time that she remembers not wearing a skirt or dress, and she is enjoying it. Robert adjusts her hat, then ties it under her chin a little tighter.

"The hat needs to be a snug fit, especially when you are starting out, Marigold," Robert says, taking the girl's gloved hand and walking with her into the stable. "It will protect your head better if you fall."

"Alright, Donk," says Marigold with a little eye roll. She does not like the snug fit, and does not think she will fall, but will not argue since she wants to continue the lesson. She and Robert wave to the other children and riders who are setting out.

A groom leads out two saddled horses, one much smaller than the other, and stands ready to assist while Robert quizzes Marigold on what she already knows about horses and riding. The girl points to various pieces of equipment, and names each correctly.

"Daddy already taught me those things," Marigold says proudly.

Robert nods, "You did a good job learning them." He gestures to the groom who places a stool next to the smaller horse and helps Marigold mount.

The look on Marigold's face as she sits astride reminds Robert of a similar expression on one of his daughters at that age. Excited, mostly confident, eager.

Robert mounts his horse, and then the groom leads the two further out in the yard. When they had taught Sybbie and George to ride, the children had each other as companions while mounted during the early lessons, and Robert and Henry had not ridden alongside them until they had the basics down from riding around the yard. Robert will keep Marigold company and will instruct her from his own horse.

"A circuit to start," Robert directs the groom.

The two horses are led around the yard, and Robert gently provides instruction to Marigold on her posture, hand grip, leg position, and the like. As they make a second circuit, Mr. Edmunds and Mary come out to watch.

Mary is reminded of when she watched Sybbie and George learn how to ride ... she does not like to think about then and other times in her life when she has felt so out of control of her emotions. She is relieved that she has a husband and family who were able to help her get over that period of post partum doldrums. She hopes the same will not happen again after this birth. She shakes her head lightly to bring herself back to the present.

Mr. Edmunds observes, "Marigold has got the hang of it already, I think."

"Some of us take to riding quickly," Mary smiles and nods, "It seems my father would like to be cautious."

Stephen smiles, "I work with lots of children, as you know. In my experience, it is best to try to have lessons suitable for the child."

Mary looks at Tom's father-in-law with look that encourages him to explain.

Mr. Edmunds gestures toward Marigold, "I have met Marigold only a few times, but it seems … she will grow impatient quickly if not challenged adequately."

Mary smiles in amusement, "I believe you may be correct."

* * *

"Hello, this is Downton Abbey. Mr. Barrow speaking," Barrow says into the telephone after picking up the earpiece of the device.

"Good afternoon. This is Mrs. Whittington," a female voice that Barrow does not recognise says on the other end. "Mr. Harold Carter is my brother, and I believe he is a tutor there...?"

"Ah, yes, Mrs. Whittington," Barrow confirms. "Mr. Carter is employed here."

"Well, I was wondering if you'd heard from him?" Mrs. Whittington enquires. "I mean, er, he said he would stop back there during his holiday travels…"

Barrow is curious now. The butler cannot tell if Mrs. Whittington is purposely trying to be evasive, in case the Abbey is not aware of the Carter's attempt at rehabilitation. It makes Barrow wonder what Carter has told his family about where he would be going. If he has told them he would be here, Barrow would like to reassure the sister. But if Carter has not said where he would be, that means he does not want the family to interfere.

Barrow decides to be consistent with the story they have been giving to the rest of the Abbey staff, with a slight bit of ambiguity.

"Um, Mr. Carter did stop here … but 'e fell ill," Barrow says. "'Went to see the doctor ... Likely ate somethin' that didn't agree with 'im. Dr. Clarkson is optimistic for 'is recovery."

Barrow can hear a sigh of relief from the woman on the other end of the line.

"Oh, I am so glad he has seen a doctor there!" Emma says , then adds, "Er, if he took ill, that is... We are worried about him, you see..."

The concern in Carter's sister's voice is evident. Rather than be jealous that the teacher has such a caring family, Barrow finds himself relieved. That is the way it is supposed to be, he thinks.

"Of course, Mrs. Whittington," Barrow says. "'E's mentioned 'is family … 'tis a shame 'e wasn't able to spend more time with you for the holiday…"

"Oh, Mr. Barrow, we wish he could have, but his journey is most important … If you see him… if you would be so kind, please, convey our love-," Mrs. Whittington says, then catches herself, knowing that would be too intimate of a message for the butler to deliver, having never met her before. She then continues, "What I mean to say ...that our thoughts and prayers are with him."

"Yes, Mrs. Whittington," Barrow replies, as kindly as he can. "When I see 'im next, I will let 'im know you rang."

* * *

Daisy carries a small case while Andy handles two larger ones as they approach a large house in London.

"This doesn't look like a hotel, Daisy," Andy remarks. "Are you sure this is the right number?"

Andy puts the cases down while Daisy reaches into her handbag to retrieve a slip of paper. She compares the number on the house to what is written.

"This is the address Mrs. Turner gave to Mrs. Edmunds," Daisy says, seeing there is a match. Daisy had asked Laura about hotels for the trip to London. Figuring Mrs. Turner would have the most up-to-date knowledge on the topic, Laura, in turn, had enquired where a nice but reasonably priced place to stay would be.

Not only does the place before them not look like a hotel, but if it is, it will be much too dear for the Parkers. Andy is about to say as much when the door to the building opens and a butler comes out onto the steps.

"Pardon me, but are you by chance the Parkers?" the man asks.

Daisy and Andy glance at each other in surprise, then Andy replies, "Yes, we're the Parkers."

"Wonderful!" the butler says, walking down the steps and taking Daisy's case from her and one of Andy's. He gestures toward the door, "We've been expecting you."

The three enter the house to a grand entry hall. Its richness reminds Daisy and Andy of Grantham or Hexham House. A footman appears, immediately takes the cases from Andy and the butler, then disappears with them up a fine staircase.

Assisting Daisy off with her coat, the butler says, "I am Mr. Gerard. I hope your travels were not too tiring. I'll show you to your room straight away."

"But-," Andy begins, sloughing his overcoat off as well. "Is this a hotel?"

Mr. Gerard chuckles, "No, this is the Turner's London residence. Come with me, please."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gerard, but I'm afraid there's been a misundersta-," Andy begins.

Mr. Gerard turns to Andy and says, "Mrs. Turner said you were visiting London and would stay as their guests here. What is the misunderstanding?"

Daisy and Andy glance at each other, not knowing how to start explaining.

Mr. Turner appears at the top of the staircase, dressed for dinner, but in black tie rather than white. "Ah! Mr. and Mrs. Parker! I am glad to see you arrived alright."

He descends the stairs, and continues, "My wife said you asked about a hotel, but we hope you don't mind staying with us instead."  
Seeing the still somewhat confused looks on everyone's faces, Turner winks toward the butler, "You'll have to pardon the Parkers' confusion, Gerard. Mrs. Turner might not have fully explained…"

"Of course, Mr. Turner," Gerard says with a slight bow of his head.

Starting to comprehend, Andy and Daisy move to follow Gerard up the stairs.

The footman is unpacking the couple's cases in a beautiful guest room as lovely as any upstairs at the Abbey or Grantham House. A tray laden with tea rests on a side table.

"This is Stuart … if you need anything, simply let one of us know," Gerard says. Turning to depart the room, he adds, "Mrs. Turner said to come as you wish for dinner. There is a dinner jacket in the wardrobe, but they do not mind if you would prefer your own suit. When you are ready, the drawing room is at the bottom of the stairs."

After Gerard and Stuart depart, Daisy and Andy look at each other, Daisy more nervously wondering what Andy is thinking. She remembers that he was not comfortable in the fancy hotel at the beach. But she thinks of the last minute addition of the nicer dresses to her case ...

"Andy … I think it's meant ta be … someho-," she begins.

Andy gives her a peck and smiles, "Daisy, 's alright. 'Tis finer than we're used to, but 'tis a generous offer from the Turners. 'Twould be rude to decline."

Daisy smiles and gives her husband a hug and kiss, "Thank ya, Andy."

* * *

"'Ave a good night, everyone," Barrow says, seeing the Bateses and Molesleys and their children to the door. Everyone had stayed for the dinner Daisy had prepared before she left. Barrow knows that it was in part to keep him company. He doesn't mind the gesture. He has learned that thinking of others like that is the more appropriate way. Happier, too.

"Goodnight, Mr. Barrow," Anna says.

Barrow sighs, "'s not likely a good night's rest for me yet … what with Carter's howling and wailing..."

Phyllis and Anna share a look and a laugh, and Phyllis says, "Now you know what it is like having a newborn!"

"Mrs. Molesley, I hate to be the one to break it to you," Anna snickers, "But it does not end entirely after the first year … Jack still wakes us in the wee of the night at times."

Mr. Molesley's eyes bug out slightly, "Really?"

Phyllis gives her husband a chastising look, then turns and touches a hand to Barrow's arm, "Let's hope tonight's a turning point. Good night, Mr. Barrow."

* * *

Mary and Henry snuggle in bed together, Mary being glad she has her husband's body to keep her warm … among other things.

Henry says, "George and Sybbie get along so well together … Bertie said he and Peter used to be that close."

Mary says, "Let's hope when the children begin to mature they stay friendly. When they are off at school they will have other distractions, too."

"Indeed, including meeting other friends," Henry smiles, reminiscing, "Charlie and I used to get into things together … thank goodness we were never caught…"

Mary gives her husband a squeeze, knowing nothing she can say will eliminate the pain of losing his friend. Henry squeezes back.

"I was not so lucky to go away to school," Mary says. "And develop that type of friendship. At that age, we all were in fierce competition for the same possible husbands."

Henry scrunches his eyebrows together, then considers that what she has said is somewhat true. Mary corresponds and socialises with other women, such as Mabel and now Millie, but she does not have the same closeness with anyone as he and Charlie had.

Then Henry thinks of something else, and says, "You are getting closer with Edith, and Laura now … and you and Anna have a very special bond."

Mary looks in surprise at her husband, her first instinct that the difference in class means her relationship with Anna cannot be the same as Henry's and Charlie's.

But then Mary thinks again about all she and Anna have been through, and she knows that Henry's assessment rings of the truth.

"Thank goodness I have you now, and Tom," Henry says, giving his wife a peck.

"Don't forget the rest of the family," Mary teases.

"How could I?" Henry chortles. "Such a horde makes things fun. I am sorry I cannot return the generosity of giving you an assortment of in-laws."

Of course there is another touch of sadness in Henry's voice, but not so much to spoil the happy mood.

"Don't be silly," Mary chides. "Between the Turners and the racing team, my circle has expanded enormously."

Henry chuckles in amusement, "I'll have to ask Robert when he wants them back for a hunt again, then."

Mary says, "Perhaps you can have them try golf at Tees' Landing this year."

"Darling, that is a brilliant idea!" Henry says, giving his wife another kiss. "How did I luck into marrying someone so smart?"

Mary raises an eyebrow and teases, "It must have been a moment of weakness on my part."  
Henry smirks, but then gently strokes her cheek, "Rather... a moment of strength, I'd say."


	88. Chapter 88

Daisy and Andy awaken to the sound of someone entering their bedroom at the Turner's London house. The young man is as quiet as possible as he stirs the coals and adds wood to stoke the fire. Daisy and Andy smile at each other, thrilled that they have such service.

'Thank ya, Benjamin," Daisy calls to the hall boy as he works. Andy and Daisy had recognized the youth from the Brighton home over the summer, and so had made a point last night to try to learn the names of the staff to whom they had been introduced.

Startled, and unaccustomed to being addressed at all, the boy immediately blushes, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Parker! I didn't mean to waken y-"

"Don't worry, Benjamin," Andy says reassuringly. "We're used to getting up early to tend to the farm animals."

"Or bein' the ones ta tend to the fires at the Abbey," Daisy says with a small snicker.

Andy adds, "We're probably not like most of the guests that visit here."

The young man shrugs, "We have all sorts of visitors either here or in Brighton, Mr. Parker. Why, last week the Turners had the whole racing team for dinner … that was a ragtag group! Some gentlemen, 'course, but there're new ones … I think some of 'em'd never been in a fine place before." The youth rises after he has finished at the fireplace. "The Turners'll make 'em take lessons if they want to go to the Club."

Daisy and Andy chuckle to each other, Daisy thinking of how grateful she is to Mr. Mason for teaching her manners. She did not feel intimidated at dinner last night at all. Then again, the Turners are welcoming hosts who seem to enjoy being in company of people of any class. Daisy is amazed, but gratified, that the older couple considers the Parkers their friends after such a short period of acquaintance. Mrs. Turner had quietly explained to Daisy before dinner that having the young couple stay with them was a small, holiday surprise gift and she hoped they did not mind. The Turners have the space and the staff, and like being able to give when they can. Of course they could have profited from the couple staying in one of their hotels, but Elizabeth had said that it is the least she could do for another board member for _The Sketch_. That had led to a discussion of the upcoming meeting at Brancaster … Elizabeth had wanted to know Daisy's travel plans. Daisy sheepishly had said she did not have plans to attend. An astonished Mrs. Turner had enquired about the reason, and Daisy had simply shrugged and said that she supposed everyone was so busy due to the holidays that the topic had not come up. Seeing Daisy's discomfort, Elizabeth had steered the conversation in another direction.

Benjamin asks, "Er, would you like me to open the drapes now, or wait until your breakfast tray?"

Again Daisy and Andy smile at the idea they will be served breakfast here in the room.

"Now, please," Daisy says.

Benjamin does as requested, then as he departs, he says, "Stuart or I will be back shortly with your tray."

Andy gives Daisy another squeeze and kiss before beginning to rise from the bed. "We'll have an early start to our sightseeing," he says. "A museum first?"

"Let's go to that one Mr. Molesley recommended," Daisy nods, "I'm not sure I'm gonna love it 's much as he does, but 'sounds interestin'."

The couple are taking a leisurely approach to wash, change, and enjoy the breakfast Benjamin brings when they hear a knock on the door. Andy opens the door to admit the butler, Gerard.

"Pardon me, Mr. and Mrs. Parker," Gerard says. "We've just received word that friends of the Turners are not able to join them tonight for a show … sick child, unfortunately … Mrs. Turner was wondering if you might be available and interested in accompanying them?"

Andy and Daisy look at each other in surprise, and Daisy asks, "Is it the music show that Mrs. Turner talked about last night?"

During dinner, the Turners had enquired about the activities the young couple plan to do during their holiday. In addition to seeing the sights, museums, and shopping, Andy had said he would like to take his wife to a real London show. Mrs. Turner had mentioned that they had plans to go to a show, one that has been popular enough that it had taken time to coordinate getting tickets for themselves and their friends. Her point had been a kind way of implying that since the Parkers did not already have tickets, they might have to settle for whatever is available. She had given them names of other shows she had found enjoyable.

Gerard nods, "I believe so … _The Girl Friend_ , Mrs. Parker."

"Er, in what section are the seats?" Andy asks, with a small bit of hesitation.

Gerard gives a warm smile, seeing through Andy's question, "Mr. Parker, I doubt the Turners would expect you to reimburse them, but you should feel free to discuss that with them. And I can send for an opera suit for you in an instant-have no worries about that!" He turns to Daisy, "Mrs. Parker, I am sure Mrs. Turner can similarly arrange something for you." He pauses, scrutinising the young couples' faces and seeing their evident worry, then adds, "If you would rather not go, Mrs. Turner will not be offended. She merely thought of you since you are here…"

"Yes, Mr. Gerard," Daisy answers suddenly. "We would be 'appy to go wit' the Turners ta the show."

Andy seems slightly surprised, but does not counter his wife's decision.

"I will tell them … they will be pleased," Gerard says, "I have your size, Mr. Parker, and a suit should be here before tea." He takes his leave from the room.

"Andy," Daisy begins, as if to explain, then blurts, "I dunno why all this good luck is 'appenin', but 'tis. I see it as good luck, anway. And I think we should … enjoy it. I know 'tis different … and I'm not tryin' ta be somethin' I'm not … We're country people. I'm a cook and yer a pig farmer. But … soon, we're gonna 'ave a baby and life's gonna be another kind of different. Not worse, but … different."

She pauses, waiting for his response. Andy smiles and cocks his head as he regards his wife. He likes the way the violet day dress looks on her, the way it does not hide her growing midsection like her other frocks do. He thinks of what she just said … soon, they will have a baby. He still gets tickled at the thought. Life will be different indeed. The least he can do is let Daisy have a little excitement now, let her enjoy being treated like upstairs people rather than an invisible downstairs staff person. He can tell she is concerned about his feelings, and that makes him want to do something for her even more.

He envelopes her in his arms and gives her a kiss.

* * *

"Well? What do you think?" Edith asks, wondering about her husband's reaction to the notion she has explained … of possibly adding more to Sir Richard's character in the serial novel, in line with the actual truth of Marlowe's background. Edith wants to propose the idea to Marlowe when he comes to attend them this morning.

"Well…," Bertie echoes, "The biggest concern is that Marlowe does not know about the novel yet, does he?"

Edith nods, "Right. I don't think it would be a problem to reveal it to him-"

"I agree with that," Bertie nods, "But it would give him more insight into Marigold's story than he wants to know…"

"He'll read the serial eventually," Edith shrugs. "He reads each magazine issue cover to cover, I believe."

Bertie smirks and confesses, "That is more than I do, I am afraid."

Edith chuckles with her husband as she awaits his opinion.

Bertie can see that Edith is as much wanting Bertie's opinion of Carlisle's possible reaction as anything. Bertie thinks of the look in Carlisle's eyes when the newsman had said he can handle … situations. Not a caring, compassionate note to it. On the other hand, Sir Richard has surprised everyone with how lovingly he interacts with his son.

Bertie glances over at his wife, who normally does not ask his opinion when it comes to magazine decisions. She has such an expectant expression, wanting his approval. He approaches, places his hands on her arms, and gives her a peck. "Darling, I know you are worried about Carlisle … but you have had excellent instincts for _The Sketch_ so far. Trust yourself."

Edith smiles and looks down in modesty, but is pleased at her husband's confidence in her.

They are interrupted by a soft knock, then Marlowe's entrance.

The valet greets them cheerfully, "Good morning, my Lord, my Lady!"

Then the valet looks confused at Bertie's state of dress-he is no longer in pyjamas, but is not in his day suit either. He has on only an undershirt and casual pants underneath a dressing robe.

"Are you ill, my Lord?"

Bertie looks down at himself when he sees Marlowe's questioning look, and snickers, "Mr. Marlowe, have no worries. I am merely going to the gymnasium with the other gents."

Marlowe looks surprised. While he frequents the room regularly, it is not Lord Hexham's habit to use the gymnasium when guests are here.

The valet recovers himself, and says, "Certainly, my Lord. I will be down to attend you as soon as I finish with the Marchioness."

Bertie gives Edith another peck, then departs.

Edith cocks her head, and says, "Mr. Marlowe, we have something to discuss while you do my hair and makeup…"

* * *

Barrow carries a breakfast tray up the stairs to the staff men's hall and places it in the study. He selects a phonograph disc and puts that on to play before he bends down and peaks under the door to Carter's temporary lodging. He sees the light on but no sign of Carter's feet anywhere. Barrow wonders if the teacher is waiting to one side of the door, that Barrow cannot see. Barrow is unsure what type of attitude Carter will have today.

It had been an inconsistent day and night yesterday. Carter had not tried to flee, but he was not well, either. In spite of having wanted food, after he ate some, the teacher had not been able to keep it down. Clarkson had not seemed too worried about it, since by the time the doctor had visited in the evening, Carter had been able to drink water without incident. During the night, the teacher had cried out, but only a couple of times, and not for long at that. Barrow is thankful, because it feels like he also got more sleep himself. He hopes it is as Phyllis had predicted, that Carter has turned a corner, and that the worst initial few days, of severe symptoms, has passed.

A surprisingly cheerful voice - Carter's normal voice - calls from the room.

"Good morning, Mr. Barrow! It is alright," Carter calls, "I will not try to escape. I am hungry this morning, so I hope you brought food."

Hmmm, Barrow thinks, yesterday had started with Carter being hungry, also, although the teacher sounds decidedly less groggy now than yesterday. Hopefully the teacher's innards are a bit more settled today, too. It had been a nasty job to empty and clean the waste bucket yesterday.

Given that the sound of the voice is not close by, and it does not have any hint of cunning or desperation in it, Barrow decides to risk it.

"Alright, Mr. Carter," Barrow says, unlocking the door, but being very cautious as he opens it.

Carter sits on the bed, reading a book. The teacher still does not look well; this is in part due to him not having been allowed to shave in days. His hair is somewhat messy today, but the butler notes that the teacher must have attempted to smooth it a bit since it seems no more tousled than typical first thing in the morning before washing. The teacher's eyes are not settled, Barrow can tell. The butler wonders if he can trust him yet.

"Good morning, Mr. Carter," Barrow says, then gestures toward the door, "I did bring up a breakfast tray ... it is in your study … I expect you'll want to wash first."

Carter rises, placing the book on the bed. "Yes, I do."

Barrow leaves the room first, heading down the hall to take a watchful position between the bath and the stairs.

"I told you I will not try to flee," Carter says with a roll of his eyes at the butler as he heads into the bath. He stops in the doorway and begins, "Although … please ask Dr. Clarkson-"

"You can ask the doctor yourself when 'e comes by today," Barrow says from the hall. "You're the patient, not me."

Carter proceeds into the bath, and after using the loo, calls out to the butler as he washes.

"I only want to know if I can have my violin," Carter says with a note of frustration. "And I do not know when the doctor will come today. Please …"

Barrow considers, then decides to strike a bargain. He stands in the doorway to the bath and says, "If you behave, and can keep down breakfast, I'll ring to Dr. Clarkson and ask. I don't want your violin to get ruined …"

"I'll behave, Mr. Barrow," Carter says, pleased with the potential and sounding confident that he can meet at least one of the conditions. The teacher looks at himself in the glass and rubs his face with a hand. "If you have time today, I would like to shave."

Barrow considers the request. The teacher would have to be supervised whilst shaving. It is risky, in spite of his statements yesterday that he does not think he would harm himself or someone else with the blade. It might even be advisable to have two people present.

"I will ask Mr. Molesley to come up with me later," the butler says. "We'll have Jack with us…"

Carter pauses while drying his face with a towel. "Is that necessary?"

Barrow crosses his arms and leans against the door frame, "You're the one who should answer that."

Carter takes a breath as if considering, then sighs, "I will not claim to be well … I am actually quite anxious at the moment." The teacher moves to exit the bath, so Barrow returns to the spot in the hallway.

Barrow scrunches his eyebrows and observes, "I can tell … from your eyes…" The butler gestures toward the teacher's 'sick room' and the teacher heads to it.

Carter sighs again and adds, "I am feeling odd still ... mostly about getting my violin, though … I think being able to play again will help."

"I 'ope the doctor will agree," Barrow says as he retrieves the tray from the study and brings it to Carter.

* * *

The Bateses and Molesleys encounter each other on the last part of their walk to work. Snow still blankets the ground, but the walks and lanes are clear.

"'S not so bad being able to wait for the sun to rise before coming to work," Anna says as she and Phyllis pair up and Molesley joins John and Jack.

"True," Phyllis smiles in agreement. "And it feels like we're only half working, in a way."

Anna smiles, "Helpin' Daisy was fun."

"Today might be harder, for me," Phyllis warns her colleague.

Anna looks curiously at Phyllis, "Why?"

"It's the dowager's things … I opened one box the other day and couldn't do it … 's why I had 'em bring down Lady Sybil's things."

Anna nods, "If it weren't for having gone through some of those for Daisy's wedding, and the younger clothes for Sybbie, I might've felt the same sadness about them."

"It feels odd that I should miss the Dowager," Mrs. Molesley says. "But I do."

"She's missed by many," Anna says. "I am not looking forward to the next time Lady Mary is in a mood … with her grandmother not here anymore to help her out of it."

"Hopefully her husband and Mr. Branson will keep things from getting too out of control," Phyllis says, then looks over at Mrs. Bates, "And she has you."

Anna gives Mrs. Molesley a dubious look, "I am a maid, not family. 'S not the same. Lady Mary and I've been through a lot together, but … I know better than to step over the line."

Phyllis scoffs lightly, "Still, you're closer to her than most … "

Anna shrugs in partial agreement, then turns the conversation, "I do feel bad that the Carsons don't get a holiday, really."

"Mr. Carson didn't seem to mind," Phyllis says, "I guess 'cause 'gives him a job even tho' he's retired. Mrs. Hughes would never complain, but … 'tis very different work, bein' a lady's maid than a housekeeper. I hope she's getting on well enough."

"We've switched for a bit is all … we're running the house here and she's dressing the women there," Anna chuckles. "She's done it before … on our half-days."

"'Tis one thing doing it for a half-day than several days," Phyllis says.

Anna says, "'May be good for her to do our work for a change. 's different enough ... I 'ope she doesn't get too bored. She's used to runnin' the place here ... and everyone in it."

* * *

Carson wends his way through unfamiliar corridors in a part of the castle that had not been part of their earlier walking tours. He is beginning to wish he had taken advantage of Pearson's offer to send a footman to show him the way. He is relieved when he sees an open door in the middle of the hall ahead.

Upon entering the room, he is at first astonished at its size, and then quickly becomes even more surprised at the activity therein. When Pearson had come to tell him that his Lordship and the other gentlemen were in the gymnasium, in truth Carson had not put any thought to what that had meant. Now, he sees.

All of the adult male extended family members are in some state of undress. Lord Hexham, Mr. Talbot, Mr. Branson, Mr. Hastings and, ahem ... even Mr. Edmunds and Lord Grantham …

The room is a cavernous lower level space, with alcoves off of each corner. In the central part of the room there is a large matted area. Most of the alcoves are filled with some manner of sport equipment. In one section, there is a large rack of dumbbells and other weights. A sweat-dripping Lord Hexham watches while Mr. Talbot, who lays on his back on a bench, lifts a bar on which large disc weights are secured. In another area, Gerald Hastings is using one of two contraptions that appear to mimic rowing a boat. Mr. Branson has on boxing gloves and is hitting a large suspended stuffed bag in another alcove. All of these men have on loose slacks with only perspiration-stained undershirts.

In the last alcove, this one decorated with intricate mosaic tiles, is what appears to be a very large marble tub, able to accommodate several people at once, filled with steaming water. More steaming water, heated via pipes and a nearby iron furnace, trickles continually from a small fountain on one end. Mr. Edmunds and Lord Grantham are sitting in the bath, completely unclothed, each leaning against a side of the tub, eyes closed in relaxation.

Mr. Marlowe, who is standing at ready in the central area, checks a clock on the wall, enters the bathing alcove, bends down and puts his hand into the water. He seems satisfied with its temperature, adds a scoop of white granules into the bath, then walks back into the larger room to a bell on the wall, and rings it.

"Gentlemen, that is the final transition," Marlowe calls out loudly.

The men not in the bath stop their other activity, most breathing heavily. Bertie helps Henry lift the bar weight to a notched place on supports of the bench. Henry raises himself from the bench, saying, "Bertie, I am surprised you kept this treasure room from us before now."

"I did tell you about it …," Bertie says.

"You said you had a room with weights and such," Tom teases with a chuckle as Marlowe unties the leather padded gloves for him. "Not an entire sport training facility.'

"You've never been here long enough without a shoot to attend anyway," Bertie teases back.

"Well we'll have to change that," Henry says.

"The Turkish bath is calling to me," Gerald says with a sigh as he pats off some of his sweat with a towel and heads toward the alcove.

Carson springs into duty to take discarded trousers and underthings and hang them on several hooks that line one wall. The now-nude men join the others in the bath, each sighing in pleasure as he sinks himself into the hot water.

"Those are nasty bruises you've got, Tom," Bertie says, smirking slightly while eyeing some purple areas on Tom's hips and thighs.

"They are a bit tender," Tom chuckles, "I deserve every one one of them for trying to cut you off on the pond yesterday."

Bertie does not agree nor disagree.

"I am thinking this sort of space would be an excellent addition to Tees' Landing," Henry says, looking and gesturing around. "Let the women have their salon offerings … the men can enjoy something like this."

"It would be helpful after rides, especially for those of us who are on horses infrequently," Stephen says with a meaningful grin.

"Your cousin added this facility here, you said?" Robert asks Bertie.

Bertie chortles knowingly, his head still tilted back. "Does it really surprise you?"

He opens his eyes to see still-questioning looks on most of the other men, except for Henry, who wears a smirk, and Mr. Marlowe, whose small smile tells Bertie much. Bertie has told Marlowe enough about his cousin for the valet to have made a good guess.

"Oh, I suppose you did not know Peter did you?" Bertie begins to explain. "He brought back ideas from all of his travels … sport rooms have become commonplace in the grand houses in America, he said. Some even with swimming pools…"

"Inside?" Mr. Edmunds asks.

Bertie nods, then gestures around the room, before leaning back and closing his eyes again, "He didn't want to go that far… but thought the sport equipment and Turkish bath were excellent ideas … acceptable ways for men to be interacting with each other..."

He does not need to say more. Henry has difficulty maintaining his composure as he glances at the others, whose faces go from confusion to understanding within moments. When Bertie starts snickering, Henry does, and then everyone in the bath joins.

Carson and Marlowe maintain their professional composure as they ensure that there is water and a beer within reach of each of the men.

* * *

"Mirada," Lady Mary says, finding Mrs. Pelham in her office. "Might I have a moment?"

"Of course, Mary. What is it?" Mirada responds.

Mary says, "It is about the children's dinner tonight. I did not want to disturb Edith while she is working."

"Thank you for being considerate," Mirada says, then adds, chuckling, "They are preparing for the Board meeting here after New Year's. I doubt Edith would think the children's dinner warrants their interruption."

"With so many staff about to attend to arrangements, I do not blame Edith for focusing on _The Sketch_ ," Mary says. "It seems Brancaster's fortunes are sound."

Mirada is curious at the tone of Mary's statement. Is there a touch of jealousy to it?

"How can I be of assistance?" Mirada asks.

"At the Abbey, the children's formal dinners are preceded by a brief cocktail time with the adults," Mary begins, with a leading tone.

"And you would like to know if we should do that this evening?" Mirada asks, correctly interpreting Mary's meaning.

Mary cocks her head, "George and Sybbie may expect it … they may also have told Marigold…"

Mirada shrugs and says, "I see no harm..." She rises from her seated position and adds, "Come, dear, let us find Pearson and work it out."

* * *

In Edith's office, Laura smiles, glad that her boss and Marlowe have agreed to the expansion of Sir Richard's character. "I think you should write them," the editor says.

"Write what?" Edith asks.

"Passages about him and the sister who becomes his wife," Laura explains. "You have such a way with words .. to make the reader feel what you want them to. If anyone can find a way to make Hua even a small bit likable, it is you."

Edith chuckles at Laura's assignment, "Alright, Mrs. Editor."

"What did Mr. Marlowe say?" Laura asks.

"He actually likes the idea … partially for the same slightly devious reason as you," Edith replies. "But also for his sister's sake. If Phoebe figures out that the stories are based loosely on real events, then …. Well, he would like Phoebe to believe that Hua is madly in love with the sister. That Carlisle is madly in love with her."

"Truly?" Laura asks with a laugh.

"Yes," Edith says, taking out a pad of paper. "It may be stretching the truth a bit … but he swears he saw … something … in the concern on Carlisle's face … at your wedding, when Phoebe fainted."

"Extreme situations can bring out emotions one would never credit to people," Laura says.

The telephone rings, interrupting their conversation.

* * *

"I hope Daisy and Andrew are enjoying their holiday in London. And I wonder how things are at the Abbey," Mrs. Hughes says, distractedly as she and her husband walk arm-in-arm on their daily stroll after lunch.

"I expect the things you wanted done are getting done, my dear," Carson says. "Even in your absence. You can depend upon Mrs. Bates and Mrs. Molesley."

"And the others, too," Elsie corrects. "Christopher and his father will be bringing the crates from the attics or basements, Mrs. Patmore will keep everyone fed … Mr. Bates and Mr. Molesley have their tasks, too." Else glances over at her husband and adds, with a small smile, "And Mr. Barrow will keep everything moving along… just like you used to."

Carson gives a small harrumph of begrudging acknowledgement, "I would not have predicted as much ten … fifteen years ago."

"I don't think any of us would have," Mrs. Hughes agrees. She tucks in even closer to her husband. "We are not fortune tellers. Even five years ago, I might not have expected us to marry. But I knew we loved each other then."

Carson looks over at his wife, then says, "I am sorry it took me so long…"

Elsie smiles at her husband, "Charles, we both had journeys to each other ... circumstance did not allow a shorter path."

"Hmmm," Carson agrees begrudgingly.

Mrs. Hughes lets out a big sigh.

"Are you tiring, dear?" Carson asks, "Shall we turn back?"

"Oh, no!" Elsie replies, "I was only thinking of how Mrs. Patmore could tell, too. About us."

Carson considers that his wife has brought up Mrs. Patmore in their conversations frequently the past few days. He says, "When we get back to the castle, you should ring to the Abbey to check on things. Ease your mind."

"I'll do that," Elsie says.

* * *

"'Glad ta see 'e can eat again," Mrs. Patmore says to Mr. Barrow as the butler unloads Carter's lunch tray into the skullery sink.

"I'm 'opin' that 'e's gettin' better," Barrow remarks, as if saying it over and over again will make it so. "I s'pose 'e's 'opin', too. 'E was asleep again when I brought up the tray. 'avin' a shave and readin' to Jack must've tired 'im."

While Barrow had monitored Carter shaving in the bath, Molesley and Jack had spent the time in the tutor's study, reading and looking at a globe. Barrow had intentionally kept to his word about having Jack be there, since he thought the little boy's presence would force Carter to behave. It was only when the boy was there that Barrow wondered if it had been a good idea to take the risk-what if Carter did have a relapse of craziness? Thankfully, nothing untoward occurred. Perhaps it was the combination of all factors- Molesley and Jack's presence, the music playing on the gramaphone, or the promise of getting his violin - but Carter shaved without incident. He had seemed to be enlivened after that, and had even read a short children's story to Jack. Yet he did not complain about going back to his sick room afterwards. Barrow thinks now that he had exhausted himself.

Barrow adds, "'E was 'appy Dr. Clarkson said 'e's sound 'nuff to 'ave 'is violin."

"'S a good thing … I remember William used to like playin' the piano…," Beryl says. "Made 'im feel 'appy."

The butler nods, "Carter usually plays every day … I take it as a good sign … that 'e wants to play … for 'is recovery."

Beryl says, "'Still think 'tis a pity, that 'e took so ill… ruinin' 'is holiday ..."

Barrow shrugs, "I'm just glad nobody else caught it. 'Tis why Dr. Clarkson thinks 't must've started with 'im eatin' something off … or a bad reaction to some medicine. Otherwise I'd be sick, too, likely. Maybe others..."

Mrs. Patmore nods in thankful relief, "'S a good thing yer not. If 'twere bad medicine, I 'ope the doctor finds out what it was, so it don't 'appen again. To Carter or any o' the rest o' us."

Barrow makes as if that is a good point the cook just said, "I'll be sure to ask 'im."

Their conversation is interrupted by the telephone ringing.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Bates," Lady Mary says into the telephone with a small smile on her face.

"Lady Mary! Good afternoon," Anna says, surprised to hear her employer's voice on the telephone.

"I don't know why I thought of it only today, " Mary says, "But I realised that with all of the preparations beforehand, I barely had time to say farewell to you, let alone wish you good tidings for the holidays."

"'Twas busy, wasn't it? I heard Mr. Talbot arrived there safely," Anna says.

"I nearly had a heart attack when I saw the plane and realised it was him," Mary reports.

"He's always been full of surprises, hasn't he?" Anna asks with a chuckle.

"I suppose," Mary replies. "I wanted to find out if everything is alright there."

Anna remains slightly surprised at the enquiry, since Lady Mary could have asked that of Barrow.

"Er, yes, Lady Mary, everything is fine," Anna says, not sure of how else she could answer. Since Mr. Carter seems to be getting better, there is no reason to bother Lady Mary with anything about that situation. "We've made good progress on the crates from the attics. We were able to fix some of Lady Sybil's things for Daisy, and we've started sorting through the dowager's today."

"Daisy is using Sybil's clothing?" Mary asks, surprised.

"Er, yes, m'lady," Anna says, nervous that they may have overstepped after all.

But Mary is not upset, more curious and then she finds herself pleased, amused even. She thinks back and realises that there may have been some things from when Sybil was pregnant … when her wardrobe was not as one would have expected of an earl's daughter, but rather one who had become journalist's wife.

"Well, I am glad to hear that," Mary says. "Sybil would be pleased."

Anna lets out a sigh of relief. "How are things there, m'lady?"

"Oh, as you would expect…" Mary sighs, "Everyone in good cheer … the children enjoying each others' company …"

Something in the way Mary says this leads Anna to believe all is not as happy as her employer would have her think. She thinks back to Phyllis' statement of earlier today… if Anna were there with Lady Mary, she would know what is bothering her. But Anna is not there, and does not have enough information to know what might be amiss. And she cannot simply ask straight out.

Anna says, "Well, Jack certainly misses the other children, m'lady … the Christmas toys are fun, and Mr. Molesley has been such a dear with him … but 'tis not the same…."

Mary smiles, "Roger and Viola do seem to look around for their missing playmate every now and then…"

"That is sweet of you to say, Lady Mary," Anna says, touched by Mary's comment. "Is there anything that we forgot? That I can send to you?"

"Perhaps not send, but, well, by the time we get back I will need you to adjust my clothing again with how fast this one is growing," Mary says. "What with the rich holiday fare and all…"

"Of course, m'lady," Anna says.

* * *

"Daisy, this velvet dress is lovely!" Mrs. Turner says with an appraising smile. The two are in Mrs. Turner's room to finalise attire for the night out. "All you need are a headpiece and jewelry."

Without needing to be told, the older woman's lady's maid walks over to Mrs. Turner's jewelry chest and selects items that will complement Daisy's frock, and helps the assistant cook to put them on.

"Are ya sure?" Daisy asks. "What about my shoes?"

Like most of her class, Daisy has two pairs of shoes: one that she wears to work, and one slightly better set she wears to services and on special occasions. The latter are clean and polished, but simple in their style. They are the only ones she brought with her on the trip.

Elizabeth says with a dismissive air, "Do not worry - with the wet snow in spots, you will look no different than plenty of other women."

It is somewhat true - Mrs. Turner's own shoes at the moment are not the dressy type, nor colour-coordinated with her frock like the ones she had worn last night. These are a more simple pair, as she mentioned, but still they are of obvious better quality than Daisy's.

gestures for the two of them to depart to meet the men, and adds, "You can borrow one of my wraps, of course."

Daisy says, shyly. "We really appreciate this, Mrs. Turner."

"Elizabeth, please!" the older woman chides, having asked Daisy last night to use her given name. "I am pleased that the tickets will not go unused, and that you do not mind spending time with people our age."

"Alright, Elizabeth," Daisy smiles, then adds as they head downstairs, "Thank ya. Can I ask ya something?" Without waiting for a reply, Daisy continues, "Yer different than most rich people… why?"

Mrs. Turner titters, "Heavens, Daisy! Whatever do you mean?"

Daisy explains, "I mean, er, well, the Crawleys are nice, and they're good employers, but … 's not the same. They're still like most others who're titled … they wouldn't have us stay in such a nice room, or have dinner wit' 'em, or take us to a show…"

Immediately, Daisy regrets saying that. Will Mrs. Turner tell the Crawleys? And, now that she thinks of it … the Bateses did get to spend their wedding night in a nice room, and she and Andy could have if they had wanted to … and the Crawleys have been having the staff luncheons … and they did let an aging Mr. Mason let Yew Tree … and they put on the Fall festival for everyone's enjoyment …

But still… Daisy feels the class difference every day. She awaits Mrs. Turner's response.

Elizabeth says, "Ah, I understand your question better now. There is nothing to explain, really. We are who we are. Kenneth himself comes from modest means. My husband and I have been involved in the lodging and hotel business for a long time … and we have been witness to all sorts of behaviour, by people of all levels or wealth. We decided, many years ago now, that it was better for business to treat everyone as if family. It happens that the same sentiment works well for our personal lives, too."

By now the two women have arrived in the hall and met with their spouses. Andy looks to be a taller and younger version of Mr. Turner in his tails. Daisy smiles at her husband, feeling very special to have such a handsome escort. Gerard and Stuart help the women with furs - which stuns Daisy even more - while the men don overcoats.

"Ladies?" Mr. Turner asks, proffering his arm to his wife.

* * *

Edith is initially surprised to see Marlowe in one of his better suits, though not a tuxedo, when he comes to attend to them before dinner. Then she recalls the children's dinner is tonight. She has had such a busy day working and then writing - making some progress on the Hua character development - that she had forgotten entirely about the event. She had spent most of the time at tea with Little Robert since Marigold had been busy playing games with the other children and the men.

"I am sure the children are thrilled about having you dine with them," Edith says as Marlowe adjusts her headpiece. "Thank you for doing it. We will not make any promises to Marigold about it becoming a regular activity here."

Marlowe says. "I certainly do not mind, and of course will do as you and Lord Hexham wish, my Lady. After the older children have left, though, it may not be the same for Marigold."

Marlowe finishes with Edith and turns to Bertie. The valet brushes off flecks of imaginary dust and straightens the they have finished, Bertie offers his arm to his wife.

"Enjoy the dinner, Mr. Marlowe," Bertie says as they head to the door. "We will ring for you later if needed."

Marlowe has a confused look on his face for a moment, but says nothing. He assumes Lord Hexham thinks there is tidying to do in the room. But the valet does not want to be late for the festivities this evening, so quietly follows his employers toward the day nursery.

Upon arriving, Edith and Bertie see that the children's dinner table therein has more formal settings, for several more people than usual. That does not surprise the couple, but what does is that many of the other adults present, including Mirada, Rosamund, and Gerald. The latter do not always say goodnight to the children. Bertie and Edith are even more surprised when they are handed cocktails by a footman, who also proffers the tray to Marlowe. The couple give each other quizzical looks, but see that everyone has a glass except for the babies. The colour of the liquid in the children's drinks is different than the adults.

Even the Carsons are here, Mrs. Hughes holding her glass and Mr. Carson's on a table nearby. Edith whispers to Bertie that Carson was to assist Marigold with manners and etiquette. Tom and Laura arrive, completing the gathering.

Marigold approaches her parents and asks, "Can I say the toast?"

With a small chuckle, Bertie replies, "I would be delighted if you would." He looks up and announces, "Good evening, everyone! Marigold has something to say."

Marigold raises her glass, sneaks a glance at Mr. Carson, who very subtly nods in approval, and says, "Thank you for coming, everyone! I hope you like parties as much as I do! Cheers!"

Everyone smiles or titters, and says, "Cheers!" then sips along with their young hostess.

Edith remarks to Marlowe, who is standing next to Mirada, "Bertie and I did not know about this part of tonight. It is a nice surprise."

Mirada says, "Oh? I am sorry, dear. Mary and I arranged it with Pearson, and I suppose we expected word would spread."

Edith nods, but does not say anything more while taking another sip. Mary and she were together at tea for a bit, and her sister did not mention anything about the cocktails being here. Mary had been somewhat subdued, and had told Edith and their mother about Daisy being the beneficiary of more of Sybil's clothing. All three of them had shared bittersweet smiles. Perhaps that sentiment had distracted Mary from making sure everyone knew of tonight's plans.

Edith sees Laura engaged in conversation with Mrs. Hughes, who looks slightly surprised about something. Edith makes a mental note to find out if anything is amiss.

* * *

"You seem to be enjoying the show," Kenneth says to Daisy at intermission as the foursome leave the stalls to stretch their legs.

"'S wonderful!" Daisy exclaims. "I can't sing that well. 'T'll be a shame that our baby'll have to hear me sing 'im or 'er to sleep."

"I can sing," Andy says. "I'll do it."

Daisy smiles at her husband.

"I am sure your child will love to hear your voice, whatever the tune or tone," Mrs. Turner says.

"Maybe I could ask Mr. Carter to teach me ta play the piano," Daisy wonders.

"I recommend it if he will do it," Elizabeth says, "Once you learn to play music, it never leaves you. You might get rusty in being able to play well, but can pick it up again."

"What do you play, Elizabeth?" Andy asks.

"The harp," Elizabeth replies. "You may have seen it in the drawing room."

"Yeh, I saw it," Daisy says. She turns to Andy, "I think Mr. Mason would like it if I learned ta play piano, like William did."

"If you and Mr. Carter can find the time, you should do it," Andy encourages.

Daisy smiles again and squeezes her husband's hand in delight.

* * *

Something seems very right to Barrow when he hears violin music as he ascends the stairs to the men's quarters. He smiles, knowing that it is not the gramaphone. The butler changes and washes, enjoying Carter's playing as if a familiar friend is back. When he is ready to retire, he unlocks Carter's sick room door and leans against the doorframe as he watches the man play.

Carter's eyes are closed in concentration, and in peace, it seems.

Carter finishes the piece, and Barrow claps lightly in appreciation. Carter smiles and bows his head. He carefully puts the violin in its case, then rises to wash for the night. Barrow notes that the teacher's eyes are not as fretful as this morning, yet still not right. In spite of sleeping a number of hours today, Carter looks tired.

As he washes, Carter scrutinises himself in the glass and says, "I need a trip to a barber."

"In a few days," Barrow says, "'At'll be possible. Or Mrs. Bates is handy with shears. She can trim for you."

Carter seems to consider, "Will there be festivities here for New Year's Eve? I don't want to look shabby … if I can join."

Barrow scoffs, "I've not made plans yet; been too busy bein' a nurse."

Carter raises his eyebrows in surprise, then laughs a genuine laugh for the first time in days.

"I suppose I should say I am sorry to be putting you through this, but I am not-at the moment, it seems … that it will work. And that makes me very happy. Mr. Barrow, you have my deepest gratitude … you know that, don't you?" Carter asks.

Barrow smirks, but cannot resist a smile and a nod.

* * *

Elsie and Charles snuggle in bed.

Elsie says. "I have to say that I enjoyed dinner tonight more than I expected to. I was quite proud of how the children looked to you for guidance and approval."

Charles murmurs, "They are learning quickly."

"Miss Marigold is a pip of a little girl," Elsie continues. "She was very attentive to everyone. All three of the older children are such dears."

"The younger ones will have their turn," Carson sighs, eyes closed and beginning to doze off, but also wanting to listen to his wife, who seems to be more awake than he expected.

"Mrs. Patmore and Daisy have a better hand at the meals, I think," Elsie says. "'Twas tasty tonight -'has been all week, really - but I think we may be spoilt at the Abbey. I told Beryl as much today."

"'Was nice of you," Carson whispers, barely awake now. He manages to slur out, "Is everything alright in Downton?"

Elsie pats her husband's side, "Yes, dear, everything is well. Mr. Carter came back earlier than expected, and was ill, but seems to be on the mend now. No others took sick either, which is a miracle."

"Hmmm," Charles seems to agree with his wife.

Elsie is still wide-eyed. A few moments later, she asks, "What do you make of what Mrs. Edmunds said?"

All she hears from her husband is his deep breathing that is not quite a snore.


End file.
